Arc-V: The Geass Switch
by MoonlightWright
Summary: Things weren't supposed to go this badly. All Zero had to do was trap the Lancelot on Shikine island and get Suzaku to join him, easy. So how in the world did Zero end up in another dimension? This new place is in the middle of a war sure, but they don't have guns. They have duels? And monsters? Whatever happened to chess! Well, at least Zero has a hobby, taking down Academia.
1. Ch1 Where am I?

**Hello everybody! I am MoonlightWright, and this is my first time publishing a story. I will be honest and admit I am a little terrified, but that's okay! You need to try new things! I will try my best to catch any mistakes, but if you see any please tell me and I will try to fix them. Please note that I made it Rated M for future swearing and maybe gore, so yeah.**

**Also, I do not own Code Geass or Yu-gi-oh Arc-V, they belong to their respective owners, or companies, you know what I mean. They're not mine! **

**The only thing I own is the words I write for this story. Now on with the story!**

Ch.1: Where am I?

Everything was falling apart and spiralling out of control into chaos from the original plan.

"Don't you see that you'll die here as well!" Zero yelled out, trying to get his captor to see reason and logic. The person he was talking to was none other than Suzaku Kururugi, the pilot of the seventh generation knightmare frame Lancelot, Knight to Princess Euphemia, and secretly Zero's closest friend and thorn in the side.

"I'm willing to take that sacrifice if it means I save countless lives from you." Suzaku retorted, the look in the boys eyes saying that he had accepted his fate. Zero however, did not.

At the moment, Zero was trapped inside of the Lancelot's cockpit, which was shut down due to Rakshata's gefjun disturbers. Multiple knightmares belonging to the Black Knights were stationed around the sand pit used for the trap, however they were focused on something else. Guns barked as the knightmares unleashed their entire arsenal against the multiple missiles coming in for an airstrike against the masked man.

A special red machine had just dived into the sand pit, but was immediately shut down due to Rakshata's creation. It hunched over like a demonic beast, and the cockpit opened up to reveal a teenage girl with spiky red hair and blue eyes. The girl jumped off of the Guren and ran towards the Lancelot desperately, eyes filled with worry and dread as a giant floating aircraft began to hover over the entire scuffle.

"Suzaku!" Kallen Kozuki, ace pilot of the Black Knights and leader of the Zero Squad screamed desperately. "It's me, Kallen Staldtfeld, from the student council!" The japanese boy tensed up, eyes now filled with disbelief. "Look at me!"

Suzaku turned his head to see if his fragile, quiet spoken friend really was there, it sounded like her. That was all of the time needed for Zero to spring into action. While the eleven pilot was distracted, the masked leader took the soldier's gun and pushed Suzaku. Even though it took some effort from Zero, he managed to do it.

With a yell of surprise, Suzaku lost his balance against the Lancelot cockpit and fell to the sand below, dazed. Zero saw the giant aircraft, known as the Avalon, and decided to forgo safety and jump off the Lancelot. Zero's legs buckled, but the masked man did a quick roll and was immediately back on his feet running towards Kallen. The redhead had a look of relief at the sight of Zero in one piece.

Zero grabbed Kallen's hand, not noticing the girl's sudden blush at the action. "We're not out of the woods yet." He then pointed up t on the Avalon. "Let's move, we're retreating."

Kallen was about to respond, but a loud charging sound roared above her voice. The two looked up towards the Avalon to see two dark red spheres of unstable energy ready to fire.

"Zero lookout!" Kozuki yelled, and quickly covered the masked man's body with her own, Zero himself stunned by the action.

The energy fired, and scattered across the field as the sky seemed to turn red.

When to smoke blew away, there were no bodies. The Black Knights had retreated, along with the Guren. However, Zero, Kallen, and Suzaku had vanished.

Kallen and Suzaku had been transported to Kamine Island, where the redhead would manage to escape with the Gawain. Though her mind was mostly on if Zero had survived the blast, how Zero managed to transport them to a completely different island, alive, and where the masked man was now.

The masked man himself, well, he was about as confused as Kallen, maybe even more so.

Because Zero wasn't even in his own dimension anymore.

. . .

It was quiet. Not the kind where it was serene and tranquil, but the kind that happened when there was no life left to make any noise. Zero laid there, just now starting to open his bleary eyes, on the cracked and demolished concrete street. Though the masked revolutionary didn't seem to realize his new surroundings, but he did notice an almost splitting headache barely throbbing in the back of his head.

Zero sat up and held his masked head, before he finally remembered what had caused him this predicament. _The air strike, Suzaku, the Avalon, Kallen._

Now Zero was on full alert, his cape flared as he stood up and finally took in his surroundings. Seeing a destroyed and lifeless city wasn't anything new to the revolutionary, but seeing such advanced technology, even advance for Britannia if just slightly, did. As seen by the small robot that was probably built to keep the streets clean crushed under some rubble by the road.

Entire skyscrapers and houses seemed to have been blown up or vaporized by giant beams of something, but Zero couldn't guess what. Dust and smoke rained down gently, but in a thick haze all the same. The masked man looked up to see all of the sky just grey and cloudy, most certainly from all of said smoke and dust.

Zero brushed off his cape and suit from the dust and grim he had accumulated while unconscious, but he had to do a double take at the strange contraption strapped to his left forearm. It was mostly a polished, glossy black with a gold metal that matched the golden trimmings on Zero's suit and cape. There seemed to be a deck of brown cards that faded to black at the center slotted into the machine. There was also a round piece of dark purple glass that Zero suspected to be for a screen, but it was temporarily offline. Zero turned the device over and found that it was strapped onto his arm by a black metal band, but it was easily detachable by pressing to ruby red like gems on the bottom of the strap. The masked man decided to tuck the strange device within a pocket hidden in his cape, wanting to find a more secluded spot to test the thing.

After Zero got his bearings, and made sure there were no other strange devices suddenly strapped onto his body, he began to walk off of the street and into the destroyed city. The masked man being extra careful due to no backup, along with being stranded somewhere he had no information on. After all, Zero was one of, if not the, most wanted criminals in all of Britannia, it was better to keep a low profile.

An engine roared throughout the desolate wasteland of a city, and Zero stopped to hide behind some rubble casted in the shadows to watch. An old fashion, military jeep pulled to a stop right around where Zero had woken up at. Three people hopped out of the car, similar devices to Zero's strapped onto their arms as well. Two of the strangers wore blue uniforms, though one of them had a black jacket with grey trimmings on above his blue uniform. Another one wore yellow, and the final stranger who was driving the car wore red.

It didn't pass Zero that these people were merely teenagers, about as old as he is, if not younger.

One of the blue uniformed strangers, a boy with black hair that spiked up at the back and front along with black eyes, sighed in an obviously bored tone. It was the boy with the black jacket. "Say nerd."

The yellow uniformed stranger, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, sighed before narrowing an annoyed glare at the first boy. "I've told you Chazz, my name is Bastion, or would you like me to start calling you Princeton III?"

The person now identified as Chazz growled, disliking the idea of being compared to his two older brothers. "Alright fine, Bastion, why are we out here, there's nothing here but debris and dust."

The yellow uniformed boy merely started tapping on the screen of his strange device. "Because there was a large spike of energy right around here, unknown energy at that. Though it was only here for a second it made a huge spike in our sensors, and the Commander-in-Chief wanted us to investigate what caused this strange energy to appear."

"Okay, but there's nothing here." Chazz gestured to the wasteland around them, unaware that there was someone there listening in on their conversation.

"It might have been a card that caused the sudden energy spike." Suggested the other blue uniformed stranger who had remained quiet until now. He had spiky, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Hell, it's probably been blown away or ruined by the dirt and dust by now." The boy raised their arms behind their shoulders in complete relaxation despite the location he was in. Zero took a note at that.

"Maybe, but if that's the case it couldn't have gotten very far. Let's search." Bastion insisted.

"What if it wasn't a card?" The final stranger questioned, a girl with shoulder length light blonde hair and almost acid green eyes. This question caused the other three boys to turn to the girl with a raised eyebrow. "What if was another person, or a rebel?"

"Then we find them and card them, simple as that." Chazz spoke bluntly. Something about the idea of being carded caused Zero to retreat more into the shadows. "It's not like the rebels even stand a chance against us, their just being stubborn and won't accept their defeat to us fusion users. Right Jack?"

"Of course Chazz, their Xyz scum that don't deserve the title of duelists." The boy now named Jack agreed almost instantly.

Bastion rolled his eyes behind their backs, before turning his attention back to his screen. "Well, the signal ended here only around ten minutes ago, so if it is a person their probably long gone by now. Though it would still be a good idea to check, just in case."

"Oh come on Bastion, we're not going to find anything in this dump." Chazz argued. "Why don't we just head back to base?"

"Do you want to tell the Commander-in-Chief that we couldn't find anything?" Bastion asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement in his eyes as he watched Chazz pale slightly. "That answers it then. Let's start searching before it gets too late, I do want to get some dinner before this day ends."

With that the three boys scattered to search through some of the rubble and around the buildings, the girl staying with the jeep in case someone tried to steal it. Zero decided it was time to make himself scarce before they did actually find him, and carefully walked away from the scene.

After all, it's not like he was the fittest person in the world.

Unfortunately, it looked as if he would have to fix that fatal flaw, and quickly. Seeing how the teenagers communicated with each other, it was almost as if they were soldiers. Zero himself was just a little bit older than their age by a year or two, so the masked man could believe the idea of child soldiers. Not only that, but there didn't seem to be any knightmares in this world. Otherwise they would have arrived at Zero's previous location within the humanoid mechs.

At least there were small graces.

"I believe the saying, 'I don't believe we're in Pendragon anymore.', is quite fit for this situation." Zero's modulated voice muttered to himself, before he shook his masked head in disbelief and annoyance. "Just why in the hell am I the one who has to deal with this kind of shit."

Needless to say, Zero wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

_Apparently transported to another dimension entirely, one which I have no idea how it functions. Alone at that… I wonder if Kallen was transported here with me and is just in a different location, or am I the only one who was so lucky… I hope she is okay. Last I checked we weren't in the best situation before I was ripped away from my world._

Zero grabbed one of the burner phones he had on hand incase of emergencies like these, except for the entirely different dimensions part. The phone powered on, only to show that it had no service, before it fizzled out and practically exploded out of Zero's hand. All that remained was its smoky husk, the internal electronics destroyed from the mini explosion. Zero huffed in anger, before stepping over the destroyed device and moving on. _Just my damn luck, even though I did expect something like that to happen I at least hoped I could save the internal components for later._

It would take a while for the masked man to get a grasp on this world's functions, at most two weeks. Let it not be said that Zero wasn't a genius. Hell, he loved to gather information and knowledge just for the heck of it in his spare time. He valued information like a duck valued water. The revolutionary grabbed his strange device, studying it before tucking it away again, deciding to study that first.

The only thing the masked terrorist had a problem with was the amount of exercise and muscle he would have to build to at least be comfortable to sprinting for a good amount of time. Zero shivered at the mere thought, dread coursing through his veins.

There would be a lot of cursing, that was certain.

**That's it for now. I admit that its short, and I don't like it. However, the chapters will get longer as time progresses. I guarantee that the next chapter will have a duel in it and be much longer. The only problem I suppose is that I don't really have a posting schedule, so yeah. I guess it'll depend on how many people like it and if they really want to see another chapter, but otherwise that's it. Comment if there are any mistakes you notice, because I am human and make mistakes even with spelling and grammar checks. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Ch2 The Resistance Meets Zero!

**Welcome back to Chapter 2 everyone! As I promised, this chapter is MUCH longer than the last one with a whopping 6,900 words! This will be my first time writing a duel scene, so if you have any advice for later duels let me know!**

**Code Geass and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V belong to respective owners/companies.**

Ch. 2: March Forward, the Resistance meets Zero!

It had taken nearly a month until Zero was actually ready to explore more of the destroyed city. During that time, Zero had accomplished the goals he had first set up, if barely. The city, which Zero had found out was called Heartland, wasn't the best place to do exercise. Varying from the witch hunts against 'Xyz scum', and anyone in general, to the ash covered air that made it difficult to breathe for most. Thankfully, Zero's mask had a filter in it, one of the perks that Zero had prepared for ahead of his first rebellion, it was good to be paranoid sometimes.

Another thing Zero was thankful for was that he didn't have to get any new clothes due to his new found strength. Seeing as how Heartland was destroyed, it would be rather difficult to find new clothes. The masked resistance leader was fine with just wearing his suit and cape thank you. Zero wasn't going to remove his mask and show this world his face, no exception. Even though Nunnally was safe in the other world, his heart ached thinking about his sister, he just wouldn't risk it.

On to other things, Zero had a good grasp about what had happened here in Heartland as well, and everything in general. The reason which could all be thanked by his geass, the power to make anyone obey him without question. A simple command to people on both sides of this 'war', and he had the entire story. A blessing really, seeing as how he was in a different world entirely, Zero had feared that his power would have been nullified.

The children in red, yellow, and blue uniforms were apart of a place called Academia, which was located in a dimension called the Fusion dimension. The others who did not wear such uniforms were from the Xyz dimension, or if they wore a red band somewhere on their body, resistance fighters. Academia had shown up, and began carding people to help create a utopia by uniting all four of the dimensions Synchro, Fusion, Xyz, and Standard. However, Zero couldn't help but see the way they were trying to unite the dimensions was to literally commit a mass genocide and force the other dimensions into coporation.

It reminded him of Britannia, and that didn't put a smile on the masked man's face.

Another thing that caught Zero's interests where the dimensions in general, Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro. All of them were named after the three summoning methods used in duels. Duels seemed to be an equivalent to chess in this word, and although it did fascinate the revolutionary somewhat, it wasn't like a good old game of chess. However, seeing that these duels were used for just about everything from minor disputes to full blown wars, Zero made it paramount that he learned how to play immediately.

That's where the strange device he was given came into play. It turned out to actually be a duel disk, and once it was activated a royal purple blade appeared for a duel. The blade was bent slightly to make the mark of geass more apparent. Though Zero could see it being used as a weapon as well, especially since the edges were rather sharp. The cards turned out to be cards used for duels, and what was on the cards surprised the masked hero greatly.

They were things from his world printed on the cards. Glasgows and Burais being low leveled, Sutherlands and Gekkas needed a sacrifice, while the Lancelot and Guren where advanced summons. That wasn't all, there were knightmares that Zero hadn't even seen before. A giant black and gold flying knightmare called the Gawain caught Zero's interest especially. There were other knightmares like the Shen Hu, Zangetsu, Tristan, Mordred, Vincent, and Galahad that seemed more advanced. Heck, there was even a Lancelot Albion and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N as well. That wasn't even talking about the spell and trap cards that reminded the masked man of home. Camelot Engineering, Gefjun Disturbers, Refrain, Float Packs, there were even cards dedicated to people he knew of as well. Rakshata, Llyod Asplund, Suzaku, Kallen, Todoh, C.C, even Cornelia, Euphy, and Schneizel were in Zero's deck. Surprisingly, geass was also in the masked man's deck as well, Mind Reading, Memory Replacement, Love, Time, Puppetry, and even Zero's own geass of Obedience.

One thing that struck Zero as odd was that the masked man himself wasn't even in this deck. Not a single hide nor hair of the word Zero, although the Shinkiro and Gawain seemed like knightmares that suited him. Zero theorized that the reason why was due to being pulled into this dimension.

Zero stopped staring at his duel disk and deck, and continued walking to wherever he was going. The masked man had this place almost memorized by heart, but there were still some places even he didn't know about. Though, that wasn't the point of this little walk.

The point was to draw out Academia.

So far, Zero had managed to defeat about 27 people without a loss, and each were in a group of three, something that Zero took note of. Once the soldiers had been defeated they had turned into pixels and been transported somewhere, most likely back to the Fusion dimension. Sadly, it seemed that Zero was able to beat them just about as easily as he would have at a game of chess. Dueling almost seemed to just fit with the masked revolutionary, and Zero didn't mind that one bit, it made it easier to reach his goals unlike being a horrible knightmare pilot.

Zero paused when he heard the sound of a building collapsing, along with a few screams. Curious, the masked man quickly and silently made his way over to the scene.

The ground rumbled as Zero could finally see what was causing the problem. Two girls laid scratched and bruised on the rubble of a collapsed building. One had light purple and lilac hair that was tied in light green and orange hair clips, glasses, and blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a darker blue turtleneck, though most of it was blocked by the tan dress she also wore above it. A blue belt that had a golden symbol was around her waist, with two green pouches attached two each side. The girl wore brown tights, white fingerless gloves, torn off blue and white leg warmers and light orange and brown shoes.

The other struggled to get up, and managed to sit up on her elbows, glaring. She had long dark purple hair with magenta side tails that went past her lower back, even with a wing shaped barrette trying to keep it at bay. A cream vest hides a three part lilac underdress. Worn out grey pants and brown boots finished the look. Pink eyes looking towards the group of Academia soldiers that had masks on their faces. A red piece of cloth hung from the two brown belts that was on her waist.

_A resistance member along with a civilian maybe?_ Zero raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _And who are these Academia soldiers wearing those ridiculous masks? Nothing like mine own, it's too much for one mask._ He clicked his tongue in distaste, and decided to listen in on the conversation they were having before intervening.

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a duelist?" One of the teens with a green gem embedded on their forehead of their mask sneered. "You should have been carded long before now."

"You say we are pathetic duelists." The girl with long dark purple hair spoke in defiance. "Yet you all use the very same deck, your dull and uncreative like your robots." Zero very nearly chuckled and gave away his position at that remark.

The stranger in the middle with a yellow gem in his mask silenced his comrade with a look, before returning his attention to the girl. "Call it what you wish, but we still beat you. Besides, we didn't come here to argue like children. Obelisk Force is better than that." Zero took note of the Academia soldiers calling themselves Obelisk Force, which was most likely an ace team.

The girl with lilac hair hesitantly spoke up, Zero barely able to hear her. "T-Then what are y-you here for?"

This time, the third stranger with a red gem answered. "We're looking for someone, and he's a part of the resistance." Seeing the two girls tense, the man gave a cruel smile. "It's a good thing we ran into you two, and on our first try no less."

"Well, you won't get anything out of us." The first girl snapped.

"We haven't even told you who we're looking for though, or about our deal." The yellow gemed teen smoothly cut in. "You see, if you tell where we can find this person we'll let you two go free for another day."

The dark haired girl snorted, as if what the man said was a joke. "Like we could ever believe someone from Academia."

The green and red gemmed soldiers rolled their eyes, mouths twitching in annoyance. "Says the lost Xyz scum." The green gemmed man spoke.

"Why you!-" The girl tried to get up, but only managed to wince from the pain she had endured from the duel she had lost.

The other girl put a supportive hand on the first's shoulder. "Ruri be careful, you're hurt."

"But they!-" The girl named Ruri started to say, but was interrupted by the Obelisk leader.

"We don't have time for this." The man spat in rising anger and impatience. "We're looking for this man." The yellow gemmed Obelisk member held up a picture, and the two girls gasped in surprise, eyes wide in surprise. "He wears this black crowned mask with purple glass hiding his face, a high collared cape that's black with gold trimmings and red underneath. We suspect he's wearing a royal purple suit with gold trimmings as well, but that's about all we can gather from this man. He wears a black and gold duel disk with a royal purple blade, he duels with a strange mech and seemingly psychic deck. One that we have never heard, both in this dimension and in Academia, his cards are completely new and unique."

"He has been causing trouble for the Commander-in-Chief's army apparently, so we're going to bring him in for a little questioning." Another Obelisk force member added, a big grin plastered on his face.

"You mean card him." The shy girl nearly squeaked out. "You're going to card him."

"You could say." The Obelisk Force members didn't even deny it.

Ruri crossed her arms and glared at the three Academia soldiers. "Well, you won't be getting anything out of us. If he's kicking your ass well enough, then I'd rather be carded and give this guy a chance at defeating you."

Obelisk Force frowned at the straight out refusal, before the red gemmed soldier spoke with a lecherous smirk on his face. "You may say that now, but we can do many things to you, you know. We'll get you two to open up after we have some 'fun.'"

Ruri and the other girl paled at the man's hints, and Zero decided it was time to intervene before things spiraled out of control.

"That won't be necessary, Obelisk Force." Zero's modulated voice nearly boomed across the destroyed area like gunfire. Both the Academia soldiers and resistance fighters jumped in surprised fright at the man's sudden interjection. The three soldiers looked around wildly, searching for the masked man. Zero smirked, deciding to toy with 'Academia's ace team' before revealing himself.

The others could only watch and wait for the masked man to show himself. The two girls were relieved to have someone help them from the Obelisk scum. The other three teens however, were beginning to get freaked out by this stranger. They could feel the masked man's fierce aura from here, along with it's deadly intent. Each would see small movements from the shadows, but they couldn't tell if it was real or just rising paranoia. Their instincts screaming at them to run away from this man, this alpha.

Zero chuckled from the shadows, seeing the Obelisk Force's rising fear even through their masks, the sweat beginning to appear on the bottom of their faces that was visible. "What's wrong? You act as if you're about to die, like you're seeing a shinigami." Zero paused, thinking. "I suppose you wouldn't be too far off on that assumption, after all."

Zero slowly appeared from the shadows, his faceless and emotionless mask going first, before the masked man completely slulked out of the darkness like a predator studying its prey. He appeared right behind the two girls, which caused the lilac haired girl to give a small scream in surprise and the other to tense up, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. The Obelisk Force turned to see the masked stranger, and stumbled back a couple of feet on instinct. Their shoulder's tense and teeth gritted, trying not to show their fear by making it anger.

"Deciding to force yourself on a woman with the intent to rape her is worthy of a death sentence in my opinion." Zero's voice managed to drop into a hiss. "You three are rather twisted and sick."

The leader clicked his tongue, before raising his Academia duel disk, the others following suit. "That doesn't matter, you're here now. Will you accept your fate and get carded, or will we have to fight you and use force?"

The five teens could feels Zero's mood dropping into icy terrain. Zero himself frowned from underneath his mask. "Fight? No, you don't know what it's like to really fight, but I suppose I can entertain you three with a duel. I need the mental exercise anyway."

Zero's cape blew with the wind that suddenly flew by at that moment, Obelisk Force flinching slightly. The masked man whipped out his black and gold duel disk before attaching it to his arm. The duel disk activated, revealing the royal purple blade that resembled the mark of geass. Obelisk Force activated their duel disks as well, the blades were red and symbolized a sword.

"DUEL!"

**ZERO- 4,000 LP**

**OBELISK RED- 4,000 LP**

**OBELISK GREEN- 4,000 LP**

**OBELISK YELLOW- 4,000 LP**

"I'll go first." Zero stated, before he drew a card, so far he had a good hand. "I summon Black Knight Glasgow, in attack mode."

A humanoid machine like monster appeared on the field in front of Zero, painted black and silver. GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900.

"When one Glasgow has been successfully summoned I can summon another to the field through my hand or deck." With that, Zero pulled a card out from his deck and summoned another Glasgow.

"So, you're going to Xyz summon. You really are just another piece of trash." Obelisk Green snapped, looking at the strange humanoid robots in interest. "The only good thing about you is your cards. I've never seen anything like them, and there not Ancient Gear Golems."

"It would be best not to test me. Unlike what people think, I can have very little patience, especially with duelist like you." Zero returned calmly, almost too calmly. "Besides, I'm not done quite yet."

The Obelisk member's eyes widened, even through his flimsy mask and ruby eyes Zero could tell. "I activate the spell card 'Black Knight Backup'. This spell allows me to summon another monster regardless of its summoning conditions as long as it is the same level as one of the monsters currently on my field. I choose to summon Black Knight Commander Burai, in attack mode."

Another humanoid mech appeared beside the other two, but this one was different. It was less clunky, but not by much, and was also painted black. However, this one had a golden headpiece on its head that seemed to resemble a samurai's helmet. BLACK KNIGHT COMMANDER BURAI LV.4 ATK:1100 DEF:1000

"Three level four monsters, so that means." Obelisk Red spoke in shock.

"Yes." Zero spoke, his modulated voice seemed to get louder. "I overlay all three of my monsters to build the overlay network!"

A golden vortex appeared under the three machines. The Glasgows turned into a red light, while the Burai turned into a black light, all three lights diving into the vortex to make a strong monster.

Zero raised his hand up towards the sky as it turned black, hiding the monster from few. Zero's cape billowing wildly from the wind that whipped around the field. "Rise from the depths of your slumber with your cold metal and sleek gold! Xyz summon, come forth! Knightmare Gawain!"

What all five spectators saw, was a behemoth. It would have towered over all five of them combined, and still be taller by a good few feet. The knightmare was mostly black and gold, with a maroon like pack on it's back that had six rods and green lights at each end that acted like a flotation device which kept the beast in the air. The Gawain slowly descended to land in front of its master, easily towering the masked man while making him even more intimidating at the same time. Mechanical ruby eyes glowed down at the Obelisk force as if they were insects.

KNIGHTMARE GAWAIN RNK.4 ORBS:3 ATK:2700 DEF:2000

"An Xyz summon, and on his first turn?" Ruri stared at the monstrosity before her in awe, she had never seen anything like it.

"What is that thing!" Obelisk Red cried out, staring at the Gawain in fright. "I've never seen anything like it."

"And you won't see anything like it again either." Zero interjected, lowering his hand to grab two cards from his hand. "I place two cards down and end my turn."

"My turn then, I draw!" Obelisk Yellow, who had been quiet until now, drew before a sick smile spread across his face. "I summon Antique Gear Hound-Dog in attack mode!"

A robot dog with two large bottom fangs appeared on the field and roared at the Gawain. ANTIQUE GEAR HOUND-DOG LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

"Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, this card deals 600 points of damage!" Yellow threw his hand forward, and Antique Hound-Dog breathed fire that headed directly towards Zero.

Zero raised his hand. "I activate the trap card, Gefjun Disturber. This trap negates any effects on all of my opponent's monsters for the rest of this turn. However, if I am to keep my trap card, I will have to sacrifice 500 life points at the end of every turn."

Small circular devices surrounded the entire field, and emitted a green light all at once that made Antique Hound-Dog's attack vanished in a puff of smoke.

Obelisk Yellow clicked his tongue. "A good card, but you're only stalling the inevitable." The soldier pulled out a familiar spell card. "I activate the spell Polymerization from my hand. I fuse the Antique Gear Hound-Dog on my field with the two I have in my hand."

The Hounds turned into red, blue, and yellow lights that swirled together to form a fusion monster. "Mechanical hounds who carry out the ancient spirits. Flock together and become one with a new power!" Yellow threw his hands together in a fist in front of himself. "I fusion summon! Come forth, level 7, Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound-Dog!"

A mechanical dog with three heads appeared, two head on its shoulders. All three heads roared as one towards the Gawain. ANCIENT GEAR TRIPLE BITE HOUND-DOG LV.7. ATK:1800 DEF:1000

"I place two cards down and end my turn." With that Obelisk Yellow place two cards down.

"My turn! I draw!" Obelisk Green drew a card.

"At this point and time I pay 500 life points to keep Gefjun Disturber on my field." Zero interrupted, and winced slightly from the loss of life points.

**ZERO- 4000 = 3500**

"I use Polymerization to fuse three of the Antique Gear Hound-Dogs in my hand. I fusion summon, level 7, Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound-Dog!" Another triple headed beast appeared on the field and gave a mechanical growl.

"With that, I set one card and end my turn."

"I pay 500 more life points to keep my Gefjun Disturber on the field." Zero spoke again.

**ZERO- 3500 = 3000**

Obelisk Green crossed his arms, a confident smirk on his face. A nod towards Obelisk Red let Zero know what their plan was.

"So, you're going to summon a Triple Bite Hound-Dog as well I presume?" Zero drawled.

Obelisk Red growled. "You may be smart, but even you can't take us three on by yourself. I draw!" Red drew. "I use Polymerization to fuse my three Antique Gear Hound-Dogs in my hand. I fusion summon, level 7, Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound-Dog!"

All three dogs surrounded the sole goliath of a knightmare and barked. However, the Gawain seemed to be unaffected at the intimidation tactics.

"I end my turn."

Zero scoffed. "Predictable. You each made the same move, how stale. If it weren't for my trap card you would have probably tried to deplete my life points to zero by effects only."

"You talk down on us, yet you're the one losing. You have lesser life points, and only one monster."

"That may be true, but I only need one monster to defeat you."

Obelisk force laughed. Some had to cluck their stomachs they were laughing so hard. "You." Obelisk Green took a breath. "You think rather highly of yourself, don't you?"

"No, I have the skill to back my words as I will now show you. However, your arrogance will be your downfall, along with your dull techniques. I draw!" Zero drew a card, and motioned to his trap. "Since I did not pay 500 life points, Gefjun Disturber is destroyed and goes into the graveyard."

The trap shattered into a million pieces as Zero put the trap into the grave. "I activate the spell 'Knightmare Upgrade'. This spell doubles the attack of one of my monsters, I choose the Gawain."

GAWAIN ATK:2700 = ATK:5400

"5400 attack." Red said in shock.

"Battle!" Zero shouted with a swipe of his cape as he pointed to the first Hound-Dog. "I activate Gawain's special ability. By discarding one orbital, my Gawain can attack my opponents twice!"

"I activate my trap!-"

"That won't work." Zero snapped. "When the Gawain enters battle while using its special ability, traps and spells will have no effect!"

"Then that means!" Obelisk Yellow spoke, but he couldn't finish his sentence as his body shook.

"That you all lose. Checkmate." Zero finished for the Academia soldier, before throwing his arm out towards the three teens. "Go, my Gawain! Hadron Cannon Blast!"

Two compartments on both of the Gawain's shoulders opened with a hiss, revealing two cannons that began to charge with dark red energy. The dogs backed away wearily, but still crouched down to protect their masters even though it was pointless.

The whirring of energy reached an all time high, and then the Gawain fired.

It was monstrous. Two solid beams of dark red descended upon the Obelisk force like a red devil. Slowly, yet quickly at the same time, the beams made a sweeping motioning across the Obelisks side of the field. The dogs exploded in an orange fire that scattered across the open space. The two girls behind Zero had to shield their face from the bright explosions that echoed across the area.

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER **

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER **

**OBELISK RED LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

**ZERO LP- 3000 WINNER **

Embers rained down softly, the popping from fire filling the air. The Gawain vanished since the duel was over, and Zero casually walked over to the downed Obelisk force. Three pairs of red eyes watched in mounting terror as Zero stepped over burning embers and debris to meet them, unable to move too much because of their duel. Until finally, Zero's faceless mask bore down on all three of them from just a foot away.

"Next time you desire to duel me, be wary. I could have killed you with that blast, but I held back. Tell Academia all about me if you like, because I will hunt you down like the Devil itself. However, from here onward you will heed one thing." Zero paused in his speech as a slot in his mask parted open, revealing a red eye with the mark of geass on it. "You will not use dueling for violence anymore."

Even though the Academia soldiers had their masks on, it didn't stop Zero's geass. The command implanted itself into their brains, and red rings surrounded the three soldiers eyes as it took effect.

The three teens nodded dumbly. "Yeah, we won't hurt anyone anymore with our dueling."

"Let's go back to Academia, that duel has me exhausted." Obelisk Green stated in a daze.

"I'm with you on that." Obelisk Yellow answered, and with a few clicks on their screens, each Obelisk force member turned into particles and retreated to Academia.

The remaining three people were silent as the fire popped and began to die, the flames mostly replaced with smoke. The two girls managed to stand, if shakily, and began to process everything that had just happened while Zero waited for them to speak. Zero turned to face the girls, and accidentally made the girls jump slightly. Seeing the masked man's power had made the two girls hesitant to talk. After a few minutes of silence between each other, Zero finally decided to break the silence.

"Are you two alright? I would like to hope that you aren't too injured." The masked man decided to ask that question first to seem noble. Although he did worry about their health slightly.

"We'll be fine, we just need a bit of rest." Ruri gestured to her bruised self, eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you for helping us when you did. I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't arrived."

Zero tilted his head in acknowledgement. "It was nothing, they were looking for me after all. You wouldn't have been in such a situation if I hadn't decided to fight Academia."

"No, but we would have gotten carded instantly though, so I still thank you for your help." The dark purple haired girl did a small bow in thanks, before wincing slightly.

Zero immediately took notice. "You seem to be more hurt than you think."

"It's nothing." Ruri insisted stubbornly.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but who are you?" The girl with glasses asked curiously.

"You may call me Zero." The girls looked at the masked man in even more curiosity. "May I ask who you are?" The masked man deflected their question.

"Oh, right." The lilac haired girl pushed her glasses up on her nose and spoke shyly. "My name is Sayaka Sasayama, and my friend here is Ruri Kurosaki."

Zero nodded his head in greeting, before he looked around the destroyed area. "I would like to continue this chat some more, but it would be better to find some cover first in case any Academia soldiers decide to show up." Zero walked towards Heartland Tower, motioning the two girls to follow behind him with a hand gesture. "If you would follow me please. I'll escort you two somewhere away from here. I'm sure all this smoke and fire is getting to you after all, and dueling more Academia students doesn't really seem pleasant to me right now."

Sayaka and Ruri looked at each other, before they both nodded and followed beside the masked revolutionary. It was mostly silent during the journey, and rather difficult due to Zero never using the roads or trails made after the first wave of invasion. Once Zero had finally stopped, the two girls looked around, taking every detail in to make sure this wasn't a trap.

"I know this place." Sayaka finally realized where Zero had taken them. "This is Heartland's Museum, or, it was until the invasion."

The museum had classic marble columns at the front, with a double door entrance, the inside casted in shadows. The power was cut off ever since the invasion, and the entire place was almost too dark to see without a flashlight. The building had two stories, and had creamed colored walls with dark brown tiles.

"You are correct Sayaka." With that, Zero entered the museum with a whip from his cape. "You see, Academia decided to leave most of the artifacts and exhibits here, though some have been destroyed due to the destruction that occurred from Academia's invasion. Deeming them unworthy for Academia's might. I however, find this place rather educating, and I find gathering knowledge to be a nice hobby of mind. This place is rather interesting to someone like me." During his speech, Zero gestured to some of the artifacts that had survived Academia's invasion. "Not only that, but this place actually has rather strong infrastructure, so it's mostly safe to roam around here without fear of falling debris. A good place to stay."

The two girls took note of that, but Sayaka took note of one other thing.

"You're speaking as if you've never been here before." The girl pointed out. "So, you're not from around here, are you?"

Zero paused, debating on answering that question. "... You are correct in assuming that. I'm not from around here."

Then Ruri took a defensive position. "Then you could be from Fusion."

Zero raised an eyebrow from behind his mask at the girl's sudden aggression. "Maybe, but if I was from Academia I would've had you two carded by now. Unlike the supposed 'ace team' of the Fusion dimension, Obelisk Force, I don't like toying around with my food. Trust me when I say I wouldn't of bothered to bring you here if I was from Fusion." Zero waved off the girl's paranoia. "Besides, I used an Xyz summon. From what I've gathered from this little dispute, Xyz users don't use Fusion summoning and Fusion users don't use Xyz summoning."

"Maybe, but you could still be a spy." Ruri insisted with narrowed eyes.

Now Zero raised both eyebrows. "Ruri, with this face." Zero gestured to his masked face. "No one would trust me in general. No, I keep my identity a secret from everyone. In return, I'll never gain everyone's full trust. A double-edged sword, but one I use nonetheless." Zero turned around, his cape spinning to follow his actions. "Anyway, oneward with the 'tour'. I want to get you two patched up before you move along."

Ruri and Sayaka followed, but now both girls stayed a few paces behind the masked man. Their eyes looking towards the shadows and corners, as if searching from someone that wasn't even their. Their paranoia amused the masked man, but he couldn't blame them for it.

War changes people, he knew that very well.

Zero trekked up the stairs and went straight to the museum's head office. The masked man held the door open for both girls with a dramatic bow, before he walked right up to the big wooden desk and sat down in the black leathered rolling chair. He didn't even waste a second before he reached into one of the wooden drawers and pulled out a medical first aid kit.

Zero opened the case and turned it around to show it to the two girls. "I doubt you'd trust me enough to tend to your wounds. After all, you just met me, so you two can get yourselves patched up. Would you like to work in silence, or do you want to have a talk now?"

"I don't mind talking to you while we get patched up." Ruri grabbed some rubbing alcohol along with a few cotton balls, her eyes focused on the task set before her.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it too." Sayaka spoke quietly. Zero couldn't help but note that this girl reminded him a lot of Nina Einstein from the student council at his school, Ashford Academy. The green haired girl was more shy than Sayaka, and smarter at that. Zero could see a genius rather well, he was a genius himself after all. Back to the point, Zero noted how Sayaka let Ruri do most of the talking. Only pointing out a few points or commenting with a few words.

"Alright then." Zero put his elbows on the wooden desk and put his chin on both of his hands. His shoulders hunching and his cape draping across his form to hide his figure even more. "You two are from the resistance that has been set up to combat Academia and make them retreat back into the Fusion Dimension, correct?"

The two girls also grew serious, though Sayaka hissed slightly from the sting that came from the rubbing alcohol. They both nodded silently.

"I figured. I notice that resistance fighters wear red scarves somewhere on their person, as seen by the red scarf on your belt." Zero gestured to the red piece of cloth that drooped towards the floor. "Let me ask you this though. Do you have any way, or any plan, that could make Academia leave?"

"Of course we have a plan!" Ruri snapped irritably.

"Do you?" Zero questioned. "What is it?"

Ruri opened her mouth, but paused, and then closed it again with an annoyed look on her face.

"As I thought." Zero muttered mostly to himself. "You don't have a plan. What you've been doing is good though, you've been helping the civilians get to safety, to find sanctuary. I admire that out of a team. However, you've grown so used to Academia's presence that you've just gotten used to battling them and living to fight another day. If you want Heartland to return to its former glory, you have to step up. Take up a sword and MAKE them leave, don't settle with this life."

"That's all easy to say, but more difficult to back up." Ruri clenched her fists, knuckles turning white at Zero's words, even if they were slightly true. "Especially when you have that mask over your face."

Zero couldn't help it. He laughed.

Ruri reeled back in her chair, a shocked look on her face that gave way to rage. "You dare!-"

"I'm afraid you have my amusement mixed up with something else." Zro interjected swiftly, raising a hand as a calming gesture. "It's just that I'm getting a bit of deja vu right now."

That was an understatement, this meeting was going almost exactly as it had back at his dimension. When he had first met Ohgi and that others sans Kallen, and how they had questioned him and who was behind that mask. It looked like Zero would have to give these people some proof at his sincerity.

"You mean you've done this before?" Sayaka asked hesitantly, not wanting to get in the middle of these two.

Zero nodded. "I am familiar with this scenario, with war." The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees after those words. "Though this is nothing like true war I-"

"True war!" Ruri screeched, scrapping her chair on the floor as she stood up to look down at the masked man. "Do you not see what has happened around you! Our entire home has been destroyed because of this damned war! No, you don't know what it's like. What this war-"

"Sit down." Zero hissed. Ruri flinched in surprise at the man's tone. The masked man himself stood up to his full height, just barely taller than the female duelist but it felt taller. Sayaka shrunk in on herself, a bundle of nerves as Zero's maskless face bore down on both of them.

"No, you do NOT know what true war is like. Your home may have been destroyed, and your people turned into cards, but at least YOU can find a way to turn them back!" The masked man snapped viciously. "THEY get a second chance at life. Real war doesn't allow that mercy, that blessing. If you die, then you STAY dead. You don't get a second chance at life, or a chance at being revived because you were turned into a card." Zero leaned towards Ruri slightly. "So don't, under ANY circumstances, say that I do not know what war is like."

The small standoff lasted for a minute, the tension rising during that time, before Zero finally sat back down in his chair calmly. The room returning to a more manageable temperature. "If you would please sit back down. I would like to finish this little talk and send you on your way. Little misunderstandings happen at times, and this is no different. After all, I want the resistance to be my ally, not my enemy like Academia."

Carefully, Ruri sat back down and Zero continued. "Now then, to the point of this little chat. I want you and the resistance to join me, or let me join you either way, as a leader, or CEO."

"You're kidding." Both Ruri and Sayaka exclaimed in shock, surprised at the man's daring.

"I'm afraid not. We both want Academia driven out of Heartland, and the Xyz Dimension entirely. The best way to do that it to team up and work together. All I ask is a semblance of your trust, and in return I will give you results."

"How can I trust you with our base of operations, with my team. I hardly even know you." Ruri frowned, but it wasn't as obvious as before.

"You don't have to decide on it now, or by yourself for that matter. I want you, and any number of your members to meet me back here at this museum tomorrow at midnight. I'll show you my prowess in a little operation." Zero suddenly stood up again, and walked over to the door, opening it for both girls. "Now that that is over with. I believe it is time for you to depart."

Ruri and Sayaka looked at each other again, before standing and following behind Zero to the museum's entrance.

"How do we know this won't be a trap?"

"You're quite the skeptical and paranoid one, aren't you?" Zero stared at Ruri. "I don't blame you. Having to grow up and adapt to a world like this." Zero gestured outside. "I can only say that you have my word that it won't be a trap. Otherwise, it'll be up to you to believe me or not, but that doesn't mean you HAVE to come tomorrow. If you and your team truly wish it, you can decline my offer. I will understand, and won't give you hard feelings for it."

The three teens looked at one another, before Ruri raised her hand towards the masked man.

"I suppose that it's worth a shot. I'll try to get some of the others to join me, but don't put too much hope on how many may show."

"Your attempt to try is all I ask. Thank you." Zero and Ruri shook hands, before he did the same thing with Sayaka and pointed outside. "Well then, I suggest you better hurry back to your base. I'm sure your other members are getting worried about you."

No more words were exchanged, and Ruri and Sayaka left. Zero turned around, and went back into the shadowed museum to the office they had just used. Carefully putting the medkit back into the drawer, Zero sat back down into his chair and crossed his arms.

_Everything is proceeding as planned, although there were a few hiccups it wasn't anything that could really phase the plan. Now all I have to do is get their trust, and I believe this 'little' operation will do it._

With that, Zero pulled out blueprints to a popular Academia base used to store food and other medical supplies. The blueprints handed over gladly by a geassed Academia student, and study the layout, the guards, their hours, everything.

It didn't pass Zero that he was beginning to have problems with his geass. For one, his geass passed through Obelisk Forces masks, something that couldn't of been done before as exploited by Mao. Zero quickly brushed off the madman and focused more on his plans and geass. It was getting harder to turn off, and at this rate Zero wouldn't be surprised if he had ended up like the chainsaw maniac. Being unable to turn off his geass no matter how hard he tried.

That just made wearing his mask even more paramount.

Zero decided to brush his problems with geass off for now and completely focus on the blueprints before him. After all, he had a job to do, an operation was coming up, and he had some people he needed to impress and gain their trust.

Zero smirked before giving a light sigh, excited at the upcoming battle, it would be interesting.

It felt nice getting back into routine.

**There it is! I feel much better at how this chapter turned out than the last one, so that gives me a smile. Comment if there are any mistakes, and with that I'll see you all in Chapter 3****!**


	3. Ch3 The Operation Against Academia

**Hello everyone, MoonlightWright here with another Chapter out! This chapter isn't as long as in Chapter 2, but it's kind of close with around 5,900 words. I'm just throwing these things out like a machine right now! What will this plan Zero be, and will it succeed? Find out in this Chapter, enjoy!**

Ch.3: The Operation against Academia

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." A boy with spiky red hair with a bit of blonde at the end glared at the museum that stood before him. The short, teal eyed boys name was Allen Kozuki, and he turned to look at Ruri. "You're honestly going to trust this guy, whom you just met YESTERDAY, and who wears a mask. I think you've hit you head a little harder than you thought Ruri, because this is insane." Allen wore a red long sleeve shirt, grey pants, and yellow and white boots. Above the long sleeved shirt, Allen wore what resembled a black and blue poncho that had light green diamonds surrounded by yellow trimmings.

"Relax Allen." Another boy with blue-grey eyes and pale skin put a red clothed hand on the shorter boy's shoulder to help calm him. "There are six of us, and one of him. Even if this guy is as good as he says, he won't be able to defeat us." The teen's eyes were hardened, but only by the sight of war, not hatred. His name was Kaito Tenjo, he had dual blonde hair and dark cyan bangs. He wore a small black and grey blue trench coat that had a high collar, with red on the inside. The blue-grey eyed duelist also wore a grey shirt underneath, with white pants and black boots. A belt that holds two purple deck boxes finished his look.

Kaito was one of the best fighters the resistance had, and the rebel carefully skimmed over every detail about the museum he could see in case it was a trick. In a world like this, one could never be to careful.

"That is, if this isn't a trap from Academia." A tall teen named Shun Kurosaki, who had hardened yellow eyes, stood tensely beside Ruri. He had dark, almost navy blue hair that fell to his chin with dark cyan bangs. Shun looked at Ruri. "However, I trust my sister's judgement, so I'm at least willing to give this guy a shot, if barely." Shun and Ruri Kurosaki, both were indeed brother and sister, and they each cared for each other deeply. Shun wore a closed tattered blue trench coat that conceals most of his figure, along with brown shoes and grey pants. The resistance red scarf was tucked under the trenchcoat around Shun's neck.

"I agree with Ruri as well. From what she told us back at base, this person has had multiple chances to card both her and Sayaka but didn't. He also provided them shelter and medical supplies once they had left the scene. That at least says something about his character. Not only that, but this man, masked or not, saved Ruri and Sayaka from Academia. We at least owe him this much." Shun begrudgingly nodded at his best friend, Yuto's, words. The teen had black hair with light purple bangs that was swept upwards and slightly to the right with light grey eyes. Yuto wore a dark green dress shirt, black tie and black jeans, along with black wrist bands and a black choker. The most notable thing about Yuto's outfit was the tattered black cape he wore around his shoulders. It was torn near the ends, and had a dark maroon underneath.

"Thank you Yuto, Shun." Ruri gave each boy a grateful look, before looking back at the museum determined. "Zero plans to show us his potential if we meet up with him in the museum at midnight."

"Well, should we go in?" Sayaka was the one who asked that question.

"We walked all the way here, so we might as well go all the way." Kaito shrugged, not seeing anything relating to a trap yet. "Besides, this might actually give the resistance a break, people have been steadily losing hope."

"Let's not deal with that right now, for now let's just focus on this masked man. I doubt he would wait long after midnight strikes, and it's getting close." Yuto insisted, a scowl on his face. "I think we're going to have to give this guy all of our attention in case he does try something underhanded." With that, Yuto took the first step towards the museum.

The others sprang into action, and began to follow behind the caped duelist.

"Shun, you don't need to protect me, I'll be fine! After all, me and Sayaka are the only ones who have met this guy before so we should be near the front." Ruri crossed her arms and looked up into her brothers yellow eyes.

"I just want to make sure your safe Ruri. I don't want you to run into people like those Obelisk force scumbags alone." Shun insisted, making sure to keep his little sister behind him.

"Zero is nothing like those bastards though!" The Lyrical Luscinia duelist rebuked.

However, there was a bit of a delay due to the Kurosaki siblings having a small squabble. It wasn't anything to really worry about though. Ever since Ruri and Sayaka returned to base and told them their story Shun has been rather protective of his sister. Yuto would have probably done the same thing when he learned what those damned Obelisk scum had planned to do just to get some information, they really were disgraceful. In the end, Ruri gave in and just decided to let her brother be his overprotective self.

Just thinking about the incident made Yuto's scowl deepen. If it were up to the Phantom Knight duelist, those three would have been torn apart, no questions asked. Even before the invasion, Yuto was always protective of those he cared about, which included the Kurosaki siblings, post invasion only increased that protectiveness.

With that out of the way, all six members of the resistance entered the darkened museum building. The double doors closing behind them, and left the group in darkened silence. Using their duel disks, each person turned on their own handy flashlight and moved it around the abandoned building.

"There sure is a lot of dust here." Kaito had to squint to really see through the thick amount of dust and ash that had accumulated in the building.

"There's dust everywhere Kaito, did you really expect this place to be any different." Allen spoke quietly, but that didn't hide any of the sarcasm he used.

"I thought this guy would have been cleaner." Shun decided to get in on some of the sarcasm, and Yuto gave his best friend an 'are you serious right now?' look.

"I usually am more organized than this, so I'm afraid I'll have to apologize for the mess." The entire team tensed up at the modulated voice that spoke in the darkness. It seemed to echo from everywhere.

"Show yourself!" Yuto called out into the darkness, his game face on.

"If you insist." The entire group was blinded by a sudden bright light. It took a moment for them to all realize that the museum lights had been turned on, and that this building actually had power.

"How did-" Shun looked around quickly, tense and on guard while trying to find the masked man alongside his sister.

"The power in Heartland has been turned off ever since the invasion started, how does this place have power?" Allen spoke in shock.

"This museum had a backup generator hidden in the basement of the building." Everyone's heads turned so fast that they should have gotten whiplash. There Zero sat, on top of one of the exhibits that had a T-Rex skull in it, in all of his purple and golden glory. The masked man was the poster child of calm and collected even under the circumstances as his faceless mask stared down each individual. Zero taking careful notes on each person that decided to show.

Each person couldn't help but feel as if they were being sized up by the masked man, but Yuto quickly shoved it off and stepped forward. "So, you're Zero, the masked man that defeated three Obelisk force members and saved Sayaka and Ruri." The black caped teen didn't state is as a question, already knowing the answer.

Zero nodded. "I am." Before he looked around the desolate building. "I do apologize for the amount of dust that has increased within the building. I had prioritized bringing the power back online first. Though I have a filter built in this mask to deal with the dust, rest assured that this problem will be dealt with the next time you return."

"That's if we return." Allen corrected tensely. "Now, are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to get to the point of this meeting. Who are you?"

"I am Zero." Zero responded instantly, inclining his head in greeting. "Who is behind this mask doesn't matter. Now then, who are you…"

"His name is Allen." Ruri stepped forward despite her brother's protest to introduce the group. "Going from his left is Sayaka as you already know, Kaito, my brother Shun, myself, and finally Yuto." The purple haired girl gestured to her right towards the caped teen. Yuto was studying Zero's every move, trying to discern if he was a real threat or not. "I have returned with some people, as I had promised Zero."

Zero nodded his head again, seeing as they couldn't see his face. "I see that, and I thank you for keeping your word. I had only expected two, maybe three people to show, but this has greatly exceeded my expectations. You have done well Ruri."

Ruri smiled at the man's praise, but did nothing more. Instead, she let Zero continue.

"Now that everyone is gathered here let us get to the point. You all wish to know who I am behind this mask, but I refuse to tell you. So instead, I am going to show you my powers, and if this little operation turns out successful you will give me your trust. All I ask is for your cooperation. In return for your trust, I will give you results."

"So what is this little 'operation' you have planned for us?" Kaito raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Zero remained silent and pulled out a remote, hitting a button. The group tensed at the man's silence, but it only turned out to be a screen and projector on the back wall of the museum. The projector showed multiple blueprints of a building, along with guard patrols, who, what times, and even more information.

"We are going to raid a popular Academia warehouse of its food, water, and medical supplies." Zero stated bluntly, and the group of six reeled back from shock.

"What!"

"You're crazy! That's not possible." Allen spat.

"We could all get carded." Sayaka spoke fearfully.

"I don't know about you Zero, but I find that plan to be absolutely stupid." Shun crossed his arms, a full glare being thrown at the masked man.

Zero easily deflected said glare to the side. "You may call me many things Shun, but an idiot is not one of them. I have done things like this time and time again. I know what I'm doing, and Academia will not expect a sudden attack from the 'Xyz scum resistance', much less at a popular base such as this." Zero gestured behind himself. "Not only that, but I have absolutely everything there is to have that could be called information on this warehouse. I may be daring, but I don't rush in with half baked plans." Zero continued before someone could interrupted him. "Besides, not everyone is going to be fighting, and even then those fighting won't be fighting for long. I prefer the use of smoke and mirrors, deception is a wonderful tatic of mine."

"So we're going to be fighting dirty?" Kaito put a hand on his hip.

"There is no such thing as playing dirty on the battlefield." Zero corrected the duelist. "In war there is no such thing as honor, only survival." Zero paused, looking to the side before deciding to divulge some personal information. "A friend of mine used to believe that 'anything gained through contemptible means wasn't worth it'." Zero snorted. "I believe that all that matters are results, damn those means. As long as you get results with the least amount of casualties possible you are the winner." The light reflected off of Zero's mask as he looked at the group again. "Let it be known that I WILL fight dirty. I will never play fair, and I will only fight someone head on when I already have all of the aces."

The group was silent after that little monologue, thinking on the masked mans words as some nodded in agreement.

"Now then, who is our best fighter?" Zero asked.

Instantly, everyone turned to look at the blonde and blue haired duelist, Kaito. The teen gave a small start at everyone's instant reaction to the question before he sighed. "That would be me, Zero. What do you have planned?"

Zero crossed his arms, along with his legs, cape shuffling with the movement. "You will not be fighting during the operation."

The group gave another startled jump.

"Are you kidding me?" Allen spoke incredulously. "Kaito is our best fighter, and your sidelining him!"

Shun and Yuto exchanged looks, both boys having raised eyebrows in amusement. Kaito himself just seemed confused, but listened to the masked man with intrigue.

"Kaito will not be necessary for this operation." Zero raised a hand, silencing anymore complaints. "I am not insulting his skills as a duelist, nor do I doubt him. It is just as simple as that he is too strong. If he were sent to the front lines, Academia will most likely call for backup immediately, and eventually we will be overwhelmed." Zero finally dropped down from the exhibit and walked towards the resistance group. A mischievous smile formed behind his mask. "Now, here's the plan."

. . .

The ground rumbled, and the area around the Academia warehouse roared as a huge explosion plague one side of the building. Anyone that was harmed by the explosion was instantly teleported to Academia for medical attention, but those that stayed in the Xyz dimension began to freak out. The students ran around like a lost colony of ants in a panic. While most were focused on dousing the flames that consumed around one fourth of the building, the rest were running around trying to find the culprit. It was chaos.

Chazz Princeton was one of the first to run into the culprit of the explosion, along with a couple other students. The youngest brother recognized the high collared black and gold cape that stuck out like a sore thumb and made a beeline for it.

Chazz black jacket flicked wildly from the wind that whipped around the soon to be battlefield. He immediately activated his duel disk. "So, your Zero, the masked guy that everyone has been talking about."

"Indeed I am." Zero's modulated voice spoke calmly, as he slowly pulled out his duel disk and activated it as well.

"Word is that you managed to defeat three Obelisk Force members all by yourself."

"That is true. However, I believe that will find that out by yourself after this duel!" Zero snapped.

Chazz smirked. "I guess we will. It's too bad really, that you had to choose to help the Xyz scum. I'm sure we would have made great friends."

Zero said nothing, and a gust of smoke passed by the two duelists. Once the smoke disappeared, there were three more people on Zero's side, and four more Academia duelists on Chazz. Ruri, Yuto and Shun activated their resistance duel disks without any words. They had their faces covered in goggles and masks to help breathe through the dust and ash.

"Enough stalling!" Chazz finally snapped, getting serious. "Your defeat is inevitable, even with your pathetic back up!"

"We'll see." Zero retorted.

"DUEL!" Both Zero's and Chazz side yelled as one.

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**SHUN LP- 4000**

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**RURI LP- 4000**

**CHAZZ LP- 4000**

**ACADEMIA YELLOW LP- 4000**

**ACADEMIA BLUE LP- 4000**

**ACADEMIA YELLOW LP- 4000**

**ACADEMIA RED LP- 4000**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Academia warehouse, Allen, Sayaka and Kaito were in the process of taking Academia's supplies.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Allen muttered as he help Sayaka carry a crate of food towards a waiting jeep.

"I can't believe we're succeeding in doing this." Sayaka grunted as the lowered the crate onto the back, and pushed it to the very front. "I can't believe the resources Zero has."

"I know, makes you wonder where he goes these jeeps." Allen looked at two others waiting to be filled to the brim with supplies.

"Now is not the time for your suspicions Allen." Kaito interjected swiftly, the teen using some of his monsters to carry multiple crates at once to make the process go faster. "We were instructed to get the crates of supplies and get out before anyone noticed. Most of Academia is focused on the fire, while the rest are distracted by Zero and the others as planned. The faster we leave, the faster the others can pull out."

"And if they get in trouble?" Sayaka questions gently. "What if they get cornered while they pull back?"

"If it does happen I'll go in there and join the duel." Kaito closed the back of one of the jeeps, seeing its full. "After I escort you two, along with this jeep over to the safe point."

"You realize that Academia's going to be looking extra hard for our heads after this right?" Allen asked, arms crossed.

"Allen, Academia's been after us ever since the invasion. It was only a matter of time before they actually tried and quell the resistance instead of sitting back and being lazy. At least this way we can kick their ass and harm their pride before they shape up." Kaito smirked. "This way, we can give them something to cry about, something for them to never forget. A little present from karma." Now Kaito gave a full blown, almost shit eating grin. "And I have to admit that I've never felt so satisfied because of it."

Allen's lips twitched slightly, before the teen threw his hands up into the air and huffed. "Alright fine. I admit that it feels great to kick Academia's ass this badly." The redhead smiled as he watched Kaito's monsters finish filling up the trucks. "It feels like we finally have a chance, you know? That we're actually starting to turn the tide against Academia, that we're winning."

The two boys smiled at the thought, before they were snapped out of it by Sayaka clapping loudly. They turned their attention to the lilac haired girl.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but the jeeps have been load and we should really start moving out before we're seen." The girl pushed her glasses up, before she turned and got into the driver's seat of one of the jeeps. The car roared, and then turned into a soft rumble to show that Sayaka had turned the car on.

Kaito reformed his usual frown, an emotionless mask covering his face. "Let's hurry up. I don't like leaving Ruri, Yuto, and Shun alone with so many duelists for so long. It's only a matter of time before the sheer bulk of soldiers overwhelm them."

"And what of Zero?" Allen just had to ask, since he noticed that Kaito didn't include the masked man.

Kaito turned to look Allen in the eye, before he snorted and started to walk towards his designated jeep. "I'm sure that he can take care of himself. He's already proven it at this rate, because not only did he defeat three Obelisk force members, he also brought power back to a building and managed to survive in this wasteland for who knows how long, alone. He's earned my respect, and his right to personal space. That masked man can take care of himself."

With those words said, the rest of the trip to the safe point was mostly silent. Allen thought about Kaito's words, and couldn't help but agree with his friend. Zero had managed to take care of himself in the destroyed city once called Heartland all by himself. After all, they would have heard about this masked man long before they actually met him if he didn't live alone. Not only that, but Zero was pretty keen on keeping his identity a secret from everyone, literally.

The redhead had problems about not knowing who this guy was, but he couldn't deny the results that Zero did bring. With the supplies they had stolen, they could feed the resistance for at most a month if they rationed it out right. It felt so gratifying to be able to take down one of Academia's bases while procuring rations and supplies for their own group.

It felt nice to win, and for that, Allen was willing to give this guy a chance.

The jeeps spit dirt and concrete as they drove away from the scene. The three more focused on how their friends were doing at the moment. So far, there haven't been any emergency signals, but for all they know anything could happen.

. . .

ARMED DRAGON LV.10 ATK:3000 DEF:2000

KNIGHTMARE GAWAIN RNK.4 ORBS:3 ATK:2700 DEF:2000

"I attack Zero's Gawain with my Armed Dragon LV.10!" Chazz pointed towards the revolutionary and his ace knightmare. "Go! Fire Blast Strike!"

An enormous red dragon covered with steel and spikes roared into the air, before unleashing a scorching hot flame that spiraled into Zero's knightmare. The Gawain took the brunt of the attack to prevent it from harming its master or allies, but is slowly began to melt.

"I activate the quick play spell Blaze Luminous!" Zero slapped the spell card onto his duel disk. A green light formed around the Gawain, and began to repair it to its proper state. When Armed Dragon stopped it's attack, the Gawain remained standing, floating casually in the air it occupied. "This prevents my monster from being destroyed."

"But you still take damage, and thanks to my spell Double Damage, it's doubled." Chazz smirked.

Zero winced as electricity soared through his veins, his knees buckled but he managed to remain standing.

**ZERO LP- 1600 = 1000**

**SHUN LP- 3300**

**YUTO LP- 2700**

**RURI LP- 3600**

**CHAZZ LP- 1800**

**ACADEMIA YELLOW LP- 1600**

**ACADEMIA BLUE LP- 1900**

**ACADEMIA YELLOW LP- 1850**

**ACADEMIA RED LP- 2000**

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuto looked over at the masked man, his grey eyes narrowed as he tried to get a reading off the guy.

Zero raised a hand and shook his head. "I'm fine. The shock was just all of a sudden." With that the masked hero straightened up. "And I believe that is the end of Mr. Chazz turn, am I correct?"

Chazz scowled in annoyance, agitated at this stranger's eerie calmness. Hell, he made the guy get electrocuted and it didn't even seem to phase him. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Shun stated. "I draw." The Raidraptor user drew a card, before he openly smirked. "I use the spell-"

There duel was momentarily interrupted by a loud beep that came from Zero's duel disk. All of the duelists paused to look at the masked man. Zero himself gave an intrigue 'hmm?' before he looked at something on his duel screen.

It wasn't long until people could feel the smirk that Zero was displaying under his mask as he turned to look at Shun. "It seems our time here has come to an end. Let's finish this duel quickly and then retreat to the safe point, we have no reason to be here anymore."

Yuto, Ruri, and Shun relaxed slightly at the news of their friends returning to the safe point safely. "They're alright." Yuto gave a small, relieved smile.

"Of course they're alright." Zero remarked as he sent a message back to the others saying they would be their soon. "I wouldn't send my allies into danger unless I knew they would come back. Otherwise I would go out there myself. Besides, your friend was with them, so unless the Commander-in-Chief himself suddenly showed up, which shouldn't happen until fifteen minutes, they wouldn't have a problem."

_How the hell does this guys know so much about us? _Chazz thought frantically. _He even knows when the Commander-in-Chief will arrive! Could it be? Someone is leaking information to this guy!? _

Zero looked up at Shun. "Will you finish this duel, or shall I have the honor?"

Shun snorted, before a devious smirk adorned his face. "I like you." The rebel duelist stated, surprising Ruri and even Yuto. "Ruri was right in trusting you, she always did have good judgement." Ruri blushed at her brothers praise as he returned to the duel. "However, I'm afraid that these Academia brats won't last until your turn Zero."

"We'll see about that!" An Obelisk Blue member shouted furiously.

"Let's make it a competition then. Who get the honor of finishing this duel?" Ruri spoke up.

Zero almost chuckled, but managed to bite the inside of his cheek at the last second. In this dimension, he didn't technically exist, so any fear of getting his identity exposed was technically a moot point. Unless they managed to get back to his dimension, which he severely doubted since he got here by accident. However, with his lack of existence here Zero could communicate and get to actually know his comrades. Even though he couldn't see Nunnally, and that made his heart ache deeply, he couldn't help but feel relieved at the thought of being his true self.

How ironic the man who wears a mask trying to be his true self.

As it turns out, dueling is actually a really good way of getting to know someone. As shown by Shun's sudden liking towards the masked man, along with Ruri and Yuto's trust as well. It felt nice to get to know people without having to hide any secrets.

Of course, Zero did have his secrets that he would NEVER tell them, but they didn't even know that a place like Britannia existed. So if Zero said he was a prince of Britannia they wouldn't even believe him without sustancial, undeniable evidence.

But why focus on such complex nothings when there was a duel that needed to be finished.

"I activate the Rank-Up-Magic card Revolution Force!" A golden vortex appeared, before Raidraptor Blaze Falcon appeared on the field once again. "I use one of my Xyz monsters in the graveyard as material to summon an Xyz monster that is one rank higher!"

The Falcon screeched, and went into the vortex in a blazing red light. A bright light blinded most of the duelists, but Zero remained unfazed with his mask as he watched a new raptor descend from the sky.

"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6, Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon!" Shun yelled, but it was mostly blocked out by his monster's own shriek.

RAIDRAPTOR-REVOLUTION FALCON RNK.6 ORB. 3 ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000

Not long after his monster finished its war cry, Shun raised his hand towards his monster. "Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon's effect! By using one Orbital, it can attack all of my opponent's monsters once each!"

Chazz laughed. "With an attack like that! That weak bird is about to get its wings clipped!"

"Do get ahead of yourself now." Shun snapped. "When this card battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster's Attack and Defence becomes Zero."

Now Zero really did laugh at the unintentional pun. The others seemed to realize the joke as well and smiled Most of the Academia students gasped in realization, and looked at their monsters. Chazz himself was affected by this, because he summoned his Armed Dragon LV.10 by tributing his LV.7.

"Then that means!"

"You lose!" Shun finished.

"Well, it looks like this is checkmate for you." Zero casually crossed his arms and watched as Academia's monsters grew helpless as they lost all of their Attack and Defence points.

"Finish them Shun!" Yuto yelled, raising a fist towards his best friend as Shun's sister cheered him on.

RAIDRAPTOR REVOLUTION FALCON ATK: 2000 + 3000 + 1700 + 2100 + 2400 + 500 = 11700

"Go Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon! Carry on the will of the broken. And eradicate all of our enemies! Revolutionary Air Raid!" Shun made a gun like gesture with his fingers, and pointed towards the defenseless Academia group. Revolution Falcon screeched, before it flew up high in the air. Two compartments opened up on the mechanical birds chest, and not two seconds after bombs started falling from the sky and towards the Academia duelists.

Chazz and the rest of the duelists were thrown backwards against the concrete from the sheer force of the attack. Most of the students crying out from the ferocity that was displayed.

**CHAZZ LP- 1800 = 0 LOSER**

**ACADEMIA YELLOW LP- 1600 = 0 LOSER**

**ACADEMIA BLUE LP- 1900 = 0 LOSER**

**ACADEMIA YELLOW LP- 1850 = 0 LOSER**

**ACADEMIA RED LP- 2000 = 0 LOSER**

**ZERO LP- 1600 = 1100 WINNER**

**SHUN LP- 3300 WINNER**

**YUTO LP- 2700 WINNER**

**RURI LP- 3600 WINNER**

An enormous cloud of smoke engulfed what was once the battlefield, giving our resistance fighters some time to escape.

Yuto ran up to his childhood friend and gave him a clap on the back. "Nice job there Shun, I couldn't of done it better myself."

Shun graced the group with a small smile, but it was quickly turned back into a frown. "It was nothing. They might as well have been cannon fodder." The raptor duelist checking up on his sister to make sure she was alright.

"That is because they are mere children playing the game of war." Zero stepped forward. "They believe that this war is a game, and don't take it seriously. They underestimated you. Underestimated us, and paid the price by losing." Zero's cape billowed with the smoke as he turned. "However, now is not the time for celebration. Our mission has been a success, but now is the time for retreat while we have cover."

"Zero is correct." Ruri nodded along with the masked man's words. "If we stay any longer we'll be swarmed."

With those words said, all four resistance fighters retreated with the smoke. Heading towards the safe point to meet up with their friends who were already there. Yuto, Shun, and Ruri each were seemingly high off of the energy of their first true victory against Academia.

During the retreat, Zero smiled from underneath his mask. _Mission successful._

. . .

Smoke towered towards the sky, the dark grey a beacon compared to the light grey of the sky above. The fire that had spread to half of the building had finally been extinguished, and everyone was exhausted from the events. The entire building had been rendered unstable due to the fire damaging the infrastructure, so all of the Academia students were sitting outside on rubble waiting.

A green military jeep pulled up towards a group of waiting duelists. One in particular had a bandage across his cheek from some debris hitting his cheek. To say the least, Chazz Princeton wasn't very happy.

_How could I managed to lose to those Xyz scum and a masked man!_ The black haired teen brooded.

A teen with grey hair and blue eyes stepped out of the jeep that had stopped. The boy wore a black and green cloak that had dark yellow trimmings and shoulder pads. The uniform along made almost everyone recognize the teen as the Commander-in-Chief of the Xyz Dimension, and each one saluted. Chazz however, was staring at the ground rethinking his duel with Zero and his little gang.

"You're Chazz Princeton, I presume?" A commanding voice spoke up. Chazz blinked, before he looked up straight into the eyes of Edo Phoenix.

Chazz jaw dropped as he hastily got into a salute. "Sir! I didn't see you there sir, I apologize."

Edo waved it off, and Chazz put his arm down and relaxed slightly. "It's alright soldier." Blue eyes looked towards the abandoned warehouse. "I want to know what exactly is going on here. The command center got an emergency distress signal and all that we know was that a fire broke out from an explosion." Now blue eyes narrowed towards Chazz. "I want an explanation."

Now Chazz was tense again. "There was indeed an explosion that happened sir, it was what caused the fire. However it wasn't an accident. That masked man named Zero caused the explosion with a group of rebels. I and a couple other Academia students got them in a duel, but we." Chazz clenched his fists in frustration, a growl escaping his lips.

"You lost, and they got away." Edo summed it up, and Chazz nodded.

"That wasn't all sir." The Commander-in-Chief raised an eyebrow. "After the battle when Zero's group escaped, we had learned that almost half of our supplies had disappeared. I personally believe that they were stolen, and that Zero used himself and that explosion as a distraction so that others could steal the supplies. Not only that, but I believe that we have a traitor in our midst that's been sneaking information to the rebellion."

Edo rubbed in forehead, already feeling a headache coming on. "I knew that masked man would be trouble. I just didn't think it would be to this extent. How foolish I was." The Commander had to admit that Zero had used a good strategy, and what better bait than the masked man himself?

With a flare from his cloak, Edo turned to head back to the jeep. "I want all bases to be on high alert. I get the feeling that Zero's interference won't stop here. If anyone sees a speck of this guy I want groups of six deployed to go after him." Edo frowned. "I want this bastard caught, immediately."

"Yes sir!" Chazz barked a salute, before he started whipping the other Academia students into shape as Edo got back into the jeep. The car started and began to drive back to their main base.

_This person, just who the hell is he? No one reported ever seeing a masked man before, and this guy suddenly shows up out of nowhere._ Edo slammed his hand down on the jeep, disregarding the thumping pain in his hand. _I'll have to report this to Akaba immediately, and he'll most likely send some of Obelisk force to deal with him. Or worse, Yuri. What an embarrassment._

The Commander could already hear the remarks and mockery directed at him for this failure. This caused the teen to grit his teeth in rising anger. _I need to find this guy._

_Looks like I'll be looking for Yusho along with this Zero. Perhaps this masked man has information on Sakaki's whereabouts._

Edo Phoenix grinned at the thought. His primary focus now on the masked man himself. _You should have stayed under the rock you where hiding Zero, because now I'm coming for you. I won't stop until I find you._

**There we have it for Chapter 3! The operation was a success, which was obvious since this is Lelouch we're talking about. However, it looks like he attracted some dangerous attention, what'll happen in the next Chapter?**

**Not what you're thinking I'll tell you that much. I'll see you guys in the next Chapter! Comment if there are any mistakes you see, and have a nice day. -MoonlightWright**


	4. Ch4 Targets and Matches

**Hey everybody! Welcome to Chapter 4, and OH MAN, is it big! I debated on making this two chapters, but then I was like 'Screw that! I'm too lazy to split this thing up! I had to type and REREAD this entire thing to make sure I didn't screw anything up'. So you guys are getting the whole thing in one package. **

"_I have an announcement to make!" _**Italicized stands for a flashback**

_I wonder what he's up to?_ **Stands for thought**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" **Is speech through a radio, microphone, or other electronic device.**

**I just wanted to clear up some confusion and put a reference here in case some people got lost.**

**Now then, let's see what our masked revolutionary and phantom knight user are getting into now! Trouble most likely, definitely.**

Ch.4: Targets and Matches

Yuto woke up the next morning at the resistance base in the Duel Sanctuary in disbelief. Everything after the operation almost seemed like a dream. Hell, the operation with Zero seemed like a dream itself! The operation only seemed to take just under an hour to complete. After they had returned to the safepoint and chatted with their reunited friends Zero gathered them all together.

It was mostly about congratulations to Academia's embarrassing defeat, but some of the stuff the guy said was actually important. Seeing as the operation turned out okay, the others would put their best word in for the masked man. Although, seeing as Kaito was literally the ace of the resistance, Yuto doubted that anyone would complain about this masked man, especially after he showed his worth. With Zero as pretty much the leader, the masked man ordered that the supplies be distributed evenly to the citizens, or survivors, of Heartland.

When they had returned to the base, the resistance's jaws had almost literally hit the floor in shock. They were regarded as heroes to the people when they saw all of the food and medical supplies they had acquired. When Yuto, Shun and the others told the story about how they had gotten these supplies from Academia, the resistance cheered. Morale had reached an all time high from the successful raid against their enemies.

With some help from other people, the resistance had easily stored the extra food and supplies, and Yuto got to get some rest. The Phantom Knights duelist sat up from his bed and stretched. It was still pretty dark out, and Yuto wasn't too surprised by that. As far as the raven haired duelist remembered, he always had problems with sleeping. He would always wake up in the middle of the night, or fall asleep in the afternoon.

Though it wasn't really his fault, Yuto just couldn't help it. The sun made him so sleepy, and it tends to hurt his eyes when it was really bright or hot out. Before the invasion, people would call him an emo or vampire because of it. Though the teen always brushed off the harsh words and bullying because of his difference, so it didn't matter. After the invasion happened, people just called him a ghoul that would wander around aimlessly. In reality however, Yuto just liked to get some space, some time alone since his room was destroyed in the invasion.

Sometimes, when Yuto didn't get a lot of sleep, or good sleep at that, he would wake up and find himself in a completely different place. His friends had seen it happen a could of times, saying that he somehow managed to sleep walk outside. It had them worried, especially when the invasion hit.

The first time it happened after the invasion, his friends had been terrified. Shun almost tearing through the destroyed city to find his childhood friend, and it warmed Yuto's toughened heart at the sight. However, when he did return to the base and Shun saw him, he was NOT happy. Sure the Raidraptor duelist was super relieved that Yuto was alive and not a card, but he was also super pissed at his friend for the scare in the first place.

Now Yuto has to sleep with a lock on his door. It seemed kind of extreme, but seeing as he could be carded while he was sleep walking they didn't want to take any chances.

The black and purple haired teen got up and walked towards his dresser to put on his usual outfit. Sadly, he didn't have any other outfit, but he really did like this look. With that, Yuto put his black cape on his shoulders, unlocked the door, and exited his room.

The grey eyed boy thought back to what Zero said before they left to get back to their base.

"_You aren't coming with us?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to be the leader of the resistance? Wouldn't it make sense that you come back to base with us?"_

"_I suppose, but I want to get this building up and running. It will make for a good base in due time. Besides, with this mask I won't be able to get the privacy I desire should I stay with you." Zero gestured to his mask. "I am perfectly fine staying here by myself. However, if it won't be too much of a hassle I would like you six to come back here tomorrow at around noon."_

"_Why? Are we going to go on another operation already?" Shun asked, arms crossed as usual._

"_Not quite." Zero smirked underneath his mask and they could feel it. "Let's just say it'll be a surprise. A bit of reorganization may be needed in this little resistance group. That or I just want to get to know this group a little more... I suppose you could say that you're my inner circle now."_

Yuto shook his head. That man, he was full of surprises. Yuto wouldn't be surprised if the guy pulled some sort of miracle out of his cloak, because he seemed used to doing such things.

Zero was the literal definition of a mystery. That seemed to be both a good and bad thing. Good because literally no one knew who he was or anything about him, and could use that information against him. Bad because literally NO ONE knew who this guy was, even the resistance. People from within the resistance want to meet with the person responsible for embarrassing Academia. They want to know who he is, and Yuto isn't sure if they'll take no for an answer.

As Yuto began to walk to the entrance of the Duel Sanctuary he didn't notice the shadow watching him, the duelist too into his thoughts to notice. It wasn't until the person put a hand on Yuto's shoulder that he finally realized he wasn't the only one awake. Yuto jumped in surprise, and turned to face the person, duel disk at the ready.

"Hey, chill. It's only me." Shun raised his hands calmly.

Yuto blinked. "Shun?" Immediately, Yuto took off his duel disk as if it was burning him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was you."

"I could tell." Shun smirked. "You were so far off in your own little dream world that you didn't even see me walking towards you." Now the yellowed eyed teen's smirk turned into a small frown. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yuto deflected the question, before sighing. "I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to take a small walk to help clear my head."

Shun snorted in amusement. "A small walk? If you're thinking about what happened yesterday you're going to need more than a 'small walk'." Shun looked to the side. "I was thinking about everything that happened as well, couldn't get to sleep because of it."

Now it was Yuto's turn to smirk at his best friend. "Are you so excited to get another mission and kick some Fusion ass that you couldn't sleep?"

Shun looked back at Yuto in surprise. "What? No it's not-" The Raidraptor duelist stopped himself and sighed. "Alright fine, I want to go on another operation. You caught me." The blue haired teen leaned against the wall of the Duel Sanctuary. "It's just-" Shun rubbed his face. "This is the first time we really hit a nail into our enemy. I actually believe that this guy can help us beat Academia, and I want to be apart of that. I want to help as much as I can because I want Heartland to return to what it once was. I don't want anyone else to have to go through what we're going through, or to lose anyone close to them like us."

Yuto looked at Shun with sympathy, knowing how it felt. Both of their parents being victims to Academia's cruelty, and were turned into cards.

Even though he was shorter than Shun, Yuto still put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know how that feels Shun. I'm just as impatient as you on this. I want Academia to get the hell out of our dimension just as badly, but we can't exhaust ourselves. If we do, Academia will just card us and then who knows what'll happen. Zero realizes that, so he wants us to rest before we get started on another operation." Yuto tightened his grip on Shun's shoulder. "Besides, Zero wanted us to report back to the museum this coming noon, so it won't be that long now. You should get some rest before then." With that, Yuto released his grip on Shun and turned back towards the Sanctuary's exit.

"And what about you?" Shun asked, watching Yuto leave. "Shouldn't you get some rest?"

Yuto turned, and smiled at Shun's worry. "I just need some time alone right now. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I have my duel disk and deck with me, so I won't be caught by surprise."

Yuto turned and finally left the Duel Sanctuary, leaving Shun to go and get some rest as his friend suggested.

Yuto walked through small trails and over rubble. His focus not really on his surroundings and more on his thoughts and past events. Could Yuto trust a man that hides his face, and most of his background at that? Sure, Zero seemed to be hinting at some events in his past, but it didn't seem to be enough for the black caped teen. Zero could be from Fusion for all he knew!

Their duel against Academia however, that seemed to bring a spark of sorts. A duel is the best way to get to know someone, and their intentions. When Yuto watched Zero duel, he saw an anger, a rage that out ranked even his own. However, he was able to control that anger, and even seemed to act noble.

When Academia attacked the masked revolutionary, he took it like a man. Zero wasn't afraid, he didn't back down, and he always got back up. That determination… When one of them was in danger, Zero would turn that attack onto himself instead, and lower the damage. Not only that, but the man was charismatic. He spoke loudly and confidently, showing he believed in every word he said. That dramatic flare Zero possesed, that charisma, it was dangerous. Yuto was certain that the masked man's voice alone managed to win a battle without a single shot.

In some ways, Yuto saw himself in the masked man. Sure, his rage and thirst for revenge was worse than the Phantom Duelist's, but that didn't consume his soul. The masked man acted noble, he gave respect where it was due, and he didn't look down on his allies. He truly seemed to be looking at Yuto and his friends as companions, comrades.

Friends.

What Yuto saw the most though, was a deep sense of loneliness. Being unable to show his face, Zero would never be able to truly gain a friend. The man was always paranoid, and thus, he was alone.

Yuto looked up at the moon that just barely managed to peek through the clouds. Zero was lonely. It didn't feel right to the Xyz user. Yuto set a determined scowl on his face. If Zero would help Heartland be freed from Academia, then Yuto would have no problems with being this masked man's friend.

He would trust him.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuto swerved his head towards the direction of that familiar modulated voice, and stared at Zero's faceless mask.

"Zero?" Yuto looked above Zero to see the museum which Zero resided in. The duelist chuckled. "I didn't realize I was walking over here, sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." Zero waved it off, and the two just looked at each other in silence. "You couldn't get to sleep either."

Yuto tilted his head slightly. "I have problems with sleeping, but what about you? Shouldn't you be resting before our next offense against Academia?"

Zero shook his head. "Yuto." The masked man looked up at the blocked out moon now. "I am a VERY paranoid man. I think about sleeping, and then I feel a knife being leveled at my throat. One could say that I have insomnia because of the horrors that I have witnessed." Zero shrugged. "It cannot be helped."

Yuto frowned at Zero, feeling empathetic. "I'm sorry that you have to go through that."

Zero waved Yuto's concern off, and gesture for the duelist to follow him. "It doesn't matter. I've dealt with this for a very long time now, so it doesn't bother me much anymore." Zero walked into the museum with Yuto following. "You can stay here if you like, just be sure to knock before you enter my office. Be sure to notify your friends if you're going to stay here. I don't want them barging in yelling at me like a herd of angry elephants."

Yuto smirked. "You wouldn't want Ruri to get on you now would you?"

Zero turned to face Yuto one last time, and the man actually shivered. "The thing man must fear the most is a woman's rage. I especially know that." Now Zero faced Yuto fully. "She reminds me of another woman I once knew. She had a spirit made of fire I'll admit that much, and she was rather reckless to."

Zero thought back to the time he last saw Kallen. Back on Shikine Island where she covered his body with her own, as if sacrificing herself for his survival. If Zero managed to get back home and see Kallen again, he would have to talk to her about that behavior.

It also reminded him of someone else.

"You remind me of one of my oldest friends yourself, Yuto." Said teen looked at Zero in shock, and with a chuckle the masked man continued. "He was the very symbol of a white knight. He always fought for justice and for a chance to free his people, even if it was in a twisted way. We were close, him and I."

It was quiet as each person processed this information.

Yuto smiled. "I hope I'll be able to know you that well eventually. If you'll let me, that is."

Zero actually seemed to be surprised by Yuto's words, and he quickly turned around and walked back towards his office. "What? You've got it all wrong, I'm fine with how things are. Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans I need to make and wrinkles to smooth out."

Yuto snickered, it seems he had managed to embarrass the masked hero. The Phantom Knights duelist doubted that such a thing happened very often, so he took it for what it's worth.

With that, Zero and Yuto waited until noon for the rest of their comrades to arrive.

. . .

Zero threw his cape out dramatically as he put his charisma into action. "I'm glad that everyone could join us today." His modulated voice boomed in the museum. "You see, I have a very important mission that we're going to complete today."

Zero gestured to a table that was covered with a cloth, and the group seemed to lean in, interested.

"So what do you have for us this time Zero?" Allen asked. "More cards? Blueprints?"

Zero laughed as he grabbed a hold of the tarp. "I'm afraid not this time Allen. I'm glad to see that you're excited to get on another operation though. I had hope that our little heist would've boosted morale."

Just when Shun was about to ask what was under the tarp Zero removed the cloth to show the group. What they saw really surprised them, because they didn't expect it.

"A chess board?" Kaito raised his eyebrows, before he stared at Zero with a deadpan. "Are you serious."

"Deadly." Zero replied instantly as he sat down on black's side of the board. When the masked man didn't move, the others stepped forwards and around the chess board. "They say that chess is a game meant for kings you know."

"What are you planning?" Shun asked bluntly.

"Everyone here knows how to play chess, correct? I realize that duels are more popular than chess here so some people might not know how to play." Everyone nodded their heads in affirmative, they knew how to play. "Good." Zero crossed his arms. "Each of you are going to play a round against me. Once I defeat you, which I inevitably will, I'll decide which piece fits you best."

"Inevitably?" Yuto narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're rather confident aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Zero gestured for Yuto to sit on white's side, and he did. "I always have to be confident in this business. I have no time to falter, because if I do then everything will fall apart."

"Has that happened to you before?" Ruri asked.

Zero didn't reply, but it was a good enough answer for everyone else. If he hadn't faltered on Shikine Island he wouldn't have gotten transported here and into this mess. He should have just shot Suzaku when he refused, because he knew his friend was too stubborn to change his mind, and he was too dangerous to stay on Britannia's side. That, or use geass like C.C had suggested.

It hurt to even think about killing his friend, it really did. But Suzaku had made his decision, so Zero wouldn't really have any other choice short of forcing Suzaku with his geass. Enslaving his friend like that, the mere thought of doing it made him sick and uncomfortable.

With that, Zero and Yuto began to play their game. After a few moves, Zero picked up his king and moved it forward which surprised the others.

"You're moving your king?" Yuto looked at Zero in confusion.

"If the king does not lead, then how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"But if the king gets trapped, you'll lose." Sayaka studied the board carefully.

Zero said nothing, but the others could feel Zero smile. Yuto immediately realized that he was in trouble. Sometimes a happy Zero could be just as dangerous as an angry Zero.

Zero absolutely wiped the floor with Yuto.

In just a few more turns after that, Zero had checkmated the black caped duelist. Yuto had to lean in and study the board carefully to actually believe it.

With a huff, Yuto got out of his seat. "I can't believe I got beaten that easily."

"Dude, he destroyed you." Allen blurted out in amazement.

"Let me take a crack at him." Kaito grinned as he sat down in the chair now, and helped Zero reset the board. The Cipher user managed to last around 6 minutes before he was cornered and defeated.

"Well damn." Shun stared, blinking to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I expected you to be an expert at this game, but not to this extent." Kaito crossed his arms and accepted his defeat graciously.

"Let me give it a shot!" Allen immediately sat down once Kaito had vacated his seat. Allen managed to last 7 minutes before he was defeated. "Woah! I lasted longer than Kaito at least."

"That was a good match." Zero suddenly spoke up, having remained silent through Yuto and Kaito's duel, most likely thinking. "Not a lot of people have managed to last that long against me." Then again, the teen before him seemed to have a genius intellect like himself, but he was no Zero. However, the boy was rash, easy to rile up with his emotions.

"I guess I might as well go next." Sayaka sighed, already expecting defeat. As expected, Sayaka was defeated in a mere 4 minutes. Embarrassed by her loss, the girl began to turn strawberry red.

"It's okay to lose." Zero carefully comforted the girl. "Most people I fight lose at around this time. The fact that your friends lasted longer means they have potential in this game. Chess just isn't for certain people sometimes. I myself, am better at chess than dueling."

That left the two Kurosaki siblings. Ruri and Shun looked at each other, before Ruri decided to go first. The Lyrical Luscinia user lasted 5 minutes before defeat, which left Shun. The Raidraptor duelist sat down carefully, eyeing the board before looking at Zero.

"Take off your bishops. I at least want a chance."

Zero said nothing in reply, and simply took off both bishops before the game began. Surprisingly, Shun lasted around 8 and a half minutes before defeat.

"Hmm." Zero put his head in one hand, his voice sounding intrigued. "Only one person has managed to last as long as you have, and that was only because he kept beating me. Yes, you have a lot of potential." With all of the matches out of the way Zero processed everything that had happened before making his decisions.

"Surprisingly, Shun takes the Queen piece." Zero pipes up. "He managed to last longer than Kaito, and even without my bishops he still managed to do a good job. You were rather resourceful when it came to your pieces and their moves. It isn't dueling, but you learned and adapted fast" The group watched as the Raidrapotor duelist straightened up with pride. "Ruri, you are a bishop piece. The reason you didn't last as long was because you kept moving different pieces around randomly instead of focusing on a plan. Seeing as you were unpredictable, it made it tougher to catch your king and put it in checkmate, just like a Bishop."

Zero turned to Kaito and Yuto. "You two, are knights. Especially Yuto, because you two are unshakably loyal. Knights can jump over other pieces, and move in an odd pattern. Their used because they have a strong offense, and can easily retreat behind friendly lines to rest and recuperate. Allen, Sayaka, you two are pawn pieces."

"What! A pawn." Allen frowned.

"Don't mistake that as a bad thing." Zero ruffled his cape. "Pawns represent the people, they are the largest group, and have the most say. If the people do not like how their king leads they start a rebellion and overthrow him. Not only that, but people can rise in ranks, just like how a pawn can become a queen if it makes it to the other side of the board."

Zero clapped his hands. "I feel like I've gotten to know you all a little better. Dueling may be your way of getting to know a person, but chess is my way. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can continue onto our next upcoming mission."

The group seemed to come alive after their embarrassing defeats in chess at that comment, and leaned forward slightly.

Zero turned. "If you all will follow me towards my office, we can discuss more there. This time our mission will be more of a stealthy one, so I'll need people who know how to run around quietly and unnoticed. There are some drives of information I want to gather from Academia, because a person like me thrives with knowledge. A person like me with that kind of knowledge, well, they become dangerous enemies." The masked man chuckled as he lead them towards the museums now occupied office.

. . .

A short, thin man with brown hair and a bowl cut hairstyle walked back and forth impatiently. He wore a navy blue coat with yellow trimmings that was slightly raised off of the floor because of the man's pacing. Underneath the coat the man wore a red waistcoat and high collared black shirt. Twitchy brown eyes stared at the old-fashioned golden watch he had in his hands with rising agitation.

"He's late again!" Mamoru suddenly shouted out of nowhere. "At this rate we'll start running behind schedule, and the Professor will not be happy." Mamoru looked over to one of the Academia students working on a console. "You there!" The student jumped at suddenly being called out, and hesitantly turned to face the watch obsessed man.

"Yes sir?" The Obelisk blue member spoke shakily.

"Do you know where the Commander-in-Chief is?"

The student turned back to his screen, and typed a few words on the keyboard before he replied. "Yes sir, he's about to enter the command room right now sir."

"What! Right now! But-"

The man couldn't finish the rest of his thoughts, and had to promptly force his mouth shut before he said anything that could jeopardize his position. The doors to the command room flew open with a 'whish' and Edo Phoenix stood there confidently, a scowl on his face. Everyone in the room stood up and gave the Commander a salute, before he waved them off and everyone returned to their work.

The Commander-in-Chief sat down on his throne in a calm and collected manner, not caring that he was late or that it grated on the Deputy Commander's nerves.

"How is the Arc-V Project proceeding?" Edo began his usual string of questions when his day on duty began.

"The Project is proceeding as planned at the moment. However, the steady source of energy that was coming from carding people is starting to slow down. I'm not sure there are enough Xyz users for the entire Arc Project sir." A woman spoke up, looking at the calculations with a cold gaze.

"At this rate, we may have to invade another dimension." Edo rubbed his chin, deep in thought before he asked the question everyone dreaded. "And what are your leads on Zero? Has anyone found him?"

It was quiet for a minute, before the woman spoke up again hesitantly. "W-we have been unable to find any hide nor hair of the masked man, s-sir." Edo's scowl turned into an agitated frown. "The last time anyone from Academia has seen Zero was at the raid he commanded yesterday."

"What about the supplies that went missing?"

"Some of the supplies were destroyed from the explosion and fire, but there was still a lot that was marked as missing after we did a supply check." The woman had gained some composure that she had lost. "It's believed that Zero managed to use another team to steal the missing supplies and gave them to the resistance."

"I see, we'll have to ration some food until we're restocked then. How long will it take to restock our missing supplies?-"

"Sir!" Another woman called out suddenly, her entire attention on the screen before her. "I'm getting movement from one of the cameras we stationed around Heartland."

"Show it on the big screen immediately." Edo instantly responded cooly, waving his hand slightly at the command.

The big screen flared to life to show everyone in the room what the camera had managed to catch. A teenager with black and purple hair dazedly walked across the screen. The Academia members gasped in recognition of the duelist. Though most recognized the grey eyed, black caped duelist as one of the members that dueled beside Zero.

"That's-"

"One of the duelists who was with Zero on the day of the raid." Mamoru finished. The teen walked out of the camera's range, and the big screen was quickly turned off.

"Where is this camera stationed?" Edo questioned, his attention solely on the second woman now.

"It was in Sector 14 sir. However, this footage was filmed around forty five minutes ago. I'm sure the Xyz scum is long gone by now, they never stay in one place for very long." The woman hissed in distaste.

"He was one of the members that help Zero during the raid." Edo hummed, mostly to himself. Those around him recognized that the teen was in deep thought, and did not disturb him any further. "Perhaps if we capture his ally, Zero himself will show up to retrieve him. That, or will make this Xyz user tell us Zero's identity and go after him that way." The Commander looked up again. "What is the name of that rebel?"

The only reply was the swift typing of keys, before he received a curt reply from the male Mamoru had questioned earlier. "I've managed to identify him as Yuto Raiden. He is a member of the resistance that you had us look into a while back when he defeated a group of Academia students alone. He uses a Phantom Knights deck that has a special card called 'Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon'. As far as we know at the moment, there is only one card of this Dark Rebellion."

"So he has a special card, like how Zero has a unique deck. Perhaps they are connected in some way, and Yuto knows who Zero is." Edo shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I want this guy captured and brought in, ALIVE. I want both Zero and Yuto brought into custody alive, do you understand me?" Edo glared at each Academia member carefully, making sure he got his point across.

"Yes sir!" The students saluted and shouted as one.

With that Edo relaxed in his chair and pondered. _What was he doing, all by himself? Academia students know to travel in groups of three, surely he knows that. So why risk going around Heartland all by himself?_

"I want guards to be put on alert for a full twenty four hours. I have a feeling we're going to be having unwanted guests soon."

. . .

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Zero." Kaito immediately put his hands in a calming gesture at the stares he'd gotten from that comment. "It's not like I'm doubting the guy and his intelligence. He's a literal genius. It's just that last time you had a distraction, something to keep most of Academia busy. This time your going to completely surrounded on all sides with no ability to get back up."

"I have to agree with Kaito on that." Shun added, arms crossed. "We won't be able to get in there and help you if things take a turn for the worse."

Zero nodded in understanding. "I understand that you all fear for our safety, and I greatly appreciate that. However, this mission strictly requires stealth, something that I found only two people here are fairly acquainted with. Myself and Yuto." Zero gestured to himself and the Phantom Knights duelist respectively. "Frankly, if I may be honest. Allen is a loud mouth, which I am quite familiar with by the way, Sayaka is too hesitant and frightens easily, you and Kaito are too reckless for this, and you wouldn't accept Ruri coming on this mission. That only leaves me with one other option, and I need someone to watch my back while I extract the information from their mainframe."

"Wait." Ruri sat up straight now, as she had previously been day dreaming seeing as the plan didn't involve her. "I'm not apart of the mission solely because my brother said no?"

Zero looked between the two Kurosaki siblings. "Shun would get too anxious with you being in the middle of Academia's grasp and do something reckless, so I'm afraid I had to sideline you on this operation. I apologize for that Ruri."

Pink eyes narrowed towards yellow. "I want in on this operation."

"Ruri it's just as Zero said-"

"I don't need to be babied by you Shun. I can protect myself!" Ruri interrupted her brother. "What Zero said just shows that you're way to overprotective of me."

"I don't want you to get carded like most of Heartland, you know I care about you deeply."

"But I don't need you to hover over my shoulder 24/7! You were never this protective of me before the invasion."

"Well, I never had to worry about a group called Obelisk Force trying to rape my little sister!" Shun snapped, and the room immediately grew so tense you could touch it. Ruri looked at her brother with a hurt, and disbelieving expression.

"How-"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short." Zero interrupted, modulating voice booming through the tense silence. The two Kurosaki siblings glaring at each other as if trying to form laser beams from their eyes. "You two are going to have to settle this problem when the mission is over. I don't want Yuto to be distracted by this. Ruri, you're going to stay behind."

"But I-"

"Do you want me to make that an order? Because I can." Zero stopped the purple haired girl right in her tracks. "I don't intend to insult you, or hurt your feelings because of this Ruri. It's just that circumstances dictate you stay behind. You'll be able to help us with the next mission, I promise you that much."

Ruri moved her mouth, words trying to spill from her lips, but she remained silent. Finally, with an irritated huff, the girl stood up and walked out of the office in frustration.

Zero looked at Shun, who had a look of regret in his eyes. "I believe you should let her cool off before you talk to her. It's imperative that you two get this dispute settled, and fast. We need a team that functions together smoothly, and we need it now more than ever."

Shun said nothing but nodded, showing that he had acknowledged the masked man before the Raidraptor duelist walked out of the office himself. The tall teen desiring to let off some steam himself from the sibling argument.

"They've never had an argument as bad as that one." Yuto commented, eyes still on the door.

"They'll get it settled. For now, worry about our upcoming mission." Yuto looked at Zero and nodded.

"What was it I heard you say Zero? 'Allen is a loud mouth?'" Allen spoke calmly, before he practically yeled the last part at Zero's face. "What do you mean I'm a loud mouth!"

"You kind of just proved his point there Allen." Sayaka laughed at the display, and Allen grew a little flustered at the sight.

Zero raised an invisible eyebrow at Allen's reaction. _What's this I see here?_ "To be frank Allen. The last resistance I was apart of had a red head on their team as well, two redheads in fact. However, this one always enjoyed to state the obvious and yell out stupid things. I'm sure it grated on everyone's nerves at least twice." Although at the moment, Zero would take Tamaki's rambling any day than being literally thrown down the rabbit hole of dimensions.

"Anyway, we're going to enter Academia's command center in around two hours, so I'll explain this quickly so we can get there on time. We'll go to the back entrance that is used as an emergency exit. There should be a guard posted there, but I've done a quick patrol run on the base and found that this guy falls asleep on his patrols often. We take care of the guard, and once he's knocked out you'll take his access passes, everything he has except for his duel disk and deck. I don't care if you take flavored chewing gum for all I give a damn, just make sure you get his passes. Because if this plan does go to hell they're the only things that are going to get us out, otherwise we'll be trapped inside."

Yuto swallowed, and nodded his head. "Everything will become easier after that. We get into the Data Room reserved for the command consoles and I'll download everything on this flash drive here." Zero casually flipped a flash drive, that was unusually big for its purpose, between his fingers. "This one stores more than the usual flash drives. This thing can store at least one Petabyte of information." Zero hid the flashdrive from view by putting it in a pocket hidden under his cape. "We get in that Data Room, steal as much information as possible, and then get out. I'll sift through the information when we get back here as soon as possible, got it?"

"Yes Zero." Yuto tilted his head slightly. "Although, I'll admit when I say you stick out like a sore thumb with that costume. How do you manage to stay 'stealthy' when you go around dressed like that."

Zero smirked underneath his mask. "That, my friend, is a secret that I'll never tell."

Then again, it helped when you had the power of geass when you were spotted, but they would never know that.

. . .

Zero and Yuto stood a few yards away from the back entrance of the command center for Academia in the Xyz Dimension. Both of their bodies were tense at the upcoming mission they were about to do, and from all the chaos that was eventually going to happen.

With his luck, Zero just knew that something was going to happen.

The masked man said nothing, and looked to his 'Partner in Crime' as Kaito had called them before they left. No words were said, only Yuto nodding that he was ready to start the mission. That was all Zero needed before they both carefully walked out of cover and crept towards the unsuspecting guard. The guard himself was just about to fall asleep, when he felt a sudden pain in the back of his neck and saw black.

The guard slumped in his chair, his chest moving slowly as a sign that he was still alive. With that out of the way, Yuto searched the guy while Zero kept a keen eye out for any sudden uninvited guests. Once Yuto had found the cards he flashed them into Zero's view, and quickly opened the back door to the command center. The two sprinting into the building, capes flaring behind them as the door closed quietly on its own well oiled hinges.

The hallways were mostly empty, which alarmed the two intruders slightly, but they didn't have much time to work with and had to brush it aside. They would stumble across the occasional student, and with the help of geass. They answered their questions instantly before they were knocked unconscious and hidden from view.

_For once, I'm actually thankful to my past self for working out when I first arrived here._

Zero shivered. That experience was something he NEVER wanted to deal with ever again. It was almost a living hell for the masked man who almost had the figure of a girl. Though he didn't really seem to gain any muscle, it was mostly lean. However, Zero had never been able to run or do things like this before, and he had to admit that he liked it.

He would never admit that to Suzaku, or Todoh seeing as they both tried to get him into exercise and failed miserably.

Back to the present, the two had managed to slip into the Data Room after a couple more questions. The two worked quietly, Zero kneeled down before one of the giant machines, and literally took out a sleek, advanced looking laptop along with his flash drive. Working quickly, Zero plugged in a wire, and then plugged the laptop into the mainframe and typed quickly, fingers seemingly flying over the keys as they worked. Once that was done, Zero plugged the flash drive into the laptop, and it began to extract all of the data used ever since the literal beginning of the invasion.

"I know we shouldn't talk." Yuto whispered into Zero's masked ear. "But I have to ask, how in the hell did you get a laptop AND manage to bring it here intact?"

"I found this baby in one of the supply crates we looked at before we shipped them to the resistance. I just simply swiped it and well, you know the rest." Zero replied just as quiet, even with his modulated voice.

In reality, the masked man had geassed an Academia student to give him the laptop and flash drive no questions asked. Though Yuto would never know that.

Then the room turned red, and a shrill alarm started blaring.

"Shit!" Yuto cursed, taking out his duel disk and attaching it onto him arm, ready for a battle. "I just had to open my damn mouth."

"They probably found one of the unconscious bodies, or someone woke up and set off the alarm." Zero tapped the laptop, urging it to go faster. "I'm almost done, and then we can get out of-"

Speakers suddenly blared loudly out of nowhere, forcing Yuto and Zero to wince from how loud it was, before someone started speaking. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. I have to say that I expected Yuto to show up, but the infamous Zero himself? You surprised me there. However, that just makes my job easier."

"How the hell does he know my name?" Yuto scowled.

"This is bad." Zero unplugged the laptop and flashdrive from the mainframe, and quickly put both away before standing. "I got what we needed. Now let's-"

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet, Zero." The voice replied snidely. "You see, I have some questions for you, and you're going to answer them. Whether I have to beat them out of you or not. Not only that, but you have some very classified information on your hands, I can't just let you leave. So I'm afraid that I'll have to take you into custody." The voice started yelling now, as if he was talking to everyone and not just the two intruders. "Everyone within the Academia command center, hear me! We have intruders in our mist, and they must be incapacitated and captured! By order of the Commander-in-Chief, Zero and Yuto are to be brought to me, ALIVE. They are currently in the main Data Room for the command center, stop them and bring them to me, now!"

"Shit." Zero slipped a curse, before he looked around wildly, and found a camera staring straight at them, as if taunting the two rebels. "Fuck! How could I miss something as simple as that!"

"Forget about that Zero, we need to go!" Yuto grabbed Zero's forearm, and they both sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. The two backtracking to where they first entered. The sound of Academia students not far behind them.

What was once empty now seemed to swarm with the colors of red, yellow, and blue Academia uniforms. Looking back, Zero could easily say that it looked like a tsunami of people were behind him and Yuto. Although this didn't compare to the girls that would chase him back at Ashford, it still made the masked man thankful for his increased stamina.

Some students suddenly cut off their escape, and blocked the way forwards from an intersection. The Academia soldiers raised their duel disks in preparation of a battle, but it never happened.

Zero and Yuto never stopped running, not for a second lest they get swallowed by the horde behind them. Instead, Yuto jumped against the walls and hurdled above the students. While Zero dropped down and slide underneath them, right between their legs, and they both continued running. Their capes rose to the motion, blinding the blockade of students and surprising them.

When their vision had been restored the Academia students couldn't even think before they were tackled to the ground by the sheer amount of people chasing after the rebel and masked revolutionary. The tsunami having to stop from the giant bundle of Academia arms and legs that blocked their way towards the escaping intruders.

. . .

"What do you mean they're getting away!" Edo yelled in rising anger. "What are those idiots doing!?"

"Zero and Yuto managed to get past a blockade of students, which caused the others to crash into each other. They had to stop lest they trample over and injury their fellow allies." The first woman replied in similar agitation.

"At the moment, Zero and Yuto are heading back to where the first entered, which was the emergency exit of the command center." The male spoke immediately after.

"At this rate, Zero and Yuto are going to get away." The second woman spoke sadly. "There are no other students able to reach them in time, and those that should be there are currently unconscious or unable to battle."

Edo grit his teeth, and everyone could hear how his teeth grinded against each other in a fit of rage. Making a rash decision, the Commander-in-Chief turned around and started speed walking towards the exit of the throne room.

"W-Where do you think your going Commander!?" Mamoru spoke incredulously. "Your soldiers need you to lead them."

"Isn't it obvious?" Edo turned to glare at his Deputy Commander. "I'm going to face Zero myself, because the only way to get it done right apparently is to do it yourself." With a flick of his cloak, Edo bolted out of the room and sprinted towards the emergency exit. The Commander-in-Chief equipped his duel disk along with a two little surprise for his targets.

. . .

The emergency exit burst open with a loud bang as the door hit the wall. Zero and Yuto emerged from the exit in a flurry of motion. The two looked back to see that no one had followed them since they duped them back at that intersection. They then looked at each other, adrenaline coursing through their veins from the chase.

Yuto was the first one to laugh, and Zero wasn't that far behind them. There close encounter making them slightly light headed.

"I can't believe we just did that." Yuto breathed out a sigh. "I mean, holy shit! We just outran a literal horde of Academia soldiers!"

"I'll admit, I've never done something like THAT before." Zero breathed, starting to get tired from all of the running and unwanted surprises. The two stopped for a quick breather, Zero hunching over and taking deep breaths. "Thanks for stopping."

"It's nothing." Yuto watched Zero with a bemused expression. "You mean you've done something similar to this before? You've been chased by a horde?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I've had to go through that experience." Zero huffed, thinking back to Ashford Academy.

"How on Earth did you survive the invasion if you're already this tired?" Yuto had to ask.

"Don't get on me for that." Zero snapped, his breathing just now starting to even out. "I already had people before you snap on me for the same reason. It just wasn't, huff, necessary before." Zero clenched his fists. "Although, this wouldn't of happened if I hadn't been so stupid. It was foolish of me to think that there wouldn't be a camera in the Data Room. I can't believe I fell for something like that, I should've made an EMP or something."

"Woah." Yuto waved his hands. "Woah woah woah. Hold on a second. We still made it out, AND with what we wanted, the mission was a success." Yuto went to Zero's current eye level so that he could look the masked man in the eye. "Besides, mistakes like these just prove that you're human, so it's okay."

"But you could have gotten hurt, or worse, carded." Zero finally relaxed. "I don't think I could live with that, you remind me so much of Suzaku." Though Zero did feel slightly bitter at the thought of his old friend being on Britannia's side. Yuto was different, for the sole fact that he didn't have a twisted sense of morals at least. "You're so much like him, yet so different. You don't doubt me, or are suspicious of my intent or who I am. You're, my first real friend here I guess"

Zero didn't really want to admit that Yuto was becoming his first real friend here, but he did. He didn't know WHY he told Yuto that, but he did. There was something about the Phantom Knight duelist that just made Zero think Yuto could understand his circumstances. That Yuto could understand what made Zero, well, Zero. It made the masked man feel like he was getting used to this life, and eventually he wouldn't want to leave to go back home. Zero immediately mentally roundhouse kicked that thought out of an imaginary window. Screw that, he had to get back to Nunnally, and he will eventually.

But for now, it was time to get back into the present.

Which the events that were about to happen made the masked revolutionary wonder WHY they stopped running just OUTSIDE of the command center?! That made him feel even more foolish.

A glowing, red chain whipped and rattled through the air, alerting Yuto and Zero of its presence. Unfortunately, they couldn't react to the incoming projectile in time. The chain wrapped around Yuto's arm, and connected with his duel disk, forcing it to turn on and enter a duel.

"What the hell?!" Yuto spoke incredulously, and tried to pry the chain off of his arm, only to get a shock in return for his attempts. The black and purple haired duelist winced at the pain that coursed through his body from the sudden shock. "What is this!"

"Yuto!" Zero called out, concerned for the rebel duelist at his sudden pain.

"That's about as far as you two will get, Zero, Yuto." A familiar voice called out, and the two resistance fighters looked up to meet the voice. A teen with grey hair and sharp blue eyes glared at the two from across the empty field.

"You! You're-"

"The Commander-in-Chief of Academia's Xyz Forces, Edo Phoenix." The Commander answered for Zero. "And you two aren't going anywhere."

"What is this!" Yuto raised his arm, rage in his grey eyes. He pulled at the chain, but it would break. Edo pulled his arm back roughly, and Yuto went flying forward from the motion. His arm being pulled at an awkward angle, but thankfully nothing was broken. Though, the chain rubbed against Yuto's skin and started to irritate it, leaving some burns.

"You're going to duel me Yuto." Edo commanded, duel disk at the ready. "You're not going to run, and you're not going to refuse."

Zero glared at Edo. "So, now Academia's forcing people to enter a duel. How-"

Yuto and Zero didn't even have time to say anything as Edo silently pulled out a strange looking gun and fired it at the masked man. Zero tensed, before a modulated scream tore through his throat as a ton of volts passed through his body. Yuto's eyes turned to pinpricks at the sight of his newfound friend literally being electrocuted, before Zero collapsed onto the ground.

"Zero!" Yuto crouched down beside the masked individual. His cape covered most of his body, but it didn't block the smell of burnt flesh from Yuto's nose. The chained duelist gagged, almost wanting to puke at the smell, his nose twisting in disgust. Zero didn't reply, he was too focused on trying to maintain his breathing. Shaky gasps and attempts for breath was the only reply Yuto got, and it made Yuto clench his shaking fists.

Carefully, Yuto turned Zero onto his side, to help the masked man breath better. Before he stood up to his full height to level an enraged glare at the Commander-in-Chief. "Do you realize what you just did? You just electrocuted a man, a human being! You could've killed him!"

Edo scowled at Yuto. "He's still alive, so he'll be fine eventually. But that doesn't matter right now." Edo raised his duel disk again as he hid the gun. "Duel me now, and if you win you just might go free for another day. Or will you refuse, and run away like a coward, leaving Zero to fend for himself?"

Something inside Yuto cracked, a deep rage that even he didn't realize he possessed, but he immediately repaired that crack and buried it deep inside himself. For some reason, he KNEW instinctively, that if he let that inner beast out, it would only make the situation a hundred times worse.

That didn't stop Yuto's eyes from glowing a malicious violet in his pupils. "You, who have no regard for life." Yuto growled, and raised his duel disk. "Fine then! I'll battle you, and you'll regret ruining so many lives here. You and Academia will learn to fear us Xyz users!"

_His demeanor has changed._ Edo leaned back slightly from the intense aura that surrounded the Xyz user. _His eyes, what the hell is wrong with his eyes?!_

"DUEL!"

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**EDO LP- 4000**

"I'll go first, I draw!" Edo drew, looked at his hand, and began his turn. "I summon Destiny HERO-Decision Guy from my hand!" A monster that had orange frills on the side of his head appeared on Edo's side of the field. It wore a greyish purple and green suit that had red and yellow lines over it. It wore a red and yellow mask on its face.

DESTINY HERO-DECISION GUY LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1000

"I end my turn." Edo suddenly stated, slightly surprising the Phantom Knights user.

_That monster must have a good effect if that's all he's doing. I suppose there's only one way to find out what it is. _Yuto thought to himself.

"I draw!" Yuto drew. "I play the spell card Allure of Darkness. I banish one DARK attribute monster from my hand and draw two more cards." Yuto banished the Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak, and drew two more cards.

"I summon the Phantom Knights Shield in Defence mode." A blue specter with red eyes appeared on the field carrying a round bronze shield.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SHIELD LV.2 ATK:300 DEF:400

"When Phantom Knights Shield is summoned onto the field, I can summon it's counterpart, Phantom Knights Sword as well." Another specter appeared, carrying a slightly rusted longsword.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SWORD LV.2 ATK:400 DEF:300

"So, you have two monsters with the same level. Do you plan to Xyz summon?" Edo looked at the two monsters carelessly.

"You bet!" A vortex appeared underneath the monsters as Yuto raised his arm. "I use Phantom Knights Sword and Phantom Knights Shield to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Rank 2, The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin in Attack mode!"

From the vortex came a monster that had a skeleton head with big fangs for a face. The Xyz monster wore ragged armor, and carried a javelin and shield that had skulls on it. Two blue spectral flames were on each shoulder.

THE PHANTOM KNIGHTS CURSED JAVELIN RNK.2 ORB.2 ATK:1600 DEF:0

"Before I battle I play the spell card Phantom Knights Resurrection! This allows me to bring a Phantom Knights monster back from the grave onto the field. Come back to me, Phantom Knights Sword!

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SWORD LV.2 ATK:400 DEF:300

"Battle! I now use Cursed Javelin's effect! By discarding one orbital, Destiny Hero-Decision Guy loses all of his attack, and Javelin gains all of that lost attack." Yuto threw a hand out towards his monster.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS CURSED JAVELIN ATK:1600 = 3200

"First, I attack Destiny HERO-Decision Guy with my Phantom Knights Sword!" The specter flew towards the defenceless Destiny Hero. With quick precision, the specter slashed its sword through the opposing monster, bisecting the creature before it shattered. The wind caused by the attack ruffled Edo's cloak, but otherwise he did not react to the damage except with a smirk.

**EDO LP- 4000 = 3600**

"Now, I attack you directly with my Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin!" The monster rushed forward.

"Not so fast! I activate Destiny HERO-Dynamite Guy's effect from my hand and send it to the graveyard! When I have lower Life Points than my opponent, I can negate battle damage and deal both players 1000 damage!" Edo discarded his monster to the graveyard.

Suddenly, the chain wrapped around Yuto's arm began to buzz with high voltage electricity. The duelist looked down at it just in time to receive the shock of his life. The electricity crackled across Yuto's body, eliciting a scream of pain from the rebel fighter.

**YUTO LP- 4000 = 3000**

Yuto's body BURNED, but he did not falter. His stood strong, and glared at Edo, eyes glowing brightly. "You use such dirty tricks during our duel, and you dare call yourself a duelist!"

Edo ignored Yuto and continued with his plan. "At the same time, I activate Decision Guy's effect! On the turn it was sent to the graveyard, if I take any effect damage, I can return it to my hand and negate the effect damage against me!"

Yuto grit his teeth, trying to tame his anger. He managed to rein it in, although it was starting to get difficult.

Thankfully, it was at that moment Zero finally broke from his shocked state.

The masked man rolled onto his back, gaining the attention of Yuto and Edo. "Fuck." Zero couldn't help but curse, his modulated voice managing to catch Zero's hiss of pain. Even through his mask, Zero's voice sounded scratchy and raw. "Ugh… Ow."

"So he awakens." Edo gritted his teeth.

"Zero!" Yuto felt that strange rage lessen slightly, but he ignored that in favor of checking on his ally. "Zero, can you move?"

_What's going one with his eyes? Why are they glowing?_

Zero stilled for a moment, worrying the black caped duelist at his silence, before he answered. "I can't, I think that electricity temporarily paralyzed me. I can literally only twitch my fucking fingers, and it's making me pissed." Zero growled through the numbing pain in his body as he tried to move.

Zero's faceless mask looked up at Yuto, an action that made Zero's neck burn from the electricity. "What did I miss? Besides being electrocuted and smelling like I'm being cooked alive, along with relearning how to breathe properly?"

Yuto gave a small relieved smile at Zero's chatter, he would be fine eventually. "Well, I have to duel this bastard before we can go." Yuto pulled on his chain again slightly and glared at the Commander-in-Chief.

"Speaking of which, we still have a duel going on. So either make your move or end your turn!" Edo snapped, messing with something on his duel disk.

Zero seemed to be the one to figure out what he was doing. "Shit, he's calling for reinforcements." The masked man tried to sit up, but only managed to twitch. "Yuto, hurry up and finish the duel so we can get the hell out of here. Before it's too late."

"Got it." Yuto nodded, and put his full attention on the duel again. "I set two cards down and end my turn. At this moment, Cursed Javelin's effect ends and his Attack points returns to normal."

PHANTOM KNIGHTS CURSED JAVELIN ATK:3200 = 1600

"My turn! I draw!" Edo looked at his hand, before he smirked. "I activate the Spell card Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Destiny HERO-Decision Guy and Destiny Hero-Drill Guy from my hand!" A red and blue light appeared, and began to fuse together to create one monster. "Become one now and reign over this dark future! I fusion summon! Come forth! Destiny HERO-Dystopia Guy!"

DESTINY HERO-DYSTOPIA GUY LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2400

"I activate Dystopia Guy's monster effect! I can deal damage to you equal to his fusion material, Decision Guy's Attack!" Edo threw his hand forward, and Dystopia Guy mimics the action. "Go! Squeeze Palm!" Yuto covered his body with his cape, the clothing absorbing most of the damage as the Phantom Knights duelist skid back slightly.

**YUTO LP- 3000 = 1400**

"That's not all! I equip the spell card Delay Armor to Dystopia Guy!" A blue net made of energy attached itself to Edo's monster. "I now attack Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin! Dystopia Blow!"

Yuto's monster crouched down defend it's master, but was consumed in the oncoming explosion. Yuto cover his face incase of any scattering debris as he lost more lifepoints, his body being shocked once again.

**YUTO LP- 1400 = 200**

"I now activate Delay Armor's effect! I destroy Phantom Knights Sword whose Level is lower than Destiny HERO-Dystopia Guys and deal 500 damage to its controller! This duel is over!" Yellow lasers suddenly started to fire at Yuto's other monster.

"I activate the trap Damage Polarizer!" Yuto quickly activated one of his traps to prevent his defeat. "This negates any effect damage I would take, and we each draw one card." This allowed Yuto's Phantom Knights Sword to remain on the field, for now.

Edo clicked his tongue in distaste, desiring to end the duel there. "I set one card and end my turn."

With Edo's onslaught now over, it was finally Yuto's turn. "I draw!" Yuto kept a mask on his face as he stared at his hand. "I play the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your Delay Armor." The little machines exploded into tiny yellow particles, and was forced to head in the graveyard. "I set Phantom Knights Sword in Defence mode." The specter kneeled, showing that it had switched to Defence mode. "Then, I set three cards face down, and end my turn."

"That's it?" Edo spoke mockingly. "Your supposed to be strong, but I guess that was hoping for too much. I draw!"

At this moment, Zero was finally able to sit up, though he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. _This doesn't look good, but Yuto has some face downs. He'll at least be able to survive until his next turn. If he loses-_ Zero closed one of his eyes, trying to block out the pain. _I'll have to duel, even in this condition, I refuse to let him become a damned card!_

"First, to get rid of your facedowns. I play the spell, Heavy Storm, this destroys all spells and traps on the field." Although Edo lost his trap card, Yuto's field was now practically empty.

"Battle! I attack Phantom Knights Sword with Destiny HERO-Dystopia guy!" Dystopia guy opened a compartment on the palm of his hand, and Phantom Knights Sword was sucked into the windy vortex and destroyed. However, the Phantom Knight was in Defence mode, and Yuto received no damage. Edo picked up another card from his hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Powered Charge, this gives my monster an extra 200 attack points and allows him to attack once again." Edo pointed towards Yuto. "Go Dystopia Guy, finish him!"

DESTINY HERO-DYSTOPIA GUY ATK:2800 = 3000

"Yuto!" Zero cried out in alarm.

"I activate the Spells, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, and these cards are sent to the graveyard, I can special summon them to the field." Three specters riding horses with lancers appeared on the field in Defence mode.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS OF SHADOW VEIL LV.4 ATK:0 DEF:300

Though one of the specters were destroyed, two still remained in Defence mode. Each specter willing to lay down its life to protect their master. Zero sighed with relief at Yuto's close call.

Edo clenched his fists in frustration. "So you survived for one more round, it doesn't matter. I end my turn."

Yuto narrowed his glowing eyes. "There won't be a next turn, because I plan to finish this now! I draw!" Yuto raised his hand. "I overlay my two Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil to Xyz Summon!" A dark black and purple beast stirred from the vortex that was formed. "Formed in the pitch black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs. Now descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Both Zero's and Edo's jaws dropped open in shock at the dragon. Dark Rebellion had glowing yellow eyes, which made its slick black and dark purple scales more pronounced. The dragon also had skeleton like wings. Purple electricity was charged, and occasionally flickers between the beasts wings. Two long, black mandibles protruded from Dark Rebellion's chin, and the dragon screeched loudly into the grey, smoke covered sky.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Yuto showed everyone a card from his hand. "From my hand I activate Rank-Up-Magic, Phantom Knights Launch! Using this card and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as materials, I can Xyz summon a monster that is one rank higher!" Dark Rebellion was covered in a black goo that began to harden and crystallize around its body. It almost looked like the lightning dragon was going through a metamorphosis of sorts.

"From the depths of purgatory. Sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the restless souls! Let it echo for all eternity and appear! Rank up, Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

The crystalized material began to crack, until it shattered into a million pieces, leaving the evolved dragon in all of its glory. Dark Requiem had multiple glowing magenta orbs on its wings and arms. A sharp, bone like material that acted like armor covered its entire body.

DARK REQUIEM XYZ DRAGON RNK.5 ORB.2 ATK:3000 DEF:2500

"What!" Edo stepped back in shock.

"Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I use one Orbital, and until the End Phase I can reduce a level 5 or higher monster's Attack to zero and add the lost amount to Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's Attack!" Dark Requiem Dragon ate one of the two orbitals, and the orbs on its wings began to glow in multiple dark colors. "Requiem Salvation!"

With a mighty roar, dark tendrils shot out of the orbs and wrapped around Dystopia Guy. The fusion monster could only struggle as all of its attack points were stolen, and given to the enormous dragon. Dark Requiem spread its wings, feeling the power from the extra attack points.

DESTINY HERO-DYSTOPIA GUY ATK:2800 = 0

DARK REQUIEM XYZ DRAGON ATK:3000 = 5800

"How foolish." Edo snapped. "When Dystopia Guy's Attack is modified, its effect will activate! Destroying the opposing monster, and giving Dystopia Guy the monster's original Attack Points!"

"Then I use another of Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's Overlay units and activate another one of its effects. I special summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and negate the effect of Dystopia Guy!" Dark Rebellion rose from its shadowed grave to stand by its bigger and stronger counterpart.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Dammit!" Edo swore.

Edo took a few more steps back, and with no traps on his field, was unable to do anything. Yuto pointed at Edo, and leveled an enraged glare towards the Commander-in-Chief. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Zero, what you did to Heartland! Battle! I attack Dystopia Guy with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

The dragon gave a loud war cry as it flew up into the sky. The grey clouds parted to let the sun through, and Dark Requiem spread its wings. Colorful patterns exactly like stained glass, like one would see in a church's windows, grew and shone brightly with the sun. Zero could feel his jaw hit the bottom of his mask in awe at the majestic sight.

"This is the end, Edo!" Dark Requiem Dragon swooped down, its mandibles ready to destroy anything in its path. "Go, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Requiescent Disaster Disobey!"

Edo looked at his hand, staring at a certain spell. "Dammit, it looks like I have no choice. I play the Quick-Play spell, Chosen One's Penalty. I give up all but 50 Life Points to pick any card I want from my deck." Edo winced as he lost Life Points.

**EDO LP- 3600 = 50**

"Now I send Destiny HERO-Dynamite Guy from my hand to the graveyard to activate its effect! When my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, battle damage is negated and both players receive 1000 points of damage!"

Yuto reeled back. "What!"

"It's a literal suicide bomb." Zero grit his teeth, just now managing to stand.

All three duelists watched as Edo monster, a humanoid figure with red eyes and fire for most of its body, appeared in front of Dark Requiem. The dragon continued its attack regardless, and the incoming strike caused a huge explosion that made smoke stretch across the battlefield.

All three people cried out, each being flung back by the enormous explosion. Edo hit the back of Academia's command center harshly, causing the commander to slump down. Yuto and Zero were sent for a spin, and were thrown back a couple yards into the oncoming rubble. The masked man had some of the debris crumble on top of him, but Yuto only received a few bruises and scrapes. Thankfully, that damned red chain had vanished since the duel was now over. Though Yuto didn't notice that his eyes had returned to normal as well, or that they had changed at all for that matter.

**EDO LP- 50 = 0 DRAW**

**YUTO LP- 200 = 0 DRAW**

Yuto sprung up, and immediately went into action. Kneeling beside the rubble, the Phantom Knights duelist quickly removed the rubble off of Zero. With some effort, Yuto managed to help Zero stand.

Wrapping one of his arms around Yuto's shoulder, Zero sighed heavily. "Let's get the hell out of here, before reinforcements arrive and we're surrounded."

"I'm with you on that one. I'm exhausted." Yuto panted slightly, the duel and electric shocks he gained had worn the teen out.

"I can understand that feeling." Zero cringed, feeling his muscles scream in discontent at the movement he was making at the moment.

When the smoke had completely vanished, Zero and Yuto were long gone. Academia students had arrived to see their Commander-in-Chief slightly injured, a small concussion brought from slamming against their command center. Quickly, they had taken Edo to the medical ward to get a check up.

_Dammit!_ Edo REALLY wanted to hit something. _I had them, I HAD THEM! And they still escaped from my grasp! I'll have to report this to the Professor, those two are more dangerous than ever with that information! _The Commander-in-Chief clenched his fists in his rage. _When I get them next time. I won't fail! Even that damned Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon won't surprise me!_

Both sides desperately needed a break as each returned to their base of operations, injured and exhausted.

**HOLY CRAP, I went above and beyond this chapter! My fingers are on fire from the amount I had to type this time! A literal 11,500 words! I'm proud of myself, and in two days as well! I'll probably be going a little slower now after this one, because it kind of wore me out. But with the power of Youtube and Google I managed to power through! HA HA!**

**I decided to give Yuto a last name. From what I looked up, Raiden is the name of a Japanese myth god of thunder, meaning 'thunder and lightning'. I found it to be absolutely perfect seeing as Dark Rebellion uses literal purple lightning in his fights. I had to, it literally fits perfectly.**

**I also referenced when Zero had to rescue Suzaku in this one, can you find where its referenced? Yes, I understand that during the chess matches Allen and Shun lasted for a long time. But give me some credit, Allen managed to make those boots for Yuya, the dude had to at least have some intellect. Also, I decided to end this duel in a draw, a VERY familiar draw at that, for the sake of Edo. I feel that some of the characters that were from others series kind of got screwed over, I feel Edo is one of them. The dude literally tied once, and lost all of the rest of his duels. It makes you wonder how he got to be Commander-in-Chief, so I decided to give him his tie now. Wonder what'll happen when he meets Yuya? I'm wondering what Zero will find on that flashdrive he stole, or if he'll find anything at all since he was literally electrocuted out of a duel.**

**If you see any mistakes, comment and tell me about them. Otherwise, that's it and I'll see you all on Chapter 5! WHOO! -MoonlightWright**


	5. Ch5 Double Trouble? Wait, WHAT?

**Welcome to Chapter 5! Last chapter was a big one huh? We also got quite a ton of action as well. This chapter might not have a lot of action however. Though this one will also be a long one.**

**Don't worry! Zero will be dueling in the next chapter, that I guarantee! Our heroes need to rest and recuperate after all, especially Yuto and Zero. Although, I really doubt they'll get that much rest. It's just in their luck. Speaking of the last mission, it's about time we see what Zero will find on that drive. Now onto the story!**

Ch.5: Double Trouble? Wait, WHAT.

It had been almost twelve hours before Zero and Yuto arrived back at the base. Each not taking any chances and zigzagging across most of Heartland. When Zero and Yuto did return to the museum after that scuffle with Edo, their friends had been sent into a frenzy. Zero had said that Edo had cornered them near the exit, but they managed to enter a tie with the Commander-in-Chief and escape. Shun and Ruri fussed over Yuto, getting the Phantom Knights user to tell what had REALLY happened. When they had learned how Edo forced Yuto into a brutal duel and electrocuted Zero, all heads turned to the masked man. Zero himself had been busy tending to some of his wounds, having gained electric burns from being temporarily paralyzed.

At the moment, Zero had slip off one of his black gloves, and taken his arm out of his suit to put some burn cream on it. Sensing everyone's eyes on him, Zero looked up at them all and saw their angered expressions.

"Um." Zero drawled. "Is there something you need?"

"You." Shun pointed at the masked man. "Were literally electrocuted, and you didn't plan on telling us."

"So?" Zero tilted his head, almost like a confused puppy. "I'm tending to my injuries right now, so I don't see the problem with it."

"What you told us was a lie." Kaito crossed his arms and gave a disappointed look. "Lying to us while wearing that mask isn't going to make trusting you any easier. We just got over that hurdle."

"I don't want you to worry about me." Zero rebuked strongly, and wrapped his burnt arm in a gauze. "If people were to find out their leader was injured, panic would insure. Therefore, I just have to suck it up and deal with it."

"Zero!" Yuto looked at his masked friend as if he'd grown two heads. "That's absolutely-"

"Stupid." Shun interjected, and walked right in front of the masked man. As fast as a snake, the Raidraptor duelist grabbed Zero's arm, causing the masked man to wince, and dragged him to his feet. "For someone as smart as you, you can be rather stupid at times."

"What are you doing!" Zero tried to pull his arm free, but Shun just tightened his grip. "Let go of me right now! That's an order." Everyone else watched the display in surprise.

"Screw that." Yellow eyes glared into Zero's faceless mask, there was a small hint of something there, but it was gone in an instant. "We're getting you to the medical center back at the resistance's base."

"What!" Everyone else exclaimed at once, even Zero was surprised.

"I can't go over there!"

"You can and you will, Zero." Now those yellow eyes were narrowed in determination. "You may be our leader, but you won't be for long if you drop dead. Those burns are serious, and they need to get checked." Shun turned to look at Yuto. "The same goes for you Yuto, and don't you dare deny it like this guy."

Yuto raised his hands in surrender, not desiring to get on Shun's bad side. Zero looked at the Phantom Knights duelist, as if silently asking for help. In return, Yuto just gave a small smile and shrugged.

"You traitor." Zero grumbled, but it was more in a joking manner. The masked hero looked up at Shun, being slightly shorter than the rebel. "I'm not going over there. They'll literally force my mask off, and I'm not exposing my identity to them no matter how much they beg or whine."

"Shun's right on this though Zero." Kaito finally spoke up, looking into Zero's medkit he always had in his office desk. "These supplies can handle 1st degree burns, but what you have is 2nd degree, and I'm sure you're hiding some 3rd degree burns as well. You were electrocuted, there's bound to be a few you're trying to hide from us."

Zero's silence was all of the others needed for an answer. Zero huffed, annoyed at their persistence yet thankful for their concern. It didn't stop Zero's pride from getting in the way though. "I'm still not going over there, even if you have to drag me."

"That can be arranged." Shun moved closer to the masked revolutionary.

Zero looked up at Shun's words. "What?"

A blur of motion occurred, caused mostly from Zero's cape. When everything could be seen more clearly, Yuto almost laughed at the sight. Shun had scooped the masked man up, and was lifting him over one of his shoulders as if he was a bag of potatoes.

Zero was NOT pleased. "Excuse me?!" Zero hit Shun's back in embarassed anger. "Put me down right now! I am NOT some damn damsel in distress or princess!"

Everyone could see Shun's smirk, he was enjoying every bit of this immensely. "Hmm, I don't think so, your majesty."

There was a flicker of real rage emitting from Zero at that comment, but it was gone in an instant. Though Shun could feel how Zero tensed uncomfortably at those words, and decided not to say them again.

"This is absolutely embarrassing." Zero huffed, and slumped down in surrender. The masked man too weak to truly fight back against this sudden turn of events, and crossed his arms. He could still feel his entire body thumping with pain, every cell in his body screaming at him to rest.

Shun turned to address the rest of the group. "Are you coming? I'll probably need some help with the mob that's bound to form from the 'oh so mighty' Zero's presence. The rest of the resistance is dying to see this guy after all."

Yuto sat up from his seat, carefully cradling his injured arm. Those chains had created some burns, and those electric shocks didn't help the teen either. Ruri hovered by his side, eyeing his injury worriedly. Kaito sat up from the desk he sat on, and Allen smiled mischievously. Sayaka was back at the Duel Sanctuary, taking her shift on serving the food.

Allen pulled out his duel disk, and started recording Zero on Shun's shoulder. The short teen snickered behind his hand, and Zero immediately noticed. Being recorded in this compromised position caused Zero to tense up again.

"Turn that off." Zero spoke, voice too calm for anyone's comfort. The man having gone through enough of Milly's attempts to get blackmail.

"What?" Allen asked innocently. "It's not everyday you see our miraculous leader being carried like luggage."

"I will take your duel disk, erase the footage, and then destroy it just for the hell of it if you do not do as I say right now." Zero threatened, hissing almost like an angered cat. The thought of using geass very tempting.

"Now now children." Shun spoke up as he left the museum. With Kaito, Yuto and Ruri watching with amused smiles on their faces. Shun's voice was full of sarcasm. "Settle down and stop fighting back there, or there will be problems."

Begrudgingly, Allen did put his duel disk away, allowing Zero to relax as he was forcibly carried through Heartland. Their journey mostly in silence as the group stayed on full alert. In Zero's opinion, he would rather be electrocuted again then being carried like this. It was embarrassing, and it took a big hit to the man's pride.

Speaking of embarrassing. "Zero, how much have you been eating exactly? Because you literally weigh less than a feather." That was true as well. The fact that Shun wasn't having any problems carrying his leader, who was wearing a long cape that was dragging against the ground and a heavy mask, worried the Raidraptor duelist.

Zero groaned, and put a hand on his mask. "I assure you Shun, I've been having three square meals a day. I made sure to keep one of the crates full of food for myself. I didn't want you guys to get on me for not eating, like you are now."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you have the figure of a girl." Shun remarked, causing Zero to balk at him. Shun could feel Zero's eyes boring into his head at that remark. "No offense Ruri, but this guy is lighter and thinner than even you."

"Why you-" Zero started, having trouble forming words in his anger. "I'll have you know that I've been working hard thank you very much!"

The group got to hear Zero's angered ramblings about his weight and fitness for almost the rest of the way there. To be honest, it actually warmed their hearts at seeing the masked man's true nature. That, or it was just seeing Zero so embarrassed. Probably more of the latter, if just slightly.

. . .

Edo sat on his throne, alone. No one else was in the throne room besides himself, even the Deputy Commander. All of them were sent outside and ordered to do something else. The Commander-in-Chief put a had on his forehead gently, his head still thumping from the concussion he had gained twelve hours prior.

Edo sighed, just about tired and done with all of the shit that had been happening recently. The resistance was getting stronger, and they were succeeding more often now that Zero had appeared. Though the Commander doubted that Zero had planned most of the chaos, just his presence in the Xyz Dimension was enough. People were getting bolder, more courageous in their attempts, especially the Clover and Spade Branches of this Dimensions schools.

That wasn't the big issue though. The big problem was that Edo was late on reporting to the Professor, and that was a serious problem in Academia. The Commander was hoping to have captured Zero and Yuto before reporting in, but that plan had exploded in his face.

Keeping a calm facade, Edo watched as the big screen flickered to life. A tan man with dark violet eyes and purple military uniform covered most of the screen. The man's bald head had a strange metal contraption on the left side of his head. In the background, there was a window that showed some strange machine glowing a strange lime green color. Small objects, being the people who were carded in Heartland, floated down and into the strange machine.

Dark purple eyes glared at calm blue.

"You're late in reporting, Phoenix." The Professor spoke, voice booming over the speakers of the throne room in the Xyz Dimension. The fact that the Professor was using Edo's last name did not pass the Commander. He knew that he was getting into some deep shit angering the Professor.

"I apologize for that Professor, but we had some unwanted company at the time I was going to report." Edo lied smoothly. "Zero decided to grace us with his presence for a second time, and here no less."

The Professor raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed at the mysterious man's daring. Ever since the Professor had heard of the masked man's presence, he had been curious. When he saw a picture, even if it was blurry, on the man himself, he had become intrigued.

"What happened." The Professor demanded an explanation.

"Zero and an ally, Yuto Raiden, entered the command center and stole countless amounts of classified data and information on Academia's plans." Edo bluntly stated, watching the leader of Academia's eyes widen in actually surprise, and panic? The Commander-in-Chief wasn't entirely sure what else he saw, but he was sure there was a bit of worry in those violet orbs.

Then again, with the information Zero now had in his hands. Edo would be panicking as well. Thankfully, the Destiny-HERO duelist had a calm head on his shoulders. Otherwise, he wouldn't of gotten the position of Commander-in-Chief in the first place.

"What did he get."

"From what I know, everything."

The Professor actually showed some rage now, and hit his fist on his throne in the Fusion Dimension. "Dammit." He swore. _Just great._ Now someone he didn't even know had too much information. Now he had to send someone to go find and assassinate this guy who wore a mask, and could easily blend into a crowd should the situation call for it.

This was bad. Everything he, Leo Akaba, had worked for could come undone in almost an instant if this Zero found out too much. Time was of the essence.

"How could you let them get away with such dangerous info!" The Professor snapped at Edo.

"I didn't exactly allow them to just walk out of the building." Edo scowled, trying to keep his tongue in check. The pain in his skull increasing at the Professor's shouting. "I managed to incapacitate Zero, but Yuto managed to get a draw against me in a duel. By the time anyone else arrived, they were long gone and I had gained a minor concussion. Rest assured that I have droves of Academia soldiers scooping all of Heartland out in an attempt to find them. After all, I want these two caught and carded as much as you, Professor."

The adult managed to regain his composure, and narrowed his violet eyes at Edo. "Your incompetence will cost you Edo. However, I won't be demoting you from Commander-in-Chief, your progress in the Arc-V Project is most magnificent. Though, I will be sending a group of Obelisk Force over into the Xyz Dimension. Those brats you call soldiers won't do a thing against someone like that."

Edo frowned at the Professor's words, calling his soldiers brats. _These brats give up their chance at a normal life, heck, maybe their lives in general, to help please you Professor. They fight for Academia, and its goal, for a unified dimension. Yet you call them brats, imcompitent?_

Edo shook that thought aside, thinking such things would get him in trouble. It was treason. "As you wish Professor."

"If that is all then I'll be-"

"Actually Professor." Edo interjected calmly, watching as his superior's eyebrow twitch. _Better not push it._ "There are two more things, one is actually a rather interesting development."

The Professor noddeed, letting Edo continue. "One of our soldiers, Chazz Princeton, believes that there is a traitor within our forces." This didn't surprise the Professor in the least. "Zero managed to do a clean and successful mission on raiding one of our popular warehouses, without a single casualty."

The Professor put his chin in his hand, eyes blank. "I'll be sure to send extra supplies over in the next dropoff. But such a trivial thing should've been discussed at the beginning of our little meeting Phoenix. What is the second thing?" The adult asked carelessly.

"You see Professor." Edo pulled up some graphs, each one showing an extremely large spike. "Just around a month and a half ago, there was a huge spike of energy somewhere around Heartland, Sector 19 to be exact." Now the Professor leaned in, interested. "This spike of energy is unknown, even our greatest here couldn't figure out just WHAT that energy was. I sent a squad out there to check it out, but when they got there, there was nothing."

"So?"

"Now, this energy spike happens. Then, around a month later, a masked man with no identity shows up out of nowhere. Our spies in the resistance have never seen or even heard of this guy, and even people in Academia didn't know that this guy existed. Hell, WE didn't know this guy existed until he showed himself. Now, you would think a guy who wears a costume like that would stick out like a sore thumb. That people would remember and speak about him." Edo gestured to a picture of Zero that had appeared at the bottom corner of the screen, this one more clear, and from the Data Room that he and Yuto had stolen the information from. "So why is it that this guy suddenly appears out of literally thin air and is kicking our ass?" It annoyed Edo to admit it, but it was true. Zero WAS kicking their ass, and was becoming a huge thorn in their side. "If he was from the Xyz Dimension, this guy would have fought back at the beginning. Instead, he shows up near the end. Why is that?"

The Professor seemed to be getting what Edo was trying to say. "He's not from the Xyz Dimension."

"Exactly." Edo looked at the graphs now, and increased their size on the big screen. "I think he was transported here on the same day that energy spiked. That spike of energy WAS Zero arriving to the Xyz Dimension."

"If he's not from Xyz, then where did he come from?"

"I doubt he came from the Fusion Dimension." Edo rubbed his forehead, exhausted. "He can use Xyz, so that would cross out Synchro, so that only leaves the Standard Dimension." The Professors mouth made an 'o', as if he had just suddenly figure out a puzzle. "Did you figure something out Professor?"

"Reiji." Leo hissed, rage bubbling. So his own son was getting in the way of his plans? Well, it didn't matter to him, Leo would just turn that boy into a card. He had more important things to worry about, like the real reason he went to Academia.

"Reiji?" Edo repeated, confused.

"He's my son." The Professor growled out, teeth grinding. Edo looked at the Professor in surprise at the revelation. "He tried to intervene with my plans before. Now it seems he's doing it again." It all made sense. 'Zero' wore a mask so that no one would figure out he's the son of Academia's leader. His intelligence seemed to have increased with the years that had passed by, but that came with running a company like the L.E.O Corporation at the age of thirteen.

"Your own son is fighting against you Professor?" Edo had to make sure he got that straight. The Professor's own SON was fighting against what his father was doing.

That made Edo's view shift a bit. He had some things he had to rethink. _His own son. He has a son? How come he lives in the Standard Dimension, and when the last time the Professor has seen his kid?_

"I'm afraid he is. This changes things." Leo regained his composure, and stared at the screen impassively. "I want Zero brought to me alive, and NOT as a card. Do I make myself clear? I want to punish the boy myself."

Edo did a quick salute. "Yes sir! I had planned on capturing Zero alive in the first place sir."

The Professor nodded, and looked off screen for a moment, as if someone had gained his attention. "Good. Report to me again next week on the progress of the Arc-V Project."

With that, the Professor ended the call, and Edo could finally relax. With a sigh, the Commander-in-Chief slumped in his throne. Sometimes, leading this entire Arc-V Project wasn't even worth it. It was so stressful and taxing. Edo stood up from his throne, and made his way towards his private quarters. The Commander deciding that he needed to get some rest before he passed out on the floor.

He had a lot to think about.

. . .

The medical bay made in the Duel Sanctuary was beginning to get crowded with people, both citizens and resistance members alike. Each person had one thing in mind, and that was finally seeing this mysterious Zero that had gifted them a win against Academia. Shun and Kaito were both watching the door that held Zero and Yuto within. Allen and Ruri going to help Sayaka with her shift. The Kurosaki siblings still have not resolved their debate. Kaito and Shun not batting an eye unless someone tried something to get a peak at who Zero was, or interrupt their medical check.

Zero had actually fallen asleep before they arrived at the Duel Sanctuary. The masked man finally giving in to his injuries and exhaustion, and went silent after his angry rants about his weight and figure. It was so unnerving that Yuto had Shun stop so he could check the mans pulse. It relieved the group knowing that Zero was finally getting some rest, especially Yuto since he learned that the masked man had insomnia.

So when the group of six walked into the resistance base with a masked man in a costume slung over Shun's shoulder, people instantly recognized them. Each member of Zero's 'Inner Circle' slowly losing their happy moods at the constant pestering and questions. Is that Zero? Why's he unconscious, is he okay? Do you guys know who he is under that mask? Who is he? Whose under the mask?

Take off his mask while he's asleep so we can see who he is!

That person was extra stubborn. The idea of betraying the masked man's trust so easily, at the earliest opportunity Zero had finally relaxed around them, angered them. Yuto and Shun especially wanted to take a crack at who said those words, but they were lost in the crowd that had formed from the rumors.

One person even tried to slip the mask off himself, and he almost succeeded. The group couldn't get a clear view of the teen's face, but they could easily see the boy had bright orange hair. If it wasn't for Kaito grabbing the boy's wrist at the last second, Zero's mask would have slipped and hit the floor with a loud 'thump'.

The kid got scolded, along with most of the crowd there, severely. Yuto could still remember what Shun had said when that happened.

"_Who gives a damn about what the guy looks like? He's helping us kick Fusion's ass, and that's all we need to know. Sure, no one knows who this guy is, or where he came from. But if he wanted to betray us all to Academia or kill us, he would have by now. Instead, he helps us more, gives us supplies from Academia, makes operations, protects us, and this is how you repay him? By trying to find out who is while he's unable to defend himself? That's something Academia would do, and we are NOT like them!"_

"_So the guy likes his privacy, big deal? He saved my sister from a horrible fate, and I thank him for that, I'm in his debt for it. If you guys try and push too hard on finding out his identity, he just might disappear. And then where would we be? Thing is he's done so much for us, the least we could do is allow the guy some respect and privacy. Not this."_

Now, most people knew better, and scattered, but there were still some that refused to give up, that were stubborn. Those were the ones currently waiting for a chance to strike outside Yuto and Zero's medical room. It was annoying the doctors and nurses greatly at the sudden and unwanted blockade to their patients.

Yuto's checkup wasn't to bad. The only thing the grey eyed teen had suffered was small rope and electric burns brought by the chains. Those would disappear by the next day or two. No, the problem was Zero's checkup.

When Zero had awaken on the medical bed with doctors and nurses hovering over him, the masked man had FREAKED. He almost seemed to have teleported sitting upwards, and grabbed the doctor closest to him. A distinct 'flick' filled the air between the unsuspecting people watching the scene with wide, terrified eyes. Zero had pulled out a pocket knife hidden on his person, most likely it was hidden in his cape, that thing was able to carry a freaking LAPTOP. The knife's sharp end gleamed in the light as it was held against the doctor's throat, not leaving any room for the man to maneuver.

"Get the hell away from me!" Zero spoke, voice quiet and cold, making the people around him panic even more. "Who the hell are you. Where am I?"

"I-I-I-" The doctor couldn't even speak, only stutter out the word I as he clenched his eyes shut. The knife moved closer to the man's throat and-

"Zero!" Yuto waved above the crowd of nurses and doctor's managing to catch the masked man's eye. The masked man relaxed slightly, but didn't release the doctor.

"Yuto." Zero spoke, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"You're at the Duel Sanctuary, the resistance's main base of operations." Yuto spoke calmly, before gesturing to Zero's knife and his hostage. "They were just going to do a checkup. They're the doctors and nurses that managed to survive the invasion."

"They were going to remove my mask!"

"No, they weren't." Yuto insisted calmly. "They were debating about doing the checkup when you wake up or not." Yuto's eyes flickered to the knife uneasily. "Now, please put the knife down. No one has seen your face, you're fine."

Reluctantly, Zero released his grip on the doctor, and with uneasy precision, flipped the pocket knife closed and hidden it away on his person again. No one asked for the man to put the knife on the table, everyone knew that the only person Zero seemed to trust was Yuto. So it wasn't going to happen. The man's paranoia being thrown into overdrive.

Zero scooched back against the headboard of the medical bed. "Sorry about that." He at least apologized to the people he had badly scarred, especially the man he almost murdered for no reason. "I'm not used to people being that close to me, especially those who I'm not familiar with. Unfamiliar faces tend to put me on edge, along with unfamiliar locations." Zero groaned loudly, before he put his head in his hands. "Why am I the only one that wakes up in unfamiliar locations with unfamiliar people surrounding me?"

Yuto watched, as one of the nurses took a step back. The movement caused Zero to flinch, and look up at the woman as if a predator was watching prey. The girl flinched, and shook like a frightened mouse at the display. Thinking quickly, Yuto got up, causing Zero's attention to shift, and walked over to the injured masked man. He said nothing as he sat down beside Zero, and grabbed hold of the flash drive that contained classified information.

Yuto held the drive as if it was a peace offering. "They're going to have to do a checkup eventually Zero. You're too injured, and it's why we brought you here in the first place. So they're going to have to get close to you, you realize that right?"

Zero huffed. "You make it sound like I'm a frightened child. Of course I realize that, and as long as they don't remove my mask I'm fine with it. I'll take care of my face myself, I'm not completely useless."

"No one said that." Yuto persisted. "If it'll make you more comfortable, I'll stay here with you until they're done."

Zero had crossed his arms, shoulders tense through the entire thing. His mask staring into Yuto's eyes, as if searching for any molecule that would hint towards deceit, before relenting. Zero took the piece offering, and set it on the table beside his duel disk, before grabbing one of his black gloves and pulling it off of his hand.

"If I start to feel uncomfortable, you better back off." Zero warned, glaring at each doctor and nurse carefully, before he exposed his arm and shoulder to the group. "Let's get this shit over with, can you plug the flash drive into my duel disk Yuto? I want to look at the information while this is going on."

"You like to multitask then?" Zero looked at Yuto as if saying, 'That's a stupid question and you know it.' which caused Yuto to laugh before doing what the masked man asked. "You just can't seem to let go of that info, huh?"

"Please." Zero almost snorted, but just barely stopped himself. "I thirst for knowledge as much as everyone else thirsts for water. Someone like me can NEVER get enough information." Zero scrolled through the countless files on the big flash drive. "I would say that it's my favorite hobby, but that's been taken by chess-"

Zero tensed up in an instant and hissed, his mask making it sound like a snake's. Pain laced through Zero's words as the doctors checked up on the masked hero.

Shun was right in forcing Zero to come to the Duel Sanctuary. The man was suffering through more than a few 3rd degree burns, no wonder it hurt to even twitch at times. Yuto felt bad for the man, seeing as these burns might scar all over Zero's body. Though Yuto didn't bother telling Zero that, the teen knew that Zero wouldn't take those words kindly. It would make the masked man think Yuto saw him as someone weak, when it was really the opposite.

_Someone who can push through all of that pain has to have some serious pain tolerance, or are just that freaking stubborn._

It took almost an hour before the doctors were completely done. A few bruises from the rubble that collapsed on top of Zero and the rest were 2nd and 3rd degree burns. With most of his injuries bandaged and taken care of, the masked man immediately shooed them out of the room. The doctors and nurses relieved at finally being able to leave, seeing as Zero almost murdered one of their comrades.

They scurried out of the room, amusing Yuto at how they almost trampled over themselves to get out. Yuto leaned over to whisper into Zero's masked ear. "You've got them running like a herd of terrified gazelle."

"It happens a lot." Zero stated casually, in much less pain now than he was before as he casually read over some information on the hierarchy structure of Academia and those in the Xyz Dimension. "Some people just can't handle the pressure. After all, this costume and mask was made so that they couldn't read my body language, figure out my identity, and intimidate my enemies."

With everyone but Yuto and Zero out of the room, Kaito and Shun entered. They made sure that the door was locked, and even put a chair under the doorknob, because someone was going to try and pick the lock. Seeing that he knew these two, Zero relaxed even more and put his duel disk down.

"So." Shun spoke up first. "2nd and 3rd degree burns huh?" Yellow eyes gleamed with mirth. "I believe I am owed something."

Zero grumbled. "Thank you for bringing me to the Duel Sanctuary."

Shun leaned over slightly, and put a hand to the side of his ear dramatically. "I'm sorry. What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Seeing a way to get some small vengeance. The masked man grabbed the collar of Shun's trenchcoat, and pulled him down lower before screaming in his ear. "I SAID THANK YOU!"

With that, Zero released the Raidraptor user, leaving him to stumble back and hold his ear. Which was still ringing with that modulated voice in his head, as if mocking him. Kaito and Yuto laughed at the small display of camradire.

Shun rubbed his ear a little more, before getting serious again. "Yeah. Anyway, the doctors said you really had 2nd and 3rd degree burns. Are you sure you're alright?"

Zero smiled from beneath his mask. "Besides the surprise I got when I woke up, I'm completely fine. A few days of rest and then I'll be up and running like nothing happened. Thankfully, there won't be any scars."

He didn't want to explain to his friends back at Ashford why he suddenly came back after who knows how long with burn scars.

"Though." Zero paused, and looked down. "I still need to do my, well, face." He gestured to his mask. "The doctors left it alone since I asked them to."

"Asked them?!" Yuto sputtered, doing a double take at Zero. "You call almost slitting a man's throat asking! You almost bit their hands off, even with your mask on! If you call that asking then I'm a freaking angel of death."

"That's not the point right now Yuto." Zero quickly brushed THAT topic aside. "The thing is I need to fix my real face, but I'll need someone to help me get the stuff I'll need." Now Zero looked down, almost wanting to play with his fingers, but his pride refused. It almost looked like Zero was hesitant, scared even. "Could you guys help me?"

Silence.

"You guys don't have to. Besides, it'll only be a minute! I-" Zero began to ramble, but was silenced by Kaito this time.

"We'll help you." Kaito answered for the others, but they still nodded nonetheless. "Just tell us what you need, and we'll give it to you, with our backs turned."

No one else said anything, and Kaito, Shun, and Yuto each turned their backs to face the wall. It was quiet for a moment, before there was a loud hiss that filled the air as Zero's mask retracted. Before a clicking sound was heard, signifying that Zero had taken off his mask. It was quiet, before Zero finally spoke without his modulator.

It was surprising to say the least. "Could you hand me some burn cream Shun? It's on your left with the red cap." All three boys tensed at Zero's real voice. It sounded so YOUNG, it was absolutely nothing like they had thought it would be.

Shun almost looked back, but Yuto quickly hit the teen's shoulder, snapping him out of his stupor. "Oh, uh, right." Shun quickly handed Zero the burn cream, making sure to cover and close his eyes even as he handed it backwards.

It was quiet for a few more moments, before Kaito spoke this time. "So." He drawled, trying to find some way to breach the subject all three boys wanted to talk about. "Your voice."

"It's nothing like you three expected, is it?" The voice asked, and each teen nodded sheepishly. Zero chuckled. "I can understand that. No one would think that an expert tactician like me would be so young huh? Especially since I have experience in this field. Yuto, hand me some gauze and bandages." Yuto said nothing, and just did as he was asked.

"It's just that-" Kaito cut himself off.

"I sound like you." Zero finished solemnly. "Like a child, a teenager around your age to be exact."

"Well, yeah."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" The voice sounded hesitant, and Zero carefully put on a bandage across his left cheek, it having a small 1st degree burn. In truth, Zero's face was emotionless, the masked man debating if he should geass these three to forget what just transpired. Though he decided against the idea, seeing as if they found out, the trust they had just started forming would shatter and become irreparable.

"I doubt they would believe us even if we tried, which we won't." Yuto looked at Shun and Kaito, both agreeing as well. "So I suppose your secret is safe with us, Zero."

"... Thank you." Zero was truly grateful for it as well. Once the bandage was taken care of, Zero picked up his mask, wiped the purple glass quickly, and put it back on. The distinct hiss almost acting like a safety blanket of sorts to the masked man. "You can turn around now."

They talked about a couple more things, mostly on what to do about the literal mob hanging outside of the door. Seeing as the masked man had insomnia, along with a dangerous weapon on his person besides his duel disk. Zero allowed Kaito and Shun to relax, saying that he would watch anyone come in. Besides, the man had some classified information to snoop around, and that alone would keep the masked man awake for as long as need be. Yuto himself was ordered to some bed rest by the doctors, so he would be resting with Zero in case the man did get overwhelmed.

The dude did have some serious 2nd and 3rd degree burns after all, they wouldn't heal instantaneously.

With that out of the way, Kaito and Shun left. The Raidraptor duelist going to find his sister and make sure she was alright before apologizing. Kaito decided to go and check up on his family. Leaving Yuto and Zero, although the latter was too tired to really talk much. He mostly focused on looking at the information he had 'borrowed'.

Or stolen, either way.

By the time Zero was almost done reading all of the information a couple of days had already passed. At the moment, it was way past dark, and Yuto, who was going to be released in the morning, was currently asleep.

"Alright, just two more files." Zero scrolled down to the bottom of the drive, these ones being the oldest files added.

The sounds of sheets shuffling gathered Zero's attention, and the insomniac looked up at the noise. Seeing Yuto struggle with his bedsheets made Zero quirk an eyebrow in amusement, before the Phantom Knights duelist fully stood.

"Hey. What are you doing up so late? Are you having trouble sleeping again?" Zero asked, tilting his head slightly. Lately, Yuto was struggling to get some real rest, which was one of the main reasons why he was still in the Medical Bay of the Duel Sanctuary. Zero would be released around the same time as Yuto, which was this coming morning. Sometimes, Yuto would wake up in a fit, mostly from a nightmare he couldn't remember. But what he did remember was seeing his dragon, along with three others. The others were blurry, though all four would roar loudly as one, and then Yuto would feel an intense pain in his chest before waking up.

It made Zero wonder if the teen would become an insomniac like him. He certainly hoped not, those first nights with no sleep were horrible.

Yuto didn't say anything. He just stood up, took his duel disk with his deck, and walked out of the room. The strange silence caught Zero off guard, but he brushed it aside, thinking Yuto had woken up in a bad mood.

With that out of the way, Zero focused on his work once more. The names of the files caught him off guard however. "Arc-V Project? Revival Zero? What the hell." Zero muttered, a bit concerned with the 'Revival Zero' file. Lelouch had named his masked counterpart Zero after all, and it worried him greatly. _Did these guys plan on bringing me here from the start?_

Zero disregarded that thought. _No, that would've been foolish, seeing as I don't side with Academia. Besides, I've never met anyone that's involved with Academia in my entire life. It must be based on something else._

Deciding to leave 'Revival Zero' for last, Zero opened the 'Arc-V Project' first.

"The Arc-V Project was created by our Professor, Leo Akaba, to help reunite the four dimensions back into one. Using the power of Fusion, along with the necessary amount of energy that can be brought by turning people into cards, Academia can unite Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard into one dimension, the Unified World. Here, once all dimensions have been reunited, peace, prosperity, and joy will prosper. The United World will become a living paradise, a utopia where all people from various dimensions can live happily." Zero read outloud, the constant reading starting to hurt his eyes, even through his mask. Zero clicked his tongue. "More like bring a one sided massacre of innocent people and force the other dimensions into a single entity. Whoever thought this would bring paradise is an idiot, this is just a dictatorship." Though Zero memorized the Professor's name, Leo Akaba. It made him think of his father, and that did NOT give this man any favors.

In fact, it only made him want to shoot the man. Unfortunately, there are no such things as guns with 'bullets' in this dimension, and Zero dropped the gun he had taken from Suzaku in shock of the Avalon. So he was out of luck on that department.

_I either have the Devil's luck, or its a literal pile of shit. It tends to switch and be moody._ Zero cringed, remembering the entire 'Arthur Incident' back at Ashford. He was almost exposed as Britannia's most wanted criminal by a cat, a CAT.

If that didn't say words about his luck, then Zero didn't know what would.

Zero looked up at the door. Ten minutes had already passed since Yuto left, and the masked revolutionary was beginning to wonder when he would return. Zero looked back down at his duel disk, and his finger hovered over the 'Revival Zero' file. For once, the masked man hesitated on wanting to read something. What exactly would he find in here? There were some things that people were not meant to know. Sometimes, information could scar people, and he didn't want to fall victim to anymore scars. Physical, mental, emotional, or spiritual. Zero already had enough problems trying to open up to people back in his dimension. He always wore a mask there, and he couldn't properly express himself. His emotions being stunted by the horrible attack that claimed his mother's life. He couldn't feel.

Zero looked up at the door again, fifteen minutes since Yuto left. Perhaps he was getting something to eat? Why was he even worried? The rebel was in the heart of the resistance, he would be fine. Unless a spy for Academia had somehow entered the resistance. Now Zero knew his paranoia was rearing its ugly head again.

But it wasn't impossible. In fact, it was rather likely that there WAS a spy weeded in here somewhere. These rebels weren't exactly doing background checks on people when they wanted to sign up. They needed all the help they could get, especially with fighting the sheer number Academia had.

Zero snapped his thoughts out of that rabbit hole, and clicked on the last file. "Snap out of it. It's just a freaking file. What's the worst that could happpennn…" Zero trailed off, his jaw dropping open at what was in the file. Black gloved hands shook slightly. "W-What the fucking HELL is THIS!"

There wasn't any words on the file, just a few pictures. As Zero scrolled down all of them, he grew even more freaked out. There were four boys and four girls in the picture. Each having two pictures, one when they were a child, and another at their current age.

There was a boy with blue hair and yellow bangs that was swept to the side. As if it was constantly being blown by the wind. He had aquamarine eyes, and he seemed to be just a bit too thin as a child and even in his teens. In both pictures, there was a girl with almost apple green hair and orange eyes beside him.

The next boy had green and red hair, and it seemed to make him look like a watermelon or tomato. A large pendulum crystal that was too big for his neck as a child laid on his neck. Scarlet red eyes full of joy as a big grin was spread across his face. He was reaching out to someone who was mostly likely his father in his child picture, but that figure wasn't present in the next one. As a teen, the child had grown an almost female figure, which Zero could sympathize with. However, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes anymore.

The third boy had purple hair with magenta highlights along with purplish pink eyes. He didn't smile in the first picture as a child. Where he wore a purple dress shirt with bronze buttons. When he DID smile, it looked like a smile one would see on a slightly unstable person slowly coming undone. It wasn't a real, happy smile. It was a smile that enjoys others suffering, and those eyes... He wore a more complex purple military uniform with a cape. A red jacket hanging off of his shoulders.

The last one started making Zero freak out slightly.

"Yuto?!"

Yuto was on the list for 'Revival Zero'. It showed two pictures of his childhood and his life now. The drastic change made the masked man feel empathetic. In the first picture, Yuto looked genuinely happy. Like he was living a life of bliss. Zero had never seen Yuto smile that brightly in the present. It most likely being robbed by the invasion that destroyed his home. _Like how my mother's life and my sisters sight and legs were stolen from me._

Quickly, Zero looked over at the list of girls as well. _Because I've already gone this fucking far, might as well finish it._

The same girl with green hair and orange eyes was first. It didn't surprise the masked man seeing as this girl seemed to be close to the blue haired teen. Each of them seemed to be wearing a track suit of sorts in their current years.

Another girl with pink hair tied into pigtails smiled at something away from the camera. She had periwinkle eyes, and wore a sleeveless white and blue shirt with a dark pink skirt in her teenage years. She seemed to have no worries.

The next girl had long indigo hair tied up into a ponytail by an orangy yellow ribbon. She had green eyes, and never smiled into the camera. It looked as if she was unhappy with something, in both pictures. She currently wore a long red jacket with red shorts.

Then Zero's suspicions were confirmed on who the last girl was.

It was Ruri, no questions asked. That long dark purple hair with magenta side tails was a dead giveaway in and of itself.

There were names underneath the pictures of the people, and it just freaked Zero out even more. Even he felt uncomfortable under these circumstances. Yugo was the name of the blue haired boy. Rin was the name of his female companion. Yuya was the name of the tomato haired teen, and Yuzu was the name of his female friend. Yuri had the purple and magenta hair and was slightly unhinged. The female's name being Serena.

Then there was Yuto and Ruri. Both of their names were in the database as well.

The strange thing Zero had noticed offhandedly, was that each girl seemed to be wearing a bracelet. Ruri wore a bracelet that seemed to have wings, which fitted well with her deck. A yellow stone was embedded in the middle. Rin wore a silver bracelet that had the wind scratched into its design. Though a green gem was in the middle instead of a yellow one. Serena's bracelet looked like a crescent moon, and had a giant blue gem in the middle where the moon didn't shine. Then, Yuzu's bracelet had a pink gem in the middle. With two streaks of silver metal making an 'X' formation with her bracelet.

"I feel like a stalker." Zero commented, and quickly excited out of the file. It still didn't stop Zero from cringing. _Who the hell watches- No. STALKS. Eight kids for who knows how long until they turn into a teenager! WHY is the Professor stalking these kids? Why is he stalking Yuto and Ruri?_ Zero stilled. _Please if there is a God do NOT let this guy be a pedophile. PLEASE! Oh God what do I do? What can I even DO with this information? Is there anything I can do? Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

Zero may be panicking slightly at this disturbing turn of events.

_Revival Zero. That's what its called. Revival is the restoration of a body physically or mentally. That or giving life to a once dead person or consciousness… Wait, so is this guy going to SACRIFICE these kids?!_ They all wore the same face. The boys could pass as quadruplets, and the same could be said for the girls. Seeing three other people with the same face as Yuto and Ruri made Zero feel WRONG. _Are they all clones or something. I swear, what the hell have I gotten into. What is this Sci-fi cloning shit!_

Did Yuto even know he was being stalked? Did Ruri?

….

That changes things.

Looking up, Zero practically commanded Yuto to walk through the door at that very moment, but he never came. It had been almost half an hour and now Zero was a mess. _Did Academia kidnap Yuto?_

Now, that may have been a little bit excessive, but give the man a break. He was just about to be relieved from 2nd and 3rd degree electrical burns, found out TWO of his friends are being stalked for at least a couple of years, and Yuto left without saying a single word. Zero had a right to be panicked.

Zero went to the call list on his duel disk, having only a couple contacts made it easier to use since he was still used to a Britannian cellphone. The masked revolutionary held the duel disk up awkwardly to his head as he heard it rang.

The call picked up, and someone groggily answered. "Zero? What the hell man, do you know what time it-"

"Shun." Zero spoke a bit too loudly, his sheets ruffled as Zero struggled to get out of them. "Get the hell over here right now. We have a serious problem. Yuto left the room around thirty minutes ago and I don't know where the fuck he is. He didn't say anything to me, and just walked out. I thought he was in a bad mood, but I found something from the information Yuto and I stole and I think he's in serious danger."

NOW Shun was wide awake. The teen having practically fallen out of his bed as he quickly put his trench coat on. "Shit. He must of been sleep walking again. Dammit! I forgot to tell you about that. I'll be over in a second. Meet me out by the front of the Duel Sanctuary, because I know you're not going to just sit there."

"Bring Ruri with you. This is important to her too." With that, Zero hung up. His agitation and fear for his newfound friend made his rage boil over. With a quick yank, the fabric teared as Zero threw the ripped up sheet aside carelessly. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Zero stood up with a huff.

And immediately hit the floor with a thud.

Zero growled. "God fucking dammit. This isn't the time!" The masked man grabbed the side of his bed, and shakily stood up on his legs. They screeched in protest, some of the burns and slightly healed blisters being agitated by the action, but he didn't care. Making sure to always have ahold of something steady, Zero grabbed his duel disk and deck before leaving the room. Leaving the flashdrive and pocket knife he had been practically ordered to take off of his person by Yuto behind.

Leaning against the wall, Zero shakily stumbled around the Duel Sanctuary. Geassing a random person he didn't care about to give him directions to the front entrance. His cape dragged on the floor and echoing loudly across the silent and empty halls.

When Zero had finally made it to the front entrance, Shun was there waiting for him. Though there was a problem.

"Where's Ruri. I asked you to bring her along." Zero tripped slightly, and Shun had to catch the masked man before he fell to the floor and further injured himself.

"We got into another fight." The teen admitted sadly. "She's been ignoring me ever since. I don't know where she is. The last I checked she was going to get some water." The Raidraptor duelist watched as Zero hit the wall before speed walking outside. Shun followed, his yellow eyes lighting with fear. "Why? What's wrong, and what the hell is going on?"

"The Professor has been stalking four boys and girls." Zero stated bluntly. "It's called 'Revival Zero' or some shit. Anyway, the name is not the problem. The thing is that these people all have the same face."

Zero turned to look at Shun, panic coming off of him in waves. "Shun. Yuto and Ruri's pictures were in there. THEY were ON the list."

Shun was drilled to a halt. "What."

"The Professor has fucking pictures of them, both as a child AND as they are now. He's been stalking eight kids and I have no clue why, but I doubt its anything good." Zero started walking away, Shun not a step behind him. The dark blue haired duelist finally seemed to snap out of what daze he had entered after Zero's words. Yellow eyes were filled to the brim with fear and panic, both for his childhood friend AND little sister.

Shun rubbed his face, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare. "Wh-what the shit. You're serious. Some stranger has been watching my little sister and best friend for who knows how many years?!"

"I may be many things, but SICK isn't one of them. I'm not sadistic Shun. I wouldn't lie or joke about this kind of crap." Zero looked around, seeing absolutely no hint about where Yuto OR Ruri where. Frustrated, Zero turned around to face Shun again. His cape struggling to catch up with the motion. "We're going to have to split up. We can cover more ground that way, and we both can take care of ourselves."

Shun nodded, desperate to find his sister. "You look for Yuto, I'll go and find Ruri. I'll be looking South of Heartland Tower, you look North."

"Right. If either of us finds anything, contact the other IMMEDIATELY. Call if you haven't found them within an hour." Zero turned and walked the other way, desperately hoping that his luck wasn't a pile of shit right now.

. . .

"Ow!" Yuto woke up with a start, having tripped over some rubble and almost falling on his face. The Phantom Knights duelist blinked and drearly rubbed his grey eyes. "Ugh, hey Zero? What-"

The black and purple haired boy stopped talking when he realized that Zero was nowhere in sight. In fact, Yuto wasn't even by the Duel Sanctuary. He looked around, honestly confused and lost for a second before he realized what had happened.

"God dammit." Yuto slapped his forehead, he grit his teeth. "I can't believe I did it AGAIN. I can't believe I forgot about it too." Yuto looked up at the blocked out sky. "Man, Shun is going to be PISSED when I come back. That's not even talking about what Zero will do."

Suddenly, there was a bright glowing light that blinded the Phantom Knights user for a second. Yuto covered his eyes, and quickly put on his duel disk in case this was Academia he was dealing with. When the light went away, Yuto rapidly blinked his eyes, and looked up. On the roof of one of the buildings still standing, was a stranger on a… motorcycle?

The engine to the motorcycle almost seemed to purr, which was a sign that it was in good condition. It was mostly white and yellow, and had black stripes that seemed to make it look like a bee or wasp. The person on top of the motorcycle wore a white and blue track suit that had red trimmings. The suit acting as a second skin, the man wore a small jacket that was cut around his chest. The white helmet he wore hid most of his face and what he looked like, a blue visor covered his eyes. He seemed a little too thin in Yuto's eyes, and was probably just a little bit taller than him by an inch.

A bit of blue hair poked out from under the helmet, and the stranger looked around wildly before he zeroed in on Yuto. His shoulders tensed, and the teen spoke with a slightly deeper voice than Yuto's own. "So it's you again. I finally found you!"

Yuto gave the stranger an elegantly raised eyebrow. "Found me? I don't even know you." Yuto glared at the stranger. "Or are you from Academia, from the Fusion Dimension?"

The stranger leaned over his ride, and yelled at Yuto. "My name is NOT Fusion! It's Yugo dammit, stop getting my name wrong! Now tell me where Rin is and I'll let that mess up slide."

"Are you from Fusion or not?" Yuto spat, getting annoyed with this guy.

Yugo growled, clenching the controls on his motorcycle. "IT'S YUGO! That's it, I'm going to pound you into the ground first and then get you to tell me where you took Rin!"

_Rin? Who the hell is Rin?_

A duel blade appeared on the motorcycle, and Yugo revved up his engine. The motorcycle spun quicky, before diving off of the roof of the building and heading directly towards Yuto. The Phantom duelist acted quickly, and activated his own duel disk before standing his ground.

"DUEL!"

The motorcycle hit the ground, which caused a bunch of dust and ash to rise from the floor in a cloud. Yuto stepped to the side just in time to avoid being flattened, before he pulled out a card from his deck.

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**YUGO LP- 4000**

No words were said as the two battled. Yuto quickly pulled off a Rank 4 Xyz Summon to bring forth his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon onto the field. Yugo himself performed a summoning method Yuto had never seen before. _Synchro? What the hell is a Synchro Summon?_

A dragon that had four transparent cyan green wings rose onto the field with a mighty roar. Black stripes covered its white body, matching Yugo's motorcycle, and had sharp yellow eyes and LOTS of teeth.

The two dragons roared in unison, and Yuto's chest suddenly started to burn as if he was on fire. The black caped teen grabbed a hold of his chest, right where his heart lay, and winced. Though Yuto never took his eyes off of his opponent. What he didn't notice was that Yugo was doing the same thing, because his chest was burning as well.

The two dragons flew at each other, and attacked with all of their might. The force sent Yuto and Yugo backwards a bit, and more smoke flew around the field. Thankfully, all of the smoke and destruction going on managed to attract Shun's attention, who ran over to the scene as quick as he could.

When Shun finally arrived, he saw Yugo trying to run Yuto over and flatten him like a pancake, but the Xyz user kept jumping and rolling out of the way.

"Yuto!" The two duelist stopped fighting when they saw Shun had arrived. The guy on the motorcycle revved his engine once again, before glaring at Yuto through his visor.

"This isn't that last you'll see of me!" Yugo snapped. "I'll take you down and then make you tell me where you took Rin after you kidnapped her! I swear!"

Both Yuto or Shun could reply to Yugo's statement. Yugo took off on his motorcycle faster than either could blink, the duel having ended with no winner.

**YUTO LP- 4000 DRAW**

**YUGO LP- 4000 DRAW**

Yuto looked over at Shun. "Thanks for arriving when you did." He sheepishly put a had behind his head. "And sorry for the scare, again. I didn't mean to walk out of the Duel Sanctuary like that."

Shun looked around frantically, only paying half of his attention towards Yuto. Not finding what he was hoping for, Shun looked Yuto in the eyes finally. Seeing Shun's fear caused Yuto to tense up, something was wrong.

"Where's Ruri? Is she with you?"

Yuto blinked. "Uh, no. I got all the way out here sleepwalking, which I'm sorry about still by the way. I haven't seen her if that's what you're asking." Yuto saw Shun clench his fists. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Zero found something on that drive you guys stole. He's saying that Ruri is in danger and I can't find her anywhere. She's not in the Duel Sanctuary either."

Yuto reeled back at this information, it hitting him like a bus. "What!"

Shun messed with his duel disk, beginning to contact the masked man himself. "He can tell you himself. Besides, I'm still confused on it as well, and I should be calling him now to tell him that I've found you anyway." Shun glared at his childhood friend, who flinched back. "WE, are going to have words once all of this shit is over."

Before Yuto replied, Shun's duel disk accepted the call, which was on speaker. It sounded like Zero was moving a lot, his breathing was erratic and he seemed to be struggling with something.

"Why do you insist on struggling, Zero?" An unfamiliar, and slightly creepy voice spoke through the duel disk. Both Shun and Yuto tensed up at this stranger's words. They didn't know this guy, did he have Zero's duel disk? "I'm only following orders. Can you blame me for that? The Professor wants me to kidnap Ruri so what choice do I have, hmm?"

"You don't have to follow the Professor's orders if you don't want to, we both know that you're lying. You just want to do this because you're having fun." Zero spat, his modulated voice slightly fuzzy over the duel disk. There was the sound of an explosion, and a girl's cry made it through the speaker. Both boys recognized that voice coming from Ruri.

Shun and Yuto looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them.

_This guy probably doesn't know Zero accepted a call, and Ruri is there with them. He's silently asking for backup, this guy must be dangerous._

Quickly, Shun pressed a few more buttons on his duel disk before figuring out Zero's location. With that out of the way, Shun and Yuto started running towards Zero and Ruri's destination.

"Don't worry Zero." Shun finally spoke into his duel disk. He heard the stranger give a disturbing 'Hmmmm?' before speaking again. "We'll be there in just a few minutes, don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try. I can only promise you that because all of the stupid shit seems to come to me." Zero grumbled, before both sides hung up.

Shun looked to Yuto. "Let's hurry. We gotta catch this creep before he gets away."

Yuto nodded, scowl on his face and eyes hardened at the thought of battle. "Right."

. . .

Around the same time Yuto was meeting Yugo. Zero was walking around aimlessly on the Northside of Heartland's tower. So far, he had found no hide nor hair of both Yuto or Ruri, and it was not doing wonders for his paranoia. The masked man looked left and right, up and down, even through the most tiniest of crevices and ridiculous hiding spots.

It had almost been an hour and he still hasn't seen either of them.

Zero was grinding his teeth. "Dammit, where could they be. They couldn't of disappeared in the drop of a hat!" _Unless Academia already captured both Yuto and Ruri and had transported them both to Academia. THEN they can disappear at the drop of a hat._

Zero growled, before making his way around one of the corners of a collapsed building. "Still nothing." The corner led to a dead end, with no where else to go. Doing a quick check and finding nothing, the masked man turned around again to back track. "Hopefully Shun is having better luck tha-"

He couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. Because all of a sudden, something had collided with him and both were sent tumbling across the ground. Zero groaned, his injuries screaming at him for taking the tumble and not watching where he was going. Opening one eye, Zero could only see long dark purple hair that was thrown in his masked face.

That was enough for Zero to know he had found Ruri.

"Ruri!" Zero almost cried out with relief, and helped the girl stand back up. "For a second I thought that Academia had-"

"P-please help me Zero." Ruri stuttered. Zero just now seeing the state the Kurosaki sibling was in. She seemed a little more roughed up than usual. Her breathing was erratic, as if she had just ran a marathon, and her eyes. She was afraid.

"Why? Is someone after you?" Zero deduced, and Ruri nodded frantically.

"Yeah!" She pointed behind her, hand shaking. "And he looks just like-"

"Oh I do hope you're not spreading rumors about me dear Ruri." A voice chuckled, and a person hidden by a black cloak appeared around the building from where Ruri ran from. "Gossip is such a naughty thing to do, and I thought it was beneath you. I don't want any new guests to think badly about me now do we?"

Zero straightened his shoulders, and reached for his pocket knife. Only to remember that he left it behind. _God dammit. I hate my luck sometimes._ So instead of his pocket knife, he slowly withdrew his duel disk and deck.

The stranger's hidden face stared into Zero's faceless mask. It was quiet as the two had their stare down.

"I spy with my little eye a masked man." The stranger suddenly blurted out and laughed, acting like they were old friends. When in reality Zero didn't know who the hell this guy was.

"I spy with my masked eye someone whose about to get their ass kicked if they don't back off." Zero spat, not in the mood for games.

"Oh how rude!" The stranger seemed to pout, before smiling again like nothing had happened. "I just wanted to have some fun." He said innocently.

Silence was his only response.

"So, care to introduce yourself? Or do I have to do the honors?" The stranger almost cackled as if nothing was wrong. "Let's not be rude now."

Carefully, Zero put Ruri behind him to shield her from view. "I am Zero. Although I'm sure you already knew that since you're from Academia." Zero felt Ruri grab his wrist, as if he was her only lifeline. "What do you want with Ruri?"

"Now, it's rude to ask questions and demand of a stranger you don't even know." Violet pink eyes and a face similar to Yuto's appeared from underneath the cloak. A wicked smile on his face. "Besides, I'm only following orders. I could care less what becomes of Ms. Kurosaki."

Zero frowned within his mask, but his anger was reduced slightly from shock at who this person was. "You're-" Zeros mind went back to the third boy he saw in Revival Zero. "You're Yuri."

Yuri gave Zero a surprised look, before masking it like an extinguished flame. "So you know about me? Strange, because this is my first time here in Xyz." Yuri gave that creepily calm smile again. "Why I dare say that you're not from around here, are you Mr. Zero." It wasn't stated as a question, because both boys knew the answer

Yuri laughed and clapped his hands as if a giddy child. "I'm correct aren't I?" He tilted his head, the cloak falling off of his head and revealing his purple and magenta hair. "Then may I ask which dimension you are from?"

"Yeah." Zero crouched slightly, figure tense. _If this guy is eerily similar to Yuto, or if he is a clone or some shit, then he's probably as good as Yuto. I'll have to take him seriously, especially since he has Ruri so frightened._ "It's called 'None of your business'."

Yuri pouted. "Aw, and here I thought we were going to be civil about this." That predatory grin was back, and Yuri took a step forward. Zero and Ruri took a step back, until they both realized that they were cornered, and had nowhere to go.

Zero clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You'll have to go through me first if you want to get to Ruri, Yuri." With that, the masked man started his duel disk.

Deciding that the cloak was too bulky for his liking, Yuri removed it with a flick of his wrist. His duel disk also starting up, and had a purple sword for a blade. "Oh don't worry. I plan to, and once I defeat you I'll turn you into a card just as the Professor ordered me to and take Ruri away to Academia." Yuri's voice had gained a playful edge as he stared straight at Ruri. The Xyz girl flinched back and Zero blocked the Fusion user's view of her. "After all, the Professor is desperate to meet you Ruri."

"Enough of your creepy tactics." Zero snapped as both of their screens turned on.

Yuri shrugged casually. "Oh well." Pinkish purple eyes shrunk as he gave an almost insane grin. "As you wish, Zero. I'll let that be your final request before you become another card in my collection." Yuri licked his lips. "People like you, who are an actual threat, are so rare to come by nowadays. Especially those who wear masks, those are ultra rare."

Yuri could tell, just by seeing this guy in real life, that he was dead serious. He knew that Zero would cause problems right away if he wasn't dealt with swiftly and harshly. Though Zero wouldn't admit it, he could tell the exact same thing when it came to Yuri. He would became a dangerous threat if not disposed of. That, and the guy was unnervingly creepy, even in Zero's opinion and standards, and he met C.C.

"I do hope you won't hold back, because that would just insult me." Yuri deadpanned.

"Please. Just focus on your own survival, because I'm not going to lose this match."

Yuri smiled, as if he was thoroughly enjoying this banter between rivals. "Good luck with that, I haven't lost once in my entire life since I've started dueling!"

"Good." Zero wouldn't tell Yuri that he only started dueling around two months ago. "Because neither have I."

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**YURI LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

**There's Chapter 5 folks, hope you enjoyed. I wanted to give a chapter that had some friendship bonding in it, because character building and progress. However, there's one thing I just couldn't wait to add in this story.**

**YURI!**

**Oh my GOSH I've been dying to introduce him into this story. Let me tell you, these two boys are going to be butting heads often. As stated in the story, they're rivals. I believe I did a good job on doing Yuri's character, and I'm proud. :) **

**Though, there seems to be a lot of confusion and misconceptions going around! Leo thinks that Zero is Reiji, Yuto battled with some stranger, and Zero seems to have run into Yuri. Some crap is going to go down in the next Chapter, I can tell you that much! Though I can't be the only one thinking that Zero and Reiji seem to have a lot in common. And who the hell almost revealed Zero's identity?! I bet most of you know, I know. What am I saying? I'm writing the damn thing! Anyway, if I found out that some leader of a major army like Academia was stalking two of my friends. I would be absolutely probably have a panic attack, what about you? Hope you guys can't wait for Chapter 6! -MoonlightWright**


	6. Ch6 Technology VS Nature

**Come one come all too a very exciting duel! It's about time I start writing another duel scene, and not one as half baked as Yuto's and Yugo's was. (They will get another try, don't worry.) I'll admit that I've been watching some Yugioh Arc-V Abridged and Arc-V on crack. I love Shun on the abridged series and I find the Yuri on Ice hilarious, just thought I'd mention that, go check it out! But anyway, I'm talking about the duel Zero(Lelouch) vs Yuri. Man, I'm the one making this story and I'm excited! Hope you guys enjoy. Also, I was listening to Bleach music, Hollow's theme at the time of making this and the ending for Chapter 5. You guys should try it out, because it really fits well with that music!**

**I REALLY tried on making this duel good, hopefully I have succeeded. So…**

**Who's gonna win?**

Ch.6: Technology VS Nature

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**YURI LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first, thank you very much." Yuri gave a sly grin towards his masked enemy. "I draw!" Yuri gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "First, I will summon my Predaplant Cephalotus Snail, in Attack mode."

PREDAPLANT CEPHALOTUS SNAIL LV.4. ATK:1300 DEF:1200

"With that, I'll end my turn." Yuri put his arms behind his back and tilted his head towards Zero. "Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

_He has something up his sleeve, but the question is what._ Zero studied his opponent, trying to figure out what was behind that figurative mask Yuri wore. _He's just as good at wearing masks as me._

"Alright, I draw." Zero calmly looked at his hand, before making his move. "I summon a regular Black Knight Burai in Attack mode."

BLACK KNIGHT BURAI LV.3 ATK: 900 DEF: 800

"When I successfully summon one Black Knight Burai, I can use its effect to summon another from my hand." Zero placed another Burai on his duel blade.

BLACK KNIGHT BURAI LV.3 ATK: 900 DEF: 800

"I play the spell Geass: Memory Replacement." Yuri gave Zero a confused look.

"Eh? I've never heard of that spell card before. I thought you only ran a mechanical deck? What's with the magic psychic cards?" Violet pink eyes showed intrigue.

"I like to keep some moves hidden in my cape." The masked man had a hunch that his deck and duels were being closely watched. Looks like it was true. "With this spell, I am allowed to change the level of my monsters by 2. I choose to change my Black Knight Burais from level 3 to level 5."

BLACK KNIGHT BURAI LV.3 =5

BLACK KNIGHT BURAI LV.3 = 5

"I now build the overlay network to Xyz Summon!" A black vortex opened up on the ground, and the two Burais went onto it to make a new monster. A sleek black machine with a big cockpit, thing waist, and one eye appeared on the field. There were two big long strands of red hair flowing down the machines back, and one of its menacing claws held a black sword. The machine floated in the air, ready for battle. "With your self taught grace, come to the field and adapt to its circumstances with the intent to win! Rank 5! Commander Gekka Zangetsu!"

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU RNK.5 ORB.2 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300

"An Xyz summon right out of the gate." Yuri whistled at the mechanical monster. "Well, this is new."

"I'm not a one trick pony, so it would be best not to underestimate me." Zero lifted his hand towards his Xyz monster. "I activate Zangetsu's effect. By discarding one orbital, it gains an extra 1000 Attack points!"

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU ATK:2500 = 3500

"Battle!" Zero pointed towards Yuri's monster. "I attack Predaplant Cephalotus Snail with Zangetsu. Serpent's Slash and Strike!"

The Zangetsu went in a zigzag pattern, as if reenacting a snake, before jumping up into the air and striking downwards. Blue fire coming from small jets erupted from the sword, making its strike much more faster and powerful. The Gekka cut the plant in half, but it immediately regenerated itself, and remained on the field.

"Predaplant Cephalotus Snail cannot be destroyed in battle, and any damage I take is halved." Yuri's uniform and red jacket whipped in the wind from the force of Zangetsu's attack.

**YURI LP- 4000 = 2900**

The wind grew to be too strong, and Yuri was thrown onto his back. He made a small whining noise from the pain, but immediately got back up.

"You made my uniform dirty." Yuri wiped some dust and dirt off of his shoulders casually. "That was rather rude, don't you think?"

"As if kidnapping people is any different." Zero grabbed one card from his hand. "I set one card and end my turn. At this time, Zangetsu's Attack returns to normal."

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU ATK:3500 = 2500

"Touche." Yuri smirked. "I draw. Next, I summon Predaplant Cordyceps in Defense mode." A strange plant with a face appeared on the field. It had two green leaves and its head was red, it almost looked like a wilted tomato if not for the face.

PREDAPLANT CORDYCEPS LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0

"Now I play the spell card Predaplant Party. I can special summon one Predaplant from my deck onto the field. Come on out Predaplant Darling Cobra!" A sleek green plant with red glowing eyes appeared next. Its mouth was split into four petals, and had sharp teeth that resembled a lamprey eel.

PREDAPLANT DARLING COBRA LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1500

"When Darling Cobra is special summoned I can add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from Yuri's deck, and he gladly took it and added it into his hand.

"I play the spell Polymerization, and fuse Darling Corba, Cephalotus Snail, and Cordyceps. Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Join together and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri clapped his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A dark green and purple dragon appeared onto the field. There were mouths on its legs, shoulders, even some of its vines had mouths at the end. Two acid green eyes glared at Zero and Ruri, purple miasma dripped down its fangs and mandibles before it roared. There were multiple glowing red and orange orbs on the beast, and two big horns curled back like a ramhorn.

STARVING VENOM FUSION DRAGON LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2000

"Shit." Zero just knew that this dragon was going to be troublesome. Not to mention a huge pain in his ass.

"Starving Venom's effect. If it was fusion summoned with only monsters on my field, then he gains ATK equal to all of the special summoned monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

Zero grit his teeth, before he noticed something on his duel screen. _A call? Shun._

Discreetly, Zero swiped his hand across the screen, as if he was checking Starving Venom's dangerous effect, and accepted the call.

"This is exactly what he did to me." Ruri shook, remembering her recently lost duel.

STARVING VENOM FUSION DRAGON ATK:2800 = 5300

Yuri laughed. "Battle! I attack Zangetsu with Starving Venom! Acidic Blast!"

Starving Venom flew above Zangetsu, vines wrapping around and trapping the machine. Roots sprouted from Starving Venom's back, before they all started glowing. A giant ball of green energy built up at the center, before Starving Venom unleashed its wrath.

Zangetsu was vaporized, but there was still an explosion. Zero and Ruri cried out, as they skidded backwards against the dead end wall. Zero made sure to cover Ruri and himself with his cape, the bottom tail ends flicking wildly from the wind.

**ZERO LP- 4000 = 1200**

Some of the building blocking the way crumbled from the violent blast. Its structure unstable, and began to fall on top of Ruri and Zero. Thinking quickly, Zero pushed Ruri in front of him, and both just managed to roll out of the way of the falling rubble. Ruri screamed, and shielded her head from any stray debris and dust.

His previous injuries decided to rear its ugly head again and screamed. The masked man struggled to catch a breath, all of the running, healing injuries, and this duel were catching up to him.

"What a shame." Yuri clicked his tongue. "I was hoping you would use your ace monster Gawain." He out a finger against his chin in mock thought. "Perhaps you would have beaten me if you did. Your machines look so much sleeker, so much better than those clunky Ancient Gear Golems that Obelisk Force uses. Perhaps I'll take and use your deck once I defeat and card you."

"Not a chance. This duel isn't done yet Yuri, don't get too cocky. Especially against me!" Zero growled and turned back around to face the Fusion user.

For once, Yuri openly frowned. "I use the Quick-Play spell Possessed Plant. When my monster has successfully destroyed yours, I can attack again." Starving Venom leaned forward eagerly. "Go ahead and feast, my Starving Venom. I attack you directly!"

"I activate the trap card, Geass: Time Stop. By paying half of my Life Points I can forcibly end your battle phase and summon one monster from my hand regardless of its summoning conditions." The field suddenly flashed red.

**ZERO LP- 1200 = 600**

"Oh?"

"I summon Knightmare Gekka in Attack mode!" A silver, smaller version of Zangetsu appeared on the field. The machine drew its sword and held it in front of itself threateningly. Starving Venom flinched back at the display, the knightmare suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and cried out at his lost meal. This Gekka had no red hair or flotation unit.

KNIGHTMARE GEKKA LV.6 ATK:1800 DEF:2000

"Why do you insist on struggling, Zero?" Yuri asked, watching Zero squirm as if he was a bug. Yuri's voice was gentle as he spoke. "I'm only following orders. Can you blame me for that? The Professor wants me to kidnap Ruri so what choice do I have, hmm?"

Zero gave a fake laugh. "You don't have to follow the Professor's orders if you don't want to, we both know that you're lying. You just want to do this because you're having fun." Zero spat.

"Maybe so." Yuri conceded. "Yet, you could have used that trap at the beginning and saved more Life Points. So why didn't you?" Yuri chuckled. "My, it seems we've both been holding back, haven't we?" He shrugged. "Oh well. I place one card down and end my turn. I suppose you can survive for one more round." Yuri waved his hand forward. "Go on now, take your turn."

Zero growled, getting VERY annoyed at this Yuto counterpart for underestimating him. "I draw!"

"Don't worry Zero." Shun finally spoke into his duel disk.

"Hmmm? What's this? It appears we have unwanted guests over the phone." Yuri smiled wickedly. "How sneaky of you Zero, I didn't even realize we had eavesdroppers."

"We'll be there in just a few minutes, don't do anything stupid." Shun ignored Yuri and continued.

"I'll try. I can only promise you that because all of the stupid shit seems to come to me." Zero grumbled, before both sides hung up, still agitated at Yuri for underestimating him.

Yuri seemed to read Zero's mind, even through his mask. "I admit you're a better duelist then most of the others I've had to face. Hell, you're better than most of Academia. You even knew that we were taking notes on your duels and didn't summon the Gawain. I compliment you for that, and you better accept it graciously because I don't give compliments often. Normally, I would've waited until I got under 1000 Life Points before I summon my precious Starving Venom. You see, we both love to play with our food, our prey." Yuri smiled at his dragon. "But I couldn't take that chance with you, so I summoned him now. Then you went and surprised me by stopping my K.O. Congratulations! However, that doesn't mean I completely acknowledge you as worthy of my true effort."

"Then I'll make you acknowledge me on this turn!" Zero showed Yuri a monster card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Raikou."

TUNER RAIKOU LV.3. ATK:600 DEF:400

Yuri leaned back, surprised, while Ruri gave Zero a confused look.

"Tuner monster?"

"So you have a tuner, that means you can-"

"Yes, I can. I'll make you regret underestimating me! I'm not one to be trifled with!" Zero threw both of his arms out, cape flying out behind him. "I tune my level 3 Raikou with my level 6 Gekka."

The Raikou turned into three rings, while the Gekka turned into six brightly red stars. A dark beam of energy passed through the rings as a machine appeared from within the fire. Zero's pride had been hurt, so there would be hell to pay for the one responsible.

"Break free from the depths of hell, and eradicate everything that's in your path into ashes!" Zero screamed, as a giant red machine hunched behind him and Ruri. The Xyz girl looked up at the beast in fright and awe. "I Synchro Summon! Level 9! Arise from your slumber! Guren S.E.I.T.E.N!"

The machine was hunched over, even in flight. Two big wings were attached onto its back, glowing red glass made the field turn red. Two big green stains of glass where in its chest, acting as extra eyes glaring at its opponent along with its classic blue ones. In one hand, the machine held a red fork knife that looked extra sharp. The other hand was silver, and had sharp golden tips at the end of each clawed finger. When the demonic machine had fully spread its wings, a red circle appeared behind it, signifying its presence into the field as it shone brightly. It was almost like a star, or supernova.

GUREN S.E.I.T.E.N LV.9 ATK:3100 DEF:2800

"You can Synchro Summon." Yuri looked up at the Guren in awe. "I would say your monster is gorgeous, but I'm afraid my Starving Venom has already filled that position."

"When the Guren first enters the field, it can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field as long as it has an equal or lower level than the Guren. Say goodbye to your dragon! Go, Radiation Surge!"

Yuri blinked. "Just like that?"

Faster than anyone could blink. It looked like the Guren had teleported in front of Starving Venom. With swift and cruel precision, the Guren wrapped its clawed hand around the dragon's head. A strange red energy suddenly erupted from its palm, and the dragon began to whine in pain. Bubbles scattered across Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's body before the dragon itself exploded in a bloody and gory manner. Its body turning into ash and particles as it was destroyed.

"That's an impressive effect there." Yuri gave a cruel smile directed at Zero, this was fun. "When Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed, its effect activates, and destroys all of your special summoned monsters and dealing you damage equal to the sum of their attacks! So it's bye bye Guren for you Zero! Along with the rest of your Life Points! Miasma Sludge Wave!"

Ruri hid behind Zero, but the masked man didn't budge. Instead, he calmly stepped FORWARD and casually raised his hand. "Once per turn, the Guren cannot be destroyed by battle or effects. Radiant Shield."

The Guren flapped its wings once, and instantly appeared in front of Zero and Ruri. The demonic machine kneeled in front of him, and activated the radiant wave surgery in it's right hand. The radiation acted as a shield, and protected all three of them from the miasma.

"Oh?" Yuri clapped his hands again. "Well done, you're responding well to my dueling! I haven't had this much fun in a while, everyone else I just so boring!" Yuri sneered. "But it still isn't enough to gain my respect, or my entire effort."

Yuri threw his hands out. "By banishing one of its fusion materials, Starving Venom returns to the field."

STARVING VENOM FUSION DRAGON LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2000

The dragon returned with a vengeance, and roared at the Guren angrily. The monster floated forward, as if daring the machine to a rematch.

"Fine then." Zero's mask reflected some moonlight that just barely peeked through the sky. "When the Guren successfully destroys a monster it gains half of the destroyed monsters attack and can attack again. Since Starving Venom was destroyed by the Guren when it entered the field, it can now attack twice."

GUREN S.E.I.T.E.N ATK:3100 = 4500

"But if you destroy Starving Venom its effect will activate." Yuri leaned closer. "And the Guren can only protect itself once per turn. You'll take damage equal to your machine's attack and cause yourself to lose! Even if you manage to survive I can just bring Starving Venom back for round three." Yuri gave a mocking smile. "What to do what to do… Decisions have to be made Zero, and with so little time."

Zero pointed at Starving Venom and spoke coldly. "Battle. I attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with my Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Radiated Strike!"

The Guren charged up it's right hand and fired a beam of pure red, radiated energy at Starving Venom. The beam went right through his chest, and caused the Fusion dragon to set fire and explode.

**YURI LP- 2900 = 1200**

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! When it is destroyed, all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field is destroyed, and they take the sum of their Attack points as damage!" Yuri politely waved at Zero and Ruri. "I believe this is goodbye. Miasma Sludge Wave!"

Just as the purple wave of sludge began to appear, and Zero about to redirect the effect, Shun and Yuto appeared.

"Ruri!" The oldest Kurosaki siblings cried out, relieved at seeing his little sister beside Zero. Yet the Raidraptor knew that she was far from out of the woods yet.

"Ruri! Zero!" Yuto looked at both of his friends, but then his attention was redirected to Yuri. "What the- You!? Why the hell do you look like me!"

Yuri hissed between his teeth. "Sheesh, three's a big enough crowd, and now there are five?" The fusion user clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It doesn't matter, you're just about to see me defeat-"

Ruri screamed suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. Her bracelet was shining a really bright yellow, before her arm suddenly started turning into light blue particles. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight, even Zero's, and he was right beside her.

"Now, Rin never did anything like THAT." Yuri just HAD to comment. Which would have gained Shun's ire if not for his sister currently turning into BLUE PARTICLES. That was when YURI started turning into particles as well. The Fusion duelist looked down at his vanishing legs. "Oh you've gotta be-"

He never got to finish his sentence, because in the next second he was gone. Where? Nobody knew.

**ZERO LP- 600 DRAW**

**YURI LP- 1200 DRAW**

"RURI!" Shun ran towards his little sister, arm outstretched.

Ruri raised her disappearing arm and stared at it in fear. "W-what's going on?" She looked up towards her brother, everything was starting to get dark and hazy. "Brother. Brother!"

It hurt Shun and Yuto's hearts hearing Ruri sound so scared.

Just as Shun leaned in to hug his sister, she vanished completely. The yellow eyed teen could only look at the particles that floated off of his trench coat in rising terror. Did his sister just die?

"Oh." Zero finally spoke up, sounding a bit winded and woozy himself. "Well fuck."

Shaky yellow eyes managed to look at Zero, only to see him disappearing as well. Ruri was holding on to his arm, which was now turning into particles.

Zero shakily looked directly at Yuto and Shun. Both boys being spooked by this ordeal, what the hell was going on? Where they still sleeping? Please let it be so.

Zero himself was pretty freaked out. His eyes had widened and shook, pupils shrunk. For once, Zero's tongue was tied, because he could barely speak. He was freaking **disappearing. **He could only really stare down at his vanishing body.

"Shu-" Zero couldn't even finish his word before he was gone. The yellow light having vanished, and leaving the dead end in darkness.

Yuto stepped forward, almost tripping over his own feet he was so shaky in his movements. The two teens could only stare at the spot where their friend and sister vanished into literal thin air.

It wasn't long until Shun's rage and fear took over.

"No." The yellow eyed teen started digging through the dirt and dust, as if he could find his little sister that way. "No no no no no. NO!" The Raidraptor duelist screeched. One of his hands went up to his hair and harshly tugged it, as if trying desperately to wake up from a nightmare. "Ruri. RURI!"

Yuto crouched down to Shun's level, and grabbed Shun's hand before he could tear out his own hair. "Shun stop it! You're hurting yourself!"

"That bastard!" Shun yelled, before he pushed Yuto aside and stood up. "That bastard that looks like you took my little sister! Where did they go!"

"Shun this is insane! You need to calm down and think!" Yuto stood up as well now, worried that he might have to defend himself against his own childhood friend. "I had no idea someone else looked like me! Believe me, I'm freaked out to, but this isn't the time to go on a blind rampage." Yuto spoke logically. "I'm your friend, we've been friends for who knows how long? Ruri is like a sister to me just as she really is to you!" Grey eyes glared up at yellow. "You really think I would work with some stranger to have her kidnapped?"

It was silent, and Yuto feared that he actually WOULD have to fight Shun

"..." Shun sighed, and dropped to the ground as if gravity had increased a hundred times over. There was a deep pain in his hardened yellow eyes now, a void of sorts."I'm sorry Yuto. It's just, you and Ruri are all I have- and now."

Shun tried to calm down as best as he could, but that didn't stop the silent tears from falling. Yuto gave Shun a sympathetic expression, before he sat down right beside his best friend. Shun didn't cry out, or sob in rage, he just sat there silently as he tried to get his emotions together. He needed a moment to think.

The two sat like that for a long time. Perhaps both were waiting for Zero and Ruri to suddenly come back, but they never did. Though, both needed the silence to get themselves together and just THINK. Yuto may have calmed Shun down for now, but the Phantom Knights duelist was on the brink of tears himself. His grey eyes were cloudy and moist.

Shun was the one to finally speak up, his voice somehow raw. "They went to another dimension, I think."

Yuto blinked, before looking at Shun with rising hope. "Wha- How do you know?"

"When we defeat Academia." Shun started, he looked back at Yuto and the boy could see that his friends eyes were red from the silent tears. "They always teleport back to the Fusion Dimension. When they do, they always turn into blue particles or pixels first."

Yuto couldn't believe he didn't connect the dots himself first, but there was another problem. "If that's true, which dimension could they be in?" Yuto's eyes widened in rising fear. "Surely they're not in Fusion, are they?"

"Its possible." Shun's shoulders were tense at the mere thought of his sister being THERE. "However, I think we should look through the other two dimensions first, Standard and Synchro."

"Alright but how do we get there?"

Shun opened his mouth to speak, when his duel disk started ringing and buzzing like crazy. Both boys looked down to see it was Kaito calling them. After a silent exchange of words, Shun answered the call on speaker.

"Kaito." Shun spoke in greetings.

"Shun where the hell are you?!" Kaito sounded freaked out. "Is Yuto there with you? Both Zero and Yuto have vanished from their room. There's only Zero's pocket knife and that flash drive he and Yuto stole."

Yuto and Shun looked at each other again. Zero left the flash drive behind? That means they can find out what this 'Revival Zero' is, and maybe even how to travel dimensions.

Both boys could probably kiss the masked man for stealing that info in the first place. If he was there that is. Even when he wasn't he seemed to be saving them from something, whether it be from Academia or this.

"Kaito, it's me, Yuto." Yuto spoke up, and Kaito gave a relieved sigh, but it was sadly short lived. "We have a serious problem. Some guy tried to kidnap Ruri, but Zero managed to find her in time to stop him. They were fighting in a duel when all of a sudden the guy, Zero, AND Ruri disappeared. We think they travelled dimensions."

"Woah woah woah." Kaito's voice was tense again. "WHAT happened? Zero and Ruri vanished? Someone tried to kidnap Ruri?"

Shun stood, and Yuto followed. Both boys determined to find their friend and sister again. They started sprinting back to the Duel Sanctuary.

"Kaito." Shun's voice demanded. "Whatever you do, do NOT let ANYONE get their hands on that flash drive. Were heading back to the Duel Sanctuary now to explain everything. Get Allen and Sayaka as well, we'll be there shortly." Kaito didn't even get a chance to reply before Shun hung up.

Yuto and Shun returned to the Sanctuary and told all three of their friends the story. Once they had finished and spoke about how that flash drive could be the key to the resistance's own dimensional travel Allen stepped in. The boy took a careful look at the information, and said that within a couple of days he could modify Yuto's and Shun's duel disks to allow dimensional travel. They even learned of the Professor's name, Leo Akaba. However, things took a turn for the worse when they all finally saw Revival Zero.

Yuto was horrified the most, Shun just behind him. There were THREE other people that looked just like him and Ruri. For some reason, the Professor was watching them, and wanted them for some reason. Shun actually threw and broke something, much to Allen's dismay, but Yuto was too shocked to even notice.

_What the hell is going on._

Now Shun was extremely protective of Yuto. Seeing as he was the only thing he truly had left besides Ruri from before the invasion. Academia had taken his entire family, he wouldn't allow it to take his best friend as well. _Over my dead body._ Shun swore he would find his sister and Zero, and keep Yuto safe from Academia's grasp as well.

One thing was for certain. There was a lot more going in than they had first thought.

. . .

It was pitch black somewhere, before a bright yellow light suddenly shone from nowhere, signifying they were inside. When the light disappeared, two figure laid on the ground, unmoving and unconscious.

One had long dark purple hair with magenta side tails, a wing barrette trying to keep it out of her face. The second one was more mysterious, wearing a long high collared cape that was a dark, almost black, purple with gold trimmings. He also wore a faceless, black, five crowned mask that had a purple glass face.

Both didn't stir from their unconscious slumber in the darkness.

. . .

The Professor was NOT pleased when he learned that Yuri had somehow managed to FAIL. His assignment was simple, kidnap Ruri and bring her to Academia, card anyone who gets in his way. The purple haired boy had explained that he did not return empty handed intentionally. Someone had stood in his way, and then the girl's bracelet started to glow and he was suddenly back in Academia.

That person's name was Zero.

That one word was managing to make the man's blood boil and pressure spike. Now Ruri was with Zero, and who knows where. _What a nuisance. I can't believe I had a son such as him._

The masked man had seen the file on Revival Zero, and now knew that the girl was of some importance to the Professor. So now he was going to be keeping a careful eye of the girl and keep her just out of his reach, just to spite him. The man didn't care if he had daddy issues because he had left that dimension to live in Fusion. He just wanted those four girls, the boys could jump off a cliff and kill themselves for all he cared. He wanted those four to be assassinated anyway, even Yuri eventually. For all of his uses he was rather dangerous, along with unhinged.

But that's what happens when you become that **THING'S **spawn.

The Professor dismissed Yuri, saying that he had to find the girl and bring her here. No matter what, and no matter who got caught in the crossfire, even his own allies if they got too annoying. The smile he got in return before Yuri almost skipped out of the room even made him shiver.

Perhaps he should think about getting rid of Yuri sooner rather than later.

The Professor shook that thought away. Yuri was far too useful, and he was the only one able to capture these girls lest he send Serena out. That was out of the question. Thus, Yuri had to stick around until he had all four girls in his grasp. He already had two, so there were just two more left.

So for now, all the Professor could do was wait and see where Zero sprung up, because if he was there, Ruri was as well.

. . .

"Swing, pendulum! More and more!" A teen with red and green hair, along with red eyes screamed as he drew a card. His blue pendulum crystal began to glow brightly, and swung to a fro on his chest. He had an orange shirt on with his white and red school jacket on his shoulders.

The cards in his hand glowed slightly, and began to change.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" The boy with red wrist bands placed the two cards on opposite sides of his duel blade. The two appearing in blue pillars of light as a portal appeared between them.

"Now I can summon any monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time!" The crowd gasped in shock at the teens words, they had never heard of a summoning method like this before.

"What's happening!" A buff adult with purple spiky hair, red face paint, and grey clothes asked frantically, watching the scene before him with confusion.

"Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw a light across the ether!" Three lights appeared before the boy who wore greyish brown cargo pants and red tennis shoes. "Pendulum Summon!" The boy raised his hand towards the portal as the monsters fully appeared. "Come forth! My monsters!"

A little purple snake with a top hat appeared alongside an Elvis Presly like fish that was in the shape of a sword. What was most interesting though, was the giant red dragon with red and green eyes. Its horns were imbalanced the right side had two green orbs, while the left had one red one. The dragon also had two horns sticking out of it's back, along with a big blue orb in its chest. It swooped it's long, red and scaly tail and walked on two legs before giving a miraculous roar to the heavens.

The boy smirked confidently as his monsters now stood beside and behind him.

Yuya Sakaki had finally performed a Pendulum Summon, and it was going to change the world.

**There we go! Chapter 6, and damn this took me a while. I had to go back and forth between websites and this just for Yuri's cards and its effects. It was daunting and obnoxious, but I did it! But they didn't get to finish their duel! ARGHHH! Where the hell did Zero head off to now?!**

**I swear this shit just happens to Zero, but I guess Yugo can sympathize with someone now. Not sure how long this is in a computer or laptop, because I did this on my phone. (I'm off somewhere at the moment) However, I kind of expect this thing to be sadly, short. I hope not, I tried, I really did.**

**Also, Ruri and Rin. Hoo boy those two I feel sorry for. The only time we got to REALLY see them was when they were being mind controlled by the Doctor's bugs, and that's it. They 'die' and become one with Ray right after. So unfortunate. I decided to save Ruri from that fate. Hurray for Zero and canon divergence! Sadly, Rin is already captured, so sorry you couldn't be saved. Hopefully we'll find out where the hell Zero and Ruri went, or if they're alright in the next chapter. Who knows? It all depends, hehehe. Till Chapter 7! -MoonlightWright **


	7. Ch7 What Luck

**Welcome to Chapter 7! We were finally introduced to the Guren! Surprisingly, I actually made it a Synchro Summon. At first, I actually WAS going to make it a Fusion Summon, but then I changed my mind. I decided to go a bit deeper than that. I made the Guren a Synchro Summon because of a deeper meaning, to represent the Commons fighting back. Like how the Guren is apart of an actual resistance in the Code Geass world. The Lancelot will be a Fusion Summon, because it's on Britannia's side, Academia's side. Though the Guren and Lancelot would have looked cool with purple and white backgrounds, I still think they will look cool with the summoning backgrounds they have now. They look badass either way. Here is how their levels will go.**

**Level 7- Lancelot and Guren**

**Level 8- Lancelot Conquista and Guren F.E.V**

**Level 9- Lancelot Albion and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N **

**Now then, let's jump right in and figure out where in the world Zero and Ruri are. Onto the story!**

Ch.7: What Luck.

Zero groaned at his sore muscles, his vision slowly returning to him at its own leisurely pace. The masked man had been laying on actual smooth concrete this time, but it wasn't any less uncomfortable. Zero tried to rub his eyes, before he realized he still had his mask on. He hadn't taken it off since his burns, which seemed to have healed by now.

Zero blinked, they had been hurting just a few seconds ago. Now he was frowning, and had to squint his eyes from the sudden blinding light in his face. Raising a black gloved hand, Zero looked at what was the cause of his blindness. It was the moon, a full moon at that. It was just uncovered by the clouds, and it glowed brightly in the slightly cloudy sky. The light filtered through a hole in the rotted ceiling of an abandoned warehouse.

_Wait, the sky has been blocked by the ash and smoke from the invasion. How come it's suddenly almost clear skies?_

That's when Zero remembered everything. From what he had discovered about Revival Zero, the battle between him and Yuri, and all the way till he turned into blue particles.

He was turned into particles.

…..

Zero's brain decided to click then, and the masked man gasped. He patted down his body, making sure ALL of his limbs were still attached. Thankfully, they were, and he sighed with untold relief. Then he looked around to see if Ruri was alright, and that she had all of her limbs. After all, Zero only turned into particles because she was holding into him.

Thankfully, Ruri was right beside him and alright. Though she was still unconscious at the moment. Her bracelet shined brightly in the moonlight, the yellow gem reflecting its light against Zero's mask. It looked as if it was mocking him.

_It was that bracelet of hers._ Zero thought, as if trying to solve a puzzle or mystery. _All of the girls in Revival Zero have a bracelet like that. Do all of them do that as well? Please God no._

Speaking of which, Zero just now realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was.

Again.

"God dammit." Zero hunched in on himself slightly, and tried to rub his forehead through his mask. "Me. Its ALWAYS me! First it's to the Xyz Dimension, and now wherever the hell I am."

Zero stood up, and stretched his arms above his head. His spine gave a distinct 'pop' before Zero sighed, and walked over to one of the windows of the abandoned warehouse.

_At least we got lucky and teleported in an abandoned area. Honestly, I don't know whether to be thankful for that or to be pissed about it since it got me here in the first place._

Zero grumbled, before he looked out of the window. In reality, it was actually just a huge hole in the wall. Probably where a window was though. Zero's eyes widened slightly and his mouth parted at the sight before him. There were multiple INTACT buildings glowing brightly in the night. Skyscrapers challenged each other, but there was one that was taller than the rest. It had a slightly hourglass figure, and glass windows on all sides. The initials L.D.S and LEO on the very top sides. There was an enormous stadium right beside the building that looked very well kept.

Zero blinked, completely stunned by the display. He hadn't been to an intact city in a while, seeing that Heartland was in ruins.

"Where the hell am I?" He blurted out. Realizing that he wasn't even IN the Xyz Dimension anymore. "Now I'll have to scout this place all over again."

If he wasn't in the Xyz Dimension anymore then he had to be in either Standard, Synchro, or… Fusion. Where they actually in the Fusion Dimension? That building does have LEO on its side, and the Professor's name is Leo Akaba. If they really were, then they might as well have gift wrapped themselves up in presents. Because even Zero and Ruri couldn't take on all of Academia at once, and were royally screwed.

_It could all just be a coincidence. I mean, lots of people's names start with Leo. The chances of this actually being Leo Akaba is significantly slim._ But who was he trying to fool. With his luck, the chances of this being Leo Akaba were about ninety five percent. That was while his luck was in a good mood.

Zero walked towards the exit of the warehouse, and opened the door. It wasn't until he was about to shut the door that he decided to look at Ruri one more time. The girl was still unconscious, and wouldn't be able to defend herself. If they were in Fusion, Zero leaving her behind would be dangerous. But he had to figure out where they were.

Yuri's words rang in Zero's masked head. _"What to do what to do… Decisions have to be made Zero, and with so little time."_

Zero growled at just remembering Yuri and his taunts. He knew that it was meant to get under his skin, but even then it was still working. He just couldn't help it, the Fusion user just seemed to know what buttons to press. Although he couldn't blame Yuri for turning out how he did. The teen was raised in Academia from a child, of course he would have loose morals and turn out unhinged.

_Do I abandon Ruri to scout ahead, or do I stay beside her and guard her until she wakes up?_

Zero never liked the idea of being a guard. He was a person that led people, not someone that was led. He could never take orders from someone else, it was one of the reasons why he made the Black Knights back in his world. It was also the reason why he took command of the resistance back in Heartland, if only through around six people.

Then again, the thought of killing her was always an option. If Ruri was important enough to be singled out and wanted by the Professor then she had to be deathly important for something. She was vital to Revival Zero, and the best way to make sure that never comes to fruition was by eliminating one of the pieces to it, permanently.

But Shun would be devastated, Zero didn't even know what the Raidraptor duelist would do if he learned that his sister had been killed. Then there was Yuto, Zero never forgot how his eyes glowed back against his duel with Edo. He knew that there was something wrong with his rebel friend, but he just didn't know what. It probably had something to do with Revival Zero. All Zero knew was that his eyes seemed to glow when he was angry, and Ruri's death wouldn't make him angry. It would make him pissed, livid. Besides, it reminded the masked man of Nunnally. There wouldn't be enough words for the amount of pure anger and hatred that would erupt if she had been suddenly murdered. His innocent sister had already been a victim to one assassination attempt, and lost her legs and sight. There didn't need to be another that succeeded.

Zero could understand such a deep pain, a loss like that. He had watched his mother be gunned down after all, so he knew perfectly. It was a void that could never be filled so easily, and was difficult to get over and accept. Hell, Zero still didn't forgive or forget what had happened that night. It was unlikely that he ever will either. But this wasn't about his past, or about Nunnally, this was about the now, and he had a choice to make.

Zero stared at Ruri, a frown ruining his features as he glared down at the girl. Carefully and quietly, he closed the door, and walked forwards. _All that matters are results. The side that gains those results with the least amount of casualties is the true winner. If that means I need to sacrifice one of my pawns to accomplish that, then so be it. But is it truly worth it in the end? _Zero narrowed his eyes in distaste.

. . .

Zero fiddled with the screen of his duel disk by the hole in the warehouse wall. The masked man typing a message to Yuto and Shun. Though he doubted that the message would get through, seeing that he was in another dimension. Zero didn't doubt that Yuto and Shun would somehow manage to get here in some way. If from the flash drive he had accidentally left behind, to literally beating an Academia student into giving them the way.

To Yuto and Shun, should you manage to get this message in the Xyz Dimension, then great. Though I doubt that you did if you're reading this at all. At the moment Ruri and I are fine, we were transported together. Though she is still unconscious as of this moment, she is in good care. Academia hasn't gotten their hands on her. We are currently residing in an abandoned warehouse, here are the coordinates. Get here as soon as you can, we have a lot to talk about.

-Zero

With that out of the way, Zero sent the message. Thankfully, his duel disk did not explode unlike his phone last time. The masked man turned around to look at Ruri. He had leaned the unconscious girl against the wall, and covered her up with his own cape. There was a little note taped onto her duel disk.

"Ruri, stay inside the warehouse. I'll be back later today, do NOT go exploring. We're in a different dimension, and I'm not sure if it's the Fusion Dimension. Stay here, that's an order. -Zero"

Zero finally walked out of the warehouse, making sure to quietly close the door behind him. Even without his cape, Zero stood out, maybe even more than with it. His suit was a light royal purple with golden trimmings, along with a white cravat wrapped around his neck. Though, his mask kind of stood out without his cape. _Perhaps it's time for a change._

Besides, Zero didn't doubt that Yuri gave a report to the Professor. Saying that the girl had disappeared just as he did. If Academia saw the masked man in another dimension. Yuri would at least put two and two together, and immediately assume that Ruri was there as well.

Zero walked into the unknown city as if he has always existed there. People immediately noticed and gawked at him. He ignored all of their stares and continued forward. It wasn't until someone stopped him from advancing that he acknowledged anyone's presence.

"Hey." He was an adult, and had brown hair that was almost as curly as Suzaku's. His brown eyes hesitantly stared into Zero's mask. "You have a really neat looking suit, or is it a costume? Although the mask looks strange." He shook his head. "Anyway, could you tell me where you got it? I'd like to get something like that as well."

Zero gave a small smirk, an idea forming as he tilted his head slightly. "Of course. I see you have a rather nice sense of fashion as well." The slot in Zero's mask opened, and he cast his geass on the unsuspecting man. "Though, I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions first."

The man relaxed completely as red rings entered his brown eyes. "Yeah, whatever you need."

"Where am I and where is the closest clothes store?"

"Oh, you're currently in Miami City. This place is full of duelist, and you could find a neat clothes store just down this street to your right." The man pointed behind him.

"How informative." Zero deadpanned. Miami City? He had never heard of a place called Miami City in the Fusion Dimension, only Academia. "Go home and forget you ever saw me."

The man nodded, and went on his merry way. Quickly, Zero walked over and into the clothes store. The masked man being extra careful of any cameras on the streets. He knew what a camera was when he saw one, he leads two resistances after all. Both in entirely different dimensions. He entered the store and a bell rang to notify his arrival.

"Coming!" A girl spoke cheerily, before she walked over to the counter. One look at her and Zero was immediately reminded of Shirley. This girl looked almost exactly like her, if just a bit older. The long orange hair, olive eyes, they fit perfectly.

Zero felt bad for what he was about to do, but it needed to be done. It didn't stop the memories of Mao and Shirley's pain from resurfacing.

"Hello! What can I do for you Mr.?" The lady looked at Zero with a confused expression, most certainly coming from his choice of clothing and mask.

Zero took a breath, and wasted no time using his geass. "You will follow my orders."

Red rings entered the girl's olive eyes and her shoulders slumped. "What can I do?"

"What is your name?"

"Sherry Lockheart sir."

It was almost just like Shirley, her first name. Zero bit his lip slightly so he could return to his objective.

"You will allow me to take any clothes I choose for free. You will not notice my presence coming in or out of this store. You will forget ever seeing me here, and erase all camera footage of me ever setting foot in here. Also, you will give me all of the money from your cash register that you can fit within a wallet. Understood?"

"I understand, and I'll get on that right away sir." She nodded, and silently walked away to accomplish her orders.

With that dealt with, Zero went over to the men's sections and went searching for clothes. Around a half an hour later, he came back out. The entire suit was gone, along with his mask. His black raven hair was rather greasy, but that could be fixed easily with the power of geass. Violet eyes looked around the room, scanning for anyone else in the store. Thankfully, it was empty ever since he had entered.

Zero had been replaced, and Lelouch Lamperouge had taken the reins.

He wore a dark red, almost brown, long sleeved jacket with black trimmings. Along with a black shirt and black jeans, classic black tennis shoes finished the look. The hilarious thing was that this outfit looked EXACTLY like the one he wore when he wasn't in school or being Zero. It didn't have a single thing different, it was the exact same design, material, everything.

_What luck._

Lelouch almost started laughing, until Sherry came back. Seeing the Shirley look alike zapped all humor from his previous thoughts.

"I'll erase the footage once you leave. Until then I've brought you the money and wallet you wanted." The girl raised a sleek, black leather wallet filled to the brim with neatly stacked bills.

Lelouch gave a half smile, and took the wallet. He stuffed it into the back of his jeans. "Thanks. I'll be leaving now actually, so you can go and erase that footage."

"Alright, have a nice day sir, and thank you for shopping here." With those words said, Sherry walked away to do her last orders. She would wake up from her daze at the front of the counter, wondering what she had just been doing. Lelouch having been long gone.

The raven haired teen walked out of the store. A bag covered in tightly wrapped tissue paper blocking anyone from seeing inside it. There his Zero costume and mask hid. He would have to change back before he returns to Ruri, but some lodging and a shower would be nice first.

With that, Lelouch walked into the best looking hotel, and geassed the lady at the counter into giving him a room for as long as he wanted for free. Needless to say he also geassed the manager before he walked into his little penthouse suite near the top. He put his suit and clothes in the washer and dryer, took a much needed shower, and basically did everything else involving his hygiene. Along with a haircut, he already looked like a girl enough.

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief. _It feels nice to finally be clean again. _The giant tower flashed by in his mind. _The first thing I should do is check out that tower. Figure out if it really belongs to Leo Akaba or not. It'll probably provide me with the most answers anyway._ Violet eyes narrowed. _If it does, then perhaps I'll get a chance to end this entire war before it spirals out of control, or gets any worse. Enough people have been scared and carded as it is._

Lelouch walked out of the building, wallet and duel disk in hand, and headed straight for the tower. A lot of kids and teens his age were around here, so if he just acted natural he would be fine. He casually strolled through the two automatic doors, and observed everything carefully. There were multiple duel arenas within the building itself. There were also a bunch of classrooms, each one teaching students about dueling. One look at a screen showed him what dimension Lelouch and Ruri were in.

_So, I'm in Standard. For once I can thank my luck that it's not the Fusion Dimension. _

Though the summoning methods did intrigue him, Lelouch already knew how to do all three. It just seemed to come as natural as chess, but dueling would NEVER replace chess, period. An unconscious smirk grew on Lelouch's face.

"Woah!" Lelouch turned his head to see what the commotion was about, only for that smirk to immediately turn into a frown.

_That boy, he's wearing an Academia uniform. If altered just slightly._ Violet eyes narrowed at the boy, making sure that he wasn't noticed while he was doing it. He was short, and had light, sky blue hair tied up into a ponytail. The kid had emerald green eyes, and a sucker in his mouth. The Academia jacket he wore was slightly altered, but it could still be recognized easily. It was blue with yellow trimmings, and had a bent collar with an orange interior and cuffs. His look was finished with a black shirt, grey cargo pants, high white socks and brown boots. What really gave him away to Lelouch though was the look in his eyes. Being a master of masks and disguises, Lelouch could easily tell when someone else is wearing a mask themselves. It was like being able to identify a genius because he is one.

_Does Academia have control of this dimension as well? Or is this just a spy._ Lelouch looked back at the screen, before it changed to another ad. Violet eyes widened, and elegant eyebrows twitched at what was in the ad.

Sign up at the Leo Duel School today! Where our very own school is run by the youngest professional duelist ever recorded, Reiji Akaba!

_Reiji… Akaba. Leo Akaba. The Professor has a son!?_

This complicated things greatly, or maybe not. If Leo had a son in the Standard Dimension, why was he living in the Fusion Dimension? _Perhaps this kid has his own father issues. I wonder. _

The ad showed what Reiji looked like, and Lelouch was sure to memorize it. Short grey hair, red glasses, a long red scarf with a long sleeved navy blue shirt, and white pants and shoes. Interestingly, Reiji had dark violet eyes like Lelouch's own.

It was likely that Reiji knew about the other Dimensions, seeing that his father had left to go live in another one. Either both father and son were in cahoots with each other, or they were against each other. Like how Lelouch himself was fighting against his father, the Emperor of Britannia. Perhaps he could gain an ally if he played his cards right, and if he was with Academia. Well, one geass command and he would have the perfect spy, or a good hostage. _For some reason though, I doubt hostages would work. Seeing as my own father threw me and Nunnally away like trash, call it experience or intuition._

Lelouch looked back over at the Academia spy, and just about choked on his own saliva. A familiar teen with green and red hair along with red eyes was looking at the spy with an annoyed face. There were goggles on top of his head, and the right lense had a blue star in it. A Pendulum crystal sat comfortably on the boy's chest, who also wore a familiar orange shirt and school jacket on his shoulders. The teenage girl beside him had pink pigtails tied up by big blue jeweled hair clips. Periwinkle looked between the Academia spy and teenager with exasperation. Right before she pulled out a fan and threatened to hit the tomato haired boy with it. There were three little kids with them, one had yellow hair and was rather chubby. The second had strawberry red hair and was female, while the last one had short blue hair and wore a dress shirt.

_What the hell are these two doing here?! Don't tell me they're apart of Academia as well._ Lelouch's paranoia was probably getting ahead of him, but seeing Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi converse with an Academia spy was rather compromising. Yuya's scarlet red eyes locked onto to Lelouch's own dark violet. That was Lelouch's cue to book it out of there. He had more than enough information to converse with Ruri about. Besides, he didn't want to gather that spy's attention if he could avoid it.

As casually as he walked in, Lelouch walked out, albeit a little bit faster than before. _What luck. What wonderful freaking luck I have. This has got to be one of the worst and confusing scenarios I've ever been in._ Lelouch rubbed his forehead frustratingly before he groaned. _It feels like my brain is getting hit by a bus, and I'm supposed to be the genius. _Lelouch stopped and leaned against an alleyway wall, sighing. _Perhaps just a minute to think about everything will help ease this headache I've got going on now._

"Hey you, kid."

Lelouch groaned even louder now. Could he just get a MINUTE of peace when he actually wanted it?! God, he just couldn't get a break. Taking a deep breathe through his nose and exhaling out of his mouth, Lelouch looked up. There were two teens in what looked like punk outfits. Though Yuto's look was a hundred times better than these two. One of them had a pocket knife in the back of his pants, which did not go unnoticed by Lelouch. He needed a new one since he left his old one back in the Xyz Dimension.

Lelouch never thought he would say a sentence like that in his entire life.

"What do you want?" The raven haired teen almost snapped, but just barely managed to keep his composure. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, and if he did, as little as possible. Especially since he was undercover, and not in his Zero outfit.

"You have a rather full wallet in your back pocket there, don't you?" The second kid asked, eyes on Lelouch's wallet. The tall and feminine figured teen didn't bother mentioning that he had just recently stole said wallet and money. Though it was ironic that two muggers were planning to steal already stolen money.

Lelouch rubbed his eyes, and now snapped. "I doubt have time for this." He turned to leave the way he came, but was blocked by the first mugger. Who had snuck around Lelouch while he was distracted and locked him in. Now his temper was rising. "Would you kindly move? I have places to be that don't involve here."

"Oh we'll let you pass, but it's going to cost you, if you know what we mean." The first kid replied. Lelouch wanted to kill these two, but suppressed the urge for fear of being sighted.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He muttered under his breath, before activating his duel disk. He couldn't risk using his geass either, since he didn't have direct eye contact with both of these kids. He did NOT want a knife buried in his back.

"Oh? A duelist? Alright then." The two muggers brought out their duel disks, and activated them as well. They were different than Lelouch's, but then again so was the resistance's duel disks. Just like how he had his own unique deck, Lelouch seemed to have his own unique duel disk. "Never seen that type of duel disk before, must be a prototype to some big company."

"We'll take your duel disk, deck, and cash as soon as we destroy you in this duel." The second commented with a sneer.

"Now now, that's not any way to treat your guests." A new, unfamiliar voice spoke up. Which caused everyone to turn their attention to the stranger. "Especially since dueling is supposed to be used for entertainment, and to make people smile. Using dueling for violence isn't right, it wasn't made to be like that."

It was that tomato haired, red eyed boy from before, Yuya Sakaki. Lelouch shifted slightly, debating on trying his luck and running instead, but decided against it. His luck was what was getting him into shit like this, so who knows what it will do next. It seemed the entertainment duelist had followed Lelouch here, even though they had only made eye contact. What had Yuya seen to encourage him to follow Lelouch? Perhaps he'll ask once this current issue is settled.

"Wait? Aren't you-"

"You're Yuya Sakaki! The son of that coward, and the one who cheated during Strong Ishijima's match with that Pedulam Summon- or whatever you call it." The first guy spoke up in surprise.

Yuya started his duel disk, a standard, slightly bent yellow blade appeared. A frown was now on his face. "My father is not a coward, and it's called Pendulum Summoning. I did not cheat during my match with Ishijima. I won fair and square. As I will show you now."

_Pendulum Summoning? I've never heard of that summoning technique before, and I don't have it in my deck. It must be a newly discovered or recently discovered method, after I arrived in Xyz._ Lelouch immediately began to theorize. _That or it's just a Standard summoning method. _

"Less talking, more dueling. I have places to be with little time." Lelouch finally spoke up in an agitated manner.

**YUYA LP- 4000**

**LELOUCH LP- 4000**

**MUGGER 1 LP- 4000**

**MUGGER 2 LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first. I draw!" The first mugger spoke up, and drew before anyone could reply. "I summon Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!" A blue dragon appeared on the field and gave a mighty roar.

LUSTER DRAGON LV.4 ATK:1900 DEF:1600

"With that, I end my turn." The first teen looked over at his buddy. "You're up."

The boy smirked. "I draw! Next, I summon Dodger Dragon on Attack Mode!" A slim, and green scaled dragon with long whiskers appeared. A deadly looking blade that was shaped like a crescent moon was on the end of its tail.

DODGER DRAGON LV.4 ATK:1900 DEF:1200

"Battle!" The second mugger pointed at Lelouch, who was caught off guard by the sudden declaration. "I attack you directly with Dodger Dragon. Hurricane Slash!"

With a strong swing of its tail, the dragon sent a small hurricane directly at Lelouch. The teen only had time to widen his eyes before the attack hit. Lelouch skid backwards, and hit his back against the wall painfully. Violet eyes shut as he hissed between his teeth. He would not give these assholes the satisfaction of him screaming.

**LELOUCH LP- 4000 = 2100**

"Hey!" Yuya called out, not happy with the dirty move. "You would attack someone when they didn't even get their turn yet? How can you two call yourselves duelists!?" Quickly pushing past the two, he crouched down beside Lelouch. "Hey, are you alright? That attack actually looked real."

In response, Lelouch rolled his shoulders before standing again. "I'm fine."

Yuya's face fell slightly at Lelouch brushing him off. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

_You'd be surprised._ Lelouch thought to himself.

"You call us out on our dueling? Your father never even showed up to Ishijima's match! You're the one that should be questioned." The second mugger pulled out a familiar spell card to Lelouch. "I play the spell card Polymerization, and fuse Luster Dragon and Dodger Dragon together!" Two dragons began to merge into one. "Dragons, come together to form an alpha predator! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Wind Winged Dragon!"

A dragon with light sea form scales and a light yellow underbelly appeared. It was skinny, slim, and sleek. Four wings, two on its shoulders, and two on its sides were spread wide. Instead of a roar, this dragon howled.

WIND WINGED DRAGON LV.8 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"I attack you directly again!" The teen sneered. "Go ahead and lose already!"

Flapping all four wings, a bigger hurricane began to form. Its target, Lelouch.

The raven haired teen thought fast. "I play the Quick-Play spell Geass: Future Sight. This negates the attack of your monster and ends the Battle Phase." A red aura appeared around the Fusion monster, before the dragon became docile and stopped making its hurricane.

"What!" The mugger exclaimed in shock. "You can't do that."

Lelouch's frown deepened into a dark scowl that even Yuya leaned away from slightly. "I just did. Now end your turn."

"Fine." The mugger clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I set one card and end my turn."

Lelouch looked at Yuya, and gestured to the field. "You can go now. Besides, I want to see this Pendulum Summon with my own two eyes."

Yuya looked surprised. "Thanks for the turn, but are you from around here? Because this city is still buzzing with gossip about that match."

"I'm from the upper parts of the country. I just got here on a vacation for a couple months. I'm sure news about this new summoning method has reached up there by now." The lie came as smooth as silk, and Lelouch didn't even need his geass to make Yuya believe it either. His devilish silver tongue did all of the work.

"Alright then." Yuya smiled welcomly, as if they weren't dueling two people trying mug some teen of his things. "Welcome to Miami City! I'll have to give you a better welcome at a later time. I'll even show you around Miami for a bit."

"If you say so." Lelouch conceded with a raised eyebrow. This could be a chance to gain even more information, and figure out if Yuya was with Academia. They only knew of Zero, they didn't know of Lelouch.

"I draw!" Yuya spoke cheerily. Though such enthusiasm grated on Lelouch's nerves, he couldn't help but get excited himself. "With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two magicians rose in two pillars of light, and a portal began to open. "With this, I can now summon monsters between levels 2 and 7 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" A giant, bipedal, red scaled dragon with red and green eyes appeared. It had two uneven horns with orbs on its head and two similar ones on its back as well. There was also a giant blue orb in its chest. The dragon gave a mighty roar, before a wolf with long claws appeared to the dragon's right and howled as well.

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

PERFORMAPAL SILVER CLAW LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700

"Now, I activate Silver Claw's effect! He gives all Entermate monster an extra 300 Attack point boost." Silver Claw howled loudly at the extra energy.

PERFORMAPAL SILVER CLAW ATK:1800 = 2100

"Battle! I attack Wind Winged Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes breathed fire towards the other dragon, who roared in pain. "When Odd-Eyes attacks a level 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled. Reaction Force!" Red energy formed around the fire, and Wind Winged Dragon was finally destroyed.

**MUGGER 2 LP- 4000 = 3800**

"Now, I attack you directly with Performapal Silver Claw! Clawed Strike!" Yuya's wolf howled again, before sprinting forward.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack! I negate your monsters attack and the battle phase automatically ends."

"I activate Timegazer Magician's effect, your trap card does not activate until after the Damage Step. Infinity Gear Reverse!" Timegazer seemed to turn back time around the trap card, because the card returned face down. With that card neutralized, Silver Claw's attack hit.

**MUGGER 2 LP- 3800 = 1700**

"With that, I set one card down and end my turn." Yuya turned to Lelouch, and gave him a mock salute along with a smile. "You're finally up pal. Make the crowd proud.

Lelouch sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face at Yuya's antics. "I draw. I'll make this quick, since I'm in a hurry and you're not worth my time. I play the spell Knightmare Fusion from my hand. I can perform a Fusion Summon with the Knightmares I have in my hand or on the field. With this I fuse one level 6 Knightmare Sutherland with one level 3 Knightmare Glasgow." Everyone watched with awe as a new machine emerged. "Great twisted white knight, appear with your deadly, justified grace! Come to the battlefield with the intent to win, and move up in the ranks to achieve your own tainted noble goals." Lelouch threw both if his arms out towards his opponents, and reenacted crushing them with his fists. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 9. Lancelot Albion!"

The machine was a great white knight. Its body was slim and allowed quick acrobatic feats. It was painted mostly white with yellow trimmings. Two big green wings made of a type of glass flexed on it's back, and a green circle formed around it. This turned the entire battlefield green and signified its presence even more. It had two VARIS rifles, one in each hand, and two MVS swords were sheathed on each side of its hip. Green glassy eyes almost seemed to glow with life.

LANCELOT ALBION LV.9 ATK: 3100 DEF:3000

"What is that thing!"

Lelouch continued before the other mugger could comment. "Lancelot Albion's effect. When it is first summoned onto the field. My opponents take damage equal to half of the attack of the Lancelot's original attack. Winged Albion Streak!"

The Lancelot spread its green wings, and shards of powered green glass suddenly shot out of those wings. The two muggers had to cover their faces, lest they get any glass in their eyes.

**MUGGER 1 LP- 4000 = 2450**

**MUGGER 2 LP- 1700 = 150**

"Next." Lelouch continued without mercy. "The Lancelot can attack the number of times I hit my opponent with its effect, so it can now attack twice."

"Woah. Those are some crazy effects." Yuya stared at the white machine in awe.

"Battle! I attack you both directly! This match is over." Lelouch pointed at the two muggers, who stepped back in fear. Both realizing that they should not have messed with this kid.

"I activate the trap card-" The first mugger began to stutter.

"When in battle, spells and traps become null and void. They do not affect the Lancelot, now lose." Lelouch interrupted and spoke harshly. "Checkmate."

The Lancelot aimed it's two VARIS rifles at the two muggers. They only got to whimper, before two blasts of energy flew right at them almost as fast as the speed of light itself.

What was peaceful one moment, suddenly took a weird turn for most of the crowd walking past. Smoke billowed out of the alleyway, before two thuggish looking teens were blown out and away from said alley. Both screamed so loud it could be heard for miles, before they slumped down on the sidewalk, passed out.

**MUGGER 1 LP- 2450 = 0 LOSER**

**MUGGER 2 LP- 150 = 0 LOSER**

Two teens, one easily recognized as Yuya Sakaki, walked out of the smoke calmly. The other teen was unknown, but he certainly had confidence, an aura that seemed to radiate nobility. Both of them responsible for the current state of the two muggers. While Yuya was looking down at the two sympathetically, Lelouch was the opposite. Violet eyes glared at the two figures with anger and visible annoyance.

**YUYA LP- 4000 WINNER**

**LELOUCH LP- 2100 WINNER**

"Uh, thanks for the duel." Yuya spoke sheepishly, even though the two were unconscious, he didn't seem to realize it. "But next time, try not to mug anyone. Especially someone like…" Yuya blinked, before looking at the raven haired teen. "Hey, I just realized I never got your name!" The tomato haired boy did an extravagant bow and looked up at Lelouch. The teen himself seemed amused if slightly uncomfortable.

"My name is Yuya Sakaki. What's your name?"

Lelouch looked around, seeing the crowd starting to form. The teen desired to get away from the scene as fast as possible, so he answered Yuya's questions quickly. "Lelouch. Lamperouge."

Yuya seemed to notice his discomfort, and began to swiftly walk away from the scene. The optimistic teen dragging Lelouch behind him, and easily moved through the crowd as if he were dancing instead. Lelouch immediately thought of Milly at the display. All of the enthusiasm, the silly antics, even Yuya's movements as he danced through the crowd. They all reminded him of his busty blonde friend, who was currently in another dimension.

_I'll get back. Somehow, someway, I will get home. Even if I have to make my own way, I refuse to leave Nunnally. _

"Sorry about the crowd. I didn't know you could get uncomfortable with a lot of people around." Yuya finally spoke up when they arrived to a pathway void of any other people. It was by a large river that led to the ocean. Yuya put both of his hands behind his head casually. "Although, I did just meet you."

Lelouch waved it off. "No, it's fine. I just don't like being the center of attention when it comes to circumstances like that."

"Does that happen a lot?" Yuya looked at Lelouch incredulously. "You getting mugged?"

"Believe it or not, but yes. A lot of stuff like that happens to me. It's just that my luck sucks." Lelouch slumped slightly at the thought of his moody luck.

"But you seem to take care of yourself just fine." Yuya put a finger in his chin in thought, scarlet eyes looking up at the sky. "Maybe it's because you have this air of nobility and class. Nobility usually leads to rich kids with lots of money on them. That, or it's because you have the figure of a girl."

Lelouch choked, before narrowing his eyes at Yuya. "You're one to talk! You have the same issues as me! We BOTH look like girls, and I even exercised and I STILL look like this! I can't exactly help it."

Yuya gave a shaky smile and put up both hands calmly towards Lelouch. "Hey hey hey I get it okay? I didn't realize it was such a sensitive topic, sorry about that."

Lelouch decided to let that one slide, and recomposed himself. He cleared his throat and looked out at the ocean blue water before speaking again. "So, why did you help me?"

"Huh?" Yuya tilted his head, confused and caught off guard by the sudden and unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to help me. As you stated yourself, I can take care of myself." Violet eyes met scarlet. "We only made quick eye contact before I left. What made you want to follow me? Hell, I don't even know you if I can be frank."

Yuya sucked air between his teeth. "Hey, don't swear! If my mom hears that she'll kill me." Yuya blinked at Lelouch's gaze, it didn't falter. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yes, I am."

Both boys turned to look at the water, it was around noon now. Lelouch vaguely realized that he had managed to stay up almost an entire day since he arrived here.

"It was your eyes really." Yuya spoke up softly, Lelouch staying silent. "They just had, SOMETHING, the look in your eyes. I don't know what it was, but it just made me want to walk up to you and ask if you were alright."

Lelouch was surprised. He didn't expect someone he had just met to see through some of the cracks in his mask so easily. Perhaps he wasn't the only one wearing a mask at the moment either. It seemed Yuya wore one as well.

"Hmm." Lelouch pondered, debating on asking what had happened to Yuya, but decided against it. Lelouch didn't like it when people asked too many questions on his personal life, and he didn't doubt Yuya was the same way. It was private, and he had only just met the tomato haired teen today. "I suppose. I haven't been in Miami City for a while." Lelouch looked at Yuya, a small smile on his face. "Perhaps I could use that tour you offered me since we're out of trouble. See how everything has changed since I've last been here."

Yuya himself seemed surprised that Lelouch was taking his offer. But that was immediately replaced with an excited, genuine smile. "Sure!" Yuya grabbed Lelouch's forearm, and guided him back towards the main part of the bustling city. "I'll show you the big sites first! Like the Miami City Library. Its huge, and lots of people go there still even in this day and age."

As Yuya said, he did drag Lelouch around the city and showed him the library first. It was huge. A giant dome of glass for a roof with old fashioned columns all around it. Then the teen showed him the Miami Bridge. Yuya pointed out towards an enormous stadium that was right in the middle. Surprisingly, it seemed to be built above the water. It was round in shape, like an oval, and didn't seem to have a roof at the top.

"That is the Miami City Tournament Duel Stadium. The one at L.D.S works just as fine, but this one can hold more people when a tournament is going on. Lots of professionals and dudlists go there." Yuya explained.

"And?" Yuya tilted his head to look at his guest. "What about you? Do you plan to get into one of these tournaments?"

Yuya shrugged. "I wish to surpass my father with his entertainment dueling. I want to be a professional that's equal to him one day, so to do that I suppose I'll end up there one day. But the most important goal I want to accomplish is to make everyone smile with my dueling."

They circled back to the L.D.S tower one more time. The two teens noticed that the crooks had either been arrested or left in a hurry after their duel.

"This, of course, is the L.D.S tower. Where all the 'greatests' duelists go. Although you've already been here, so there isn't much to explain." Yuya frowned at the tower slightly.

"Does Leo Akaba run the business still?" Lelouch asked, this was a question the raven haired teen feared the answer to.

"Huh?" Yuya looked confused. "No. I don't know anyone by that name, Reiji Akaba is the one running the company at the moment. He has for the last three years I think?" Yuya shrugged. "Eh, that doesn't matter anyway. I've saved the best attraction for last, so come on! I've gotta show this before we part ways."

Though the two did stop for a quick bite to eat. Yuya's stomach having grumbled loudly for food a few minutes after that statement. The tomato haired teen got fries and a smoothie, while Lelouch simply got a salad and water. Lelouch decided to pay the bill, since Yuya didn't seem to have a lot of money on him at the moment. That and the tomato haired teen did help him immensely with this tour and the muggers. He questioned Yuya a little more, if only subtly during their quick break. Thankfully, Lelouch could catch a breath from all of the walking. That, and he had learned that Yuya and Yuzu were not apart of Academia, the two didn't even know what that place was. So the one kid with light blue hair was most certainly a spy now.

Academia did not have control of this dimension. If anything, they were at odds with each other seeing that Reiji had split ties with his father. Good, that was very good. Allies were necessary in wars, and someone like Reiji had a lot of pull and funding.

Now, how to get the teen to notice him? Perhaps Zero will have better luck in that department.

By the time the two had arrived at their last destination, the sun was setting. They had looped back to the pathway beside the river. Lelouch would have to get back to Ruri soon lest she go running off, fearing for his masked counterpart's safety. Lelouch blinked at the building before him in surprise. The building looked like it was fused together with a McDonald's Play Palace. There was a giant rock wall, spiral staircase, hell, was that a slide near the back?

"Where am I, exactly?" Lelouch blurted out.

"Welcome to the Yusho Duel School Lelouch!" Yuya spread his arms widely towards the building. Red eyes sparkled with joy when looking at the building. "My dad, Yusho Sakaki, built this building to help duelists become better and entertain their audience. This is where I go to learn dueling. Sure, it may be a little run down, and the equipment may be old, but it's like a second home to me. In my opinion, this place is a thousand times better than the LEO Duel Schools that are starting to appear around the world."

"Well, it's certainly interesting I'll tell you that much. Never have I seen a building like this in my entire life." The raven haired teen admitted, unless Ashford Academy counted.

"Are you the only one that goes here?"

"What? No! Yuzu, she's around my age, she goes here as well. Her dad is the principal of the school since my dad…" Yuya trailed off, something Lelouch took note of, before he continued again like nothing was wrong. "Gongenzaka is like an honorary member, and Tate, Fredrick, and Allie go here as well." Lelouch suspected that those three kids Yuya had been around, sans the spy, where Tate, Frederick and Allie. Was the spy's name Gongenzaka?

Lelouch stared at the building more, studying it while thinking. _The girl that looks like Ruri, Yuzu. She goes here as well. If the Professor is after Ruri, then it's likely that he'll be after Yuzu as well. If not right now than eventually, that's probably why the spy is here. If he isn't apart of the Yusho Duel School yet, then he will be soon… Maybe it's best I watch the spy. A spy spying on the spy. How ironic. What better way than to become apart of the Yusho Duel School? That or I can just become Yuya's friend and visit often, that sounds like a better option. I'll be able to keep an eye on Yuzu and Yuya as well, two birds with one stone. Now, what to do about Ruri… That will have to wait for another time._

"Maybe I'll come back and check this school out some other time." Lelouch commented to Yuya, who seemed to be excited at the idea.

"That'll be great! It'll be nice to have another guy around my age going to the duel school." Yuya crossed his arms. "I mean, hanging out with Yuzu is nice and all, but she's the only true friend I've had for most of the time and she can be like a mother hen at times. Her and Gongenzaka, but he goes to a completely different duel school and he can't visit every day."

Lelouch put on a charming smile that was filled with amusement. "Alright then. I guess I'll check this place out later, maybe in a couple of days. I'll contact you when I start heading over here."

Yuya's smile brightened even more, if that was possible. "Great!" The red eyed teen brought out his duel disk, and both boys exchanged numbers and contact information. Once that was done, Yuya turned and began to run into the Duel School. "It was nice meeting you Lelouch! But I've got to get going, I'm late as it is and I don't want my mom to get worried. See you some time later!"

Lelouch waved goodbye at Yuya's fleeing form. "See you later! Hope you get home safe." When Yuya was completely gone, Lelouch dropped his smile and looked up at the building. _Yusho Duel School huh? Yusho… I'll have to look up Yuya's father when I get back to Ruri as Zero._

With a quick turn on his heel, Lelouch began to back track all the way until he was by the warehouse. The raven haired boy making sure to buy some food for Ruri and himself as well. Seeing as the girl was probably starving and about to go exploring against his orders. One quick trip back at the hotel to collect his cleaned suit, and he was off. A few minutes later, Lelouch had vanished, and Zero had emerged from the darkness. As calm and collected as possible, Zero took a breath, and walked into the warehouse where Ruri was.

He got jumped immediately.

"Where have you been!" Ruri pounced onto Zero, and tackled him to the floor. The masked man didn't exactly enjoy that, but he expected something like this nonetheless.

"Nice to see you to Ruri." Zero spoke, his voice deadpanned even through his modulator. "Now could you please get off of me?"

Ruri did as the masked man asked, reluctantly. It was almost like she expected him to book it again without her. "I've been waiting here for hours! I wake up, find out I have NO IDEA where I am, all alone! Only a note from you telling me to stay put and that we MAY be in the Fusion Dimension! I was about to go looking for you! I thought you might have gotten carded!"

Zero raised a hand, silencing the worried Lyrical Luscinia duelist. Said hand contained a bag of carry out food. "I got us dinner."

Zero didn't say anything more, and it seemed to make Ruri even more upset. "Dinner? It took you that long to get us food? I don't believe that, you did something else. You went scouting, found something, and now you're not telling me what it is."

"Ruri." The pink eyed girl seemed to calm slightly at Zero saying her name. "There is a lot I want to tell you. Trust me, there's a lot of things we have to converse about. However, I think a bit of peace is needed before that, a calm before the storm of sorts."

"Is it that bad" Ruri spoke quietly.

Now Zero just slumped slightly and gave a heavy sigh. "Honestly, I just want a break." Ruri looked at her masked leader incredulously. "You have no idea how much I've discovered, and all of the shit I had to go through today. Just a half an hour of peace and quiet with a nice warm meal is all I ask."

Ruri sighed and nodded in defeat. "I suppose even masked revolutionaries need a break at some point. Fine, let's eat first."

Both resistance fighters sat down in the middle of the warehouse, seeing as the place was empty of everything except dust. In a funny twist, Zero decided to get McDonalds for dinner. Something that Ruri was excited about seeing that she hadn't had McDonalds in a long time. The two sat in silence, Ruri eating mostly since Zero could not. His mask was in the way after all, he just needed a moment to think, to breathe truthfully.

When Ruri had finished her meal, Zero explained everything. How the Professor wanted to unify all four dimensions, to Revival Zero. When the masked man told Ruri she had the same face as three other people, she began to quake. When he told her that the Professor was after her specifically, she began to panic. The reason why an Academia soldier was after her was revealed.

"I think one of the reasons why he's after you is because you have the same face as three others. That, and your bracelet." Zero pointed at her bracelet.

"Huh? My bracelet?" Ruri lifted her hand to look at said bracelet that was sitting innocently on her wrist. "Why would the Professor be after me for this?"

Carefully, Zero took Ruri's wrist and studied the silver band. "I think your bracelet is what teleported us over here in the first place. That power, well, it would be rather useful in unifying the dimensions. All four of you have a bracelet somewhat like this, I wouldn't doubt that the other three do something as similar as what yours did. That power, it could be dangerous even in the right hands." Zero's mask stared into Ruri's eyes. "Where did you get this?"

Ruri furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I don't remember. Shun gave it to me as a gift when I was born, you'll have to ask him."

Zero hummed, deep in thought. "This entire thing is one big puzzle, but I think we're missing a couple of pieces before we can get the entire picture." Zero let go of Ruri's wrist. "In my opinion, it would be wise to hide that bracelet, destroy it, or get rid of it completely." The teenage girl looked scandalized at the mere suggestion and thought of destroying or getting rid of the bracelet.

"Right." Zero deadpanned as he saw her reaction. "So hiding the thing it is. You could start wearing long sleeved shirts to cover the bracelet, or you could just take it off and put it in your pocket. I think that's how they're singleing you girls out from the rest, besides your identical faces of course. We can't do anything about that. However, if you decide to not do anything about it, you'll probably have to constantly watch your back. At least, until we topple down Academia." Zero's confidence was awe inspiring at times.

"Alright, but what about Yuto? You said he had three other boys that look like him, and there was that one guy." Ruri pointed out worriedly. "Is Yuto in danger to?"

"The person you met that tried to kidnap you was one of Yuto's counterparts. His name is Yuri, and he's from the Fusion Dimension." Zero explained. "I wouldn't blame Yuri for how he is now, he had to grow up in an environment that encouraged him to be what he is. However, that doesn't make him any less dangerous. Be VERY careful and weary around him. I personally believe he's starting to finally become unstable."

Ruri nodded, and spoke softly. "So is Yuto in danger? You never answered that question."

_Observant girl._ Zero noted. "Most likely, yes. He is in danger as well, and is most likely a target just like you."

Ruri held a hand against her mouth, containing her emotions. Though, it seemed that there was more going on between Yuto and Ruri than the masked man had originally thought. _Seems like she has a crush on Yuto._

"What else did you find while you were searching around the Standard Dimension?" Ruri changed the subject quickly.

"Well." Zero continued his story, going on about what he discovered about Leo Akaba and his son. "I believe that Reiji would make a rather valuable ally in our efforts. We just need to find a way to get him to notice us."

"Are you sure it's okay to trust the Professor's son? I don't want him to go after my friends or Shun." Ruri questioned, before shaking off her doubt. "If you really think he could help our cause and take down Academia. Then I guess I'm all for it."

Zero continued his story, talking about the attempted mugging, which got Ruri to giggle. "That kind of thing seems to be right up your alley of luck." The masked man did not find her joke amusing, unlike the girl herself.

Zero ignored the comment and continued. He only got a few questions or interruptions when necessary. He spoke about his trip to the L.D.S tower, his meeting with Yuya Sakaki. Yuto's Standard counterpart, and his thoughts about checking out the Yusho Duel School.

"Sakaki?" Ruri put her head in her hand in thought. "That last name sounds familiar."

"I plan on looking it up tonight." Zero included. "Also, I think I'm going to hang around the Yusho Duel School for a while. If only to watch that spy along with Yuya and Yuzu, because they're most likely targets as well."

Ruri nodded in agreement, if a little saddened at the thought of being alone here. "I suppose that makes sense. How sad though, they're about to be ripped away from their normal lives."

Zero hummed in agreement. It reminded him of times he didn't want to remember, being torn away from your old life and thrown into a new one. It seemed to happen rather often for the masked man. So often in fact, that he had just gotten used to it. The need to adapt to the current environment.

"What about me?" Ruri put a hand on her chest for emphasis. "What will I do?"

Zero smirked beneath his mask. "You see, I managed to get us a rather nice room in a hotel. I'll send you the coordinates on your duel disks, and you'll head there. I don't mind you wandering around, I won't keep you locked up in a gilded cage. Just know to be extra careful watching your back, and to call for backup if you need it. Also, do NOT go anywhere near the Duel School. We don't want the spy to see two Yuzu lookalikes." Ruri nodded, liking the idea of taking a break from all of the constant battles against Academia. "Also, I want you to keep an eye out for any strange activity. I want you to especially keep an eye out for Shun and Yuto."

"But they didn't get teleported here like us. How are they going to get into the Standard Dimension?"

"Trust me, they'll get here somehow. It's only a matter of time. After all, Shun is your brother. He would go to hell and back for you and still keep marching."

Ruri frowned, and crossed her arms at her brother's name. "I still don't want to see him though."

That was a lie, and both people here knew it. "Families have arguments and rough patches all of the time. It's natural. You have to realize that your brother is only concerned for your safety, he loves you. God knows how much your brother loves you Ruri. It's his responsibility as an older brother to be concerned and constantly worry about you."

"But he's too overprotective of me! I can't do anything without him breathing down my neck half of the time!" Ruri rebuked, frustrated.

"That's understandable, and it's okay to feel that way." Zero conceded. "You're growing up, and you want your space and freedom. Shun will have to learn that, and it may take time. But I'm sure if you're patient enough, and with a little push, Shun begin to back off." Zero continued before Ruri could speak again. "He may never get completely over it, that's always possible. But he will understand, and respect your wishes."

"You act as if you've done something similar. Do you have any family?" Ruri spoke softly, this being a moment to learn more about the masked man.

"..." Zero looked up at the hole in the roof of the warehouse, contemplating. "I have a little sister as well. I know for a fact that I would rather die or go to hell than to see her in pain. It's just what we big brothers do. We do what we can for our little sister's happiness." Zero's voice softened as he thought of Nunnally. "She asked for a gentler world, and I plan to give it. Come hell or high water, it WILL happen. I may not be able to see her now, but I will see her again eventually. That, I swear on."

It was mostly silent after that. Zero and Ruri said a few more words, before they both decided to take a rest. Thinking about his sister, Zero was actually able to get a couple hours of rest before the next day. Which was most likely going to be hectic if his luck had anything to say about it.

. . .

"There was a big spike of Fusion energy today, along with a spike in Pendulum energy. It seems that Sakaki managed to get himself into a battle with two muggers sir." A bodyguard dressed in a tux spoke strictly. He had sunglasses on his eyes, even though he was inside and it was dark outside.

A pale hand waved at the screen. "Show me the footage. Was it one of the muggers who caused the Fusion energy, or Yuya Sakaki himself?" A person with grey hair, red glasses, and violet eyes spoke. His voice booming in the silence as most of the people focused on their own work.

"The thing is sir." The guard sounded confused, and slightly puzzled. He displayed the footage, but it was obvious that most of it had been cut off. Someone had been tampering with the footage. What was on display was hazy or blurry at best. The two muggers went flying out of the alley, and two more people walked out calmly and confidently. The first person was obviously Yuya Sakaki, the green and red hair itself a dead give away. The second person however, was much more out of focus, and harder to discern. The only thing both people could note was that the person was a male, and that he had pale white skin and raven black hair. "This is all we could come up with for footage. I believe that the second teenager beside Sakaki is the one responsible for the powerful Fusion Summon. Both muggers were arrested, and their records were nothing but sub par."

"True." The unknown man folded his hands and put his head on them. "We know that Yuya cannot Fusion Summon, so there's only one other option." Violet eyes looked at the bodyguard once he had finished viewing the crappy footage. "Who is he?"

"At the moment, there is no record of this kid in our database. However, there are a lot of teenagers with pale skin and black hair. He could be anybody."

"But not a lot of them hang out with Yuya Sakaki." The teenager fiddled with his long red scarf momentarily. "Nakajima, notify me if you see any teenagers around Yuya's build that has raven black hair and pale skin immediately. I believe we may have a spy from Academia on our hands."

"Do you think Academia is going to invade our world sir?" Nakajima spoke quietly, yet seriously.

Reiji Akaba studied the screen again for a long moment. "No." He finally answered, hearing his bodyguard sigh with relief. "At least, not yet. Though, I fear that they may be soon."

The head of LEO Corporation wasn't going to allow anyone to be carded. Not in his dimension, and not without a fight. If this stranger was apart of Academia. Then if he managed to capture this person, they could have a well of information available to them. Many doors would open and be available to them then… Yes, that sounded like a plan.

"Find out what you can on this teen if you can manage to find him. I want to know everything." Reiji stood up from his chair, and quickly walked out. He had plans to make and a dictatorship to topple, and time waits for no man.

. . .

Somewhere around midnight, a big purple light glowed brightly, before vanishing quickly. The location of the light was somewhere in the middle of the central park in Miami City. Two familiar figures had replaced the purple light, and they each scanned the area around them quickly. One wore a dark blue trench coat, dark glasses covered his eyes and a red scarf covered his nose and mouth. He seemed the most tense and antsy of the two. The second teen wasn't as tall as the first, but he was still as intimidating. Black and purple hair was swept upwards and to the right, eyes covered by goggles while his mouth was covered by a filter of sorts. Black cape covering most of his form, but the dark green dress shirt, black tie, and black pants were still visible. Along with the choker and black wrist bands he wore.

The two quickly vacated the area, being careful to avoid any cameras while they progressed. It wasn't until they reached a dark and abandoned alleyway that they relaxed.

The shorter teen huffed a breath of relief, before removing his goggles and filter. Very familiar grey eyes looked up at the first teen. Said teen had also removed his glasses and lowered the red scarf down to his neck. Yellow eyes met grey, before each pair looked at the glowing city.

"So, this is the Standard Dimension." Yuto breathed, awed by the intact city. "It hasn't been touched by Academia I see."

"I highly doubt that." Shun spoke, arms crossed tightly across his body. "This place is probably swarming with Academia spies and scouts. I don't doubt that they were some in our dimension before they invaded."

"I'm sure Ruri is fine Shun." Yuto comforted his friend, trying to get the taller teen to relax a little. "Zero was teleported with her, remember? She'll be fine. Zero will keep her safe."

"But what if they really did teleport into Fusion." Shun worried, before he started pacing. Yuto watching his childhood friend's every move. "Zero may be smart, and good at dueling. But they can't take on all of Academia at once. What if they were discovered here, and already captured and taken in? What if they were accidentally carded?!"

"Shun." Yuro started, but the other teen was too busy in his pacing to acknowledge him. Yuto grabbed a hold of his friend's shoulder. "Shun!"

Shun looked down at his friend, and realized that he had been consumed by his thoughts and worries again. It had been happening often since he and Ruri had been separated. Shun would be in a panicked daze, and that only made the teen want to go search for his sister harder. He wanted to find his sister NOW, and see that she was perfectly fine. That everything Shun had been thinking could have happened to her was all still in his head.

But just thinking about what Obelisk Force had intended to do to her…

"I need to find her Yuto." Shun wiped his face in a rush. "God, I need to know that she's okay!"

"I know Shun." Yuto agreed, but his grip tightened minisculely. "I want to find her as well, but we can't do anything reckless. We cant be stupid about this Shun! Otherwise, we might lead Academia right to her and Zero. You know that those Fusion bastards have been increasing their search for that masked man." Yuto didn't mention how they had also been searching for HIM as well back in the Xyz Dimension. It would only make Shun's protective instincts rattle more.

"They probably know that where he is, Ruri will be there as well." Shun growled, just thinking about Academia made him want to hit something. Preferably an Academia soldier right in the face.

"Either way, it doesn't matter." Yuto shook his head. "We need to be careful while doing this, got it?"

Shun hesitantly nodded his head in reluctant agreement. What he really wanted to do was use his Raidrapotors and rush in there, but even he wasn't that stupid. He wouldn't compromise his sister's safety like that.

Yuto let go of Shun, and he didn't continue pacing. Which the Phantom Knights duelist was thankful for, since the pacing made him want to do the same thing as well. Thankfully, Yuto was much more calm and collected than Shun was in this situation. "Now, we don't know if Ruri and Zero are even in this Dimension. If not, we'll simply check the Synchro Dimension next. We'll split up to cover more ground. Then we can meet back around here in an hour or two. Just remember to be careful and try not to gather too much attention. We dont want the people in this dimension pissed and coming after us as well. Academia is enough." With that, Yuto turned to walk away.

'Bing!'

Both teens paused in their walking, and looked at each other in confusion. Both of their duel disks had binged at the same time.

"I thought Allen said that they wouldn't be able to send messages to us?" Shun asked, before looking at the message on his duel disk.

"He did. So then why…" Yuto trailed off in realization.

Grey and yellow eyes met, and both teens spoke at the same time. "Zero!"

Both boys had almost teleported to their messages to read the thankfully, good news. Yuto could hear Shun sigh with untold relief. Almost as if a thousand pounds of weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and consciousness.

To Yuto and Shun, should you manage to get this message in the Xyz Dimension, then great. Though I doubt that you did if you're reading this at all. At the moment Ruri and I are fine, we were transported together. Though she is still unconscious as of this moment, she is in good care. Academia hasn't gotten their hands on her. We are currently residing in an abandoned warehouse, here are the coordinates. Get here as soon as you can, we have a lot to talk about.

-Zero

The coordinates were attached onto the bottom of the message, and once again. Both Yuto and Shun wanted to hug the man for thinking this far ahead. They may have only known the masked rebel for a short time, but he seemed to have figured out that they both would come here. Being a genius did have its perks.

Shun wasted no time, yellow eyes speeding through the message. Once that was done and the coordinates memorized, Shun grabbed Yuto's forearm and began rushing over there."Come on, I need to see that Ruri is alright with my own two eyes."

Yuto allowed Shun to drag him, and seconds after that both teens were sprinting down alleyways and taking shortcuts to Zero and Ruri's location. In all honesty, Yuto was just glad that they were both alive and well. He wanted to see them both as well, but that didn't compare to how Shun felt at this moment.

Yuto just hoped that nothing would happen before they got there. It was hard not to worry. Seeing as Zero's luck was absolute shit, anything could happen.

**Chapter 7, check, and done! This one is much longer and better than the last one. Another 12,000 words, I'm proud. Lelouch has finally met Yuya, and they seem to be getting among nicely. Lelouch said he would even visit the duel school! Wonder what'll happen while he's there? Reiji is finally in the Chapter as well, and Shun and Yuto are catching up quickly.**

**Man, I just want to keep chugging these chapters out for you guys. That, and I'll probably read this myself once I'm finished. I can't wait for the day. See you all in Chapter 8! -MoonlightWright**


	8. Ch8 Good Reunions and Bad Meetings

**Welcome to Chapter 8 everyone! The beginning of this thing is going to be absolutely crazy and all over the place. I'm serious, and it might get a bit confusing and I'm sorry about that. Let's just jump right in and see what Zero's luck is getting them into now.**

Ch.8: Good Reunions Bad Meetings

"Ahh." Yuzu sighed as she strolled down the pathway back towards the Yusho Duel School with Allie by her side. "I'm glad Sora and Yuya finally settled their differences. Honestly, both of them were starting to get on my nerves." Yuzu looked down at the strawberry haired child beside her. "What do you think?"

"I'm just glad that the fighting is done." Allie put in her own two cents. "That, and seeing Sora following Yuya everywhere was starting to get kind of creepy."

"I can agree to that." Yuzu sweat dropped at Sora's literal stalking of her best friend. It honestly freaked Yuzu out that Sora somehow managed to get everywhere, even into their own school. Not the duel school, she had honestly expected Sora to end up there since her father was desperate for more students to enroll. "Let's just hurry up and get this ice cream over to the others. Before they start going through withdrawal symptoms and get antsy."

"Alright-" Allie began, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Did you hear what Sylvio has planned for Yuya?" It was one of Sylvio Sawatari's henchmen. Yuzu and Allie both stopped what they were doing, and hid behind the corner of a building to listen. "I heard it's going to be brutal."

"We shouldn't be talking about this out here." The second goon spoke. "And definitely not so close to the Yusho Duel School. Let's just hurry up and get Sylvio his food, you know how he is when he's hungry." Both boys shivered in fear, before sprinting away towards the harbor.

_They're going after Yuya, again? That Sylvio! He just doesn't know when to learn. Seems like I'll have to teach him to leave Yuya and us alone._ Yuzu gave a determined frown, before handing off the ice cream to Allie.

"Here, hold this and go get the others. I'll be back as soon as I can." Yuzu spoke quickly, before running to catch up with those goons.

"Yuzu! Wait up!" Allie spoke, but she just couldn't catch up to the older girl. Sighing in defeat, the redhead quickly ran back to the Yusho Duel School with the icecream in hand as fast as she could. The girl just knew that Yuya needed to know about this.

. . .

"Ah, I believe this will be a good place for my plans!" A voice exclaimed suddenly from outside the warehouse Zero and Ruri were currently residing in.

The masked man woke with a start, but he instantly sprang into action once he pieced together what was happening. Almost as fast as lightning, Zero grabbed ahold of Ruri's stirring form by the arm, and tugged them both onto the second floor of the warehouse into the shadows. It was just in time, because seconds after they were hiding from view the warehouse doors flew open. They screeched loudly on their rusted hinges, and the loud noise woke up Ruri fully. She remained silent as she rubbed her eyes from lack of sleep.

Four figures walked into the warehouse. Two of them were struggling to carry a nice couch, while the third one was pushing a table in as well. The fourth figure just stood there and watched, giving the other three orders about where to put the furniture. Once everything was settled, the stranger sat himself on the couch and put both feet onto the table in relaxation.

The person who seemed to be in charge was a teenage boy. He had brown hair and four blonde bangs. He wore a school jacket that was exactly like Yuya's, along with a grey shirt and dark red pants. The other three were most likely this person's goons, each one wore a school jacket, a red tie, white shirt, and dark red pants as well. The only difference between these three was their hair and eyes. One had green hair and green eyes, the second had light brown hair and brown eyes, and the last boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I can't wait to enact my revenge against Yuya for embarrassing me in that duel. I'll never forget that duel he gave me." The first teen grit his teeth at the mere thought of losing. "But how to get him to come over here."

"Perhaps if we take one of his friends." One of the goons suggested, Zero and Ruri angry at the boy for even mentioning kidnapping. "The kid seems to really care about that one girl with pink hair."

_You've got to be kidding me. Why on Earth did these kids have to choose THIS warehouse for their 'diabolic plans'?! Why are these four going after Yuya in the first place?_ Zero pondered to himself. Ruri and Zero listening in and eavesdropping unashamedly, they had came walking into their warehouse as if they owned the place. Which, to be honest, was kind of likely. Seeing as the masked man and rebel fighter had taken to just resting in here without permission. _And did that one kid mention Yuzu? She does have pink hair._

The four teens had been conversing while Zero was in his thoughts. It wasn't until a loud rumble echoed across the room that Zero returned his attention to the four stooges.

The three goons tripped over themselves, it was really embarrassing in Zero's opinion. "Ah! Are you hungry Sylvio? Yamabe and I can go and get you something to eat, it'll only take a few minutes!" The kid with light brown hair spoke instantly.

"What do you think Ootomo? Of course I'm hungry!" Sylvio snapped at the brown haired boy, who stepped back slightly. Sylvio looked to the side, as if pondering something. "I'm in the mood for a nice pie. You and Yamade go and get me a really nice pie from that cafe that's down a little ways. I want you back here in thirty minutes, now go and don't be late!" The burnette male shooed his two henchmen off, and they left running.

Zero and Ruri exchanged glances. Even though you couldn't see through Zero's mask, the man had the most annoyed and deadpan expression on his face alongside Ruri's.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ruri whispered incredulously, as she turned and watched the other two intruders interact. The third goon was giving Sylvio a shoulder massage, while the teen himself ranted about how he would defeat Yuya Sakaki. "They just had to choose here for their 'dastardly' kidnapping plans?" Ruri looked at Zero again. "You're luck really is crap, you know that? And I think it's starting to affect mine to."

Zero hissed through his modulator, trying his best to keep quiet so that they weren't spotted. "Don't start getting on me about that now. I've told you and warned you time and again about that. To be honest I'm surprised I didn't expect something like this to happen, and I actually managed to get a good night's sleep for a few hours there." The two had returned watching the teenagers. "We'll have to wait until all four of them leave before we can slip out undetected."

"That, or we can just beat them in a duel and walk out." Ruri pointed out the easy way.

"But we gave Yuto and Shun coordinates for here. If they arrive to the Standard Dimension they'll head over here, and instead of finding us they'll find them." Zero pointed at the two, Sylvio starting to become even more peckish since fifteen minutes had passed. "We'll have to wait for these fools to leave. Besides, I don't want us to be wanted by the police for assaulting children in this dimension. That certainly wouldn't be good for either of our reputations. I suppose we could always relax on the roof, I never did have a lot of time to do any stargazing."

Ruri sighed, before she laid down on the second floor and tried to go to sleep again. It was a futile attempt since Sylvio just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut for long enough.

. . .

Shun and Yuto were hopping across warehouse rooftops when they finally arrived at their destination. The coordinates given showed an old looking warehouse just a few feet away.

"This is it." Shun breathed, excited to finally reunite with his sister. "They're in there, they're actually alright."

Shun started to run forward, but was halted when Yuto spoke up. "Hold on a second, who are they?" Yuto pointed towards two teenage boys running towards the warehouse. One was holding a carry out bag almost as if it was containing glass. They went over to the exact same warehouse as Shun and Yuto were heading, before opening the door and heading inside.

Shun growled. "Who they hell were they? Are those Fusion users from Academia?!"

"Now, we can't just jump to conclusions Shun-" Yuto began, but was silenced by Shun's sudden outburst.

"Ruri!"

Yuto looked over at where the Raidraptor was pointing, and sure enough. Ruri was running over to the same warehouse as well, just a few feet behind the other two boys. The two couldn't figure out that this wasn't actually Ruri, but Yuzu seeing as they were still too far away. Though they did notice that she looked angry about something, before she flung the warehouse door open and walked in.

"What is she doing?" Yuto asked, absolutely baffled. Why were there strangers at the coordinates Zero had given them, and why was Ruri going after said strangers?

"No time." Shun ran forwards, and dropped down from the warehouse roof onto the ground perfectly fine. "Let's get going before something happens to her."

Yuto looked like he wanted to say something, but knew it was pointless since Shun was now on the warpath. So instead, he just went with Shun and started heading towards the warehouse.

. . .

When the other two goons had returned, it was around sunset, and they were a few minutes late. They stumbled into the warehouse stuttering out apologizes. Sylvio, for all of his care, just shoved the two off and wanted to eat his pie.

He had just taken a bite when a NEW voice spoke up.

"There you are, you dirty no good snake! Sylvio!" A female yelled as she threw open the warehouse door, which had been recently closed by the two goons. Sylvio sat up, and began to choke on his pie from the sudden entrance. His henchmen helping him with the choking problem.

"Hey, is that-" Ruri sat up in surprise at the sight of a familiar face. Her and Zero having taken to studying their surroundings. The two debating if they could make it to the hole in the roof without anyone noticing. It looked almost exactly like her own, but this girl had pink hair tied up into pigtails and periwinkle eyes. Her face was set in a determined and angered frown, eyes steely.

"Yuzu." Zero finished for Ruri, staring at the girl in shock. "That is Yuzu Hiragi, your Standard counterpart." Zero clicked his tongue in frustration. "But what is she doing here? Things just got more complicated."

"Yuzu!?" Sylvio looked at the girl in surprise, not expecting to see her here. "What you are doing here?"

"I heard how you were going to force Yuya into another duel!" Yuzu snapped.

"Oh, so th-"

"You think you can defeat Yuya that easily?!" Yuzu huffed. "You're not even on his level of dueling!"

"Okay, now that-" Sylvio tried to speak again.

"I bet he could beat you with one arm tied behind his back while blindfolded!" Yuzu interrupted again. "I could beat you easily!"

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME SPEAK!" Sylvio snapped and yelled at her.

"No, but what I will allow is a duel." Yuzu brought out her duel disk. "I'll beat you and make sure you never go after Yuya again."

_She's really is like a mother hen, Yuya was right._ Zero watched this interaction, his smirk laced with amusement under his mask.

"What? You, duel me?" Sylvio pointed at her, and then at himself, before laughing. "That's a good joke."

"Oh, so you're too scared to battle me then?" Yuzu taunted, and Sylvio's eyebrow twitched. Zero and Ruri really wanted to laugh at this childish argument, they found it rather hilarious.

"Scared? No way!" Sylvio exclaimed boldly, but it was ruined by Yuzu making chicken noses and mocking the teen. Eventually, the burnette had had enough and yelled. "Alright fine! I'll duel you, if only to show you that I'm superior. That, and to get you to finally shut up!"

"That won't be necessary." Another voice spoke from the entrance, and everyone turned their heads to meet the other uninvited guests.

"Come on! How many people think they can just waltz in here like they own the place!" Sylvio complained slightly, but these two new figures had him stumped. One was wearing a trench coat and the other had a black cape on. Both of their faces were covered, but it didn't make them any less intimidating or scary.

The slightly shorter one stepped forward and activated his duel disk against Sylvio. "You'll have to battle me first."

Sylvio raised an eyebrow. "What are you? Some mysterious knight in shining armor? Coming to save the princess now are we?" The other didn't respond to Sylvio's words, which slightly annoyed the teen. "Someone's not very talkative now are they?"

Meanwhile, the taller teen was walking towards Yuzu, who had been mistaken for Ruri. The stranger seemed to realize this, because he reeled away in shock. "Wait a second, you're not Ruri!"

"Ruri?" Yuzu gave the two strangers a lost and slightly scared look. "My name is Yuzu. I don't know anyone by the name of Ruri, and who the heck are you two? What are you doing here?" Yuzu backed away slightly.

"Things just went from bad to worse." Zero tried to rub his forehead, but his mask prevented him from doing so. "At least we found Yuto and Shun finally…" Zero groaned, before standing up. "Screw it, everything has already spiraled out of control, it's not like my plans ever work out the way I want them to anyway. Let's just go before things get too violent."

"Wait, now we're revealing ourselves." Ruri looked at Zero annoyed, the man just couldn't make up his mind on this.

"The only reason I wanted us to stay undercover was so that we could find Shun and Yuto faster. Seeing that we've finally found them, stealth isn't really necessary." Zero explained, and helped Ruri to her feet as well.

"Alright then!" Sylvio activated his own duel disk. "I'll accept your challenge. Then once I defeat you we'll get to see just who is under that flimsy mask of yours." The teen stated boldly.

"Hey!" Yuzu butted in, pushing past a surprised Shun to look at Yuto angrily. "I do not need others to fight my battles!-"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Yuto interjected, surprising the Melodious duelist. "You may not be Ruri, but I won't allow an innocent person to get hurt." Yuzu couldn't say anything else because the duel had already began.

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**SYLVIO LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first." Yuto spoke, before drawing and acting quickly. "I place all of my cards face down and end my turn."

The action surprised everyone but those who knew Yuto, and how his deck worked. Shun just stood there, knowing that Yuto could win his own duels. While Zero and Ruri watched from above with interest.

"That's it?" Sylvio laughed. "You came walking in here all high and mighty and then you make such a dumb move? Are you sure you know how to play this game Mr. Knight?" Yuto stilled didn't reply, not bothered at all with this kids attempts to rile him up. Sylvio frowned at Yuto's reactions. "Alright fine! Be that way! I draw!" Sylvio drew.

"Allow me to use those set cards of yours." Sylvio spoke confidently. "If there are two or more cards in my opponent's Spell or Trap Zone, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" A monster that seemed to be themed around ice sat cross legged when it appeared onto the field. "Come forth. Escher the Frost Vassal!"

ESCHER THE FROST VASSAL LV.4 ATK:8000 DEF:1000

"And now I sacrifice Escher and Advance Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" The first monster turned into particles, and disappeared from the field. A portal opening from below where Escher sat, to bring a newer and more powerful monster onto the field. The monster looked like a knight dressed in chiseled ice to resemble armor. Two metal gauntlets on its hands and yellow eyes narrowed from within the monster's helmet.

MOBIUS THE FROST MONARCH LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1000

Yuto stood there and stared at the new monster, unafraid of what it could do. He still choose to remain silent as he studied the opponent before him. This kid, he didn't have any true drive whatsoever. It honestly kind of grated on Yuto's nerves as he watched this kid be so bold. Yuto could tell that Shun seemed to agree with Yuto's own thoughts. The Raidraptor duelist twitching as if wanting to have a crack at the kid. Thankfully, he wouldn't, because Yuto knew that Shun didn't have as good control over himself as he did.

"Mobius' effect activates!" Sylvio threw his hand out. "When this card is successfully Advanced Summoned I can choose two Spell or Trap cards on the field, and destroy them. Freeze Burst!" A ball of light appeared in between the monster's hands, and threw it at two of Yuto's facedown cards. The two cards revealed themselves before they shattered, and were destroyed.

"I'm just getting started!" Sylvio boasted, waving a spell card between his fingers. "I activate the Spell card Advance Carnival from my hand! This card allows me to Advance Summon again after one Advance Summon succeeds!"

Yuzu's eyes widened in shock. "He's going to release the 2400 Attack Mobius and Advance Summon another monster?" One that was going to be even stronger to boot.

"That's right!" Sylvio grinned victoriously. All of the resistance fighters currently watching the duel snorted at the teen's arrogance. "I release Mobius the Frost Monarch and Advance Summon!" Mobius vanished into particles, and the same process that happened with Escher repeated itself. "Come forth, Mobius the Mega Monarch!" An even bigger monster, most likely a king of sorts, appeared onto the field. A giant cape flapped behind the monster, who was also covered in ice armor, metal, and two bigger gauntlets on each hand.

MOBIUS THE MEGA MONARCH LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:1000

"Usually this would require releasing two monsters, but if it was a monster that was successfully Advanced Summoned you can release it and have one count as two!" Sylvio showed his duel blade to everyone, which had his Level 8 monster card. Sylvio narrowed his eyes. "That is the power of Mobius the Mega Monarch."

"Mobius the Mega Monarch's ability activates!" Sylvio threw his hand forward towards Yuto. "When this card is successfully Advanced Summoned I can choose three Spell or Trap cards on the field, and destroy them!"

"Aren't you going to do anything!" Yuzu looked at the mysterious stranger angrily. "If you're just going to waste your turn and not do anything then I might as well have dueled! You're obviously no help. Surely you can at least activate your face downs."

"It's be pointless!" Sylvio interrupted. Now the burnette threw his duel disk arm out to the side. "If this monster was Advance Summoned using a WATER-type monster. Mobius the Mega Monarch prevents the targeted cards from being activated! Freeze and shatter! Blizzard Destruction!"

The rest of Yuto's cards revealed themselves, before they two were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Yuto did nothing but stood there calmly as he sent the three cards into his grave. It looked like he wasn't bothered in the slightest from this great turn of events.

Yuzu cringed under the frigid air that blew by her. Before she realized that the air was frigid, and cold. When the icy wind had stopped, the girl looked down at her shivering body in confusion. "How come I can feel the wind even though this isn't an Action Field?"

_Action Field? What the hell is an Action Field? _Yuto, Shun, Ruri, and even Zero all thought at almost the exact same time. From their experiences so far, the duels didn't need any 'Action Fields' to make them real. All of the destruction that was brought upon Heartland proved that to each and every one of them.

Yuto quickly focused back onto his duel, eyes not leaving his opponents. His battles from Academia making his moves almost instinctual. The Phantom Knights duelist knew that if you turned your back on an Academia soldier, you risked becoming a card. Regardless of you being in the middle of a duel or not.

Things seemed to look rather dire for Yuto. The rebel having nothing on his side of the field while Sylvio had a Level 8 monster. Ruri started to step forward, but Zero stopped her.

She looked up at the masked man. "Yuto can fight his own battles, just like how you can take care of yourself. Just look at him." Zero gestured to Yuto's almost relaxed form. "He's not even worried about this duel. You can see him once this battle is over."

"With this all of your set cards have been destroyed, and your hand is at zero." Sylvio made a zero sign with his fingers, before shrugging as he started to mock the masked duelist. "On top of that you don't have any wall monsters out." Sylvio gave a mock salute to Yuto. "After that cool entrance this is pretty pathetic."

Yuzu looked at the black and purple spiky haired duelist again. "Hey, I know this may be offensive, but you need to get it together! If this is all you can do then it'd be better if you let me-" The Ruri lookalike was silenced by Yuto just looking at her. The teenage girl flinched back slightly, although she didn't know as to why she did. Those eyes she could barely see through those goggles, why did it make her think she knew this person?

"Now then, my gloomy knight in shining armor. I'm sorry for the rude awakening but I'd appreciate it if you and your little friend behind you stepped down from the stage." Sylvio did a mock bow, and now Shun really wanted to hit him. Thankfully, Yuto intervened before that could happen. Goggles reflected the setting sunlight and rising moonlight, his face seemingly impassive. "Battle! I attack you directly with Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

Icy spikes grew out of the monster's armor as it began it's attack. The icy wind kicking up once again and chilling everybody in the room slightly.

Finally, Yuto spoke once again. "I activate the Spell card from my Graveyard, Phantom Knights Shadow Veil!"

Everyone was surprised at the man's declaration. At least, those from the Standard Dimension were. Zero himself had seen a move similar to this one back during Yuto and Edo's duel in Heartland.

Sylvio's eyes widened. "You're going to activate a Spell card from the Graveyard you said?"

Quickly, three spell cards were ejected from Yuto's duel disk, where the Graveyard was, and showed them to the entire crowd. "When a direct attack is declared, I can Special Summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible." Quickly, the Phantom Knight's duelist laid all three spell cards onto his duel blade in Defense Mode. Three spectral knights riding spectral like horses appeared. The horses had golden armor covering their frames, while the specters wore clothes and capes.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SHADOW VEIL LV.4 ATK:300 DEF:300

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SHADOW VEIL LV.4 ATK:300 DEF:300

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SHADOW VEIL LV.4 ATK:300 DEF:300

"When this card's Special Summoned using this effect, they are banished after being sent to the Graveyard." Yuto finished as the icy wind blew from within the warehouse wildly. The wind ruffling everyone's hair and clothes.

"You set three cards intending to use their abilities to Special Summon them then?" Yuzu looked at the duelist in surprise.

Sylvio was frowning now at this turn of events. "Hmph, they're just wall monsters you summoned while you were flustered!" Sylvio accused, before throwing his hand forward, pointing to one of the defensive monsters. "I'll destroy them! Go Mobius the Mega Monarch! Attack Shadow Veil! Imperial Charge!"

Just as Sylvio had implied, the enormous monster charged towards its prey, and smashed Yuto's monster to pieces. With the attack done, the wind finally died down.

"When destroyed, the Shadow Veil is sent to the Graveyard and is then banished." Yuto spoke calmly. Not even concerned with the loss of one of his monsters.

"Looks like you barely saved yourself this time." Sylvio condeded, irritated by that fact slightly. But having this duelist survive longer made the duel more entertaining. "I set one card and end my turn!" Sylvio smirked. "I guess I'll let you live one more turn."

Yuto seemed to have enough of this duel. "There will be no next turn for you!"

Sylvio looked at Yuto in disbelief. "What?"

"My turn, I draw!" Yuto drew a card, before seemingly staring straight at Sylvio. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight but. Your dueling. I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet in it." The light reflected off of Yuto's goggles, revealing one grey eye. "Not even a FRAGMENT of it."

Now the L.D.S student was getting angry at this stranger's bold declaration. "What was that?"

"All conditions have been met." Yuto spoke, ignoring Sylvio's comment. "When there are two monsters with the same level on my field, my deck's evolution manifests itself!" Yuzu blinked at Yuto's words, confused, before Yuto helped her realize what he had meant. "I use the two Level 4 Shadow Veils to build the Overlay Network." The two monsters turned into a purple light, and disappeared into a vortex in the ground. A familiar dragon to Zero, Shun and Ruri rising from it's depths.

"What! It can't be!" Sylvio leaned back in shock.

"That's-" Yuzu began, but couldn't finish over the wind that had suddenly kicked up again.

"Formed from the pitch-black darkness, fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now!" Yuto yelled, and a blinding white light took over the field as a black and purple scaled dragon emerged. "Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion roared at its entrance.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Xyz… Summon." Yuzu looked up at the dragon in awe. The pink haired girl having taken a couple steps back from the stranger.

Sylvio clapped his hands in applause. "I'll admit, I was surprised when you Xyz Summoned so quickly. But, are you planning on battling against my Mobius with that monster?" He pointed at Yuto's dragon, before gesturing to his Mobius Mega Monarch. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Attack is 2500, while on the other hand Mobius' Attack is 2800." Sylvio played with one of his blonde bangs. "It seems your Xyz Summoning turned out to just be a bluff!"

"An Xyz monster's true power is to use their orbitals to annihilate their foes." Zero spoke up finally, his modulated voice loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone on the first floor looked up at the masked man and Ruri in shock. Seeing as they didn't even know those two were there and watching their duel the entire time.

Yuto was shocked, because Zero had literally just took the words right out of his mouth. However, Shun had different thoughts when he finally saw his actually little sister standing tall beside their masked leader.

"Ruri!" Shun cried out with relief, and quickly jumped up to the second level. Ruri didn't even get a chance to say anything before she was enveloped into a hug. "Ruri. Oh thank God you're alright."

"W-who is-" Yuzu stammered, the unaware girl freaking out at Ruri's appearance. She looked almost exactly like her! "Who is she! A-and why does she l-look like me!"

"Forget the Yuzu lookalike." Sylvio spat, and glared up at Zero. "Who the heck are you?! You're wearing an even more complex, and admittedly cool, mask than Shining Armor over here!" The teenage boy pointed at Yuto for emphasize.

Zero didn't even bother with a mock bow, and just slightly ruffled his cape, which was covering his entire body. "My name is Zero, and that is all you really need to know."

Sylvio seemed insulted by Zero's words. "Why you-"

"Let me ask you this question." Zero interrupted, surprising the teeneager. "Are you from L.D.S?"

Sylvio blinked, confused by the question. "What do you mean? The Leo Duel Schools are expanding across the entire globe, so of course I would go there."

"Wait? Leo?" Shun and Yuto exchanged a look between themselves and Zero.

The masked man confirmed their suspicions. "Leo Akaba is indeed the one responsible for creating this organization." Both boys got angry at the thought of the Professor from Academia.

"Leo Akaba? Who is-"

"Shun, Ruri." Zero spoke over the Sylvio, making him even more upset at being undermined by some masked man. "We can have this reunion at a better place at a later time. Yuto." Zero looked down at said teen, who seemed to straighten slightly without even noticing. "Finish this duel quickly." Zero paused. The masked rebel jumped down from the second floor and landed on his own two feet calmly. His cape flying and spreading out across the room, seemingly making him look bigger and even more intimidating. It was rather reminiscent of a bat or dragon spreading its wings when its about to fly or land. He looked up at both Yuto and Shun one more time. "It's nice to see you two again. This place needed a few more familiar faces."

"No kidding." Shun spoke sarcastically, but did as Zero asked nonetheless. Letting go of Ruri, both resistance fighters jumped down onto the second floor and stood beside Yuto and Zero. Though Shun was sure to be close to Ruri, the tall teen also gave her some space, which surprised the younger Kurosaki. She thought that once Shun had arrived, he would act as if they were joined together at the hip. _Perhaps Zero was right about what he said on family._

"Right." Yuto spoke, and doubled his focus on the current duel he was about to win. "You'll bear witness to an Xyz monster's power!" Yuto held his hand up towards Dark Rebellion. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By discarding one orbital, Dark Rebellion can lower one Level 5 or higher monster on my opponent's side of the field Attack by half, and Dark Rebellion's Attack increases by that amount! Treason Discharge!"

Purple lightning spread across Dark Rebellion's wings, and attacked Sylvio's Mega Monarch. The lightning wrapped around his monster as if they were actually ropes, and everyone watched as Mobius' attack decreased as Dark Rebellion's increased.

MOBIUS THE MEGA MONARCH ATK:2800 = 1400

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK:2000 = 3900

"Now Dark Rebellion's Attack is over Mobius'!" Both Yuzu and Sylvio's goons exclaimed in shock.

"No way!" Sylvio put his hands on top of his head and cried out dramatically.

"I'm not finished." Yuto continued on mercilessly. "I use the last remaining orbital and activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect again! Treason Discharge!" More purple lightning appeared, and wrapped around the severely weakened Mobius Mega Monarch.

MOBIUS THE MEGA MONARCH ATK:1400 = 700

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK:3900 = 4600

"An Attack of 4600!" Yuzu cried out in surprise.

Sylvio backed away slightly. "No- No way!"

"Battle!" Yuto declared, and pointed towards Sylvio and his weakened monster. "I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Go! Crush that glacier with your fangs! Revolt Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion roared, a blue energy entering it's purple, lightning charged wings. The dragon gave one menacing flap, before charging forward. The long mandibles on its chin beginning to glow white as the attack zeroed in and landed.

There was a big explosion, and smoke covered the field. Dirt, dust, and other shrapnel and debris began to scatter across the field wildly. Yuto went over to Yuzu, and protected her from any incoming shrapnel, but some of the debris cracked his goggles. Zero went over to both Ruri and Shun, covering them both with his cape. Sylvio himself was thrown back by the blast, and cried out.

The excess smoke poured out of the hole in the roof and the front door, giving everyone enough visibility to at least see everything around them.

**SYLVIO LP- 4000 = 100**

Sylvio got up with some effort, and gave a pained grunt. The boy managed to raise himself up into a sitting position. Yuto, seeing that his goggles were cracked and broken, took them off of his eyes for fear of any glass getting in it. Small flames licked at the floor and sides of the abandoned yet occupied warehouse. The furniture Sylvio had brought in was destroyed, and scattered across the warehouse.

"I'll only ask you once, and you will answer me properly!" Yuto threatened, his voice almost hissing as he spoke. "What is your connection with Academia?"

"A-Academia?!" Sylvio spoke with confusion, and admittedly, slight fear. The teenager shrugged at Yuto's question. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" Yuto snapped.

Now Sylvio stood up and threw his hands out. "I mean it!" He insisted. "Anyone who's enrolled in L.D.S doesn't know what this Academia is? I certainly don't. Is that a rivaling school from another country or what? I don't know anything about this Academia or whatever! I swear!"

Yuto seemed to believe in Sylvio's words, and one nod from Zero proved it to be true. Leo Akaba may have made the corporation, but he is currently residing in the Fusion Dimension. The students enrolled into the Leo Duel School truly don't know anything about the dimensional war going on between the Xyz and Fusion Dimension.

"Then I have no business with you." Yuto turned around, and began to walk away. Despite the fact that the duel wasn't over and that Sylvio had 100 Life Points left.

Sylvio smirked, before standing fully and making his move. "Idiot! The duel isn't over yet!" He activated his only set trap card. "I activate the Trap card Ice Rage Shot! This card can be activated when a WATER type monster on my field is destroyed in battle. It destroys one of my opponent's monsters, and deals them damage equal to the monster's Attack Points!"

Yuzu and the stooges gasped in shock, and looked towards Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. However, Yuto along with the other resistance fighters didn't even bother turning around at this turn of events. All four of them heading towards the exit of the warehouse.

Sylvio continued nonetheless. "Your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is destroyed, and I'll have you take it's Attack, 4600, in damage! So you lose!" Sylvio cheered, celebrating a victory he didn't win quite yet. The burnette tilted his head back and laughed boisterously. "I read your move and planned ahead by setting that trap card and now I've won!"

"Such cheap tactics." Yuto stopped walking away. "It's child's play honestly."

Zero couldn't agree more with Yuto, and Sylvio seemed shocked at Yuto's words. "What was that!?"

Yuto raised his hand, back still turned from Sylvio. "I activate from my Graveyard the Continuous Spell card Phantom Death Spear!" The spell suddenly appeared on the field, and glowed brightly. Before the card seemed to invert on itself, and turned into an actual spear surrounded by a red ring as if from the Underworld itself. "When my opponent's Trap card activates, by banishing this card from my Graveyard, I negate the effect of the Trap card that triggered it and destroy it."

Sylvio's eyes had widened comically, and his pupils shook slightly from this permanent turn of the tables. Yuto still didn't look back as he spoke. "And then! It deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!" 100. That was enough to take the rest of Sylvio's Life Points and cost him the duel.

Sylvio flailed his arms comically, sweat dripping down his face as he began to panic. "Wait. Wait. Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! WAIT!" His words began to rise into a yell as he repeated the word frantically.

Yuto finally turned to face his defeated opponent, and pointed at the boy. "Experience this with your very own flesh! The rage and sorrow of the battlefield!"

The spear flew towards Sylvio, and a few tears sprung in the teenagers eyes as he actually thought he was about to die. He was thrown back against the wall harshly, and thankfully, was still alive. Though he was definitely shaken from the ordeal, as the spear had torn a hole into his school jacket and pinned him against the wall of the warehouse. The burnette didn't dare blink or say a word through his gritted teeth lest something else happen to him.

**SYLVIO LP- 100 = 0 LOSER**

**YUTO LP- 4000 WINNER**

With the duel now over, and a winner declared. Everything within the duel and battlefield vanished and dissipated into a bunch of yellow particles and blew away in the wind. Sylvio slumped down against the ground, the teenager having passed out from his brink with death and from his duel. But everyone still saw as Yuto finally removed the filter around his mouth. What the resistance saw was Yuto's face, but what everyone else saw was Yuya's face. What Zero saw, was a mix between both Yuto and Yuya, seeing as both counterparts could pass off as twins. Even with the different hair style, coloration, and eye color.

"Y-Y-Yuya?" Sylvio stuttered, before finally succumbing to his exhaustion and adrenaline rush, and passed out.

"Yuya?!" Yuzu looked at Yuto in unabashed shock. With a quick glare between Shun and Yuto, the goons with Sylvio thought fast. They grabbed a hold of the passed out teenager, and made a swift get away. "Yuya! What are you doing here?"

Yuto looked to Yuzu again, his face blank and eyes showing no recognition. "My name isn't Yuya, its Yuto."

"Yuto?!" Yuzu sounded exasperated, and extremely confused with a bit of fear laced in between. "What are you talking about Yuya!" She reached out towards her supposed childhood friend and secret crush.

"Ms. Hiragi." Zero interjected, breaking Yuzu out of her stupor as she stepped away from Yuto and the masked man in slight fear. "I'm afraid you are confusing my friend here with someone else." Yuto felt slightly endeared at hearing Zero call him a friend. It filled him with a small amount of pride at being able to worm his way into the masked man's heart. "Your friend, Yuya Sakaki, may have the same face as Yuto. However, their hair styles, hair color, and eye color are completely different, as you may now notice."

Now Yuzu could see the differences since Zero had pointed them out to her. "B-But why does he- look like Yuya?" Periwinkle eyes met pink ones as she stared at Ruri in confused fright. The girl becoming as skittish and jumpy as a rabbit. "Why does she?-"

"Ruri Kurosaki may look like you as well, but rest assure you two are completely different people. The same is said with Yuya Sakaki and Yuto Raiden. Though I am a bit stumped by this as well, there is nothing to be afraid of." Zero assured Yuzu calmly.

_How does this guy know my name? And how does he know about Yuya?! _Yuzu thought frantically, wondering just WHO was behind that mask.

"W-Who are you then?" Yuzu asked dumbly.

Zero shook his head, a small chuckle on his lips. "My name is Zero, and that is all you need to know, Yuzu Hiragi." Shun nudged Zero and gestured outside.

"There is someone coming, we really should be leaving." The Raidraptor duelist stated, and sure enough, the sound of someone's voice could be heard from a distance away.

Yuzu recognized that voice, even from such a distance. "Yuya?"

Zero decided to kick everyone into gear. "Alright, let's get out of here before anything else happens. There's already a lot on our plate as it is." With that said, everyone scattered quickly. Zero, Ruri, Shun, and Yuto all running out of the warehouse in a flurry of motion. Yuya stopped running towards the warehouse, with Allie, Sora, and the other kids behind him. Zero's mask glimpsed into Yuya's scarlet eyes, along with the emerald green of the Academia spy, before he ran the other way. The rest of the resistance following swiftly, and they were gone within an instant.

. . .

Yuya was shocked by the masked man's presence, and stopped running. Everyone else seemed surprised by the strange person as well. Though, that was all it took before him and the three other people with the masked man to run away from the scene and vanish without a trace. The tomato haired teen shook his head, and refocused on his worries about Yuzu. Sprinting quickly, the teenager went to the front of the warehouse those strangers just ran from, and saw Yuzu inside. She looked absolutely lost, like she had been taken for a real spin.

"Yuzu!" Yuya ran over to her childhood friend and gave her a quick hug. She seemed to tense at the action, before she realized that this really WAS her Yuya.

"Yuya." Yuzu spoke dumbly, still confused from today's events. By now, the sun had set completely and it was extremely dark outside.

"I was worried about you." Yuya pulled away. "Allie told me what happened, so I came over as quick as I-" He never got to finish, because a quick slap across the face from Yuzu's fan prevented him from speaking. The loud 'SMACK' echoed across the now empty warehouse.

"Where have you been!" Yuzu began to rant. Everything that had happened today crashing down on her.

Back at the entrance, Sora hissed between his teeth and took a couple steps away from the angry teenage girl. He put both of his arms behind his head and watched Yuya being yelled at with sympathy. "Sheesh, I don't think I want to get into that. I feel sorry for Yuya though, he did come all the way out here to help her." Even the Academia spy knew better than to get a female angry lest he suffer from their enraged wrath.

"Yuzu doesn't seem to be really happy." Tate, the boy with darker blue hair than Sora's spoke up. Watching the scene as well.

"She was pretty happy when we were coming back with the ice cream though." Allie spoke solemnly, if confused slightly. "How come she's so upset? Was it because of Sylvio again?"

While the two teenagers started to argue, one accusing while the other defending himself, Sora looked outside. Emerald green eyes scanning his surroundings meticulously. So Zero had been hiding here all of this time? Wonderful, the Professor was wanting to know where he was, and was starting to get impatient. These results will do wonders for him once he reports in.

Sora had heard rumors about this masked man. How he managed to defeat Edo in the game of war twice now, and how he defeated three members of the Obelisk Force all by himself. Academia's people and students there were starting to fear his name, because nobody could get a grasp on this guy. He was like a legend, a haunting ghost of sorts, a specter or ghoul. No one knew his name, or background, or even his history. He had just suddenly appeared from thin air. Though, that wasn't the only reason people were starting to get afraid.

The people Zero had fought and defeated. When they returned to Academia, they had changed. They didn't want to fight anymore, and wanted the war to end. Saying that Academia was wrong and that carding people wasn't just 'a game'. Sora snorted, those fools had been turned into cards themselves instantly. Treason was not taken lightly. What confused the light blue haired duelist the most though, was when the three Obelisk Force members Zero had defeated had done the SAME thing. Obelisk Force was like the hunting dogs of Academia, and were extremely loyal until the end. To have three of them change sides so suddenly made the Frightfur duelist wonder if Zero had some unique power hiding in his deck, to change people's way of thinking. It seemed to make the most sense, and even then it was slightly absurd.

There was even a rumor that he had managed to score a tie with Yuri. That had spread like wildfire across the school, but it still didn't make people any less afraid of him. In fact, some people actually felt sorry for the masked man since he was now the focus of Yuri's attention. The Predaplant duelist had been hunting Zero down back in the Xyz Dimension relentlessly, but had only managed to find a resistance base. Needless to say, everyone had been turned into cards, but there was no Zero. It seemed to make the eccentric teen disappointed, because he seemed to be in a rather good mood after his first duel with him. There was no doubt that Yuri wanted to fight Zero again for a second time, and mercilessly win.

Sora was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized Yuya had been calling out to him.

"Hey, Sora. You coming?" The light blue haired kid looked back at Yuya. Their dispute having been settled, but Yuzu hadn't spoken up about what had been causing her such distress. It seemed to have Yuya slightly worried, but he didn't dare push. Everyone else had exited the warehouse, and began to walk back towards their school. They certainly had a lot of explaining to do when each and everyone one of them got home. Though, Sora didn't have a home here, he kind of just bummed off of Yuya and his mom's place.

Even then he still feared the anger she would show. Yuya's mom wasn't even his mother, but when she scolded him it certainly felt like it.

Nodding quickly, Sora ran to catch up with the others. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

For now, Academia would have to wait. Trying to explain things to Yuya's mother would have to come first.

. . .

Carefully and quietly, Zero led the rest of his comrades towards the hotel he had 'booked' a room at. They had taken to using alleyways and rooftops most of the time, being careful to avoid cameras. No one wanted their new base of operations to be exposed to the enemy, that would just lead to disaster. Though the streets were mostly empty around this time of night, it wasn't until they were less than a block away that they decided to use said streets.

Zero quickly walked through the automatic doors of the hotel and went straight towards the lady at the counter. She looked freaked out at seeing four people dressed in either weird or ragged clothing.

She didn't even get a chance to speak before Zero spoke. "I'm heading to my room on the top floor, Room 486." Zero gestured to the three others behind him. "These three are my cousins, and will be staying up there with me."

"Cousins?" Zero heard Shun whisper sarcastically to Ruri. "Really?" His sister quickly hit Shun's arm to silence him before they got caught in their lie.

Hearing the room's number caused the lady's geass to activate, red rings entering her brown eyes. She smiled calmly and gestured towards the elevator. "Of course sir. It would be wise to use the elevator if your cousins have any heavy luggage with them. I hope you and your family have a nice stay at our wondrous hotel."

Quickly, before they drew even more attention, Zero herded them into the elevator. Thankfully, the lobby was empty except for the lady and the others. Zero pressed the button to the top floor, and then stepped back, waiting. The elevator music, which was crappy at best, was the only sound made throughout the crowded elevator. Shun opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced quickly by Zero raising his gloved hand. A single finger asking for a minute of more patience. When the elevator finally dinged, and the doors opened, Zero rushed out of there with a swish of his cape. The others following swiftly, unless they desired to get left behind.

Zero had precured a key card from within the pocket of his cape, and opened the designated door to his room. After Ruri, Yuto, and Shun had entered, Zero had shut the door and locked each and every deadbolt and lock available. The masked man had added a couple of extra locks to the door, most likely due to his paranoia.

Only once all of this was done, and his room was check for any bugs and cameras. Those found were quickly disabled or destroyed. Did Zero draw the blinds by the giant window that took up one entire side of the wall, and collapsed down onto the long black leather couch with an exhausted sigh. He tilted his masked head back, and stared up at the ceiling as he thought of what had just occurred. Not only had Yuzu saw Ruri's face, but Yuto's as well. Then there was the Academia spy, who had spotted Zero running from the scene of the crime. This certainly didn't bode well for the future.

Yuto and Ruri were looking around the room in awe. All three of the resistance fighters hadn't been in a room like this in a long time since the invasion at Heartland. The Phantom Knights duelist and the Lyrical Luscinia duelist investigated the multiple bedrooms, baths, the kitchen, living room, and there was even a laundry room.

Shun looked at the masked man with disbelief. "Where the hell did you get the money to get this room?"

Zero lifted his masked head up to meet Shun's gaze. "There is a friend of mine that lives here in the Standard Dimension. He has quite the funding in this world, so it was easy to just ask for a little money and you know the rest." Zero gestured around the room, before straightening on the couch. The masked man subtly shifting the focus of Shun's attention onto something else equally important. "But I believe there is something that you and a certain someone need to settle first."

With those words said, both Shun and Ruri looked at each other. There was a tense atmosphere in the air, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was back when Zero and Yuto were about to go on their mission in the Xyz Dimension. Each Kurosaki sibling was studying the other, for what, not even Zero or Yuto knew. It was a thing that only the siblings themselves could see.

Shun decided to break the silence first, which was a small win for Ruri. "I'm so sorry Ruri."

Now she didn't expect an apology right out of the gate, and her eyes widened in shock. "What? Shun. You don't-"

"But I do." Shun insisted, and yellow eyes stared into his sister's pink ones seriously. "Our arguments. If I hadn't been so overprotective in the first place you wouldn't have shoved me away. Then you never would have been alone when that freak Yuri showed up, and we wouldn't even be in the Standard Dimension now. We would be back in Heartland kicking Academia's ass out of our world." Now yellow eyes looked down at the ground, slight shame in them. "I was so blinded by the fear of what could have happened to you with Obelisk Force that it twisted my judgement. I know you can take care of yourself, but you're one of the only things I have left besides Yuto. If I were to lose you, I-I-"

The Raidraptor duelist couldn't even finish his words, as if the thought alone terrified him. "I would do absolutely anything to get you back and keep you safe Ruri. You're my little sister, and I love you. You're all I have left and I just can't lose you. I want to be able to see you grow up fully and get married. I want to see you live your life happily and fully, and I won't let anything get in the way of that. I want to see your smile until the day I finally die and I can rest easy knowing that I did a good job as being your big brother."

Now even Zero felt something at Shun's words. It was that same determination the masked man had when it came to Nunnally, that undying love and willingness to sacrifice everything. "You're not the only one who should be sorry big brother." Ruri shook her head slightly, small tears forming in her eyes. Shun looked back up at his sister in surprise, and slight worry. "I was pushing you too hard on letting me have some space. I can see now why you're so worried about me, and you have a right to be. The Professor himself is after me, and it has me scared, so I can't even know how you feel about it. I should have just let you begin to back away at your own pace, if with a little nudge now and then. You wanting to keep me safe has just become so much of a habit that it's hard to stop, and I'm sorry for trying to rush you so quickly."

Now Ruri started to stammer, stumbling over her own words as if her tongue had suddenly been tied. "W-when I started to disappear, a-and I saw your face. Y-you looked so t-terrified, and I was s-so f-f-frightened! I thought I was actually going to die, and- and never see you again! I felt so-" Ruri rubbed the tears out of her eyes quickly as she hiccuped slightly. "So BAD for the things I had said- that I might- might have left you with those harsh- w-words stuck in your head. I- I was so scared that you would blame yourself for what had- h-happened!"

Now Ruri was starting to cry, and Shun was instantly by his younger sister's side. His arms wrapped around her frame, and gave her a tight hug. Which Ruri returned with just as much strength, it was almost like they were afraid the other would suddenly disappear. The Raidrapotor duelist rubbed circles into Ruri's back as she shuddering, trying to keep her tears at bay. Shun whispered calming words into her ear as they both unconsciously rocked each other side to side, it seemed to help the Lyrical Luscina duelist calm down. Eventually, her shudders and tears had subsided, but she still didn't let go of her brother.

Shun wouldn't tell anyone that he had some tears rolling down his own cheeks, eye slightly red as he watched his sister cry. It truly hurts to see her so sad, it hurt him all the way to his soul. When later asked, threatened really, about the other two seeing him cry. Yuto and Zero would look at the tall teen with mock confusion, and say they didn't see anything of the sort.

"It's okay Ruri." Shun comforted, Zero having never seen this side of the unshakable fighter. It was a nice touch, seeing that the teen wasn't as stone cold as Zero himself could be. "I felt guilty as well, about the words I had said to you. That's why I want to make amends with you right here and now. I'm going to try and respect your wishes, I really will. It's just going to be difficult for me, and I may need time to adjust, is that alright?"

The two separated, Ruri rubbed her raw eyes before giving a nod. A genuine smile on her face as she looked up at her brother. "Yes. That's fine, and a little space is all I ask."

Now Shun smiled. "Besides, I'm sure you can always whip me into shape if I start to revert back into my old habits."

Ruri laughed. "You bet I could, and I won't hold back either." The two hugged each other again. Both to make sure the other was still there, and to just show that their argument was now over.

"Never underestimate the wrath of women." Yuto finally spoke up, not wanting to ruin the moment before. Seeing that things were finally settled between the siblings made Yuto relieved. "It will do you wonders for the future Shun."

Shun tried to get out of his sister's grip, now realizing that there were still two other people in the room, but Ruri stopped him. A somewhat mischievous smile on her face that made the hair on Yuto's neck stand. Faster than Yuto could react, the girl had reached out and grabbed onto Yuto's hand, before pulling him into the now group hug.

The blush on Yuto's face was somewhat hilarious, and Ruri laughed a bit at his expense. "Come here Yuto, we're making this a group hug." The Phantom Knights duelist stopped in his struggles, and accepted his defeat at the hands of a group hug. Though the grey eyed teen almost fell over when Ruri had wrapped an arm around his neck. The same could be said with Shun as Ruri's other arm wrapped around his neck, and she pulled them closer.

Shun looked up at her sister in discomfort. The tall teen having to bend in an awkward angle at Ruri's action. "Ruri! You know this isn't exactly comfortable for me!"

"I'm sure you could kill at Twister Shun." Zero's modulated spoke up, amusement clear in his masked voice's tone.

All three of the resistance fighters turned their heads to level their stares at Zero. Now all three of them had a mischievous glint in their eyes, and Zero causally sweat dropped from underneath his mask.

"You feeling left out Zero?" Ruri asked in faux innocence.

"Would you like to join us then?" Yuto spoke mischievously.

Seeing Zero cautiously scoot back against the leather couch made Yuto, Ruri, and Shun laugh.

"Looks like we finally found our leader's weakness. Hugs." Shun said sarcastically. "That, and his feminine figure." Zero growled, and raised a finger towards the Raidraptor duelist, before heaving out a loud sigh and slumping against the couch in defeat. It was like being tormented by Milly all over again. He almost missed it, almost.

"Do you want to talk about everything else, now that you're dispute has finally been settled? Or do you want to wait for in the morning?" Zero asked, and everyone else pondered on the question for a moment.

"To be frank." Yuto spoke up first, and finally got out of Ruri's grip alongside Shun. "Shun and I kind of just arrived here, and the first thing we see when we find you is five teenagers having a childish dispute. I personally want to have some rest before we get back into all of this craziness again."

"I agree." Zero nodded his masked head. "I'll admit that I'm exhausted from all of the running and everything that has happened from today's events. I could use a quick break."

"The reason you're so tired is because you don't exercise enough Zero." Shun threw his jab in quickly. "Or should I say Ms. Zero?"

Ohhhh, Zero so desperately wanted to show Shun who was the boss, but he was too tired to really do anything. That, and he didn't want Zero's reputation to be ruined because he chased Shun around the hotel room like in a cartoon.

Shun just really liked to bristle Zero's feathers, ruffle him up and make the masked man more human.

"I'm going to bed before I have to hear one more 'Zero has the figure of a girl' remark from you." Zero hissed irritably, before standing up and walking over to his room.

It didn't stop Zero's hips from swaying and Shun calling him out for it. "You may want to keep those hips in check, before people really start to think you're a girl in disguise!"

Now Zero didn't care if his reputation was slightly damaged, and threw a potted plant at Shun. The Raidrapotor user barely able to dodge the suddenly unexpected projectile, and watched as the pot shattered onto the ground. The broken pot and plant would remain on the floor until housekeeping came by. The plant being placed into a new pot and put back onto the marble table that sat beside Zero's room. Seeing that as a warning of sorts, the yellow eyed teen finally stopped bugging Zero about his figure, for now.

That masked man was really tempted on geassing Shun to make him stop, even if it was a waste of his power.

. . .

A couple of days passed after Ruri and Shun settled their argument. As he had promised, Shun began to back off slightly, it wasn't much but it was progress. The group of four didn't really do much besides relax in the hotel. Each one taking a nice, long, hot shower that they didn't know they needed until they were already in it. During this time, Zero had explained everything that he possibly could to Shun and Yuto. About his theories on Ruri and Yuto's counterparts, to the girl's bracelet and its powers. How the Professor may have wanted the girls because of the power each bracelet most likely possessed, but he didn't know what activated said power. Then there was the part where Zero told Yuto about his possible powers.

The Phantom Knights user was completely caught off guard when Zero suggested that he actually had powers. It was so unbelievable. But when Zero spoke about how Yuto's eyes glowed during his and Edo's duel he slowly began to believe it. Yuto had spoken up about the strange rage he had felt when Edo did a dirty play and electrocuted the masked man. Perhaps it had something to do with his apparently glowing eyes during his duel. Though Yuto stated quickly that he wouldn't be using that power, and Zero had agreed to Yuto's request.

Once that was done, Zero spoke about Reiji Akaba. This helped clear up lots of Yuto and Shun's confusion about L.D.S. Zero actually wanted to get the CEO of the LEO Corporation to notice them, he wanted to get into contact with the violet eyed teen. When he had asked for any suggestions from the others, Shun suggested carding some of L.D.S' employes.

Ruri was instantly against the notion. Claiming that using such a thing would make them the same as Academia. However, Zero thought differently on the idea, which had everyone surprised. He went on to explain that carding them would help differentiate Reiji as either an ally or an enemy. To see if Reiji really was against his father, or if he was working together with Academia, and was just prepping this dimension for another invasion. Though he said it was okay for Ruri to refuse to do such a thing, and was actually somewhat proud of the girl for standing by her beliefs.

The masked man had agreed to Shun and himself doing the carding. Though Yuto and Ruri were hesitant about the idea, they couldn't really change their minds or go against their masked leader. Though they had stood their ground and made both Shun and Zero promise to only card L.D.S, and no one else. Which they had whole-heartedly accepted and swore.

With all of the heavy talking and explaining out of the way. Zero mostly just walked around the hotel room, but he was always doing something. Whether it was studying his duel disk and trying to get the information from the flash drive, or to updating his deck. It didn't matter. They even watched with amusement as Zero faced against himself in chess. The masked rebel having admitted that he did this very often when he was thinking deeply. He would put chess pieces around the board in likeness to current events.

Though the Xyz users were shocked to find out that Zero also used Fusion Summoning. Yuto having discovered Zero's Lancelot fusion monster by complete accident when he watched Zero duel himself over the masked man's shoulder. It had Shun fuming for a little while, but eventually, they managed to get over it. Which was good news seeing as they didn't need anymore inner problems when working as a team.

Four days had passed, and at the moment it was morning. Yuto was up first, seeing as he still had sleeping problems that wouldn't go away in an instant. Thankfully, he didn't sleep walk away unlike what had happened last time. Instead, the Phantom Knights user went into the kitchen and decided to cook up a batch of pancakes and even eggs. The teen having the ingredients necessary to make them brought up to him by room service. Though Yuto did have parents to take care of him, they were mostly away on business, so the grey eyed teen had learned to cook and make his own food. Which had come in handy at times like this.

Ruri and Shun had awoken next, each having been awoken by the smell of Yuto's cooking. At the moment, Ruri was setting the table while Shun was banned from the kitchen entirely. The tall teen having to sit in one of the dining room tables chairs with a barely noticeable frown and arms crossed grumpily at Yuto's statement.

"The last time you were in a kitchen and decided to cook for us, you almost made the oven explode. In the end it still ended up broken." Yuto deadpanned, having been there for the entire horrifying experience. Though the Raidraptor duelist could end up making some killer eggs. Which everyone found funny and ironic seeing that Shun's deck was based on birds. It was the only meal that Shun could really make without fear of something breaking, burning, exploding, or being thrown around the room.

Zero was the last one up, and it surprised the other three guests. Each one figuring out why almost instantly. Zero wasn't in his cape and suit anymore. Instead, the teen was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, only the mask remained on his face. Which looked very weird honestly, the resistance fighters might as well start thinking that that mask WAS Zero's real face.

Zero draped a jacket across the couch in the living room, before walking up besides Yuto. "Here, let me take care of the pancakes, you focus on the eggs.

Yuto looked at Zero surprised. "You know how to cook?" He asked incredulously.

Zero snorted in contempt. "Of course I do. How do you think I was making meals back in Heartland all by myself?" Yuto let the masked man into the kitchen, and together both were able to make some rather delicious and mouth watering pancakes and eggs. Though it was slightly ruined at Zero not eating any of the food that himself and Yuto had made.

"Aren't you going to eat? You did make some of this food you know." Yuto asked, as he pointed his fork at Zero.

"And reveal my face to you all?" Zero raised an eyebrow behind his mask, as he fiddled with his duel disk. "Nice try, but we're going to have to get to know each other for a lot longer before I even think about revealing my identity to you."

"You do realize that we came all the way into the Standard Dimension looking for you, right? That we're all on the same side against Academia." Shun frowned slightly at Zero's paranoia, his stubborn distrust against all three of them.

"You were mostly looking for Ruri. I know that if it came between me and her, you would toss me aside in an instant." Shun shrunk back slightly at the true comment, and so did Yuto. "Though I don't blame you, she is your sister after all. Then there's the 'we're all on the same side!' card. That is a rather broad spectrum." Zero pointed out, not bothering to look up at the other three, and mostly focused on his duel disk. "There could be people who want Academia kicked out of the Xyz Dimension, only from them to turn around on their allies for the power of ruling an entire dimension. Then there's the thought of spies having entered into your resistance. I don't desire my identity being spilled out to Academia. I've seen it happen countless times to others before, so you won't get me spilling all of my secrets instantly."

Ruri huffed in slight frustration, but could understand where Zero was coming from. "Could you at least tell us how you learned to cook? I mean, those pancakes were so fluffy! Do you have a secret about how you make your pancakes as well?"

Now Zero looked up at them. He chewed on his lip slightly in thought before responding. "I didn't exactly have a choice BUT to learn how to cook. I learned it because of a need to survive. The reason why my pancakes are so good is because I've gone through countless trial and errors when making them. Please understand that when I was first starting to cook they looked like scorched rocks." He didn't mention that he was around the age of ten to eleven when he had first started.

The table grew silent as Zero's words sunk in. Survive? He had to learn how to cook to survive? What the hell did Zero have to go through to get where he is now?!

"Anyway." Zero put his duel disk to the side. He had tried to get the information from the flash drive he left back in the Xyz Dimension, but he was unable to pull it back up. Why couldn't operating a duel disk be as simple as a Britannian cell phone? Sure, he was learning the mechanics faster than others would, but it was still annoying nonetheless.

Zero put his masked head into both of his hands, fingers holding his chin. "I think it's about time I let you know why I'm not in uniform." Zero gestured to his clothes. "I'm going to be heading out to the Yusho Duel School today to check on Yuya, Yuzu, and learn more about that Academia spy." All three knew that this was coming, but it still made them unsettled at the idea of Zero being so close to an Academia soldier, even when undercover. It also made them slightly nettled that Zero would be showing his face to others, but not to them. Though they had no choice but to accept that unless they started to push Zero away.

"Shun." Zero's faceless mask met Shun's yellow eyes. "I want you to start heading out and carding L.D.S employes." Shun gave a single nod, before Zero focused his attention onto Yuto and Ruri. "Yuto, Ruri. I want you two to scout around Miami City. Look for anything that's suspicious or strange. Anything that involves Academia, or anything about the other dimensions in general."

"Right." Yuto and Ruri spoke in unison, all three of them itching to get to work.

"One more thing." Zero spoke before they could start moving. "This one isn't as important. Honestly, it's more of a suggestion than anything." Zero took a deep breath, before finally speaking. "I want you three to start trying to learn the other summoning methods."

"WHAT!" Ruri, Yuto, and Shun looked at Zero as if he had gone crazy.

Shun stood up from his chair, and glared at the masked man. "There's no way in hell I am going to be learning Fusion Summoning. Unlike you!" Shun hissed, and leaned in slightly towards Zero. "I refuse to learn that damned method that Academia uses to destroy my home and card my people!"

Zero sat calmly, and took the full brunt of Shun's glare. "I understand what I've just asked from all of you. As I've said before, it was only a suggestion. You do not need to learn Fusion Summoning, but that doesn't mean you can't learn how to Synchro Summon."

All three of them still looked doubtful, so Zero went even further. "Academia has been taking careful notes of my deck, as Yuri had proved during my duel with him. It wouldn't be too unbelievable for them to start categorizing your decks as well. They'll learn of your tactics and strategies, and intentionally put counters into their own decks to make it easier to defeat you." Ruri slumped slightly at that. The Predaplant duelist did seem to know what she was planning to do before even she did at times during their duel. "Being able to stay unpredictable could mean life or death when in the heat of battle. That is why I'm suggesting you learn some of the other Summoning methods."

Zero stood up, and went over to his jacket in the living room. Three pairs of eyes on him still as he casually put the jacket on. "You don't have to do it if you really don't want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything. This is just a prime opportunity to learn. The Standard Dimension has all forms of the Summoning methods, and it wouldn't be too suspicious if you decided to learn something. In fact, it would probably throw everyone else off at the thought of someone from Xyz learning how to Synchro."

Zero walked over to the door of their hotel room. Before taking his mask, and sliding it off of his head with a loud hiss. Yuto, Ruri, and Shun sucked in a breath at the thought of finally seeing Zero's face. However, it was not to be. Zero made sure to have his back to them, and was out the door before they even saw what hair color he had.

A pale hand hung up the Zero mask on a coat rack. The mask seemingly taunting them since it was no longer being worn. "Just think about it." Zero's young and noble voice spoke one more time before the door was shut. Lelouch now on his way towards the Yusho Duel School.

The three resistance fighters looked at each other. What exactly had just transpired?

Yuto rubbed his forehead, and went towards the coffee machine to get another cup of black coffee. He just KNEW he would need the extra energy boost for the day.

. . .

Lelouch called Yuya using his duel disk, and placed it besides his ear as he listened to the ringing. Surprisingly, the tomato haired teen didn't answer, and Lelouch was instead forced to send a voicemail.

"Hey Yuya. This is Lelouch Lamperouge. The teen you met when those two guys tried to mug me? You showed me around Miami City. Anyway, you know how I said I would contact you when I'd come over to the Yusho Duel School? Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading over right now. See you in around ten minutes, bye." Lelouch hung up, a little irritated at being ignored. In case Yuya never answered his voice mails, Lelouch also made sure to send a quick text.

Hey, this is Lelouch Lamperouge. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading over to the Yusho Duel School, and I'll be there in a couple minutes.

Yuya didn't send a reply back by the time Lelouch made it to the school. Strangely, there was a limo hanging out beside the school. One elegant eyebrow was raised at the strange sight, Yuya implied that they didn't have a lot of money. There's no way they could afford a limo, so someone else has to be here. But who?

Carefully, Lelouch opened the door to the school and entered. It was empty, and strangely quiet for a place that looked like a playground. The secret rebel wished that he had his pocket knife, but it was still in the Xyz Dimension along with that flash drive.

"Hello?" Lelouch called out, but no one came to see who had suddenly entered the school. Carefully, the raven haired teen strolled through the seemingly abandoned building with slight uneasy. His shoulders were tense and his paranoia was starting to get on him again.

Just as lelouch was about to call it quits and leave, willing to try again on another day. He managed to find someone, though it wasn't who he was expecting to find. The teen was leaning against the wall, body covered in the shadows. It looked like he was listening in on the argument going on from around the corner.

Lelouch instantly knew who this person was when he saw the red scarf. The grey hair, red glasses, and violet eyes like his own only proving it.

Reiji Akaba seemed to finally realized that there was someone else watching him, and turned around to face the one responsible. Seeing violet eyes like his own caught the CEO off guard, but he certainly didn't show it. He didn't expect to get caught eavesdropping on the fight going on between L.D.S and Yusho Duel School.

Seeing the stranger's pale white skin and raven black hair finally put the pieces together for him.

It was the stranger who did the powerful Fusion Summon. Though the footage Reiji had seen was absolute shit, just looking into this teen's eyes was enough for him to realize it. Those violet eyes were hardened, and it looked like the teen wouldn't take shit from anyone. It vaguely made Reiji think of looking into a mirror, those violet eyes reflecting his own.

The two teens were around the same height as they stared each other down in silence.

"Reiji Akaba." Lelouch spoke first, breaking the silence, but not his stare. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, taking a tour around the Yusho Duel School today as well."

Reiji pushed his red glasses up slightly, some light reflecting off of the lenses as he calmly stared back. "That's funny. I could say the same thing to you as well, I wasn't expecting any other surprise guests coming here..." The CEO trailed off as both teens seemed to be sizing each other up. It was almost like two alphas were circling each other.

"Who are you?"

**Well, snap. Reiji and Lelouch are meeting, and it's rather tense. Guess who had another rival! Are these two going to be fighting each other? Lelouch does want Reiji as an ally though. How knows? We'll have to find out in the next Chapter.**

**I feel Zero and the resistance fighters needed a little more bonding time, so funny memory making hotel scenes indeed! About the figure of a girl thing for Zero. It's going to be a running gag between Shun and Zero, maybe even Yuto as well. An inside joke of sorts. But seriously, I watched a bit of the new movies that came out before Lelouch of the Resurrection, and saw that one darts scene between Lelouch and C.C. The dude was literally swaying his hips, as if taunting us with his freaking figure. He's making me envious, and he's not even real nor is he a girl. This Chapter was around 13,000 words long, YEAH! Along taking up 30 pages.**

**I'll be seeing you all in the next Chapter, have a nice day! -MoonlightWright**


	9. Ch9 The School Standoff

**Ohhh boy Chapter 9 here we go! What's going to happen between Lelouch and Reiji?! Is Lelouch going to reveal himself, or is he going to do something else? **

**I have a question for all of you at the end of this chapter, it involves Yugo and Yuri. But otherwise, onto the story!**

Ch.9: The School Standoff

"Who are you?" Reiji asked over the rising tension. It was an innocent question that anyone would ask when they meet someone new. But Lelouch knew that he had other motives. The raven haired teen knew that Reiji wanted to know his name for another reason.

Lelouch put on a charming smile, his mask was so real, even he almost believed it. "Lelouch Lamperouge." He stuck his hand out in greetings. "I must say, it's an honor meeting the CEO of the LEO Corporation and L.D.S."

Reiji studied the hand offered to him, but immediately followed with the action, and shook Lelouch's hand. At the moment, he could get a real reading off of this guy, off of Lelouch. If that was even his real name, so he decided to play along.

The two broke off of their handshake before Lelouch asked the question that was in the back of his mind. "If I may be so bold as to ask, but why are you here?" He tilted his head, and his raven black hair slid over his eyes slightly at the motion. "I thought L.D.S didn't own the Yusho Duel School?"

"Theres is a bit of a problem going on between our schools." Reiji explained calmly, as if he wasn't eavesdropping on the others a few moments ago. "You see, one of our students has been injured in a duel. His name is Sylvio Sawatari." Lelouch tensed slightly, but not even Reiji was able to notice it as he continued. "He claims that he was attacked by Yuya Sakaki, and he had other witnesses, one of them including Yuzu Hiragi."

_Well shit._ Lelouch thought bitterly. _I didn't expect this to happen, and when I decided to head over to the school of all days._

"That doesn't sound good." Lelouch faked being worried about Sylvio. He knew that the burnette wasn't hurt too badly, a few scratches and bruises, along with being traumatized, but nothing fatal. He must be faking some of his injuries.

Little did Lelouch know that Slyvio gave a loud sneeze back in his hospital room. The brunette looked around quickly, but soon resumed eating from the fruit basket he had been gifted with no difficulties.

"But Yuya doesn't seem like the type to attack people like that." Lelouch defended the tomato haired teen. "I haven't gotten to know him for long, but from what I can pick up he wouldn't hurt a mosquito. Even if it was biting him. Yuya is more like someone who tries to make other people happy, even if it means giving up some of his own happiness."

Reiji raised an eyebrow at Lelouch's deduction. From what he had gathered, the raven haired teen hadn't hung out with Yuya except for when they first met with the muggers. The CEO made sure to confirm it.

"I have to agree to that." Reiji conceded, and threw one side of his red scarf behind his back casually. "I don't see Yuya being so violent either. I honestly think either Sylvio is lying because of his recent loss against Yuya, or someone else is impersonating him." Violet eyes met once again. "However, my mother doesn't really care about that. She's more of an opportunist than I am." That wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't an exact lie either. Reiji was just more subtle than his mother.

"Wait?" Confusion entered Lelouch's violet eyes now. "What does this have to do with your mother being an opportunist? What's going on here?" Now his eyes were narrowed.

Reiji gestured towards around the corner. "You can always go and find out. They're all around this bend arguing."

Lelouch frowned while he looked at Reiji, before he slowly started walking around the corner. Just when he was about to go around the bend, Lelouch stopped and turned to Reiji one more time. Both teenagers just watched each other carefully, and Reiji just KNEW that there was something about this teen that wasn't normal, even for his standards. But he just didn't have any proof to hold over Lelouch's head. Though when he stared into those violet eyes just like his own. It felt like Lelouch knew a LOT more about Reiji than he wanted.

"Have a nice evening. Though I suggest you either leave or join me, because being caught eavesdropping around the corner like a creep can pose lots of unwanted questions." Lelouch gave one more fake smile, his eyes seemingly showing how sincere he was. Before he finally went around the bend, Reiji didn't bother following Lelouch. Instead, he just choose to do what he was doing before.

When Lelouch turned around the bend, he didn't expect Yuya to be in a duel. Everyone's focus was on the current duel that looked like it was about to end. Nobody even noticed that Lelouch had suddenly joined them from nowhere.

Lelouch recognized Yuzu, along with the three kids that were around the first time the raven haired teen had met Yuya. Lelouch had learned their names were Allie, Tate, and Fredrick. Then there was the Academia spy, who was looking at the duel with a bored expression on his face, sucker in hand. Lelouch hid his distaste for the spy, and focused his attention onto the new strangers.

The older woman must be Reiji's mother Lelouch vaguely realized. She was wearing a dark red dress that stuck close to her body, along with long, drooping gold earrings and a strange golden necklace thing that wrapped around her neck and went down to most likely her cleavage. Her magenta hair was curled in two ways, and she wore matching magenta high heels. The secret resistance fighter knew that he would dislike this lady right away. _She seems almost snobbish enough to be like a Britannian, and I haven't even spoken to her yet._

Then there were the two teenagers that stood beside her, they were most likely from L.D.S. The boy had long brown and spiky hair, a little fanged tooth could be seen sticking out of his lip as he smirked. He was shorter than average, but he also had a wooden sword of sorts attached on his back. He also wore what Lelouch thought was a suit for karate or some form of martial arts. Though the white jacket had its sleeves torn off, and the teen wore navy blue underneath his white jacket. A black belt was wrapped around his waist, and amber eyes focused on the duel.

The second teenager was a girl. She had shoulder-length, straight black hair and ruby red eyes the judged the field harshly. She wore a light yellow shirt and pants that contrasted with her dark skin, along with a light blue shirt on top of her long sleeved yellow one. There was a brown belt and duel box wrapped around her hip along with blue boots. Her stare wasn't one out of arrogance, but one of observations, if just a small hint of mockery.

At the moment, Yuya was dueling a boy with purple hair, a pin that looked like the Big Dipper was by his left ear and forehead. He had blue eyes, along with a blue and purple jacket, navy blue belt with a deck box, and white pants and olive green shoes. Lelouch recognized that this duelist was an Xyz user, but he wasn't from the Xyz Dimension. Right now, there was a Rank 6 Xyz dragon out, along with a Rank 5 paladin looking monster on his field.

Yuya had his two magicians in their Pendulum Zones, but other than that he had that Elvis Presely looking fish, and a frog dressed as a clown of sorts? Lelouch shook his head slightly, Yuya's deck was somewhat weird. He was on top of said frog, and was running towards something, but Lelouch didn't know what.

**YUYA LP- 2100**

**DIPPER LP- 4000**

CONSTELLAR PLEIADES RNK.5 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:1500

CONSTELLAR PTOLEMY RNK.6 ORB.2 ATK:2700 DEF:2000

PERFORMAPAL TURN TOAD LV.2 ATK:0 DEF:800

PERFORMAPAL SWORD FISH LV.2 ATK:600 DEF:600

"This time I'll-" Yuya spoke with determination, before Dipper interrupted.

"He just never learns does he?" The Xyz user spoke mostly to himself, but everyone still heard it. Lelouch didn't like how cocky this guy was acting. Dipper pointed towards Yuya and his monster. "Constellar Pleiades effect activates! By using one orbital I return Entermate Turn Toad to your hand!" The astral knight crushed one of its orbitals, before Yuya's frog started to glow, and disappeared into yellow particles while Yuya was still riding his monster.

Yuya started to fall, but he managed to grab the ledge at the last second. Lelouch carefully breathed a sigh of relief. _That idiot! Doesn't he care if he hurts Yuya during this duel?_ Lelouch thought about what he just said. _Who am I kidding? Why should I be surprised someone from Standard would act like this when I'm currently going through a war between the Xyz Dimension and the Fusion Dimension. Yuya better kick this idiot's ass, or I'm going to be pissed if he loses._

Yuya got up quickly, and continued running even without his monster. "Battle!" Dipper cried out and threw his hand towards Yuya's running form. "Pleiades attacks your Swordfish!" The knight raised it's weapon, and slashed downwards towards Yuya and his monster. The tomato haired teen was just barely able to dodge getting cut in half, but the building behind him didn't. The old temple and its columns began to crumble and fall apart all around the Entertainment duelist.

"Oh no, Yuya!" Yuzu cried out worriedly, along with another stranger that Lelouch had never met. He was tall, probably just an inch higher than Lelouch, and he had a very stocky build. He wore a red bandana that was tied around his black pompadour hairstyle.

"Yuya! Get out of there!" The stranger yelled out in concern for Yuya.

"That's it!" Yuya suddenly cried out, and Lelouch returned his attention to the duel. There was something shining brightly from within the temple, but the building was compromised as it continued to fall apart. "Press forward!"

That's when Lelouch saw Yuya do one of the most stupidest things the resistance leader had seen in his entire life.

He ran into the crumbling building.

_Son of a bitch._ Lelouch swore inwardly. Glaring at the building as it collapsed on top of Yuya's head. _This kid has the same kind of shitty survival instincts as Suzaku!_

Smoke and dust rose up like a cloud around the field. No one could tell if Yuya made it or not, or to see if he was injured. _Where the hell did they get a field like this anyway? How much did this thing cost exactly?_ Lelouch wondered.

A figure walked out of the smoke suddenly, and almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Though the people from L.D.S weren't as happy as those from Yusho. Yuya was alright, if a little dirty and bruised. Yuya raised a card up in the air triumphantly.

Dipper frowned at Yuya now, his mocking grin now gone. "You should have ran away from there!"

"If I do what I should have it wouldn't be as exciting right?" Yuya smirked towards his opponent. Lelouch could agree with Yuya's point on some levels, but running into a collapsing building wasn't one of them. In the genius' mind that was a completely stupid move.

"That's Yuya!" Tate cheered, and lifted his arm out towards the older boy.

"Burning!" Fredrick, the blonde boy, cheered and did some weird dance that Lelouch honestly never wanted to see again. Violet eyes made sure to not look at the kid lest he watch that weird dance again.

"Fine then." Dipper clicked his tongue, and pointed at Yuya. "I attack Yuya directly with my Constellar Ptolemy!" The dragon began to charge up an astronomical amount of energy between its wings.

"Action Spell!" Yuya called out, and slammed the card he had just raised onto his duel blade. "Twinkle Comet activate! Until the end of the turn it lowers one of my opponent's monster's Attacks by 1000! As well as leaving 500 damage to the player!"

_Action Spell?_ Lelouch looked at the field, puzzled.

CONSTELLAR PTOLEMY ATK:2700 = 1700

**DIPPER LP- 4000 = 3500**

His Spell card still didn't stop the direct attack from hitting. Yuya was forced onto his back from the blinding yellow light that flew at him. He cried out from the pain, but still managed to get up.

**YUYA LP- 2100 = 400**

"Damn you." Dipper swore at the tomato haired teen, glaring at his opponent. "Within my 40 consectutive wins, you damaged my never before touched Life Points!"

Lelouch couldn't help it. He laughed, loudly.

Everyone turned their heads towards the laughing stranger that had just suddenly appeared. He had raven black hair and piercing violet eyes, but they were currently closed due to his laughing. Lelouch's black hair blocking his closed eyes as he bowled over slightly, clutching his stomach. Everyone else took a step back from the teenager in surprise. Sora was surprised that someone had managed to get the drop on him, and managed to sneak in here without his notice. The duel must have distracted him more than he had originally thought.

"Who the heck are you!" Yuzu spoke in surprise as she pointed at Lelouch. "How did you get in here?!"

Lelouch wiped a small tear from his eye as he finally looked up at everyone. "You- You actually keep track of your wins. Arrogant much?" Lelouch watched as Dipper fumed at his comment, before he turned to Yuzu. "Too be honest. I literally just walked in here."

Yuzu, along with Allie, Tate, and Fredrick, all did a sweat drop and almost fell to the floor as if in an anime. Yuya himself was extremely surprised at seeing Lelouch suddenly there.

"Ahh!" Yuya almost tripped himself up when he saw his raven haired friend. "Lelouch!" Heads turned towards Yuya now, surprised that the tomato haired teen actually knew this stranger. "What are you doing here?!"

Lelouch frowned towards Yuya. He was in the middle of a duel, but the teen just mentally shrugged and decided to hold this conversation. "I called you to tell you I was heading over. I even gave you a text, check your duel disk." Yuya did just that, and to his surprise he saw the voicemail and text Lelouch had left for him. Each being sent only around ten minutes ago.

Quickly rubbing the back of his head, Yuya gave a sheepish laugh. "I am SO sorry you had to come in on this day! You see-" Yuya threw a thumb back towards Dipper, who seemed agitated that their duel was being held off momentarily. "We're kind of in the middle of a battle that's deciding the fate of the school."

Lelouch blinked. "Deciding the fate of the school? What the he-"

"ACHEM!" Dipper cleared his throat loudly, regaining everyone's attention. "I believe we are in the middle of a battle still, or do you just want to surrender and hand me the win?"

"What! No way!" Yuya quickly shot the idea down, and raised his duel disk. "I'm still in this, and the fun has just begun!"

"Well, in that case." Dipper smirked, and activated a spell card. "Continuous Spell: Constellar Tempest activate! You can only activate this card if there are two or more Constellar Xyz Monsters on your field!" A shooting star seemed to launch up into the air, before it exploded. Multiple meteors were now rocketing down towards the field, and Yuya struggled to dodge them all. He screamed and squeaked a little when a few got too close for his comfort. Eventually, one got so close that the force blew Yuya away. "Crush him! Crush him!" Dipper laughed. "At the end of this turn your Life Points will be halved!"

**YUYA LP- 400 = 200**

"I end my turn with that." Dipper spoke somewhat happily. "At this moment, Constellar Ptolemys' Attack returns to normal.

CONSTELLAR PTOLEMY ATK:1700 = 2700

"I'll take you down on my next turn! No matter what it takes!" Dipper spoke, a crazed look entering his eyes slightly.

"Jeeze." Lelouch leaned back slightly. "This guy is obsessed with his 'consecutive wins'."

"What do you think a duel is?!" Dipper glared at the person who said that, which turned out to be Yuzu.

"That's right!" Allie supported the older girl, and raised her small fist towards Dipper.

"A duel is a fight!" Dipper snapped back instantly. "If it's to win you can't be picky about your methods." For once, Lelouch could actually agree with what Dipper was saying. _All that matters are results._ That's a motto the raven haired teen had made himself, and still loyally follows.

"You're wrong!" Yuya spoke up suddenly. Dipper looking up at Yuya in shock. The tomato haired teen was crouched behind a rock, but he stood up quickly as if to physically stand by his beliefs. "I… I don't want anybody to get hurt!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya spoke to everyone, and raised both of his hands into the air. "The fun has just begun!" Now, Yuya pointed up in between his Pendulum Zones.

"Oh!" Sora suddenly cheered, and jumped in his excitement. "Here it is! Here comes the good part!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. _Is he just acting, or is he actually enjoying Yuya's way of dueling?_ Lelouch mentally scoffed at himself. _Please, its most certainly just an act._

"My turn! I draw!" Yuya yelled, and drew his card. "Alright!" Apparently, he drew a card that he was looking for. "I summon Performapal Trampolynx!" A giant purple cat that had a trampoline on its back appeared onto the field and meowed.

PERFORMAPAL TRAMPOLYNX LV.2 ATK:300 DEF:300

"When this card is successfully summoned I can return one card on my field to my hand!" Yuya pointed to his Stargazer Magician. "I shall return Stargazer Magician to my hand!" The magic turned into yellow particles as it was removed from the field. "Now step on up! The one who will take Stargazer Magician's place is…" Yuya placed down a monster, and drawled his words out. "Performapal Turn Toad!"

"Huh?" Dipper said in his surprise, just about everyone was confused on what Yuya was planning.

"Now, your attention please!" Yuya asked, and everyone grew silent and watched. "I use Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" The weird frog rose up in the pillar to Yuya's right. "With this, I'm able to summon multiple monsters from Levels 4 to 7!"

_Pendulum Summoning really is powerful, and useful._ Lelouch watched with amazement as Yuya Pendulum Summoned once again. _Perhaps I should get my hands on some of these cards. If they're distributable and for sale that is. Though I could also geass Yuya into giving me some… That doesn't seem quite right._

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul!" Yuya chanted. "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Stargazer Magician appeared on the actual field, which caught Dipper off guard. "First, I'd like to welcome Stargazer Magician back onto the stage!"

STARGAZER MAGICIAN LV.5 ATK:1200 DEF:2400

"And now it's time for the appearance of the main star for today's event!" Yuya cheered, as a spotlight somehow managed to shine down on the tomato haired duelist. "With its ferocious but beautiful dual colored eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's ace monster appeared onto the field with a loud and mighty roar.

ODD-EYE PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Instantly, Dipper activated one of his monster's effects. "Constellar Pleiades effect activates! Using one orbital, Odd-Eyes is returned to your hand!"

_Yuya doesn't even get a chance to really play at this rate._ Lelouch frowned as Odd-Eyes was forcibly returned to Yuya's hand.

"With this, show time is over!" Dipper sneered.

"I think not!" That sneer was immediately wiped away at Yuya's confident words. "This main event is immortal!"

Lelouch's mind wandered to the immortal witch that had forcibly stolen his bed, making him sleep on the couch. C.C… The teen wondered how the immortal was holding up ever since Zero's supposed death or disappearance. Knowing her, Lelouch wouldn't doubt that she and her mysterious Code were the ones responsible in transporting him here. That, and the thought of the green haired immortal draining his bank account for pizza.

"What?!"

"Stargazer Magician's effect activates!" Yuya raised his hand towards the magician. "Once per turn when a Pendulum Monster I possess leaves the field, I can Special Summon that monster!" Stargazer Magician's staff glowed brightly, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was returned to the field from that light with a seemingly victorious roar.

ODD-EYE PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Another splendid entrance, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya praised his monster, and the dragon seemingly cooed, or what could count as a coo from a living dragon, at his words. "Turn Toad's Pendulum effect now activates! Until the end of the turn it can flip the Attack and Defence of one Pendulum Monster! My choice is Stargazer Magician!" Yuya once again pointed to his handy magician, who stood up straighter at the power boost.

STARGAZER MAGICIAN ATK:1200 = 2400

Dipper's jaw dropped slightly as the tables began to turn slowly but surely. "In addition, I activate the Spell Magical Star Illusion! As long as Stargazer Magician remains on the field. Until the end of this turn all monsters on either player's field equal to the total of their monster's levels times 100, have their Attacks increased!"

Lelouch finally saw what Yuya was planning. "Xyz monsters don't have levels." He stated.

"The levels of the monsters on Yuya's field are 14 all together. With Odd-Eyes at seven, Stargazer Magician at 5, and Trampolynx at 2!" Tate quickly did the math.

"So each of their individual Attacks will go up by 1400 then!?" Allie began to cheer at Yuya's foreseeable victory.

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATK:2500 = 3900

STARGAZER MAGICIAN ATK:2400 = 3800

PERFORMAPAL TRAMPOLYNX ATK:300 = 1700

Slight tears began to form in Dippers eyes as he realized his Xyz monsters wouldn't gain any Attack Points. "What did you say?!"

"Now then, shall we get started?" Yuya hopped onto his dragon. Lelouch, having never seen a duelist actually ride their monsters before, actually dropped his jaw slightly at the sight. "Battle! I use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to attack Constellar Ptolemy! Spiral Strike Burst!" The Pendulum dragon looked like it was hungry for some vengeance, seeing as he was always taken out of the field so many times. With one huge breath, the red dragon breathed fire onto the other stellar dragon, who cried out in pain before exploding. Dipper was thrown back from the sheer force of the attack.

**DIPPER LP- 3500 = 2300**

"After that, Stargazer Magician attacks Pleiades!" Yuya pointed towards his magician, and the monster twirled his staff before pointing it at the stellar knight. A constellation formed above the staff, and was slammed into the knight, causing the monster to explode as well. "Intergalactic Crash!" Dipper hid his face from the wind that blew from the attack.

**DIPPER LP- 2300 = 1000**

"And now for the finish! I attack you directly with Trampolynx!"

The cat ran full speed towards Dipper, without any signs of stopping. The Xyz user could only watch as the cat pounced on him, and landed on his back. The trampoline bent and folded on top of Dipper, and once the purple cat did a full flip the L.D.S duelist was sent flying. Dipper cried out as he flipped head over heels in the air, until he finally collided against some unseen force in the sky. Slowly and most likely painfully, the purple haired teen slid down towards the floor.

**DIPPER LP- 1000 = 0 LOSER**

**YUYA LP- 200 WINNER**

To Lelouch's surprise, the field began to dissolve until the illusion finally vanished. Yuya walked off of the field, radiating confidence as he went. Though, as soon as he was off of the field, the entertainment duelist heaved in a huge breath and sighed with relief.

"Nice job Yuya!" The three kids cheered.

"Yeah." Yuzu stepped besides Yuya and smiled at him. "That's one win for us, so it's 1 to 0."

"Just one more win and this entire mess will be over." Yuya breathed, before he walked over to Lelouch. The raven haired teen waiting for him. "Hey Lelouch. I'm sorry I didn't answer your call or text. As you can see, I was a bit busy being in the middle of a duel."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, and his violet eyes seemed to bore into Yuya's scarlet red ones. The tomato haired teen was just about to wilt slightly when Lelouch held out his hand in greeting. Seeing the silent peace offering, Yuya enthusiastically shook Lelouch's hand and laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah." Lelouch deadpanned, but smirked in amusement at Yuya's reaction. "I suppose it's alright. If I had known this was going down, I would have come over tomorrow." Now Lelouch frowned, and looked over at the L.D.S students, Dipper was currently sulking in the corner. "Speaking of which, would you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Before any of that" The Academia spy butted in, hands behind his head casually and a sucker in his mouth. Emerald eyes flickered between Yuya and Lelouch. "You mind introducing yourself, or is Yuya going to have the honors?"

"Yeah Yuya. How do you know this guy?" Yuzu looked at her childhood friend for answers.

"I would like to know what is going on as well." The giant of a man walked over and looked down at Lelouch. Seeing the two side by side, one would think that Lelouch was a literal twig.

Yuya waved his hands and spoke hastily. "Now now! There's no need to crowd around us!" The three backed off slightly at that, and Yuya continued. The Pendulum creator made a gesture towards Lelouch, who just had to roll his eyes at the over dramatic display. Though it wasn't like he was any different when he changed into his Zero outfit. "Guys, this is my new friend. Lelouch Lamperouge. He's going to be staying in Miami City for a couple of months."

"How did you guys meet?" Sora tilted his head in curiosity, green eyes studying Lelouch carefully, as if searching for something.

Lelouch seemed to be the only one noticing his studying stare, and did a charming smile towards the shorter boy. He would find absolutely nothing that would make Lelouch seem suspicious. "Yuya helped me win a duel when two guys tried to mug me." The rest of the group balked at the news. "You see, I come from the upper parts of the country. So it's been a while since I've been to Miami City. Seeing everything that's changed got me a little lost, so when Yuya found out I was somewhat new here he decided to give me a tour of sorts around the town. He showed me this school and told me a bit about it, and I decided to head over and check it out. I had planned on calling him to tell him I was coming ahead of time, but apparently someone was too busy with a duel to answer." Now Lelouch's eyes went back to Yuya. "Who also apparently forgot to mention anything about me at that. I thought you would have told them about me before I had arrived, so that they wouldn't be as freaked out about it."

Yuya sweat dropped slightly. "I was going to do that, but I kind of forgot after the lecture Yuzu's dad gave me that day. I guess it just slipped my mind until you suddenly showed up."

Lelouch lowered his eyelids slightly at Yuya's excuse. "You know, somehow I'm not surprised nor do I find myself shocked." Though Lelouch quickly turned this newfound attention from himself towards the others. "So, who are all of you?"

"Ah! How rude of us. Here we are asking questions about you when you don't even know who we are." Yuzu put a hand against her chest. "My name is Yuzu Hiragi."

The Academia spy pointed a thumb at himself and smirked. "I'm Sora Shiunin."

The stocky teenage gave a short bow in greetings. "My name is Noboru Gongenseka, and I am one of Yuya's closest friends." Gongenseka gestured to the three kids. "This is Fredrick, Allie, and Tate."

"It's nice to meet you all." Lelouch gave a faux smile in greetings. "Yuya has told me a bit about you, but I find it better getting to know someone in person." Lelouch's face turned serious again as he turned to stare at the L.D.S students. "So, now that introductions are out of the way. Can you tell me what exactly is going on." The others weren't supposed to know that he already knew the answer, so he had to play dumb.

"Ah, that." Yuya frowned as well. "You see, a person I had fought and defeated just before I'd met you was injured and taken to the hospital." Lelouch faked his surprise, which actually looked pretty genuine. "He claims that I attacked him a couple of days ago, saying that I Xyz Summoned some dragon that could do actually damage."

_I see. That boy, Sylvio, he's mistaking Yuto for Yuya. Just like Yuzu did._ Though, judging from the subtle flinch that Lelouch saw from the corner of his eye. It looks like Yuzu still has Yuto and Yuya mixed up. _Even when I specifically told her that they were two different people and pointed out the differences. Why does she still hesitate? Is it because she saw someone that looks like her as well?_

"Can you actually Xyz Summon? I thought you only knew how to Pendulum Summon?" Lelouch looked at Yuya, and he finally saw the frustration in his scarlet eyes. He wasn't happy with this entire standoff between L.D.S and Yusho either.

"That's the thing!" Yuya finally huffed, and crossed his arms in his anger. "I DON'T know how to Xyz Summon, and I have people who were with me the entire time this incident went down. I can't be at two places at once, so whoever fought Sylvio was impersonating me, or they actually looked like me! Even Yuzu couldn't tell the difference."

"If you have witnesses stating that you were not at the scene at the time. Then you shouldn't even be fighting with L.D.S." Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows. "What even is the prize in this tussle?"

Yuya seemed hesitant on telling Lelouch, but seeing the look in his violet eyes told the tomato haired teen that Lelouch won't take no for an answer. "If L.D.S wins, they get control over the Yusho Duel School, and they get a hold of my Pendulum cards." Lelouch tensed, those were some dangerous bets. "If we win, L.D.S has to leave us alone."

"And you agreed to this!" Lelouch hissed, looking at the woman who was choosing L.D.S' next duelist. "That's an absolutely stupid wager! You don't even get anything if you win, and you lose everything if you don't win!"

"We couldn't exactly refuse." Yuya's scarlet eyes shook slightly, fearing the idea of losing this school to L.D.S. "They threatened to take us to court, and this school doesn't have enough funding to hire a lawyer for that long. The Yusho Duel School would have to close due to bankruptcy."

Lelouch glared at the woman now. Who was looking over at Lelouch and Yuya with that damned victorious smirk on her face. _That bitch. Reiji's mother and opportunist my ass. I'm tempted to geass her right now._

_But that would blow my cover now, wouldn't it?_

Geass wasn't an option here. The Academia spy was here, and Lelouch didn't want to have Reiji as an enemy. From their recent standoff, Lelouch could tell the teenager had some level of genius intellect, and he knew the game of masks and deceit well.

"This is a lose-lose situation." Lelouch crossed his own arms, and he focused his glare onto the ground. He could feel his geass wanting to activate, but he pushed it back. "I doubt L.D.S will let this entire thing brush off anyway, damn their promises. It's what a corporation does to climb up the ladder of success." Violet eyes met scarlet. "So you have to win one more duel, and L.D.S 'leaves you alone' and the school is safe?" Yuya nodded his head. "So whose dueling next?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" The woman spoke up, listening in on the two boy's conversation. She put her hand on the female L.D.S student's shoulder and nudged her forward. The girl did nothing but frown as she scanned the duelists before her. "This is Masumi Kotsu, and she is one of our experts in Fusion Summoning. Who is the Yusho student that will be dueling her?"

"Which of you will be my opponent?" Masumi spoke for herself, a scowl on her face. Quickly, she took out her duel disk and attached it to her forearm, ready for battle.

"Oh? So she's a Fusion user?" Sora looked like he was about to pounce at the option, but Yuzu stepped forward before he could. He gave a small whine and pouted, before he stuck another sucker in his mouth. The other one having been finished.

"I will." Yuzu spoke confidently. _With Yusho Duel School riding on this duel, as well as clearing Yuya's name, I can't lose!_ Yuzu thought strongly, but her mind soon flashed back to that night. When she had met the Yuya lookalike, Yuto.

Her eyes seemed to waver in Lelouch's opinion. Masumi seemed to notice it as well, and smirked. Before flipping some of her hair back. _This won't be ending well._ Lelouch deduced sadly. _She's too focused on what had happened, that she won't be focusing on the actual duel._

The two ladies casually walked out onto the field. Lelouch finally noticed another window that was higher up on the wall in the field, and looked up at it. Through the glass, he saw an adult male with short, spiky red hair, tinkering with a machine beside him. _That must be the principal of the school, and Yuzu's father._

Shuzo spoke through a speaker hidden somewhere in the room. "Alright this! Action Field On!" To Lelouch's slowly lacking surprise and rising realization, the field turned into something different than the one Yuya and Dipper fought in. It was a hallway covered from head to toe in beautiful, gleaming jewelry that sparkles everywhere. "Field Spell, Crystal Corridor! Activate!" Now Shuzo spoke to Yuzu directly. "Yuzu! I picked a field that perfectly matches your dazzling cuteness! So shine to your heart's content!"

Lelouch could see the teenage girl blush from where he was standing. "Dad…" Yuzu trailed off in embarrassment.

"To call someone like you dazzling, that's some incredible nepotism." Masumi lowered her eyelids when she faced Yuzu.

"What was that?" Yuzu glared at her opponent. Even if her father could be a clutz at times, he was still her father. The Melodious duelist didn't like anyone calling or insulting her father.

Masumi lost her smirk from before as she spoke to Yuzu seriously. "Your eyes have no luster." She stated bluntly.

Yuzu took a step back, caught off guard by that statement. Before her anger started to get over her and she leaned forward towards Masumi. "Wh-where did that come from?"

"It's proof that there is hesitation in your heart!" Masumi continued. Yuzu's eyes widened, as her thoughts once again strayed back to Yuto. His face looked so similar to Yuya's they could be mistaken as twins!

Yuzu shook her head furiously. "Stop saying whatever you want!" The pink haired teenager refused to let this L.D.S student get into her head. "I'll prove whether there is any hesitation or not in my heart with this duel!" That apparently was some signal or something, because Yuya suddenly start speaking.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya cheered excitedly.

Suddenly, Gongesnseka took over from Yuya. "Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Lelouch just stood back, almost besides Sora, and watched the Yusho students do their thing.

"They storm through this field!" Yuya spoke brightly, and gave Yuzu his most encouraging smile.

"Behold!" Tate, Allie, and Fredrick all jumped in together. Each child excited by this duel. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" They cheered.

"Action…" Yuya, snapped his fingers. Which was surprisingly loud, and cards suddenly scattered all across the field.

**YUZU LP- 4000**

**MASUMI LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'm going first." Masumi quickly stated, and drew a card. "I activate the Spell card Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand! With this card I can use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!" The Yusho students seemed surprised that the girl was going to Fusion Summon already.

"What!" Yuzu looked at her opponent in disbelief.

"The cards in my hand I will fuse are Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald!" Masumi showed everyone the two monsters from her hand. "Gems tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance!" Masumi did nothing, but let the Fusion happen behind her. "Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz!"

GEM-KNIGHT TOPAZ LV.6 ATK:1800 DEF:1800

A knight wearing old armor appeared onto the field. The monster wore a dark green cape, and held a strange weapon in one hand.

"I can't believe she managed to Fusion Summon on her first turn…" Yuzu looked at the Fusion monster in dismay. She didn't even know how to Fusion Summon, and she didn't have Pendulum Summoning like her friend Yuya. Her confidence seemed to waver even more at the display of might Masumi showed.

"It seems even with your eyes that lack radiance you're able to understand how great Hand Fusion is." Masumi observed. The Gem-Knight user stared at Yuzu carefully, not giving away anything about her plans.

"But.." Yuzu trailed off, before she thought to herself. _The monster she Fusion Summoned only has an Attack of 1800. It's by no means an undefeatable monster._

"I wouldn't underestimate it if I were you." Masumi seemed to read the Yusho duelist's thoughts. Which caught Yuzu off guard once again. A smile was on Masumi's face. "How you deal with this monster will decide your fate. I set one card and end my turn." The facedown card appeared on the Gem-Knight user's field, before her turn ended.

"My turn, I draw!" Yuzu drew, and saw that it was her ace monster. Seeing the monster card, Yuzu knew what to do. "I activate the Spell card, Solo: First Movement! If I have no monsters on my field I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand! You're up!" Yuzu placed a monster on her pink duel blade. "I Special Summon Melodious Maiden Aria!"

A female monster with short purple hair, pink and sometimes brown skin floated onto the field. It made Lelouch think of something like a fairy of sorts. There was a bronze metal that wrapped around the monster's arms, legs, and on the left side of her face. She also wore a pink skirt of sorts before singing a nice, short melody.

MELODIOUS MAIDEN ARIA LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200

Yuzu wasn't done though. "If there is a Melodious monster on the field I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" She held up another monster card, before summoning it as well. "I Special Summon Melodious Maiden Sonata!"

MELODIOUS MAIDEN SONATA LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:1000

This monster had flowing long, dark seafoam green hair. Along with a long blue dress that had music notes on it. There was one blue and light green wings sprouted on the monster's back. There was a blue metal that wrapped around her arms, legs, and a bit of the right side of her face. This monster also sung a nice tune, but it had a higher note to it.

"Now, the concert begins!" Yuzu held her arms out to both of her monsters. "I release Melodious Maiden Aria and Sonata and Advance Summon!" Both Melodious monsters sung a nice song, and grabbed each other hand. Before they both vanished into yellow particles, making way for a stronger monster. "Enchanting melody that echoes throughout the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8 Melodious Prima Prodigy Mozart!"

This monster looked like a queen. She had two big, golden and white butterfly wings on her back. A red crown rested on top of her short curly grey hair. A big, victorian style red dress with yellow trimmings floated above Yuzu. She had red cuffs that matched her dress beside her small, seemingly delicate hands.

MELODIOUS PRIMA PRODIGY MOZART LV.8 ATK:2600 DEF:2000

"There it is, a Level 8!" Fredrick cheered, while Allie nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It's Yuzu's ace monster!" Tate smiled up at the powerful Level 8 monster.

"I'm not done yet." Yuzu pumped her arm, and glared over at her opponent's monster. "Prodigy Mozart can, once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand! Now, Melodious Maiden Canon, come onto the stage!" Mozart did a quick gesture, before pointing over to the space on her right. A transparent, bluish green beam shot out from her hand, before the new monster appeared onto the field beside her.

This music themed monster had short, spiky blue hair, along with a golden headpiece over both of her eyes. She had yellow shoes, along with a short purple and blue dress.

MELODIOUS MAIDEN CANON LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:2000

"Battle!" Yuzu declared and pointed towards Masumi and her monster. "I attack Gem-Knight Topaz with Prodigy Mozart! Graceful Wave!" A stick appeared in Mozart's hand, and she spread her wings. Her butterfly turned black slightly, which made them look like piano keys now. A harsh wind blew in front of the high leveled monster, before Mozart pointed her stick towards Masumi's Gem-Knight Topaz. The wind was so strong that Masumi's monster was destroyed instantly.

**MASUMI LP- 4000 = 3200**

"How was that?" Yuzu almost spat towards the L.D.S student. "This is how I'll deal with your monsters." Masumi smiles, but doesn't reply to Yuzu's words. Yuzu grits her teeth, restricting her anger towards Masumi. Before she continues the Battle Phase by looking up towards her second monster. "Canon, you're up next!" Yuzu pointed directly at Masumi. "I attack you directly with Melodious Maiden Canon!"

Maiden Canon took a deep breath, before singing a toon that went straight towards Masumi. The sudden wind and force of the attack blew the Gem-Knight girl back, but she never lost her balance.

**MASUMI LP- 3200 = 1800**

"She did it!" Allie cheered.

"Shivers!" Frederick yelled. before doing another one of his weird dances. Thankfully, Lelouch had avoided seeing the strange sight at the last second, and was mostly focused on the duel. That, and watching the spy out of the corner of his eye when Sora wasn't looking.

"Good job Yuzu!" Yuya cheered for his childhood friend. His face was almost against the window he was so focused on the duel between the two girls.

"It seems you have some skills." Masumi conceded, and gave Yuzu some praise. Though, it didn't seem as sincere when she flipped her hair again and brushed some dust off of her shoulder. "But don't think that you've won just yet."

"Sore loser!" Yuzu yelled back at Masumi. The girl herself seemed to take the insults in stride, and only smirked back at the pink haired teenager.

"You'll understand if I am a sore loser or not in the next turn." Masumi declared. Such confidence with the Gem-Knight duelist intimidated Yuzu. She looked down at her duel blade in thought.

"Melodious Maiden Canon can change her battle position freely once per turn. I change Maiden Canon to Defense Mode and end my turn!" Yuzu switched the monster into Defense Mode. A blue aura surrounded the monster as it took a quick bow.

"My turn!" Masumi yelled before drawing her card. She reorganized her hand before making her move. "I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite from my hand!" A knight wearing silver armor appeared. There were multiple colored gems, mostly rubies though, that were embedded into the silver armor.

GEM-KNIGHT ALEXANDRITE LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:1200

"Gem-Knight Alexandrite's effect activates! By sending this card to the Graveyard. I can Special Summon one Gem-Knight monster from my deck! I Special Summon Gem-Knight Crystal!"

GEM-KNIGHT CRYSTAL LV.7 ATK:2450 DEF:1950

This knight also had silver armor on, though there were some bronze trimmings at its joints. The armor also had pure, clear crystal growing on its shoulders and arms.

"An Attack of 2450?" Gongenzaka looked at the strong monster in confusion. Usually, monsters don't have such a weird attack like this one does.

"But it still isn't greater than Prodigy Mozart's!" Yuzu declared with a relieved smile. Though it didn't last when she saw Masumi's reaction.

Masumi smiled. She was nowhere near finished with her turn. The Gem-Knight user pointed to her face down card. "I activate the Trap card Fragment Fusion! By banishing the Fusion Material monsters from my Graveyard I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster!"

"Wha-!?" Yuya leaned back from the window in surprise at Masumi's move. "A Fusion Summon using monsters in the Graveyard?" Lelouch would have been surprised as well if he hadn't seen Academia students perform moves like this.

"I choose to banish all three, Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Tourmaline and Topaz in my Graveyard." Masumi gestured to all three of her monsters. Each one having been revived from the grave temporarily to perform a Fusion Summon.

"Using Gem-Knight Topaz's two Fusion Materials that were sent to the Graveyard." Sora spoke mostly to himself while eating a pocky stick. A slight smirk formed on his face, one that Lelouch didn't like. "As well as using Gem-Knight Alexandrite to perform a Fusion? Now she actually looks pretty good."

"Gem with facets of noon and night!" Masumi yelled as he monsters began to form into one stronger beast. "Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth! One who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

GEM-KNIGHT MASTER DIAMOND LV.9 ATK:2900 DEF:2500

This knight had shinier, stronger looking silver armor. A black cape with a red interior was on its shoulders, which matched it's sword. The sword had a black streak in the middle, a rainbow of gems going down that streak. A giant diamond was embedded in the monster's armor, and glistening brightly in the arena. The monster towered over its master, making Masumi seem small. Though it only served to make the Gem-Knight user look more dangerous, more intimidating.

"This is my true ace monster!" Masumi revealed, her smirk having grown as she watched Yuzu's reaction. The black haired girl pointed up at her string ace. "I use Gem-Knight Master Diamond's effect to banish the Gem-Knight Topaz in my Graveyard."

"Banish? Why?" Yuzu stepped back, eyes wide. She couldn't see what Masumi was up to at all.

"Don't let your guard down!" Yuya yelled out to Yuzu. The pink haired turned when she heard Yuya speak, but her eyes widened and shook at what she saw.

Yuto was there, leaning against one of the columns if crystal calmly. His grey eyes bore into Yuzu's own, all the way down to her soul. He frowned, before looking at Masumi and then back at Yuzu. "She's planning something."

Yuzu gasped, and backed away from Yuto in fright.

"You're pretty carefree thinking you have time to look away!" Masumi seemed insulted at seeing Yuzu ignoring their duel. Yuzu herself seemed to snap back into reality. She blinked, looked over at Masumi, before looking back at Yuto. Yuto is gone, Yuzu having seen an illusion of sorts formed in her head.

"Battle!" Masumi cries out and points at Yuzu's weakest monster. "First, I'll be attacking your defense position melodious Maiden Canon with Gem-Knight Crystal!"

The knight stepped forward, before the crystals on it's shoulders shot forward. With a quick strike, Yuzu's monster was gone, having been impaled by the crystals. "Here comes the real deal!" Masumi raised her hand towards her ace. "I attack Prodigy Mozart with Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Mozart raised its stick to defend herself, but it was no use. With one strike from Master Diamond's sword, the Melodious monster was nearly cut in half, and destroyed.

**YUZU LP- 4000 = 3700**

"Yuzu's ace monster got taken out!" Allie watched the turn of events with a worried frown.

"But she only took 300 damage!" Fredrick spoke up optimistically.

"I doubt she's finishing her turn with just that." Lelouch put in his own two cents. The three children's eyes widened at Lelouch's deduction.

"The new kid is right. I'm not done with my attacks." Masumi looked at Yuzu with that damn smirk, half of her face being shadowed. It was starting to grate on Yuzu's nerves. Lelouch just didn't like being called a kid, which was why he was frowning at Masumi.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu questioned. Both of her monsters already attacked, so the Gem-Knight duelist cant do anything else.

"That's because before the Battle Phase started I activated Master Diamond's effect." Masumi stated. Yuzu was surprised because she remembered Masumi using Master Diamond's effect to banish one of her own monsters. But she had been caught up in the Battle Phase and her own thoughts that she didn't really think anything about it. "By banishing a Level 7 or lower Gem-Knight monster. Master Diamond gains its effect until the end of the turn."

"Then that's why you banished Gem-Knight Topaz?" Yuzu spoke up in rising realization, unconsciously taking a step back. Things were starting to get dire fast. But she couldn't lose! The Yusho Duel School was counting on her, alongside Yuya.

"That's right." Masumi lifted her hand towards her face monster. "Gem-Knight Crystal's first effect! A monster destroyed in battle by this monster deals its original Attack as damage to it's controller!" A harsh wind blew around Yuzu as she lost Life pink haired girl was thrown onto her back from the force.

**YUZU LP- 3700 = 1100**

"Gem-Knight Crystal's second effect!" Masumi pushed forward without mercy. A yellow aura appeared around Master Diamond. "It can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Everyone in the Yusho School balked at those deadly effects.

"What…" Yuya trailed off. His scarlet eyes shook as he realized Yuzu was about to lose.

"Then Yuzu will…" Gongenzaka frowned at the current events. His arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Lose…" Allie, Fredrick, and Tate at the same time.

"I told you it was over, didn't I?" Sora said casually, crossing his arms above his head.

Lelouch turned to face the emerald eyed boy. "You don't seem to have a lot of faith in your comrades."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Lelouch. Before he went back to eating another pocky stick. "I'm just saying. This girl knows how to Fusion Summon, while Yuzu can only perform Advanced Summons. She doesn't have Yuya's ability to Pendulum Summon, because Yuya is the only one with Pendulum cards in the first place. It's certainly a challenge, and I would be surprised if Yuzu managed to pull off a win with these circumstances."

_No, if this keeps up…_ Yuzu thinks. She didn't even want to finish the train of thought. She couldn't afford to lose this duel. Their entire school was at sake! This was like a second home to Yuya, and even to herself. Her own father treasured this place, dedicating his life and work to keeping this building functioning. Ever since Yuya's own father had vanished, Shuzo had taken that responsibility with the utmost care. She couldn't allow all of that work to be thrown away by some crappy excuse of an argument. She couldn't allow Yuya's name to be ruined by something he never even did. He's been bullied about his father, and even his looks, enough as it is. _I'll… _

Yuzu's eyes strayed back towards where Yuya and the others were, but they quickly caught onto a hint on brown on the floor. Zeroing in on the object, Yuzu found it to be an Action Card.

"This is the end!" Masumi.

_An Action card!_ Yuzu's eyes widened. She could turn this entire duel around if she managed to survive till her next turn. Her body moved instinctually as Masumi continued talking, sprinting towards the card.

"By using Crystal's effect…" Masumi.

Yuzu runs for the Action card, her arm outstretched. _It's all or nothing._

"I attack you directly with Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi leaned forward. Her Gem-Knight lunging forward as soon as the words left its master's mouth, and swung its sword.

_I got it!_ Yuzu dived out towards the Action Card, arm still outstretched. Until suddenly, she collided with the column in front of her. Yuzu's hand tried to brush against the card, but all she felt was the cool texture of crystal. Looking deeper at the card, Yuzu realized that this was only a reflection. _No…_

Slowly, she turned around to look behind her. There the card sat, seemingly mocking her. The Melodious duelist wouldn't be able to reach it in time, Masumi's knight was already on top of her.

"To be deceived by the reflection in the crystals, your eyes must be quite clouded." That was the final nail in the coffin for Yuzu. A last taunt that struck her deeper than even she herself had realized. The pink haired teen watched as Master Diamond's attack landed. The action seemingly slowing down. Yuzu's thoughts went back to Yuto one more time. Grey eyes looking at her with his seemingly usual scowl.

A yellow beam flew from Master Diamond's sword, and sent Yuzu flying. She scraped against the ground a little, before she finally stopped and laid there.

**YUZU LP- 1100 = 0 LOSER**

**MASUMI LP- 1800 WINNER**

**I decided to end the Chapter with this duel. It's not as long as the other couple of Chapters, but it's not the shortest either. Honestly, I'm struggling to finish this Chapter and the next one. That, and I've actually been rather busy travelling around a bunch. I just haven't really had time to touch up on this much. Though this part is… It's just so slow, and I just want to get to the damn tournament! I actually kind of plan to skim over most of Yuya's duels needed to enter the tournament. I only actually plan to completely write the Yuya vs Gongenzaka.**

**Now, as I said at the beginning of this Chapter, I have a question that revolves around Yugo and Yuri. Though, it's mostly on Yuri. As you know, I've decided to give all if the Yu boys a last name. I have decided what Yugo's last name is, but I'm stuck between two for Yuri. Here are the options.**

**Yuri Katsu- Katsu stands for victory. **

**Or**

**Yuri Satoru- Satoru stands for enlightened, fast-learner, wise, knowledgeable, perceptive, persuasive, understanding, and day break.**

**I feel both would work well for Yuri, especially with their meanings. Yuri has only lost against Yuya in the anime, and he learned how to use Action cards during their duel quickly. Yuri is a genius in dueling, and the dude can adapt to situations instantly. He also seems to prepare for literally every scenario somehow. Yugo's last name will be Yugo Ryuu- Ryuu means dragon spirit. Which fits Yugo and his Clear Wing well.**

**Tell me which last name you want Yuri to have. With that, I'll see you all in Chapter 10! -MoonlightWright **


	10. Ch10 Rivals Meet

**Welcome to Chapter 10! The decision for Yuri's name has been decided. His last name will be Katsu! Let's just get on with the story with that now out of the way.**

Ch.10: Rivals Meet

"Yuzu!" Yuya called out to his childhood friend in worry. Lelouch watched as the tomato haired teen opened the door and ran through the field towards his fallen friend. The field began to dissolve, and Yuya crouched down beside Yuzu's prone form. The teen lowered his face closer to Yuzu's when she didn't respond to his calls, and began to shake her.

Though Lelouch gave a small smirk when Yuzu slapped, and then proceeded to push the Pendulum duelist harshly for no reason. She most likely thought Yuya was about to kiss her, judging from the huge blush on her face. The Knightmare Frame duelist's thoughts began to wander to other things. Mostly about the field that had disappeared fully.

_Action Cards. Action Fields… So this is what an Action Duel is._ Lelouch's mind went back to Yuzu's comment at the warehouse. How the field was cold, and felt real even without an Action Field. _So, Action Duels use real solid vision. Duelists can touch and feel their monsters, along with the field itself, and in reality not cause any real expensive damage. That's quite intriguing, perhaps I can study the mechanics and its inner workings a bit by myself. Learn how to replicate this… Though, the Action Cards are useful when in n a tough spot. It feels more like a cop out to me._

Lelouch rubbed his eyes slightly. Even when he wasn't dueling, or doing much work, today just seemed rather stressful. The raven haired teen could feel his geass in the back of his mind. It was trying to push forward, to be used. It was poking his left violet eye persistently, like a child begging for candy. Lelouch pushed the urge back, and harshly, locking the power away in a mental box. With that, his geass faded away, the insistent poking backing down, for now.

Masumi walked out of the arena, bursting with confidence. When Dipper said something, Masumi fired back by saying he lost his duel. This caused the Xyz user to go sulk in the corner again. It was starting to get on the raven haired teens nerves.

Yuzu and Yuya walked out if the field now. The Melodious duelist looked down right depressed and upset. Most likely at herself for losing the duel and being so distracted. Yuya himself seemed a bit worried about the school. If feeling a little bad for Yuzu as well.

"So." Lelouch leaned against the window slightly. His face showing no emotion, or how he really felt when he spoke. "This makes is 1 to 1, it's a tie."

"I'm so sorry I could win!" Yuzu looked at the ground dejectedly. "I tried really hard, but I guess it just wasn't enough."

Yuya turned to comfort his female friend. "It's no problem Yuzu! Just trying your hardest was enough, and I'm sure everyone appreciates it. The problem was that Masumi managed to get into your head. Besides, we'll win for sure now that Sora is going to duel next!" Yuya looked over at his sky blue haired friend with hope.

Sora, for all of his talk of wanting to duel the Xyz and Fusion users, just shrugged. He put both of his arms behind his head while he spoke over another pocky stick. "I don't know what you're talking about Yuya. I'm not going to duel."

"What!" Everyone, even Lelouch was surprised by what Sora just said.

"But- but you just wanted to duel the last two times!" Yuya tried to convince his Fusion user friend. "Why don't you want to fight anymore!"

Sora tilted his head to the side in thought. "I've never fought a Synchro user before, so I don't know what to expect. I'll probably cost us the match honestly."

"But you fought me when I Pendulum Summoned!" Yuya pointed out.

Violet eyes glared at the Academia spy. _The reason he doesn't want to duel anymore is because he wanted the Xyz or Fusion user. Xyz because of what's happening in the Xyz Dimension, he considers them as weaklings, as prey. And Fusion because he wants to prove that he's better, that he's stronger. There's no better excuse than that. He doesn't give a damn about Yuya, this school, or his supposed 'friendship'. He's just a damn spy in disguise._

"So, who's going to be fighting me?" Kit took out his wooden sword, and pointed it at the Yusho students. "I'm an expert in the Synchro course, so I'm sure to kick your ass quickly."

Everyone looked at each other. Yuzu and Yuya had already dueled, and Sora was refusing to participate. That really only left Allie, Tate, and Frederick, and they weren't even on Kit's level. They were too young and inexperienced, and wouldn't stand a chance. They'd be destroyed, and then the Yusho Duel School would be lost.

Seeing the hope fading from Yuya's scarlet eyes made something within Lelouch stir. His mind flashed back to the look in Nunnally's eyes, before they finally closed forever. Though they mostly had the look of pure, unadulterated terror, Lelouch saw something die within her that day through her eyes. He never wanted to even think about that moment again, but it came of its own violation.

The words left his mouth before he even had time to think about it. "I will."

Even the L.D.S students were shocked by this statement. Sora looked on with extreme interest, and almost dropped his pocky stick, almost. Reiji himself was intrigued to see this duel play out. The CEO wanted to see Lelouch dueling for himself, with his own two eyes.

Unfortunately, Himika, Reiji's mother, had something to say. Her heels clicked loudly as she slid up next to the skinny teen challenging her student. "Really?" She drawled the word out, before she finally stood in front of Lelouch. She was taller than the violet eyed teen, and she tried to use it to her advantage and intimidate Lelouch.

It didn't work. In fact, Himika herself seemed to be the one feeling intimidated. Those violet eyes seemed to pierce her all the way to her soul.

She clicked her tongue in frustration, before continuing. "And are you from the Yusho Duel School?" This question caught Lelouch off guard slightly, and the woman pounced. A sly smirk appearing on her face as she continued. "I'm afraid you can't duel if you're not apart of the Yusho Duel School."

Lelouch's violet eyes hardened as he glared up at the woman. "You…" He really wanted to call her out and just say that she was a bitch, but that would cause more problems. Yuya and the others didn't need that right now, they were stressed out enough as it is. "Using a damn loophole excuse like that just so I can't fight."

He grit his teeth as he thought about it some more. The spy was here, and Reiji was most likely still here as well. Sora knew about Zero's deck, and what cards the masked man runs. Reiji, while he didn't know about Zero yet, would get to know his masked persona soon. Both of them weren't idiots, they would put two and two together instantly. Sora faster than Reiji if just barely. The Academia spy already knew that Zero was here, he didn't need to know who Zero was. The candy addict already knew enough, and Lelouch didn't even want to know what Reiji would do with the information. The dude was a genius, and being a genius himself. Lelouch wouldn't doubt the CEO of the LEO Corporation to use blackmail.

Lelouch crossed his arms, nails digging into his jacket. He gave a small growl that almost no one could hear, before he finally backed off. Lelouch couldn't risk his entire operation for some school. Even if it was Yuya's school, and even if it hurts to see the tomato haired teen lose some of that bright light in his eyes. That was almost guaranteed to happen if they couldn't find another person to duel, or if they lost said duel.

That's when the human giant himself stepped forward. Gongenzaka looked down at Kit with his arms crossed, and a determined frown on his face. Lelouch may not be able to battle, but he sure as hell was. Yuya's old friend refused to let the school, Yuya's name, and his Pendulum cards fall from grace and into L.D.S' greedy hands.

"I will be your opponent, since Sora won't duel." Gongenzaka glared at Sora briefly, and emerald eyes narrowed in distaste. Sora honestly looked like he had suddenly been yelled at as if he had done something wrong, but really wasn't the one responsible. Though, the Fusion user completely deserved it since he had backed out at the last and worst possible second.

Kit raised an eyebrow as he studied the sturdy teen. "You?" He gave a fanged smirk as he poked Gongenzaka with his wooden sword. "And what exactly can you do?" Eyes wandered over to Lelouch. "I almost want to fight that guy just to see what he's capable of."

Both Sora and Reiji silently agreed to that, but it wasn't meant to be. Gongenzaka grabbed a hold of Kit's sword and promptly cracked the wood when his fist tightened. The smaller teen was surprised, and jumped back when he heard a loud cracking sound. Before he glared up at the Steadfast duelist.

"You will learn not to underestimate me. I will show you how good my Steadfast dueling is when we actually duel." Gongenzaka looked back at Yuya, who was giving the bigger teen an extremely thankful smile. Gongenzaka turned on his stone sandals, and walked over towards the arena. "I refuse to allow your accursed and dishonorable school to steal the Yusho Duel School. Especially under such flimsy and pathetic excuses as the ones you have given, along with not allowing Lelouch the chance to duel. That in itself is dishonorable, not allowing a duelist to defend their friend's school under the premise of 'not being a Yusho student'."

Gongenzaka looked at Lelouch, who was surprised that someone he had just met was defending him so strongly. "When Yuya makes friends with someone, I trust his judgement on them. He's not one to easily be fooled by others, especially those who plan to do harm. Even with his bright and kind nature, he can read someone rather well."

Lelouch thought back to why Yuya decided to follow him in the first place. How the tomato haired teen had saw something in his violet eyes, and briefly saw through Lelouch's mask. A mask Lelouch had made, and perfected, for almost a decade. Yuya himself seemed to be blushing slightly at his old friends sudden praise.

"And if you would stand up to duel for Yuya's beliefs and hope when he couldn't. Then I know that you are a good person, and that I can trust you." Gongenzaka gave Lelouch a stern nod, something which Lelouch returned quickly. Before the Steadfast duelist turned his attention to Kit, who was also on the field. "I will defend this school!" He stated, and activated his duel disk while getting into a stance. "I swear this on my honor!"

"We'll see about that!" Kit took his own stance, and activated his duel disk as well. "You actually seem pretty interesting as well. But don't let your big figure or your big talk get to your head! We'll see if that bark has any real bite."

That was when Shuzo decided to choose the Action Field. "I choose this! Action Field on! Sword Cemetery!" A wasteland generated within the arena. Scattered swords of all kinds stuck out of the grey, dead dirt. Both Gongenzaka and Kit didn't flinch, but still glared at each other.

"This will be a grudge match." Lelouch looked at the two, neither one backing down. "This makes me think of the immovable object meeting the unstoppable force."

"That's because Gongenzaka has a special way of dueling." Yuya commented, walking over to stand beside Lelouch. The two mostly looked through the window as the duel was about to commence. "I want to thank you Lelouch."

"Hmm?" Violet eyes looked over at Yuya, before looking back out the window. This scene seemed very familiar, except it was somewhat reversed. "Why would you thank me?" Lelouch questioned. "I didn't do anything, or at least I couldn't." If Himika hadn't given Lelouch time to think about what he was going to do, he might have been the one out there at the moment.

_Acting as rash as Suzaku isn't my style._ Lelouch pondered to himself. _Even then it's rather rare for me to be so selfless._

"But you actually stepped forward." Yuya rebuked softly. "You stood by my side and tried to help me when I was in need. You didn't have to, just like what Sora did, you could have refused and kept quiet."

"Just like how you could have kept walking when you saw two guys trying to mug me." Lelouch threw in playfully. "You didn't have to do anything either, but you did. So, I guess this is how I repay the favor, even when I wasn't of any use."

"You being my friend is all I ask." Yuya spoke really quietly now, something only Lelouch could really hear. "I didn't have a lot of friends before I met you, and I still don't and have lots of friends now. I'll just appreciate it if you cheer me on."

Lelouch frowned slightly, Yuya sounded somewhat vulnerable when he said that. It was like the teen was spilling some dark secret of sorts. Lelouch guessed the reason why Yuya didn't have a lot of friends was because of what had happened to his father. That, and his looks. For some reason, in his world. Most of the Ashford Academy females, and females in general, adored and crushed on Lelouch for his feminine looks. It wasn't the same in this world. Though lots of people still fawned over Lelouch, even though he was a complete stranger, there weren't as many. There were some people that actually got angry at the raven haired teen for his girlish figure, which he couldn't help. Then there was Yuya, who had the same figure as him, and even more. Having BOTH green and red hair was as likely as finding a needle in a haystack, and that didn't even include Yuya's red eyes. He was most likely bullied a lot for his weird and feminine looks alongside his father's disappearance.

"I'll do more than just cheer you on." Lelouch swore, mostly to himself. Yuya could still tell what Lelouch had meant, and gave him a big grin. "I'll stand beside you, and stand up for you if necessary till I have to depart." Both boys just stood and processed what had been said, before Lelouch continued. "Now let's focus on this duel. I'm sure Gongenzaka is going to need his oldest friend to cheer him on."

"He'll probably need you to cheer him on to. After all, if Gongenzaka trusts you, you'll become his friend soon enough. A friend of mine is usually a friend of his in the end." Yuya gave a quick laugh, but there wasn't a lot of mirth in it. "If you're not his friend already."

After that, Yuya was mostly focused on the duel. Lelouch let Yuya watch on in silence, the raven haired teen needed time to process everything for himself. Friends. He had actual friends here, just as Yuto, Shun, and Ruri were both his friends and comrades.

Was he getting too attached? What would happen when it was time for him to leave, most likely forever?

Lelouch snapped back into reality, and his violet eyes mostly focused on the duel. What was he thinking? Sure, these people were great. But but wouldn't stop him from reuniting with Nunnally. Lelouch shook his head. He could think about that issue later, when he had some privacy. He could think about that when the time came. For once, future Lelouch could deal with the rising situation.

"Gongenzaka!" Shuzo shouted over the speakers. "Bury Kit in this Sword Cemetery!"

"Mr. Hiragi." Himika spoke up from where she sat, watching the duel with a critical eye. "If we win this duel, Yusho Duel School and Yuya Sakaki will both belong to L.D.S." The woman glanced over towards Yuya, who couldn't help but cringe slightly under her gaze.

Lelouch just wanted to use his geass and be done with it. The raven haired teen didn't like the way Himika had worded that sentence. It made it sound like Yuya was more of an object or possession than an actual human being. If it managed to make even Lelouch uncomfortable, or feel uneasy, then it was bound to be very bad.

"That's fine, correct?" She spoke with mock innocence that Lelouch almost scoffed at.

"But if we win, you'll never meddle with Yuya again." Shuzo spoke seriously. Lelouch noticed how Shuzo didn't mention anything about the school. It slightly melted the 'Cold Prince's' heart at Shuzo caring more about the tomato haired teen than the school itself, the building. Though it was only momentarily. Yuya himself looked extremely happy, and must have noticed it as well. For Lelouch, Shuzo was certainly a far better father than HIS.

That still wouldn't make Lelouch trust the man any more than he could barely throw him. He wouldn't get over his father issues so easily.

Himika narrowed her clear blue eyes imperceptibly. It was like Yuya's entire fate depended on this duel. Though that seemed to be stretching it too much. Everyone looked between each other, and Lelouch carefully looked back down the hall. His violet eyes could just barely catch the hint of Reiji's long red scarf near the ground.

"The duelists meet at the battlefield!" Shuzo began. "Along with their monsters they'll kick the ground and fly through the sky!"

Himika suddenly butted in and pointed towards the duel field. "Witness dueling's greatest evolution!"

"Action…" Yuya and Yuzu spoke together, and each snapped their fingers.

"DUEL!"

**GONGENZAKA LP- 4000**

**KIT LP- 4000**

The Action Cards scattered across the barren wasteland in a frenzied explosion.

Gongenzaka shifted his stance slightly. "I'll go first." The giant teen drew. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto from my hand!" A big samurai like machine jumped onto the field. It wielded a big hammer that had to be held in both hands.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI KABUTO LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

"I end my turn."

The Synchro user was confused for a moment at Gongenzaka's move. The same could be said for Lelouch. "All you did was summon a weak monster with a 1000 Attack Points."

"A truly strong man doesn't make any unnecessary movements." Gongenzaka spoke with pride. Lelouch raised an elegant eyebrow at that.

"Whatever you blockhead!" Kit gave a fanged smile. "Alright then, I draw!" Kit placed a monster on his duel blade. "I summing XX-Saber Boggart Knight from my hand!" A fanged warrior wearing a dark grey and blue armor joined the field. A red cape was on his shoulders.

XX-SABER BOGGART KNIGHT LV.4 ATK:1900 DEF:1000

Kit threw his hand out towards his monster. "When this monster is summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand." A smiling warrior joined Boggart Knight's side. He had long blonde hair, a long red cape, and an orange and black suit with a weird electrical whip. "I Special Summon the Level 3 tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from my hand."

XX-SABER FULHELMKNIGHT LV.3 ATK:1300 DEF:1000

"A tuner already?" Frederick looked at Kit's monster with worry.

"So he's going to Synchro Summon on his first turn as well." Lelouch deduced.

"Just like during my duel." Yuzu added in a somewhat depressed manner.

"Superheavy Samurai Kabuto's effect activates." Gongenzaka interjects before Kit can say anything else. The sturdy teen threw his hand towards Kit's monsters. "When you Special Summon a monster, this monster switches to Defense Mode." The samurai held its hammer to the side. "And it gains 500 Defense Points during this turn."

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI KABUTO DEF:2000 = 2500

"Too bad." Gongenzaka looked down at Kit from his elevated level on the field. "If you didn't Special Summon you could have defeated Kabuto." The Steadfast duelist smirked. "The one who makes unnecessary mistakes will lose this duel." The teen restated. "Remember that."

"Nice, Gongenzaka!" Yuya cheered on his childhood friend. "Show him your Immovable duel style!"

Lelouch looked over at Yuya with a confused expression on his face. "Immovable duel style? What's that?"

Yuya only gave a smirk as they both returned to watching the duel. "You'll just have to wait and see. It'll be a surprise." Lelouch didn't bother to tell Yuya that he hated surprises. They usually led to disaster, especially when he was Zero.

"Immovable duel style?" Kit spoke the words as if they were a joke. "Whatever! I'll keep going!" Kit showed everyone a monster card. "When there are two or more X-Sabers on my field I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll."

The third monster appeared beside the other two, ready for battle. The humanoid monster had an orange and black suit on. Two weird orange things stuck out of the monster's shoulders. He held a big long sword in his right hand.

XX-SABER FAULTROLL LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800

"He already has three monsters!" Tate looked at Kit's field in shock.

"Incredible." Allie awed slightly. Even though L.D.S was their enemy, the girl couldn't help but awe at their skill.

"You should be surprised after you see this!" Kit spoke to all three of them. Two of Kit's monster's jumped up into the air, one turning into bright blue stars while the other turned into green rings. "I tune Level 3 Fullhelmknight with Level 4 Boggart Knight!" The two monsters Synchro Summoned to created one stronger being. "Wield your crossed swords and step over the mountain of corpses!" A light shone brightly behind Kit. "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

A humanoid monster with green eyes, grey hair, and a ragged red cape appeared on the field. He held two long swords that he crossed in an X formation over his head and gave a loud war cry.

X-SABER SOUZA LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:1600

"So this is a Synchro Summoning." Yuya muttered to himself, the teen having never seen the summoning method until now.

"That's right!" Kit smirk and threw his hand up into the air again. "And I'm not done!" Most of the Yusho students jerked back at that. "Once per turn, XX-Saber Faultroll can Special Summon a Level 4 or below X-Saber from the Graveyard." A familiar blonde knight made its reappearance. "I'm bringing out XX-Saber Fullhelmknight."

XX-SABER FULHELMKNIGHT LV.3 ATK:1300 DEF:1000

"He used one of his monster's effects to bring a tuner monster back from the Graveyard?" Lelouch looked on intrigued. He's seen something like this from Fusion users, but seeing it from a Synchro user was slightly new. It also reminded the Knightmare Frame user of Shun's Raidrapotors. When one was destroyed, he would use a Rank-Up Spell to revive it and create another, stronger Xyz monster. Lelouch wondered how Shun was progressing when it can to carding some of L.D.S.

"It can't be…" Yuzu trailed off.

"It can be, missy!" Kit finished for the pink haired teen, and gestured to two of his monsters. "I tune Level 3 Fullhelmknight with my Level 6 Faultroll!" The familiar scene of light blue stars and green rings appeared again to create another entity. "Shine your silver armor! Crush the hopes of the opposition!" Kit grinned with his fanged teeth. "I Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 9, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

XX-SABER GOTTOMS LV.9 ATK:3100 DEF:2600

This knight also had a red cape, but it was ragged and in tatters. He wore a silver and bronze like armor, and held one giant sword in both hands. Red eyes glowered out from within the monster's helmet almost menacingly. The monster's stare directed at Gongenzaka and his Defense monster.

"He's unbelievable!" Yuya looked at the duel with rising worry for his friend. "He Synchro Summoned twice in just one turn."

Lelouch looked over at Yuya for a split second. "Believe in your friend. He'll certainly need the encouragement if he's going to get through this duel."

"What's wrong?" Kit taunted at Gongenzaka's silence. "Are you so shocked that you can't speak?" Kit gave a fanged smirk.

"A man stands firm and doesn't get frustrated." Gongezaka stated proudly, though he kept his mask of emotions over his face.

Kit's smirk was wiped off of his face. "I've heard enough!" He threw his arm out to the side, as if throwing Gongezeka's words away. "Then you won't mind if I go all out then!" The Synchro user pointed towards the Steadfast duelist. "Battle! I attack your Superheavy Samurai Kabuto with XX-Gottoms!" A beam of yellow light was thrown from the monster's sword, and destroyed the Defense position monster. The Level 9 Synchro monster's Attack being higher than it's Defense points.

Gongenzaka gave a short growl, but that was all. "How do you like the cutting edge of the X Sabers!" Kit spoke rhetorically. The giant's field was now wide open for a direct attack. "I'm not done yet! I attack you directly with X-Saber Souza!" Two white beams in an X formation flew at Gongenzaka. However, the sturdy teenager didn't move out of the way, and instead took the brunt of the attack. He skidded back a couple feet on his stone sandals, but he didn't fall over, and stood his ground.

**GONGENZAKA LP- 4000 = 1500**

"2500 points of damage..." Tate trailed off.

"He withstood it!" Frederick looked out towards Gongenzaka with worried amazement.

"I set one card and end my turn." Kit stated, and set a facedown card onto the field as his turn ended.

"My turn, I draw!" Gongenzaka drew, and a gust of wind burst from the draw. "It's here, the standard holder of my Steadfast Dueling!" Apparently, he drew the card that he needed. "Superheavy Samurai Scaletipper can be Special Summoned when my opponent has two or more monsters on their Field!" A humanoid mech painted mostly green and grey appeared on Gongezeka's side. It had a giant scale over its shoulder, along with a golden hat with a green gem embedded in its forehead.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI SCALETIPPER LV.4 ATK:800 DEF:1800

Gongenzaka smiled. "And when this monster is Special Summoned I can Special Summon one Superheavy Samurai from my Graveyard!" The giant teen pointed towards a space on his field. "Be reborn! Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!"

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI KABUTO LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

"Immoveable like the mountains." Gongenzaka closed his eyes as he spoke. "I shall show you the true form of steadfastness!" He opened his eyes and pointed towards his two monsters. "I release Superheavy Samurai Scaletipper and Kabuto to Advance Summon in Defense Mode…" A giant green beam of light formed in front of the giant teen, and a giant monster was formed from within it. The giant robotic monster was mostly a navy blue, with some orange and light grey as well. The robot held a giant, dark yellow staff, and also had a yellow scarf around its neck. "Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI LV.8 ATK:1000 DEF:3500

Lelouch looked at the Level 8 monster with confusion. "That's some pretty good Defense stats." He admitted. "But Gongenzaka can't attack if his monster is in Defense Mode."

Yuya was buzzing with excitement now that Gongenzaka's Level 8 monster was out. "Just you wait. You'll get to see Gongenzaka's Steadfast dueling first hand, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"A summon in face-up Defense Mode?" Kit looked at the monster with confused surprise.

"Usually, you can only summon them face-down." Tate spoke up, slightly confused as well.

Gongezaka held one big finger up. "Being able to Advance Summon it in face-up Defense Mode is one of Big Benkei's powers!"

Kit shrugged casually, and smirked. "So what if it can do that?"

"Without moving it will win!" Kit looked up at Gongenzaka again, a small 'huh' leaving his lips. "This is the core principles of Steadfast Dueling!" The Superheavy Samurai user cried out. "Battle!" He held his hand out towards Kit's monsters. "I attack XX-Saber Gottoms with Big Benkei!"

"Huh?!" Both Lelouch and Kit jerked back slightly at Gongenzaka's words.

"Attacking when it's in Defense Mode?!" Kit spoke incredesouly.

"Big Benkei can attack while it's in Defense Mode!" Gongenzaka revealed. A happy smirk on his face at having caught Kit off guard. The giant mech slammed his fist into the ground, and a bunch of fire made the ground crack from underneath. The path heading straight towards XX-Saber Gottoms, and had no intention of stopping. "It can use it's Defence as it's Attack!"

**KIT LP- 4000 = 3600**

Lelouch's violet eyes blinked at the scene. The teen having been stumped by this turn of events. "I've never heard of a monster that can attack while in Defense Mode…" Apparently, this game still managed to hide a ton of surprises behind the raven haired teen's back.

Yuya smirked over at Lelouch. Seeing his rather intelligent friend being so stumped was rather funny to watch. "I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed! Gongenzaka's Steadfast Dueling is one of a kind!"

_Alright!_ The man himself cheered slight. He looked at his hand quickly before looking back onto the field. _With this my defense is set up._ "I end my turn with that!"

"Eh?" Lelouch tilted his head slightly. "That's it? Just one monster, and one attack? He didn't even bother to put down any spells or traps."

Now Kit wasn't smirking. In fact, he had an actual, serious scowl on his face. "My turn, I draw! I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight from my hand!" He showed the monster card to everyone, before summoning it.

XX-SABER BOGGART KNIGHT LV.4 ATK:1900 DEF:1000

"When Boggart Knight is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster!" He held up another monster card from his hand. "Come forth! XX-Saber Ragigura!" This monster was literally a bipedal chameleon in knight armor. The bipedal lizard was even holding two swords, one in each hand.

XX-SABER RAGIGURA LV.1 ATK:200 DEF:1000

"What!" Frederick put both of his arms behind his head. "It's just a monster with 200 Attack! That's small-fry!" The blonde haired child would soon come to regret his words.

"When Ragigura is successfully Special Summoned, I can add one X-Saber monster from my Graveyard to my hand!" Kit revealed the chamelon's effect. "I return Faultroll to my hand!" He took the monster card out from his grave, and added it to his hand. Before he held the monster up once again. "Faultroll can be Special Summoned when I have two or more X-Sabers on my Field!"

XX-SABER FAULTROLL LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800

"Faultroll's effect activates!" KIt's smirk had returned slightly. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my Graveyard!"

"Ehh!" Allie spoke up. "Another Special Summon?!"

"Return to us! Tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" The tuner monster appeared from the grave once again, and took up the last slot on Kit's field.

XX-SABER FULHELMKNIGHT LV.3 ATK:1300 DEF:1000

Sora looked over at Frederick, Allie, and Tate as they all stared through the window with horrified faces. The Academia spy soon returned to eating his giant lollipop since he had run out of pocky sticks.

"Wait… Does that mean?" Tate began to wonder, there was a tuner monster out.

"He's going to Synchro Summon another monster." Lelouch frowned, Gongenzaka had just destroyed one, and now another, stronger one was about to take its place. "Probably a stronger Synchro monster as well."

"That's right!" Kit's fanged tooth stuck out when he smiled. He gestured to his monsters. "I choose to tune Level 6 Faultroll with my Level 3 Fulhelmknight! Let your silver armor shine! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

XX-SABER GOTTOMS LV.9 ATK:3100 DEF:2600

"No way… The Gottoms he had just defeated…" Yuzu trailed off. Their childhood friend had JUST defeated that monster, and now it was back for round two.

"But Gottom's Attack is 3100, he's no threat to Big Benkei!" Yuya pointed out.

Suddenly, Kit sprinted forward and took out his wooden sword again. "You've got that right!" He threw the sword out towards his side, which caused a gust of wind to blow over the field. An Action Card was picked up by the wind, and blew around the field gently due to its weight. Kit made an instant beeline for the card. "But this will decide what happens!" Kit grabbed the card, looked at it, before playing it. "Alright! A card that can get me out of this mess! I activate the Action Card Extreme Sword!" The Synchro user pointed to one of his monsters. "Extreme Sword increases the Attack of one of my mosnters during combat by 1000!" Yuya leaned back and his jaw dropped slightly.

XX-SABER GOTTOMS ATK:3100 = 4100

Kit gave a small chuckle. "This is the real charm of Action Duels!" He glared up at Big Benkei. "Battle! I attack Big Benkei with Gottoms! Shatter!" Gottoms threw a yellow beam from his sword towards Gongenzaka's only monster, destroying it.

"Big Benkei was.." Yuzu began.

"But since it was in Defense Mode he won't take any damage even if it's destroyed!" Yuya quickly interjected, and looked over at Yuzu with a frown. Though his scarlet eyes showed a deep worry.

"He's not exactly out of the woods yet." Lelouch pointed out. "Kit still has other monsters, and Gongenzaka won't be able to survive until his next turn if he takes all of that damage."

"You're too naive!" Kit spoke to Yuya, causing his and Yuzu's attention to go to the Synchro user. "I activate the Trap card Meteor Rain! Any monster in Defense Mode attacked this turn will deal Piercing damage to its owner!" Kit smiled. "You'll still take 600 points of damage!"

**GONGENZAKA LP- 1500 = 900**

Smoke appeared over the field, but once it was gone. The field revealed that Big Benkei was still there, and standing strongly. Kit's eyes widened in confused shock. "Wh… Why?!" He asked.

Gongenzaka opened one eye and spoke directly to Kit. "When Big Benkei was attacked, I sent Superheavy Samurai Armaments Fire Armor to my Graveyard!" The Steadfast duelist revealed. "By sending this card to the Graveyard for the rest of this turn, it negates the destruction of one Level 5 or higher Superheavy Samurai!"

Lelouch nodded his head towards Gongenzaka. _Smart move._

Kit clicked his tongue. "So you sacrificed your hand to protect your ace then?"

"But the monster with its destruction negated has its Defence lowered by 800!" Gongenskea revealed the other, more dire part of this effect.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI DEF:3500 = 2700

Now Kit was smiling again, his wooden sword in hand. "That's fine then! But let's see how that will work out with this!" As soon as Kit created a gust of wind from his sword, Lelouch immediately knew that the Synchro user was going for an Action Card.

The teen grit his teeth slightly. _So far, those things have been more of a nuisance than an actual help. Why hasn't Gongenzaka gone after any Action Cards of his own!?_

"It went towards him?!" Kit started sprinting towards the card, and Gongenzaka.

"If he gets that…" Tate trailed off.

"Run! Gongenzaka!" Frederick cheered.

However, to almost everyone's surprise. The Superheavy Samurai user didn't budge an inch. "I will not move."

"Huh?!" Tate, Frederick, and even Lelouch looked over towards Gongenzaka as if he had suddenly gone insane. That, or the giant had grown two extra heads.

"Then it's all mine!" Kit reached out and grabbed the Action Card, before playing it. "Alright! I'm lucky today! I activate the Action Card Extreme Sword again! Souza's Attack goes up by 1000!"

X-SABER SOUZA ATK:2500 = 3500

"I attack Big Benkei with Souza!" Kit declared his attack, and his monster struck Big Benkei.

Gongenzaka crossed his arms and stood tall against the blast and the force behind it. Smoke billowed past him, and his red headband flew against the wind violently. "Because of Fire Armor's effect, Big Benkei's destruction is negated!"

"But you still take damage due to Meteor Rain's effect!" Kit butted in, before smiling. "This time it's 800!" Fire flew bside Gongenzaka, and the sturdy teen was forcefully thrown onto his back, and landed on the ground harshly.

**GONGENZAKA LP- 900 = 100**

All of Yusho was looking at the duel with rising worry, and panic. All except for Sora, who didn't care, and Lelouch, who had traded his panic for anger. _Dammit! Is this guy really going to lose!? _The violet eyed teen took a calming breath as he thought quietly. _If he does, I suppose I can just geass Reiji's mother at a later date into returning the Yusho Duel School and Yuya's Pendulum cards… Now that I think of it like that, this wager doesn't seem quite as dire as it did a few moments before._ Lelouch's geass began poking at his eye again, this time with a little more force. The teen closed his eye and gave a small, unnoticable hiss. The power having managed to break out of Lelouch's mental box, though it was quickly thrown back in there. He could deal with that can of worms AFTER he left the Yusho Duel School and was either somewhere isolated, or hiding in his room at the hotel.

"And the monster that had it's destruction negated by Fire Armor has its Defence decreased by 800 too, right?" Kit drawled on slightly.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI DEF:2700 = 1900

"Yeah, but when the Battle Phase ends, Souza and Gottoms' Attack returns to normal." Gongenzaka kneeled, and looked up at Kit and his monsters.

X-SABER SOUZA ATK:3500 = 2500

XX-SABER GOTTOMS ATK:4100 = 3100

"Looks like you held out using the effects of the monsters in your hand…" Kit shrugged slightly, before putting his hands on his hips. "For such a big guy, those are some small-minded tactics!"

Now Gongenskea finally stood back up. "That's just how my deck that I believe in functions."

Kit huffed out a laugh. "Well then, this will put an end to those cunning tricks! I release Boggart Knight and activate Gottoms' effect! I send one card in my opponent's hand to the Graveyard!" Boggart Knight turned purple, before exploding into particles as it was sent to the Graveyard. Gottom pointed its sword towards Gongenzaka.

"Wh-What!" Gongenzeka watched as one of the two cards in his hand was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as well.

"I'll have you throw away that last one as well." Kit decided. "I release Ragigura and activate Gottoms' effect again!" With that, the chameleon was released from the field, taking along with it Gongenzaka's last card. "With this, your hand is at zero. Now you've got nothing you can do." Gongenzaka's eyes were shadowed, not revealing any true emotion. "I set one card, and end my turn."

"At this rate, Gongenzaka is going to lose!" Allir spoke to Tate and Frederick is worry.

"If only he had taken that Action Card!" Tate bunched his hands into fists.

"Yeah!" Frederick looked to Tate and Allie. "Why didn't he go for it?!"

"That's something I would like to know as well." Lelouch spoke up finally, before looking at Yuya. He just knew that the tomato haired boy knew the answer. "Would you like to explain, Yuya?"

"No, this is just fine." Yuya looked out towards his best friend. All of the Yusho students eyes were on the tomato haired teen. "This is just how he duels." Yuya closed his eyes, as if he was reliving a flashback of sorts. He didn't say anything more, and Lelouch guessed that he wouldn't be able to get anything out of the scarlet eyed boy. So he turned to watch how this duel would end.

"My turn! I draw!" Gongenzaka yelled fiercely. He looked at the card he drew, before a small smirk grew on his face. It must have been a good card, or one that he needed. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Armament Great Wall from my hand! This monster can be equipped to a Superheavy Samurai monster and increase its Defense by 1200!" The strange green machine instantly attached itself to one of Big Benkei's arms. It looked like a green and yellow shield now.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI ARMAMENT GREAT WALL LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:1200

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI DEF:1900 = 3100

"To think you drew a monster that would give you a power up, you're one lucky bastard!" Kit smirked up at the giant teenager.

"I didn't draw this monster with luck." Gongenzaka corrected. "My deck understood my determination! Battle!" The Steadfast duelist cried out. "I attack X-Saber Souza with Big Benkei!" The giant mech monster threw his fist to the ground again, and Kit's Synchro monster was soon destroyed.

**KIT LP- 3600 = 3000**

"Now you've done it, you stubborn bastard!" Kit spoke angrily, before taking a couple steps forward. "I activate the Trap card Gottoms' Emergency Call!" He threw his hand out towards the trap card as it revealed itself. "If there is a face up X-Saber monster on my field this card allows me to Special Summon two X-Saber monsters from the Graveyard! Be reborn! X-Saber Souza! Raigiugua!"

XX-SABER RAGIGURA LV.1 ATK:200 DEF:1000

X-SABER SOUZA LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:1600

"And with Ragigura's effect, Faultroll returns to my hand!" Kit showed a fanged smirk.

"Gongenzaka just defeated that monster, and now Kit revived it again!" Allie cried out in dismay.

"Not only that, but he revived another monster, and added Faultroll back to his hand!" Frederick slumped slightly.

Meanwhile, the other L.D.S students were watching the duel as well. Dipper seemed slightly impressed. "Monsters that you can summon whether it's your turn or not…" The Xyz users smirked at the battlefield. Before he looked over towards Masumi. "The ability to turn the tides so explosively is what makes the X-Saber decks so frightening!"

Masumi gave an evil smirk of sorts. She saw a chance, and made a quick jab her fellow L.D.S student. "It's rare to hear you compliment someone else's deck." She spoke innocently, before going in for the kill, and narrowed her ruby eyes slightly. "Did losing make you that weak?"

Dipper gasped, before looking at Masumi with a horrified 'how dare you!' look, and went back over to his corner to sulk. Masumi watching the display with a somewhat deadpanned reaction.

Sora, who was momentarily watching the scene, soon looked back towards the field. His emerald showing boredom as he licked his lollipop and spoke. "With his Life Points at 100, and his hand at zero. Gongenzaka doesn't have a chance to win, does he?"

"No, it's not over yet." Yuya spoke calmly, and confidently. "He hasn't given up yet."

_Even if he hasn't given up. It doesn't necessarily mean that he'll suddenly win the duel._ Lelouch thought slightly pessimistically, but he was looking at the facts. Though it hurt somewhat to agree with the Academia spy, Lelouch couldn't really see a way for the Steadfast duelist to make a comeback.

"My turn. I draw!" Kit spoke calmly, as Gongenzaka had shadowed his eyes once again. He showed a familiar card to Gongenzaka and smirked. "Hey! You remember this card, don't you?"

"XX-Saber Faultroll…" Gongseka spoke. "When you have two or more X-Saber monsters on your Field it can be Special Summoned." The giant teenager drawled on in a bored tone. He had seen this scene replay multiple times already, it was hard not to get bored.

"That's right." Kit nodded his head. "And since I have two or more on the Field, I can Special Summon him!"

XX-SABER FAULTROLL LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:1800

"With that Faultroll's effect activates! Once per turn I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! Tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" With that, Kit's field was once again full of monsters.

XX-SABER FULHELMKNIGHT LV.3 ATK:1300 DEF:1000

"I choose to tune Level 6 Faultroll with Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Kit declared loudly. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

XX-SABER GOTTOMS LV.9 ATK:3100 DEF:2600

"At this moment, I use Souza's ability to release Ragigura!" Kit threw his hand out towards his chameleon like monster. Kit smirked at Gongenzaka's expression. "Your face has 'Why did he do that written all over it'? You'll find out soon enough! Battle!" He pointed towards Big Benkei. "I attack Big Benkei with Souza! By releasing one X-Saber monster, Souza gains the effect where it destroys any monster it battles with this turn!" Kit clenched his fist. "This time I'll be taking out that ace monster you've been so stubbornly defending!"

"I activate Great Wall's effect!" Gongenzaka interrupted. "By putting this card into the Graveyard I can negate an attack on the equipped monster and it's Defence becomes 0!"

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI DEF:3100 = 0

"Damn it!" Kit was starting to get frustrated, and fast. "But even if you negate one attack, without its Defence it's nothing!" He pointed at Gongenzaka. "I'll reduce your Life Points to shreds with my two remaining Gottoms! I attack Big Benkei with the first of my Gottoms!"

"That's what I was waiting for!" Gongenzaka gave a smirk that just SPELLED out disaster. Kit lowered his hand in confusion. "I activate from my Graveyard Superheavy Samurai Armament Break Armor's effect!"

"What!" Kit cried out. "You activated it from your Graveyard?!" Even the others were caught slightly off guard by this. "That card, it can't be…"

Gongnezaka held the card out for everyone to see. "That's right! This is one of the cards you sent to the Graveyard from my hand using Gottoms' effect! This card shows its true strength when it's in the Graveyard!" Kit looked as if he realized that he had just screwed up. "When there are no Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, by Banishing it I can deal the difference from the current Defence and the original Defence of an attacked monster to my opponent!"

"WHAT?!" Kit took a step back, and looked up at the monster that was now descending onto the field.

"Big Benkei's original Defence was 3500." Tate began to do the math. "Now that it's at 0… Kit will take 3500 damage!" All three kids smiled at Gongenzaka's rising victory. "Gongenzaka will win!"

Sora was so shocked that he had dropped his lollipop. It fell to the ground and shattered across the floor. His emerald eyes stared at the field in disbelief. "No way…" He trailed off.

Now when Yuya spoke, even Sora turned his head to listen with great interest. "The conditions to pull off this comeback were having no Spell or Trap cards in his Graveyard." Yuya stated.

Lelouch blinked his violet eyes, before he looked over at his tomato haired friend in rising disbelief as well. His eyes widened, and he slightly feared the answer to his question. "Don't tell me! Don't tell me Gongenzeka doesn't have any Spell or Trap cards in his deck! His deck CAN'T be made of all monsters!"

Yuya gave such a cheesy grin that Lelouch almost wanted to walk out of the building. "You're right Lelouch. Gongenzaka didn't put any Spell OR Trap cards in his deck. He only put monsters in."

Lelouch breathed out slightly, and turned his head back to the duel. "You've gotta be joking." Though the secret rebel knew that Yuya wasn't lying. The raven haired teen just now realized why Gongenzeka never went for that Action Card, it would have ruined his entire deck. "Well shit." He breathed quietly, making sure that no one but himself heard him swear. THIS certainly helped the sturdy teenager gain points in Lelouch's mind. A deck with only monsters in it… Hell he still couldn't really believe even when he was seeing it with his own eyes! The respect for this man as a duelist just went up in Lelouch's opinion.

"A deck constructed with only monsters?!" Masumi herself seemed to think that wasn't possible. Dipper having stood up from his sulking corner to see this play out for himself.

"That's beyond crazy!" Dipper's eyes widened at the sight.

Kit closed his eyes in thought. "I see, and your reason for not taking the Action Card was all for this." He put the pieces together as well.

"That's right!" Gongezaka revealed. "Since Action Cards count as Spell Cards. Do you see it now! This is the true strength of Steadfast Dueling!" Gongezaka's monster threw some energy balls, all four heading directly towards Kit.

"You made some pretty interesting plays!" Kit admitted. "I activate from my hand the Quick-Play Spell Saber Reflector! When there is a X-Saber monster on the field, I can negate effect damage!"

NOW Yuya was surprised, and he held his hands against the glass window. "That guy, he STILL had that option!?"

"And the negated damage is dealt to the opponent!" Kit added in, a victorious smirk on his face. "This is the end!" A blue shield formed around Kit and his monsters, protecting them. Before that shield turned into a blue flame that flew right towards Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka grit his teeth at what he was about to do, but he had no choice. It was either lose alone, or go down with Kit. "I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Armament Big Bang from my Graveyard!"

Kit's eyes widened, and his voice shook slightly. "Another card that I had sent to the Graveyard!?"

"When there are no Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, by Banishing this card, I can negate damage from an opponent's card effect!" Everyone was literally against the window watching this intense duel. At this rate, no one knew who was going to actually win and come out on top.

Kit took a step back, and crouched slightly. The wind whipping his brown hair across his face and behind him wildly. "You negated the damage I reflected!?"

Gongenzaka's own red bandanna and jacket was flicking around in a frenzy from the intense winds. "That's not all, furthermore it destroys all monsters on the field, and deals the total level of all destroyed monsters times 100 to BOTH players!" The machine absorbed all of the blue flames, but was quickly overheating. It was obvious that the thing was about to explode, but Gongenzaka had this huge grin on his face, even in the face of this oncoming blast.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Their total levels are 33!" Kit looked up at the overloading machine in horror.

Gongenzaka smiled victoriously. "That's 3,300 points of damage!"

The machine exploded with a loud 'BANG!'. Quickly, a bright white light engulfed both Kit and Gongenzaka, along with all of their monsters. While the monsters were destroyed, Kit and Gongezaka were thrown back by the sheer force of the explosion. When everything had cleared, and the field dissipated, both Kit and Gongenzaka were laying on the ground in defeat.

**KIT LP- 3000 = 0 DRAW**

**GONGENZAKA LP- 100 = 0 DRAW**

The entire building was quiet, no one dared to say a word.

"So its…" Frederick finally broke the silence, but he couldn't finish his words.

"A draw?" Allie finished for him.

While Lelouch was still somewhat processing this shocking turn of events, along with containing his geass, Yuya ran out to check on his childhood friend.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya cried out as he sprinted over, and knelt beside the larger teen's form. "Are you okay?" Quickly grabbing Gongnezaka's shoulder, the smaller teen helped the larger one sit up. "Keep it together!"

The victorious smirk on Gognezaka's face was now wiped away. He looked up into Yuya's scarlet eyes with a disappointed frown at himself. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "Even with the Gongenzaka Style Steadfast Dueling, I couldn't defeat him."

Yuya quickly grew a nice smile as he looked at his childhood friend in the eyes. "What're you saying!" He spoke incredulously. "It's all thanks to you that we managed to get a draw, Gongenzaka!" The tomato haired teen held up a fist and closed his eyes. "You showed me the strength of your deck that you believed in!"

"The results of the best of three is one win, a loss, and one draw. So even with the third match, the Yusho Duel School and L.D.S are still tied up." Lelouch spoke mostly to himself. He liked to look at the numbers when he got the carpet pulled from underneath his feet. Which didn't happen a lot, but seemed to be happening more often now. Then again, he had been thrown into a completely different world than his, so the raven haired teen supposed anything could happen now.

The principal of the Yusho Duel School seemed to think the same thing, because he spoke over the speakers right after. "Chairwoman Akaba, you said you would take this Duel School if you won the Best of Three. But the result is a draw, I kindly ask you to leave."

Himika glared up at where Shuzo was. "What do you think you're saying?" She asked. "This was a Duel to settle everything, there can be no draws!"

"In my opinion." Lelouch interjected, before looking over at the chairwoman and the other two L.D.S students cooly. "A draw is still a loss."

"That's in your opinion, boy." Himika immediately shot Lelouch down. Something that made the raven haired teen extremely angry.

"Boy?!" His eyebrows twitched slightly. Lelouch's pride had been hurt once again, and there was going to be hell to pay. "I'll sho-"

"Uh, yes but, the Duel actually did end in a draw though." Shuzo continued. The man interrupting before something ELSE happened and spiralled out of control. This allowed time for the Knightmare Frame user to cool down before he summoned his Guren and used Radiation Surge on this woman's ass.

"A Tie-Breaker!" Himika suggested, more like demanded really. "We will Duel with our two Duelists that have one victory. That's fine with you, isn't it?"

"You can't just!-" Shuzo began, but Yuya stepped forward, causing the man to stop speaking. He had his goggles on over his eyes, which slightly concerned Lelouch. Gongenzaka was leaned against the wall by the window slightly.

Yuzu looked over at Yuya with worry. "Yuya…"

Himika smirked down at the tomato haired boy, who didn't bother to look up at her. "It seems that you're up for it."

"Now wait a minute!" Lelouch started, looking between Yuya and the magenta haired woman. "Yuya didn't say anything about whether he was going to agree or not. Don't put words in his mouth."

"You have no business with this affair." Himika snapped at Lelouch. Though she quickly regained her composure and looked down a Masumi. "Now then…" The ruby eyed girl said nothing, but gave a quick nod, and Yuya and Masumi were suddenly staring each other down.

"Wait."

Lelouch recognized that voice, he had heard it just around an hour or so ago. Quickly spinning on his heel, the raven haired teen, alongside Yuya, turned to face what everyone else was looking at.

Reiji Akaba stepped out from where he was hiding, and looked down at Yuya and Lelouch. Though Reiji was mostly focused on Yuya, he would occasionally look into Lelouch's own violet orbs as well.

"I will end this." He stated, and suddenly there was a three way standoff going on between Reiji, Lelouch, and Yuya.

.

.

.

"Alright then." Yuya agreed. "This is the real final match." Yuya's goggles reflected the light off of the ceiling. "I'll definitely win and protect the Duel School, and dad's dueling!" Lelouch looked over at Yuya with surprise.

_Does Yuya even know what he's going up against? He's going up against the youngest person to become a professional duelist!_ Lelouch frowned slightly in distaste. It wasn't like he could stop him from dueling Reiji either. _I don't think even Pendulum Summoning will give him a good enough advantage. Though, I guess I can see what potential the son of Leo Akaba has as a duelist through this._

"If you say so, Yuya." Lelouch backed away a couple steps, and returned to his spot by the window. "Do your best, and win this duel." He wanted Reiji to underestimate him, make him think he knew nothing. He most certainly didn't want the CEO to learn of Lelouch's connection to his other identity.

"You don't seem to know how strong Reiji is." Himika spoke confidently, and even the L.D.S students were smirking. Lelouch just turned his back to all of them, and continued looking out of the window. He still listened to their conversation, but he didn't bother to participate. It was too much of a hassle.

_I wonder how Shun, Yuto and Ruri are doing. Hopefully, Shun has carded a couple L.D.S people by now, and they'll become more focused on that rather than this. This entire situation is still a load of bullshit._

"That's enough cheering for now, isn't it?" Reiji looked down at Yuya, violet eyes sharp. "From here on I'd prefer if you'd stay quiet and just watch." Both Yuya and Reiji walked out onto the field. Everyone went over to the window to see this final duel. Yuya grit his teeth as he concentrated. But he soon shook his head, as if he was banishing a silly thought, and took his goggles off with a smile.

"Let's have a fun and entertaining duel, yeah?" Yuya smiled, and pointed at Reiji, who did nothing except give a small nod. "What do you want to do for the Action Field?"

"Choose whatever you want." Reiji spoke calmly, almost emotionlessly.

"Action Field on! Field Spell Athletic Cirus activate!" Shuzo shouted over the speakers, and the entire field started to morph once again. There were multiple floating balls in the air, a spinning wheel, ladders and ropes. Just about everything you could see from a circus and more.

"It's a circus!" Sora looked out at the field in amazement.

"This field is Yuya's forte!" Gongenzaka nodded at Shuzo's choice of field.

"Thanks, Principal." Yuya thanked the man softly, before refocusing his attention onto Reiji. "Living up to their expectations is what it means to be an entertainer! I'll show you all an amazing duel!" With that, the Pendulum user activated his duel disk. The Action Cards dispersed across the field, and Lelouch watched as Yuzu, Tate, Frederick, and Allie all did that little chant of theirs.

"DUEL!"

**YUYA LP- 4000**

**REIJI LP- 4000**

"As thanks for letting me pick the stage, I'll let you go first." Yuya did a small bow towards his taller rival.

"Thanks?" Reiji looked down at Yuya, as if slightly confused, but disregarded the thought soon enough. "I understand… So that is how you think."

"Huh?" Yuya looked back up at Reiji at his weird words.

"Fine then, I accept your offer." Reiji pushed up his red glasses. His voice never changed or showed any emotion. "Now then, my turn. I draw. I activate three Spell cards from my hand." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the amount of spells Reiji was using on his first turn. "The first one, I activate the Continuous Spell Covenant with the Infernal Gate! This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my own Standby Phase."

"What?" Yuya blinked.

"So when his turn comes again, he'll take 1000 points of damage?!" Yuzu and Gongenzaka said the words for themselves, as if they needed the words to sink in.

"Additionally, once per turn, I can add one Level 4 or lower DD monster from my deck to my hand." Reiji continued. Before he took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I add DD Cerberus to my hand."

"DD?" Frederick spoke, lost.

"Different Dimension." Sora explained for them. A chocolate bar in hand. "It means an alternate plane."

"Likewise, the second Spell card." Reiji still marched on. "Covenant with the Infernal Gate."

"What? Then that means he'll take 2000 points of damage on his next turn!" Gongenzaka looked at Reiji as if he had gone insane. Yuya himself looked at Reiji as if he had grown a couple more heads.

"Just like before, I am able to add a DD monster from my deck to my hand." Reiji took another monster card and added it to his hand. "I add DD Lilith to my hand." Reiji lifted up his last Spell card. "And the third Spell card I will activate is the Continuous Spell Covenant with the Swamp King. This card also inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my Standby Phase."

"Now it's up to 3000 points of damage." Yuya spoke mostly to himself. "What's he trying to achieve with this many Life Points at risk?"

"Covenant with the Swamp King allows me to Fuse a Fusion monster without using a Fusion Spell card." Sora gave a small gasp, and Yuya's own eyes widened at Reiji's words. Now Lelouch had both eyebrows raised in extreme interest at Reiji's play. He had never seen a move like this before, even from Academia, and they were the experts in Fusion Summoning. Then again, he was pretty sure Yuri had something like this up his sleeve. But he never got to finish his duel with the Predaplant user.

Though Lelouch couldn't help but relate these Spell cards to the contract he had formed with C.C. That's what all three of them were, contracts. Though these contracts didn't give Reiji the power of geass or anything like that, they gave him power through his dueling.

"A Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Spell card?!" Yuya spoke in disbelief.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are DD Cerberus and DD Lilith!" Reiji gave a small, barely noticeable smirk. "Hellhound which bares its fangs! Seductress of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king!" Violet eyes glared through Reiji's red glasses. "I Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Genghis, the Raging Inferno King!" An enormous Fusion monster appeared, a fiery red aura converting its entire body. The monster held a giant red sword in one hand, and a huge red shield in another. It was covered in red and yellow armor, along with hints of brown on its face, chest, arms, and legs.

DDD GENGHIS, RAGING INFERNO KING LV.6 ATK:2000 DEF:1500

"Wow…" Yuya breathed.

"So he's a Fusion user!" Gongenzaka clenched his hands into fists while gritting his teeth.

"But to take such a huge risk to summon only one monster…" Yuzu trailed off, she couldn't believe it herself.

"No." Lelouch crossed his arms and leaned on one leg. "There's no risk at all for Reiji."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, interested in Lelouch deduction. "On his next turn he'll take 3000 damage."

"I'm sure he has a countermeasure for it." Lelouch explained while studying the field intensely. "No one would willingly take 3000 damage to Fusion Summon one monster. One that can be overpowered rather easily as well, it's only a Level 6 monster." The raven haired teen frowned slightly. "Just watch."

"I set two cards down, and end my turn." Reiji finally finished. The tall teen hardly being big enough for his Fusion monster's foot. The beast literally towered over it's master by enormous heights.

"The last two cards left in his hand." Yuya's smile was wiped off of his face for a gentle frown. Reiji said nothing more than what was necessary, and pushed up his red glasses once again. The light reflected off of his lenses, and violet eyes studied his opponent in an emotionless mask. Once done adjusting his glasses, Reiji simply put a hand on his cheek and waited.

Yuya gave a smirk, accepting the silent challenge offered to him with gusto. "Alright then!" Yuya sprinted forward. "My turn! I draw!" Yuya jumped up to another level of the Action Field as he summoned a monster. "I summon Performapal Whip Viper!" A purple snake that had a top hat formed by Yuya's side. It made a loud 'boing' sound as if it was a slicky instead of a purple snake.

PERFORMAPAL WHIP VIPER LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:900

"Whip Viper's monster effect activates!" Yuya pointed up at the seemingly great goliath that was Reiji's monster. "It can switch an opponent's monster's Attack and Defense!" Whip Viper held its tail in front of its yellow eyes, and swayed it back and forth like a hypnotist would. The giant settled down on its knees as its attack changed.

DDD GENGHIS, RAGING INFERNO KING ATK:2000 = 1500

"Battle!" Yuya yelled enthusiastically. "Whip Viper, attack DDD Genghis, the Raging Inferno King!" The purple snake lunged forward, it's fanged mouth open wide.

"Continuous Trap activate!" Reiji pointed towards the ceiling and spoke calmly. "Covenant with Valkyries!"

"Another covenant?!" Gongezaka exclaimed.

"Then that means he'll take 4000 points of damage on his next turn!" Yuzu pointed out.

"I will take 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phase and all Fiend-type monsters I control gain 1000 Attack!" Violet eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

DDD GENGHIS, RAGING INFERNO KING ATK:1500 = 2500

Yuya looked around, trying to find something. He seemed to find it, and jumped off from the platform he was currently on. The tomato haired teen gunning for an Action Card. The scarlet eyed boy grabbed the card, and jumped from ball to ball to land on a safe platform another level up.

Yuya held up the Action Card he just got. "I activate the Action Card High Dive! This card will increase Whip Viper's Attack by 1000 until the End Phase!" The purple snake hit the trampoline, and bounced high up into the air. A red aura formed around the viper as it's attack increased.

PERFORMAPAL WHIP VIPER ATK:1700 = 2700

"Go Whip Viper!" Yuya pointed towards the sky. "Attack Genghis, the Raging Inferno King!" Seeing the turn of events, Reiji jumped away from his monster that was about to be destroyed. The snake charging towards Reiji's monster like a missile from the sky.

Finding an Action Card on one of the floating balls, Reiji jumped up into the air. His red scarf flailing behind him in the wind. He touched his duel screen momentarily, and smirked, but said nothing.

DDD GENGHIS, RAGING INFERNO KING ATK:2500 = 1500

The attack hit, and smoke consumed the field for a few precious moments. Everyone siding for the Yusho Duel School cheered. While the L.D.S students looked at the field in shock, though Himika seemed to be unfazed and actually smirked. When the smoke cleared, Genghis was still on the field, and the purple snake retreated over to Yuya's side. The Yusho students were at a loss as to why Reiji's monster wasn't destroyed.

"You're kidding me." Yuya looked down at DDD Genghis in shock. He didn't expect the monster to still be on the field after his attack with Whip Viper.

"I also activated an Action Card." Reiji spoke up. Yuya looked up at Reiji's new position above the Entertainment Duelist. "The Action Spell Evasion, that is."

Yuya grit his teeth, before it turned into a grin. "You're putting on quite a show, aren't you?" Though the scarlet eyed boy gained no reply at his praise.

"He'll take 4000 points of damage on his next turn though!" Gongenzaka pointed out. "That means all Yuya has to do is end his turn, and he'll win the duel."

"I wonder about that." Sora spoke through his chocolate bar.

"I'd have to agree with Sora's statement." Lelouch conceded. "Reiji has something planned, he won't be losing the duel that easily."

"I get the feeling that he isn't the type of guy to make such a simple mistake." Sora continued alongside Lelouch. Though it did make the raven haired teen slightly uncomfortable at their agreement. "And also, the fact that right before Whip Viper's attack connected Inferno King's 2500 Attack went back to 1500 has been bothering me."

"Hhmph." Reiji closed his eyes, and gave a small smile at something.

"What's so funny?" Yuya asked.

"Pardon me." Reiji apologized, and messed with his red glasses once again. "I was simply remembering your words of 'thanks' and 'let you' from the start of this match." Violet eyes looked down into scarlet. "You seem to be a very kind person. But… That kindness is useless on the stage of battle!" Reiji wasn't smiling anymore, and Yuya grimaced. "Despite being given the option to win by just ending your turn, you still hesitate." Reiji pointed out. "Most likely that kindness of yours is to blame. Just what kind of results can you hope to achieve with such naivete?"

"_Results gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."_ Lelouch quickly shook away the thought of Suzaku and how he turned his back against Lelouch. How he turned and went back to his damned masters when he had the option to join Zero, but refused because it was 'wrong'. _There is no such thing as wrong in war. There is no moral white or black area, only grey. Dammit Suzaku, why couldn't you see that! Now look at what's happened._

"I set one card and end my turn!" Yuya finished while speaking softly. He looked up at Reiji. "At this moment, due to Whip Viper's monster effect Genghis' swapped Attack and Defence return to normal!"

DDD GENGHIS, RAGING INFERNO KING ATK:1500 = 2000

"Also, at the same time, High Dive's effect ends and Whip Viper's Attack returns to normal!" Yuya continued.

PERFORMAPAL WHIP VIPER ATK:2700 = 1700

"Now." Yuya lifted his hand towards the DDD user. "I'll have you take that 4000 points of damage from your Covenants!" All four of Reiji's cards appeared in front of him.

Reiji looked down at Yuya with fake confusion, and lots of amusement. "Covenants?" He asked with mock innocence. "Those measly things."

All four of Reiji's spells were destroyed, and turned into yellow particles that spread across the field.

"What?!"

"The covenants were nullified." Reiji smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "I had already activated the Trap Card Lease Laundering! Lease Laundering is activated by negating the effects of all 'Covenant' cards, and destroyed all affected 'Covenant' cards during the End Phase."

"I knew it." Lelouch's lip twitched into a small smirk, having already seen this event playing out.

"Now I get it!" Sora leaned forward slightly. "With that, Covenant with Valkyries was negated and Genghis' Attack returned to 1500!"

"And now I can draw cards equal to the amount of 'Covenant' cards destroyed by this effect!" Reiji continued, and drew four cards.

Yuya grit his teeth in frustration once again, before he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "It was all too good to be true. But if I had won from that, I wouldn't have been happy. It would mean the duel would end before I could show off my Entertainment Dueling that everyone was anticipating." To be honest, Lelouch was more interested to see how Reiji dueled, but Yuya's dueling was rather interesting to watch as well. "To you, this may seem like a naive way to think, but you know…" Reiji still had his emotionless mask on, and readjusted his red glasses as Yuya spoke. "I want to win…" Yuya smiled again, before opening his eyes once again. "With my own Dueling! With the Entertainment Dueling passed down from my father!"

"With Yusho Sakaki's Dueling?" Reiji questioned, and Yuya looked up at Reiji with shock.

"You…" Yuya breathed. "You know my father?" There was hope rising in his voice.

Kit laughed. "Of course we know him!" He gave his classic fanged smirk as he looked up at Yuya. "Your dad is famous after all! As the former champion who ran away!" The Synchro user jabbed at Yuya harshly.

"SILENCE!" Reiji yelled down at Kit. The short teenerager stiffened from where he stood, alongside Dipper. Both of their eyes had shrunk slightly at Reiji's sudden anger towards his own L.D.S students.

Masumi's ruby eyes looked at the two with no emotion. "Idiots."

Reiji calmed down, and looked back at Yuya. The teen having been hurt more than he wanted to let on at Kit's words. "Pardon me." The CEO apologized towards Yuya. "Of course I am aware of your father. As the pioneer who led the way in creating our current Action Duel. I respect him from the bottom of my heart." Yuya blinked up at Reiji, not expecting the older teen to apologize for Kit's insult. "I'll have you show it to me today. The Dueling that you have inherited from your father." Reiji smirked. "And if you do, I will have to show you the full extent of my abilities."

Scarlet eyes widened. "The full extent- Then does that mean up until now!-"

"My turn!" Reiji gave a somewhat small, but evil grin. Before it disappeared behind his usual emotionless mask. "I draw! I summon the Level 3 tuner monster, DD Night Howling!" A monster that was literally consisted of only a fanged mouth and two small yellow eyes appeared.

DD NIGHT HOWLING LV.3 ATK:300 DEF:600

"A tuner monster?!" Yuya cried out.

"He can't be-" Gongenzaka started, but Himika butted him and interrupted him with a smile.

"Oh, but he is. From here on is the main act."

"When this card is successfully summoned. I am able to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower DD monster from my Graveyard, but its Attack becomes zero." Reiji continued. "The monster I choose to revive is DD Lilith!" Reiji pointed towards his field, and his monster was revived from the grave. The monster appeared beside Yuya and his Whip Viper, causing both of them to back away in surprised fright.

DD LILITH LV.4 ATK:0 DEF:2100

"I tune my Level 4 DD Lilith with my Level 3 Night Howling." The two monsters turned into bright blue stars and green rings, prepared for a Synchro Summon. Reiji pointed lifted his hand forward. "Howls that tear through the night. With the swiftness of a gale, give birth to a new king! I Synchro Summon! Be born! Level Seven! DDD Alexander, the King of Gales!"

This monster had a green aura surrounding it, along with a light, seafoam green cape on its back. The monster had silver armor all around it's body and face, along with some green and brown hints here and there. Alexander held one giant sword in his hand, and there was a wind that was always present when surrounding this beast.

DDD ALEXANDER, KING OF GALES LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"A Synchro monster…" Yuya breathed.

"He wasn't just a Fusion User?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Lelouch's violet eyes skimmed over the Yusho students and their honorary student Gongenzaka. "Do you guys seriously not know who Reiji is?"

All six eyes looked back into Lelouch's violet orbs. "Well, we just thought that he was another student." Tate spoke quietly.

"Hardly." Lelouch interjected, before looking back up at the duel. Though Lelouch had done his own studying on the son of Leo Akaba, none of his duels said that he could Fusion or Synchro Summon. However, if Lelouch where in his shoes, he would have saved his aces for when a true challenger came along. Like, say, the creator of Pendulum Summoning? "Yuya is facing Reiji Akaba. The CEO of the LEO Corporation AND L.D.S. He's the youngest to become a Professional Duelist in the history books, and I wouldn't be surprised if he also knew how to Xyz Summon." Everyone balked at Lelouch. "Being the head of such a successful dueling company as L.D.S has to mean you're a strong duelist. Let it not be said that this man is weak." Violet eyes narrowed up at Reiji. "In fact, I think Yuya is going to be in the duel of his life. I'm not sure he can win, even with his Pendulum Summoning."

"It's not over yet." Reiji continued mercilessly. "I activate DDD Genghis, the Raging Inferno King's monster effect!" The flames on Gengish's body turned purple, and the monster lifted its sword into the air. "When a DDD monster besides this card is Special Summoned. I can Special Summon any DD monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn once more, DD Lilith!"

DD LILITH LV.4 ATK:100 DEF:2100

Reiji raised his hand towards the sky, glasses reflecting the light from the field. "Additionally, I activate Alexander, the King of Gales' monster effect!" The wind around Alexander began to pick up speed, ruffling the monster's seafoam green cape even more. "When a DD monster is Special Summoned. I can Special Summon one DD monster from my Graveyard!" Yuya leaned back slightly at the display of Reiji's power. The teen's scarlet eyes were wide. "Be reborn, DD Cerberus!" The strange dog with three heads rose from the grave once again and howled.

DD CERBERUS LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:600

"I choose the Level 4 DD Lilith and DD Cerberus and Overlay them!" Reiji revealed. "I use the two monsters to construct the Overlay Network." This time, the vortex appeared in the sky above the spotlights.

"What?!" Yuya's scarlet eyes shrunk slightly. Reiji could Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, AND Xyz Summon!?

"In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!" Reiji yelled as his new monster began to appear. "I Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank Four! Caesar, the King of Surging Waves!" A monster with a blue aura surrounding it and two orbitals appeared. The monster had mostly black and golden armor, and held a giant sword in one hand. Caesar lifted the sword high up into the sky and gave a loud war cry once it was fully summoned.

DDD CAESAR KING OF SURGING WAVES RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2400 DEF:1200

"Even Xyz monsters…" Sora breathed, just as shocked as Yuya and the others. Lelouch was mostly focused on the NAMES of said monsters. Genghis, Alexander, and Caesar. They were all names of great rulers, conquerors, and dictators from his own world. Their names having been forever etched into the history books that Lelouch was taught from. They were actual, living people in his world, and they changed history. These three monsters were going to be powerful, and might actually be Reiji's true aces. But the raven haired teen doubted that greatly. The red scarfed teen had something else up his sleeve, Lelouch just knew it.

Reiji pushed up his red glasses again. His violet eyes never leaving Yuya's scarlet red ones. "The title DDD stands for Different Dimension Demon, who subjugate alternate planes." Reiji lowered his hand. "Prepare to get a good taste of the power of the kings." Lelouch tensed at Reiji's words, violet eyes widening, vision blurring. The world around him being drowned out from the words and scenes from his past, from his own world. His left eye burning as if a fire poker stick was poking it and messing around with his socket.

"_You don't want it to end here, do you? You appear to have a reason for living. If you had the power, could you live on? I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans you will live unlike any other human. A different providence, a different time, a different life. If you are prepared for it. The power of the king will isolate you."_

"Le…"

"_Very well, I accept your contract!"_

_**.**_

"..uch… L-"

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Tell me, how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?"_

_**.**_

"_What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy… Or have you realized? The only people who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!"_

_**.**_

"_Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! All of you… Die!"_

_**.**_

'_**BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'**_

_**.**_

"Le… Wak…. ch!"

'_Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name, too, a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but __**lies**__. I was sick to DEATH of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I couldn't give up in despair… And yet, now I have it? Power?'_

"Pl..se! Ans… Le… Yo…. right?.. Le..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Well, then!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"...uya!... he… ake… ch…."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Windows shattering._

_A woman in a dark blue dress, stained red that drips down the stairs._

_A little girl, staring up at nothing, __**terror**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BLOOD**_ _and __**BODIES**_ _everywhere. _'_**BANG' **_

'_**B-B-B-B-BANG' 'B-B-B-B-BANG'**_

_Buildings collapsing and runny, muddy water rushing over them in a rush. _'_**BANG' **_

_Red and white clashing to the death._

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**BANG' **_"_I don't want to die!"_

_The __**cry**_ _of an orange haired girl. The ring of a chainsaw, the laughter of __**insanity**__._

'_**BANG' **_

_Children __**SCREAMING!**_ _Parents crying, mourning, __**grieving.**_

_**.**_

_The black hole of loneliness. The darkness of hatred. It NEVER_ _**LEAVES.**_

_**.**_

"_But the Black Knights are our saviors! They protected us, they actually care for us!" The hopeless._

"_The Black Knights were there, weren't they? They're heroes?" Lonely children losing innocence._

"_I don't care who wins, all I want is peace!" The old._

"_The peace of slavery? That's just what Kururugi wants!" The brave without strength._

**_._**

'_**BANG' **_

'_**BANG' **_

'_**BANG' **_

_**.**_

_Screaming, __**Screaming**_ _**EvERyWHerE!**_

_**.**_

"_Don't you see that you'll die here as well!"_

"_I'll accept that if it means I can rid the world of __**you**__."_

**_._**

"_Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! __**ZERO! ZERO!**_ _**ZERO!**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

And then nothing.

The pain in his left eye was gone now.

Just darkness. Lonely, painful, yet soothing darkness.

**.**

**.**

… **What just happened? .-. Uhhh? Is Lelouch alright? Is his geass screwing with him now?! I guess we'll just have to find out in the next Chapter. Is this going to change Reiji and Yuya's duel? How is THAT going to end either way? Reiji has all of the aces up his sleeves. I wonder how Yuto, Shun, and Ruri are holding up as well. We'll find all of that out in the next Chapter. I certainly hope Lelouch will be alright in the next Chapter. He has to duel in the next one after all! This entire thing was 41 pages before I uploaded it, and it's about 13,900 words. YEAH, STILL GOT IT! :D Even when I suffer through all of the back and forth between typing this, looking at the duels, along with the subs, and actually living real life. I guess with that, I'll see you all in Chapter 11! -MoonlightWright**


	11. Ch11 Familiar Faces

**Here's Chapter 11. Though I must remind you, I do not have a regular schedule when it comes to posting more chapters. Also, I've been rather busy preparing for a Graduation Party for someone close to my family. Things are slightly chaotic over here in real life. Anyway, let's get on with the story. Hopefully Lelouch is going to be okay. **

Ch.11: Familiar Faces

_You know, being in a world with nothing but darkness would normally terrify people. Lelouch however, found it to be rather nice, peaceful even. The teen recognized what had happened just seemingly a few minutes prior. It hasn't happened for a while now. Though it grates on the raven haired teen's nerves at the fact it happened at the Yusho Duel School. In front of Yuya and Reiji. The pain in Lelouch's eye was gone, which was one of the first things he had noticed. It started to worry the secret rebel. Did he just lose control of his geass? Was he just like Mao now? Unable to control his power and unable to look anyone in the eye regularly anymore? It worried Lelouch more, especially when he thought about Nunnally and those back at Ashford Academy. How would he ever be able to see them? He had to get up and see. Had to wake up and look in a mirror. He had to do damage control with everyone at the Yusho Duel School. He needed to check in with Yuto, Shun, and Ruri. So much to do with so little time._

_The weird thing was that Lelouch knew he was unconscious, but for some reason he just couldn't wake up._

_Lelouch struggled against the pitch darkness now. It was like he was stretching against rubber or some kind of foil. He would push forward, and the darkness would bend slightly, but it wouldn't go any farther. It made the teen think he was trapped in a bubble of some sorts._

_"Lelouch."_

_That voice. Lelouch would recognize it from anywhere, that lack of emotion. He turned around in the darkness, only to see the glowing red mark of geass flickering faintly. He could catch a hint of lime green hair here and there, but it would only be in the corner of his eye._

_"C.C." Lelouch breathed, before he called out louder. "Dammit C.C I just knew you were the one responsible for sending me to another DAMN DIMENSION!"_

_"Thats-" C.C's voice flickered and faltered, as if it was coming through a crappy radio transmission. Though Lelouch could still catch how much C.C didn't really care at his current predicament. "No- important. Your geass-"_

_Lelouch straightened when C.C spoke of his geass. "Yeah, I can tell what's happening. My geass is starting to run out of control. I'm starting to become like Mao!" _

"_LISTEN TO ME!" C.C finally yelled, irritation clear in her tone. Lelouch jumped slightly, he never heard C.C get like this. In all of the time he's known her, she only seemed to act indifferent, careless, like a shell. The raven haired teen straightened slightly, and violet eyes narrowed as he stayed silent. This allowed C.C to continue. "I don't have a lot of time to speak with you. I just barely managed this, and I can't hold it for long. Yes, I sent you to another dimension, and for once I'm sorry." Lelouch was surprised the immortal witch even bothered to apologize. "I had no choice, another immortal like me, V-" C.C's voice fizzled slightly, like static. "-he would've killed you. So I had no choice but to send you away, somewhere else. Have you managed to find a way back?"_

"_No." Lelouch responded instantly, the green haired witch was being serious, so there was no room to joke around. "I'm in a world where guns don't exist and people becoming cards is the equivalent to being shot. I haven't managed to find any way back, but I think I have a lead. This place called Academia." The Fusion Dimension, Academia. They managed to make technology that could teleport people into different dimensions, like Synchro, Xyz, and Standard. Perhaps he could use that technology to get back home as well._

_C.C swore. "The Black Knights are trying their best to get you back as well." Lelouch jerked back._

"_You told them!" Lelouch barked, anger clear in his voice._

"_I had no choice, the Black Knights were in chaos, spiralling out of control. Your identity is still safe, but I had to tell them about geass. Or at least, that I was immortal and that I was connected to you in a way, so that I knew you were alive." Lelouch sighed, Nunnally was still safe. "I've taken command, but it's harder to move around. Cornelia is doubling down on us since she's realized you've disappeared. She most likely thinks you're dead."_

"_And Kallen?" Lelouch's thoughts strayed back to how she had protected his body with her own. "What about her? Is she alright, or did you send her to this world as well? And what about Suzaku at that?"_

_C.C clicked her tongue. "You seem to care about your comrades more than the last time I've met you."_

_Lelouch chuckled slightly. "Well, being thrown into a new and strange world can change people C.C."_

_The immortal sighed. "Fine. Kallen is just fine, though she's freaking out about you." Even Lelouch could feel the smirk she had on her face. "Your Q-1 seems to care about you a great deal."_

"_Suzaku? And Nunnally?" Lelouch ignored C.C's jab. She tended to do that a lot._

"_Suzaku is fine, he's still Euphemia's knight and the pilot of the Lancelot." C.C paused. "Though Nunnally is in a wreck without you." Lelouch tensed, his big brother instincts kicking into overdrive. He had to get home, NOW. "Don't worry. Suzaku, Milly, Shirley, Rival and even Kallen are looking out for her until you get back. I've been keeping an eye on her to." Lelouch relaxed slightly, but he still needed to get home._

"_What's about the other Black Knights? Like Ohgi and Todoh-" The world seemed to spaz out, multiple colors flashing by as if it was a TV. Both Lelouch and C.C's voices went in higher and lower pitches, and almost seemed robotic. The red mark of geass was fading, and Lelouch could hear other people mumbling, but it was almost like he was underwater._

"_Shit-" C.C's voice faded out, but quickly came back. "There's no more time. Your geass is getting stronger, I felt the spike of pain as well. It's not quite-" C.C's voice became unrecognizable momentarily. "-but it will be soon. Just don't- - and remember we have a contract. So you better- -alive!"_

"_Wait!" Lelouch tried to reach out, but the mark of geass was gone, along with C.C's voice. "Your voice fizzled out before I could hear what you just said! What about my geass?!"_

_There was no reply._

"_C.C?" Lelouch called out. The darkness was going away, a bright white light taking over. There was still no reply. "C.C?! C.C!"_

. . .

The mumbling became clearer, more precise. Though it was still spoken in a worried hush. Lelouch's face twisted into discomfort momentarily, his eyelids twitching, before they slowly opened. Violet eyes were glassy, unfocused as they tried to adjust to the light shining down from the ceiling. The raven haired teen shuffled from where he was lying, and gave a small, slightly pained groan.

The voices stopped speaking, and suddenly red and green covered Lelouch's vision.

"Lelouch! You're awake!" A young male's voice called out. The sudden proximity of someone elses face next to his freaked Lelouch out, and he carelessly pushed the person away. Quickly, Lelouch sat up from the couch he was laying on and rubbed his bleary violet eyes. The feminine figured teen grumbling, before he opened his eyes again and could finally see everyone.

Yuya had regained his balance, and was right back where he was beside his new friend. The tomato haired teen was the one responsible for taking up most of Lelouch's vision, and personal space momentarily, but he seemed to back off after Lelouch had pushed him aside. He was on Lelouch's left, with Gongenzaka right beside him. Yuzu was on Lelouch's right, Sora beside her, with Tate, Frederick, and finally Allie finishing the small circle.

"What the he-" Lelouch paused, not really wanting to get yelled at for cursing in front of the smaller kids. "What the heck happened?"

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at Lelouch's words. Yuzu looked at Lelouch with concern in her periwinkle eyes. "You mean you don't know? Or at least, you don't remember?"

Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I remember Yuya was dueling Reiji." Yuya sucked in a breath between his teeth at the reminder of his ass getting whooped by his newfound rival. "Reiji managed to perform a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon… and that's it." Lelouch didn't mention C.C's voice or the conversation he had with her. They would just think he was crazy.

"Lelouch." Violet eyes met scarlet red ones as Yuya spoke. "You had a panic attack."

The raven haired teen cringed slightly at that. He knew it had happened, but he didn't necessarily want to believe it. Lelouch thought he had gotten over those, but it seems he was wrong. It had been years since he had last had one, his emotions being nipped at the bud when he was ten. Though, who the hell wouldn't have problems after seeing their mother murdered, get thrown into an unknown land like trash, be used as pawns and hostages, walk through a literal sea of dead and decaying corpses, and see the horrors of war at the precious age of ten?! The only reason he didn't panic as much as he should have was because he had to take care of Nunnally. She was his only reason for living practically, she was what grounded Lelouch.

"I see." Lelouch drawled the words out. Not only was his geass screwing with him, but he had a panic attack as well. Perhaps it was Reiji's words that triggered it, they were so similar to C.C's when he had first gained his geass. Violet eyes blinked as he finally noticed something, he could only see out of one eye. The other was working just fine, but it was blocked by something.

Lelouch reached up to see what was blocking his vision, before Yuya stopped him. He grabbed Lelouch's hand and gently put it back in his lap. "No, don't do that."

Lelouch almost glared at Yuya with his one eye. "And why not? Why is there something blocking my eye?" The truth was that Lelouch was fearful that they saw his geass. That he really did end up like Mao.

"Well-" Yuya was stopped by Yuzu.

"Why don't we just start from the beginning?" She suggested, and Yuya nodded in agreement.

"Okay." He conceded. "You explain first."

"Alright." Yuzu settled down on the chair next to Lelouch's right while the others listened intently. "So we were watching Reiji and Yuya dueling. Reiji just managed to do all three summoning methods when you started your panic attack." Periwinkle met violet. "It didn't seem that bad at first. You were just really tense and we didn't even know it was an attack until later, but then you suddenly just collapsed onto the ground." Yuzu turned her head towards Gongenzaka. "Gongenzaka tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't respond. Eventually your troubled breathing caused you to pass out." She gestured to Lelouch's blocked eye. "You hit your head on the window as you went down, and your eye started to turn red so we put a bandage on it. We couldn't get you to a doctor, so you should really go see one once you leave. It looked bad, like your entire eye was pink and red." In reality, Yuzu must have saw his geass, but mistaken it for an injury. Lelouch could at least sigh in relief at THAT crisis averted.

"We got so worried!" Allie cried out, deciding to finish Yuzu's story. "You were asleep for so long!"

"Thankfully." Gongenzaka decided to interject. "Something came up at L.D.S. Yuya was so worried about you that he couldn't really focus on the duel. With the sudden emergency, Reiji left alongside the rest of L.D.S, giving Yuya the win. They won't be bothering this school, or Yuya anymore."

Lelouch blinked. L.D.S left? Since when?! "Wait. How long have I been unconscious?!" Everyone else winced at Lelouch's question. Which did not bode well for the Knightmare Frame user.

"You've been out for about five hours, going onto six." Sora spoke bluntly, and unwrapped a new sucker before putting it in his mouth.

"... What." Lelouch spoke calmly, when he was really panicking in his mind. _Six hours! Its past sunset by now! Hell, it's near midnight! How am I going to explain this to the others? They have to be freaking out. _Lelouch realized that he WOULDN'T be able to explain his way out of this. Unless he decided to tell them about his geass, which wasn't an option. _I need to get back to the room._

"I need to go." Lelouch threw his legs to the side of the couch and stood up in a rush. The others got up and followed him.

"Wait, you're leaving? Now?!" Yuya spoke frantically. "You just woke up!"

"I need to get back to my room." Lelouch quickly made his way towards the front doors of the school. Lelouch having memorized his way in and out. "I wasn't supposed to stay here so late into the night. I didn't plan on it, this was only supposed to be a visit. I had other things I needed to get done today."

"Well, can I at least walk you back?" Lelouch spun around to look back at Yuya. "Okay, that sounded a bit weird, but still!" The tomato haired teen admitted, but still persisted. "It's not exactly safe at this time of night, so it would be better to travel in a group."

"I, the man Gongenzaka wouldn't mind walking his newest friend back to his hotel room." The giant teen agreed easily.

"I don't mind either." Yuzu also agreed, Lelouch being outvoted. "Also, you're hurt. So it'd be best to have someone accompany you incase you collapse again."

Lelouch grimaced slightly, not liking the idea of leading them to his base. Where he, along with three other Dimension travelling rebels temporarily live. Though, from the looks on their faces, it seemed like he had no choice.

Lelouch showed his charming smile, which made the others relax slightly. "Sure. I don't see why not, I appreciate your efforts." He would just have them depart when they arrived at the front of the hotel.

Sora put his hands behind his head casually. "Well in that case. I suppose I should take Allie, Tate, and Frederick home." Emerald eyes looked down at the three kids. "They're exhausted from today's events, and their parents must be upset at them staying for so long."

Yuya nodded to Sora. "Thanks Sora, I really appreciate it."

Sora just waved Yuya off. "Ehh, it's fine. Besides, this is my way of repaying you for not dueling." Lelouch just figured Sora had to do something Academia related. Though, from the looks of it even the candy addict wouldn't leave three kids alone on the street at night. It just didn't seem like him, and it would also break his character. If he was really playing one. From what Lelouch could tell, he varied from being genuine to just putting on a facade. Though it seemed to become more genuine as time passed.

"Well, I suppose we should be on our way." Lelouch subtly pushed them to depart, and with a few goodbyes they were off towards the hotel.

It was quiet for the most part. A few questions here and there, one involving why he even had a panic attack in the first place. Lelouch explained that he didn't have the best father, and that his mother had been murdered a long time ago. That was enough to get them to stop asking questions about his past, and a half truth was the best kind of lie. Lelouch had certainly become screwed up because of what had happened to his mother and because of his damned 'father'. But he never told them about his geass being the main reason why he fell unconscious and had an attack in the first place.

When Lelouch heard that Reiji had Pendulum Summoned, he was quite surprised. He looked over at Yuya with disbelief. "You're serious, he actually had his own Pendulum cards and did his own Pendulum Summon?" Yuya nodded, and Lelouch frowned slightly. "He shouldn't be allowed to do that. Pendulum Summoning was your creation, it's your work. He can't just copy and steal the idea. Thats copyright infringement."

Yuya blinked. "What?"

Lelouch rubbed his eyes. Well, eye since he would get glares for messing with his other one. "I'm saying you could sue Reiji and the LEO Corporation for copying your idea without your permission."

"Oh." Yuya frowned, disliking the idea. "Well, it doesn't really seem to be worth the effort. Besides, after dueling the Principal, I think everyone should get the ability to Pendulum Summon. Not just me, it would be unfair, especially with the tournament coming up."

"If you say so." Lelouch pursed his lips slightly. "Though, at least talk to Reiji about it before he does anything else with those cards." Now the raven haired teen moved on to another subject. This one having caught his interest as he raised an eyebrow. "Now what's this tournament I'm hearing about?"

Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka looked at Lelouch as if he had just eaten dirt or some other weird food. "You haven't heard about the Miami Championship?"

"Apparently not." Lelouch leaned back slightly. "Care to explain?"

"The Miami Championship is where all duelists from around the world come together to battle in a giant tournament." Now Lelouch was really interested as Yuzu explained. "This is also where duelists can battle to be classified as Professional Duelists."

"Which is what I'm aspiring to be " Yuya put in.

"So are you guys going to be entering this tournament?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course!" They all yelled at the raven haired teen at once.

"Sheesh!" Lelouch covered his ears, which were ringing slightly. "No need to make me go deaf."

"Sorry." Yuya apologized for the rest. "It's just that the tournament is coming up real soon, around a week. I still need to get four wins before I can compete, but I'm willing to try." Yuya pumped his fist and gave Lelouch a look that was full of determination. "I have to get stronger, so that I can really beat Reiji the next time we face off in a duel!"

Lelouch nodded. "I have to agree." One violet eye looked over at his tomato haired friend as they walked. "Because from what I've gathered, you won because of a technicality. Which to me, isn't really a win. You still would have lost if Reiji hadn't forfeited the match."

Yuya nearly tripped over his own two feet before looking up at Lelouch with a pout. "No need to be so harsh."

"I'm being honest." The raven haired teen corrected. "Hopefully this tournament will improve your dueling. It would be better to have strategizes that don't revolve around Pendulum Summoning. You can become predictable that way."

"Are you going to enter the tournament Lelouch?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"No." _Yes._ Lelouch lied. The others seemed to look down at his answer. "I'll still be sure to support you guys. That's no question, I'll probably just be in another part of the stands." They nodded at Lelouch, taking his words to heart. While they made the journey back to Lelouch's hotel, the teen himself was in deep thought.

_A world wide tournament huh? Hmm…_ Lelouch pondered. _And L.D.S is going to host it, Reiji Akaba is going to host it._ Lelouch gave a small, unnoticeable smirk. _Why, I do believe someone is looking for recruits to their own army of duelists._ Was it convenient that this tournament was happening right as Lelouch and the other resistance fighters had arrived? Hell yes. _Reiji must have spotted a large amount of energy when we teleported here. Just like how Academia went looking for me when I first arrived to the Xyz Dimension… Perhaps this is the invitation we've been looking for._

Lelouch most certainly won't be competing in the tournament. However, that didn't stop Zero from making a grand entrance.

. . .

"Thanks for walking me here. Again, I really appreciate it." Lelouch gave off his charming smile once again.

Yuya rubbed the back of his head and gave a small laugh. "It was nothing really." Scarlet eyes looked up the enormous skyscraper that was Lelouch's hotel he was staying at temporarily. It didn't go as high as the L.D.S tower however. "Though, I didn't expect that you would be staying in such a hotel as this. This is one of the most expensive ones!"

Lelouch laughed, though it wasn't completely genuine. The teen was just humored at Yuya's reaction. He didn't exactly buy his way into having a room here, more work from his geass. "It's why I'm so busy all of the time. My father has his own mountain of work he buries himself in." That wasn't true, the old bastard he called a father hardly did anything, and left most of his duties as Emperor to his older brother Schniezel. But that was in an entirely different world, wasn't it? "I don't know when I'll next see you guys, but hopefully I'll be able to see a couple of your matches Yuya."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Yuya gave a more regular smile, and dropped his hand. "I'll text you the time and place."

"Alright then." Lelouch nodded. "Just be sure to answer when I do call next time. I don't want to walk in with you in the middle of another duel with L.D.S." Yuya had the nerve to blush a bit in embarrassment at that. Lelouch turned around, planning to go inside. "I'll be seeing you guys later I suppose. Have a safe journey on the way back."

"See ya!" Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka all waved, and Lelouch made sure to wave back. When the automatic doors closed, and the other three finally left to get back home, Lelouch finally relaxed. His secrets were safe, but he still grit his teeth and frowned at the bandage over his eye. Lelouch rubbed against the gauze irritably, before walking towards the elevator. He'd take it off when he got into his room, or the bathroom.

Though, his geass was starting to pinch the back of his mind again. It was making the raven haired teen even more agitated. He entered the elevator alongside a man with short, light brown hair and blue eyes.

The man pressed a button alongside Lelouch, but when he saw Lelouch's face he grew concerned and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

One violet eye looked over at the man, before a charming smile graced his face. Having been well practiced in the art of switching personalities and masking emotions since birth. The curse of being nobility, even if you're exiled. "I'm fine sir. I just got a bad case of pink eye, and the doctors had this bandage wrapped around my head."

The man took a small, barely noticeable to all but Lelouch, step away. The stranger not desiring to get infected at all. "Alright, if you say so." He muttered.

"Actually." Lelouch spoke up, regaining his attention. Carefully, the teen moved his bandage out of the way of his eye, and his geass met the blue eyes of the stranger. "I want you to forget having ever met me."

The geass took effect instantly, and the man slumped slightly. "Sure, no problem."

Quickly, before the elevator ride ended, Lelouch refixed his bandage. When the door dinged he casually walked out. His geass having been satisfied with its latest victim, and went into a dormant slumber. When he reached his door, Lelouch let out a big sigh, before he opened it as quietly as possible. Groping for his mask incase the others were waiting on the other side, Lelouch was finally able to find it on the coat rack where he left it.

Sliding his hand across the sleek purple glass and black plastic that looked and almost felt like metal, Lelouch put the mask on. With a loud hiss, Zero was finally able to truly breathe a sigh of relief. That sound always seemed to soothe his nerves somehow. The masked teen opened the door all the way, and made sure to quietly close it as well.

When he turned around, two people were standing there, arms crossed, and obviously not happy. It made Zero think of two parents scolding a teenager for staying out too late. Though this wasn't going to end as well as that scenario. Especially since he was facing Shun and Yuto.

It was silent as the three faced each other.

"Where the hell have you been." Shun decided to break the icy silence first with an icy remark. Zero admittedly shrunk back a little at the yellow eyes glaring holes into his mask, though both didn't notice.

"At the Yusho Duel School, checking on Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi as I said I was going to do." Zero answered somewhat honestly. The other two seemed to know that something had happened, and seeing that Zero wasn't going to say what made them both frown a little more.

"What happened?" Yuto sighed, before he uncrossed his arms. Unlike Shun and Zero, the Phantom Knights user did notice Zero shrink back slightly.

"Nothing much." Zero shrugged, before going over to the leather couch casually. He sunk into the cushions, and tipped his masked head back. Both Shun and Yuto knew it was an obvious lie, and Zero seemed to realize it to. Yellow eyes looked over at grey, both had at least a small hint of amusement in this.

"Bullshit." Shun called Zero out on his lie, before he joined the masked man on the couch. Yuto himself went into the kitchen to get all of them a drink of coffee. "Knowing your luck something happened over there, so care to share with the rest of the class? Or do I need to poke fun at you again like last time?"

Zero groaned. "Anything but that. Damn, you have no idea how much I hate it when you do that." His faceless mask looked up at Yuto as he came back with three mugs full of steaming coffee. Zero eagerly leaned forward and took ahold of a black mug. "Thank God coffee exists, this stuff is literally what keeps me going sometimes."

Yuto snorted at Zero's words, before he handed Shun a navy blue mug, leaving himself with a dark green one. All three mostly focused on their drinks for a minute, before Yuto spoke this time. "So, are you going to tell us why your…" He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Four hours past the time you said we'd meet back here?"

"Fine, but only because you two won't let me go, and that Ruri will be on my ass even more than you two about this… Where is she anyway?" Zero asked, frowning at the fact he couldn't even drink his coffee. Now Zero's faceless mask met Yuto's eyes. "You gave me this coffee on purpose, because you KNEW I couldn't drink it." Even with the modulator, Zero still managed to hiss.

Yuto shrugged, making his amusement and zero guilt obvious as he spoke innocently. "I'm sure you can take your mask off and take a sip." To add salt to the wound, the Phantom Knights duelist took a nice, long sip of his own coffee.

"That's just cruel." Zero slumped, before setting his mug down onto the small, black table beside the couch. He looked over at Shun. "Remind me to never make Yuto angry, or want revenge at least. He knows how to make one feel regret."

"Trust me." Shun spoke sarcastically, while narrowing his yellow eyes at Yuto. Who was still drinking his coffee. "I know. I've been his friend for years."

"You have?" Yuto met Shun's look with mock surprise, before they both gave a soft chuckle and looked back at Zero. "Ruri's asleep at the moment, rest assured she's still slightly mad at you. Now are you going to tell us what happened, or am I going to have to wake Ruri up and sick her on you?" Yuto subtly threatened. Zero cringed, and even Shun shrunk back slightly. Zero remembered the last time he had really upset Milly… it wasn't pretty.

"He really is evil." Zero muttered, before leaning back against the couch again. "Anyway, I'll tell you nosey people exactly what I did today." Zero spoke about the problem with L.D.S, which Shun and Yuto didn't expect. The masked man went from the battles, to Reiji and Yuya's duel, which he was able to tell thanks to what he had learned when he woke up. He didn't mention the attack he had, which was the real reason he was so late getting back, but Shun and Yuto had a hunch that he was hiding something.

He did mention about the tournament though.

"You're kidding me." Shun deadpanned. When Zero didn't say anything else the Raidraptor user sighed. "You're serious, okay then."

"Reiji's holding this entire tournament to find potential duelist that would do well in his own army." Zero explained. "This little 'invitation' is just what we needed to show our skill. To show that we're not one to be trampled over, but to be taken seriously and with respect."

"I just spent the entire day carding L.D.S people, and now you want to do this?" Shun raised an eyebrow. "You just like to do complete 180s you know? You have been rather moody these past couple of days. Are you sure you're not-"

"Don't go there Shun, I'm warning- No, threatening you that you'll regret it. Badly." Zero's voice lowered, which seemed more dangerous than when he would be screaming or yelling.

"Fine." Shun crossed his arms. "But what are we going to do until then? How are we going to even enter this tournament?"

"Leave that to me." Zero put a had on his chest, before he dropped it. "I'll have to get in contact with my friend, but he can pull some strings and have us entered into the system. Whether Reiji likes it or not. He won't notice it until it's too late." The room dropped a few degrees at those words, but the warm atmosphere quickly returned.

"Okay, so we're going into a tournament." Shun just decided to go with it. At this rate, he didn't even know what Zero was going to have them do next. The dude was somewhat eccentric and unpredictable as hell. "Whose being entered."

"Not Ruri." Zero instantly spoke, his voice saying there was no room for argument. "She'll understand this time. If she dueled in this tournament, which is going to be broadcasted worldwide, Academia will most certainly be invading in mere days. They already know that I'm here, which they'll at least send the Obelisk Force to either card me, capture and torture me for information, or just kill me." The room was getting chilly again, but mentioning murder tend to cause that. Zero tilted his head towards Yuto. "I'm afraid Yuto won't be able to compete either. Yuya Sakaki, his Standard counterpart, will already be participating in this tournament. Having two people with the same face will cause enough questions and complications within the Standard Dimension. That also leaves out the fact that Academia is also looking for you as well."

Yuto shifted a little at the thought of the Professor wanting him captured, alive. Shun himself seemed very uncomfortable and unsettled at the thought as well.

"Bastard isn't going to get his hands on either of them." Shun stated, almost like it was a fact. "That I can guarantee, because I'll kick his ass and card him before he even gets the chance."

"Better to be safe than to be sorry." Zero persisted, but no one argued against Yuto not going into the tournament. "Yuto, you and Ruri can keep an eye on each other. Watch each others backs and just continue what you've been doing. You two work well enough together, and I'm sure you can wipe Obelisk Force out easily if you do somehow run into them. Just be wary of your counterpart Yuri." Yuto's scowl deepened at the mention of his Fusion counterpart. "He's strong, and he's already beaten Ruri. Do NOT underestimate him, because I'm sure he'll be coming over here eventually as well. Let us know if you two run into him, and we'll abandon the tournament if it means getting to you in time. We'll take him down together, all four of us."

"Alright." Yuto agreed easily enough. He didn't feel comfortable dueling in a tournament yet anyway. It had been so long since he had last entered one. He was so busy trying to survive, so his dueling may be a bit violent, rough at the least. "Let's get back on track though."

"Right." Zero looked over at Shun. "So that leaves you and me. We'll be entering the tournament, and we'll also be looking for any Fusion spies or infiltrators." Shun nodded. With that, Zero stood up and stretched. "Good. We can talk the rest over with Ruri in the morning… By the way, who did you card today?" Zero's faceless mask met Shun's yellow eyes. "Whoever you carded must have been important, because it even made Reiji forfeit a duel."

"I think it was a professor." Shun shrugged. "All I really know is that his name was Marco, he was a Fusion professor, and that he worked at L.D.S."

"Hmm, alright." Honestly, Zero didn't really care either. He was just curious. "Good work today Shun, I'll be joining you on carding L.D.S tomorrow." The masked man grabbed his slightly cooled mug of coffee, and began to head to his room. "I'm going to at least try and get some more shut eye. So with that, I bid you all adieu, and goodnight."

Before Yuto and Shun had a chance to say anything else, Zero was already in his room with the door locked. He didn't want them to see his face, nor did he want to suddenly get splashed with cold water if Ruri was still upset in the morning. He set the coffee mug down, and went over to the full body mirror beside the large window that nearly covered one side of his room. Zero took off his mask, and temporarily became Lelouch once again.

Lelouch carefully unwrapped the bandage from around his head, before he covered his eye with his own hand. The raven haired teen threw the gauze in the trash, knowing it was useless.

This was the moment to find out if his geass had run away. If he had become like Mao.

Lelouch took a deep breath, and removed the hand. Only to find he had closed his eye. "Dammit." Lelouch swore. "I shouldn't be so terrified about this, if it did lose control I'll just wear sunglasses like Mao's." The raven haired teen hated even doing anything related to what Mao did, but he would have no choice unless he kept his Zero mask on.

One more deep breath, and Lelouch opened his eye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was there, the red mark of geass that stained his eye.

Lelouch sucked in a breath, his legs buckled slightly. He didn't actually get the realization that his geass was permanently activated until he actually saw it. Lelouch rubbed his eye and blinked a couple more times to make sure it was there, permanently.

When he reopened his eye, a normal violet orb stared back. Lelouch couldn't hold the huge sigh of pure relief. He almost slumped onto the carpet floor he was so relieved. Thankfully, he didn't, and instead just went over to his bed. Lelouch put his Zero mask on the nightstand beside his bed, before tucking himself in. Both violet eyes stared up at the ceiling, just staring for a few minutes. _I'll have to use my geass more carefully from now on. I'll use it to get Shun and I into the tournament, but then that's it. Unless something else occurs that requires it, or some emergency arises. I won't use it anymore._ Now that Lelouch knew the true threat of his geass running out of control. He had to tighten down on that loose end, and fast. _Perhaps doing some breathing exercises I had learned for my panic attacks will help slow down the geass' progress._

Lelouch remembered when Nunnally had her own mini panic attack, which had caused him to have one as well. The younger exiled prince fearing that his little sister was dying instead of having an attack. He was a genius, but his emotions had blinded him in that moment. Once all of that hell was over with. Sayako, his maid, decided to teach them both some breathing techniques to help deal with and get through the nightmare. Needless to say, they helped IMMENSELY. Though, Lelouch always had a feeling that there was more to Sayako than her just being a maid that once belonged to Milly.

Lelouch thought back to what C.C was trying to say. There was another immortal just like her in his world, existing and giving out geass to other people. From what he had gathered, this V person tried to kill him when C.C was transporting him to another location. Which caused C.C to send him to the Xyz Dimension. Lelouch didn't doubt that this immortal worked from within Britannia, with the Emperor. Charles wouldn't let something like that slip his notice. So the real question was did he have a geass of his own, or not? How far up in the chain of command was this new found immortal?

Lelouch frowned, he didn't like being left with so many questions, nor did he like being left in the dark. Then his mind went over to the Black Knights. Never in his life did Lelouch think he would actually miss his original inner circle, or that he would miss his friends back at Ashford. Though, he was a bit hesitant about the Black Knights now, they knew that C.C was immortal. Sure, C.C was in command at the moment, and proved to the others that he was alive because of their strange contract, but when would they turn on them? People were greedy, and would do anything for power, even Lelouch wasn't exempt from this. It was only a matter of time before someone sold them out for the ultimate power, immorality. The ability to continue living, even when you suffered a bullet through the head or a slit throat. That didn't even get started on the Black Knights knowing about geass, if they did then hell was going to break loose when he got back.

Though, they would have most likely thrown C.C out of the Black Knights if they knew about geass. They wouldn't bother searching for Zero, but yet C.C is in charge while he was missing and they were actually trying to find him. Either they were too desperate for his leadership to care, they wanted to make sure he was dead and kill him themselves, or they really didn't know about geass. Lelouch actually prayed that it was option number three. That would cause a lot of stress to leave his shoulders.

The Black Knights were actually looking for him. It actually made Lelouch smirk a little at the thought. They were so desperate for his leadership, but that was how he made the Black Knights. They wouldn't be able to function as well without Zero, they wouldn't shine as brightly as they could without their masked leader. While he needed them to achieve his own goals. Without Zero, the Black Knights would fall apart. Though they didn't have to believe C.C, most likely she shot herself and came back from the dead in front of their eyes. That actually made Lelouch laugh a little. He could imagine her careless, if slightly miffed, golden eyes staring at them as she commented about the new stains on her dress. He could also imagine how the inner circle would drop their jaws open in pure shock. Tamaki would most likely widen his eyes so much they'd almost popped out of his skull, and then go into a cursing rank of some sort, or pass out. Lelouch honestly wasn't sure which. Even Todoh would be rocked by the sight, and proof that immortality existed. Now THAT was what Lelouch wanted to see, and record if he could. Still, they didn't have to try and find him, but they were.

That made Lelouch smile a little, did they actually care about him? Most likely no, they cared about his results and the god-like aura he surrounded himself in. The only ones who would really care would be Kallen, Tamaki because he's actually the most loyal out of them besides Q-1, and maybe even Ohgi and C.C.

With those thoughts in mind, Lelouch managed to get a few hours of true rest. Though he would certainly get a surprise on the next day.

. . .

**L.D.S SECURITY LP- 1300 = 0 LOSER**

**L.D.S SECURITY LP- 1800 = 0 LOSER**

**ZERO LP- 3800 WINNER**

_I can't believe them._ Zero grumbled to himself grumpily as he turned the two L.D.S officers into cards. Zero had to move out of the way of some falling rubble from one of the big scratches etched into the top of a building. The infrastructure up there having been compromised from the recent duel. The masked crusader quickly left the scene, leaving both cards behind in the alleyway he had fought them in. Shun was right behind him, both climbing onto the rooftops and escaping that way without the cameras catching them.

Grounded. He was being GROUNDED. Zero, the masked leader that led the resistance to two victories against Academia. Who was their LEADER, was being grounded! It was such a childish notion that it made Zero even more upset then he had been originally.

When he had woken up the next morning, Zero put on his usual suit, cape, and mask before leaving his room. The first thing that happened was Ruri chewing him out during breakfast, but it got worse when he and Shun were about to leave to go and card more L.D.S people. Yuto started yelling at Zero, the Phantom Knights duelist walking over to the masked man with a familiar thrown away bandage. Yuto asked why he was injured, which Zero had cooly denied he was even hurt. Then Yuto got Shun to join in, both boys having realized Zero's actual face must have been injured. Seeing as both didn't see any bandages on Zero's body or person, so it had to be under his mask. Then RURI came back and chewed on him AGAIN. Zero honestly swore that he wasn't injured, because he really wasn't! But no one believed him.

'_Right. Just like how you didn't get 3rd degree burns from being electrocuted.'_ That little piece of sarcastic work was the birth child of one Shun Kurosaki. Therefore, all three decided that one of them would always have an eye on Zero until the tournament started. Yuto would switch with Shun when they arrived at the harbor. At the warehouse where they had last met and where Yuto fought Sawatari. Which just grated on his nerves. He couldn't become Lelouch because someone was ALWAYS WATCHING HIM!

Zero did try and lose Shun, multiple times in fact. But the Raidraptor user always seemed to find him somehow. Then again, Zero's costume did stick out, badly. One time, Shun even came in on one of his freaking Raidraptors. The taller teen had a barely visible smirk as Zero just stared up at him, honestly gobsmacked. That was when Zero just gave up and decided to go with the motion, because he wasn't really going to get away. They all lived together after all, they would get him eventually.

_At least he's letting me do my own duels._ Zero mostly pondered to himself as the two stumbled across a couple more L.D.S security guards. Four to be exact.

Zero looked over at Shun. "Two per piece?"

"Nah." Shun denied. "I'll just take on all of their asses. They're much weaker than compared to Academia." That was actually true, they certainly weren't as much of a hassle. Even if they new multiple summoning methods.

"Okay then, two a piece it is." Zero remarked, before jumping into the fray. The L.D.S guards were instantly on guard. Duel disks out and at the ready, Zero and Shun's duel disks soon joined them. They stood back to back. "Just be sure not to whoop their asses too hard, we don't want anybody hurt too badly. We just want them carded."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Lighten up you negative nancy." Shun rolled his yellow eyes. "You're just upset that I can't be shaken off of your tail." Zero didn't bother to respond. "Knew it."

Now Zero growled. "Just focus on your own damn duel before I decide to turn on you." It wasn't a real threat. He was just annoyed that Shun knew he was right.

"DUEL!"

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**FIRST L.D.S SECURITY LP- 4000**

**SECOND L.D.S SECURITY LP- 4000**

**SHUN LP- 4000**

**THIRD L.D.S SECURITY LP- 4000**

**FOURTH L.D.S SECURITY LP- 4000**

"I'll go first." Zero stated, before he calmly drew a card. "I draw. I summon a Black Knight Glasgow in Defence Mode."

GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"When I successfully summon one Black Knight Glasgow, I can use its effect to summon another from my hand or deck. This Glasgow will also be in Defence Mode." Zero grabbed the card from his deck and calmly summoned his next monster.

GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"I set two cards down and end my turn."

"I draw." The first guard didn't bother to do small talk. All four knew that these people were the ones responsible for L.D.S' recent disappearances. They also knew they were dangerous. "I summon Aromage Cananga to the field!" A blonde girl with red eyes appeared. She had a brown robe on along with a green scarf. There were a lot of candles surrounding the monster.

AROMAGE CANANGA LV.3 ATK:1400 DEF:1000

"Battle!" The first guard pointed at one of Zero's Glasgows. "I attack your Black Knight Glasgow with my Aromage Cananga! Aroma Overload!" The girl held her hand out, and a blast of pure scents sped to Zero's monster at high speeds. The Glasgow was destroyed, but since it was in Defence Mode Zero didn't take any damage. "I set one card and end my turn."

The second guard drew. "My turn then, I draw!" He looked down at his hand in thought. "I summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared in Attack Mode!" A purple humanoid monster with red eyes appeared. He had black boxing pants with white stripes along with red gloves, boots, and headgear.

BATTLIN' BOXER HEADGEARED LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:1800

"Next I play the Spell card Battle Boxer TeamUp! This allows me to Special Summon one Battlin' Boxer from my hand or deck. I choose to summon Battlin' Boxer Switchitter!" A more robotic looking monster appeared, but it was still humanoid in figure. It also had red eyes, a brown boxer shirt and grey boxing shorts. Along with red boxing gloves and a light brown hoodie over it's robotic head.

BATTLIN' BOXER SWITCHITTER LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1400

"Battle!" The second guard yelled. "I attack your last Black Knight Glasgow with my Battlin' Boxer Headgeared! Knockout Punch!" The robotic boxer sprinted towards the lumbering knightmare frame, and with one punch, destroyed Zero's monster. However, this monster was also in Defence Mode, so Zero received no damage. "Now, I attack you directly with my Battlin' Boxer Switchitter! Sweeping Kick!"

The second robot also sprinted forward while the other one retreated back to its original position. Zero calmly raised a black gloved hand towards his two face downs. "I activate the Trap Mechanical Malfunction, this forcefully ends the Battle Phase." Sparks flew around the field and surrounded the robotic boxer, forcing him to stop his attack and retreat.

The guard growled. "Fine then. I end my turn."

"Well then, my turn. I draw." Zero casually drew a card. The masked man's relaxed nature was starting to freak the L.D.S employees out more than it should. Zero gestured to his last face down. "I activate the Spell card Knightmare Illusions. This card revives all of the monsters that were destroyed on my field last turn. However, when my turn ends they will return to the Graveyard."

GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"Dammit, we just destroyed those things." One of the guards swore under his breath.

"Next. I play the Spell card Geass: Monster Puppetry. I can forcibly take control of one of your monsters." Zero's black gloved hand pointed to one of the Battlin' Boxers. "I choose to take control of Battlin' Boxer Switchitter." The robot jerked suddenly, as if it was being possessed. A red aura outlined the monster's frame, before it jerked to Zero's side of the field like an actual puppet on strings. The guard could only growl and watch as his monster was taken away. "With that done, I'll summon one more Black Knight Burai before getting to the fun part." With that, Zero only had two cards in his hand.

BLACK KNIGHT BURAI LV.3 ATK: 900 DEF: 800

Most of Zero's field was full of monsters, but that would change quickly. Zero lifted his hand towards the sky, his cape flaring out even more at the motion. "I overlay my three Level 4 monsters to build the Overlay Network." The vortex appeared above and slightly behind Zero, and a familiar gigantic frame began to descend. "Rise from the depths of your slumber with your cold metal and sleek gold! Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank four! Knightmare Gawain!" Cold, almost murderous red eyes glowed down at the two L.D.S security guards.

KNIGHTMARE GAWAIN RNK.4 ORBS:3 ATK:2700 DEF:2000

Both shook as they stared up at the giant beast. "Screw this! I don't get paid enough for this kind of shit." One of them almost squeaked.

"Battle." Zero calmly pointed at the two scared guards. "At this moment I activate Knightmare Gawain's effect. By discarding one orbital it can attack all of my opponent's twice. When Gawain battles with its effect activated, spells and trap cards become ineffective." The two compartments on the Gawain's shoulders opened, and dark red energy began to pool inside it. "Hadron Cannon Blast!"

The dark red energy was released, and slowly but surely began to destroy the guards and their fields. Both monster and human were consumed in the dark red energy, but the guards weren't hurt too badly.

"By discarding one Battlin' Boxer monster from my deck to the Graveyard, I can't prevent my monster from being destroyed." The second guard quickly discarded one monster from his deck, helping to soften the blows from the Gawain. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the other guard.

**FIRST L.D.S SECURITY GUARD LP- 4000 = 2700 = 0 LOSER**

**SECOND L.D.S SECURITY GUARD LP- 4000 = 2300 = 600**

The second guard sighed with relief, and wiped the sweat off of his brow that came from the intense duel. However, Zero wasn't done, and this guy wasn't out of the woods yet. Not only that, but Battlin' Boxer Headgeared's effect could only be activated once per turn. Since the Gawain could attack twice because of its effect, the man's field was wide open for another attack.

"In that case." Zero sounded amused about something as he held his hand out towards his Burai, before directing it at the guard. "I attack you directly with my Black Knight Burai. Machine Gun Barrage! Checkmate!" The old knightmare frame raised its machine gun, before firing. Thankfully, the bullet only grazed the officer's clothes, but the man was still terrified as he collapsed beside his unconscious friend.

**SECOND L.D.S SECURITY GUARD LP- 600 = 0 LOSER**

**ZERO LP- 4000 WINNER**

Zero casually stepped forward towards his defeated opponents, before he raised his duel disk. Despite hearing cries for mercy from the second guard, the masked man callously proceeded to card them. Though he felt something at the thought of carding an innocent person, the bigger picture pushed them aside. That, and all of the years of blocking his heart of emotions to become the famous 'Cold Prince' of Ashford.

Once that was done, Zero turned to see Shun finishing his own duel just about now.

"I attack you all with my Raidrapotor Rise Falcon! Go! Ravaging Rebellion!" The mechanical falcon burst into flames, before flying up high into the sky with a loud screech. Quickly, the bird slammed down onto Shun's last two opponents like a real life phoenix. Both L.D.S guards screamed as the impact forced them back against the walls of the alley.

**THIRD L.D.S SECURITY GUARD LP- 3300 = 0 LOSER**

**FOURTH L.D.S SECURITY GUARD LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

**SHUN LP- 3200 WINNER**

With that duel out of the way, the Raidrapotor user quickly walked over and carded his opponents as well. All four cards were left in the alley, and both Shun and Zero made another quick getaway on the rooftops. Both being careful of the grooves and damage that was done to the buildings from the duel.

It wasn't until they were around the harbor that Shun decided to speak again. "That's what now? Seven guards we've carded?"

"Six to be exact." Zero corrected. "You do realize I'll have to get out of my Zero facade to enter us into the tournament, right?" Zero asked.

"We'll get there when we get there." Shun pushed the slight problem aside. "Yuto will probably let you do it when it's his turn to watch you… Honestly, I feel like I'm babysitting right now."

Zero swiped at Shun with his duel blade, and Shun just ducked underneath it as if he was playing limbo. Though seeing such flexibility from such a tall teen managed to vaguely surprise the Knightmare Frame user. However that surprise vanished when he saw Shun's smirk.

"You missed." Shun spoke bluntly, and Zero was tempted to try and swipe at him again.

"Grr." Zero growled, before pushing past him. "Lets just go and met up Yuto at the damn warehouse. I need a break from you." The two walked forward, and enter the designated building. "Though, I can't believe you chased after me by riding one of your Raidrapotors. That was insane, and stupid. I mean, how many people saw you riding that giant mechanical falcon exactly?!"

"Relax." Shun pushed Zero's paranoia and worries aside casually. "Most people probably thought it was a duel of sorts, they don't care too much about it. Besides, haven't you ever ridden one of your Knightmare Frames? I know a couple of them fly."

Zero shifted a little. "I'm not exactly comfortable with riding a machine thousands of feet in the air. Which can disappear rather easily if the wind blows the card away from the duel disk." Zero narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't desire to become a masked pancake."

Shun gave a swift laugh, looking at his masked leader with disbelief. "I can't believe you've never ridden one of your monsters before. We need to get you to do that one of these days. Probably after we kick Academia out of the Xyz Dimension and oust the Professor."

Zero nodded in agreement with Shun's words. "Sure, whatever. Though I like your confidence on kicking Academia's ass. By the time we finish defeating Academia and everything is returned to its happy ending, I'll be long gone." He didn't notice Shun's subtle frown at that statement.

"Anyway. I'll be leaving you here." Shun turned, and began to walk back out of the warehouse. "Yuto should arrive in a few minutes, so you better stay put and wait for him. Unless you want to have Ruri chew you out again, which I have to say is rather amusing to watch." Zero crossed his arms, at that. Shun looked back at his masked leader, yellow eyes filled with mirth. Before he gave a small wave, and closed the warehouse door behind him. "See you later."

After around ten minutes, which Zero was about to go change back into Lelouch. Yuto finally walked into the warehouse. Though he seemed rather rushed, and more quiet than usual. "Hmm?" Zero's masked head tilted at Yuto's somewhat weird behavior. "About time you showed up Yuto. Though, I have to ask what you're doing-"

"Someone is coming." Yuto spoke quietly, bluntly, but it was enough to get Zero into action. The rebel fighter tensed, and quickly followed his comrade into the shadows of the second floor.

Both of them stood there, rather tense. Just as Zero was about to make a sarcastic remark, the door was opened. Zero tensed even more as Yuzu and the Academia spy Sora walked into the building. _Since when did this place become a popular meeting ground? Its an abandoned freaking warehouse! _Though, Yuzu seemed to be dragging Sora. The sky blue haired teen slightly complaining as he was being pulled forward by his wrist.

Yuzu finally released Sora from her iron grip, and the shorter teen casually walked further into the warehouse. Emerald eyes looked up at the ceiling, before they turned to look at Yuzu. "Why'd you bring me to a place like this?"

Yuzu closed the door of the warehouse, before walking right up to Sora. She said nothing, and just looked down into Sora's emerald green eyes. Before she took a deep breath, and did a little bow. Her hands held together in front of her head in a pleading gesture. Yuto didn't like the sight, seeing Yuzu, who looked so much like Ruri, lowering her head to an Academia spy. Even if she didn't know that Sora was a spy in the first place.

"Please!" She begged. "Teach me how to use Fusion Summoning!" Yuto and Zero narrowed their eyes slightly, disliking the idea somewhat. Though Zero did use Fusion Summoning, he didn't exactly appreciate it, nor did he really like the Fusion monsters he had. Lancelot, more like a pain in the ass and a constant, haunting reminder.

Sora leaned back slightly, caught off guard at Yuzu's sudden request. "Huh? Here?"

"Yes."

"Why…?" Sora had both of his eyebrows raised and he spoke incredulously.

Now periwinkle eyes opened to look up at Sora. "I want to get stronger!" She leaned forward slightly, and Sora put his lollipop in front of his face as if it would shield him. "I'm not good enough as I am right now!"

Sora slowly lowered his lollipop, emerald eyes still wide at this request of Yuzu's. He was having some trouble processing it slightly. "Umm… are you still upset that you lost to that lady…?" Zero remembered that duel as well, how she had been too distracted by Yuto to properly duel.

Yuzu blinked, before looking at her feet, sadly. She was slightly put down at the reminder of her loss. She turned her head to the side slightly, and tightly closed her eyes. "Reiji said he GAVE us the win! We didn't earn the win properly, and most likely would have lost our school if he didn't forfeit." That was true. Yuzu stood straighter now. "I want to become strong enough to protect Yusho too! I want to win against Masumi!"

"That's why-!" Yuzu went back into her bow.

"You want a Fusion user like me to teach you?" Sora asked, beginning to understand Yuzu's reasons. "Is that it?"

"Yes, so I'm begging you!" Yuzu pleaded. "Teach me!"

Sora looked to the side, and hummed. "Hmm… What should I do…"

Yuzu peaked up at Sora, her voice sounding almost fragile. "You can't?"

Sora looked back at Yuzu and quickly fixed his mistake. "No no no, it's not like I can't! Just… Is this really okay?" He gave his lollipop one lick before continuing. "If I taught you then you'd definitely get stronger…" Both Zero and Yuto looked down at the two. Yuto's stormy grey eyes were calm, but Zero could catch a small hint of disbelief in them. He probably couldn't believe a Ruri look a like would learn how to Fusion Summon since Ruri herself would never want to perform it. Though there was a lot of anger directed towards the spy as well.

"Then all the better, right?" Yuzu asked, and lowered her hands to stand up straighter again. "Make me stronger so I don't lose to anyone!"

"But I just don't know if this is okay." Both teens remained quiet as Sora stood there, thinking momentarily. Before he gave a big sigh, and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright fine, I'll teach you."

Yuzu smiled, before bowing one more time. "Oh thank you Sora! Thank you so much! I'll be sure to pay close attention and take your advice seriously! You just have no idea how thankful I am."

"Yeah." Sora chuckled lightly, before he pulled out a card from his deck box. Holding the spell card in between two fingers, he handed it over to Yuzu. "All right, well, this is the Polymerization card. This Spell card allows you to fuse Fusion Materials." Sora began to explain. Yuzu listening with rapt attention. "This is the bread and butter of Fusion Summoning, got it?"

Yuzu grabbed the card, and took a close look at it herself. She gave a swift nod. "Yeah, I do." She didn't notice Sora's slightly concerned look as he thought about his decision to teach her Fusion Summoning. "The Fusion Materials can be on the field or in my hand, right?"

Sora looked back at Yuzu. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, that's right." He lifted one finger. "What's important is that you have all of the Fusion Materials for the monster you're summoning! Though, there are some exceptions… But we can learn that lesson on another day. Right now, let's just focus on the basics." Yuzu nodded, before her periwinkle eyes stared down at her newly owned Polymerization card.

"When you activate Polymerization, the materials go to the Graveyard, and the Fusion monster is summoned from your Extra Deck." She read the cards description outloud, and Sora nodded.

"That's right-" Sora stopped saying what he was about to say, and quickly turned to the side. His emerald eyes focusing right on Zero and Yuto.

"Shit." Zero couldn't help the quiet curse escaping his lips at them being caught eavesdropping.

Yuto sprung right into action, and jumped away from their hiding spot, Sora sprinting right after him. The small yet rather athletic teen jumped on top of some crates to reach Yuto's spot. However, the Phantom Knights duelist just vacated said spot in favor for another one. It vaguely reminded Zero of a cat and mouse chase.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yuzu looked around, having not spotted Yuto yet unlike Sora. The sky blue haired teen just ignored Yuzu in favor of putting his duel disk on and activating it. All while still chasing Yuto, did Sora even know that Zero was here? Or was he more focused on eliminating one rebel and then going after the other?

Yuto ran past Yuzu, who turned around to follow his appearance with her confused and shocked periwinkle eyes. "Wha… What the?!"

With a flick of his cape, Zero lunged down from his spot and activated his own duel disk. The masked rebel swiped at Sora, but the Academia spy just jumped back from the attack. Yuto's gray eyes looked back at the two, before he activated his own duel disk. He jumped on a few crates, before pushing himself off of the side of the warehouse wall. The Phantom Knights duelist heading straight for the Frightfur duelist. Yuto moved his black cape out of the way to make way for his purple duel blade.

Sora jumped up to meet Yuto, his own blue duel blade appearing. The two blades clashed together, and caused some actual sparks to fly, before both were pushed back. The two duelist's feet skidded against the ground, but they never stopped glaring at each other. Zero ran up to stand beside Yuto, duel disk at the ready.

It was quiet as the three made their standoff.

"And just who are you?" Sora asked. His emerald green eyes flickered towards Zero, but they were mostly on Yuto. He couldn't let Yuzu know that he knew just WHO these two were already. The Academia spy having read the reports about Zero alongside Yuto Raiden, if briefly.

Neither rebels decided to respond. Though Zero was slightly worried that even with his voice modulated they would still somehow recognize him. Even Zero knew that was because of his paranoia, and they wouldn't find out who he is over something so ridiculous as this.

Sora smirked. "You're not from HERE, are you?"

"Neither are you." Yuto snapped over his filtered mouthpiece.

"Ah!- You're from before-!" Yuzu trailed off, as she remembered the whole incident regarding Sylvio. It was the thing that started the whole L.D.S fight with Yusho in the first place. Grey eyes looked over at Yuzu temporarily, while Zero kept his eyes on Sora. "You're Zero!" She pointed at the masked man, before pointing at Yuto. "And you're Yuto!"

"Huh?" Sora looked back at Yuzu with fake shock. "Yuzu, you know them?"

"Yeah, when I was here with Sylvio before…" Yuzu trailed off as she began to remember the incident. How Yuto Xyz Summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

Zero decided to humor them, and did a short bow. "Indeed I am Zero, and this is my comrade. I'm glad you remember us, Yuzu Hiragi. Though, I didn't expect you to be here today, and especially not with this 'friend' of yours, Sora Shuinin."

Sora tensed slightly at Zero saying his name. "How do you know who I am?" He demanded, but Zero didn't bother to grace that question with an answer.

"Not only that." Yuzu tensed as she stared at the two resistance fighters. "Are you behind the incident this time too?"

No reply.

"Incident?" Sora raised an eyebrow, eyes on Yuzu now.

"Apparently, an L.D.S teacher was attacked." Yuzu explained to Sora.

"An L.D.S…" Sora spoke to himself softly. "Oh, that explains why there were so many guards." He realized, before turning to look back at his enemies, pointing at them. "So, you're the culprits then?"

Nothing.

Yuzu lowered her head slightly. "Just who are you… Yuto? Zero?"

"To ask a man who wears a mask who he is. That's silly, isn't it?" Zero tilted his head, almost playfully. But he was acting anything but playful at the moment, his entire aura spelled out danger.

"Then was your duel with Slyvio to save me, Yuto?" Yuzu spoke directly to Yuto at that. "Or do you have a grudge against L.D.S?!"

"That's-" Yuto began. But he was cut off at the sound of the warehouse door opening.

"So you're the culprit! Or should I say culprits!" A familiar voice to Yuzu, Sora, and Zero yelled. Everyone looked over to see Masumi, the long black haired, ruby eyed, and coco colored Fusion duelist glaring at Yuto and Zero. Her breathing was slightly erratic, as if she had ran a mile to get here, but she quickly recovered. The sun was beginning to set on another day behind her.

"Masumi!" Yuzu called out.

"What did you do to Professor Marco?!" Masumi demanded, and walked into the warehouse brimming with confidence and dangerous intent. "Answer me!"

"Professor Marco?" Zero raised an eyebrow. He heard Shun say that name, it was one of the first people the Raidrapotor duelist had carded. Zero sighed. _Oh Shun, if only you had stayed for a few more minutes._

"What are you doing here?!" Yuzu asked.

"I thought I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident." She took out her duel disk, ready for battle. "But if you were lurking here all along, you saved me the trouble of searching!"

"Wait, I'm still talking to them!" Yuzu stepped in front of the other female duelist, her arms stretched out as if to block Masumi.

Masumi glared, and raised her voice. "I've got things to say to them first!"

"What are you talking about?!" Yuzu was clearly missing something. "And besides, it hasn't been proven that they're the culprits yet!"

Sora hummed behind her, not exactly agreeing with that sentiment. "I don't know Yuzu. These two are rather suspicious, and they won't answer any of our questions anyway." Emerald eyes met a faceless mask. "Besides, one of them is still hiding his face. That's suspicious enough all on its own."

Masumi pointed past her. "Once we see whether they use Xyz or not, we'll know the truth!" When Yuto didn't say anything Masumi threw her arm to the side. "I'll find out myself, fight me!" She practically ordered, before activating her duel disk. An orange blade appearing beside her. "Here we go, let's Duel!"

"Just because we can possibly Xyz Summon doesn't mean that we could be the culprits." Zero pointed out. "Lots of people can perform Xyz Summonings here, along with Fusion, and Synchro-"

"Don't try and change the subject or distract me!" Masumi snapped. "I won't fall for such a trick! Now tell me what you two did to Professor Marco."

"Would you really want to know if I told you?" Zero tilted his masked head, and he could feel how Masumi doubled her glare at him.

"So you do know what happened to Marco! You admit it! You're the one responsible for making Professor Marco diseapper!" Masumi took a step forward. "You're going to duel me right now, and when I beat you I'll make you tell me what happened to Professor Marco! I'll turn you into L.D.S and they'll make you say where you hid him!"

"I don't exactly like that plan. It sounds like a lot of pain is involved for me, so I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Why exactly is Professor Marco so important to you? If I may be so bold as to ask, Masumi Kotsu." Zero couldn't help but enjoy the way people flinched back when he said their names. How they always wondered how he knew just who they were.

Masumi growled. "I'll get you to tell me how you know my name once I beat you."

"Hey now!" Sora whined slightly and interjected. "I'm the one who raised his duel disk against them first. I should be the one to duel them! I want to beat this guy and remove his mask!"

"They're seriously not going to fight over me now, are they?" Zero whispered to Yuto, who honestly shrugged. "I bet we could probably escape now with them fighting over each other." At that Yuto nodded in agreement.

"Hey, cut it out! Give it a rest already!" Yuzu stepped forward once again, glaring at both Sora and Masumi. Though, it was at that moment Yuzu's bracelet started to glow a bright pink light. The light was so bright that it blinded everyone but Zero, the masked man having his mask to act as sunglasses almost.

"What the-" Yuto began, and Zero turned to look at his friend. Only to see him vanish in a bunch of pink particles, the particles flying away somewhere even Zero didn't know.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me. This again?!_ Zero grumbled to himself mentally. They already had to deal with Ruri's bracelet glowing and doing weird shit, and now Yuzu's bracelet did the same thing. It looks like Zero was right about all four bracelets having a power. If it was unique to each or not he still didn't know.

The glowing finally died down, and all three Standard teens looked up again. "Huh?!" Yuzu breathed.

"He's gone…" Sora trailed off, noticing Yuto's disappearance.

"Well that's nice." Zero crossed his arms and leaned against one leg, hip jutting out slightly at the motion. "He could have at least taken me along for the ride as well, but I guess leaving me here to defeat two teenagers isn't so bad." At least he was somewhat alone now. Does that mean he was technically 'ungrounded'? Zero hoped so.

"Hey, Yuzu!" Another familiar voice called out, and Yuzu turned when she heard Yuya's voice.

"Great." Zero grumbled, before he pulled out a card from his deck. "I don't exactly have time for this, so I'll be leaving you all as well. I hope we can meet again on more better terms." With that, Zero raised up a Spell. "Spell card Geass: Time Stop, activate."

"Wai-" Masumi raised her hand towards the masked man and Sora lunged forward towards him, but it was too late. A giant red sphere expanded across a giant part of the area. Yuzu, Sora, and Masumi all stopped, Sora falling over towards the ground from his halted lunge. Casually, Zero walked out of the warehouse, only to see Yuya staring at the strange red field with slight shock. When scarlet eyes met the familiar mask once again, Yuya jumped back in surprise.

"It's you!" Yuya pointed, the tomato haired teen just barely missing the geass' range.

"It's me." Zero agreed casually, before he tilted his head back inside the warehouse. "You may want to focus on your friends first. They'll be a bit disoriented once this effect wears off."

Yuay clenched his fists, and spoke through gritted teeth. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." Zero spoke innocently through his modulator, and backed away a few steps. "To them, it'll looked like I had just vanished without a trace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places I must get to and things that must be done."

"At least tell me who you are!" Yuya asked, not daring to step through the strange red aura that encompassed the warehouse, but it didn't seem to affect the masked stranger.

Zero ruffled his cape slightly, and barely tilted his masked head back at Yuya. "Zero. I am Zero." With that, Zero was gone, and the strange field vanished with him a few minutes after.

As soon as that strange red aura was gone, Yuya sprang into action and sprinted towards the warehouse. "Yuzu! Yuzu!"

. . .

"Please place your hand here if you wish to enter the L.D.S tower." A security guard held out a hand scanner.

"I don't think that will be necessary, you'll let me pass and exit without fuss." A raven haired teen spoke collected and calmly.

The guard straightened slightly, before his voice droned on slightly, but there was still some hint of emotion. "Of course." He held his hand out for the teen to pass. "Right this way please."

With that, Lelouch entered the building without any resistance. The red blur in his left eye vanished. Lelouch's violet eyes scanned the familiar setting of the L.D.S tower, before he walked over to the secretary at the front desk.

"Hello there." Lelouch gave a charming smile, and when the woman looked up to see such a face. The girl couldn't help but blush slightly. "I'm looking to enter the Miami Championship, the Junior Youth Championship to be exact."

The secretary smiled back at Lelouch cheerfully. "Alright then, please tell me your name and Duel Disk ID."

The mark of geass appeared within Lelouch's left eye once again. The power thirsting to feast on its latest victim. "That won't be necessary, you'll enter these two canidates for free and without any information beside their names. You won't remember seeing me, or doing this, and you won't tell Reiji Akaba or anyone else about it until the last minute. Once this is done and I leave, you will erase all video footage of me being here at all, understand?"

The woman nodded, but still smiled brightly. "Alright, please tell me the names of the two competetors that will enter." She turned over to her computer, ready to type the names.

"Shun Kurosaki, and Zero." Lelouch spoke with a lower voice, one that the cameras wouldn't catch it. The footage hasn't been erased yet, so anyone could see what was transpiring right now.

After a few seconds of keys being pressed, the secretary turned back to face Lelouch again. "The two competators have been entered into the database, and will be participating in the tournament. Please report to the Miami City Duel Tournament Stadium on Monday before 12 o'clock for the introduction to the tournament. Dueling will start right away once introductions are out of the way, so be prepared to fight incase your name comes up."

"Alright then, I'll be on my way, erase the footage." Lelouch deactivated his geass, though it was rather difficult, and walked away.

"I hope you have a nice day, and thank you for coming to the L.D.S tower." The secretary did a small bow, before returning to the computer to erase all of the camera footage on Lelouch. The teen himself casually walked out the way he came, the guard not even acknowledging his presence as he left.

With that out of the way, the only real big thing coming up was the tournament itself.

Lelouch smirked slightly, this will be interesting indeed.

**There's Chapter Eleven folks! We got a visit from C.C! How nice is that?! Though, the circumstances under it aren't as pleasant. At least Lelouch hasn't lost control of his geass yet, but at this rate it'll happen very soon. Yet it looks like Zero, Shun, and Yuto are all getting along rather nicely, that's great!**

**I did use some Arc-V Abridged lines, like the negative Nancy. **

**Darn it though! There was almost a Zero VS Sora or a Zero VS Masumi in this episode. At least we got to see Zero duel at all in this chapter, but I wonder what'll transpire in the next one? This Chapter was around 13,100 words, and took up 30 pages. The tournament is coming up and I'm excited! I'll be seeing you all in Chapter 12! -MoonlightWright**


	12. Ch12 Pathway to the Tournament

**Welcome to Chapter 12! It certainly took a while I know. At this rate I'm just going to try and post a chapter every week rather than every other day like it's been most of the time. Anyway… Let's jump right into the story!**

Ch.12: The Path to the Tournament

Once Zero had reported back at the hotel he explained what had happened on his side. Saying that Yuto had turned into pink particles when Yuzu's bracelet activated, and causing him to warp away. Thankfully, the Phantom Knights duelist wasn't warped to another Dimension like last time. Though, this proved that all four of the girl's bracelets had a power. However, Zero wasn't sure if each bracelet was unique in its own power. Ruri's had wrapped both Zero and herself to another Dimension, while wrapping Yuri away as well. Meanwhile, Yuzu's bracelet had only wrapped Yuto to another area, not another Dimension. It certainly had Zero's interest that was for sure.

With that out of the way, Zero had once again turned into Lelouch. The raven haired teen went over to watch one of Yuya's first duels. His opponent went by the name of Michio, and his deck was based on food. In his opinion, Lelouch thought the duel was rather embarrassing. Yuya hadn't eaten any breakfast and his stomach kept growling because of it, not only that but he didn't have the energy to really move around. In the end though, Yuya won, and they got to eat some really good food for free.

Lelouch didn't pass that opportunity, and even took some to go for the others. Which they also enjoyed immensely.

Yuya was currently waiting for his next match. The tomato haired teen sounded tired over the phone, saying he had watched quiz shows all night. Lelouch just knew that he was going to regret staying up so late. Unfortunately, Lelouch wouldn't be able to spectate this duel, the teen currently in his Zero persona. Him, along with Yuto, were watching Yuzu learn how to Fusion Summon at the moment. That, and they were both spying on the spy. Sora, who was wanting to participate in the Championship as well, had to beat six opponents in a row. The emerald eyed boy had obtained two wins under his belt already, which left four more. Yuzu went with him to watch Fusion Summoning up close and personal.

She still seemed to be doing horribly though.

"I Fusion Summon!" Yuzu balled her hands into one fist and threw it out in front of her. After a few moments, nothing happened and she seemed confused. "Why didn't it work? I have both of my monsters and the Polymerization card."

Sora sighed, shoulders slumping slightly in annoyance. "Did you remember to put your Fusion Monster in the Extra Deck?"

"Huh?" Periwinkle looked up at her teacher in confusion.

Sora seemed to slump even more. "You put your Fusion Monster in the Extra Deck, not in your regular one."

Yuzu looked down at her deck, disappointed in herself for making such a mistake. "Oh, right." The girl began to shuffle through her deck looking for her monster. Finding the Fusion Monster actually in there only seemed to dampen her mood even more. How could she forget such a simple rule?

"She's still too focused on what happened at the warehouse." Zero's faceless mask leaned against the wall opposite to Yuto. The grey eyed boy just listening to the others' conversations. "At this rate, she won't be able to Fusion Summon before the tournament."

"I don't exactly mind that." Yuto spoke gruffly. His voice muffled through the filter in his mouth. The Phantom Knight user tightly crossed his arms. "Fusion Summoning doesn't suit her."

Zero raised a masked eyebrow at Yuto's words. "You really sure about that? Are you saying that from what you've gathered about her, or are you saying that because you're comparing her to Ruri?" Yuto looked up at Zero, caught in his own thoughts.

"A bit of both." Yuto admitted. His mind flashed back to the ruins of Heartland, and the strange person he had encountered. Yugo, and that fight they had before Shun showed up.

"Fusion Summoning isn't the reason Heartland is currently in ruins." Now stormy grey eyes glared at his masked leader and friend. "It's the people that use Fusion Summoning. The method itself is just a tool, and cannot cause harm without the person with the intent to harm others." Zero wanted to use a gun for example, but since guns didn't exist in this world it would be pointless.

Now grey eyes were averted from Zero's mask, looking out at the sparkling blue ocean instead. "Maybe, but even so. It's not easy to get over. I'm not sure if I'll ever see Fusion Summoning in the light you hope I would see it. Which to be honest, I don't feel bad about that."

Though Yuto couldn't see it, he could feel Zero's understanding. "I understand. There are some things that I will never forgive as well. Forgiving isn't exactly easy in and of itself."

The two listened in on Yuzu and Sora's conversation once again. This time the topic was on Yuzu's bracelet, and the mysterious masked strangers.

"Funny how they're talking about us and we're right next to them. That, and we were just talking about them as well." Zero humored, the irony was strong at this moment.

Yuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them. Looking at his leader with a somewhat annoyed glance. "Are you going to be quiet so I can listen? Or are you-"

A bright pink light shined suddenly from outside of the alley they were hiding in. With it, Yuto once again turned into pink particles before Zero's eyes and vanished. The masked man vaguely heard Yuzu's cry of alarm from her bracelet that was shining once again.

Zero blinked at the spot his friend once resided in, before looking up at someone calling Yuzu's name. The masked man pushed himself against the alleyway wall, and watched as Yuya ran past. The tomato haired teen was so focused on his friends, that he didn't notice Zero as he passed.

_You've got to be kidding me. Again?! This is starting to get old, and annoying as hell._ Zero paused in his angered thinking. The masked man deciding it was time to make himself a bit scarce less Yuya actually discover he was here. He turned, and walked to the other end of the alleyway and away from the harbor.

Zero pulled out his duel disk, and sent Yuto a quick text. Are you still in Standard Yuto? Where the hell did you warp to this time.

It was a moment, before Zero's duel disk binged and he received a reply. Not sure, but it's rather close to the L.D.S tower. Ruri should be patrolling around here, I'll just go and check on her real quick.

Zero typed his own reply. Alright, just be careful and stay safe.

I should say the same to you. You get into more trouble than me, but thanks for the concern.

The masked teen shook his head at Yuto's final reply. Before delving into his own thoughts. _How come it's only Yuto that keeps warping away? And how come Yuya always comes running when Yuto diseappers? ...Is that what activates the bracelets? Two of the boys with the same face coming within a certain distance of each other and one of the girls?_ Zero actually pondered on that, some of the pieces of the enormous puzzle snapping into place. _It's not impossible, and it actually makes some sort of strange, twisted sense. Ruri's bracelet didn't start shining until Yuto and Shun arrived during me and Yuri's duel. Then Yuzu's bracelet activates, Yuto vanishes, and then Yuya comes running around the corner. Which has happened twice now._ Zero stopped walking for a second, actually surprised by this. _Damn, I think I've finally got it. But, how far do Yuto and Yuya have to be apart to be safe from the bracelet's effects?_

The masked man was so into his thoughts, he didn't see another person running towards him until he was tackled to the ground.

Long, raven hair filled his pained vision, and he instantly knew who this person ways. The stranger tried to pin Zero's arms behind his back, but the masked teen was too flexible. Quickly, he escaped her grip, pushed the girl off of him and jumped to his feet. Zero's duel disk was out and activated instantly.

_Dammit Masumi! You just don't know when to quit, do you?_ Zero growled to himself as the Gem-Knight user activated her own duel disk.

A victorious smirk was on her face as she stared Zero down from her side of the field. "I knew you would come back around here eventually. And now I've finally found you!"

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're really getting on my nerves Masumi." Zero grounded out, containing his agitation.

"Like I care about that." Masumi spat, and pointed at Zero. "Now duel me, so I can finally find out what you did to Professor Marco!"

"Lady, I'm being honest when I say that it wasn't me." Zero crouched slightly, muscles tense. "You're looking for someone else, and he's not exactly here at the moment. He's a but busy."

"Like I believe you, you masked bastard!" Masumi snapped. "If it really wasn't you, you're obviously one of his cohorts, so you're involved to!"

_I'm starting to hate how observant this girl is._ "Fine!" Zero spat irritably. "I'll duel you, but just know that I will beat you."

"We'll see about that, Zero!"

**MASUMI LP- 4000**

**ZERO LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first, I draw!" Masumi drew, before showing a spell card. "I'll just get straight to the point. I activate the Spell card Polymerization, and fuse the three monsters from my hand to create a new monster that will shine under the sun's radiance!" Masumi's ruby red eyes glared at Zero through the bright light behind her. "Gem with facets of noon and night! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth! One who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" The familiar giant knight, with the sword that had a rainbow of gems embedded in it appeared behind its master. The giant diamond sticking out of its chest shined brightly in the sun, and its red cape fluttered through the wind softly.

GEM-KNIGHT MASTER DIAMOND LV.9 ATK:2900 DEF:2500

"Let's see you take out my ace. If you're that good, that is." Masumi picked up two cards. "I set two cards down and end my turn."

"You're really asking for it, you know that?" It was one thing to call him a bastard, but it was another to underestimate him, to mock him. The masked man would take any name than be underestimated.

But then again, that was one of the reasons why he keeps gaining victory after victory. They underestimate him. Then they realize the truth, and receive the dire consequences.

"I draw!" Zero huffed a breath at the card he pulled. "Alright then, fine. I'll play with you. If you want me to be the culprit that badly, then I'll play along and be the damn culprit! I play the Spell card Geass: Mind Reader. I can either choose two cards in your hand or on your field, and have them banished. I choose the two on your field." The two cards revealed themselves, one being Negate Attack, before they were destroyed and forced to be removed from play.

Masumi grit her teeth in frustration. "Lucky bastard."

Zero just ignored her and continued. "Next, I summon a Black Knight Glasgow in Attack Mode."

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"With its effect, I can Special Summon another Glasgow from my hand or deck."

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"Now then." Zero showed Masumi another spell card. "I play the Spell card Geass: Memory Replacement. I can change the level of my monsters by 2. I choose to make them both Level 5."

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 = 5

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 = 5

"With that, I overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network!" Zero raised his hand toward the golden vortex in the sky. "With your self taught grace, come to the field and adapt to its circumstances with the intent to win! Rank 5! Commander Gekka Zangetsu!"

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU RNK.5 ORB.2 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300

"What kind of monsters are these?!" Masumi tensed under the strange machine's one eyed gaze.

"Ones that you'll learn not to mess with." Zero spat, before pointing at the ruby eyed girl and her monster. "I activate Zangetsu's effect. By discarding one orbital, it gains 1000 Attack Points!"

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU ORB.2 = 1

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU ATK: 2500 = 3500

"That's more than my monster!" The diamond themed knight courageously put itself in the line of fire to protect its master. Knowing that its destruction was imminent, but willing to die fighting with honor.

"I'm not done." Zero slapped a card on his duel blade. "I play the Spell card Knightmare Upgrade. This spell doubles the attack of one of my monsters." The masked man pushed his cape slightly to point at his only monster. "I obviously choose Zangetsu."

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU ATK: 3500 = 7000

"S-seven thousand attack." The ruby eyed girl just now seemed to realize that Zero was an actual threat.

"Batlle!" Zero yelled. "I'll make this a one shot K.O. I attack your Master Diamond with my Commander Gekka Zangetsu! Serpent Slash and Strike!"

The sleek black machine speed towards the knight with incredible speed. The jets on its sword starting to make its swing that much more dangerous. Zangetsu raised its sword, the machine's body blocked by the sun and its red hairs moving wildly in the wind.

INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 LIFE POINTS.

Both Zero and Masumi turned their attention to the sudden newcomer. The person surprising both of them.

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 2000**

"Its you, Sakaki!" Masumi narrowed her red eyes. "You really are with them aren't you!"

"I keep telling you!" Yuya insisted, his own scarlet eyes burning. "I'm not with them, and I'm not part of these incidents going on with L.D.S!"

Zero frowned from behind his mask. "Yuya… Hmph. It doesn't matter, you still can't stop this attack from hitting. Continue! Zangetsu! This is checkmate for you!" The machine stabbed its sword through the Gem-Knight's diamond chest. Shattering the jewel and destroying Masumi's monster. The wind forced the ruby eyed girl to kneel, her voice screaming through the wind.

**MASUMI LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

It was quiet as the last two duelists stared each other down. One trying to figure the other out, while the other person didn't desire to fight at all.

**YUYA LP- 2000**

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I didn't expect to be facing you today, Yuya." Yuya didn't flinch back like Zero expected him to. The tomato haired teen having heard everything about this masked man from Yuzu and Sora.

"Why are you doing this Zero?" For once, the jolly boy actually sounded serious.

Zero tilted his masked head slightly. "Hmm… You mean what I've been doing to L.D.S? That isn't all of my work if that's what you mean." The masked rebel threw his cape to the side slightly. "But I'm sure you'll find out eventually." The two didn't really say much else, and Masumi could only watch the tense display while sitting on the ground.

"I set one card down and end my turn. Zangetsu's attack now returns to normal." Zero finished, and calmly placed his facedown. "Your move."

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU ATK: 7000 = 2500

"Alright then, I draw!" Yuya smiled down at the card he drew. "Ladies and gentlemen! Today, I will introduce Zero to the newest Summoning Method created!" Zero gave an unnoticeable snort. The joke was on Yuya actually. The tomato haired teen held out two cards from between his fingers. "With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two magicians rose in two pillars of light, and a portal began to open. "With this, I can now summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Only two beams of light shined down behind Yuya. The monsters turned out to be his ace, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Swordfish. The red scaled dragon gave a mighty roar that echoed for miles.

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

PERFORMAPAL SWORDFISH LV.2 ATK:600 DEF:600

Though, seeing how Zero gave no reaction whatsoever unnerved the entertainer. He couldn't gleam any sort of emotion or intent off of this masked man, and that was unusual. Yuya had always been able to get a feeling of how a person was reacting, but Zero was a mystery.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Yuya commented, trying to get a rise out of the strange man.

Zero simply shrugged. "Your duel with Ishijima was broadcasted on TV, you really think I wouldn't know about this?"

"I suppose." Yuya conceded to that, before looking at the strange fish. "I activate Performapal Swordfish's effect. He can lower the attack of any monster on my opponent's field by 600, I choose Zangetsu!" One swordfish quickly turned into multiple, and all of them stabbed into the machine. This forced Zangetsu to kneel beside Zero.

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU ATK: 2500 = 1900

"Battle!" Yuya exclaimed, and nodded towards Odd-Eyes. "I attack Commander Gekka Zangetsu with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Zero lifted his cape to cover his masked face as Odd-Eyes spewed fire on his machine. The gears and metal screeched as the fire melted some of its frame, making it even harder to move.

"I activate the Trap-"

"I'll stop that by activating Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect!" Yuya raised his hand towards his pillar. "Once per turn, I can prevent the activation of a spell of trap card that my opponent controls. Infinity Gear Reverse!" Time seemed to go backwards around Zero's card as it was forced back facedown. Zero clicked his tongue, forgetting that those magicians had those Pendulum effects.

Zangetsu couldn't hold out anymore, and the sleek black machine was destroyed in a smoky explosion.

**ZERO LP- 4000 = 3400**

Once the smoke had dissipated. Zero was left standing his ground, he let go of his cape and gave a nearly unnoticeable growl. Though he was enjoying the tough challenge, now just wasn't the best time.

"With the main performance out of the way. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Yuya did a nice bow. "The next performance will be even better."

"Hmph." Zero huffed with distaste, and brushed his shoulders and cape of any stray ash. "I expected as much, coming from the Founder of Pendulum Summoning." Zero mask reflected the light from the sun, making Yuya jerk back a bit as he felt the masked man's gaze zero in on him. "However, I won't go down as easily as you hope." He lifted a black gloved hand up towards the clear blue sky. "I activate the Trap card Code of Immortality!" Both Yuya and Masumi raised an eyebrow at the strange card. Each having never heard of it before. "When one of my Special Summoned monsters are destroyed. I can bring it back from the Graveyard along with one of its materials!"

"What?!"

"Arise from the depths of death to forever roam the land, Zangetsu!" The cyclops like machine arose with a vengeance. Its sword posed to strike and slay the dragon before it.

COMMANDER GEKKA ZANGETSU RNK.5 ORB.0 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"But he just destroyed that monster, and now it's back, and with another monster as well?!" Masumi exclaimed, just now able to stand without wobbling.

"Next, I summon the tuner monster Raikou." Both Yuya's and Masumi's jaws dropped at those words. A strange machine standing on four legs wielding a large cannon appeared, ready for battle.

TUNER RAIKOU LV.3. ATK:600 DEF:400

"Y-You can-" Yuya began. His mind flashed back to his duel with Reiji.

"Yes, I can Synchro Summon." Zero interjected smoothly, before clenching his hand into a fist and throwing it in the air. "Now then, I tune-"

INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 LIFE POINTS.

INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 LIFE POINTS.

"What now!" Zero snapped in rising anger and frustration. Though he wanted to curse when he saw who was intruding the duel this time.

**SORA LP- 4000 = 2000**

**YUZU LP- 4000 = 2000**

"Well well well, it's nice to see you once again Mr. Masked Man." Sora spoke up cheerfully. Though his emerald eyes held an urge to hunt. "We heard the noise and saw the smoke, so we thought it would be best to investigate. Though I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Its Zero." Said person ground between his teeth. _Just great, this is spinning out of control fast. I have to get out of here._ Calmly, Zero straightened his back and did a mock bow. "However, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. Three's a big enough crowd. I don't exactly feel comfortable with five." With that Zero deactivated his duel disk before rebooting it again. His monsters vanishing into the air as if they were never there in the first place. The masked man pulling out a familiar Spell card to everyone present.

"Oh no you dont!" Masumi disregarded the current duel, and just started running towards Zero. Her intent on his capture was obvious.

"Geass: Time Stop!" Zero just managed to activate the spell before he was once again tackled to the ground by Masumi. Grumpily, he pushed the Gem-Knight user off of him and stood. The spell wouldn't last for long, so the masked man decided to book it while the getting was good. When the spell did wear off. Masumi would be seen stomping on the ground in frustration alongside a slightly upset Sora. Yuya and Yuzu would be more focused on making sure the others were okay than to really care about the masked man's escape. Honestly, they were just starting to get used to it. Zero appeared when he wanted to appear, and they couldn't really do much else than hope that they'd be there when he did.

. . .

Needless to say, when Zero told everyone what had happened back at the hotel. They laughed at the sheer shit Zero's luck really was.

"You either have the worst luck in the world, or it's the Devil's luck. There is no in between." Ruri laughed.

Zero held his masked head in his hands. His body slumping across the dining room table he now sat beside. "Don't remind me. The only good thing about it so far is that it hasn't screwed me over too badly on important missions, or at vital moments."

Just as Shun was about to add something, Zero's duel disk gave a bing. With an invisible raised eyebrow and interested 'Hmm?'. Zero grabbed his duel disk from across the table and looked at the message.

"Well, looks like Yuya's second match for the tournament will be early tomorrow." Zero announced. "It seems to revolve around quizzes. I bet he's going to stay up late and watch those duelist quiz shows again to 'prepare'."

"From what I've gathered about him. I wouldn't put it past him." Shun held his head in one hand as Ruri and Yuto decided to prep dinner this time. The Raidraptor still being banned from the kitchen. The team decided to agree on pasta tonight, seeing as it was a long time since they had anything but soup. The rest of the resistance fighters were just about satisfied with anything other than the liquidy food. "So are you going to go watch him?"

Zero huffed. "After the trouble he gave me today? No way. Though he didn't know that it was me, I still didn't appreciate the extra stress. Besides, tomorrow is one of my patrol days with you. I'm not going to abandon you guys over spectating a duel I know he's going to win."

"Alright." Shun hummed. Yellow eyes stared out if the giant window, clouded by thoughts.

"It's rare to see you thinking this deeply. What's going through that bird brain mind of yours?" Zero spoke lightly. Usually, it was him that was broody, plotting, or scheming about other things. Though it wasn't extremely rare to see Shun brooding as well. It was rare to see this kind of thinking, this plotting. It honestly looked like he was considering murder, and trying to find a way to get away with it. Which Zero wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Hmm?" Shun looked back up at Zero. "Oh. I'm just thinking about what you told us… About the bracelets and Yuto."

The mood changed instantly, into something more somber. When Zero had told everyone about how the bracelets activated, everyone grew silent. The little team of four even went off to go think on their own for awhile, especially Yuto and Ruri.

"I see." Zero spoke seriously, and straightened slightly.

"It's just-" Shun rubbed his forehead, as if he had suddenly obtained a headache. "I can't help protect Yuto properly if he keeps warping all over the place. The same can be said for my sister."

"Don't forget that you need to give Ruri her space." Zero pointed out. "Besides, both of them can take care of themselves."

"But not when all of Academia is after them. All of Obelisk Force." Shun grit his teeth. "I just need to be there. Need to make sure that if they get ambushed I'll be there."

"That protective instinct is hard to throw off." Zero conceded and seemingly lowered his voice. Shun raised an eyebrow and looked back to his leader. "I know that. I'm sure Ruri has told you already, but I'll just make sure. I have a little sister as well, and I worry about her every single day. When I can't see her I always fear the worst." Shun seemed surprised, seems like Ruri didn't tell Shun about his sister after all. "However, I can relax in knowing that she is safe. Safe with people that I trust the most. They'll be fine. You just have to trust in them, in their abilities."

Shun blinked, before looking out of the window again. He seemed a little more relaxed now "I do trust them, and I know their abilities are at the top. But I just can't help but think about that damn bracelet." Yellow eyes glared at the setting sun. The light making them become a molten gold. "I know for a fact that I never gave Ruri that bracelet. She just always seemed to have it. If I did give it to her I don't remember it, and I don't remember where I got it. It's not like she was born with it either. Babies don't come out of the womb with a metal bracelet attached to their wrists. So where the hell did it come from?"

"I'm not sure myself." Zero spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Both boys pondering about the massive puzzle in front of them. The one answer he found just seemed to lead to more questions. "Though, you shouldn't stress out about it too much. We obviously don't have enough clues or pieces for the entire picture. So it would only add more needless stress. Just focus on the tournament, finding Fusion spies and L.D.S." Zero paused. "Now that I say it like that. It seems like we already have a lot to think about."

"It won't stop you from thinking about the 'bigger picture'." Shun gave Zero a sly smirk. "Don't think that I won't stop either. It's just how we are, big old worry warts."

"Please, I know for a fact that I do it better than you. I at least have class and style." Zero dramatically gestured to himself. "You're just a brute with no flair for the dramatic."

Yuto and Ruri decided to come in at that moment, a pot full of pasta and sauce in another bowl. Shun narrowed his yellow eyes towards Zero. "We'll see about that after dinner."

It felt nice to be able to communicate more freely with his team. Zero knew that for a fact. The only person he could really act like this with was with C.C, and that was a can of worms all on its own.

. . .

The next morning Zero texted Yuya back saying he couldn't make it. The tomato haired teen seemed to understand, but his text was a bit garbled. When Zero asked, Yuya replied saying he had stayed up late once again. To which the masked man did an 'I told you so' text. He wasn't going to scold him like a mother would. The scarlet eyed boy already has two hovering over his shoulders, his actual mom and Yuzu.

With that taken care of, both Zero and Shun went back out to patrol for L.D.S employees once more. At the moment, it was Shun's turn to have a duel. He had three of his Vanishing Lanius out and ready for battle.

"Are you sure our registration in the tournament is set?" Shun asked for what felt like the tenth time. Zero gave an annoyed sigh. "Hey I'm just saying. This dude is the son of Leo Akaba, the Professor of Academia. He has to at least have a few brain cells."

"He's got more got more than a few." Zero interjected, kicking his legs out from the dumpster he sat on top of. "I can tell a genius when I see one, and he fits that description perfectly."

"If he really is our enemy, we may have a problem." Shun stared at Zero through the shades he wore. His red scarf covering his mouth and nose to prevent the cameras from seeing his face fully.

"Agreed." Zero jolted slightly at the sound of a man screaming, but otherwise ignored it. "Don't worry, I made sure we would be entered into the tournament, no questions asked. Reiji won't find out until it starts, and it'll look suspicious if we were suddenly removed for no reason. Now pull your trench coat out of your ass and loosen up. There will be enough crazy shit and stress going around when the tournament starts. I don't need anymore of it now." Zero could feel the Raidraptor's frown as he tugged on his trench coat a bit.

"I'd like to let you know that I actually look cool and badass with this coat." Shun shuffled a little. "Besides, it's one of the last things I have from our parents. It's also what I was wearing when the invasion suddenly started."

Zero realized that he had started to bring up bad memories, and got off if the dumpster to apologize. "I'm sor-"

"I told you that wasn't me!" Someone yelled, before a green and red blur ran into the alleyway. The stranger, Yuya Sakaki, wasn't focusing on what was ahead of him, and ran right into the masked man. "Ahh!"

The two crashed to the ground in a bundle of arms and legs. Zero taking most of the blow and landing on his back, the air rushing out of his lungs. Yuya landing on top of the masked man, and accidentally butted heads with his mask.

"Owww! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and I wasn't watching where… I … was going." Yuya rubbed his head, stood up, and apologize. Though that apology slowly trailed off as he began to realize just who he had ran into. "Zero?!"

"There he is!" Another, more unfamiliar voice called out. All three teens turned their attention to the three L.D.S guards and a small, portly man.

"L.D.S!" Shun spat, and raised his duel disk, ready for a fight. All three of his Lanius screeched at the sight of the enemy.

"Wait a second." One of the guards stopped, and stared at Shun before a realization seemed to come into his eyes. "This is him! This is the real guy we've been looking for!" All three guards activated their duel disks as the smaller man watched from the sidelines. One tried to call for backup, but the smaller man stopped him. The almost bald man screaming at the three to forget the two cosplayers and to focus on Sakaki. It certainly struck a chord with Zero to say the least. _Cosplayers?!_

While Shun was beginning to Xyz Summon his Raidraptor Rise Falcon, Zero was starting to stand. His faceless mak met Yuya's scarlet eyes. "We just keep running into each other at the worst moments, don't we?"

"You- I- Who is-" Yuya just couldn't seem to form the right words. His eyes moving from Zero, to Shun's shadowed Xyz monster, to Shun himself.

"Battle! I attack you all with my falcon. Ravaging Rebellion!" The falcon screeched, and clawed at the guards. They were sent flying, and fell onto their backs similar to how Zero fell. The portly man was almost blown away from the force, but managed to catch a stairway rail. Yuya however, wasn't so lucky and hit his head against the end of the alleyway, and collapsed on top of some rubble, unconscious. Zero just crouched down towards the ground, cape flying from the wind wildly.

You couldn't even call the duel a duel it was done so fast. Zero checked up on Yuya, and made sure he had a pulse before returning his attention to Shun and the fallen L.D.S guards. The masked man watched as all three became cards, before Shun turned to face the masked man.

"Let's get out of here before more people come, and before he wakes up." Shun nodded his head to Yuya, and turned to leave.

"Wait a second." Zero turned, and zeroed his faceless gaze towards the small man who was shaking at the sight of the two along with the carded L.D.S security. Zero hunched forward slightly, and took a few steps towards the man. "I suggest you leave. Now."

The man didn't need to be told twice, and instantly turned around and booked it. When he was gone, Shun couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Ha. I can't believe you actually did that."

"I can't believe he actually left." Zero remarked, before following Shun away from the scene. "Now let's get out of here before that man talks his mouth off about us."

The two were gone before Yuya even had a chance to wake up. The three L.D.S cards blowing away in the wind.

. . .

A couple more things happened after that, but Zero wasn't present for either of them. The masked man having stayed at the hotel most of the time to relax and reorganize his deck before the tournament. Though he learned about everything through Shun and Yuto.

Apparently, Masumi had finally found the real culprit to Professor Marco's disappearance, Shun. The Raidraptor having butted in on a possible rematch between the Gem-Knight user and Yuzu. Deciding to duel Masumi because she was an L.D.S student. Though no duel happened then, because Yuto quickly scolded his childhood friend at his actions. Saying that Masumi was only a child, and just a student at L.D.S. She had no idea what was really going on with the other dimensions. The Phantom Knights user having to go so far as to punching his friend in the gut to knock him unconscious and prevent him from dueling.

Shun got a second chance soon enough, because he ran into the ruby eyed girl right at sunset. This time though, she was accompanied by two others, Kit and Dipper. The four dueled, Shun VS Masumi, Dipper and Kit. It took Shun two turns to beat all three of them, but it still kept him busy till it was dark. One of the things that had Zero concerned was that Shun's face was caught on camera.

Then there was the fact that he met Reiji face to face. That was rather concerning as well.

At the moment, Shun was staying at the L.D.S tower. Not wanting to let them find out where they lived. They would most likely have to meet in a random location to check Shun for cameras or bugs along with his duel disk. If only to calm Zero's paranoia. Reiji seemed to understand the situation between the Xyz and Fusion Dimensions, and had a plan to take down Academia himself. The Raidraptor stating that Zero was right, and that the tournament was a way to find proper, potential soldiers.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us Shun?" Zero stressed. The masked man was at the hotel with Yuto and Ruri listening quietly behind him. Zero asked them to remain quiet and let him do the talking. Reiji most definitely listening in on their conversation, and he didn't want the red scarfed CEO to learn of their exact numbers quite yet.

"Hmm. No I think that's about it. Besides the fact that I saw Yuya talking to Reiji about those Pendulum cards that's it." At least Yuya and Reiji got that copyright problem finally settled. "The tournament is coming up and so is Academia. There's been a lot more Fusion Summoning energy as of lately apparently. I wouldn't be surprised if its Academia." Shun spoke over Zero's duel disk, which was currently on speaker. "They know you're here after all, so they're probably going to crash the tournament to get you."

"Hmph." Zero leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. The leader of the resistance deep in thought. "That won't be good. They'll most certainly card anyone that isn't Academia, which is the entire city. Hmm…" Zero hummed, and tapped his fingers slightly. "This would be so much easier to solve if I had a chess set. Though, I think I have a good idea."

"Well, speak up." Shun spoke finally. "Reiji already knows about you, and he already has some sort of idea."

"We gather the citizens of the city into one spot. They'll be easier to protect and watch that way. Then we can use the entire city as our battlefield. Sure, some buildings may get destroyed, but at least no one will die." Zero spoke calmly, almost too calm about this. But that's what happens when one becomes rather acquainted with war. The deaths all just pile up and his mind just became accustomed to it. Became numb to it. At times, to Zero, the masked man wouldn't care if he had to sacrifice a few hundred people to gain better results. It wasn't like he really knew them. They were just numbers, just another statistic.

But he did get to know Shun, Yuto and Ruri. Didn't he?

Such a troublesome complication at times.

"Funny. Reiji muttered something similar to what you said as well." Shun huffed a breath. "Well, if that's all. I would like to at least try and get some sleep. It's only a couple more days till the tournament."

"Alright then." Zero conceded, a bit tired of the past events himself. "I won't be able to see you until the tournament begins, so we'll talk again then. Until then, keep an eye on our supposed ally, carefully. Goodnight Shun."

"Night Zero." There was a click from the duel disk signifying Shun hanging up, before Zero hung up himself.

Zero's faceless mask met Yuto and Ruri's eyes. "I suggest we all get some rest for tonight. The days of relaxation are dwindling down, so it's best to go and enjoy it to your fullest." Zero set aside his duel disk onto the coffee table before standing up. "I myself will be watching Yuya's last two duels before the tournament begins. That, and they say they have something planned for the day before the tournament. I suggest you two go do something fun, get each other something nice before all hell breaks loose. Who knows when you'll have the next chance."

Yuto and Ruri seemed dazed from Zero's words. The two looked at each other, before looking back at their masked leader with a small blush dusting each others cheeks. "If you say so." Yuto agreed reluctantly.

A chuckle escaped Zero's modulated mask, before he went into his room and locked the door. The masked man almost attempted to play Matchmaker, but he didn't want to stoop down to Milly's level of insanity.

. . .

Lelouch watched in slight awe as Yuya began to form a new summon. A Pendulum Fusion Summon. Even the raven haired teen didn't see this much overpowered potential in Pendulums until now.

_I need to get me some of those cards._

The tomato haired teen had soon won his third match after that. He only needed one more win after this.

Yuya ran over to Lelouch and the rest. His scarlet red eyes focused on Yuzu.

He held out the Spell Polymerization to the Melodious duelist. "Hey Yuzu. I'm sorry for taking this, but you lost it back at the harbor and I meant to bring it back to you. Though it definitely saved my goose, and helped me realize the true evolution in dueling that Reiji was saying when we last met. So, thanks!"

Yuzu gave her childhood friend a warm smile, and graciously took the card. "It was no problem Yuya. I'm glad I was able to help you somehow."

"I can't believe you mastered Fusion Summoning on your first try! Nice job Yuya!" Sora butted in their conversation. The shorter boy jumping in between them with a sucker in his mouth, cheering.

"That is rather impressive I must admit." Lelouch conceded. "You certainly do have a talent for dueling, and that Pendulum Fusion was quite a sight."

Yuya rubbed the back of his head and gave a bashful smile. "Thanks. I appreciate you guys cheering me on. Now I just have to win one more match and I'll be able to enter the Championship!"

He was just barely able to finish his sentence right before his opponent, Aura, tackled him to the ground. The fortune teller claiming that Yuya was her true love and future husband. This of course, began to anger the volcano of rage that was Yuzu Hiragi. Seeing the foreseeable eruption, Lelouch casually scooched away more than a couple of feet. That way, the raven haired teen would be able to watch the teenage girl release her rage at a safe distance.

It was quite a spectacle, that was for sure.

. . .

Yuya can finally register for the tournament. The final fight for Lelouch's friend wasn't an easy one. He had to face his very first and loyal friend.

Gongenzaka.

Though the giant teen lost, he took his defeat graciously. Not only that, but the Steadfast duelist had learned how to Synchro Summon, and was accepted by his father for this change. Which was a very good advancement, and certainly made the respectable giant that much more stronger.

The two friends were currently shaking each other's hands.

Lelouch sighed. "Well. All's well that ends well at the moment. Now that this duel is over you can finally enter the tournament Yuya. Though I'm confident that Gongenzaka will be there as well. However, since this is finished, I think I'll just be heading back-"

"Now hold on a second Lelouch!" Yuya ran over and grabbed the violet eyed teen's wrist. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at Yuya's action, a bit curious. "Weren't you going to attend the surprise we had before the tournament?"

"That was today?" Lelouch raised both eyebrows now. "I thought it was going to be the day before the tournament. That's tomorrow."

"Well, Gongenzaka is going to be busy. So everyone figured we could just do it now. That way everyone would be together." Yuya explained. Looking back at his old friend and then back to Lelouch. "It shouldn't take too long."

Lelouch made a look of mock thought, before shrugging. "Ehh, what the heck. Why not? I already agreed, so let's go." Yuya and the others did a quick cheer. Before Yuya proceeded to drag Lelouch out of the school and towards their destination. "What did I say about the dragging, Yuya!"

. . .

It turns out they went to the beach. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. The usual Yusho group showed up, including Shuzo and Sora. Alongside Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and himself. There was nobody else on the beach, and the clear, sparkling blue water lead the endless horizon.

Though, the watermelons and bats led to some questions from the raven haired teen. Who was still being dragged by Yuya.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Lelouch deadpanned.

"Lelouch!" Yuya scolded, almost sounding scandalized. "Language!"

Lelouch frowned and violet eyes almost glared up at scarlet red. "I wouldn't be so upset if you hadn't dragged me all the way over here!"

"Oh." Yuya finally seemed to realize, and let go of Lelouch's wrist. "Sorry."

The raven haired teen sighed, before rubbing his somewhat numb wrist and hand. "It's nothing. Just tell me what we're doing here with a bunch of watermelons. We're going to eat them right?"

"Not quite." Yuzu denied, before walking beside her father. Who was currently tying a white blindfold over Gongenzaka's eyes. "We're going to try and hit the watermelon first with those bats." Yuzu pointed to four sticks leaning against the wall of a walkway close by. "Whoever breaks the watermelon first wins."

"Then we get to eat the watermelon!" Frederick cheered.

"Of course you would be excited about that." Lelouch deadpanned. He watched as Yuzu and Yuya put their blindfolds on. The violet eyed teen feeling uncomfortable about not knowing his surroundings if he put one on as well. Shuzo walked forward towards Lelouch, and the raven haired teen took a couple steps back. "Do I have to do this? I don't exactly feel comfortable about not knowing where I am, or that you're getting near me."

Shuzo seemed a bit hurt about that comment. But he had heard how Lelouch had father problems, so he wasn't entirely surprised. Yuya turned his head towards where he thought Lelouch was, which was rather accurate. "You don't have to if you really don't want to. But I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun if you tried. Please."

Lelouch cringed. Though he couldn't see those crimson red eyes of Yuya's he could certainly feel his pleading gaze. Why did it feel like he would be kicking a puppy if he refused? Dammit, this kid almost had as bad a begging face as Nunnally. The tomato haired teen even had almost half of his face covered by a random rag!

Screw it, it wasn't like he could refuse Nunnally's begging face either.

"Fine." Lelouch gave in, but glared at Shuzo. "But I'm putting the blindfold on myself." The others cheered at the small victory. They saw how Lelouch seemed to be rather stressed as of lately, and wanted to use this as a way to make him loosen up. The hardest part was getting him to participate in the first place.

"Here, let me check your blindfold before we start." Sora jumped over to Lelouch, who tensed imperceptibly at the Academia spy's closeness. The blindfold shuffled slightly across his eyes, before Sora seemed content. "There. That will do, now let's get this game started!"

"Aren't you going to play?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmm. Nah." He could feel how Sora put his arms behind his head casually. "I'm more of a sweet tooth guy."

"I've noticed." Lelouch said sarcastically. Before he was handed a bat and moved a couple feet. Most likely away from the walkway wall. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Lelouch grumbled slightly.

"Hey, you'll have fun. I know it." Yuya spoke beside the raven haired teen. Who jumped slightly at Yuya being so close all of a sudden. "May the best man win."

Lelouch sighed. "Sure. The same to you, Yuya."

"Alright you four." Shuzo spoke loudly. "I want this to be a clean game. No peeking out from under the blindfold. There are three watermelons, the person who breaks the most wins. Now are you ready?" Lelouch almost scoffed at how the principal of the Yusho Duel School was acting like this was a wrestling match. Which Lelouch would instantly lose at, even with his newfound strength.

"Yes." All four contestants spoke. One was said rather sarcastically while the others were rather enthusiastic.

"Alright then. Let's get this hot blooded game going!" Shuzo yelled. "On go. 3."

"2!" Tate cheered.

"1!" Allie jumped up and down as she watched the four contestants tense. Almost like they were going to sprint for a triathlon than this.

"GO!" Frederick yelled, doing his weird dance that Lelouch couldn't see because he was blindfolded. God does grant small mercies.

Yuya ran a couple feet, before the others had to yell at him to stop. "No Yuya that's way to far!" Sora laughed, before having to help guide the tomato haired teen back into the general area.

Yuzu seemed to be scooting her way around. She was most likely trying to bump into a watermelon with her foot. While Gongenzaka was hitting the ground multiple times with his bat. So that if he did find a watermelon it would already be destroyed so he could move on. Yuya was soon doing something in between. He would scoot forward a couple feet before whacking his bat on the sand below.

Lelouch kind of just stood there. The teen not having played games like this before, so he was kind of unsure as what to do. He knew what the goal was, but he still felt somewhat lost.

The sound of a watermeloning breaking snapped Lelouch out of his daze. "Yes! Got one!" Yuya cried out in victory. This only seemed to make the others hasten their efforts.

"Come on Lelouch!" Tate tried to encourage the raven haired teen. "Don't just stand there! Try to stop Yuya!"

Lelouch huffed. "Fine. I'll try." Before he got closer to the ground. The teen dragged his bat across the ground in a circle. If a watermelon was nearby the bat would stop. When he didn't find any, Lelouch moved forward a couple feet and redid the process. It was a few minutes, and no one else had found a watermelon. Lelouch stood up and gasped slightly. All of the sitting down and getting up was getting to him. "This is getting ridiculous, and this is getting us nowhERE!" Lelouch yelled as he tripped over some sand that was dug into like a hole. Though the kids, Sora, and Shuzo all sucked in some air between their teeth at Lelouch's real misfortune.

He had found another watermelon, but not in the way one would hope.

The fruit had just missed Lelouch's bat, and when he tripped. The raven haired teen had fallen into the watermelon face first. The force and impact forced the watermelon to break. All of the juice and some of the innards spilling all over the secret rebel. Thankfully, his nose didn't break from the fall or impact, but his face would certainly be hurting for a while after this.

Lelouch groaned, his face still in the fruit. Seeing that the teen was okay, the others broke out into laughter. Yuya shook his head side to side, completely confused. "Wait? What happened?"

"L-l-le- Ha ha ha ha! Ha- ACK!" Sora had to wipe a tear from his emerald eyes. The short boy couldn't even say his sentence he was laughing so much. Though his own laughter was soon cut off rather abruptly.

"Lelouch fell on top of a watermelon." Tate spoke up now since Sora couldn't finish. The sky blue haired teen having accidentally swallowed his sucker and was currently choking on it while still laughing. Shuzo had to rush over and help the poor boy breathe. Tate wiped his face. "And he broke the watermelon by using his face! Ha ha ha!" Tate burst out with laughter. Soon even Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka were laughing.

Lelouch groaned again, before lifting his head. The violet eyed boy rubbed his forehead, before those deadly violet eyes narrowed at the others through his blindfold. Though it was ruined by the watermelon pieces sliding off of his face. Lelouch clicked his tongue, before he sat up and began to wipe his face. The juice and some pieces having gotten into his silky raven black hair, and he had to comb his fingers through it to remove the pieces.

"I will get you all for this." Lelouch swore. "Especially you Yuya."

"What did I do!?" Yuya almost whined. He had Yuzu always hitting him with her fan! He didn't need anything else, especially since he kind of feared what Lelouch would do.

"You convinced me to do this game in the first place!" Lelouch seethed slightly. He could already feel his hair and face becoming sticky.

"The games not over yet! There's still one watermelon left." Shuzo urged the teens to continue. While also trying to divert Lelouch's rage so it could simmer down a bit. One thing the adult had really learned about Yuya's new friend was that he was VERY vengeful.

Lelouch grumbled the entire way, but continued nonetheless. Though he didn't have to search for long.

"Wait, Gongenzaka!" The kids suddenly yelled. "Don't!-"

**'WHACK'**

"OW!" Yuya screamed.

The game ended after that, the last watermelon being broken by Yuya's own face. When Lelouch took off his blindfold and saw what had happened. He couldn't help but laugh.

At least Yuya won though, right?

. . .

"I can't believe you hit me with the bat, Gongenzaka." Yuya hissed slightly. A big bump that had some bandages on it had grown on the top of Yuya's head. The watermelon colored teen had cleaned his face from the juice and watermelon pieces, and was currently munching on some of the cut fruit.

"Karma sucks doesn't it?" Lelouch leaned forward and almost sneered. The raven haired teen had washed his own face and hair. It would have been hard explaining why his mask smelled like watermelon and was all sticky to the others. "Now you know how I felt, but worse."

Gongenzaka gave a big hearty laugh, and Yuzu looked at the two with a sheepish smile on her face. Yuya didn't do anything but grumble under his breath to himself. The boy more focused on picking the black seeds out of his slice now.

"How about we get some popsicles before we head back to the Yusho Duel School?" Yuzu asked softly, and Yuya seemed to perk up immediately. Allie and Tate were currently watching Frederick chew through his slice like a machine. Sora seemed to be looking between the strange sight and back at Yuya, a weird look on his face. While Shuzo was organizing the first aid kit used to help Yuya's injury.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" Yuya smiled back at Yuzu, before turning to have a conversation with Sora. The watermelon colored haired teen acting as if he was never upset in the first place. Seeing such optimism seemed to surprise Sora, but he quickly got over it and happily conversed with Yuya.

Though, Lelouch was more focused on the blushing Yuzu that Yuya didn't notice because his back was turned. Periwinkle met violet, and Lelouch couldn't help but raise his eyebrows suggestively.

The pink haired girl blushed even more. Easily beating the red in Yuya's hair, before she grew too flustered and pulled out her fan. The raven haired boy couldn't dodge the incoming slap, and the sound seemed to rebound for miles.

. . .

The Yusho gang decided to stop and watch the sunset before they went for popsicles. Lelouch couldn't really see the reason why they decided to stop, do nothing, and stare at the sky for a few minutes. In his mind, it was just a waste of time. But when he saw the sight of the sun setting over the sea his mind went blank. His previous thoughts being banished and forgotten.

The water had turned a darker color, and reflected all of the light as if a million gems were sparkling in the water. The sky turned from an orangey yellow from the sun, to a dark red, light pink, lavender, and finally to a dark purple color as the sun continued to fall.

The kids 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the majestic sight. Even Sora was amazed by the beautiful scenery, and had a small smile on his face. Shuzo had tears trailing down his eyes, and Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka all had satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Yuya." Lelouch spoke quietly from beside his friend. Yuya gave a 'hmm?' to signify that he was listening. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I suppose it was fun in the end."

"No problem Lelouch. I'm just glad you were able to enjoy it and relax." Yuya spoke quietly back, not wanting to snap everyone else out of their fixed daze. "It's nice to see you smile and so carefree."

Lelouch blinked. He never really expected to be able to relax completely until he got back home. Even then, it wouldn't change much. When was the last time he had truly relaxed?... The only time he could really think of was with Nunnally, before his mother's assasination. Nunnally had just stolen mother's hat, and Lelouch had to chase after her. Ever since then, there has been so much stress, so much paranoia, so much violence, so much fear. Though that fear was mostly for his sister.

Lelouch's mood dampened at those memories. But still managed a small, if slightly fake, smile. Those violet orbs looking at the setting sun with somber melancholy. Though no one else seemed to notice.

"Let's go get them popsicles now. The sun is just about set." Yuya spoke out loud suddenly, the sky darkening to a pitch black almost as the others nodded.

Lelouch said nothing but followed the others, his mind mostly thinking about home.

. . .

The door gave a distinct click, and a modulated voice suddenly sounded from within the hotel room. "Yuto, Ruri! I'm back, and I've got you guys a surprise. I guess."

The two Xyz users looked up from the couch at Zero's arrival. The Lyrical Luscinia user was practically sitting in Yuto's lap. The Phantom Knight's user himself had a soft blush dusting his cheeks, which deepened in its color as Zero saw them in their somewhat compromising position. Though Ruri didn't bother to move, and seemed to proceed sitting into Yuto's lap fully. Which added to Yuto's blush that the other two occupants were currently enjoying to watch.

"Please don't tell Shun." Yuto pleaded.

Zero almost cracked up at that. "What? No 'Hello!' or "Welcome back!'?" Zero snickered, before bringing his grocery bag of goodies towards the coffee table by both the two teens and the couch. "You don't even bother with greetings, but I guess it's okay since even I would fear an older brothers wrath as well." Zero's voice darkened. "Trust me, I'd know."

Yuto tensed slightly, his blush being replaced with a pale complexion. Ruri leaned over and lightly slapped Zero's arm. "Oh hush you." Though she was smiling slightly at Yuto's embarrassment as well. It was fun to see the normally scowling, cold hearted rebel being so emotional and soft. "Don't ruin the moment."

"Oh right, sure." Zero rolled his head while rolling his eyes underneath that mask of his. Before he rummaged through the grocery bag and brought out two popsicles. "I managed to bring some extras from the Yusho Duel School. I thought you guys would like to have some, and maybe Shun if he ever gets the chance to come back."

Yuto picked up a purple one, while Ruri choose a pinkish magenta colored one. The two opened the wrappers and started to munch on the frozen ice. Ruri shivered slightly, but a nice smile was on her face. "Oh. I haven't had one of these in so long. It almost makes me want to cry at how much we've lost." The dark haired girl wiped a tear from her eye, and Yuto put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. It's just that the small things sometimes get to me, you know?"

"I understand." Zero nodded, before getting up and putting the rest in the freezer before heading back to the couch.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about." Yuto spoke softly. "You have the right to mourn even the smallest of things. I didn't even realize how badly I needed a shower until I was actually clean for once. It hurt."

"That will all change soon enough." Zero spoke softly, yet confidently. His charisma oozing up from its depths again with a vengeance. His almost quite whisper only seemed to make his words boom, and become stronger. "Once we defeat Academia and take care of the Professor. Things will hopefully go back to normal, or maybe even something better."

"Yeah, hopefully." Ruri breathed, before focusing more on her popsicle.

"Hopefully." Yuto repeated, his voice almost gruff. Grey eyes narrowed at his purple popsicle, as if he was going to melt it with his deadly gaze. "But first, let's focus on the here and now, which is the tournament and Reiji Akaba."

"It is good to take things one step at a time." Zero nodded, before standing up. "Focusing on reality, so that future may become the new reality. I'll be in my room, attempting to get some rest for the tournament coming up. Goodnight." Zero turned. "Oh, and enjoy your alone time, or your snuggle time. Whatever you call it. Just be sure not to be too loud, rowdy, and to use protection." Even the masked man himself couldn't believe he said something like that. Either it was Shun, or Milly's antics were finally infecting him.

He could hear Yuto choke on a chunk of ice while Ruri laughed. "Don't worry, we'll be sure to follow the rules. Have a nice night Zero, and try to get some good sleep."

Yuto could finally breathe again properly, and spoke raspy. "We'll try, and thanks for the popsicles Zero. They're wonderful, when their not trying to kill me. But otherwise, thanks, and have a nice night."

Zero's lips twitched from behind his mask, before he gave a stiff nod and shut, along with locked, the door behind him.

Now all he had to worry about was the tournament.

_Lets see how THIS will turn out._

**Hey! There's Chapter 12! Man, this was a torture to write at times, but I got it done. Now we can finally focus on the TOURNAMENT! AHHH! Knowing everyone's luck (and from the Arc-V Cannon) this is going to be a real big storm of trouble. **

**One point to quickly discuss. It's about how Lelouch never played any games he did in this chapter with the watermelons. As we all know, Lelouch is cold to anyone he doesn't know, and only has very few friends. Also, he never had a childhood. NEVER. If being royalty isn't a good enough reason as to why, seeing his mother assassinated, being sent to a foreign country, and seeing the horrors of war would screw over any kid and ruin their childhood. Lelouch was practically grown up since he was ten. I would think the thoughts of vengeance and with his cold demeanor clouding his mind he wouldn't want to do anything like 'play games'. He would want to see Britannia burn and kill his father with his own two hands. However, this is not Lelouch's world! This is the Arc-V world! So now Lelouch has this possibility that he never had a chance to explore back then.**

**YES! One of the big scenes in this chapter was mostly based on the Ending 1 of Yugioh Arc-V. The watermelons, sun set, and popsicles. A picture in Code Geass' ending should also be referenced in this chapter. Nunnally wearing Marianne's hat with Lelouch having to chase her. (I do not own Arc-V or Code Geass please don't hurt meeeee!) **

**ANYWAY! See you all in Chapter 13! Where the tournament really begins! YEA! -MoonlightWright**


	13. Ch13 Let the Tournament Begin!

**This is IT! The tournament is nigh! Let's see who Zero's going to face, and let's start this thing! WHOOO! Onward to Chapter 13!**

Ch.13: Let the Tournament Begin!

Lelouch watched as the camera zoomed in towards Reiji Akaba, the main backer for the entire Miami Championship. The entire stadium suddenly screamed at his arrival, along with Himika Akaba and a smaller child that stood rather close to Reiji's leg. The raven haired teen had to plug his ears from the sheer volume of the crowd sitting in the stadium, they were so damn loud.

Today was the beginning of the tournament. The plan was that Lelouch would quickly check up on Yuya and the rest to make sure they knew he was here, before heading towards Shun. Apparently, Reiji decided to make Shun an L.D.S student. The two geniuses had a brief conversation the night before, and when Zero asked about Masumi and the others getting in Shun's way. Reiji replied that he had it all taken care of, saying that they would think Shun is an L.D.S student the whole time.

It made Zero wonder if Reiji had some form of geass, being able to manipulate someone's memories like that. He did have a Spell card called Memory Replacement. It made the masked man theorize that the cards he actually had in his deck were actually real things in his world. It made a lot of sense seeing as people, knightmare frames, and even geass types actually existed in his world.

But when VERY subtly asked about it, Zero soon learned that it wasn't true. The red scarfed CEO had managed to do it by a machine or some sort of technology, geass wasn't involved.

While Lelouch pondered on his past activities, he suddenly heard someone call out his name. "Lelouch!" Violet eyes looked away from the screen depicting the Miami Championship to see who had called for him.

The person turned out to be Allie, and Lelouch put on his figurative mask and smiled. "Hey Allie. I'm glad you guys showed up before the last second. I was worried I would have to go take my seat without talking to you guys first." Lelouch's smile dropped a little as he noticed the redhead's worry. "What's wrong? Where is everyone else?" Lelouch looked around briefly, but only noticed Tate and Frederick who ran up beside Allie.

Fredrick hunched over on his knees. "He wasn't there! He really hasn't come here yet!"

"I wonder what happened to Yuya…" Tate trailed off, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Wait, what's happened with Yuya?" Lelouch straightened slightly. Before he saw Tate take out his duel disk and repeat the news. "Is that Shuzo? What's going on?"

"Yuya disappeared before we managed to arrive at the stadium." Allie informed the lost raven haired teen. "We thought he might have gone here by himself, but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Here, we'll take you to where everyone's meeting." Frederick grabbed Lelouch's hand, and all three kids guided the taller teen to where they were meeting at. It felt slightly awkward due to Lelouch having to bend his back, but it didn't stay like that for long.

He soon caught sight of Sora sitting against the wall with a sign saying their school name. The candy addict was at it once again with another lollipop. Then violet eyes caught sight of Yuzu running back the other way, and soon all teenagers and kids met.

"Sora! Has Yuya-" Yuzu began to ask the question all of the Yusho students wanted to know, but Sora interjected quickly.

The candy addict shrugged. "Nope, he hasn't come here yet."

"Yuzu, what should we do?" Allie's eyes looked up at Yuzu.

"I called his house, and he hasn't gone back there either." Yuzu replied softly. "I can't get a hold of him at all! Where could Yuya have gone?"

Lelouch frowned, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why are you guys so stressed about this? I'm pretty sure Yuya will arrive back here before the tournament starts. He probably just needed a quick breather by himself."

"What did you say about Yuya?" Another female voice asked, and everyone turned to look at the shorter teenage girl with long orangy red hair. She held a clear crystal apple in one hand while the other was on her hip. A golden medallion on her dress and apple green eyes looking up at Yuzu and Lelouch.

"Aura!" Yuzu recognized the girl that tried hitting on Yuya.

Apple green eyes now narrowed. "Is it true that my darling hasn't come yet?" She demanded an answer.

"My… darling?!" Lelouch immediately took a few steps back as Yuzu's eyes darkened. He could feel the flames starting to fan around the rising rage.

"Ah! Could it be?" Suddenly, Aura almost seemed to have stars in her eyes as she went off into her own little world. "Darling snuck off to meet my mother and father!" The girl rubbed her cheek against the crystal apple. "Oh my, what a surprise!"

Now Yuzu's fan appeared within her hands, and was it just Lelouch, or did that fan increase in size somehow? "What are you talking about! There's no way that could happen!" He could feel the anger and jealousy rising from Yuzu at the mere thought of that actually happening. This girl really had it bad for Yuya didn't she?

"What delusional fantasies are you going on about Aura?" Lelouch just had to ask. "I thought Yuya made it rather clear that he wasn't interested in you. Especially after Yuzu started to beat him with her fan." Though Aura didn't seem to hear what Lelouch said because she was still stuck in her own world.

"But what should we do? The tournament's opening ceremony is about to start!" Allie grabbed ahold of Yuzu's skirt to try and hold her back from doing anything she would regret. Or from getting the Yusho Duel School disqualified for hitting another opponent.

Aura pointed at the group. "Don't worry! I'll be able to find where darling is with my fortune telling!" Lelouch wanted to call Aura out and say that fortune telling was a load of bullshit. But then again he had a mystical power that allowed him to control anyone with just words and eye contact, so he would just be a hypocrite if he did. That, and at this rate Lelouch would believe anything was possible. He was thrown into another freaking world because of C.C and some other immortal called V or whatever.

Aura kneeled, her dress pooling around her on the floor. Thankfully, nobody decided to be rude and just trample the short girl. She put down a dark purple cloth, before placing her crystal apple on top of it. The fortune teller carefully waved her hands above the crystal apple and began to chant. "Darling Darling where could you be? My darling my sweet darling!" Even Lelouch had to help keep Yuzu at bay from Aura. The Melodious duelist's wrath being too strong, and she slowly inched forward with her fan raised, poised to strike down. Thankfully, Aura seemed to actually have results in her weird ass chant. "I see it!"

Yuzu's anger vanished instantly, replaced with shocked curiosity. "Wh-where is he?" Allie asked hesitantly.

Aura pointed out of the window and towards a big bridge. "That way!"

"He's that way?" Tate asked dumbly.

"Yes!" Aura snapped slightly annoyed. "I just told you he's that way!"

Lelouch gave a small scoff, before shaking his head. "Of course he would go there. That's one of his favorite places to think alone." When all heads turned to look at Lelouch, he explained further. "He took me there when we went on my mock tour around Miami City."

"Ohhh." Everyone said in realization.

Lelouch wanted to facepalm, but thankfully the clock was against him. "I have to go take a seat. I'll be sure to watch you guys and cheer you on." The raven haired teen turned and went to go change back into Zero. "Tell Yuya I said hello and goodluck!"

"Bye Lelouch!" Everyone waved as their friend vanished in the crowd down the hall. Though, they would all be seeing him sooner than they would think.

. . .

"Players can enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective team placards." A woman on the speakers announced. Zero looked up at the announcement, but soon returned to what he was doing. Which was having one last quick chat with Shun before he had to go with the L.D.S students.

"So you know what you have to do?" Zero asked for the last time. He never doubted Shun and his abilities, the masked man just liked to recheck things around five to ten times just to be safe. He blamed it on his paranoia and shitty luck that kicked his ass on missions with the Black Knights back in his world.

"For the last time Zero, yes. I know what we have to do." Shun sighed heavily. Even the Raidraptor knew that Zero wasn't doing this on purpose. The dude was just stressed, again. "It's not that much anyway, we just have to walk out there. Stand for a couple of minutes, find out who our opponents are and go back into the crowd and wait."

"It does sound rather simple when you put it that way." Zero condeded, before putting a hand on the rebel's shoulder and gripping it tightly. "I'll meet up with you again once this is all over with. Until then, good luck on your match."

Shun casually shrugged the hand off of his shoulder, before he started to walk away towards the L.D.S students. He clicked his tongue. "Please, these people are a joke when it comes to dueling. I'll wipe the floor with my opponents without even batting an eye, just watch."

"Hmph." Zero turned away from his rebel friend, before making his own way towards where he needed to be. "Trust me, I will be watching."

_It's showtime._

. . .

"Everyone, we apologize for the long wait!" A man dressed in a black and yellow striped tux announced to the crowd. He had these weird dark pink and orange shades on his eyes, a big dark pink bow tie and a light pink ruffled collar. His black hair went past his ear before spiking up, and he always seemed to have a smile on his face. The announcer, Nico Smiley, seemed just as excited as the spectators where about this event.

"The once a year festival for duelists!" Nico pointed towards the opening where the contenders would walk through. "The Miami Championship has begun!" He now pointed at himself, his golden microphone in one hand. "I, Nico Smiley, will be running you through this opening ceremony!" The crowd cheered loudly at Nico's announcement. "Now then, let the entrance procession begin!"

Somehow, the crowd manage to get even louder. Zero had to hunch back into the shadows a little as the noise rattled within his mask and ears. _I'll go deaf before the opening ceremony has even ended._

A spotlight zeroed in on Nico, who kicked out with on leg. "Now then, let the entrance procession begin!" Nico raised a hand into the air like a true showman would, and the crowd went wild as fireworks flew into the sky. Strange fairies formed from the holograms, and flew around the stadium. Even the masked man was impressed at the effort put into this tournament. Reiji Akaba certainly didn't do anything half assed.

The multiple schools and students began to file out one by one as a female announcer took over. "The entry procession had begun! Leading this march is the school that won all classes in last year's tournament, L.D.S - Leo Duel School!" A rather big bunch of students where walking out from the entrance. It certainly dwarfed Yusho's small amount of students. Zero could feel the tension rising from said students from here, they were a literal bundle of nervous wrecks. "As a prestigious school that produces many Pro Duelists every year, they have the most entrants this year once again!"

Zero watched as Kit, Dipper, Masumi, and Slyvio all walked out into the middle of the stadium. _They'll be cut down one by one._ Zero's masked eye caught sight of Shun calmly and confidently walking alongside the other students. His classic scowl and yellow eyes piercing even through the screen. _Classic Shun._

"Following them, the flagship for the martial arts based schools, Ryouzanpaku!" Another, slightly smaller bunch of students walked out. Even Zero could tell from a distance that these people would be trouble. "This school's ace, Isao Kachidoki, was the runner-up for last year's Junior Youth tournament!" The camera zoomed in on a hardened duelist with wild, spiky purple hair and steel blue eyes. His uniform was torn off at the sleeves, and he had a green scarf wrapped around his neck over his red and orange attire. "They're determined to take down L.D.S this year!"

Suddenly, the stadium was filled with the clanking of armor, as multiple medieval dressed duelist walked onto the field proudly. "And now, an international team from overseas, Knights of Duels!" All of them wore white, red and orange robes with yellow tassles and designs stitched into them. Their helmets and white hoods blocking anyone from seeing their faces.

. . .

Shun's yellow eyes looked over to meet Reiji's violet ones as he remembered the moment he met the CEO of L.D.S.

"_Enter into a Duel Tournament?" Shun questioned, not wanting to let Reiji know that he was already entered into said tournament. That he knew more than Reiji thought, so he played dumb. "Are those the conditions to our alliance?" Shun almost scoffed at how easy it would be._

"_That's right." Reiji put a hand on his hip as L.D.S' Top Team shuffled slightly behind him. The only person who didn't really seem to be affected was Nakajima. "There, we will be picking the strongest duelists in order to fight against Leo Akaba."_

"_Against your own father?!" Shun faked his surprise, which wasn't really hard since he hardly showed any emotion besides being alone with his friends and family. He never opened up to strangers easily, and that was the same before the Invasion as well._

"_Leo Akaba is my enemy." Reiji stated, closing his eyes. Before those sharp violet orbs narrowed at Shun's piercing yellow. "Simply put, we are fighting against a common enemy. In the tournament, there is someone who uses real Fusion Summons." Shun balled one hand into a fist, he already knew who it was, Sora Shiunin. "On top of that, there is another who is using a Summoning method you don't know of yet." That's a lie, Shun did know about Yuya Sakaki and his Pendulum Summoning. "I'd like you to verify it up close. I want to know if he will be useful as a lance to fight against Leo Akaba…"_

Yellow eyes looked away from violet as he focused more on what was ahead of him. He would play his game, for now. But he wouldn't stay on his leash for long, because the Raidrapotor had others to protect and a more trusting leader than the son of Academia. Even if that leader wore a mask, didn't everybody? Though it was more in the figurative sense that nobody really shows their true face. Even Shun himself had one, and he knew it as well.

_Stop thinking about that and focus on the damn tournament. Though this should still be a breeze, it's better to be completely focused on the Fusion users and spies littered within this damn 'tournament' like the rats they are._ In Shun's mind, this was more like a test to find soldiers. Though it kind of hurt to realize that these people were mostly teens, child soldiers sickened everybody.

But the Professor of Academia, Leo Akaba, certainly didn't care now did he? No, he would rather scar the youth to get what he wants in the end.

Shun couldn't wait to get his hands around that man's throat and wring his neck. Or to turn him into a card. _One day._ Shun swore. One day the people of Heartland would reap its vengeance on that man and Academia as a whole. _For Ruri, and for Yuto. I will persevere. I will live on and fight!_

. . .

"Moving on, a school which specializes in Trick Dueling, Surprise School!" Zero wanted to rub his forehead. What kind of dueling was that?! These schools and their names were getting more and more ridiculous. A magician whose eyes were blocked out by his top hat waved to the crowd. "This school's ace, Yuzou Tanegashima, has a designed a transforming deck."

"This is getting ridiculous. Just move on to the important people already, and get this done and over with." Zero ground out over his gritted teeth. He was tempted to go up there and geass the woman into going faster in her announcing.

Suddenly, a lot of the female populace in the stadium began to cheer even louder as a bunch of boys on roller skates appeared. "And with those loud cheers, we welcome a school for active idols who are learning dueling, Duel Girls Club!" only three girls walked out, but they soaked up all of the attention like a sponge. "We have our eyes on the genius Idol Duelist, Micky Scarlet!" A girl in a light pink and dark pink dress, with done up blonde hair and white gloves appeared on the screen.

"Why did I choose to be last!" Zero bemoaned.

"Following them, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, Yusho Duel School!" Zero instantly perked up and looked at the screen. It was indeed Yuya and his friends. The three kids were in front, with Sora, Yuya, and Yuzu behind them in that order. While Sora had his hands behind his head calmly, everyone else seemed rather serious.

Though they all seemed to loosen up some after hearing Yuya's mother and Shuzo cheering them on. Surprisingly, they were louder than the rest of the crowd, and the kids could actually hear them and reply. _Good luck Yuya, Yuzu._

"Yusho Duel School's Yuya Sakaki is becoming a household name with his new Summoning method, Pendulum Summoning!" Scarlet eyes briefly looked over at Reiji's form sitting in a special stand. "We'll be keeping our eyes on him this tournament!"

"Well, looks like it's my time to shine." Zero stretched his hands up towards the air to loosen his stiffened muscles from all of the waiting. The masked man walked forwards, by himself, cape billowing softly behind him. It made him look even bigger, and was almost reminiscent of a dragon spreading its wings threateningly.

"And finally, for our last school competitor we have-!" The lady began, before she cut herself short at the pure lack of information. She scratched her head, and spoke in confusion. "Alright then." Her voice went over the speakers and that sudden tone made everyone else quiet down slightly. "We don't seem to have a lot of information our this person. No school, no summoning methods or way of dueling. It looks like we have a special guest folks! The only thing we've got is his name!" The lady decided to spin it as if it was all entirely planned, and was once again more enthusiastic in her announcing. "The name of this mysterious duelist… Zero!"

Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, and the kids all spun their heads back towards the entrance in shock. They certainly didn't expect THAT name to be spoken in this tournament. Even Masumi, Kit, Dipper, and Sylvio turned their heads in speechless shock. While Slyvio's memory weren't tampered with, the other three still remember the masked man rather well. Masumi bundled her hands into fists at the stinging reminder of her loss.

Zero walked out confidently and calmly, the definition of collected. Some mummering spread across the stadium as Zero was the only person, and nobody really knew anything about him besides his masked name.

"Zero? As in nothing?"

"Why would someone name themselves after a number?"

"Why is he hiding his face behind that mask?"

"He looks scary mommy."

"I think he looks rather cool. Where can I get a costume like that one?!"

_Be cool, be calm, be collected, and be in control._ Zero breathed to himself as he continued towards the waiting duelists. In a hilarious turn of events, the masked man was gestured to stand right beside Yuya and the other students in Yusho. Scarlet red eyes staring at him intensely, studying his every movement as if he was about to disappear again.

Zero's faceless mask turned imperceptibly towards Yuya. "What's wrong Yuya? Thinking that'll I'll vanish with another Geass: Time Stop? Or do you believe you're seeing a ghost?" Yuya blinked and jerked back slightly, and was about to reply before he was cut short by the announcers. Zero's attention returning to them along with Yuya's, mostly. To the rest of the crowd, it looked like Zero didn't even pay Yuya any mind.

"All of you who have gathered here, are the elite, having won your way out of many other duelists!" A person with squinted eyes, grey hair, and a brown tux spoke over a microphone. "We expect you to Duel your best while exhibiting fair play!" Everyone began to clap after those words.

Now Nico took over. "Next, we will be conducting the oath of fair play! The players' representative this year is… Yusho Duel School's Yuya Sakaki!" Nico pointed towards the sky at the declaration.

Zero could release a breath he had been unconsciously holding in. _For once I'm glad I wasn't chosen. No one said anything about a damn 'oath of fair play'!_

On the other hand, Yuya was freaking out. "Huh?! M-ME!" The teen pointed at himself dramatically. Before he frantically waved his hands. "Wa-wait a second! No one told me about thi-!"

"Yuya Sakaki, to the stage please!" Nico asked. Right after those words were said, two security guards grabbed Yuya and began to practically carry him towards the stage. Even Shun felt a little bad at the kid's predicament.

"Yuya, if you're a man, pull it off in one go!" Gongenzaka cheered for his childhood friend.

Meanwhile, Yuya was literally thrown onto the stage and Nico had to help the boy up. "Yuya, this is another step forward as an entertainer!" Thankfully, the man had his microphone behind his back, so his words didn't catch on to the entire stadium. "Now, if you will…"

Yuya stood up, extremely tense it was so obvious even to the crowd. "Well, then." He stiffy walked up to another microphone, back turned to the rest of the duelists in the tournament. He raised his hand up in a motion of taking an oath of sorts. "O-o-o-oath of pair flay!"

Everyone did some weird anime like drop of poise of sorts after that screw up. Even Shun and Zero hunched over to suppress their snorts and chuckles of laughter. The masked man even having to go as far as to biting his inner cheek to shut the hell up! _This is Yuya, as a 'friend' you're supposed to be there for him. Not laugh!_ But it was rather funny, and definitely embarrassing. He could hear Tate and Frederick talk about how the tomato haired teen was way too hyped up for this.

"Uh… Umm…!" Yuya thought frantically.

"Yuya, get it together!" Yuzu yelled towards her friend and crush. "Everyone is watching!"

Yuya blinked, before looking back up at the crowd. "Everyone is…? Make everyone smile." The teen spoke mostly to himself, as if remembering something. He clutched his pendulum necklace, before taking a deep breathe, and raising both of his hands up. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Pardon me for my earlier mistake. In order to turn that around, this is the oath of fair play! ...Is what I'd like to start off with, but I would like you to listen to what I have to say instead." Everyone seemed puzzled by that. "My father is the duelist Yusho Sakaki! The best Entertainment duelist in the world! But as you all know, three years ago, before his duel began, he went away somewhere…" Yuya spoke soberly. "Everyone called me the child of the runaway duelist, and I practiced Entertainment dueling desperately, saying 'I'll show them!' But at some point, I think I really ran away from actually dueling." Yuya closed his eyes, as if reliving a memory, and his voice seemed to perk up. "But after discovering Pendulum Summoning and fighting with really strong duelists, I began to enjoy dueling more and more!" He opened his eyes again, a smile on his face. "I realized I want to like dueling even more! And I want to be like Yusho Sakaki, someone who people will be proud to know, the best Pro Duelist! I want to be a duelist who can make myself and everyone else enjoy dueling even more!"

Someone started clapping, and when everyone turned their heads it turned out to be Reiji Akaba himself giving the applause. Zero wasn't that far behind himself, and eventually, everyone within the stadium was applauding Yuya on his speech. Though Shun didn't clap, his yellow eyes had softened a bit at Yuya's words. _He's kind of like Yuto in the way he doesn't want to fight for violence. But in the way he wants to make people smile with his dueling._

"Excellent!" Nico cheered through the microphone. Yuya began to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "That was Yuya Sakaki's oath of fair play as well as his declaration of his determination!" The tomato haired teen did a quick short bow, before returning to his spot beside Yuzu.

"Wonderful speech I must admit." Zero complimented his friend and soon to be rival in the tournament. Yuya seemed surprised that Zero complimented him, but he took it nonetheless with a gracing smile. "Perhaps I couldn't have done it better myself."

Nico raised a hand into the air. "Now then, we will now announce the first matches!" He lowered that hand out towards the side. "All competitors, please put your registration card into your Duel Disk!" Everyone pulled out their cards from their pockets. "The registration card receives communication from the Tournament Operator's computers, and will guide you to your opponent." Nico explained. "And, of course, it will update when you qualify for the next round of the tournament!"

"Really? That's convenient!" Yuya smiled as he read the card carefully. Soon, everyone put their registration card into their duel disks, and impatiently waited for their opponent to show up. Each duelist excited for their own duels. "My opponent is…Sylvio?!" Yuya looked closer at the screen in shock. He didn't expect to be facing Sylvio again so soon.

Yuzu herself seemed surprised at her opponent. "My opponent is Masumi!"

"My match date is tomorrow, huh?" Yuya read the date and time carefully. Putting all of the information into memory.

"Mine is today in the afternoon." Yuzu announced, she still couldn't believe she would be facing Masumi in the first round!

"Mine is tomorrow." Gongenzaka spoke from where he stood a little ways away.

"Gongenzaka…" Yuya trailed off, curious as to who his opponent is. "Who are you playing against?" The sturdy teen turned his duel disk around as an answer. "Grizzlepike!?"

Gongenzaka looked off to the side, voice serious. "This must be fate…"

"Mine's right after this!" Frederick cheered excitedly.

"Mine's after that!" Allie looked up at Frederick excitedly.

"Alright! Today, we'll be cheering for Frederick, Allie, and Yuzu!" Yuya fist pumped. None of them realizing that the masked man beside them was listening in on their conversation. Zero's opponent was one of the students from that Ryouzanpaku school. Their name was Taka Makoto, and it honestly looked like he was wearing an orange Mickey Mouse hat along with some glasses. The kid also wore a yellow martial arts robe and was fair skinned, a constant frown on his features. Though is was much worse than Shun's constant scowl. _This kid is like the rejected idea of Mickey Mouse. This should be a breeze for me._

"What about Sora?" Tate leaned over to look back at the candy addict. Zero subtly tilted his masked head back to watch and listen as well.

Sora looked down at his yellow duel disk's screen. "It's tomorrow. My opponent is from L.D.S." Sora stated, and everyone turned to look at Sora's opponent on the screen.

"L.D.S? Who is it?" Yuya asked, and Sora showed them.

Emerald eyes narrowed. "Shun Kurosaki. It's him."

"This person is Shun Kurosaki…" Yuzu trailed off, remembering her first encounter with the strange person.

"Yuzu, it seems you're my opponent." Masumi spoke up, and everyone's attention was diverted to the Gem-Knight user.

"Masumi!" Yuzu took a couple steps forward. "Masumi, tell me! Why is Shun Kurosaki listed as an L.D.S member?"

Ruby eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? He's been a part of our group from the start."

"Huh?!" Yuzu leaned back at the suddenly weird news.

"From the start…?" Even Yuya was confused.

Now ruby eyes glared at someone from behind them. "But I'm sure you guys would gladly explain why THAT man is here!" She pointed towards the masked man himself.

Zero didn't bother to make himself disappear. The girl couldn't attack him in such a crowded area, so he was perfectly fine at the moment. Though he was pretty certain he would have to watch his back, or use his geass on her to get the girl to back off.

Zero closed his left eye and grit his teeth. _No, I said I wouldn't use my geass anymore unless it was an emergency or the only choice. I have to stand by that. That is, unless I want my geass to runaway._ The thought of being anything like Mao convinced him not to use his geass rather easily.

Zero did a short, mock bow. "I'm glad you can remember me Masumi. How does the sting of defeat still feel?" He watched as Masumi raised her fists, as if looking for a fight, and growled. Zero chuckled. "I did warn you that you would lose, didn't I?"

"You-" She couldn't even finish her sentence in her rage. "Just tell me what you did to Professor Marco."

Zero was actually pretty tempted to tell her, but he doubted that Masumi would believe him. Saying that Marco was turned into a card was rather absurd without any proof. Hell, if someone from the Black Knights told him that before he was teleported to the Xyz Dimension he would laugh, call them either idiotic, naive, insane, or all of the above and then have them kicked out of the organization. Instead he went with the more mysterious route. "You'll find out the answer to that question near the end of this little tournament my lady."

Ruby eyes blinked, she didn't actually believe she would get answers that easily. Her frown deepened before she crossed her arms. "Fine, but you better not try and pull anything! I'll be watching you."

"And I will be watching you as well." Zero assured her, and he was pretty certain that comment freaked her out slightly from the way her shoulders tensed slightly. He straightened his shoulders, before turning to walk away to one of the smaller stadiums. "My match is the first one for the Junior Youths, right before yours Yuzu. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a battle I need to win and an opponent that I must defeat." He nodded his masked head to Yuya and Yuzu. "Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiragi. We'll be seeing each other again sooner than you think. Good day." Zero turned his back on them, feeling all of their eyes on him as he walked away. Including certain emerald green, ruby red, and scarlet red pair of eyes.

. . .

"Alright folks!" Nico cheered loudly through his golden microphone. "Let's get the Junior Youth Championships rolling! We're going to kick this thing off with a bang! The mysterious masked man Zero VS the Ryouzanpaku student Taka!"

The two competitors walked towards each other, until they were only a few feet apart. While one was openly glaring, the other masked stare was scrutinizing. Zero instantly disliked what he was seeing. _Not only does this person seem to hold no potential or drive. He's slimy, like a snake. This should be a rather bleak duel._

Zero did a quick check up on who his opponent really was. He knew everything before he walked out here in the middle of the stadium. Zero knew his name, age, birth, school, deck type, and even the way he fights. Which is what had the masked man's attention the most. This person fights dirty. He physically hurts his opponent to win a card game for children. _I can't believe people go this far for a children's card game._

Zero didn't bother to shake his opponent's hand. "Let's get this match over with I suppose. I have other places I desire to be."

Taka grit his teeth, but he gave a sly sneer. "My, someone is rather overconfident of their skills. Though, I like that. I'll be sure to beat that confidence out of you and make you fall into darkness before this match is over. After all, I am a student of the Ryouzanpaku Duel School!"

"You certainly like to crow, don't you?" Zero muttered to himself but Taka still caught on.

"What did you say to me?!" Taka glared and bunched his hands into fists, already wanting to beat the living crap out of this masked man.

"You boast about your upbringing and victory before the duel has even started. Such arrogance. I'm rather good at destroying such a nuisance like you as you'll soon come to learn." Zero turned back to face Taka as he spoke. The masked man seemingly looking down at a mouse.

"I'll make you eat those words during our duel! You masked bastard!" Taka swore. Seeing Taka's behavior caused the crowd to boo. The referee having to take a step in unless an actual fight breaks out between the two.

"Alright you two, let's just get this duel started." The referee casually made the two disburse as they walked to their respective sides of the field.

"What a wonderful way to put it." Zero spun around, cape flying behind him as he activated his unique duel disk. The mark of geass as his duel blade appearing once again, while Zero's own geass power was thirsty for another morsel. The power desiring to quench its thirst, if only momentarily, but Zero's pushed back and persevered onwards. "Let's get this duel started! Less talking and more dueling!"

Taka cracked his knuckles with a big grin on his face. "I'm with you on that one." With that, his duel disk also activated.

"The field chosen for this duel is…" Nico trailed off, wanting to add some suspense into the mix. "Ruin Utopia!" The place looked almost exactly like the Shinjuku Ghetto or the current state of Heartland, which surprised Zero slightly. Multiple skyscrapers having fallen down and turned into rubble, the roads cracked or destroy. The entire place looked like a war torn wasteland, it was unrecognizable to what it once was. A place where people now wander around aimlessly, without hope, just waiting to die.

Zero pushed all of that aside without trouble. He was used to these circumstances, they didn't bother the masked man at all. Reiji was most likely testing him to see how he would react to this. _Well it won't work, but it was a nice try Akaba._

"Two duelists locked in battle!" Zero chanted, seeing as everyone somehow knew this chant he decided to memorize it as well.

"They kick across the dirt and dance around the air with their monsters!" Taka continued, a frown maring his face at having to do the chant.

"This is the greatest evolution in dueling!" Zero raised one gloved hand into the air. "Action!" He snapped his fingers, and the Actions Cards dispersed in a frenzy as a field began to generate around them.

"DUEL!"

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**TAKA LP- 4000**

"I'll go first!" Taka declared. "I draw!" The teenager jumped and parkoured his way up on top of the tallest collapsed building before making his move. "I summon Armor Breaker in Attack Mode!" A little warrior carrying a huge barrel appeared on the field and sat on top of said barrel.

ARMOR BREAKER LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:800

"Next, I activate the Spell card Polymerization from my hand! With this, I fuse together Arashi the Skywind Star and Tsumuji the Earthwind Star to summon a stronger being!" The two monsters appeared on the field briefly to do a Fusion Summon. The light being produced shined brightly behind the Ryouzanpaku student. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Fujin the Breakstorm Star!"

A warrior with various shades of green armor appeared. He held a staff in one hand, while there seemed to be clouds somehow attached to the monster's shoulders. The monster flexed his muscles momentarily, before giving a mighty war cry.

FUJIN THE BREAKSTORM STAR LV.10 ATK:3000 DEF:2200

"I equip Armor Breaker to Fujin the Breakstorm Star." The smaller monster jumped up and quickly sat on the bigger monster's shoulder. "With this I set one card down and end my turn." Taka stated, before he pointed up at his Fusion monster. "Fujin's effect activates! Once per turn, during the End Phase. My monster can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for each Warrior-Type monster on the field. There are two, so you take 1000 points of damage!" Taka sneered as his monster unleashed lighting that was heading directly towards Zero.

The masked man acted quickly, and was just barely able to doge the electrocution by hiding behind a pillar of stone that was from one of the collapsed buildings. Though the lightning managed to scorch one side of the stone black from the sheer power.

**ZERO LP- 4000 = 3000**

"Look at that!" Nico announced as the crowd cheered slightly. "On his first turn, Taka managed to shave off a thousand Life Points! At this rate, Zero won't last for long! So what will the masked man have hidden up his cape to counter this?!"

Once he figured the coast was clear of any stray lightning, Zero reemerged. The man casually dusting off his shoulders before returning to the battle. "So you mostly defeat your opponents with effects? Though your monster does have a good amount of attack, it's not undefeatable by no means."

"We'll see about that, Zero." Taka spat the man's name. "Now go ahead and take your turn!"

"With pleasure. I draw!" Zero yelled confidently through his modulated mask. "I Summon one Black Knight Glasgow in Attack Mode!" The familiar machine to Zero rose up and raised its machine gun, ready for a fight.

Meanwhile, the audience was cheering. "Ohh?!" Nico spoke up intrigued. "I've never seen this kind of monster here folks, and I've been doing this gig for years! What is Zero's deck like to have this strange monster in it?"

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"With my Glasgow's effect I can Special Summon another Glasgow from the hand or deck. I choose to summon one from the deck. Rise up to join your comrade!" Zero proclaimed as another knightmare appeared.

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"I sacrifice one of my Black Knight Glasgows to Advance Summon a stronger monster." Another knightmare, similar to the Glasgow but seemingly better appeared. "I Advance Summon Level 6! Knightmare Sutherland!" A machine with a purple and black paint job appeared, it was more advanced than the other machine that was sacrificed.

KNIGHTMARE SUTHERLAND LV.6 ATK:1800 DEF:1800

"I now play the Spell card Black Knight Backup. This allows me to summon another monster regardless of its summoning conditions as long as it is the same level as one of the monsters currently on my field." Zero pointed at his Sutherland. "I choose to Summon another Sutherland."

KNIGHTMARE SUTHERLAND LV.6 ATK:1800 DEF:1800

The machines began to crowd around the masked man and their allies. It almost looked like they were an actual unit of soldiers in formation. "However, I'm not done." Zero declared boldly, before throwing his hand up into the air and yelling. "I overlay my two Level 6 Knightmare Sutherlands to build the Overlay Network!" The vortex appeared in the sky, and the two Sutherlands turned into purple light and rushed into it to create a stronger monster.

The crowd started to go wild. "Woah!" Nico yelled, excited by this duel himself. "It seems our masked man knows how to Xyz Summon! Let's see what new monster will arise from the depths of this golden swirling vortex!"

"From within the harsh world you reside in. Come forth with your never ending and never dying loyalty to serve your highness till your last possible breathe! Conquer death itself so that your loyalty may triumph onwards! I Xyz Summon!" Zero yelled proudly. "Come forth! Rank 6! Knightmare Frame Siegfried!"

The Knightmare frame was shaped like an orange sphere. Five giant green spikes sticking out from all directions of the machine as it floated in the air above Zero. A purple Sutherland head could be seen poking out from the orange sphere, and the machine seemed to give a war cry of its own.

KNIGHTMARE FRAME SIEGFRIED RNK.6 ORB.2 ATK:2900 DEF:2500

"I activate Knightmare Frame Siegfried's effect. By discarding one orbital it can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field." Zero pointed towards Taka and his monsters as the Siegfried began to spin along with its spikes. "Razing Spin!"

The Knightmare began to spin rapidly, and was going so fast that a normal person could hardly see the green spikes as they spun. The machine flew forward, ducking down and beginning to destroy the ground and anything in its path. Chunks of debris and stone spit from behind the Siegfried which was currently on the warpath.

"If my monster is endanger of being destroyed, I can't unequip Armor Breaker so that its destroyed instead!" Taka reacted quickly.

"When I said that all monsters are to be destroyed." Zero spoke darkly. "I mean it, Siegfried's effect destroys ALL monsters on my opponent's field. You can't stop this mechanized monster." Taka could only watch in surprise as his both of his monsters were indeed destroyed. The teen having to crouch down as a rather big chunk of concrete just barely passed over his head due to the Siegfried's chaos being so close.

"In a shocking turn of events Zero has just wiped out Taka's entire field!" Nico announced to the crowd that was going absolutely mad. "This means that the boy is wide open for a direct attack!"

"That's right." Zero responded easily, before throwing both of his hands out towards Taka. His cape rising off of the ground at the action. "First, I attack you directly with my Knightmare Frame Siegfried! Storm of Loyalty!" A compartment opened on the back of the deadly machine, and a bunch of missiles suddenly fired from within.

Their target? Taka himself.

The teen was so focused on saving his own skin that he didn't even think about going for an Action Card until it was too late. Not only that, but the wind and ground shaking from the missiles barrage caused the Ryouzanpaku student to be thrown backwards onto the ground.

**TAKA LP- 4000 = 1100**

Taka was up on his feet once again, growling at the masked man. "You bastard. I'll make you pay for that tenfold!"

"You may try, but you'll fail." Zero retorted calmly, before he smirked. "Besides, I wasn't finished."

"What!-" Taka just now remembered that Zero had another monster on the field. "Oh shit!" The teen ran for an Action Card.

Zero looked up at his Siegfried. "Stop him from getting an Action Card." Zero ordered, and the orange machine took off like a bullet towards Zero's opponent. Then Zero's faceless mask turned towards his remaining Glasgow. "Now then, I attack you directly with my Black Knight Glasgow! Checkmate!"

Taka saw an Action Card just a couple feet away from him, and he lunged to grab it. The teen's fingers just managed to graze the card's surface, before he was lifted up into the air suddenly. The Ryouzanpaku student cried out in shock, and turned his head to see Zero's Siegfried carefully lifting him up by the edge of its green spikes. This prevented the teenager from grabbing the Action Card, which was now taunting him with how close it was but was still unable to grab it. It wasn't long before the Glasgow caught up to both of them, and fired a slash harken that knocked Taka back a ways once the Siegfreid released him. Taka cried out as the rest of his Life Points dwindled to zero.

**TAKA LP- 1100 = 0 LOSER**

**ZERO LP- 3000 WINNER**

The crowd was going insane at this point, and it didn't look like it would be stopping soon. "Amazing!" Nico cried out in disbelief. "This masked man- Zero has just managed to do a one turn K.O! It didn't even look like he was struggling either! We have a winner, and the name is Zero! Let's give a round of applause to the marvelous start of the Junior Youth Miami Championship!"

The screens used to broadcast the duel turned into a picture of Zero, with the words 'Winner' stretched across the bottom. The crowd began to cheer for the wonderful display, calling out the masked man's name. "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Zero showed no sign of acknowledging the crowd except for a simple wave of his hand. This only seemed to make the crowd cheer more as Zero began to walk back towards the entrance he came from. Though for some reason, this cheering just seemed to nag at Zero the wrong way. It was most likely from what he had remembered in his last panic attack, all of the cheering.

Thinking that he was a God rather than a human being like them.

Zero didn't bother to reject it though. Instead, the masked man went to go have a quick chat with Shun before watching Yuzu's duel. That was the price he had to pay for making Zero a symbol that was like God, so he would accept his consequences quietly and alone.

. . .

Lelouch studied the two rivals in the stadium with a calculating gaze. The raven haired teen wondered if Yuzu would actually triumph and gain a victory over her rival Masumi. With the training Sora did with her Lelouch thought it was possible, but the girl still seemed to struggle slightly the last time he watched her Fusion Summon.

But that was a while ago wasn't it?

_Let's see how far she's progressed. See if she can take care of herself as well as Ruri can._ Lelouch thought to himself. To say that Lelouch didn't compare the two girls would be a lie. He actually saw they had a lot in common. Both liked to act kind and caring, while also having a strong desire to protect those closest to them. It was kind of like a mother bear in a way. _But it's nothing close to Cornelia._ Lelouch huffed at his own thoughts. His sister was very protective of Euphemia, and he didn't blame her. With that bastard he was supposed to call a father on the throne Lelouch was slightly surprised Euphemia didn't suffer the same fate as them in another Area.

Back to the comparison though, both girls also seemed to have a crush on their boy counterparts. Not only that, but both girls had bracelets with powers, and were wanted by the Professor of Academia. They also had that mother hen like side of them, though Yuzu seemed to actually have it more than Ruri surprisingly. Maybe it was because the girl knew what it was like to feel suffocated from a dotting sibling or friend.

The raven haired teen looked over at Yuya and his friends, feeling eyes on him in that general area. Turns out he was right, because Yuya was looking up at him and waving frantically to get his attention. A small smile graced the teen's face as he waved back, though that smile dimmed as he saw Sora staring at something else. Emerald eyes were looking away from Lelouch, the duel, and the rest. When Lelouch followed his line of sight, it turned out to be Shun Kurosaki who had gained Sora's attention.

_So he knows._ Lelouch deduced from the smirk he gave towards the Raidraptor duelist. The two were staring each other down and Lelouch swore he could feel the fire coming from their gaze.

"DUEL!"

**YUZU LP- 4000**

**MASUMI LP- 4000**

Violet eyes blinked as the duel began. Lelouch watched as the two girls fought over a field based entirely on bridges with only darkness as a floor. _Good luck, Yuzu._ The Action Cards disappearing as well.

"I'll be going first!" Masumi declared. "I activate the Spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! I can use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon with this card!" Yuzu narrowed her gaze at the familiar scenario. "The cards in my hand I will fuse are three Gem-Knights Sapphire, Garnet, and Crystal!" The Fusion user threw her hand into the air towards the sky. "Strong willed blue! Crimson truth! Eye of quartz! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light!" All three knights appeared, and put their hands together for the Fusion Summon. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! One who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

GEM-KNIGHT MASTER DIAMOND LV.9 ATK:2900 DEF:2500

"Got your ace out already?" Yuzu asked from across the field on another bridge.

Masumi only smirked. "Master Diamond's Attack is increased by the number of Gem monsters in my Graveyard times 100!"

GEM-KNIGHT MASTER DIAMOND ATK:2900 = 3200

"I set one card and end my turn." Masumi finished as she pointed towards Yuzu. "Now, it's your turn. Show me just how much you've changed!"

"My turn! I draw!" Yuzu glanced over at Sora, who gave her a confident smile and nodded his head. Before the Academia spy turned to look back at Shun, their secret stare down continuing as they each studied the other for any sign of weakness. The Raidraptor now had his hands on his hips. "I activate the Spell card Polymerization from my hand!" Yuzu yelled, and showed Masumi her new card, surprising the Gem-Knight user.

"Fusion?!" Masumi spoke in shock.

"What a shock!" Nico exclaimed. "Hiragi has learned how to Fusion Summon!" The crowd cheer at seeing the two Fusion users battling.

Yuzu did a quick, short bow before throwing her hands to the sides. "I fuse the Melodious Maiden Aria and Sonata that are in my hand!" The two sang a quick song before they were fused together. "Echoing melodious voice. Flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power!" She balled her fists together, and threw them in front of herself while giving a confident cry. "Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Melodious Prima Maesterin Schubert!"

A female looking monster with very long orange hair and a white baton came onto the field and poised dramatically. The crowd cheered at the wonderful display. The monster wore a big orange, red, and brown victorian like dress and a golden masquerade mask over her face.

MELODIOUS PRIMA MAESTERIN SCHUBERT LV.6 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

Lelouch watched as Shun's form tensed immensely under the sudden turn of events. Yellow eyes widening at the sight of Yuzu, the girl who looked like his SISTER Ruri, perform a Fusion Summon. Any thoughts of thinking this girl looked anything like his sister instantly disappeared and turned into ashes.

"Once per turn, Maesterin Schubert can banish all Fusion Materials of a Fusion monster from the Graveyard!" Yuzu announced, and threw one hand forward towards Masumi's monster. Masumi gasped in shock. "I'll banish the Fusion Materials for Master Diamond: Sapphire, Garnet, and Crystal! As well as the Spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! Chorus Break!"

_Damn, that's some effect. Not only that, but Diamond's attack now drops by 300._ Lelouch pondered to himself as he returned his attention to the duel slightly. Though he always kept an eye out for Shun and Sora. It could feel how they both wanted to try ripping the other's throat out from here, and he was rather far away.

GEM-KNIGHT MASTER DIAMOND ATK:3200 = 2900

"And for the rest of this turn, it's Attack is increased by 200 for each card banished by its effect!" Yuzu added, which went over Master Diamond's attack if just barely.

MELODIOUS PRIMA MAESTERIN SCHUBERT ATK:2400 = 3200

"Battle!" Yuzu declared as Schubert's mask and hair started to turn into flames. "I attack Master Diamond with Maesterin Schubert! Wave of the Great!"

Masumi ran, and did a daring move by jumping off of the bridge she was currently residing in. Her ace monster swung his sword, but was ultimately destroyed. The ruby eyed girl grit her teeth in frustration.

**MASUMI LP- 4000 = 3700**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Yuzu finally finished her onslaught. "At this moment, Schubert's Attack Returns to normal."

MELODIOUS PRIMA MAESTERIN SCHUBERT ATK:3200 = 2400

"My turn, draw!" Masumi stood up to take her turn. What she drew turned her frown into a smirk, before she looked back up at Yuzu. "I'm surprised that you can Fusion Summon, but if this is all you can manage, it won't stand a chance against me!" She flipped her long raven hair while speaking.

"Quit bluffing!" Yuzu almost spat. "Right now, you only have one card in your hand!" She pointed at said card. "You can't fuse with just that!"

Masumi's smirk never left. "I wonder about that. I activate the Continuous Spell Brilliant Fusion from my hand!" She threw her arm into the arm, prepared to make another Fusion Summon. "With this card, I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster using monsters from my deck as Fusion Material!"

"Monsters from your deck?!" Yuzu's periwinkle eyes widened.

"From my deck, I'll choose." Masumi trailed off in thought as she picked up three cards from her deck. "Gem-Knight Alexander, Emerald, and Obsidian to perform a Fusion Summon! Gem with facets of noon and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp, jet-blacked darkness!" All three gem monsters held hands for the Fusion Summon just like before. "Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon!" Masumi did a quick spin, before slamming her new Fusion monster down on her duel blade. "Dazzling maiden, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

A female figured knight appeared. A short red cape billowing behind her, with a big diamonds embedded her her chest, helmet, and leg armor stood proudly. The beautiful gems reflecting the sunlight and making her that much more, well, brilliant. The knight held a long silver sword in one hand, ready for a fight.

GEM-KNIGHT LADY BRILLIANT DIAMOND LV.10 ATK:3400 DEF:2000

"The Attack and Defence of monsters Special Summoned by Brilliant Fusion become zero." Masumi announced, confusing a lot of the audience that was cheering loudly as these two ladies battled. Even Lelouch was caught slightly off guard at this, but he was certain the girl had a plan to change that quickly.

GEM-KNIGHT LADY BRILLIANT DIAMOND ATK:3400 = 0

"But, by sending one Spell card to the Graveyard. I can return its Attack to normal until my next turn!" Masumi also added as she ran to get an Action Card from somewhere around the field of unending bridges. Yuzu wasn't that far behind her, the girl determined to stop Masumi from getting a card.

The Gem-Knight user jumped up some steps, skipping two at a time. Yuzu watched, worry gnawing at her as she saw Masumi closing in on an Action Card. "I won't let you!" She declared. "I activate the Trap Melodious Dirge of Divine Punishment! It deals 800 damage to my opponent for each Melodious monster I control!" A giant bolt of green lightning appeared and stopped Masumi from advancing. The girl crying out as she was flung over the railing.

**MASUMI LP-3700 = 2900**

The L.D.S student acted quickly, and grabbed onto one of the green poles connecting another bridge to swing back around. She snatched the Action Card as she landed back on the same bridge she fell off of. The display caused the audience to go wild. "Now that was amazing!" Nico commented. "As expected of an L.D.S elite! She got an Action Card using brilliant movement!"

Masumi held her Action Card up into the air victoriously. "By sending one Action Spell Card to my Graveyard, Brilliant Diamond's Attack returns to normal until my next turn!"

GEM-KNIGHT LADY BRILLIANT DIAMOND ATK:0 = 3400

"Battle!" Masumi yelled and pointed at Yuzu's Fusion monster. "I attack Maesterin Schubert with Brilliant Diamond!" The knight lunged forward, and cut Schubert's defending attack to pieces. The knight then rushing forward and completely cutting the monster in have before it had a chance to turn into particles as it was destroyed in a rather harsh way.

The force knocked Yuzu back, causing her to scream as her Life Points dwindled slightly. The girl almost being thrown off the bridge which caused Yuya to scream Yuzu's name with worry. Thankfully, the Melodious duelist managed to grab the railing at the last second, her body dangling above the dark abyss.

**YUZU LP- 4000 = 3000**

"That was a close one!" Nico called out in slight concern. The announcer didn't want anyone to get hurt now, and he could feel the audience heave a breath with relief at Yuzu's safety. "Hiragi manages to grab onto the railing and hold out!"

Yuzu slipped under the railing, and turned back around to face Masumi. The Gem-Knight user being on a higher level than her now. "Now do you get it?" Masumi asked. "This is the difference between our strengths. I end my turn with this!"

"My turn!" Yuzu began to draw, but she seemed to hesitate slightly before going through with the action. "I draw! I set one monster in face-down Defense Position!"

Masumi flipped her raven hair. "What's this? Looks like you don't have any options left!"

Yuzu raised a card, and looked at it. The Melodious duelist ignoring Masumi's jab and finishing her turn. "I set one card and end my turn!"

Masumi ran to search for another Action Card as she started her turn. "My turn! Draw! At this moment, Brilliant Diamond's Attack becomes zero due to Brilliant Fusion's effect!"

GEM-KNIGHT LADY BRILLIANT DIAMOND ATK:0 = 3400

"I won't let you get an Action Card!" Yuzu yelled, eyes narrowed in determination as she ran beside Masumi on another bridge.

"I won't let you stop me!" Masumi spoke back, before summoning another monster. "I summon Crystal Rose!" A literal rose in crystallized form appeared on Masumi's side of the field.

CRYSTAL ROSE LV.2 ATK:500 DEF:500

"When Crystal Rose is on the field, it can be used as any Fusion Material needed!" Masumi spoke up while still running for an Action Card. "I use Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Tourmaline! I activate Brilliant Diamond's effect! By sending one Fusion Material on the field to the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon!" Three diamonds appeared around the Fusion monster.

"A Fusion Summon with one material?!" Yuzu exclaimed in surprise, but still kept running.

"This is the power of Brilliant Diamond!" Masumi narrowed her ruby eyes. "Using Crystal Rose as Roumaline, I Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia! Grind Fusion!" Masumi yelled as light shined down from behind her. "Come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendor! Gem-Knight Zirconia!" The knight had two diamond batter rams for hands, along with silver armor and a dark grey cape.

GEM-KNIGHT ZIRCONIA LV.8 ATK:2900 DEF:2500

The two girls were closing in on an Action Card, but Yuzu was stopped by Masumi's newly summoned monster. The giant Fusion monster blocking Yuzu's way. This allowed Masumi to grab the Action Card for Brilliant Diamond. "I send one Actio Spell Card to the Graveyard to return Brilliant Diamond's Attack to normal!"

GEM-KNIGHT LADY BRILLIANT DIAMOND ATK:0 = 3400

"Battle!" Masumi threw a hand out towards Yuzu and her facedown monster. "First, I attack your facedown Defense Position monster with Zirconia!"

The giant monster leaped forward and slammed down onto Yuzu's monster. This caused Yuzu to trip into a roll, before coming to a stop on the bridge. She held her head down as she crouched while Masumi walked over to her. Ruby red eyes looking down upon Yuzu.

"Now the only monster you had protecting you is gone." Masumi spoke calmly as periwinkle looked up to ruby red. "This will finish you!" The Gem-Knight user spoke boldly. "I make a direct attack with Brilliant Diamond!" The Gem-Knight monster rushed forward, her sword pointed forward towards Yuzu with the intent of cutting her down.

"Trap activate! Fusion Samsara!" Yuzu raised her hand in front of Brilliant Diamond. This sudden declaration caught everybody off guard. "I can Special Summon a card used as Fusion Material this turn from my opponent's Graveyard onto my field in Attack Position!"

"From my Graveyard!" Masumi spoke surprised while Sora smirked after licking his lollipop.

"The card I choose to summon is Crystal Rose!" Yuzu declared as the rose appeared on Yuzu's side this time.

CRYSTAL ROSE LV.2 ATK:500 DEF:500

"A monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!" Yuzu added.

"But you'll still take damage!" Masumi insisted. Brilliant Diamond's strike was so powerful that it cut straight through the bridge and its concrete. While Masumi was able to withstand the force, Yuzu screamed as she was once again thrown backwards and rolled across the bridge.

**YUZU LP- 2900 = 100**

_This isn't looking go._ Lelouch thought with a grimace on his face. Though Yuzu's move to save herself was rather smart in his opinion. She expected Masumi to pull of something like that, and prepared for it ahead of time.

"I end my turn here." Masumi finished. "If I hadn't Fusion Summoned this turn, you wouldn't have been able to use Fusion Samsara." Masumi smirked. "You should thank your luck."

"That wasn't luck." Yuzu replied softly, and Masumi returned her attention to her opponent. "Masumi, you have pride as a Fusion user. I was certain you'd try to finish me off with a Fusion monster! And that would protect my life and give the hope I needed!"

"You're quite talkative for someone who only survived by the skin of her teeth!" Masumi narrowed her eyes as she pointed at Yuzu. "Why don't you just prove to me next turn that you can do something aside from pointless struggling?"

"I plan to!" Yuzu moved to draw a card and start her turn. "My turn!" Her periwinkle eyes narrowed in stubborn determination, she WILL win this duel! "Draw! I'll show you my radiance right now!" Yuzu insisted. "I summon Melodious Maiden Soprano!" A female singer with a black and white dress with orange trimmings floated onto the field. Her eyes were blocked by a golden mask, and the monster had long pink hair going down to the small of her back that spiked in every direction.

MELODIOUS MAIDEN SOPRANO LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:1400

"I can perform a Fusion Summon of a Fusion monster that lists Soprano as a Fusion Material without using a Fusion Spell card!" Yuzu informed her audience and Masumi.

"She…!" Masumi trailed off before starting again. "Don't tell me she's planning to use my Crystal Rose?!" The Gem-Knight user spoke incredulously.

"Crystal Rose can be treated as a necessary Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon!" Yuzu continued, confirming Masumi's thoughts. "I use Crystal Rose as Melodious Prima Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu gestured to her other monster. "Using Melodious Maiden Sporano's effect, I can fuse itself and Crystal Rose!" Yuzu crossed her arms, did a small bow, and began her Fusion Summoning chant. "Angel's song. Genius of excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power!" Yuzu balled her hands into one fist and threw it out in front of her. "I Fusion Summon!" A light pink flower appeared on the field and began to bloom one petal at a time. "Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Melodious Flower Saint Bloom Diva!" The small monster had a light blue dress on along with silver hair and baby blue eyes. Two big light pink tassels flowed behind and around her arms, pink flowers at the ends of each one.

MELODIOUS FLOWER SAINT BLOOM DIVA LV.6 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

"Well this is interesting, though Yuzu's monster's attack could be better. I wonder what it's effect is?" Lelouch pondered as he watched the duel beginning to come to a close. The crowd was going wild around the two female duelists.

"Battle!" Yuzu declared and pointed to Gem-Knight Zirconia. This action surprised most of the crowd and Masumi herself. "I attack Gem-Knight Zirconia with Bloom Diva!" The giant knight slammed one of its hammers down, but Diva's voice blocked the blow, and even pushed the monster back. "Bloom Diva is not destroyed when battling Special Summoned monsters, and the opponent takes any Battle Damage I would!" Yuzu revealed her trick. "And it destroys that monster as well!" The pink petals around Bloom Diva turned yellow, ready for the counterattack. "Reflect Shout!" The monster increased its singing, and a lime green and yellow beam flew out of Diva's mouth and destroyed Masumi's monster. Masumi screamed as she was thrown head over heels backwards from the force.

**MASUMI LP- 2900 = 1000**

"Now you've done it." Masumi grounded out through her grit teeth as she began to stand once again. A smirk still on her face. "But that will be your downfall! I activate the Trap card Brilliant Spark! When a Gem-Knight on my field is destroyed, I deal damage equal to its Attack to my opponent!" A ghost of Zirconia appeared, and fired a beam of light towards Yuzu from the crystal in it's chest.

Yuzu didn't seem worried. "I activate the Trap card Melodious Illusion! It negates an opponent's Trap card, and lets one of my Melodious monsters attack again!"

Masumi acted fast, and began to slide down one of the green poles while speaking. "Brilliant Spark's other effect!" Yuzu leaned over the railing to watch Masumi head towards an Action Card before deciding to do something reckless. The Melodious duelist jumped over the railing and off of the bridge she was once on to reach the card first. "By sending one Spell card to the Graveyard, I can negate any effects that negate this Trap!" Masumi's hand was just inches from the card. "Got it!"

Not quite, because at that moment Yuzu dived past her and grabbed the card herself.

"Wh-what is this!?" Nico yelled over the golden microphone in shock as the crowd went wild at Yuzu's daring action. The Melodious duelist dived towards the bottom, but her monster Bloom Diva caught her and prevented the girl from being injured. "Hiragi makes a diving catch for the Action Card!"

"Yusho Duel School can't lose when it comes to action!" Yuzu declared proudly.

"Unbelievable!" Masumi exclaimed as she looked down towards Yuzu, hands holding onto the railing. "Why would you jump from that height?!"

Yuzu smiled. "Being one with your monsters is how Yusho Duel School duels!" Yuzu explained happily while making a fist pump. "Due to Melodious Illusion's effect, Bloom Diva can attack again!" The Melodious monster began to sing once again, an dYuzu threw her hand out towards Brilliant Diamond. "This is the final blow! I attack Brilliant Diamond with Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" The two female monsters charged at each other. Brilliant Diamond raised her sword, while Bloom Diva shot her green and yellow beam.

Masumi screamed and tried to stand her ground from the hurricane like winds, but was eventually blow away into the air.

**MASUMI LP- 1000 = 0 LOSER**

**YUZU LP-100 WINNER**

"Masumi!" Yuzu cried out as she watched the Gem-Knight duelist falling. However, Bloom Diva herself quickly came to the rescue, and saved Masumi from a fatal fall.

Ruby eyes blinked up at the monster with disbelief. "You… saved me?" Yuzu smiled with relief, and gave a short nod. This interaction caused Masumi to gasp, and nobody noticed the very faint blush on her cheeks before she turned away from Yuzu's gaze.

The screens filled with Yuzu's picture and the tex 'Winner' scrawled at the bottom. "This neck and neck fight for Action Cards ends with Yusho Duel School's Yuzu Hiragi's victory!" Nico announced loudly over the constant cheering that was really starting to make Lelouch's ears sore.

"Well done Yuzu." Lelouch leaned on one hand and watched as those around him began to stand up and cheer for his friend. "You're growing stronger, just like you had wished." Though, violet eyes flickered back over to where Shun was, only to find that he was gone.

Sora seemed to notice as well from what Lelouch could gather, because the Academia spy was whining for some reason.

. . .

The sun was beginning to set now over the horizon. With the first day of the Championship over, everyone was beginning to head back home or to their hotels to get a good night's rest after the crazy events.

"Congratulations on your victory Yuzu." Lelouch smiled slightly at the pink haired teen. "I'm glad I was able to watch it from the stands. It's much better seeing such action in person rather than on TV."

"Yuzu using her opponent's monster to do a Fusion Summon gave me the shiver!" Fredrick jumped up and down excitedly, but thankfully didn't do his dance this time. At the moment, the entire group of Yusho and friends were walking away from the stadium, and were somewhere around the L.D.S tower.

Sora had his hands behind his head as he spoke somewhat arrogantly. "Well, I'm the one who taught her, so being able to do that much is a given!" The sky blue haired teen increased his ego.

"Yuzu Hiragi!" The group stopped, and looked to see Masumi herself blocking their way.

_Oh boy. Please don't let there be an actual fight._ Lelouch mentally pleaded within his mind as he watched ruby eyes glaring into periwinkle.

"Masumi?" Yuzu spoke, confused at the Gem-Knight user's appearance.

"You better plan on winning after you defeat me!" Masumi stated as she pointed towards the Melodious user. That was right before she took a couple menacing steps forward to stand right in front of Yuzu. The light shadowed her face slightly, and seemed to make her that much more intimidating to the kids. "I wouldn't be able to stand losing to someone who doesn't even win the tournament!" Masumi pumped her fist, before looking into her deck box. "So, here…"

Surprisingly, the girl held out a Crystal Rose towards Yuzu. The pink haired teen took the card and looked at it briefly, before looking back up at Masumi with disbelief. "This is, Crystal Rose? Why?"

Masumi flipped her raven hair before explaining her actions with a smile on her face. The girl pointed at Yuzu. "You'll need this card to shine again like you did in your duel today!" The girl turned around and began to walk away. "Later!"

Yuzu rached a hand out, Crystal Rose still in said hand. "Wait!"

"I won't forgive you if you lose, got it?" Masumi said with her back turned as she continued to walk away.

Yuzu's eyes softened, gratitude filling them as the girl waved. "Masumi! Thank you! I'll be sure to shine even brighter!" The Melodious duelist assured her ex rival to newly found friend.

"Well." lelouch was the first to speak at the silence that suddenly enveloped the group. "That was unexpected."

"It seems you've made a new friend Yuzu!" Yuya leaned forward to smile at his childhood friend, who blushed at Yuya's praise slightly.

"That's my girl!" Shuzo crowed proudly for everyone on the street to hear. "I'm so proud of my little girl, defeating her rival and gaining a new friend all in the same da- AHHOOOOWW!" The man couldn't finish his sentence because Yuzu slapped her father with her infamous and deadly fan. Both Lelouch and Yuya sweatdropped at the sight, a sheepish laugh escaping their lips.

The raven haired teen made sure to get away quickly after seeing Yuzu was now in the fan slapping mood.

. . .

"So, I saw you watching Yuzu's duel today, Shun." Zero spoke over the somewhat tense silence that had rose from the dining room table. Yuto and Ruri had watched the duels over the TV in the hotel, and they both knew why Shun was rather upset at the moment.

"She uses Fusion Summoning." Shun spat, the world Fusion like poison in his mouth. "I can't believe she learned how to do that Summoning Method rather than the others."

"It's not like she had many other options." Zero pointed out, in a way subtly challenging the Raidraptor duelist. "No one else in their group knew how to perform a Synchro or an Xyz Summon. Yuya is the only one who can Pendulum Summon at the moment, which is going to change rather quickly in this tournament I suspect. That only leaves Sora. He's the only one that can perform a Summoning Method that isn't useful to only himself and can teach it to others."

Yellow eyes glared at Zero's mask, trying to catch a glimpse of his real face through that purple glass. Even when knowing it was pointless he did it anyway. "I know, but it still rubs me the wrong way." Shun condeded, and grumbled the last part mostly.

All four resistance fighters were currently eating some very well cooked steak. No one could doubt that Zero certainly did have good connections in this world, but it only made them want to know who he was even more.

They couldn't push the masked man though. If they did, everyone knew they would be pushing him away. All they could do was wait until Zero decided to reveal his identity himself, or if circumstances became too dire that they HAD to know who was under that mask.

"I think she did a fine job during that duel." Ruri commented softly. "Though I won't ever use Fusion Summoning for myself I think she used it responsibly." A smile graced her face which caused a lot of tension to leave the room. "And the way she came back from the brink of defeat was rather astounding! Her Melodious monsters are like little angelic fairies that are just as gorgeous as my Lyrical Luscinas are cute."

Yuto and Shun both gave a soft smile at Ruri's enthusiasm. If there was one good thing about the Standard Dimension, it was that they knew how to make duels fun and exciting to both play and watch. "That indeed." Standard helped remind the Xyz users that dueling wasn't all about war and survival, and about what it used to be before the Invasion. But they wouldn't stop until their mission of a free Xyz Dimension and restored Heartland was fulfilled.

"Seeing that this conversation was about dueling." Zero casually put his filled plate aside, planning to eat it later in his room. "Have any of you thought about learning new Summoning Methods like I suggested?"

Now the room was somewhat tense again, and Yuto couldn't help but roll his grey eyes. "Thanks Zero, you made the room tense again with just one question."

Zero narrowed his violet eyes from underneath his mask slightly. "You all knew I was going to ask this question again eventually, so there was no point in trying to delay it any longer."

Shun turned his head to the side and scoffed. "I'll admit that Pendulum Summoning looks rather interesting. It'll help me Xyz Summon my Falcons easier while making them stronger at the same time. However, there's no way in hell you're going to convince me to Fusion Summon."

Zero nodded. "I expected as much. Pendulum Summoning is rather interesting to me as well. It certainly has so much potential. It will most certainly be the edge we and Reiji Akaba will need to defeat Academia. What about you Yuto? Ruri?"

"Well, if Academia is after us. It would be best if we got stronger, and learning a new Summoning Method will certainly give us an ace in case things get rather dire." Yuto nodded his head slightly and brushed a purple bang out of his face back into its upward position. "I was thinking about Synchro Summoning actually." The Phantom Knight's mind flashed back to when he fought that stranger named Yugo. "It certainly doesn't seem too difficult, but perhaps when Pendulum cards become more common here I'll learn how to use those as well."

"Well…" Ruri trailed off slightly, a pondering look on her face as all three males leaned in slightly to hear her response. "I was thinking about either Pendulum Summoning or maybe even Ritual Summoning."

Zero raised an invisible eyebrow. "Ritual Summoning?"

"Yeah!" Ruri smiled. The idea of actually knowing something her leader did not filled her with pride. "It's a rather old method of summoning, and it's not as popular as Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, or even Pendulum but it's still available to those who want to learn." The girl quickly took a bite of mashed potatoes and swallowed before continuing. "I only actually learned that Ritual Summoning was a thing around a few days ago. I watched some teenagers dueling in a park and one of them performed a Ritual Summon."

"How do you perform a Ritual Summoning?" Shun asked, intrigued. If his sister was so interested then maybe he should take a look at it as well.

"Well you see." Ruri began, and leaned back in her chair as the others listened intently. "Ritual monsters actually have a blue colored border, and are actually in the Main Deck along with the Spell card necessary to summon them. I'm pretty sure the Spell cards are called Ritual Spell cards." Ruri trailed off in thought, before continuing with greater enthusiasm. "Anyway, these Ritual Spell cards are used to summon their respective ritual monsters."

"How do you know all of this if you only learned about the method existing for a couple of days?" Yuto asked the unasked question.

"Oh I went to a public library and looked it up. Continuing onwards…" Ruri drawled out. "To perform a Ritual Summon you must have a Ritual monster and a respective Ritual Spell card that can summon said monster. Though there's apparently a tribute requirement to summon the monster as well. It should be listed on the Ritual Spell card though."

"And this Summoning Method." Zero interjected quickly before Ruri could continue. "Is it a Special Summon like Xyz?"

"It is." Ruri confirmed. "They have to be Special Summoned by being Ritual Summoned first, and if the Ritual monster is destroyed it can't be revived by Spell cards like Monster Reborn. That is, unless it was successfully summoned in the first place."

"The way you just put it sounded slightly confusing." Shun admitted. Though then again he had never even heard of a Ritual Summon since coming to the Standard Dimension until now.

"Sorry." Ruri apologized sheepishly, but Shun just waved her off and silently encouraged her to continue. "There are some Spell cards that bend this slightly. There are some that can perform a Ritual Summon using monsters in the Main Deck or some that allow you to perform a Ritual Summon in the Graveyard." With that, the younger Kouraski picked up her suddenly empty plate and stood up from the table. "That's about all I've read, though I'll be sure to look it up again later as well." Shun opened his mouth to speak, but Ruri seemed to know what he was going to say. "Don't worry Shun. I'll be sure to watch your match." The teen giggled slightly at Shun's surprised expression at her being able to read his mind, but quickly brushed it off and crossed his arms like he usually did.

"Well then." Zero also stood up from his seat and grabbed his full plate. "I suppose with this conversation out of the way and ending rather nicely I'll go and actually eat my food. That, and try to get some rest to prepare for watching Gongenzaka's, Yuya's, and your duel." Zero seemingly sighed heavily, though he was just being dramatic. "I just know that your fight with Sora is going to get very violent. I swear you two are going to have a cat fight or claw each others eyes out, probably both."

"Zer- Why you!" Shun lunged from his seat, but the masked revolutionary managed to slip into his room and lock the door just before Shun could grab his his high collared cape. Yuto and Ruri laughing all the way at the display. It vaguely reminded them of a chase scene in Tom and Jerry.

Shun slammed on Zero's door once. "I WILL get you for that you short stack! Just you wait until tomorrow."

"I'm only like a few inches shorter than you Shun. Which is something I'm not ashamed of since you're like a giant, skinny beanstalk.." Zero's modulated voice was muffled behind the wooden door. "Now be a good bird brain and go nest in your room so you can be properly prepared for your duel tomorrow."

The look of rage on Shun's face actually did manage to splinter the wood on Zero's door after THAT comment.

. . .

Later in the middle of the night one could hear Zero scream rather loudly and high pitched. It sounded nothing like a boy's scream and more like an actual honest to God girl's. The reason for this screaming you may ask?

"SHUN!"

It was because Zero excited his room to put his dishes away and get a quick midnight drink in the kitchen. While the masked man was tired and distracted, Shun snuck up behind him and literally dumped a rather big bucket of ice water on top of him.

Sadly for Zero's reputation, a mini prank war ensured after that display. Thankfully, NONE of the Black Knights would be learning of this. At all.

If they somehow did geass was always an option, because learning of information like that WAS an emergency to the masked man's pride.

**That's it for Chapter 13 folks! We even got two duels in this chapter, whoopie! Jeremiah's knightmare has just been introduced! Yeah! Who here likes good old Orange Boy? I'll admit I didn't like the dude at first, but he certainly redeemed himself and went on to be one of my favorite characters in Code Geass. I watched the Best Moments of Jeremiah Gottwald, go check it out. 50% man, 50% machine, 100% orange, and 200% MOTHERFUCKING LOYALTY!**

**Not only that, but Ritual Summoning is in this story as well?! WHHAAAT?! Ruri is thinking of learning Ritual Summoning?! Zero wants to Ritual Summon as well as Pendulum Summon. Yuto wants to Pendulum and Synchro while Shun just wants to Pendulum. Wonder how that will turn out? Everyone wants to learn something new! Perhaps that's a good thing with the entire army of Academia hot on their heels. But will they all be able to learn these Summoning Methods before it's too late? Who knows, I'm the one writing this story after all.**

**They'll be here soon and we all know it. Yuri is going to come back! Ohh boy.**

**I like writing these small little memorable moments between Zero and the resistance fighters. Alongside Yuya and his gang I suppose. Though they'll become important at a later date and time though. Otherwise, we'll be seeing Gongenzaka's duel briefly, Yuya's and finally Shun and Sora's matches before we begin the second round of the tournament. Until Chapter 14! -MoonlightWright**


	14. Ch14 The Entertaining Duel

**Welcome to Chapter 14 guys! Also, I read a nice review from dsgundam00 about releasing a list on Zero's complete deck. (Also, thank you for your wonderful reviews and for catching my mistakes :D) This is a good point, but I still need to get the dude to learn Pendulum Summoning and maybe Ritual, most likely that as well. The spells and traps will mostly be based on geass and code. Knightmare frames will be monsters and the actual people will be Pendulum Scales. Though I am in the process of making a list for Zero's deck it probably won't be posted until way later.**

**With that out of the way, let's get these duels started and out of the way so round two can begin! WHOO onto the story!**

Ch.14: The Entertaining Duel

_How exactly did it get to this?_ Zero ground out within his mind as he ran beside Yuya Sakaki towards the dueling stadium.

Let's backtrack a little bit shall we? Lelouch had made it to his seat in the stadium to watch Gongenzaka duel, but as soon as said duel started he immediately knew that something was wrong. Violet eyes kept looking at the worried look on the giant teen's face, it's been like that since Grizzlepike said something to him. Lelouch had a hunch, because his violet eyes also flickered to the Yusho group. Yuya's sit was currently empty, and the tomato haired teen hasn't shown up as of yet.

When Lelouch had enough of the duel and his own worrying he used his duel disk to find the location of Yuya's own. Though the teen may have hacked into Yuya's disk he didn't need to know that. With Yuya's location found, somewhere in a park, Lelouch decided to turn into Zero and go find him. If only to drag him back to the stadium so Gongenzaka could actually focus completely on his own damn duel.

When Zero did arrive at Yuya's destination he was a bit surprised to see the boy fighting with four other thuggish looking guys. All five of them were currently in a duel, but Yuya was still managing to kick their ass.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked, and when everyone finally noticed his masked presence they stopped dueling momentarily.

"Z-Zero?!" One of the thugs cried out in sheepish surprise.

"What are you doing here Zero?" Yuya questioned the masked man without fear. _Someone has guts._

"The real question is why aren't you watching your friend duel?" Zero replied to Yuya's question with another question. Masked head tilted to the side curiously.

Yuya flinched back slightly, he didn't mean to miss his best friend's duel. "These guys stole Gongenzaka's sash." When Zero took a closer look, he did notice the white piece of cloth in one of the guys hands. He also remembered how Gongezaka wore that sash all of the time in his time as Lelouch. "It's important to my friend and his duel school, so I'm going to get it back for him!"

"Hmph. You're trying this hard for that thing?" Zero's voice was full of contempt.

"Wh-" Yuya reeled back, insulted by that remark. "It's important to my friend! I have to get it back!"

Zero sighed, the boy was missing his point. "What I'm trying to say is that Gongenzaka is currently getting his ass kicked by Grizzlepike, because he's too focused and worried about your wellbeing."

"What do you mean?!" Yuya's scarlet eyes widened.

"From what I gathered while watching their duel." Zero began. "Grizzlepike threatened your safety, and seeing you absent during his match is making Gongenzaka worry." Now his faceless mask once again turned to look at each thug in the eye, making them all quiver. "I'm guessing he planned all of this, and used that sash to lure you out. Surprisingly cunning for someone rather incompitent." Zero looked back at Yuya. "Though, the real lesson to this. Is that no one should have to rely on a piece of cloth to win a duel." Zero spoke simply. "He doesn't need it. What he really needs though, is his friend to cheer him on and give him the support he may come to need."

"So what?" Yuya raised an eyebrow. "Are you here to help me?"

Yuya could feel how Zero looked away while he shrugged. "You don't need my help. I was just rather curious as to why you're here instead of being beside your friend or preparing for your own duel. I was always a sucker for information and curiosity at times." The key word was. Zero waved his hand towards Yuya. "I'm sure you can take them all on your own. You've been doing rather well without my assistance before, so I don't see any reason as to help you now. I'll just walk back with you to the duel, if it's still going by the time we get there."

In just a few turns after that Yuya defeated all of them, and that lead them to where the two were at now. The masked man running beside the tomato haired teen into the entrance of the enormous stadium. Though, Zero did slow down until he finally stopped in the shadows of the one hall leading to the stands watching Gongenzaka's duel. The masked man watched as Yuya yelled out to his friend and tossed his sash within the darkness.

"This is now my sash for victory!" Gongenzaka yelled, and it was so loud that even Zero heard it clearly. It was at this moment that Zero appeared from the darkness of the hallway to casually and confidently stand beside Yuya.

"Eh! Zero?!" Sora and Yuzu exclaimed, both not expecting to see the masked man here standing beside Yuya of all times. The crowd diverted some of its attention to the apparent masked man's arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Sora questioned casually while taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

Zero pointed a thumb back towards Yuya. "I found your friend having to fend himself off of four thugs. All of them surprisingly admitted that they worked for a man named Grizzlepike." The crowd gasped at this reveal, and soon started booing towards said person.

Grizzlepike grit his teeth, he wouldn't admit that this man's aura and disguise scared him. "So you helped the little weakling win his duel?"

"Ha. Hardly." Zero gave a swift laugh. "He beat them all on his own. I just have to remind him that he had a duel coming up rather soon and get his ass back here. Unlike everyone else, I don't desire for Sakaki to 'run away from his duel like his father' and mark him a coward like you have." The crowd could feel Zero's eyes narrow as he glared towards Grizzlepike. "I may have a mask, but I can see everyone else's true face rather easily. Yuya is not weak, and he is not a coward."

Yuya looked up at Zero in awe. He never expected Zero to stand beside and defend him like not. Especially since he tried to defeat him in a duel. "Zero…"

"Gongenzaka." Zero ordered, and the sturdy teen actually stiffened slightly like soldier at the tone automatically. "Defeat this pathetic duelist quickly. I'm rather excited to see Yuya's match, though there is one that I'm wanting to spectate just a bit more." Zero's mask tilted to look Sora in the eyes, and the Academia spy just knew that Zero knew everything.

Maybe even more than Sora himself, or more than what anyone should be allowed to know.

Zero said nothing more. He just gave a swift goodbye to Yuya, and left from the way he came, the shadows opening their arms for the masked man. Though he still leaned back against the wall and watched Gongenzaka finish his duel.

"Right!" Gongenzaka let Zero's behavior slide for now, if only to kick Grizzlepike's ass now that he knew Yuya was safe. "My turn! I draw!" Winds formed from the force the Steadfast duelist used to draw his card. "I summon the Level 2 tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Tama-C from my hand!" The little monster was mostly round, had two red eyes hidden under its helmet, and carried a spear with a red cloth tied around it.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI TAMA-C LV.2 ATK:100 DEF:800

"A tuner monster?" Grizzlepike just grinned and clenched a fist. "Without any other monsters, it's just fodder!"

"Tama-C can perform a Synchro Summon using a Machine-type monster on my opponent's field!" Gongenzaka revealed causing Grizzlepike to reel back in shock. "I tune the Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei on your field with my Level 2 Tama-C!" The two monsters turned into green rings and bright, light blue stars. "Raging deity. In unison with the roar of a thousand blades' souls, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm!" The white light was so blinding it even revealed Zero from his hiding spot in the hallway briefly. "Synchro Summon! Now, come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Koujin Susano-O!" The robot sat cross legged. A giant golden spear in one hand while it wore golden and greyish green body armor.

SUPERHEAVY KOUJIN SUSANO-O LV.10 ATK:2400 DEF:3800

"Next, I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet to Susano-O from my hand!" Gongenzaka continued making his comeback play. "It increases its Defence by 400!"

SUPERHEAVY KOUJIN SUSANO-O DEF:3800 = 4200

"D-don't tell me just like Big Benkei, it can…"

"That's right!" Gongenzaka interrupted before his opponent could even finish. "I can attack using its Defence!" The sturdy teen threw his hand out towards Grizzlepike. "Let's go! Battle! Susano-O, attack Barbarian Mad Shaman!"

BARBARIAN MAD SHAMAN ATK:0

"Right now, Mad Shaman has 0 Attack thanks to Glo-V's effect!" Zero could faintly hear Tate cheer excitedly at Gongenzaka's foreseeable victory.

"Kusanagi Sword Slash!" Gongenzaka yelled loudly, and his monster did just that. The machine like monster slashed at Grizzlepike's Shaman and literally cut the monster in half, which was also a one hit K.O on Grizzlepike. The force sending the big teen flying backwards and skidding across the ground.

**GRIZZLEPIKE LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

**GONGENZAKA LP- 500 WINNER**

The crowd went wild at the Synchro user's victory. A screen with Gongenzaka's face on it appeared with the words 'Winner' etched at the bottom. "The first Junior Youth Championship match victory of the day goes to Gongenzaka!" Nico cheered loudly over everyone else's voices.

Gongenzaka ignored the cheering, and just walked up beside his best friend Yuya. The skinny teen was waiting for his friend on the other side of the small wall between them. Gongenzaka held out his hand towards Yuya. "I believed that you would come, Yuya."

At those words, Yuya's smile seemed to get even bigger and brighter. "And I believed that you definitely would win, Gongenzaka." With those words said, the two firmly shook each others hands.

_Now is my time to leave. Lelouch can take care of the rest._ Zero thought to himself, before he completely vacated the area finally. Though he still managed to spot the rest of the Yusho group running over to check on the tomato haired teen.

. . .

Lelouch came back quickly after, and just barely managed to have a few words with Yuya before he walked onto the field. At the moment the raven haired teen was sitting in his seat, arms crossed and waiting for the match to begin.

"Next up, we have our second match of the day!" Nico announded while doing a bunch of showman like gestures. "Yusho Duel School's Yuya Sakaki VS Leo Duel School's Sylvio Sawatari!" The two people mentioned were shown onto the screen with a small VS in the middle.

_Good luck Yuya._ Lelouch wished his luck towards his friend. Judging from the murmurs of the people around him, Yuy was going to need it.

"Is that the rumoured Pendulum user?"

"But I hear some people say that Pendulum Summoning isn't real!"

"Yeah, there's a rumor that his duel against Strong Ishijima was bogus too…"

Though thankfully all of the talking was silenced by a whistle. When Lelouch saw the source of the noise he kind of just wanted to walk out of the stadium. Sylvio was walking forward towards his opponent Yuya, but he was dressed in a samurai like outfit. A straw hat in the shape of a bowl covered his hair and eyes. Sylvio was blowing against a green leaf which made the loud whistling sound.

The teen even had a real samurai sword on his belt. This made Lelouch wonder how he wasn't disqualified for brining an actual honest to God SWORD into the duel field.

"The cards are calling to me!" The boy spoke dramatically. Lelouch almost thought he walked into a theater instead of the dueling stadium. The raven haired teen double checked. _Nope, this is still the dueling stadium._

Sylvio held out a hand towards Yuya. "They're telling me to draw!" Just before Yuya shook Sylvio's hand, the teen took his hand back and pointed up into the sky. "Another star has risen into the heavens! Behold! Dueling's greatest star!"

The crowd just stared at Sylvio silently. Most of the looks he got conveying that they thought he was weird.

Sylvio tipped his hat slightly. "Do you know who I am?"

Yuya blinked out of his stupor and replied. Though his eyes were lowered slightly in annoyance. "Sylvio, right?"

"Wrong!" Sylvio yelled, and removed his cosplay costume to reveal his classic school attire. Sylvio did a quick pose while speaking. "I'm Neo New Sylvio!" The burnette boy played with one of his blonde bangs as he looked back at Yuya.

"Neo New Sylvio is the best!" The crowd could hear how his three minions clapped way too enthusiastically.

This included Lelouch, who was currently burying his head into his hands and sighing. "What the hell am I watching?"

"They mean the same thing." Yuya deadpanned.

Sylvio disregarded Yuya's statement and rubbed his nose. "I nailed it!" Sylvio then did a sudden 180 and narrowed his bluish grey eyes towards his opponent's scarlet red ones. "Yuya Sakaki, I have quite a few grudges against you!"

Yuya blinked. "Grudges?"

Sylvio raised one finger. "First: You stole my Pendulum cards, then defeated me with them! How disgraceful!"

"You had stolen them in the first place! Remember?" Yuya rebuked strongly. Violet eyes blinked at this piece of information. _This guy stole Yuya's Pendulum cards before? What the hell._ At this rate Lelouch was just going with it.

Sylvio's eyes narrowed slightly, and raised a second finger. "Second: You had an Xyz-user doppelganger injure me!"

"But it WASN'T me then! Zero was the one responsible along with whoever else was there. And I heard you weren't injured either…" Yuya trailed off, the tomato haired teen was already used to this rumor causing him problems. Though he thought that had finally passed on by now. Lelouch meanwhile, was pondering on the fact that he had apparently stolen Yuto's win. He'd have to apologize for that later.

Now Sylvio grit his teeth and raised a third finger. "Third: You attacked and injured my dear father! There is no greater disgrace!"

Yuya lowered an eyebrow in confusion. "That wasn't me either. Besides, Zero was there during that scenario as well. You should really go and tell him all of this."

Sylvio shook his head and raised a fist towards Yuya now. "I'll repay those disgraces a hundred times over right now!" That fist turned into a pointed finger. "Mark my words, Yuya Sakaki. You will lose this duel and experience the greatest disgrace ever!"

"What's this?!" Nico leaned forward on the screen. "Sylvio is already declaring his victory!"

"Pendulum Summoning may have led you to victory up until now…" Sylvio began, straightening his back and expelling confidence. "But today, it will be your path to defeat!"

Yuya took a step back and gave Sylvio a surprised glare. "I'll lose to Pendulum Summoning?" Sylvio just said nothing, but gave a grin. This caused Yuya's scarlet eyes to widen, and it looked like he was remembering something that was once said to him a while ago. _L.D.S must have finished producing some complete Pendulum cards._ Though, Lelouch shouldn't be surprised by this nor should Yuya. Shun had told Lelouch about how he saw Yuya go to the L.D.S tower to speak to Reiji about Pendulum Summoning. _Perhaps he didn't think Reiji would perfect the cards this quickly._

"I wonder how this match will turn out?!" Nico announced to the crowd with his classic golden microphone. "Now, let's select the Action Field! Come on!" Nico pointed, and a Spell card appeared above the arena. "We have it! Action Field on! Field Spell: Ruined Castle of the Sunset, activate!"

It really was a ruined castle which resided on a mountain. It was Japanese like in design, and even had scout towers, a drawbridge and moat. However, the landscape itself was rather dry and cracked, the dirt having no sign of life or healthy soil. There wasn't even any water in the moat it was so dehydrated. With this lack of water the buildings were also abandoned and somewhat ruined.

"Let's go!" Sylvio yelled, excited about this duel he threw his arm out. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yuya joined alongside Sylvio, all the years of saying the chant engraved into his soul.

"They storm through this field!" Sylvio and Yuya yelled together.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Nico began to finish, and raised his hand in the air to snap his fingers. "Action!"

"DUEL!"

**SYLVIO LP- 4000**

**YUYA LP- 4000**

Nico snapped his fingers, and the Action Cards disappeared everywhere in a floating frenzy.

"I'll let you go first." Sylvio smirked.

Yuya only narrowed his red eyes and did just that. "My turn!" Yuya held up a card. "When neither of us control any monsters, I can Normal Summon this card from my hand by reducing its Level by 1! I summon Performapal Drumming Kong!" A great ape with two big drums on its chest and drumming sticks for hands appeared playing its music.

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG LV.5 ATK:1600 DEF:900

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG LV.5 = 4

"I set one card and end my turn!" Yuay finished. Lelouch was slightly surprised the Pendulum user didn't bother to Pendulum Summon.

"Now, Sylvio Sawatari, your Legendary Revenge Duel has just begun!" Though the boy was mostly saying that to himself everyone else still heard it. "My turn, draw! I activate the Continuous Spell: Youkai Shrine of Trials! Whenever a Yousenjuu Monster is Summoned or Special Summoned, I can light up one Yousen counter!" A Japanese stand with multiple candles appeared behind Sylvio.

"Yousen counter?" Yuya mummered, confused but willing to go along with the flow of this battle.

"And now I summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi from my hand!" Sylvio exclaimed. The humanoid, furry type monster appeared from a tornado of whirling winds. The monster wore a light blue and white Japanese robe, and held a long sickle with a chain ball at the end in one hand.

YOUSENJUU KAMAITACHI LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:500

"When Kamaitachi is successfully summoned, I can summon another Yousenjuu besides Kamaitchi from my hand!" The monster spun, and a gust of wind blocked out its body. When the winds vanished, there were now two monsters on the field. "Come forth, Yousenjuu Kamanitachi!" This monster wore a light blue and white Japanese robe, and held one long samurai sword behind its back.

YOUSENJUU KAMANITACHI LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:200

"Furthermore. When Kamanitachi is successfully summoned, I can summon another Yousenjuu besides Kamanitachi from my hand!" Sylvio continued, filling up his field with monsters rather quickly. "Yousenjuu Kamamitachi!" This monster had no Japanese robe, but instead choose to expose its brown fur while holding a dagger in one hand. This monster also wore a long, light green scarf around its neck.

YOUSENJUU KAMAMITACHI LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:800

"What's this?! Sylvio has managed to summon three monsters at once!" Nico exclaimed to his audience.

Sylvio chuckled. "Being able to summon multiple monsters at once isn't unique to Pendulum Summoning!" Sylvio almost spat. Yuya didn't respond, so Sylvio instead continued his turn. "I've successfully summoned three Yousenjuu monsters!" Three candles lit up in the stand behind the burnette.

"Yuya only has one monster on his field. If it gets destroyed, the other two can attack him directly unless he has a trick up his sleeve or grabs an Action Card." Lelouch muttered to himself.

"I activate Kamaitachi's effect!" Sylvio spoke suddenly. "Just once when I control another Yousenjuu monster, I can return one card from my opponent's field to his hand."

_There goes Yuya's defense_. Lelouch thought to himself grimly.

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed, and watched as the monster wrapped its chain bal around Performapal Drumming Kong. The chain tightened so much that it destroyed the ape and forced it back into Yuya's hand.

"Go back, Drumming Kong!" Sylvio ordered, and Yuya begrudgingly returned the card to his hand. Sylvio's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk slightly as he leaned forward. "Let's go, Battle! I attack directly with Kamaitachi!" The furry monster swung its sickle, prepared to strike.

"Yuya is already in a pinch!" Nico yelled, his voice tinged with a bit of dismay. What could he say? He had taken a liking to the boy while arranging his four duels to enter the tournament.

Yuya ran, scarlet eyes looking behind him as he spoke. "Continuous Trap Performapal Pinch Helper! This card negates an opponent's direct attack when activated!" Sylvio's monster was cut short from finishing his attack. Yuya finally skidded to a stop. "And this allows me to Special Summon from my deck a Performapal with 800 or less Attack with its effects negated!" A red scorpion with a blue star patterned tail and two pink shields alongside a top hat appeared in Defense Mode. "I Special Summon Performapal Kaleidoscorpion in Defense Mode!"

PERFORMAPAL KALEIDOSCORPION LV.6 ATK:100 DEF:2300

"Kaledioscorpion's Defense is greater than the Attack of either Kamamitachi or Kamanitachi!" Yuya stated, which was true. "Now you can't attack anymore!"

Sylvio huffed out a laugh. "Fine then. In that case I activate Kamanitachi's effect!" The monster prepared to swing its sword. "This card can make a direct attack by cutting its Attack in half!"

YOUSENJUU KAMANITACHI ATK:1800 = 900

Yuya could only gasp, but sprung into action to find an Action Card. The tomato haired teen running towards the giant ruined castle.

Sylvio turned his head slightly to watch Yuya run away. "I won't let you get an Action Card! Time to battle! I attack directly with Kamanitachi!" The monster smirked as it threw a gust of wind towards Yuya.

The drawbridge began to lift, but Yuya managed to jump onto it before it lifted completely. Unfortunately, the winds from Kamanitachi's attack blew the skinny teen off of his feet and off of the bridge in general. Yuya cried out as he went spiralling down into the dried up moat. The boy almost landed on his head, but thankfully moved in towards the center of his back mostly just in time.

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 3100**

"Too bad." Sylvio spoke lightly, and Yuya glared up at the brunette teen he was battling. All three of Sylvio's monsters sneered down at Yuya. "Next up, I activate Kamamitachi's effect! When another Yousenjuu monster deals Battle Damage to my opponent. I can add a Yousenjuu monster besides Kamamitachi from my deck to my hand!" Sylvio lifted the card up. "I add Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko to my hand!" Now the teen raised a hand towards his shrine. "And after that Shrine of Trials' effect activates! Once per turn, I can use three Yousen Counters to add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand!" The candles blew out from a small gust of wind and Sylvio added another monster to his hand. He didn't bother to show Yuya the monster this time. "I add Mayousenjuu Daibakaze to my hand!" Sylvio's hand moved to another card. "It wouldn't be fun if I ended this so soon, so I set one card and end my turn!"

"The three Kamaitachi brothers return to my hand at the end of the turn they're summoned!" Sylvio revealed, which surprised everyone since that left the brunette wide open for a direct attack. "Now, let's continue the show! Entertainment Duelist Yuya Sakaki!" The teen emphasized the word show towards Yuya.

"Sylvio is taunting his opponent without a care in the world!" Nico yelled into the mic.

Red eyes narrowed, studying his opponent before making his move. "My turn! I draw!" Yuya looked down at his card. "Here it is!" Quickly, the tomato haired teen held up two cards from between his fingers. "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two VERY familiar magician's rose up in two separate pillars of blue light. Their Scale numbers showing underneath them. Yuya pendulum crystal shined brightly as he spoke, and swayed side to side. "With this I'm able to summon Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously!"

The crowd was going mad at seeing Pendulum Summoning for their very eyes. Though, yellow eyes watched the field and the Pendulum Summoning with a quiet yet intense, studious gaze.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul!" Yuya began his chant. "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon!" Yuya raised his hand towards the portal that opened in the sky. "Come forth, my monsters!" Two beams of light flew through the portal and turned into monsters, one was familiar. "Performapal Drumming Kong!" The other, the main star of Yuya's deck and show. "And with its radiant dual-colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon gave its mightiest roar as of yet. It was almost like it knew the immense crowd that was watching the duel and wanted to impress them all with its roar.

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG LV.5 ATK:1600 DEF:900

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

The crowd was losing it, and so was Lelouch when it came to his hearing. "There it is!" Nico's smile somehow managed to widen as he spoke. "The Pendulum Summoning that Yuya used to beat Strong Ishijima!"

And all of those bad mutterings from before had vanished. Instead, replaced with rather nice and impressive comments.

"That's Pendulum Summoning!"

"It really does exist!"

"Now it's my turn!" Yuya gave a confident smirk as his monster crowded behind him. Though those scarlet eyes narrowed and his smirk soon disappeared. He knew that Sylvio had something up his sleeve, but he just didn't know what it was. Yuya threw a hand out towards Sylvio. "Let's go, Battle! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The monstrous dragon jumped out of the moat, eager to attack the small brunette that once stood above him.

Sylvio just calmly showed Yuya a monster card. "I activate Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko's effect from my hand! When my opponent declares a direct attack. I can send one Yousenjuu monster from my hand to my Graveyard, and Special Summon this card!" The ghoulish, black specter appeared on the field and gave a painful moan.

YOUSENJUU OOYAMABIKO LV.6 ATK:?

"Unknown Attack?!" Yuya spoke surprised from down in the moat.

"Ooyamibiko's Attack is the same as the original Attack of the monster it battles!" Sylvio revealed with a sly grin.

YOUSENJUU OOYAMABIKO ATK:? = 2500

"So that means both monsters will be destroyed." Lelouch's violet eyes narrowed. There goes Yuya's K.O. Yuya himself grit his teeth at the realization.

"Since I successfully summon a Yousenjuu monster, I light one Yousen Counter!" Sylvio added, and one candle lit. "So what now? Are you going to crash your monster into mine?"

"I'm not done yet!" Yuya threw a hand behind him while still looking at Sylvio. "I activate Drumming Kong's effect!" The ape began to bang it's drums while doing a mini dance. "Once, during the Battle Phase, this card can increase the Attack of one of my monsters by 600!"

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATK:2500 = 3100

"Go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya pointed back towards Sylvio's monster as the burnette himself frowned. "Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes unleashed a powerful flamethrower that the other monster couldn't handle. "If Odd-Eyes destroys a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled!" Odd-Eye's orbs began to glow, and Sylvio screamed as he was thrown onto his back.

**SYLVIO LP- 4000 = 2800**

"That one hurt!" Nico leaned in again slightly on the screen. "Sylvio takes a whopping 1200 points of damage!"

Sylvio quickly got onto one knee, and soon stood as if he hadn't been thrown onto the ground in the first place. If there was one good thing Lelouch could say about Yuya's opponent, it was that he never gave up and was rather determined.

"I activate Ooyamabiko's effect!" Sylvio spoke after the attack was done and his Life Points depleted. "When this card is destroyed by battle, I can add another Ooyamabiko from my deck to my hand!" The burnette raised his monster card into the air.

"What's this?! Another Ooyamabiko that he just defeated got added to his opponent's hand!" Nico cried out, almost spitting on his mic.

Yuya narrowed his scarlet red eyes for a moment, before making his decision. "I end my turn here!" Once those words left his mouth, Yuya instantly took off running, most likely going for an Action Card.

Sylvio walked up to the edge of the moat and looked down at Yuya fleeing frame with a smile. "From now on is the real deal! Sylvio Sawatari's Legendary Revenge Duel!" He pointed down at Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki! Now, you will come to fear the power of Pendulum Summoning!" Sylvio drew his card. "Behold. Yuya Sakaki! My turn, I draw!" The burnette's smile widened at his drawn card. "I summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi from my hand!" Sylvio exclaimed.

YOUSENJUU KAMAITACHI LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:500

"And with Kamaitachi successful summon, I can summon Yousenjuu Kamanitachi and Kamamitachi!"

YOUSENJUU KAMANITACHI LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:200

YOUSENJUU KAMAMITACHI LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:800

"And also, I activate Shrine of Trials' effect!" Greyish blue eyes narrowed with his smile growing. "With three more Summons of Yousenjuu monsters, I light up three more Yousen counters!" Three candles were lit on the shrine behind Sylvio.

"Sylvio once again fills his field with three monsters!" Nico exclaimed.

"Battle!" Sylvio threw a hand out. "I attack directly by halving Kamanitachi's Attack!" The monster sword his sword and the wind threw Yuya for a spin.

YOUSENJUU KAMANITACHI ATK:1800 = 900

"A direct attack?!" Yuya was caught off guard, he expected Odd-Eyes to be returned to his hand first. The attack struck true, and just as Yuya was about to grab an Action Card as well. Even worse, the Action Card was blown out from its spot from the breeze.

**YUYA LP- 3100 = 2200**

"And now, Kamamitachi's effect activates! When another Yousenjuu monster deals Battle Damage to my opponent. I can add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand!" Sylvio took the card from it's spot in the deck. Sylvio's voice dropped slightly as he spoke his next words.

"I add the Pendulum monster. Yousenjuu Sarenshinchuu to my hand!"

Lelouch's jaw dropped slightly, it really was a Pendulum monster. The bottom of the card's border having the green color used for a Spell card, or for a Pendulum monster. Yuya's scarlet red eyes widened themselves in shock.

"What's this?!" Even Nico was almost speechless. "Sylvio has a Pendulum card!" The entire stadium gasped as one.

Yuya stood up. "So he really does have them!" The tomato haired teen breathed mostly to himself.

"I activate Shrine of Trials' effect!" Sylvio continued with a victorious smile on his face while raising his hand in the air. "By using three Yousen counters, I add one Yousenjuu monster to my hand!" Three candles blew out as Sylvio took his monster card. "I add the Pendulum Monster. Yousenjuu Urenshinchuu to my hand!"

"He has two Pendulum card!" Yuya leaned forward slightly, his voice quiet enough for Sylvio not to hear. "I didn't expect Reiji to make the Pendulum cards so quickly, and just in time for the tournament to."

"Yuya Sakaki, just like I told you, Pendulum Summoning will be your path to defeat!" Sylvio's greyish blue eyes were filled with excitement at the thought of Pendulum Summoning again. He raised the two Pendulum monsters between two fingers. "I, using Scale 3 Yousenjuu Sarenshinchuu and Scale and Scale 5 Yousenjuu Urenshinchuu, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two gates, one with a red mask and the other with a blue mask, rose up in two pillars of blue light.

"But he can only summon Level 4 monsters with this scale." Lelouch's violet eyes carefully studied the field. If he was to gain the ability to Pendulum Summon properly he had to pay VERY close attention to what was being done. He noticed how both Pendulum monsters were on opposite sides of the duel disk, which most likely was so there could be room for the other Pendulum monsters. _Those two spots must be the Pendulum Zones. Where Pendulum monsters can use their Pendulum effects and their Scales to Pendulum Summon._

The crowd awed at the sight before them. "He did it… but with a Scale 3 and 5, he can only Summon Level 4 monsters!" Yuya realized this short scale as well.

"Level 4?" Sylvio laughed, and Lelouch instantly knew something was up. "Sorry, but that's not the case. I activate Urenshinchuu's effect! When there is another Yousenjuu card in my other Pendulum Zone, its Scale rises to 11!" The stadium gasped as one as they watched the number change. "With this, I'm able to Summon Level 4 to 10 monsters simultaneously!"

"Run Yuya." Lelouch hissed between his teeth as he crossed his arms tightly across his body. "Run and get an Action Card while you still have the chance."

Sylvio pointed up at the portal that formed above him. "I Pendulum Summon!" Only one monster appeared on the field, but it was BIG. "Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge these lands with your raging cloak! Come forth! Mayousenjuu Daibakaze!"

The enormous monster even almost towered the castle itself. It was wolf like in figure, and had dark smoky green wraps around its body along with cyan green flames- or winds? -acting as fur. The wolf had a horn, along with big razor sharp teeth and demonic red eyes with no pupils. The wolf's ragging howl was even louder than Odd-Eyes' roar.

MAYOUSENJUU DAIBAKAZE LV.10 ATK:3000 DEF:300

"What a shocker!" Nico was screaming into the mic now, unable to control his excitement in that moment. It almost looked like he was about to break his golden mic from the pressure he used to hold the thing steady. "Sylvio's performed a Pendulum Summon!" The crowd was screaming their throats raw from this Pendulum Summon battle.

"Shrine of Trials gains one Yousen counter!" Sylvio added off to the side as one candle was lit.

"So wait, Yuya isn't the only person who can Pendulum Summon?"

_Ohhh boy, here we go._ Lelouch was slightly afraid people were going to start rioting for some Pendulum cards of their own.

"But Sylvio just did it in front of us!"

"That's it!" Sylvio threw his arms out to the crowd he couldn't see from the Action Field. He knew they were there though, and he could hear them cheering his name. "Scream! Cheer more!" The teenager was soaking all of the attention in like a dried out sponge desperately in need of some water. "The fun has just begun!"

"THAT'S YUYA'S LINE!" Lelouch could vaguely hear Allie scream at Sylvio from over the roaring of the crowd.

Sylvio ignored her and had this weird smile on his face. "I am the truly chosen man, Neo New Sylvio!" He looked back down towards Yuya. "And I don't have just Pendulum Summoning in my arsenal! I am going beyond it!"

"Beyond it?!" Yuya questioned, slightly fearing what his opponent may do next.

"I activate Diabakze's effect!" Sylvio pointed to his big monster. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned. I can return two target cards from my opponent's field to their hand!" The wolfish beast roared, and a huge gust of wind destroyed both of Yuya's magicians. "I return your Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to your hand!"

Sylvio continued before Yuya could even finish putting his cards into his hand. "We're not done yet! With Daibakaze on the field, I activate the Continuous Trap Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm!" Now another gust of wind blew directly at Yuya, who was having a hard time staying on his two feet. "Any non-Yousenjuu cards returned to the hand from the field are sent to their owner's deck instead!"

Lelouch sucked in some air between his teeth. _Damn, this is looking even more grim the longer Sylvio takes his turn._

"His Pendulum cards are sent to his deck?!" Nico said incredulously. "Yuya's Pendulum Summoning has been sealed!"

"And on top of that, I pay 800 Life Points to activate the Continuous Spell Yousen Tornado!"

**SYLVIO LP- 2800 = 2000**

"I end my turn." The sudden 180 caught everyone off guard then. Why waste 800 Life Points if you don't even use the card you brought onto the field? Yuya pursed his lips. "But my turn doesn't just simply end! Let me show you the Sawatari Legend Combo!" The burnette threw a hand out towards Yuya. "Yousen Lost Tornado!"

Lelouch didn't like the name of the combo OR what it might do.

"Yousen Lost Tornado?" Yuya questioned with a slightly hitched eyebrow.

"Yousen Tornado's effect is when a Yousenjuu is returned to my hand, I can return one card on my opponent's field to their hand!" The L.D.S student revealed. "And Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm's effect is any non-Yousenjuu cards returned to the hand from the field are sent to their owner's deck instead!"

Yuya gasped, and Lelouch growled in agitation. "At this rate, Yuya won't have anything left on his field."

"The three Kamaitachi brothers return to my hand during the End Phase!" Sylvio restated with narrowed greyish blue eyes. "With this, Yousen Tornado's affect returns three of your cards to your hand, and with Dizzying Wind's effect, they're blown away to your deck!" Lelouch was going to get sick from all of the damn wind blowing around on Sylvio's field. "Go back to the deck! Pinch Helper, Kaleidoscorpion, Drumming Kong!" That only left Odd-Eyes to face Daibakaze.

Sylvio threw a hand towards said dragon. "Of course, I'll be having him leave the stage as well! Daibakaze's effect activates!" The wolf howled, and a giant wind blew from its horn to around the field. "At the end of the turn this card is Special Summoned, it returns to my hand!" Two more tornado like winds blew towards Yuya and his dragon at the giant wolf's disappearance. "Yousen Lost Tornado!"

Sylvio closed his eyes and gave a mock wave. "Bye bye, Odd-Eyes!"

Red eyes widened in realization. "That's why he didn't use Kamaitachi's effect earlier! So he could sen Odd-Eyes to my deck instead of my hand!"

"What do you think?" Sylvio asked from above the moat Yuya was still stuck in. "This tornado literally catches the opponent's cards in dizzying winds and blows them into the deck!" The burnette held a hand out while the other quickly played with a blonde bang while holding his cards. "This is the Sylvio Legend Combo! Yousen Lost Tornado!" The teen's grin widened slightly. "I am Neo New Sylvio! The man who will give birth to a legend!"

Yuya grit his teeth in suppressed anger, both from this duel and Sylvio's words. He was the one who created Pendulum Summoning, so why did the way Sylvio speak rub him the wrong way? Was it because the LEO Corporation was going to create Pendulum Cards with or without his permission, or something else?

Was this even anger he was feeling?

"Finally, Urensenchuu's Pendulum Scale returns to normal." Sylvio added lastly, before finally, FINALLY his turn was COMPLETELY over.

"Yuya's field has been laid bare!" Nico narrated slightly at the bad circumstances for Yuya. The tomato haired teen had his green and red hair covering his scarlet red eyes. "And with only one card in his hand, he's truly in a do or die situation!"

Sylvio walked over to look down at Yuya from on top of the moat. "It'll be over for you on my next turn." The burnette leaned forward slightly. "Now, show me your final struggle!"

"My turn…" Yuya spoke quietly, even from his blocked out eyes Lelouch could feel how depressed the boy had become.

His nails dug into his jacket. "Don't you dare give up right now Yuya." Lelouch spoke out loud, but from the distance he was at Yuya would never hear him, especially over the crowd. "Show me that damn over confidant, sometimes annoying yet infective showmanship and smile! Don't you dare let this pushover of a duelist get the better of you just because he can Pendulum Summon. Hell. You KNEW this would happen eventually, and you even went to the L.D.S tower to help progress that timetable! Don't you dare give up on this now! Don't you dare give up on your dream of being like- No -_better_ than your father!" The raven haired teen didn't even realize he was yelling out towards Yuya until he noticed the silence surrounding him. The crowd around him had gone quiet as Lelouch spoke.

Then he noticed that Yuya wasn't frowning anymore.

He was smiling instead.

Lelouch blinked, before he sank back into his chair and crossed his arms. "You son of a… You got me all riled up for no Goddamn reason." The secret rebel was going to get Yuya for this, there was no doubt.

Yuya fists shook, most certainly from excitement as scarlet eyes looked back up at Sylvio. There was an enormous smile on his face that caught the brunette off guard somewhat.

Sylvio pointed towards Yuya with a confidant smirk. "It's time we settle this once and for all!" The two spoke banter as if they had been old rivals for years all of a sudden.

"Settle this? Don't be ridiculous! The duel has just begun!" Yuya spoke excitedly.

"What?"

"I draw!" Yuya began his turn with that smile always on his face. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Even though Lelouch knew he couldn't do much, he was still surprised by how fast Yuya's turn was.

"What's this now? I went out of my way to hype up things up and you do something so boring?!" Though the Yousenjuu user couldn't help the smile on his face, Yuya's excitement was just that damn contagious!" Everyone watched as Yuya jumped out of the moat by stepping on some wooden poles sticking out of the stone walls. Sylvio played with his blonde bangs and close his eyes while looking off to the side momentarily. "Well, I guess you can't help it with an empty hand and no Pendulum Summons!"

Yuya finally got out of the damn moat and smiled up at the ruined castle, his back still turned to Sylvio. "If I don't have any cards, then I just have to look for more!"

"Huh?" Sylvio stopped playing with his bangs and looked back towards Yuya. Yuya said nothing more, and just began sprinting up to the castle by following the pathway. It wasn't until he was around halfway there that he spoke once again, eyes steeled with strength and energy from this exhilarating duel. "The fun has just begun Sylvio!" Yuya huffed while he sprinted towards the wooden tower.

"This is truly earth-shaking!" Nico announced, while pulling out a yellow fan from somewhere to fan himself slightly. "And by that, I mean this shocking turn of events! Rumor has it that only Yuya can use Pendulum Summoning, but Sylvio has just perfectly executed the Summon! And with his Pendulum cards all returned to his deck by the Yousen Lost Tornado combo, and his hand at zero, just what will Yuya do?" The showman just did a basic recap of what had just happened to those who were slightly lost.

"He'll pull off a miracle, that's what." Lelouch smirked to himself, it seems he wasn't the only one who had the devil's luck.

"I just wanted to see a Pendulum Summon, but this is turning out to be amazing!"

"I never would've thought both of them would be Pendulum Summoning!"

It looks like people were actually beginning to enjoy the duel instead of just wanting to see Pendulum Summoning, how wonderful. _Yuya always seems to have that aura around him._

Meanwhile, a certain Raidraptor just stared at the duel silently. His body was slack and his facial features soft, but his yellow eyes looked at the Pendulum monsters and their Pendulum Summoning with a calculating gaze.

"I commend you for not giving up and looking for hope in Action Cards." Sylvio admitted, proving he had at least some amount of showmanship. "But all that remains for you is despair!" Which immediately went down the proverbial drain.

"My turn!" Yuya ran across some floorboards raised by steel beams and jumped across the empty spots to get to his needed destination. "I summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi from my hand!" Sylvio exclaimed.

YOUSENJUU KAMAITACHI LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:500

"With Kamaitachi successful summon, I can summon Yousenjuu Kamanitachi. Then, I summon Yosenju Kamamitachi with Kamanitachi's effect!"

YOUSENJUU KAMANITACHI LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:200

YOUSENJUU KAMAMITACHI LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:800

"At the same time, Shrine of Trials' effect activates!" Sylvio lifted his hand towards the shrine above and behind him. "One Yousen counter lights up for each Yousenju summoned." Three candles were lit, making five in total. "While you've been running around looking for Action Cards, I've gotten everything set up! Now, it's time to end this!" The brunette looked up at the big japanese styled abandoned castle where Yuya was heading.

The tomato haired teen was frantically searching for an Action Card, but hasn't found one as of yet. The sudden tension rising was causing everyone in the audience to stiffen in their seats at what will happen. Yuya finally made it within the castle, and instantly gunned for the stairs when he saw no Action Card.

"All right!" Yuya huffed, before looking to his right, and then moving on up the stairs.

Sylvio just calmly walked forward, ginning while looking down at Yuya's facedown cards. "You're trying to bluff me with those two facedown cards you have, but that's not happening! I know what you're up to, and I'll quickly put a stop to it!" Sylvio put both of his arms out. "I activate Urenshinchu's Pendulum effect! When there is another Yousenju card in the opposite Pendulum Zone, its Pendulum Scale changes from 5 to 11 this turn! With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 4 to 10!"

The crowd cheered wildly, the duel getting their blood pumping with excitement. However, Yuya still focused on running up the stairs, looking for an Action Card. "I Pendulum Summon! Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge these lands with your raging cloak! Come forth! Mayousenjuu Daibakaze!" The giant wolf howled loudly once again at its return.

MAYOUSENJUU DAIBAKAZE LV.10 ATK:3000 DEF:300

"I light one Yousen counter!" Another candle was lit, making six candles currently aflame. Yuya said nothing, and just continued running up the stairs. "Daibak's effect even works on facedown cards!" Sylvio threw a hand out towards Yuya's facedowns. "I activate Daibak's effect! I return two cards on the field to their owner's hand!" The giant wolf threw a tornado that destroyed the facedowns, which were soon sent to the deck from Sylvio's combo. Yuya watched as the two cards were blown away, but he still kept running up those stairs. "And now, Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm will send those two cards back to your deck with its effect! It's the end!" Sylvio did a small shrug, before pointing at Yuya small figure that was within the castle. "Too bad! It looks like your precious backrow was useless!"

"No, that's fine!" Yuya finally replied, yelling at the top of his lungs from the very top of the ruined castle. The tomato haired teen did a front flip to get on top of the roof and smirked down at his opponent. "If this set card is removed from the field, it changes the names of all of my opponent's monsters to Anonymous!"

"What!" Sylvio blinked, and watched as his monster's names began to change one by one.

"What's this?! All of Sylvio's cards are now nameless!" Nico exclaimed into the golden mic.

Lelouch's eyes widened in realization. "His own combo will backfire on him because they don't have Yousen in their names anymore. They'll be sent into his deck just like Yuya's monsters."

A screen appeared in front of Yuya's duel disk so that Sylvio could properly communicate with his tricky opponent. "Why, you…! You were trying to do this from the start!"

"That's right!" Yuya agreed with the L.D.S student. "Yousenjuu monsters aren't affected by Dizzying Wind, but…" Yuya's smile grew as he spoke. "Now that your monsters are no longer Yousenjuu cards, at the end of this turn they'll return to the deck instead of the hand due to Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realm's effect."

Sylvio's eyebrows twitched as he growled in frustration, but he soon took a deep breath and relaxed. He looked back into the screen with a genuine smile. "You're not half bad." He admitted.

Yuya closed one crimson eye and held one finger up. "Only because I was able to use your cards' effect against you!"

Sylvio huffed a laughed, and looked away from the screen momentarily. "But do you think you'll last until the end of this turn?"

"Huh?" Yuya focused both of his eyes onto Sylvio now.

"I'll end this duel before then!" Sylvio spoke, determined to win and cut off the transmission there. The burnette jumped up and into Daibakaze's sudden gust of wind. This gave the student a boost, and he spun around doing flips and twists until he finally landed on top of Daibakaze's back. Sylvio did a quick spin and threw his hand out to the side. "It's time to battle! I attack you directly with Daibakaze!" The giant wolf made a huge leap while the wind spun around the giant beast. "All of you, follow me!" Sylvio ordered his monsters, and all three of the brothers jumped into action beside Daibakaze and Sylvio.

"Sylvio makes a brutal attack!" Nico was practically spitting he was so into his announcing and this duel. Even the crowd was having difficulty watching because of the harsh winds blowing around them. "His appearance can be likened to a daredevil laying waste to a castle!"

Daibakaze jumped across the moat, over the bridge, and up towards the castle with ease. Though the three brothers were just barely behind them, all three monsters jumping and parkouring up the hill with skilled practice. They also destroyed the bridge in the process.

"I won't let this be over!" Yuya yelled, before putting his goggles on and back flipping off of the roof and into the hole in the tile. The tomato haired teen vanishing from sight as he reentered the building in a divebomb.

Lelouch leaned forward in his seat, and almost grabbed ahold of the railing that was in front of him. "You've got to be kidding me! That entire building is going to collapse any second and he heads BACK inside!" The raven haired teen thought back to when Yuya dueled with Dipper and did something similar to this. Violet eyes blinked. "Could it be?"

"It's the end!" Sylvio exclaimed, and Daibakaze threw a huge tornado at the castle with a flick from its tail. The sheer force caused the building to destabilize, and finally collapsed. All three sections smashing on top of each other before hitting the ground and becoming a pile of splintered wood and debris. Smoke billowed upwards and around the place were the huge castle sat, and the entire crowd went quiet in suspense.

Sylvio laughed. "You've lost, Yuya Sakaki!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**SNAP'**

Everyone looked over to the right of the castle, and their eyes widened at the sight. "Hold on! Who is that we see over there?!" Nico questioned. A spotlight was zeroed in on a teenager with familiar green and red hair along with goggles over their eyes. The boy currently had both of his hands up in the best showmanship gesture. "It's Yuya Sakaki!"

The crowd went wild, and so did Lelouch along with the Yusho group. Even Shun's lips twitched slightly at this entertaining duel.

"No way!" Sylvio cried out with disbelief. "I should have landed that direct attack!"

Yuya lowered his arms and began to explain. "Did you think I would be running without a plan?" Yuya smiled. "Action Spell! Great Escape! It ends the Battle Phase!" Sylvio's eyes widened as he grit his teeth.

"Amazing! ITs like he's an escape artist!"

"Nice one!"

The crowd was going insane and eating all of it up. Yuya looked over to where the crowd was, and did a nice fancy bow with one arm raised and his legs crossed. The crowd cheered even louder at the display.

"Stop messing around!" Sylvio yelled from on top of Daibakaze. Yuya looked over at the burnette to see he was frustratingly pointing and doing wild gestures towards the tomato haired teen. "You're not allowed to excite the crowd!"

Yuya raised a fist and answered back heatedly. "This is MY dueling style!" The crimson eyed boy emphasized the word 'my'.

Sylvio leaned back slightly, before a grin appeared on his face again as he replied calmly. "But I'm the one who will be getting the last cheers!" He threw his hand backwards. "I activate the effect of Shrine of Trials! I can add one Yousenjuu monster to my hand by using three Tousen counters!" Sylvio held the monster card up towards Yuya. "I add Kamamitachi to my hand and end my turn!"

"Now then, may I ask that your monsters leave the stage?" Yuya asked politely. Sylvio huffed slightly, before he was carefully lowered back onto the ground as the rest of his monsters were forced back into his deck.

"At the end of my turn, Yousen Tornado is destroyed because a Yousenjuu monster did not return to my hand." The duelist spoke gravelly as his combo was destroyed. "Also, Urenshinchu's Pendulum Scale returns to normal." The scale went back down to 5 instead of 11.

"Sylvio's monsters return not to his hand, but to his deck due to the effect of Dizzying Wind!" Nico fanned himself slightly as if the duel was too hot for him to handle.

Yuya looked down towards Sylvio from where he stood on top of a scout tower. "Looks like both of our fields have gotten pretty lonely."

"Heh." Sylvio laughed slightly, but gave a confident smirk up towards Yuya even at his predicament. "I'll be making it lively again as soon as my next turn comes around! During the main event in which you'll taste defeat!"

Yuya looked to the side, and put his goggles back onto his forehead with one hand before scarlet eyes looked towards Sylvio again. "Sorry, but I don't plan on losing either!" The tomato haired teen pumped a fist and grinned excitedly towards his opponent.

"My turn, I draw!" Yuya yelled, before grinning at his only card. "Yes!" The creator of Pendulum Summoning raised his hand into the air. "When neither of us control any monsters, I can Normal Summon this card from my hand by reducing its Level by 1! I summon Performapal Drumming Kong!" The familiar ape appeared onto the field banging its drums loudly.

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG LV.5 ATK:1600 DEF:900

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG LV.5 = 4

"Battle!" Yuya threw a hand out before turning it into a fist pump. "I attack you directly with Drumming Kong!" The small yet athletic teen jumped on top of the gorilla's back as it started jumping towards Sylvio.

"So you're going to attack huh?" Sylvio looked down at his hand, body tense as the apr was closing in. "I can't back down now!" He took the card and lifted it up into the air. "When you declare a direct attack. I send one Yousenjuu to my Graveyard to Special Summon Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko!" The ghoulish monster appeared once again with a pitiful groan.

YOUSENJUU OOYAMABIKO LV.6 ATK:?

"I light one Yousen counter!" Sylvio yelled, which made four candles now lit in the shrine.

"Ooyamibiko's Attack is the same as the original Attack of the monster it battles!" Sylvio said once again with a small frown.

YOUSENJUU OOYAMABIKO ATK:? = 1600

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect!" Yuya responded while still riding his ape. "Once, during the Battle Phase, this card can increase the Attack of one of my monsters by 600!" Sylvio stepped back slightly and grit his teeth as Drumming Kong jumped into the air to face the ghoulish monster before it.

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG ATK:1600 = 2200

The ape banged its drums loudly, which destroyed Ooyamabiko and made Sylvio skid back slightly.

**SYLVIO LP- 2000 = 1400**

"Yuya has recovered from a near-death situation and manages to deal damage to Sylvio!" Nico yelled into his mic while never taking his eyes off of the duel. The two opponents stood only around twenty feet away from each other now. Both boys on the path that led to the now ruined castle.

Yuya hopped off of Drumming Kong and threw a hand towards the ape. "At the end of the Battle Phase, Drumming Kong's effect wears off!"

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG ATK:2200 = 1600

"Alright! Yuya Sakaki is fighting back!"

"Will he show us a Pendulum Summon now?!"

"I end my turn with this!" Lelouch wasn't surprised by that statement, because the tomato haired teen had no more cards left in his hand to play.

"Huh? No Pendulum Summon?"

"What a letdown!"

"Well, his hand is empty…"

Sylvio played with one of his blond bangs and smiled to the crowd. "Okay, okay! Don't worry! I'll show you an elegant Pendulum Summon!" Sylvio pointed with two fingers before taking his turn. "My turn! I draw!" The brunette looked back at his shrine. "I'll use three Yousen counters from the Shrine of Trials to add Mayosenju Daibakze from my deck to my hand!" There candles blew out as Sylvio took the familiar monster card into his hand which left only one candle burning.

"Daibak is in Sylvio's hand!" Nico leaned forward again.

"Which means…"

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

Sylvio soaked all of the cheering from the crowd in and pointed up towards the sky. "That's it! Scream! Cheer more! Louder and louder! Even hotter!" The teen urged the crowd on, making them all cheer as one even louder.

Sylvio snapped his fingers. "Let's go!" Sylvio lifted his duel disk u slightly and threw his hand out in front of him. "My Pendulum Scale is currently set to 3 and 5!" The brunette threw his hand to the side now and lifted one leg like a crane. "So I'm able to summon Level 4 monsters!" Lelouch was slightly surprised that Sylvio wasn't raising his Pendulum Scale again.

"Pendulum Summon!" Sylvio raised his hand towards the portal in the sky between his two Pendulum Zones. "Come forth, win-slicing blades!" Two monsters appeared on the field that were very familiar. "Yousenjuu Kamaitachi and Kamamitachi!"

YOUSENJUU KAMAITACHI LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:500

YOUSENJUU KAMAMITACHI LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:800

"This counts as a single summon, so Shrine of Trials only lights one Yousen counter." This now meant two candles were aflame in the shrine. "First, I'll have that eyesore of a Performapal disappear!" Sylvio threw his hand forward. "Kamaitachi's effect!" The ninja like monster raised its sickle, ready to make Drumming Kong go back into Yuya's hand. The tomato haired teen turned, and quickly ran for an Action Card.

"Action Card! Right there!" Yuya's scarlet eyes zeroed in on a card stuck in the wooden beams meant for a construction site.

"Once, when I control another Yousenjuu monster, I can return one card from my opponent's field to their hand. Be gone, Drumming Kong!" The monster threw a slice of wind towards the ape, but Yuya managed to parkour up towards the Action Card and use it.

"Action Spell, Transparent!" Yuya cried out while still falling towards the ground. "One of my monsters is unaffected by my opponent's effects for the rest of this turn!" The ape literally went transparent, and jumped to the side of Kamaitachi's effect.

Sylvio stomped his feet slightly, and Lelouch swore he saw smoke coming out of the teen's ears. "Don't disappear like that!"

"Yuya somehow held on, but he's cut off his escape route!" Nico was right. The wooden beams behind Yuya were destroyed because of Kamaitachi's swipe, so he was stuck. Though the tomato haired teen was still smiling.

"Hmph." Sylvio huffed. "I still have other options! I tribute Kamaitachi and Kamamitachi in order to Advance Summon Daibak!" The giant wolf returned with a vengeance, and it looked thirsty for battle as it gave a loud howl.

MAYOUSENJUU DAIBAKAZE LV.10 ATK:3000 DEF:300

"I light one Yousen counter!" Sylvio added, making it three candles lit now.

"Here it is, Daibak!" Nico cried out.

Yuya was still smiling, which Sylvio found slightly annoying. "What are you smiling at?! Do you know what kind of situation you're in?"

"I do! But…" Yuya trailed off and took a deep breath. "The audience is excited!" Even as the tomato haired teen said this the crowd was still cheering wildly.

"Huh?"

"It's not just me." Yuya added. "Our unpredictable show is getting the crowd hyped! I've found a new possibility! That's why I can't help enjoying this!"

"Ha." Sylvio laughed, and Yuya's smile dimmed slightly. "I can't help but enjoy this either!" Sylvio condeded, and YUya's smile returned tenfold. "I'll be able to crush yo in front of a huge crowd like this!" That admittedly dimmed it slightly, but Yuya was always a fan of challenge.

"Sylvio…" Yuya grinned. "I told you, I won't let you end it that easily!" The scarlet eyed boy persisted. "The show still has more to come!"

"No!" Sylvio disagreed. "Right now IS the climax!" He pointed towards Yuya's Drumming Kong. "Let's go, it's time to battle! I attack Drumming Kong with Daibak!" The giant wolf threw a tornado towards Yuya and his ape, but Yuya acted quickly, if only to lessen the damage slightly. "I activate Drumming Kong's effect! It can increase one monster's Attack by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase!"

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG ATK:1600 = 2200

The ape banged its drums wildly even as it was destroyed from the tornado. The wind made Yuya skid back towards the edge of the destroyed pathway.

**YUYA LP- 2200 = 1400**

"The destroyed Drumming Kong is sent to the Extra Deck!" Yuya placed the ape into its proper place instead of the Graveyard.

"Yuya Sakaki uses his monster's effect to lower the damage from his monster's destruction!" Nico announced from where he resided while waving his fan like crazy.

"Wow! This is a really intense match!"

"Yeah, this is a great fight!"

"I end my turn here." Sylvio grinned. "The Advanced Summoned Daibak will remain on the field."

"So that's why he didn't Pendulum Summon Daibak, it would have returned to his hand otherwise, leaving his field open for attack." Lelouch muttered to himself as he watched the two rivals face off.

"Will Yuya Sakaki use his Pendulum this time?!"

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

Even the two duelists could hear the crowd's chants through the Action Field. Sylvio frowned slightly, but soon shrugged it off and smiled. "Come on, Entertainment Duelist!"

"Huh?"

"They're all cheering for it…" Sylvio encouraged his opponent. "The entire stadium is cheering on our duel right now! The audience is looking forward to it!"

"Sylvio…" Yuya couldn't believe how this duel had changed his opponent so much. But he liked this new Sylvio.

"It's your turn!" The burnette pointed towards Yuya. "You better answer them!"

"Yeah!" Yuya smiled, and a spotlight shined down on Yuya. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" The crowd went silent, eager to hear what the teen had to say. Yuya did a swift gesture to his field. "As you can see, my field is absent of set cards, let alone monsters!" He placed his hand on top of his deck. "This next draw will be betting this whole show on a Destiny Draw!"

Lelouch clicked his tongue in slight distaste. _Letting destiny decide your fate. I don't necessarily believe that, but even if I did, I wouldn't like the idea of someone else controlling my fate or life. I'll be in control and won't need such things like a Destiny Draw to save me._ Though the raven haired teen couldn't blame Yuya for this situation he was in.

"If I manage to draw something, I want to hear you cheer!" Yuya continued over Lelouch's thoughts. "I DRAW!" Yuya yelled as he drew the card, and everyone was silent in suspense. When Yuya flipped the card over, he smiled. "Got it!" Red eyes looked up again. "Right now I'll show you the most amazing magic show you've seen in this world!" Sylvio looked at Yuya with curiosity, and Yuya showed his card towards his opponent. "This card can only be activated when I have no cards on my field and only this card in my hand!"

_That's some lucky shit right there._ Lelouch admitted.

"I can draw as many cards as my opponent controls, then reveal them!" Yuya explained. "Right now, Mr. Sawatari controls five cards! So I draw five cards!" Yuya revealed the cards, one of them being Odd-Eyes. "The cards I drew are Skeeter Skimmer, Trump Witch, Timegazer Magician, Turn Toad, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The crowd was going mad, and Lelouch wouldn't be surprised if some people were currently foaming at the mouth because of this duel. Yuya held out two cards between his fingers. "I, using the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two rose up into two pillars of light.

"Here it comes! Yuya's original Pendulum Summon!" Nico was practically jumping on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Just what kind of show will he show us?!"

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 5 to 7!" Yuya began, his pendulum crystal once again shining and spinning, something that Lelouch took a small note on. "Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya held his hand up towards the portal that opened. "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Only two monsters appeared from the portal in two beaming lights. "First off is Performapal Drumming Kong! As well as the heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The two different colored eyes glowed, before Odd-Eyes gave another mighty roar that made the crowd cheer even louder.

PERFORMAPAL DRUMMING KONG LV.5 ATK:1600 DEF:900

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Both players' ace monsters are out and facing off!" Nico crowed. Though Odd-Eyes was smaller than Daibak the dragon still stood tall and didn't back down.

"Now it's time to end this!" Sylvio grinned.

"Yeah." Yuya agreed and threw his hand out. "Battle! I attack Daibak with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon began to run forward, its steps echoing loudly on the field as well as shaking the ground.

"You don't have enough Attack!" Sylvio pointed out, but that would soon be fixed.

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect!" Yuya yelled out towards his ape, who began banging his drums widely, in response to that statement. "It increases the monster's Attack by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase!"

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATK: 2500 = 3100

Odd-Eyes roared, and tackled the giant beast of a wolf. Yuya still wasn't done making his comeback. "Odd-Eyes' effect! If Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled!"

:Sarenshinchu's effect!" Sylvio responded swiftly and threw a hand out towards said monster. "When a Yousenjuu monster would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead!" Sylvio closed one eye as the damage he took.

**SYLVIO LP- 1400 = 1200**

"Woah!" Nico yelled into his mic. "Sylvio has managed to prevent the destruction of his ace monster!" The crowd just didn't seem to stop yelling and cheering for this duel.

"Man, this is getting me really excited!"

"Me too, I don't care who wins now!"

"I wish both of them could win!"

"Yeah! Go for it, you two!"

"Come on Yuya…" Violet eyes flickered towards Trump Witch. "You know what to do to win this."

"This is fun, isn't it?" Sylvio asked.

"Yeah!" Yuya agreed. "But the fun has just begun!" Yuya pointed up towards Trump Witch and Lelouch relaxed, this duel was over. "I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, I can use monsters on my field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Wh-what?!" Sylvio certainly didn't expect THAT. The burnette didn't even know that was possible! The crowd was just eating it up like candy and going INSANE over this revelation.

"Chest-pounding sage of the forest! Become one with the dragon of mystery and give birth to a new power!" The two monster began to fuse together right behind Yuya in a color of light. The teen raised his hands and balled them into one fist. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ferocious dragon of luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The new monster had the body of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but it was covered in bony armor and blue fur. One of its eyes were yellow, and there was a big tiger's eye in the middle of its forehead that acted as a third eye. Odd-Eyes orbs were traded for sharper and more deadly spikes, along with more claws and bigger fangs. The beast stomped the ground before giving a mighty roar that echoed across the field.

BEAST-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:2000

"It's a clash of high-level monsters, both with 3000 Attack!" Nico screamed. Both of the boys eyes looked at two different Action Cards.

"Battle!" Yuya yelled. "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Diabak!" The beast roared, spitting its saliva everywhere before charging towards its adversary. Sylvio on the other hand, was gunning straight towards an Action Card, two cards being revealed underneath some tiled roofing.

"Both of them are aiming for Action Cards!" Nico yelled into his golden mic, and watched as Yuya jumped off of his dragon to get one of said cards.

Both boys grabbed an Action Card, Sylvio getting his first before Yuya. Meanwhile, Beast-Eyes gave a powerful flamethrower that was shaped like a beast that went straight for Daibak, while the wolf himself threw a great tornado towards the rabid dragon. Both monsters were destroyed, but a huge explosion of smoke covered the field to prevent the audience from seeing what had happened when the two gain their Action Cards.

"I activate the Action Card Huge Fireworks!" Sylvio played his card first. "This card deals damage equal to half of the Attack of an opponent's monster destroyed in battle to my opponent!" A ball of fire went straight towards Yuya, who was once again on the roof of the collapsed castle.

Yuya looked up at the fireball diving right on top of him. Then all of a sudden, four magic hands carrying a tarp blocked the attack and sent the fire into the sky where it exploding into marvelous looking fireworks.

"What?!" Sylvio was just as surprised and confused as most of the audience. Everyone looking up at the beautiful colors exploding in the sky.

"Yuya has turned the damaging flame into a huge firework!" Nico announced. "This is truly Entertainment!"

"How pretty!"

"Wow!"

Yuya revealed his Action Card. "Due to the Action Spell Miracle, Beast-Eyes' destruction was negated, and so was your card's effect!" The crowd screamed and roared as multiple voice cheered the duel onwards.

"You…!" Sylvio grounded his teeth, before the smoke dissipated revealing Beast-Eyes. "That was too flashy!" The burnette just now noticed the dragon's presence, and began to panic slightly.

"Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates!" Yuya held his hand out towards his dragon. "When it destroys an opponent's monster in battle, it can inflict damage equal to the Attack of its Beast-type Fusion Material!" The dragon's roar echoed once again, and a yellow aura surrounded the beast. "Drumming Kong's Attack is 1600!"

A red beam fired from Beast-Eyes and straight at Sylvio. The boy was too slow, and ended up being swallowed by the beam. The force sending the burnette flying while his scream echoed off the battlefield before skidding to a stop on his back.

**SYLVIO LP- 1200 = 0 LOSER**

**YUYA LP- 1400 WINNER**

A screen with Yuya's face and the word 'Winner' were stretched across the screen behind him. "And that's it! The winner of the second match is Yuya Sakaki!" With the duel over, the field began to degenerate, and the cheering crowd was finally visible once again.

"I knew you'd win, Yuya." Lelouch finally relaxed from his tense position, the duel certainly doing a number on him alongside the cheering. The audience was so loud that his ears were ringing and thumping at the same time.

Sylvio managed to sit up, and he looked at Yuya's offered hand with surprised interest before he blinked and looked up into the scarlet eyed teen's face. Yuya said nothing, just simply offering his hand out to help Sylvio up. The burnette scowled, before looking off to the side and stood up on his own.

"Sylvio…"

Greyish blue eyes opened once again as he finally registered all of the cheering and clapping going on throughout the stadium. Sylvio looked around out towards the crowd in shock, Yuya doing the same before looking back at his defeated opponent. "They're really excited!"

The two exchanged a silent conversation before nodding, and then refocusing onto the crowd. Sylvio doing a polite bow while Yuya threw his hands up and waved.

Sylvio looked back at Yuya with a smile, his rival now becoming more of a friend. "I'll face you again anytime."

Yuya smiled, and raised a fist. "Yeah! I'm looking forward to it!"

Sylvio raised both of his hands up into the air, soaking everything in. "This may be the kind of Dueling I'm aiming for." The burnette thought to himself out loud. His duels with Yuya, they were always so exciting and fun, it got his blood pumping and his energy flowing. Yes, the L.D.S student could easily agree that he liked this, he had become addicted to this. Sylvio wouldn't mind being able to bring about the same reactions and joy to other people within his audience and to the crowd.

Being an Entertainment Duelist didn't sound half bad.

. . .

Lelouch leaned against the small wall blocking the audience from the arena and sighed. His violet eyes opened to look at Yuya who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"That was a really good duel." Lelouch admitted with a sigh. "It certainly had a lot of suspense, and it even had me at the edge of my seat."

"Thanks Lelouch." Yuya grinned before lowering his hand. "I'm glad you were able to watch it, and it makes me even more happy to know that you enjoyed it."

"Right." Lelouch began, but was soon interrupted by Sora jumping out of his seat with a sucker in his mouth.

"Alright!" The candy addict cheered excitedly. "Now it's my turn to finally duel!" Everyone smiled at Sora's behavior as emerald eyes looked at the Yusho crowd. "I'll definitely get us another win! So don't you guys go worrying about it, because this win is already in the bag!"

_I wouldn't be so sure, Academia spy. _Lelouch thought somewhat darkly. Though he felt just slightly bad about what was going to happen to the sky blue haired teen, he didn't really care that much either. One thing was for certain, Lelouch knew Shun was going to win this duel. There was no way the Raidraptor would lose on his first match, and against an Academia spy no less.

The teen had just about as much pride as himself, and that was saying something.

Yuzu was about to say something, but a ringing from Lelouch's own duel disk stopped her. The gang looked over at their raven haired friend as he answered the call. Surprisingly, it was from Shun himself. The dark haired duelist not having appeared in the field yet, but was instead in a darkened hallway towards the stands with his arms crossed while calling Lelouch. Or in the Raidraptor's case, Zero.

"Hello?" Lelouch asked calmly and politely, making sure that the duel disk wasn't on speaking lest the others figure out his secret identity.

"Where are you right now Zero?" Shun asked, completely serious and straight to the point.

Lelouch smile dimmed slightly and the others noticed. "I just finished watching the duel between Sylvio and Yuya. Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing to concerning." Shun admitted. "Though… It's just that Yuto and Ruri gave me a quick call once the battle ended. They're asking me to not go too far with the little Academia runt… However…"

Lelouch's frown deepened, and his violet eyes steeled slightly in understanding. "I get it, and I'll be there right away." With that, Lelouch hung up and gave the Yusho group alongside Sora an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that, it's just that my father called and wanted me back at the hotel. An emergency came up and I-"

"No no no." Yuya waved his hands frantically, before urging Lelouch to go with a wave of his hand. "It's alright, we understand completely. Go ahead and get going before you get into some trouble."

"Aww!" Sora whined slightly. "I was hoping everyone would be able to watch my duel!"

"Don't worry." Lelouch sadly had to reassure the candy addict. "I'll be able to watch your duel on TV remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sora perked up immediately, before casually walking out towards the field. "Okay then! Good luck with whatever emergency crisis thingy you got going on I guess!"

After offering a few more apologize, Lelouch quickly made his escape into the dark emptiness of the hallways. The raven haired teen instantly gunning for the hiding spot he hid his Zero disguise without any cameras or bugs watching him.

He still made sure to check though before changing into his Zero persona and going over to meet Shun.

**Alright! Chapter 14, DONE! Once again over 10,000 words so I'm happy. I felt that putting Sora and SHun's duel in here would make the chapter too long, so you people will have to wait slightly for that. Wonder what Shun wants Zero for though?**

**I had such a rough time trying to find the states for the Yousenjuu monsters, and I couldn't even find the Defense for Ooyamabiko. So honestly I gave up because it's not THAT important to me. We only see these cards in that ONE duel, so it's not too bad.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. Though I believe Chapter 15 may be more exciting, so I'll see you guys there! -MoonlightWright**


	15. Ch15 Personal Grudge Match

**Here we are, FINALLY we can read the Shun VS Sora duel! Along with its aftermath, hoo boy! I'm excited to get this thing rolling! Hell, I was so excited that I started this thing as soon as I was done with the last Chapter! Now then, let's get on with the story!**

Ch.15: Personal Grudge Match

Zero walked towards Shun quietly, his cape slowly fluttering behind him as he went. Shun was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, yellow eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face as he thought. Those yellow eyes instantly took note of Zero's presence, and the taller teen relaxed. If only just a small, imperceptible bit. He was getting better at detecting Zero over time.

"What do you need Shun?" Zero asked, his faceless mask looking out towards the stadium, where Sora was currently waiting for his opponent. Though most couldn't see it because it was rather well hidden, those emerald eyes still held a thirst for the hunt.

"Yuto and Ruri are asking me to not card this kid once I kick his ass." Shun stated bluntly, glaring over at the Academia spy with hatred and distaste. "I'm going to be honest with you Zero, I don't think I can accept their request."

"Why is that?" Zero asked, masked head tilted slightly.

"You know why!" Shun snapped, arms crossing across his chest tighter. "That bastard down there helped ruin my home! He carded my people with a fucking smile on his face, and they expect me to just let him get away from the consequences scot free!" The Raidraptor wanted to hit something, so he decided to hit the wall even when his hand started to hurt slightly from the action.

"So then why are you still bothered by this?" Zero questioned, and the question itself caught Shun off guard slightly. "Why are you having such a conflict with yourself over this? If you want to card the kid then go ahead and do it once the duel is over." The glass on Zero's mask reflected some of the light bleeding into the hallway. "Though you should know that if you do card Sora, the crowd is going to panic like a pack of frightened gazelle and bolt. People will probably get hurt over the panic, and you'll most certainly get disqualified from the tournament while possibly making Reiji an enemy."

"Well when you put it like that…" Shun began, but Zero interjected.

"I'm not stopping you from carding the kid." Zero leaned back against the opposite wall while looking at Shun. "Though it would probably be one of the worst times to card him, but I still wouldn't stop you. You have a rage and need for vengeance that I won't get in the way of, because I know that anyone who gets in the way of my own revenge would instantly be swept aside without a passing thought." The way Zero spoke about this so calmly made some of the hairs on Shun's neck stand on end. Why did Zero sound slightly dead even with his modulator? "It's your decision to make, not Yuto's or Ruri's or even my own. It's yours, but if you really want me to stop you from carding Sora... I'll try."

"So you'd really let me card that bastard?" Shun just wanted to be sure, and when Zero nodded his head silently yellow eyes looked at the ground in thought.

Should he?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alright then." Yellow eyes looked back up into Zero's mask with a determined glare. "Here's what I want."

Shun opened his mouth and spoke, and Zero just gave an accepting nod. He wouldn't judge Shun, not for something like this.

. . .

"Come on!" Sora sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. "Where is my opponent!" Sora whined slightly, the emerald eyed boy having already finished his sucker. "I wanna fight someone already! I've been waiting for my turn to duel long enough!"

"Quit your whining." Another male voice snapped from across the field, and Sora looked over to see that it was Shun walking onto the field to face his opponent.

Sora gave a knowing smirk. "I see, so you decided to stand your ground and fight instead of running away." Shun grit his teeth and frowned, yellow eyes glaring as he was about to retort but was cut off by Nico Smiley.

"Next up is today's third match!" Nico began speaking again after a short break and a drink of water for his dry throat. The duelists were shown on the screen. "Yusho Duel School's Sora Shiunin VS L.D.S' Shun Kurosaki! Everyone, please, your applause for these two duelists!" The crowd cheered, still a bit high from the last duel.

Sora waved out towards the crowd, taking all of the attention with glee and a big smile on his face. Shun however, wasn't having any of it, nor was he in the mood to play Sora's games. The Raidraptor just stood there, with his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

Sora gave the Yusho group a thumbs up after they cheered loudly for him to win. "Okay! Leave it to me you guys! I'll satisfy the whole crowd just like Yuya!"

"Sora, be careful!" Yuya leaned against the railing to yell towards his friend. "Don't let your guard down!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Sora replied smoothly, without any real care for the circumstances he was in.

_It's a tad bit too late for those words, Yuya._ Zero thought to himself as he appeared from the hallway into the stadium. Though all the masked man really did was lean against the wall beside one of the currently occupied seats and watch the two duelists interact. Some of the audience looked over at Zero with awe, none of them expecting the masked man to be here and much less be beside them.

"Zero's here!"

"Wait, Zero's here? When did Zero get here!"

"Where is he?"

"That masked freak is in the stadium?"

"Why is he watching this duel? He already finished his duel, so why is he bothering to watch someone elses' fight?"

The masked man ignored all of these ramblings and questions, and instead focused on the incoming match in the field. Zero's deadly aura making anyone who was interested in talking to him think twice and stay quiet. _This is going to get dangerous fast._

"This time I'll entertain you, Yuya! Look forward to it!" Sora yelled out towards his tomato haired friend, before he finally caught on to the crowds mutters. Emerald eyes quickly scanned the crowd before the Action Field could rise. "Wait a second, Zero's here?" His smirk grew. "Ahhh, so he came to watch you fight me eh?"

No reply, only a glare.

"He did, didn't he? Though I didn't have any doubts about _where_ _you_ came from before. This only cements the truth now. Perhaps I can get a quick duel with him as well once I defeat you here." Sora's smirk turned slightly predatory, but nobody else except for the resistance fighters could see it.

Shun's yellow eyes narrowed even more slightly as he thought back to what had happened the night before. Back at the L.D.S tower.

'"_This is a Pendulum Card made for you." Reiji Akaba's main body guard, Nakajima, held out the cards towards Shun. The Raidraptor duelist having his back turned, but his head tilted back slightly in curiosity. "Please take it."_

_Shun stared at the card, in deep thought for a moment. Should he really take it? The Raidraptor knew that he wouldn't even need it for this coming duel against the spy, so why take it and waste his breath on it._

_Though… Yuto, Ruri, and even Zero were going to try and learn other summoning methods to get stronger, weren't they? So shouldn't he try it as well, and get stronger himself so that he could advance alongside his comrades? He had to get stronger, he swore he would protect Yuto and Ruri over his dead body. To do that properly, he needed to learn some more Summoning Methods since he knew Xyz to its fullest potential, so he could become unpredictable, stronger._

_Maybe it was because Reiji Akaba was 'gifting' him the Pendulum cards instead of someone else._

"_Knowing you, you should be able to use it better than Sylvio." Nakajima continued. Someone was certainly trying to sweet talk Shun into taking the cards weren't they?_

_Shun gave an annoyed sigh, before turning around and looking at the card. The Raidraptor gave the card a scrutinizing gaze before twisting his nose slightly in distaste._

_Even if it hurts his pride slightly, he would do just about anything to protect his friends, his family. Anything for Yuto and Ruri._

_However…_

"_Hmph." Shun put the card into his pocket and turned away from the bodyguard. "I have no need for it." He simply stated before walking away, the taller adult taking a step forward and yelling out towards him in anger. Though Nakajima didn't stop him from leaving, nor did Shun ever give the Pendulum cards back.'_

Shun blinked out of his small flashback, usually scowl still on his face if only slightly deepened. He didn't need Pendulum Summoning for this.

Maybe he would use it later, but not for this duel. Not against someone like HIM, if only for this one time since his sister and friend weren't in any true danger.

"Today's third event starts now!" Nico yelled while pointing on the screen. "First up, selecting the Field Spell! The field chosen is the City of the Future! Heartland!"

Hearing that name made both Shun and Zero tense, Shun even more so. Rage etched clearly on his face as the familiar scenes began to generate around him and the field.

_Reiji you son of a bitch._ Zero raged in his mind. _This entire place may just be leveled to the ground because of you and your damn need to know everyone's weak points!_

Sora blinked as Nico continued. "This is the perfect stage for the two who will show us the future of dueling! Now then, Action Field on!"

_Reiji you BASTARD!_ Shun yelled to himself in thought. _You fucking set this up on purpose. That field wasn't chosen by accident, you rigged the options!_

"Field Spell! City of the Future, Heartland, activate!" Nico spoke in a jolly tone, that happiness from the last duel won't be lasting for long.

"Heartland…" Shun breathed. It was almost exactly like his home, but there were a few differences. The giant tower for example, it didn't have a heart at the top.

Sora looked around the field, hands on his hips. "I'd be more excited if it were a town of sweets, though…" Sora trailed off before continuing. "But it looks like the crowd is enjoying it, so I guess it's fine if it's not." Sora looked over towards Shun from across the river that was separating them. His smile dropped slightly at the sight of Shun though.

Shun was holding a shaking fist, his face scrunched up in boiling rage that couldn't be released. It really looked like the taller teen wanted to hit something, and that something looked like Sora's face when yellow eyes met emerald.

Sora blinked, playing innocent. "What's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache?" Shun looked down at the ground while taking a deep breath, his fist lowering back to his side. "Hey, will you really be able to duel me?"

Yellow eyes shrunk slightly as he glared towards Sora. "You should worry about yourself first!" The Raidraptor snapped, and he could feel how his monsters wanted to tear into the little pint sized runt. Sora just blinked up towards Shun in rather well done innocence. "If you really are a true Fusion user…" He raised his duel disk, ready for battle. "I will show no mercy!"

With that said, Shun did a slow spin and activated his duel disk. Yellow eyes almost looking like a burning sun, this teen was set on destroying Sora in this duel.

Sora smirked, and activated his duel disk as well. "Interesting, aren't you?" He then turned towards the waiting crowd. "All right, everyone! My Entertainment duel is about to begin!" The short teen waved towards the crowd and where Yuya should be sitting. "Cheer for me just like you did for Yuya!" The crowd cheered even louder in response to his words. Sora nodded in approval, before jumping up and throwing a hand in the air. "Then, with that, let's get this started!"

Emerald eyes met piercing yellow as Sora began the chant. "Duelists locked in battle!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shun didn't reply back. The taller teen not even bother to try and look excited or happy. The only thing he did was darken his glare.

"Huh?" Sora looked put down by his opponent's silent refusal to play along. "Hey! You're really killing the mood, you know?" The Academia spy put his hands on his hips. "If I say 'Marco', you have to say 'Polo'!" Sora held his hand in a lecturing gesture. "It's called call and response!" Emerald eyes looked up towards yellow as if they were looking up at a lesser being, or a child. "Got it?"

Shun said nothing, and his trenchcoat and hair blew softly from a sudden gust of wind.

Sora's eyes narrowed and his body slumped more at Shun's outright refusal to play along. He sighed. "He's a lost cause." The shorter teen did a complete 180 after those words and smiled once again towards the crowd. "Alright then everyone!" The boy pumped his fist into the air. "Let's take it from the top! Duelists locked in battle!"

The crowd spoke loudly as one, and it only seemed to make Shun even more pissed then he was before. "Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!"

Nico decided to help the shorter boy, while preparing to snap his fingers. "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling! Action…" Nico snapped his fingers, and the cards spread around the beautiful field that would soon turn into a God forsaken warzone.

"DUEL!"

**SORA LP- 4000**

**SHUN LP- 4000**

"The audience's call and response was perfect!" Nico praised the audience as they cheered. "Out third match today is just getting better and better! Just how will it turn out?!"

_You won't be saying that later._ Zero thought to himself darkly, his body looking as relaxed as it was before the field was revealed. On the inside however, Zero was tightened like a spring ready to break from the pressure.

"I'll go first!" Sora insisted since Shun didn't bother to go. "I summon from my hand a very cute bear monster, Fluffal Bear!" The monster did indeed look cute, it was pink, big, and looked very soft along with having a red scarf around its neck and small angel like wings on its back.

FLUFFAL BEAR LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:800

The children and females of the crowd awed at the cute sight. "So cute!"

"Isn't it?" Sora asked the crowd, and got cheering as a response. "But I've got even cuter ones coming up! When there is a Fluffal monster on my field, I can Special Summon these monsters from my hand!" Sora held the two cards in the air. "Two cute sheep monsters that'll make you squeal! I double Special Summon two Fluffal Sheeps!" Those monsters were also indeed cute. They had very puffy orange wool, green eyes, and pink wings on their backs.

FLUFFAL SHEEP LV.2 ATK:400 DEF:800

"So cute!" Though, judging from the scowl on Shun's face. The Raidraptor user couldn't give any less of a shit.

"I set one card and end my turn." Sora finished calmly before putting one hand on his hip. "Now then, you're up! Let's both give the audience the greatest show!" Sora's smile widened slightly.

"The greatest show?" Shun finally spoke up, though his voice was monotone. It sounded like he was just tired of everything around him as yellow eyes narrowed. "Once, dueling was the greatest show in my homeland as well." Shun's eyes closed as he began to reminisce about something, pain on his face that instantly went away before anybody could notice other than Zero. Even Sora missed it, and he was closer to his opponent than the masked man. "That's right… the greatest…"

"Huh?" Sora blinked, this dudes mood was destroying the good atmosphere he tried so hard to create!

"Whether they were children or adults, everyone enjoyed it without a care." Yellow eyes finally opened to focus on his opponent and only his opponent before it went to Heartland itself. "It was a town where duelists were adored by the public." Shun looked back at Sora, and emerald eyes narrowed slightly at the hidden implications. "Until that day…"

"The day your world was destroyed and you had to duel to survive." Zero muttered to himself. "The day Heartland was gone, replaced with rubble, smoke, ash, and tears. Replaced with a place with people who fear dueling… The day Academia invaded."

"On that day, our enemy attacked us without warning and turned our town into a battlefield." Shun continued alongside Zero even though he couldn't hear the masked man. The Raidrapotor could feel how he really felt about it.

"Enemy? Battlefield?" Sora sounded completely lost, and if it wasn't for the fact that he wore a modified Academia uniform Shun might have doubted the kid was a spy in the first place. "What's that? What are you going on about?"

The entire crowd was silenced by Shun's words. Everyone was confused and slightly scared about what he was talking about.

"Jeez…" Sora's eyebrows furrowed and he gave a sad frown. "You're really oblivious, aren't you?" That hand has back on his hip again. "I even went out of my way to play three cute monsters to liven the match up." Sora raised his hand again. "Don't go and ruin it!" He whined slightly. "I said we should both give them the greatest show, didn't I? If I go 'Ka-boom', then you've got to follow up with a 'Ba-bang' or it won't-"

"My turn. I draw." Shun interrupted Sora's rant, which made the candy addict give the Raidraptor user a childish frown. "We were thrown into disarray by the sudden assaults. Just mounting a defense took everything we had!"

"Are you even trying?" Sora threw Shun's words to the side.

"I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" Shun spoke calmly, too calmly for Zero's liking. The green mechanical falcon spread its wings and looked up into the sky. A red symbol etched into its chest as it screeched loudly, glad to finally be released to fight against the Academia spy.

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"Battle!" Shun spoke, surprising everyone else since he didn't summon anymore monsters or play any Spells. Shun threw his hand up towards his trusty mechanical bird. "I attack Fluffal Bear with Vanishing Lanius!"

The falcon screeched, before clawing the cute bear into shreds. The wind blew against Sora's hair and clothes while also causing the teen to close one emerald eye.

**SORA LP- 4000 = 3900**

The two duelists could faintly hear a little girl crying in the background, but Sora just ignored it and gave a soft chuckle. "I'll save it for you right now! I activate the Trap Fluffal Crane! This can return a Fuluffal monster that was destroyed by battle to my hand. This also lets me draw one card from my deck! You've got to react like this, got it?" Sora asked towards Shun once again, giving the teen a cute childish wink.

_Now he seems to be trying a bit too hard in his disguise._ Zero narrowed his violet eyes towards Sora.

Shun didn't bother to respond to the Fusion user, and instead continued his turn. "Because a Raidraptor monster declared an attack this turn, I activate the Spell card Raidraptors Symbol." The taller teen didnt even look at his hand as he played the Spell he was talking about, yellow eyes focused only on his prey. "I can add one Raidraptor monster from my deck to my hand. I add Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius." Shun took the monster from his deck and put it in his hand. "And due to the previously summoned Vanishing Lanius' monster effect, I can Special Summon one more Vanishing Lanius this turn!" The second falcon soon joined its comrade and gave a cry that hungered for battle.

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"I summon it in Defense Mode." Shun added.

"It's nice that you were able to respond so quickly, but there's no point in hiding behind those monsters, you know?" Sora spoke up, but Shun just ignored him. Though that statement did reveal himself more than he had probably intended it to. It's not like he wasn't hiding from Shun, but the Academia spy had to at least keep up some sort of flimsy facade when it came to the rest of the Standard citizens watching this duel.

"I set one card and end my turn." Shun finished calmly.

"Both players have ended one turn with two monsters of the same name!" Nico spoke into his golden mic. "At this point, neither has taken a decisive lead! I wonder what twists this battle will take! Who will get the taste of victory!? Sora or Shun?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Sora looked over towards where Nico's stand was briefly before looking back towards Shun. "The one who entertains the audience more, of course!" He gave a thumbs up. "And I'll make sure they have their fill! Let's go! My turn. I draw!" Sora drew his card, excited to play his turn. "I summon Edge Imp Sabres from my hand." Though this monster was a little scarier than the two sheep, it wasn't super terrifying. It was just a pair of clippers with red eyes.

EDGE IMP SABRES LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:800

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can return one Fluffal monster on the field to my hand. Then I can Special Summon a different Fluffal monster from my hand!" Sora revealed the monster's effect, and began to resummon Fluffal Bear. The clippers began to sheer the orange fluff off of one of the Fluffal sheep. "Now, your applause please, as our very cute sheep in no time turns into… Fluffal Bear!"

FLUFFAL BEAR LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:800

The crowd cheered, although it was mostly some children since the cute teddy bear had returned.

"It's Mr. Bear!"

"Bear!"

"So cute!"

"It's back!"

"But where's Mr. Sheep?"

Sora waved a card in his hand towards the crowd. "Mr. Sheep is right here!" Emerald eyes looked at his sheep card. "When he returns to my hand, I get to add a certain card from my deck to my hand because of his effect!" Sora drew a card, before looking at Shun as he said his next words. "That card is the Spell card Polymerization!" Sora revealed the card to the Raidraptor user, and Shun immediately grit his teeth and frowned.

The lights suddenly turned off on the field, and Sora vanished. When two spotlights turned on a drum roll began to play as the lights tried to find the short teen. The lights finally revealed the sky blue haired teen standing at the very top of some stairs that went to another level of the city.

Sora raised one hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" With that, all of the lights turned back on and the crowd began to cheer at the lines mostly said by Yuya.

"What's this?!" Nico exclaimed. "Isn't that Yuya Sakaki's very own catchphrase?!"

_Does he really likes Yuya that much?_ Zero questioned to himself with disbelief. It was dangerous for an Academia spy to get close to their soon to be victims, so why was Sora trying to be just like Yuya?

Was Yuya really making Sora change? Did he affect the Academia spy that much, so much so that Sora really did want to be Yuya's friend.

Zero clicked his tongue. "Preposterous. What am I even thinking? The chances of that are slim to none, so why even bother trying to fix something that's so broken?"

"Hmph." Shun looked up to meet his opponent's eyes.

"What you're all about to witness is a real, full-fledged Fusion Summon!" Sora waved to the crowd he couldn't see, but he could certainly hear them. "Now let's get to it! I activate the Spell card Polymerization! I'm going to fuse Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear!" The two began to fuse in a light behind the Academia spy. "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast!" Sora held his arms out, before putting them together in a fist and throwing them out in front of himself. "Become one and reveal to us your new form! I Fusion Summon!" The teen bent his elbows so that the fist was right beside his chest. "Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!"

The bear's arms grew claws and extended from its body while scissors cut through his chest. Red eyes glowed from within the bear's forcefully opened maw, and its real eyes had this crazed look in them.

FRIGHTFUR BEAR LV.6 ATK:2200 DEF:1800

"It's time to battle!" Sora threw his hands out towards one of Shun's birds. "I attack Vanishing Lanius with Frightfur Bear!" The bear spun around, before clawing the mechanical bird. The falcon gave one last screech before being destroyed. Shun had to cover his face from the wind that blew his hair and cloak.

**SHUN LP- 4000 = 3100**

"Not only that!" Sora continued with hands on his hips in triumph. "Frightfur Bear has the ability to equip monsters it destroys in battle! My Fusion monster will gain your bird's attack as well." The yellow particles began to gather together, until a yellow phoenix revealed itself, and began to get sucked into the waiting maws of the Fusion bear.

FRIGHTFUR BEAR ATK:2200 = 3500

Shun threw his arm forward, and spoke calmly. "I activate the Trap card Raidraptor Return!" The card began to glow brightly, and a red aura appeared around Frightfur Bear. "This card returns one Raidraptor monster destroyed in battle to my hand!" The Fusion bear threw up the yellow phoenix which formed into a card that was in between Shun's two fingers.

FRIGHTFUR BEAR ATK:3500 = 2200

Sora blinked, not expecting that move. "Huh?!" Though the shorter teen quickly regained his composure, but it wasn't the same as it was before. It wasn't as jolly. "Well, if you didn't do this much, it wouldn't be any fun!" Sora admitted. "I set one card and end my turn!"

"It's as if they are one with their decks!" Nico announced over the silence that arrived from Shun's trap. "They're trading blows as easily as if they were just drawing breath!" The announcer clenched a fist while his other held his golden mic. "I have a feeling this third match is going to be an amazing one! In fact, I can't deny that it's already amazing at this point in the game!"

"Amazingly destructive." Zero added to himself, though some of the audience looked towards Zero, confused by that comment. However, Zero said nothing else to enlighten them to the violent time bomb that was inbound. Both Shun and Sora were literally walking, breathing, ticking time bombs. One was with rage, while the other was more on the verge of insanity.

"Well, isn't that all counting on him?" Sora asked, and emerald eyes focused more on the sucker he was holding. "You said you'd show no mercy, but you'd better start trying now!" The candy addict threw the pink sucker up into the air, before catching it into his mouth. A satisfied smile on his face as he tasted the sweet flavor and spoke with his the sucker still in his mouth. "Or could it be you're so focused on defending yourself that you can't fight back?" Emerald eyes looked down towards yellow with a taunting look in them.

"At first that was the case." Shun admitted. He would make this midget pay for what had happened to his home, severely. "We could hardly manage to protect ourselves against such an overwhelming foe…" Sora's smile vanished as he blinked. The crowd mumbling about what Shun was 'babbling' on about.

"There he goes again…"

"What could he be talking about?"

Yellow eyes narrowed in steely determination. "But we didn't have any organized resistance. Pushed to our wit's end, we started losing comrades one by one. In those hopeless battles, we learned… The only way to survive was to win!" Shun began to raise his voice, if only for just a moment. "Only those who bore a steeled will to win would live through that hell!"

For just a second, emerald eyes shook at Shun's threateningly aura and manners, before he blinked and frowned down at the secret rebel. Which wasn't really a secret anymore.

"But then you found _HIM_, didn't you?" Sora spoke quietly, but Shun still heard it. "Even under the circumstances, you were so desperate as to trust someone like him."

Shun said nothing that confirmed nor denied Sora's words. "My turn! I draw!" Yellow eyes averted to look at his card, before looking back at emerald. "I summon Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" The bird gave a war cry, ready for what was about to come.

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"On the turn this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" Shun spoke, and summoned another Lanius that cawed towards it's allies.

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"He has three Vanishing Lanius?!" Sora looked down at Shun's field in slight shock.

Shun raised his hand up towards the sky. "I overlay all three Level 4 Vanishing Lanius!" The golden vortex appeared in the ground, and allowed Shun's new bird to fly up from the dark depths into the sky. All six of its red eyes activating, and giving off a somewhat eerie glow. "Obscured falcon. Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of Rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank four! Raidraptor Rise Falcon!"

The giant mechanical falcon gave a piercing cry towards the heavens itself. It's metallic body mostly green and black with yellow joints. A Raidraptor symbol emblazoned on its back and sides of its neck. It's wings spewed fire to help keep itself afloat, and it's talons were outstretched to catch and raze anything within its reach.

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON RNK.4 ORB.3 ATK:100 DEF:2000

Sora looked up at the giant falcon with some surprise. Though the crowd was going insane at the reveal of Shun being able to Xyz Summon. The monster flew around in circles, viewing its new hunting grounds with keen red eyes. "So this is you getting serious?" Sora asked rhetorically before looking back down towards Shun. "You've got to be kidding me! Is this meant to be an insult? Because it certainly feels like one."

"This monster can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field." Shun ignored Sora's barbs, and began to reveal his 'weak' monster's effects.

"Even if you can attack all of my monsters, with just a 100 Attack that bird's goose is cooked!" Sora pointed out with a smile on his face.

_You underestimate people like us at your own cost._ Zero smirked from beneath his mask. As Yuto once stated before, a happy Zero can be as dangerous as an angry Zero. This match certainly didn't bode well for the Fusion user.

"Be careful Sora!" Yuya yelled from where he stood against the railing. "This person is dangerous and so is that monster!"

Sora just waved up at Yuya, not heeding the taller boy's warning. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

Though Sora looked back down when he saw Shun raise his hand to point a finger up at his Rise Falcon. "I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Orbital, it gains Attack equal to the total Attack of all of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!"

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ORB.3 = 2

"That means my Frightfur Bear, and even my Fluffal Sheep's Attack is added to yours!?" Sora's emerald eyes widened in shock at this turn of events. The Academia spy could only watch as real fire sprouted out and around Rise Falcon's metal wings and body as it gained even more power. The cry it gave even more loud and mighty than the one before it. "So that's an Attack of 2700!"

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ATK:100 + 400 + 2200 = 2700

"Battle!" Yellow eyes widened, and Shun made a gun like gesture with his fingers, pointing straight at Sora and his damn Fusion monster. "Raidraptor Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" The falcon cried out, and went high into the sky with its extreme strength and speed before tearing down towards its prey. The two monster's being decapitated by the deadly mechanical bird's claws, while the force and strength of the wind sent Sora flying backwards.

"Mr. Sheep!" The crowd screamed in horror at the brutality and merciless display shown. Parents covered their children's eyes while others cringed back instinctively.

Sora cried out as he was sent flying from where he was by the stairs. The boy protecting his face with his arms as he lost Life Points.

**SORA LP- 3900 = 3400**

With its job finished and prey destroyed, Rise Falcon gave a loud cry of victory and made a huge sweeping victory circle around the field. Once that was done, the mechanical bird continued to soar high up in the air in circles, looking for its next victim.

The audience couldn't even believe what they were seeing, and were stunned into silence. "Wh-what just happened?!" Even Nico sounded like he couldn't believe the display of Shun's ferocity. "Frightfur Bear and Fluffal Sheep were taken out in an instant…!" Even the announcer sounded somewhat frightened.

Sora struggled to sit up from the pathway he had landed on, and when he did he frowned down towards Shun. The lights shadowed Shun's body slightly as he finished his turn. "I set two cards and end my turn." Rise Falcon heard its master's words, and flew down to float behind Shun. "At this time, Rise Falcon's effect ends and its Attack returns to normal."

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ATK:2700 = 100

Sora wiped some dirt off of his cheek before giving a big grin, sucker still somehow managing to stay in his mouth. "Now you've done something pretty interesting!" Sora flipped up onto his feet and walked back to where he once was by the top of the stairs. "Well, then I guess I have to… Go all out for a bit against you." That grin began to turn maniacal.

"So, you're already at your breaking point." The people around him could feel his frown. Zero stood up from the wall he was leaning against and walked up to the railing, grabbing ahold of it. His fists tightened slightly around the metal, making his knuckles turn white. The masked man straightened his back and watched the duel with a calculating eye.

"How will Sora mount his counter attack after all of his monsters were destroyed?!" Nico questioned, getting back into the swing of things quickly after that small scare.

Sora smiled. "My turn, I draw!" The sky blue haired teen leaned forward slightly, eager to prove himself. "I summon Edge Imp Saw!" The monster was a literal mechanical saw with red eyes in the center.

EDGE IMP SAW LV.5 ATK:500 DEF:1000

"When this card is summoned I can draw two cards by sending one Fluffal monster to the Graveyard!" The boy sent one Fluffal Sheep to the Grave before drawing and looking at his two cards. Shun did nothing but silently watched the Fusion user with a glare. He couldn't wait until he finished this duel and gave the Academia spy what was coming to him. "I activate the Spell card Fusion Conscription from my hand!" Sora showed Shun the card he was talking about. "I can call a Fusion Material monster from my deck to my hand." Sora smirked down at his card, it being just a little bit too big of a smirk for any good intentions.

Though the boy did another 180 and raised both of his hands out towards the crowd. "Your attention please! Make sure the spotlight is only on me!" The stage directors reluctantly did as they were asked, and Sora raised one hand out towards the sky, finger pointing towards the lights. "The fun has just begun!"

"Woah!" Nico leaned back. "There's another one of Yuya Sakaki's famous catchphrases!" The crowd was beginning to cheer again after Shun's turn. The atmosphere slowly being returned to something more enjoyable. "I activate the Continuous Spell Frightfur Factory from my hand! I can banish one Polymerization card in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Frightfur Fusion monster!" Sora looked at his card. "I'm going to fuse Edge Imp Saw and the Fluffal Lion in my hand!" The two monsters, one cute, and the other deadly, began to fuse together behind Sora.

"Steel blades possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us your new form!" Sora threw a balled fist out in front of himself. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, king of beasts that shreds all! Frightfur Wheel Saw Lion!"

The once cute lion began to burst at the seams in a gorish manner. It's paws turned into three sharpened red claws, while a wheel saw erupted from its chest. It's face had multiple wheel saws buzzing around on it, along with crazy red eyes and sharp red fangs. The demonic monster gave out a maniacal laughter as its stuffing and wrappings began to fall apart all around it. Children screamed and began to cry at what the adorable lion had turned into.

FRIGHTFUR WHEEL SAW LION LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

Shun looked over to where he could hear the children cry. A vague emotion of what was possibly sadness crossed his face for just a millisecond before it was gone. Yellow eyes then focused to the fake Heartland around him, before he turned around and ran away, looking for an Action Card.

"Oh! The tides have turned on Shun!" Nico observed the field with a worried gaze. Perhaps this battle was being taken a tad bit too far?

Sora laughed. "What's this? Are you scared?" The shorted teen mocked from above as he watched Shun run. The taller teen said nothing, but instead jumped up and grabbed ahold of Rise Falcon's talon. The mechanical bird having swooped in to help its master find what he was searching for as it took off high into the sky. Emerald eyes narrowed as he smiled. "You can't escape." The Fusion user threw a hand out in front of him. "I activate Wheel Saw Lion's effect! Once per turn, it can destroy an opponent's monster and deal damage equal to its Attack to my opponent!" The saws around the lion's head began to buzz and make sparks wildly, before all of them were unleashed. Each saw heading straight towards Shun and his falcon.

Shun looked backed at the saws impassively as Rise Falcon ducked under a bridge. The mechanical bird knowing what to do all on its own to protect it's master. The falcon dodged left and right, making the saws miss him by a hair before finally launching out of the cave and into the sky again. The saws still followed them both, but the bird was persistent, and ducked, weaved, and dodged around the deadly metal saws just begging to take a bite out of him.

The saws cut through buildings, shattering windows and causing debris to fly everywhere as Rise Falcon flew between two buildings and around another one. Yellow eyes widened, and Shun let go of his monster to drop into a free fall. The falcon flying off in a different direction so the saws wouldn't harm Shun.

The Raidraptor duelist grabbed ahold of the Action Card he saw with his keen eyes. "I activate the Action Card Mirror Barrier!" Shun yelled from over the wind as he began to fall. The tall teen heading for the ground head first and his cape and hair moving wildly from the winds.. "It negates an effect that would destroy a card!" Rise Falcon cried out, and swooped down below Shun to save it's master from the fatal fall. The taller teen instantly knew what to do, and stood on top of his falcon's back, arms once again crossed over his chest.

"So that's what he meant by riding one of your monsters." Zero breathed, watching Shun do the admittedly cool display without any fear. However, Shun would have to throw the revolutionary out of a high window to get him to do anything even close to what the yellow eyed teen was doing now.

A barrier protected Rise Falcon from being destroyed along with Shun. Meanwhile, down below, Sora's jaw dropped as he watches his Wheel Saw Lion get trapped by surrounding mirrors. The demonic lion obviously didn't like being stuck in an enclosed space, nor looking at its reflection, and began to cry out in rage. Sora threw a fist out towards his Fusion monster and cheered for it. "Break it down! Wheel Saw Lion!"

The saws on Wheel Saw Lion's head and chest began to buzz madly, red eyes glowing maliciously as it broke one of the mirrored walls into pieces. Though the monster wasn't done, and actually tackled into a building, causing even more destruction and chaos in the field.

Nico watched and announced it all with honest worry and furrowed eyebrows. This was beginning to cross a line. "Umm… Even if it is Solid Vision, destroying it for no reason is a little…"

"Oh, sorry!" Sora apologized and shrugged, but it was obvious that he wasn't really sorry. "Cats just don't like being out of the spotlight!"

"Cats what?" Nico asked, caught off guard slightly.

The cat emerged from the building by punching another hole in it, and looked up at Rise Falcon and Shun. It's intent rather obvious to everyone. "But thanks to that, I found one. An opponent I should destroy." Emerald eyes narrowed, and everyone was confused by the sky blue haired teens words.

"Found one?"

"Found who?"

"What's this guy talking about!?"

"Destroy? Isn't this supposed to be an Entertainment duel? Whatever happened to the fun duel like with Sylvio and Yuya!"

"You're wrong." Zero whispered to himself over the questioning mumbling of the audience. "It's we who have found you, Sora Shiunin."

Shun scowled down at Sora, while the teen himself smirked up at the resistance fighter. "You did well trying to protect it with Action Cards, but too bad!" Sora shrugged casually, but it was in more of a mocking way. "You can't run away from the king of beasts that shreds all!" Emerald eyes grinned up towards Shun, the intent of violence radiating off of the shorter boy in waves. "You'll take some huge damage when your 100 Attack monster gets taken out by a 2400 Attack lion, won't you?"

Sora gave Shun zero time to respond or move, and pointed up towards the two. "Battle! Wheel Saw Lion, attack Rise Falcon!" The lion began to charge towards the flying duo, before it gave one mighty jumped. It's red claws sharpened and ready to kill with its red fanged grin and insane laughter.

Shun just gestured to the side. "Trap activate! Adversity! When a monster I control is attacked by a monster with higher Attack, I take no damage and my monster is not destroyed." The lion swiped down at Rise Falcon, but the mechanical bird just backed away and shook it off like it was nothing. "And it's Attack is increased by 1000!"

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ATK:100 = 1100

"What?!" Sora looked up at this twist with a flicker of real rage.

"And there's another Trap!" Nico raised one fist with his other hand holding his golden mic. "This time, he fended off Wheel Saw Lion's attack and boosted his own monster's Attack with a previously set card!" The crowd began to cheer once again.

However, this didn't help Sora's attitude. "Damn it!" The boy stomped on the ground in frustration before pointing back up at Shun and his damned falcon! "I'll definitely get you next time!" He swore. "I end my turn here." The candy addict pouted, still eating his one sucker at the beginning of the match.

The Yusho group worried over Sora, and with a little cheering from Shuzo the baby blue haired teen once again did a complete 180. The boy jumped around and waved towards his friends. "Don't worry! I'm fine!" He began to ease their worries, but even Zero knew that they were beginning to see through the cracks in his mask. "I'm not really letting it bother me! I'm just having fun!" Emerald eyes glared off to the side, before he began running.

"My turn, I draw!" Shun yelled out in his always calm stance and tone. "I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Orbital, it gains the Attack equal to the total Attack of all of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters until the End Phase!

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ATK:1100 = 3500

"Battle!" Shun gestured towards Wheel Saw Lion. "I attack Wheel Saw Lion with Rise Falcon!" The mechanical bird gave a loud cry that turned into sound waves, all of them heading towards Sora's monster.

Sora himself jumped up towards an Action Card hidden in the trees. "Not happening!" He yelled out determinedly. "I activate the Action Card Evasion!"

"Pointless." Shun spat, eyes closed before they opened again to reveal calm, steely yellow eyes. "Counter-Trap Raptor's Storm activate! If I control a Raidraptor monster, it negates the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap card!" The Trap card revealed itself, taunting the shorter boy.

Wheel Saw Lion twisted abnormally from Rise Falcon's cry, and was destroyed. Sora himself was sent flying back once again, this time his sucker being lost in the force. The boy skidded across the ground on his back harshly.

**SORA LP- 3400 = 2300**

"Sora!" Yuzu and Yuya yelled in the silence of the crowd. Everyone was starting to get a little scared of what this duel was turning into.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Shun finished his onslaught. "At this time, Rise Falcon's effect ends and its Attack returns to normal."

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ATK:3500 = 1100

"Are you okay Sora!" Yuya called out, very concerned for his friend.

Sora himself was slowly standing up, his back turned from Shun and the others. "You really… Are PISSING me off, you know that?!" Emerald eyes turned to glare up at uncaring yellow. "How many times have you destroyed my monsters now?!" You could hear how the shorter teen ground his teeth together. "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Sora looked down at a new sucker, he quickly ripped the wrapping off using his teeth and popped it into his mouth. The boy spitting the wrapping out onto the floor carelessly. "This time. I'm really going all out! My turn, I draw!"

Sora didn't even give anyone any time to think about his moves, he just did them as fast as possible. The shorter teen really wanting to kick Shun's ass and destroy that damn falcon of his! "I activate the Spell card Seam Reborn! I Special Summon Fluffal Sheep from my Graveyard!"

FLUFFAL SHEEP LV.2 ATK:400 DEF:800

Sora threw a hand to the side, a rather evil grin on his face. "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Frightfur Factory's effect! By banishing one 'Fusion' card in my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a Frightfur Fusion monster!" Sora yelled. "I'm going to fuse my Fluffal Sheep on the field and Edge Imp Chain in my hand!" When Sora threw his hands forward into one balled fist this time, his face had an edge of insanity in it. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth, beast of chains that binds all! Frightfur Chain Sheep!"

The mutated orange sheep gave a mockery of it's once nice baa. Teeth buzzing and green eyes swirling around in it's head wildly. It had two weird disks above it's back that may have acted like wings, but at this rate nobody could really tell.

FRIGHTFUR CHAIN SHEEP LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:2000

Sora grinned up towards Shun. This time he would FINALLY clip that birds wings! "When this monster attacks, my opponent can't activate Spell or Trap cards!" Emerald green eyes narrowed as Sora's sneer grew. "Now that little specialty of yours has been sealed!" His almost hissed in sick happiness.

"Battle!" Sora pointed up towards the sky where Rise Falcon and Shun resided. "Go, Chain Sheep! Attack Rise Falcon!" The sheep gave a weird laugh, it's teeth moving around in its mouth wildly before it shot a red beam up towards the two.

Shun glared down at Sora alongside his damned Fusion monster, before Rise Falcon sprung into action. The mechanical bird proving its flexibility as it dodged around the red beam that tried to hit the bird from out of the sky. The falcon swept across the ground before flying back up again, the red beam following and closing in.

Finally. FINALLY, the beam struck Rise Falcon, and smoke exploded from where it once was in the sky. Shun himself began falling towards the Earth once again head first, eyes closed.

**SHUN LP- 3100 = 2200**

Yellow eyes opened widely as the rebel fighters trenchcoat and hair waved in the wind frantically. The teen looked down at the ground and did a swan dive gesture towards the ground without fear. The Raidraptor duelist jumped between buildings to help soften the fall. Once he reached the ground, Shun did a flip, before skidding to a stop in a crouch, hand and shoes digging into the dirt.

Shun stood to his full height, and carefully wiped his shoulders off of any dirt and grime that had accumulated on his trenchcoat. Eyes closed or focused on his own clothes more than Sora or the duel as he spoke calmly, if slightly mocking and sarcastically. "And with that, your monster's attack is done. So that effect has ended as well."

"What was that?!" Sora looked at Shun with disbelief. How did this guy take that so well, and STILL keep standing!? He destroyed his damned bird, so why wasn't he more afraid!

Yellow eyes finally opened in a glare. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up Magic - Raptors Force!" Shun threw his hand forward and the Spell card revealed itself. "I Special Summon the destroyed Rise Falcon and make it Rank Up to a Raidraptor monster that is 1 Rank higher!"

"What did you say?!" Sora cried out incredulously. He had just destroyed that fucking bird, and now it was coming back a rank higher and even STRONGER?!

"Ferocious falcon." Shun began to chant as a new bird took to the skies. "Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes!" Shun threw his hand up towards the sky, towards his monster. "Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth!" The Raidraptor user threw his new monster down, and it appeared in a pillar of white light and glowed a fierce blood red. "Rank 5! Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!"

The bird gave a shrill caw towards everyone and everything that stood in its way to victory. This metallic bird was painted red and black, with yellow joints as well. The Raidraptor symbol etched into its chest as one orbital floated around it.

RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON RNK.5 ORB.1 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

Emerald eyes shook at the sight of the stronger bird. "Wh-wh-what?!" Nico couldn't believe he was seeing, along with the rest of the crowd. "His supposedly destroyed Xyz monster was reborn with its Rank increased!"

Sora looked up at Shun's new monster, stunned. Before he quickly blinked out of his stupor and laughed. "Nice! Very nice!" The shorter teen held out his sucker towards Shun, who was now only a few feet away. "You're quite the entertainer yourself, aren't you?" Sora waved his sucker around playfully. "Let me thank you for making this so exciting!" Emerald eyes looked up towards where the audience was. "The audience is loving it!"

Shun didn't bother to reply to Sora, and it only seemed to make the Fusion user more upset, or was it insane?

Either way, the crowd wasn't responding to this duel very well at all. No one was cheering, and that meant literally EVERYONE was watching this duel with scared and frightened eyes. All for one, or maybe two. Though one was watching through a screen hidden in his tower while the other was looking down from the railing he was holding onto.

"Have you finally lost your mind, Sora?" Zero spoke softly to himself in his modulated voice, this duel crossed a line long ago. There was no point in trying to stop it, and changing the atmosphere into something lighter was beyond impossible now.

What everyone was watching wasn't a duel. It was a battle.

Sora leaned forward and took one menacing step. Though it didn't rattle nor scare Shun in the slightest. Emerald eyes were widened at the thrill of the duel he was in right now. "I'm so excited and having so much fun, I can't contain myself!" He put his sucker back in his mouth and narrowed his green eyes that flickered slightly. "I end my turn here! Now then, why don't you let me enjoy this even more!"

"Enjoy?" Shun questioned calmly. "What you will experience now is the agony of death and defeat!" Sora furrowed his eyebrows and his smile dimmed. "My turn!" Shun drew his card and began his newest onslaught. "I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! By discarding one orbital, it destroys all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls, and deals 500 damage per monster destroyed this way!"

RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON ORB.1 = 0

Yellow eyes widened, and Blaze Falcon's blue eyes glowed momentarily before it began its attack. Multiple robotic pieces began to eject from Blaze Falcon's wings, their destination being by Frightfur Chain Sheep.

"Wh-what a ruthless card effect!" Nico leaned down slightly beside his chair.

The robotic pieces began to fire blue lasers towards Sora and his Fusion Summoned demonic animal. "I activate the Trap card Frightfur Backup! It negates the destruction of a Frightfur monster and increases its Attack by 800!" The weird orange disks began to move, and a multicolored barrier was formed around Frightfur Chain Sheep.

FRIGHTFUR CHAIN SHEEP ATK:2000 = 2800

The lasers closed in, but simply bounced off of the barrier and into the landscape and buildings surrounding it. Shun grit his teeth at the sight of his 'home' being destroyed once again. The field being consumed in smoke and fiery explosions that caused some of the field to light on fire and spread its ghastly flames.

"And Sora manages to hold off that attack with a Trap card, and on top of that, increases his monster's Attack!" Nico tried to lift the mood up with his announcing, but it was a lost cause at this point.

Children were crying and hiding within their parents hold as everyone else stared at the decaying field in horror. What kind of duel was this supposed to be?! It's not supposed to be a war, this was supposed to be a fun, peaceful, and entertaining duel!

But that wasn't how it was meant to be was it?

Shun decided to roll with the punches and continue in another direction. "Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly! Go!" Shun threw his hand out, and sicked his Blaze Falcon out towards Sora without any mercy.

"Shun continues his attack!" Nico yelled out as Sora turned, and ran, looking for an Action Card. "Sora is in a pinch!"

When Sora couldn't find one in time the falcon struck, a single talon pushing the short stack aside and sending the kid flying once again. The candy addict losing his green sucker in the process of the hit. What was worse, was that the kid's back was sent straight into a building, making a huge round crater in it as he slumped down towards the ground.

**SORA LP- 2300 = 1300**

The ground began to rumble as the building finally couldn't take no more hits, and began to collapse. All of this happening right on top of the Fusion user, Sora.

"The building is collapsing!" Nico cried out towards the boy in fear for his safety. "Look out!"

"Sora!" Yuya yelled out, and emerald eyes finally looked up at the incoming enormous chunk of building. The teen grit his teeth, before standing up, and jumping between falling rocks and debris to reach a safe spot just after the building collapsed. Sora grinned towards Shun as the building fell just behind him, ruffling his jacket and light blue hair which was still in a ponytail somehow. Even Sora's friend at Yusho couldn't explain his sudden ability to move like that.

Shun continued mercilessly, and kept his hand out towards Sora. "When Blaze Falcon deals damage from a direct attack, it can destroy one of my opponent's monsters!" A compartment opened below Blaze Falcon's chest, and a bunch of missiles began storming out and flew straight towards Frightfur Sheep.

"Like I'll let YOU!" Sora spat. He lunged for an Action Card and quickly activated it. The Academia spy was just about done and over with Shun's shit. "I activate the Action Card Mirror Barrier! It negates an effect that would destroy a card!" Another, more clear barrier protected the demonic sheep from destruction once again.

"This time, he defended his monster with an Action Card!" Nico exclaimed into his golden mic. "With the same Mirror Barrier Shun used just before!"

Shun was on top of the case in an instant. "Trap card, open!" He moved his hand down towards his newest trap. "Raptors Gust! If I control a Raidraptor monster, it negates the activation of an opponent's Spell card and then destroys it!" With that, the barrier was broken and shattered, leaving Frightfur Chain Sheep exposed. The rest of the missles swarmed in at the chance of a kill, and the nightmarish monstrosity was finally slain.

Nico leaned over his special booth used to announce the duels. "And we have another turnover!" This time the crowd did cheer, but it wasn't for Sora anymore. "If they get you, get them back!" Nico yelled frantically to the audience. This clashing and exchange of blows has gotten me so excited!"

Not everyone was happy with it though. Children were still crying, while some adults and teens yelled at the two duelists in anger. Others cheered them on, wanting a better, more violent duel. Yuya looked down at it all in rising terror, this reaction being the most common one in the stadium thankfully.

"This is almost like... a battlefield, isn't it?" Yuya breathed to himself in fright. This isn't what dueling is suppose to be about.

This is wrong.

But it didn't stop the two from continuing now, did it?

Shun looked down at a single card, most likely the last one in his hand. "I set one card and end my turn!" Yellow eyes closed as he finally responded to Sora's jabs, barbs, and mocking words with some of his own. "Where'd that grin of yours go?"

Sora blinked, the light in his emerald eyes gone. His body shook slightly, before he clenched his fists and absolute, unadulterated RAGE filled his face. His body didn't quake with fear or fright, it shook in anger, in the absolute urge to show this Xyz TRASH who was the proper Alpha.

Shun stabbed and twisted the proverbial sharply edged dagger in deeper. His yellow eyes never losing their spark, their fire, their rage or fight as they glared towards Sora. Shun saw through his soul itself. "Now do you understand a bit of what it feels like to be hunted?" The Raidraptor user began to hiss as his thoughts drifted back to the pain and absolute HELL and torture he had to go through all of this time. "You bastards would always laugh while you continued to attack my comrades!" He could still hear his friends' and families' screams.

He could still see their terrified faces clearly, even as they became a simple piece of paper that could be destroyed so easily.

He could remember Academia's laughing and gleeful faces as they did it all without any regret.

"They're indeed cruel." Zero somehow managed to dent the metal with the sheer grip he had on the railing, teeth grit behind his mask as he began to relieve everything HE has gone through. Both in this world and his own. "Human beings are monsters in and of themselves. They enjoy seeing others like us sink into despair with this twisted, damned elation as they themselves rise up higher. Both Academia, and Britannia, are cruel, twisted, dark sins through and through. So they must be ERADICATED if we are to help the world regrow without their fatal and infectious poison."

"But we are no longer submissive prey for you to hunt!" Shun yelled, some of his true rage and feelings spilling out towards Sora and the world. Shun's face darkened at the mere thought of being 'submissive' to anyone or anything like Academia.

"Huh?" Emerald eyes shrunk back and shook slightly, they looked like pupils. A sinister, truly insane grin splitting across his face that just wouldn't go away. "Aren't you getting carried away!" The Academia spy had truly thrown himself over the edge, hadn't he? Sora laughed and drawled on slowly and carelessly. He somehow managed to look down at Shun, even from his height, as if he was a child. "Don't even joke about it!"

"I can win a duel like this while licking some candy!" Emerald eyes somehow managed to shrink back even FURTHER as he pulled out a big lollipop. The Academia spy took one vicious and powerful bite, snapping off over half of the lollipop in one go.

Sora chewed slightly, before looking back towards Shun with a psychopathic look. "It's just a game!" He yelled out towards the taller teen lightly. "There's no way I need to get so serious!" Emerald eyes refocused on his candy. "That's the same with my friends as well!" He took another vicious bite, this time taking the rest of the lollipop.

"We all hunted you just for fun!" Sora cheered giddly, it was almost like he was drunk on insanity and sweets itself. He spoke so loudly, so carelessly, and admitted everything out towards the crowd that spooked and frightened them even more than what Zero had originally thought. Sora must truly be a wreck if he scared the entire stadium like this. Even Nico Smiley was crouching slightly under the desk in his booth, but everyone was listening intently.

Everyone listened in on how Sora spilled his guts out about destroying Shun's previous life. With no guilt and all glee at that.

"Because all of you are just prey for our _HUNTING GAMES!_" Sora cackled.

"Prey? Games?!" Yuya was so lost, confused, and frightened right now. His entire body shook at his friend's true face, at his friend's apparent insanity. "What is he talking about!"

"My turn!" Sora yelled out with his shrunken eyes and psychotic smile. One eyelid lowered slightly as he stood a demonic child possessed. "I activate the Spell card Frightfur Fusion!" He slammed his hand down on his duel blade harshly it almost broke the thing. "I banish Scissor Bear, Wheel Saw Lion, and Chain Sheep in my Graveyard, and Fusion Summon a Frightfur monster using them as Fusion Materials!" Sora screamed as he raised his hands into the air, balling them into one fist. The light of a Fusion Summon flashing behind him. "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you!" Sora threw his fist down in front of his screamed even louder and more drawn out. "I FUSION SUMMON! Come forth!" Four giant feet landed on the ground, and destroyed the dirt and concrete below it from the shear force and weight of this enormous beast. "A chimeric fusion of all playthings! Frightfur Mad Chimera!"

Three giant necks lead up to decapitated stuffed animals with tools and gears forcefully pushed into their heads and bodies. Stuffing leaking out every second and pooling around the stabbed areas. One head looked like a real demon or rotting dead rat, another looked like the head of a seal of maybe a Fluffal sheep, while the last one had the head, arms, and upper body of a bear with a magenta bow tie. A tail swung slightly behind the giant nightmare, and the rest of its lower body was all mechanical gears and four, chubby square shaped legs.

FRIGHTFUR MAD CHIMERA LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2000

Adults, both males, females, young, old, teenagers, mothers, and children alike screamed in absolute fright at this… THING. One of the heads grew too close for the audience's liking in an area, and everybody literally vacated the premises. All except one, Zero looked up at the giant monster, violet eyes behind the mask uncaring as he calmly stared down the giant demon. The monster's focus all on him, but Zero soon looked back down at the two main contributors to this battle, Shun and Sora.

People were going to get nightmares out of this, that was certain.

Yellow eyes stared up at the thing you have to call a duel monster without fear or trepidation. The Raidraptor hearing the crowd's screams and children crying even from here. "I thought you wanted to entertain the audience around you? It looks to me like you're scaring them instead."

Sora threw his hand out straight towards Shun, shoving his words aside and not truly giving a damn anymore. "Battle! Mad Chimera, attack Blaze Falcon!" The bear's eyes turned red, before it's maw opened to cover its entire face, and a giant missile tore out from its throat and flew straight towards the mechanical bird. The bird tried flying away but it ultimately exploded in a mess of fire and scattering red debris. Shun lunged away from the deadly sharpnel, and rolling across the ground, flipping once, and skidding to a stop in a crouch. The Raidraptor duelist looked back towards where his monster was destroyed, before looking towards Sora and his big beast.

**SHUN LP- 2200 = 400**

One big piece of debris exploded behind Shun, casting the resistance fighter into shadows. "I activate Mad Chimera's effect!" Emerald eyes narrowed as his demonic grin grew sly. "If it destroys a monster in battle, I can Special Summon that monster to my field!" Shun's own falcon rose from the Grave to face it's original master.

RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON RNK.5 ORB.0 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

Sora gestured to Shun's bird. "Now look at how the tables have turned. This damn bird you tried to sick on me will be your own downfall!" Sora cackled. "Mad Chimera's Attack increases by 300 for each monster I gain control of this way!" The teen held up three fingers to emphasize the point.

FRIGHTFUR MAD CHIMERA ATK:2800 = 3100

"Now your monster has become mine!" Sora put his hands on his hips and spoke quickly, excitedly, it was so fast it was almost like a babble of sorts to himself instead of Shun. "Do you understand now?" Sora questioned Shun lightly, eyes closing for a moment. "You can never hunt me!" Emerald eyes snapped open and looked at Shun wildly. "The ones being hunted are always you!" The shorter boy yelled loudly as Shun stood their silently, letting the boy waste his air. "Now and forever more!" Sroa laughed again, and it seemed even more crazy than it was last time. In some ways, it even sounded like a witch or demon was cackling instead of a short, sky blue haired boy who apparently dueled for the sadistic thrill of hurting people.

"W-What as has he been talking about this whole time?!" Yuya's red eyes shook, and Yuzu couldn't even say anything. Her mouth was left wide open and she hugged her wrists to her chest in fear.

Emerald eyes closed. "I'll at least give you the honor of dying by your own monster's hand." He spoke as if dying was a small mercy in the first place. Those eyelids opened lazily as he glared, grinning towards Shun at his continued silence, most certainly from fear and shock. "With a direct attack from Blaze Falcon's 1000 Attack, you and your last 400 Life Points will-"

"Ridiculous." Shun snapped, and interrupted Sora from his monologue, the Raidraptor having enough of it for a lifetime already.

"What?!" Sora blinked, eyes shrinking back again.

"We of the Resistance always fight prepared for the worst case scenario!" Shun yelled out, his apparent silence not from fear or shock, but just because he didn't feel like speaking. He LET Sora think he had it all. "All while considering the possibility that our comrades might be captured by the enemy."

"Or that we may lose some of our comrades." Zero spoke up as well, but nobody heard him but himself. There was no one there TO listen to him. "Or that we may have to sacrifice our comrades to gain the results necessary to win. All that matters are results."

. . .

Yuto walked around the street, looking for something with his classic scowl. Though he was distracted slightly by the words echoing off of the big screen beside the L.D.S tower. Grey eyes looked up at the sound of Shun's voice.

"But even if they may be taken away… We will NEVER abandon them!"

. . .

Ruri looked at the TV screen in the hotel. The entire battle having scared even her, and SHE knew it was going to turn out like this. However, most of that fear was for her brother, and seeing him saying such words and seeing he was unharmed gave the Lyrical Luscinia some comfort and relief.

"We will always take back our comrades!"

. . .

Yellow eyes snapped open, a molten rage finally being unleashed from its chained binds. The Raidraptor having held it back for so long since the beginning of this accursed fight. Seeing Heartland being destroyed once again, the damned despicable Fusion user from ACADEMIA! Those mental chains he prepared himself with snapped and crumbled into dust.

Nothing was going to stop him from defeating this bastard.

Absolutely nothing.

Sora flinched back, actually frightened by Shun. Though he quickly dug his nails into his hands to stop himself from going any further. HE was the hunter dammit! He was the Academia soldier, not some worthless piece of Xyz shit like that bastard!

So why was he feeling afraid?

"Quick-Play Spell! Rank Up Spell! Revolution Force!" Shun threw his hand out as the second Rank Up Spell revealed itself. "I can take control of an Xyz monster on my opponent's field." Shun began and Blaze Falcon once again flew over and returned to its proper master's side. Sora watched the entire thing with a dropped jaw, Chimera's attack dropping back to normal.

FRIGHTFUR MAD CHIMERA ATK:3100 = 2800

"And make it Rank Up to a Raidraptor monster that is one Rank higher!" Shun finished, yellow eyes steeled like gold at the incoming chaos. Fire rose up and consumed his falcon, and the mechanical bird began to transform within the flames once again.

"WHAT?!" Sora screamed.

"Prideful falcon." Shun spoke proudly and calmly. "Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes!" Two yellow eyes glowed through the flames. "Advance through the path of revolution!" Shun threw his hand out towards Sora before it turned into a fist being thrown directly into the air. The fire shadowing his face and body. "Rank Up! Xyz Change!"

The new falcon had no talons, only two big wings and a head. It's body being painted a dark bluish purple and black, with yellow joints. One orbital flew around the giant bird as it gave an ear shattering screech. "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

RAIDRAPTOR REVOLUTION FALCON RNK.6 ORB.1 ATK:2000 DEF:3000

"Wh-what's this!" Nico cried out, on leg on top of his desk as he stared up at the great bird in the sky, wings spread out majestically. "Shun's Xyz monster has Ranked Up even further!"

Sora couldn't believe it, he just watched it all happen as he breathed. Before something within him snapped, and he just laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And **laughed**.

Over and over.

Before he finally stopped and lowered his eyelids, emerald eyes looking directly at Shun incredulously. "What? Are you serious? You start talking about revolutions and nonsense, but it's just 2000 Attack?!" Sora hiccuped slightly before continuing with his crazy gaze, one eyebrow raised and that maddened grin once again on his face. "You can't defeat my 2800 Attack Frightfur Mad Chimera with that! It's weak! It's PATHETIC compared to MY FRIGHTFUR CHIMERA!"

"Oh, is that so?" Shun asked calmly, he might as well be the poster child compared to Sora at the moment.

Sora took a step back at his words, before leaning forward once again. "That's just a bluff, isn't it?!" The ending of that sentence was phrased as more of a question than anything else. Sora's emerald green eyes looked around the field wildly. "Because you don't have any set cards on your field at all!"

Yuya grabbed onto the railing just like Zero did and yelled out towards his 'friend'. "Stop it! Don't provoke him!" Yuya pleaded with his once candy addict friend. "He's dangerous! He really will-!"

Shun decided to interrupt Yuya, and show mercy to both him and Sora by ending the duel already with this last move. "Revolution Falcon's effect! When this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up a Raidraptor monster. I can destroy one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls, and deal damage equal to half of its Attack to my opponent!"

"What?!" Sora looked up at the beast over shadowing him. He couldn't lose. He just couldn't LOSE! Not to someone like him, to Xyz scum! Not to Shun! He was okay with losing to Yuya, but he couldn't lose to someone like HIM!

But here he was losing.

Why. Why? Why! WHY!?

"Go!" Shun's yellow eyes widened, and he once again made that gun like gesture towards Sora. "Revolution Falcon!" The giant mechanical bird flew up higher into the air, and two compartments opened up near the bottom of its wings. "Burn and scatter in the flames of revolution!" Shun raged and cursed, hoping for the worst towards Sora as bombs began to rain down on Sora's side of the field. They whistled in the air loudly as they destroyed the rest of the buildings and life left in the 'Heartland' Shun once knew and loved before it became a hellish wasteland.

"Stop it!" Yuya screamed. "This isn't dueling! The dueling that I believe in is supposed to make everyone happy!" Chimera screamed hellishly as it was consumed by fire, before being destroyed by a bomb.

Sora ran through the literal mine field, looking left and right for an Action Card desperately. When he found one, the teen lunged to get it and rolled into a crouch. The main tower began to crack, and slowly descended down as it fell, gaining more speed as it went.

Just as Sora was about to play the Action Card he just got, a shadow appeared over him. Emerald eyes looked up to see the Heartland tower itself falling straight towards him.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't react.

He couldn't even think about saving himself or using his Action Card.

Crazed emerald eyes could only stare up at the giant tower falling on top of him. Crushing him. With only one humiliating thought echoing in his mind.

He had lost.

He.

Had.

LOST.

And he had lost to an Xyz scumbag named Shun Kouraski.

He lost to Shun Kurosaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He would remember that, and he certainly wouldn't forget that.

Never.

Sora screamed as he felt a brief pain of the building collapsing on top of him. The duel was over then and there, whether the Frightfur user liked it or not. His Life Points were depleted to zero anyway.

**SORA LP- 1300 = 0 LOSER**

**SHUN LP- 400 WINNER**

"SORA!" Yuya screamed, looking down at the field as it dissipated into yellow particles.

Nico looked up from his hiding place under the desk in his stand. Seeing Shun Kurosaki's name and face on the screen with the word 'Winner' stretching across the bottom. The announcer instantly sprung into action, if a little shaky at the brutality of it all. "Th-the winner is Shun Kurosaki!"

No one said anything, they just stared at what was once a battlefield in numbing disbelief and slowing fading horror.

Zero mumbled to himself as he walked forward past the guards without any delay or unnecessary force and into the field. The security numbly letting him past, still stuck within their own train of thought to really notice.

Shun took menacing steps towards the downed Academia spy, the time for carding him ripe and perfect for the picking. When his duel disk rang, a familiar unknown number on it, the Raidraptor duelist quickly answered and spoke before Reiji even had a chance to breathe. "Shut the hell up. I'm done with being attached to your leash. You have no right to say anything after the shit you pulled." He hissed between his teeth. The Raidraptor user could hear someone yelling at him from the background, most likely Nakajima, but he threw that aside without a care in the world. "We will be having words about that later. Until then, get lost. I have an Academia spy to card." With those enraged words said, he hung up and looked down at Sora. The rebel raised his duel disk and his finger lowered down towards the button that would turn the rat into a card.

When a black gloved hand grabbed ahold of his wrist, and tightened so much it felt like steel.

Enraged, yellow eyes swerved to the side to meet Zero's faceless mask. However, he could feel the masked man's serious aura, and just knew he was frowning underneath that mask.

"That's enough, Shun." Zero spoke quietly, the entire stadium drawing in a collective breath.

Zero and Shun knew each other?

"Like hell it is Zero!" Shun snapped, and tried to break out of his leader's grip, but it was too strong, and only seemed to tighten even more at seeing his attempt to escape. "You know what he is, so we need to take care of him before he retreats back into the hole he crawled out of. Take care of this nuisance before he actually tries to become a threat."

"Not with everyone watching." Zero hissed in reply, and it was true. Everyone was watching this mini confrontation with rapt attention.

"You said you wouldn't stop me." Shun pointed out their last conversation, before finally pulling his wrist out from Zero's grip with a harsh tug. The Raidraptor duelist prepared to card the Academia spy once and for all.

"Is this the real you talking Shun? Or is it the you that is blinded by rage?" Zero asked, just before Shun pressed the button to card Sora. The taller teen flinched his hand back reflexifly, yellow glaring strongly into nothing. "They asked you not to do this… You know how they would feel if you went with it anyway, even against their wishes."

If almost felt like a verbal slap to his face. He did say he wouldn't card the little bastard for Yuto and Ruri, didn't he?

But this runt was a threat to both Yuto and Ruri's safety. Hell, if Sora managed to get back to Academia alive and intact even Zero's safety would be compromised.

He could lose them all.

He could be left all alone here.

But Zero wouldn't stop him unless Shun himself really meant that he didn't want to card Sora. The masked man wouldn't have stopped him unless it really would have messed up the Raidraptor user.

He wouldn't have stopped him if Shun didn't ask him to back in their first conversation before this entire duel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Come along, Shun. You've done enough as it is." Zero turned, and began to walk away confidently, each stride like a boom of thunder echoing across the field. "He'll be left to live with his shame. That humiliation is enough torture for the boy."

Shun looked down at the battered and beaten Academia spy, before turning on his heel and began to proudly walk away. "Hmph." The Raidraptor user never looking back at the sad excuse of a spy even as Sora struggled to get up.

Zero internally breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't know how Shun was going to react, or if he was just going to throw everything to the wind and card Sora. Though it kind of sucked that he had to pull the Yuto and Ruri card on Shun, it was thankfully the only thing needed.

He didn't want to fight Shun over something as trivial as this.

"Wait…" Sora gasped, and struggled to get up off of the ground. Zero stopped to turn back and look at the struggling Academia spy while Shun just stopped. Closed yellow eyes not even bothering to face his defeated opponent, it was too much of a hassle and a waste of his time. "This match isn't over!" He yelled stubbornly. His light, baby blue hair cutting off the expression on his face. When Sora was just about to sit up, emerald eyes zeroed in on the back of Shun's head. "There's no way I can lose! To you Xyz scum, I could never…!"

He looked absolutely desperate to duel Shun again, maddeningly desperate. Emerald eyes still lacked their luster as they shook, focusing in and out at random intervals. The shorter teen couldn't even stand, much less duel Shun again.

Zero shook his masked head, before turning around once again, cape moving behind him at the action, and walked away. "Let's go, Shun. We're done here."

With those words said, both resistance fighters began to walk away without any hesitation. They didn't bother to look back and see the sight of Sora screaming and yelling at them to come back. They ignored his expletives, and refused to grace the Academia spy with even a reaction, much less a look.

"Wait!" Sora reached a shaky hand out towards the two. "Don't run away! You damn cowards!" Emerald eyes narrowed. "Again… Duel me... again!" Sora couldn't take anymore of the strain, and collapsed onto the ground again. "Damn you... Fucking. Xyz. Scum!" He spat harshly as he began to lose consciousness. "Damn you Shun… Zero!"

"Sora!" Yuya yelled, and tried running into the stadium to check up on his 'friend'. Yuzu wasn't that far behind him. However, two security guards stopped the tomato haired teen, now having snapped out of their stupor and prevented him from checking on his friend. "Sora!" Some doctors and nurses on sight ran over to the short candy addict, and put the injured boy on a stretcher, before beginning to carry him off. "SORA!"

**When I looked up Fluffal Bear in Google, I found actually bears instead of the card. XD It was still very cute though, so I didn't mind. Otherwise, that's Chapter 15 guys! I can't believe this one duel managed to consume an entire chapter and around 13,000 words! Looks like Yuto's going to get the spotlight now in the next Chapter, and Yuya is finally going to get some freaking information! Yeah!**

**Though, there comes a little predicament in Chapter 16 as well.**

**Fusion.**

… **Oh well! You guys will have to find out what happens when the time comes for me to post it! Until then, see you all in Chapter 16! -MoonlightWright**


	16. Ch16 Fusion VS Xyz

**Here we are folks! Chapter 16, so let's see what's going on now shall we? I'm sure you guys are all excited.**

Ch.16: Fusion VS Xyz

Lelouch huffed a breath as he made a sharp turn down a hallway in the medical center of the L.D.S tower. The raven haired teen having to reenact running all the way here, which wasn't exactly a lie, and was rather out of breath because of it. Once he had finished turning the corner, violet eyes managed to spot the rest of the Yusho group standing beside a closed door. All eyes looking at it solemnly and with worry.

Scarlet eyes managed to spot Lelouch first. "Lelouch." Yuya spoke, but there wasn't any joy in his words. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I-" Lelouch held up a finger and took a deep breath to help relax, before straightening up to his full height. "I got here as fast as I could. I saw what happened on TV, and when I got your call I just knew I had to get here quickly." Violet eyes looked over at the door as well. "I can't believe… That duel was out of control."

Yuzu just nodded at Lelouch's words, before she held her hands together by her chest. "Sora…"

"He'll be fine." Shuzo tried to reassure the group, but it wasn't doing any wonders. "I'm told that L.D.S has a very skilled medical team."

Allie looked at the ground, her eyes somewhat moist. "But if the building hit his head before the Action Field turned off… then…" The strawberry redhead couldn't even finish her sentence or train of thought.

Observant violet eyes noticed how Yuya's fists tightened slightly at Allie's implications. "The good thing we should all be thankful for is that he's still alive." Lelouch pointed out somewhat optimistically. "I mean, a literal building fell on top of his head and he managed to get away without being stuck onto a heart monitor, IV drip, or breathing machine. That's a good sign… He'll be alright eventually… Although…" Lelouch trailed off, and Yuya looked back at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Yuya asked. Still always concerned about his other friends, even under these sad circumstances.

Lelouch faked a somewhat uneasy expression, and chewed on his lip for just a second. "It's just that, on the TV… Sora didn't exactly look to, well, sane during that duel." Just when Yuya was about to retort Lelouch interjected swiftly. "I mean! He was literally talking about a hunting game, and how he hunted 'Shun's people' down for fun! I don't know about you Yuya, but that's not exactly a good thing."

The tomato haired teen's mouth lingered open for a second, trying to find a rebuttal, but Lelouch was right. Hunting people just for a sadistic thrill wasn't a good thing to do. It was wrong.

"Yoko and I will be walking the kids home." Shuzo suddenly spoke up, and Lelouch made sure to take at least a step away from the man. The principal of the Yusho Duel School could see where this conversation was heading, and decided that the kids didn't need to hear this. Yoko seemed to understand as well, because she began to herd the tired children down the hall and away. Everyone else followed the four out until they got to the entrance of the L.D.S tower. Sora's medical room having been moved to the giant duel tower a while before Lelouch got there. "Take care of Sora for us."

With those words, Shuzo, Yoko, and the kids departed. This left only Yuzu, Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Lelouch to ponder on their own thoughts.

Yuya spoke up once again. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Periwinkle eyes looked over towards Yuya.

"Shun is the culprit for the serial attacks on L.D.S." Yuya stated, and Lelouch had to raise an eyebrow at this even though he already knew it.

"Wait?" Lelouch had to play dumb and act lost. "What do you mean Shun's responsible for those assaults on L.D.S' employees, and their top teams? I thought he was an L.D.S student. Why would he attack L.D.S if he studied there? It doesn't make sense."

"I saw him take out members from their top team in front of my very own eyes." Red flickered over to violet momentarily. "It was before my second duel match to enter the tournament."

"I saw Masumi get into a dangerous situation while she was chasing the culprit too… But…" Yuzu trailed off, remembering what the Gem-Knight duelist had said to her at the beginning of the tournament. "I don't know why Masumi would say something like that. But Yuto said they were attacking L.D.S to test their strength, to see if they were a possible ally."

"Hold on a second, Yuto?" Lelouch rubbed his forehead. Though he had to admit, he deserved a damn award for this acting. "There are two of them? Or should I say three since Zero sems to know Shun as well. Who even is Yuto?"

"Yuto…" Yuya trailed off, and though nobody knew it. Said person was slowly but surely making his way down a dark and empty hallway. His footsteps echoing off of the walls and he strode forward confidently and without hesitation.

"Then that man called Yuto is the one who attack Sylvio?!" Gongenzaka seemed to put the pieces together, and looked down towards Yuzu. "Why didn't you say anything about it?! If you had told the truth, Yuya would have been cleared of suspicion."

"So this guy is the Yuya lookalike that got Yusho into a fight with L.D.S..." Lelouch trailed off.

Gongenzaka took a step forward, stone sandal clinking against the ground. "Don't tell me you doubted Yuya?!"

"That's not it!" Yuzu insisted stubbornly.

"Yuya doesn't even use Xyz." Lelouch pointed out one of the real major flaws.

"Right." Yuzu agreed with Lelouch, before looking back up towards the Steadfast duelist. "But…"

"Yuto. A man who looks just like me." Scarlet red eyes looked at the others. It was rather freaky, especially since Lelouch lived with said counterpart in a certain hotel room. The raven haired teen always feared he would slip up and call Yuya Yuto or vice versa eventually, but thankfully it hasn't happened so far. "That's the same man who would disappear whenever your bracelet would shine, right?"

It seemed Lelouch wasn't the only one who was out of the picture, supposedly, because Gongenzaka seemed just as lost. The sturdy teen looking back and forth at the two in confusion. "Disappear!?" Everyone looked over at Yuzu's seemingly innocent bracelet. Though Lelouch knew what it really was, a pain in his and everyone's ass.

The pink haired teen held the bracelet out for everyone to see better. "I don't know why Yuto would vanish whenever this bracelet shone." The Melodious duelist held her hands by her chest again. "I thought you were just changing out of a costume, but you didn't have a reason to do that!"

"Not only that, but he wouldn't have the time to do it either." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at what Yuzu had though. It was rather ridiculous. "He would have to leave, change, and come back like nothing happened within seconds. That's not exactly possible."

"He doesn't have a reason to attack L.D.S either!" Gongenzaka straightened slightly.

"Hmm." Yuya looked down at the ground in thought. Everyone else looking over at him now. "Assaulting their enemy as a means to test their strength."

"Yeah, Yuto said that." Yuzu nodded.

"Who is their enemy? Are they not L.D.S?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Perhaps a certain someone would know." Lelouch piped up again, his head turned to look into the L.D.S building.

"Wait- You don't mean Sora, do you?" The sturdy teen asked with disbelief.

"Yuya, did you ever ask Sora where he was from?" Lelouch asked, his attention now focused on the Entertainment duelist.

"I did, but he would always end up dodging the question." Yuya replied with a frown. This certainly give Sora any favors.

"Hmph." Lelouch turned back towards the L.D.S building. "It's not that far out there. From the way Shun and Sora battled, along with their exchange of dialogue... I would say that Sora is one of their supposed 'enemies'." Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the thought.

. . .

A door quietly slid open, and Yuto walked inside silently. The Phantom Knights user strode forward collected and calm, before he stood beside a medical bed.

Yuto's shadow was cast over the prone form of one injured Sora Shiunin. The secret spy of Academia that was defeated by his childhood friend Shun Kurosaki. Grey eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched just a bit at the sight of the Fusion user sleeping so calmly. Even after what the small bastard had done to his homeland and to his people.

What they had planned for himself and Ruri.

Hidden emerald eyes began to twitch, before Sora's eyelids shakily opened. Yuto's features being blurred and fuzzy, but the general figure was still there.

"Yuya?" Sora called out softly, quietly.

Grey eyes narrowed even further, and Yuto's scowl deepened. It was time for some answers. "I have some questions for you."

At the deeper sounding voice that was definitely NOT Yuya's, emerald eyes snapped opened completely. Sora's prone body tensing as he began to become fully alert. "You're… Yuto!"

"I want to know what you're plans are for Revival Zero." Yuto got straight to the point. The resistance fighter not wanting to waste his time here with the Fusion duelist much longer.

"Revival Zero…?" Sora repeated the question and trailed off. He had no clue what this 'Revival Zero' bullshit Yuto was babbling on about was. The Academia spy managed to sit up on his bed and glared his emerald eyes into grey. "I don't know anything about this Revival Zero!" The shorter teen closed his eyes and stuck his nose up, away from the 'Xyz scum'. "There's no way I would anyways!"

"Then do you at least know where the hostages are, or where they could be taken?" Yuto persisted. "Anything on the file relating to Revival Zero, or what you have on Ruri."

Emerald eyes blinked up at Yuto, before whining slightly. "I don't!" How many times would he have to repeat that he didn't know anything about this Revival Zero! "All I know is that your so-called prisoners of war don't exist!"

"Don't exist?" Grey eyes blinked, so no one on the list for Revival Zero was kidnapped yet? Though, they almost managed to get their hands on Ruri if it wasn't for Zero's unpredictable intervention.

Sora shrugged, a happy smile on his face. Emerald eyes locked onto grey ones with a sadistic glee of sorts. "Because people who are hunted get put into cards! So I'm sure whoever or whatever your looking for is too." Yuto blinked, eyes shrinking slightly at Sora's ability to SMILE while saying such things. However, things got worse when emerald eyes grew darker, more serious as they narrowed. "More importantly, where is he?"

"He?" Yuto asked, faking some of his innocence since he had a hunch about who Sora was talking about.

That didn't bode well, because Sora soon started yelling in his rising rage. "Shun Kurosaki! I have to settle a score with him!" The Academia spy threw the sheets off of his legs and grabbed ahold of his duel disk, which was sitting beside him on the nightstand. "Even better, tell me where Shun is along with Zero. I'll make them both pay for mocking and humiliating me with that damn defeat!"

"That's already been settled." Yuto put down Sora's demands, fists clenched, though the rest of his body was relaxed. His black cape pooling around him on the floor. "You lost." He said simply.

"I didn't lose!" Sora raged in pure denial. "There's no way I would lose to Xyz scum! I can't lose to trash like you and bastards like Shun! People like you, Shun, and Zero are no threat, and should be put down like the dying dogs you are!" The Fusion user raised a fist towards Yuto, beginning to threaten him even in his injured state. "Take me to him now! I'll beat him to a pulp this time!" Now that he was awake all of his focus was on taking down Shun Kurosaki. Nothing was going to get into his way of achieving that goal, and especially not some puny mouse like Yuto. Grey eyes just looked down at Sora emotionlessly as he began to stand. "If I go all out, someone like him would easily…"

"Where is that sound coming from?" Grey eyes looked back towards the opened door. The sound of other footsteps echoing down the hallway and coming closer.

"This way!" It seems Sora's yelling has finally attracted some unwanted attention.

That was okay though, it seemed Sora didn't even know the answers to Yuto's questions anyway. He would find someone who would know though soon enough.

"Who are you?!" Two security guards looked through the doorway at the supposedly unconscious Sora and intruding stranger.

Yuto didn't bother to grace them with a reply and lunged forward. The Phantom Knights user acting just like one of his monsters, and simply slipped past the two guards. His tattered black cape flaring out behind him and following.

"Wait!" Sora yelled out towards the fleeing Xyz user, and began to run after him.

"You shouldn't be moving yet!" One of the guards blocked Sora's way, and both were simply knocked out with a punch to the face in response.

"Move it!" The crazed candy addict yelled, before he began to make a beeline after Yuto's small figure which was getting even smaller the farther he got away. "Get back here! I'm not done with you yet, Yuto! Tell me." Sora breathed before screaming at the top of his lungs. "Tell me where Shun Kurosaki is!"

. . .

"No, not over here!"

"Where could he have gone?"

"I'll search this way!"

Lelouch, Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka looked over at the buzzing activity coming from the guards. They seemed rather panicked about something. "What's all the fuss about?" Gongenzaka quirked an eyebrow.

"He might have already gotten outside!"

"Contact headquarters immediately! Tell them that Sora Shiunin has escaped!"

"Yes sir!"

The security personal scattered, some going to do as ordered while others continued in their search efforts. Though, it wasn't really smart to have such a conversation beside the entrance where four teens could easily hear them.

"So Sora has gone missing?" Lelouch poked through the shocked silence. "Is it convenient that he went missing just as we began to put the pieces together as well?" He should have known better than to trust Reiji and his incompitent security to keep Sora in line. Now there was a problem that not only threatened his safety as Zero, but Yuto and Ruri's safety as well. Perhaps he should have let Shun card the boy anyway, damn the consequences.

Yuzu looked down at her duel disk for a moment, having received a message from her father. "Dad said he would be here soon."

"All right, let's all split up and search!" Gongenzaka took charge. They would find their missing friend, and they would get to him before L.D.S could. "I'll head towards the ocean." They had questions they wanted answers to after all.

"Then I'll go towards Central Park." Yuya spoke up next, determined to be the one to find Sora.

"I'll go this way then!" Yuzu pointed close to Central Park.

"Then I'll look around the Yusho Duel School." He wasn't going to really do that. If he did, then Zero would be the one to do it, not Lelouch. Reiji could handle the mess he created, it was his own damn fault for the lax security. If it were up to the masked man, he would have locked the boy up in a closet somewhere in a maximum security asylum and thrown away the key.

All four teens gave swift goodbyes, before sprinting off towards their destination. After a good couple feet and losing sight of everyone, Lelouch slowed to a walk and began to head back to the hotel. He was rather tired, and don't feel like doing much else but actually going to bed and sleeping for once.

Though, that thought was ruined when he got a message coming from Yuto. His duel disk binged loudly at the sudden message.

Meet up in Central Park. I have a little runt chasing after my tail, and I don't feel like leading him to the hotel. Besides, he wants to know where you or Shun are and won't stop following me until he finds you. Not only that, but I'm sure you somehow already knew what happened and wanted to find and bring in the little bastard. -Yuto

Lelouch sighed. He just couldn't get a break, could he?

No, he would later realize, he really wouldn't.

. . .

Zero tapped his foot, slightly impatient as he waited for Yuto to arrive with Sora on his tail. It was getting rather late out, and the moon was high in the air with stars flickering around it. The city lights blocked out most of those beautiful stars however, but the moon was full and shone brightly. The masked leader of the resistance was currently waiting in the middle of a small stage placed in Central Park. Rows of benches were surrounding it in a half circle, while street lights glowed and illuminated some places around the border of the park. There was a nice little fountain a little ways away from the stage behind the seats.

Just as the masked man was about to contact Yuto in fear of something happening to him, he finally spotted a flicker of movement coming from down an alley. It was Yuto's black cape, and soon Yuto himself was revealed as he ran into the park. Seeing his masked leader, the Phantom Knights user sprinted towards him, and jumped onto the stage to face Zero properly.

"I'm glad you could finally make it. I've been waiting here for about ten minutes, and I was just about to call you." Zero crossed his arms and huffed. Though the masked man was relieved to know that Yuto was fine, he also knew that the Phantom Knights duelist can take care of himself.

Grey eyes flickered with an inner smile. "Thanks for your concern." Those grey eyes soon turned stormy as they heard feet rapidly hitting the pavement behind them, and getting louder by the second. Yuto's scowl returned full force. "However, there's still something we need to take care of first. Or someone, that is."

Both resistance fighters turned to face the Academia spy, Sora Shiunin. They frowned down at the teen as he began to catch his breath. Emerald eyes glaring up at them defiantly and with rage, though some sadistic joy flickered in them at the sight of one of his targets. That masked man named Zero, the leader to the resistance, the Alpha.

However, unknown to all three of them, there was a camera that had its eye on all of them. Along with a few people back in the L.D.S tower watching the scene unfold before them as well.

. . .

Four people looked up at Sora's breathing form. The Fusion user having to take a break from all of the running unless his injuries catch up with him again. While the only child there mostly kept his eyes down and hat lowered, Reiji's violet eyes studied the situation carefully with his chin in his hands. The only real person showing any emotion was Shun Kurosaki, the Raidraptor being forced to 'house arrest' after the near disaster of him carding Sora. Though yellow eyes burned with anger, he stayed in his spot.

He should have known better than to let that bastard live, and now look at the chaos he's causing.

"Location?" Reiji questioned.

"Central Park!" A worker replied instantly.

Nakajima looked up at the screen with an angered frown. "Send a team over there immediately and capture him!"

Shun wouldn't mind being a part of that team, but Reiji soon shot that mini dream down. "Wait." Violet eyes narrowed. "Turn the camera to where Sora Shiunin is looking." The CEO ordered calmly. The camera panned over to what Sora was looking at, and two rather familiar figures were seen on the screen.

Zero alongside someone else had their backs turned, before they both turned around to frown down upon Sora. The other person looked exactly like Yuya Sakaki.

"That's…" Nakajima began. "This is… Yuya Sakaki!" The bodyguard couldn't believe. He never did believe someone like the father of Yusho Sakaki could assault an L.D.S student. But there he stood on the stage, beside Zero no less.

"Hurry up and get him!" Sora yelled up at the two impaniently, eyes twitching slightly and a vein appearing on his forehead in rage. "One of you bastards are already here, so now all I need is the other! Get Shun Kurosaki!"

"No." Shun quickly denied the bodyguard's line of thinking. The cat was out of the bag about Yuto, so might as well come somewhat clean. Both Reiji and Nakajima tilted their heads to face the Raidraptor duelist. "That is Yuto."

Reiji blinked. "Yuto?"

Yellow eyes narrowed slightly. "He's my comrade."

"I see…" Reiji trailed off, before tipping his head down as he looked at the screen in front of him. "I had suspected that there were two Xyz users attacking L.D.S, but… Hmph." Reiji clicked his tongue. "I didn't expect there to be three… It seems you and Zero have been hiding a few things from me." He didn't like that either. The professional duelist always liked to be in control, so having his feet pulled out from under him didn't bode well for his mood.

"What did you expect?" Shun snapped sarcastically, he still didn't trust Reiji. He was too slippery, like a snake, for his liking still. "That we would tell you all of our secrets after one passing, fancy meeting? You've got to be joking."

Reiji just ignored that jab. "It was you and Zero carding L.D.S, but it was Yuto that attacked Sylvio, wasn't it?"

"But that face… he looks exactly like Yuya Sakaki." Nakajima said somewhat numbly, and confused in that regard. Reiji turned his head when he began to hear the child on his right breathing rather harshly.

"Hurry up and get Shun Kurosaki!" Sora demanded.

Yuto's frown deepened. "You want to fight Shun again with those injuries?"

"Yes!" Sora nodded wildly. "This time I definitely won't lose!" Emerald eyes focused on the silent masked man beside Yuto. "To lose to someone like him… Xyz scum are all destined to be hunted down like dead, rabid dogs! Even those that wear fucking masks like you! You, Kurosaki, Zero, and even that Ruri girl you talked about briefly!"

Zero knew that the Academia soldier had unintentionally struck a cord there. Masked violet eyes looked over to see Yuto's stormy grey ones widening slightly, before darkening even more. Shun's own piercing yellow narrowed in anger, and fear. _How did this bastard know about Ruri? Where is she? _

"There's no way I would lose to Xyz users! You people are all too weak and pathetic to even stand a chance against me!" Sora continued to rant in his rage. "I'll prove to you that if I fight seriously, I'm the stronger one! If you two are going to hide him like the coward he really is, then I won't show you any mercy! I don't know what you were talking about back there, about this Revival Zero, but…" Emerald eyes glared at Zero.

"Revival Zero?" Reiji questioned out loud to himself. His eyes flickered over to Shun, who had tensed rather immensely at those two words, before he looked back at the screen.

"I bet his has something to do with your damned leader Zero. That is his name after all…" Sora smirked wickedly. "I bet he's an experiment cooked up by our best in Academia, and you allowed him to become the leader of your resistance! HA!" Sora laughed psychotically. "You fuckers must have been desperate to accept someone with no face. Someone who wears a damn mask and hides himself from the world like a coward, as your leader!"

Sora leaned forward as his voice lightened slightly. "Perhaps there is a way to find out what Revival Zero really is." Yuto leaned forward slightly, but Zero wasn't falling for it.

"What? How can I find out the true meaning of Revival Zero?" Yuto asked, eager to find out why the hell the Professor was after him and Ruri, alongside Yuya and Yuzu.

"What way would that be?" Shun straightened at this. Zero managed to steal just about everything from the Xyz base back in their dimension. What file could they have possibly missed?

"By destroying all of us!" Sora smirked. Before he spoke arrogantly. "But that's impossible for the likes of you, though."

Shun clicked his tongue in distaste at the Academia bastard. The Raidraptor duelist turned on his heel, and began to walk away. The older Kurosaki sibling and big brother determined to go over there and beat the daylights out of Sora while figuring out where his little sister was.

"Wait, Kurosaki!" Nakajima called out, but Shun just ignored him. He was a pushover compared to the Xyz duelist.

"Let me go!" Shun yelled.

Reiji however, was not a simple push over. "No." Yellow eyes narrowed at the back of Reiji's head and chair in rage at the outright refusal. Violet eyes looked back to meet the Xyz rebel. "You'll only cause more of a scene if you go." A frown twitched on Reiji lips. "I don't exactly appreciate what disasters you could have caused if you turned Sora into a card. And if this causes the Miami Championship to end…" Red glasses reflected the light off of the screen as Reiji looked forward again. "My entire plan will amount to nothing." Shun growled, yellow eyes shaking in rage. "Don't forget that this is a selection exam to determine which duelists are fit to fight against Leo Akaba. Besides, even if you don't go…"

. . .

Yuto activated his duel disk, the violet blade appeared as he prepared for battle. Scowl on his face and grey eyes set in acceptance of this fight. Though, it shouldn't be too difficult.

"Oh! Finally feeling up to it?" Sora perked up, and immediately fished out his duel disk and put it on, before activating it. A light blue duel blade appearing. "That's more like it!" The Fusion user ripped off the bandage on his cheek, and threw it aside carelessly. "I'll take you both out first before I finish Kurosaki off! Perhaps I'll even show him your carded forms, get that nice terrified expression on his face before I turn him into a card as well. I'll prove that I can deal with every Xyz user in this world by myself! Starting with you and Zero!"

"I won't let that happen." Yuto swore, and Zero took a couple steps backwards. The masked man saw this as Yuto's own fight and knew to back off. "Defeating you will be the first step towards keeping Ruri, Yuzu, Yuya and I safe from Revival Zero's clutches. I won't let you have your way with Shun or Zero. Then when we get to the Fusion Dimension I'll stop whatever Leo Akaba is cooking up. And save all of our lost, carded comrades alongside those being targeted by Academia's darker plot."

Sora's eyes widened when he heard Yuya and Yuzu's names being mentioned along with Revival Zero. But he quickly pushed it all aside and focused more on the duel in front of him. He had to win and show this pathetic Xyz scum who was the proper ruler.

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**SORA LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'm going first! My turn!" Sora instantly took over the duel, and quickly made his move. "I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand!" The Fusion user raised the monster card in the air, before playing it. The monster was a bunch of metal axes welded together and spinning rapidly.

EDGE IMP TOMAHAWK LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:800

"With Edge Imp Tomahawk, once per turn, I can send one Edge Imp monster to my Graveyard to deal 800 damage to my opponent!" Sora's smile widened in a wicked manner before quickly sending his monster to the Grave. The sudden force pushed Yuto back harshly, the Xyz user not being able to prepare for the assault in time. Thankfully, Zero managed to intervene and catch Yuto before he could hit the wall. The masked man grabbed ahold of Yuto's arm, his shoes skidding across the stage floor and managing to make a mark.

**YUTO LP- 4000 = 3200**

"Are you alright?" Zero crouched down beside Yuto, a hand on his back while his cape draped over the both of them.

Yuto gave a swift nod, before standing up once again with steeled grey eyes. "Yes, I'm fine Zero."

Sora's mouth twitched at the masked man managing to save Yuto from any real harm. "Of course you would help him, even when you're not the one dueling. Hiding behind your men like a coward, how disgraceful." The Academia spy spat, before he smirked once again. "Though, think of that as a little greeting from me, Yuto. I end my turn."

. . .

"800 damage right out of the gate." Nakajima watched the duel with concern.

"Don't worry." Shun looked over the duel with a confident stare and posture. "Yuto would never falter against this amount of damage." The Raidraptor smirked. "Besides, Zero is there with him. Though he tends to have rather shitty luck he's strong, and able to stand up to just about anything."

The little child beside Reiji shook, but they soon calmed down when the CEO himself put a hand on their shoulder. Light purple eyes looked over to the taller teen. "Watch closely, Riley." Riley complied to Reiji's request, and looked up at the screen, at the duel.

. . .

The Phantom Knights user didn't like how his name rolled off of Sora's tongue, but persisted nonetheless. "Are you okay?" Sora asked lightly, and put a hand on his hip. "Feel free to call Shun out and trade spots with him!"

Yuto frowned. "My turn, draw!" Yuto ignored Sora's words. He would never sell his best friend out like that, over his own dead body. "I summon Phantom Knights Dusty Robe!" The specter had cyan blue flames licking the insides of the hooded robe that was over it. Red eyes stared out of the fire and clothing to look over at Sora.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DUSTY ROBE LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:1000

Sora laughed at the sight. "First off is an 800 Attack monster, huh?" Emerald eyes narrowed with arrogant mockery. "Now how will you advance your plays, Mr. Xyz Loser? Or perhaps you'll switch with Zero or finally show me where Shun is hiding."

"When I control a Level 3 Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots!" Yuto ignored Sora, just like he did with most of his opponents from Academia, and summoned this new monster. The monster had tightly wound together leather boots. An upper body with a skull necklace, steel collar, and specter like head underneath a cowl of sorts.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200

Sora grinned. "I get it…" He drawled on like it was a joke. "Since you've got two Level 3 monsters…"

Grey eyes widened slightly, and Yuto straightened his back. "I overlay my Level 3 Phantom Knights Dusty Robe and Silent Boots!" The two monsters turned into a dark purple light that crossed each other. Before going into the golden vortex that opened in the ground in front of Yuto. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield. Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! I Xyz Summon" Smoke poured out of the vortex as a beast appeared. "Appear before us! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!"

A phantom knight with those same bluish flames appeared, but he wasn't alone. The knight rode on an undead horse that had no bones or flesh, being only made up of armor. The horse neighed loudly, and raised its two front hooves before stomping them on the ground. The wooden benches around the stage were crushed and thrown far away into the fields. The horses' eyes glowed purple and it snorted loudly. The knight held a huge, long sword that was broken in half.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD RNK.3 ORB.2 ATK:2000 DEF:1000

Sora covered his face, and once the wind was gone he looked back excitedly. "Here it is! An Xyz monster!"

"Battle!" Yuto leaned forward slightly. "I attack Edge Imp Tomahawk with Break Sword!" The horse galloped towards its opponent and neighed loudly. The sound echoing out for miles as the knight swung its huge sword. Tomahawk being cleaved in half almost instantly, and was destroyed. Sora grunted from the force impacting him, his wounds still tender, and skid back on both feet.

**SORA LP- 4000 = 3800**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Yuto finished as he threw his arm to the side.

"Hmph." Sora straightened with pride. The Academia soldier continuing forward despite his injuries. "Well, it wouldn't be any fun if you couldn't at least do this. Now that you've shown off your Xyz, it's time for me to go all out!" Sora's nose scrunched up slightly as he smiled. "My turn, I draw!" The shorter teen raised a familiar Spell Card up between two fingers. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization from my hand!" Grey eyes widened slightly, unknowingly alongside yellow and unseen violet. All three of them getting sick of seeing that card constantly.

"The cards I'm going to fuse are Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear in my hand!" The two monster appeared behind Sora, and began to fuse in a blinding light. Sora took a step back and raised his hands into the air, before balling them into one fist and throwing them in front of himself. The light casting shadows over him. "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Scissor Bear!" The familiar demonic toy rose up with a hellish cackle, pink eyes moving around in circles in its head.

FRIGHTFUR SCISSOR BEAR LV.6 ATK:2200 DEF:1800

A speck of white and orange crossed Zero's vision, and the masked man looked over to see a familiar face, slightly shocked. "Yuya…" He knew Yuya was going to search around this area, but he didn't exactly believe the tomato haired teen would actually find them.

This may cause some problems.

"Sora!" Yuya breathed to himself, before looking over to see Yuto and Zero. The former being focused on the duel while the latter was looking directly at him. "That's…Zero!" Though, most of his focus was on Yuto. The Pendulum creator just couldn't believe how alike they looked. Sure their hair and eye color with different alongside their attire. But push that to the side and they could be passed off as twins, identical twins at that.

It was creepy, how someone he hardly knew had the same face as his.

"Is that the Yuto guy Yuzu was talking about?" Yuya mummered.

"Time to battle!" Sora said cheerily. "I attack Break Sword with my Frightfur Bear!" Sora threw his hand forward, and the nightmarish toy followed his master's action. The toy's arm extended, until it smashed into Break Sword and caused the ghostly knight to fall apart. The force blew Yuto back a ways, but thankfully Zero didn't need to intervene this time. The Phantom Knights user only skidding back a little bit, although one of his grey eyes were closed.

**YUTO LP- 3200 = 3000**

Yuto reacted instantaneously. "At this moment, I activate Break Sword's effect!" The eggplant haired duelist raised his hand calmly in front of him. "When this monster leaves the field I can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters!" The two monsters appeared once again, rising up from the ground as if rising from a grave.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DUSTY ROBE LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:1000

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DUSTY ROBE LV.3 = 4

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 = 4

"Phantom Knights will never fall!" Yuto yelled out towards Sora. "No matter how many times you take them down, they will always revive!"

"It's like how we of the resistance fight." Zero interjected smoothly, a bit surprised no one else has noticed Yuya by now. That, and the fact that Yuya was still standing there watching instead of taking action. The Entertainment duelist was always more of an action person, though that never surprised the masked rebel. Speaking of Yuya, the teen seemed to be muttering to himself under his breath. Yuya beginning to put the pieces together shakily.

Sora continued mercilessly. "Frightfur Scissor Bear's effect activates! Once per turn, Scissor Bear can equip a monster it destroys in battle!" When the knight rose from the dead, the devilish bear pounced. It's maw opening widely before it chomped down over half of Yuto's Xyz monster. The demonic bear chewed a bit, pieces flying everywhere before it gave a loud burp. "And then its Attack is added to Frightfur Bear's!" Sora added.

FRIGHTFUR SCISSOR BEAR ATK:2200 = 4200

The bear grew about twice its normal size, and began to babble loudly. "This means that your Xyz monsters are only going to be nutrients for my Frightfur Bear!" Sora sneered. "Now, go ahead and Xyz again with those monsters you Summoned!" Sora dared Yuto, egging him on. "I'll devour those as well! I set one card and end my turn!" With that, Sora's hand was empty.

"My turn!" Yuto yelled and drew a card. "I overlay the Level 4 Phantom Knights Dusty Robes and SIlent Boots!" The two specters gave a ghoulish chuckle as they went into the golden vortex in the ground once again.

Sora laughed at Yuto's supposed stupidity. "He's really doing it!"

A dark, black and purple dragon crawled out of the darkness and stood proud and threateningly. "Fangs of pitch black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression!" Bony armoured claws flexed themselves strongly, the dragon stretching its wings as if it had been cramped in a tight space for a while. Yellow eyes glowed as lightning flickered around the dragon. "Descend now! I Xyz Summon!" Yuto yelled, as his ace monster appeared. "Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The dragon spun around, tail waving wildly, before it flapped its wings once and hissed into the air.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Dark Rebellion…" Yuya trailed off. "Xyz Dragon?"

Sora smiled darkly at the dragon's appearance. "Just what are you going to do with just a monster with a measly 2500 Attack?" Emerald eyes looked up towards Frightfur Bear, Sora leaning back to do so. "Right now, Frightfur Bear's Attack is already 4200!"

Yuto spoke harshly. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect!" The Xyz user raised a hand. "By user one orbital, I can halve the Attack of an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase its own Attack by that amount!" Dark Rebellion hissed loudly as it spread its wings once again, purple lightning charging up from in between and around them. The purple electricity snaked forward as Yuto spoke, and wrapped around Sora's Fusion monster like ropes. "Treason Discharge!"

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ORB. 2 = 1

FRIGHTFUR SCISSOR BEAR ATK:4200 = 2100

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK: 2500 = 4600

Emerald eyes shrunk and Sora flinched back at this realization. _This is bad. If he uses his remaining Orbital, Frightfur Bear's Attack will lower to 1050…_ Light blue eyebrows furrowed.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz's Attack will be at 5650." Zero remarked, thinking along the same lines as Sora and Yuya were. Yuto would win, and Sora would lose to another Xyz fighter.

"Battle!" Yuto yelled, and this caught all three of them off guard. Zero especially, the masked man looked over at Yuto with some concern. _He usually never holds back against Academia soldiers… So why is he forcefully pulling back now?_

"What?" Sora asked, voice somewhat small.

The dark purple orbs on Rebellion's wings began to glow ominously. "I attack Frightfur Scissor Bear with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Blue fire spread from the dark dragon's wings, and with a few flaps, the Xyz dragon was flying straight towards Sora and it's prey. The mandible on it's chin glowing a fierce white. "Revolt Lightning Disobey!"

The dragon swiped its sharp mandibles, causing the demonic bear to be destroyed in a fiery explosion. The explosion sent shockwaves of force outwards, and caused Sora to fly head over heels backwards. Sora screamed as his injuries began to protest rather loudly.

**SORA LP- 3800 = 1300**

"This isn't even a Solid Vision Field, but these shockwaves…!" Yuzu told the truth when she recalled her first encounter with Yuto. How the air was frigid and how the warehouse and furniture within took actual, real damage. Scarlet red eyes widened at the sight of Sora laying on the ground in pain.

"I end my turn with this." Yuto finished, Dark Rebellion having returned to it's master's side. "At this moment, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Attack returns to normal.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK: 4600 = 2500

"Sora!" Yuya finally moved his legs forward, and sprinted over to his fallen friend. The Pendulum user kneeled down to check on Sora. "Are you okay, Sora?"

Grey eyes blinked, Yuto didn't even realize his Standard counterpart had arrived. Perhaps he was a bit too into the duel to notice. When he looked over at Zero, the masked man nodded slightly, confirming his suspicions. Yuto's frown lightened slightly, but at the same time it seemed to deepen.

"Does he know who Sora really is?" Yuto questioned lightly.

Zero shook his head. "No, he doesn't know what's really going on here." His faceless mask looked over at the two briefly, before turning back towards Yuto. "But I suspect he will learn very soon."

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Yuto almost barked. He didn't want to keep warping all over the place because of Yuya being nearby. Though, that didn't seem to be happening now. Yuto vaguely realized that it was because Yuzu wasn't here along with her bracelet.

"Why did you hold back?" Zero responded smoothly, always answering questions with a question.

Yuto chewed on his inner cheek slightly at that, before huffing. "I'll talk about it with you later, Zero."

Yuya helped Sora sit up, but the tomato haired teen was immediately pushed away. Emerald eyes looking up at Yuto and Zero stubbornly. "Go away! This isn't any of your business!"

"What are you talking about?!" Yuya asked, he was so lost right now. "Why did you sneak out here to duel when you should be getting rest in the hospital?!"

Sora grit his teeth and growled, emerald eyes still fixated on the two resistance fighters. "He's…" The Academia soldier could barely speak he was grinding his teeth so much. "He's holding back… Holding back against me?!" The shorter teen sucked in a breath. "Dammit! He's making fun of me!"

Sora stood up shakily, Yuya raising his arms to help catch him incase he fell over again. The candy addict balanced himself quickly though. "I'll…" He sounded enraged and humiliated at the same time. "I'll never forgive you!"

"That's enough!" Yuya yelled, red eyes narrowing slightly at his friend's behavior. "If you keep this up your body will-!"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled and finally faced Yuya, eyes shrunk back slightly in his anger. "I'm still not going all out yet! I'll prove to you if I get serious, I'm the stronger one!"

"You can do that anytime!" Yuya insisted, his hands balled into fists. "Like in the next tournament!"

"There isn't a next time!" Sora snapped, and looked back at Yuto and Zero. The two having finished their own conversation, and where looking down at him. Those grey eyes were silently mocking him, judging him, shaming him. Sora hated it. "In a real battle, there isn't another chance!"

"That's right." Yuto agreed, speaking up so everyone could hear. Yuya's scarlet red eyes blinked, before looking over at Yuto and Zero. "But even if you are my enemy, I can't bring myself to hurt you anymore. If you surrender now, I'll end this so that you won't suffer."

Yuya turned to face the resistance fighter and lookalike fully. "What are you planning on doing?!" He spoke slowly, proving that he was serious on this matter. "What are you going to do to Sora!?"

No reply, Yuto deciding to stay silent as he looked down towards Yuya. Towards the face that looked almost exactly like his own.

"Answer me!" Yuya yelled, and took a step forward. Red eyes blazing with an inner fire of rage and teeth grit. "That Kurosaki guy tried to do something to Sora too! But Zero stopped him." Yuya's mind quickly flashed back to the moment Zero and Shun had a small quarrel. Revealing the fact that they actually knew each other. Though Yuya knew that already from meeting the two back when Shun first Xyz Summoned Rise Falcon in the alley.

Grey eyes narrowed. "You said I have to destroy Fusion right? If I want to save Ruri and I from that fate." Yuto dodged Yuya's questioning. Zero raising an eyebrow at how the Phantom Knights user answered the question with a question of his own. Just like how Zero did, and usually does when people ask questions he won't answer or outright lie about.

"Ruri?" Red eyes softened slightly at that.

Grey eyes flickered back and forth between Sora and Yuya, before they closed in deep thought. "A large building can be brought down by a single anthill." The Xyz duelist recalled. "I'll have you become the first crack that we drill into the wall of Fusion!" Sora grit his teeth, while Yuya gasped. The tomato haired teen seeing Shun's face instead of Yuto's for a moment.

He stepped forward. "Stop it!" Sora's emerald eyes looked over at Yuya. "I won't let you hurt my friend anymore!" Both Zero and Yuto leaned back at that promise. Yuya attached his red duel disk onto his forearm, and an orange duel blade appearing. "If you want to do this, then I'll take you on!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alright then." Zero conceded finally. Everyone blinked at his words, thinking that the masked man was going to actually surrender.

Those thoughts were banished from everyone's minds when they saw the masked revolutionary take a step forward, and attach his own duel disk onto his forearm. His duel blade activated, revealing the royal violet mark of geass.

"If we must fight, Yuya. Then I suppose we can even the odds a bit." Zero sighed, his masked head shaking side to side slightly, before he returned his attention to his two opponents. "Let's finish this."

"Battle Royal Mode." Both Zero's and Yuya's duel disks spoke. "Joining…"

**SORA LP- 1300**

**YUTO LP- 3000**

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**YUYA LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"My turn!" Yuya yelled, taking a few steps forward before making his move. He lifted two cards in between his fingers, and both Xyz users knew what was coming. "I, using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Time gazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two magicians rose up in two pillars of bright blue light. "With this, I'm able to summon Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously!" Yuya raised his hand up towards the sky, where a portal was beginning to form. "Sawy, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether. I Pendulum Summon!" Only one monster came through the portal, but it was his best, his ace monster. "Come forth with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The mighty red scaled and dichromatic eyed dragon roared into the sky loudly.

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

The air suddenly seemed to shift into something dark.

"AHH!" Yuya screeched suddenly, before cutting himself off with a gasp for air. His crimson eyes shrunk into pupil size, and shook violently. The Pendulum user clutched his chest with one hand harshly, fist gathering a bunch of orange fabric. The tomato haired teen took deep, even breaths, as if he was having a hard time breathing properly. Zero looked closely at Yuya's sudden pain, surprised by this action.

"Geh!" He wasn't the only one apparently. Zero's maskless face swung over to look at Yuto, the Phantom Knights user grabbed ahold of his chest as well. The Xyz duelist feeling a burning pain in his chest all of a sudden. A sudden darkness, a rage that appeared when he fought Edo Phoenix back in his home world. Yuto's heart raced, and he quickly pushed the horrible emotions and darkness away as if it was on fire, or perhaps fire itself. Though he showed no outward emotion of pain, his grey eyes had glazed over just a bit. A sheen sweat forming on his comrades' face.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared, and Zero looked up to see the dragon. As soon as was finished, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon seemed to roar back. It went like that for a few moments, the two dragons rearing up and roaring almost as one.

It looked like they were talking to each other.

But that was impossible! Duel monsters didn't have feelings. Right?

Then why was it Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion were talking to each other through their roaring?

The two dragons began to glow, and it only seemed to be getting brighter and brighter without any signs of stopping. Odd-Eyes glowed a fierce red, while Dark Rebellion glowed a rather soothing, yet fiery blue.

"What the hell is going on?" Zero spoke out loud, both him and Sora were completely lost at the sight. Zero looked back at Yuto, before putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "Yuto? Are you alright?" He didn't seem to gain a reply at first, so he tried again. "Yuto? YUTO!"

They weren't the only ones lost.

. . .

"Yuto? YUTO!"

"It's as if the two dragons are calling out to each other…" Nakajima trailed off, awed yet somewhat afraid of the sight. Why did watching this bring a bad feeling in his gut?

Alarms and bells were going off like crazy around the Observation Room, and it didn't look like it would stop soon. The power coming from the two dragons was astronomical, it was insane.

Yellow eyes narrowed slightly. _What the hell is this? Why is Dark Rebellion acting that way?_ Shun crossed his arms tightly across his chest. _Why does Yuto look like he's in pain? _Then it hit him. If Ruri's bracelet had a power, and was wanted by the Professor of Academia for it. Then this is probably why he wants Yuto, for this power that seems to cause him pain while dueling.

"Is this… Revival Zero?" Shun spoke so quietly, even Reiji didn't catch it.

. . .

Yuya threw his hand out, ignoring the burning pain in his chest as much as possible. "I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The Pendulum monster stomped forward, before jumping high into the air towards Dark Rebellion. The red scaled monster turned, and swung its tail.

Dark Rebellion flew up to meet the other dragon, purple wings shining a fiercely bright purple and blue. One bony, clawed hand reached out and caught the tail while its mandibles scratched Odd-Eyes' tail before releasing it. The two backed off if only for a moment, before butting heads. Odd-Eyes jumped away, and Dark Rebellion struck, its mandibles glowed a fierce white as it went in for the kill. The Pendulum dragon dodged and ran. Before quickly turning around and swinging its tail down. The plan was to crush Dark Rebellion's head against the pavement.

It failed however when the Xyz dragon swerved to the right, missing the blow if barely. Dark Rebellion backed off slightly, only to turn around and began to fight Yuya's dragon once more. The Pendulum monster stomping its feet loudly, cracking the pavement below it as it charged forward.

Yuto finally snapped out of what stupor he had. He quickly shook off Zero's hand, before throwing his own to the right of him. "I activate the Continuous Trap Phantom Fog Blade!" A dark purple flamed, ghoulish blade appeared from some fog and began to swing. "This card negates your attack!" The sword swung right in between Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. The two dragons passed through the purple fog, before quickly returning to their own masters. "As long as I control this card, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon cannot attack!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon hissed down at them, it's glowing wings spread menacingly while floating behind Yuto.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon roared, before jumping back and landing beside Yuya. Sora and Zero watched it all before their own eyes, in slight disbelief. "A trap that negates attack?!"

Apparently, they were in disbelief about two different things. Zero was more shocked and focused on the fact that both Yuya and Yuto seemed to be in pain, and that their monsters were actually communicating with each other. Sora seemed to be more focused on the duel, and didn't really notice the odd behavior going on around him.

Sora narrowed his emerald eyes angrily as he realized something else once again. "If he had that card set, he could have stopped my Frightfur Scissor Bear's attack!" The Academia spy ran a couple steps forward, absolutely furious. "You baited out my attack just so you could Xyz Summon again! And in your attack earlier, you didn't use one of your orbitals!" The shorter teen grit his teeth and took another step forward. He shook from his anger and the pain of his injuries. "How…" The candy addict felt so humiliated, and Zero couldn't really disagree with that. It was rather embarrassing, but then again he was as prideful as Sora. Most likely even more so than him really. "How much more are you going to make a fool of me!" Sora spat with pure venom. "I will never forgive you! NEVER!"

Yuto looked over at Sora, his grey eyes not really caring that much, before they went over to Zero, and finally Yuya. The two lookalikes narrowed their eyes at each other.

"I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect!" Yuya continued his turn and threw his hand out. "Once per turn, it can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card that targets a Pendulum monster!" The magician spun a golden mechanism back, before rushing it forward and crating an infinity loop from the magic. "Inverse Gears!" Time spun backwards, before Yuto's trap card lowered. "Alright!" Yuya did a fist pump, but it was sadly too early to celebrate.

"Trap activate!" Yuto yelled once again, catching Yuya off guard.

"What?!"

"Booby Trap E!" Yuto responded well to Yuya's move. "This card copies the effect of a set Trap I control!"

"Then that means that Trap that Timegazer Magician negated…" Yuya leaned back, red eyes having widened.

"That's right." Yuto agreed to Yuya's line of thinking. "Since it has the same effect as Phantom Fog Blade your attack will be negated. And as long as I control this card, your dragon cannot attack!"

Yuya grit his teeth in frustration. "I end my turn here."

"Well then." Zero held a hand on top of his deck for a second, ready to draw a card. "I suppose it's finally my turn then. I draw!" Zero huffed slightly at the card he drew, before beginning his turn. The masked man showed them a Spell card. "I activate the Spell card Mechanical Fusion. By discarding one card from my hand, I can use the monsters in my hand or field to perform a Fusion Summon."

Yuya and Sora both flinched back at that. "Zero can Fusion Summon!?"

The masked man ignored them, and pressed onwards. "I choose to fuse my Level 6 Knightmare Gekka and my Level 4 Black Knight Glasgow. Mechanical beast of old, and new sleek bringer of death. Combine together to bring forth an even stronger, more deadlier machine of war!" Zero threw one graceful hand out in front of him, before slowly turning it into a fist that reenacted crushing his enemies. His cape rose, like a dragon spreading its wings. "I Fusion Summon!"

A big giant that easily towered over even Odd-Eyes by a few inches descended from the sky like a Titan itself. "Descend from the dark, emotionless heavens that you reside in! Level 8! Knightmare Mordred!" This giant monstrosity could somehow float, even with tons upon tons of steel that it carried. While it had a simple float pack, there were two giant shoulder pads on the sides of its arms. It's feet were bigger than its own hands, most certainly used to stomp and crush things with ease. The machine had a dark maroon, yellow, and white paint job with glowing pink eyes.

KNIGHTMARE MORDRED LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:2800

"T-that thing is huge!" Yuya cried out in shock, and unconsciously took a step back.

Sora himself seemed terrified at the notion of Zero summoning THAT thing. "H-He can Fusion Summon. But how?!" The Academia spy took a couple steps back. This wasn't just some flimsy Fusion Summon either, it was just as strong as one of their own. Hell, one of their bests performing a Fusion Summon.

Just who the hell was Zero!

. . .

Seeing such a Fusion monster certainly took Reiji by surprise. "So he can Fusion Summon as well. This makes things more interesting." It seemed that the more time he spent observing the masked man, the stronger he revealed himself to really be.

Yellow eyes flared with anger at seeing a Fusion monster on their side, but Shun just barely managed to hold his rage in. All four of them had already talked about this. He already accepted Zero, and the fact that he Fusion Summoned at times. Though it was hardly often due to how his allies felt about the method. It still made him feel so angry at the sight of the thing, even if it was a rather impressive machine.

"Nakajima." Shun snapped out of his thoughtful daze and listened in. "Take a note of this, would you?"

Shun's frown deepened at that. Did Reiji really just order his bodyguard to take notes of Zero and right in front of him? Who was he kidding, of course he did. The CEO certainly had the balls to pull it off.

He'd have to warn Zero about Reiji keeping a careful eye on him once he gets the ability to contact or meet him again. Without being followed or bugged.

. . .

"I activate Knightmare Mordred's effect!" Zero proclaimed. "Once per turn, the Mordred can destroy a monster on my opponent's side of the field. And they take halve of the monster's Attack as damage." One black gloved hand calmly pointed towards Odd-Eyes, since he was the only monster on the field besides Dark Rebellion and the Mordred itself. "I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." The Mordred slowly turned to face the dichromatic eyed monster, before it's supposed 'shoulder pads' shifted around and turned into a huge cannon in front of the enormous knightmare. A dark, blood red energy gathered together within the enormous cannon that the Mordred calmly held. "Wreck havocate and destroy! Stark Hadron Cannon!"

The giant cannon fired, Yuya unable to stop it, and could only watch his monster face the machine's wrath. The energy surrounded his dragon, before it began to melt the poor beast. Thankfully it was soon put out of its misery, and destroyed in a fiery explosion. Yuya having to cover his face from the thick smoke and blew around him and away in the wind.

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 2750**

The pain Yuto was feeling suddenly vanished, and the Phantom Knights duelist was able to breathe more easily. Zero noticed this change, and was thankful in knowing his comrade would be alright. Yuya also seemed to be feeling better, because the pain his red eyes reflected was gone.

Zero stood tall, looking between the two duelists that were supposed to fight against him and Yuto. "You know, I don't exactly feel like fighting against you Yuya. You're not my enemy." Zero's mask tilted towards Sora. "He however, is." The masked man thought for a moment. "I end my turn here."

It looked like Sora was going to literally explode from rage. Even Zero was underestimating, silently mocking him by ending his turn without attacking! Sora growled, before stomping over to Yuya and pushing him back. "If you can't do anything, then get lost!"

"Sora!" Yuya yelled at his friend, completely caught off guard, and slightly hurt at his friend being so angry and rough with him.

"They're my prey!" Sora snapped. Turning his head to face Zero and Yuto while holding a hand out towards Yuya's face. "Don't interfere, Yuya!"

"Your prey?!" Yuya looked absolutely horrified as Sora said those words so casually. "What the heck is that?! What do you even mean?" The Pendulum user began to get frustrated when his candy addicted friend wouldn't answer. "Answer me!"

Nothing but grinding teeth and growls.

"You said the same thing during your duel with Shun Kurosaki!" Yuya pointed out, wishing he could forget the horrible fight. "You said they were just prey for your HUNTING GAMES!" Yuya yelled rather loudly at the end of his sentences just to emphasise the point. "Yuzu told me…" Red eyes looked up at Zero and Yuto. "You're looking for an alliance with L.D.S. That there's a bigger picture going on! That he's in danger along with this girl named Ruri, Shun's sister!"

Yuto shrunk back slightly at that, possibly regretting what he had told Yuzu the day Shun fought Masumi, Dipper and Kit. Meanwhile, back at L.D.S, Shun's yellow eyes shook just barely at the mention of his sister.

Now Sora turned his head to face Yuya. "Yuzu said that...!"

"She said she heard that from Yuto." Red looked back up into grey. "Is that really true!? Answer me!" The tomato haired teen pointed up at Yuto. "You're Yuto, aren't you!?"

The Xyz user closed his eyes, and nodded. "That's right."

"Tell me then! What happened!?" Yuya was desperate to know, desperate for some answers in this endless puzzle of truths and lies. "Why do you guys hate each other so much!?"

Grey eyes looked to the side for a moment, pondering whether he should really tell his Standard counterpart. Zero wondered if it was safe as well, but in the end Yuya would probably believe it was a lie without any real proof. Yuto decided to remain silent, and quietly looked back at Yuya.

"Why aren't you saying anything!?" Yuya was practically pleading now. "Answer me!" He repeated in frustration.

More silence.

Sora gave a short laugh. "Ha. There's no way they could!" He smirked, and pulled out another lollipop from his back pocket. "If they do, they'd have to show their weak side!" Sora mocked, before taking a bite out of the candy he held in one hand.

"What?" Yuya turned back to face Sora, who was more focused on finishing his lollipop and chewing than his 'friend's' lost concern.

"We are not weak." Zero growled, his modulator making it sound almost animalistic.

Sora's words reminded Zero of his bastard father. Who dared to call him and Nunnally weak, and thrown them away like trash to another country they would soon invade.

The Fusion user gulped loudly. Before leaning in with a wicked smile and taunting emerald, practically acid, green eyes. "They're just a remnant of those losers." Yuto tensed, offended by the insult. He wasn't alone either, Zero and Shun were also angered by Sora's words. But the masked man was able to conceal it more that Yuto or Shun. Having mastered the art of deceit and masks a long time ago, sadly.

Sora dropped his lollipop, or what remained, and quickly stomped down on top of it with one boot. The Academia spy made sure to put as much weight and pressure on it while moving his foot side to side. "They're just runaways from the Xyz Dimension that my allies took over!"

Yuya blinked. "Xyz Dimension?" He sounded incredulous.

"Shut up!" Yuto finally snapped, and raised a fist. Stormy grey eyes having darkened even more at Yuya possibly learning even a fragment of the truth. However, he was more mad at the lies and twists Sora came up with in those few sentences. "We have not been taken over!"

. . .

"And Zero, Shun and I didn't run away!" Yuto insisted. Shun was grinding his teeth, really wanting to wring Sora's neck now. The Professor could wait, this runt came first.

. . .

"We came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension!" Zero spoke up for once, helping to separate the truths from the lies. Though, technically they came here on accident… But it still worked out in the end.

"Fusion Dimension?" Yuya sounded so lost and on the fence about this whole thing. The teen raised two fingers. "Xyz Dimension… Fusion Dimension… What the heck is that!?"

Sora pointed over at the two resistance fighters. "It means that he, Zero, and Kurosaki aren't from this world!" Yuya looked back up at the two, speechless. "They came from another world, the Xyz Dimension!"

"A-Another world?" Yuya repeated numbly.

Sora put a hand against his chest with pride. "My allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension!" That pride soon returned to rage as he snarled up at the two resistance fighters. "If I lose, I'd be smearing mud on their honor! And more than that, I cannot forgive myself!" The Academia spy pointed a thumb at himself. "I was the top of the elite class in Academia, and was even given this special mission!" Sora's hands were clenched so tightly his nails drew blood from his palms. "To think I'd lose to Xyz scum!" He quickly shook his head side to side. "There's no way that would happen! My turn!" Sora yelled as he drew his card, beginning his turn.

Yuya leaned forward a bit towards Sora. "Stop it! If you keep this up-"

"I activate my set card on the field, Frightfur Custom!" Sora interrupted and ignored his friend's warnings. "With this card's effect, I can Special Summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my Graveyard and have it be treated as a Frightfur monster!" The metal monster was reborn for round two.

EDGE IMP TOMAHAWK LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:800

"Then, I activate the effect of my Edge Imp Fakefur in my Graveyard! I can have it be treated as a Frightfur monster!" Sora continued. "Then, I activate Frightfur Fusion from my hand!" Sora's monsters began to fuse together behind him. "Using Edge Imp Tomahawk on my field with Fakefur and Frightfur Scissor Bear in my Graveyard, I perform a Fusion Summon!" The Academia soldier's duel disk began to glow a bright yellow as a new monster was about to appear on the field of battle. "I'll make you realize how powerful I am! Yuto! Zero! I'll show you the real power I developed at Academia!" Sora swore, and everyone watched the shorter teen yell loudly towards even the heavens. "I'll bring out the strongest monster with real Fusion Summoning!"

Just as the card started to form on Sora's screen. The duel disk suddenly began to fizzle, and glitch out of control.

"Huh!" Sora looked down at his malfunctioning duel disk, his emerald eyes widening with realization and then panic.

"Duel Closed." Sora's duel disk spoke with it's robotic voice, and his duel blade was forcibly turned off.

"No!" Sora screamed, and began to try taking his duel disk off. The dueling device was turning a fierce bright red, and no matter how hard Sora tried he couldn't pry it off of his arm. "Stop! I don't want to go yet!"

"Sora!" Yuya called out.

"Wait please!" Sora pleaded, still trying to claw the duel disk off of him stubbornly. "Wait until I defeat them!" Stoic grey eyes looked down at Sora, the Phantom Knights duelist remaining silent alongside Zero. They both knew what was happening as well.

Sora was being forcibly sent home. To the Fusion Dimension. To Academia.

"Until I finish off those Xyz users!" Sora begged. He refused to go back with the shame that he held still, the loss. "I still need to defeat Shun Kurosaki! I- I have to beat Yuto and Zero!" The shorter boy began turning into blue pixels. "I can't go back to Academia!"

Yuya almost looked like he was going to pass out in disbelief. "S-Sora… Sora!" Yuya turned to look at Zero and Yuto. The two remaining rather passive throughout all of that. "Hey! What's going on! What just happened?"

Yuto closed his grey eyes, and Zero decided to answer for him instead. "He ran away, back to his dimension. He went back to the Fusion Dimension."

"Went back?!" Yuya said incredulously. "It didn't sound like he wanted to go back!"

Yuto nodded. "Yes, he went back. Or he was forced to." Grey eyes opened once again. Yuya was close in figuring everything out, might as well tell the boy so he would stop pestering them with too many questions. Though, they'd still leave out a couple of details. "He was originally a person from that world."

"That world…?" Yuya snarled. "What ridiculous garbage have you been spewing!" Yuya began to speak somewhat sarcastically. "Sora is from the Fusion Dimension. You, Zero, and Shun Kurosaki are from the Xyz Dimension?! What the hell is this bullshit!" Yuya must be rather upset if he was cursing at them right now. "Are you saying there are other worlds than this one!?" The sarcasm in his voice went away.

"That's correct." Zero leaned back slightly, and wiped off his suit carefully.

"Stop screwing around!" Yuya snapped at the both of them. They had to be playing a prank on him. "There's no way I can believe that!" Yuya raised a fist. "Hurry up and give Sora back! He was injured during his fight with Shun!"

"You don't have to worry about that." Zero tried to calm his tomato haired friend. "Academia should have their own doctors."

Scarlet red eyes blinked. "Academia?" Sora mentioned that name as well, and again just as he disappeared. Yuya frowned. "Just what the heck is Academia?"

"Academia is…" Yuto tightened his fist, knuckles turning white. "A training school for duel soldiers in the Fusion Dimension."

Now red eyes widened. "Dueling soldiers?"

Yuto changed the subject, the idea of talking about Academia grating on his nerves enough. "Now that Sora Shiunin has left, it would be my turn. But…" Grey eyes looked to the side. "This duel no longer has any reason to continue." Yuto looked down at his duel disk. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Emergency Provision! I can send any number of Spell or Trap cards from my field to my Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points for each." Both of Yuto's traps were destroyed, giving him 2000 extra Life Points.

**YUTO LP- 3000 = 5000**

"I end my turn." Yuto finished, and closed his eyes impassively.

"Are you sure?" Yuya asked. "With your trap gone, I can easily resummon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and attack you with him.

"If you want to, then do it." Yuto said simple, grey eyes reopening once more.

Yuya sucked in a breath, scarlet red eyes widening as he frowned. The tomato haired teen gritting his teeth as he did so. "There's no way I could!" As fast as lightning, Yuya quickly removed his deck and ended the duel. His magicians vanishing in an array of yellow particles. Zero and Yuto did the same thing, their two monsters being destroyed into yellow particles as well.

Now that the fighting was finally over, and everyone was slightly calmer than before. It was time to get some answers.

"You said that Sora would be the first step in destroying the Fusion Dimension." Yuya restated, his posture calm and his face relaxed. "But with Sora disappearing like that, aren't you relieved somewhere deep down?" Yuya was almost afraid of the answer he would get from the two. Though he was rather hopeful. "Even back in your duel with him, you would have won if you had used two orbitals… But you tried to end it by using one to destroy Sora's monster!" Yuya looked over to Zero. "And you could have just attacked him directly, but instead you ended your turn."

"Could it be that you really don't want to fight?" Yuya questioned.

"... Those guys…" Yuto sat down on top of the stage, legs hanging over the edge. Though Zero didn't bother to sit down, he did decide to lean against the wall of the backstage. "The people at Academia are invaders!" Yuto spat darkly. "They invaded the Xyz Dimension and tried to kidnap one of my comrades… my best friend's little sister!" Grey eyes looked up and over to Zero. "They may have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for Zero." That was a lie, because Yuri WOULD have gotten Ruri and made a clean getaway before they could even find her. Zero was the only thing that prevented that from happening, and it was mostly on pure luck that he managed to find her just in the nick of time.

Zero looked to the side, masked violet eyes narrowed in thought. "I was lucky that time. I only managed to stumble upon her after I found the file linking her to Revival Zero." The masked revolutionary crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. "It was too close a call."

. . .

"Our homeland was attacked by them! By Academia and their Fusion duel soldiers!" Yuto snarled angrily.

"And our world turned into a battlefield." Shun ground out, yellow eyes molten in fury. Riley looked over and up at him in shock.

. . .

"Your homeland…?" Yuya trailed off, his voice tinged with guilt and pity. "The Xyz Dimension was!-"

"Please don't feel guilty about dueling us just now." Zero quickly interjected, showing his irritated state even through his voice modulator. "You still don't know what's going on, you were only protecting your supposed 'friend'. Besides, you don't even know us, so don't go pitying us either." The moonlight reflected off of Zero's mask as it turned to the side.

"Academia calls it that… the Xyz Dimension." Yuto corrected quietly. "Just as they use Fusion Summoning, people of our world all use Xyz Summoning." Yuto put one hand on his wrist, and tightened it while gritting his teeth. "But it was never meant to be used as a tool for fighting! Our duels were there to make everyone smile and have fun!" Grey eyes softened to a light cloudy color. The Xyz user looked as if he were reliving fond memories.

"That's right… Until that day." Zero spoke up for Yuto since he couldn't finish. "The day when Academia attacked."

"Heartland was overflowing with people's smiles." Yuto gave an actual small smile. He could still remember the once beautiful city with its marvelous lights and unique buildings. He could still remember what Heartland's tower was really supposed to look like, and what it was supposed to represent as a symbol. The people talking cheerily, the children laughing as they dueled for fun…

How the sky turned grey as multiple dueling soldiers marched through a large blue light used to warp them there. How they summoned their monsters, their Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems, destroying the city and wreaking havoc. How the fire and smoke spread chaotically, and entire crowds of people were turned into cards in an instant. Living human beings, men, women, children, elderly, even small infants were turned into flimsy, easily breakable pieces of paper that sometimes flew away in the wind. Never to come back.

Then there was the screams mixed alongside the laughter of Academia. Those scarring screams that Yuto just couldn't get out of his head. Those nightmares that would haunt him at night and keep him awake. The struggle it really was to find sleep on top of his normal sleeping problems.

But the worst of it all?

The silence.

The pure, deafening silence that came after. Once Heartland became a desolate wasteland, because there was nobody left to scream or cry out.

They had all been turned into cards.

It hurt to remember what his home was like, and what it had been forcefully turned into now.

It hurt a lot.

Zero walked over, and placed a calming hand on Yuto's shoulder. The Phantom Knights user could feel the masked man's sympathy and understanding, even with his mask on. He could feel how Zero's body shook, so small he probably didn't even know he was shaking in the first place.

He knew exactly what it was like to lose it all. He knew Yuto's pain well, too well.

The masked man helping to ground his friend and comrade in arms, grey eyes had unknowingly began to moisten with tears, and Yuto quickly blinked them away. It was foolish to show such weakness to the enemy.

Zero felt so sorry for Yuto, having known what it was like to lose a home twice in a row. He was rather personal with the pain and misery that came with such things. Not only that, but he had begun to get used to it as well. But there were times like this, when he would just remember like Yuto, and the pain would come back ten times stronger. Carefully, the resistance leader sat down, and threw one part of his cape over Yuto's shoulders. The two resistance- No. The two survivors sitting side by side. The temperature was getting rather cold out at this time of night.

It certainly painted a picture though, one that Clovis would shed a tear on once he had finished.

"They turned one person after another into cards!" Yuto bit his inner cheek. He could faintly taste blood in the back of his mouth, but he didn't care.

. . .

Shun punched his thigh rather harshly, having to expel the emotions he felt as Yuto spoke. The Xyz duelist didn't care about the pain he felt for doing it, his rage clouding the pain. Yuto looked so tired, so exhausted... He looked so tired of it all. The Raidraptor desperately wanted to go out there and help comfort his friend in some form of way. Shun's yellow eyes shook, and though he wasn't noticing it, they were clouded slightly with tears as well.

But he wouldn't cry.

He lost the ability to truly cry, to show and express his sadness long ago.

Riley looked over a Shun, before she noticed Reiji straighten slightly. Her light purple eyes focused on him, and she was surprised to see Reiji scowling. Violet eyes darkened with anger, and his hands clenched into one fist tightly.

"Brother…" Riley trailed off.

It seemed Shun wasn't the only person furious.

. . .

Yuya could only shake at the sudden information he was given. The Pendulum duelist's breath taken out of him at this revelation. He wanted to forget though, he wanted to go back to being naive. Though it was too late for that. The only option now was to continue forward, or be drowned by the burden he now carried.

"S-something like that…" Yuya almost squeaked, his voice was so low and quiet. He stilled struggled to properly find his voice. "I-I can't believe that!" Though, the pain Yuto expelled was genuine, and it was hard to even say those words. "Using dueling to take over worlds!?"

He still wished it was a lie.

"Do you think it doesn't concern you since you're from such a faraway world?" Zero spoke, voice monotone. Dead. "The world is much larger than what you perceive it to be!" His faceless masked tilted slightly, almost playfully, but it only seemed to add to the creepiness of it all. His modulated voice didn't match it at all. "There are plenty of things happening in places unseen!"

His monotone voice soon gave was to anger. "In this reality, I saw countless people get turned into cards in front of my very own eyes!" Zero snapped. "I wouldn't have believed it, and certainly wouldn't talk about it if it wasn't true."

"A world we don't know of…" Yuya breathed. Scarlet red eyes flickered down at his own two feet. "Does it really exist? The Fusion Dimension and the Xyz Dimension?" Red eyes blinked, before looking up at the two sharply. "Then does that mean-?!"

"Yes." Yuto answered before Yuya could finish. "It certainly exists." His mind flashed back to when he had met, and fought with that stranger on the weird motorcycle once again. Yugo. "The Synchro Dimension." Zero quickly retracted his cape and Yuto threw his own forward, helping to keep himself warm. "It's still a mystery as to why the worlds are divided by summoning methods. But it's an undeniable truth."

"Then what about here?!" Yuya questioned in a frenzied rush. "What is our dimension called?"

"Standard." Zero piped up, the masked man looking at his deck once again. Violet eyes staring at his Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion monsters, before putting it back into his duel disk. "Those at Academia call this world by that name. Though it is rather fitting, seeing as your dimension knows all of the Summoning Methods instead of just one."

"Standard…" Yuya repeated to himself, trying to find out how the word tasted when saying it.

"The quote unquote, 'foundation of all that exists'. The center world." Zero raised his hands and made quotation marks, before lowering them once again.

"Fusion… Xyz… Synchro… and Standard." Yuya spoke to himself, trying to at least get some form of organization for his thoughts. "The world is divided into four different dimensions. And the Fusion Dimension is invading the Xyz Dimension. Why did something like that happen!" The young Entertainment duelist sounded so dismayed at the thought.

. . .

"That is because of Leo's Akaba's ambition." Reiji grounded out through gritted teeth, and Riley looked up at her brother in shock.

. . .

"I don't get anything about this dimension nonsense!" Yuya's eyebrow twitched slightly. It was all so confusing and complicated. "But I know this!" He took a step forward. "Dueling is not a tool for conflicts!" Yuto blinked, and looked Yuya in the eyes again. "And even less for invading!" Yuya clutched his Pendulum crystal tightly, his hands ghostly pale. "The dueling that I believe in is entertainment to make people happy, and to put smiles on their faces! Even now I remember it clearly." Red eyes glazed over slightly at the memory. "My father united everyone with dueling! The power that was in Action Dueling that my dad created and polished! The power to grab people's attention and bring a smile to their faces!" His thoughts went back to his duel with Sylvio. "I even felt like I was just getting a bit closer to that… That was dueling! The Entertainment dueling I believe in!"

Yuya looked down sadly at the ground. "To think that dueling is being used as a tool to hurt people…!" He was sickened by it. Scarlet red eyes looked back up at Yuto. "I can't forgive it!"

Yuto gave a small gasp, something so small it was almost silent. "You…"

A bright, blinding seafoam green light suddenly began to spark and grow wildly a little ways away from all three teens. Yuto and Zero jumped up to their feet, ready for a fight while looking at the unexpected intrusion in shock.

"What the hell?!" Zero barked. His duel disk still on his forearm, and ready for another battle. While his geass mentally lunged forward, begging to be called forth.

Yuya looked over and took a step back. "What is that?"

The light was so bright, even Zero was blinded by it. Everyone had to cover their faces as the light shone almost like a star.

Something was coming.

Something strong.

**Well. We all know what's happening next…. I think. It seems Yuya is finally getting the answers he's so desperately been looking for. Of course it certainly wasn't pretty information now, was it? Not only that, but Sora is back in Academia to! Oh boy, Academia is getting closer and closer to invading the Standard Dimension now. Chaos is going to happen later.**

**The chapter was too big in my opinion to add anymore, but rest assured I'm working on the next one by bits and pieces at a time. It shouldn't be long before Chapter 17 is posted, so until then everyone! -MoonlightWright**


	17. Ch17 It's Yugo! Not Fusion!

**Guess who's here! Welcome to Chapter 17! Let's get this party started quickly so we can properly meet Fusion!**

Ch.17: It's Yugo! Not Fusion!

The blinding green light shone so much even Shun, Reiji, Riley and Nakajima had to blink. The sound of something crashing and breaking was heard. Right before something happened to the camera, because the screen fizzled out before turning into static.

"What's wrong! What happened!?" Nakajima roared down at the people working in the control booth.

"The circuit has been disconnected!" One of the men answered, while frantically trying to find another solution.

"All cameras are not responding." Another voice yelled out.

"What!?" The bodyguard grumbled to himself.

Shun turned, and this time he was speed walking away. Something big was happening, and he had to be there for his comrades. "I said you are not permitted to leave, Shun." Reiji spoke calmly, but there was a warning, a threat, laced underneath it all.

"Don't we have any other cameras inside the park!?" Nakajima yelled down at the staff.

"It's too far away! We can't get a clear lock on our target!" One of the staff responded fearfully.

"Sora Shiunin might have brought back reinforcements from the Fusion Dimension!" Shun shouted. "Let me go!"

Reiji's eyes flickered back towards the staff down below. "Raise the energy observation level for Central Park. If we have been invaded by a significant amount of duelists, there should be a reaction."

"That's naive!" Shun interjected strongly, and stepped forward so that he could grab Reiji's chair and lean forward. "While you're just watching here, they'll-"

"This is my city." Reiji's voice lowered even more. "I will decide how I protect it."

Shun growled, before pushing away and rushing to the elevator leading him to the exit anyway. "Something big is happening, and I need to be there for my friends!" Shun yelled back. "I can't just stand by and let something happen! I need to be in the front lines!-"

"You will stay here like I demanded of you the first time!" Reiji snapped back, finally raising his voice. Riley flinched, and shrunk back slightly. The entire room went silent as the two teens glared at each other. "You will stay here, or else there will be no alliance between you and I anymore."

Yellow eyes blinked, before widening in rage. "You- Why- You damned!-" Shun really wanted to speak, but now with this dangling over his head he didn't have many options. They needed allies if they were going to completely take Academia down instead of just kicking them out of the Xyz Dimension. Even Zero admitted that, and said that this alliance was important.

He couldn't risk losing it over something that could easily not even be a threat.

"_Both of them can take care of themselves. You just have to trust in them, in their abilities."_ Zero's words echoed in his mind, and his decision was made.

Begrudgingly, Shun stalked his way back over to where he was standing beside Reiji. The Raidraptor duelist crossed his arms tightly across his chest again, but his frown and glare never left his face as they bore down into stoic violet.

"If something happens to them because I wasn't there to help." Shun threatened calmly, making himself even more intimidating than yelling. "I'll be sure to turn you into a card, and then rip you in half."

The two said nothing else to each other, and everyone just stared at the staic for a few more moments. When it was clear that they wouldn't see the rest of this conflict, mostly everyone went their separate ways within the L.D.S tower. However, Shun, Reiji, Riley and Nakajima stayed, along with the few staff that decided to stay behind as well.

. . .

The light finally died down and vanished, allowing Yuya and the others to finally see what was going on. Scarlet eyes, alongside stormy grey and darkened violet looked over at the new stranger that had suddenly appeared in the mix.

The stranger was a male, and he seemed to be riding a weird type of motorcycle. It was mostly white and yellow, and had black stripes that seemed to make it look like a bee or wasp. The person on top of the motorcycle wore a white and blue track suit that had red trimmings. The suit acting as a second skin, the man wore a small jacket that was cut around his chest. The white helmet he wore hid most of his face and what he looked like, a blue visor covered his eyes.

"Ow…" The teen drawled out. His voice being deeper than the others. The rider had crashed into a light post, and there was currently smoke pooling up into the sky because of it. The stranger looked down at what he had crashed into. "Dammit, what's this thing doing here!?"

The boy leaned back, and took off his helmet. This revealed blue hair and yellow bangs sweeping around to the right as if it were being blown by the wind a bunch of the time. He had aquamarine eyes, and he seemed to be just a bit too thin for everyone's liking. Seeing his features, both Yuto and Zero instantly recognized who this person was.

Yugo sighed. "Jeez." Aquamarine eyes blinked, the Synchro counterpart just now realizing that he wasn't where he was just seconds prior. "What the-" The teen looked around wildly, before his eyes zeroed in on Yuto. "You're- Huh?" Seeing Zero standing beside Yuto was slightly surprising but he brushed it off rather quickly. However, also seeing Yuya with the same face made the blue haired boy feel creeped out slightly.

"You're!" Yugo grit his teeth, eyes set in determination. "It's finally time for me to finish you!" Yugo pointed towards Yuto. Who had a small frown on his face as he remembered his encounter with Yugo the first time. This wasn't going to be pretty. "I've been looking for you!"

"T-There are two guys who looks just like me…!?" Yuya stutterd off, his mind having gone blank after the constant revelations and truths.

"You've meet him before Yuto?" Zero looked over at the Phantom Knights user. "Since when!"

Yuto didn't dare take his eyes off of his current enemy. "It was just before you found Ruri." The masked man didn't need anymore explanations than that. Zero doubted that he would ever forget that day, it was just a huge ball of stress.

"Figures that it happens right at that moment." Zero grumbled.

Silence permatied the tense air.

Yugo grit his teeth in a nasty snarl over at Yuto. The Synchro counterpart began cracking his knuckles, eager to get this fight started. "We may have been interrupted during our match last time, but…" He pointed over at Yuto. "I'll never lose against you one-on-one!" Yugo leaned back against his motorcycle. "Come on, duel me!" He demanded. "I'll definitely wipe the floor with you this time!"

"Fine then, I'll take you on, Pawn of Fusion!" Yuto complied, and activated his duel disk.

Zero blinked and jerked his head back slightly. "Wait. He works with Fusion!?" His masked face looked over at the counterpart. "But doesn't he live in the Synchro-"

"What do you mean Fusion? My name is YUGO!" Yugo yelled at the top of his lungs, which was rather loudly. He may have started stomping, but he didn't want to risk hurting his bike. "Stop getting it wrong!"

"Yugo?!" Yuya looked between Yuto and Yugo, wondering if he was dreaming all of this. Was he high or something? Did someone spike his drink? This was absolutely insane.

"Duel Mode. On." A blue pad rose from within the motorcycle, and a green duel blade appeared as it activated. "Autopilot." The engine began to purr loudly as a bunch of multiple colors began to glow and mix together, most likely some weird type of fuel or energy. "Standby." The light green duel blade looked like wings of sorts, four of them spread out to take flight.

Yugo put on his helmet, and quickly grabbed ahold of the handlebars. "Let's go!" With that, Yugo hit the gas and sped forward without warning.

**YUGO LP- 4000**

**YUTO LP - 4000**

"DUEL!"

The motorcycle jumped up into the air, Yuto and Zero being right underneath it. "First to strike wins! My turn!"

Yuto and Zero quickly split off, and ran into two different directions to get away from being crushed by the machine. Yugo's motorcycle turned sharply to the right, sparks kicking off of the ground and his tires squealing as he did so. The headlights beginning to bear down on Zero, who was unlucky enough to be in its path. The masked revolutionary had to lunge off to the side to avoid being ran over.

"When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax!" A weird monster that was mostly comprised of a chain of disks with two spike on either end appeared. An electric orange glow surrounding it's entire figure.

SPEEDROID BEIGOMAX LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:600

Yuya watched as Yugo passed by on his motorcycle. "That motorcycle works as a duel disk?" His focus was quickly turned to Zero, who was currently walking over to him calmly while brushing his shoulders off.

"I'm guessing you have absolutely no idea why this is happening either?" The masked man deadpanned.

Yuya shook his head numbly. "No, I'm absolutely lost."

"Then, I summon the Level 3 tuner monster, Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice!" Yuya's red eyes widened at the word tuner, and watched as a purple pyramid appeared. It's corners were golden, while a red eye was in the center of each side.

SPEEDROID THREE-EYED DICE LV.3 ATK:300 DEF:1500

"A tuner monster." Yuya breathed. "Then that means!-"

"That he can Synchro Summon. Yes, he can." Zero nodded his head as well while watching the duel. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, nor did he know what Yuto had done to make Yugo so mad.

Yuya's head snapped over to look at Zero. "Well, apparently you know more than me! Just what is going on! Why are there three people who look exactly like me?! Why do they wear my face!" Yuya began to rapid fire Zero with questions.

"I tune my Level 3 Beigomax with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice!" Yugo yelled, thankfully getting Yuya off of Zero's cape for the time being. The two monsters turned into light blue stars and green rings. "Cursed blade in the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all of our enemies! I Synchro Summon!" Yugo yelled while riding his motorcycle. "Come forth! Level 6! High Speedroid Cursed Blade Dharma!"

The monster did carry a huge weapon that looked like a cross. The weapon being mostly various shades of blue, with some yellow and white here and there. The monster had red eyes along with blue shaded armor and a yellow and black shield.

HIGH SPEEDROID CURSED BLADE DHARMA LV.6 ATK:2200

. . .

"Detecting summoning energy!" A woman called out, and the entire room tensed in fear of it being Fusion Summoning.

"Is it Fusion?" Nakajima asked the dreaded question.

"No, it's Synchro." Everyone relaxed slightly at that, though Shun was still rather tense. "And an extremely powerful one!"

"What?" The bodyguard was confused.

Reiji put his head in one chin in thought. "A Synchro Summon…" Could it be Zero? But why would he be dueling?

. . .

"I activate Cursed Blade Dharma's effect!" Yugo yelled from on his bike. His monster speeding by his side. "Once per turn, I can banish one Speedroid monster from my Graveyard to deal 500 damage to my opponent!" Yugo raised one arm out towards his monster, showing that he was very skilled at piloting his motorcycle. A blue beam fired at the tip of the cross like weapon, it made a U-turn before barreling straight towards Yuto.

Yuto ran away, and just barely jumped out of the way of the attack and from being vaporized. He looked up at Yugo from where he was kneeling.

**YUTO LP- 4000 = 3500**

"I set one card and end my turn." Yugo finished.

Yuya finally looked back at Zero. "So Yugo uses Synchro… But your enemy is the Fusion Dimension!" Zero's faceless mask bore down on Yuya. "So what the heck is going on here!?"

"I wish I knew." Zero admitted. "All I really know is that Yuto met Yugo before we came here. I don't know why they're fighting." Yuya seemed surprised that Zero didn't know the answer, and watched as the masked man crossed his arms. His fingers digging into the fabric of his suit slightly. "But I feel like something bad is going to happen if this continues."

"My turn!" Yuto yelled, and drew a card. Yugo passing by the Xyz user from behind, and grey eyes followed his form. "I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Glove from my hand!" A specter with giant blue and black gloves appeared. There were some orange fluff wrapped around the ends and the ghosts skull like head, but besides that the rest of its body was comprised of blue flames.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVE LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:500

Yuto held up a monster card. "When I control a Level 3 Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots!"

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200

"I overlay my Level 3 Phnatom Knights Ragged Glove and Silent Boots!" The familiar scene began to play out as Yuto Xyz Summoned his Rank 3 monster once again. The two monsters went into the vortex with a strange haunting cackle, and Yuto lifted one hand up towards the sky. "Souls of warriors that had fallen on the battlefield. Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" The familiar knight on top of his steed raised its broken sword towards its enemy. The horse neighed loudly, ready for a fight.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD RNK.3 ORB.2 ATK:2000 DEF:1000

. . .

"Now we're detecting a powerful Xyz Summon!" A woman working at the control booth yelled out loud.

"This time it's Xyz? Just what the hell is going on over there?" Nakajima wondered.

Yellow eyes widened as Shun remembered a brief scene just before Zero and Ruri were whisked away to Standard. Yuto was fighting with someone on some weird motorcycle, and they had used Synchro Summoning… This wasn't good.

"He's shown himself!" Shun stated and leaned forward. "The Pawn of Fusion!"

"Pawn?" Reiji looked over at Shun curiously.

Shun grabbed ahold of the top of Reiji's chair. "There's a Pawn of Fusion from the Synchro Dimension." The Raidraptor explained briefly. "Yuto must be fighting him again right now." Shun pointed a thumb at himself. "Hurry up and let me go!"

When Shun finished his sentence Reiji just turned back to face the screen. The CEO adjusted his red glasses slightly as he responded. "I cannot."

"What!" Shun shouted, outraged.

"Even if what you say may be true, it has not been made clear that the Synchro Dimension is our enemy." Violet eyes flickered back towards Shun. They had gone over this three times now. At this rate it was obvious Reiji wasn't going to let Shun go unless Academia really was invading with tons of soldiers. "Provoking him here and making him our enemy is not an optimal move."

Shun grit his teeth and looked back up at the screen full of static.

. . .

"An Xyz monster that is summoned with Ragged Glove as an Xyz Material gains 1000 Attack until the end of the turn!" Yuto moved his hand out towards his knight.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD ATK:2000 = 3000

The Phantom Knight's sword began to glow an ominous violet, and together Yuto and his monster charged forward towards Yugo and his Synchro monster. "Battle! Go, Break Sword! Attack Cursed Blade Dharma!" The knight leaped forward, and Yugo's monster moved away from him to face the more powerful foe. The Xyz monster ended up cutting the Synchro monster in half, and Dharma exploded once the damage was done.

Yugo's motorcycle shook just a bit, but quickly stabilized itself. The aquamarine eyed duelist looked up at the explosion. "Woah! That was a close one!"

**YUGO LP- 4000 = 3200**

The Synchro duelist passed by a small gazebo, Yuto also running beside the small building except he was on the other side. The Xyz user turned around to face Yugo once again and placed one card. "I set one card and end my turn!" Grey eyes looked up towards his monster. "At this moment, Break Sword's Attack returns to normal."

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD ATK:3000 = 2000

Yugo spun his ride to the side, and sparks flew as he forced it into a stop. The blue haired teen looked up towards Yuto. "Damn, now you've done it!" The teen swore, and raised a fist. "I'm going to pay you back double- No, a million times!" The rider leaned down to grab the handle bars again, and his motorcycle revved up and sped off towards Yuto, his monster, and the gazebo.

"My turn!" Yugo drew, and Yuto once again had to jump out of the way of his motorcycle or be run over. The rash Synchro duelist spun around, getting ready to try and run Yuto over once again. "I activate the Spell card Speed Reverse!" Yugo's Synchro monster began to revive once again. "Be reborn, Cursed Blade Dharma!"

HIGH SPEEDROID CURSED BLADE DHARMA LV.6 ATK:2200

"I can't Normal Summon on the turn I use Speed Reverse, but…" Everyone could feel how Yugo smirked. "This is more than enough to destroy your monster!" The teen made his ride jump up into the air, and motorcycle intending to land right where Yuto was standing. "Battle!" Yugo pointed at Yuto's monster. "I attack Break Sword with Cursed Blade Dharma!"

Yugo's Synchro monster rushed forward with a burst of speed, but Yuto had already seen something like this coming. "I activate the Continuous Trap Phantom Sword!" The valiant knight rushed towards its enemy with his sword raised. The horse never hesitating or stopping in its advance. It's hooves clapping loudly against the ground. "It increases Break Sword's Attack by 800!" The other half of Break Sword's long sword was reformed.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD ATK:2000 = 2800

"Now Break Sword's Attack is greater than Cursed Blade Dharma!" Yuya exclaimed, watching the battle alongside Zero on the sidelines.

Meanwhile, Zero was trying to find out why the hell Yugo was acting so violent towards Yuto. _It doesn't make any sense. Yuto has only met Yugo once, and that was right before we were forced into the Standard Dimension. If they had only met once, and Yuto never did anything wrong during that confrontation, then why the hell is Yugo being so violent? Is he working alongside Yuri? With Academia?_ That might be the only explanation, but he just didn't have enough information yet.

"Look at you underestimating me!" Yugo snapped, eyes narrowed behind his helmet. "Then I'll activate my Trap card as well! Speed Turn!" The banana banged teen threw his hand out, motorcycle still somehow in the air and rushing down towards the Earth.

"Damn." Zero cursed to himself. Hopefully, Yuto can finish this quickly so they can finally get some answers. However, by the looks of things it was going to take a while. Then again, he was also facing himself in some form of twisted sense, Yugo and Yuto both look concerningly identical.

"It puts Break Sword into Defense Position and lowers its Defence by 500!" Yugo finished his explanation, and the long sword was once again broken in half. The giant half sword being lowered just slightly as Dharma sped forwards.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD ATK = DEF

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD DEF:1000 = 500

"Now your monster is finished!" Yugo yelled.

"I won't let that happen!" Yuto hollered back stubbornly. "When Break Sword would be destroyed by battle, I can destroy Phantom Sword instead!" The Xyz user discarded his Continuous Trap so that his monster may live.

"But Cursed Blade Dharma inflicts piercing damage!" Yugo added, and his Synchro monster began to power up a laser beam once again. "You'll take the difference between its 2200 Attack and Break Sword's Defence! Take 1700 points of piercing damage!" The motorcycle duelist almost spat.

Yuto turned to run away from beside the gazebo, but he was just too late. Though the laser didn't hit him, the force and the debris sent the Phantom Knights user flying, the chunks of concrete and dirt hitting his back rather harshly.

Yuya and Zero had to cover their own heads. Yuya's jacket and Zero's cape flying wildly in the wind. "What a shockwave!" The tomato haired teen yelled.

Yuto cried out as he landed against the ground awkwardly, his body rolled for a moment before stilling. Yuto landed on his back, his breathing uneven as Break Sword rushed over beside its master with some concern.

**YUTO LP- 3500 = 1800**

"Yuto!" Zero called out, and began to sprint towards his fallen comrade. However, he was momentarily stopped by Yugo himself. The teen spinning to a stop in between Zero and Yuto, his tires squealed loudly as he hit the brakes.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yugo spoke seriously, before he turned his attention towards Zero for a moment. Pondering to himself who the hell the masked man was. Yuto tried to sit up, but a fierce pain suddenly struck him in the stomach and he instead ended up laying back down. Spit spraying across the ground.

"Yuto!" Zero and Yuya called out together, and this time both of them starting running towards the eggplant haired duelist. Then, Yuto suddenly raised a hand, causing both the masked revolutionary and Yuya to stop in surprise.

He struggled, but eventually, Yuto was able to stand up on his own. The Phantom Knights duelist could feel his left ankle throb, and start swelling. That certainly wasn't a good sign, but the Xyz user had to push forward or he would lose.

Grey eyes shakily opened, before focusing. Yuto grit his teeth tightly as those stormy grey eyes glared past Zero and Yuya towards Yugo. "My turn!" Yuto shouted and drew a card. It was time to get serious. "I change my Defense Mode Break Sword back to Attack Mode!" Yuto carefully changed the position of his monster card. "And I summon Phantom Knights Dusty Robe from my hand!"

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DUSTY ROBE LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:1000

Yuto gestured over to Dusty Robe on his left. "I activate Dusty Robe's effect! By turning it into Defense Mode, I can increase Break Swords Attack by 800 until the end of this turn!" The smaller specter turned his head down towards the ground.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DUSTY ROBE ATK = DEF

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD ATK:2000 = 2800

"Battle!" Yuto shouted, his hand now directed towards Yugo and his monster. "I attack Cursed Blade Dharma with Break Sword!" Zero pulled Yuya out of the way and turned to see what Yugo would do. The Synchro user moved his hand towards his duel disk, but stopped whatever he was about to do. His hand wavering above the disk for a moment in thought, before retreating his hand.

_He has something planned._ Zero's masked violet eyes narrowed at Yugo's action. _Whatever it is won't be good._

Break Sword's attack went through, and sliced Yugo's Synchro monster in half. Dharma once again exploded.

**YUGO LP- 3200 = 2600**

Yugo grit his teeth and gave a small cry, but that was it. "I set one card and end my turn." Yuto finished roughly. "At this moment, Break Sword's Attack returns to normal."

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAKS WORD ATK:2800 = 2000

"Ha." Yugo huffed out a laugh, before turning his head towards Yuto once again. A devious smile was on his face. "You're pretty good!" The Synchro user admitted.

Grey eyes narrowed even more. "I won't lose to someone who works for the Fusion Dimension, for Academia! I won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion!"

Yugo's smile turned into a frown instantaneously. Aquamarine eyes glared through his helmet, and Yugo raised a fist towards Yuto as he shouted. "I keep telling you my name is Yugo!" The teen pointed a thumb at himself. He was getting really tired of people getting his name wrong. "Quit with the Fusion this and Fusion that!" The boy cracked his knuckles. "Now I'm pissed off!" Yugo's anger took a small turn as the Synchro user hunched over slightly. "First you take away what I held precious, and then you keep getting my name wrong!" It sounded like he was in deep pain, like he was about to burst in to tears all of a sudden at this change of topics.

Zero raised an invisible eyebrow. _Yuto stole something from Yugo? But they only met one time, and Yuto has never been to the Synchro Dimension… Something's fishy about this._

"You're the ones who took things from us!" Yuto snapped viciously. "You took my home and destroyed the town that I loved deeply! Lives are ruined because of you and Fusion!"

"Shut up!" Yugo barked, facing Yuto once again with grit teeth. "We can talk after I beat your face in!"

With that, Yugo quickly accelerated his ride and headed straight towards Yuto. "My turn!" Yugo drew, but this time he didn't bother to run Yuto over, but instead just barely passed him. "I Special Summon Speedroid Double Yo-Yo from my hand!" The monster was two yo-yos side by side with a metal sphere in between them. The yo-yos had sharp blades that would appear and disappear from time to time. Electricity flew around the monster Yugo just summoned.

SPEEDROID DOUBLE YO-YO LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:1400

Yugo threw a hand out towards his monster. "When this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a Speedroid from my Graveyard!" A familiar purple triangle with red eyes on each side began to rise up from the dead. "I Special Summon my Level 3 tuner monster, Three-Eyed Dice!"

SPEEDROID THREE-EYED DICE LV.3 ATK:300 DEF:1500

Something must have happened without Zero noticing the change, because suddenly all three boys cringed as one. Each one of them ducking slightly, while Yuya grabbed ahold of his chest again. One red eye opened while the other was closed in pain.

"Yuya?" Zero questioned, looking down at the hunched over Entertainment duelist.

"I know." Yugo spoke angrily. "I know you want to fight him, so I'll call you out right now!" Zero masked head snapped up to watch Yugo seemingly talking to himself.

_What the hell is going on?_ Zero almost screamed to himself mentally.

. . .

"Is there any progress on the cameras?" Nakajima questioned towards the workers at the control booth.

"I'm afraid not sir." A man shook his head sadly. "The cameras are completely cut, or their too messed up from the sudden sheer amount of energy. The only ones that work are too far away to properly see the targets."

"But we can still see them?" Reiji interjected smoothly, his voice as calm as ever.

"Uh? Well…" The man trailed off, and he brought up on of the only working cameras left in the park on screen. "Yes sir, you can still see them… But as you can see everything is blurry, they're almost unrecognizable."

However, that soon seemed to be changing, as the group of duelists got closer and closer to the camera. All four of them also became more visible. Until finally, all of them could be seen rather clearly as they continued getting closer to the gazebo where the camera was.

When Shun saw the teen on the motorcycle, he almost freaked.

"That's him!" The Raidraptor hissed loudly, and slammed both of his hands down onto the desk Reiji was leaning on slightly. Violet eyes flickered between him and the screen. "That guy riding the motorcycle is the Pawn of Fusion! He attacked Yuto while he was alone, and ran away like a coward by the time I arrived on the scene."

Everyone saw how all of a sudden, Yuto, Yuya, and even the stranger flinched slightly as if they had been burned.

What they saw next confused and caught them all off guard. When they saw Yugo Synchro Summon a monster, just about all hell broke loose.

. . .

"Let's go!" Yugo raised a fist up into the air. "I tune my Level 4 Double Yo-Yo with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice!" The two monsters turned into light blue stars and green rings. A big beast beginning to rise from the depths of the bright light in a majestic glory.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings." Yugo rode right beside the Synchro Summon and yelled. "I Synchro Summon!" A big dragon began to form, and did one dramatic spin to show off its gorgeous wings. "Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A dragon that had four transparent cyan green wings rose onto the field with a mighty roar. Black stripes covered its white body along with a black underbelly, matching Yugo's motorcycle, and had sharp yellow eyes along with LOTS of teeth. The dragon was huge, and dwarfed Yugo and his motorcycle by at least triple.

CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Clear Wing… Synchro Dragon." Yuya breathed with disbelief. "Yugo has a dragon too!"

Both Zero and Yuto were just as shocked as Yuya was. Grey eyes watched Yugo's side of the field with wide, surprised eyes. While Zero's invisible violet eyes shook slightly, the masked teen biting his lip. _These boys all have a dragon… _Zero's mind went back to his battle with Yuri, who he had Fusion Summoned Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. And finally Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. All of them have their Summoning Methods in their name, and at least one dragon belongs to one of the boys… It's like Yuzu and Ruri with their bracelets._

"Battle!" Yugo yelled, and threw his hand back towards his giant dragon. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Break Sword!" The dragon gave a deep, mighty roar, before speeding up into the air like a rocket. It's beautiful cyan green wings glowing gently against the dark night sky. Break Sword and his trusty horse looked up to face the dragon, while Clear Wing looked down at the two like insects.

Clear Wing gave one more roar, a shockwave echoing across the sky, before speeding full force towards Yuto's Xyz monster. The big dragon's cyan wings began to glow even brighter.

Zero snapped his head towards Yuto himself. "Yuto. MOVE!" The Phantom Knights duelist heard Zero's yell, and quickly began to limp away from the area. His left ankle was definitely screwed up somehow, because each step HURT.

"Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo screamed, and threw a punch towards where Clear Wing was going to smash into Break Sword. Clear Wing spun around, a green tornado surrounding the dragon as it dive bombed Break Sword. The Xyz monster turning into broken pieces of armor when the attack hit, and scattered everywhere.

Yuto couldn't get out of the way in time, and had to cover his face with both of his arms. The wind lifting the skinny teen up and throwing him viciously across the park. One of the pieces of Yuto's own monster hitting him in the chest harshly due to the chaotic winds made Yuto scream as he hit the ground with his back once again.

**YUTO LP- 2600 = 1300**

The smoke didn't even have time to clear before Zero was running over to his fallen and hurt friend. Yuya wasn't too far behind him, a couple steps at the most. "Yuto!" Zero called out once again in concern. This duel was going too far for his liking.

"Stay back!" Yuto snapped, and quickly stood back up despite his pain and injuries. The broken armor piece having turning into yellow particles by now. Even as Zero and Yuya persisted, the Phantom Knights duelist quickly turned and limped away from them as fast as possible.

Zero growled. "Yuto! What the absolute fucking hell is wrong with you! Don't you see we're trying to help!"

The Xyz user stopped for a short moment, but soon continued limping away from them. "I don't want you two to get hurt. So just stay back!" Something just told him, he just KNEW that they would get hurt for real if they joined the duel. This duel… It was something completely different then the ones between the Resistance and Academia, because even they weren't as cruel as this one.

Yuto just knew that if one of them lost, they wouldn't survive. And that scared him.

Zero was right. Actually dying is completely different than being turned into a card.

"_There are no second chances."_ Ruri had told him that when she and Sayaka first met the masked man.

Yuto glared over at Yugo. He had to win and destroy that dragon. "I activate Break Sword's effect! When this monster leave the field, can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters!" Yuto skid to the side slightly, Dusty Robes dutifully following his lead. Break Sword reappeared on the field briefly, before turning into blue flames that split into two, and remade Phantom Knights Ragged Glove and Silent Boots.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVE LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:500

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVE LV.3 = 4

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 = 4

Aquamarine eyes looked back at Yuto. "Now that those guys are back, I'll be getting rid of the useless one!" Yugo lifted one card, before playing it. "I activate the Spell card Hidden Shot! I banish Speedroid Double Yo-Yo from my Graveyard and destroy Dusty Robe!" A purple beam flew from the spell card and ran straight through Dusty Robe's chest, destroying Yuto's third monster. Yugo quickly turned to the side and stopped his motorcycle. "With this, I end my turn."

The banana banged teen looked at Yuto's monsters, before looking back at Yuto himself. "You know why I left those two, right? Go on, bring it out." The rash teen egged Yuto on. "My Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is waiting…" Yuto's grey eyes widened a fraction, the Xyz user had the urge to bite his lower lip. "I'm certain that I was guided here by my dragon. Just like when I went to your world called Heartland!"

Yuto frowned, while Yuya gasped. Zero just looked up at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with slight disbelief. _His dragon guided him here? So that's how he got here, and into Heartland, his dragon warped him… So these dragons are alive._

Yugo clenched a fist. "This time we'll settle the score!" He released his fist and threw it out towards Yuto. "Now, call out your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto grit his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Settle the score?" Grey eyes widened, and Yuto drew a card. "My turn! I overlay my Level 4 Ragged Glove and Silent Boots!" That familiar golden vortex appeared in the ground, and Yuto's ace monster began to rise from its dark depths. "Fangs of pitch black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression!" Dark Rebellion hissed within the shadowy smoke. "Descend now! I Xyz Summon!"

The Xyz dragon rose up, did a quick spin with his tail flailing wildly, before looking down at Yugo and Clear Wing with a threatening hiss. "Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Spit was thrown around from the dragon's hiss, as it joined Yuto's side. Rebellion's yellow eyes glowing menacingly, wanting vengeance for his master's injuries.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon suddenly gave a deep toned roar. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon responded with a loud, high pitched hiss. The two continued to communicate like this, their roaring echoing out for miles.

"Geh!" Zero snapped his head over to Yuya, who was crouched down towards the ground clutching his chest in pain.

"Yuya?" The masked man knelt down beside the tomato haired teen, one black gloved hand rubbing the Entertainment duelist's back. "Yuya, what's wrong?"

"M-m-my chest." Yuya almost wheezed. "My ch-chest is b-burning!" One scarlet red eye opened up to look back at Yugo and Yuto, the two having closed their own eyes. Their faces were scrunched up, as if they were in pain, or trying to fight something. "What is this feeling!? My chest is burning even more than b-before!" Zero followed Yuya's line of sight, which was currently watching over Yuto. The Phantom Knights duelist's frame relaxed, before suddenly tensing immensely. Sweat ran down his face as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

When Yuto opened his eyes, they were glowing a fierce violet blue.

"What the-!?" Zero shouted all of a sudden. You couldn't even see Yuto's real eyes, all you could see was the blinding glow of violet blue.

"Yuto!" Yuya cried out.

Yuto wasn't the only one suffering from this. When Zero looked over at Yugo, the Synchro duelist was suffering from the same problem as well. The only difference was that his eyes were glowing a seafoam green color, and that his teeth were grit in rage. Both duelists looked like they were struggling to contain something within, but it had gone out of control now.

"Very well, let's end this." Yuto spoke up, his voice eerily even and calm despite his injuries and enraged expression. "With my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon… I will destroy you…" Yuto suddenly leaned forward, face filled with fury. "And everything!"

"Yuto?!" Zero and Yuya spoke up as one once again. This was getting really freaking, and fast.

. . .

"With my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon… I will destroy you… And everything!"

That was not Yuto. Shun couldn't believe it, he refused to. Never in his life did he hear or see such anger coming from his friend, even with everything that Academia had done. The Phantom Knights duelist wouldn't want to truly harm anyone, especially kill.

So what the hell was with Yuto's 180?

And why was Yuto's eyes suddenly glowing?

"W-What is this?" Nakajima stuttered. This wasn't normal, this didn't feel right to anybody in the room. It felt naturally wrong, like a demonic ritual or sorts was happening before them. Riley had shrunk back immensely, her body shaking like a leaf as she leaned into Reiji.

"That is not Yuto." Shun stated, though his yellow eyes were quivering slightly at his friend's behavior. "He wouldn't say that. Hell, he never acts like this! Something just happened to change his demeanor!" The Raidraptor looked over at Reiji. "Now can you just let me go! Can't you see that he needs me!"

"It's like they're possessed…" Zero whispered almost to himself.

Reiji said nothing, but the answer was obviously no. All the CEO did was look into the screen intensely, violet eyes unwavering. Though, he just knew that this meant something big. This wasn't good, at all.

. . .

"It's like they're possessed…" Zero whispered. The masked man's mind went back to the time Yuto fought the Academia Commander-In-Chief of the Xyz Dimension, Edo Phoenix. His eyes were glowing a violet blue like they are now, but it wasn't as bright nor as bad. At least then you could actually see his eyes and not the blinding light you see now.

_But what caused this change in demeanor? _Zero wondered to himself. Is this why the Professor of Academia wanted Yuto and the other boys? They had this immense power, this rage hidden within themselves that he wanted to collect?

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect!" Yuto spat darkly, and raised one hand. "By using one orbital, it can halve the Attack of an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster until the end of this turn, and increase its own Attack by that amount!" Dark Rebellion's wings expanded, the purple orbs glowing ominously as purple lighting wrapped around his wings. The lightning suddenly and quickly shot forward towards Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, effectively trapping the monster and wrapping it up as if the lighting were really ropes. "Treason Discharge!"

"With that effect, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Attack will drop to 1250, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Attack will go up to 3750!" Yuya quickly did the math, as if he was trying to distract himself from something.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ORB.2 = 1

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect!" Yugo responded instantly, teeth grinding as he practically hissed. "When a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that monster!" The Synchro duelist raised one hand slightly, and threw it back towards the enraged Yuto and his Dark Rebellion.

"Negate and destroy?!" Zero looked over at Yugo. The purple lightning around Clear Wing slowly turning in that cyan seafoam green color instead.

"I will negate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect targeting Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and destroy it!" Yugo yelled. Clear Wing broke through the lightning, and all four of his wings began to glow brightly. "Dichroic Mirror!" The fierce glowing light flew straight towards Dark Rebellion with the intent of destroying it.

Yuto threw his hand to the side. "I activate the Trap Phantom Wing!" The glowing light halted to a stop just in front of Yuto, the Xyz duelist not even blinking at how bright it was. It was like a barrier had stopped the light from advancing any further. "It negates Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's destruction and increases its Attack by 500!"

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK:2500 = 3000

"He avoided it!" Yuya sounded slightly relieved, though worried at the same time. "And increased his Attack on top of it!"

"Destroy…" Yuto breathed, almost like it was a sacred chant of sorts. Though he could just barely say any coherent sentence, most likely due to the pain seen on his sweating face. "You… Everything!"

"Yuto." Zero spoke softly, not even knowing what was going on anymore.

"Destroy everything!" Yugo raged alongside Yuto, his voice slightly louder. "Burn everything to ashes!"

"Yugo." Yuya looked over at the Synchro lookalike with fear.

"Eradicate everything!" Yuto and Yugo yelled as one.

"What are you saying…" Yuya trailed off with disbelief. "Stop it!" He hardly even knew Yuto, yet he also knew that the Phantom Knights duelist would never want to commit such an atrocity. "Quit using dueling… Using dueling to clash your hatred against each other!"

"Yuto! You have to snap out of it! Out of whatever the hell is happening to you!" Zero yelled, trying to reach his comrade.

Yuto pushed all of their words and concerns aside. "Go! Battle!" He threw a hand forward, black cape moving along with the action. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yuya suddenly ran forward, Zero tried to catch him but the Pendulum user was just too quick. The tomato haired teen stopped right in front of Yuto, and threw both of his arms out to block Yugo from his glowing violet eyed view. "Stop it! This isn't dueling!" Yuya shouted at Yuto. "I won't accept this!" The boy clenched his hands into fists. "Duels are there to make people smile! They're there to make people happy! Dueling…" Yuya lowered his arms as if accepting a hug. "Dueling isn't for hurting people!"

Yuto didn't respond, he just glared at Yuya with his teeth grit.

"You said it yourself, didn't you?!" Yuya asked frantically. "Dueling filled your homeland with smiles! In Heartland!" That got a reaction out of Yuto. The Xyz user straightened slightly, body extremely tense from the pain and burning coming from within. The mental struggle that Yuto had to face just to attempt trying to regain control of his own body.

To Zero, this would go either two ways. Yuto would either snap out of it, or he would remember what Academia had done to his homeland and go on an everything furthur rampage. Zero desperately hoped for the former rather than the latter.

Thankfully, luck was actually on his side. Yuto closed his eyes tightly, before opening them once again, those grey eyes visible for all to see. Though Yuto's eyes were widened and slightly shrunk, he was back to his normal self.

Yuto's body shook. "I… I don't want to hurt anyone…" Yuto bit his lip, and tightly closed his eyes once again.

"Yuto…" Yuya sighed with relief, before it turned into a slight panic when he watched Yuto fall onto his knees. His black cape pooling around him on the ground. "Yuto!" Yuya stepped forward, and kneeled beside his Xyz counterpart.

"I… end my turn." Yuto breathed, and struggled to maintain his composure.

"He's back…" Zero also breathed with relief, but it didn't last for long.

. . .

"Yuto." Shun breathed a quick sigh of relief, Yuya actually managed to get through to his childhood friend. For that, he was grateful.

. . .

"My turn!" Yugo called out, reminding everyone that he was still here, possessed, and dueling. Glowing cyan green eyes looked over at Yuya and Yuto with reckless anger. "I Summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang from my hand!" A boomerang like monster with hands like a boomerang appeared. A red visor covering the monster's eyes.

SPEEDROID SHAVE BOOMERANG LV. 4 ATK:2000 DEF:0

Yuya turned around to face Yugo now, arms spread wide. "Stop it! You need to stop this too!" With Yuto struggling to keep himself sentient behind Yuya, the Xyz user still kneeling on the ground.

"I activate Shave Boomerang's effect!" Yugo continued, ignoring Yuya's pleas. "Once per turn, I can change this monster to Defense Mode and lower one monster's Attack by 300!" The boomerang began to spin wildly.

"You won't be able to get through to him Yuya." Zero muttered to himself. "You may have saved Yuto, but we don't even know Yugo and his experiences… Though, even if Yugo lowers Dark Rebellion's Attack by 300…" Invisible violet eyes widened slightly. "Yuto in under no condition to fight anymore…" His faceless mask looked down at his forearm, Zero clutching his duel disk tightly. "So then…"

"I will lower Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Attack!" Yugo yelled, raising his hand up towards his dragon.

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"At this moment, I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect!" Yugo's dragon began to glow brightly, especially his cyan green wings. "Since a Level 5 monster has been the target of an effect, I can negate Shave Boomerang's effect and destroy it!" Clear Wing roared, and the bright light consumed and destroyed Yugo's other monster. "Dichroic Mirror!"

Yuya smiled brightly, misunderstanding the situation. "I see! You're also...!"

"And its Attack is increased by the destroyed monster's Attack!" Yugo added, causing Yuya to flinch back. The tomato haired teen's red eyes shaking at this deadly turn of events.

CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON ATK:2500 = 4500

Clear Wing glowed a deadly cyan green hue all around its body, and Yugo threw his hand towards Yuya and Yuto. "Battle!" Yugo's ace began to fly high into the air, preparing to dive bomb both Yuto and Yuya regardless of Yuya's position. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" The green tornado like winds formed around the Synchro dragon, and with a deep roar, the monster dived down straight towards the two lookalike teens.

Dark Rebellion, in an effort to save its master, spread its purple lightning and blue flamed wings, and flew up to meet Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. The two on a collision course in the sky, one that Dark Rebellion was destined to lose.

Yuto was going to lose, and Yuya was going to be killed right alongside him.

. . .

"YUTO!" Shun screamed, wanting to jump right through the screen to save his childhood friend.

But he could do nothing except watch it all happen.

He never felt so helpless in his entire life.

. . .

"Intrusion Penalty. 2000 Life Points."

"Huh?!" Yuya looked over to meet the robotic sound. Red eyes widened as he watched electricity dance across Zero's body because of the penalty. "Zero…"

**ZERO LP- 4000 = 2000**

The masked man held up a monster card. "When my opponent's monster has higher Attack Points, or declares an attack that would deplete the rest of someone's Life Points. I can summon this monster in Attack Mode and direct the attack to it instead." Zero quickly summoned the Knightmare Sutherland within his hand. The war machine willing to sacrifice its life for the greater good.

KNIGHTMARE SUTHERLAND LV.6 ATK:1800 DEF:1800

"The damage that I would take is then cut in half!" Zero finished explaining his machine's effect, and Clear Wing suddenly swerved around Dark Rebellion, and began going after Zero's Sutherland. The harsh winds of the green tornado produced by Clear Wing then tore the machine into shreds, and sent Zero flying head over heels backwards. The masked man's voice tearing out a scream as he rolled around and eventually skid across the ground multiple times, before coming to a complete stop right beside the gazebo once again.

**ZERO LP- 2000 = 650**

"Zero!" Yuya and Yuto both yelled towards the masked man.

. . .

Shun breathed a sigh of relief, and actually slumped down slightly against the desk. Yuto was fine, he and Yuya were both saved in the nick of time thanks to Zero.

Though, the masked man himself seems to have been harmed once again, but at least everyone was still alive.

. . .

"Ow…" Zero groaned, and slowly sat up while rubbing his neck slightly. The masked teen having gotten whiplash from the violent attack. "Son of a… Ouch."

Yugo's cyan green glowing eyes blinked, before they finally turned back into aquamarine within his helmet. Yugo's eyes widened. "Huh?!" The Synchro user looked around, slightly lost. "What have I been…" He looked over towards Yuto, Yuya, and Zero. "What the?"

"Zero!" Yuya and Yuto both stood, though the Xyz user couldn't get too far because of his ankle, he managed to limp over to kneel beside his masked leader.

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuya put a hand on the masked man's shoulder.

The masked man shuffled slightly, before nodding. "Yeah." He croaked. "I'm good, although I'm pretty sure I got some major whiplash."

Yuto grit his teeth, grey eyes stormy before he hit Zero's shoulder. "You idiot!" He hissed. "I told you both to stay out of this!"

"And then what?" Zero's modulated voice snapped back. "We just casually watch you get killed in a damn duel?" He huffed a sarcastic laugh. "I don't think so. I'm your damn leader, so I'll do whatever the hell I want if it means I keep my comrades safe. Even if they don't like it."

Grey eyes looked at the ground between him and Zero. "Dammit… Even so-!"

"Hey!"

Everyone looked over at Yugo, who had gotten off of his ride and taken his helmet off. Aquamarine eyes looking over the three with slightly worry. Yuto alongside Yuya both got up and raised their duel disk threateningly.

Yugo held up both hands as a sign of peace. "Woah woah woah wait a minute!" He yelled frantically before his eyes blinked down towards Zero. "What the hell just happened? Is he alright?"

"You mean to tell us you don't remember attacking him with your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!?" Yuto snapped angrily. "Bullshit!" Dark Rebellion hissed at his master's words, and all three counterparts flinched slightly at the burning pain in their chests still.

Yugo growled at Yuto. "Don't get angry at me! I still have yet to beat you into a pulp!" Though, the anger lessened slightly as he looked back at Zero. "But is he really alright? I… I don't really remember what happened after you summoned your Dark Rebellion dragon, everything is so fuzzy…" The Synchro duelist rubbed his head slightly in discomfort. "I didn't mean to hurt him if he got in the way."

"I'm fine." Zero reassured Yugo, and stood up on his own two feet if somewhat shakily.

"Zero." Yuya blinked.

"You're not fine!" Yuto insisted.

"No, I am." Zero's voice lowered in a warning, and both Yuya and Yuto quieted down slightly. The masked man then turned his attention towards Yugo. "I believe there's been a misunderstanding between us."

"What do you mean?" Yugo's eyes narrowed slightly at Zero's words. "And who the hell are you even?"

Zero huffed, before gesturing to himself. "My name is Zero, and I am the leader of the resistance in the battle against Academia in Heartland."

Yugo blinked, before looking between Yuto and the masked man. "So… He works for you!"

Zero nodded. "That's correct."

Yugo smirked, before pointing at the masked man. "Alright then! Perhaps you'll tell me where you took Rin!"

"Rin?" Yuya repeated in his confusion.

"That bastard kidnapped Rin!" Yugo yelled at Yuto, whose grey eyes had widened slightly at the accusation. "Then he just suddenly teleported away right when I was going to get him and beat his sorry ass! He stole Rin and I'm going to get her back no matter what it takes!"

"I'm sorry." Yuto ground out. "But I don't even know who the hell Rin is! Why the hell would I even want to kidnap her! I don't do kidnapping!" Though, Zero had a hunch about who Yugo was talking about. A girl with apple green hair and orange eyes came to mind. A girl who was also in the file for Revival Zero, and who was also seen in Yugo's pictures as well.

He also had an idea about who had kidnapped her. A certain Fusion user by the name of Yuri Katsu came to mind.

"Don't go denying it you bastard!" Yugo snapped, throwing a hand out in his rage. "I saw your face before you teleported away! You had the same face as me! So that's how I knew it was you!" Yugo clenched his fist, shaking as he looked down at the ground. "I tried to find you and Rin again, but after a couple days of searching the City with no results…" Yugo bit his lip, containing his emotions before he looked up at his Clear Wing. "Then Clear Wing started glowing, and suddenly I wasn't in the City anymore, but instead I was in Heartland! And that's where I found you again!"

Zero's masked violet eyes widened in sudden understanding. The reason for Yugo and Yuto's struggle solved with the distinct click of a puzzle piece. "You're mistaken, Yugo."

"Like hell I am!" He barked, before throwing a fist out at Zero once again. "Though, since he seems to work for you. I'll just beat the truth out of you instead! Then once I find out where you've hidden Rin! I'll take him down as well!"

"That was not Yuto." Zero stated determinedly. "You've mistaken Yuto's identity for another."

"He's a Pawn of Fusion." Yuto growled, crouched slightly. "He could be making this stuff up as he goes along!" Though he was having some trouble believing his own words.

"Are you saying that I'm lying!" Yugo yelled, cracking his knuckles. "And for the millionth time my name is NOT FUSION! IT'S YUGO DAMMIT!" The Synchro duelist roared. "Stop getting my fucking name wrong! At this rate you're just doing it on purpose to piss me off!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Zero bellowed, and everyone flinched back slightly at his anger. Zero sighed heavily, before looking up at Yugo once again. "Trust me, Yugo. If I did have Rin I would have given her back to you by now. We did not kidnap, and do not have Rin! You've mistaken Yuto for another person who works for a place called Academia! The same enemy we are currently fighting against!"

"My eyes don't lie to me though!" Yugo rebuked strongly, aquamarine eyes glaring at Yuto's gray ones. "I saw someone take Rin who had the same face as my own, and I just happen to spot him once I was teleported to Heartland?! That's no coincidence!"

"Yuya has the same face as you." Zero interjected. Yuya blinking and snapping his head towards Zero in a 'what the hell!' look. "If he has the same face as you, then perhaps he took Rin as well?" Yugo bit his lip, and looked between Yuya and Yuto with some doubt. Zero stepped forward, and put a hand on Yuto's shoulder. "Yugo, these two didn't take Rin! We would have given her back by now if we did! The person you're really looking for, the real culprit and person responsible, is named Yur-"

"Yuya!"

A bright pink light suddenly shone from the entrance of the park. All of the boy's eyes widened as Yugo, Yuto, and Zero were turned into particles and forcefully warped to another location. Zero having to tag along for the ride due to holding onto Yuto's shoulder at that moment. While Yugo went back to the Synchro Dimension in confused rage and doubt, Yuto and Zero were warped back at the harbor in Standard.

Yuzu sprinted into the park, looking over at the destroyed and ruined landscape with some fear. "Yuto. Yuto was here?" Periwinkle eyes looked around frantically, before she spotted Yuya on the hill by the gazebo. "Yuya!"

Scarlet eyes looked around the area frantically and distractedly. The tomato haired teen determined to find out where Yuto and Zero had suddenly vanished alongside Yugo. "But… They were right here just a second ago…"

"Yuya!" Said teen looked over to the side to see Yuzu running towards him.

"Yuzu!" Yuya took a couple steps forward, before his knees buckled under his own weight and he collapsed. All of the adrenaline and energy from the chaos having gone away, leaving the Entertainment duelist an exhausted, unconscious shell at the moment.

"Yuya!" Yuzu called his name again, before kneeling beside her crush. She tried to wake Yuya up by shaking him, but it wasn't working. "Yuya, what's wrong? What is going on!?" She tried to ask her childhood friend frantically. "What happened!? Wake up Yuya! Yuya!" The Melodious duelists decided to use her duel disk and call for help. Her father soon arrived on the scene, and quickly helped Yuya into the car and drove him home to his mother Yoko.

. . .

"So there was nothing left at the scene?" Reiji asked, and Nakajima soon responded over the phone. His voice blocked out slightly, but it confirmed what Reiji had just asked. Violet eyes narrowed slightly. "I see, return to the L.D.S tower now that you're done." The CEO soon hung up, and turned around to face his only form of contact with Zero.

Shun Kurosaki unabashedly glared at Reiji with his piercing, molten yellow eyes. He wasn't happy with the Professional duelist after he outright refused to allow Shun to go out and help Yuto and Zero. Yuto had been harmed, and nearly killed tonight. He was also sure that Zero was going to hide a few injuries of his own as well.

It was always a pain in the ass to get the guy to open up about that.

**. **

**. **

**.**

The two stared at each other in silence, trying to see who would break or speak up first.

Surprisingly, it was Reiji that decided to speak up first. The CEO leaned over his working desk and stared right into Shun's yellow eyes. "I believe there is something else that you and Zero have not been telling me. Would you like to speak up about it now, or do I have to do it?"

"Hmph." Shun looked to the side, the wall suddenly much more interesting than Reiji at the moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He spoke so sarcastically that it was obvious that he really did know.

"Don't try to hide it from me Shun, and don't even bother playing dumb." Reiji almost snapped, he didn't like not knowing everything. He hated having the rug pulled out from under his feet. "Revival Zero."

Just hearing the name of the Professor's damned pet project was enough to make Shun flinch slightly and boil with pure rage. The Raidraptor swore he could actually see blood red completely block his vision before it faded away.

Shun clicked his tongue, before facing Reiji once again. "If you want me to speak honestly, I have absolutely no fucking clue what Revival Zero is. Zero himself doesn't know either." The Raidraptor admitted slightly. "Though you can converse with him about more of the details, because just hearing that project name pisses me off to no end."

"You really don't know anything." Violet eyes narrowed in disbelief. "How come I don't exactly believe that?"

"I'm being honest for once." Shun spat. "When we opened the file to Revival Zero all we found where pictures of certain people. Besides their name and picture, there was no descriptions or other words inside the file!"

"And I'm guessing one of the people on the picture was Yuto alongside this Ruri?" Reiji pieced together from what he had heard from Sora when had theoretically 'spilled the beans'. Shun's tensing shoulders and silence were enough of an answer. "I see."

"Look." Shun breathed, trying to relax just a tiny bit at least. "We don't know what Revival Zero is. Not even Zero knows, and the guy was pretty freaked at seeing the Professor of Academia stalking eight people since childhood." Even Reiji looked slightly uncomfortable at the notition. Shun placed one hand on the side of his hip before continuing, eyes looking out of the darkened window into the night sky. "The only person who would really know is the Professor of Academia himself, Leo Akaba." Yellow eyes averted back towards Reiji. "Whatever the bastard has planned for them, for Yuto and Ruri… It's bad."

Reiji could see the truth just from Shun's voice at his last words. The Raidraptor was seriously concerned about what Revival Zero had planned for his friend and apparent sister. "Hopefully, as long as we keep them away from Academia's clutches, we'll figure out the truth soon."

"Yeah…" Shun trailed off, though his yellow eyes had steeled once again at the thought of protecting his friend and sister. "The Academia bastards already tried to kidnap Ruri once, but failed. From what we managed to hear before Yugo, Yuto, and Zero vanished, another girl by the name of Rin Kukiko was already kidnapped and taken to Academia." The hand against his hip dug into his trenchcoat slightly at the bad news.

Reiji sat down in his office chair, his chin being held by bent fingers, mouth slightly hidden and muffled behind his hands. "Tell me everything you know. From just the lack of information, it's rather obvious that this project is big to Leo Akaba, so it's vital to keep the necessary targets out of his grasp." If the information was being passed to others by just word of mouth from the Professor, it was deathly important to Academia's true goals.

Shun chewed on the inside of his cheek slightly in indecision. If Reiji was going to become their ally, eventually he would have to trust him, and maybe even take his orders from time to time.

Shun sighed heavily. "Fine." Yellow eyes looked directly into violet. "But you're not going to like it."

. . .

Violet eyes looked down into the machine coldly, little tiny cards floating down into the powered light green core to help give it energy. The Professor of Academia, Leo Akaba, kept his back turned as he continued to stare down at the machine that would help realize his dreams through the window in the throne room.

Finally, after countless days, weeks of searching with no results. He had found him.

Zero.

They had found where that little masked rat was hiding, found that the masked coward had finally crawled out of the hole he had retreated in. That hole, was in the Standard Dimension.

Though he shouldn't be surprised that Zero was hiding in the Standard Dimension, that was where his son lived after all. That wasn't the important part though. The only reason he was so interested in Zero was because he knew of Revival Zero, and that wherever he went, Ruri was bound to be there and follow.

"After investigating the situation in Standard through the memories of our agent…" The Professor spoke callously towards someone behind him. A student wearing a purple uniform with a red jacket, one that was completely different and unique to only him. "We've obtained some interesting information."

Two screens appeared in the air, allowing the Academia student to look up and see the pictures on it. One screen had the picture of a teenage girl. She hair pink haired tied into two pigtails by two big blue jeweled hair clips and periwinkle eyes. The twisted Fusion user memorized the information he was being given without care or problems. Though, the second screen gave him more of a shock, but in a good way.

That familiar faceless mask stared down at him without any fear and total confidence. Even the picture seemed to radiate that familiar deadly aura that screamed challenge. The Academia student's smirk widened tremendously at finally figuring out where Zero had vanished. He would finally be able to get a rematch with him, for the draw that he was forced into by the girl's bracelet unexpectedly having powers.

Today was a good day, Yuri decided.

A marvelous day indeed.

"Most likely, the girl is the fourth piece that I am seeking. Her name is Yuzu Hiragi." Leo Akaba informed his strongest Academia soldier, and most mentally unstable student. "Zero has also been found hiding in the Standard Dimension. I want him taken down and brought to me, alive. He's hiding one of the pieces that I need to make my plans come to fruition. I'll be sure to break him and tell me where he has hidden her eventually... Bring them to me, won't you? Yuri."

Yuri Katsu smiled up at the Professor deviously. The idea of hunting down and dueling Zero once again, along with helping the leader of Academia fulfill their true goal made his smile widened into a full blown maniacal grin.

"Happily, Professor." Yuri agreed cheerily, his eyes revealing an undying lust for the thrill of a good hunt.

**Finally! Chapter 17 is finished, and we've learned of Yuto's true fate in this fic! HE LIVES! I feel the other Yu boys got the short end of the stick in the anime. Yuto died at the beginning, Yugo kept getting warped around alongside Yuri, and Yuri was just introduced rather late into the show. Makes me feel so bad. :,(**

**However, Yuto actually has a chance now! Hurray! I apologize for posting this so late. I actually got sick on Friday, so progress on the story was halted for a bit because of it. **

**Anyway, Shun, Reiji and the others actually got to see what happened in the battle with Yugo and Yuto this time, that's different. I've given Rin a last name! Kukiko stands for snow from what I looked up, and I thought it fit perfectly with her monster's theme.** **Zero's on Academia's Most Wanted List now, and Yuri is being tasked to hunt him down alongside Yuzu and Ruri. Though I wouldn't be too surprised by that. Dude was a huge pain in Britannia's ass as well.**

**We'll be getting back into the Tournament, and begin Round 2 very soon! Wonder who Zero will face, and what chaos is bound to happen in the upcoming rounds at that?! Let's find out in Chapter 18, whenever that posts! HA… **

**I'll see you all later. -MoonlightWright**


	18. Ch18 Burning Hellfire

**Welcome to Chapter 18 folks! Let's get this tournament train a rolling and start the show!**

Ch.18: Burning Hellfire

Zero sighed, carefully placing his duel disk down onto the coffee table before leaning back against the black leather couch. As soon as Zero had realized they had been warped once again back at the harbor, he had no choice but to call Ruri to come pick them up. The masked man struggled in moving Yuto due to his injuries from the duel with Yugo. Thankfully, the masked man had his own experience and knowledge when dealing with wounds. It came with having to carry a blind, crippled, and frail sister through a decaying sea of blood and dead bodies. That, and the fact that he made sure to know about such knowledge before starting his rebellion against Britannia.

You could never be over prepared when facing a nation that controls over one third of the world.

Hopefully, the masked revolutionary had managed to get through to Yugo in his attempts to explain the huge misunderstanding. He certainly didn't want to have the Synchro user as an enemy, because he was incredibly strong and talented. Having Academia breathing down their necks was enough of a hassle anyway.

When Ruri had finally arrived at the harbor, she was in a frantic frenzy. The Lyrical Luscinia duelist fawning over Yuto and his injuries, worried about his condition. Together with the help of Ruri, Zero managed to get them all back to the hotel room right as the sun began to rise. As soon as Yuto was carefully sat down onto the couch, Zero went straight to work on giving him a check up of sorts.

It was a good thing he did, because it wasn't looking too good. However, it wasn't dangerously bad either. Yuto's left ankle had been badly sprained, the skin around the area bruising heavily. It almost looked black instead of blue or a sick purple. His chest had a lot of bruising as well when Break Sword's armor crashed into it. Thankfully, his ribs were only bruised, not cracked or broken. Those were the only two injuries that were worth noting and watching over. With some help from Ruri once again, they had helped wrapped up Yuto's ankle and chest tightly in gauze and bandages before pinning it in place. The Phantom Knights duelist would struggle a bit in breathing, and have problems with walking for a while, but he would heal with time.

With that, Zero had basically ordered for Yuto to stay inside the hotel room until they had to move on to another location or Dimension. Ruri would be staying beside him the entire way, which she wasn't too against. Yuto wasn't too fond with being forced to stay in a hotel room and not be able to wander around, but after the severe tongue lashing he got from Zero about his recklessness on facing Yugo alone. He decided to give up and let Zero have his way instead of stressing him out even more.

"I have half a mind to beat the absolute shit and stupidity out of you, but seeing as you're already hurt. I'll have to refrain myself from doing so… Don't do anything like that again, ever."

**. **

**.**

"God, you're self sacrifice is almost, if not just as bad as Suzaku's was."

**.**

**.**

Yuto didn't think Zero had meant for him to hear that.

That was around two days ago, today Zero had just finished talking with Shun over his duel disk. He learned that Reiji knew about Revival Zero now, and that the CEO was watching him and his deck carefully. He wasn't too surprised by that, apparently everyone figured that his cards and duel disk were unique, so it would gain a lot of attention. The masked rebel had made sure to carefully ease the Raidraptor duelist about his worries over Ruri and Yuto with business taken care of. Both were fine, and Yuto was taken care of.

He had a small argument with Shun over the fact that he asked if Zero himself was hurt as well. The masked teen just didn't understand why he was so… worried over his health. Sure he had a couple bruises and sore, if slightly torn, muscles, but he was fine! Zero just couldn't figure out why Shun would worry over a masked stranger so much.

Shun didn't even really know him, so why act as if he did?

Zero sighed, before he sat up straight once again and looked through his deck. All of the machines and spells... All of the people.

Everyone and everything he had to forcibly leave behind.

Did they really miss him that much? Or did they think he was a traitor, and by the time he did get back would they hate him? Would the world think he had abandoned them willingly?

Would Nunnally think the same way?

**.**

**.**

**.**

He certainly, desperately hoped not. He had worked too hard to get to where he was before he was warped all the way into the Xyz Dimension.

"What's wrong?" Zero tilted his head to the right to look over at Yuto. The Xyz user laying across the rest of the couch casually watching TV. At least, that's what Zero thought until grey eyes decided to look over at him.

"Nothing, just thinking." Zero lied with a sigh, before he reorganized his deck and placed it back within his duel disk.

Yuto gave him a sceptical look, one eyebrow raised. "Really? Because something seems to have you stressed out."

"Ha." Zero huffed a short, fake laugh. "I'm always stressed."

Yuto frowned. "I suppose…" He looked back at the TV, which was currently broadcasting some of the Miami Championship duels. "Though, that's not exactly a good thing. Constantly stressing isn't good for your health."

At that moment Ruri walked in, she handed Yuto some coffee after she helped him sit up. The female rebel then sat down beside Yuto and began to drink her own drink, which was green tea. The two seemed rather close, much closer than normal. Zero's mind flashed back to when he caught Ruri practically sitting in Yuto's lap that one time.

A devious smirk came to his face as he realized what must have happened while he and Shun were busy with the tournament. Violet eyes zeroed in on a new addition to Ruri's regular attire.

"Where did you get that necklace if I may be so bold as to ask Ruri." Pink eyes blinked, before she carefully took off her new necklace and lifted it up so that everyone could see it. It had a thin silver chain that still managed to shine brightly in the light. Two polished silver doves were wrapped around each other to form a heart. Within the little heart, a beautiful yellow gem that sparkled just as brightly as the one on her bracelet was embedded.

Ruri smiled brightly at just looking at the marvelous design and beauty of the necklace. "Yuto gave it to me."

Both Zero and Ruri looked over at Yuto for an explanation. The Phantom Knight user rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the silent question. Where and when did he have the time to get it? "I got it near the end of Shun and Sora's duel in the tournament." Grey eyes looked over into pink with a blush rising on his cheeks. "I wanted to get you something nice."

"Alright." Zero crossed his arms. "Now my question is, how did you manage to get enough money to buy the thing?" Ruri and Yuto could feel the masked man raise an eyebrow. "Care to explain? Or did you just steal it."

"What- No!" Yuto instantly denied the accusation, though it may have been just a little too fast of a reaction. The eggplant haired teen looked down at his hands, he rubbed his wrists nervously. "I may have… Borrowed some of the money out of your wallet though."

"Right." Zero drawled out in a deadpan. "You do realize that borrowing means you have to eventually give it back, right?" Why did this remind him so much of C.C? Probably because the witch would always steal his credit cards to buy some damn pizza.

It was shocking to see that he didn't have to postpone his rebellion because of it.

What was even more surprising though was that he never NOTICED that he was missing money. Though it's not like he cared too much in this world. Zero crossed his arms and hummed. "I did say that you two should get something nice for each other, didn't I?" He shrugged. "I suppose I forgot you actually needed money to get it. I don't mind you guys asking for some help on that." He smirked mischievously. "I'm glad to see you two finally get together. How long have you two been a couple exactly?"

Both Ruri and Yuto blushed at the blunt question. The two looked at each other, somewhat sheepish when it came to answering.

Thankfully, they were saved from the embarrassment when Zero's duel disk gave a loud bing. The Lyrical Luscinia duelist quickly put the necklace back around her neck again before moving to finish her tea. Yuto decided to continue watching TV as well while drinking his coffee while Zero looked at the news on his duel disk.

"Oh?" Zero spoke curiously. "It looks like Yuya has finally woken up after the chaos between us and Sora, and that squabble between you and Yugo." Both Xyz users sighed in relief at the news. They didn't get to really know the Pendulum user yet, but from what they have seen he was rather kind and caring.

"I'm glad he's alright." Ruri spoke cheerfully. "He seems so sweet and kind, especially to his friends and towards Yuzu."

"He's a strong duelist as well." Yuto agreed alongside his friend turned girlfriend. "If he's being hunted down alongside us he'll need to be strong. Perhaps he'll join us in our efforts to take down Academia." Just saying the name brought a frown and a bad taste in Yuto's mouth. He really hated that place, and he's never even been there before. "We need people like him."

"We can talk about that at another time." Zero waved that conversation off. "Besides, the decision for him to join us would be up to him alone. I don't necessarily like the idea of him coming along with us anyway. Seeing the cruelty of 'war'... It changes people. Good or bad." Yuya has certainly been through his own troubles and grieves, but he hasn't seen everything. The Pendulum user still has this kindness to him that the masked man wouldn't want to be responsible for losing. In a way it reminded him of Nunnally, and how he never told her that he was Zero. It would hurt her.

Zero stood up and stretched, before heading to his room. "Everyone is going to meet up at the center court, so I'll be heading over there as well. If anything happens that's an emergency let me know."

"Right." Ruri and Yuto nodded, the two standing at attention at the orders being given to them.

Zero quickly changed into his casual clothes consisting of a dark orange jacket along with a black shirt, pants, and shoes. With that done, the still masked man grabbed ahold of his wallet before unlocking and walking back out of his room. The two Xyz resistance fighters had made themselves rather comfortable on the couch, cuddling together.

He would call it cute or romantic, but those feelings had withered and died long ago.

"Here." Zero quickly took out a couple of twenty and fifty bills and threw them onto the coffee table. "Make yourselves comfortable and get take out I guess. I don't know when I'll be back, and I still have to figure out my next match in the tournament. So take care." The masked man quickly took off his mask, hung it up on the coat rack, and nearly closed the door. The two rebel fighters didn't even bother to try and get a glimpse at his real face anymore. They had always failed when they tried. "Oh, and at least try not to get too frisky. I'd rather not get a noise complaint from the other people living in this hotel, thanks." With that, he closed the door all the way.

God, he really was becoming like Milly.

It was actually kind of scary now that he thought about it. Lelouch shivered.

Even the great genius feared her devilish schemes and mischief.

. . .

"Yuya!"

Lelouch arrived in the center court just in time to see Gongenzaka give Yuya the bear hug of a lifetime. The skinny teen cringed back at the sheer strength put into the hug. Did he hear some bones crack? Or was that just him?

Yuya laughed sheepishly as Gongenzaka spoke, tears trailing down his face. "I, the man Gongenzaka, have never been this happy! Do you know how worried I've been these past two days!?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal…" Yuya spoke up meekly.

"Really?" Lelouch spoke up, and everyone opened their eyes and looked towards him. "Because I'm pretty sure being unconscious for two days isn't a good thing, and should be something to worry about."

"Hey Lelouch." Yuya smiled, crimson eyes lighting up just a bit more at seeing his new friend arriving. "I'm glad you could make it."

Lelouch waved his hand casually and continued walking until he was beside the tomato haired teen and Yuzu. "It was nothing. I'm just glad to see that you're alright, we've all been rather worried."

"Yuya!"

Now everyone looked at the entrance of the center court, and saw Allie, Tate, and Fredrick running towards them laughing happily. Gongenzaka finally released Yuya from that death grip hug, allowing the smaller teen to finally breathe properly and greet the smaller children.

"Good, you're okay!" Tate breathed a sigh of relief as he began to catch his breath.

"I'm so happy I got shivers!" Frederick thankfully didn't do the dance, and spared Lelouch. "Now if Sora comes back, the Yusho Duel School will be back to normal!"

Lelouch, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Yuya all slumped slightly at those words. The happy and cheerful atmosphere dimming a little at the reminder. Yuya and Yuzu both blinked, and looked off in different directions while Gongenzaka decided to speak up for them. "That's right! We can't celebrate yet!"

"Sorry Yuya." Shuzo apologized to the tomato haired teen. "We kept on searching after that, but…"

"We still don't know where he is." Lelouch finished. He wasn't supposed to know that Sora came from Academia, so he had to at least play the part.

"U-Umm…" Yuya looked up at the principal of the Yusho Duel School.

"I'm sorry!" Frederick spoke up suddenly, and did a small bow. This caused everyone to turn their attention back towards the smaller kids.

"Sorry? What for?" Lelouch asked.

"I shouldn't be celebrating right now either." Frederick spoke solemnly. "Actually, I lost yesterday." Lelouch tilted his head to the side slightly. When and who did Frederick lose to? He'd have to look it up.

Yuya gave a small smile. "I heard." Frederick looked up to meet Yuya's scarlet red eyes, and Yuya put his hands on his hips. "That Riley kid used Synchro Summoning this time, right?"

Frederick looked back down as Lelouch was surprised by the news. "I never thought he'd use Synchro too… I was so shocked I got shivers."

Yuya put his hands on both of Frederick's shoulders and smiled warmly at him. "Then next time, you give him the shivers!" The smaller kid's eyes widened. "There's one year until the next tournament! Polish your Entertainment dueling at the Yusho Duel Sch-" Yuya's red eyes widened slightly, and glazed over. It looked like he was remembering something bad, because the smile on his face went away.

"Yuya?" Fredrick asked carefully, waiting for the older teen to finish speaking.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Gongenzaka asked worriedly as Yuya stood up to his full height. His hands sliding off of Frederick's shoulders to rest at his sides.

"N-nothing." Yuya stuttered.

Lelouch raised one elegant eyebrow. "Nothing? That didn't exactly look like-"

"Darling!"

Everyone looked over at the girl who yelled those words. Aura stood there with her hands clenched together by her chest, Masumi, Dipper, and Kit standing off to the side behind her. "You've finally awoken, Darling!"

Yuya blinked. "Aura?" Yuzu called out in numb surprise.

Everyone watched as the girl grew stars in her eyes. "My prayer… The prayer I risked my life for… It really worked!" Suddenly, the fortune telling duelist lunged forward. Though what was more surprising was that Yuya actually moved out of the way of the tackle, catching everyone off guard.

Unfortunately, this left Lelouch wide open, and he wasn't as prepared as Yuya was. The secret rebel being tackled to the ground in a heap by the shorter orange haired girl. The Pendulum user paid no heed to the mess happening behind him as he stepped forward to meet the three L.D.S students.

"Yuya Sakaki?" Dipper questioned, surprised at Yuya's suddenly serious behavior. Lelouch carefully pushed off a stunned Aura, and opened one pained violet eye to watch the interaction. Dipper shrugged. "You came to watch my match?" Small eyes opened to look down at the Entertainment duelist. "What were your thoughts after witnessing my full power? I'm on a different level from when we fought at-"

"I want to see Shun Kurosaki." Yuya interrupted Dipper's slightly egotistical monologue and spoke bluntly. Dipper sweat dropped slightly at the action. "I need to talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Masmui asked.

"It's something we need to ask him directly." Yuzu added in, and walked forward to stand beside Yuya.

"Yuzu…" Ruby eyes blinked at their serious demeanor.

"I want to meet Shun Kurosaki." Yuya stated once again, and narrowed his red eyes slightly. "There are a lot of things I need to ask him."

At the moment, Yuya only has three ways to get the questions he has answered. He only has three people. One of them was Yuto, his Xyz counterpart. The second was Zero, and the third was Shun Kurosaki. All three of them were tied together, and were comrades with each other. They knew each other.

However, it wasn't that easy. Yuto kept disappearing, and Yuya only managed to find him that one time on pure luck. Zero kept coming and going as he pleased. The masked man seemingly only appearing when there wasn't the time to ask questions or have a normal, peaceful conversation. The only other option was Shun, and since he was apart of the tournament and now with L.D.S. It was easier to get into contact with him than the other two.

"Not happening." Kit answered, and the refusal surprised the two Yusho students. "Kurosaki won't even give you guys the time of day." The Synchro user tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes briefly. "He hardly even talks to us."

"Besides." Masumi added herself. A burning fire entering her ruby red eyes when Zero was mentioned. "I'd like to ask how Shun even knows Zero. That's certainly a mystery that intrigues me."

_Oh if only they knew. _Lelouch thought to himself. He was pretty sure if it was Yuya who wanted to talk to him, Shun would give the Pendulum user a few minutes. Though, if it was anyone else he doubted Shun would give them a millisecond.

This was all while he was in a good mood.

"Well, since you're here, why not watch the next match?" Kit changed the subject, and all three L.D.S students began to walk away towards the stadium. "It's my match against Isao Kachidoki! I won't disappoint!"

Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows and frowned slightly. "This isn't going to be pretty."

. . .

He was right.

It wasn't pretty.

At all.

Of course the final Round for the first matches in the Miami Championship had to be extremely violent. "Wha- What is this!" Yuya cried out in his angered shock. The Ryouzanpaku student literally beat Kit until he fell unconscious. Bruises and scratches covering his entire face as he fell onto the dueling floor face first.

The display of violence obviously scared the kids, because they had flinched away from the fight. Eyes avoiding most of the battle with moistened tears. Even Masumi and Dipper were speechless at the cruel display, their eyes wavered as they felt bad for their friend. Kit's anguished cries echoed across the silent stadium.

**ISAO LP- 4000 WINNER**

**KIT LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

Isao stood up on one leg, positioned to fight back even when the battle was over. A screen with his face appeared beside him, the words 'winner' stretching across the bottom. The duel might as well have been a One Turn K.O. The Action Field began to dissipate, and medics quickly rushed out towards the obviously injured L.D.S duelist.

Lelouch frowned with his arms crossed. "So this is Ryouzanpaku's dueling… Perhaps I got lucky with my match up for the first round." He did. Taka didn't try to beat him into a bloody pulp like Isao did with Kit. Though, he seemed to be the most vicious when the Synchro user went for Action Cards.

For some reason, Lelouch wasn't as sickened when watching the violent duel as he should be. The raven haired teen was used to such dirty tricks and foul play by now. He's had such things be thrown at him his entire life. From his time as a prince with a mother, all the way up until now.

Violet eyes looked over at Yuya's form, the Entertainment duelist certainly not taking this fight well. The tomato haired teen had stood up, both Gongenzaka and Yuzu looked up at their friend with concern. The boy's hands were clenched tightly into shaking fists.

"Wi-with this, all of the Round One Junior Youth matches are finished!" Nico stuttered into the mic. He didn't feel comfortable about this vicious duel as well. Isao turned his back on Kit, and watched away. Medics having to lift the boy on a stretcher and take him away to the medical bay just like with Sora. "We will be announcing the matchups for Round Two momentarily!" Lelouch scowled, thinking back to when Yuto was seemingly possessed, and Yuya had just barely managed to snap him out of it. "All duelists who have advanced, please put your registration cards into your duel disks."

Lelouch decided to wait until he was back at the hotel to find out who he was facing. At the moment, checking up on Yuya and the others was more of a priority. The raven haired teen stood up, and quickly and quietly made his way over to the three teens alongside the rest of the Yusho group.

"So, who are you guys dueling now?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm in the first match tomorrow." Gongenzaka decided to speak up first, Shuzo looking over the sturdy teen's shoulder to see who his opponent was. "My opponent is Tanegashima Yuzou from the Surprise School."

Yuzu spoke up after the Steadfast duelist was finished. "I'll be playing against Micky Scarlet of the Duel Girls Club in the second match two days from now."

"Yuya, what about you?" Frederick spoke up, all three children leaning out of their seats to see Yuya's face.

Lelouch casually leaned over to see Yuya's screen, but seeing the opponent he was about to face made his violet eyes widen. "No way."

Yuya's continued silence made the three children get up and look at the screen as well. "Isao Kachidoki!?" Scarlet red eyes were narrowed at the screen, the Pendulum duelists hands tightened around his duel disk.

"No way!" Allie shook her head. She didn't want Yuya to face someone as mean and cruel as him.

Yuzu and Gongenzaka both stood up to see Yuya's screen for themselves since Yuya wouldn't respond. "Yuya…"

Yuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them once again. "I told Yuto that I would make people smile with my duels." Thankfully, nobody noticed Lelouch's very subtle flinch. He didn't expect Yuya to talk about his Xyz comrade right here and now, and so out into the open as well. Yuya looked down at the screen with sadness. "I didn't exactly have the time to talk about it with him further, but…" The tomato haired teen perked up instantly, red eyes sparkling at the idea of a challenge. "I'll do the dueling that I believe in! Because I believe that will answer to Yuto's expectations of me!"

Yuzu smiled slightly at Yuya's speech. "Yeah!"

Lelouch looked over at the shrinking form of Isao Kachidoki. The Ryouzanpaku student must have felt his eyes on him, because he immediately turned around to glare up at the raven haired teen and Yuya. The scarlet eyed boy also looking down at his very soon to be opponent.

Lelouch sighed, slouching back slightly as he could feel the tension coming from these two even from the distance separating them. "Oh boy…"

. . .

Once the First Round matches were out of the way, everyone quickly went their seperate ways. Lelouch instantly made a beeline for the hotel. There was at least some good news in the form of Shun being able to make out towards the hotel tonight. The raven haired teen went straight for his room, before changing into his Zero attire, and left once again to meet at the location Shun was waiting to be debugged.

There were a few audio bugs being snuck onto his trenchcoat, but there was a much less amount then there was the very first time the Raidraptor user left the L.D.S tower. It seems that Reiji was quickly realizing that he wouldn't get any further eavesdropping on them that way, and was slowly stopping his attempts at trying. Though the CEO was rather persistent.

With the bugs quickly and swiftly destroyed and dealt with, the two resistance fighters made their way back to the hotel. The two being careful to avoid cameras it was basically natural at this rate. No one noticed the masked man or Miami Champion participant slip into the building and go up towards their room.

As soon as the door was opened, the older Kurosaki sibling rushed into the room. The dark blue haired teen pushing past Zero and making a straight line towards his sister.

"Shun!" Ruri called out happily, glad to reunite with her older brother once again.

"Hey Ruri." Shun gave a smile that was solely reserved for her, and in extremely rare cases, Yuto. Greetings out of the way, the two quickly wrapped themselves up in a big hug. From the way the older brother tightened his grip on Ruri, it was obvious that he missed her and worried about her wellbeing deeply while he was gone. "I'm glad to finally see you guys again." Yellow eyes looked around, before they finally settled on Yuto, who was still lying on the couch with his left leg raised up on the coffee table. A pillow was placed underneath his foot to help with the discomfort.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again, Shun." Yuto smiled warmly towards his childhood friend. It reminded Zero of the days he and Suzaku would spend happily beside Nunnally in Japan, before the invasion. While Shun was himself, Yuto would be Suzaku and Ruri would be Nunnally.

Those days were easily some of the best days in his entire life.

Shun released Ruri, and walked towards Yuto. His yellow eyes glared down at the Phantom Knights duelist, who was beginning to squirm slightly under his friend's scrutinizing gaze. "Idiot." The taller teen spat, before giving Yuto a quick and rough noogie of sorts.

"Hey!" Yuto pushed Shun's hand out of his hair, trying to save his slightly ruined hairstyle. "You have no idea how long it takes to comb all of this into the style I want!"

"It serves you right for acting so stupid a couple of days ago." Shun snapped. Yuto's grey eyes looked back up into angry yellow. "You acted so stupid! How come you didn't allow Zero to help until he forced himself into the duel! You could have died!"

Yuto looked down, feeling a bit guilty now over how worried Shun was over his duel with Yugo. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want him to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get killed!" Shun unintentionally yelled, but when he saw Yuto shrink down under his friend's rage the Raidraptor immediately began to tone it down. Shun sighed, before putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Grey eyes looked up once again into yellow. "I know you don't like the idea of people getting hurt anymore, but please don't do something as stupid as that again… I'm glad you're okay."

Yuto smiled brightly and warmly up at his childhood friend. "About as okay as I can be with a busted ankle and bruised ribs… But I'll be okay."

"Hmph." Shun huffed, before sitting down beside his friend and looking up at Zero and Ruri. "Now with that needed conversation-"

"More like scolding." Yuto mumbled slightly.

Shun elbowed his friend, who cringed slightly because of his bruised ribs. Though it got his friend to shut up for a moment. "It was a conversation." Shun insisted slightly, and Yuto just nodded along with it this time. "Now that it's out of the way, what's for dinner? Since I apparently am still banned from the kitchen."

Zero couldn't help but laugh.

God these two acted EXACTLY like him and Suzaku before the invasion of Japan.

. . .

With some help, Yuto was carefully sat down on one of the dining room chairs. The group deciding to have some stir fry for dinner. As always with Ruri and Zero behind the stove, the food was delicious. Yuto pouted slightly at not being able to help, but at least he got to have Shun as company this time.

Zero kept his serving in the kitchen to keep it warm until he stalked away into his room, or den/secret lair as Shun put it sarcastically, to finish it. The other three having gotten used to Zero doing this over the days they lived together as a team.

Currently, Yuto, Shun, and Ruri were digging into their dinner rather quickly.

"Damn." Shun pushed his empty bowl aside, before taking a nice long drink of iced water. "This food is on a completely different level to L.D.S'. I don't think anything can actually compare to this."

Zero put his head into his hands, a smirk on his hidden face. "It's nice to see that you enjoy our cooking Shun."

Said teen raised an eyebrow. "Yeah yeah, go ahead and gloat about it while you still can." Yellow eyes flickered down slightly before looking back up at Zero's mask with a devious smirk of his own. "You still need to gain some more muscle to lose that feminie figure."

Zero's mood soured slightly, but otherwise he quickly brushed off Shun's barb. It wasn't going to get him this time. The masked leader took a deep breath. "I'd hate to ruin this marvelous dinner. But now that everyone is here in person. There's something I want to talk to you all about."

Everyone tensed at the masked man's modulated tone. It sounded serious. "What's up Zero?" Yuto asked, grey eyes narrowed slightly.

Zero tilted his mask to face Yuto. "It's about what happened during your duel with Yugo." Shun and Ruri's shoulders tensed, and they both straightened at this turn of conversation. Zero's faceless mask never leaving Yuto's stare. "Something happened to you and Yugo during the middle of your match, but I don't know what."

Yuto bit his cheek slightly, grey eyes looking out of the window slightly. "It's hard to remember anything. Once I summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to face off against his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon… Everything just went dark. The memories are all fuzzy." Yuto rubbed his forehead with one hand, grey eyes just now revealing how exhausted he really was. "But they're coming back slowly."

"You're eyes started glowing." Zero decided to help fill in some of the blanks for Yuto. Hopefully, it would help the Xyz user remember his encounter faster. "Honestly, it looked like you had suddenly been possessed in my mind, both you AND Yugo. Though, while his eyes glowed a cyan like color, yours were a bright violet blue." Zero leaned forward slightly, arms crossing across the table slightly at the action. "However, I believe I've seen this happen once before as well… Back in the Xyz Dimension."

"You have?!" Yuto blinked over at Zero. Since when?

"When was that?" Ruri asked, apparently having read Yuto's mind.

"It was when you fought with the Commander-In-Chief, Edo Phoenix." Zero answered calmly, but everyone scowled at the Fusion user being mentioned.

At least it wasn't Yuri he was talking about.

THAT would have gotten an even worse reaction.

"You could have been hallucinating it though." Shun spoke up once again, his entire demeanor changed into something more serious for this business. "You did get electrocuted with who knows how many volts."

"At first, I did think that it was all an imagination." Zero agreed with Shun's words. "That it was all made up in my head, that I was delirious. However, when I saw the same thing happen again during your duel with Yugo I realized that it was real. Your eyes didn't glow as brightly as they did a couple days ago, but I could at least see it in your pupils during that battle with Edo."

"About that duel…" Yuto trailed off, rubbing his left arm in a slightly skittish manner. "I… When I saw you get electrocuted, and Edo just didn't seem to CARE how he had nearly killed you… I felt so angry." Yuto grit his teeth in frustration and pain at remembering the deep, encaged rage that was trying to break out then. "I felt so furious at him! Yet, it didn't feel natural." Grey eyes carefully looked into everyone's eyes one at a time. "It felt dark, like if I let that anger out during that duel it would only make matters ten times worse."

"So you resisted, you forced it back and held it within you." Zero summed up the rest, and Yuto nodded. "... Is that why you held back during your duel with Sora? You were afraid that the darkness would come back and try to free itself again." When Yuto nodded once again, Zero felt some pang that could have passed off as pity. He knew what that was like, and he could explain it all with one word.

Geass.

It was STILL trying to push forward and take complete control of his eye even as they spoke. It was certainly getting more persistent and seemingly impatient with it's lack of victims lately. At the rate it was going, his geass was going to become a constant pinch like pain in his eye soon. His left eye would certainly be twitching quite a lot as time progressed.

"When I summoned Dark Rebellion…" Yuto's skin paled slightly as he remembered the feeling. It was WRONG. "I just felt all of that rage, that darkness… It… It consumed me!" The last part of his words were spoken in a hoarse whisper. Ruri leaned over from where she sat on one end of the table and rubbed Yuto's arm in a form of comfort.

"So it happened after you summoned Dark Rebellion… You may have not noticed it, being so focused on the battle and your survival, but I believe that your dragon is alive." Yuto blinked out of his stupor to look at Zero with surprise.

"What do you mean? Duel monsters are just real life solid visions, like holograms." Ruri spoke up in confusion.

"No." Shun disagreed, hand on his chin in thought. "I think Zero is onto something with that. One of Reiji's bodyguards, Nakajima, said something similar when Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon started roaring to each other. That's when you and Yuya flinched, and looked as if you were in pain." Yellow eyes looked into Zero's faceless mask. "Then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon started roaring to each other when you summoned it, and you guys suddenly get overwhelmed with this 'darkness' and rage." Shun hummed.

"Yuya was in deep pain as well when that happened." Zero added thoughtfully. "He said that his chest was burning."

Yuto blinked, straightening in his seat once Zero said that. "He said that?!" The Phantom Knights user grabbed ahold of his own chest, if carefully because of his bruised ribs. "Because my chest was burning both times as well!"

"Your dragons must communicate with one another..." Shun trailed off. "So they really are alive, and perhaps they're responsible for that pain you get in your chest when you summon more than one in the same vicinity."

"This has to be what the Professor is talking about in Revival Zero." Zero cracked his knuckles slightly without really noticing it. "These dragons are the equivalent to the girl's bracelets, except maybe even more dangerous and polished in their powers. The question is how he knew about this power if you didn't even know about it, and why he wants it." Zero groaned slightly, before attempting to rub his aching head and failing to his frustration. "Revival Zero is just one pile of confusing, stressing bullshit."

Ruri frowned at Zero's language, but let it slide. "That makes me wonder, how did he even know about my bracelets power?" She looked down at the innocent, yet powerful object. "I didn't even know my bracelet could do what it does until it actually happened and we were brought to the Standard Dimension."

The four resistance fighters looked at each other. "That's a good question." Shun broke through the silence after a moment. "How did the bastard know?"

"I'm not sure." Yuto finally spoke up. "Though, I think we need more clues before we can gain more answers to Revival Zero." Grey eyes flickered around at Ruri, Shun, and Zero. "For now, lets just focus on the tournament as Zero suggested. I'll be sure to keep my distance from Yuya and Yuzu since I seem to keep warping when I get too close to them. That, and I'll also be sure to try and not summon Dark Rebellion when I'm dueling around him… I don't want to feel that burning pain again…"

"And I'm sure Yuya wouldn't want to feel that pain again either if we can avoid it." Zero agreed, before leaning back in his chair and sighing. "Though, there's still one more thing we need to settle." Everyone's eyes locked onto Zero's faceless mask, and Zero casually raised his duel disk and registration card. "I still need to figure out who the hell I'm facing for Round Two in the tournament."

The other three rebels slumped slightly, eyes narrowed slightly in a deadpan. "Really?" Yuto spoke incredulously.

"How the hell did you forget?" Shun had to ask.

"Hey. I wanted to wait for everyone to get here so I wouldn't be pestered about it with constant questions." Zero held his duel disk away from them slightly, a tad bit insulted at their reactions. Just a tad bit, so it wasn't too bad. He was used to Milly's antics, and even C.C's from time to time after all.

"Well then, let's find out who you're fighting already." Shun crossed his arms behind his head casually. "I'm fighting some knight guy apparently. You know, one of the guys wearing that loud clinking medieval armor from the… Medieval Knights of the Round I think?" Yellow eyes looked up at the ceiling in thought, but it didn't last for long and Shun huffed. "Whatever, I'll probably just beat the guy in one turn, so he's not that important to really worry about."

"Shun." Ruri chastised her older brother.

"What?!" Shun looked at his younger sister with confusion. "It's true and you know it!"

Yuto sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "Just show us who you're going to duel Zero."

No more words needed to be said, and Zero casually slid his registration card into his duel disk. It took a moment, but soon the screen came to life with two pictures and two names.

"So, it's you VS Dipper." Shun leaned over the table slightly to get a good look at who Zero was facing. "He's one of the L.D.S students that I defeated before I met Reiji face to face for the first time. Though he uses Xyz rather well for a Standard citizen, he shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"How did you know that?" Yuto asked.

"Please, I looked into all of L.D.S' student backgrounds to see if I could find any with true potential." Shun answered casually. "Unfortunately, the results weren't what I was hoping for. They're all rather bland." The Raidraptor sounded slightly bitter about the news.

"It doesn't matter." Zero spoke up once again after pulling up his opponent's profile even though he was already familiar with Dipper. Violet eyes meticulously scanning each line of information. "He won't be participating in the tournament anymore once I beat him… Well would you look at that." Zero voice was filled with some curious intrigue. "It seems my match is right after Yuya's. I wonder how he'll feel with me watching his match after everything that has happened a couple days ago." The masked man already knew how he was going to react if he saw him. The Pendulum user would try and hunt him down for questions and answers, but he wouldn't be able to get them before Zero's own match started. Then by the time it was over, Zero would be long gone in the shadows and Lelouch may make an appearance to congratulate Yuya on his win.

Though, that win was debatable due to the opponent he was going to face rather soon.

"How do you think Yuya will hold up in his match against Isao?" Shun seemed to actually get a read off of his masked leader, and asked the question everyone was wondering at the time.

"Terribly." Zero answered stiffly. The two ideals that both duelists have would certainly clash and cause chaos on the duel field. Yuya was certainly going to struggle trying to entertain the crowd, and that wasn't even mentioning maintaining his own smile.

"Isao?" Yuto furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean the one kid from Ryouzanpaku that violently assaulted his opponent? He's facing HIM next!?"

"Oh my." Ruri looked down at the table nervously. "I hope he'll be okay."

"He certainly has a challenge ahead of him." Zero remarked. "With the way Isao duels, and how Yuya likes to grab Action Cards a lot of the time, he'll certainly struggle."

The four resistance fighters split off to do their own things after that. While Zero had a duel he needed to prepare for tomorrow, Ruri helped Yuto back down onto the couch. Shun was assigned to wash the dishes this time, but would soon join his sister and friend on the couch to watch TV. Something all of them may have missed just slightly from after the invasion, and needed to catch up on.

. . .

So far, the matches for the Round Two Miami Championship tournament have been going off without a hitch. Gongenzaka had a bit of trouble due to the Surprise Duel School's tricks, but by simply covering his eyes with his red bandana, he won the duel soon after. It lightened up most of the Yusho Duel students slightly, but everyone was still nervous about Yuya's upcoming battle.

"It's a shame that Lelouch couldn't make it today." Allie pouted slightly. "Yuya sure would have appreciated it."

"Don't worry." Frederick cheered slightly. "I'm sure he's watching our duels over the TV while he's away."

Tate crossed his arms. "I swear though. I feel like he's getting overworked."

Meanwhile, while they were talking about him, Zero was hiding within the shadows of the hallway leading out towards the duel field. The masked man's arms were crossed casually as he waited for a certain tomato haired teen to come walking through to enter the stadium for his second match.

"Coming up next is our second match! Let's get those introductions started!" Nico Smiley cheered loudly into his golden mic. The excitement causing the crowd to sheer, but seeing how Yuya's first duel went Zero wasn't surprised about the energy buzzing around the stadium.

Yuya began to confidently walk through the hallway with calm yet powerful strides. The Pendulum user had a small smile on his face, but his eyes reflected a well hidden worry.

However, it wasn't well hidden enough for the master of masks to miss.

"You'll do fine in this match as long as you stay calm." Zero remarked, scarlet eyes widening as they instantly locked onto his form and voice.

"Zero?! How did you get here?" Yuya's eyes bugged out slightly at seeing the masked man now of all times. It was rather unfortunate as well, because he didn't have time to grill the masked rebel into answering any of his questions.

"I have my ways." Zero responded with his usual round of mystery and unreal answers. "Don't worry too much about this duel, and good luck in your match."

"Yusho Duel School's Yuya Sakaki!" Nico suddenly called out, and Yuya began to quickly walk away at his cue.

"Thanks." Yuya replied quickly before his voice was swallowed by the sheer volume of the excited crowd.

"Go for it, Yuya!"

"I've been waiting for this!"

"Thank you!" Yuya waved, deciding to answer to the crowd cheers and calls with a nice big smile. "Thank you!"

"And his opponent is Ryouzanpaku School's Isao Kachidoki!" Nico spoke up over the crowd once again. Zero watched as the violent duelist began to stalk onto the field, body tense as if he was going to punch Yuya at any second even before the duel has begun. One of the other Ryouzanpaku students began to furiously hit a gong. The crowd making sure to stay a couple seats away from the thuggish duelists for their own personal health. No one cheered as the gong rang out and Isao finally walked into the middle of the field.

"This isn't going to be easy." Zero whispered as he watched the two duelists.

Icy blue eyes glared into warming scarlet red as the Action Field was beginning to be chosen. "Now that our competitors are facing each other, let us select the Action Field!" Nico spoke up over the hushed silence of the crowd. "Action Field On!" The ground beneath Yuya and Isao began to glow as the field was being generated. "Action Field: Bamboo Forest of the Immortals, activate!"

It was rather beautiful and majestic in Zero's mind. A bamboo forest made within the sky itself. Fluffy white clouds brushing over the top of the giant bamboo sticks as multiple stepping stones and paths were introduced to the duelists.

Yuya smiled up at Isao, who was standing on a lone floating stone. "I saw your duel yesterday." In response to Yuya's attempt to make conversation, Isao just threw some punches and kicks directed at Yuya. The Entertainment duelist's smile turning into a small frown. "I'll never accept your dueling! That wasn't dueling!"

Isao lowered his raised foot that was directed at Yuya, and instead of responding to Yuya's words, he simply began the chant. "Duelists locked in battle!"

Yuya's eyes widened at Isao's attitude, before he grit his teeth and went along with it. "Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!"

"Behold!" Isao threw a fist forward. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action!" Nico raised one hand up, and snapped his fingers. The Action Cards dispersing and fluttering around the field wildly and rather noisily.

**YUYA LP- 4000**

**ISAO LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

Isao raised a hand forward, and did a mocking 'come at me' gesture. Yuya ignored his opponent's obvious taunts, and instead focused on his turn with a smile. "Well then, it's my turn!" He showed everyone a Pendulum monster. "I summon Performapal Silver Claw from my hand!" The blue and grey furred wolf with long claws and chains attached to its collar howled proudly into the sky.

PERFORMAPAL SILVER CLAW LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700

The wolf began to sprint forward quickly, and Yuya jumped on top of his monster's back to hitch a ride.

"That's it, Yuya!"

"So cool!"

Yuya waved up into the crowd enthusiastically, a laugh escaping his lips. Though the Pendulum duelist wasn't watching where he was going, and could only panic as he and his wolf ran through a rather thick patch of bamboo. When the tomato haired teen came out of the thick foliage, he had bamboo leaves stuffed into his mouth. The teen's eyes swirling around dizzily, and it almost looked like he was going to fall off of Performapal Silver Claw, but he thankfully managed to hold on.

The crowd broke out into laughter, and even Zero had to put a hand on his mask at the sight. He sighed heavily. "Oh Yuya… Even with an opponent like Isao, you still manage to be your usual, funny and caring self."

"I end my turn here!" Yuya finished, finally removing all of the bamboo leaves and sticks stuck in his hair, mouth, and goggles.

"I draw!" Isao began his turn, not bothering to even smile at Yuya's antics. "If my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can summon Soaring Earth Star Hayate from my hand without a Release." A humanoid monster with a grey wolf skin, blue armor with orange trimmings, and a golden staff appeared on Isao's side of the field.

SOARING EARTH STAR HAYATE LV.5 ATK:2100 DEF:0

"There it is!" Nico announced. "Isao has already summoned a high-level monster!"

"I wouldn't exactly call a Level 5 a high level." Zero muttered to himself. Masked violet eyes watching as Yuya passed by Isao on a lower stone pathway.

"Battle!" Isao declared, icy blue eyes narrowed. "I attack Silver Claw with Hayate!" The warrior began to rush forward to destroy the wolf and turn it into the one he currently wore, a fur coat.

Yuya and his wolf rushed into another section of the bamboo forest, and Yuya's crimson eyes finally took note of an Action Card lodged in the bamboo. "All right, there's one!"

Suddenly, a sharp piece of bamboo was launched right towards Yuya. Silver Claw just barely managing to evade and prevent his master from being harmed. Red eyes widened in shock at the unexpected weapon being thrown at him. Though, he soon leaned down closer to his monster when another sharp piece of bamboo was launched and dug down into the dirt just on the other side of the first piece. Silver Claw jumped out of the direct line of fire, and both he and Yuya slumped down and sighed heavily in relief.

"That was close!" However, red eyes blinked as he realized Isao had made it to the Action Card he was heading for while the Pendulum user was distracted.

The Ryouzanpaku student laughed, icy blue eyes looking over at Yuya mockingly. "You're too slow." The violent duelist plucked the Action Card from where it was lodged into the bamboo and continued his attack. "The battle is still underway!"

With that, Hayate threw it's golden staff right into Silver Claw even as Yuya was still on top of it.

Yuya cried out as he was harshly thrown off of Silver Claw, and took a rather bad tumble across the ground. The tomato haired teen skidding to a stop against the dirt on his stomach.

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 3700**

"Isao is already dishing out damage!" Nico yelled fervently into his mic.

Yuya got up and looked over at Isao and his monster. "Destroyed Pendulum monsters are sent to the Extra Deck!"

Isao didn't bother to respond to the news, and instead did a quick pose. "I end my turn!" The Ryouzanpaku student did another 'come at me' gesture, but this one had a more mocking smirk along with it.

Yuya's scarlet eyes darkened. "Are you going to keep dueling like that no matter what? If so, then I'll also..." Yuya stood up to his full height once more. "Duel the way I believe in! My turn!" Yuya drew a card, and smirked at what he got. "Here it is!"

Yuya showed two cards from between his fingers. "I, using the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two magic wielding monsters rose up in two seperate pillars of light. Their Scale numbers appearing underneath them as a portal began to appear in the middle, right above Yuya. "With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 5 to 7! Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya threw one hand up towards the portal as his monster appeared from its shining depths. "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth. With your heroic and dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's ace monster stood tall and gave an Earth shaking roar.

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Here's Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Summon!" Nico yelled frantically into his golden mic as the crowd began to cheer wildly.

"The fun has just begun!" Yuya said one of his main catchphrases, and that only made the audience cheer even louder.

Isao exchanged his smirk for a small frown. "Fun?"

"Yeah!" Yuya answered jollily. "Duels should be fun!"

"I'm only here to win." Isao said resolutely.

"I also want to win!" Yuya raised a fist. "But that isn't all there is to dueling!" When Isao didn't respond anymore, Yuya just continued his turn. "And now, I Normal Summon Performapal Camelump from my hand!" A camel with two humps, scarf, top hat, and some circus makeup appeared on the field.

PERFORMAPAL CAMELUMP LV.4 ATK:800 DEF:1800

"Battle!" Yuya declared, and threw his hand out towards Hayate. "I attack Soaring Earth Star Hayate with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's ace roared, and began to charge forward towards Isao and his monster. The dragon's loud stomping echoing throughout the whole stadium and shaking the field.

"I activate Hayate's effect." Iso responded. "If it is the only monster I control, it can negate one attack." Isao's monster unleashed a blue flame from it's golden staff, causing Odd-Eyes to back off. The dragon roared at its lost opponent in dejection.

"Isao responds to that attack splendidly!" Nico leans forward from his desk to watch the battle.

"I didn't think that it would be that easy to beat you." Yuya spoke expectantly, and looked up at his Performapal Trump Witch. "I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect!" Yuya pointed up at his Pendulum monster, and the witch did a twirl. "Once per turn, I can use monsters on my field to perform a Fusion Summon!" Red eyes looked at his only two monsters. "I'll use Performapal Camelump and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as the Fusion Materials!"

Yuya's two monsters began to fuse together in a whirlpool of light behind the tomato haired teen. "Beast of burning sands. Become one with the dragon of mystery and give birth to a new power!" Yuya held his arms out to the side as his newly added dragon began to appear. "Come forth. Ferocious dragon of luminous feral eyes! Level 8! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's bony armoured, red scaled, and blue furred dragon snapped its jaws. Saliva flying everywhere before it spun around and did a ferocious roar.

BEAST-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:2000

The crowd went crazy. "There it is! A Pendulum Fusion!" Nico screamed excitedly."Yuya Sakaki's new ace monster! The two Pendulum monsters used as Fusion Materials are sent to the Extra Deck!"

Yuya tilted his head to the side, his goggles reflecting the light shining down from the sun. For some reason, this seemed to get a rise out of Isao, because his icy blue eyes had widened and glazed over as if he was reliving a flashback or memory.

"It must have been fated since then…" Isao spoke, his eyes now returning to their normal glare. "For me to duel you now."

Yuya blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Face me!" The Ryouzanpaku student demanded.

Yuya gave a small smirk, and pointed towards Isao and his monster. "Battle! I attack Soaring Earth Star Hayate with Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Beast-Eyes roared loudly, before charging forward towards Isao.

"I activate the Action Card Evasion." Isao lifted the card that Yuya was once going after and played it. "It negates an opponent's attack." Hayate simply moved to the side of Beast-Eyes rampage, before returning to its usual position.

"Once again, Isao avoids an attack!" Nico announces.

"What's wrong?" Isao asked after Yuya's silence. "Are you done with your fun, care-free dueling?"

"What?" Yuya leaned forward slightly, his voice deepening in his anger.

"If you're done, hurry up and end your turn!" The vicious Ryouzanpaku student spoke bluntly. "Next, it's my turn!"

Yuya took a deep breath before smiling over at his opponent. "Next time, I'll make sure you have fun!" His smile dropped slightly though after those words. "I end my turn."

"Draw." Isao spoke seriously, beginning his turn. "If I control an Earth monster, I can summon Rising Sky Star Tenma without a Release!" This warrior carried a long, fancy double edged sword. The monster wore blue armor and green pants, along with what seemed to be a horse skin on top of his head.

RISING SKY STAR TENMA LV.5 ATK:2100 DEF:1000

"With Tenma and Hayate as materials, I activate the Spell card Polymerization!" The purple haired duelist revealed his spell card to the audience. Seeing the card not only made Zero tense, but Shun, Yuto, and Ruri as well. All three of them watching the duel through a screen somewhere. They all thought the same thing.

_Could he also be an Academia spy?_

Isao raised one hand, before putting a fist in it. "Star racing across the heavens. Pass over the Earth! Become one and shine as an eternal ruling star!" Isao did a crane like maneuver as his two monsters began to fuse together. A gong sounded out across the stadium as the Fusion Summon began. "I Fusion Summon! To me! Supreme Victory Star Idaten!"

The monster wore multiple robes and clothes of various dark colors ranging from around the color spectrum. The warrior wore shining black chest armor, along with some golden metal hanging off of its back. Isao's monster also held a trident spear of sorts that had an emerald embedded in the middle along with a long tattered red bandana waving in the wind.

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN LV.10 ATK:3000 DEF:2200

"What?!" Nico drawled out. "Isao has also performed a Fusion Summon! After falling short of the Championship last year, he's evolved even further!"

Yuya clicked his tongue, scarlet eyes flickering across the field in search of something. "An Action Card…" The Pendulum user bolted to the side, his monster's dutifully following him.

Icy blue eyes followed its prey. "Let me tell you what Idaten's monster effect is." Isao spoke callously. "Whenever this card battles a monster with a lower level, the opposing monster's Attack becomes zero!"

"What!?" Yuya's eyes widened, but he had to focus on finding an Action Card, and kept running.

"Shit." Zero swore. "So he's going to take 3000 damage. That's almost a One Turn K.O." Zero's faceless mask watched as Yuya made it out of a rough patch in the bamboo forest, before they turned to see Isao roughly cut out a sharp strip of bamboo. The Ryouzanpaku student aimed carefully, and soon threw it as hard as he could towards Yuya.

The bamboo strip just barely missing impaling itself into Yuya's foot, and sent the Entertainment duelist falling onto the ground. Isao was quickly sprinting forward to catch up to Yuya. "I equip the Equip Spell card Magical Star Sword to Idaten! By sending one Spell Card that I've added to my hand this turn to the Graveyard, the equipped monster's Attack goes up by 100!" Isao's Level 10 monster's trident was soon replaced by a golden sword with a red handle. The athletic Ryouzanpaku student jumped over Yuya and into the patch of bamboo forest the Pendulum duelist was heading.

Yuya gripped his shoulder, eyes closed from the pain. The tomato haired teen having fallen on it at an awkward angle that had all of his friends worried. "Ow…"

Isao grabbed ahold of an Action Card that was hiding in a cut in half bamboo stalk. "I send one Action Card to my Graveyard. Idaten's Attack goes up by 100!"

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN ATK:3000 = 31000

"Dammit, he really IS going for a One Turn K.O." Zero growled, nails digging into his palms as he watched Yuya suffer on the battlefield.

Yuya looked around frantically, before spotting another Action Card up a ways on another stalk of bamboo. The Pendulum user instantly gunned for it to try and grab it, but Isao got in the way. The Ryouzanpaku harshly tackled Yuya aside so that he could grab the Action Card first. Yuya landed on his back, and winced at the pain he was feeling with grit teeth.

One scarlet eye opened to look up at Isao, who was standing right above him with an Action Card being held right in front of Yuya's face mockingly. "I send a second Action Card to my Graveyard."

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN ATK:3100 = 3200

Yuya got up again and went to find another Action Card still, but Isao kicked him aside roughly. "I send my third Action Card to the Graveyard!"

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN ATK:3200 = 3300

Yuya still persisted however, and got up once again. However, Isao was soon beside him once the Pendulum user had found another Action Card, and roughly elbowed him in the gut. "I send my fourth Action Card to the Graveyard!"

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN ATK:3300 = 3400

"That bastard." Zero griped, barely holding the urge back to interfere. This was a tournament match, and he couldn't do anything about it. "He's using Yuya to find more Action Cards before beating the shit out of him. Sadistic fucker."

The call of his geass seemed all the more tempting now.

Another kick, but this time it actually hit Yuya in the side of the head. Most of the crowd had shrunk back and took a breath between their teeth at the horrible sight. Everyone felt bad for Yuya. "I send my fifth Action Card to my Graveyard!"

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN ATK:3400 = 3500

Another elbow, this time into the ribs. "I send my sixth Action Card to the Graveyard!"

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN ATK:3500 = 3600

"Dammit!" Zero spat, Isao only needed one more Action Card to completely win the duel. "Come on Yuya! Don't let this bastard beat you with his flimsy tactics! Bastard obviously can't win unless he beats his opponent's half to death!"

Yuya stumbled, feeling the pain in his chest and head. The Pendulum user's vision blurred slightly, but with a quick shake of his head, it was restored. The Entertainment duelist refused to give up, and quickly sprinted ahead down the bamboo forest's pathway. "If he gets the next Action Card, it's over for me!" Red eyes looked back and to the side, searching for his volatile opponent.

Isao just seemed to be everywhere, before he finally started to run beside Yuya on his right. "I will never let you get ahold of an Action Card!"

"What!?" Yuya yelled out, he was beginning to get pissed. No, he was starting to feel livid.

"Up until now, you've lived your life strolling along a bright path without a single shadow falling over it." Isao spat, icy blue eyes narrowed in a vicious glare.

"What are you talking about!?" Yuya spat right back, his anger and frustration beginning to get the better of him. "I've had my own struggles as well! My life isn't a perfectly happy one!"

"I walked only a pitch-black path of darkness." Isao seethed. "I will NOT lose to someone like you! I will attain victory!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Yuya yelled, before looking ahead to see the Action Card that would decide this match. The skinny Entertainment duelist picked up his speed, inching his way forward and ahead of Isao. "I'll definitely get that Action Card!"

"I won't let you! Battle!" Isao hollered, and his Fusion monster sprang into action. "I attack Beast-Eyes with Idaten!" The warrior monster began to zero in on Yuya's dragon, who had slowed down a bit so that Yuya wouldn't be harmed by the attack. "Idaten's effect activates! Beast-Eye's Attack becomes zero!"

A green energy wrapped around and trapped Beast-Eyes. The feral dragon squirmed and tried to break free, but it was no use. The bony armored dragon turned its head to face his opponent and roared loudly, before giving a menacing hiss. Drool pooled out of the rabid dragon's mouth in warning.

BEAST-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATK:3000 = 0

"The wind of victory only blows for those who have seen true darkness!" Isao recited.

Yuya lunged forward, skidding across the dirt to get the Action Card that would allow him to live for another turn. "I'm not going to give up!"

Smoke exploded and filled the field, the crowd waited with bated breath to see who had gotten the Action Card that would determine the match. The stadium was silent with suspension.

Zero heard Yuya's friend's begin to worry. "Come on, Yuya."

When the smoke cleared, Beast-Eyes was no longer seen. The dragon having been destroyed by Idaten. Isao's steely ice blue eyes were glaring down at the ground.

Underneath the heel of his foot, Yuya's hand held onto the Action Card for dear life. The tomato haired teen's head was laying flat against the ground, facing away from his opponent, but he still held onto the card. Even as Isao put more pressure on the Entertainment duelists wrist to get him to let go of it, he still held on.

**YUYA LP- 3700 = 100**

Zero breathed a small sigh of relief, but this match was hardly over. "What's this?! Yuya has managed to get an Action Card, but his remaining Life Points is only 100!" Nico exclaimed.

After seeing that Yuya wouldn't let go of the Action Card, Isao released Yuya's wrist and walked away from the downed duelist. The Ryouzanpaku student's back was turned. "I end my turn."

SUPREME VICTORY STAR IDATEN ATK:3600 = 3000

Yuya shakily got up, his body aching from all of the bruises he had received from this short duel. It was only Yuya's second turn, but it felt like it had been hours. Scarlet eyes had widened and shrunk back slightly as he grit his teeth.

Icy blue eyes widened as Isao spoke, his voice filled with harsh mockery and taunting. "Looks like you lived by the skin of your teeth…" Yuya got up slowly, his arms still at his side. All traces of his amusement or desire to entertain gone as his red eyes looked over at his cruel opponent. "But your own darkness will be upon you soon."

The clouds up above in the real sky began to darken into a nasty dark greyish color. It looked as if it was about to thunder storm. Thunder echoed off in the distance.

"Fall into the pitch black darkness."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuya snapped.

Red eyes widened even further, scarlet eyes shrinking into the size of pupils as they shook harshly. Yuya bent over and gave a choked gasp. The Pendulum user straightened, shaking his head side to side viciously, eyes screwed tightly shut. His eyes opened once again, pupils dilating rapidly before he closed his eyes once again, body extremely tense.

Actual lightning struck down right in front of Yuya, and almost the entire crowd flinched back in their seats and screamed at the sight before them.

Yuya's eyes were red. Not any normal red however, they weren't scarlet, crimson, or any jolly color one would associate with Christmas.

They were a deep, vicious, freshly drawn blood red.

Even Zero shook slightly underneath all of his masked personas. "Fuck."

Yuya's eyes and pupils glowed in the darkness as it began to steadily rain, the Pendulum user's hair had lifted slightly as if a breeze was blowing it upwards. A savage, almost in-human glare was on Yuya's face.

Even Isao's cold hearted icy blue eyes had wavered at the sight of Yuya's change. The Ryouzanpaku's eyes had widened, and mouth dropping open slightly. From his side of the field, Yuya was covered in shadows, in darkness. Only those brutal, heartless eyes glowed out from the darkness' depths.

"My turn." Yuya spoke calmly, way too calm for this situation. The teen's voice having gone dead. He casually drew a card. Zero instantly knew something was up, because Yuya was almost always over the top when it came to his presentation.

Something was deeply, unnaturally WRONG.

"I activate the Action Magic Mad Hurricane." A powerful gust of wind blew away Yuya's Pendulum Zone Monsters. "This card returns all cards on my field to my deck, but allows me to keep one in exchange for another in my hand."

"Yuya has no more cards on his field!" Nico spoke, but his voice had become much more softer at this rippling change that was turning into a tidal wave.

Yuya lifted up two new Pendulum Monsters. One was still Timegazer Magician, and the other was Performapal Turn Toad. "I, using Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale." The angered teen carefully placed his cards, as if he had all day to do it.

Red eyes didn't even bother to look at Isao anymore, and instead focused on his duel disk. "With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7." Yuya's chant didn't even have the life he once put into it. It had become dull, monochrome. "Swing, Pendulum of the soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether! I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya raised one hand up towards the sky, towards the portal. "Come forth, my monster servants! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Silver Claw!"

Two monsters appeared from the portal. One was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, while the other was Performapal Silver Claw. However, the monsters didn't act like they usually would. Instead of being upbeat and cheery, they were growling and swatting their tails in extreme aggression.

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

PERFORMAPAL SILVER CLAW LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700

"What is going on…" Zero drew in a quick breath, masked violet eyes widening as he remembered a scenario that was rather similar to this one.

One that had happened just a few days ago in fact.

"Shit." Zero swore. "But Yuto and Yugo aren't even here! Why is he acting possessed when there is only one dragon out!?"

"What is he going to do!?" The masked man could vaguely hear Gongenzaka speak up from the silence of the crowd. Everyone was terrified.

It was even worse than when Shun had dueled Sora, and the fake Heartland city was set on fire before being bombed.

"I play the Spell Card Monster Mirage." Yuya droned on, but that maddened, enraged looked on Yuya's face never went away. "This allows me to change the level and attributes of one of my monsters to match another on the field." Yuya lifted one hand to point at his Odd-Eyes, it was held so lifelessly it almost looked like he was a puppet on strings. "I choose to change Silver Claw's Level from 4 to 7, along with changing his attribute into a Dragon type."

PERFORMAPAL SILVER CLAW LV.4 = 7

"With the now Level 7 Performapal Silver Claw and Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" The two animals howled into the darkened sky, before turning into lights that went into the golden vortex in the ground in front of Yuya.

"WHAT!"

"Awaken from the depths of your apocalyptic Underworld which you reside in and rule with a steel grip." Yuya's monotone voice finally gave way to pure, unadulterated wrath. "Burn all who oppose me into ashes in your hellfire!"

A new dragon, one that no one has ever seen before, began to slowly crawl out of the vortex. Dark iron tipped claws made deep grooves in the dirt, and four giant wings cut through rows upon rows of bamboo stalks as if they were nothing but flimsy paper. Those wings glowed a fierce red that matched Yuya's possessed gaze. This dragon's scales dripping in the color of the deep dark blood of it's prey with hints of polished black steel on the tips of its wings. Blackened iron armor surrounding it's darkened blue orbed chest and coating this dragon's twisted horns that stretched back. The green and red orbs around this beast glowed darkly, almost as if they were about to be extinguished with a simple breath. A vicious stinger was on the demonic dragon's tail that looked like it could cut through even diamond.

"I Xyz Summon!" Yuya hollered into the darkened sky, and his new dragon took flight once more. The crowd screamed, and had to cover their faces from the sheer heat radiating off of this new monster. Even from their distance in the stands they could still feel it. Isao himself was beginning to break out into a fierce sweat that glided down his face and soaked his clothes. "Come forth! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon!" Hellfire's dichromatic eyes finally revealed themselves buried deeply within it's skull slightly covered by black steel, and a deep toned roared echoed out for miles away from the stadium.

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON RNK.7 ORB.2 ATK:3000 DEF:2800

"Th-this is-!" Nico couldn't even announce properly because he was so shocked and frightened by Yuya's cruel, cold hearted display. He didn't even know the boy had such a side to him. "A Pendulum Summon into an Xyz Summon!?"

"What?!" Isao breathed, and took one small hesitant step back.

"This is bad." Zero tensed tremendously, he could feel the darkness oozing off of Yuya and his dragon. This battle was going to go on a whole new level of violent.

. . .

"AHHHH!"

Ruri jumped. Having been so frightened by the sudden scream she accidently dropped a dish she was drying. The fragile ceramic plate shattered across the floor as she turned around to run into the living room. One hand tightly gripping the towel still as she finally saw what had caused such a pained scream.

"Yuto!" Ruri screamed, her pink eyes widening in fright as she watched her crush thrashing across the black leather couch violently. Sweat poured down his face in waves as he suffered. The Phantom Knights user was shakingly tremendously, his pupils once again glowing a bright violet blue as they rolled into the back of his head.

Ruri flung her towel to the side, forgetting about the mess she had made in the kitchen as she quickly ran up to Yuto's side. The Lyrical Lusinca duelist having to force Yuto to at least try and stay still lest he hurt himself from his uncontrollable tremors. "Yuto!" Terrified tears made their way down Ruri's cheeks as she could only watch Yuto tear his own throat raw from how loud his shrieking was. "Yuto please! Tell me what's wrong! Yuto stop!"

It sounded like Yuto was losing both his legs and arms from how pained he hollered. The Xyz duelist couldn't even hear Ruri as he continued to shake around crazily, his head shaking side to side like a hurricane. "S-Stop it! Don't get any closer! Stay away!" Yuto finally managed to get some words out of his sore throat, spit flying at his attempts. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He panicked even more, and his voice somehow managed to reach an even higher pitch as he screamed his lungs out. His efforts to thrash around tripling. It became so difficult that Ruri was forced back against the coffee table, her head hitting the edge and causing his vision to shift for just a moment. The wielder of Dark Rebellion threw himself off of the couch and clawed his fingers against the grey carpeted floor.

Ruri sat up and rubbed her head. She felt a warm liquid run down the side of her ear, but she ignored it and lunged for her duel disk. The younger Kurosaki sibling calling for some much needed back up from her older, stronger brother.

"Yuto please! Please stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Ruri cried. She could barely even hear herself over Yuto's painful screams.

"Ruri?!" Shun's voice answered, the Raidraptor having apparently heard what she had just said.

. . .

"Ruri?! Ruri what's going on? Are you alright!?" Shun leaned over and clutched his duel disk with both hands. He could hear Yuto's screams blare through his duel disk and almost mask his sister's voice. However, he could still hear her near hysterical crying and words as she sobbed. "What's going on!"

"S-S-Shun!" Ruri had to scream over her own duel disk just to let Shun hear her voice over Yuto's anguished cries. "Somethings wrong with Yuto! Please! I- I need help! He's going to hurt himself!" Shun's younger sister hiccuped. "I don't know what to do!"

"Alright, don't worry I'll be over in a second. Just keep your eyes on him and DON'T let him out of your sight!" Shun rushed out from where he was standing beside Reiji, the CEO listening in on their conversation intently as he watched Yuya's duel. "It's okay." The Raidraptor duelist comforted, before he sprinted across the hallway and threw open a window. The Xyz resistance fighter not even wasting a second in hesitating or fearing the height he was jumping from as he summoned his Raidraptor Rise Falcon. "It's okay Ruri just stay calm. I'll be over in a second, so just breath for me alright."

Shun continued to comfort his frightened younger sister as he flew one of his Raidraptors over by the hotel. When he almost busted the door down to get in he was shocked to see the state Yuto was in. Somehow, he was still screaming, though it seemed to have lowered a little bit. However, his convulsing hadn't stopped or slowed down in the slightest. If anything, it seemed to have worsened because he was shaking even worse than a leaf in a storm.

The resistance fighter carefully pulled his sister aside, before forcing himself on to his childhood friend. Yellow eyes carefully watching as Yuto tried to bite Shun's arms before he pinned the Phantom Knights arms above his head and used the rest of his weight to pin Yuto's legs.

However, neither Xyz rebel knew what to do to help Yuto, or how to bring him back to normal.

All they could do was be forced to wait, and ride this hellish nightmare out.

. . .

"I activate one of Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon's effects!" Possessed, almost crazed, red eyes narrowed towards Isao. "By using one Orbital… Odd-Eyes Hellfire can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field, and gain it's Attack Points! Acidic Punishment!"

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON ORB:2 = 1

The demonic dragon threw it's tail forward from above it's head like a scorpion would. A distinctly blood red, acidic smelling like substance flew from its tail before landing all over Isao's monster. Quickly, the acid reacted and began to melt the monster, or its first victim. The Fusion monster struggled, terrified as it watched itself slowly melting into nothing but a puddle. But he couldn't get the substance off, and was inevitably destroyed.

A fierce orange glow wrapped around Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon, and the satanic monster once again gave a deep roar as it grew even more powerful.

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON ATK:3000 = 6000

"An Attack of 6000!" Isao choked, unable to believe that his Level 10 Fusion monster was thrown to the side like a pesky fly.

"Battle." Yuya spoke, once again monotone while he spoke. "I attack you directly with Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon flexed its claws, before they grew taller and sharper. The black metal glinting viciously off of the hellish glow the dragon gave. With one flap of its four wings, the dragon flew straight towards the seemingly defenseless violent duelist Isao. Drool slipping out of Hellfire's awaiting maw and evaporated from the heat, making it look as if he was about to breath fire.

Isao's ice blue eyes shook as he threw a hand out. "I activate Kaiki's second effect from my hand! By sending it from my hand to the Graveyard, when my opponent declares a direct attack. If the monster they are using has a lower level then one of my monsters that was destroyed or is on the field, the opposing monster is destroyed instead!"

"Xyz monsters do not possess Levels." Yuya's voice sharpened, glowing blood red eyes narrowed just a bit at Isao's futile attempt at surviving. "Therefore, the effect is negated."

"What?!" Isao panicked, flinching back as he watched the nightmarish abomination advance towards him. "If they don't possess Levels then isn't their Level 0!?"

"Savage Fatality!" Yuya yelled, and Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon was soon on top of it's terrified prey. The enormous beast's shadow casting Isao into an even greater darkness as it struck. The dragon slashed Isao across the chest with its extended claws, causing the belt wrapped around the Ryozanpaku student's chest to be ripped off, some of the robes also gaining claw marks as well. Isao was thrown back, but Hellfire wasn't done. The dragon quickly spun around, and slammed it's ironed tail into the purple haired teen's side, throwing Isao back even farther. Isao gave a pained scream as he was almost flung out of the arena.

**ISAO LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

**YUYA LP- 100 WINNER**

Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon gave one last haunting roar before it was destroyed alongside the field. The field vanishing into a sea of yellow particles that was soon drowned out by the pouring rain. The entire crowd was dead silent, no one believing that Yuya could actually be as cruel as he was just now. The possessed duelist's picture was thrown onto the screen with the words 'winner' stretching across the bottom.

Nico didn't even notice until a few seconds later. "Th-the winner is Yuya Sakaki…" The crowd didn't cheer, all eyes widened and staring down at the seemingly harmless boy with shock and slight fear.

Zero could faintly hear someone clapping over the down pouring rain, it turned out to be Shuzo. "G-good job Yuya…" Even he sounded frightened, but he pushed it aside for his student. The faceless mask of the revolutionary staring right into Yuya's eyes. Would he continue to be possessed and go on a rampage? Would he have to stop him?

Thankfully, these questions were answered by watching Yuya's glowing blood red eyes slowly returning to their normal shade of scarlet red. Zero could only breathe a sigh of relief at that.

"Huh?" Yuya blinked a couple times dazedly, before he looked around in slight confusion. His normal scarlet eyes looked down at Isao, who was just now starting to get up. "Isao!" The Entertainment duelist ran over to help his opponent up. Apparently he must have won the duel somehow, but he brushed it aside because it was just like when he first Pendulum Summoned. He couldn't really remember how that duel went, nor could he really remember this one. Though he could certainly feel the bruises and aches he had gotten from it.

The tomato haired teen stopped beside the Ryozanpaku student, and held a helping hand out towards him. "A-are you okay?"

Icy blue eyes shrunk back as he harshly slapped Yuya's hand away. The Pendulum user taking a couple steps back from the fierce pain in his hand from the loud slap that echoed across the arena.

Isao stood up, and began to quickly walk to face his teacher and the other Ryozanpaku students. The rest of the school having gotten up, and beginning to walk away in overwhelming disappointed and angered silence. The purple haired teen quickly bent himself into a silent short bow, his icy blue eyes tightly closed.

Yuya blinked again, before looking around at the audience in their seats. Red eyes dimmed a little bit at their frightened expressions. Yuya furrowed his eyebrows before looking down at the ground. "What is this… This feeling..."

Having had enough of the silence, Yuya turned on his heel and began to speed walk back towards the way he had come. When scarlet red eyes looked up to see Zero, he noticed that the masked man was very tense and staring at the message he had received through his duel disk.

"What happened…?" Yuya asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer he would get if Zero actually answered him. "What happened in my duel with Isao that made everyone become so afraid?"

Zero's faceless mask looked up at Yuya's frightened, dejected gaze. The masked revolutionary shuffled a bit, making his cape ripple as he spoke softly. "It, may be best to wait on that answer until things have cooled off… However, if you still want me to answer that question if you haven't found out. I'll tell you once Round Three of the Championship begins… That, and more." With that implied promise, Zero took a breath and brushed past Yuya silently. The masked man ready for his second duel in the Miami Championship.

**There we go! Oh man that was slightly difficult honestly. The problem with Yuto being alive is that Yuya doesn't have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon anymore in this fic… Unless he dies later- ANYWAY, I had a tough time deciding what to do. I looked up Yuya's other Odd-Eyes Xyz monsters, but they just didn't suit the current duel's needs. I was going to use Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, but I figured he had to wait until Yuya got stronger. Therefore, I decided to create a new Xyz Dragon! Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon.**

**Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon RNK.7 ORB.2 ATK:3000 DEF:2800**

**Attribute: Dragon/Dark**

**Effect: By discarding one Orbital. Hellfire can destroy one monster on the opponent's field and take its Attack Points and add them to his own.**

**Description: Imagine Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's body, but with four wings instead of two that are the same color as Yuya's glowing blood red eyes. These wings also look more bat like than Raging Dragon's almost insect like ones. Hellfire Dragon's horns are curled backwards like how the Devil's horns would look. With one red orb on the left, and two green ones on the right. All of Hellfire Dragon's red and green orbs are dimmed to a sickly looking color, but will glow ominously when it begins to attack. The giant blue orb is still in Hellfire Dragon's chest, but it is severely dimmed down to look like a navy blue. Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon's dichromatic eyes are sunken into its skull slightly, peeking out from the black steel covering around its eyes like a mask. Black steel like armor covers Hellfire Dragon's horns, tips of its wings, claws, blue orb, around his eyes, and underbelly all the way down to it's tail. At the end of Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon's tail is a scorpion like barb with a vicious stinger at the end. Hellfire's acid is a bright blood red that is extremely volatile and fatal.**

**Yes the card is OC. But I'm not sure you'll ever see it again after this chapter, so don't worry if you don't like it. I just made some of the cards up to suit the chapter's current needs.**

**Also! Here's a little bit of what I was going to originally put down before I created Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon.**

A red beam of light flew up from the dangerous depths. "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn EVERYTHING in the world with flames of anger!" One green eye glowed venomously within the dark, blackened out world. A lava orangey color glowed like veins around this new, fatal monster's body as the blue orb in its chest burned brightly like a star. The red and green orbs on its wings glowed, and soon pure fire erupted to spread out into wings.

"I Xyz Summon!" Yuya's monotone voice finally gave way to pure, unadulterated wrath and fury. Fire poured out from the vortex in a huge pillar, the crowd screaming and having to cover their faces in fear of getting burned even from their distance. A new dragon flew up from within the pillar of fire, to help give birth to a new meaning of fear. "Come forth! Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! The Supreme King Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"

**This is what I was originally going for, but I didn't like how Raging Dragon would be introduced so early into the story. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon must come first! :D**

**If you have any questions, comments or concerns just put them in a review or PM me. If you actually like me creating OC cards let me know! Maybe I'll do more. Otherwise I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I did. On that note, I'll be seeing you all in Chapter 19! -MoonlightWright**


	19. Interlude 1 Where is He?

**Ohh? What's this? It seems like Chapter 19 has been replaced! Let's see where this will go… shall we?**

Interlude 1: Where is He?

Damn Zero.

Let him be burning in the darkest levels of hell.

Those were some of Suzaku Kururugi's passing thoughts as he carefully placed down a tea pot and some fragile porcelain cups. The china wear clinking softly in the rather silent room. The second warrant officer poured some nice warm tea into two cups, before carefully placing one to the right of him on the table.

"Here's your tea, Nunnally." Suzaku spoke softly, olive green eyes dimmed at the sight of his best friend's younger sister. Nunnally said nothing, she only gave a small, barely noticeable nod.

She was skinny, concerningly skinny. Nunnally was skinny before, but now the clothes she wore didn't even fit her. They were too big for her. Nunnally's cheeks were sunken in slightly, and she had dried up tear trails own her face. The bags under her eyes didn't belong on someone so innocent and kind. Nunnally didn't deserve to suffer like this. The news of her brother's disappearance hit her hard, and it was still affecting her harshly.

The fraile girl would sometimes call out her brother's name when she thought nobody was listening or watching her.

Nunnally was losing her will to live, slowly but surely.

Suzaku helped her grab ahold of her tea cup and take a sip, some of the liquid ran down her chin as her hands shook. This made the eleven teen's heart ache even more, and he carefully helped Nunnally wipe the mess away with a napkin.

He shouldn't be the one doing this. Lelouch should be here, showering his younger sister with pure love and adoration.

But he wasn't, instead he was gone. Most likely dead.

All thanks to Zero.

He didn't have any exact proof as to Zero or the Black Knight's connection to Lelouch's disappearance, but he just KNEW that they were the reason. The ones responsible for all of Nunnally's pain.

Zero.

Zero knew he had murdered his father, he always seemed to know everything. At times it was rather scary. If he knew what Suzaku had done, and had one Black Knight slipped into Ashford Academy, then he most certainly knew about Lelouch and his backstory. Lelouch, alongside Nunnally.

Suzaku's hand tightening slightly as he took a sip of his own tea. His mind going back to a certain redheaded female. Kallen Staldfeld, or should he say Kozuki? It didn't matter, Kallen was apart of the Black Knights, she worked for Zero. His redheaded friend too far gone in the clutches of the masked devil tricking all of them. She even piloted the Guren that he has a pesky time dealing with. The Black Knight had most certainly integrated herself into Ashford Academy to keep an eye on Lelouch, and take him when the time was right.

And he had let her go scott free back at Kamine Island.

The thought made him desire to hit something, or try and find the Black Knights once again. It was no use however, because they seemed to have almost literally erased themselves from the face of the planet. They didn't stop resisting however, but they were nothing without their damned masked leader Zero. All those terrorists did now was act like the police and stop a bunch of crime and refrain deals. All they do now is act like a bunch of rabid vigilantes.

Princess Cornelia was hammering down on the resistance group severely. The Viceroy taking Zero's disappearance for all of its worth and trying to dispose of the concerningly troublesome, if once dangerous, group. The key word was trying however, because whoever was leading them now was an expert in the figurative game of 'cat and mouse'.

"Any news on my big brother's whereabouts?" Nunnally croaked, the action of speaking seeming to hurt her. The crippled girl having hardly ever spoken unless it was something involving Lelouch. Otherwise, she never seemed to speak anymore.

It made the hole in Suzaku's heart deepen. God, it hurt to see Nunnally like this.

At this rate, Nunnally was going to wither away and join her brother in the afterlife.

Suzaku gulped. "No, nothing yet I'm afraid... I'm so sorry, Nunnally." Suzaku licked his slightly chapped lips as he watched Nunnally slump down even further.

Damn Zero. Even when the bastard was dead he still managed to gain one last victory over the Lancelot pilot.

He could hear and practically feel the masked man laughing down at him from the darkest level of hell which he now resided in.

Suzaku leaned over the table and took ahold of Nunnally's hand gently with both of his tanned, calloused ones. "I swear to you though Nunnally. I promise that I'll do my best to try and find him again, to bring Lelouch back. I won't stop searching until I find him and bring him back here, back home… Back to you."

Nunnally gave a small smile, it seemed genuine, but it never reached her closed eyes.

Suzaku felt his eyes cloud over with tears, but he pushed them back. He had broken down and grieved for his friend enough. Now it was time to gain results like his best friend would always say. He would find Lelouch, and he wouldn't stop until he was either dead or dragging his raven haired friend back towards Ashford.

Lelouch always did say he was stubborn.

Though, at this rate, Suzaku didn't know if Nunnally would survive long enough to touch Lelouch's hand once again, long enough to reunite with him. The brown haired teen tensed in his seat slightly as both occupants of the room continued to drink their tea is solemn silence. If Nunnally's condition continued to worsen before he gained any of those results… He may have to bring her back to Britannia.

. . .

At first, Milly couldn't process the fact that Lelouch was really missing. The busty blonde just thought he had hid away somewhere from her mischievous wrath, again.

It was when three days have passed, and there was still no sign of their Vice President, that the thought really sunk in.

And it felt worse than a slap to the face.

She could see the changes because of this heartbreaking misfortune. Even when Milly tried her hardest to bring the Student Council's meetings back into their usual bright cheeriness, there was still the dark grey cloud looming over and blocking their sun. Most of the students had taken the announcement of their Vice President's disappearance with mourning sorrow, especially most of the female campus.

Rivalz. Who was always energetic and excited, especially when it came to Lelouch's high stakes and VERY illegal chess matches, was more tame than normal. His somewhat devious demeanor that couldn't even rival to her own having calmed and vanished.

Nina. Though she never really got to know Lelouch, nor did she have a crush on him like more than half of the female campus, was affected as well. The shy girl becoming even more reclusive, and only really bothered to speak with the rest of the Student Council sans Suzaku. Even then, it was only a few sparse words here and there.

Shirley. The girl still acted as if she didn't really know him as well as she should. However, even she felt saddened and downtrodden by the mysterious boy's disappearance. One time, Milly had even caught her crying in the bath. Then she saw the redness around her cheeks when the orange haired girl had walked in to one of their Student Council meetings a few days ago. She seemed to be taking it hard.

Kallen didn't even go to school anymore. Her illness having gotten the better of her because of her depressed state. The calm headed, rather soft spoken redhead having to go to a hospital out in the Britannian homeland.

Suzaku was probably one of the people who took it the worst. The eleven soldier never having stopped his search even with the lack of time he had. Between going to work for Camelot and school, he still never stopped trying. There were times he even took the Lancelot out when he was searching, claiming that it was to gather data for Llyod. He never stopped trying to search for his first, and best, childhood friend.

The short, curly brown haired boy would often talk about how Zero was somehow involved in it. Him and his Black Knights. The Black Knights who actually went after the real crimes and dangers of Area Eleven rather than sit on their asses and get bribed by the mafia, unlike the REAL Police.

Zero, who Milly had a hunch as to who was underneath that mask. Either way the masked man had certainly piqued her curiosity.

But it didn't matter now, because the masked man was dead. Suzaku having helped killed the man himself, and saw it all with his own olive green eyes.

But none have taken it harder than Nunnally.

Everyone trying their hardest to help comfort and keep her hopes and spirits up, but it was no use. The long, honey blonde was losing her will to live. At the rate it was heading, Milly wouldn't be surprised if Nunnally was willing herself to die.

She hoped, honest to God prayed that something would change. That Lelouch was actually alive, and that the secret prince in hiding hadn't been found and taken in. That the Black Knights didn't actually have him and were hurting him like Suazku thought they were. The Student Council President had taken a liking to their group and the masked man. Don't let this be the one thing that ruins them, and has Lelouch killed.

Suddenly, planning a festival with the world's biggest pizza didn't seem that thrilling or appetizing anymore.

. . .

She couldn't take anymore of the suffocating depression devouring the school, and left. It's not like she could go back there anyway, Suzaku knew who she really was, and would most certainly arrest her as soon as she stepped a toe within the campus.

Kallen Kozuki gave another heavy sigh. She had been doing that a lot lately, but there was hope. Her masked leader, Zero, was still alive. The Black Knights still had that chance of freeing Japan from Britannia's corrupting clutches. The pilot of the Gruen thanked kami that Zero was still able to keep making miracles, even with his current predicament.

Though his advisor, or mistress as most of the Black Knights mutter, was certainly an enigma. A very annoying enigma.

C.C. That was the only name she went by. While it was rather strange, the fact that the girl seemed to show absolutely no emotion except for teasing and mischief was even more disconcerting.

Then there was the fact that she was immortal. That was an entirely different concern Kallen had.

Zero's entire inner circle was still in shock and numb over the news. They probably still would be until the masked man himself had returned to his proper place as their leader. Once that crisis was taken care of, that would be when they pester him about geass. However, none of them dared to speak about this to anyone else outside of the inner circle. The world and other Black Knights would simply call them crazy, and not take their words seriously.

Did that mean Zero was immortal like C.C? Was that why he wore a mask? Because he no longer associated himself with a human face?

Kallen didn't know, and she felt horrible at the thought of her questions being even slightly correct.

Once C.C had learned that Zero had vanished, she instantly got into gear and took charge. The light green haired teen had stomped her foot down and taken hold of the reins as leader for the moment. While most of the resistance was looking grim with the lack of new recruits and the loss of their leader, Kallen Kozuki wouldn't back down. The man had done so much for them, and had given them a new, stronger, almost unbreakable belief and hope. Zero had made mountains quake and escaped close calls without a single shot. The man had the devil's luck, and a genius intellect that seemed to go unchallenged to even Britannia's mightiest.

The masked revolutionary had even brought Todoh the Miracle Worker, alongside his Four Holy Swords, into their group. Though the loss of most of the J.L.F was certainly a heavy one. Even Kallen couldn't deny that they had gained a wonderful asset from their demise.

"We have arrived." Blue eyes looked up from within the cockpit of the new knightmare they had attained, Gawain. A little island surrounded by ocean blue water and clear blue, if slightly cloudy skies, began to quickly get closer and closer. Kamine Island, the place where Kallen had been transported before the blasts from the Avalon could kill her.

The place where she was forcefully separated from Zero. The masked man she cared about deeply having been thrown into another can of worms entirely.

She had sworn to herself that Zero wouldn't get into any danger with her as his guard. Hell, she was the Captain of the ZERO SQUAD. How could she allow her masked leader get into such a deadly encounter with Suzaku all alone!

If she had been there beside him, Suzaku never would have taken Zero hostage.

If she was there, she would have taken Suzaku down before he had the chance.

If she was there, they would have gotten out of the way of the Avalon's blasts in time, and Zero would still be here.

All of the 'what ifs' and 'I could have done something' ate away at her insistently. Kallen was assigned to protect Zero. He had trusted her with his life.

And she had failed.

"Kallen."

How could she have failed him.

She let Zero down! She didn't deserve her rank as the Captain of the Zero Squad, or the right to still be beside him once they had gotten him back.

"Kallen!" A female voice spoke up in annoyance, and shook Kallen's shoulder. The redhead looked around, snapping out of her daze. Blue eyes looked straight into amber eyes looking back with an unreadable mask.

"Oh, right." Kallen spoke up, before getting out of the Gawain's cockpit and walking through the island. The Guren pilot making sure to follow C.C closely, seeing as the immortal knew the way around this island. Progress on figuring out how to find a way to bring Zero back was slow, tedious, and VERY infuriating.

Those cowardly Britannian's had vacated the premise of Kamine Island soon after the scuffle Kallen had when she first arrived here. They entered the dark and damp cave, where the stone wall imprinted with the mark of geass shown in some light from another hole in the ceiling. The immortal witch taking long confident strides as she walked right up to the wall, which C.C had said was a gate, albeit reluctantly.

"So, are you going to try and communicate with Zero again through your… Code?" Kallen asked, taking a moment to remember what C.C had called the reason for her immortality. Thankfully, Kallen was there when C.C had finally gotten into contact with their masked leader for the first time. Though it was rather stressful because C.C had just suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious, the mark on her forehead burning a fiercely bright red. When Kallen had grabbed ahold of her hand, she had fallen unconscious as well.

However, she had heard them. She had heard him speaking bits and pieces. Though she could hear next to nothing because their voices were so blurry and fuzzy, but she had heard Black Knights multiple times.

Zero really was alive, and they were going to get him back come hell or high water.

Kallen Kozuki, the captain of the Zero Squad, and Zero's personal bodyguard, wouldn't allow anything less.

. . .

"I'm going to try and find Zero's presence by using the power of my Code." C.C explained slightly. She didn't mention anything relating to the Collective Unconscious, because that would be a foolish mistake and have the others question her more. Most of the Black Knights had undermined her because she was Zero's 'mistress', though she never bothered to deny such childish notions. They were a waste of her breath and time, though Tamaki certainly struck a nerve with her.

Never in her past fifty years of life had she wanted to shoot someone so badly, and she was experimented on by that bastard Prince Clovis for almost 10 years.

"If I do manage to find his presence, I'll be able to pull him back into the ruins with us." C.C finished, before she put one hand on the smooth, cold stone. Her Code flared on her forehead, and the door began to burn a bright red as her mind entered into an area of the Collective Unconscious.

She couldn't do this for long. If only for the fact that Charles and his little jealous brat of a brother V.V would notice, and try to capture her.

It made the work of finding Lelouch that much more harder and absolutely agitating.

C.C had only managed to communicate to Lelouch by absolute pure luck, and the fact that his geass was beginning to run away. The immortal was certain that V.V had something to do with advancing his geass, because it shouldn't have started acting up until very later on.

However, that may be the only way she could find him now. Being his contractor, C.C could sense when Lelouch's geass was getting more powerful, or was going to run away. This connection was going to be exactly what allowed the immortal witch to find her warlock once again, as Lelouch had once spoken after Mao was taken care of. She wouldn't let this contractor go to waste, he had so much entertaining potential. She had intrigued her with his words and understanding companionship, actually making her feel emotions in some moments. The two were accomplishes, contractors, and she won't let him die so easily. Not only that, but he may finally accomplish her long sought wish, after all of the centuries of torture.

She could finally be free, but she had to work for it, and search for him first.

When golden, amber eyed immortal had entered the Collective Unconscious, she immediately started her search. The current Black Knight leader floated around the space of white, greys and blacks. Voices and noises overlapping into one loud buzz as faces or memories wove within the grey smoke.

C.C ignored them all, searching for only one thing. Lelouch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She found nothing.

After around an hour of searching, C.C had no choice but to stop. Someone else having entered the Sword of Akasha, and she knew it would only be three people that would certainly cause her trouble. With unhappy results for this quest's search, C.C opened her real amber eyes to the world. Those eyes flickered over towards Zero's most loyal, and trustworthy member Kallen Kozuki.

Her sapphire blue eyes widened with hope, but C.C sadly shook her head, and that hope dimmed slightly. "I couldn't find him this time."

"Why don't you continue searching?" Kallen asked, almost snapping. "You've only been here for a few minutes!"

"Time passes faster there than it does in the real world." C.C explained. "I've been in there searching for an hour, and I had to pull back out before someone noticed and tried to stop me." Amber eyes narrowed slightly. "I'd be stuck in that mindscape of sorts, and my real body would be stuck here in a coma. And we certainly wouldn't want that now would we."

Kallen slumped slightly, and averted her eyes towards the exit of the ruins. "I understand… But I'm just so tired of waiting. I can't stand sitting on my ass twiddling my thumbs!"

C.C moved ahead of Kallen, and began to walk towards the exit. "All of the Black Knights feel that way. You think I haven't noticed?" Lime green hair flew down all the way to the small of her back as she flipped it slightly. "Trust me, I'm much more observant than all of you combined. All of the Black Knights want to do something to get Zero back. It's not just you. Hell, even Rakshata is doing her best in investigating the matter… Though I believe most of it is from the extreme interest of multiple dimensions and endless, unfound, abundant data."

"Yes but-" Kallen sped forward, ahead of C.C now. "It's just that I'm his bodyguard! I'm the captain of the Zero Squad dammit! I should have been there to protect him from all of this bullshit!" The Guren pilot tightened her hands into fists. "If I had been by his side! If only I had-!"

C.C grabbed ahold of Kallen's shoulder, and both Black Knights stopped to look at each other. Amber eyes stared emotionlessly into regretful sapphire ones. "Relax, nobody could see this coming. Not even Zero. Besides, if he wasn't thrown into wherever the hell he is now, he would have died instead." Sapphire eyes flinched back, true fear entering their pools. "But instead he's alive, and we still have a chance. So relax, and focus on the now instead of the past… It helps."

With that, C.C gave a small pat, before passing Kallen and exiting the ruins. Kallen standing their stunned.

"Are you coming!" C.C called out from outside. "Or am I going to be leaving you here?" That snapped Kallen out of her stupor, and she jogged to catch up with the immortal witch.

"I'm coming, jeez." Kallen grumbled out. This witch could really be annoying at times, which was most of the time.

"Right. Let's hurry up and head back to the sub. We can find your masked crush again in a couple of days." C.C drawled as she got into the cockpit of the Gawain once again.

"DAMMIT C.C!" Kallen yelled, and promptly hit the back of the immortal's head rather harshly, though she didn't seem to care.

Kallen didn't worry much either, the bitch calling her out would heal quick enough. However, it didn't stop the slight strawberry colored blush from entering her cheeks at the thought of Zero.

Kallen had thought about the masked man and this rising crush A LOT over the past couple of days. She had even thought about it before the Shikine Island incident, and she had come to realize that this crush wasn't a small one. Kallen Kozuki, the fierce Guren pilot, ace of the Black Knights, along with being the captain of the Zero Squad, had a huge crush on her masked leader Zero.

She completely admired him, adored him- no practically worshipped him. The way he seemed to move nations of people, even the Gods themselves with his words and infectious charisma. The way the masked man could simple gesture his hand, and people would quake and kneel before him, happily cheering his name. The way Zero managed to perform miracle after miracle through sheer intelligence, confidence and daring alone.

Even with his mask on, Kallen couldn't help but imagine multiple scenarios with him. Everything ranging from having dinner together, him trying to teach her more about chess, all the way to where they were getting rather close in the bedroom.

The redhead shook her head violently as C.C flew them back to base.

Kallen had a lot to think about, and all of it was about Zero.

**Well well well. It seems we all get to check up on our dear friends from the otherside! The Code Geass characters! These guys will only be in Interludes, not Chapters… At least, not until WAY later into the story. I would like to thank IS6A6E for giving this idea to me, along with raising an interesting point about OC cards.**

**I wouldn't mind if you guys suggested OC cards for the story. Sure, they may not be put into the story, but there's always a chance. I might also tweak the requirements or effects, but it will mostly stay the same. I will give credit to those who give ideas, so no worries about that. Just as I thank IS6A6E and dsgundam00 for the reviews and comments, along with suggestions and criticism. :D**

**With all of that out of the way. We can finally see what's going to go down in Chapter 19! (Whenever that posts.) But otherwise, hope you've enjoyed the story so far! -MoonlightWright**


	20. Ch19 Another Counterpart

**Welcome to Chapter 19! We're almost at Chapter 20, and I feel proud that I've been able to stick with this for so long. I enjoy making this story and you guys liking it so much, so let's not delay this chapter any longer!**

Ch.19: Another Counterpart

Zero stood there, in the middle of the stadium, waiting. Ten minutes had already passed, and the masked man was currently drying off from the small thunderstorm that had passed during Yuya's duel. To say the least, he wasn't happy. He was wet, standing in a huge crowd, and waiting impatiently for his opponent to show himself.

_Where the hell is Dipper._ Zero grounded out to himself. The masked man tapping one foot against the ground with his arms crossed. He knew the Xyz user from the fight between Yusho and L.D.S, so he knew Dipper wouldn't back down from this fight… So where the hell was he?

Finally, after fifteen minutes of patiently waiting, Nico spoke. "Pardon the abruptness, but we have a change of schedule regarding the upcoming third match! Due to the absence of L.D.S' Dipper O'rion, our mysterious masked man Zero wins by default!"

Zero uncrossed his arms, and ruffled his cape for a moment before giving a sigh. "... I suppose it can't be helped. Though…" Zero shook one black gloved hand, water droplets flinging out onto the arena. "I certainly don't appreciate the rain, nor the fact that I've been waiting for fifteen minutes for a duel."

The masked rebel walked back towards the hallway which he came from. His cape somehow still rising to follow him in the action even when it was rained on. His own shoes clicking, echoing off of the walls of the silent and darkened hallway. Zero took out his duel disk, and checked his messages once again.

If it wasn't for the fact that Zero had a duel that was supposed to be happening right now, he would have already been at the hotel. Apparently, Yuto had an attack of sorts from his 'darkness' again. The masked man was thankful for assigning Ruri to stay and watch, because he certainly didn't know that was going to happen. Another thing Zero was thankful for was that Shun had responded to Ruri's call instantly. Unlike the masked revolutionary, the Raidraptor didn't have his duel until way later, almost at the end of Round 2. That wouldn't be happening for a few days.

What was more concerning though, was the fact that Yuto had this attack during Yuya's battle. More precisely, when Yuya had gone into his own possessed rage and summoned Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon.

That was VERY concerning.

Because from the way it looked. Yuto didn't even need to be near Yuya or any of his other counterparts to fall into his own darkness. All that needed to happen was one of them becoming enraged enough to unleash their darkness and the Phantom Knights user would be struggling to not join in on the rampage.

Zero shook his masked head, and continued his march towards the exit of the stadium. He wanted to get to his Xyz allies as soon as possible and check up on Yuto.

Though, from the extra pair of footsteps and presence behind him. It sounded like he was going to be delayed for a bit longer.

Zero weaved around the stadium and buildings of Miami City that he had memorized to heart. It was obvious that whoever was following him was good at staying undetected, but they didn't know Miami City as well as he did. In the end, the mysterious stalker was left behind in the maze of alleyways, rooftops, and walls.

Zero decided that he would deal with them tomorrow, for now his friends came first.

. . .

Zero leaned over the railing, watching as Yuzu Hiragi dueled Micky Scarlet. His persona as Lelouch unable to make it today, but the masked man could spend some time watching the duel. What better way to attract his stalkers than being right out in the open.

From the mentions, cameras, and phones directed at him. It certainly wouldn't be long until his stalker found out where he was.

He could feel the intense stare burning into the back of his masked head. His shadow apparently deciding that facing him in public was too much of a risk, and waited for him to go somewhere less isolated in the shadows. But that was okay, Zero worked better in the shadows and alone.

"Reflect Shout!" Yuzu's new ace made her attack on Micky Scarlet's angelic looking monster, and won the duel. The star idol being blown away in the air by the force of Bloom Diva's attack.

**MICKY LP- 1000 = 0 LOSER**

**YUZU LP- 100 WINNER**

The crowd went wild for the duel, while Yusho's group was going nuts over Yuzu's win. Masked violet eyes focused mostly on the scarlet eyed teen in the group. Yuya had become very depressed after his duel with Isao. The Pendulum user having a hard time cheering Yuzu on through the battle as his thoughts most certainly drifted off towards what happened with his duel, and everything involving him, Yuto, Sora, and Yugo. Now though, Zero was glad to see his tomato haired friend smiling brightly because of Yuzu's duel.

Zero sighed, before giving a nice long stretch. It wouldn't be long now until Yuya knew the truth. He couldn't keep the tomato haired teen from figuring it out, so it was only a matter of time. The masked revolutionary threw his cape out to the side widely and began to walk away from the stadium. He could feel his stalker moving instantly to follow him.

It was almost too easy. Zero heaved a big breath, and continued down his darkened, isolating path towards his destination.

He would need a good place to duel after all.

. . .

Zero opened the door to the parking lot as loudly as possible. It wasn't that hard seeing as its hinges were rather rusty, and the metal squealed loudly for miles while echoing around the stone walls and floor. The masked man kept the door open as he continued walking towards the exit of the parking lot.

Suddenly, Zero stopped abruptly, and turned back around towards the door only to find nothing. Only the darkness was visible through the hallway, but he knew they were there. He was a master when in the shadows. No one could hide from him.

And they knew that he knew they were there.

"You can stop wasting your time and come out now." Zero almost drawled out, and placed one hand out on a jutting hip. "I know you've been following me since yesterday after my supposed 'match', so don't bother trying to hide and show yourself."

It was quiet, until not one, but two sounds of footsteps echoed in the silence as his stalkers revealed themselves. Mostly. The two wore long trench coats that had big hoods hiding their eyes and most of their face. The first one was big, and even towered over the masked man himself by almost half a head. He had two scars on his chest running in a seemingly X formation, and bulging muscles to boot. There was a dog tag hanging from his neck over a black shirt and pants.

The second shadow intrigued Zero slightly, but he quickly brushed it aside while he examined his enemy. The second figure was most definitely a she, and her trench coat had two big stars on either side of her shoulders. The coat itself blocked out most of her clothes, but Zero could see bits and pieces of indigo and light blue hair poking out from beside her face.

One thing was for certain. These two weren't from the Standard Dimension, and they most certainly weren't from Xyz.

So then they were from Academia.

"Hmph." Zero crossed his arms, hip still jutted out to the side. "I was wondering when the Professor was going to send his soldiers after me. It was only a matter of time since Sora Shiunin managed to get away alive and with his memories intact." Invisible violet eyes narrowed, and Zero slowly pulled out his duel disk. "Now then. Shall we get to the bottom of this. The real reason as to why we are all here?"

The girl smirked, before grabbing ahold of her trench coat and lifting it off. The Academia soldier throwing it away like trash to the side. The girl had a special red Academia jacket and skirt on. That big yellow star on both of her shoulders still. She had a black shirt underneath, and multiple brown belts were wrapped around her hips and one around the side of her chest. There was a yellow ribbon tying her long indigo blue hair up into a ponytail, and green eyes glared into Zero's faceless mask.

Zero's breath escaped him at the sight of that eerily familiar face. One he saw every day on two other people's faces, and another time when that same face was on Revival Zero's list. "You're Serena Akatsuki." He didn't state it as a question, because he knew it was a fact.

The girl flinched back slightly, surprised that this masked man knew her name since this was her first time out of the Fusion Dimension. Out of Academia and the Professor's overprotective watch in general. "How the hell do you know who I am!" Serena took a couple steps forward, acting as if she was about to beat the shit out of him instead of duel.

"That's a question we'll be finding out soon, Ms. Serena. However, I'd like to ask that you leave it to me." The first, burly man spoke up, and soon threw his own trench coat off to the side as well. The man had the same color of cyan green hair as Jeremiah Gottwald in his home world. One brown eye glared down at the masked man, while the other was covered in a huge burn scar and a black eye patch.

Serena tipped her head down slightly to narrow her gaze at her bodyguard. "Stay out of this, Barrett!"

The newly named Barrett shook his head. "The duty given to me by the Professor is to protect you from any sparks that may fall upon you." That brown eye narrowed. "And to take back any masked vigilantes to Academia alive, by force if necessary." Zero saw Serena snarl slightly from the corner of his eye, her lip twitching in restrained anger. Serena's glare never left as she returned to Barrett's side, if super reluctantly.

"This Professor you speak of is Leo Akaba, correct?" A new voice spoke from the side, and everyone looked over to see a tall, lanky, silver haired teen with violet eyes under red glasses leaning against one of the many stone pillars. His red scarf flaring out to either side of him while almost falling to the floor.

Serena and Barrett's eyes widened, and the girl turned back around to face Reiji. The tense silence coming from those words was thick. "Do you work for him as well? Are you an Xyz resistance fighter!"

Reiji pushed his red glasses up, his violet eyes dimmed and uncaring. "If so, then you two are…" The CEO of L.D.S walked over from his spot to stand beside Zero.

The masked man himself snorted. "Somehow I'm not surprised by you being here… How long have you known about these two?"

Reiji casually put his duel disk on and activated it. "About as long as you, Zero."

"And Dipper?" Zero asked, putting some pieces together about his supposed duel. "Was he turned into a card."

It wasn't a question. "Unfortunately, yes." Reiji replied smoothly. "That was the reason as to why he never showed up for your duel."

"I figured. These two have been trying to tail me since then, so they were probably targeting Xyz users before they found I was here." Zero brushed off one shoulder as if dust was on it. "Do you want this duel or no? Because I can fight him as well." The two geniuses watched as Barrett slowly put his duel disk on, and activated it. Serena having calmly walked over to lean against one of the many parked cars to watch.

Reiji looked down at his white duel disk. "Seal off this area. Do not let anyone in here until I tell you otherwise." With that, Reiji threw out his activated duel disk with its red blade towards Barrett and the two began to duel.

"DUEL!"

**REIJI LP- 4000**

**BARRETT LP- 4000**

Zero frowned. "Really." He didn't appreciate being locked in here. At all. "I don't exactly desire being stuck in here with two enemies of Academia. Both of which are desiring to kidnap me."

"First to strike takes the advantage!" Barrett seemed to ignore what Zero was saying, and Reiji seemed to be doing the same thing. Now Zero understood why Shun didn't like Reiji even more than before. "I'm going first. I activate the Continuous Spell Beastborg Polymerizer! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Beastborg monster!"

"As I expected…" Reiji's own violet eyes narrowed in complete focus on the duel.

Zero huffed, not even bother to speak to the two duelists anymore, and walked over to lean against the same car Serena was. The Academia soldier obviously didn't like that, and activated her own duel disk with a smirk. "I'll be sure to defeat you, and then bring you back to Academia and the Professor!"

Zero's geass was really tempting now. He almost gave in and used it to, but he just barely held back.

"I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand!" Barrett continued. "Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness. Merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! I Fusion Summon!" Barrett threw his hands together in one fist out in front of himself. "Come forth. Beastborg Panther Predator!" The monster was half living and half machine. While the living half was just Panther Warrior, the other half was a mechanical version of it painted cyan green and white.

BEASTBORG PANTHER PREDATOR LV.6 ATK:1600 DEF:2000

"I activate Panther Predator's effect!" Barrett wasn't done. "Once per turn, I can deal damage equal to half of Panther's Attack to my opponent!" The Fusion monster threw a red beam at Reiji from it's chest, and the CEO had to lift his duel disk and use the blade to block the strike. The light forced Reiji to close one eye and squint the other.

**REIJI LP- 4000 = 3200**

"I set two cards and end my turn." The military man finished.

"He's already steadily wearing down his opponent's Life Points from the first turn. A by-the-books strategy." Zero muttered, his attention focused on both Serena and Reiji's duel. "I wonder how long he'll really last."

"My turn. I draw!" Reiji spoke calmly, even after taking 800 points of damage.

Zero looked back at Serena, who still had her duel disk activated, and was advancing threateningly. Zero sighed. "You really want to fight me?" Zero lifted up his own duel disk again, the mark of geass appearing once more. "Well fine then, let's go!"

**SERENA LP- 4000**

**ZERO LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"Ladies first." Zero bowed dramatically, and Serena snorted in distaste at his actions.

"Whatever." Serena spat. "I'm not going to mess around with you and chit chat! I play the Spell card Polymerization!" The Fusion counterpart held up two monsters. "I choose to fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" The two monsters began to fuse together in a bright light behind the Fusion user. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!" Serena threw her hands together in one fist. "I Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

A pink feline, female figured monster danced onto the field. She wore a long flowing seafoam green dress along with skin tight black tights that turned pink near the top of her shoulderless dress. There were golden rings around the cat's ankles and wrists, and she had long dark pink hair that went all the way to the floor. A giant purple hat sat on top of her head, and a purple and orange mask covered the top of her face.

LUNALIGHT CAT DANCER LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"I set one card and end my turn." Serena finished, and smirked over at the masked man. "Let's see what you can do. I've heard a lot about you from the other students at Academia, and if you're as big of a challenge as they say. Then the Professor will have no choice but to acknowledge me once I drag you back to his feet! He'll finally send me out to help defeat the rest of the Xyz fighters!"

"Really. So all of this is to prove yourself to the Professor that you can fight." Zero mused. "How pointless. Do you even know what Academia is doing in the Xyz Dimension?"

"Of course!" Serena snarled. "We're fighting to help reunite all the worlds and create a paradise! For that reason I will defeat you, so that our goals can be reached! Now hurry up and take your turn!"

"Well then, you don't seem to have the entire picture. My turn, I draw!" Zero drew. "I summon a Black Knight Glasgow from my hand!" The mechanical war machine raised it's machine gun in the air once it was summoned.

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"When I successfully summon one Black Knight Glasgow I can summon another from my hand or Deck. I choose to summon one from my deck!"

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"I set one card and end my turn." Zero finished, which surprised the indigo haired teen facing against him.

"That's it!?" Serena barked. "Are you mocking me with your pathetic move!" She growled. "I'll make you pay! My turn, I draw!" She showed the masked man a card. "I activate the Spell card Lunalight Perfume! I target one Lunalight monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it! I choose to Special Summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" The female figured butterfly with huge blue and black wings appeared. She had short purple hair, long knee high purple boots, and half an orange mask covering her left eye.

LUNALIGHT PURPLE BUTTERFLY LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

"I activate Lunalight Cat Dancer's effect!" Serena gestured to her Fusion monster. "I can tribute 1 Lunalight monster and attack all of your monster's twice! The first attack does not destroy your monsters, but the second one surely will! I tribute Lunalight Purple Butterfly to allow Cat Dancer to attack your Glasgows twice each!" The Academia soldier threw a hand out directly at Zero. "This is the end for you! Now pay the price for underestimating me by losing!" Serena's feline Fusion monster began to sprint over towards Zero's side of the field with her lethal figure and power.

"Not quite." Zero threw a hand out. "I activate my Trap card Geass Time Stop! By paying half of my Life Points. I can forcibly end your battle phase and summon one monster from my hand regardless of its summoning conditions." Zero hunched over slightly as a huge chunk of his Life Points was taken.

**ZERO LP- 4000 = 2000**

A red aura surrounded their field, and suddenly a strange machine standing on four legs with a huge cannon attached to it appeared in front of Cat Dancer. The Lunalight monster was spooked, and made a quick retreat back to her master's side.

TUNER RAIKOU LV.3. ATK:600 DEF:400

"A tuner!" Serena paled slightly. "Y-You tricked me!"

"Not at all." Zero disagreed. "You simply underestimated me, and now you will pay the price."

"There's nothing in the database saying you can Synchro Summon though!" Serena berated. "And why would you sacrifice so much of your Life Points for it! If you're from the Xyz Dimension then you should only be able to Xyz Summon!"

"You're mistaken about that as well Ms. Akatsuki." Zero spoke up abruptly, and Serena leaned back when he said her last name. "You misunderstand a rather important fact about me… I'm not from the Xyz Dimension."

"What-!" Serena cut herself off, completely caught off guard. "If you're not from the Xyz Dimension. Then why are you trying to fight us! Why are you the one leading the resistance!"

"I doubt you would really believe me if I were to tell you." Zero spoke impassively. "However, I do know someone-"

"I, using Scale 1 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy Galilei and Scale Scale 10 D/D Philosopher of Prophecy Kepler, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"What!?" Zero snapped his head back towards Reiji, and was shocked to see two monster's rising up in two pillars of blue light. A portal appeared in between the two Pendulum Monsters, and their Scale Numbers appeared beneath each monster. "He's already perfected making Pendulum Cards!"

"With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9!" Violet eyes widened. "Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise with me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! I Pendulum Summon!" Reiji threw his arm out, his monster cards in that hand. "Come before me, my monsters!"

"Prideful Knight D/D Proud Chevalier!" A monster with long blonde hair and shining white and black armor appeared. A long black and red scarf flared to the floor rather similar to Reiji's. The knight held one long sword in one hand.

D/D PROUD CHEVALIER LV.5 ATK:2000 DEF:700

"Vessel of disaster, D/D Pandora!" A lady with a long red cowl and metal sheets covering her face appeared. She had green arms with multiple golden bands, and the rest of her lower body was sealed inside a purple and golden chest that had a huge lock at the front.

D/D PANDORA LV.5 ATK:1700 DEF:2100

"Pendulum Summon!?" Barrett was cut off guard by this new Summoning Method as well.

"There's still more!" Zero couldn't help but notice that most of Reiji's monsters were focused on legends, myths, or greek mythology in general. Reiji threw his hand forward towards his monsters. "I overlay D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora!" The two went into the vortex in the ground in purple light. "Hero of legends, pierce through all things with your profound justice! I Xyz Summon!" A single golden eye glowed as Reiji's monster appeared. "Come forth, Rank 5! D/D/D Tell, the Marksman Lord!" This monster had a long green robe, red shirt, and black armor on his arms and legs. Three arrows pierced out of his chest, while his right hand was turned into a golden crossbow with a snake's head at the end.

D/D/D TELL THE MARKSMAN LORD RNK.5 ORB.2 ATK:2300 DEF:2000

"Pendulum into Xyz!?" The burly soldier couldn't believe what he was seeing through his one eye.

"Tell, the Marksman Lords effect!" Reiji looked over at his monster. "If I have taken damage from a Covenant card this turn. I can use one Orbital and lower an opponent's monster's Attack by 1000 and deal 1000 points of damage!" Marksman absorbed one of his orbitals, and turned it into a lightning bolt arrow ready to fire in his crossbow. The golden snake's eyes glowing as it was ready to fire.

Barrett grit his teeth, some sweat going down his face. "So this is why he took that damage!"

D/D/D TELL THE MARKSMAN LORD ORB.2 = 1

"Piercing Arrow!" Marksman fired, and one arrow turned into two. The first went into Barrett's resummoned Fusion monster Beastborg Panther Predator. While the other one went straight towards Barrett himself. The Academia soldier dodged the arrow, but the explosion caused him to fall backwards and catch himself with a flip.

**BARRETT LP- 3600 = 2600**

BEASTBORG PANTHER PREDATOR ATK:3000 = 2000

"Of course, I will also be using the remaining Orbital!" The Xyz monster's last orbital flew into his crossbow, and was ready to fire once again. "Piercing Arrow!"

D/D/D TELL THE MARKSMAN LORD ORB.1 = 0

BEASTBORG PANTHER PREDATOR ATK:2000 = 1000

**BARRETT LP- 2600 = 1600**

Beastborg Panther Predator cried out as the arrows pierced his mechanical side. Meanwhile, his master simply took the electrical arrow out of his shoulder, and crushed it within his fist with only a wince.

"I'm not finished yet! I use Covenant with the Swamp King's other effect! I can Fusion Summon a D/D monster by banishing materials from my Graveyard!" Reiji added.

"What!?" A single brown eye widened.

"I banish D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora from my Graveyard and fuse them!" The two monsters rose from the Grave to perform one last Fusion Summon. "Proud Knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster! Be reborn into a true king!" Violet eyes widened behind red glasses. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D'Arc, the Oracle Lord!"

A female monster wearing white armor with gold trimmings appeared. She held one thin long sword in hand, and had a giant pair of blue and orange wings sprouting from her back. There were also two more wings on the side of her head that seemed to act like ears as well.

D/D/D'ARC THE ORACLE LORD LV.7 ATK:2800 DEF:2000

Reiji pointed towards Barrett. "Battle! I attack Predator Panther with D/D/D'Arc the Oracle Lord!" The Fusion monster spread her wings, and grabbed her sword with both hands.

"I won't fall that easily!" Barrett leaned forward. "I activate the Trap card Beastborg Medal of Honor! It destroys a Beastborg Fusion monster and Special Summons its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard!" One brown eye looked at his Fusion monster. "I destroy Panther Predator!" The monster was destroyed into golden sparks, and soon formed into its two Fusion Materials. "Then, I Special Summon Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel!"

PANTHER WARRIOR LV.4 ATK:2000 DEF:1600

DARK SENTINEL LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1800

"Next, I activate the effect of the Trap card Beastborg Medal of Honor!" The buff soldier threw a fist forward. "Both players are dealt damage equal to the total Attack of the monster Special Summoned by its effect!" A red and yellow color began to merge together and create an explosion.

"What the hell!" Serena backed away slightly. "That thing will take us all out!"

"A damn suicide bomb." Zero really hated when people played those moves.

One brown eye looked between Zero and Reiji. "With these 3500 points of damage, I'll take you both out with me!" The explosion began to draw closer to all four of the duelist. Zero abandoned his duel in favor of survival for the moment, and quickly tackled Serena to the ground to help protect her from the flames, smoke, and possible debris. His cape covered them both while flapping wildly from the wind.

Reiji's glasses reflected the light from the explosion, hiding his violet eyes. The CEO stood calmly at the incoming explosion. "I won't let you." He pushed his red glasses up slightly. "I activate D/D/D'Arc the Oracle Lord's effect!" Red eyes narrowed slightly as the female monster reached a hand out and began to absorb the explosion. "I negate your effect damage and then gain Life Points equal to that amount!" The yellow flames soon turned into a purple energy as the Fusion monster lifted it up into the air. "Life Elation!"

Reiji smirked. "I gain 7000 Life Points."

**REIJI LP- 200 = 7200**

"Impossible…!" Barrett wheezed, and could only watch as Reiji's monster quickly sped forward towards him.

"Resume battle!" Reiji ordered his monster, and pointed a single finger at the Fusion soldier. "Go, D'Arc! Oracle Charge!" The D/D/D monster's sword glowed a bright purple as she flew forward towards Panther Warrior. She impaled the panther in the chest, and it was soon destroyed. Barrett raised a big arm to shield his face.

**BARRETT LP- 1600 = 800**

"This will finish it! I attack Dark Sentinel with D/D/D Tell the Marksman Lord!" The male Fusion monster smirked widely, and the snake's eyes on his crossbow glowed a bright red as it was loaded with an arrow. "Forbidden Break Shot!" The arrow turned blue once it was fired, and suddenly disappeared.

"It vanished!?" Barrett looked around for the arrow, but then his monster suddenly malfunctioned and exploded. The Fusion user didn't expect this, and was completely blown away and took a harsh tumble across the concrete ground.

**BARRETT LP- 800 = 0 LOSER**

**REIJI LP- 7200 WINNER**

Carefully, Zero finally got off of Serena. The Fusion counterpart too surprised and shocked that the masked man was willing to risk his life and protect her to do anything more then watch and stand up herself.

"Incredible." Serena breathed. She had never seen anything like this. "What even is a Pendulum Summon!"

"The newest evolution in dueling." Zero answered her, and the Fusion counterpart of Yuzu and Ruri turned her attention back to the masked man she was dueling. His faceless masked was tipped towards her. "Shall we continue our match, or no?" He looked over at the downed Barrett. "You're outnumbered now, but I suppose you can always leave." Serena took a few steps back at Zero's words. He was right, at the moment she was outnumbered, and both her enemies were very skilled at dueling.

"Wait, Serena." Green eyes looked over behind Zero to face Reiji's stoic violet ones. "Yes… You're not Yuzu Hiragi." The differences between the two had become more prominent now.

"Yuzu Hiragi?" Green eyes had softened in curiosity.

"A person in this world who looks much like you." Zero added in, helping Serena with her confusion. This caused the Fusion counterpart to turn her attention back to the masked man. "Some would say that you're twins, because you can certainly pass off as them."

"Yes. But, let's leave aside explaining why you look alike for now." Reiji interjected calmly, Serena's green eyes now narrowing. "Before that…"

"And you are?" The female Fusion user questioned.

"Reiji Akaba." A frown twitched across the CEO's lips. "Leo Akaba's… son. Do you not remember? I've met you before." Violet eyes flickered down at the bracelet Serena wore on her right wrist. "At the Fusion Dimension. At Academia."

"Ohh." Zero quirked an eyebrow. "So you have been there before… I figured."

Reiji continued anyway despite Zero's words. "You were the duelist Leo Akaba had his eye on the most there. And now, you have appeared in our world. For what purpose?" Serena's eyes narrowed even more, and they looked directly at the masked revolutionary. "Did you improve your skills under Leo Akaba's guidance and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion?"

Serena grit her teeth. "This has nothing to do with Leo Akaba!" She snarled and raised a fist. "I came to this world of my own will! Not under anyone's orders." The indigo haired duelist took a step forward. "I remember you as well."

"I believe I am missing some very vital context here. Would anyone care to explain?" Zero asked, and once again leaned against a car.

"Three years ago, you crossed dimensions and came to our world." Serena began. "As I saw many of my comrades getting their chance on the front lines, I was left to live a suffocating life trapped in that strict castle!" She pointed at the CEO. "Ever since you appeared three years ago!"

Violet eyes narrowed. "These last three years, I have been making preparations to crush Leo Akaba's ambitions. That is also why I have become the President of the Leo Corporation in his place. I have worked towards finding and training duelists with potential." Reiji explained. "All of it is to protect this city, this land we live in… Do you not wish to join me?"

"Join?" Serena tilted her head.

"Yes." Reiji nodded. "To protect this place together from Leo Akaba and Academia."

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped. "I only came here because I heard there were remnants of the Xyz forces here." The Fusion user looked over at Zero again. "And when I had heard that HE was here, leading them as well." She lifted her head up and seemed to look down at the masked man. "They must be quite skilled if they could defeat an agent from Academia."

"If they weren't as skilled as you had hoped then I would have taken care of them." Zero played with his white cravat for a swift moment. "I would have helped them become better."

"If I can defeat you, I can make Leo Akaba acknowledge my abilities!" She picked up a card hidden in her back pocket. "But my first target was a complete disappointment."

"That's because he wasn't from the Xyz Dimension." Zero crossed his arms now. "He wasn't an Xyz resistance fighter, because he lived here, in Standard." Serena threw the card that turned out to be Dipper at Reiji. The CEO caught the card, and carefully deposited it into his white pants pocket. "The boy you targeted, Dipper O'rion, wasn't the one you wanted."

"Well then, who else is an Xyz resistance fighter!?" Serena snapped again. "The Xyz duelist who defeated Academia's agent!" Little did anyone know, Shun had just finished defeating his opponent who was a member of the overseas school Knight of Duels. The other knights having watched the Raidraptor's duel, and where glaring down at the Xyz user who had defeated their friend.

"You think I would sell out my comrades like that?" Zero huffed a laugh. "How unsophisticated."

"Then I'll search on my own." The Fusion user turned, and began to walk away. "I'll find your comrades eventually."

"If you cause a disturbance in this town…" Reiji threatened lightly. "I will not be able to overlook it." The Fusion soldier turned her head back slightly. "Even if you did not come here on Leo Akaba's orders. If you refuse to join with me, then I'll consider you an enemy."

"I won't let you!" Everyone looked down at the ground where Barrett had once laid unconscious. The burly man activated something on his duel disk, which caused the screen to trun red and blinking.

"What did you just do?" Reiji demanded.

"Shit." Zero cursed, knowing exactly what was happening.

"With this, I have told Academia exactly where we are." The big soldier could say no more, because he was soon returned to the Fusion Dimension in a bunch of blue particles.

"Forced return, huh?" Though she spoke calmly, there was concern in Serena's green eyes.

"Forced return?" Reiji repeated.

"Eventually, pursuers from Academia will come to bring me back." It sounded like she didn't like that too well. "Just like what you saw three years ago." Reiji ducked his head slightly at the insinuation. "When that happens, it will cause more than just a disturbance." Green eyes looked down at the ground, fists clenched. "But I won't let them catch me!"

She raised her duel disk once again towards Zero. Their battle may have been interrupted, but it was never finished. "Once I defeat you, those other Xyz duelists, and my pursuers… Leo Akaba will have no choice but to acknowledge my abilities! I end my turn!"

"Right." Zero stood up from where he was leaning against the car, and put one hand on his deck. "My turn! I draw!" He drew a card, and went straight into action by throwing a black gloved hand forward. "I choose to tune my Level 3 Raikou with my Level 4 Black Knight Glasgow!" The two monsters turned into bright red stars and green rings. A beam of red light bursting through the rings as the Synchro Summon began to take place.

A giant, silver clawed hand burst out from the red destructive beam. "Break free from the chains of oppression that bind you down! Prove your strength through this battle and become a feared icon that symbolizes death!" Zero raised a hand, cape flaring behind him like wings spreading to fly. "I Synchro Summon!" The silver claw flexed slightly, before a red machine hunched over against the ground in front of it's master. "Come forth! Level 7! Guren !" The machine looked like it's stronger, higher level counterpart. Though this machine had no wings, along with no green glass on it's chest.

GUREN LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2200

"I'll be sure to finish this quickly." Zero showed a new Spell card. "I activate the Spell card Geass Soul Transfer!" As soon as this spell was activated, Zero's Glasgow was destroyed in a blast of yellow particles. "I tribute one of my monsters on the field, and can take control of a monster on my opponent's side of the field!"

"What!" Serena flinched back in surprise.

"I choose to take control of Lunalight Cat Dancer!" The female feline hunched over, trying to fight back to power though it was useless. Eventually, Serena's monster succumbed to the power of geass, her monster's eyes having turned red with a red aura surrounding the monster's frame. The graceful feline graciously danced over to Zero's side, leaving Serena's field completely open for attack.

"Battle!" Zero demanded, and threw both of his hands forward. "I attack you directly with Guren and Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Zero's machine sped forward and flexed its claw towards Serena.

The girl's own monster not far behind the Guren, her claws ready to attack. The Fusion user was so shocked that she couldn't activate her Trap card in time to stop the attacks. The Gruen leaned its clawed hand back, before throwing it forward and a red energy bubbling forward. The Fusion user cried out as she was sent back, but was soon stopped when Lunalight Cat Dancer attacked her from behind and nicked a bit of her jacket. The force of the attacks sent Serena onto the floor as her Life Points depleted to zero. The Academia's soldier's duel disk having it's screen cracked from the force.

**SERENA LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

**ZERO LP- 2000 WINNER**

Zero put his duel disk away, and stepped forward towards Serena. The masked rebel crouched down, masked violet eyes looking down at the girl's barely uninjured form. However, he knew from experience how much a duel can tire a person out.

"Do you need help up?" Zero asked politely, holding a hand out that was almost instantly smacked away. It vaguely reminded him of Yuya's hand being smacked away by Isao.

"Like hell! I can get up just fine on my own!" Serena snapped, and soon did a backflip away from the masked man and stood to her full height. She was definitely angry, judging from her clenched, shaking fists, and gnashing teeth. "I'll swear I'll get you this time!" She pointed at Zero. "Duel me again!" Her duel disk activated once again.

"Eh?" Zero slumped slightly. He'd just beaten her, and she was asking for a rematch already!? "Are we really going to keep doing this."

"Of course! I won't stop fighting you until I finally defeat you!" Serena spoke heatedly. "I refuse to leave this place with such a loss on my shoulders!"

"Jeez, you people from Fusion are so stubborn." Zero spoke bluntly. "I'm not going to keep dueling you over something like that." He turned to Reiji and began to walk back the way he came. "Care to lift the lockdown in this area? I desire to get back to my hideout and communicate with my allies."

"Hmph." Reiji lifted his duel disk from his forearm to beside his ear. "It's me. Gather the top brass as quickly as possible. Also, undone the lockdown on this area. The problem has been settled."

"What!" Serena yelled, and began to stomp towards Zero. "Like hell this matter has been settled! You're going to duel me again! Then once I defeat you I'll bring you back to Academia and Leo Akaba where he'll make you tell the location of your Xyz allies!"

"I'm not going to become a glorified present for that bastard just to help you get his attention." Zero snapped back, really annoyed at this rate. "Besides, that man is nothing more than a cold hearted dictator. I have no idea why you want him to acknowledge you so much. Why you want a psychopath's respect so badly eludes me."

That wasn't true. He knew exactly what it was like. He used to have to fuss over his multiple half brothers and sisters over the throne in Britannia. To gain their father's attention and good graces, only to later plan on stabbing him in the back to gain the throne and title as Emperor later on. He never thought he would be thankful for his banishment from Britannia until that realization hit him one day at the Kururugi Shrine.

"Then tell me why you lead the resistance if you're not from the Xyz Dimension!" Serena rapid fired Zero with her questions. "Why do you resist our efforts to try and reunite the worlds into one! Into one world where it will be a paradise!"

"Geass: Time Stop, activate." Zero spoke tonelessly, even through his voice modulator.

"Wait!" Serena threw a hand out to stop Zero from escaping, but it was too late. The next minute Serena blinked, Zero was gone.

. . .

"Next up is the Duel News!" A lady on the TV began to report enthusiastically. Gathered around the little resting area was the Yusho group. Starting from the very right was Yuya on a couch, going from his left was Yuzu, Principal Shuzo, Yoko, Fredrick, Allie, and then finally Tate. Lelouch unfortunately having to call in saying he was having problems with his father more than usual, and therefore was extra busy. "After intense battles over the past few days, in the Miami Championship Junior Youth Class, Round 2 has finished and the Top 16 have been determined. Now then, let's get right into introducing those players!"

All of the kids leaned in slightly towards the TV. "Here it comes!" Shuzo spoke excitedly.

"Our first player is Yusho Duel School's Yuzu Hiragi!" A picture of the pink haired teen was shown on screen, and Shuzo went crazy with pride. This resulted in Yuzu slapping her father on the head with her fan. "And from the same Yusho Duel School and Entertainment Duel style. Making a name with his Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki!" This time the tomato haired teen's picture came up. This also caused Shuzo to crow with pride, and get smacked on the head again with Yuzu's fan.

Yuya rubbed the back of his head abashedly. "He defeated two firece opponents. L.D.S' Sylvio Sawatari in the first round and Ryouzanpaku's Isao Kachidoki in the second!" Yuya dimmed slightly as he remembered his horribly violent duel with Isao. _I'll never have a duel like the one with Isao again. I need to have a duel that the players and audience can enjoy like the one I had with Sylvio._

Yuya looked up at the hand being offered to him, and looked up even more to meet Yuzu's periwinkle gaze. "We're rivals now that we've come this far." She smiled. "As representatives of the Yusho Duel School, let's aim for the top with our Entertainment dueling!"

Yuya smiled back, and accepted Yuzu's hand before standing up. "Yeah! Your duel in the Second Round was really good! I'll do my best to have a duel like that again!" Scarlet eyes lit up. "The best Entertainment duel!" Yuzu nodded, and the two firmly shook hands once more.

Shuzo threw a fist up in the air, tears streaming down his face as he yelled. "This is youth!" That fist turned into a finger pointing over at the two teens. "Youth put into duels! Aim for the top!"

"You're too loud, Principal!" Frederick plugged his ears and sweatdropped at the sight of Shuzo's over enthusiastic cheering.

"They're still not done introducing all of the players…" Allie deadpanned, watching the scene with unamused eyes. Shuzo was quickly slapped on the head with Yuzu's fan once again for his behavior.

. . .

"And after the overseas team, Knight of Duels, is Kirigakure Cooking School's Michio Mokota!" The picture changed from the three knights dressed in real armour to the cooking duelist that had once battled Yuya before the tournament. "Teppei Tairyobata, the Fishing duelist! His word is 'big haul!' Good luck getting a big catch!"

"How was your duel with that Knight of Duels fellow Shun?" Zero asked his Raidraptor ally, the tall teen having stayed away from the L.D.S tower in favor of spending time with Yuto and Ruri. This was also to make sure that if Yuto freaked out again, Shun would be close by to help prevent his childhood friend from being injured.

"Pathetic." Shun responded instantly with one word. "It was so easy, if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't attack on my first turn it would have been a One Turn K.O." Yellow eyes flickered over to Yuto in the living room from where both he and Zero sat in the dining room.

At the moment, Yuto was resting on the couch, completely exhausted. The Phantom Knight's duelist looked rather pale though, as if experiencing a nightmare. Ruri's presence was rather helpful though, the Lyrical Lusinca duelist carefully stroking her fingers through Yuto's long black and purple hair and scalp. It made the Xyz user relax tremendously, and actually get some good sleep.

"I'm glad he's doing better." Zero sighed, watching the two interact. "I couldn't make it back in time because of my duel in the tournament…"

"Nonsense." Shun shot Zero's words down with a wave of his hand. "It couldn't be helped, circumstances we're just against you is all. None of us have any hard feelings against you, or Yuto." He must have been talking about the bandage wrapped around Ruri's head. The younger Kurosaki sibling having fallen and hit her head rather harshly against the coffee table's edge, and ended up bleeding from the wound it created. It wasn't anything too bad, nor could it be worthy to cause a concussion, but it had both Shun and Yuto in a panicked frenzy. Yuto couldn't stop apologizing once he had snapped out of his possessed daze and regained his common sense and sight. The Phantom Knights user feeling so guilty and horrible for causing harm to his girlfriend, not that Shun hopefully knew.

"Did anything else happen to him while I was away?" Zero interrogated Shun further.

"Nothing so far." Shun looked back at his masked leader. "He'd break out into cold sweats sometimes after the first fit, but that was it. He's getting better."

"That's good, because we'll need everyone in top shape before the Third Round of the tournament ends… Or most likely, before it begins." Zero's voice dropped and turned rather grave in tone.

Shuns straightened. "What's up? Is it Academia."

Zero nodded. "You're correct." The masked rebel noticed Shun's hands tense into fists, and raised a black gloved hand. "They don't know about where Ruri is at the moment, but we may have a bigger problem at hand… I found another counterpart."

Yellow eyes widened. "Which one. For Yuto or for Ruri?"

Zero pursed his lips, though Shun couldn't see the action. "One of Ruri's counterparts." Now Shun's shoulders were tense. "She's from the Fusion Dimension, and she's looking for both me and you." He pointed one black gloved hand back towards the two love birds on the couch. "Them as well." Shun looked as if he could murder at those words. "However, I don't think she knows the entire picture, or what exactly is truly going on around her."

The dark blue haired teen narrowed his yellow eyes and tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean by that. She's from Academia! Of course she would know what is going on!"

"Not if she was kept inside Academia's walls. Locked away from the outside world and it's information." Zero rebuked, and steepled his fingers. "She asked me some questions that proves just how naive she is about the real world… I believe it would be imperative that you two meet."

Shun snorted at that, his voice full of contempt. "You're joking." At Zero's continued silence Shun leaned forward across the dining room table. "You're joking… Dear God you're actually serious about this."

"Yes, indeed I am."

"You do realize I might turn her into a card, regardless of how much she looks like Ruri or her importance to Revival Zero, right?" Shun raised one eyebrow. "She's from Academia. That's all that really matters to me."

"As long as you try to communicate with her, try and tell her your story about the Xyz Dimension then I won't mind. If she tries to card or capture you, then by all means duel her and card her." Zero shrugged. "In my opinion, the best way to prevent Revival Zero is by removing one of the pieces… Permanently." He could see how Shun was going to react, and quickly spoke up first. "However, I'm willing to hold back and try to keep everyone alive and safe."

"Hmph." Shun crossed his arms. "Good thing to, because I would certainly kick your ass if you pulled anything with Ruri."

"Trust me. As an older brother myself, I know." The two looked back at the TV screen in the living room that was playing the Duel News.

"Next we have Gongenzaka Dojo's Gongenzaka Noboru!" The sturdy, red bandanna wearing teen appeared on the TV. "Refining his Steadfast dueling style, he's one of the tournament's dark horses!" Gongenzaka's picture changed into a shot of Shun Kurosaki in the duel arena. "And another one of those dark horses is L.D.S' Shun Kurosaki!" All of the resistance fighters turned their attention to the TV at Shun's name. "His shocking first round victory over Yusho Duel School's Sora Shiunin is still very clear in all of our minds!"

"I don't think anyone could forget that duel even if they wanted to." Ruri muttered to herself, but everyone still heard it.

"And I'm sure a lot of people wish they could forget it." Zero added in.

"Shun also took his second match with a one-sided victory. I wonder what kind of duel he'll show us in the Third Round?"

"One that'll have explosions, that's for sure." Zero took his hands away from the table to prevent them from getting hit. Shun's hand instead hitting the table and missing the masked man's fingers. "Nice try, but that was predictable."

The new anchor woman leaned in towards the camera. "However, I think we all know of one man that's taking all of the world's attention. Our mysterious masked man Zero!" The TV switched to a fuzzy shot of the masked man. "Apologizes for the photo's quality, but this is all we can really get of the masked man himself. While he didn't get a chance to duel in the Second Round because of his opponent's absence, he certainly showed us his skill in the First Round. This man also seems to have a connection with Shun Kurosaki, but that's all we can really find out about him besides his alias being Zero! Everyone will be sure to keep an eye out for this king of dark horses throughout the tournament, because he's beginning to look like a crowd favorite and likely champion as the days pass by!"

The lady leaned back into her chair. "Tomorrow, we'll finally have our match to determine the Top 8." Multiple faces of the duelists still in the tournament began to flash by. "I hope all of our competitors will fight with no regrets tomorrow!" After that, everyone lost interest in the TV as the woman began to speak of the weather.

Zero crossed his arms behind his masked head. "So… Reiji is going to begin the Battle Royal field tomorrow for the Third Round, correct?"

Shun nodded, his demeanor serious once again. "That's right." Yellow eyes looked out the window. "He'll be turning the entire city into one giant Action Field, and that's where we'll make our stand against the incoming Academia forces… They'll be coming in soon won't they?"

"They will." Zero looked up at the ceiling. "Their main priority will be to recapture Serena first since she's apart of Revival Zero. Going from there they'll probably go after Yuzu Hiragi and Yuya Sakaki next since they already know their face." He sighed. "Once those are crossed off they'll come after me to get to you, Yuto, and most importantly, Ruri."

"That is if that bastard won't be going after her." Shun spat.

"Hmm?" Zero looked over at Shun's angered face. "Who are you-" Zero cut himself short as he remembered a certain powerful Fusion user sent to capture Ruri in the first place. "You're talking about Yuri, Yuto's Fusion counterpart."

"Yes I'm talking about him!" Shun snapped, but quickly apologized since he was surrounded by friends, not enemies or strangers. "Sorry. Just remembering the bastard's face makes me want to hit something, preferably his face until it turns black and blue."

"I understand." The masked man wanted to do the same thing with his father back in his world. "Though, he doesn't know where Ruri is at the moment because she's hiding. If he does find her he'll have to deal with Yuto first… Both scenarios would be VERY bad. However, to even get to them he'll have to come to me." One black gloved hand gestured to himself. "That in itself is a can of worms that can be put off to the side temporarily. His first target will either be Serena or Yuzu. Academia's Obelisk Force will be more focused on Serena, and they will just get in Yuri's way. So then that leaves him with Yuzu."

"You think he can get away with it?" Shun questioned lowly. "At kidnapping Yuzu in the middle of a tournament?"

"It's very possible, and rather likely." Zero begrudgingly conceded. "However, I doubt Reiji would just stand there and let it happen. He knows just about as much as we do in Revival Zero, and he knows about Yuzu's importance to the project and to Leo Akaba." A smirk crossed Zero's face, and Shun could feel it. "He'll keep Yuzu safe if only to spite his bastard of a father."

"Alright then, what's our plan for tomorrow?" Shun got up and began to make some coffee. "Yuto and Ruri are going to be staying inside the hotel, hidden. But what about us? Academia's going to be after your ass and riding your cape the entire way of this damned tournament. I don't exactly feel like running in without a much needed plan." Once the coffee was done the Raidraptor sat back down and gesture to Zero. "Can you hand me the sugar?"

"Please, what do you take me for. Suicidal?" Zero clicked his tongue. "I'm not stupid." The masked man leaned to the side and grabbed the glass shaker containing the white sugar and slid it over to Shun. "Here."

"You can surprise me sometimes." Shun remarked, earning a small punch on the arm. The Raidraptor pour a good quantity of the white powdery substance into his drink, and began to stir it with a spoon. "Thanks."

"Anyway." Zero resettled himself back on his seat after both hitting Shun and giving him the sugar. "We're going to meet up at a location, and after that we'll move around sporadically and take down any Academia soldiers we see. They're not too difficult to beat once you get to know their decks and weaknesses. They all have the same deck after all. The only real problem are those who have unique decks, like Yuri and Serena. Otherwise, Obelisk Force and most of Academia's soldiers won't be a problem."

Shun made an affirmative sound as he watched his coffee become lighter from the sugar. "Doesn't sound to bad. The Action Field is going to be based off of four different environments from what I've gathered from Reiji. The volcano field, ice field, jungle field, and ruins." Shun tapped his spoon before placing it down and taking a nice long drink.

Shun jolted in his seat, and tensed up tremendously all of a sudden.

"We'll meet at the ruins then, and move on to the jungle field from there." Zero nodded, and gave a rather devious and evil grin from under his mask that even Yuto could feel from within his dreams. "How's your drink by the way? I hope the salt that I may have switched into the sugar container gives a nice flavor to it."

Shun didn't bother to answer, instead he just stood up abruptly and rushed his way over to the sink. Pouring out his coffee and spitting out the big gulp he took while also cleaning his tongue and mouth with water.

Zero leaned back in his chair and sighed, listening to Shun's coughs and gags as if it was music. "Ha… Revenge really is the greatest treat."

. . .

"You said you wanted to go to Standard again, correct?" The Professor of Academia spoke down at a short teenage boy from within his chair in the throne room. The machine with a bunch of cards glowing a nice light green behind him, casting the older man into shadows.

"Yes, sir!" Sora Shiunin spoke enthusiastically, and never took his sight off of his superior. "There are Xyz remnants in Standard! Zero is there!"

"Hmph… I will grant that wish." Leo conceded, and the candy addict's emerald green eyes shone fiercely at the second chance.

"Thank you very much!"

"However, you will not be going alone this time." Violet eyes narrowed. A familiar group with blue uniforms and masks on their heads marched out from their hiding places behind the pillars of the throne room. They looked straight at the Professor and saluted as if in the military. "I will have you go with them."

"Obelisk Force?!" Sora spoke with soft disbelief before turning his head back to the Professor.

"Finding the Xyz remnants in only a secondary objective… mostly." Leo spoke up once again, and two holograms with two different people appeared on either side of the Professor. "Your primary objective are these two."

Sora blinked at the first person he saw. "Yuzu!"

"No, she is Serena." Akaba corrected coldly.

"Serena?" Sora questioned, confused. "But no matter how I look at her, she's Yuzu… Why?"

"You have no need to know that." Leo spoke threateningly, in a subtle warning that snapped Sora back into his military mode while he looked at the second person. "However, this second person will be a little bit more... troublesome. You're rather familiar with him, but the masked man is as slippery as a snake. I only need him for information… Some very vital information which he has stolen, and will delay our plans until we have captured him."

Emerald eyes glared into the holographic picture of Zero. "I understand, sir. I won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't." Leo said cold-heartedly. "Your objective is to capture Serena and Zero and bring them back to this world." Leo Akaba laid out the goals for Sora and his group of Obelisk Force. "You are authorized to engage the local duelists in combat in order to accomplish this."

Leo Akaba's violet eyes narrowed. "You must bring Serena back, and bring Zero to me at my feet!"

**Oh boy. That ending doesn't sound too good. Zero and Shun better be prepared for the incoming invasion from Academia! Serena's last name is Akatsuki, which stand for moon during its lunar eclipse. Which I honestly found to be perfect.**

**Reijis finished his side of the field, and Yuya and Yuzu are in for one hell of a shock during the Third Round. This is going to be VERY chaotic, I'm being honest to God here when I say that. I suppose the only way to find out how chaotic it will be is to see in Chapter 20! -MoonlightWright**


	21. Ch20 Enter the Battle Royale

**We're finally here everyone! The good old chaotic Battle Royale! God I'm so excited and pumped about this! The arc revolving around Standard is going to heading to a close real soon. Let's get started!**

Ch.20: Enter the Battle Royale

Fireworks exploded loudly into the slightly cloudy blue sky. The stadium was packed to the brim full of Miami City's citizens excited to watch the incoming duels. A flock of doves flew above and by the stadium as the tournament's contestants were lined up into a single file row. However, there was a certain dark blue haired, yellow eyed duelist missing from the row of duelists.

Zero crossed his arms. "I can't believe he ditched me to fend for myself with Yuya because of yesterday." The masked rebel knew that he would meet Shun in the ruins fields either way, but having to defend himself against Yuya's endless amount of queries was going to be a daunting task at the least.

"Shun didn't come, did he?" Zero's masked violet eyes looked over to Yuzu, Yuya, and Gongenzaka. All sets of eyes were on him, who managed to get the farthest spot away from the group as possible. He didn't want to be mobbed before this battle royale even began.

"No, he didn't." Red eyes tried to bore into Zero's faceless mask, but it was no use. "Where did he go though?" Those scarlet eyes flickered over to some of the other contestants.

The Yusho group wasn't the only one giving Zero their gaze. The Knights of Duels were looking around, searching for something. When they didn't find what they were looking for they zeroed their gaze on the masked man beside them with a glare. The last Ryozanpaku student was also openly glaring at him, most likely planning to go after the masked leader once this entire royale began… The Knights of Duels were looking for Shun most likely, and now since he wasn't here they were going to go after the only other person that supposedly knew him.

Zero.

Which was him.

Zero slouched slightly, irritation and ire radiating from him. "Joy." _How is it that I make twice the amount of enemies than I do friends here? _

Nico Smiley interrupted the masked man's somewhat brooding thoughts as he appeared in front of all of the contestants. His classic golden mic in hand as he began to do his job and did a quick spin. "Everyone, thank you for waiting!" He threw an arm out to the side. "Right now, a Battle Royale between these 16 Junior Youth competitors will take place!"

All of the contestants sans Zero straightened up in attention at this supposed news. While Zero just put a hand on his hip in complete relaxation, the other's eyes grew wide as they looked at all of the other contestants. Zero's masked violet eyes looked up at the L.D.S tower.

. . .

"A city-wide Battle Royale…" Himika breathed as she looked down into the stadium alongside her son Reiji. "You've really thought this out, Reiji." The woman put a hand on her hip.

"If we broadcast that invaders from another dimension are going to arrive at any moment, the city could dissolve into panic." That was an understatement, and everyone within the room knew it. "So instead, we release the top 16 of the Junior Youth class into the city, and have them take out the enemy in the Battle Royale." Reiji explained, before closing his violet eyes for a swift moment. "Besides, I wasn't the only one to come up with this kind of plan… Zero certainly is, unique, and has quite the talent in both tactical and strategic thinking."

"That man who wears a mask was able to help you in making this plan?" Himaka's voice was full of disbelief. "You're acting too humble now Reiji."

Reiji's frown twitched downwards slightly, but he pushed the comment aside and turned away from the window to face 8 teens. "The ones who will actually intercept the invaders will be these 8. These are the Top 8 of the Youth class. The plan is made even smoother by the fact that all of them are L.D.S." A pair of eyes narrowed at that egotistical remark. The person leaning against the wall with their arms crossed as usual.

"For the honor of L.D.S, and to protect our world, we're counting on you." Himika's clear blue eyes gazed down at the 8 teens without any emotion. Not caring for the fact that 8 children were about to face off in a war that would forever change and scar their lives.

The 8 teens straightened. "Yes ma'am!"

Reiji nodded, violet eyes looked over at the one teen leaning against the wall, whose eyes were momentarily closed. The rest of the room's gaze fell upon the teen as well. "I'm sure you already know, but Shun Kurosaki." Yellow eyes opened to look over at Reiji calmly, with a calculating gaze revealing nothing. "Your orders are to find the fighters with potential among the 15 in the stadium… 14." The CEO quickly fixed his statement since Zero was one of the current fighters down there as well. Seeing the Raidraptor's yellow eyes flicker made him realize that Shun knew that as well. "Find the fighters with potential among the 14 in the stadium who are suitable to join the Lancers to provide for any emergencies."

"So you don't want me to fight the enemy then?" Shun asked calmly, not revealing the anger at the mere idea of letting Academia pass by so easily. Both he and Zero were going to break that order anyway. "I can't promise that." The Raidraptor held a hand out, gesturing to the 8 teens in front of him casually. "If those eight get wiped out, I'll have no choice but to take part."

A teen with dark green eyes and lavender hair glared back at Shun. "You're just a Junior Youth and you're running your mouth-!"

Shun pushed himself off of the wall and began exiting the room, interrupting the teen before he could even finish his sentence. "Do your best to stay alive. I have to meet up with Zero in the ruins section of the Action Field." The doors closed before anyone else in the room could protest or even utter a word.

. . .

"Now then, let's explain the rules!" Nico looked around at the crowd, and held a hand up in the air. The screen used to broadcast the duel had a clock on it as well. "The match will begin promptly at noon! At that time, Action Cards will be spread out! And here is the important part!" Nico leaned in and held a finger up to the camera. Before throwing it out to the side again. "There are Pendulum Cards from the Leo Corporation hidden in the city!"

"What!?" Both Yuya and Zero spoke up in surprise. Reiji certainly didn't bother to tell him about THAT tidbit now, did he? Though, this was a nice interesting turn of events. He could finally get to try out Pendulum Summoning and see how well it worked out.

Nico turned around to face the duelists, mostly Yuya in particular. He held up two fingers. "Though this may not have been possible if Yuya Sakaki didn't give his permission, and help in creating these Pendulums cards alongside L.D.S." The crowd cheered for Yuya, causing the tomato haired teen to blush bashfully for a moment. Zero was just glad that the teen got the credit he deserved. "The competitors must find at least two of them and then duel!"

"Everyone has to get Pendulum cards?" Yuzu repeated numbly. All of the contestants were getting rather excited at the idea of Pendulum Summoning.

"The matches will be held under the Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards included!" Nico continued to explain the rules. "The winner then takes the amount of Pendulum cards bet by the loser and acquires them as their own! The time limit is 24 hours! Also, the city will be split into four areas based on the fields in the Field Spell Wonder Quartet! The competitors are free to battle in any of these four areas!"

The screen suddenly began to beep, drawing everyone's attention. The clock was going to hit 12 in around five minutes, and everyone was starting to get pumped. "The starting time is almost among us!" Nico gestured to every contestant. "All entrants please prepare your duel disks!"

While Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka's duel blades appeared in the standard mode. Zero's mark of geass appeared with flourish, as if the blade itself was alive and flapping its wings like a bird for a moment. The contestants stared down at the masked man's duel disk for a swift moment, before quickly returning their attention back to Nico.

"Battle Royale Mode" The duelist's duel disks spoke up. The crowd was going bonkers, it sounded like they were tearing their own throats out by how loud they were cheering.

Nico gestured to one end of the stadium. "Open the gate!" Shockingly, the entire end of the field, which held a good portion of the crowd, began to rise to allow the duelists passage into Miami City. Everyone narrowed their eyes on the passageway. Meanwhile, one pair of green eyes that belonged to a certain Fusion user were looking into the passageway from the outside of the stadium. "Now then, let's get this started! Duelists locked in battle!"

The entire crowd began to chant as one in pure excitement alongside Nico. "Kicking against the Earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Zero tensed his muscles, ready to sprint right out of the gate. He wasn't alone, because Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka were also ready. While a certain Shun Kurosaki was looking up as he listened to the announcements from outside of the L.D.S tower. "ACTION!" Nico snapped his fingers, and the endless amount of Action Cards and Pendulum cards spread across the entire city while it morphed and changed into an entirely different field.

"DUEL!"

'BRIIIING!'

'12:00:00'

Everyone began sprinting forward and out of the stadium. The crowd's cheers slowly fading as the competitors gained distance into the city. For once in his entire life, Zero was actually managing to take the lead and even gain some distance. Weaving around through the narrow alleyways and rooftops also helped separate him from his multiple enemies and shaky allies. The Knights of Duels were trying to keep up along with Yuya and Yuzu for a brief moment, but the knights' armor easily gave them away and slowed them down. While the Ryozanpaku student stayed with him momentarily, he apparently decided to go after someone else, and soon split off in another direction.

"Action Field on! Wonder Quartet, activate!" Nico spoke as the field began to generate around them. "Volcanoes, icebergs, jungles, and ancient ruins oh my! With all four areas set up, the preparations are complete! Just who will come out on top? Who will hold victory in their hands!?"

Once the field was finished forming completely, Zero figured that he was in between the volcano and ancient ruins zones of the Action Fields. It wasn't long till the masked revolutionary was stumbling upon Pendulum cards. A chill went down the masked man's back secretly as he looked at and read the cards and their effects carefully. The people that he knew from his world… They were there. Silently, Zero put the Pendulum cards into his deck each time he stumbled upon some.

Zero was just about to make his way into the heart of the ancient ruins when Nico's voice suddenly spoke up. "Oh! Will the first duel be starting in the volcano area? Ryozanpaku's Ken Usmegi versus Yusho Duel School's Yuya Sakaki! This is the thrill of a Battle Royale!"

Zero grit his teeth behind his mask. "God dammit." Now he had a decision to make. He was in between the volcano zone and the ancient ruins. Zero could either make it to his rondevu with Shun, or help Yuya in defeating the Ryozanpaku student. Though it was only one Ryozanpaku duelist, it only took Isao Kachidoki to make Yuya go berserk with rage and summon Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon. Not only that, but it made Yuto rather sick and affected him as well.

"Both players have bet a Pendulum card and have begun their duel!" Nico added in after a few moments of silence. "Entertainment and Martial Arts! Which style will win!?"

"You're not the only one who can use Pendulum Summoning now!" Zero's head snapped up in the direction of that voice. Without even realizing it, the masked rebel had begun to trek back into the Volcano zone to help his tomato haired friend.

"What am I doing." Zero hissed to himself. "It's just one Ryozanpaku student, Yuya can take care of himself anyways!" Though he still trekked forward and crouched behind some of the Action Field's rocky formations to watch the duel. He would only intervene when it was dire, or Yuya was about to lose it. The masked man watched as Yuya was almost pushed into the lava, which most certainly would have been fatal, and Usmegi get the Action Card Yuya was going for. His one monster in Defense Mode getting destroyed in the process.

"I activate the Action Spell Flame Ball!" The Ryozanpaku student held up the Spell card, and played it. Four fireballs were thrown into Yuya's direction, but thankfully missed the Entertainment duelist.

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 3800**

Yuya shook slightly, the teen biting his lip harshly and almost spilling blood because of it. "It's not over yet. I activate the Spell card Polymerization from my hand!" Usmegi added in.

"Great." Zero spat.

"What's this!? A Main Phase 2 Fusion Summon to follow up a Pendulum Summon?!" Nico spoke. Yuya looked side to side frantically, and began to run away from the field, most certainly searching for an Action Card.

Usmegi laughed, and chased after the scarlet eyed boy with twisted glee. "You won't get away!"

"Think again!" Yuya looked back at the Ryozanpaku student's advancing form, and pushed his legs to go faster. If he had just kept looking for a second longer, he would have seen Zero come out of his hiding place behind the rocky formation. One of the people he was looking for to answer his questions.

Zero was about to make his way forward after Yuya, when he saw a head of bright, curly red orange hair flash by his view on the right. Turning his attention to it he saw another one of the contestants going after the Ryozanpaku student and Yuya.

The contestant wore an orange jacket that only had one long sleeve, and a long sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple bow tie around his neck. He also wore a black glove on his left hand, but not on his right. To finish the look with his green eyes, the duelist also wore long grey pants and red shoes. It was a rather odd assemble of clothing, but one Zero didn't necessarily mind or find bothersome.

Zero knew who this person was, he made sure to memorize everyone that was left in the tournament. This duelists' name was Dennis McField. The teen ran a Xyz deck called Performage, and was a Dueltainer just like Yuya. He was an exchange student from L.D.S in Broadway.

Zero heaved a sigh, before backing off and walking back towards the ancient ruins zone. "Well then. Yuya should be fine now that he has back up… Now to meet up with Shun."

"Now then, a new development in the iceberg area!" Nico piped up once again, but thankfully this news wasn't as dire as the last one. "Yusho Duel School's Yuzu Hiragi and L.D.S' exchange student, Halil's, duel is starting! Ah! It looks like another duel is starting in the iceberg area!"

"So many duels are already starting right off the bat, and this entire thing just started." Zero huffed a laugh as he finally crossed the barren area between the volcano zone and the ancient ruins.

"What's this! We've got another successful Pendulum Fusion over here too!" Nico screamed suddenly into his mic.

Zero slumped slightly, but quickly straightened out and stretched his arms. "Jeez. All of this Pendulum Summoning is getting me pumped to try it to." Zero looked side to side from within the ancient ruins. "But the one time I want people to find me, no one is there."

"It looks like the two duels in the iceberg area have overlapped! Here it is! A tag duel with Yuzu and Gongenzaka versus Halil and Olga has been confirmed!"

_Well then, they're not too hard of a challenge. Perhaps this will be a nice learning experience for those two._ Zero hummed.

"There you are."

Zero's faceless mask snapped back to look into familiar molten yellow eyes.

"Shun." Zero greeted calmly, while on the inside he was sighing with relief. The Raidraptor actually managed to get by Zero's detection for a brief moment. Perhaps it was because the two were getting to know each other, and become friends?

Yeah right. Zero would be gone and back to his home world as soon as this was over. It was pointless to truly make friends here.

"I've been waiting for you for a while now." Shun frowned, and made his way over to Zero and passing by him. The masked man wasn't even a step behind him, and the two were walking side by side down the ancient ruins zone. "What was holding you up?"

"I was in between the ancient ruins and volcano zones when I heard about Yuya's duel with the Ryozanpaku student." Zero answered simply, violet eyes scanning the field around him. Was that a flicker of green he saw out of the corner of his eye?

Shun's yellow eyes widened in realization. "Ahh. I see." The rebel looked around the field as well. "You didn't want a repeat of Yuya's second duel happening, so you decided to follow him, correct?"

Zero hummed in confirmation. "Someone else by the name of Dennis McField is watching his duel now. He's a Dueltainer like Yuya himself, so if Yuya needs any help Dennis will be sure to give it."

"I understand." Shun stopped for a second, before he began to walk to the left towards a rather open area of the ancient ruins. "Finally, I've been looking for another one of these damn Pendulum cards since this entire thing started. This place has been rather bare of Pendulum cards."

Zero's frown deepened. He could swear he saw a flash of blue behind one of those pillars. The masked man carefully threw his duel disk out and activated it. "If you wanted a Pendulum card you should have just asked me. I found a bunch of them from between the volcano and ancient ruins." Shun stood up straight, and was also on alert. The Raidraptor also realizing that they weren't alone anymore, and the two resistance fighters quickly stood back to back with their duel disks out and activated. "Besides, we're not alone."

"We've finally found you two. Shun Kurosaki. Zero." The sound of armor clinking against the old stone floors echoed loudly across the mostly silent field. This knight had a dark blue cape on and dark brownish maroon colored hair covering his left eye. Yellow and violet eyes looked between the three Knights of Duels that had surrounded them quietly.

"We shall avenge Charles' disgrace!" The one knight wearing a green cape on his shoulders spoke eagerly. This knight was short dark green hair that was in the shape of a bowl cut.

"Become rust upon our swords!" The leading knight wore an orange cape, and had blue hair that was wrapped around his hair in an intricate pattern that looked like leaves on a crown. Both Zero and Shun turned their heads to address the leader of this pack.

"I see, Knight of Duels." Shun mummered lowly. The three knights quickly closing in a triangle formation towards the two rebels. Their strides calm, confident, and stiff.

"So you want revenge for one of your members defeat at Shun's hands?" Zero drawled on as if in boredom. In reality, he was rather excited at the idea of trying Pendulum cards for once. "I would say that's admirable, but from what I've heard your friend is still alive and perfectly fine. You have no life to avenge or true reason to target us. You're just after us because you're pride has taken a hit by his defeat."

All three knights grit their teeth and glared at the masked man. "We'll see if you still think that way after we've beaten you two in a duel!" All three knights showed their duel disks, activated and ready for battle. "Everyone has two Pendulum cards, so we'll each bet one card for this match!" Shun and Zero nodded, not bothering to answer verbally. With the two rebel fighters still stuck in the center, the duel began.

"DUEL!"

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**SHUN LP- 4000**

**BRAM LP- 4000**

**ASHLEY LP- 4000**

**CARL LP- 4000**

"I'll go first." Shun spoke before anyone else could, and began to make his move. "I summon one Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius from my hand." The metallic green and silver bird with yellow joints appeared on the field once more with a loud caw.

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius' effect." The metal bird spread its wings as another one began to appear on the field. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned this turn I can summon another Vanishing Lanius onto the field from my hand."

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"I place two cards down and end my turn." Shun finished, his yellow eyed gaze narrowed towards his enemies. "Now make your move, and let's see if you're truly worthy to be called Lancers."

Bram grit his teeth, before making his turn. "I draw! I play the Spell card Polymerization, and fuse together my Beginning Knight along with my Familiar Knight to create a stronger shining armor of justice!" Zero snorted at the words justice, but did nothing else. "Knight beginning his journey, become one with another knight that already has experience!" Bram widened his eyes as the Fusion Summon took place behind him. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Slash the Assault Knight!" This knight was completely covered in light bluish grey armor, and held a huge lavender spear and had a cyan blue shield covering it's left arm. Orange glass allowed the knight to see through it's helmet and battle.

SLASH THE ASSAULT KNIGHT LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"I set one card and end my turn." Bram looked over to one of his other friends. "You're up Carl."

"Alright! I draw!" The green caped knight drew his card and made his move. "I play the Spell card Card Finder. I sacrifice one card from my hand to the Graveyard, and I can take any card from my Deck and add it to my hand. I choose to discard Pot of Greed to add Polymerization to my hand!"

"Well, this should be rather dull." Zero droned. It was almost like he was facing against Obelisk Force again, they all had the same deck and did the same thing.

"I play the Spell card Polymerization!" Carl showed everyone his acquired card. "I choose to fuse together my Valkyrian Knight with my Armageddon Knight! Knight that brings about the end of the world! Fuse together with the knight that decides another's fate! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Slash the Assault Knight!"

SLASH THE ASSAULT KNIGHT LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"I end my turn." Carl finished, before looking over to Ashley. The last knight that was fighting against Shun and Zero.

"This is going to take a while." Zero grumbled.

. . .

**GONGENZAKA LP- 200 = 0 LOSER**

"Gongenzaka!" Yuzu turned and began to run towards her fallen friend. The giant sturdy teen having fallen over on his back on the icy floor and remained unmoving. At the moment, the two were battling against some of L.D.S' exchange students together after a little bit of icy trouble. The exchange students were Olga, a Synchro user, and Halil, a Fusion user. Olga wore a light blue and white fur coat along with a grey fur hat that had a tail with a white tip in the back. Underneath the fur coat was a blue uniform with white pants and boots, the girl herself had brown and silver hair tied together in two nice long curls on either side of her face.

Grey eyes narrowed as she pointed towards Yuzu. "I activate Iceberg Narwal's effect!" Yuzu stopped, and turned around to face her opponent. "Once per turn, when an effect deals damage, I can deal the same amount of damage to my opponent!" Olga's Synchro monster aimed it's right arm, that had the head of a narwal attached to it, at Yuzu. The ice narwhal's mouth opened, and multiple shots of ice flew forward and at Yuzu. Yuzu blocked her face with one arm, her clothes and hair flying back wildly form the freezing winds and ice passing by her.

**YUZU LP- 800 = 200**

"Y-Yuzu!" Gongenzaka slowly and shakily sat up from where he was lying when he heard Yuzu cry out.

Once the icy assault stopped, Yuzu turned her head and looked at her fallen friend. "Gongenzaka!"

"I've passed the baton to you!" Gongenzaka spoke swiftly, his form shaking in his struggle to stay sitting up. "Use my Pendulum card…" Grey eyes met periwinkle. "The rest is up to you!"

"Gongenzaka…" Yuzu breathed. "I got it!" The pink haired teen smiled confidently as her periwinkle eyes narrowed in determination.

"What a beautiful friendship! I will learn from this!" Yuzu's second opponent, Halil, spoke up happily. The boy had light cocoa colored skin, and poofy black hair where a small red hat decorated with yellow trimming sat on top of it. The boy had red and yellow robes on and baggy white pants along with black shoes on. "But Yuzu only has 200 Life Points left. It will be over when my turn comes!"

"Not yet!" Yuzu spoke confidently, and turned to face her two opponents once again. Her hand rested on top of her duel disk and deck. "I'll have you witness my show! My turn, I draw!" Yuzu's eyes flickered towards the card she drew, before the Melodious duelist raised both of her arms high up into the arm and stood on her toes. "With my already set White Butterfly and the Scale 9 White Flower, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monster's once again rose up in the blue pillars of light. The familiar Pendulum Scale numbers and portal appearing beneath and between them. "With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 4 to 8!" Yuzu tipped her head down slightly as she threw one hand up into the air. "I Pendulum Summon! Now, you're on stage!" Two monsters appeared form the portal singing a beautiful melody. "Soprano the Melodious Songstress, and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

SOPRANO THE MELODIOUS SONGSTRESS LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:1400

MOZARTA THE MELODIOUS MAESTRA LV.8 ATK:2600 DEF:200

Yuzu raised one hand up towards Soprano. "If I use Soprano as Material for a Fusion Summon, I can perform the summon without a Polymerization Spell card! I fuse Soprano and Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu crossed her arms across her chest and took a small bow before throwing them to her sides. The monsters rose up behind her, and began to fuse together in a bright light. "Heavenly chirp and supreme genius! Guided by the baton, gather your power!" Yuzu threw her hands together in a fist in front of herself. "I Fusion Summon!" A flower began to bloom as Yuzu's ace monster appeared. "Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" The small, almost angelic looking monster gave a nice small song as it appeared.

BLOOM DIVA THE MELODIOUS CHOIR LV.6 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

"Battle!" Yuzu pointed towards her opponent's field. "I attack Iceberg Narwhal with Bloom Diva!" Ice Narwhal threw his right arm forward, but was stopped by the force used from Bloom Diva's voice as she sang. "Bloom Diva is not destroyed when battling Special Summoned monsters, and negates all damage the player would take! The opponent is dealt damage equal to the amount negated, and the monster that battled is destroyed!" Bloom Diva's scattering flower petals began to glow yellow.

"But I'll still have some Life Points after that!" Olga pointed out.

"Then I play the Quick Play Spell Pianissimo!" Yuzu showed her opponents the card.

"Huh?!"

"I can reduce the Attack of one monster to 100 until the end of this turn!"

"Wh-What!?" Olga stuttered.

BLOOM DIVA THE MELODIOUS CHOIR ATK:1000 = 100

Yuzu pointed up at the sky. "Now, the stage is ready! Bloom Diva, sing with all of your might!" A green wind formed from the Fusion monster's mouth, and destroyed Olga's Synchro monster. "Reflect Shout!" Olga screamed as she was blown away by the fierce winds from Bloom Diva's attack.

**OLGA LP- 2600 = 0 LOSER**

Halil looked back as Olga was blown away, before quickly turning to face Yuzu once again with an arm raised. "What a beautiful duel!" He gave a small bow with that one arm. "I will learn from this!"

"Now, you're next." Yuzu leaned forward slightly.

Halil tipped his head with confusion. "But Yuzu, you don't have anymore monsters that can attack. This is the end!"

Periwinkle eyes narrowed slightly. "No, I still can!" The Melodious duelist showed Halil another card from her hand. "I play the Quick Play Spell De-Fusion! I return a Fusion monster to my Extra Deck and Special Summon the Fusion Materials used for it!" Bloom Diva backed behind Yuzu, and began to split itself apart until Mozart and Soprano returned to the field once again. "I Special Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my Graveyard!"

SOPRANO THE MELODIOUS SONGSTRESS LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:1400

MOZARTA THE MELODIOUS MAESTRA LV.8 ATK:2600 DEF:200

"Battle!" Yuzu threw her hand towards Halil. "I attack you directly with Soprano!" The blind singer began to sing loudly, the soundwaves bearing down on the exchange student.

"Oh my God!" Halil cried out and covered his face with his hands from the attack.

**HALIL LP- 3900 = 2500**

"And finally, I attack you directly with Mozarta!" The Level 8 monster spread her piano like wings, and threw a huge gust of wind at Halil.

The L.D.S student was blown away by the attack as well. "Thank you for the battle! I will learn from this!"

**HALIL LP- 2500 = 0 LOSER**

**YUZU LP- 200 WINNER**

Yuzu took a step back, a big smile on her face. "I did it!"

. . .

PERFORMAPAL WHIP VIPER LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:900

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Darkened, sickly colored red and green eyes flashed by. Shadows and flames licking at the dragon's frame as droll dripped and evaporated from it's menacing maw.

A shaky breath escaped Yuya as his legs buckled slightly. The Entertainment duelist grabbing ahold of his chest with one hand that shook violently. It was getting harder to see, everything was getting slower and turning darker, blacker. Scarlet eyes had widened, shrunk, and shook severely as they began to glow a deadly blood red.

Yuya leaned over himself, trying to catch his breath. But every breath of air he took felt like it was on fire. God, his chest BURNED so badly he wanted to claw the pain out. Red and green hair began to rise slightly as Yuya shook like a leaf.

He couldn't see. Why couldn't he see?

Everything was blurry, black. This darkness frightened him.

He was going to lose it again, this Ryozanpaku student was going to make him go berserk again.

"...uya…"

He could hear his own heartbeat loudly drumming in his ears.

"Yuy…"

Yuya gasped shakily, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He swore that he would NEVER have another duel like the one with Isao Kachidoki ever again!

"Yuya."

Then why was is so HARD to resist hurting that Ryozanpaku student.

"Yuya!"

Slightly glowing blood red eyes widened. Someone was calling his name, the teen slowly turned his widened eyes to meet the person trying to speak with him. They sounded so far away, so echoed.

"Yuya!" Slowly but surely, the person matching the voice appeared in his vision, but he was really blurred out. A male teen with curly orange red hair that went to his chin and a weird orange and blue suit to go with it. His name was Dennis McField, wasn't it? "It's fine." That voice spoke calmly, confidently, without any fear or worry.

Slowly returning scarlet red eyes focused on Dennis and only him. The teen had one finger raised. "Just relax!" The Xyz Performage user spoke calmly towards Yuya. "Yuya."

Scarlet eyes wavered, and narrowed slightly as they returned to their normal size. "D-Dennis…" The Pendulum user straightened up slightly from his hunched form, his hands once again returning to his sides. That pain in his chest was ebbing away now.

"You're afraid it'll turn out like last time. When you fought Isao Kachidoki, right?" Dennis spoke the unanswered question. Clear blue eyes lightened up as the Xyz user leaned back and waved a hand to the side calmly. "But it'll be fine! Trapeze Magician and I are here with you!" Yuya looked over the the Xyz monster that wore a mask and held a trapeze baton in one hand. Scarlet eyes widened as he remembered a couple words from Yuto before both he and Zero had vanished.

'"_But it was never meant to be used as a tool for fighting! Our duels were there to make everyone smile and have fun!" Grey eyes softened to a light cloudy color. The Xyz user looked as if he were reliving fond memories._

"_Heartland was overflowing with people's smiles." Yuto gave an actual small smile.'_

Yuya returned his attention back to Dennis with a happy smile. "Thank you, Dennis!"

Dennis shrugged, you could almost see the Pinnochio nose trying to show itself. "You're welcome!"

Yuya turned back to face his opponent that had almost beat him to half consciousness before. "All right, let's go!" Yuya showed Umesugi a familiar Spell card. "I play the Spell card Monster Mirage! This allows me to change the level and attributes of one of my monsters to match another on the field." Yuya lifted one hand to point at his Odd-Eyes. "I choose to change Whip Viper's Level from 4 to 7, along with changing his attribute into a Dragon type.

PERFORMAPAL WHIP VIPER LV.4 = 7

"With the now Level 7 Performapal Whip Viper and Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" The two animals turned into lights that went into the golden vortex in the ground in front of Yuya.

A familiar blast of heat radiated from the Xyz vortex as the demonic dragon began to crawl out and make its reappearance. "Awaken from the depths of your apocalyptic Underworld which you reside in." Yuya's smile turned into a slight smirk, but it wasn't anything like the demonic looks he gave during Isao's duel. "Burn your opponents with your fire!"

Dark iron tipped claws made deep grooves in the rock like last time. Those familiar four wings spread out widely and taking up most of the field on Yuya's side. The wings glowed a much brighter shade of red, almost like Dennis' hair instead of those eerie ones during his second match. The darkened blue orbed chest glowed just a bit lower than Odd-Eyes' blue orb would.

The green and red orbs glowing just as brightly and more healthily than its first terrifying appearance. That vicious stinger flicked behind the dragon and batted the floor for a moment, before finally going somewhat docile.

"I Xyz Summon!" Yuya yelled. His new dragon giving a ferocious roar as it took flight above it's master. "Come forth! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon!" Hellfire's dichromatic eyes glowed brightly. They weren't as sunk back into it's blackened armor like the first time with Isao's duel.

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON RNK.7 ORB.2 ATK:3000 DEF:2800

Yuya looked up at his monstrous dragon calmly. His back being turned from Umesugi. The Ryozanpaku student smirked darkly. "So you've finally stepped into darkness! The fact that you summoned that dragon from pitch black darkness is proof!"

"That's wrong." Yuya turned around to face his opponent. His eyes their usual bright and jolly scarlet and a smile on his face. "The fun has just begun!" Yuya pointed down towards Umesugi.

Dennis threw both of his arms up to the side and in the air. "It's showtime!" Trapeze Magician laughed somewhat mischievously as the Xyz monster swopped down and grabbed ahold of his master's hands. "Everyone enjoy! Let's have fun together!" Both the duelist and Xyz monster flew up into the air and spun around above both Yuya and Umesugi. Yuya stared up in awe, the image of Dennis and Trapeze Magician being replaced with his father and ace monster. "And I'll start us off!" Dennis let go of Trapeze Magician, and began to spiral down towards the lava river. Thankfully, his loyal monster caught him in one hand before any true harm could befall Dennis. "I activate Trapeze Magician's effect! By using one Orbital I can target a monster and let it attack twice this turn!" Clear blue eyes looked down at Yuya and his dragon. "I target Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon!"

PERFORMAGE TRAPEZE MAGICIAN ORB.2 = 1

Hellfire's dual eyes glowed brightly, and the dragon tipped it's head back and gave a deep roar towards the sky. It was almost like it was saying thank you for the extra attack given to it by Trapeze Magician and Dennis. That, or maybe it was just excited to destroy more things.

Most likely the latter.

"Next is my turn." Hellfire lowered itself, and allowed Yuya to jump up and climb onto it's back. The Entertainment duelist now riding the demonic dragon. Yuya threw a hand forward. "I activate Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon's effect!" Hellfire roared, and stretched its wings and flew higher into the air. "By using one orbital it can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field, and gain it's Attack Points! Acidic Punishment!"

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON ORB.2 = 1

The demonic dragon threw it's tail forward from above it's head and Yuya. That distinctly blood red, acidic smelling like substance flew from its tail before landing all over Umesugi's Fusion monster. The acid reacted and began to melt the monster. The Fusion monster struggled, terrified as it watched itself slowly melting, and was inevitably destroyed. A fierce orange glow wrapped around Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon's frame, and the monster once again gave a deep roar as it grew even more powerful. Excitement seeming to run through the dragon's veins.

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON ATK:3000 = 6000

In the back of his mind, Yuya began to wonder just why Dennis gave Hellfire another attack since this one attack would finish Umesugi's monster. Though the Entertainment duelist just shrugged it off as an effort to excite the surely watching crowd some more. It was rather difficult to control Hellfire and prevent him from wanting to destroy multiple things around him, or jump into the lava river.

Apparently the dragon played in the lava as if it was a bubble bath, and not something extremely hot and dangerous.

Umesugi grit his teeth and took a knee. Trapeze Magician just barely passed above Yuya and his dragon, sparkles falling behind them as they went. "Yeah!"

"Nice, Dennis!" Yuya cheered up at his partner. "Battle!" Yuya threw a hand forward towards Umesugi. "I attack you directly with Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon! Savage Brutality!" Hellfire flapped its wings to gain more distance, before charging straight at Umesugi, who was currently running away to find an Action Card. However, the Ryozanpaku student could never out run a dragon, and was inevitably pushed aside by a whip of it's barbed tail. Umesugi cried out as he was thrown away by the force, and temporarily rendered unconscious from the One Shot K.O.

**USUMEGI LP- 4000 = 0 LOSER**

**DENNIS LP- 2000 WINNER**

**YUYA LP- 200 WINNER**

Hellfire swooped down towards the ground, and calmly landed with his wings still spread widely. Yuya looked around with a big grin on his face as he gave a sheepish laugh, sparkles raining down on the two from Dennis' Trapeze Magician.

"Yuya!" Dennis jumped away from his Xyz monster to stand besides Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon and his master Yuya. "You did it, Yuya!" The Xyz user raised his hands up into the air in his excitement. "You really can do it!"

"Yeah!" Yuya gave Dennis a fist pump and a wink, that big grin still on his face. "I pulled off my greatest Entertainment duel!"

Dennies turned around, light blue eyes looking up at his Trapeze Magician. The clown spinning around on his trapeze baton and laughing giddily at the victory. "It's a shame there isn't an audience here with us though…" If only he could hear the crowd going nuts from within the stadium.

. . .

"Gongenzaka, here." Yuzu held out two Pendulum cards towards the Steadfast duelist.

Gongenzaka blinked down at the cards from where he sat. "You're the one who won." He spoke calmly, now recharged and ready for another battle. The sturdy teen turned away from the cards with closed eyes, making Yuzu's periwinkle ones blink. "I can't accept this." Gongenzaka stood to his full towering height.

"But it was a Tag Battle…" Yuzu trailed off.

The black haired teen looked down at Yuzu. "Then I'll just take the one that I bet." He took said card with closed eyes. "There's still much left to do." Gongenzaka smiled down at Yuzu. "Let's both do our best."

"Yeah!" Yuzu grinned. "Let's!"

. . .

Michio walked around the silent jungle, looking around. "Huh?" His eyes fell upon a Pendulum card on the ground right beside the river. The cooking duelist knelt down and picked the card up. "A card in a place like this-? Ahh!" It was as if the card had a mind of its own, and began to try and pull itself away from the famous cooking teen. Thankfully, the orange haired duelist had a good grip on the card. "What is this!?" The teen just now noticed a line attached to the card as it gleamed off of the light.

"Ho ho! I caught one!" Michio looked up to meet the one responsible for this. The line attached to the card came from a fishing line that the stranger used. A big grin on his face as those brown eyes gleamed under the whale hat he wore. The duelist was admittedly chubby, and had a big vest on that had multiple pockets on top of a long sleeved pink jacket.

"You are…?" Michio trailed off, waiting for this person's response.

The other contestant jumped off of the tree branch that he was hiding in and walked over towards the cooking duelist. "My name is Teppei Tairyobata."

"This is some awful hospitality." Micho muttered softly, gesturing to the fishing line attached to the Pendulum card.

Teppei shrugged one hand, the other holding on to the fishing rod. "It's not mean at all, you're the one who fell for it!" Suddenly, the shorter, chubbier man leaned in. "Hmm? Aren't you… that famous cooking duelist?"

Michio smiled at the question. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michio Mokota." The fisherman swore he saw a glint come off from the grin Michio gave. Brown eyes blinked, before a rather sinister grin appeared on his face. Those brown eyes slightly shadowed from his hat as he spoke somewhat evilly. "Hey, I've got something I need your help with…"

. . .

"Thank you, Dennis!" Yuya did a small bow, both of the duelists monsters where now gone. However it was rather amusing to watch Hellfire jump into the lava before he vanished and roll around in it. The audience watching could say the same thing, and even found it somewhat cute. If it wasn't for the fact that Hellfire was a literal demonic dragon.

Dennis winked. "I've always wanted to pair up with you once." The Xyz user's smile widened. "With Yusho Sakaki's Junior!"

Yuya blinked. "Huh? You know my father!?"

"Of course!" Dennis exclaimed enthusiastically, and held one hand against where his heart lay. "He's a duelist I admire!"

Yuya smiled brightly at the news. "Having a Tag Duel with you felt like I was dueling alongside my father!"

Dennis' grin turned somewhat cheesy. "Me too, it was fun! Let's both make sure to make it through this!" He held a hand out towards the Entertainment duelist, and Yuya gladly accepted.

The two shook hands firmly, determined to make it to the Top 8. "Yeah! It's a promise!" Once the two separated, Yuya began to run ahead of Dennis and wave. "Well, I guess I better start making true on that promise of ours! I'll see you in the Top 8 Dennis! If you meet Yuzu, tell her that I'll be in the ancient ruins zone!"

Dennis waved back towards Yuya. "Alright! I'll be sure to tell her Yuya! See you later!"

. . .

SLASH THE ASSAULT KNIGHT LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"I end my turn." Ashley spoke.

"Finally." Zero put a hand on his deck. "My turn! I draw!" Violet eyes looked over at the card he drew, and a sick grin twisted upon his lips. "Alright then, I guess it's finally time to see how good Pendulum Summoning really is!"

The masked man held two cards from between his black gloved fingers. "With Scale 3 Knightmare Pilot Suzaku Kururugi and Scale 9 Knightmare Pilot Kallen Kozuki, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two humanoid monsters dressed in their best knightmare piloting outfits rose up into two pillars of light. Their numbers appeared below them while the portal appeared between them. "With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters between Levels 4 to 8! Swing Pendulum! Grant me the blessings of a powerful Summoning Method!" Zero raised both gloved hands towards the portal, his cape rising out at the action. "Appear to the battlefield, my monsters!" Three monsters flew out of the portal, all three of them being mechanical knightmares.

BLACK KNIGHT COMMANDER BURAI LV.4 ATK:1100 DEF:1000

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

While Shun hopped onto one of his mechanical birds, Zero jumped up to kneel down into the Black Knight Burai's awaiting hands. Together, both duelists and their machines sped past the Knights of Duels and deeper into the Ancient Ruins

"Get back here!" Bram yelled, and looked to his fellow knights. "Follow them!" The knights ran after the two resistance fighters, armor clanking loudly and wildly against the stone floors of the Action Field. The knights all skidded to a stop when Zero's two Black Knight Glasgows shot against the stone floor, and caused it to collapse. A new ravine of sorts forming between the rebels and the knights. This prevented the Knights of Duels from giving chase and trapping Shun and Zero into another corner.

Zero's three monster's lined up behind the masked man once he and stepped down from his machine. Shun jumping down from his mechanical bird once it had landed beside them.

"Three level 4 monsters, so that means you're going to Xyz Summon!" Ashley looked between the Pendulum monsters and Zero's recently summoned machines.

Zero looked at them as well. "Pendulum Summoning truly is a dangerous weapon, and it's not that hard to use either." It made the masked leader ponder how long it would take for Academia to find and use it to their own advantage. "I overlay all three of my machines to create an even stronger and deadlier monstrosity!" The three knightmares turned into lights and went into the vortex above and behind Zero. Slowly, a knightmare descended from the smoky vortex and towered behind it's master. Those familiar red eyes gleaming down at all three of its opponents. Zero threw both of his hands out to each side, cape flaring out widely at the action. "Rise from the depths of your slumber with your cold metal and sleek gold! Xyz summon, come forth! Knightmare Gawain!"

KNIGHTMARE GAWAIN RNK.4 ORBS:3 ATK:2700 DEF:2000

Even the knights in shining armor couldn't help but quake slightly at how enormous this monster was. The Gawain even towered most, if not all of Zero's other monsters!

"That thing is a beast!" Carl spoke while staring up into the knightmare's eyes.

"You're lucky that I can't attack this turn." Zero piped up. "I end my turn." The revolutionaries' faceless mask looked over at Shun. "I believe it's time for you to finish this, Shun."

Shun didn't bother to acknowledge Zero. "My turn, I draw!" He showed everyone the monster he drew. "I summon Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius!" This metal bird was painted dark purple and blue with yellow joints, and a green joint in the center of it's chest. The bird had no feet, only it's head, body, tail, and wings.

RAIDRAPTOR FUZZY LANIUS LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500

"Three more Level 4s…" Bram trailed off, his teeth grit.

Shun raised a hand up towards the sky. "I overlay my Level 4 falcons to summon an even stronger bird of prey!" Shun's birds turned into light and went down into the vortex. A bigger bird soon rushed out of the vortex and up into the air. "Obscured falcon. Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of Rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank four! Raidraptor Rise Falcon!" The giant mechanical falcon gave a piercing cry as the monster flew down beside its master.

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON RNK.4 ORB.3 ATK:100 DEF:2000

"This damned bird!" Bram swore, he knew what was going to happen, and could do nothing to stop it except look for an Action Card alongside the other knights.

However, they were stopped from advancing by Zero's behemoth of a monster blocking their way. This left the knights and their monsters stuck between the huge Xyz monster, and the freshly created ravine.

"This is Checkmate." Zero spoke darkly beside Shun. The two exchanged a quick nod. "Finish them."

"Gladly." Shun almost sneered, but resisted and kept his cool and collected mask. "I activate Raidraptor Rise Falcon's effect! This monster can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field. By using one Orbital, it gains Attack equal to the total Attack of all of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!"

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ORB.3 = 2

"But all of our monster's were Special Summoned!" Ashley pointed towards Zero. "Even his Knightmare Gawain was Special Summoned! You'll end up taking him down as well!"

RAIDRAPTOR RISE FALCON ATK: 2400 + 2400 + 2400 + 2700 = 9900

Shun made a gun like gesture with two fingers, and pointed them at the three Knights of Duels. "Battle!" Yellow eyes widened. "Raidraptor Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all! Brave Claw Revolution!" The bird lit on fire like the mythical phoenix, and flew high up into the air with a loud screech of battle.

"I activate the Continuous Quick Play Spell Absolute Defense System!" A pink hexagonal barrier wrapped around the Gawain, shielding it from Rise Falcon's attack. "This prevents my monster from being destroyed, and negates any damage that I would take!"

"Not way!" Bram took a step back. "They had this entire thing planned from the start!"

Once Raidraptor Rise Falcon was satisfied with the height it had gained beside the clouds. The bird of prey crashed down onto the Knights of Duels alongside their monsters. Shun didn't blink once as all of the fire and power rained down on his opponents.

The knights screamed as all three were thrown back against the ground. Their armor clanking loudly throughout the Ancient Ruins, and remained stationary after the attack was over. The three knights having gone unconscious.

**BRAM LP- 0 LOSER**

**ASHLEY LP- 0 LOSER**

**CARL LP- 0 LOSER**

**SHUN LP- 4000 WINNER**

**ZERO LP- 4000 WINNER**

Shun pointed over at the three knights, usual frown on his face. "These are not fit to be Lancers." With that, the Raidraptor duelist turned around and walked away from his three defeated foes.

"Hmph." Zero turned his masked head away from the Knights of Duels, and caught up with Shun as they both walked away from the victorious duel. Somehow, Gawain and Rise Falcon had managed to retrieve their rightly won Pendulum cards without harming or crushing the unconscious duelists. "Marvelous job, my Gawain."

Shun gave a swift pat on Rise Falcon's head, before both monsters were turned into yellow particles since the duel was finished. Shun scowled once his falcon was gone. "I hope that not everyone in this tournament is as weak as they were."

"I would have to hope the same, because this world will be in deep trouble if not." Zero agreed calmly as they walked towards a hallway of sorts that had multiple columns supporting the roof, there weren't any walls. "I'm rather certain that at least Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka will be prime duelists capable for a spot as a Lancer."

"That will depend on if they survive the Battle Royale or not. That, or if I get a chance to duel them myself and see their potential. Especially Yuya's."

. . .

"Yeah! Great job Shun! Zero!" Two resistance fighters cheered as one while they were cuddled together on the couch. Both having managed to watch their comrades win their duel flawlessly.

Yuto gave a quick stretch, the Phantom Knights duelist finally able to stand on his own two feet without wobbling too badly. "Shun and Zero did a rather amazing job working together in that duel with those three knights, huh?" Grey eyes looked down at Ruri, the Lyrical Luscinia duelist was laying right beside him until he stood up.

"Yeah." Ruri nooded, a soft smile on her face. "I'm so glad that they're alright. Those knights weren't very chivalrous now were they?" Pink eyes softened. "They should be taught a lesson from a true knight." Yuto raised an eyebrow. "I happen to know a knight whose better than all of the rest. One that knows the meaning of chivalry, honor and kindness."

Yuto gave a gentle smile back towards Ruri, and he sat back down to lean over Ruri. Their eyes never leaving each others as they filled with emotion. "Really? And who would that be?"

Ruri draped her arms around Yuto's neck. "It's you silly. Always you." The two teens leaned in towards each other, closing the distance slowly but surely.

Their lips just brushed each other.

**BANG!**

Both Yuto and Ruri flinched as the door was tackled down and hit the floor loudly. The two resistance fighters separating from each other to look at what had caused it.

Grey and pink eyes widened and shrunk back, shaking slightly as three people spilled into the room.

It was Yuto that spoke first, a nasty scowl and stormy grey eyes giving the three intruders a death glare. Ruri hid behind her boyfriend slightly in fright, though she quickly put her duel disk on and activated it alongside Yuto's.

"Obelisk Force!"

**WHHHHAAAAAT! Oh snap that's VERRRRY bad isn't it? What are Yuto and Ruri going to do!? It seems Academia has finally arrived and is interrupting the Battle Royale as Reiji had planned. Man, they were interrupting a MOMENT! How the hell did they find Yuto and Ruri in the hotel room anyway!? **

**I'm so proud of myself for making it to 20 chapters! 21 if you wanted to include the Interlude. Either way I'm so proud! Sorry for the somewhat late post, I've been a very busy bee indeed. This story must go on though! I don't plan on moving on to another story until this one is completed!**

**Be sure to leave a review! **

**The only way to find out what will happen next is by reading Chapter 21! -MoonlightWright**


	22. Ch21 The Invasion of Standard

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 21! First off I just want to talk about the Knights of Duels. The only monster we got to see from them was the Slash the Assault Knight, and I tried looking up their stats but couldn't find it. So I just had to guess and make the stats myself. I also find it just slightly weird that one of the knights are named Ashley, but I don't really care too much to stew on it. Next, I wonder how Yuto and Ruri are holding up?**

**Let's get started so you can find out what happened.**

Ch.21: The Invasion of Standard

"Not here…"

"If you're looking for Yuya, he already went off to the ancient ruins area." Periwinkle eyes looked up to see an orange haired teen standing on top of a stone hill. Dennis put one gloved hand on his hip. "Hey!"

"You're…?" Yuzu spoke innocently.

"I'm Dennis. An L.D.S Exchange Student and Yuya's friend." Dennis gave a wink.

"Friend?" Yuya repeated. She's never met this person in her life.

"Yep!" Dennis jumped from where he stood on top of the hill and landed behind Yuzu. "Everyone who duels can become friends!" The Xyz user threw a hand out in front of him towards Yuzu.

"You dueled with Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

Dennis raised a finger. "We beat Ryouzanpaku in such an amazing combination that you wouldn't think it was our first time meeting!" The taller teen took a couple steps forward until Yuzu found herself pushed against the rock wall of the volcano area. He put one hand beside her head against the wall, and Dennis' shadow covered Yuzu's face as he got just a little too close. "I want to duel you and become your friend as well, Yuzu Hiragi."

"You know about me?" Yuzu looked up into Dennis' clear blue eyes as she spoke. A little sweat drop rolling down the side of her face. This wasn't the person she was hoping would do something like this. A certain tomato haired teen flashed by in her mind.

"You're the daughter of Yusho Duel School's principal, right?" Dennis said it as a question, but both people knew the answer to it. "I'm also aspiring to be an Entertainment duelist like Yusho Sakaki was!" The hand beside Yuzu's face turned into a fist, before he revealed a beautiful red rose and held it out to the pink haired girl. Dennis winked.

Yuzu looked down at the rose, before meeting Dennis' eyes once again with a hand on her hip. The girl decided to push this strange behavior to the side. "Sure, let's duel! As another aspiring Entertainment duelist, I'm interested..." Periwinkle steeled in determination. "In seeing how you duel!"

The two separated themselves across the bridge. Yuzu held up two Pendulum cards. "Since we both have one win, why don't we each bet two Pendulum cards?"

Dennis smiled, and snapped his gloved fingers. "Good idea. You are an entertainer!" The orange haired teen activated his duel disk and held it out in front of him. "This way will definitely be more exciting!"

**YUZU LP- 4000**

**DENNIS LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

Dennis held a hand out with the other on his hip. "Well then, ladies first."

Yuzu smiled, but declined. "No, I want to see what you've got. I'll let you go first!"

Dennis just went along with it. "What an honor! My turn!" He picked up one card from his hand. "When neither of us control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card!" A monster with giant green stilts, purple clothing, and an orange hat appeared on the field. "Performage Stilts Shooter!"

PERFORMAGE STILTS SHOOTER LV.6 ATK:2200 DEF:0

"I set one card." Dennis placed his card before making a strange move. "Next I set Scale 10 Yellow Scarab in the Pendulum Zone!" The golden scarab with a giant emerald in its back rose up in one pillar of blue light. Yuzu quirked her eyebrows at the sight. "I activate Yellow Scarab's Pendulum Effect!" The emerald on the monster's back began to glow. "It increases all Spellcaster type monsters' Attack by 300."

PERFORMAGE STILTS SHOOTER ATK:2200 = 2500

"So that's why you only set one Pendulum monster." Yuzu 'ohhed' at the realization. "It was for the effect."

Dennis gave a half shrug. "You need two Pendulum cards to perform a Pendulum Summon, but you only need one to activate its effect!" The red haired teen put his hands on his hips. "I end my turn here."

_He only used one Pendulum monster, so he must not have another Pendulum card in his hand._ Periwinkle eyes narrowed as she began to formulate a plan. "My turn! I draw!" The girl drew, before revealing two cards from between her fingers. "I, using Scale 3 White Butterfly and Scale 9 White Flower, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up in two pillar of blue lights. They managed to glow a nice bright, almost angelic radiance from within their zones. "With this, I am now able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 4 to 8!" Yuzu raised one hand towards the portal in between her Pendulum monsters. "I Pendulum Summon! Now, you're on! Melodious Songstress Soprano and Melodious Maiden Tam-Tam!" This new monster had a giant maroon and golden gong, along with a red and gold gong stick. She was smaller than Soprano, and had dark grey hair while wearing a cyan green and orange outfit.

MELODIOUS SONGSTRESS SOPRANO LV.4 ATK:1400 DEF:1400

MELODIOUS MAIDEN TAM TAM LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

The pink haired teen looked up at her taller monster. "If I use Soprano as Fusion Material, I can perform a Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization card!" Yuzu did a quick, small bow before raising her hands up into the air. "I fuse Soprano and Tam Tam!" The two monsters followed their master's lead, and began to fuse together behind her. "Whispers of an angel. Echoes of the soul! Guided by the baton, gather your power!" Yuzu threw one giant fist in front of her. "I Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Her ace Fusion monster appeared from her place within the pink flower she resided in.

BLOOM DIVA THE MELODIOUS CHOIR LV.6 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

"Fantastic!" Dennis yelled excitedly and snapped his fingers. "You're amazing! As expected of Yusho Duel School!"

"Save your praises for after my attack is over!" Yuzu retorted, and gestured towards Dennis and his monster. "I activate Melodious Maiden Tam Tam's Fusion Material effect! I decrease Bloom Diva's Attack by 500 and deal 500 damage to my opponent!" Bloom Diva began to sing, and Dennis had to cover his face slightly from the force of the wind thrown at him.

BLOOM DIVA THE MELODIOUS CHOIR ATK:1000 = 500

**DENNIS LP- 4000 = 3500**

"Battle!" Yuzu continued relentlessly, periwinkle eyes narrowed. "I attack Stilts Shooter with Bloom Diva!" Yuzu's Fusion monsters began to head straight towards the stronger monster. "Bloom Diva is not destroyed when battling Special Summoned monsters, and negates all damage the player would take! The opponent is dealt damage equal to the amount negated, and the monster that battled is destroyed! Reflect Shout!" Bloom Diva stopped Stilt Shooter's attack, and a green whirlwind flew out from the Fusion monster's mouth and destroyed Dennis' monster. Dennis cried out for a moment, and his shoes skid back against the ground. The Xyz user was forced to kneel as he neared the end of the bridge above the lava river.

**DENNIS LP- 3500 = 1500**

"Wow!" Clear blue eyes looked up at Yuzu and her Fusion monster. "That's quite an extraordinary monster you have there!" Dennis grabbed the railing, but soon turned around to find that he had accidentally grabbed ahold of an Action Card as well. The Performage user show Yuzu the card. "I'll activate the Action Card Flame Ball in return for your attack!"

The small ball of fire started to head towards Yuzu, the Melodious duelist not fearing the minor threat. "That's nothing!"

Light blue eyes narrowed. "Right now, I'm going to turn Flame Ball into a rainbow burst!" Dennis began to lift his fingers one at a time. "One! Two! Three!" The ball of fire disappeared, and soon turned into a yellow pinata of sorts. Once the yellow ball opened, a huge explosion of rainbow colored sparkles forced Yuzu to kneel and skid back as well. The force of the attack seemed to be double the amount stronger than what it should have.

**YUZU LP- 4000 = 2000**

Periwinkle eyes looked up in confusion while Dennis tilted his head to the side in slight worry. "Are you alright? Sorry for scaring you like that!" The Xyz user began to explain what had just happened. "By banishing Stilts Shooter from the Graveyard, I've made Flame Ball's damage equal to the greatest damage I've taken from you."

Yuzu smiled. Turns out Dennis really was a good duelist. "I activate the Continuous Spell Slow Tempo from my hand! Normal Summoned monsters cannot attack on the turn they are summoned. I end my turn here."

"I see." Dennis smiled charmingly. "Bloom Diva can't be destroyed by Special Summoned monsters. If you try and turn the tables with a Normal Summon, you won't be able to attack immediately." Light blue eyes narrowed happily at the challenge before him. "But, it wouldn't be much of a show if you didn't make it at least this difficult!" The boy practically vibrated from the excitement of this entertaining match. "My turn, I draw!" Dennis spun around dramatically, before leaning in slightly. "From here on it's my showtime!" The Xyz user showed Yuzu a certain card. "With Scale 2 Blue Whale and my already set Scale 10 Yellow Scarab, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two monsters stood together in harmony within their blue pillars, the portal beginning to open between them.

"With this, I am able to summon monsters from Levels 3 to 9 all at once!" Dennis raised one hand into the air above him towards the portal. "I Pendulum Summon! Come!" Dennis snapped his fingers, and two monsters appeared from the portal. "Level 4! Performage Damage Juggler! Level 4! Performage Flame Eater!"

The first monster only had a green and yellow top for its legs and chest. Two floating white gloves acted as hands without any arms to attach to the body. A star covered it's right eye, while it wore a purple wizard hat with yellow stars and a light blue cape. Four balls with question marks on them were juggled between both hands. The second monster was a literal bomb with wild light green eyes and a red cape with a blue hat and yellow stars on it.

PERFORMAGE DAMAGE JUGGLER LV.4 ATK:1500 DEF:1000

PERFORMAGE FLAME EATER LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:1600

"I overlay my Level 4 Damage Juggler and Flame Eater!" The two rather silly monsters went into the swirling vortex in the ground, and out appeared an extremely giggly clown. "The show must go on! Artisan of the air! Swing across the stage with grace! I Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" The laughing clown waved to the nonexistent crowd.

PERFORMAGE TRAPEZE MAGICIAN RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"An Xyz Summon!?" Yuzu sweat dropped slightly, both from the heat in the volcano area and from this tough duel. However, little did both know that they were being watched by a girl with indigo hair and green eyes. Her face looking rather similar to another.

Serena focused her gaze on her Standard counterpart. The latter being too focused on the duel to notice. _So that's the one Zero had mentioned. Yuzu Hiragi._

Dennis threw his hand out towards Yuzu. "Battle! I attack Bloom Diva with Trapeze Magician!" The Xyz monster began to swing on his trapeze, giggling almost maddly. Multiple rainbow colored sparkles flew behind the monster as both feet started towards Yuzu's Fusion monster.

The Melodious duelist threw her arm to the side. "That's no use! I activate Bloom Diva's effect! Reflect Shout!" The Fusion monster released a green whirlwind towards Trapeze Magician.

Dennis smiled, the Xyz user having predicted this course of action. "Let's show everyone a true show, Trapeze Magician!" Seeing the cue, the Xyz monster threw himself out of the green whirlwinds and didn't get destroyed. "With Trapeze Magician's effect, I can negate any effect damage lower than this card's Attack!"

"But Trapeze Magician will be destroyed by Bloom Diva's effect!" The Melodious duelist didn't understand as to why the Xyz monster wasn't destroyed yet though.

"Nope." Dennis popped the 'p' and raised both arms into the arm like a true showman would. "This is where I perform the super illusion of the century!" He lifted one finger. "One. Two. Three!"

Pink smoke suddenly engulfed the field, and once it had cleared a strange golden box with question marks on each side was on his field. Yuzu blinked her periwinkle eyes at the sight.

Suddenly, Trapeze Magician flew back from behind Yuzu and snatched up Bloom Diva. The Fusion monster being carried as if she were a princess. Both Special Summoned monsters jumped into the box, the lid closing on top of them. The box then exploding.

"What!" Yuzu cried out, before noticing a yellow glow from beside her. When the Melodious duelist turned to see what was going on, she saw Trapeze Magician now standing beside her on HER side of the field. "Wh-what is this?!" She looked back over at Dennis side to see her Bloom Diva on the Xyz user's side of the field. "What's going on?"

"Looks like I surprised you again!" Dennis explained. "I activated the Trap card Trick Box. With this, Trapeze Magician is not destroyed, and switches control with its effect negated in exchange for Bloom Diva!"

"No way!" The pink haired teen knew what was going to happen now.

"Battle!" Dennis threw a hand out once again. "I attack Bloom Diva with Trapeze Magician!" The Fusion monster spun once, and began to sing a beautiful melody. "Trapeze Magician. Rest in peace to the sound of Bloom Diva's sweet voice! Reflect Shout!"

The green winds engulfed both Trapeze Magician and Yuzu. The girl cried out as she was sent flying away, and the Xyz monster being destroyed. The girl was thrown right above the lava river, and once the attack had ended, she began to descend down towards the hot molten lava.

**YUZU LP- 2000 = 0 LOSER**

**DENNIS LP- 1500 WINNER**

Dennis began to run towards the falling girl. "It's too soon for you to be resting in peace!" The Performage user jumped over the railing, and caught Yuzu with both of his arms. The girl being held like a princess herself that was just saved by a shining white knight.

Periwinkle eyes widened in shock and fear. "Dennis! You're going to-!"

Dennis gave a calming smile and winked. "It's fine. When the monster swapped by Trick Box is destroyed, it is Special Summoned back to the original controller's field!" Once those words left his lips and Dennis looked up, Trapeze Magician once again appeared on the field in an array of bright white lights and stars. The clown laughed as he reached down and grabbed ahold of both Dennis and Yuzu. "Welcome back! Trapeze Magician." Dennis smiled warmly at his monster. Once the two were safely deposited back onto the bridge, Trapeze Magician vanished in a wondrous array of yellow particles.

Yuzu sighed, but a nice smile was on her face. "It's hard to admit it, but it's my loss." The girl held out her two betted Pendulum cards.

Dennis accepted them gracefully with his one black gloved hand. "And now, with this, we're friends!" The red haired teen smiled fondly at the shorter girl. "Let's both make it through the tournament and duel again!"

Yuzu was about to respond, when another female voice spoke. "You won't be making it out of this!" Yuzu and Dennis turned to look at another girl wearing a red jacket and indigo hair glare at them, or more specifically, Dennis. "Because I'm going to defeat you!"

"Huh- What!?" Dennis looked between Yuzu and Serena. The Xyz user couldn't help but see two Yuzu's. Even with their rather prominent hair, eyes and clothes differentiating them. "Twins?" Dennis looked at Yuzu, completely lost. "Who is that?"

_She looks just like me…_ Periwinkle eyes widened. _It can't be!.. Ruri!?_

. . .

"I'm worried." Zero's modulated voice spoke up from the tense silence that permeated the two resistance fighters. Both duelists were currently relaxing, and leaning against a stone pillar, arms crossed. It looked like they were unconsciously mimicking each other. However, both contestants were actually very stressed at the moment. The reason being that Yuto had sent some sort of garbled, half baked message and hasn't replied to either of their replies since.

It was getting both boys riled up very easily.

"Forget the damn tournament, Yuto and Ruri could be in trouble!" Shun ground out, but he didn't move from his spot.

"You know the entire city is watching us right now Shun." Zero reasoned with cold logic. It hurt, but it made him acting on his emotions recklessly less likely. It was natural, to become almost robotic. "We can't give out our location to the entire world."

"I don't care! Ruri-!" Shun was about to retort, but the sound of footsteps caused both rebels to stiffen and hide behind the pillar slightly. Shun poked his head out slightly to see who had joined the ancient ruins area, yellow eyes blazing.

A tuft of green and red hair was his answer.

Seeing Shun relax from his stiff form allowed Zero to realize that whoever it was wasn't a threat. The masked man resettled himself against the pillar with his cape hiding most of his form, nails trying to dig through the black gloves and fabric of his suit. It was only a matter of moments before scarlet red eyes locked onto fiery yellow and masked violet ones.

"Shun Kurosaki! Zero!" Yuya called out in his surprised stupor. If he was being honest with himself, the Pendulum user didn't think he would be able to find the two dimension travelers so quickly. Regardless, Yuya clenched his fists and leaned forward. "I've finally found you two, so now you can answer my questions! About Sora! About Academia!"

"Now now Yuya." Zero pushed himself off of the wall and from the shadow that hid him to completely face the Entertainment duelist. "It would be best not to spill such… secrets out for the entire world to hear." Zero's mask reflected some light as he tucked his chin just a bit. "You do remember that this entire Battle Royale is being broadcast out to the entire world, right?"

Yuya grit his teeth. "That doesn't matter!" He threw his hand out to the side. "I want to know what happened to Sora! I want to make sure he's alright! He's my friend-!"

"Speaking of Battle Royales." Shun cut in sharply, obviously not liking how Yuya said Sora was his 'friend'. The Raidraptor too pushed himself off of the wall and faced Yuya with his fierce yellow eyes. "Why don't we have a battle? I've been waiting for you to arrive here after all."

"Huh?!" Yuya leaned back slightly at that, caught off guard.

"Shun." Zero warned, but let the Xyz user continue what he was planning to do.

Shun tilted his head to the side slightly, yellow eyes darkened by the things he had witnessed. "Duel me. Then we'll see if you are fit to become a Lancer, fit to know the answers which you are seeking." Shun readjusted the red scarf tied around his neck. "Fit to know more about us." Once he was done fixing his scarf, both of Shun's hands tightened into fists. "I know that Yuto and Zero fought with Sora Shiunin, and that you join Sora's side! I know how you interfered!" The Raidraptor snarled and pointed at Yuya. "So let's see which side your allegiance truly belongs to!"

Yuya pursed his lips slightly in thought, before nodding. Red eyes dulled as his serious game face appeared. "Fine. I'll duel you!" Yuya made a fist. "I'll duel you and show how to smile once again! A duel that would make Yuto's trust in me true and unfounded!" Just as the two were about to start their battle, another voice spoke up.

"This card can attack directly with its effect!"

Red, yellow, and hidden violet eyes widened, and snapped over towards the person's voice. It was one of the Knights of Duels, the one wearing the dark blue cape and had maroon like hair.

"I attack you directly with Assault Knight Slash!" Carl smirked, his one visible grey eye gleaming. The knight slashed down, and a streak of purple light flew straight towards the other three contestants.

Zero, Shun, and Yuya all tensed. While crimson eyes had widened, yellow and masked violet narrowed in seething anger. All three barely managed to duck the attack that sped past them, and Zero swore he could feel some of his cape being clipped by the attack. When their heads turn to watch the attack, they were shocked to see another one of the knights sneering down at them.

"Assault Knight Slash can negate battle damage!" Ashley spoke calmly, and the knight produced a light blue shield that blocked the purple blast. When Zero took a good look at the situation, it turned out that all three knights had surrounded them. They were in the middle of a battle, and each knight had an Assault Knight Slash out on their field.

"Knight of Duels!" Yuya spoke up, still in slight shock. Both rebels and Entertainment duelist stood up.

Zero clenched his fists. "How dare they…"

"These guys never learn." Shun spat. He had already determined these 'knights' to be unfit for a position as a Lancer, so they weren't worth his time.

"I end my turn." Carl spoke up over the stewing rebels. "I think I hear some bugs talking."

"Then we should just squash those pests and kick them aside!" Ashley responded mockingly. "My turn!" The green cape wearing knight drew a card, and pointed at the three contestants caught in the crossfire. "I attack directly with Assault Knight Slash!" Shun, Zero, and Yuya just manage to throw themselves to the side. A small bit of Yuya's green hair was clipped.

"Assault Knight Slash can negate battle damage!" Bram spoke up calmly, and that same blue shield protected the knight from any harm.

Shun clicked his tongue. "They're acting like they're in a duel just to harass us!"

Yuya stood up now, the boy holding onto his left arm. "That's just-!"

"I end my turn." Ashley intervened. "We can keep this up until those pests are ground to bits against the stone floor!"

Bram smiled and taunted the two rebel fighters. "If you don't like it, then you can just join us and pay the 2000 Life Point interference penalty!"

"You bastards!" Zero hissed. "You dare to try and hunt us, to try and cheat us!"

"My turn!" Bram ignored the masked man's quickly rising deadly aura and pointed at them. The three were stuck between the ledge of the stone hallway and the knights. "I attack directly with Assault Knight Slash!"

The purple beam thrown from the Knight bore down on the trapped duelists, and they were forcibly sent flying. Shun, Yuya, and Zero each cried out from the pain in the blow. While the Raidraptor was thrown back against the stone pillar, hitting his back harshly, Yuya was thrown off of the ledge. It was only thanks to a random pillar that saved the Pendulum user from a fatal fall. Zero was blasted out of the hallway completely, and rolled against the ground and onto one of the big highway bridges. It was a surprise that his mask didn't crack of come clean off from the impact and skidding against the ground harshly. Though his body could feel the pain, thankfully there were no broken bones or pulled muscles.

"Zero!" Shun stood up, just barely wincing from the pain in his left shoulder. Yellow eyes looked over at Yuya, who was stranded on the sole pillar. "Yuya!" Shun growled, before focusing his enraged glare on the perpetrators. "You dare call yourselves duelists!" The Raidraptor raised his duel disk, but didn't activate it just yet. "Get out of my way! I have more important people to be worrying about than you parasites!"

All three knights grinned over at Shun darkly. "We're only just dueling. We aren't doing anything against the rules." They spoke with mock innocence that was badly hidden, and soon began to laugh.

While Yuya was struggling to climb on top of his pillar, Zero was beginning to get up. Violet eyes glaring strongly at the knights cornering his comrade. "Damn cheating cowards!"

That's when things began to get even worse.

"Zero!" Said masked man looked over at Yuya, whose scarlet eyes were looking at something else. That's when he could hear multiple footsteps. Following Yuya line of sight just barely managed to let him find the culprits to the noise.

Zero could only jerk back slightly, before his arms were forcibly grabbed and he was pinned down against the ground harshly.

"Ah!" The masked man cried out for only a moment. It felt like they were going to break both of his arms from how tightly they gripped them and from how far they were pinned behind his caped back. Another hand came and forcefully grabbed the back of his neck, and made the masked resistance leader look into the ground. He already knew who they were though.

Obelisk Force.

So Academia had finally decided to attack.

Even with this predicament, Zero still struggled and put up quite a hellish fight. He managed to kick the knee of one of the three Obelisk members, and he could hear the man hiss just behind his masked ear. As punishment for the attack, the Academia dog stomped down onto one of his ankles, causing a small grunt to emit from Zero's throat. It was definitely sprained, if not broken, he couldn't tell.

"Zero! Fucking Obelisk Force! Academia!" Shun tried to get to his leader's aid, but those damned knights still blocked his way. Even with this even more dangerous threat appearing before them! "Idiots! Step aside!"

"I'll make you pay for that you lap dog!" Zero hissed viciously as he was forcefully yanked upwards. The masked man having to bite his lip to keep from saying anything as his ankle burned from the weight of standing. Yuya was forced to watch the entire display with his widened, confused, and frightened scarlet eyes wide. The Pendulum user being forced to the sidelines from where he stood on the pillar.

"Yeah right. With the predicament you're in now? Please." The Obelisk member with a yellow gem leaned right into Zero's face with a wicked sneer. "You're at our mercy now, Zero."

Zero shook from sheer rage, and tried to break free just to try and wrap his hands around that _peasants_ throat-!

"Well then, this is quite convenient." Zero tensed in his position, while Yuya tried to call out his 'friends' name.

"You!" Shun hissed, his back hunched and body tense as if a predator cornered by some threat.

"I've been waiting for this." Sora Shiunin spoke casually as his crazed emerald green eyes snapped open to meet Shun's sane ones. "I've been waiting to finally settle the score with you both. Shun Kurosaki! Zero!" Both resistance fighters said nothing to the crazy candy addicts words.

However, that never stopped Yuya. "Sora!" The tomato haired teen screamed loudly, trying to get his Fusion using friend's attention. The sky blue haired teen only looked back at him for a fleeting moment, and grabbed a green sucker before popping it in his mouth. The Academia spy certainly looked like the cat that had gotten the canary, both canaries. "Sora! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sora kept his back to Yuya, and gestured to the other two Obelisk Force members that weren't holding Zero. "You guys take care of the knights. I don't care how you do it." The Fusion user spoke up over Yuya's callings. "Make sure they don't get in my way." Emerald eyes flickered to the struggling and persistent masked man that was fighting back even more strongly than before. "And keep a careful eye on him. We'll bring that masked bastard back to Academia once I've finished having fun with him and his buddy."

"Hey! Stop it, Sora!" Yuya continued stubbornly. Though his voice felt like it was going slightly raw from the action. Finally having enough, the Entertainment duelist began to climb down from the pillar.

"What's with that tone?" Carl snapped irritably. Both Xyz users were their targets, not some short midgets'. "And who the hell are you anyways!?"

"Obelisk Force." The yellow gemmed teen spoke harshly and with a cold frown. Both he and the green gemmed member activated their duel disks, and joined the Battle Royale without any penalty.

Zero reared back slightly as he realized what was happening in front of him. "No! I won't let you bastards destroy this world like you did with ours!"

"Silence you Xyz scum!" Obelisk red tightened his hold on Zero's arms, and the masked man leaned forward to try and aleve the pain slightly.

"Bastard! There wasn't even a duel!" Zero spat back towards this mindless puppet of a human being.

The Obelisk member's hold tightened even more, and Zero was sure that one of his muscles were torn from the action. His shoulder being dislocated wouldn't be too far behind, and both knew it. "It doesn't matter how we capture you as long as you're captured. You're a rather… special case." The masked man could feel the teen's malicious grin. "However… That doesn't stop us from carding you right now."

Zero grew even more tense as Obelisk red called over Obelisk green. The green member gave an equally dark grin at Zero as he raised his duel disk right in front of the masked man's face. No matter what would happen though, Zero would go so low as to beg or plead for mercy. He had more pride than that.

"Stop it!"

Just as Obelisk green was about to turn Zero into a card, another voice surprisingly spoke up and gained everyone's attention. Shun looked like he was about to lunge at the person closest to him and commit cold blooded murder. While the Knights of Duels were being disposed of quickly by Obelisk yellow, only Sora and Yuya were left to watch the proceedings.

"Oh?" Sora raised an eyebrow, his maniacal grin widening even more. He had finally found it. A weakness. "What's wrong? Afraid to see your little masked buddy become another card for my collection?" Sora cackled as he watched Shun take a threatening step forward. Sora raised his hand, and Obelisk green looked ready to turn the bucking Zero into a card at the command.

Shun stopped short at this turn of events. "Dammit… You bastard!" A deep growl crawled its way out of the tall teen's throat.

"I'll make a deal with you, Shun." Sora decided to torment his prey for a moment. "Duel me, and if you win Zero won't be turned into a card." Emerald eyes narrowed, a bit of acid green flickering through them. "But lose or decline my offer, and he'll become a card faster than you can even take a breath." The Academia spy held out both hands in front of him welcomingly. "So what'll it be?"

Just as Zero was about to speak Obelisk green's duel disk was wedged right in front of his throat. "Don't speak, cowardly mouse." If only they knew what they were really dealing with, and provoking.

Shun clenched both of his fists, before turning on his heel and stalking away. His yellow eyes steeled, and set on the temple stationed at the top of some stairs down the hallway a ways away. "Fine. The temple will suit for a good place for our duel."

"Wonderful. Let's begin quickly! I desire to reap my revenge on both of you and turn you into cards by the end of the day." Sora grinned, and calmly walked over to almost stroll beside, and slightly behind, Shun. After a good distance, Sora turned back and gave a swift nod towards the Obelisk Force members, before continuing to stalk away. The Fusion user promptly ignoring any of Yuya's calls or cries as Shun lead the way towards the temple.

"Wait!" Yuya cried out towards Sora, and jumped between a couple of pillars as he yelled. "Sora! Come back!"

"Let go of me right now!" Zero yelled once Obelisk green had removed his duel disk from the masked man's throat. He managed to get one arm free and elbow Red in the face, before Green had quickly detained said arm. "You fucking bastards!"

Suddenly, Obelisk yellow laughed, and everyone besides Shun and Sora turned to look at him. The Academia soldier having managed to beat all three Knights of Duels, all of them currently on the floor in pain. "How pathetically easy. The duelists of Standard really don't stand a chance." Yellow raised his duel disk towards the three knights. A purple light shone for just a moment, before a card that once used to be Carl floated down on the stone cold ground right in front of his friends.

Ashley screamed at the sight as Bram spoke up. "T-This is against the rules!" The two knight apparently thought that the three Academia soldiers were apart of the Battle Royale.

What a deadly mistake.

"This is completely by the rules." Yellow spoke casually as he took a menacing step forward towards the two remaining knights. "The defeated should be erased."

Red tightened his grip on Zero, and a loud popping sound echoed out from across the field. Zero couldn't help but scream at the sheer amount of pain coursing through he left shoulder as it was dislocated. His yell tearing out of his masked throat and modulator increasing its intensity. "Just like how you should be erased." The teen whispered in his masked ear.

Meanwhile, Yuya was freaking out, sweat gliding down his face as he felt his rage boil at the horrible sight. "Stop it." He whispered.

'"_They invaded the Xyz Dimension and tried to kidnap one of my comrades… my best friend's little sister!"_

"_Heartland was overflowing with people's smiles."_

"_The day when Academia attacked."_

"_They turned one person after another into cards!"_

"_In this reality, I saw countless people get turned into cards in front of my very own eyes!"'_

"Stop it." Yuya begged softly, though more loudly, yet it fell on deaf ears. Scarlet red eyes had shrunk to pupil size and shook wildly as he watched Obelisk yellow raise his duel disk once more. They laughed as that awful purple light engulfed both knights, and each one was turned into a card that fluttered onto the ground. The Academia soldiers just kept laughing, while Zero continued to rage, and left the three cards to be blown away by the wind, forever lost.

They LAUGHED.

"Stop it!" Yuya screamed, his scarlet red eyes beginning to glow a dark blood red.

. . .

"What on Earth is going on over there?" Shuzo spoke in a quick, worried manner. Both feeds to the ancient ruins and volcano areas were suddenly cut off at some rather important and confusing moments. Both times where when Yuya and Yuzu were in some danger, and it didn't bode well with the father of Yuzu Hiragi.

"Who were those guys with those weird masks in the ancient ruins area?" Tate asked, looking between Frederick and Allie for an answer.

"I don't know, but they don't give me as bad of the shivers as Zero's mask does." The blonde kid shivered slightly. "That thing is just plain scary."

"It looked like Yuya, and even Zero and Shun were in some deep trouble." Allie furrowed her brow.

Yoko was practically glaring a hole into the screen. They weren't the only ones complaining either. Nico Smiley was also having to deal with an entire stadium chalk full of Miami Cities' citizens yelling and demanding for the footage to return. It honestly sounded like a riot was going to happen at any moment.

Perhaps that was why the security had seemed to double, if not triple, since the footage was cut off in the first place.

"I won't be able to see Yuya or Dennis duel now." Yoko frowned, before she suddenly seemed to perk up and rub her hand against her cheeks. "But I'll at least get to see dear Michio duel still!" The rest of the Yusho group sweat dropped at the mother's antics. Now was definitely not the time.

. . .

"This way! Quickly!" Two people rushed down an alleyway that was turned into one fit for the ancient ruins area. The shadows quickly engulfed the two, and Yuto pushed Ruri against the wall. The Lyrical Luscinia duelist was about to say something, when Yuto quickly silenced her with a rather deep kiss.

Ruri was too shocked by the sudden kiss to do anything or even have her brain process the moment. Taking the chance, Yuto quickly covered both of them with his black cape and stayed still, his lips still locked with hers.

The sound of racing footsteps caught their attention, and both rebels tensed even more. Out of the corner of his grey eyes, Yuto watched as three Obelisk Force members sprinted by the alleyway, having taken no notice of the two as they passed. Only once they couldn't hear their footsteps did Yuto allow himself to relax just a smidgen and release Ruri.

Both of their cheeks were burning red. Yuto did a quick, deep bow. "I'm so sorry about that! I wouldn't have done that, but I had to use both of my hands to cover us up with my cape and-"

"It's alright Yuto." Ruri spoke softly, almost as quiet as the wind itself, but it boomed in Yuto's opinion. The girl was touching her lips slightly. "I know you wouldn't do something like that without a good reason… It's alright." She gave a strained, if joking smile. "Though that was my first kiss you just stole."

The red covering Yuto's cheeks could even rival Yuya's hair. "Eh… I'm still deeply sorry about that. It won't happen again."

Ruri wrapped the Phantom Knights duelist into a warm hug. "And I said it was fine, I actually liked it a lot. Though the circumstances of it could be better, I still liked it." And she really did. The electricity she felt from the kiss was nothing short of divine. She wanted more, but the female rebel knew better than that. They were in a very dire situation right now, and there was no time for such thoughts. "Come on. We need to find Shun and Zero."

It was honestly a surprise that they even managed to escape their pursuers in the first place. Thankfully, Yuto had thought quickly, and summoned his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Though the dragon struggled to move around too quickly within the confines of the hotel, the Xyz dragon managed to beat back the Fusion soldiers long enough for both resistance fighters to make a run for it. With the help of Phantom Sword clouding the Academia soldiers vision, they had soon made a clean get away from the empty hotel. All of the citizens having gone to the stadium to watch the Battle Royale, so both knew that nobody was carded, and were relieved to know that.

With a little encouragement, the two were soon speeding off as fast as they could. It wasn't long before they heard the loud screams of rage and chatter of others. What really caught their attention though, was that the person screaming seemed to have a modulator masking their voice.

Definitely Zero, and he seemed to be in some deep trouble once again.

Just as Yuto and Ruri managed to get on the highway, they heard a loud popping sound. The suddenly pain filled scream coming from Zero was enough information to know that Obelisk force was currently hurting, if not torturing, their leader.

They still didn't know where Shun was, or what could have become of him.

Both heard as Obelisk force began to laugh callously at Zero's pain. Pink and grey eyes widening, before giving a fatal death glare that could kill with just a look.

"Stop it!"

Ruri looked to the side to see Yuya on one of the pillars clutching his head, screaming. She also watched as Yuto hunched over himself and grabbed ahold of his chest. Sweat running down his face as he tried to take deep breaths. However, seeing Zero go through such pain, not seeing if Shun was alright, and everything that Academia had done to his home world made him snap.

While Yuya's eyes glowed a dark blood red, Yuto's glowed a steeled, dark violet.

**It is done! Chapter 21 is up and at em! I have to apologize for such a delay, but I have been rather busy. As I'm sure most could relate, school has started once again, and I also have some extracurricular activities that prevent me from getting home. Couple that with homework and the basic things one does such as dinner and showers, and I find that I have little to no time to work on this! It's why this is rather short (in my opinion) from all the others and so delayed. It might be like this for a while, and I'm talking months, so try to be patient with me. I refuse to give in and let this become dead!**

**Though there comes another problem of the 'plot bunnies' migrating to another field. More specifically, a Yugioh and Harry Potter crossover with Malik and Bakura. I find such stories to be so interesting to me! I might actually try to do a story on it as well while doing this one. Give me an opinion in the reviews of PM, either one. I'll read it either way.**

**We finally know that Yuto and Ruri are safe! Thank God for small mercies! However, now Zero and Shun are in a deep pickle. Let's also not forget about Yuzu's predicament with Serena, and now both Yu boys are going berserk. I'm sure most of you know what this means… Oh man.**

**Favorite, follow, and leave a review!**

**With that, I await you all in Chapter 22! -MoonlightWright**


	23. Ch22 The Enraging Flames of Rebellion

**Here we are! Chapter 22, FINALLY! Jeez MoonlightWright, it certainly took you long enough! I got it done, and I'm still continuing this story, so yeah me! Let's get this started!**

Ch.22: The Enraging Flames of Rebellion

"You're… Ruri. Right?" Yuzu looked over at the teenage girl that looked just like her. She had seen her before, but that was while she was mostly covered in shadows or in a rush. This would be the first time the Melodious duelist got an actual good, long look at her.

Said female in question simply ignored Yuzu's question and pointed towards Dennis. "Face me!" She demanded. "I know that you're a remnant of the Xyz forces that are here alongside Zero!"

"Xyz remnant?! But I thought that you worked with Zero!" Yuzu leaned forward, confused. She clearly remembered the two standing together acting peaceful back when Yuto had dueled Sylvio. Perhaps they had gotten into a squabble, but then why call her other comrades remnants? Was this really Ruri? Or was this a third counterpart that looked just like her… Just like how Yuya had two other counterparts, Yuto and another person named Yugo.

Dennis leaned forward as well, jaw dropped slightly. He quickly rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "No, I'm not that-"

The indigo haired female took a threatening step forward and threw her fist down to the side. "Don't play dumb!" She snapped. A dark look was on her face as she activated her pink duel disk. "If you won't start, I will!" A blue sword that acted as the duel blade appeared as she forced Dennis to start a duel.

"Hold on a second!" Yuzu interjected, this was going a little too far in her opinion. "We're currently in the middle of our Junior Youth Championship right now!" Yuzu lifted a hand out towards the strange lookalike. "Who are you-"

"It's fine, Yuzu." Dennis spoke up calmly, catching Yuzu's attention now. "She's clearly misunderstanding something, but…" Dennis light blue eyes sparkled as he did a few twirls and gestures. "Adapting to situations like this is part of the fun in Entertainment dueling too!" He pointed towards Yuzu and winked. "Right?"

Yuzu deadpanned. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Dennis quickly looked back at their third member and spoke happily. "Now then, shall we start?" This obviously proving that he did in fact NOT listen to a single word Yuzu had said. "Just stand back, Yuzu!" Yuzu sighed, but complied with the excited Xyz user's request as Dennis activated his duel disk. "Make sure to watch closely. It's more fun when there's an audience!"

**SERENA LP- 4000**

**DENNIS LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"My turn!" The still unnamed stranger looked down at her hand. "I activate the Spell card Polymerization from my hand!"

Yuzu blinked her periwinkle eyes. "Polymerization?!" So then this really wasn't Ruri, because Zero's group used Xyz Summoning, baring the masked man himself. Then that meant that this person had a completely different personality, but still had the same face as herself and Ruri.

"I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly!" The two lunar monsters appeared behind their master, and began to fuse together in an array of lights and colors. Serena lifted her hands into the air, before throwing them together in front of her in one giant fist. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! I Fusion Summon!" A beautiful humanoid feline monster danced with grace onto the field. Her cyan dress swaying around the black tight suit she wore underneath and her long pink hair flying to the side with the motions. "Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" The moonlight monster showed two deadly daggers, one in each hand.

MOONLIGHT CAT DANCER LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

Dennis gave a challenging smile while Yuzu looked at the stranger's Fusion monster. _If she was Ruri. If she was from the Xyz Dimension. She shouldn't be using Fusion! Just who is she? Why is there another person that looks just like me!?_

"I set one card and end my turn." Serena slammed the card onto her duel blade, agitated. "Now, bring it on!"

. . .

"Oh no! Yuto!" Ruri reached her hand out to grab ahold of her crush's shoulder, but the Phantom Knight duelist quickly brushed her off and stepped forward. His face emotionless as he stalked forward right towards Obelisk Force and Zero. Yuya himself wasn't that far behind, and began to make his way over towards the Academia soldiers as well.

Meanwhile, the three Academia members were busy wrangling a wild Zero away from the scene. While they certainly couldn't card the masked man, that didn't mean they could still take him away, or back to Academia. There was nothing in Sora's deal that spoke about that, and with the candy addicts' permission himself, they began to try and carter off with their prize. Zero himself knew of this.

Needless to say, they were having quite the amount of trouble dealing with him. Even when Zero had a dislocated shoulder and injured ankle.

"Bastards!" Zero spat darkly as he struggled. "I'll make you pay for what you've done! They were just people trying to win a tournament dammit!"

"Like we care about that." Obelisk green smirked at seeing Zero's rage. "All that matters is our loyalty and results to Academia, to the Professor."

Zero tensed, and this time Red spoke from over the masked man's shoulder. "That's right. He's been wanting us to capture you for a while now."

Zero growled as Obelisk yellow stepped right in front of him. A sinister grin on his face as he slid a finger down Zero's smooth faceless mask. Zero had to bite his lip to keep from lashing out. "You've been able to avoid us for a while now, but we knew we'd be able to get you eventually. I don't know what makes you so special to the Professor, but you should be lucky and feel grateful about it. It's hard to gather our leader's attention." He captured Zero's masked chin and tried to look through his mask. "Perhaps it's because you wear a mask, or maybe its something underneath it?" Zero pulled back, but Obelisk yellow's grip was strong and he hardly budged. The other two began to laugh. "You've been doing something to our fellow Obelisk force in arms. You have some sort of power that makes them change, makes them become different." That grin widened to become grinch like. "We may not be able to card you or kill you, but there's nothing saying that we can't bring you back to Academia, unmasked."

Obelisk red tightened his hold on Zero's arms while Obelisk green firmly grabbed his shoulders. The pain in his shoulder and ankle making it very difficult to concentrate or move much. Zero groaned in pain. However he knew what was happening, and he still managed to throw he his backwards harshly. Headbutting Obelisk red viciously, a loud crack of his nose and some of his mask breaking was heard.

"Son of a bitch!" The Academia soldier swore as he backed off. If Obelisk green hadn't retaken his comrades position Zero would have escaped.

Zero said nothing but growled lowly. Obelisk yellow frowned at his friend's injury, and put both of his hands on either side of Zero's masked head. "Let's cut to the chase. It's time we finally figured out just who you are, Zero. Once we see your real face we'll take you back to Academia." His fingers brushed over the pressure points used to open his mask-

"Wait."

All eyes looked over to see a black and purple haired duelist stalking towards them. His figure was hunched over, and he walked almost like a puppet on strings, or a zombie. Cold hearted violet eyes glowed up at the three Obelisk force members as his black cape pooled around his arms and shoulders.

"Yuto." Zero breathed, relieved and at the same time freaked out. His ally was alright, and that meant that Ruri was fine as well. However, it was obvious that Yuto wasn't his normal self, and had become lost in his rage. It was most certainly likely that Yuya had gone berserk as well. The question was, where is he?

"I will not forgive you!" Yuto's emotionless face gave way to pure rage. His glare able to turn the area into another Ice Age.

"We will never forgive you."

Everyone's heads turned to see a green and red haired teen walking towards them as well. Shadows licked around both boys' bodies as they advanced towards the trapped Obelisk force and masked man. Fierce blood red eyes narrowed onto the three Academia soldiers. Both Yuya and Yuto's attention where on them, and it looked like they hadn't even acknowledged Zero's existence. Zero turned to look back at Yuto, and just behind him he could see Ruri beginning to run forward.

That wasn't good.

"Stop!" Zero yelled loudly, and while Yuto and Yuya kept advancing, Ruri stopped in shock. "Don't come any closer! You know what'll happen if you do!"

The girl looked down at her wrist, to see her silver and yellow gemmed bracelet shining brightly in the sunlight. Pink eyes looked back up to Zero. "I can't just leave them like that, and I can't just leave you in this situation!"

"I'll be fine!" Zero snapped. "Just stay back from here. Once I get out I'll help these two calm down, but right now I have an order for you!" Pink eyes blinked. "Shun just went away with Sora to duel him again. I want you to go find him, and help your brother!"

"But-!" Ruri objected.

"You can't do anything to help us here except make the situation worse!" Zero barked. Obelisk force being too focused on the two creepy possessed duelist to do anything to silence their prisoner. "Now go find your brother and give him some assistance! You can help us there!" His faceless mask gestured towards the huge temple of the ancient ruins area. "Sora is dueling your brother in the temple. Now go!"

Ruri shook, trying to think if she should follow her leaders orders or not. After a moment of indecision, she turned and began to run towards the old building. If she tried to help, her bracelet would activate and teleport Yuto and her away, most certainly to another dimension.

And who knows if it would be the Fusion Dimension or not. The chances where high if there were only three choices.

Not only that, but that would leave Zero and Yuya left to defend themselves against Obelisk Force. Zero was already in some deep shit as it was, and it was almost sure suicide to face three Obelisk Force members alone.

With these facts in mind, Ruri sprinted towards the temple. Determined to at least do something to help her friends and possibly save her brother from Academia. Her bracelet giving a low, unnoticeable blinking glow.

. . .

"This time, I definitely won't lose!"

Sora gave a wicked smile, his candy being crushed slightly at the action. Shun just glared his molten yellow eyes into Sora's acid emerald ones. He didn't want to duel this midget, but he had no choice. What the Raidraptor really wanted to do was find his sister and best friend, make sure they were alright, then kick Obelisk forces' ass and save Zero. The masked man just wouldn't ever be able to live it down if he needed to be saved like a damsel in distress he always claimed NOT to be.

That was probably one of the only things keeping him from being completely enraged at this little pest standing in his way.

Shun and Sora activated their duel disks and stared each other down.

"DUEL!"

**SHUN LP- 4000**

**SORA LP- 4000**

"I'll start!" Sora demanded, and went without Shun's voice of opinion. "I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand!" The familiar bladed monster appeared, and Shun tensed for its effect.

EDGE IMP TOMAHAWK LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:800

"I activate Edge Imp Tomahawk's effect!" Sora leaned closer, eager to see the Xyz scum suffer. "I send one Edge Imp monster from my hand to the Graveyard to deal 800 damage to my opponent!" The bladed monster threw its sharp steel towards the Raidraptor resistance fighter. Shun jumped back as the tomahawks hit the ground just where he was, but he didn't expect the yellow blast from them. The yellow beams engulfed the resistance fighter, and Shun gave a grunt at the pain. He skidded back towards the entrance of the temple, feet sliding across the stone ground as he kneeled. This prevented him from being blasted out of the building and falling down the seemingly endless amount of stairs.

**SHUN LP- 4000 = 3200**

"I set one card and end my turn!" Sora spoke with that same wicked smile on his face. It almost seemed to be chiseled on there as it just never seemed to go away.

Shun stood. "My turn. Draw!" He needed to be calm, and focus on the duel in front of him now. Otherwise, if he grew too unfocused he could lose. "I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius from my hand." The green mechanical bird appeared with a loud screech.

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"If I control a Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius!" This time a blue and purple painted bird appeared. It had yellow joints and a cyan green centerpiece.

RAIDRAPTOR FUZZY LANIUS LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500

"I use Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius and Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius to build the overlay network!" The two mechanical birds cawed towards the sky before going into the vortex in the ground. Shun threw an arm out as his Xyz monster began to form from the shadows. "Avian hunter of the afterlife. Seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons!" Red eyes glowed from the darkness. "I Xyz Summon!" Shun threw his hand up towards the air. "Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor Force Strix!" An owl like mechanical bird gave a shrill war cry as it flew onto the field. The Raidraptor symbol being painted on its forehead. The bird was mostly painted a goldish brown and blue, with some green joints and two huge claws.

RAIDRAPTOR FORCE STRIX RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:100 DEF:2000

Sora's smile turned into a frown instantly at the sight of the Xyz monster. While he never fought this one before, it also had a pathetically low attack.

Shun continued. "Once per turn, by using one Orbital." Shun gestured towards his mechanical bird. "This card can add one Level 4 Dark Winged Beast type monster from my deck to my hand." He showed Sora the card. "I add Vanishing Lanius to my hand. Next, I activate Fuzzy Lanius' effect from the Graveyard! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Fuzzy Lanius to my hand!" He also showed Sora this card. "Now, by the monster effect of the Vanishing Lanius I summoned first, I Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" He switched the two cards and summoned another green mechanical falcon.

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

"With Vanishing Lanius on my field, I Special Summon Fuzzy Lanius." Shun frowned, wanting to end this duel quickly.

RAIDRAPTOR FUZZY LANIUS LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500

"Force Strix's Attack increases by 500 for every other winged beast type monster I control." The Raidraptor user revealed.

RAIDRAPTOR FORCE STRIX ATK:100 = 1100

Sora glared at the Xyz monster, but soon smiled over at Shun again. "You powered it up, but that's it?" He leaned to the side and raised an eyebrow. "You better not be taking me lightly!" The Fusion user hissed sweetly.

Shun closed his yellow eyes for a moment. "Hmph. I'm always serious when I duel." Those yellow eyes glared at Sora. "Even if its against a worthless opponent!"

. . .

"Hurry up and fight me!" Serena demanded, and threw a fist to the side.

Dennis laughed. "Well then, its the showtime you've been waiting for! My turn, I draw!" The redhead showed Serena his card. "I summon Performage Flame Eater from my hand!" The little crazy bomb appeared on the field in a ball of flames.

PERFORMAGE FLAME EATER LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:1600

"And then, if there are at least two monsters on the field. I can Special Summon Performage Hat Tricker!" Dennis' smile suddenly turned into a somewhat panicked expression for some reason. The monster appeared, with two purple and yellow starred hats on its head. It had two giant white gloves for hands and a green cape with orange and yellow glasses, but the monster didn't really have a body.

PERFORMAGE HAT TRICKER LV.4 ATK:1100 DEF:1100

"Two monsters of the same level." The stranger muttered to herself. Green eyes steeled for what was going to happen next.

Yuzu smiled. "He's going to Xyz Summon, isn't he?"

Dennis gave a somewhat sad frown. "If I Xyz Summon here, she'll just get the wrong idea." He spoke quietly to himself. Blue eyes looked to the side for a moment, before that smile reappeared on his face. "Excuse me for a moment. Bath time!" He exclaimed cheerily, and activated a Spell card. He lifted his fingers one by one. "One, two, three!" Dennis snapped his fingers, and bubbles began to appear everywhere around the field. "I activate the Continuous Spell Barrier Bubble. With this, all Performage monsters with less than 1500 Attack can negate one of my opponent's attacks per turn." Two bubbles appeared around Dennis' monsters, protecting them from Serena's Fusion monster. "I end my turn here."

"Why?" Yuzu spoke, lost at Dennis action.

"Why won't you use Xyz!?" The Yuzu lookalike demanded.

Dennis rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Cause… I'm not an Xyz remnant or whatever!" He shrugged.

"_That's because he wasn't from the Xyz Dimension." Zero crossed his arms now. "He wasn't an Xyz resistance fighter, because he lived here, in Standard. The boy you targeted, Dipper O'rion, wasn't the one you wanted."_

"_Well then, who else is an Xyz resistance fighter!?" Serena snapped again. "The Xyz duelist who defeated Academia's agent!"_

"_You think I would sell out my comrades like that?" Zero huffed a laugh. "How unsophisticated."_

Green eyes darkened as Serena's blood began to boil. Zero's words rang out in her mind. She had carded an innocent person. She had never meant to, but he had used Xyz! "You're still going to play dumb!?" But she was certain that this person was an Xyz resistance fighter. There was just something about his mannerisms that made her think he knew more than he let on. "My turn!" She yelled, and drew her card. "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand!" The familiar blue feline jumped onto the field and gave a meow.

MOONLIGHT BLUE CAT LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200

"I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect!" She threw an arm to the side. "I release Blue Cat!" Her second monster turned into yellow particles as it went to the Graveyard. "Cat Dancer can now attack everyone monster on my opponent's field twice!" The Fusion monster's dress began to glow a beautiful cyan color. Dennis tucked his chin in, and gave a hidden smile. Serena pointed towards Dennis. "Battle!" The bracelet on her arm jingled at the action. "I attack Flame Eater with Cat Dancer!" The Fusion feline threw her daggers.

Dennis threw a hand out. "By Barrier Bubble's effect, I can negate an attack once per turn!" The bubble around Flame Eater popped, but the monster itself was fine.

"Once again, attack Flame Eater!" Serena did a fist pump. This time Cat Dancer kicked Dennis' monster, and Flame Eater was destroyed in a big explosion. Dennis had to cross his arms over his face as smoke flew past him.

**DENNIS LP- 4000 = 2800**

The indigo haired Fusion user threw her hand to the side now. "Next, attack Hat Tricker!" The cat took off a mechanism that was around her chest, and threw it like a boomerang towards Hat Tricker.

"By Barrier Bubble's effect, the attack is negated!" Dennis added, and the bubble around Hat Tricker was popped.

Serena pointed towards Dennis' monster. "But I'm going to attack Hat Tricker again!" Cat Dancer's cyan dress glowed so brightly it was almost blinding. A cyan blue light appeared in front of the Fusion monster like a full moon, and Cat Dancer threw the beam towards Dennis last monster. "Full moon crest!" The attack was so powerful that Dennis was thrown onto his back. Yuzu herself just barely managed to stay upright from the force.

**DENNIS LP - 2800 = 1500**

"I end my turn here." Cat Dancer lowered herself right behind her master. Her cyan dress finally stopped glowing as the feline put a hand on her hip.

Yuzu looked over at Dennis as he rose up from the ground. "You're ruthless, aren't you?" He asked.

"What amazing power...!" Yuzu trailed off. Periwinkle eyes widened. "Could it be that she's from the Fusion Dimension?" It made sense. She used Fusion Summoning, and she was also targeting Xyz users. She was after Zero. Did that mean she worked for this Academia?

. . .

Yuto and Yuya continued forward, making all three Obelisk force members tightened up in a circle. Obelisk green held Zero out in front of him like a shield.

"You cowards." Zero hissed, but had to suck in a breath as his dislocated shoulder was jostled. Every single movement or twitch caused him extreme pain.

"I will never forgive them." Yuto and Yuya spoke as one, their eyes downcast yet managing to stare into Obelisk force's own.

"The Fusion Dimension!" Yuya spat.

"Academia!" Yuto snarled, fanged teeth gnashing… Wait, fangs?

_Yuto doesn't have canine teeth, not like that at least._ Masked violet eyes widened. _What the hell is this?! Is Yuto's possessed form changing him physically?_ His eyes traveled over to Yuya. _Then will the same thing happen to Yuya?_

"Who are you?" Obelisk red glared over at Yuya.

Obelisk yellow smirked over at Yuto. "We may not know who the smaller kid is, but I know who he is!" Yellow pointed over at the enraged Yuto. "Yuto Raiden. You're a resistance fighter working with Zero. We were told that if we met any resistance fighters to turn them into cards." He gave a sadistic grin. "You'll be our next victim here in the Standard Dimension."

Zero moved a little, but soon stilled. "You idiots! Don't antagonize them! Not now!"

Obelisk green put extra pressure on Zero's dislocated shoulder, and a groan escaped the masked man's lips. "Shut up. Prisoners have to right to speak."

Yuto's face hardened in even more anger, and the shadows around him flared.

"You all. Why did you come to this world!" Yuya stopped advancing, and the shadows around him vanished, but those blood red eyes remained.

Obelisk red put a hand from his bloody mask to the side. "You don't need to know that."

Glowing red eyes narrowed. "I won't let you do as you please!"

"Duel me!" Yuto ordered, and activated his resistance fighter duel disk.

"Duel me as well!" Yuya demanded, and activated his own duel disk.

The three Obelisk force members shook with their laughter. "You want to know your places that badly? Xyz scum. Standard trash." Obelisk green spoke, and pushed Zero down onto the ground before putting a foot on his wounded shoulder, preventing him from moving.

"Then we'll let you know." Obelisk yellow agreed, and soon all three Academia soldiers activated their duel disks. The red swords used as duel blades appeared.

"DUEL!"

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**YUYA LP - 4000**

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 4000**

**OBELISK GREEN LP - 4000**

**OBELISK RED LP - 4000**

"My turn!" Red yelled. "I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The mechanical beast rushed onto the field and barked.

ANTIQUE GEAR HOUND DOG LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

"I end my turn!" Red eyes looked over to his comrade. "Hurry up and finish this!"

"Yeah, in an instant!" Green leaned forward, putting more pressure onto Zero's shoulder which caused him to scream slightly. This only made Yuto, and even Yuya angrier, and the Obelisk force members noticed. "My turn! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The second dog barked as well when summoned.

ANTIQUE GEAR HOUND DOG LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

Obelisk green pointed towards Yuya. "I attack you directly!" The dog rushed forward, and Yuya stepped back and began to run for an Action Card. The possessed Entertainment duelist just picked one up by the pillar when Green smiled. "So those are Action Cards?" Yuya slid back, and was about to activate his card when Green interjected sadistically. "But it's pointless! You can't activate Spell or Trap cards when Antique Gear Hound Dog attacks!" The Academia soldier pointed at Yuya, and the mechanical dog jumped from the pillar, and attacked the Pendulum user from behind. Glowing red eyes widened towards the monster as the attack struck, and Yuya skidded forwards. The beast clawing at his back, and making the young teen hit his head and roll against the concrete.

"Yuya!" Zero called out, worried that the situation just turned fatal.

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 3000**

"Yuya!" Yuto also yelled, before turning his attention to the culprits. "You bastards…! You're always like this!"

"I end my turn." Green spoke casually, and stomped on top of the masked man. A stuttered gasp escaped his throat, but he didn't scream.

"My turn!" Obelisk yellow drew a card. "I also summon Antique Gear Hound Dog, but this time I attack you directly!" The yellowed gemmed member pointed towards Yuto, and as Hound Dog appeared it gunned right towards him.

ANTIQUE GEAR HOUND DOG LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

Yuto grit his teeth and crossed his arms, standing his ground and taking the blow. The Phantom Knights duelist skid back, marks appearing in the concrete from the force, but he said nothing about the pain. The Phantom Knights duelists moving to stand right beside Yuya's downed frame. Yuto just continued glaring into the three Obelisk force members' eyes coldly.

**YUTO LP- 4000 = 3000**

"I end my turn." Yellow smiled brightly at his opponents' pain. "And you two are already cornered, poor fools." Red eyes glared up from where Yuya lay.

"You've got the same fate as these guys!" Obelisk red showed the two lookalikes the three carded Knights of Duels. Apparently, he decided to grab them if only to add to his collection. Red and violet eyes widened, Yuya and Yuto's bodies shaking from past memories haunting them. From the screams of fear that were heard, to the pleas of mercy that went unanswered. Their anger tripled, and their glares steeled and burned.

Both of their eyes suddenly snapped open, and Yuya jumped to his feet. Both boys gave an animalistic yell, and hunched forward like rabid dogs.

"My turn!" Yuto snapped. "I draw!" He screamed, taking a couple of shaky steps forward before coming back to stand beside Yuya. "I Summon Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves from my hand!" The specter appeared, but it's cyan blue color had darkened to an almost sickly dark green. It's red eyes crying tears of blood that dripped onto the ground while its gloves looked to have ages by centuries.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVES LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:500

"When I have a Level 3 Phantom Knights monster on my field I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots!" This specter also had dark, sickly green flames instead of the bright cyan bluish green. It's red eyes crying tears of blood as well while most of its clothes were torn apart even more than before.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.4 ATK:200 DEF:1200

Yuto snarled, and showed everyone a Spell card. "I play the Spell card Level Up! This allows me to level up all of my monsters by one."

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVES LV.3 = 4

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 = 4

"Now." Yuto hissed, and leaned forward eagerly. "I use my Level 4 Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to build the overlay network!" The two specters screeched loudly, as if in pain as they went into the vortex in the ground. "Fangs of pitch black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now!" Glowing violet eyes widened. "I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The black and purple scaled dragon burst forth from the vortex and flew a quick lap around Yuto's enemies. Purple lightning struck around the field as it's purple orbs glowed brightly, contrasting loudly with the darkness of its scales. The dragon gave a loud hiss as it landed in front of Yuto.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Obelisk Force's jaws dropped open slightly. "That's his ace monster. He managed to summon his ace on his first turn!?"

_That's because Yuto has plenty more skills than you three combined. Idiots!_ Zero grit his teeth. _They're only making this entire shit show worse! _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon had entered the field, and Yuya hadn't even taken his turn yet. It was almost guaranteed that both dragons would be summoned at this point, so hell was going to seem much more likable than what was next.

"Battle!" Yuto yelled, and Dark Rebellion's wings expanded as blue flames and purple lightning wrapped around them. "I attack Antique Gear hound Dog with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The resistance fighter pointed towards the Academia soldiers. "Revolt Lightning Disobey!" The mandibles on Dark Rebellion's chin glowed a bright white as the dragon flew forward, and slashed the mechanical dog in half. The robot gave a shrill whine, before being destroyed.

Obelisk red cried out as the force sent him flying backwards. His other two teammates watching it all with shocked expressions visible even through their masks.

**OBELISK RED LP- 4000 = 2500**

"I end my turn." Yuto finished, slightly calmer than he was before. Zero took this opportunity for all it was worth. The masked man used his legs, and harshly kicked Obelisk green's knee. The Academia soldier didn't expect this, and buckled towards the ground as he cried out in pain. The masked revolutionary shot up and bolted with amazing speed for a man with a sprained ankle, and quickly limped over to the side between Yuto, Yuya and the other Obelisk force members. Obelisk yellow being too shocked by Zero's sudden attack and his comrades' injuries to do anything other then yell furiously.

"Get back here you bastard!" Yellow ordered, but Zero disregarded the waste of space and continued limping forward to where he felt at least slightly safer.

"Shut the hell up. I have no time to listen to you, you worthless lapdog!" Zero snapped irritably, his shoulder thumping with pain alongside his ankle as he finally rested against the stone pillars behind Yuto and Yuya.

"I'll make you pay for that you son of a bitch!" Obelisk green swore nastily, just now beginning to get up alongside Obelisk red.

Zero clicked his tongue. "As if you could possibly defeat me in a duel. Your team's skills are pathetic at best and speechless at worst. Besides, you'll have to finish your current duel and survive long enough to be able to fight me." Though it wasn't like he really was in any condition, Zero would still duel to the best of his abilities. Even if his shoulder burned and hurt like hell.

Yuya and Yuto stepped forward threateningly at the reminder of their duel. Obelisk force growled, but conceded in the fact that they had to finish this fight first.

"My turn!" Yuya screamed, and drew a card. The pendulum on Yuya's chest glowed brightly, and began to sway. The Obelisk forces members were finally starting to realize that there was perhaps something _wrong_ about these two. "I, using Scale 3 Magician of Destruction and Scale 8 Magician of Creation, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two wizards rose up in their separate pillars of light. Their numbers and the portal appearing around them. "With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters between Levels 4 through 7!" The Magician of Destruction wore blue and green fur coats while holding a strange huge sword. While the Magician of Creation wore white and pink robes, and held a slender bow in one hand. Yuya smirked madly. "Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya raised one hand towards the portal. "Appear now! Legendary beast with dichromatic eyes! My monster servant! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's ace appeared onto the field, and the shadows around both boys' bodies increased in density and volume. Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion roared loudly, their cries echoing out for miles.

Zero slid down the stone pillar and focused on his breathing as the shadows began to physically press down on him. He knew this kind of darkness, and was very familiar with it. The kind of pain that would never go away, one of a scarred heart. It reminded him of the times he had to forcibly make himself survive for the sake of Nunnally and Suzaku as they trekked through the wasteland filled corpses of what was once Japan.

It was a suicidal like depression.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This is… Pendulum Summoning!?" Obelisk Green spoke, astonished by this new and powerful summoning method.

"Battle!" Yuya stated suddenly, and pointed towards Obelisk green. "I attack your Antique Gear Hound Dog with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" The dragon breathed red fire that melted the dog and caused an explosion. This time Obelisk Green was sent flying backwards, but the Academia soldier soon got up to fight once more. One thing about these Fusion users was that they were very stubborn.

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 4000 = 2500**

"I end my turn." Yuya finished, and Odd-Eyes returned to stand in front of his master.

"Wh-who the hell are these guys!?" Obelisk red stuttered slightly. Fear now finally starting to take form in their hearts.

The shadows writhed with glee at their fear.

Zero shrunk further, only just now realizing something. His eye. His left eye was burning so badly it was shocking to only just now realize it. Perhaps the pain from his other injuries numbed it a bit, but now that he knew it just wouldn't go away. Zero's skull thumped loudly as blood rushed from his ears, being able to hear and feel his fast heartbeat. The shadows, they felt unworldly, supernatural.

Like his own geass that was trying to run rampant and take complete control of his left eye.

_Not now._ Zero spoke to himself calmly, clutching the left side of his face as he felt something wet and sticky roll down his left cheek. Was it tears? _Anything time later, but not right now. There's already enough chaos going on that I need to keep in check. Why did you have to do it now! Dammit!_ The smell of iron entered his nose.

. . .

Gold and emerald glared at each other. One side had only one monster, while the other had three Xyz monsters.

Sora glared up at the three Force Strixs that Shun had. "You've gotten over the shock, and now you're annoyed?" Shun spoke up for once. The Raidraptor duelist usually remaining silent unless he was taking his turn. "How about you pick up an Action Card?"

"Nah." Sora easily denied. "I don't need anything like that." The Academia spy dug through his jacket pockets before pulling out a lollipop. Sora gave the candy a lick, before giving a mocking smile towards his opponent.

Shun continued the duel with a frown. He needed to end this as soon as possible. Who knows what could have happened to Yuto and Ruri, or how Zero is doing at the moment. "When I control an Xyz monster, I can Special Summon Raidraptors Singing Lanius." Two small mechanical birds appeared on the edges of Shun's field. They were mostly painted a dark brown and gold. The Raidraptor symbol etched onto their chests.

RAIDRAPTOR SINGING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:100 DEF:1800

"The Attack of all three Force Strixes is increased!"

RAIDRAPTOR FORCE STRIX ATK: 1100 = 2100

RAIDRAPTOR FORCE STRIX ATK: 1100 = 2100

RAIDRAPTOR FORCE STRIX ATK: 1100 = 2100

"All of the preparations are complete." Molten yellow eyes widened, and Shun made a gun like gesture with his fingers towards Sora and his one monster. "Battle!" The owl like machines gave a loud screech, as all three extended their talons towards Sora.

. . .

"I've never had a more boring duel!" Serena snapped angrily. "Hurry up and finish! I want to go search for the others! I need to find Zero once again and have him duel me!"

Yuzu and Dennis looked at Serena with wide, frightened eyes. Dennis put a hand on his face and sighed. "You really are a scary one."

"Why does she want to look for Zero?" Yuzu asked, though it was voiced mostly to herself and nobody heard it.

Dennis threw his hand out to the side in a cool gesture, and one light blue eye opened to look at his opponent. "Then I guess I can get serious, for a bit." Dennis leaned forward, the look on his face slightly unsettling. "My turn, I draw!" The Xyz user looked at what he drew, and his jaw dropped at the unfortunate sight of the Spell card Polymerization. "Ahh!" The Performage user tipped his head down in depressed defeat. "I lose…" He slowly raised one card. "I set one face down Defense monster, set one card and end my turn." He spoke glumly.

Serena clenched her fist, her bracelet jingling as her entire body shook. "A desperately set monster and a backrow…" She spoke way too calmly, and it was very frightening to hear. "You…" Her eyebrow twitched as her dark green eyes glared right into Dennis' soul. "Are you underestimating me!?"

Dennis jumped as the girl yelled. "No, that's not it!"

He tried to explain, but Serena cut him off. "No excuses!" She hollered. "My turn!" She drew her card. "I Summon Moonlight White Rabbit!" A female monster with white ears and hair, a green dress, and a golden mask covering both of her eyes appeared. The monster also held a giant white and golden jackhammer of sorts with only one hand.

MOONLIGHT WHITE RABBIT LV.2 ATK:800 DEF:800

"Once per turn, this card can return a Spell or Trap card to its owner's hand! I choose Barrier Bubble!" The small feminine monster raised her jackhammer, and smashed Dennis' Continuous Spell card into pieces. All of the bubbles around the field popped in unison as the card was destroyed. Serena gestured towards her ace Fusion monster. "I also activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect! I release White Rabbit, allowing it to attack twice!" Cat Dancer's cyan dress began to glow a beautiful bluish green color. "Battle!" The Fusion counterpart threw her hand out towards Dennis and his hidden monster. "I attack your face down Defense monster with Cat Dancer!" The face down was soon revealed to be some weird clown.

PERFORMAGE TRICK CLOWN LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200

"Due to Cat Dancer's effect, it cannot destroy the monster on its first attack!" Her Fusion monster threw one of her daggers, but the clown quickly jumped over it. Serena threw her arm out to the side. "I activate the Trap card Moonlight Dance! During the Battle Phase, if a Moonlight monster attacked, I can change the position of all monsters you control!" The clown gave a frightened cry as it was forced into Attack Mode by white strings.

"What!?" Dennis exclaimed as his clown looked like a puppet on strings.

PERFORMAGE TRICK CLOWN DEF = ATK

"Then, their Attack and Defense are halved until the end of the Battle Phase!" Serena added mercilessly.

PERFORMAGE TRICK CLOWN ATK:1600 = 800

"Battle!" Cat Dancer retrieved her dagger, and both weapons began to glow a bright white. "I attack Trick Clown with Moonlight Cat Dancer!" The Fusion monster spun, and a whirlwind began to head straight towards the weakened monster on Dennis' side of the field.

The Xyz user grinned. "Nope." He popped the 'p' in his word, before throwing his hand out. "Here, I present a Miracle Illusion!" Dennis was just about to snap his fingers, when shadows began to pass over the buildings from around the duelists. Dennis stopped what he was doing, caught up in what was going on around him and forgetting about his duel momentarily. Yuzu and Serena didn't seem to notice, and Cat Dancer's attack struck. Dennis cried out as he was thrown back once again from the force of the attack. He flew past Yuzu, before hitting the ground hard.

**DENNIS LP- 1500 = 0 LOSER**

**SERENA LP- 4000 WINNER**

Yuzu looked back towards her down ally. "A worthless opponent." Periwinkle looked back towards her Fusion lookalike. Serena began to step forward towards Yuzu and the downed Dennis confidently. Six shadows dropped down from behind her, and Yuzu's eyes widened while a gasp escaped her lips at the sight. Seeing Yuzu's reaction, Serena turned around to see what it was.

Six teens wearing black and white masks and blue and yellow trimmed uniforms stood up. Each either had a red, green or yellow gem embedded into the forehead of their masks. All six of them smirked sickly over at the two teenage girls.

"Obelisk Force." Serena spat, a frown maring her features.

The six soldiers did nothing but laugh, and began to advance towards the two lookalikes. Yuzu took a step back in fright, her hands going up towards her chest in fear.

There was no reason to fear however, because suddenly a strange bomb was hurled into the middle of both groups. Thick, black smoke exploded from the smoke bomb, blocking both Serena and Yuzu from Obelisk force's sights. Both girls were carried out of the deadly situation by two ninjas wearing red or blue. Once Obelisk force recovered from their coughing fits and were able to see again, nine older looking teenage boys replaced the two girls. Each one giving a steeled glare towards the six Academia soldiers.

A teen with lavender hair and greenish grey eyes stepped forward. He was dressed in a nice L.D.S suit and spoke calmly yet aggressively. "We won't let you go any further!"

. . .

A girl stepped past the keep out tape and looked around almost aimlessly. Apple green eyes searching for something as the city began to turn into jungles and ancient ruins.

"No one is around…" She spoke, disappointment in her tone as she moved some red hair from her eyes. The girl clutched the glass apple she held with both hands. "I guess the whole city is sealed off during the Battle Royale." She raised the strange glass apple up and moved it around as if trying to find a signal for a phone. "Where is darling fighting…?"

. . .

Meanwhile, said 'darling' was currently giving the Devil's smirk as he stood up to his full height beside his Xyz counterpart, Yuto.

"What is with these guys?" Yellow spat darkly.

"Hurry up and finish it!" Green ordered.

"My turn!" Obelisk red drew his card. "I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The familiar mechanical beast gave a loud, modulated roar.

ANTIQUE GEAR HOUND DOG LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

"Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, Antique Gear hound Dog can deal 600 points of damage!" Red smiled wickedly as the end of a flamethrower appeared from the dog's mouth. "Hound Flame!" The fire consumed both Yuya and Yuto, taking both boys down and making them roll across the ground. However it was slightly unusual to see that both boys didn't do anything to try and stop or even dodge the attack.

What was even more unsettling was that Yuya and Yuto both rose up from the vicious attack like a puppet on strings. Their glowing blood red and cold violet eyes never leaving their enemies. Their targets. Their prey.

**YUYA LP- 3000 = 2400**

**YUTO LP- 3000 = 2400**

All three Obelisk force members stood there in shock, their teeth grit in frightened anger. This was getting to be a little too much for their liking. Zero himself watched the lifeless display with twisted morbid curiosity. He could feel how the shadows pressed down on both himself and the boys, how they lifted and moved them like lifeless dolls and playthings. Perhaps it was from the unnatural gift he himself had from C.C that allowed him to see this, but it didn't make this entire situation any less better, nor did it help his burning left eye.

Obelisk red's eyes looked over to his comrades. "I end my turn!"

Obelisk green blinked, before looking down at his duel disk. "My turn!" Green drew quickly. "I also summon Antique Gear Hound Dog and use its effect!"

ANTIQUE GEAR HOUND DOG LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

The dog roared, but it stayed very far away from the two boys as it unleashed its flamethrower. Both still sitting down where pushed back once again as the flames licked their skin and clothes. While only a few burns and smoke was left on their bodies, the pain didn't go away as easily.

Yuya and Yuto stood up now, both boys wiping off of their shoulders in frightening synchrony. Those glowing eyes never left the Academia soldiers. For once, Zero was glad that he didn't have to face a gaze like that. Even with his mask on it would feel like those two were glaring right at his soul.

**YUYA LP- 2400 = 1800**

**YUTO LP- 2400 = 1800**

Now the three Obelisk force members were beginning to shake with fear. None of them being able to handle themselves properly or even focus on the duel too much. Their monsters were also beginning to freak out, as all three Hound Dogs had huddled together in the very back to try and protect themselves, each one giving a loud and fearful whimper.

"I end my turn!" Obelisk green looked to their default leader, yellow. Red grit his teeth as yellow's jaw dropped at this realization.

. . .

Aura ran as fast as her small legs could carry her through the ancient ruins area. Her glass apple held in front of her like a guide, and she just managed to turn the corner of an ancient stone building before flooring to a halt. The sound of clinking stone sandals gathering her attention as she almost ran straight into Yuya's best friend, Gongenzaka. The huge stature, pompadour black hair and red bandana were hard to miss or mistake.

"Where's darling?" The fortune teller demanded, right to the point. Something was wrong with Yuya, and she just knew it from what she had been reading. Both looked over to the side, and their jaws opened at the sight before them.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were roaring to their hearts content and their throats becoming raw. Beside their ace dragons stood two people that looked eerily similar, like twins. One had black and purple hair while the other, more familiar one had green and red hair. A line of darkness outlined their figure as they focused on the battle, not even noticing their presence. Facing against Yuya and the stranger were three teens dressed in blue and yellow uniforms and black and white masks. Three Hound Dogs were whimpering in terror and the strangers shook with fear as they had to battle. They didn't notice their sudden entrance either.

However, the last person they saw did.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Zero's modulated voice hissed harshly at them. That faceless mask boring down on them and making it feel like a huge pressure was placed onto their chests, making it harder to breathe. The man was cradling his left shoulder, and he was also hiding his left foot. The appendage tucked underneath the other lanky leg as he sat there.

"Zero!? Yuya?!" Gongezaka called out, but he was ignored by everyone but the masked man.

"Darling?" Aura spoke, fear tinting her voice.

Yuya gave a small huff of laughter, before leaning forward and giving a smile that had to of come straight from hell itself. Yuto barked out a demonic laughter as his eyes shrunk back into his head and stared down the fools who had dared to anger him and ruin his life. The thought of getting his justily sought out vengeance was too much, and had made the Phantom Knights user be thrown into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Zero winced back at Yuto's laugh. It wasn't natural, not at all. What it was was distinctly _WRONG_.

"My turn!" Yellow had apparently regained his composure somewhat, and took his turn. "I activate Antique Gear Hound Dog's effect too! Hound Flame!" This time, Yuto and Yuya did cry out slightly. Though it was most likely because both had been in the middle of insane laughter and what breath they had left had rushed out of their lungs. They skidded back onto the ground, heads hitting the pavement. Blood dripped down from the back of Yuto's head and Yuya grit his teeth harshly, but seemed to be fine.

As fine as being burned alive felt that is.

**YUYA LP- 1800 = 1200**

**YUTO LP- 1800 = 1200**

"Darling!" Aura cried out, and began to step forward and help her 'future husband', when a big hand stopped her.

"Wait!" Gongenzaka spoke up.

Aura looked up at the giant teen, eyes frantic and voice panicky. "But at this rate darling will get-!"

"That's not Yuya." Zero hissed. It was almost as if he had read Gongenzaka's mind, because the sturdy teen was just about to say something along those lines. Widened grey eyes and frightened apple green turned their attention back to Zero. Slowly, and much too carefully, Zero stood up once more and began to hobble over towards the two. He almost tripped over his own two feet when the Steadfast duelist caught him and helped him up. Zero grunted, and gave a nod in thanks, but hissed when the Synchro user touched his shoulder.

Zero drew back from Gongenzaka's touch quickly as his left shoulder was jostled, and both noticed this instantly. "Something has happened to them. Yuto and Yuya, they're not there at the moment… Something is possessing them."

"Possess!?" Aura and Gongenzaka gasped at the same time. The fortune teller's hand not holding her glass apple flying up to cover her mouth in horror.

His faceless mask turned back to watch Yuto and Yuya get up once more. The shadows around their bodies darkening in slowly rising anger, and made their outlines more pronounced. Glowing blood red and steeled violet narrowed. Yuya leaned back as far as he could, and gave a possessed, demonic scream of rage. While Yuto stepped forward and gave that nightmarish, deep laughter once more.

The Obelisk Force recoiled back, stuttering a few steps away in fear. Each looked as if they had been slapped in the face. "What the hell is with these guys!" Red freaked out.

Yellow narrowed his red eyes at his comrade. "Hurry up and eliminate them!"

Yuto straightened up, and his demeanor had calmed down instantly. It was such a sudden 180 degree turn that you would think he wasn't laughing like a madman moments ago. "My turn, I draw." He spoke monotonously. Cold hearted and unforgiving eyes looked at his hand for a moment, before looking back up at the Obelisk Force. He gave a soul stirring smile. "I end my turn."

Perhaps it was the fact that Yuto didn't even do anything that scared the three Academia soldiers the most.

Possessed, crazed eyes looked over to Yuya. Some silent message passing between the two, and Yuya frowned. He stretched his hand out slightly, before drawing a card. "My turn!" His red eyes zeroed in on his Pendulum zones. He raised one hand up towards his right monster. "Magician of Destruction, who watches over contrasts! One who destroys worlds! Untie the stars under your sharp judgement!" The huge sword began to glow bright blue dots. Those dots began to swirl and twist to form a pentagram made of red light. "Magician of Destruction's Pendulum effect. Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster and have it gain a Level equal to its Rank!" A bright burning red fire descended down onto Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, illuminating the menacing dragon and making its body become shadows. Its purple orbs and glowing yellow eyes the only thing visible through the bright light and dark shadows. "I grant Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level of 4!"

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK. = LV.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON LV.4

"What!" Gongenzaka stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"Giving an Xyz monster a Level." Zero had heard of this possibility before. He was rather new to dueling, and even the masked man could tell that such a feat was very difficult to achieve. Yuya had only been able to do this recently as well. When he had gone bat shit crazy in his duel against Kachidoki and summon Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon for the first time.

Blood red eyes looked to his left Pendulum Zone. "Magician of Creation. One who creates worlds anew. Who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers!" The female monster notched an arrow into her bow, and fired towards Dark Rebellion. "Magician of Creation's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster!" A bloody red aura spread around the two ace dragons owned by Yuto and Yuya. "I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's! Seven!"

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON LV.4 = 7

"N-now he has…" Gongenzaka trailed off. It was just like when Hell-fire dragon was summoned, the Xyz Rank to Level and then changing the Levels number.

"He's going to Xyz something." Zero tensed as he hunched over in preparation. "It's going to be strong to… Something big… and bad."

Yuto smirked as he watched Obelisk Force's faces paling. Yuya spoke up. "I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Yuto's Level 7 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The two dragon's hissed and roared into the air, the sky turning grey and cloudy as they went into the vortex. The entire vortex lurched as this enormous beast began to form and take flight for its very first time. "Dragon of dual colored eyes." Yuya spoke reverently.

Yuto looked up into the black cloudy sky as well. "Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath!"

"I Xyz Summon!" Yuya hollered, and summoned this new creation. "Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" This dragon had red and green eyes like Odd-Eyes, but everything else had a touch of Dark Rebellion in it. Rebellion Dragon had two giant wings that coursed with glittering red blood. Multiple purple orbs glittered and glowed from all over its body and massive wings, and two huge mandibles extended from its chin. This new Xyz dragon had purple and black scales, but cold, emotionless steel and dull greys had taken over a good portion of its body.

ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON RNK.7 ORB.2 ATK:3000 DEF:2500

"The Supreme King Black Dragon!" Yuto screamed joyously as he watched this precious creation's roar echo out for miles on end. Black and purple electric filled shockwaves flew past all of the spectators and duelists. Zero having to be held down alongside Aura before they both were sent flying into the wind by Gongenzaka.

Obelisk force was just barely able to stay on their feet. "These shockwaves can't be from Standard- What the hell is that thing!" Red cried out as he just now took in the beast known as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. All of the color drained from all three of their faces as each Academia soldier stared up at the monstrosity in terror.

"That thing- It's an abomination!" Green cried out, losing all sense of composure.

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is summoned using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as Level 7." Yuto spoke up once again, regaining his enraged expression and snarling under his breath. "It can destroy all of our opponent's Level 7 and under monsters." Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon screeched loudly, windows close by actually cracked at the high pitched noise. Purple electricity echoed off of the soundwaves and directly towards the terrified Hound Dogs. "And deal damage equal to their Attack! Howling Wave!" Lightning struck down on all three dogs without mercy, Obelisk force having to cover their faces from the attack.

**OBELISK RED LP- 2500 = 1500**

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 2500 = 1500**

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 4000 = 3000**

"Furthermore." Yuya continued once Yuto had finished. "By using one Orbital it can attack as many times as the monsters that were destroyed this turn!"

"As many monsters that were destroyed!" Gongenzaka cried out.

ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON ORB. 2 = 1

"Then he can attack three times… Enough to completely obliterate Obelisk force." Zero hissed, this tense wind was hurting his shoulder.

Gongenzaka looked over at Zero. "Obelisk Force?"

"Three monsters were destroyed this turn." Yuto gave a sick, sadistic grin. He watched as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ate one of his orbitals with joy.

"So, I can attack all three of you bastards at once!" Yuya seethed. Rebellion's duel eyes glowed as brightly as fire, and purple electricity suddenly burst forth and crackled on and around its wings. Yuya pointed towards the three quaking Academia soldiers. "Get them, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Said dragon flipped around, before digging his mandibles into the concrete, completely destroyed the highway road and throwing rocks and debris everywhere. "Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!"

"Now know what it feels like to be hunted!" Yuto hissed darkly, making Odd-Eyes Rebellion move faster. The dragon's targets turning around and beginning to sprint for all they were worth, but they were soon caught. Each one was thrown into the air, and the distinct sound of bones breaking echoed just barely over the sounds of destruction. All three Obelisk force members didn't even have the time to make a sound, and by the time they hit the ground they were unconscious.

**OBELISK RED LP- 1500 = 0 LOSER**

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 1500 = 0 LOSER**

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 3000 = 0 LOSER**

**YUYA LP- 1200 WINNER**

**YUTO LP- 1200 WINNER**

Gongenzaka and Aura watched the brutality with horrified expressions. Zero himself was a bit intimidated, but it was quickly pushed down and torn into pieces. Six things could now happen since the duel was over. One, Yuto and Yuya would collapse in exhaustion and fall into a state of unconsciousness, which Zero really hoped happened. Two, they would return to their normal selves. Three, they wouldn't return to themselves and wander off aimlessly. Four, they would go hunting down for more Obelisk force members, or hunt after Sora Shiunin. Five, they would begin to fight each other. Then six… They would turn around and target them next.

Zero certainly hoped it wasn't option number six.

. . .

A bright, blinding cyan green light exploded from within the ice field area. The sound of a motor running and wheels squealing against ice echoed off a black, white and yellow motorcycle came to a halt.

"Huh!?"

The rider, a certain Synchro user by the name of Yugo, looked around the cold, icy and desolate wasteland. "Is this the Ice Age!?"

_Don't tell me I've been sent back in time as well!_ Yugo bemoaned at the mere thought. He looked down at his ace monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. _Whenever you shine buddy, I get warped to random places._

Yugo looked back up at his surroundings. "Please, whatever God is out there, don't tell me that now I've jumped through time!" He took his helmet off, brushing some his fallen yellow bangs back to their proper place as aquamarine eyes blinked. "A world where humanity is destroyed, eons into the past, or centuries into the future." His eyes soon zeroed in on a black haired teen wearing a blue martial arts uniform. Yugo's eyes widened and his voice rose in surprise. "Wait! There are actual people living here!?"

Yugo raised his arm and began to wave enthusiastically. Not even realizing that this person could be dangerous. "Hey! You there!"

The teen looked behind him, before turning all the way around in shock. "Yuya Sakaki!"

Yugo's expression instantly turned sour and irritated. "Don't get my name wrong right off the bat! I haven't even met you!" Yugo pointed at himself, straightening his back in pride. "My name is Yugo!"

. . .

The screen that was once focused on Yuya suddenly gave a shrill ring as the words 'Synchro' stretched across the screen.

"What is it!" Nakajima barked instantly. "What is going on now!"

Reiji had his mouth and chin buried into his two hands in deep thought at what he had just witnessed. It seems that there has been a lot going on, so much so that it was more than even he could comprehend. That power… That was deeply involved with Revival Zero.

"A high level Synchro Summoning has just been detected in the iceberg area!" A woman replied immediately.

Violet eyes widened, and snapped up to the screen once more. A teen looking just like Yuya, but with blue and yellow hair flashed in his mind. "What!?"

. . .

Yuya and Yuto looked down at the beaten and unconscious Academia soldiers with disgust. Before both of them turned around and began to walk right towards the three remaining spectators. No words were spoken between them as they strode towards the three confidently.

"Shit." Zero swore under his breath, but Gongenzaka and Aura still heard it. They were going to target them then.

Yuya's glowing red eyes and head tilted to the side, away from the three and over to something else. Zero blinked, and followed his train of sight alongside Gongenzaka.

It was the temple. The temple where Shun and Sora were currently dueling.

This was bad. VERY bad.

Gongenzaka stood up, his stone sandals clicking against the concrete as he looked at the temple. "What's happening inside the temple?" His question was soon answered as Shun Kurosaki was almost thrown out of the building and off of the stone stairs. The Raidraptor duelist still managing to stand his ground. "Shun Kurosaki!" Grey eyes looked back to Yuya and Yuto's advancing forms. "They're going to duel with Shun?!"

"No." Zero corrected, standing. He spoke with grit teeth at the thumping pain almost clouding his vision and hearing. Damn his geass in this moment! "They're going to duel the person that's fighting with Shun. They're going after Sora."

Gongenzaka's sturdy frame turned to overshadow the masked man, but Zero didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. "Sora!? You mean that Sora is here, and he's facing Shun right now!"

Zero growled. "We don't have time for this! Either way people are in danger right now! Whether it's Sora, or us, or even Yuya and Yuto themselves!" Right as the masked man said that, a fierce cracking noise shot through the air. The two teens returned their attention to Yuto and Yuya when they heard Aura scream. The stone column that was right beside the road had cracked at the base, and was beginning to tip down towards the road, falling.

It was going to fall right on top of the two lookalikes.

Zero cursed. "Shit!"

"Yuya!" The tomato haired teen's best friend called out, and sprinted over to help his friend as best as he could. The two continued to walk on as if nothing was wrong though, and even Zero lunged forward.

"Yuto you idiot MOVE!"

"Yuya!" The Steadfast duelist pushed Yuya to the ground, and screamed as the stone pillar landed on his back.

Aura covered her eyes with her hands and screamed. Once the dust had settled, she finally looked back up, and was shocked to see that Gongenzaka himself had managed to hold the pillar up with his back instead of being crushed alongside his childhood friend. Though it was obvious he was in pain and struggling, Yuya was trapped underneath him, dazed for a moment. Zero himself had managed to tackle Yuto and himself out of the way of the stone pillars trajectory, and had avoided it all together. However, seeing the man's chest heaving proved that he was in deep pain from the action.

Yuya obviously wasn't very happy at being trapped.

Those demonic red eyes shrunk, and Yuya began to scream with all of his might and struggled as best as he could underneath Gongenzaka's grip. The tomato haired teen threw his head side to side furiously as he screamed, small little canines revealing themselves as he hollered.

"Hurry!" Gongenzaka spoke up, and looked over his shoulder to see Aura. "Go get someone!" Aura just stood there for a moment, traumatized at all of these events passing by so quickly. Yuya slammed his head back against the road in his possessed fit, but it seemed like he didn't even notice it. "I'm counting on you! Hurry up and find someone to help!"

"O-Okay!" Aura yelled back frantically, before turning around and sprinting as fast as she could to find some form of assistance. She had heard some commotion in the jungle area, perhaps there were still some people there that could help. Yuya's painfilled shrieks echoing across the sky and the grey clouds began to sprinkle.

Zero himself groaned, the white in his vision fading away slowly, and he sat up once more. Yuto was getting up now, and he snarled at the masked man.

"How dare you get in my way! MOVE!" Yuto threatened, and activated his duel disk.

Zero stood up carefully, and cautiously raised his right hand in peaceful surrender. "Yuto." Hearing his own named caused the Xyz user to flinch back slightly. He seemed more sentient than he was just a few moments prior in the duel. That was good, Zero could work with that. "Yuto, it's me. Zero."

Yuto just clenched his fists and growled in anger.

"Do you remember who I am, Yuto?" Zero asked one of the most dreaded questions. The question seemingly taking the air out of the black and lavender haired duelist. Zero continued. "Do you remember your best friend Shun?" That name made Yuto flinch as if he had been slapped in the face. "... What about his sister? Your friend… Your love Ruri."

Glowing violet eyes widened and shrunk into pinpricks, Yuto looked down at his own shaking hands with horror. He grabbed and tugged at his own hair, his voice was starting to rise as he screamed alongside Yuya.

Zero stepped forward quickly. The masked man coming around to put both of his hands onto Yuto's shoulders firmly. His left shoulder flaring in extreme pain and almost fell back to his side. It was through sheer force of will that he was even able to move his arm still. "Look at me." Yuto ignored Zero's words, and continued to scream as his eyes grew hazy. The grip on his shoulders softened, before Zero carefully pried Yuto's fingers out of his hair, and gently put them down to his sides. "Look. At. **Me.**" Zero ordered, and emphasized each word.

Finally, wavering cold and terror filled glowing violet eyes looked up into Zero's faceless mask shakily.

Zero let go of Yuto's arms, and put them on each side of his face instead. The rebel leader making sure to keep Yuto's gaze on him and him alone. Not the screaming and possessed Yuya or struggling Gongenzaka, not the tiring form of his best friend Shun, not the outline of his girlfriend running up the stone stairs, and especially not the three unconscious forms of the Obelisk force members. They were lucky enough to not have become cards in Yuto's rage. No, instead he made Yuto look at the calm and collected face of his faceless mask.

"You're fine." Zero spoke seriously, leaving no room for argument. "Now, you're going to breath with me, alright? Nice deep breaths." The glow in his eyes dimmed as Yuto gave a very shaky and unstable nod. Zero was lucky enough to not be in a duel with Yuto right now.

Perhaps that 'bonding time' with the group at the hotel had paid off.

"Now, breath in." Zero took a deep breath, and Yuto shakily followed. "Breath out." The masked revolutionary exaggerated his exhale, and Yuto gasped a couple of times, but still followed along. "Breath in."

They did this for a solid couple of minutes, before Yuto could finally breathe without hitching or suddenly gasping. The cold hearted look and deadly icy glare in his violet eyes had vanished, replaced with those misty grey colored eyes that had returned to their usual size.

Zero let out a sigh of relief, before wincing at the extreme reminder of his DISLOCATED SHOULDER. He knew better than to move it around, but this had been extreme circumstances. Now that the threat had passed, Zero immediately let his left arm carefully drop down to his side lifelessly.

He'd need to get that fixed, perhaps Shun will help him reset it once they met up.

Zero sighed once again, though this time he was the one that hitched his breath, but only because of the pain he felt in his body. "Glad to see your- your back, Yuto."

Said teen flinched at being mentioned. He looked at the Obelisk force, at Yuya, before resettling his gaze on to the ground. His eyes had watered. "What did- How could I-"

"Shush." Zero instantly silenced Yuto's train of thought. "You're going to get yourself all worked up again, and I'm not looking forward to trying to calm you down again. Especially in the shitty state I'm in."

Yuto winced, remembering what Obelisk force had done. The Phantom Knights duelist took a deep breath, and regathered himself. Once he had properly collected himself, serious grey eyes had looked over to see Zero starting to make his way over to Yuya and Gongenzaka and lean down. Yuto shrunk back at Yuya's screaming, deranged state. Zero had to carefully take off his cape to act as a cushion to Yuya's head, the boy was throwing it back against the road so much.

Yuto himself winced as he gingerly touched the back of his own head. He felt a sticky, irony smelling substance on his fingers. He quickly brushed it off. "What happened to him."

"The same thing that happened to you." Zero spoke seriously, if slightly solemnly. "You both went berserk." Sensing his just returned comerade's unease, Zero's faceless mask looked up into Yuto's uneasy grey eyes. "I want you to do something for me."

Yuto blinked in disbelief. "Me? I've just returned to my senses and you're trusting me enough to be alone-"

"Dammit Yuto now is not the time." Zero snapped irritably. This Battle Royale has become a big enough cluster fuck, and he was exhausted. "And yes I trust you Yuto. I've trusted you ever since the shit that went down back in the Xyz Dimension, now listen to me carefully." Yuto leaned in, eager to do something helpful. "I want you to go meet up with Ruri. I sent her off to get Shun." He pointed with his good arm towards the temple. "They're over in that temple, if you run fast enough you'll be able to catch up to them. Bring them back here as quick as you possibly can… We're going to need all of the help that we can get."

Yuto nodded, expression once again his usual scowl. "Right." The Phantom Knights user turned and sprinted away from the scene, right towards Shun and Ruri.

Zero sighed, and leaned back against the pillar in exhaustion. "I'm not even 30 and I'm already tired of this shit." Gongenzaka raised an unamused eyebrow at the masked man's words. Zero turned his attention towards the Steadfast duelist, blocking out Yuya's raw screaming. "What do you need help with that I can be of actual assistance to?"

Grey eyes widened in shocked surprised at Zero's words. He didn't think the man would bother to ask until his strange, Yuya lookalike lackey returned with his allies. Especially since he was severely injured still… That shoulder needed to be relocated, and quickly.

Perhaps this man was more than met the eye.

. . .

Yugo revved the engine of his ride, before looking back at his defeated opponent lying on the ice. "How long are you going to lie there!? Where is this place!?" His opponent gave no response, the teen having been rendered unconscious by the very difficult duel. "Answer me!"

… Nothing.

Yugo sighed in annoyance and worry. What if he was stuck here? "Jeez." He took off his helmet once more, having put it back on during the duel, and looked down at the teen. "You're the one who started to attack me!" His eyes averted from the sad sight to look around some more. "Is anyone else around?"

Yugo looked up into the sky, and screamed as loudly as he could. "HEY!"

Suddenly, a thought flew by his head in a moment, and Yugo cut himself off to look back down at his ride with a serious expression. "Perhaps… Could Zero be here?"

**HAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! It's complete! I did it! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon has been introduced into the chapter! Yuto is back, thank God, but Yuya still needs help. Zero is being stupid and making his injuries worse, and a whole ton of shit is happening from Obelisk force, Serena, and even Yugo is back! What'll happen in Chapter 23?! We'll have to wait and find out!**

**Until then! -MoonlightWright **


	24. Ch23 Injuries and Complications

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the real Chapter 23! Apparently, I accidently titled Chapter 22 as 23, oops! :3 A mistake now fixed on my part. Otherwise, let's get on with the Battle Royale!**

Ch.23: Injuries and Complications

"Show us the duels from other areas!"

"You've only been showing us the jungle!"

"And what's wrong with Michio being in the spotlight?!"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"If they'd just keep showing Michio, it's be fine…"

It sounded like a madhouse, and the crowds were about to start a riot any second.

"We can't allow that." Yuya's mother finally spoke up, seeming to have snapped out of her Michio stupor. Her green eyes were sharpened as she stood up from her seat. "This is a Battle Royale. Michio's not the only one fighting." Yoko suddenly cheered up, and lifted a leg up. "We also need to see Dennis' side to!"

Tate, Frederick, Allie, and Shuzo all blinked at Yoko's antics once again and gave their own heavy sighs.

"Dennis aside. I want to know how Yuzu and Yuya are doing, what's going on with them!" Frederick looked back to the big screens.

"And what about those two scary guys working together? Zero and Shun." Allie rubbed her hands for a moment. "You don't think they cut the feed because those two are up to something, do you?"

Frederick sighed in worry now. "I wonder what Lelouch would think of this. He'd probably be able to see right through their plans in an instant and turn it against them." They haven't seen Lelouch for a while now, and it was starting to make everyone feel concerned.

"If we can't see them on the screen." Tate stood up. "Then we'll just have to go see it in person!" All three Yusho Junior group students leapt to their feet, and began to run off towards the exits of the stadium.

Shuzo blinked in shock, before running to catch up with the too curious children. "Hey- Wait up!" All four pairs of footsteps echoed loudly against the empty concrete hallways. Their breaths sounding like thunder as they sprinted and skipped over steps. However, they were suddenly drawn to a halt by a security guard wearing a yellow jacket who blocked the way.

The man held his arms out to stop them. "Non-participants are forbidden from entering the Battle Royale. Please return to your seats."

"No way!"

"Why!?"

Both Tate and Frederick whined at the same time. Allie's eyes watered as she looked up at the man. "Then we can't even go back to our homes?"

Shuzo gave a shrug, his eyes full of suspicion that was focused on the guard. "Even with the Battle Royale going on, isn't that just weird?"

Then a feminine voice none of the four wanted to ever hear again spoke up from behind the guard down the hall. "My utmost apologies." The guard stepped aside to reveal Himika, the mother of the C.E.O holding Riley's hand. The child didn't even bother to look at them, and kept his eyes firmly on the ground in front of his feet while holding his stuffed teddy bear in one arm. "But we do this because we are thinking of your safety."

"Mrs. Akaba." Shuzo spoke, surprised that the woman was still even in the city with how busy she must be.

Himika turned to face them fully, placing a hand on her hip. "This is the first time that any Real Solid Vision System has been used outside of a stadium." She explained calmly, too calmly. It was almost as if she had rehearsed those same lines before, and Shuzo saw right through it. Though it was a good excuse, or lie, to use. "We wouldn't want any accidents happening."

Shuzo tipped his head down slightly and eyed the mother of the genius Reiji Akaba. "I see. So you don't allow people into the Action Fields in order to avoid any accidents?"

Himika lifted her own head up, as if looking down at all four of the Yusho students and principal. "Yes, thank you for being so understanding." Her icy blue eyes landed on Tate, and her eyebrow rose in interest. "Oh? You're one of the finalists for the Junior Class Championship, Tate Yamashiro, aren't you?"

Tate straightened up automatically and spoke to the woman formally. "Oh- Yes, ma'am!"

Her smile twitched wider for a fragment of a second. "The other semi-finalist match to decide your opponent is about to start in another stadium right now." She looked down at the child holding one of her hands. The kid still looking down at the floor almost emotionlessly with their hoody up. "The winner will be Riley of course." Tate's grey blue eyes widened as he studied his soon to be opponent. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's finals!" Himika didn't notice how Riley's grip on the teddy bear tightened at her words. Her icy blue eyes returned their attention to Shuzo, casting the other children aside. "The Top 8 matches for not only the Junior Youth Class, but also the Youth Class, are all on schedule." Her eyes narrowed knowingly, and Shuzo's frown deepened. "It's a shame we can't show them here, but… Soon, all of the feeds will return, and the tournament will continue as if nothing had happened at all." She began to guide Riley down the hallway once more. This left Shuzo, Tate, Allie and Frederick forced to go back to their seats in the stadium, and remain there until the Battle Royale was over.

. . .

"By returning Princess Pudding and Knight Napolitan to my hand, I can destroy one monster for each card returned by this effect!" The two food oriented monsters vanished from the field, and a fiery red genie and ice narwhal soon exploded from being overfed. Both of the monster's owners gaped at the sight. Michio threw a hand out to the side. "At this moment, I activate the Trap Metabolic Storm!" A wind began to blow around the field. "I deal damage to my opponent equal to the Attack of the monsters destroyed by my Royal Cookmates' effect!" The two L.D.S students cried out as they were thrown to the ground in defeat.

Michio did a nice bow. "I hope you come dine with me again."

**OLGA LP- 2200 = 0 LOSER**

**HALIL LP- 1700 = 0 LOSER**

**MICHIO LP- 3000 WINNER**

"All right, you won!" Teppei cheered. While the two L.D.S transfers began to sit up from the difficult duel, the fisherman stepped forward. He held a hand out, waiting. "Hurry up and give me your Pendulum cards!" He gave a 'give it here' gesture.

Grey eyes narrowed up at the short fisherman while Halil just gave a deadpan. "You didn't even do anything!" Olga pointed out.

Regardless, both duelists kept to their word, and handed over their Pendulum cards. "How shameless." Halil pouted.

Teppei snatched the cards out of both duelists' hands roughly. "Thanks, come again!" He looked at the cards he had been given. "This is good! I'm looking forward to working with you, _partner!_"

The fisherman turned around, and was shocked to see a short redheaded girl speaking to his cooking partner frantically. Her hands had small tremors in them, and her voice rose a little while her eyes were wide with fright and worry.

"What!" Michio exclaimed. Did he just hear this girl, Aura, right? "Yuya is-!?" He didn't dare finish his sentence. "And Zero?!"

Aura's apple green eyes snapped over to the fisherman as Michio processed his thoughts. Said duelist flinched at the dark glare he had received from the even shorter girl, and she pointed her finger towards him. "You too!" The fortune teller demanded. "If you're his partner, then you're coming with us!"

Teppei blinked. "Huh?" Did he hear this girl correctly?

Before he could even say anything, Aura had grabbed a tight hold of his hand was dragging him away. "Come on! We need to hurry! Yuya is in danger, and we need to GO!" She urged frantically.

"Right! Lead us to him, Aura!" Michio nodded, a small frown on his face as he sprinted after the girl and his complaining partner.

. . .

"We can't confirm the presence of any duelists within the iceberg area sir." A woman spoke up after a few tensely silent minutes.

Reiji's knuckles cracked as his tightened his fists. "After detecting such a powerful Synchro Summon." His violet eyes narrowed in anger. The CEO knew who was there, that third lookalike that was intertwined with this 'Revival Zero', Yugo. The one who apparently had bad blood between Zero and his gang within the Xyz Dimension, and who also had some weird dueling motorcycle as well. "It has to be him, Yugo… That duelist from the Synchro Dimension."

The only question now was if Yugo was a friend or foe, or if he even knew what was going on in the first place involving Academia. His mind went back to the look of anger on Shun's face when they first spotted Yugo through that camera through sheer luck. "The 'Pawn of Fusion' as Shun called him..." He straightened up in his seat. "Find them!" He barked, not in the mood for games any longer. "Continue your search!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone else within the room spoke as one.

Reiji turned his head towards his right hand, Nakajima. "And Yuya Skakai alongside Zero?"

The body guard looked down at a tablet he was holding. "They are currently regrouping at the moment in the ancient ruins zone, but they seem to be heading back towards the jungle area."

. . .

Labored breathing was all she could hear as she ran up the stone steps leading to the temple as fast as possible. The sun was setting, and glinted off of her bracelet and necklace as she took a quick breath of air.

Her brother was up there. Shun was up there all alone, fighting. Fighting against the scum that had destroyed their home and to protect the group from a crazy child.

With those thoughts in mind, Ruri doubled her efforts up the stone stairs. She was just past halfway up when she began to hear them speaking.

Both Sora and Shun were panting from the tough match they were bringing. Neither side was budging an inch, and the duel seemed to be never ending.

However, one of them was going to budge eventually. Whether they lose the rest of their Life Points, or pass out first was the real question.

**SHUN LP- 2100**

**SORA LP- 300**

RAIDRAPTOR FUZZY LANIUS LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

RAIDRAPTOR FORCE STRIX RNK.4 ORB.1 ATK:2100 DEF:2000

RAIDRAPTOR VANISHING LANIUS LV.4 ATK:1300 DEF:1600

RAIDRAPTOR FUZZY LANIUS LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1500

EDGE IMP SCISSOR LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:800

FLUFFAL MOUSE LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:100

"My turn!" Sora yelled. The light haired teen gave a cheshire grin as he saw what he had drawn. Acid emerald eyes turned to look over at disturbed yellow. The Fusion soldier was more unhinged then Shun had originally thought, and he was very strong as well. Nothing like Obelisk Force. No, Sora was more on par with Yuto's Fusion lookalike, Yuri. "Hey, do you think you've already won?" That grin widened. "You're naive!"

Sora threw his hand up towards his innocent mouse like monster. "I activate Fluffal Mouse's effect!" The mouse's eyes suddenly glowed a vicious red. "When I control this Attack Position monster, I can Special Summon two copies of Fluffal Mouse from my deck!" From one mouse, soon multiplied into three.

FLUFFAL MOUSE LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:100

FLUFFAL MOUSE LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:100

Sora narrowed his emerald eyes towards Shun, just as Ruri had made it up the stairs. "All right, let's do this!"

"Shun!" Ruri cried out, running towards her bigger brother regardless of the danger.

"Ruri!?" Shun spun around, his yellow eyes widened with shock. Emotions flew by him in a flurry surprise, fear, relief. Those were the main ones, relief that she was alright and safe, but fearful because of the current predicament they were both in now.

"The fun has just begun!" Sora yelled, not really caring about this person running towards Shun and enveloping him in a hug. A twisted version of Yuya's prideful line was filled with deranged malice. "I fuse Edge Imp Scissor and my three copies of Fluffal Mouse!" All four monsters jumped behind their master, and began to fuse together into one entity. "Demonic claws and sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic whirlpool and show your new power and form!" Sora threw his hands above his head, and soon in front of him like he had been taught in Academia. The insane look on his face being overshadowed by the bright light, and made it that much more frightening. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Mystical beast of the jungle who tears all to shreds!" Scissors cut this stuffed animals' stomach open, and others soon began to stab and impale the blue beast. A wicked cackle sounded and echoed off of the temple walls. "Frightfur Scissor Tiger!"

FRIGHTFUR SCISSOR TIGER LV.6 ATK:1900 DEF:1200

The tiger was a light blue with black stripes. Two red eyes glared out from within its black serrated jaws that were poorly stitched together.

"Are you alright big brother?" Ruri asked, disregarding the Fusion monster at the moment for her brother's own safety.

Shun tightened his hold on Ruri, and forced her behind him. "I'm fine Ruri, but where is Yuto? And what about Zero? Surely you've met up with him before finding me, didn't you?" The Raidraptor had sorely realized his mistake in leaving Zero all alone almost instantly, but Sora wouldn't have in any other way.

"Big brother?"

Shun hunched back a little and scrunched his face up as Sora finally took notice of the pink eyed girl behind him. Yellow eyes giving Sora a death glare that could've killed if Sora wasn't so lost in his own temporary insanity and thirst for vengeance.

That grinch like smile of Sora's widened a fraction. "You have a sister, Shun? How come you never bothered to tell me?" Light blue eyebrows rose as emerald eyes darkened. "I would've targeted her first and make you feel the unbearable agony of your sister becoming a card before finishing you off next." He popped another green sucker into his mouth and hissed. "No matter." Sora jumped forward, which made Shun and Ruri step back instinctively. "I'll just turn you both into cards after I defeat you this turn! I activate Frightfur Scissor Tiger's effect!" Sora threw his hand out towards Shun, Ruri and all of Shun's monsters. "I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters for each Fusion Material used in this card's Fusion Summon!"

Shun straightened up, and sweat dripped down his face. "What!?"

"Shun." Ruri looked up at her older brother, before carefully putting on her duel disk.

The tiger gave a mad cackling laugh, before using the giant scissor cutting its chest to trap the two Vanishing Laniuses and Fuzzy Laniuses in its grasp. The Fusion monster then proceeded to cut the monster's in half without mercy or hesitation.

Sora pointed towards his precious Fusion monster. "And now, the last Force Strix's Attack returns to normal." Sora leaned forward mockingly. "Right?"

Shun tensed up, his yellow eyes widening as he realized this was it. He was going to become a card, and right in front of his little sister's eyes. After trying so damn hard to keep her safe, it comes down to this.

RAIDRAPTOR FORCE STRIX ATK:2100 = 100

Sora continued, laughing at Shun's expression. "That's the kind of face I've wanted to see on you ever since we last fought! I want to see more of it! I want to make you suffer and feel the true meaning of pain before I make you become a card and release you from the painful clutches of life! Frightfur Scissor Tiger's Attack increases by 300 for each Frightfur monster I control!" The tiger gave a mischievous laugh as his power increased.

FRIGHTFUR SCISSOR TIGER ATK:1900 = 2200

Sora threw both arms up to the air. "This is the end!" He then threw them both at Shun and Ruri. "Go, battle! Frightfur Scissor Tiger, clip that rusty Force Strix's wings and take out Shun Kurosaki! Send Shun Kurosaki… this PATHETIC Xyz remnant to his GRAVE!" Sora laughed as his Fusion monster lunged towards Shun's weakened Raidraptor.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled, and quickly turned around to cover her body with his own. He may have failed once, but he'd be damned if he let her come to any sort of harm because of this. Ruri activated her duel disk, but Shun suddenly turning to protect her with his own life had caused her to pause. Her pink eyes widening with shock and horror as the attack connected.

"NO!" Ruri screamed, watching as Scissor Tiger ripped Force Strix to pieces, and the explosive force sent both Xyz resistance fighters flying. Shun cried out in pain as the attack connected with his back. While Ruri gave a terrified scream at seeing her brother's pain.

The two were sent flying out of the temple when they collided with someone else. A masculine 'omph' escaped their throat before all three were sent stumbling down the temple's stone stairs.

**SHUN LP- 2100 = 0 LOSER**

**SORA LP- 300 WINNER**

"Shun!" Ruri screeched in fright, fearful for her brother's health and life.

"Ruri! Shun!"

Pink eyes widened as she looked down at the person she loved just as much as her brother. "Yuto!?" Her voice was tinted with relief, but it was overshadowed by her immense worry for her brother.

Grey eyes looked up into frightened pink. The girl was sandwiched between him and Shun, leaving her perfectly fine. Yuto himself was fine except for a couple bruises and that immense pain thumping in the back of his skull. Quickly, the Xyz user carefully pushed Ruri off of him and sat up. Shun groaned, the Raidraptor user having been dealt with the most and worse damage out of the three. Not only did the duel wipe him out, but colliding with the stairs and the attack on his back had made it very difficult to move, breath and even stay conscious.

"D-Damn it." Shun swore, and shakily began to force himself onto his hands and knees. He body was flaring and hurting like hell.

"Shun!" Yuto leaned over the Raidraptor's right shoulder, while Ruri had taken her brother's left side. Both looked down at their comrade with worry. Shun said nothing, but gave a painful groan in response.

Footsteps echoed above them, and both Ruri and Yuto looked up to see a head of light blue hair walk out of the temple calmly. Sora Shiunin looked down at the other two Xyz rebels with acidic green eyes, a jolly, almost childish smile was on his face. "Looks like I've won this time!"

"Big brother." Ruri spoke softly, soothingly as Shun's frame shook. The Lyrical Luscinia duelist put her hands onto Shun's ribs, which made the Xyz user flinch back with a hiss. Tears entered the corners of her eyes. "Shun." He got hurt protecting her, she would've been the one to take most of the fall if Shun hadn't turned to protect her. Shun cried out, and put a hand to his ribs, clutching his blue trench coat tightly. "Shun, you're hurt."

Sora sighed, annoyed. "Get out of the way, Yuzu lookalike. Shun is the prey I've hunted! I deserve to claim my prize!"

"Like hell you'll be getting anything you bastard!" Yuto barked, stormy grey eyes glaring up at the smaller boy.

Sora blinked, Yuya's face flashing past Yuto's for a moment before it cleared. "You-!" Sora cut himself off, and a big horrible grin plastered itself onto the Fusion user's face once more. "Yuto." Sora raised one eyebrow. "So you've finally come out of the hole you were hiding in to help Shun? All the better then since I can defeat you right now and card all three of you at once!" The grin widened. "Then that'll just leave me with Zero, and we all know what's happening to him as we speak."

Ruri stood and turned around to face Sora, anger radiating off of her as her expression turned sour. She activated her duel disk without a word, and the silence caught Sora off guard for a moment. Both the face of Yuzu and Serena flashed past Sora's eyes as he grew confused. "Are you Serena? No, that duel disk you're wearing is from the Xyz scum... So you're another lookalike!?"

Ruri's lips twitched downwards into a deeper frown as she activated a card. "I activate the Spell card Feathered Frenzy!" A bunch of birds suddenly flocked together, both real birds and holographic ones. Feathers of all shapes and colors flew from the birds, and enveloped Yuto, Shun and herself. Ruri threw her bracelet hand forward towards Sora. "May these birds rain down the terror you've inflicted onto others!"

Suddenly, all of the birds turned and zeroed in on Sora. The Fusion user backed away and activated his own duel disk as all of the birds flocked over towards the Academia soldier. The feather, cawing, bodies, and constant pecking distracted and prevented Sora from seeing or advancing towards the downed Raidraptor duelist or his comrades.

They prevented him from taking his prize.

"SERENA!" Sora roared in rage as he began to fight back against the birds and summon some of his own monsters to help.

Taking the chance, Yuto and Ruri took the extra time and picked up Shun. The taller teen grunted as pain flashed through his ribs, but didn't protest as they threw one hand over each of their necks and began to almost carry Shun away from the danger that was Sora.

"Hurry, we need to meet back up with Zero." Yuto spoke, his voice serious and calm. Grey eyes flickered and gave a dim glow as he saw how hurt Shun was, but he managed to keep himself in check and stay calm.

"Zero-" Shun wheezed, a gasp escaping his lips as he removed the one hand that was held by Ruri to clench his chest in pain. "Zero is okay?"

Ruri delicately wrapped her arms around Shun's own, and helped guide the two with Yuto's directions. "How is he?"

Yuto grimaced. "Not to great, but he's managed to free himself from Obelisk force and is helping Gongenzaka with Yuya right now."

Shun raised an eyebrow and spoke weakly. "Yuya? Wh- what's wrong with him?" Yuto bit his lip, grey eyes averting Shun's. "Yuto."

Yuto sighed. "Remember how Yuya and I can go… berserk?" He spoke hesitantly, and Shun gave a grunt in acknowledgement. "Well… Ruri and I arrived to find Zero being hurt by Obelisk force and them turning people into cards, and both Yuya and I kind of lost it. Zero managed to bring me back to my senses, but Yuya…" Yuto trailed off, shame in having lost control in every pore of his being.

"We can regroup and tell our separate stories later." Ruri spoke determinedly, making everyone pick up the pace. After a bit of hassling, Shun managed to stand up, and was able to run on his own. "Right now, just show us the way to where Zero and the others are. It's better to be in a group right now, safety in numbers."

"Right. Follow me." Yuto gave a dark look, before running slightly ahead of Ruri and Shun to lead the way back towards Zero and the others.

. . .

"I can't believe he hasn't lost his voice yet."

Zero looked down at his wildly screaming and struggling friend. Aura had just arrived, and together with Teppei and Michio, they began to remove the stone pillar on top of Gongenzaka. Seeing as he couldn't even do squat at this point, Zero chose to hold down one of Yuya's arms with his working hand and knees. Aura held onto the other, her knuckles ghostly white at the strength and effort she had to put into it. Yuya's head was shaking side to side and slamming down onto Zero's cape as screams tore its way out of his throat.

It was an absolute miracle that more Obelisk force hadn't discovered them yet with how loud Yuya was screaming.

The other three had been transported away to Academia after a few short minutes of their defeat, and were nowhere in sight. It was only a matter of time before they awoken and gave their report to the Professor on what had happened. A viable excuse to send even more reinforcements to Standard and card more people.

Zero grit his teeth, and almost bit his tongue once Yuya had suddenly bucked up really strongly when the pillar was completely removed.

"Dammit!" Zero swore as pain radiated through his being, but he didn't let go of Yuya's arm, and continued to hold him down. Aura cried out in fright as she too almost lost her grip. Thankfully, help arrived swiftly in the form of Michio and his 'partner' Teppei.

"What the hell is happening with this kid!?" The fisherman duelist exclaimed in shock. Never in his entire life had he seen something like this.

"No idea." Gongenzaka grunted with the effort of keeping Yuya's legs still. His best friend was almost writhing like a worm as his efforts to escape nearly tripled. Grey eyes looked over to Zero. "But he knows."

Zero scoffed. "I know some things, but not all of it." Zero bit his lip and almost made it bleed as his left eye felt like it was going to explode from the sheer pressure it was under. "Shit…" Zero hissed through his teeth to try and alleviate some of the pain, but it hardly worked. "Can we… talk about this… once we take care of Yuya!"

Michio nodded in agreement. "Zero is right, focus on the matter at hand."

"It's too dangerous…" Zero continued breathlessly. "To stay out in the open like this… we need to relocate to somewhere more… hidden."

It was at that point Yuya decided that if he couldn't use his arms and legs, he would use his teeth. Small canines turned, and quickly bit down into Zero's working hand.

"Fuck!" Zero hollered, and reflexively let go of Yuya to check on his hand. If it wasn't for the fact that he was almost sitting on Yuya's arm, the possessed Entertainment duelist could have gotten away. Zero narrowed his angered, masked violet eyes towards the deranged Yuya. "Son of a bitch!"

He couldn't help it. Zero was pissed and he had to let his anger out somehow.

With some effort, Zero took off his black glove and looked at his new wound. Thankfully the fabric of his glove took most of the damage, and only two little dots that were from Yuya's canines were visible on his pearly white skin. Everyone took note that the masked man had white skin, but they wouldn't be able to tell who he really was underneath that mask without seeing his face. So it was a slightly moot point.

Nobody stopped Zero from shoving said black glove into Yuya's mouth. Effectively gagging the poor tomato haired teen and preventing him from biting anyone else.

"The jungle area would be perfect." Teppei finally spoke up after staring at the possessed Yuya long enough. "Lots of vegetation to cover us, and there's a river down there where I can fish and get some food."

"Perfect idea partner." Michio complimented, and carefully nudged Zero aside so that he could hold onto Yuya's arm instead. Zero complied with the silent request with extreme reluctance. "We should hurry and move him now, before whoever caused all of this comes back."

"Right." Everyone nodded.

The group had to argue with Teppei into taking Yuya's other arm from Arua, but otherwise they were slowly on their way towards the jungle area. The fortune telling duelist having to help Zero walk along with his sprained ankle while the other boys dragged an enraged Yuya. He almost spat out Zero's glove, but that was quickly taken care of by the masked man himself.

"Zero!"

Said masked man snapped his head to see who was up ahead. A teen with a black cape and black and lavender hair was his answer. The masked revolutionary sighed with relief, and slumped his shoulders. Good things really can happen to him.

The rebel broke off from Aura, and quickly limped his way over to his Xyz allies. Ruri or Yuto couldn't get too close to Yuya, otherwise the girl's bracelet would activate. "Yuto, Ruri." Zero frowned at seeing Shun leaning on Ruri. The Raidraptor having no choice but to use Ruri as support after a few minutes of running. "Shun… I'm glad you're okay."

Yellow eyes opened, and Shun raised his slightly sweaty face to look at Zero. "About as okay as I can be in this situation… Neither of us are a card. But that shoulder must be hurting like a bitch right now." Ruri frowned at Shun's language, but let it slide at the moment.

"It does." Zero said bluntly, before shaking out of this conversation and gesturing towards Yuya and the people holding him down. "You came back just in time, we're moving to the jungle area." No more words needed to be said as Zero's group and the other tournament competitors joined together to help carry a thrashing Yuya towards the jungle area. Zero and Shun leaned on each other with Yuto by their side, watching the area with a protective gaze. Ruri was helping and keeping watch over her two injuried allies with a motherly gaze.

Both also got the lecture of their life times.

"I can't believe you would accept such a flawed deal with an Academia spy Shun! You knew the Fusion user wouldn't keep his promise!" Ruri glared at the two, frustration, stress, and fear all boiling up to a breaking point. "Not only that, but it left Zero alone where he got hurt! You were injured as well for the horrible dueling spot you chose!"

"I had no choice but to accept the deal!" Shun rebuked, the Raidraptor gripping his chest as his ribs throbbed in pain. However, one stern look from his younger sister silenced the taller teen.

"Then there's you, Zero." Ruri rounded her anger onto her masked leader himself.

Zero straightened. "What about me." He snapped.

"You should have been more attuned to your surroundings and never got captured by Obelisk force in the first place! You knew that they would be coming sometime into the Battle Royale, and yet you were still nearly taken to Academia!" Ruri spoke, exasperated.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I can't exactly help it when my luck wants to fail me, again! The time they showed up was the ONLY time I was distracted, and that was after I was sent flying head over heels by a damned Assault Knight's attack!"

Ruri was about to respond, but Yuto took this moment to intervene. He placed a calming hand onto Ruri's shoulder, emotional pink met calming grey in a silent battle and conversation. After a few moments, Ruri sighed in defeat.

"We're here!" Gongenzaka called out behind himself towards the conversing (arguing) Xyz rebels.

With the news, everyone quickly went into action once more. "Ruri, go help Gongenzaka and the rest calm Yuya." Yuto gave a nice smile towards his girlfriend, and held her cheek with one hand. "You have this way of calming people, so I know you'll be the best bet in helping Yuya."

Ruri looked between her big brother, Zero and her love before leaning into the hand. She held Yuto's hand with her own, and closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Alright." She whispered, and opened her pink eyes to look at Yuto. "Just watch these two for me."

"Of course." Yuto nodded, and Ruri quickly turned and began to walk towards the others to help Yuya.

"What the hell was that." Shun spoke darkly, yellow eye twitching slightly. The Raidraptor wasn't oblivious nor was he naive to that sign of affection.

Once Ruri was a good distance away, Yuto turned around and glared down at Zero. "Let's do it now."

Zero blinked, confused for a moment, before he realized that Yuto was glaring at his dislocated shoulder more than himself. Zero tensed, but did nothing except give a nod. His void filled mask turning to look at Shun. The question (dark statement) that Shun said being cast aside for the moment. Something which Yuto was EXTREMELY thankful for. "Since you yourself are injured at the moment, Yuto will have to relocate it..."

Shun nodded at the hidden meaning, and allowed Zero to hold onto him with his one working hand. He was asking for someone to hold onto while the process was done, but his pride was in the way of asking directly.

However, he's lived with Zero in that hotel long enough to realize that. He's a bit like that himself.

"Okay." Yuto breathed, and carefully gathered Zero's lifeless arm with his own two hands. Zero sucked some air between his teeth at the pain that returned almost tenfold at the mere contact, much less the movement of his arm. "Ready? I'll do it on three."

"Let's just get this fucking thing over with." Zero hissed venomously, but it was mostly directed at himself and the pain he was about to endure. The masked man unconsciously tightened his grip onto Shun's shoulder, which made the Raidraptor duelist shift a little in discomfort, but nothing more.

Grey eyes narrowed as Yuto's usual scowl set itself in place with his emotional mask. "One." Yuto breathed, and tightened his grip on Zero's arm just a bit. "Two-"

_**CR**__**ACK**_

"FUCK!"

Zero screamed out the curse as Yuto quickly popped Zero's shoulder back into its proper place. A distinctly loud cracking and popping sound echoing across the field. The pain completely numbed the masked man's senses, and he didn't even realize he was falling on top of Shun until Yuto had put both of his arms under Zero's own to lift him up. He could barely even say anything more as he tried to stifle his own gasps and everything turned black.

At least it was finally done and he could use his left arm once more. Properly and without pain.

. . .

Yuya screamed as loud as he could. His scream was so loud that it caused the birds to scatter in fright. At the moment, Aura and Ruri were sitting by Yuya's head, which was throwing left and right in a possessed manner. Michio was holding Yuya's left arm, and Teppei his right, leaving Gongenzaka with both of Yuya's legs.

Ruri put both hands to her mouth in fright. "Yuya…" Her mind flashed back to how Yuto had screamed in pain and spazzed out back in the hotel that one time.

Michio looked up from Yuya's writhing frame. "How did this happen!?"

"You'll have to ask Zero!" Gongenzaka yelled over Yuya's own screams to answer the famous cooking duelist. "I have no idea, but Zero was there when all of this happened." Grey eyes focused back onto his childhood friend. "He said that something was possessing Yuya!"

Light brown eyes that belonged to Teppei looked up at the Steadfast duelist incredulously. A disbelieving, if slightly degrading smirk was on the fisherman's face. "What? Don't say something like-" He didn't have time to say anything else as Yuya finally spat out Zero's black glove, and viciously bit down onto Teppei's hand. "AHH!" The fisherman jumped back and held onto his hand, giving Yuya enough time to give a swift, and slightly painful, punch to the man's stomach.

While Teppei was shocked to see his hand bleeding from the nasty bite, Ruri had jumped in and taken the man's place in holding Yuya down. This time though, she made sure to watch out for Yuya's face, and more importantly, his teeth.

Teppei glared down at the tomato haired teen with frightened rage. "Why you- Why do I have to go through this!" He bemoaned to himself. "I'm not even this guy's friend or anything! So why am I helping him!?"

"I wasn't your friend either." Michio spoke up, and the fisherman turned his attention from the demonic teen over to his partner. "But I listened to your request and decided to be your comrade. I believed that if I worked with you, I could get plenty of duels in and further polish my dueling skills!" Teppei blinked in shock at Michio's words. Michio narrowed his eyes, his face dead set. "Now it's your turn to listen to my request! Please help me and Yuya!"

Teppei raised an eyebrow, before quickly retaking control in holding Yuya's arm. The fisherman gave a put down expression. "But… how would we even do that?"

_**CR**__**ACK**_

"FUCK!"

Everyone jolted in place, and looked over their shoulders to see Zero slump down towards the ground in a lifeless manner. Yuto held the masked man up underneath his arms. His face riddled with pained guilt at the sight of Zero falling unconscious, before gathering himself. The Xyz counterpart gave Shun a nod, before he helped lay Zero down by a tree, and sat down beside his masked leader to keep watch.

Shun himself quickly made his way over beside Ruri.

"We had to reset Zero's shoulder, it was dislocated." Shun explained bluntly so that everyone wouldn't be bothered to ask questions. Michio, Teppei and Aura, who hadn't realized that the man was injured so badly, shuddered at the reason why Zero had screamed so loudly. "Dude has had enough pain and trouble as it is, so it's about time he got some rest. Now…" Yellow eyes narrowed down at Yuya's struggling form, the Raidraptor clutching his ribs. "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Gongenzaka raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You're almost as injured as Zero is!"

Shun didn't get a chance to respond with his own biting remark as Aura raised a glass apple above Yuya's head. "First and foremost, we should determine what is possessing darling." Her apple green eyes narrowed down at the glass apple, and Yuya's blue image that shown through said apple.

"You believe in magic?" Shun raised an eyebrow.

"You can see that?" Teppei asked at the same time as Shun spoke, and the fisherman gave a sheepish smile at the glare that he received for speaking over the Raidraptor.

"I'm a Divination/Fortune duelist with the greatest fortune telling abilities of my school." She answered seriously, and looked down as Yuya scrunched his glowing red eyes close in pain. "If I use my power, then…" Suddenly, Aura's apple green eyes widened in shock. "Ah! I can see it!"

Everyone, even Yuto's head snapped to attention and looked over at Aura. "Well, what's wrong!?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Did you see something?" Michio asked beside the girl.

"What's going on with Yuya?" Ruri spoke expectantly, secretly she was asking what was going on with Yuto as well. Which was also why the Phantom Knights duelist was paying such close attention as well, even from the distance between him and the rest of the group.

"T-There's-" Aura stuttered, his face paling in horror as she watched an inky blackness try and surround and taint a bright orange soul. "Deeper inside, there's something that's trying to overwhelm the soul, Yuya's soul!"

"Something… What something?" Shun demanded, glaring yellow eyes narrowed.

"I don't know!" Aura answered back in fright, her eyes never daring to leave what she was seeing. "I don't know what darkness it is, but its very existence is terrifying!"

"It's very existence is terrifying?" Gongenzaka repeated. Could something like that even exist? To terrify someone without even meeting them?

Teppei himself was beginning to shake as all of this began to get to him. "C-cut that out, you guys!" The fisherman stuttered. "Don't tell me this kid is actually being possessed by a demo-"

"AHHHH!"

Teppei screamed and jumped a few feet back in fright as Yuya suddenly reared his head up and gave the loudest scream he had produced yet. His glowing red eyes flickered, before the Pendulum duelist slumped back against the ground lifelessly, his eyes closed and all forms of struggling ceasing.

"Yuya!" Everyone cried out in concern.

"Darling!"

"Damn." Shun swore, face scrunching up as he frowned.

"Holy hell! What is with all of the cultish bullshit in this tournament!" Teppei cursed, his entire body shaking. "I never signed up for THIS!"

. . .

"President! The Fumma Ninja brothers have captured and are currently relocating Serena and Yuzu to the iceberg area." Nakajima looked up from his tablet once more to speak directly to his superior.

Reiji tightened his grip on his fists, violet eyes flickering slightly with darkness. "Serena…"

. . .

"Let go of me!"

Serena yelled as she kicked and hit as much as she could of her captor. Her fists slamming into the older boy's back having absolutely no effect on the red clothed ninja.

"Get your hands off of me you damned masked ninja!" The Fusion counterpart of Yuzu Hiragi was really getting sick of masked people. She had already been embarrassed enough by that vigilante Zero. "I didn't need your help! Why did you interfere in my fight!?" Meanwhile, said ninja that had a sun engraved on his bandana was sweat dropping at the girl's antics. "Let me go!"

Finally unable to take the girl's rants much longer, and figuring that they were out of harm's way, the maroon haired ninja carefully set Serena down without saying a word.

The Academia soldier reacted quickly, and backed away from the three as fast as possible. Yuzu had watched the spectacle as well as the second ninja that looked rather similar to the first. The only real difference was that this ninja wore blue, had black hair, and wore a moon imprinted bandana on his forehead.

"What are you after?!" Serena barked, and threw her duel disk arm in front of herself in preparation of a duel. "It doesn't seem like you're working with Obelisk force!"

The first ninja disregarded Serena's questions, and turned to his brother. "Tsukikage, I'll leave these two to you. I will go back and check on the situation and see if we are being followed… There might be more of them nearby."

The second ninja, now named Tsukikage, nodded. "Understood, brother." If you blinked, you would have missed how the first ninja, Tsukikage's brother, seemed to fade out of existence and diseapper.

Periwinkle eyes blinked at the first ninja's disappearance, before focusing back onto Tsukikage. The moon ninja's eyes turning to regard the Melodious duelist. "Who are- Are those guys really Obelisk Force? Are they really from Academia?"

Tsukikage nodded, and turned to face Yuzu. "From what we've heard, they are from Academia in the Fusion Dimension. At least, that's from what we've gathered from the reports on Shun and the words from Zero."

"Academia!" Yuzu straightened, so the place really did exist! Then, that meant that the other three dimensions also existed! So Yuto, Shun, Ruri and Zero really are from the Xyz Dimension. Yuzu turned her head towards Serena. "Then are you really Ruri? Those people from Academia are chasing after you-"

"I am Serena!" The girl finally introduced herself with a scowl. One hand was on her hip as she spoke. "My name is certainly not Ruri." Her forest green eyes narrowed. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that she looked like me... Just like how you do."

Yuzu shrunk back at Serena's ferocity. "Serena…?" She really was a third counterpart to herself then.

Just what was going on here?!

"It's true that they are from Academia, and are out to capture me." The Fusion counterpart admitted. "But I won't be captured! I refuse!" She pointed towards Tsukikage. "Even without this blasted ninja's help, I would have fended them off myself!" Tsukikage did nothing, except turn his back on the girl in silence and crossed his arms.

"Out to capture you…?" Yuzu repeated, searching for more answers when she only got more questions. "Why are they after you?" _And could they be after me too then?_

"It's obvious!" Serena almost yelled. "They're obeying the Professor's orders!"

"Professor?" Yuzu silently egged Serena on.

The Academia soldier continued. "In Academia, the Professor's orders are absolute. We are not allowed to disobey them." Serena's face scrunched up. "But I disobeyed those rules in order to prove to him my own power! If I eliminate the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in Standard…" A gasp left Yuzu as Serena clenched one fist tightly, knuckles white. "If I bring Zero back to the feet of the Professor alive and intact. The Professor will regret not sending me out to the front lines! That's why!" She revealed.

"That's why you dueled Dennis? You're really from Academia, and you thought that he was apart of Zero's group? A survivor from the Xyz Dimension, and by the front lines you mean the Xyz Dimension?"

"I had the wrong idea about him." Serena spoke, disappointment and disgust clear in her tone. "But otherwise, you're correct." Serena nodded briskly. "All of my comrades went to the Xyz Dimension, and were able to display their skills honorably!" Her voice was tinged with hurt, but otherwise it was overwhelmed with envy and anger. Her forest eyes glared down at the icy floor. "But I alone was to stay behind by the Professor's orders."

"Do you even know what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension!" Yuzu yelled suddenly. Hearing how Yuya relayed everything to her when he met Yuto and Zero. Now that she knew what they were saying was true, she couldn't help but feel absolutely heartbroken at the horror. Serena focused her attention back on Yuzu, and blinked. "The Xyz Dimension, Ruri's homeland, it was a peaceful place!" The Melodious duelist put both of her hands together by her chest. "Until that day came… when Academia attacked, invaded."

Her mind flashed back to when Shun had dueled Sora, and explained what had happened to cause his home to be burned to ashes.

"I heard that the people of Academia constantly attack the people of the Xyz Dimension with SMILES on their faces." Yuzu spoke softly, hoping that those who were lost were lead to a good afterlife. "As if they were taking part in a hunting game." Even saying such words made Yuzu feel sick.

Serena narrowed her eyes at Yuzu's proclamation.

. . .

A camouflaged shadow wearing black, grey and red appeared on top of a rock pillar in the volcano zone. The masked ninja looking down at the three remaining Youth class fighting, and the three Obelisk force members dueling.

Hikage frowned underneath his red scarf. "I thought there were six members of Obelisk force that showed up…" That frown deepened. "Where are the other three?"

. . .

Serena gave a smile that an adult would give to a foolish child. "Ridiculous!"

Yuzu tensed. "What."

Serena huffed out a chuckle. "Laughing as if it was a game?" She spoke incredulously, her forest green eyes staring Yuzu down. "The duelists from Academia are warriors. They would never do something that foolish!"

Periwinkle eyes narrowed as Yuzu glared at her counterpart. "Are you saying that they're lying?"

"Academia has a noble objective!" Serena continued, that smile on her face gone. The Fusion user raised one finger. "The objective is to make all worlds one! The invasion of the Xyz Dimension was for that purpose. Eventually, we will assimilate the Synchro Dimension and this world, the Standard Dimension, and unite all of the worlds!" Serena spoke, her voice proving that she herself believed in this ideal, this goal. "All of Academia's duelists were trained to achieve that noble objective! Prideful warriors like that would never do such things!" Serena's frowned deepened as she clenched her fists once more. "Zero is trying to stop us from reaching that goal, so it's obvious that a masked man like him would lie and manipulate others to get his way! To make anyone believe all of the lies that spew out of his masked mouth and with his silver tongue!" Serena threw an arm out to the side. "Anyone that follows that masked man or believes what he says is nothing more than a self gratifying fool!"

"What pride is there in bringing tons of people grief!?" Yuzu exclaimed, yelling and trying to get her Fusion counterpart to see reason.

Serena smirked. "What do they have to grieve over? The Xyz duelists should have their own pride as well!" The Academia soldier closed her eyes and shrugged harmlessly. "Even if they were to lose their lives, if they fought with their all, they should be able to accept the results and-" Serena's green eyes snapped open as a shadow passed over her, blocking the indigo haired teen from the setting sun. Yuzu's footsteps echoed off of the icy floor as she grabbed ahold of Serena's shoulders firmly with both hands.

Periwinkle met dark forest green in an intense stare. Yuzu shook Serena slightly, as if that was enough to get the girl to realize the darker side to Academia. "Are you telling them to shut up and accept it when they lose their FAMILIES as well!" Yuzu yelled right into the girl's face. The Melodious duelist's anger at Serena's calm reaction soon boiled over, and she couldn't help but raise her voice. Her expression turned solemn, somber. "Academia didn't just bring grief to Xyz duelists, but to their friends and families as well!"

Finally, Serena's eyes widened in rising realization. "Are their families not duelists?!" She asked, disgusted at the mere idea of carding an innocent bystander. She had to push the reminder of what she did to Dipper O'rion out of her head as he heard the boys scream before he turned into a card.

Silence.

Yuzu looked down at the ground between them. "Shun, Yuto, Ruri and Zero are FIGHTING to help save the rest of the Xyz survivors from Academia! They're trying to make it so that those innocent families that are left can live in a world without fear of being turned into a card just because they were born in the Xyz Dimension. Just because they used Xyz! A kinder, gentler world!" That grip on Serena's shoulders tightened a smidge. "What kind of kind and gentle world can this 'unified' dimension be if its brought and ruled upon oppression and fear!?"

"But-" Serena began, but Yuzu quickly interrupted her.

"Not only that! But Academia is fighting to take Ruri as well!" Yuzu shook Serena a little once again to emphasize the point. "They- They're after you and her, and you both look just like me! So then-" The pink haired teen blinked away any possible chance of tears. "Then that means they'll probably be after me as well." Periwinkle looked back up into green, steeled. "Zero is fighting to protect and save Ruri from that fate! He's fighting to save everyone in the Xyz Dimension, he rebelling and succeeding and that's why the Professor wants him captured so badly! He wants the only obstacle left in his way to total annihilation of the Xyz Dimension GONE! So that he can stomp down on the rest of those poor homeless families that can no longer protect themselves because everyone that COULD fight is already turned in a card!"

"To save them…?" Serena trailed off. Her eyes finally flickering with something that gave Yuzu slight relief, doubt.

"Zero is the leader of the Xyz remnants that you're after." Yuzu informed the Academia soldier. "However, Shun Kurosaki is the Xyz remnant that defeated the Academia spy." It hurt to call Sora that, but at the moment it was necessary. "If you can't find Zero, Shun is the one you'll be after." With that, she finally released Serena from her grasp, and backed off a step. The indigo haired girl didn't do anything or back away. "If you don't believe what I'm telling you, then go check it out with them yourself!"

. . .

"Ugh…" A modulated voice broke out of the silence being drowned out by crickets, frogs and other nocturnal creepy crawlies. "Damn. What hit me?"

Zero shuffled a bit and spoke groggily, before sitting up a bit more from the tree that he was leaning on.

"Oh thank heaven you're awake!" A soft femanine voice cried out, and Zero felt someone hug him from around his chest.

He saw a flash of honey blonde hair. "Nunna-"

That honey blonde hair soon turned into a dark purplish maroon with pink highlights.

_Wait…_

Zero straightened, and quickly took in his surroundings once more. Thick vegetation and jungle lands, even terrain. Two boys leaning against the tree he was leaning on. One with dark bluish black hair and dark cyan bangs, another with black hair and lavender bangs. Four other teens looking down at an unconscious boy with red and green hair that eerily resembled a tomato.

_That's right._ Zero thought depressingly. _I'm not in my own world anymore… And who knows when I'll finally be able to get back. If at all._

It didn't help that Zero could still feel the crusty substance of blood running down his left cheek. However, the pain that was emanating from his left eye no longer felt like a bursting dam, but now only felt like a black eye.

Ruri stopped giving Zero a relieved hug and looked into his void filled mask. "You had us all worried there for a second."

Zero raised one invisible eyebrow at Ruri's comment. "I would've been fine eventually. Who you should really be worried about is Shun."

"I'm not the one who fell unconscious." Shun remarked snidely. The Raidraptor didn't even bother to face his masked leader to comment.

"You're not the one who had a disconnected shoulder." Zero fought back, but soon regretted his instinctual word choice as he watched Shun smirk.

"So you admit that you're hurt worse than me. How flattering." Shun deadpanned. It was way too easy to get Zero riled up or start an argument with him. Honestly, it was rather funny in the Raidraptors mind, and everyone needed to get some form of laughter during these struggling times.

"You-!"

"I'm also not the one who looks like a twig." Shun added.

Zero shifted, but he didn't really have the heart to move and strangle Shun. "If I wasn't so exhausted right now you'd be getting strangled right now." The masked man hissed darkly.

"Nice to see that you're still you, Zero." Shun twitched his lips slightly, but it fell when he had to grab ahold of his chest once again as it began to hurt. "We all need a break, some time to relax." Yellow eyes moved over to a certain Xyz user. "That includes you, Yuto."

Yuto frowned, but sunk deeper into the spot he was sitting, arms crossed. "I told you Shun, I can keep watch."

"For the entire damn night?" Shun raised a mocking eyebrow and spoke sarcastically. "I don't think so. You're not exactly spic and span either." Shun watched as his childhood friend carefully brushed his fingers around the are where his head was bandaged.

Grey eyes darkened. "You don't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"Yuto-" Shun warned.

"Let him have his way for now Shun." Zero relented. That faceless mask staring into Yuto's scowling grey eyes. "This is his way of making up what had happened between him, Yuya and Obelisk force."

Shun looked over at Zero with disapproval, but seeing as Ruri wasn't doing anything about the situation he relented well enough. "Fine." The Raidraptor user crossed his arms regardless of the pain it made from his ribs. This caused Ruri to slap her older brother's arms down, and the two began a small sibling spat that had no heart and was only for their own amusement.

Yuto gave a small smile, grey eyes lightening slightly. "Thanks."

Zero clicked his tongue and looked away. "Don't mention it. You're not going to be doing the night watch the entire night anyway." That made Yuto frown. "We aren't the only ones here looking out for each other anymore."

Yuto followed Zero's line of sight to see Gongenzaka, Aura, Michio and Teppei surrounding Yuya. The boy was still unconscious, and had yet to awaken from his possessed rage. "Do you want to check on them?" Yuto stood up, and offered Zero a helping hand silently.

Zero looked down at the hand, disgust at being offered help visible even through his mask. But he took it regardless, and wobbly stood up on one working foot. "Sure. It'd be best to assess the new pieces that have been added onto the board and figure out what would be best to do with, and how to work with them." _Or if we need to dispose of them._

With that, Yuto and Zero left the two laughing Kurosaki siblings alone by the tree. After the small scare they had been dealt with at Sora's win and Shun's defeat, the two were in desperate need of some sibling bonding time alone. Not only that, but Shun hardly had any time to spend with his only younger sister due to being trapped in the L.D.S tower by a certain CEO, aka Reiji Akaba.

The other five guests immediately took notice of Zero's awakened presence alongside Yuto finally coming over to check on the group.

"Zero?!" The four called out in unison, surprised that he managed to awaken before Yuya did. The masked man took note of how Gongenzaka carefully shifted himself so that he was in between Yuto and Yuya.

Seems that the Steadfast duelist was connecting the dots faster than most.

"How is he?" Zero got straight to the point, and tilted his head to indicate Yuya.

"You're just in time to see me use a little recipe of mine to wake him up." Michio commented, and carefully poured a syrupy brown substance onto a spoon.

"Jolly." Zero deadpanned, and everyone watched as Michio poured the liquid down Yuya's throat with bated breath.

Would he be back to normal, or would he go berserk?

Yuya scrunched his face up is sour distaste, before his foggy red eyes began to open slowly. Everybody tensed at the action, and Teppei even put his hands together in prayer.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka leaned forward slightly.

"Yuya are you there?" Michio added, and quickly put the spoon back into his bag.

"Oh please!" Teppei begged. "I've had my fill on scary occult things for a lifetime!" Zero turned his faceless mask to face Teppei, and the fisherman leaned back with fright at the menacing gaze he could feel barring down and trying to burn through his skull.

"Quiet." Zero ordered simply, and Teppei did a quick zip of the lips gesture and threw away the key.

"Michio… Gongenzaka… Zero… Yuto?" Yuya spoke shakily, his vision starting to focus as he called out those names.

It was a miracle to most to see that Yuya's eyes were no longer glowing that dark blood red like a few hours prior.

"Darling!" Aura called out, and took up most of Yuya's vision.

Red eyes squinted as Yuya took in this new person's face. "You're… Aura?" Yuya blinked slightly to regain his blurry vision.

Aura suddenly threw her hands up into the sky and cried out with untold amounts of relief. Yuya gave a puzzled expression at the redhead's antics. "He's back! My darling is back to being his usual darling self!"

With that, the girl proceeded to literally glomp Yuya. The poor boy only managed to take a breath before his voice was muffled and he began to struggle out of her grip.

Zero gave the two a very unamused stare. "Really."

**Well here we go! Chapter 23 and things are looking, slightly, brighter! Yuya is back to normal and both he and Zero are awake. Zero's shoulder has been relocated. Shun, Yuto and Ruri have just barely managed to reunite with Zero, but who knows if Sora is following them? The candy devil is just dying to gain the prize from his successful hunt. **

**Anyways, that's it. Leave a review, favorite and follow the story for more and I'll see you all on Chapter 24! -MoonlightWright**


	25. Ch24 A Tense Calm

**Welcome to Chapter 24! Let's just jump right on in! Apologizes for the extreme delay. You'll see my rant about it at the end.**

Ch.24: A Tense Calm...

The smell of a nice stew cooking on a warm fire surrounded the rather large group of duelists, both contestants, citizens, and rebel fighters. The lovely smell waving off in the air in a nice steam as the stew bubbled and the fish sizzled within the makeshift pot.

"Thank you for catching the fish for this marvelous dinner partner." Michio spoke happily, grateful that things were starting to turn back to normal.

Teppei scratched the side of his head in mock bashfulness. "Well, it was nothing really. I caught the fish from the river that streamed by in this area." The fisherman held out a hand. "I don't need your thanks Michio, but if the others insist then they can give me all of their Pendulum cards-" The cheap man stopped talking when he realized that everyone else wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. His jaw dropped. "Hey! Are you even listening!?"

Yuto had returned to the tree Shun and Ruri had once occupied. The latter of the two coming over to the campfire. While Zero didn't like the idea of Yuto watching out for the group all alone, he recognized how uncomfortable and uneasy the Phantom Knights duelist felt around Yuya. The Xyz user's mind most certainly heading back to the time they had gone berserk once again.

They needed to find a way to make the power in Ruri's bracelet null. If only so they didn't have to keep doing the tedious game of keep away.

While Yuto was assuming guard duty despite his minor head injury, Shun and Ruri turned the fire to keep warm. The Raidraptor duelist had bandages wrapped around almost his entire torso, but he still kept his blue trench coat on. The dark cyan haired duelist only had bruised ribs from the harsh fall he took on the stairs, and the rest of the resistance was thankful that the injuries weren't worse. Though it was uncomfortable to breath at times and a pain to move around quickly, Shun would survive and heal soon enough.

Yuya himself seemed out of character, his scarlet red eyes dull as he stared into the fire in a dazed manner. The other contestants were watching the tomato haired teen with some worry, but Zero's mind drifted to more important matters than the tense silence that enveloped the area.

Like addressing the elephant in the room.

"Okay." Zero clapped his hands, much more thankful to have his shoulder relocated once more, though it was still sore it was a much wanted and needed improvement. "Let's start this entire thing off with what YOU remember, Yuya."

Yuya gave a deep sigh. His voice sounding dull to everyone, even Ruri who had never met the teen before. "All I remember is those guys from Academia showing up all of a sudden, and the three Knight of Duels…" Yuya trailed off, before forcing himself to finish his sentence. "Being turned into cards."

Gongenzaka blinked in disbelief. "People who lose to these people in a duel are turned into cards!?"

"That can't be!" Michio exclaimed as well.

Yuya's red eyes remained facing the fire, his head tilted down from everyone's gaze. "After that, I can't remember anything…" Finally, red eyes looked up into Zero's mask. "Did I defeat them?"

Zero nodded his head in conformation. "You did. Although it looked more like you and Yuto slaughtered them in the duel, and you two banded together and summoned an entirely new dragon that I haven't seen before."

Yuya blinked. "A dragon you've never seen?"

"I really can't see it." Aura suddenly blurted out, gaining the rest of the group's attention. One of her eyes were closed as she looked at Yuya through her glass apple. "Darling is the same as always." She lowered her glass apple to address Yuya directly. "Before, I saw a very dark shadow deep within you."

"A dark shadow?" Yuya repeated, confused.

"It's what is most likely responsible for you and Yuto going as berserk as you two did." Zero commented darkly, though his posture was the epitome of relaxed as he leaned back casually. Both black gloves now returned to him as he made a hand gesture of holding a glass of wine. "This darkness that possessed you both."

"I can't believe that at all!" Michio turned to look at Zero with a frown on his face. Ghosts? This masked man, who most certainly is a genius at least, is claiming that ghosts are after Yuya? That supernatural events are the reason behind all of this.

"I know what I saw!" Aura snapped, irritated at how people didn't take her words seriously. She looked down at her glass apple once again. "I can't say for sure though… but I know there was something evil there!" Yuya quietly took out a card from within his deck, and with a subtle movement, Zero saw that it was Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon.

. . .

"I understand." Serena spoke, posture stiff as she addressed her Standard counterpart. The Melodious duelist stood up for her own thoughts against her, and for that the Fusion user could give the girl some respect. "I'll meet this Xyz Dimension duelist named Shun Kurosaki and check if what you say is true, or attempt to find Zero once more." She finally had a name of one of the Xyz rebels she had been after.

However, Serena wasn't entirely sure on what she was going to do now with this new piece of information.

Yuzu nodded, and held up one finger. A rather mischievous glint was in her periwinkle eyes that could still be seen in the darkness and glow of the Aurora Borealis in the iceberg area. "I know! We can swap clothes."

Serena blinked at Yuzu's suddenly weird suggestion. "Clothes? Why would I want to do that?"

Yuzu winked. It didn't really help. "It's be a hassle if you were found by Academia before you got to Shun, right?"

"I see." Serena put a hand to her chin in slight understanding. "So you're willing to be my double and draw their attention away from me?"

"Exactly!"

Serena turned to the side, and actually began to unbutton her red jacket. "Alright then."

"W-w-wait a second!" Yuzu threw her hands out frantically.

"Why?!" Serena asked, annoyed now.

Yuzu's periwinkle gaze turned to the silent ninja that still had his back turned to them. His arms were crossed and to be honest Serena actually forgot that he was even there. The Melodious duelist grabbed ahold of Serena's arm and began to drag her behind a very large icy boulder. Yuzu turned her head to address Tsukikage. "We're changing now, got it?"

The moon ninja just simply turned his head away from the girls, eyes closed and arms still crossed as he answered. His voice slightly muffled from his long blue scarf. "Understood."

After around ten minutes, the two lookalikes had reappeared once more with their clothes swapped. Though they kept their hairstyles and bracelets. Yuzu nodded, her demeanor becoming serious once more. "Shun wasn't in the volcano or iceberg area, and that leaves the ancient ruins and jungle areas."

"I'll cut back through the jungle area then." Serena spoke calmly. Even though she was already there, the rebel could have moved on from his previous location. The two girls gave a single nod to the other, before both turned and began to sprint away from one another. It was only after the girls were a good distance away that Tsukikage turned and focused his eyes on Serena, and the ninja suddenly vanished.

. . .

A teen carefully brushed his curly red orange hair out of the way as he watched the three duelists vanish from the iceberg area. However, a bright light suddenly distracted Dennis, and his light blue eyes turned his attention to it.

The color purple flashed in his vision, and Dennis instantly knew who it was. An old friend, though he had kept his cold mask on the entire time during their friendship.

If you could call it that.

"What's this? You're finally here." Dennis smirked. "I was getting tired of waiting, Yuri."

Magenta eyes opened to stare Dennis down. The small smile on his face wiped away slowly with his classic uncaring mask. Yuri stepped forward and spoke about his business. "So, did you find them?"

"Of course!" Dennis cheered to himself quietly, not wanting to give himself away. The Performage user turned and pointed down at where Yuzu and Serena were recently. "Although I haven't been able to find Ze- huh?" Dennis blinked as he saw Yuzu was surrounded by three Obelisk force members already. "She's surrounded already." Dennis leaned against the railing of the building's roof. "Ah, jeez." The Academia spy spoke aloof.

"Hmm?" Yuri blinked, and stared down at the three Academia soldiers that dared tried to take his mission. "What are they doing here?" He spoke calmly. After the lousy disappointment of carding an entire Xyz rebel base and not finding Zero the Predaplant duelist had returned to his usual calm, almost robotic demeanor. His eyes narrowed with annoyed anger. "The Professor gave only me the orders to capture and bring back Yuzu Hiragi."

Dennis turned to address his friend. "Yes, a good question. One that I can easily answer!" He pointed down at Yuzu while still speaking with Yuri, who had turned his head to give Dennis his attention. "Yuzu just exchanged outfits with Serena. Obelisk force is going after Serena." Dennis smiled. "The two of them are lookalikes, just like you, Yuya and Yuto. That's why-"

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "And who is that? Yuya?" The Fusion user's voice darkened slightly at the idea of ANOTHER person looking like him. He remembered the one annoying fellow after he had obtained Rin Kukiko. Then there was also the one serious boy who he briefly glanced at before he was forcefully teleported away from his next target Ruri Kurosaki.

He also remembered that this Yuto Radien was a member of the Xyz resistance.

The resistance group that was run by Zero.

Dennis continued on explaining with that smile still on his face without any fear. "I keep telling you, the guy from this dimension who looks just like you!" Dennis held up a finger. "Funny I should mention him, because apparently Yuya has met-" The rest of his sentence was drowned out by sudden screams. "Huh?!"

The source of said screams soon revealed themselves as two teenage duelists were flung out of an icy ramp of sorts in a bathtub with skates on the bottom. The two, one looking like they came from the desert and the other from the actual arctic, were thrown from the bathtub and rolled across the rooftop both Dennis and Yuri were currently occupying.

It was actually very lucky that they weren't thrown off of the roof, or that the railing didn't break from the strain.

"Jeez, that scared me!" The arctic girl spoke up first and slowly got up.

"We went too fast!" Halil spoke up next.

Olga turned to look down at the desert duelist in exasperation. "It's because you said you wanted to ride it!"

Instead of replying to that remark, Halil instantly cheered up as he spotted two duelists. He pointed at the other teens on the roof. "But we found some duelists!" Olga turned her grey eyes to them as well.

Yuri openly frowned while Dennis gave a tired, if slightly sympathetic, sigh. "Oh boy, they saw us." It was a shame that these two got here at such an unlucky moment. Now they wouldn't be able to get out of there alive.

Olga stood, something was off about the other two teens. "What are you people going here?" She's only seen the orange haired teen as a contestant, the purple haired one was new. A fan running into the Action Field perhaps?

Dennis smirked. "Sheesh, that's the last thing I want to hear from you."

Suddenly, Yuri stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention as his footsteps echoed off of the roof.

The teen gave a dark smile. "You people, are nuisances." His magenta eyes widened as that smile turned into a dangerous grin.

. . .

Yuzu grit her teeth as she carefully looked at each Obelisk force member. _If Serena is to learn about the truth of the Xyz Dimension, she has to meet Shun or Zero! I have to keep these creeps away from her!_

Yuzu quickly activated her duel disk silently, and the Obelisk force members did the same. "Don't think I'll back down just because it 1! I'll beat you all!" Yuzu ducked her head and steeled herself for the upcoming intense battle.

However, it was not meant to be.

"You people are nuisances too!"

Yuzu blinked, and watched in astonishment as a teen wearing a large purple and a red jacket jumped down from a rather tall building and land on his own two feet unharmed. Obelisk force turned their attention to the new stranger, while Yuzu's own mind processed this turn of events. "Yuya!" Her childhood friend and crush's face flashed by this lookalike, but it soon disappeared when he spoke once again.

Yuri frowned, and spoke calmly. "What are you saying? I'm not that guy." The boy stood and held up two cards. "That aside, you three, out of my way. If you get in my way, you'll end up like these two." The boy threw the cards, which were revealed to be Olga and Halil. The two were caught in their images screaming and terrified. "I have the authorization of the Professor to do it as well." The boy's lips twitched.

"T-those are- Olga! Halil!" Yuzu cried out in shock, and quickly deactivated her duel disk and went down onto her knees to carefully collect them. "It can't be." She didn't even notice how the three Obelisk force members quickly scurried back from the hole which they came out of. "People are sealed into these cards?! This can't…"

"Oh? Do you know them?" The stranger asked lightly, as if they weren't talking about people figuratively dying at the moment. The boy walked forward calmly. "Sorry, they were interfering with my work." Yuri gave a small, creepy smile. "You can have them back." He spoke lightly. Yuto and Yuya's faces flashed over his own.

'"_Yugo… another guy who looks just like me.'"_ Yuzu remembered that conversation she had with Yuya once he had woken up from his small coma.

_So, he's Yugo?_ Yuzu thought to herself. She looked down at the two humans turned cards. "Did you do this?" She asked softly, an edge seeping into her tone.

"That's right." Yuri revealed rather happily, throwing a hand out casually.

"Why?!"

Yuri gave the girl a confused look. "Why? Because they were nuisances." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her periwinkle eyes had widened as she looked back up at Yuri once more. 'Turning people into cards-!"

"If you keep on bugging me about it." Yuri's voice deepened as he spoke threateningly. His small smile turning into a bigger, more dangerous one. "I'll turn you into a card too."

Yuzu flinched back. Would he really do it?

Yuri leaned back slightly, both hands on his hips. "But I won't." His voice returned to that light, cheery demeanor. However, it was also calm and his eyes held no light, he held no emotion. "If I did something like that I'd get scolded by the Professor." It almost looked like he wanted to laugh at the last part.

"Professor!?" So this Yuya lookalike really was from Academia! Her grip on the two cards tightened. "So that means you're from Academia!"

"Yup, that's right." Yuri spoke happily, as if praising her for answering the trivia question correctly. He suddenly leaned forward once again to examine his next target. "But you really do look just like them… Ruri and Rin, that is."

"Ruri and Rin?!" Yuzu tensed. She knew that from what she had gathered from Yuya, Ruri was Shun's sister, and that she was wanted and almost kidnapped by Academia once before. However, this Rin was new to her. "Then the one who tried to kidnap Ruri was you!?"

Yuri leaned back, and looked like the cat who had gotten the canarie. He gave one swift nod. "Yep, me." The teen popped the 'p' in his yep.

"Why would you do something like that!?"

Again, Yuri gave the strange girl a weird look. "Why?" He spoke lightly like an adult explaining something to a child. "Because it was the Professor's orders." Yuzu gasped. "Right now, I'm only acting on the Professor's orders." He spoke lightly, playfully. "His orders to bring you to him, that is."

"Me?!" So she was correct, they were hunting her down as well.

"And Zero of course." Yuri added mostly to himself on the side, head tipped slightly. "But he's bigger game that managed to get away if only momentarily. I'll be sure to catch him the next time I see him." Yuri gave a wicked grin. "The bigger fish are always so much funner to catch."

"You're looking for him to?! Why!?" Yuzu asked, and suddenly Yuri's magenta eyes were trained on her again. It looked like a lion debating on what to do with its prey.

"I don't know why he wants you, but I can understand why he wants Zero." Yuri began to walk forward towards the kneeling Yuzu once again. "I only follow orders." He held his hand out to Yuzu. "I'll ask how you know about our masked friend and where he is later. Now though, the Professor is waiting for you." The horribly evil grin plastered on Yuri's face, and the extended hand made Yuzu relate to the offer as a deal with the Devil himself.

Yuzu tensed from her spot, and quickly launched into action. The girl slapped Yuri's hand away from her, the sound of the slap echoing across the field. Not stopping for a second, Yuzu did a couple sets of back handsprings to distance herself from the obviously creepy Academia enemy.

It didn't do anything but make Yuri smile even more and wave his sore hand on in front of him to lessen the slight pain. "Oh? Pretty good!" He admitted. "You're really just like Ruri and Rin. From what I've gathered about them with the time we've spent anyway." Yuzu carefully held out the cards in front of her while Yuri raised a finger, as if a lightbulb went off beside his head. "Then, how about we do this? We'll duel, and if I win, you have to listen to what I say. Sound good?" Yuzu took note that he didn't say what she would get if she won, and his excitement about the duel was rather concerning.

"Hold on!" Yuzu snapped. "You didn't just attempt to kidnap Ruri, but you kidnapped this Rin girl too?" _And like what you're trying to do right now to me?!_ "Why!?"

Yuri put a hand on his hip, his tone showing his annoyance as he looked down at the girl mockingly. "I told you, it was an order." He was really getting tired of repeating that. He did a 'come at me' gesture. "Come on, hurry up!" He spoke impatiently. "Its rather obvious that if you know about Zero than he's here as well! I need to take you back to the Professor so I can find him!" They had a duel they needed to finish, and Yuri was determined to come out on top. "Weren't you just gearing up to go against Obelisk force?" The Predaplant duelist egged Yuzu on tauntingly.

"I…"

Yuri lifted up his duel disk. "If you won't start, I will." Yuri hissed in his excitement to finish this duel and go on with his bigger hunt. His violet sword duel blade appeared as he activated his duel disk.

Yuzu grit her teeth, before activating her own pink one. "I won't go down that easily!"

If only she had known just what she was dealing with. She would know better than to say such words.

. . .

"What the hell is this?" The engine to Yugo's D-Wheel purred calmly from its place beside the flowing lava river the Synchro duelist had suddenly come across. The blue and yellow haired duelist lifted the visor covering his aquamarine eyes, some sweat gliding down his face at the intense heat. "First the Ice Age, and now a blazing hell…" Yugo made a fist, cracking his knuckles in the process. "What's going on with this world?... I bet Zero knows. Bastard always seems to know about something."

"Stop it!"

"Huh?" Yugo's eyes flashed over to a bridge where six people were currently having a huge Battle Royal. The voice itself sounded very frightened, but what caught Yugo's attention was the three people wearing masks and soldier uniforms. "That's…!" The other three duelists were crowded back to back in a triangle formation, Obelisk force surrounding them on the outside. Their monsters were also resembling their current situation.

Obelisk yellow held out a Spell card. "I activate the Spell card Antique Armageddon Gear from my hand!" He smiled. "With Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog's effect, I can attack three times!" The Fusion soldier's monster howled, the soundwaves echoing across the field. Yellow pointed over to a teen with shaggy dark purple hair that covered his eyes. "First I'll start with your monster!" The boy tensed in fear. "Get him, Battle!" The mechanical dog reared its three heads in excitement. "I attack Natural Goadrake!" The dog lunged at the monster.

"And I activate Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog's effect." A gear suddenly appeared beside the plant like-lion as Yellow continued speaking. "Any monster with a Gear Shift Counter on it can be destroyed before damage calculation!" The gear suddenly sling shot itself at the lion, and destroyed it.

Lightning cracked down on an enormous tank like machine that rolled towards the poor teens. "And now, with Antique Armageddon Gear's effect, the destroyed monster's Attack of 3000 is dealt to its controller!" The multitude of guns suddenly aimed at the boy, and fired without mercy.

**LP- 2400 = 0 LOSER**

The boy cried out as the rounds hit his chest and sent him flying away from the safety of the circle. He landed right in front of one of the other Obelisk force members who gave a sickening smile down at the teen.

"St-stop! Please!" The boy pleaded for his life, but his cries were ignored as Obelisk red proceeded to card the boy in a beam of purple light. "Help me!" His screams echoed across the field as he became nothing more than a flimsy card. Obelisk red laughed, shoulders shaking at the force of his chuckles.

Suddenly, the second teen's monster was destroyed as well. The boy with blonde hair and glasses shook in fear at what was going to happen next. "With the same effect, you also take 3500 damage!" Yellow sneered as the rounds hit the boy away as well.

**LP- 2100 = 0 LOSER**

The poor teen screamed, and soon he became a card as well thanks to Obelisk green.

Yugo narrowed his eyes at the laughing Obelisk force members. "Those bastards are…" The Synchro duelist's mind thought back to when he had first accidentally warped to Heartland. The smoking buildings still on fire, the people running and screaming, and those same soldiers laughing as they turned men, women, and children into cards like it was a game.

His mind thought back to the conversation he had with Yuto and Zero at the park. Back when he had dueled and almost certainly murdered Yuto, and harming Zero in his enraged daze.

"Those fucking bastards are here too!?" Yugo snapped. At this rate, seeing Obelisk force practically confirmed that Zero and Yuto were here as well.

The last boy with lavender hair stepped back until he was against the railing on the bridge. Sweat gliding down his face in fear and in his moistened eyes. "This is the end for you to! I attack Hierophant of Prophecy!"

Yugo grit his teeth, and revved up his engine. "Hold it right there!" The sound of his D-Wheel echoed across the field as he made his bike jump up into the air and land on the bridge. All four duelists stopped and gaped at the rider's sudden interference. Yugo skid his bike to a screeching halt and glared at the Obelisk force members.

. . .

Alarms rang off in the control room once again. "There is an intruder in the volcano area!"

"That's…!" Nakajima exclaimed. "He's the duelist that challenged Yuto and Zero! The boy from the Synchro Dimension!"

Reiji's mind flashed back to that moment in the park they just barely managed to catch on camera. His violet eyes narrowed behind his red glasses.

. . .

The duel disk popped up from Yugo's D-Wheel, and activated itself. The green duel blade that looked like four wings appeared. Yugo held out a card for everyone to see. "I Special Summon Speedroid Menko from my hand!" The monster was like a rug that had twisting gears inside it.

SPEEDROID MENKO LV.4 ATK:100 DEF:2000

The monster suddenly rose up into the sky as little jets on each corner activated to keep itself afloat. "With its effect, I change all of my opponent's monsters to Defense Mode!" Smoke suddenly billowed out of each corner, and the monsters all turned into Defense Mode.

Including Obelisk Yellow's Triple Bite Hound Dog.

Yellow gripped his fists and grit his teeth in angered frustration. "Damn it, then… I end my turn!" He leaned forward. "You! Just who are you?!"

"I'm Yugo." He answered calmly, poker face in play.

Green lowered his arms in confusion. "Fusion? Are you an ally then?!"

Yugo snapped his helmeted head over to said individual. "I said YUGO dammit!" The Synchro duelist spoke angrily now, poker face completely wiped away. With that, he sent his D-Wheel forward and began to take his turn. "My turn!" Yugo drew a card, and began to race up a rather steep path of rocks without fear. "I Summon Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice from my hand!"

SPEEDROID THREE-EYED DICE LV.3 ATK:300 DEF:1500

Yugo's bike curved up the ramp, and suddenly the Synchro duelist was thrown high up into the air. "I tune my Level 4 Menko with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice!" The blue stars and rings began to align themselves. Yugo's vehicle landed on the side of a building and sped down back towards the ground like nothing was wrong. His ace monster began to appear from within its bright lighted depths. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at lightspeed!" Yugo threw a fist forward, one still driving his D-Wheel. "I Synchro Summon!" Yugo's dragon began to appear. "Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo's enormous ace dragon spun onto the field to show off its transparent seafoam green wings. A deep roar echoed off the walls and shook the buildings' glass windows before going to fly right above its master Yugo.

CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Yugo stopped his D-Wheel and both duelist and monster looked down at the intimidated Obelisk Force members.

Yellow spoke confidently. "Fool! Whenever a monster is Summoned or Special Summoned, Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog's effect puts one Gear Shift Counter on it!"

Obelisk red seemed to get the message, and leaned forward eagerly as well. "Now your dragon shares the same fate as their monsters!"

Yugo smirked. "I wonder about that."

"What?!" Both Fusion users flinched back at what Yugo was implying.

"When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon can negate that effect and destroy that monster!" Clear Wing's beautiful wings began to glow a bright green, almost white light. "Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing roared, and the beam of light flew straight to the Hound Dog and destroyed it.

The machine gave a mechanical whine at its destruction, and Antique Gear Armageddon's effect activated. Bullets firing sporadically and all of them hit Obelisk yellow painfully on his back and forcing him to the ground.

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 3200 = 1800**

"From his own card's effect!?" Green gasped as his frame began to shake as he watched his comrade in arms fall.

"And Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Attack is increased by the destroyed monster's Attack!" Green returned his attention to their dangerous opponent. Clear Wing leaned forward and gave a low, pleasant grumble at the energy boost.

CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON ATK:2500 = 3900

"Prepare yourself!" Yugo gave a cocky grin and showed his enemies the card in his hand. "Now it's over! I activate the Spell card Synchro Cracker from my hand! I return Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to my Extra Deck and destroy all monsters with lower Attack than it!" The enormous black and white beast turned into a foggy baby blue before returning to its master's Extra Deck. A lime green light flew out like multiple buzz saws and destroyed all of the Obelisk force's Antique Gear Hound Dogs with a single strike. Armageddon's effect came to life, and bullets began to spray around the field wildly towards the three terrified Obelisk force members. Aquamarine eyes narrowed as that grin grew a smidge at his easy win. "Get finished off by your own card! With Antique Armageddon Gear's effect, you'll take damage equal to the Attack of your destroyed monsters!"

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 1800 = 0 LOSER**

**OBELISK RED LP- 3100 = 0 LOSER**

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 2800 = 0 LOSER**

**YUGO LP- 2000 WINNER**

As soon as the three members were defeated and rendered unconscious they were forcefully warped back to Academia. With the threat now gone, Yugo turned his attention to the quivering teen sitting against the railing of the bridge. "Hey, are you okay?"

In response to Yugo's calm question, the boy quickly stumbled to his feet and began to sprint away from the scene like his life depended on it. "W-we can't handle fights like this!"

Yugo frowned deeply at the kid's reaction. "Hey!" Yugo tried to call the kid back, but he just ignored him and continued to run away screaming with his arms waving in the arm frantically. _Jeez, and he seemed older than ME!_ "What the hell? I saved him and he doesn't even thank me?"

. . .

"Amazing, he's managed to defeat three Obelisk force members all by himself that quickly." Nakajima gaped up at the screen. "Then Synchro really isn't our enemy." However, watching their sole survivor of the elite Youth Team run away like a coward caused the bodyguard to stiffen in anger. "Our elite Youth Team was-" He wanted to throw something, but instead turned his attention to his boss, Reiji Akaba. "President! If it's come to this, we need to send out the Top Team-!"

"It wouldn't work." Reiji interrupted his bodyguard, and dug his nails into his palms. _What a waste… Dammit, Academia is stronger than I first thought! _"Right now, L.D.S doesn't have the strength to fend off Academia." He spoke bluntly. The CEO's intellectual mind thinking through multiple scenarios and plans, but mostly coming up empty.

"We won't know that unless we try!" Nakajima insisted, clenching a fist in his determination.

Violet eyes behind red glasses turned to stare down the man. "Have you forgotten why I am working to form a new team of Lancers?" Reiji's voice darkened just a smidge, but it was enough for the older man to get the message that Reiji wasn't happy and patient at the moment. Those violet eyes narrowed as he watched Nakajima flinch just a bit. "Since the discovery of Pendulum Summoning, dueling has moved to a new stage. Any skills that were acquired before that will not be able to compete with duelists from other dimensions!" _Their other summoning methods are just stronger and more refined than Standard's. While we may have the advantage of knowing more than one Summoning Method. They also have the advantage of perfecting and reaching the peak of their own single Summoning Methods._ Reiji thought darkly. "But, Yuya Sakai's generation of duelists. If any duelists younger than Junior Youth are able to embrace Pendulum without any resistance, there is a possibility that they could become even stronger."

Then of course, there was always the thought of Zero and his group's extreme potential as well. "Zero and the others in his group of fighters would make wonderful Lancer candidates as well."

The only problem was that Zero didn't seem to be the type to follow, but to take charge and lead.

_What to do about that little problem…_

"Quit messing around Akaba!" Unfortunately, the CEO was snapped out of his musings by the sound of a familiar voice. Reiji didn't even need to look back to see who it was.

"Sylvio?! Why are you here, and how did you get in here!" The bodyguard instantly took action, and tensed for a fight of sorts. "What are the guards doing?!"

"Shut up!" Sylvio snapped irritably, barely casting a glance at the man. Meanwhile, Reiji rolled his chair around to glance at the blonde banged brunette from the side. "My dad's influence was more than enough for that!" The L.D.S student returned his attention to the bigger target of his anger. "More importantly, what is going on! Why aren't you showing what's going on with the Battle Royale?"

Reiji lifted his chin an inch. "You want to see it?" He asked casually. A small idea forming in the back of his head.

"Of course I do!" Sylvio responded instantly. "I want to see how far Yuya Sakaki gets with my own eyes! Not to mention I want to see more of that masked man and his theatrics." Sylvio grinned. "He has quite the talent that I'd like to take some notes off of."

"I see." Reiji returned his attention to the main screen still showing Yugo on his D-Wheel. "Then I'm fine with letting you just see."

"President!"

Reiji ignored him. "Sylvio Sawatari. Would you like to take part in a revival match?" Those masked violet eyes stared Sylvio down coldly.

Sylvio himself blinked at the sudden question. "A revival match?!" However, a small grin soon replaced his shocked expression. "Hooh? You've got my attention."

. . .

"I can't believe you, Yuto."

Yuto himself jolted awake by the harsh grip on his shoulder. The Xyz user quickly looked up at his assailant, ready for battle. Although finding out that it was only his childhood friend and leader, he soon quickly backed down and relaxed.

"Being the stubborn ass you can be, you decided it was best to stay up the entire night and watch us. Even against our leader's orders." Yellow eyes bore into Yuto's slightly sheepish but mostly exhausted grey ones. "You can be a real idiot at times. Even I got more rest than you!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Yuto spoke, but it was more like a mumble.

"It can be." Zero spoke up this time. The two resistance members smashing Yuto in between them as they sat down and leaned against the tree. While Zero's returned cape covered his entire body like a blanket or wings, Shun had chosen to cross his arms tightly across his pained chest. "You're exhausted, and that's bad when it comes to battle." That voidless mask tilted to gaze at Yuto from the corner of his eye. "Are you afraid to fall asleep?"

The question caught Yuto off guard, and the small twitch of his hands was a dead give away in Zero's opinion. Seeing that he was caught, grey eyes averted to look off into the jungle's thick vegetation.

"I see." Zero leaned back against the tree even more, the bark digging into his back slightly. _This technology feels so real, even though its a hologram. It's amazing… Oh what destruction and carnage this would bring if Britannia got their hands on it._ It was only a passing thought. "You're fearful of losing control once again, aren't you?" No answer. Only silence, but it was enough. "You aren't the only one."

This time, Yuto did look up to face Zero again, but soon found that his leader's gaze was on someone else. A certain tomato haired teen that was leaning against his own tree a good distance away. The frown of displeasure on his face obvious from here.

"When you two saw what Academia did to the Knight of Duels. It reminded you of your homeland, the Xyz Dimension." Zero continued. "That anger, that sadness is what drove you two into the darkness you seem to possess deep within your souls. But you need to remember." Zero turned to face Yuto fully. "You need to remember all of the good times you had. About all of the memories you made, and that power. Contain that anger and convert it something that can be used for good, for smiles as you said. Like the smiles that once lived in Heartland before the invasion."

Yuto tightened his fists. "That darkness. Even I couldn't tell what it was. That unknown thing is what threw me into such rage! If its done it once it can do it again! This time what if I can't stop myself from hurting the people closest to me!"

"Don't be afraid." Shun spoke confidently, yellow eyes molten. "You wouldn't allow that. No matter what, you would do everything within your power to keep us safe. You would never hurt your friends." The Raidraptor huffed a breath. "I know that for certain, and if I didn't, then I wouldn't let you be anywhere near Ruri. But even then, I would try my hardest, I would give my entire soul, to fight and bring you back."

"No matter what demons we are hiding." Zero began to finish. "I believe in you, and I believe in Yuya… I believe that none of us will lose control, and that we can contain this 'demon' within." Though the two resistance fighters couldn't see it. They could feel how Zero tried to give a smile, but to all of them it felt rather strained.

"You really think that?" The three turned to see Yuya's red eyes looking over at them, hope rising in those light red pools. The Entertainment duelist clutched the pendulum resting on his chest. "My father always told me that when I let fear get ahold of me, I won't be able to do anything." He gave a fond smile. "That if I wanted to win, I have to gather up my courage and press forward!" Yuya blinked out of his haze, and looked at Zero. "Do you really think that Yuto and I can fight it, this darkness?"

Zero gave a silent nod. "Of course. You two are strong in your beliefs, and you both only want to make people smile. You don't want to hurt anyone, so I know for a fact that you can fight and hold out."

Yuya's smile brightened, and behind him on the other side of the tree Gongenzaka was smiling as well. The others having been awoken by the conversation. "Thank you, I needed that."

"We both needed that." Yuto added, and gave a cool, thankful smile. "Thank you, Zero."

The masked man stiffened, before giving an indignant huff and standing. "I need my comrades to be prepared for the worst case scenario. I can't have your mind wandering off somewhere because of some silly fear. Now let's get a move on before Obelisk force finds us unprepared."

That snapped everyone back into reality. Ruri came over to help Shun stand and walk while Yuto stayed by their side. Zero came between them and Yuya's group, so that Ruri's bracelet wouldn't activate and warp anyone. Michio and Teppei quickly set up a campfire, where his famous cooking partner whipped up an array of sandwiches for everyone to eat.

Yuya wasted no time digging in, and proceeded to eat an entire slice in almost one bite. The tomato haired teen hummed at the delicious flavor, and began to wiggle in place at the wonderful taste of food. "Delicious!" Yuya looked up to Michio, who was smiling down at everyone enjoying his food with pride. "Your cooking really is the best, Michio!"

"It's just a simple little something I put together from what we could find." Michio spoke proudly.

"No, it really is impressive!" Teppei complimented genuinely, and gave a thumbs up. "You really are the best partner, Michio!"

"Much better than the soup we usually have at the resistance I must say." Shun muttered over a mouthful. The resistance fighters knew of the wonderful food this man could make, and decided not to waste much time on small talk.

"Thank you for this wonderful breakfast, Michio." Gongenzaka gave a bow, and that's when Aura finally stood up and snapped.

"You all keep going on about Michio this and Michio that!" Aura huffed, hers arms down at her sides. "Even I can make delicious food for darling!" In her frustrated manner, the girl turned and began to run off along the river.

"Hey wait!" Yuya reached an arm out, but otherwise didn't try to stop her. Perhaps it's because Aura reminded him of a worser version of Milly, or that she was a liability, but Zero didn't try to stop her either.

Maybe his dangerous thoughts were hoping that she gets caught by Obelisk force.

Teppei raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden demeanor. "What's with her? Where is she going?"

"Maybe to get ingredients?" Yuya spoke, his voice going quieter by the second.

"Hey, wait, she's not even a participant in the Battle Royale." Yuto spoke suddenly, a good distance away from the fire like the rest of the resistance. The black haired duelist gestured with a bit of his sandwich towards the other group. "So how did she even get here?"

"How did you get here?" Gongenzaka replied, which caused Yuto to remain silent and take a bite out of his food. "It's not just Aura. There are plenty of other duelists not a part of the Junior Youth Championship that have invaded!"

"Sora was there too…" Yuya commented sadly, eyes looking into the fire.

"Sora!?" Gongenzaka whipped his head from Yuya over to Zero. "You said something about Sora before, and now I believe it's time that everyone gets an explanation."

Zero huffed, and leaned back. His gloved hands behind him to keep his balance. The revolutionaries voidless mask tipped up towards the sky as he spoke. "Sora is with those guys, with Obelisk force, from Academia." That mask tilted just an inch to seemingly look down at everyone else. Yuya's group flinched back at the look. "What some of you fail to understand is that these people are dangerous. The magnitude of this situation has yet to hit some of you."

. . .

Breath frosted over into fog that flew past her face as she ran. Sweat froze in the cold as Yuzu ran with as much strength as her legs could carry. _This was a horrible idea. I should have known! This person looks like Yuya, and even though his personality is different he's just as tough as him! No… He's even stronger! Oh God help me!_

**YUZU LP- 50**

Yuzu stopped and looked around the icy ditch she had run and hidden in. The ice forming a cliff edge and shadowing her from view. Periwinkle eyes looked around wildly for any sign of purple. _I can't do it. I'm no match for him! _A shadow caught her eye, and the breath escaped from her lungs as a dragon's shadow began to appear on the cliff edge just above her.

"You're amazing!" Yuri spoke jokingly. His light voice carrying out across the silent field as Yuzu backed away in fright until her back was against the icy cold wall just underneath the Predaplant duelist. "You've managed to last until morning! Ruri and Rin haven't managed to survive this long against me, so you must have at least some potential. You have my praises, I suppose." Starving Venom Fusion Dragon hissed menacingly and leaned forward, eager to finish this hunt as the dragon leveled its head beside Yuri's. Drool dripping down its maw in desperate, sadistic joy. "But our game of hide and seek is over. Come out." The Academia soldier ordered playfully. "Come out, come out wherever you are~! Come with me back to the Professor." Yuri drawled.

The deranged purple haired duelist stopped right above the cliff hang, and right above Yuzu. The Melodious duelist threw her back against the wall even more as if to somehow magically sink into it and disappear. Hands covering her mouth as small tears entered the corners of her widened eyes.

As if sensing her fear, Starving Venom roared, and lashed his tail out against the icy ground. The ice gave in, and collapsed just beside Yuzu, who cried out in instinctual terror.

Magenta eyes widened as that sick smile spread across Yuri's face. "I hope you'll come out soon. I'd like to find and defeat Zero as quickly as possible before he slips away." His pupils turned into slits. "He's the big game after all. The twelve point buck, the enormous fish caught by my net… You're only a minnow."

_It's over… I-I can't get away! _Yuzu closed her eyes and shivered in terror while praying. "Help me, Yuya!"

As if God had heard her prayer, her bracelet glowed a bright pink color. Yuri recoiled at the familiar sight. "Again!" Those words barely left his lips before he was turned into pink particles and vanished.

Once that blinding pink light faded, Yuzu looked down at her bracelet and around the field wildly. "Huh?! It shined again! Don't tell me Yuya really is-!" The sound of a motorcycle or some sort of vehicle filled the air, and a teen riding a white and black striped motorcycle jumped over the small ditch.

Periwinkle eyes met aquamarine covered by a blue visor from the stranger's helmet. "Rin!" The sound of wheels squealing against the ground was heard before the engine was turned off. Footsteps quickly replaced the engine's purr. "Rin!" Yuzu blinked as she watched this stranger run towards her. He stopped for a moment, as if he was afraid that he was only seeing things, but soon enveloped her into a hug. "Oh Rin! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Yuzu couldn't help the blush that dusted her cheeks, although thankfully she could blame that on the cold. "Hold on a second! Rin?!" Her mind flashed back to what Yuri was saying before they dueled. Without thinking, Yuzu grabbed the sides of Yugo's helmet so that she could look him in the eyes. "You know who Rin is?" However, after staring at this boy's face she saw Yuya's own reflect back at her.

Both didn't know that they were being watched by a third party.

"T-That Yuzu Hiragi!" Aura stewed angrily. "She's changing clothes and messing around with other men while seducing darling! Unforgivable!" The Fortune duelist took a step forward, only for the ice to crack and crumble under the pressure. Aura cried out as she was sent sliding across the icy ground and towards a curved edge. The girl was sent flying up into the air, before gravity took over and landed face first onto the ground, knocked out cold.

. . .

"What do you mean by that, Zero?" Gongenzaka responded grimly. His posture was stiff as the Steadfast duelist had his arms tightly crossed.

"I'm saying that this is war." Zero responded with just as much venom and hostility. The Standard duelists shrunk back. A primal instinct saying that this man wasn't to be fucked with. "Academia has invaded this Dimension, the Standard Dimension, for either two reason." Zero lifted one black gloved finger. "One is to invade and card everybody on sight like they did with Heartland in the Xyz Dimension." At the reminder, the Xyz rebels all scowled and glared at the ground as separate memories of the hell they've been through flashed through their minds. The masked man raise a second finger. "The second reason they're here is because they've learned about my whereabouts, and intend to capture me along with a few other people of interest. Both scenarios are highly likely."

"Capture?" Yuya tilted his head to the side. "Why would they want to capture you?"

"Because I am a threat that knows too much." That voidless mask stared at everyone unblinkingly. "That, and I am currently shielding and hiding some of Academia's prime targets." At that, his attention flickered to Ruri and Yuto. The Phantom Knights duelist was standing against the tree he was at before breakfast with a dark glare in his eyes.

"Yuto and Ruri?" Yuya blinked his ruby red eyes.

"But why would Academia want them?" Michio asked this time while looking between Yuya and Yuto. "Is it because Yuya and Yuto look alike?"

Zero nodded. "A good assumption on your part Michio, and I expect that to be one of the reasons. However, there's a much more darker scheme to it that meets the eye." Unknowingly, violet eyes flashed over to Ruri once again. "The Professor, the ruler of Academia, hasn't given any information on the project besides pictures in the database, so I know nothing more. But… I know for a fact that he is after the people that look like Ruri."

"The people that look like her!?" Gongenzaka stood, his stone sandals clicking against the ground. "Then that means Yuzu is in danger as well!"

Red eyes shrunk in fright at his childhood friend's predicament. "Yuzu!" Yuya scrambled to his feet as well. "If Yuzu is in danger then we need to go find her!"

"I'm afraid that is where we'll have to split ways." Zero spoke calmly.

"What?!" Everyone from Standard spoke in unison.

"You're seriously wanting us to split up?!" Teppei shouted incredulously. "This isn't some cheap horror movie! Everyone knows that splitting up is a BAD idea! What happened to safety in numbers?!"

"I have to agree with my partner on this one." Michio agreed, eyes flickering around the Xyz rebels. "You people are injured, and you haven't even eaten anything since we've met Zero." Unconsciously, Zero hunched back just a bit, but soon quickly masked his body language once more. This caused Michio's eyes to narrow even more. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Now the Xyz rebels were glaring at their leader for ignoring such a vital necessity. "We'll talk about this later." Zero snapped irritably. "Right now we need to move out. We've stayed here long enough as it is, and it's only a matter of time before Obelisk force finds us." _Or Sora, or maybe even Yuri. I have no doubt that he's here as well trying to hunt down one of the lookalikes._

"Alright, but do we really HAVE to split up?" Teppei insisted and gathered his belongings into his little cooler. The others nodded and followed suit.

"We'll be able to cover more ground that way, and we'll also be able to find Yuzu faster." Zero pointed out. That caused Yuya and his group to agree if begrudgingly.

Everyone mostly scattered to pack their own things, and Zero was just about to stand with a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He could feel the dried, flaking blood on the left side of his face, and it wasn't comforting.

It wasn't two seconds later when he felt someone roughly grab his sore shoulder and force something into his gloved hands. When Zero looked down to see what it was, he found that it was a sandwich neatly wrapped up in a napkin. Zero's void filled mask looked up to meet the glaring yellow eyes of Shun.

"You're going to eat that." Shun spoke darkly, even threateningly, before Zero even had a chance to speak. The Raidraptor pointed at said object even as the movement jostled his hurt ribs. "I don't care when or where or how you do it, but if I find that there's still a single crumb in there I will personally remove that mask of yours and shove it down your throat regardless. Got it?"

Though Shun might not have seen it, Zero blinked for a moment before giving a derisive snort. "You're such a mother hen." The resistance leader stood, turned, and began to walk away with a flick of his cape.

"No, I'm a mother hawk." Shun responded easily, before carefully getting up with the help of his sister Ruri. "And I will make good on my threat if you do not eat."

Zero rolled his masked eyes if somewhat playfully. "Sure, I hear you loud and clear." He didn't feel hungry anyway.

He would just dump the food somewhere when they weren't looking.

**Oh. My. GOSH! That took WAY TOO LONG! I just ended up stopping, why!? I got stuck right around the end, and just didn't try to push forward after. I debated on extending it even further, but then that would make it way too long, but there was no action in this chapter! It's starting to feel like there are never any duels, but I swear. I SWEAR IT! There WILL be a duel in the next chapter, Zero WILL fight, and I'll make it happen or so help me I'll go cry in a corner!**

**I guess until then though, drop a REVIEW, favorite, and follow! I love reading your messages!**

**Just have a wonderful day, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up and running MUCH sooner than this one. -MoonlightWright**


	26. Ch25 Before the Chaotic Storm

**Voila! It is done, Chapter 25 actually exists and is posted for all to read! Here we are! Extreme apologizes for the even longer delay than last time. Apparently I've decided to go on hiatus without even realizing it. However, that has now changed, and I now have more time to work on this wonderful story! So hurray!**

**Now a few questions people have asked me through reviews and whatnot is when the Code Geass characters, or Black Knights, will be introduced into this story besides Interludes. I'll be honest with you folks, it's not going to happen for a LONG time. I'm talking like when our main cast gets into the Fusion Dimension and Academia long. Sorry, but this is something I'm not going to budge on.**

**Remember, Zero is TRAPPED here. Our revolutionary is STRANDED, and naturally it's going to be a while before he can find a way back. Unfortunately, until then, the Interludes will be the only times you'll see our dear Code Geass characters. Sorry. :P**

**But moving on to something better, here's the story!**

Ch.25: Before the Chaotic Storm

"Hey, Yuya!" Zero and the rest of the group looked over to see a teenage boy with extremely curly orange hair waving towards Yuya and running towards them. The boy wore a strange suit that has one orange sleeve while another is a light blue. A big smile on his face as he gets closer.

Everyone decides to stop, turn, and address the new person in the ever expanding group. "Dennis?"

Dennis stops right in front of Yuya, his breathing a little uneven from the running he was just doing. "How are you doing?"

Yuto raises both eyebrows, his grey eyes narrowing on the new boy. Or more specifically, his orange hair. That orange hair seemed familiar from somewhere. The Phantom Knights duelist leans forward and whispers into both Shun and Zero's ears. "Who is he? Friend, foe, ally?"

Zero responds just as quietly while keeping his masked face directed at Dennis. "He's a contestant in the tournament. Dennis McFeild, he uses Xyz Summoning and runs a Performage Deck. He's an ally."

Yellow eyes narrow alongside grey. The question both boys had in their heads not being spoken. _Have we seen him before? He looks familiar._

"I just beat Yuzu in a duel!" That got everybody's attention, and Yuya noticeably straightened his posture at the news.

"With Yuzu!?"

"Where?!"

Both Gongenzaka and Yuya had unconsciously leaned forward, make Dennis bend back slightly with a nervous look on his face. The poor boy looked as if he was going under intense interrogation. "In the Volcano Area… Why? What happened?" With some help from Ruri, who pulled the two boys back, Dennis was finally able to have his own space. However, that relief was soon replaced with shock as he pointed at the pink eyed girl. "Yuzu! How did you get here before me?"

"That is not Yuzu." Yuto speaks, although he doesn't dare to take any steps forward unless the Lyrical Luscinia duelist's bracelet activates. Ruri returns back to Yuto and Shun's side, the black caped teen unconsciously wrapping a hand around Ruri's own. Thankfully, Shun was on the other side, and couldn't see the interaction.

Ruri gave a polite bow, her hair flowing past her shoulders and a little over her face. "My name is Ruri Kurosaki." The gesture caused Dennis to give a sheepish laugh and rub the back of his head.

Yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. "My sister." He added in what almost sounded like a growl. A sudden chill ran down Dennis spine as he visibly shook from the threatening tone.

"H-Hi. My name is Dennis McField." The Performage user greeted happily with only a small stutter. The message Shun was sending was clear as day, mess with his little sister and die. However, that jolly greeting soon died as he realized something. "Wait a minute, you two aren't entered into the tournament!" The orange haired duelist looked between the now serious faces of the other duelists frantically. The only face or emotion he couldn't gleam off was from Zero himself. "What's happening here?!"

"There aren't just 16 of us in the Battle Royale." Gongenzaka spoke grimly.

"There never really was going to be only 16." Zero muttered to himself.

Dennis blinked his light blue eyes, almost reminisce to a confused puppy with the way his head tilted to the side slightly. "You're saying there's MORE people here somewhere?!"

"Yeah!" Yuya took a step forward. "It might sound unbelievable, but other duelists from different Dimensions have snuck in!" Hearing that being said out loud sounded ludicrous for everyone to hear, and some have even gone through the experience already.

Dennis gave a smile and held a hand to his chin. It was obvious that Dennis thought Yuya was playing this off as a joke. "Different Dimensions? You can't be serious!"

"It's the truth, unfortunately." Zero speaks up for everyone to hear this time, and their undivided attention turns to him. "We've had to deal with these… nuisances, personally for quite a long time. I'm afraid they've decided to follow us here, and are currently trying to capture or kill us."

Dennis blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in real concern now as he addressed Yuya nervously once again. "Man, I didn't think Zero was the type to make jokes… How did you do it Yuya?"

"I don't make jokes." Zero tilted his masked face down a little to stare Dennis down, his voice filled with venom at the boy's attitude.

"He's right Dennis!" Yuya spoke desperately, hoping that his newfound friend would believe him. "There's also a friend of mine named Sora among them!"

"Sora…?" The Xyz user pursed his lips and closed one eye in thought, before he gave the group a small smile. "Oh? You're friends with people from a different Dimension?" He looked back at Zero and the rest. "Amazing!"

Yuya sighed, exasperated. "I saw the Knight of Duels taken out by them with my very eyes!" Red eyes looked over into grey. "Yuto saw it as well!"

"Besides another person by the name of Aura, everyone else within this field that isn't a contestant is an enemy." Yuto spoke with his classic scowl on his face. "They won't hesitate to defeat and card you. Defeated in a duel, or even in a duel or not."

"We can't use our communication in this field, so we can't get in touch with anyone." Gongenzaka spoke up this time.

"People from L.D.S and Reiji Akaba don't know what's happening, and can't help us." Ruri added in.

_That's not exactly true._ From the sheer amount of cameras in this entire city. Zero was certain that the CEO and son to the Professor of Academia was watching them having this conversation right now. Said teen would give an almost silent sneeze not two seconds after that thought.

"That's why we decided to split up and search for everyone." Yuya explained about how they came across Teppei and Michio before splitting.

"In fact." Shun added. His voice clear enough in saying that he didn't trust this newcomer. Especially with his sister and best friend being so close. "We were just about to split up from Yuya and Gongenzaka."

Dennis raised both of his hands in a gesture for peace. "Wow! That sounds like a big deal!" However, that worry soon turned into a smile and a wink once more. "Yuzu said she was going to the Iceberg area." He revealed, and pointed towards the way he came. "Let's go look for her!"

Everyone else exchanged a couple glances, unsure of what to do. Zero finally gave the verdict. "Go. Your mission is to find and keep Yuzu safe. Besides, Teppei and Michio already went that way, and you should run into them soon enough. We'll be fine going into the Ancient Ruins area." The masked man crossed his arms and stuck out a hip, making his cape flick at the motion. "Besides, we've survived and been able to take care of ourselves for this long. A few hours separated won't cause any trouble. We know to take care of each other and watch our backs."

Red eyes blinked before a serious look appeared on his face along with Gongenzaka. "Right. We'll all meet up in the Volcano area then." With that, Yuya and Gongenzaka began to sprint away towards the Iceberg zone by following Dennis. The Steadfast duelist's stone sandals clinking wildly and echoing off in the distance.

After a few minutes of silence, the resistance turned and began to walk back towards the Ancient Ruins once more. "For a situation as dire as this, Dennis seems to smile too much." Ruri commented carefully.

"Agreed." Yuto and Shun spoke together instantly, this caused them to look at each other and give a small huff of laughter. It was so much easier to be relaxed when it was just them and not anyone else.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Zero spoke absentmindedly. His primary concern on when they would run into more Academia soldiers, and even more concerning, who. "Although hearing about different Dimensions and Dimension travellers is and sounds ridiculous coming from anyone. It's obvious that disbelief and thinking its a joke would be the first response, so I'll let him off on that. Until we meet them again, let's just focus on getting through this 'Battle Royale' alive."

"Right."

. . .

Yugo blinked his aquamarine eyes in confusion. "You want to know who Rin is?" The Synchro user tilted his head like a lost puppy. "But you're Rin!" To emphasize the point he poked her with a finger. "Don't tell me you have amnesia!"

"What- No!" Yuzu yelled a little too loudly. She instinctively swiped the finger away from her face and grabbed ahold of Yugo's shoulder once again. "But I've heard of a girl named Rin before!" Her periwinkle eyes looked down at the ground for a moment in a lost haze, before they sharpened and looked directly into Yugo's own. "Is your name Yugo-" Just as his named left her lips, her bracelet suddenly began to shine again.

"What the-!" Yugo looked down at the shining jewel in alarm. His grip unconsciously tightened around Yuzu's shoulders as the thought of being separated from Rin again flashed through his head, frightening him.

"It's shining again?!" Yuzu cried out again, and soon their voices were lost on the wind as BOTH of them turned into pink particles and vanished alongside Yugo's D-Wheel.

It wasn't ten seconds later when the sound of stone sandals hitting the icy ground echoed across the sparse field and labored breathing filled the air.

Dennis put one hand above his forehead to block the sun and looked across the empty Iceberg area. Yuya himself crouched down to look into the small alcove of sorts made from powerful natural forces. "It's no good." He spoke depressingly, yet he was still determined to find his childhood friend.

"It looks like Yuzu isn't here. Perhaps she's moved on to another area, or she's hiding in the Volcano zone." Gongenzaka reasoned optimistically. However, both of their minds were thinking of the worst case scenario.

'"_The Professor, the ruler of Academia, hasn't given any information on the project besides pictures in the database, so I know nothing more. But… I know for a fact that he is after the people that look like Ruri."' _Zero's dead voice rang out in their heads.

Was she captured and taken to Academia already?

_Looks like Yuri safely finished his work then. Then all that's left is… _A dark purple, almost black cape with a dark red underside flashed behind his light blue eyes. _Zero._

While the three continued to look around the Iceberg area incase they somehow missed Yuzu passing by. Dennis fiddled with his duel disk for a quick, unnoticeable moment.

I've found the prey you've been looking for, Yuri. Zero and his group of misfits are heading towards the Ancient Ruins area. The others will know about this soon enough, so you might want to hurry before Sora and his squad of Obelisk force surround, detain, and card them.

Your best friend in the entire universe and all four Dimensions! ;)

-Dennis

. . .

A bright purple light shined from within the deep, ancient stone temple that resided at the top of a hill. The light went away as quickly as it came however, and soon everything was silent except for the echoes of military boots on the stone floor.

Pink eyes looked down at their duel disk, and the message that was relayed to him just a few moments ago with minor distaste. Although he disliked his constant cheery attitude, Dennis did his job rather well. Perhaps Yuri might even offer a thank you if the information he was given is correct, and that he manages to capture Zero successfully.

A smile played on Yuri's lips.

"We'll finally get that second round now Zero." He spoke patiently, energy running through his veins in barely restrained excitement. "And this time you won't get away. I will win."

"You!"

Yuri blinked, before turning his head to face the girl who yelled at him in such a manner with a bored, unamused expression. "Heh?" Pink eyes blinked in minor confusion as he saw Yuzu standing at the entrance of the stone temple, breathing ragged. Squinting his eyes and focusing more on the girl however proved that this wasn't his first target. The prominent indigo hair tied into a ponytail, forest green eyes, and Academia styled duel disk gave it away.

There was also the fact that she was actually wearing different clothes, most certainly Yuzu's. So that meant…

Yuri smiled coldly, and turned to face Serena completely. "Hoh? You must be dear Serena." A creepy smile with lowered eyelids made a swift appearance on Yuri's face as he hummed. "I must say it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Although, I have to wonder why you would be running away from Academia like a fugitive. I thought you were loyal to the school?"

"I have questions that need to be answered." Serena stated firmly, and placed herself into a fighting stance with her duel disk at the ready. "The only way I can find the answers to those questions is by searching out Zero or his resistance allies." Forest green eyes narrowed. "I thought you looked familiar, you're Yuri, aren't you? The Professor's go-to soldier and Academia's rumored to be best and most volatile duelist."

Yuri's smile only deepened at the titles as he slowly raised and activated his duel disk. "Ahmm~" Yuri hummed lightly. "You've hit the nail right on the head my dear Serena." Those pink eyes sharpened as he narrowed his sights on his newest target. "However, I'm afraid you'll have to be disappointed, because I'm going to get to Zero first." Yuri licked his lips, causing Serena to tense at the creepy sight. "And by the time I'm done, there'll be nothing left for you to question." Yuri grinned. "But first I suppose I'll have to take you back to Academia since those useless Obelisk force members are too pathetic for the job."

Serena snarled. "Like hell I'll allow you to take me back without my answers! I don't give a damn if you're supposedly the best duelist in Academia! I'll take you on!" The blue sword duel blade appeared as Serena activated her own duel disk.

**SERENA LP- 4000**

**YURI LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to forsake my manners and go first Ms. Akatsuki." Yuri's grin grew even wider as he looked straight at the Lunalight duelist, he didn't even bother to see what was in his hand yet. "I'll be sure to make this quick."

. . .

The sound of an enormous building collapsing echoed around the Ancient Ruins, and the resistance instinctually crouched down to keep their balance as the ground trembled from the force. Each of them put an arm above their heads and necks to protect themselves.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yuto was the first to speak up as the rumbling noise and ground finally began to settle down.

"A trap?" Ruri asked as everyone hesitantly stood back up to their full height once the shaking ceased completely.

"It has to be Academia." Shun hissed, one hand on his ribs, the other activating his duel disk. Everyone else copied the motion, forms now tense.

"Everyone on guard." Zero started throwing out orders left and right. "Ruri takes the middle and watches our backs, Yuto take Ruri's right and Shun will take her left. I'll be posted at the front." Once everyone easily fell into position like a well oiled machine Zero continued. "Now let's move out, and be sure to keep your eyes peeled for the slightest movement. We'll take the harder to access ways to get around the area. Academia will be expecting us to walk right to them, and watch the main routes through the Action Field."

The group of four made their way through the Ancient Ruins field rather quickly for being so tightly packed together. Soon enough, they stumbled onto what made the entire floor shake. The source having come from the stone temple that Shun had recently lost his battle with Sora in.

"Damn." Yuto spoke softly, before giving a small wince as Ruri elbowed his side for the language. "Sorry."

"Whoever managed to make this building collapse had to have quite a lot of force behind it." Zero muttered mostly to himself as calculations on the exact amount of force required flew around his brain. "The dense stone pillars have to at least weigh a few tons, and they also have an extremely heavy roof on top of that."

"So a very strong duelist then." Shun summarized, and everyone could feel Zero roll his eyes underneath that mask.

"Yes, a very strong duelist." Zero spoke sarcastically before continuing on his original train of thought. "Most of the contestants in the tournament don't have that kind of muscle. Yuya and his group of friends went the opposite way. It's either another citizen running around, Yuzu or her Fusion counterpart, or… either Sora or Yuri." The masked revolutionary could feel the hairs rising on Shun's neck as he gave multiple swears that even Zero would rather die than say in front of his own little sister. "Let's hurry up and move on. We may be more compromised being here than we initially thought-"

"AHH!"

Everyone jolted at the loud scream coming from just in front of them on the highway where Yuto and Yuya last fought Obelisk force in their berserked state. They watched as a girl with indigo hair was thrown a very large ways and skipped against the concrete road before finally coming to a complete stop.

**SERENA LP- 450 = 0 LOSER**

The good news was that she didn't seem to be drastically injured like Shun. In fact, she seemed perfectly fine seeing as Serena instantly jumped back to her feet with a dangerously low growl leaving her lips as she once again reactivated her duel disk. Yuto acted instantly once he realized who she was, and backed away a few steps just in case.

"She looks just like me." Ruri muttered in shock at finally coming face to face with another counterpart. Her softened voice was loud enough to gather said person's attention though, and forest green eyes snapped back to meet the group of Xyz users before focusing on the leader.

"Zero." From the sound of her agitated voice, she wasn't too surprised to see them here. "Figures you would come out of hiding at the worst possible moment." The sound of footsteps ahead once again made the Fusion user return her attention to her most worrying and primary target. Her bracelet started shining a small bluish hue, blinking as if it was giving off a warning of sorts.

"Serena." Zero gave a very subtle nod to her even when she couldn't see it. "It's nice to see that you haven't been taken by Academia yet." Masked violet eyes looked up to see a flurry of motion coming from a huge purple military coat and red jacket hanging from his shoulders like cape. "Though it seems we've managed to find each other just in time."

Yuri quickly acknowledged the presence of more people, his eyes narrowing and studying them before they landed on Zero's maskless face. That sinister grin appeared once more after a few seconds of silence. The wind picked up at that moment, as if sensing the sheer tension, and stirring up the dirt and dust alongside everyones' clothing.

Finally, the Academia soldier gave a light hearted 'hmph' and looked down at everyone in front of him. "I must admit that I didn't expect to run into you so soon, or for you to come running to me, Zero." A knowing smile of sorts graced the slightly psychotic teen's face. "Perhaps deep within yourself, you also felt the need to finish what we had once started back in the Xyz Dimension. To see who is the true winner of our duel."

"Perhaps." Zero spoke monotonously, not giving away any information as he raised his duel disk in front of himself. The masked man forcing Serena to get behind him and join the safety of the group. "However, I'm afraid that we'll have to postpone our rematch for another day." The masked revolutionary gave the smallest of nods, but it was still noticed by Yuto and even Serena. "NOW!"

At once, all three activated their duel disks and played a card.

"Geass: Time Stop! Let all of your senses freeze in the manipulation in your sense of time and time itself!" A red hazy energy began to build up from around the card, and Yuri tensed for battle. However, he soon stopped moving due to the card's effects as it wrapped him up in it's spell.

"Spell Card: Lunar Eclipse! The field is enveloped in darkness!" A pitch black haze began to quickly consume the field. Blocking the Academia duelist's vision of where the rebels where.

"Quick Play Spell: Rebellious Lightning Strike! Hear the sounds of nature's wrath!" To top it all off, Yuto's spell created whirling winds, lightning and thunder booming and flashing across everyone's eyes. The sounds making everyone go temporarily deaf as the winds worsened the haziness of Serena's Lunar Eclipse.

Acting quickly since the Spells wouldn't last for long, Zero grabbed ahold of the hand closest to him, which happened to be Serena's. Understanding what the plan was, the traitorous Fusion duelist turned and grabbed ahold of Yuto's hand, and the process continued until they had created a human chain of sorts. Together, they quickly sprinted past the dazed and temporarily stall Yuri, and booked it through the darkened field to the Volcano area.

It was seconds after they had passed the threshold that they heard Yuri yell exuberantly at this sudden turn of events. "So you want another game of cat and mouse than Zero?! Well fine then, I'll indulge you!" The Predaplant duelist laughed, and a familiar roar soon filled the air of the Ancient Ruins.

_Starving Venom._

"We both know where you're going anyway, so it's only a matter of time until I find you and we duel once more! I've already played a game of hide and seek with dear precious Yuzu, and the ending will lead you to your end as well! You can't deny fate itself!" Vaguely, and rather surprisingly, Zero felt Serena's grip on his hand tightened as he mentioned Yuzu. That, or it was actually himself tightening his hold.

_He's lying._ Zero processed along with all the other million thoughts and survival instincts kicking in as they sprinted into the Volcano zone. _He could be saying that just to get on my nerves, to trick me. He's just getting under my skin… But if it's true… Yuya and Gongenzaka are going to be upset._

Regardless, everyone kept sprinting as fast as they could through the Volcano area to meet up with the others. They all knew that Yuri was right behind them, even with all of the spells, it would only stall him and his dragon. He was a trained, experienced, and naturally skilled soldier at heart, tracking and stalking his supposed 'prey' was second nature.

"So what's your story! Fusion user!" Shun spoke up, although it was just barely heard through his labored breathing as they ran.

"I was looking for Zero and a man named Kurosaki." Serena started, but was immediately cut off by Yuto, who narrowed his own grey eyes dangerously.

"What for?" Yuto ground out, and it was almost thrown away into the wind.

Serena's lips twitched downward at being interrupted, but understood where Yuto was coming from and calmed herself and her quick temper. "I want answers. The truth as to what really happened in the Xyz Dimension, and I figured that I should look for a second source besides Academia… Perhaps I was right in that judgement, and perhaps Yuzu was right in what she says Academia has done. You people have actually seen what has happened in Xyz, and I want to know the truth and have my questions finally answered!"

"How nice and all." Zero finally spoke up sarcastically. "But I'm afraid questions will have to be answered after we are all safe and sound with our lives intact!" The masked man looked left and right for any signs of danger or possible allies.

"Well, if it helps make your day any better, I'm Kurosaki." Shun wheezed, before staggering a couple feet while continuing to run.

Finally, after the dusty brown of ancient buildings and the grey areas of inbetween gave way to the dark, red rocky area of the molten Volcano zone, Zero screeched to a halt. The action disorienting his vision and making him stumble just a fraction due to his injured ankle. The others almost collapsed on top of him because he stopped so suddenly. They instantly released each other of the human chain they had created and unconsciously kept together during their run, allowing Shun to finally fall to his knees and rest. His right arm covering his pained chest and taking a fist full of his trench coat. His knuckles turning white as the Raidraptor hissed through his teeth with scrunched up eyes. The group stopped to address Shun's predicament as Zero and Yuto kept a keen sense of their surroundings.

"Any sign of the others?" Zero asked quietly, even though it was unnecessary.

Yuto shook his head. "Not yet." The teen grit his teeth in anger. "Is it true, what Yuri said about Yuzu?" His eyes looking over at Zero for a split second.

Zero remained quiet, before giving a heavy sigh. He was only 17, almost 18 in a couple months if he went by the date from when he was last in his true home world, and he already felt like he was centuries old. The silence during his contemplation didn't bode well with Yuto, so Zero begrudgingly indulged him with an answer. "I don't know. It could be that he's telling the truth, or he's lying to throw us all off of our game."

Yuto pursed his lips, and looked around the perimeter. "It's a slippery slope either way."

Zero turned around and went back to the group that was looking over Shun. "Let's just focus on surviving this Battle Royale and meeting up with the others. We can relay the news to Yuya after this is all over and we've confirmed that everyone is safe."

The sounds of stone crumbling echoed off behind them, and everyone turned their heads back as a distinct roar echoed across the air.

"Let's continue moving before Yuri catches up to us." With that, Zero helped the wounded falcon stand back up, and together all five duelists trekked their way through the ashy area, following the flowing lava river.

. . .

"Serena and Ruri are important assets in battling or negotiating with Academia. Zero himself seems to hold some sort of importance as well." Reiji stated as he stared at the screen showing the five rebels making their way through the Volcano area. "They must be protected at all costs." The violet eyed CEO tilted his head back to look up at his bodyguard, the light reflecting off of his red glasses. "How many enemies are left?"

Nakajima answered back instantly. "We've confirmed that there are five including Sora Shiunin and this new person named Yuri."

"Hmm." Reiji returned his attention to the large screen. "So now there are four of them. One for each Dimension."

. . .

"Yuzu!" Yuya called out, running through the Ancient Ruins where the rebels once were, before he slowed to a stop at what lay in front of him. "What happened here?!"

Gongenzaka was right behind his childhood friend, and both looked down at the collapsed temple. "Whatever it was, it had to be something big, and strong. Perhaps a duel." Gongenzaka surveyed his surroundings one more time before clicking his tongue. "Darn, she isn't here either!"

"Do you think Zero or one of those rebels caused the temple to collapse?" Red eyes met grey.

. . .

"Hey, are you all right?" Snow slowed floated down and scattered across the barren wastelands of the Iceberg area. There, three people could be seen huddled together. One of them was Michio, the other was Aura, who was currently unconscious and being held by the famous cooking star. Our third and final companion was none other than the fishing duelist, and current dueling partner to Michio, Teppei. Said fisherman was watching the area with a careful eye as his partner tried to awaken the fortune telling duelist. "Hey! Open your eyes! Hey!"

Teppei grumbled, uncomfortable with this current situation overall. "We don't need to worry about her, she's not even apart of the Battle Royal anyway!"

Michio looked up into the eyes of his partner, worry clearly etched across his face. "But leaving her alone at a time like this is dangerous!" He looked back down at Aura for a moment, and shook her gently, but she didn't awaken. The cooking duelist looked back up at Teppei. "Plus there are those other guys who forced their way into the tournament to go after Zero and his strange band of rebels." Michio leaned forward, a fiery, passionate drive entering his voice. "Let's get her to a safe place, Teppei, partner!"

Teepei's eyes widened comically as he pointed to himself with his thumb. Surprise rushing through his being. "Huh?! I'm helping too?! Since when!"

. . .

"We should be getting close to the L.D.S tower." Zero spoke up as the group had traversed the field in mostly tense silence. They were starting to near the entrance of the tower, still following the molten river when some rubble was shuffled behind them. The entire group stopped, and turned to find that it was Yuri. The teen having finally caught up to them by hitching a ride with his Predaplant dragon Starving Venom. The Academia soldier dropped down to the ground and returned his dragon to his deck. While on the other side of the sudden makeshift battlefield everyone had stiffened and prepared for battle.

"Well then, now that this small game has come to an end. Why don't we get straight to the point, Zero." Yuri wasn't smiling anymore, and instead had an annoyed frown adorning his face. "I'm tired of playing your games, and you've escaped me for long enough. It's starting to become a stain on my record that you've managed to survive this long, so I'd like to make this quick."

Everyone raised their duel disks for another battle when the sound of military boots hitting the ground once again gathered the group's attention. Everyone looked a bit to Yuri's right and saw a familiar short teen with sky blue hair confidently making their way towards them.

"Great." Shun hissed to himself, and turned his body slightly to face Sora fully before he cringed from his ribs hurting. Ruri placed a hand on his shoulder while Yuto and Serena stepped forward to protect their allies. The Lunalight duelist's bracelet once again blinking in warning, and bringing a sense of foreboding.

"It's about time I finally found you." Sora griped as he stopped his advance until he was side by side with Yuri. His emerald eyes narrowed over towards the Predaplant duelist with hardly veiled distaste. "Although I didn't expect you to be here, Yuri. I was ordered to eliminate the Xyz scum and bring in Zero and Serena."

Yuri gave a mock smile as he looked down towards the Frightfur duelist. "Well, unfortunately for you. I was given orders to apprehend our dear masked friend over there first alongside a girl by the name of Yuzu Hiragi." Seeing the other Academia duelist give the slightest of flinches at the news, Yuri turned his full attention to him and gave the Fusion user a creepy smile. "You wouldn't happen to know her, do you?"

Sora's emerald eyes darkened, a flicker of acid passing through them as he narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I do maybe I don't, what about it?" He popped another sucker into his mouth.

While the two were having their own challenging spat of sorts, everyone else began to slowly back away from them. Unfortunately, Yuri was too observant to be fooled so easily, and instantly returned his attention back to his main targets. "Trying to run away again hm? Well I'm afraid I just can't allow that." He turned to Sora. "You can do whatever you want with everyone else, just leave Zero to me." His pink eyes turned to face said masked man. "We have a score of sorts to finally settle."

Sora gave a sick smile, and zeroed his focus on the downed Raidraptor duelist Shun. "Sure, whatever, I don't care."

"So what's it going to be Zero?" Yuri asked once more, and stepped forward menacingly like when they had first met. "Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way? I don't mind carding everyone that you decide to hide behind. Honestly, I wouldn't even give it a second thought."

Zero huffed, and looked over at his group, his charges of sorts. _I'm their leader. If the king doesn't lead, then his subordinates won't follow… Besides, it's a leader's job and responsibility to make sure that his charges make it through safely and with as little harm as possible… All of them can easily take Sora on together, and I can keep up with Yuri._ He gave a stern nod to Yuto. The Phantom Knights duelist knew what his leader was going to do, but had no choice but to grit his teeth and nod back.

"Alright, fine." Zero accepted Yuri's proposal after a few seconds of tense silence. His reply seemingly filling Yuri with pure adrenaline and excitement from the way he tensed with anticipation and grinned largely. The masked resistance fighter began to walk away from the safety of the group, Yuri following him from a distance with that same smile on his face. "But I will be choosing the spot of our duel."

Sora didn't stop Zero from walking away from the other Xyz rebels, and instead started to make his own advance towards them like a shark circling its prey. Yuto blocked the teen's view of Shun and Ruri, and activated his own duel disk in preparation for a fight.

Seeing the familiar face caused the Frightfur duelist to frown. Memories of how Yuto held back during their duel haunting him and humiliating him. That would soon change after this fight.

"I have yet to completely get my vengeance against Shun for what happened in the tournament." Sora spoke up between the candy in his mouth. "However, I'll never forget what you did to me before I was forced to go back to Academia. I'll defeat you in this duel, and once I do, I'll turn you into a card and rip you in half!" He pointed at the group and activated his duel disk. "Then I'll finish off Kurosaki! Now battle me Yuto!"

Serena grit her teeth, and was about to interject in the duel when two people suddenly appeared in front of her. Shun, Ruri, and Serena all flinched back at the sudden appearance of two ninjas clad in blue and red. Sensing the new presence behind him, Yuto turned to address the new guests with a scowl.

As soon as his back was turned, Sora struck, and lunged forward to attack the distracted Phantom Knights duelist. Thankfully, his attack was intercepted by the ninja wearing the long red scarf. Both teens used their duel disks as temporary blades, and sparks flew before each took a step back. Yuto looked back over to see Sora glaring up at the new ninja with aggressive disdain. The man himself just looked down at the shorter boy with a practiced calm and a sense of acceptance.

The second ninja wearing the long blue scarf turned and walked over to the other three. His voice was slightly muffled due to his scarf covering his mouth, but he was still heard by everyone. "Now's our chance." With that said, the silent ninja quickly strode past the three teens. Together, Serena and Ruri quickly helped Shun stand up, and began to walk with him, but soon stopped when they realized Yuto wasn't coming along as well.

"Yuto come on, we don't have much time." Ruri urged her crush on, but he just shook his head and glared back at Sora.

"He won't stop trying to hunt us." Grey eyes turned a dark stormy color. "I won't leave our newfound comrade behind as a sacrifice." He looked back at Ruri. "I'll catch up with you guys later, for now just focus on staying safe and making sure Shun is okay." The two stared at each other for a moment, before Ruri gave a sad nod when she realized Yuto wasn't going to budge on this. The two rebels and runaway Academia soldier turned and began to follow Tsukikage.

This only seemed to make Sora more angered and anxious. His emerald eyes looked over at the four retreating forms, before they went back to Hikage. "You're in my way." He threatened darkly.

"That's why I'm here." Hikage responded instantly, black eyes narrowed in challenge.

"We're stopping you here Sora." Yuto's voice speaking with finality. "This 'game' of yours ends right here and now!" With that, Sora and Hikage clashed duel blades once more, before all three entered a duel.

**HIKAGE LP- 4000**

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**SORA LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

. . .

"Why are you guys helping us?" Serena asked suspiciously, although it didn't have as much edge as it did the first time she had met the brothers.

Tsukikage's blue eyes looked back at the three charges he was tasked to take care of. "Once we take up a mission, we will stake our lives to complete it. That is the rule of our Fuuma Clan."

"Are you working with L.D.S? For Reiji Akaba?" Ruri questioned. The moon themed ninja said nothing more, but did give a nod to Ruri's question. This brought a sigh of relief to the teenage girl. "It's nice to see we have some allies from L.D.S finally taking action in this chaos."

"We have already taken action against Academia." Tsukikage spoke up once again, this time his voice sounded more solemn. "Unfortunately, even our Top 8 Youth group couldn't even stand against the strength of Academia's Obelisk Force."

Ruri's eyes widened in fright. "You don't mean-"

"All but one was turned into a card without mercy." The blue clad ninja confirmed, head bowed in respect at their sacrifice. "Our sole survivor deserted the battle soon after as well."

Serena's forest green eyes looked down at the ashy red floor of the Volcano area. "They really did that…" Just thinking of the savagery her fellow people had to commit for such an atrocity, and without even blinking an eye to it? The Fusion user thought that her people were filled with more pride and sense of justice than that.

Perhaps she, Academia, really was in the wrong.

But then what was the point of fighting for a utopia! What was the purpose if they destroyed everyone in it before said paradise came to pass?

. . .

Zero continued walking until they had finally arrived to an elevated section of the Volcano area. Yuri behind him by a couple feet, but not so far that he could book it and lose him. The masked man could feel the other's grin still on his face without even looking at him. Although it was rather unnerving, it did nothing to hinder Zero from this duel. If anything it fueled him to finish it quickly, mercilessly, and coldly.

The area seemed familiar to when Yuya first began his duel with the one student from Ryozanpaku. The elevated area gave him the advantage of being able to see everyone else down below him, including his comrades. This also gave them the chance to look up and spot him easily, so that they could come to his aid as soon as their duels were finished. At the moment, Yuto and a strange ninja dressed in red with a long red scarf were dueling Sora. The former rebel had out his Phantom Knight Silent Boots in Defense Mode, while the other had a monster called Twilight Ninja Shingetsu. The latter of the duel, Sora, currently had Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Lion on the field. No doubt planning to do a Fusion Summon to bring out Frightfur Wheel Saw Lion. The others were retreating to the L.D.S tower, and were just now making their way towards the entrance of the tower, and to safety.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief, but it was soured by the scoff that came from Yuri's lips as he followed the masked man's line of sight. "Why do you insist on caring for them? They're obviously beneath you in terms of dueling, so why do you still keep yourself attached to them when they only weigh you down?" The most surprising thing was that Yuri genuinely sounded stumped by this.

Zero's mask reflected the light off of the lava as he turned his head towards Yuri, his blank face boring into the sociopath's soul. "It's because they do help me stay strong. They give me strength when I could normally not go on, they remind me of my true goals, and keep me on the right path when I need it the most. I suppose I keep them, because they're my friends." The admission just seemed to slide right out of his lips, and he himself only just seemed to realize this.

Zero didn't know who was shocked more, Yuri, or himself.

However, Yuri's shock soon quickly dissolved into mocking laughter. The teen wiping a mock tear from his eye once he managed to control himself. "Y-You really think that? A masked man? Having friends?!" Yuri cackled some more at the thought, putting one hand over his eyes and he continued to laugh. "Please, oh please just stop it! It's just too much!" Suddenly though, Yuri did a complete 180 and stopped laughing to stare down the masked man with a frown. "A person hiding themselves behind a mask, hiding away their true selves, cannot have friends. Masked people don't deserve to have any, because unlike them I know that you lie and cheat to get what you want. You'll do whatever it takes to accomplish your goals, and therefore you shouldn't have any friends, because you're only using them." He smiled once again, almost carefree now. "Who needs friends anyway? They only weaken you, and hold you back from your true potential. The idea and concept of friendship is only a mere lie."

This time Zero was the one to scoff. The man whipping around to face him fully, cape flaring behind him, and activated his duel disk. "I couldn't care less about what you think about the topic of friends. All I came here to do was finally finish our unsettled duel back in the Xyz Dimension, and defeat you." Zero lowered his mask slightly alongside his voice. "So shall we get started?"

Yuri gave a sly grin as he activated his own duel disk. "Gladly."

**ZERO LP- 4000**

**YURI LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'll be going first this time." Zero started off instantly, and held up two cards between his fingers. "And this time I'll show just how powerful I truly am from the get go!" Yuri raised an eyebrow at the sight of Zero's two cards he was freely showing him. "With Scale 1 Angelic Vi Britannia and Scale 9 Knightmare Pilot Kallen Kozuki, I'll set the Pendulum Scale!" The leader of the Xyz resistance slammed the two Pendulum cards down onto his duel disk, and the two monsters began to rise up into their seperate blue pillars. Their astral numbers lighting up underneath them. Scale 1 Angelic Vi Britannia wore a pure white dress and a light pink jacket. Strips of the clothing separated at the bottom, spun in their own intricate patterns, and seemed to wave in the breeze all on their own. Two huge angel wings sprouted from in between the girl's shoulders, and wrapped around her like a blanket. Its snow white feathers fluttering in the wind softly, peacefully, and quietly. Some of the looser feathers even coming undone, and floating off into the breeze like a snowflake in hell. The small girl had her eyes closed, and one hand carefully touched the green and golden butterfly choker around her neck. Long honey blonde hair fell past her shoulders and near the end of the small of her back. A crown of mostly pink and some royal purple origami cranes completed this humanoid monster's look.

Zero seemed to stare up at her for a long moment, before shaking his head and looking over at his other Pendulum monster.

His heart ached instinctively at the sight of his younger, certainly angelic sister, even though it wasn't actually her. The desperate desire to reunite with her once more enraging his flame of determination and strength.

The familiar Scale 9 Knightmare Pilot Kallen Kozuki wasn't too different from when she was first summoned. The red headed humanoid monster wore her best knightmare pilot suit that acted as a second skin, and glared her fierce sapphire blue eyes down at Yuri as if she were really alive and angry. Shreds of her Black Knight's jacket hung from her arms and shoulders. While she held a dark red and silver short sword in her right hand that seemed to boil with heat, radiation, and a fiery red energy. The monster pointed her sword down at Yuri from her heightened positioned, and quickly slashed at the air in front of her.

Yuri raised an amused and interested eyebrow. "Oh? Well this is new. I didn't think you would have any organic, much less humanoid monsters in your deck, only machines. Although those 'Knightmares' as you call them do look rather humanoid in figure compared to other monsters." His pink eyes flickered with a dark light as he looked up at the new Pendulum Monsters. "I wonder what you plan to do with this 'Pendulum Scale.'" Yuri smiled wildly.

SCALE 1 ANGELIC VI BRITANNIA

SCALE 9 KNIGHTMARE PILOT KALLEN KOZUKI

Zero ignored Yuri, and continued with his turn. "With this, I am able to summon monsters between Levels 2 and 8 simultaneously!" This news caused Yuri's eyes to widen in newfound shock, even when he battled Yuzu she never had the chance to use Pendulum Summoning. "Swing Pendulum!" The masked man looked up into the opening portal above him as he yelled. "Grant me the blessings of a powerful Summoning Method!" Zero raised both gloved hands towards the portal, his cape rising out at the action. "I Pendulum Summon! Appear to the battlefield, my monsters!" Two machines appeared from the portal and pointed their assault guns at Yuri in preparation for battle.

BLACK KNIGHT COMMANDER BURAI LV.4 ATK:1100 DEF:1000

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"I end my turn." Zero spoke callously, and seemed to glare at Yuri through his mask. "So what will you do now, Yuri? Now that you have seen and gained witness to my newfound power in dueling."

"...Pendulum Summon heh?" Yuri cracked a smile. "What an interesting challenge you have become, Zero." The Predaplant duelist slowly raised his duel disk as that smile grew like the Grinch's. "My turn. I draw!"

Their duel soon spun into chaos, along with the rest of the Battle Royale.

. . .

Four sets of eyes watched as the remaining Xyz rebels and Serena make their way towards the entrance of the L.D.S tower. Green eyes focused on the four retreating teens, before turning around to address the three overly eager lap dogs of Academia.

Dennis turned around to face the remaining three Obelisk Force members, his black gloved hand gesturing to the girl down there behind him. "That's Serena. Good luck!"

Obelisk red's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not coming?"

Dennis huffed a laughed, and placed both hands on his hips as he began to explain. "There are a lot of issues with that…" The curly red haired duelist bemoaned extravagantly. Although he quickly put his hands up in a mock sign of surrender as some sweat glided down his face. "The field is FULL of security cameras!" The boy's golden pin glinting off of the light from the lava river as he laughed. "Although that won't be a problem for you three now, will it?"

. . .

The two Yuzu lookalikes, along with Shun and Tsukikage were just about to make it to the doors of the tower when they heard a few extra sets of footsteps from behind them.

"Serena."

All four turned around as one to face the three Obelisk Force members that stared back at them emotionlessly.

"Please do not resist." Green spoke up once again.

"We've been tasked to bring you back." Red interjected a tad too harshly for anyone's liking.

The girl in question, Serena, just narrowed her forest green eyes and got into a battle stance. "Then you'll have to take me back by force." The girl raised her duel disk, but was soon pushed into the back of the group alongside Ruri as Shun put an arm out in front of them both. Serena looked up at the wounded Raidraptor duelist in shock, before looking over at Tsukikage, who had also taken a step forward and blocked her from Obelisk Force's view.

"Then you leave us no choice." Although from the sound of yellow's voice, he didn't sound too upset at this option. As one, all three activated their duel disks, while Serena, Ruri, Shun, and Tsukikage all activated theirs as well. The two sides glowing red from Obelisk Force's duel blades, or blue from the resistances'.

**OBELISK RED LP- 4000**

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 4000**

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 4000**

**TSUKIKAGE LP- 4000**

**SERENA LP- 4000**

**RURI LP- 4000**

**SHUN LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

Shun stepped forward, about to initiate the battle, when Tsukikage raised a hand to stop him from advancing.

"I will initiate." The ninja looked back up at his enemy once Shun backed down, if just barely. "I Summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu from my hand!" The ninja had dark blue and cyan robes covering his right shoulder along with a short sword and mask.

TWILIGHT NINJA SHINGETSU LV.4 ATK:15000 DEF:100

"I then set three cards down and end my turn!" Tsukikage threw an arm out as the three face downs appeared onto the field.

Once it was obvious his turn was over, Obelisk red stepped up to the challenge. "My turn!" The Academia soldier drew his card, and began to make his move. "I summon Antique Gear hound Dog!" The familiar and somewhat annoying mechanical dog lunged onto the field and barked loudly.

ANTIQUE GEAR HOUND DOG LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

"Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, this card can deal 600 points of damage!" Red smirked as his loyal dog unleashed a menacing flamethrower towards the ninja. "Hound Flame!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Dousing!" A fierce wind engulfed him and his cards, blocking the fierce flames. "I negate all effect damage under 800!"

That caused Obelisk red's face to twitch into a frown. "Then I'll activate the Spell card Polymerization from my hand!" The Academia soldier showed his card. "I fuse the Antique Gear Hound Dog on my field, and the two in my hand, for a total of three Hound Dogs!" The three monsters began to fuse together in red, blue, and yellow glowing lights. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power!" The Academia soldier threw his fists together in front of himself as he yelled. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" The three headed dog appeared onto the field once more, and all three heads roared at their enemies as one.

ANTIQUE GEAR TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG LV.7 ATK:18000 DEF:1000

"Battle!-"

"Before that!" Tsukikage interrupted the man once again, causing his newfound smile to instantly drop in angered annoyance. The ninja pointed towards one of his face downs. "I activate the Continuous Trap Barrier Ninjutsu Art of Shrouding Shadows! During my opponent's turn, I can pay half of my Life Points to end my opponent's Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Red yelled, outraged as more winds covered the field. However, this time they seemed to harm Tsukikage as he braced himself for the blow.

**TSUKIKAGE LP- 4000 = 2000**

His other three allies looked to him in shock, Shun being the first to break out of his stupor. "You…"

"Compared to your wounds, this is nothing." The young dark haired teen spoke without turning to face them.

Red clicked his tongue. "In that case, I set two cards and end my turn."

. . .

"I overlay my Level 3 Phantom Knights Dusty Robe and Silent Boots!" The two monsters turned into a dark purple light that crossed each other. Before going into the golden vortex that opened in the ground in front of Yuto. "Souls of warriors that had fallen on the battlefield. Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! I Xyz Summon!" Smoke poured out of the vortex as a beast appeared. "Appear before us! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!"

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD RNK.3 ORB.2 ATK:2000 DEF:1000

Sora didn't do anything to react to this familiar monster except twitched his lips for a moment in a frown. However, that frown soon turned into a mischievous smirk as his emerald eyes focused on his two targets.

Seeing his unresponsive attitude caused Yuto to shift. Just a bit unnerved by how Sora was so determined to hunt down at card them all for just trying to survive. However, that skittishness soon turned into anger as he grit his teeth and glared at Sora. A thunderous light warring in his eyes.

. . .

"Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Join together and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri clapped his hands together in his own special way. "I Fusion Summon!" He yelled enthusiastically. "Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Two acid green eyes glared at Zero, purple miasma dripped down its fangs and mandibles before it roared.

STARVING VENOM FUSION DRAGON LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2000

Zero grit his teeth. "Damn, you're already summoning your ace monster?"

Yuri smiled and practically chirped happily. "Yup. Although I have to say I'm disappointed, I was hoping that you would do something more on your first turn." Yuri shrugged aimlessly. "Oh well, I guess I might as well finish this right here and now." His pink eyes sharpened as Yuri gave a sharp smile. "Battle!" The Fusion user threw his palm out towards Zero and his two monsters. "I attack your Black Knight Glasgow with my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Acidic Blast!" The Fusion dragon lunged towards Zero's weaker and most vulnerable monster. How, at the last moment the masked man gave a smirk from underneath his mask and sprung into action.

The revolutionary raised a hand up towards his Scale 1 Angelic Vi Britannia. "I activate Angelic Vi Britannia's Pendulum Ability!"

"What?!" Yuri blinked.

"When in the Battle Phase, I am able to use any Summoning Method by using the monsters on my field as materials!" Zero revealed with a sly grin on his face as he threw a hand out to both Knightmare Frames he had on his field. "I'll choose to Synchro Summon by using my newfound Level 4 tuning monster Black Knight Commander Burai with my Level 4 Black Knight Glasgow!"

The two machines turned into red stars and rings that soon began to form a newfound monster. Starving Venom just missing his attack as they vanished, and roared with anger at his lost target.

"Break free from your chains of oppression and come forth to aid your Leader. To whom you've sworn to live or die with as a member of the Black Knights!" Zero threw his right arm towards Yuri as a silver metal claw burst free from the Synchro Summoning energy. "I Synchro Summon! Level 8!" The shining red and orange paint of the Guren began to appear. "Come forward to aid this Rebellion! Guren F.E.V!" Unlike with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, the Guren F.E.V didn't have any green orbs embedded into its chest, nor did it have those deadly yet beautiful red luminous wings. Instead, this Guren seemed to be a downgraded version of the Level 9 S.E.I.T.E.N, and only had four long red points extending from its back to act as it's wings. It created an X formation and had pink lights glowing from each end.

GUREN F.E.V LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2600

"Another version of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N?" Yuri blinked in shock, before realizing something else. "You've been waiting for me to make this move, you were baiting me."

"Precisely." Zero agreed. "You've become overconfident as of lately, and I function at my best when people underestimate me. Now then!" Zero threw out his hand. "Unlike with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N, the Guren F.E.V only has two effects! When the Guren first enters the field, it can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field as long as it has an equal or lower level than the Guren!" Zero pointed at Starving Venom, who had once again returned to his master's side. "I choose to destroy your Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Radiation Wave Surger!"

The Guren F.E.V needed no further instructions, and flew up into the air and made a lunge of its own towards the Fusion monster. It's steel claw grabbing ahold of Starving Venom's head and most of its upper body, red radiation quickly igniting and spilling across the ailing dragon's body. Starving Venom's vines tried to crush the strong metal, but it didn't even bring a scratch in the glossy red paint. Flames burst forth from the flammable plant like monster, and licked at the dragon's frame like a desperately dying beast. Unhealthy bubbles bursting forth and frothing together in a wicked and gruesome manner. The smell of searing flesh and burning blood and ashes covering the field in a horridly atrocious smell.

As the miasma from Starving Venom's effect once it is defeated and leaves the field began to spill over the ground of the field, Zero continued. "And of course, the Guren's second ability." Zero raised up two gloved fingers. "The Guren can block any monster's effects once per turn for the rest of this turn. I choose to block your Starving Venom's ability." Zero made a sweeping gesture, and the Guren released its charred corpse of prey and extended its silver claw down towards the advancing miasma. "Widespread Gefjun Net!" A back compartment opened in the Guren, and multiple pods that held glowing green Gefjun Disturbers flew from within the Guren to scatter all around the purple miasma. Eventually, the Disturbers caused the purple acidic liquid to scatter and evaporate in horrible smelling vapors instead.

The Guren F.E.V, done with its current battle, resumed a protective position beside its master Zero. The silvery claw extended and directed right towards Yuri menacingly. While unknowingly, the Scale 9 Knightmare Pilot Kallen Kozuki glared down at Yuri as well, her grip on the silvery short sword tightened till her knuckles turned white.

Yuri laughed, and gave a round of applause despite the threatening intent coming from the two monsters bring directed at him. "Wonderful! Absolutely marvelous indeed Zero! You've managed to read my moves from our last battle and predict me!" Pink eyes calmed, and glared at the masked man. "Now that we've finally come full circle to where we last left off, why don't we continue?" Yuri raised two cards. "I set two cards down and end my turn!" The Fusion user made a 'come at me' gesture towards the leader of the Xyz resistance. "Let's see how much you've truly learned here in this Standard Dimension!"

. . .

"I Fusion Summon!" Obelisk green yelled and threw his balled fists forward. "Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

ANTIQUE GEAR TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG LV.7 ATK:1800 DEF:1000

"Battle!"

"I pay half of my Life Points and end the Battle Phase with Barrier Ninjutsu Art of Shrouding Shadows!" Tsukikage intervened once more, and more hurling winds blew and battered his thin body.

**TSUKIKAGE LP- 2000 = 1000**

. . .

"I release Twilight Ninja Shingetsu, and Advance Summon Twilight Chuunin Nichirin!" The thinner blue ninja burst into a sea of yellow particles to give way to a bigger, bulker ninja that wore a red scarf and sun themed mask.

TWILIGHT CHUUNIN NICHIRIN LV.6 ATK:2300 DEF:1000

"I end my turn here." Hikage looked over to Yuto, and gave a small nod.

Yuto nodded in understanding, and put one hand on his deck in preparation to draw a card. His grey eyes went from the Hikage over to Sora with steeled determination. "Right. My turn!"

. . .

"I Fusion Summon!" Obelisk yellow hollered and threw his fists forward as he was taught in Academia. "Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

ANTIQUE GEAR TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG LV.7 ATK:1800 DEF:1000

This time, Tsukikage didn't even give the Academia soldier time to start the Battle Phase. "I activate Barrier Ninjutsu Art of Shrouding Shadows!" This time when the whirling winds hit the ninja, he gave a small groan in pain and closed one blue eye.

**TSUKIKAGE LP- 1000 = 500**

"Damn it!" Yellow swore, red eyes narrowed at the moon ninja with venom and hatred alongside his other allies. "I set one card and end my turn!"

Once the onslaught was finally over, Tsukikage finally knelt on the ground as his injuries forced him down. His eyes were scrunched up in obvious pain and discomfort.

Serena looked down at the injured ninja with sympathy and confusion. "Why are you going so far?"

Tsukikage opened one eye to look up at his enemies. "It's all according to plan. While my brother, Hikage, is fending off the intruders with the brilliance of the sun. I, like the moon, will protect us and stall the enemy."

Shun stepped forward, his yellow eyes narrowed with a promise for vengeance as he stared down the Obelisk Force. His remaining arm not holding the duel disk being clutched against his pain filled ribs and sides. "So all that's left is my turn then!"

"Yeah right." Serena interjected and stepped in front of Shun, the Raidraptor looking over at Serena with intrigue. While the Lunalight user's forest green eyes were focused on her enemies. "My turn!" With that, Serena proceeded to steal Shun's turn and drew a card. She only glimpsed at the card before she drew out a plan of action from within her head. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" The Fusion user revealed the Spell Card for all to see, and even though the two Xyz remnants knew about it. It still caught them off guard and surprised them to see her use it so freely.

This was the Summoning Method that had destroyed their lives and ruined their homes.

"I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" The two nocturnal creatures appeared and began to fuse together a dazzling array of blues and purples. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!" Unconsciously, the Fusion user threw her hands together in front of her chest and her Fusion monster began to appear in its mesmerizing dance. "I Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" The feminine feline gave a soft laugh as it danced, before finally coming to a stop and posing with its vicious daggers on display.

LUNALIGHT CAT DANCER LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"She's really helping us?" Ruri spoke up as Shun stared at Serena, slightly gobsmacked at the thought of a person from Academia actually helping them. "A Fusion user from Academia is siding with us and helping us?"

. . .

Meanwhile, watching the spectacle was Dennis McFeild. A knowing smile on his face as he watched Serena perform her Fusion Summon. "Of course she would use Academia styled Fusion… huh?"

The Xyz Performage user blinked, before turning his green eyes over to see two more tournament contestants heading over towards the giant Battle Royale. Said two contestants were none other than Michio and Teppei, which the latter was carrying a still unconscious Aura on his back.

. . .

Michio and Teppei froze at the sight of Obelisk Force, and quickly backed away behind an array of jagged rocks generated from the Action Field to hide behind.

"That's…" Teppei growled.

"Those must be the Academia forces that the others mentioned!" Michio finished for his partner.

At this point, Teppei began to freak out as he spoke in a higher pitch in his whispered panic. You could see the sweat, nerves, and jittery anxiousness rolling off of the fisherman in waves. "We were trying to carry this girl to safety and ended up in the most dangerous place?! You've got to be kidding me!"

. . .

"I activate the Spell Card Moonbeam Fragrance!" Serena continued, not noticing the new spectators to the match. "It allows me to Summon one Lunalight monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon Blue Cat!" The blue fancily dressed feline jumped up from the Graveyard and crouched down. Prepared for battle with a low meow.

LUNALIGHT BLUE CAT LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200

"When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the Attack of one other Lunalight monster for the rest of this turn!" Serena informed the rest of the group. "I target Cat Dancer!" A yellow stage light from the moon or even the heavens themselves seemed to shine down on Serena's ace monster as it gained more power.

LUNALIGHT CAT DANCER ATK:2400 = 4800

. . .

**SORA LP- 4000 = 3200**

The Fusion user grit his teeth as Yuto finished his attack with Phantom Knights Break Sword, but that frown soon turned into a grin as he looked at his monsters. "Nice try in destroying my Fluffal Lion, but I'm afraid that just won't do now will it?" Yuto shifted his stance on the ground to be more balanced as he growled. "Now since I believe your turn is over…" Sora drawled lazily as he drew a card. "It's my turn!" Emerald eyes looked over at the card he drew, and smiled. "And I play the Spell Card Polymerization! I choose to fuse together my Fluffal Lion and Edge Imp Saw!"

Sora's two monsters began to fuse together in a red and yellow display of colored light. "Steel blade possessed by demons! Become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us your new form!" Sora threw his arms above his head and made them ball together into one fist. Before throwing them down in front of himself. "I Fusion Summon! Come forth! King of beast that shreds all!" Yuto and Hikage had no choice but to watch as the adorable lion from before became deformed and burst at the seems to turn into its more demonic and insane counterpart. The cuter lion's stuffing flying everywhere from the horrid display of Fusion Summoning.

"Frightfur Wheel Saw Lion!" The demonic lion flexed its stuffed arms for a moment, and gave a deranged cackle that proved it was ready for battle.

FRIGHTFUR WHEEL SAW LION LV.7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"Damn!" Yuto swore.

"Sora!"

"Huh?" Yuto blinked, before looking over at the familiar voice to see none other than Yuya and his friend Gongenzaka. The two were on the other side of the lava river, and at the moment had no way of reaching the other side. The Xyz rebel gave a relieved smile that was quickly wiped off his face at finally finding him.

Hikage and Sora both also turned to address this newfound player into the game. Sora himself seemed to be shocked for a moment, before he gave a heavy sigh and his emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. He looked away and soon returned to the duel at hand. The Fusion user closed his eyes for a moment, and then reopened them to find that familiar, almost crazed look in those emeraldy acidic orbs. For the most part, his crazed glare was actually turned upon Hikage.

"I'll be sure to deal with you first before finally finishing that Xyz scum off!" Sora declared darkly.

. . .

"I activate Lunalight Cat Dancer's effect!" Serena threw her arm to the side. "By releasing Blue Cat, Lunalight Cat Dancer can now attack every monster on my opponent's field twice!" The pink furred feline's cyan green dress began to glow brightly as the monster charged up with power.

"Battle!" Serena threw her arm forward towards Obelisk Force now. "I attack Triple Bite Hound Dog with Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Obelisk red smiled knowingly. "I'm afraid that won't work." Serena blinked in confusion. "I activate the Trap Fusion Dispersal!"

Serena lowered her arm in shock. "What?! Fusion Dispersal!?" Suddenly Lunalight Cat Dancer grabbed ahold of her own head and began to scream in extreme pain. Serena looked up at her monster and was forced to watch her ace's pain.

"I can revert one attacking Fusion monster my opponent controls into its Fusion Materials, and then end the Battle Phase and deal damage equal to the Attack of the Fusion Material with the highest Attack!" Serena's two monsters, Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly, once again appeared on the field of battle.

LUNALIGHT BLUE CAT LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200

LUNALIGHT PURPLE BUTTERFLY LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

Serena's green eyes widened in shock as Blue Cat suddenly lunged out and scratched their own master. Thinking quickly, Serena crossed her arms in front of her face to protect herself. She was forcefully skid backwards by the force of her own monster's attack. The Fusion user just barely managed to not be smacked against the glass doors of the L.D.S tower.

**SERENA LP- 4000 = 2400**

"Serena!" Ruri called out, looking over at her Fusion counterpart with worry. "Are you alright?!"

Serena opened one forest green eye to look over at Ruri and give a stiff nod. "It's alright. "She spoke through gritted teeth before glaring over at Obelisk red. "I'm fine."

"Too bad." Red openly mocked. "But we fully comprehend your Deck. You don't have any options left!" Serena's eyes widened in shock, and a slight hint of fear.

. . .

"Let's go, hurry!" Michio suddenly spoke up, and looked to his partner Teppei.

Teppei himself blinked, and looked over at Michio as if he was insane. "What?! Why! Even if we fight them, we won't get any Pendulum cards!" The fisherman reasoned in his own 'sensible' ways.

"But our friends are in a pinch!" Michio spoke seriously, yet at the same time frantically.

Teppei looked over at his dueling partner in shock, before giving a calm smile and speaking confidently. "You're right, we could use our power to turn a pinch into a chance." Almost instantly, the fisherman broke through his sarcastic demeanor and whispered yelled at his partner in frustrated anger. Teeth grit and eyes narrowed as he hissed at Michio. "Like hell that'd happen, idiot!"

. . .

"Like hell I'd allow that to happen, Academia scum!" Yuto spat. However, when Yuto tried to step forward, Sora's Wheel Saw Lion suddenly appeared in front of him and his Xyz monster Phantom Knight Break Sword. The Xyz monster's horse was spooked, and quickly reared up with a loud neigh, hooves kicking out against the stronger Fusion monster instinctively. The lion gave a deranged laugh as it swatted Yuto aside like a measly fly. "Ah!" Yuto cried out, before his Xyz monster quickly came to the rescue and save him from a nasty tumble. Just barely able to rein its horse in to save him.

Meanwhile, Wheel Saw Lion and Sora were quickly advancing towards Hikage and his own weaker monster. The sun themed ninja and older brother to Tsukikage slowly backed away each step Sora took to try and stall for time and distance.

"No, wait!" Yuto grit his teeth and hit his fist against the ground in his rising anger. "Dammit!" Grey eyes looked around frantically for what Zero and Shun called Action Cards. The Phantom Knights user remembering them all having a conversation about those new additions to dueling one day while they still lived in the hotel. "Come on… Where's an Action Card when I need one!"

"Sora!" Yuya called out once again, this time his voice was tinged with worry and frantic fear.

"Hey! Sora!" Gongenzaka called out this time, but both times Sora ignored them and continued advancing. His light blue hair shadowing his emerald green eyes as he continued to calmly stalk forward. Hikage continued to forcefully back up, sweat gliding down the side of his face at this terrible predicament and rising realization.

He was about to lose.

He was going to die and become a card.

"What's gotten into you!?" Yuya yelled, this time frustration and anger beginning to rise from within him at his supposed friend's true colors. "What are you doing!?" At no reply, Yuya grit his teeth and repeated his question. "What do you think you're doing? Turning the people you defeat into cards!? Sora!"

"That's something that will never be forgiven!" Gongenzaka roared towards his once thought Fusion user friend.

"Say something!" Yuya ordered. "Look at me, Sora!" Scarlet red eyes narrowed down to look at the shorter Academia soldier.

The constant yelling from across the lava river finally seemed to get a rise out of Sora, as he once again turned to face his 'friends.' "I'm about to take this guy out now! Just wait a minute and let me finish him off alongside this Xyz trash!"

"Stop messing around!" Yuya snapped darkly, and proceeded to sprint over towards Sora in his anger.

"Wait, don't be stupid! Yuya!" The Steadfast duelist was just barely able to grab ahold of his best friend before he took a fatal plummet into the lava river separating them from Sora, Yuto, and Hikage. "Don't be reckless Yuya! Stop!"

"Let go of me!" Yuya struggled against his stronger friend's grip.

Gongenzaka looked across the bank of the lava river, before coming across a familiar Battle Royale. "Yuya!"

"What!?" Yuya looked up at his friend's change of tone.

"Over there! Yuzu and the others are!-"

"Huh?" Yuya instantly ceased his struggling to look over at Gongenzaka's current line of sight to find none other than Yuzu, two Xyz rebels, and another blue clad ninja fighting against three Obelisk Force members. "Yuzu!" The Pendulum user breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing that it wasn't Yuzu, but instead Serena.

. . .

Serena grit her teeth in frustration, before grounding out her next words. "I end my turn!"

"Now!" Michio suddenly spoke up, and began to sprint into action. "Let's go!"

Teppei watched as his partner ran straight into danger, and began to panic. "Wait! Don't!" Thinking quickly, the fisherman put Aura down under the safe cover of the rocks, and also slowly walked out with one hand holding onto his whale hat.

Michio slid to a stop beside Tsukikage, and held out his white duel disk. "You're facing us now!" The famous cooking duelist all but demanded. Together, both him and his partner activated their duel disks in preparation for battle. Everyone else looking at the new intruders with surprise.

That is, until a mechanical voice entered the fray.

"Intrusion Penalty. 2000 Life Points!"

"Huh?" Teppei spoke up, and looked down at his duel disk as it began to spark with electricity. The electricity suddenly shot out at both duelists, and Teppei began to scream out in pain. "We didn't even do anything yet and we lost 2000 Life Points!?"

**MICHIO LP- 4000 = 2000**

**TEPPEI LP- 4000 = 2000**

Michio took a deep breath, before making his move and recovering from the electric shock. "I activate the Spell Card Instant Cooking! I can Special Summon as many Royal Cookmates as possible from my hand whose Levels are less than the total Levels of my opponents' monsters!" The cooking duelist raised his arm up into the air as he summoned his ace monsters. "So with that, I'll bring out all of my monsters under Level 21 right away!" Michio raised all three of his monster cards towards the sky, and they appeared in three separate beams of light. "Royal Cookmate Knight Neapolitan! Royal Cookmate Queen Omelet! Finally, Royal Cookmate King Hamburg!" The three food based duel monsters bunched together and looked down upon the commoner humans.

ROYAL COOKMATE KNIGHT NEAPOLITAN LV.8 ATK:300 DEF:1100

ROYAL COOKMATE QUEEN OMELET LV.9 ATK:300 DEF:100

ROYAL COOKMATE KING HAMBURG LV.10 ATK:300 DEF:1300

"I then set one card down and my prep work is finished!" With that, Michio crossed one arm across his chest and did a fancy bow.

Obelisk green laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Ha! No matter how many of you come out, you can't compete with us!"

Michio smiled and spoke politely despite his rather rude enemy's comments. "I'd prefer if you would stop underestimating us." The famous cook warned lightly, and looked over to his partner Teppei. "Right? Partner?" With that, Michio proceeded to give Teppei a heavy pat on the back. Said fisherman was unprepared for the sudden pat, and accidentally tumbled forward unprepared. At that same moment, Teppei had accidentally drawn a card from his deck.

"H-h-h-hey! You made me draw my card already!" Teppei yelled frantically back at his partner. To which Michio rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly as a sign of apology. Teppei slouched down and sighed, before looking at the card he drew and grinned. "Alright then, this can work!" Teppei showed everyone his Spell Card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Inland Sea! It lowers the Levels of WATER monsters in my hand by 1! Next, I summon the Level 5 Legendary Fisherman as Level 4 from my hand!" The humanoid monster with wild blue hair and tattoos rode upon the back of a giant blue shark with red eyes while holding an old fashioned spear.

LEGENDARY FISHERMAN LV.5 ATK:1850 DEF:1600

LEGENDARY FISHERMAN LV.5 = 4

"By sacrificing the Legendary Fisherman I can Special Summon the Legendary Fisherman 3!" Teppei continued, as his more primitive fisherman was replaced with a more advanced one who held a fishing net in one hand and a spear gun in the other. "Be reborn with a legend of the ages! Legendary Fisherman 3!"

LEGENDARY FISHERMAN 3 LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"When this card is Special Summoned, I can banish any number of monsters my opponents control!" Teppei revealed.

"What?!"

Teppei pointed at the shocked Obelisk Force members. "I'll get all three of you in one big catch!" The tournament contestant smirked triumphantly as his Legendary Fisherman snagged all of Obelisk Force's Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dogs in his huge fishing net.

"Looking good Teppei!" Michio cheered his partner on, and played off of his friend's move. "Now, I'll activate the Trap Card Monster Pie!" The famous star threw his arm out, and three rather nasty looking pies with red eyes glowing from within the darkness appeared above each Obelisk Force member. "If I control a Cookmate monster, I can Special Summon a Monster Pie Token to my opponent's field for each monster that leaves their field!"

"What the-!" Obelisk red swore under his breath as he and his comrades looked up at the strange monsters.

MONSTER PIE TOKEN LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

MONSTER PIE TOKEN LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

MONSTER PIE TOKEN LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

Michio smirked at their reactions. "I then activate my Royal Cookmates' effects! When monsters are summoned or Special Summoned to my opponent's field, by returning Royal Cookmates to my hand, I can destroy a monster for each card returned!" All three of Michio's food based monsters quickly returned to their master's deck in a stream of yellow lights.

This time Teppei took over. "Then take this effect on top of it!" The fisherman pointed towards the Academia soldiers. "By returning the banished monsters to the opponent's Graveyard, the Legendary Fisherman doubles the damage my opponent takes!" The three Triple Bite Hound Dogs were thrown from their temporary net right at their masters.

"When Monster Pie Tokens are destroyed, they deal 1000 damage to the opponent!" Michio also revealed, leaning forward in his excitement at this extraordinary combo. "So that means!-"

"The damage is doubled, so it's 2000 points of damage to each of you!" Teppei finished together with Michio whilst pointing to the Fusion users. Lightning struck down on each Obelisk Force soldier, and all three screamed as the electricity coursed through their veins.

**OBELISK RED LP- 4000 = 2000**

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 4000 = 2000**

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 4000 = 2000**

Michio looked over to Teppei. "We're the best combination, aren't we!"

Teppei turned to look at his friend and nodded with a grin. "Of course we are, partner!" Michio smiled even more at Teppei finally acknowledging him as his partner and newfound friend, but it was quickly soured at the sound of dark laughter. Their two smiles were quickly wiped off of their faces when they turned to see it was Obelisk green laughing softly to himself.

"That best combination of yours…" He began, before looking up at them both with a maddened grin. "Has lead you to your worst demise!"

"What?" Both Teppei and Michio's eyes widened at what the Academia duelist was saying and watched the teen raised his hand up towards the sky.

"I activate all of my set cards!" Three cards revealed themselves. "The Continuous Trap Antique Gear Reborn! Antique Gear Spark Shot, and Antique Gear Booster!" The middle card began to glow. "With Gear Reborn's effect, I can revive Triple Bite Hound Dog with 200 more Attack Points!" The mechanical dog once again rose from the Grave to howl and bark at its enemies in a rabid fashion.

ANTIQUE GEAR TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG LV.7 ATK:1800 DEF:1000

ANTIQUE GEAR TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG ATK:1800 = 2000

"And with Gear Spark Shot, it would deal half of Triple Bite Hound Dog's Attack in damage, but…" Green smiled even more darkly. "With Gear Booster's effect, the effect damage is doubled!"

"That's 2000 points of damage!" Ruri cried out, looking over towards Michio and Teppei. "But they only have-"

"Take 2000 points of damage!" Green yelled maniacally, and threw his hand forward towards the two dueling partners. Each of Triple Bite Hound Dog's mouths glowing with an orangey fire that soon turned into three flamethrowers that combined into one huge one. "Antique Revive Howling!" All of that deadly energy was thrown head first towards Michio.

The orange haired duelist didn't even get a chance to breath or widen his eyes before the energy was already on top of him and consuming him.

The Cookmate duelist screamed, and you could only see his shadowed silhouette from within the bright fire that pushed him, making the cook fly backwards into the L.D.S tower. Teppei slowly turned, not able to process nor believe what was happening right before his eyes. The fisherman slowly reached out his arm and called out his partner's name. "Michio!"

**MICHIO LP- 2000 = 0 LOSER**

Ruri screamed, hands coming up to cover her mouth as she watched Michio's prone form fall lifelessly to the ground. Shun turned around to comfort his sister, bringing her within a tight hug despite the pain, and blocking her view of the horribly gruesome sight. The Raidraptor himself had bit the inside of his cheek so hard it was bleeding, the taste of coppery iron filling his mouth and senses. Shun's teeth grit against the pain and reminder that he had once again failed to prevent Academia from destroying more lives.

This was why he had joined the resistance. To fight and defeat Academia! To bring desperately sought justice and vengeance against all they had done to everything they had touched!

"Oh my God." Serena spoke softly. The breath leaving her lungs and her legs wobbling slightly as a fierce feeling of being sick suddenly overcame her, but she was just barely able to bottle it all down. A deadly rage from within her boiled over to its breaking point, and she swore right then and there that there would be hell to pay for what had happened here with Academia on this day.

"Michio…" Teppei breathed, his eyes the size of pin pricks as the shook at his partner's sudden defeat and pain.

Green laughed light-heartedly, as if it was all a joke, a sick game of sorts. The Academia soldier positioned his duel disk right above Michio and grinned sadistically. "You should never have interfered!"

With that, he pressed a button on his duel disk, and Michio was engulfed in a purple beam of light.

What came out of that light was nothing more than a card.

Within that card held Michio, collapsed on the floor and in a permanent sign of agonized pain across his face.

**There we have it! The end of a SUPER long chapter that takes up 37 PAGES and is 15,000. Words. LONG! Now that it's done, let's clear some things up. Each version of the Guren and Lancelot will have different effects, or more or less effects depending on the Level. For example, the Guren F.E.V is Level 8, and only has 2 effects while the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N is Level 9 and has 3 effects.**

**By the way, how much TIME did Michio and Teppei HAVE to come up with that combo?! It just seemed to be never ending! Also, sad times that Michio was turned into a card. The two actually did work rather well together. I would have never come up with a combo such as that, so weep for the poor minor characters. Unfortunately, there's already WAYYYY too many characters in Yugioh Arc-V as it was, and here I am adding more people like Zero and Ruri into the picture. I just wouldn't be able to make a good story if EVERYONE survived it, and it would just become chaos...**

**Kind of like this chapter that took way too long to post, huh?**

**I can practically hear the people crying out at me in outrage. Here I am looking for other Code Geass Fanfics to read, hell I practically thirst for them, but I've already read most! Then there are those that are incomplete, but they can't exactly post every day. God I can relate to the tortuous waiting!**

**I'm excited to jump right into the Synchro Dimension arc though now that the Battle Royale is just about over. I've got plans… Big mini arc plans in that one. I think it'll be very interesting and VERY fun. :**

**Also! Zero's having his rematch against Yuri! Our main man is actually DUELING! At the moment, we've got Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya all in rather close, and certainly uncomfortable, proximity to each other. That's a big no no right there, but at least Zero used one of his Pendulum monster's Pendulum effects finally… Which just happened to be his little sister in the form of a card. I used Nunnally's Empress clothing as pretty much the basic design. (By the way, tell my if you think that Pendulum Effect is broken or too overpowered, because it feels like that to me. I don't even know why I still added it in, but I felt it needed to be there as well.)**

**One more thing! I've also gone through the reviews and looked at the OC cards you suggested, and put them all down in a special section within a little document I'd like to call Zero's Deck. To which I will post up once this entire story is finito! That way if I decide to add them in I won't have to go back and forth. (Of course credit will go where credit is due if I DO use them. I'm not a scumbag.) I just thought it would be a nice fyi for everyone.**

**ANYWAY! With that all out of the way… Leave a REVIEW (Absolutely LOVE reading those by the way.), follow, or favorite.**

**I'll be seeing you all in Chapter 26! SEE YA! -MoonlightWright**


	27. Ch26 Merciless Duels

**Welcome to Chapter 26! I've managed to post much earlier this time than the others, so hurrah! We're nearing the end of the Battle Royale segment of the Standard Arc, so let's not dilly dally any longer and jump right into the story!**

**I think you guys are going to love it.**

Ch. 26: Merciless Duels

"STOP IT!" Yuya yelled, watching as one of his friends was engulfed into a purple beam, and came out as nothing more than a lifeless card. His scarlet eyes widened, and shook at the sight. "M-Michio…" The Pendulum user breathed.

"Y-Yuzu is in trouble!" Gongenzaka forced himself to return to reality after seeing such a traumatizing event, and quickly began to make his way up towards where Yuzu, Shun and the others are. His stone sandals clinking against the ground loudly, but through the chaos of all the duels it was completely muffled out after a couple feet.

Yuya bit the inside of his cheek as he reined in his emotions, and focused his attention back onto Sora. "Sora! Please stop this already! Why are you doing something this horribl-!"

"Jeez, you're annoying!" Sora spat back before Yuya could finish. The Frightfur duelist's back still turned from Yuya as he back talked who was once his friend.

Yuya's scarlet red eyes widened in shock at Sora's blatantly obvious disregard when it came to the lives of the people around him. At the show of pure carelessness when it came to the fragile existence called life. The tomato haired teen's eyes narrowed, and his pupils began to glow a fierce blood red once more. The soft green and red hair spiking around him began to wave softly due to a dark purple, shadowy energy.

Yuto himself was running around to look for an Action Card when he felt a sudden burning sensation from within his chest. The Xyz user stumbled to a clumsy stop after it felt like his heart was going to either explode or turn to ash. Yuto's eyes widened into pennies at the realization of what was happening to him once again. Without even realizing it, his own eyes began to glow a bright, lightning mixed blue violet from within his pupils.

Phantom Knight Break Sword's horse began to neigh and buck wildly as Yuto fell onto his knees. The Xyz monster's master hunching over himself and trying to quell the server quaking in his hands.

Yuto struggled to gather a proper breath of air as it felt like his lungs were being constricted or withering up and turning to dust. Black specs appeared in his glowing violet eyed vision as Yuto's mouth fell open. Words failing to form out of his mouth.

. . .

"STOP IT!"

Zero stopped running and barely managed to dodge one of Yuri's attacks coming from his monster. His Guren F.E.V coming in at the last second to protect him with its own life as Starving Venom was once again revived and powered up to defeat his mechanical Knightmare Frame. The masked man's cape flickering in the wind wildly as he turned his masked head to look down at the scene that brought about such a strained scream from none other than his secret friend Yuya Sakaki.

Zero's hidden violet eyes widened at the sight of an orange haired teen being captured in a purple beam, and turning into a flimsy, easily bendable and breakable monster trading card.

"Michio…" Zero breathed for a moment as he realized what had happened, and watched for a split second longer as another Obelisk Force member began to advance on the cook's partner, Teppei. Unable to see the sight any longer, violet eyes shied away from the scene depicting death, and instead turned to focus on Yuri and his Starving Venom.

**ZERO LP- 4000 = 3800**

Yuri gave a sleazy smile. The light in his pink eyes replaced with sharpened darkness. "I see that some of your comrades have been defeated in battle." That slick smile grew by just a fraction. "It was only a matter of time, but you shouldn't be worried, because you'll join them soon enough… After a visit with the Professor that is." Yuri continued his turn like what he said was harmless. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Like that'll ever happen." Zero spat, only taking one step back due to proximity. "I'd rather die than be forced to kneel before that degenerate of a dictator." It reminded him too much of his own bastard of a father. The teen in disguise placed one black gloved hand onto his deck. "Now if you don't mind, it's my turn!" With that, Zero proceeded to draw a card. "Even though some of us may fall. There will be others who will carry on the burdens and wills of those lost in the battle, and I will be one of them." Zero narrowed his masked eyes. "I'll be sure to avenge him along with all the others, starting with your defeat right here, Yuri!" Zero raised one palm up towards the sky where another portal was beginning to appear.

"Swing once more my Pendulum!" The masked revolutionary bellowed. "Grant me the blessings of a powerful Summoning Method once more! Lend me your strength in order to triumph!" Zero continued as his cape waved from the harsh winds. "I Pendulum Summon! Appear from within your Graves to aid me in battle once again, my monsters!" This time, three machines appeared from the portal and stood at attention.

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

BLACK KNIGHT COMMANDER BURAI LV.4 ATK:1100 DEF:1000

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "I thought those machines were sent to the Graveyard?"

"Wrong." Zero hunched over slightly, his injuries reminding him to at least try and take it slow and steady for just a moment. "When Pendulum monsters are destroyed they're sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard."

Yuri's face morphed into a smile that held shocked amazement. "So then, that means you can resummon your monsters over and over again! Almost as if your monsters are immortal."

Hearing the word immortal caused Zero to blink his violet eyes for a moment, before looking down to the side in glum contemplation. "Immortality may sound like a blessing to us mortals, but I know for a fact that it is nothing more than a curse thinly veiled behind empty promises and deceiving disguises." He had C.C to thank for coming to such a realization. A witch she might have been, but she taught him much more than either had realized.

Its seems that his time in this Dimension has made him grow rather thankful, and much more wiser than he was before.

Seeing Yuri's suddenly perplexed and intrigued expression brought Zero back into the presence called reality, and he quickly shook his head. "Back to the duel at hand however." With that, the revolutionary threw one black gloved hand over to his third Black Knight Glasgow. "I'll use my Glasgow's effect to Special Summon another one from within my deck." The card he needed ejected itself from its slot in the deck, and Zero quickly summoned it onto the field.

BLACK KNIGHT GLASGOW LV.4 ATK:1200 DEF:900

"My oh my." Yuri spoke lightly as he looked over the array of monsters Zero had acquired. "It's certainly getting crowded over there."

"That'll change soon enough." Zero narrowed his eyes once more, and even though Yuri couldn't see it, he could feel it. The masked man looked up to his Pendulum Zones once more. "I'll first use my Angelic Vi Britannia's Pendulum Effect to perform another Summoning Method, but this time I will perform a Fusion Summon!"

"What!?"

Zero threw his arm to the side and gestured to two of his Knightmares. "For the Fusion Materials, I'll be using two of my Black Knight Glasgows!" The two machines began to fuse together behind Zero in an array of lights, casting the masked man in shadows. However, dark stormy clouds quickly consumed the light, and a huge mech began to descend from the clouds like an angered Titan coming down to unleash its wrath. "Come down from your pillar in the clouds! Descend from the dark, emotionless heavens that you reside in!" Zero enacted crushing a wine glass in his left fist. "I Fusion Summon!" The dark pink goliath of a Knightmare Frame finally began to reveal itself. "Level 8! Knightmare Mordred!"

KNIGHTMARE MORDRED LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:2800

"You can Fusion Summon as well…" Yuri looked up at the enormous Knightmare that even towered his Starving Venom, and the dragon itself was huge in comparison to Yuri.

"I'm not finished." At this declaration, Yuri turned his head to look over at Zero once more. The glint in his eyes showing that he was eager to see what else the masked man had in store. In response, Zero swept both of his arms to the side, making his cape rise up behind him like a pair of wings. "I overlay my remaining Black Knight Glasgow with my Black Knight Commander Burai to build the Overlay Network!" Both sides watched as the two meches leaped into the golden vortex that had appeared on the ground. Sparks flew out from within the Xyz monster's domain, and a sleek Knightmare painted mostly gold and silver leaped out from its confines. "Leap from the prison which you were forced to call home and come to my side! Aid me in my time of need in this battle!" Zero raised each hand up to form an X, before throwing them on either side of himself. "I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Knightmare Frame Vincent!"

The Knightmare looked like a refurbished product of the Lancelot with a few adjustments. The machine held two MVS swords in each hand, and those swords were currently crossed in an X formation before the Vincent drew them out to each side. The force of sliding the MVS blades together caused sparks and flames to fly momentarily, and a fierce gust of wind to rush past Yuri whilst carrying those burning embers.

KNIGHTMARE FRAME VINCENT RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"A Pendulum Summon right into a Fusion Summon, and even an Xyz Summon all on the same turn." Yuri breathed, before giving an excited and crazed laugh along with a round of applause. "Oh you've gone and outdone yourself this time Zero! Pendulum Summoning certainly is a very dangerous Summoning Method indeed!" Yuri calmed his laughter, and casually dipped his head down just a tad. "Perhaps I'll have to get some of these Pendulum Cards myself. I'll have to have some manufactured back in Academia once we return. I wouldn't want to be swept up and left behind by this change."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Yuri. You see, I'm not coming back with you to Academia." Zero held one hand out in front of himself and hovering over Yuri's figure, before promptly making a fist and reenact crushing the Predaplant duelist. "The only way you're going to get me over there is by dragging my cold dead corpse."

This time, Yuri raised two amused eyebrows along with a twitch of his lips. "You really are one for the dramatics and theatrics, aren't you?"

"So I've been told." Zero shook his head side to side slowly. The masked duelist whipped his left arm towards his Vincent. "I activate Knightmare Frame Vincent's effect! By discarding one Orbital, it cuts its Attack Points in half and can attack you directly! Steal Time!" One of the glowing yellow orbs circling the Xyz machine was promptly cut in half by one of the Vincent's MVS blades. Once finished, the Vincent quickly crossed its swords into an X formation once more.

KNIGHTMARE FRAME VINCENT ORB.2 = 1

KNIGHTMARE FRAME VINCENT ATK:2500 = 1250

It happened in a split second, and even with his eyes open Yuri still couldn't see what exactly had happened. One second the Vincent was standing their with its arms crossed, and the next it was right in front of Yuri. The machine having passed a surprised and caught off guard Starving Venom, which the dragon was just now turning around to catch a glimpse of the machine's sleek golden paint job. The Vincent had one MVS blade raised into the air and coming down towards Academia's strongest duelist.

The strike just missed cutting skin, but it did make a big long slash mark in Yuri's purple military uniform. The purple and pink haired duelist was sent flying head over heels backwards from the wind and force of the aftermath in the attack. Seeing his master in mortal danger, Starving Venom quickly leaped upon the Vincent in retaliation. However, the machine must have sensed it, because in that next second it seemed to have teleported right back to where it was first stationed before attacking Yuri. Disregarding the urge for revenge, Starving Venom jumped up into the air, and carefully caught Yuri in both of its giant, green claws. All of this happening in the span of mere seconds.

**YURI LP- 4000 = 2750**

Once the Fusion dragon safely landed onto the ground, Starving Venom knelt down and released a rather upset Yuri from its cradling hold. The Fusion user himself giving a childish whine, before wiping his shoulders and checking his ruined purple uniform.

"Why you!" Yuri yelled, actually seeming to show his anger shortly. "I only have a spare few of these uniforms!" Pink eyes glared over at the Vincent and Zero. "I'll make sure you pay for this!"

"Once the Vincent has activated its Special Ability, it cannot attack during the turn it was used." Zero revealed, ignoring Yuri's agitated remarks and continuing on with the duel. The revolutionary continued without mercy, and threw his right gloved hand over towards his Fusion monster. "Next, I'll activate the Special Ability of the Mordred!" The Mordred began to shift, and charge up its central hadron cannon. "Once per turn, the Mordred can destroy a monster on my opponent's side of the field. Then, you'll take halve of the monster's Attack as damage!" Zero pointed to Starving Venom. "I'll choose to destroy your Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Go, my Mordred! Stark Hadron Cannon!"

The dark ruby and blood red energy twisted and mixed together in a deadly, volatile state that just finished charging. A humongous blast of chaotic energy was sent straight towards Starving Venom. The dragon himself crouching down in front of Yuri in preparation of taking the attack full force.

Sadly, Yuri had other plans. "If you think I'd allow you to gain such a measly pathetic victory over me, then you're mistaken!" Yuri lifted one arm towards the sky. "I play the Trap Card Poisonous Lily!" The card quickly revealed itself, and suddenly purple lilies of varying stages of life started to surround both Starving Venom, and Yuri. "This card protects my monster from destruction due to an effect, and cuts any damage I would take in half, and throws one half of it at you!" Yuri grinned. "So we'll BOTH be taking damage!"

The dark red energy from the hadron cannon was suddenly blocked by an immense wall of lively purple lilies that only seemed to be getting brighter and more healthy the more energy they consumed. Bright little white dots quickly travelled down the plants' stems, Starving Venom watching the process pass by him with intrigue, and over towards Yuri. The flowers beside Yuri were less lively, and proceed to constrict the purple and pink haired teen tightly as he lost Life Points.

**YURI LP- 2750 = 2050**

However, once all of the energy from the hadron cannon was consumed, and Yuri's pain finished, the lilies turned their flowered heads and vines over to Zero. The green foliage of the vines lashing out and whipping towards the masked man, while the flowers discharged a vicious, purply acidic substance close to Starving Venom's miasma.

Instinctively, Zero crossed his arms above his masked face to protect himself. The vines whipped at his arms, and thankfully the acid missed him by inches. Instead, it seemed to eat away at the bottom of his carefully designed, expensive, and heavy fabriced cape. Another blessing in disguise was the fact that Zero only sported a few bleeding scratches and tiny bruises from the vines' harsh whipping, all of which would heal in a day or two.

Zero growled through the pain, his teeth tightly shut and his eyes scrunched up as he lost Life Points.

**ZERO LP- 3800 = 3100**

Once the onslaught was finished, Zero cautiously lowered his arms and stared over at Yuri. "Impressive how you managed to protect Starving Venom, and deal me damage while at the same time halving your own." The masked man had to begrudgingly give Yuri respect for that move, and for being a talented duelist in general.

Yuri said nothing in reply for a moment, and only gave a huff while looking down at his left hand. "I told you I would get revenge for what you did to my military uniform, and now that I've gotten it we can proceed with the duel itself."

"Alright then, fine." Zero agreed casually. After a second of silence though, Zero pointed over towards Starving Venom and Yuri. "But I'm afraid that trick won't save you now! Battle! I attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with my Knightmare Frame Modred!" Multiple, tiny hadron missiles of sorts ejected from all over the Mordred, and instantly made their way towards the ferocious Fusion dragon. "Hadron Missile Attack!"

. . .

"I also activate the Continuous Trap Cards Gear Reborn, Gear Booster, and use the previously set Spark Shot!" Obelisk yellow revealed his own set combo, and directed his hand towards Teppei with a sadistic smile of his own.

TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG LV.7 ATK:1800 DEF:1000

TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG LV.7 ATK:1800 = 2000

"You'll have the same fate as your partner soon enough!" Teppei looked away from the card that contained Michio to grit his teeth over at Obelisk yellow, a dot of sweat gliding down his face. "Take this! Antique Revive Howling!"

Yellow's own Triple Bite Hound Dog unleashed its triple flamethrower that blew Teppei away just as harshly as Green's did with Michio. The fisherman unleashed a suffering scream, before collapsing onto the ground facedown in his defeat.

**TEPPEI LP- 2000 = 0 LOSER**

Struggling immensely, Teppei's body shook with effort as he slowly pushed off of the ground. The fisherman's brown eyes drifting up to once again meet the sight of a carded Michio.

Teppei's eyes grew hazy as his entire body trembled with effort to remain conscious. "What're you doing as a card?" The partner to the deceased cooking star muttered lightly, yet disheartenedly. "Aren't we supposed to be the strongest combination?"

Those were the man's last words as that familiar, horrible purple light appeared once more and turned Teppei into a card. He reached out towards Michio's card, but turned into a bunch of purple particles just before his fingers could brush the cardboard. The last thing the fisherman saw was the downed and pained look on Michio's face while he was a card, but the man at least went down giving a small smile.

Obelisk yellow put a hand on his face, covering his right eye as he gave a roar of laughter. The man picked up Teppei's card, before carelessly discarding it beside Michio's own. "Go then. Be a combo as cards for eternity!"

. . .

Shadows spread from the wild waves of green and red hair to envelope all of Yuya's body. The tomato haired teen's fists tightening until his knuckles turned white and gave loud, multiple pops from the strain.

Hikage took one last step, before he felt some of the ground beneath him give way. The sun themed ninja turned his head around to see that small bit of ground melt away into the lava he was cornered behind. The older brother to Tsukikage turned back around to look over at Sora. While he was afraid of what was going to happen next, as a duelist from the Fuma Clan, he would face death head on with honor.

Hearing Hikage's distress finally caused Yuto the ability to gain some air back into his lungs. His warring grey and glowing violet eyes shakily looked up to see Hikage pinned and Sora about to grant the finishing blow with his Frightfur Wheel Saw Lion. Yuto grit his teeth in a nasty frown and clenched his fist.

That wasn't going to happen, not on his watch.

As if by God himself, Yuto's eyes then strayed over to an Action Card poking out from a jut in the rocky floor just feet away from him. If he didn't run to it fast enough, Hikage would be lost, but he had a better plan than just running on his own two feet.

The Xyz user turned his head and gave a shrill whistle by putting two fingers between his lips. "Break Sword!"

The Phantom Knight monster jerked its head over to Yuto, and instantly understood what it's master wanted. With a loud neigh from its steed, the horse began to gallop on all fours as swiftly as it could. It was only a matter of moments until the monster was nearly on top of Yuto.

Timing his jump just right, Yuto let out a grunt as he jumped onto the back of Break Sword's horse while it was still galloping. "Get me to that Action Card as fast as possible!" The eggplant haired duelist pointed the way for his monster, and the Knight quickened its pace even faster than a normal horse could run. The armor of the spectral horse rattled dangerously as it threatened to fall apart from the speed which it was maddly dashing over to the Action Card. Vaguely, Yuto could feel Yuya's hopeful, if slightly possessed, eyes boring into the back of his head, into his very soul, his being.

"We're done here too. Aren't we Mr. Ninja?" Sora spoke happily at finally cornering his prey, and finally finishing up this small yet amusing game. Sora threw his hand out towards Hikage and his trapped monster. "I activate Wheel Saw Lion's effect!"

Yuto used one hand to grab ahold of Break Sword's Knight while he carefully slid to the side slightly. The other resistance fighter's hand reaching out towards the quickly incoming Action Card before him. "Almost there." He could hear Sora speaking down on Hikage, and the whirring sounds of Wheel Saw Lion's many saws rapidly spinning in preparation to launch.

"Once per turn, it can destroy an opponent's monster and deal damage equal to its Attack to my opponent!"

"Come on!" Yuto yelled, extending his reach towards the Action Card as far as he could go without falling off of the phantom horse.

Time seemed to slow to a torturous snail's pace, as if time wanted this moment to be burned into everyone's minds. Wheel Saw Lion gave a loud demonic cackle, and unleashed all of the buzz saws surrounding its head to slice and dice Hikage's ace ninja.

Phantom Knight Break Sword just passed the Action Card, Yuto's fingers brushing over the smooth cardboard, and gripping ahold of the material like his life depended on it. Almost as fast as Dark Rebellion's lighting. Yuto straightened himself out on his horse, and looked at his Action Card.

**.**

**. **

**.**

Fire Crystal.

**.**

Yuto's eyes stopped glowing as his grey eyes widened in mounting horror. The Phantom Knights user slumping down against the galloping horse like a lifeless puppet. He began to slide off of the spectral horse, and would have fallen off of his makeshift steed to take a fatal fall if it wasn't for the ghostly Break Sword Knight catching him in time.

"No." Yuto muttered, widened eyes still staring at the Action Card he drew. He couldn't do anything with this, nothing that would save Hikage at least. It could only deal 600 points of damage to his opponent.

He had failed.

Failed. Again!

Yuto grit his teeth as he heard Hikage give a loud, tortuous scream before it was abruptly cut off. Erriely blank grey eyes looked up to see a purple light fading away, and leaving behind a carded Hikage.

_It's not FAIR!_

**HIKAGE LP- 2300 = 0 LOSER**

As if some invisible string inside his mind had been cut, Yuto snapped. Break Sword having no choice but to stop and safely deposit his master onto the floor in fear of accidentally harming him as Yuto knelt to the ground and screamed madly. Everything had turned into inverted colors. Shadows and purple colors dancing over his vision like in a sick, twisted ball. While whites, blues, and greens flickered and wisped past his eyes like the wind itself. They grew close enough to blurrily discern, but then ran out of his comprehending reach like a man teasing an animal with some fresh meat. It was so close he could smell and taste it, but they pulled it back out of his grasp at the very last moment.

Those glowing violet eyes returning with a dreaded, heartfelt vengeance. A vengeance which its thirst could only be quenched by targeting and destroying the person most responsible for all of this madness that was closest to him.

Someone else was screaming to, but Yuto couldn't process who it was through his pain riddled mind. Actually, it might have been his own imagination, but where they're two other people screaming like the Devil was killing them besides himself?

It didn't matter. That wasn't important right now anyway. What did he care about the suffering of others when he needed to focus on himself more?

No. What was the most important thing right now was the intense urge, the NEED, to dispose of that small blue haired pest walking towards him. The pompous teen's hands casually in his uniform jacket's pockets.

"Sora!"

The sound of boots thudding onto the ground caused Yuto to blink. The swirling colors vanishing completely to give an eerily silent sense of clarity. Glowing violet blue met the blood red eyes that was once scarlet. The two stared each other down, and deep within something primal scream at him to tear that string pole of a person to **SHREDS**.

But they had more important things to tend to than mundane squabbles such as that, like revenge. The other person seemed to have been frightened by something around Yuto though, because his eyes quickly widened and diverted back towards Sora. This also caused Yuto's eyes to be glued towards the candy addict himself.

Yes, right now defeating that person was all that mattered.

All that mattered was victory.

THEN they could clash and quarrel against each other, until one of them was no longer standing. No longer breathing.

A corpse.

That's what each wanted. No. Needed. They needed a corpse to look down upon once the battle was over, and it didn't matter which one it was. It just had to be one of them.

That was all that mattered.

. . .

**YURI LP- 2050**

**ZERO LP- 2700**

KNIGHTMARE MORDRED LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:2800

KNIGHTMARE FRAME VINCENT RNK.4 ORB.1 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

STARVING VENOM FUSION DRAGON LV.8 ATK:2800 DEF:2000

PREDAPLANT TOKEN LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0

PREDAPLANT TOKEN LV.1 ATK:0 DEF:0

Zero didn't have a single clue as to what was going on or what was happening.

All he knew was that Yuri was laughing maniacally with all of his heart as they literally dueled to the death.

Then the next second he had collapsed onto his knees and was suddenly screaming.

Zero looked down at the pained form of Yuri as he screamed his throat raw. The Fusion user grabbing ahold of his hair and giving a vicious tug in one hand. While the other was shakily brushing against the left side of his face beside his eye. It almost looked like he was contemplating plunging his own thumb into his eye socket and ripping his own eye out. Starving Venom looked down at his master with extreme concern, yet at the same time it seemed to be thrilled as it watched Yuri suffer through such agonizing torment.

It wasn't until Zero felt the familiar oppressing air surround him, and saw as a dark, all consuming purple began to surface and outline Yuri's body that he really knew what was going on.

"Shit." Zero swore automatically, and turned his head to the side to overlook the ongoing situation between his other comrades. It wasn't looking too good. Teppei and Michio were turned into cards, alongside the one red ninja that was fighting beside Yuto. The latter of which looked extremely distraught over, and if the huge dark shadow hunching over his form was any indication, Yuto was struggling and failing to stop being possessed once again.

Yuto's own anger and sorrow seemed to mix and add with Yuya's pure rage towards Sora and Academia as a whole. The two's emotions smothering and overpowering their own wills and allowing them to be taken over.

Those same oppressive emotions coming from both Yuto and Yuya seemed to have even gotten to Yuri.

Speaking of which, Zero just now realized that Yuri was no longer screaming. In fact, the masked revolutionary could hear the small chime of laughter bubbling from between Yuri's lips. The masked man straightened carefully, and slowly, painstakingly craned his head back to look at Yuri.

Serpent pink eyes stared back at him through the shadows and hair blocking his face. Yuri's eyes almost seemed to have an otherworldly glow to them as his pupils dilated to mere slits. The teen's form slouched and relaxed unlike before, and his soft laughter shaking the Fusion user's entire frame. The shadows seemed to be different as well. They were even thicker and more blotching than he had ever seen. Zero vaguely compared it to a thick, viscous purple ink that almost seemed to caress Yuri instead of stab and erratically jab around the air surrounding Yuto and Yuya.

Speaking of them, it looked like he really needed to get to them before they tried to kill Sora in cold blood. That, or they started to fight each other or attack their comrades on accident.

Zero turned to face the edge he was beside that overlooked everyone's duels. The masked man prepared to jump off and have his Vincent help him, but all of a sudden, something had grabbed a tight hold of his torso and lifted him off of the ground.

"Ah!" Zero hissed. All of the air escaping his lungs from the pressure. He didn't even hear anyone coming before he was scooped up like a rag doll. Zero's blank reflective mask looked down to see one of Starving Venom's clawed hands give a threateningly tighter grip before slacking slightly.

The warning was clear. Don't try to escape this match, or face the fatal consequences.

With the message properly delivered, the Fusion dragon quickly threw Zero off to the side, and away from the edge watching over his friends' duels. Thankfully, the Vincent had arrived just in time to safely catch its master, and softly place him onto the ground. Unfortunately, Yuri began to slowly stand up as his laughter fizzled out, and his serpent like eyes once again drilled into Zero's faceless mask.

"I don't know what just happened." Yuri spoke. A darker, more demonic edge buried underneath Yuri's usual personality simmering to the surface just a small tad to were even Zero could barely notice it, and he was the master of masks and personas. "I don't know how you did it, or if you even did it, Zero." Yuri purred the name mocking and childishly. Dilated eyes glazing over as his eyebrows drooped and his mouth opened a bit into the smallest of smiles. "But this power." The Fusion user balled both of his hands into fists so tightly they shook frantically. "This power feels amazing!" He quickly unclenched his fists to lift them both up to chest level in a half hearted shrug of sorts. "I've never felt such an addicting power. Such an awe inspiring energy in my entire life!" Yuri suddenly leaned forward towards Zero as if he was going to literally lunge at him. "It makes me want to defeat you even faster! No! It has to be harsher, more soul breaking, and as painfully slow and agonizing as possible! I'm just dying to peel back that mask and take a peek at your real face!" He leaned back and gave a wicked cackle that belonged more to a deranged witch or warlock than a human teenager. It certainly rivaled the Devil's and it certainly rivaled Zero's own insane laughs. "I expect to give nothing but the best AND worst to the best duelist I've encountered as of yet!"

Zero didn't even get a chance to respond to Yuri's maddened, power high rambling before he was taking his turn. "My turn! I draw!" The shadows around Yuri shifted in excitement. In a thirst for red, hot, REAL blood to spill across the ground, and both realized it. Yuri grinned as he showed Zero a familiar card. "First, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"Again?!" Zero took one step back as hurling winds and shadows started to rough up the field. The masked man raised one arm up to protect his masked face, and watched as boulders and rocks crumbled under the razing winds beating against them and scarring the ground. The masked revolutionary even had to go so far as to crouch slightly so that he didn't get swept away. His cape rising up and acting like spread wings flying in the wind. It almost did sweep him away if it wasn't for the holes in the bottom of his cape coming from Yuri's trap.

"I'll use one of my Predaplant Tokens, and my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to give birth to another hellish terror that's veiled behind an intoxicating aroma!" Yuri looked over at his ace in excitement. His glowing serpent eyes sharpening as Starving Venom roared. Together, the two Predaplant monsters began to fuse together behind Yuri in an array of lights and lightning.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flowers that invite the abyss! Become one and indulge in whatever pleases you!" Two deadly yellow glowing eyes emerged from the bright white light and dark shadows cast upon the new dragon. A yellow orb glowing in the center of its head along with glowing white teeth attached to even bigger mandibles than Starving Venom's. Vines and other foliage began to swiftly grow, and fanged flowers soon blossomed and spat out saliva that made the ground hiss from its acidic and poisonous properties. What really took the cake though for this monstrosity, was the giant gaping maw within this dragon's chest. An endless pit of saliva, serrated fangs, and darkness visible as the sections hiding it seemed to try and engulf Zero even from his current distance.

It almost felt like it could if it tried hard enough.

Yuri leaned forward, and clapped his hands together. His eyes glowing a bright magenta, and even going past his pupils to consume his entire eyes. "I Fusion Summon!" Multiple red and yellow orbs came to life and glowed as one. This new purple and white dragon stalked onto the field with an aggressive, starving stance. The dragon's aura flaring with dangerous and deadly intent, along with a mind set on consuming and killing only. "Come forth! Level 10!" Small blue orbs lined up its white scaly neck and body as the dragon swung its tail around before coming full circle to outright roar and snarl at Zero. Spittle flying from its mandible and jaws. "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

GREEDY VENOM FUSION DRAGON LV.10 ATK:3300 DEF:2500

"A level 10 Fusion monster." Zero sunk lowerer to the ground as he stared up at the colossal Fusion dragon that had gotten a major upgrade.

"I activate Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's effect!" Yuri pointed over towards the Modred. "Once per turn, I can target one face up monster on the field." Yuri grinned cynically. "Until the end of this turn, your monster's Attack Points will drop to 0, and its effect is also negated!"

"What! No way!" Zero snapped his head up towards his Fusion monster, and watched as Greedy Venom's wicked vines with fangs at the end warp around it. Those vicious serrated fangs quickly went to work and punctured their teeth through the very thick metal that made the Modred. The very energy keeping the machine running seemed to drain before his masked eyes, and Zero continued to watch as the Modred powered down. The lights in its eyes flickering out, and sounds of a power plant powering down echoed across the duel field.

Its pitch humming lower until nothing could be heard.

KNIGHTMARE MORDRED ATK:3000 = 0

"If he attacks my Modred right now in this state." Zero bit his lip harshly to silence himself, as his masked eyes quickly wandered around the field in wonder on what to do now. He couldn't afford to lose this battle, because he would either end up a card or be taken to Academia. However, if worse came to pass. Then Zero would have absolutely no choice other than to use his geass. Even in its chaotic and overwhelming state, and even if it made his geass run away.

That's when his eyes fell on an Action Card. It was lying on the side of one of the many tall buildings in Miami City. It almost looked to be taped or glued to the side, but it worked in Zero's favor either way.

The only problem was he couldn't reach it.

"Battle!" Yuri yelled. Zero sprang into action and started sprinting towards the building. His blank mask looking for any way to make it up towards the Action Card yet not finding any convenient method. It looked like had to make a way. "I attack Knightmare Frame Mordred with my Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Animalistic Purge!"

"Vincent!" Zero yelled, and the swift golden machine quickly turned to acknowledge the masked man. "Throw me!"

Understanding the plan instantaneously, the Vincent obliged like the machine it was. One of the MVS blades the Vincent held was quickly sheathed, and that steel cold palm lowered down in front of Zero. The caped revolutionary quickly jumped onto the metal hand, and the Vincent immediately threw Zero as hard as it could up into the air and closer to the building and Action Card.

Zero went up like a rocket. His dark purple and red cape straightening out from the force and hugging his body. Once the timing was right and the Action Card zoomed into reach, Zero grabbed ahold of it with one black gloved hand and whipped around to face Yuri and his advancing dragon. His cape smacked the side of the building with a loud whip-like crack as he did so, and gathered Yuri's surprised attention. The Predaplant user certainly didn't expect Zero to pull something like that.

"I activate the Action Card Miracle!" Zero yelled out over the rushing winds as he began to quickly descend towards the ground due to gravity. The Action Card being slammed onto Zero's duel disk before the wind could pluck it out of his gloved fingers. "My monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and the Battle Damage is cut in half!"

Greedy Venom tackled the Mordred to the ground, and gouged deep grooves into the heavy metal surrounding and protecting the frame. The steel itself groaned loudly in protest, but the Mordred suddenly powered up once again, and the lights in its eyes flickered on once more. The Titan like machine grabbed ahold of both of Greedy Venom's claws and began to crush them under its metal.

Thinking quickly for only being a monster trading card. Starving Venom clamped its fanged vines down on the Mordred's wrists, forcing the machine to release his claws and allow him a chance to retreat. The Fusion dragon quickly slipped away from the slower Mordred's grasp like a snake, and returned to Yuri's side whilst rubbing its wrists in irritation.

The now freed Mordred rose up and activated its Float System and flew up into the air. One giant black steeled hand reached up and carefully caught the falling revolutionary before he could hit the ground painfully. That one hand also engulfed Zero's own rather small and skinny frame as both flew and landed onto the ground cautiously. The Vincent sped over to cover the view of the Mordred as the bigger Knightmare lowered its hand and released Zero onto the ground safe and sound despite that rather suicidal stunt. The masked man himself stood regally, and walked off of the giant Knightmare's hand like he was the king of the world to once again face Yuri.

**ZERO LP- 2700 = 1050**

Yuri blinked, and tilted his head to the side once again. "Action Cards." He muttered, yet another new concept to dueling he had yet to be introduced to. Just the thought made Yuri give an irritated frown. "It seems this Dimension just keeps making something new every day." That sleazy smile soon returned though, and it seemed to be an even more entertained smile than before. "This has been a very amusing duel Zero. I'm glad you've managed to last this long against me. It would have been disappointing to have it all end so soon." Yuri looked down flexed one of his hands.

"Unlike you Yuri, I'm not very eager to continue this duel for much longer." Zero looked down at his duel blade that was shaped into the mark of geass. "It's been postponed for long enough, and has lost its finer edge." The man narrowed his eyes over at the possibly possessed Yuri. Was the Fusion user really possessed though? Or did he somehow manage to control and rein that devastating power in.

Yuri frowned, and narrowed his glowing serpent pink eyes at the masked resistance fighter before him. "Alright then. I set one card and end my turn."

KNIGHTMARE FRAME MORDRED ATK:0 = 3000

Zero put a hand on his deck and drew. "My turn!" That blank mask looked down at the card, and seemed to be startled for a moment. However, the Xyz leader soon relaxed his posture as a slightly demented smile snaked its way onto Zero's masked face. "Well then."

. . .

"I activate the Continuous Trap Antique Gear Reborn!" Obelisk Red activated the Trap card from his duel disk, and pointed over towards Tsukikage. "You'll be the next one to go." The blue ninja sucked in a breath through his scarf at the declaration, but otherwise gave no other reaction away. "I Special Summon Triple Bite Hound Dog with 200 more Attack Points from my Graveyard!

TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG LV.7 ATK:1800 DEF:1000

TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG ATK:1800 = 2000

"Then I activate the Continuous Trap Antique Gear Spark Shot!" Obelisk green stepped forward and took the reins of the duel once more.

"Take this!" Red threw his palm out towards the silent ninja. "My Hound Dog's Antique Revive Howling!" The enormous flamethrower began to quickly make its way towards Tsukikage. The ground underneath the fire crumbling and making a small trench in the concrete. Tsukikage himself just watched the flames advance towards him, his blue scarf whipped behind him wildly, and closed his eyes in prepared acceptance.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone blinked as once again another person intervened and disrupted the fight. All eyes turning to look upon the elevated form of a teenager dressed in a high school uniform with brown hair and blonde bangs. Some raised a confused eyebrow at recognizing the person before them, and wondered why he made his way into the tournament. Others like Serena and Obelisk Force just stared up at the teen with either agitation or confusion.

"I activate the Action Card Flame Guard!" Sylvio Sawatari dramatically raised his hand with the Action Card up high, before playing it on his duel disk. "I negate any effect damage!"

Just as the fair was on top of Tsukikage, the fire was instantly extinguished. The moon themed ninja uncrossed his arms in surprise, before looking over at Sylvio with shock. It's seems that Reiji decided that some more reinforcements were required to finish off the last of the Obelisk Force members and Academia's invasion.

Everyone's eyes were still drawn towards Sylvio, who took a small bow at all of the attention his theatrics had received. "Now that I'm here, we'll have the strength of a hundred more people." The burnette straightened up once again to address his allies directly this time. Sylvio's greyish blue eyes narrowing as he gave an arrogant smirk. "Reiji Akaba filled me in on the situation, and I have come here to dispose the rest of these nuisances to the tournament!"

His rather cool entrance and strong confidence soon gave way to confusion and was ruined by a familiar mechanical voice speaking up from Sylvio's duel disk. A loud beep calling out from the teen's device.

"Intrusion Penalty. 2000 Life Points!"

"Huh?" You could literally see the small question mark that appeared beside Sylvio's head as the teen tilted his head like a confused puppy. Suddenly, Sylvio's duel disk began to spark with electricity that instantly travelled up to Sylvio's body and administered him an extreme shock. Sylvio cried out, his voice stuttering as the energy coursed through his veins. "H-He d-d-d-didn't-t fi-fill me in ab-bout th-this!"

**SYLVIO LP- 4000 = 2000**

The poor teen's knees wobbled before he promptly collapsed onto the dusty volcanic floor. However, the burnette was instantly up and kicking once again despite that shocking surprise. Sylvio jumped up to his feet like nothing happened, and quickly began to dust himself off of the ash, dirt, and grim that covered his clothes whilst falling onto the floor. "I'll show you why I'm the greatest man from L.D.S! This duel is as good as over now that it's my turn!"

Shun blinked one more time while watching that entire display, before promptly rubbing his eyes with one hand and giving a heavily frustrated sigh. "We're doomed."

. . .

"It's your turn now, Xyz scum." Sora stopped walking to look down upon Yuto's hunched form on the floor where he belonged. The Frightfur duelist's emerald eyes narrowed down upon his next victim's form. "It would be best for you to stand up and face me head on. At least try to die with some dignity." Sora cracked a grin. "Although, it's not like you had any in the first place."

"It won't be me who dies without dignity." Yuto spoke. His voice strangely monotone for a guy who was so full of emotions just minutes ago. When his normally grey eyes looked up at Sora to reveal his glowing violet pupils though, the Fusion user began to see something had changed in the Phantom Knights duelist. _What was with his eyes? _

The sound of footsteps coming from behind him caught Sora's attention, and the Academia soldier quickly turned around to see who was interrupting his duel this time. The sight of Yuya Sakaki greeted him, but he too seemed to look different and act different than how he usually did. His pupils were also glowing, but they were a blood red color instead, and a nasty snarl was just barely held back and twitching against his lips.

The two supposed friends stared at each other in silence. In that time, Yuto quickly gathered himself to his feet and took a few steps away from Sora while raising his duel disk.

"You." Yuya spoke darkly, glowing red eyes glaring from Yuto then over to Sora. "You, Sora, are wrong." Instead of giving Yuya an excuse or any form of reaction, Sora instead just looked at the Pendulum user and did nothing. His blank face waiting and telling Yuya to get to the point already.

"_Heartland was overflowing with people's smiles."_

Those words reverberated through Yuya's entire being, and made the Entertainment duelist pause in his quest for revenge and anger. His glowing red eyes blinked, and for a moment they returned to what they usually were, a nice scarlet red.

"_Our duels were there to make everyone smile and have fun!"_

Steadily, Yuya's anger began to dissipate as these words and memories came flooding back to him. The tomato haired teen didn't even know why or how he was remembering the conversation he had with Yuto and Zero that night in the park now. It wasn't until his vision was clear enough and he saw Yuto that he figured out why.

He looked so angry, so ENRAGED. His face, a face that looked like Yuya's own, was scrunched up and twisted into a near demonic picture. The sharp teeth visible in the nasty frown the Xyz user sported. Those steel cold eyes that closed the gates towards his normally warm heart froze over and turned it black and as cold as cooled obsidian. The tears, scratches, and bruises dotting his body. The scuff marks smearing his face and skin, ruined bandages barely clinging to his frame and stretched to their limit.

The clear frustration, despair, and misery as a single tear quickly ran down Yuto's cheek and evaporated into the hot air that Yuya just barely caught.

The mirror image of what he looked like as those negative emotions chained him, took control of him, and possessed him. Never before in his entire life was Yuya more afraid than being possessed by those chains of darkness once again.

"I activate the Action Card Flame Crystal!" Yuto quickly continued seemingly no longer deterred by Hikage death. "I deal 600 Points of damage to my opponent!" Sroa winced by the sudden heat wrapping around his smaller frame, but soon threw the pain off like it was nothing.

**SORA LP- 3200 = 2600**

Then how did Yuto's pain feel when compared to his? Yuto's entire homeland was destroyed, and his life ripped apart before his eyes. His homeland that dueled for smiles and happiness alone torn and corrupted into an animalistic, enraged urge for survival and stone cold vengeance.

"_I need to have a duel that the players and audience can enjoy like the one I had with Sylvio."_

That was what he swore he would do when he entered the Third Round of the tournament, wasn't it? To give a duel that would make Yuto's trust in him founded, and give his counterpart a reason to smile when it came to dueling once again. If Yuya went and dueled Sora with only his anger, that would only serve to break this vow, this promise he had given.

So instead Yuya took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed.

The breathing tactic did wonders as the shadows began to die down and vanish to wherever they came. His tomato colored hair stopped waving in the wind, and a sense of clarity finally washed over his closed eyes like cold ice water being dumped over him.

Once his possessed rage was completely gone, Yuya carefully opened his normal scarlet eyes to once again stare Sora down. This time however, his gaze held a fiery passion and determination within their endless, swirling depths. "Please step aside, Sora."

Sora stared at Yuya for a silent moment, his face morphed into one of consideration. The Fusion user looked back towards Yuto's angered form, who was hunched over once more. Then Sora's emerald eyes went back to Yuya, and surprisingly he obliged by taking a single step back. "It's not like I expect you to walk away and not duel me to try and get me to 'see the light' or some other bullshit excuse." Sora looked over to the side. "So hurry up and say your emotional spiel so that we can get back to the important thing at hand, which is me finally carding this Xyz scum." Sora looked down at the Xyz user with clear disdain and disgust in his expression.

Not wasting a single second, Yuya quickly and bravely made his way forward. The Pendulum user turning his back to his enemy, who could card him at any moment now, and swiftly bent down to Yuto's level.

The tomato haired teen gently tapped the side of Yuto's face with two fingers, and guided it towards his own normal red eyes. One hand was firmly planted on Yuto's shoulder while the other one held onto his own pendulum and shirt. That familiar burning in Yuya's chest and heart ebbing through the shock, fear, emotions, and general numb that had taken its place just moments ago.

"Yuto, you know what you're thinking isn't right." Yuya began to reason with the enticed individual before him. The temptation of giving in and throwing away his morals sounding very good at the moment. "The idea may sound good in the moment, but once it's done you'll have nothing left but regret and guilt." Seeing as this did nothing to persuade Yuto to NOT kill Sora, Yuya's scarlet eyes narrowed in slight frustration. "You said Heartland was a place where people dueled for smiles." Mentioning Yuto's hometown may have been a bad suggestion, because those shadows suddenly got bigger and thicker, like oily tar. "Heartland was the hometown that you loved deeply, and I know you still believe in the idea of duels meant for smiles! You wouldn't be so tired and exhausted in battling and hurting everyone, even your enemies, if you weren't!" This caused Yuto to look unsure, his eyebrows furrowing. "You said you didn't want to hurt anyone anymore!" That hand on Yuto's shoulder tightened. "Then prove it. Prove that my trust in you, that the promise I made to show you a duel that would make you smile again is not unfounded! With your powers, use it to give everyone smiles instead of fear!" Nails dug into Yuto's caped shoulders as Yuya shook him. "Wake up, Yuto!"

"_You need to remember all of the good times you had. About all of the memories you made, and that power. Contain that anger and convert it into something that can be used for good, for smiles as you said. Like the smiles that once lived in Heartland before the invasion." Zero..._

"_Don't be afraid." Shun... "You wouldn't allow that. No matter what, you would do everything within your power to keep us safe. You would never hurt your friends." His best friend._

"_No matter what demons we are hiding." His leader. "I believe in you, and I believe in Yuya… I believe that none of us will lose control, and that we can contain this 'demon' within."_

"_My father always told me that when I let fear get ahold of me, I won't be able to do anything… That if I want to win, I have to gather up my courage and press forward!" Yuya._

Yuya.

Yuto blinked, and instantly the shadows died down as if they had been thrown into the spotlight. The Phantom Knights user's eyes had returned to their nice cloudy grey, and even his Xyz monster Break Sword had calmed. The resistance fighter's cape lowering to the floor now that the shadows were gone. "Yuya?"

The teen himself breathed a sigh of relief, and dipped his head down towards the ground. "Thank God that worked." Yuya let go of Yuto and quickly rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Are you feeling better?"

Yuto blinked once again, before the realization hit him and a dismayed expression showed on his face. "I went berserk again, didn't I?"

"Are we going to duel or not?" A third party voice spat, and both counterparts suddenly remembered the situation they were in and turned serious. "I'm getting sick of waiting and doing nothing other than listening to you communicate with this filthy trash Yuya."

Both boys turned to look at Sora, before looking back at each other and giving a single, unified nod. "No, we're perfectly fine now Sora." Scarlet eyes narrowed towards slightly acidic green. "However, you're going to duel both of us now whether you like it or not." With that, Yuya quickly activated his duel disk and entered the duel regardless of the consequences.

"Intrusion Penalty! 2000 Life Points!"

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 2000**

Yuya closed one eye as he winced, but otherwise gave no other indication away that he was in pain. Seeing this, Sora gave one swift nod in slight approval, and quickly turned around with his back to them. "Good. I don't like the idea of having a losing record against you anyways. However, we'll be dueling in a place where no one else will interfere, not again." Sora turned his sky blue head to face the two lookalikes, and casually walked into the entrance of a volcanic cave.

Undeterred by Sora's actions and now recomposed, both Yuto and Yuya followed without hesitation.

The three stopped walking and faced each other off by an interior river of lava. Multiple floating stepping stones that had some Action Cards scattered about littered the entire interior of the cave and even over some of the boy's heads. When looking left and right the cave would expand so far it would fade into darkness.

"I'll bring back both of your smiles with this duel." Yuya declared boldy, looking over at both Yuto and Sora sternly.

While Yuto did soften his scowl at Yuya's words, his battle stance remained unhindered. "I'd really hate to say this Yuya, but it'd be difficult to help someone who doesn't want it." Grey eyes narrowed once more. "It'd be better off for all of us if he was just turned into a card."

"Hmph." Sora snorted. "You're right on one thing, I don't need to be saved or want any of your help. However, I'll be the one turning you BOTH into cards in the end."

All three looked at each other in silence, before the duel began once more with Yuya's turn since he interrupted the duel.

**YUTO LP- 2700**

**SORA LP- 2600**

**YUYA LP- 2000**

"DUEL!"

. . .

"Let's go!" Sylvio yelled out excitedly, and showed everyone two cards from between his fingers. "I'll start off with the newest addition to Dueling! With Scale 1 Abyss Actor Devil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky Comedian, I'll set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two new monsters that were from Sylvio's changed deck rose up into their separate pillars of blue ethereal light. One monster had dark blue, practically black skin along with one disproportionately big and a disproportionately small arm. Two little wings were on the monster's shoulders, and it was wearing a mask.

The second monster had four arms instead of the regular two along with yellowish tan skin. The monster had a rodeo vest of sorts on along with a bowler hat at the top like one would see in the theater.

"With this, I am able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7!" With flourish, Sylvio pointed a finger up towards the opening portal above him. "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Abyss Actor Big Star!

This new Level 7 monster had skinny arms and legs that would probably only have bones if it wasn't for the black leather covering every part of its body except for its arms and some of its face. The monster wore a maroon vest and hat, and had a strange contraption covering its left eye, making it glow yellow in the darkness. The other eye of the monster seemed to either be sealed shut or didn't exist at all, but no one was able to truly tell because its hat blocked the way. This new strong monster gave one magnificent twirl, before coming to a stop and giving a deep, theatrical bow.

ABYSS ACTOR BIG STAR LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:1800

"You changed your deck again?" Ruri looked at the new monsters before her with disbelief. That would make it the third time since she's seen Sylvio duel, and she's only met him three times.

Sylvio's eye twitched imperceptibly, and the brunette continued with his turn by raising his palm into the air once again. "Once per turn, Big Star can add an Abyss Actor Script Spell card to my hand!" Big Star raised one hand as well, and a giant book filled with worn yellow pages and a royal purple and gold cover appeared in its hand. Sylvio revealed the card he chose with one hand. "I activate the Abyss Actor Script Fantasy Magic that I added to my hand!" Big Star opened the book it held, and quickly skimmed through the pages of the entire thing before closing it with a loud snap. "After reading his script, Big Star will act out his role!"

Suddenly, the skinny Level 7 Pendulum monster was surrounded by blue fire, and once the flames extinguished the Abyss Actor wore a wizard's cloak and hat. The cloak had a purple interior and a dark blue exterior. While the hat was like a typical witch's hat that had two green eyes and a purple mark just above them.

Everyone blinked at this turn of events. To Shun and Ruri, this new Deck seemed to match Sylvio perfectly. Though the others were unfamiliar with Sylvio, they also had a feeling that this was a match made by destiny as well.

It was slightly disturbing.

"Battle!" Now the L.D.S student turned his open palm towards Obelisk Force. "I attack Triple Bite Hound Dog with Abyss Actor Big Star!" The newly formed wizard made a blue sphere from within its hands, and a blue fire blew out from that sphere towards the Triple Bite Hound Dog belonging to Obelisk yellow. The mechanical pooch had no time to cry out in pain before it was disintegrated into yellow dust particles.

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 2000 = 1500**

Obelisk yellow did nothing but give an arrogantly bemused smirk towards Sylvio. "Weren't you watching, intruder? Even if you destroy our monsters, you'll just eat our Antique Revival Howling combo in response!"

This time it was Sylvio's turn to give an arrogant smile. He even went so far as to close his eyes and shrug nonchalantly. "I didn't destroy them though." Obelisk yellow blinked at that accusation, and waited for the teen to explain. In that time, Sylvio reopened his greyish blue eyes to look over at the Academia soldiers. "During the turn I activate Fantasy Magic, any of my opponent's monsters destroyed in battle return to the hand instead!" Sylvio made a fist, and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at his three enemies condescending. "But Fusion monsters go to your Extra Deck, not your hand."

"Or so you think." Yellow smiled at Sylvio's surprised expression, and interrupted the brunette from exclaiming a 'what' from his lips. "I activate the Trap card Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion! When an Ancient Gear monster I control leaves the field by my opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon a Fusion monster that lists that monster as Fusion Material!" Triple Bite Hound Dog revived once more, and began to fuse itself together in a whirl of lights. "Come forth! Level 9! Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" Obelisk yellow threw his arm out to the side as the purple mechanical dog leaped onto the field in front of its master and gave an automatic howl.

ANCIENT GEAR ULTIMATE HOUND DOG LV.9 ATK:2800 DEF:2000

"Damn, these people just don't give in do they?" Shun grit his teeth in extreme agitation. The Raidraptor was just about fed up with all of this and wanted to one shot all of the Obelisk Force soldiers. "Always have to have something hiding up their sleeves like a snake."

"We'll see if you continue to talk so big after this!" Yellow threatened over at Shun. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, it halves the Life Points of all of my opponents!" The Academia soldier threw his arm out to the side once more, and the Fusion monster he controlled breathed fire from its three mechanical heads and the one hiding in its torso. The deadly flames came barrelling towards the allied fighters, and just barely missed hitting them dead on. The blasts instead hitting just in front of them, and temporarily blinding them from the bright light and heat that blew into their faces.

"What the hell is that?!" Sylvio cried out, outraged at the way Obelisk Force turned his cool move into something beneficial for them.

**TSUKIKAGE LP- 500 = 250**

**SERENA LP- 2400 = 1200**

**RURI LP- 3900 = 1950**

**SHUN LP- 4000 = 2000**

**SYLVIO LP- 2000 = 1000**

"Damn it!" Sylvio grumbled angrily.

"You should have just stayed out of this! You're only putting yourself in danger!" Shun spat aggressively, and stepped forward to finally take his turn. The Raidraptor's hand on his deck and just starting to draw a card. Unfortunately, the dark haired teen suddenly flinched from his injuries, and his entire body began to tremble from the lack of rest and strain. Sylvio looked down at the sweating Xyz user with a hint of concern flickering through his usually egotistical gaze. Ruri coming over to his other side to check up on him worriedly.

"You should take you own advice from time to time, Shun." A deep voice rumbled from behind both boys, and the two looked over to see Gongenzaka calmly making his way between them.

"You're Yuya's friend, Gongenzaka." Ruri looked around the field. "If you're here, then where's Yuya?"

"He's a bit preoccupied with something else at the moment." Gongenzaka answered vaguely before preparing to take his turn.

One yellow eye opened to peak up at the taller Steadfast duelist through his dark navy blue hair and cyan bangs. _He can't be serious. He's risking himself and his friends all for our sake, my sake?_ Both yellow eyes looked over at Gongenzaka with shock evident on his face. _Yet, this isn't any of their concern._

"My turn!" Gongenzaka drew his card, and the duel was interrupted once again. Shun just now realizing that his turn was once again stolen by someone else. However, that fleeting thought was soon abandoned at the sheer winds the sturdy duelist had generated from just drawing his card.

"Intrusion Penalty! 2000 Life Points!" That familiar robotic voice spoke up in Gongenzaka's duel disk, but the administered shock didn't even seem to faze the bigger teen.

**GONGENZAKA LP- 4000 = 2000**

_He's really doing this._ Shun looked over at Gongenzaka's form. _He's really helping us?_ From Tsukikage and Sylvio, he could understand. The two worked for Reiji, for L.D.S, and were somewhat required to be here and help. Serena only seemed to be helping for answers, but it looked to be a quickly changing statement as Obelisk Force and Academia continued to reveal their true ugly colors. The Academia runaway was lending him and Ruri a helping hand out of a necessity of their survival for her answers.

What he didn't understand was why Gongenzaka was helping them. He held no stake in this Interdimensional war between the Xyz Dimension and Academia. He had friends and family here that would be devastated to hear of his lose if he lost this duel and was turned into a card right beside the rest of them. Hell, Yuya was around he somewhere since the Steadfast duelist was here, and Shun just knew the Pendulum user would lose it if he lost two of his childhood friends in one day.

Shun wasn't an idiot, and it was obvious that Yuzu was no longer in the Battle Royale, or in this Dimension in general. If no one had found her. Then that meant what Yuri had said about Yuzu was true, and that it was too late. The Raidraptor himself would know the feeling since Yuto was being hunted like a rabid dog alongside Zero and his sister Ruri.

So why was Gongenzaka willingly helping them if he could gain so little, yet lose so much?

. . .

"It's my turn!" Yuya yelled as he drew his card in that classical dramatic fashion that just seemed to suit him.

**YUTO LP- 2700**

**SORA LP- 2600**

**YUYA LP- 2000**

"I promise to bring back your true smile, and I'll start with this move!" Yuya vowed, and showed two cards from between his fingers. "Using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya's go to Pendulum Zone monsters rose up into their familiar blue pillars of light, and the portal appeared from in between them. "With this, I am able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7!" Yuya clutched his pendulum with one hand. "Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya threw his other hand up towards the portal, his red eyes looking up at it as well. "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" A single beam of red light bore down in front of Yuya, and the tomato haired teen's ace monster showed itself once more with a swish of its tail and a mighty roar from its beak like jaws. "With your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Both Yuya and Yuto suddenly hunched over with their eyes scrunched shut as that familiar darkness began to envelope and appear over their forms. Odd-Eyes gave a loud, shrill roar up towards the blocked out sky, and the sound reverberated throughout the never ending cave, making all three teens' ears ring.

Yuya opened one scarlet red eye, dark bags beginning to appear underneath them showing just how exhausted he really was. "Remember the first time we dueled!"

Sora rubbed his ears with one finger and simply shrugged at Yuya's words. "That was just me playing around." He reasoned simply. "I had to fit into this society someway, and you were the most interesting and perfect opportunity." His emerald green eyes looked up at Yuya directly, for once completely disregarding Yuto. "But I won't be so soft anymore!"

"Your smile back then was genuine!" Yuya rebuteled stubbornly, making a fist in a show of how he felt. Both counterparts shook the feeling of fear and dread off and returned to their normal selves. Yuya soon threw that fist forward. "I attack Frightfur Wheel Saw Lion with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dichromatic eyed dragon quickly lunged forward towards Wheel Saw Lion.

Seeing this, Sora did a rapid somersault, and sprung onto one of the floating rocks to lunge towards an Action Card. Once the card was in his hand, Sora did another somersault in mid air to land on another floating stone. Seeing Sora run around to grab an Action Card spurred Yuto into searching for an Action Card of his own. The Phantom Knights duelist jumping and crouching down onto the platforms himself with his cape pooling behind him.

"I activate the Action Card Flame Chain! I decrease the Attack of one of my opponent's monsters by 400!" Sora activated his Action Card, but it was quickly thwarted by Yuya as he looked up to his Stargazer Magician.

"I activate Stargazer Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, when one of my Pendulum monsters attack, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card!" The magician lifted its giant weapon in front of himself as small constellations appeared above it. "Horoscope Divination!" Sora grit his teeth, and watched as his Action Card was cancelled out on his duel disk, before running over to get another Action Card.

Yuya himself started jumping onto the stone platforms, and now all three duelists were focused on one thing. Finding an Action Card.

Yuto found one first. The Phantom Knights user below both Sora and Yuya finding it underneath the stone bridge connecting the gap between the lava river below them. "Action Card! Flame Power!" Yuto stopped jumping around to look up at Yuya and then over to his ace Pendulum monster with an understanding nod. Seeing Yuto's silent idea, Yuya also nodded along to the hidden meaning between them. Sora looking down at the Xyz rebel fighter with anger as he jumped back towards the stone bridge while Yuya landed on a platform near the ceiling of the cave. "I chose to increase the Attack Points of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon by 400 for the rest of this turn!"

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATK:2500 = 2900

Odd-Eyes roared in what seemed like thanks as it charged over towards Frightfur Wheel Saw Lion like a stampeding buffalo.

Sora skid to a halt back where he first was before looking for an Action Card and slammed his hand onto his duel disk. "I play the Quick Play Spell De-Fusion!" Sora looked up at his Fusion monster. "Frightfur Wheel Saw Lion is returned to my Extra Deck and its Materials are Special Summoned in Defense Mode!" The giant cackling lion burst into two separate beams of light that soon formed Fluffal Leo and Edge Imp Saw.

FLUFFAL LEO LV.4 ATK:1600 DEF:1200

EDGE IMP SAW LV.3 ATK:500 DEF:1000

Yuya knelt down onto the solid ground of the stone bridge and directed his hand towards Sora's more frightening monster. "Odd-Eyes! Attack Edge Imp Saw!" Seeing that its original target was gone, Odd-Eyes quickly obeyed and swung its tail around to swat the mechanical saw monster out of existence.

This time, Yuto also dropped down onto the stone bridge with one hand on the ground before standing up to his full height. "If the monster affected by Flame Power destroys a Defense Position monster in battle. It deals that monster's Defense as damage!" Yuto threw his hand forward, and little balls of fire sped past Sora. The Academia spy held one hand over his face as his uniform was burnt and charred on the edges.

**SORA LP- 2600 = 1600**

Sora growled over at Yuto, acidic eyes burning in rage. "Why you- I'll make sure you pay for that tenfold, Xyz scum! Taking a shot at me any chance you get, you're all the same!"

Yuto said nothing in response to Sora's hate, and that only seemed to anger him more. Yuya himself flinched a tad at the pure venom in Sora's words, before continuing on with the duel. "I end my turn." His scarlet eyes flickered up towards his ace monster Odd-Eyes. "At this moment, Flame Power's effect ends and Odd-Eyes' Attack returns to normal."

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATK:2900 = 2500

A tense silence filled the air.

Yuya blinked. His scarlet eyes softening as he looked over at Sora. "Back then." Yuya's voice dipped down to a whisper that travelled over the air into everyone's ears. "We became friends just like this, didn't we!?" Yuya held an arm out to the side as he looked over to Sora pleadingly. "Let's continue to be friends by ending this duel with a smile!"

Sora raised one sky blue eyebrow before looking off to the side. "Making friends by dueling?" The Fusion users eyes were averted from Yuya specifically as he spoke, instead either looking at the landscape, his monster, or glaring at Yuto. The Phantom Knights user glaring down at the shorter teen with strong steeled defiance in return. "I'm telling you that's too soft!"

Yuya flinched back harsher this time, almost as if he had been slapped. Yuto skimmed his eyes over to Yuya as he noticed the obvious hurt on the Pendulum user's face.

Grey eyes glared over at Sora with even more anger, but just as the darkness began to overwhelm him Yuto remembered what his friends had said. To convert that power to smiles, and to remember the fond moments he had and would never forget with everyone he cared for. Just like that, the darkness seeped away as if running down a drain. "If you refuse to understand then there's no saving you." Yuto glanced over at Yuya's form one more time, before giving a big tired huff and looking back to Sora once again. "However, if Yuya believes that he can help you see the error of your ways… Then perhaps it would be better to help him try than to hinder his efforts! My turn!"

The look of elation on Yuya's face at Yuto's words made the Xyz user firmly believe that the decision he had just made was ultimately the correct one.

. . .

"Using Scale 1 Red Devil and Scale 12 Black Sun, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters acquired from the Junior Youth Tournament rose up into their pillars of ethereal light. "With this, I am able to Summon monsters between Levels 2 through 11 simultaneously!" Gongenzaka narrowed his grey eyes in steadfast determination. "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Three monsters appeared from the portal to Gongenzaka's side of the field. "Two Superheavy Samurai Thieves, and Superheavy Samurai Transporter!" The three robots lowered themselves onto the field carefully. They were all much smaller than Gongnenzaka's usual monsters like Big Benkei. While the Thieves were painted mostly green, silver, and occasionally bronze and just a tad gold. The Transporter was mostly painted a light red and silver.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI THIEF LV.10 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI TRANSPORTER LV.5 ATK:1200 DEF:1800

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI THIEF LV.10 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

"Superheavy Samurai Thief's effect!" Gongenzaka threw one huge hand towards his first Samurai monster. "I can tribute this card to add a previously activated Spell or Trap card to my hand!" The robotic monster then turned into a bright light that proceeded to sntach Sylvio's Devil Heel out from its Pendulum Zone. "I add Devil Heel, that's currently being treated as a Spell Card in Sylvio's Pendulum Zone, to my hand!" The owner of said card gaping at the mere sight, not able to process what had just happened for a moment.

It was a few seconds later that Sylvio began to glare at Gongenzaka, who held his hand out waiting for Sylvio's card. "What the hell?! Aren't you using that effect wrong? You're supposed to use it on them not me!" The burnette pointed over at Obelisk Force before looking back at the Synchro user. "You can break down their combo with that effect!"

Regardless, Sylvio tossed his card over to Gongenzaka, who caught it between two of his fingers. "No, this is fine. Besides, consider it punishment for stealing Yuya's Pendulum cards back when you two first met." At the reminder of his not so nice introduction, the Abyss Actor duelist shrunk down a little in shame. "I tribute the other Samurai Thief to also add Funky Comedian to my hand!" The same process as to what happened to Devil Heel then repeated itself.

Sylvio himself grit his teeth, but said nothing as he begrudgingly tossed his other Pendulum card towards Gongenzaka.

"Finally, by tributing Superheavy Samurai Transporter, I add Devil Heel and Funky Comedian to Shun Kurosaki's hand!"

"What?!"

Shun blinked as he heard his name, and reflexively caught the two Pendulum cards being flung his way. For once, the Raidraptor user could really say that he was speechless, and this wasn't because of one of Zero's speeches or miraculously devilish or shitty luck. His yellow eyes went from the Pendulum cards over to the man who had given them to him in uncertainty. "Why are you giving me Pendulum cards?"

"You're finishing this." The Steadfast duelist stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which honestly it might as well have been. His Raidraptors were made to take on duelists like Obelisk Force. "I end my turn." Gongenzaka's statement snapped Shun out of his musings, and the teen looked down at the news cards he received in hesitation.

He didn't even know how to Pendulum Summon. Well, to be more precise, he wasn't familiar with it and it would be his first time even trying. He's only ever watched other people perform Pendulum Summoning. The Xyz rebel looked around the field, at his struggling allies, the overwhelming Fusion monsters on Obelisk Force's side of the field, at all of it.

. . .

"Dueling is a fight! In the end, it's win or get beaten!"

Yuya shook his head at Sora's words. "Are you saying we're not friends anymore?!"

"We're not." Sora reaffirmed. "I have something more important to me than friendship!"

. . .

"In a world like this! Only the strongest deserve to survive!" Yuri cackled as he and Greedy Venom were weaving between and above buildings, volcanic rubble, and platforms. Academia's top soldier sprinted forward towards the platforms hovering above the rest of the entire field and closer towards the giant volcano itself.

Yuri leaped from the edge with disregard for his own life, and twisted himself to do a double back handspring to push himself off the platforms he landed on and high into the air. Yuri's body twisting and contorting in ways only a skilled acrobat or professional could do before doing one back somersault and sticking the landing on the center platform high in the air. Greedy Venom flew over to float beside him.

Zero ran over towards the edge of the building roof he stood on while chasing Yuri. The Mordred and the Vincent coming to a stop beside him as the masked man looked down at the very nauseating height which they were at. _I didn't realize we had grown so far away from the others, nor this high… He's been leading me away, clever._

Zero turned his attention back towards Yuri as the somewhat possessed teen spoke with his arms gesturing around himself in a wild manner. "It's survival of the fittest when it comes to Academia, to Dueling, and I'll be the last one standing on this world if it means to prove how strong I truly am over everyone beneath me." Yuri's glowing magenta eyes looked down towards the huge Battle Royale going on below him for emphasize. "No one is going to get in my way."

"You believe in such things like Social Darwinism even though we are above such primitive brutality like other wild animals." Zero narrowed his eyes over at Yuri in distaste. Having this conversation about survival of the fittest wasn't doing any wonders for his frayed mood, nor his opinion on Yuri himself.

Yuri huffed a small laugh before looking back at Zero with one eye while the other was closed. "That's just the way it's meant to be. Life. Social Darwinism. Where the strongest triumph over the weak in hopes of a better chance at survival." That smile grew more sly as Yuri's magenta eye softened its glowing hue as if it was glazed. "Life is never meant to be kind or fortunate, its merciless and bloodthirsty."

"Hmph." Zero snorted in derision, and began to very carefully jump his way across the stone platforms to meet Yuri. The masked man forcing himself to keep eye contact with the Fusion user lest he look down. "While fate may be a very cruel and heartless mistress. I believe that it's our job as human beings to keep our humanity and try to assist those that need help or are less fortunate. To help those that need justice or saving."

"But that's what you believe." Yuri cracked a grin. "Isn't it?"

. . .

Shun could hear his Raidraptors screech in the thirst of battle, in the desire of finally getting some action in the Duel and taking a turn. With wide, steeled and molten yellow eyes, Shun yelled at the top of his lungs and drew a card. "My turn!" The action stealing more breath from the Xyz rebel, and making Shun stop to pant for a moment.

His yellow eyes drifted over to Ruri, and his resolve grew harder than diamonds itself. "I will end this!" Shun raised the two Pendulum cards from between his fingers. "With this act, I'll crush the rest of Obelisk Force and eventually Academia itself! Using Scale 1 Devil Heel and Scale 8 Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Sylvio's two Pendulum monsters rose up in their pillars of light once more. "With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7!"

"Come on Shun! Let's go!" Ruri cheered, making a fist pump in her enthusiasm at watching her older brother Pendulum Summon before her eyes.

"I Pendulum Summon!" Shun threw his one arm up towards the portal palm up. "Flock to me! My monsters!" Three identical Raidraptors appeared from the portal and surrounded Shun's field. They were painted orange and green, and had the Raidraptor symbol emblazoned on their left wings. "Raidraptors Wild Vulture!"

RAIDRAPTOR WILD VULTURE LV.6 ATK:1600 DEF:2000

RAIDRAPTOR WILD VULTURE LV.6 ATK:1600 DEF:2000

RAIDRAPTOR WILD VULTURE LV.6 ATK:1600 DEF:2000

"Next, I Overlay all three of my Level 6 Wild Vultures to build the Overlay Network!" The three vultures all gave a shrill caw, before turning into a purple light and merging together in the golden vortex made into the ground. Out of that vortex, a blinding white light erupted from its depths, and a single falcon flew up from within the Overlay Network and through the white light high into the sky.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes!" Shun narrowed his yellow eyes to glare at the Obelisk Force members. "I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 6! Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!" The huge falcon flew down just behind Shun to give both a very intimidating look to everyone else. The mechanical falcon giving a loud shriek from its robotic throat.

RAIDRAPTOR REVOLUTION FALCON RNK.6 ORB.3 ATK:2000 DEF:3000

"I activate Revolution Falcon's effect!" Shun continued, easily ignoring Obelisk Force's intimidated looks. "By using one Orbital, it can attack all of my opponent's monsters once each!" The mechanical flacon ate its Orbital, and beat its wings to fly up high into the air.

RAIDRAPTOR REVOLUTION FALCON ORB.3 = 2

The Raidraptor gave another screech as it flew up past a teen with glowing magenta eyes and masked man. Once it had gained enough altitude, the falcon swooped back down just underneath them and their own battle. The two duelists having to drop down and hold onto their stone platforms to stay on, and not get blown away by the sheer winds Revolution Falcon generated.

"Even if you can attack them all, our combo will send you taking a one way trip to death!" Green regained his composure first, but it was a thin veil hiding his true emotions. These three were frightened by the Xyz rebels.

They had heard the rumors of what had happened to other Obelisk Force members, to other Academia soldiers that fought against these Xyz rebels, against Zero. They had returned completely changed.

And that terrified them.

"When this card battles a Special Summoned monster. That monster's Attack and Defense become zero!" Fire erupted from the flying Falcon's wings, generating even more force as two compartments opened from underneath its wings.

"N-No way!"

"Battle!" Shun yelled up towards his Xyz monster. "Revolution Falcon!" The flames rained down onto Obelisk Force's Fusion monsters, and powered them all down to zero.

TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG ATK:1800 = 0

TRIPLE BITE HOUND DOG ATK:1800 = 0

ANCIENT GEAR ULTIMATE HOUND DOG ATK:2800 = 0

"Go Shun! Finish this duel!" Ruri ran over to her brother and enveloped him into a one armed hug.

"Yeah! Let's go Shun!" Sylvio cheered, and jumped into the air with a fist pump.

"Carry on the will of the broken, and eradicate all of our enemies!" Shun continued yelling up to his falcon. Wrapping one arm around Ruri's neck, and keeping his sister close. "Revolutionary Air Raid!"

Those two compartments of the falcon's rained down a frenzy of bombs that exploded on impact. Completely wiping out Obelisk Force.

**OBELISK RED LP- 2000 = 0 LOSER**

**OBELISK GREEN LP- 2000 = 0 LOSER**

**OBELISK YELLOW LP- 1500 = 0 LOSER**

**TSUKIKAGE LP- 250 WINNER**

**SERENA LP- 1200 WINNER**

**RURI LP- 1950 WINNER**

**SHUN LP- 2000 WINNER**

**SYLVIO LP- 1000 WINNER**

**GONGENZAKA LP- 2000 WINNER**

"YEAH!" Sylvio jumped back and forth on the balls of his feet in excitement. "How do you like that Obelisk Freaks? You see that's how dueling is really done! With teamwork like ours! Oh yeah!" It should be noted that Sylvio was actually against giving away his Pendulum Cards in the first place.

Gongenzaka looked over to Shun, and gave a single nod of approval. However, the Raidraptor was too preoccupied with hugging Ruri like she would disappear.

All of the cheering was quickly interrupted however, as a loud pain filled scream filled the air above them. Acting quickly, everyone spread out and activated their duel disks once again in preparations of another fight. Their heads all snapping up towards the sky as one with narrowed eyes and aggressive stances.

Everyone looked up to see what looked like a white and purple version of Starving Venom fighting with a grounded red and orange painted Knightmare Frame that had a wicked silver claw. Just a few feet away from that fight was Yuri and the masked man himself Zero jumping around on the stone platforms in a frenzied manner.

Shun glared his yellow eyes up towards Yuri, the Raidraptor's demeanor once again serious. "We still have a job to do. Let's go reunite with our leader, find Yuto and Yuya, and finally finish this madness."

The sudden sounds of a boom, and harsh winds flying out of a cavern close by directed the group's attention to where Yuto and Yuya most certainly where.

"Yuya and Yuto are closer by, and Zero can take care of himself." Serena reasoned strongly, and stepped forward towards where the others were. "Let's go help them first."

"I can agree to that, Yuzu." Gongenzaka agreed to the Fusion user, and his stone sandals clicked against the ground loudly as he and the rest of the group made their way towards Yuya and Yuto's position. Serena herself ignoring Gongenzaka's comment as she made her way towards the cave's entrance.

"Hey wait up!" The group turned their eyes towards a curly orange haired teen running up to them with a short unconscious girl in his arms. "Wait for us!"

Gongenzaka blinked at the sight. "Dennis? And is that Aura?!"

. . .

Zero ignored Yuri's comment and focused more on his turn. The masked man's cape flaring up into the wind that billowed past them both. Treacherously reminding them of the harsh deaths they could recieve if one should slip from such a height.

"At this moment in time, I activate my Scale 9 Knightmare Pilot Kallen Kozuki's Pendulum effect!" The female monster gave an excited grin as she turned into pure red energy that began to coil and condense onto the field to Zero's very left. "I can remove this monster from my Pendulum Zone and Special Summon my Level 7 Guren to the field in Attack Mode regardless of its summoning conditions!"

"You're breaking your Pendulum Zone?" Yuri blinked and watched the show with rapt amusement. The masked man always seemed to be an interesting subject to him, especially when they dueled.

That familiar signature silver claw burst from the red energy, before the rest of the machine began to tear itself out of its temporary cage. This knightmare had no flight pack on, and instead had to rely on its nimble reflexes and abilities to stay upright without taking a long fall towards solid ground. That silver claw once again moving to the side to grip onto another platform. The metal crushing into the old stone, and almost crumbling it as the metal fingers imprinted into the platform.

GRUEN LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2200

"Another version of the Gruen?" Yuri raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen a monster have so many versions of itself in a single Summoning Method. Perhaps you're too shy to reveal any other monster's to me, and end up running out of tricks hiding within that cape of yours?"

"The Guren cannot be destroyed in battle, and my opponent must attack the Guren first before targeting any other monster on my side of the field." Zero revealed the oldest Guren's effects. "However, when the Guren is summoned onto the field this way it gains an extra 1000 Attack Points!"

GUREN ATK:2500 = 3500

Just as Yuri was smiling over at the Guren it instantly turned into a frown. "Of course it does."

Zero then pointed over towards the Vincent. "I activate the Vincent's effect! By discarding its last Orbital, it's halves its Attack and attacks you directly! Making you lose another 1250 Life Points! Steal Time!"

KNIGHTMARE FRAME VINCENT ORB.1 = 0

KNIGHTMARE FRAME VINCENT ATK:2500 = 1250

The Vincent flew forward in front of Zero and brandished one of its MVS blades towards Yuri and Greedy Venom. Remembering what this swift machine did last time, Greedy Venom wasted no time in rushing forward and whipping its tail down towards Zero's Xyz monster.

It was too late however, as the Vincent vanished just as it did last time and mysteriously appeared right in front of Yuri. The Fusion dragon still went forward with its attack though, and forced Zero to vault over to another platform. A sudden burst of wind knocked the revolutionary off course, and the teen missed his mark of a scuff of his black glove. Just as Zero thought he was doomed, the Guren came to the rescue once again. It extended its silver claw forward to catch its leader in its safe mechanical grasp.

Zero wasn't the only one forced to move however. Excepting the Knightmare Frame to break through somehow, Yuri tensed up and hurled himself over to another stone platform. The platform he was previously on being cut down and destroyed by the Vincent's MVS blade, and the separate pieces falling towards the Earth. Once the dust had settled the Vincent somehow returned to Zero's side of the field at seemingly light speed. Yuri grit his teeth in anger as he saw his current state of Life Points.

**YURI LP- 2050 = 800**

"Well then, that was a thrilling spectacle." Yuri spoke up. His demeanor returning to its usual cool and collected one. If with a hint of sadistic excitement. The teen once again readjusted his ruined purple uniform and brushed the dust off of his shoulders, though the heavy winds surrounding him did most of the work.

"This is going to end Yuri." Zero stated firmly. The masked man stepping onto another stone platform from the Guren 's silver claw. "This turn, it's all in or nothing."

Yuri gave a villainous smile. "I don't mind those terms, but we both know that I'm going to win."

"I sincerely doubt that, but let's finally find out for sure!" Zero pointed over towards Greedy Venom with one black gloved finger. The royal purple mark of geass being directed over to Yuri with that same arm. The messiah's cape blowing out to the side in an extravagant manner and completely showing off Zero's entire outfit. "Battle! I attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon with the Guren ! Rebellious Radiation Surge!"

The Guren leaped forward carefully on its nimble frame over towards the Fusion dragon. Zero turning around and jumping over to another platform, and then another, and another. Realizing what Zero was looking for, Yuri also sprung into action, and quickly jumped onto Greedy Venom before the dragon took off farther away from the Guren.

After a good distance, Yuri hopped off of his dragon and free fell onto a seperate platform that was closer to Zero. "I'm afraid I can't let you go after another one of those Action Cards, Zero." With that, the Academia soldier jumped onto the same platform Zero was on and swiped at him with his sword styled duel blade. Recognizing that this duel had also turned physical, Zero took one step back and lifted his own duel blade up to block the attack. Room was desperately lacking, and it was rather cramped on the floating stone with two almost fully grown teens on it.

Just as Yuri's blade was beginning to scratch Zero's mask, the revolutionary himself leaped backwards and into the waiting arms of the Mordred before speeding off. The Vincent coming in and blocking Yuri from intercepting Zero again, and stalling the Fusion user in moving to another stone platform at all.

Meanwhile, the Guren just barely missed grabbing ahold of Yuri's ace monster. One silver claw gouging and making a long deep tear into one of the dragon's legs. While Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon did screech in pain, the dragon kept its wits and stayed in the air where the Guren couldn't reach it. However, with each attempt and jump the Guren grew extremely closer and was quickly gaining ground.

"I activate the Action Card Flame Chain!" Zero yelled as he swiped a card stubbornly sticking onto the side of one of the stone platforms whilst being lowered from the Mordred. "Your monster loses 400 Attack Points!"

GREEDY VENOM FUSION DRAGON ATK:3300 = 2900

Greedy Venom's malicious glowing yellow eyes looked up and saw Yuri trapped by the sleek golden Knightmare Vincent. The Fusion dragon felt the power draining from him, and it was noticeable by the way the dragon slowly floated down towards the Guren's awaiting grasp. The red Devil of a machine leaped to a fro from different platforms in eager anticipation. The dragon roared down at the red painted Knightmare, before flying over towards his master, and sending multiple vines over towards the Vincent in retaliation. The Guren jumping up and swiping at Greedy Venom, but once again missing by a thread.

The fanged vines sunk their teeth into the Xyz monster's metal, and viciously tugged and threw the Vincent away from Yuri and farther away from the battle itself. Seeing his opportunity granted, Yuri jumped away from his platform towards another that had an Action Card stuck in the stone.

"Action Card Fire Crystal!" Yuri threw his arm forward towards Zero's moving frame. "You lose 600 Life Points!"

Fire suddenly ignited in a thin circle surrounding Zero's current platform. The masked vigilante almost running into the flames, and had to accidentally trip himself up and fall onto his side to prevent from being burned alive. The action damaging and making Zero's injured ankle once again flare to life with pain.

**ZERO LP- 1050 = 450**

Once the flames died down, both sides glared at each other before returning to the hunt. Greedy Venom no longer being able to fly high enough to escape the Guren, and the Devil's Right Hand was soon upon its weakened prey. It's main weapon, the silver claw, charged with dark red energy fluctuating wildly around the sleek metal.

Thinking quickly, Greedy Venom backed away and a bright pinkish purple light erupted behind the Fusion dragon's back to almost represent wings. The dragon threw its makeshift wings in front of itself like a shield, and the claw of the Guren slammed into the bright energy. The radiation crackled and popped loudly, but at the moment was temporarily stalled by the sheer energy being thrown into the pinkish light of Greedy Venom's wings.

However, it was clear that this stalemate wouldn't last forever as the Guren's claw began to sink into the energy unharmed slowly but surely.

Seeing this, Zero acted quickly and grabbed another Action Card that lay a few platforms ahead of where he first was. "Action Card! Flame Surge! My Guren gains 400 Atta-"

"Not quite Zero!" Yuri yelled, interrupting the masked man. Looking over his shoulder and to the right showed Yuri only two platforms away, and activating an Action Card of his own. "I activate the Action Card No Action! Your Action Card's effect is negated, and destroyed!" Zero watched as his Action Card burst into yellow particles right in his black gloved fingers.

"Damn." Zero swore with a click of his tongue, and looked left and right for another Action Card. The Guren about halfway through in penetrating Greedy Venom's makeshift shields.

His luck was taking a sour turn however, as Yuri found another Action Card before Zero could. The Fusion user doing a small roll on his platform before coming to a skidding stop in a crouch. "Next I activate the Action Card Flame Ball!" A giant fireball appeared beside Yuri, and the glowing magenta eyed teen directed its fury over towards Zero himself. "You take 200 Points of damage!"

Zero slipped on his injured ankle, but was able to quickly gather himself and bodily throw himself onto another stone platform just before the fire ball hit. The burning ball of flames obliterating the platform Zero was on just moments prior.

**ZERO LP- 450 = 250**

Not wasting a single second with banter and taunts, Zero gathered himself to his feet and continued searching for another Action Card. His breathing beginning to become rather labored as his body shook from exhaustion due to this 24 hour Battle Royale.

Both Zero and Yuri came to a screeching halt as their eyes slide to see a single Action Card in the middle of a stone platform. The card tauntingly showing itself in between the two fiercely clashing rivals, and only about two jumps away from both teens.

Masked violet eyes looked up to meet glowing magenta.

Zero and Yuri jumped towards the card with the same ferocious determination at the same time.

The Mordred and Vincent rushed over on their flight packs to try and block Yuri, but it would be too late.

The Guren was almost through Greedy Venom's defense. The dragon giving a low groan in tired, dizzying pain.

One black gloved hand reached out as far as it could reach, mimicking the other's own bare hand.

A hand brushed against the cardboard, feeling the texture in great detail, and keeping a steel grip on it. Even bending the card itself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was instantly met with opposition.

. . .

"I attack Fuffal Leo with Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Yuto's Xyz monster barreled down the the stone bridge, and rammed its broken sword into the cute stuffed lion. The lion was sadly in Defense Mode, and Sora took no damage from the attack.

Although judging from Sora's look, he wasn't too pleased with the outcome either way.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuto finished. Grey eyes looked back over to scarlet. "I really hope you know what you're doing Yuya, because I sure don't… But I'll trust you and follow your lead."

Yuya gave a smile at Yuto's words. "Thanks Yuto. Really, I appreciate this."

Sora stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise at the scene. "You just don't realize that dueling isn't meant for fun, do you?" The sky blue haired duelist put a hand on his deck. "Then I'll make you realize that winning is more important than friendship! My turn!" Sora drew his card. "Now then, I'll first activate the Continuous Spell Toy Vendor!" The teen raised one eyebrow towards Yuya. "I'm sure you remember this little card, because once per turn I can send a card from my hand to my Graveyard to draw one card! If that card is a Level 4 or below monster I get to summon it."

Sora raised one of the cards he held in his hand in the air. "With Toy Vendor's effect, I'll send the Fluffal Wings from my hand to the Graveyard to draw one card!" Sora drew another card, and looked at it with a smile as the Toy Vendor's arm cranked back to summon a monster. "The card I drew was Level 2 Fluffal Owl, and so I get to Special Summon it!" A single green and white ball rolled out of the machine, and popped open to release Fluffal Owl. The owl was small, and mostly yellow and brown while also having a pair of librarian glasses perched on its beck.

FLUFFAL OWL LV.2 ATK:1000 DEF:1000

"When this card is summoned or Special Summoned from my hand I can add the Spell Card Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!" Yuto grit his teeth at the familiar looking Fusion card. Sora once again looked up at his Toy Vendor. "Since I control Toy Vendor, I can activate Fluffal Wing's effect from my Graveyard! By Banishing two Fluffal Wings from my Graveyard, I can draw two cards!" Sora drew the two cards. "Then, by tributing Toy Vendor, I can draw one more!" The funky looking machine vanished in an array of yellow particles as Sora drew another card.

"Drawing three cards in one go?!" Yuya exclaimed at the move.

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell Edge Nightmare!" The card revealed itself and began to glow. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Edge Imp monster from my Graveyard!" A dark purple portal opened, and Edge Imp Saw returned to the field once again. "I summon Edge Imp Saw to the field once again!"

EDGE IMP SAW LV.3 ATK:500 DEF:1000

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" The two figures on the field began to merge with an extra one from Sora's hand. "I fuse Edge Imp Saw, Fluffal Owl, and the Fluffal Bear from my hand!"

Yuto crouched down as the winds began to pick up in the cavern they were dueling in. "This is going to be a powerful Fusion Summon."

"Steel blades possessed by demons! Fangs of a beast! Eyes of the void! Become one in the mystic whirlpool and reveal to us your new form!" Sora chanted, and threw his arms together in front of himself in a fist. "I Fusion Summon!" A dark cyan and black striped beast began to appear on the field. Multiple metal scissors and sharp objects impaling and deforming the stuffed animal. "Come forth! Mystical beast of the jungle who tears all to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!" The wild green eyes of Frightfur Tiger rolled around in their sockets as the monster gave a wicked laugh.

FRIGHTFUR TIGER LV.6 ATK:1900 DEF:1200

"Oh, and Yuto." The Phantom Knights user blinked at Sora actually calling him by his real name, and successfully caught his attention. "This was the monster that beat your precious friend Shun Kurosaki." Sora grinned widely, and Firghtfur Tiger gave another round of cackles to solidify the statement.

"Snap out of it, Sora!" Yuya yelled. Watching as Yuto's stance stiffened and his aura shift dangerously from the corner of his scarlet red eyes at the news. "Didn't you teach Yuzu how to Fusion Summon out of friendship?" The reminder of Yuzu being in danger hurt the Pendulum user, but Yuya soon remembered that Gongenzaka ran to assist her alongside the Xyz rebels.

She was safe.

"That was unnecessary." Sora spoke calmly. Glad at finally getting a better rise out of Yuto. Who was gnashing at the bit to destroy Frightfur Tiger and avenge Shun's loss. Sora raised a hand up to his giggling monster. "Fusion Summoning is much more precious than that!" His acidic green eyes and crazed gaze focused on Yuya. The voice that spoke so reverently about Fusion Summoning becoming tainted with malice. "It has the power to make worlds one!"

Yuya shook his head. "Making the world's one through sheer power and force is wrong!"

"It's NOT WRONG!" Sora yelled back instantly. Denying what Yuya was saying almost before it left his lips. "I won't let you disrespect our goals and dreams so blatantly!"

"You say it's 'our' goals and dreams." Yuto pointed out. "So are they not your goals and dreams?" Sora snapped his mouth shut with a click, and unleashed a full glare in Yuto's direction.

"Just because it's what Academia wants doesn't mean they have to be your goals and dreams as well! You don't have to be forced into doing what Academia, what the Professor wants! You can finally try and be your own self, your own person!"

"Shut up already!" Sora yelled again and shook his head side to side frantically. "Stop trying to 'save me' and 'help me' when I obviously don't want it!" Sora pointed up to his new Fusion monster once more. "Frightfur Tiger can destroy one card my opponent controls for each Fusion Material used in this card's Fusion Summon!" Sora swerved his eyes over towards Yuya's Pendulum Zones. "I'll take out your Pendulum Zones and that damned Xyz monster of Yuto's!"

Frightfur Tiger gave a full blown maniacal laugh as the giant scissors in its chest extended to engulf those said monsters. Break Sword's horse bucked onto its hind legs and gave one last neigh, before it was brutally cut in half alongside Yuya's Pendulum Zone magicians.

"Frightfur Tiger's Attack is also increased by 300 for every Fluffal or Frightfur monster I control!" The stuffed tiger brandished its claws and continued to laugh.

FRIGHTFUR TIGER ATK:1900 = 2200

Both Yuto and Yuya's eyes widened as Sora's scorn and wrath turned to Yuto's empty field. "Battle! I attack Yuto directly with Frightfur Tiger!"

The tiger lunged with its clawed paws outstretched, but thankfully Yuto had a back up plan. "I activate Break Sword's effect!" Yuto threw a hand forward and braved Frightfur Tiger's incoming attack. "When Break Sword leaves the field I can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters!" The two Phantom Knights rose from the shadowy depths of the Graveyard to protect their master.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DUSTY ROBES LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:1000

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DUSTY ROBES LV.3 = 4

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 = 4

Sora scowled, before pointing towards Silent Boots. "Then I'll just destroy Silent Boots! Go Frightfur Tiger!" The animalistic monster veered sharply towards Silent Boots, and engulfed Yuto's monster in one whole bite. The act sending Yuto flying onto his back from the force and making a pained scream escape his lips.

"Yuto!"

**YUTO LP- 2700 = 700**

"There we go." Sora spoke, much calmer than he was moments prior. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Yuto! Are you alright!" yuya asked frantically.

Yuto sat up, one eye closed at the pain, but it wasn't so bad. "I'm fine."

"Was that a clear enough answer for you both?" Sora answered rhetorically. A happy smile on his face once more as he popped another sucker in his mouth and disposed of the leftover stick from the other one.

"Why did you change this much?!" Yuya asked, bewildered. "You used to be so straightforward and light hearted! What would everyone think if they saw you like this! What about Principal Shuzo!? Allie, Tate, and Frederick? What about Yuzu and Gongenzaka? What do you think Lelouch would think of this!? This isn't the real you!"" Yuya's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke emotionally.

"This is what Academia does to its people. To those that come in contact with such a poison." Yuto growled as he stood up and lifted his duel disk.

"This is who I really am!" Sora yelled back at Yuto's words. "Academia is my home! I became who I am now from my own decisions and actions! I'm a Dueling Warrior of Academia!"

"To hell with Academia!" Yuya spat irritably. The times of being with Sora flashing through his mind. That was the real Sora he knew was still there. "My turn!" Yuya drew, and began his turn. "I Summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in Attack Mode!" A water spider of sorts that was blue and orange drifted onto the field.

PERFORMAPAL SKEETER SKIMMER LV.4 ATK:500 DEF:1600

Yuya slammed a card down onto his duel blade. "I play the Spell card Monster Mirage! This allows me to change the Levels and attributes of one of my monsters to match another on the field." Yuya looked over to his most recently summoned monster. "I choose to change Skeeter Skimmer's Level from 4 to 7, and his attribute is changed into a Dragon type."

"What's this?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Now I use my Level 7 Sketter Skimmer and Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to build the Overlay Network!" Both Yuto's and Sora's eyes widened at the move, and watched as the two monsters began to merge together to form one beast. That familiar demonic beast that looked nothing like Yuya's normally happy and energetic monsters. "Awaken from the depths of your apocalyptic Underworld in which you reside in. Burn your opponent's with your fire!" Yuya hollered. "I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon!"

Yuya's newest most rose from its vortex to give a deep toned roar once more. It's barbed tail swinging to and fro in an erratic manner that peppered the ground with small amounts of acid. The heat within the cavern growing twice as intense, and the lava below them bubbled and shifting faster than before.

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON RNK.7 ORB.2 ATK:3000 DEF:2800

"T-This monster." Yuto gaped at the sheer monstrosity of Yuya's new Xyz monster. To be frank, Yuto didn't even realize Yuya HAD a monster like this in his Deck. It just looked so dark, and much too aggressive and frightening for Yuya's Deck other monsters.

Yet, Yuto almost seemed to remember this monster from somewhere… Was this the dragon that made him almost go berserk back in the hotel?

It certainly had a familiar oppressive air to it.

Yuya zeroed his scarlet eyes from Hellfire Dragon towards Sora. "Don't you know what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension?" Yuto blinked once again at where Yuya was going with this conversation. "Heartland. A peaceful city, one overflowing with smiles." Yuya's scarlet red eyes widened as if he had seen Heartland's atrocious state himself. "Your people trampled over it!"

Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon roared at Yuya's words. Sora throwing a hand out to the side carelessly at Yuya and his monster's actions. "It had to be done." Sora reasoned. "It's all for making the worlds one!"

"What's the point of trying to make this paradise you preach about if there's no one left in the world to enjoy it!" Yuto yelled back, taking a threatening step forward in his anger. "No this paradise you people want will be made for only you and you people alone! You don't give a damn about the rest of the Dimensions!" Yuto ground his teeth harshly. "You people don't have that authority." He hissed.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon's effect!" Yuya continued with the duel and threw his arm up towards his new dragon. Hellfire smacking his tail on a stone platform and bringing it down in his excitement. "By using one Orbital, Hellfire can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field, and gain that monster's Attack Points! Go! Acidic Punishment!" The Odd-Eyes variant gobbled up its Orbital, and quickly sprayed a wave of acid from its tail over to Frightfur Tiger.

ODD-EYES HELLFIRE DRAGON ORB.2 = 1

"Remember Sora! Remember who you really were!" Yuya yelled as the acid was about to make its mark.

"You stubborn idiot!" Sora spat. "I keep telling you that this is the real me!" Sora activated one of his facedowns. "I activate the Trap Card Frightfur March!" A light blue, hexagonal shield formed around Sora and his Fusion monster, protecting both from Hellfire's acid. "When a Frightfur Fusion monster is targeted by an opponent's monster effect, I can negate that effect. Then, I can send a Frightfur monster with the same Level as the targeted monster from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard!" Sora choose Frightfur Bear, and sent it to the Graveyard.

Frightfur Tiger pushed back against the barrier, and threw the acid over into the lava river. Odd-Eyes Hellfire Dragon crying out at its lost kill in anger, and roared over at the Fusion monster angrily.

"Finally, I can Special Summon a Frightfur monster from my Extra Deck that lists the targeted monster as Fusion Material, treating it as a Fusion Summon!" Frightfur Tiger suddenly duplicated itself, but this monster's color turned darker, and it began to transform into another beast. This Frightfur monster's color turning a deep purple with black stripes, and stood on all four of its deformed legs.

"Damn!" Yuya and Yuto swore together at the gruesome sight.

"Come forth!" Sora continued. "Wild beast of the Devil's nest. Bare your fangs at all! Frightfur Saber Tiger!" This Fusion monster had multiple knives stabbing into its body and pointing out. The monster had wild pinkish eyes that bobbled around in their sockets with every movement, and large teeth barred towards Yuya and Yuto threateningly.

FRIGHTFUR SABER TIGER LV.8 ATK:2400 DEF:2000

"When this card is Fusion Summoned. I can Special Summon one Frightfur monster from my Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions!" That familiar pink fur rose from Sora's Graveyard to brandish the huge scissors imbedded in its chest. "Come forth! Horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!"

FRIGHTFUR BEAR LV.6 ATK:2200 DEF:1800

Both counterparts watched as Sora's field increased from one Frightfur monster to three almost instantaneously. "As long as Frightfur Tiger is face up. The Attack Points of all Frightfur monsters is increased by 300 for each Fluffal or Frightfur monster on the field!" All three Fusion monsters gave a loud, deafening cackle together at the same time. The sound reverberating off of the cavern walls and seemingly coming from every direction.

FRIGHTFUR TIGER ATK:2200 = 2800

FRIGHTFUR SABER TIGER ATK:2400 = 3300

FRIGHTFUR BEAR ATK:2200 = 3100

"Then, as long as Frightfur Saber Tiger is face up. The Attack Points of all Frightfur monsters is increased by 400 for each Fluffal or Frightfur monster on the field!" Yuto and Yuya had to cover their ears as the loud wicked cackles and laughter deafened their sense of hearing.

FRIGHTFUR TIGER ATK:2800 = 4000

FRIGHTFUR SABER TIGER ATK:3300 = 4500

FRIGHTFUR BEAR ATK:3100 = 4300

Yuto jumped up and grabbed an Action Card hiding on the side of a stalactite. "Damn it!" Yuto swore once again as he saw the Action Card would do him no good at the moment. "Not with this!"

Yuya stayed where he was, and showed two Pendulum Cards from between his fingers. "Fine then, I guess I will-" The tomato haired teen cut himself off and took a deep breath, and continued. His inner demons trying to push forward, but failed to overwhelm the Pendulum user. "Using Scale 3 Destruction Magician and Scale 8 Creation Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya's two Pendulum monsters he used during his time going berserk against Obelisk Force rose up into their separate pillars. "With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters between Levels 4 and 7!" Yuya raised one hand up towards the opening portal. "Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya's ace dragon dropped down from the portal with a loud boom and roar. A second monster also dropping down from the portal. "Come forth! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"And Performapal Secondonkey!" This new Pendulum monster had dark lavender fur and a saddle tied around its back.

PERFORMAPAL SECONDONKEY LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

"Odd-Eyes again?" Sora grumbled, puzzled by Yuya's actions before tipping his head to the side. "Pendulum monsters are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard when destroyed." Sora smiled. "I got done in by that last time!"

Yuya ignored Sora's comments and looked over to Yuto. "I set one card down and end my turn."

Yuto's eyes widened at Yuya's statement, not understanding what he was wanting. "Yuya, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a chance to help finish this." Yuya responded, and nudged his head over to Secondonkey and the now Level 4 Phantom Knights Dusty Robes.

Yuto's grey eyes flickered with understanding. "I get it… Alright then." With his mouth set in a firm scowl, Yuto took his turn and drew a card. "My turn!" Yuto then threw his arm towards the two Level 4 monsters. "I use the now Level 4 Phantom Knights Dusty Robes and Level 4 Secondonkey to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto's own ace monster crawled through the Xyz vortex, and began to stretch its wings and flew its claws. "Fangs of pitch black darkness! Rise up against the foolish oppression! I Xyz Summon!" Dark Rebellion flapped its electrified wings once, and gave a loud hiss that match Odd-Eyes' own intense roar. "Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The two dragons roared together as one, and Yuto had to scrunch his eyes up and shake his head to get rid of the looming darkness hovering over his soul.

Yuya wasn't much different, but he was able to break out of the darkness faster. "I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank!" Bright fiery lights swirled together in front of Destruction Magician to form a pentagram of sorts, before the fire redirected its aim at Dark Rebellion. The blue fire shadowing the dark dragon in even more darkness and making it look much more intimidating. "I grant the Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level of 4!"

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK. = LV.

Dark Rebellion hissed in gratitude, and beat its purple electrified wings once. "Giving an Xyz monster a Level?!" The sucker in Sora's mouth fell out and into the lava from the Academia soldier's jaw dropped expression.

Yuya continued. "Next, I activate Creation Magician's Pendulum effect!" The female magician notched an arrow into her bow, and aimed towards Dark Rebellion. "Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster!" Creation Magician fired her arrow, and a huge pink field engulfed both Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level the Same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's! Level 7!"

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON LV.4 = 7

"Now he has two Level 7 monsters…." Sora's green eyes widened in shock, and a drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Yuya turned his scarlet eyes back to Yuto, and gave one firm nod. "Do it, Yuto! I believe in you! The you who spoke of duels with smiles to me! I trust you to finish this!"

"Right." Yuto nodded, and looked over at Sora. "I'll prove to you my friendship and promise by bringing back Sora's smile with this duel!" Yuto threw a card onto his duel disk. "I activate the Spell Card Xyz Repeat! This allows me to perform another Xyz Summon!" Yuto held onto his chest, and took a deep, relaxing breath. Once he finished calming down, Yuto then threw his arm into the air. "I Overlay my Level 7 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Yuya's Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to build the Overlay Network!"

The two dragon's roared as one, and leaped into the golden swirling vortex waiting for them above the molten lava river. An even bigger dragon that rivaled Hellfire's size burst free from the gates restricting it in the Xyz world. The beast looping around the duel with its erratic purple lightning and dual colored eyes.

"Dragon of dual colored eyes. Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath!" Yuto's hair waved in the powerful winds that brushed up stray rocks, dust, and even stirred the lava bellow. "I Xyz Summon!" Yuya's Pendulum shined as brightly as a star while this dragon's purple orbs glowed like a supernova. The crackling electricity making all three teen's ears pop from the sheer ferocity. "Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage!" The Xyz dragon did one last spin, before spreading its mechanical wings widely and stopping in front of Yuto and Yuya. A wave of purple lightning lashing out in multiple directions and a loud boom sounding out from the cavern at this monster's strength "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Rebellion Dragon's roar was loud and booming enough to make multiple stone platforms and stalactites fall into the sloshing lava.

ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON RNK.7 ORB.2 ATK:3000 DEF:2500

Pictures of a battle he didn't remember flashed before his eyes, and suddenly Yuto instinctively knew what to do. "When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is Summoned using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being treated as a Level 7. It can destroy all of my opponent's Level 7 and under monsters, and deal damage equal to their Attack!" The purple orb on Rebellion's forehead glowed, and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon gave a deep howl that sent purple soundwaves over to Sora's monsters. Frightfur Bear and Frightfur Tiger gave maddening laughs till the bitter end as they were destroyed. However, Frightfur Saber Tiger still remained strong and steadfast.

Sora held one arm above his head at the fierce winds directed his way. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Fusion Front Base!" Smoke erupted from Sora's position, and the wild energy that threatened to cause Sora's defeat dissipated in the air. "As long as I control a Fusion monster I negate all effect damage!" The smoke thinned enough to show a blue sphere surrounding Sora. "Since Frightfur Tiger has left the field, its effect ends, and Saber Tiger's Attack decreases due to fewer Frightfur monsters on the field.

FRIGHTFUR SABER TIGER ATK:4500 = 2800

"Yuya!"

"Yuto!"

The two boys looked up and to the side to see the rest of their friends and allies making their way into the cave. Gongenzaka calling out for Yuya, while Ruri and Shun called for Yuto.

Gongenzaka's eyes widened at the sight of Yuto's dragon. "That dragon-!"

Serena's eyes went over towards Sora, and noticed the teen's crazed and disheveled appearance. Meanwhile, Sylvio was watching the duel with amazed and awe inspired eyes whie Yuya pondered how he got here in the first place.

All pondering thoughts were thrown out of the metaphorical window as Sora began to laugh. His acidic emerald green eyes looking at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. "This is fun! This is really fun, Yuya! Yuto! An Xyz Pendulum monster?!" Sora threw himself into a fit of laughter and shrugged one arm. His eyes never leaving the dragon or the two people responsible for creating said beast. "THIS is why Duels with you are always so exciting!"

"That's right!"

Sora blinked, his insane demeanor coming down a notch as Yuya spoke. "Duels are fun! So… Please!" Yuya looked over at Sora one last time, emotional scarlet eyes flickering and pooling in the rush of energy and feelings. "Please stop fighting!"

Sora's face soured with a frown, and receiving no reply was Yuya's final response. However, Sora's emerald eyes flickered with something that Yuya couldn't identify.

Yuto heaved a tired sigh with closed eyes. "This is it then…" Grey eyes snapped open to look right at Sora while raising one arm up to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. "I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect!" Rebellion Dragon razed the Orbital with its sharp mandibles, and gave a loud roar once again that affected everyone's hearing. "By using one Orbital, it can attack as many times as the amount of monsters destroyed this turn!"

Purple lightning sprouted from the four sections of its mechanical wings, and made an intricate pattern with the bright light. Lightning, sounds, thunder, and fire hot energy scattered everywhere in the winds of the cavern as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon flapped its wings.

"Battle!" Yuto yelled, and pointed over towards Sora and his sole remaining Fusion monster. The Xyz rebel's cape rippling in the wind in a wild, savage manner alongside his hair. "I attack Saber Tiger with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

As soon as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon began to fly forwards, Sora made his move. "I activate the Action Card Flame Chain! I decrease the Attack of your monster by 400!"

ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON ATK:3000 = 2600

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon began to tear up the stone ceiling and stalactites with its steel mandibles. Headless of anything that stood in its way. The only thing on its determined mind was the destruction of Frightfur Saber Tiger.

Yuto responded in kind. "Not quite! I activate the Action Card Flame Power! I increase the Attack Points of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon by 400 for the rest of this turn!" Said dragon beat its wings to fly faster as it gained power. Electricity cackling at the motion.

ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON ATK:2600 = 3000

Sora grit his teeth, and jumped onto a stone platform. Yuto and Yuya following the action and splitting up. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was surging forward, and quickly coming towards Frightfur Saber like an incoming missile or bomb.

All three boys set their sights on a single Action Card hanging from a single stalactite. The Xyz rebel, Fusion soldier, and Pendulum duelist all jumping up and extending their arms towards the Action Card for all their worth.

"I got it!"

"That's mine!"

"Almost there!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon slashed its mandibles. Purple light streaking behind them-

'**BRIIIIINNNNNGGG!'**

The Action Card burst into white particles, and slipped through all three's grasp.

"What?!"

"Not now!"

"No way!"

Yuya and Yuto did a quick roll onto the ground to ease their fall, and turned back towards Sora instantly. Sora himself twisted his body to land on his own two feet while facing his two opponents and skidding to a halt.

Everyone gaped down at the bright white light shining from underneath their feet, and watched as the field began to dissipate into yellow particles.

The Action Field was vanishing, and instead being replaced with Miami City once more.

"The Battle Royale is over!" The voice of Nico Smiley echoed out from around the entire city.

**IT IS DONE! The Battle Royale is OVER! Yeahhahahahha~!**

**This entire chapter is approximately ****53** **pages** **long** **and ****22,000** **words!** **That's the most I've done throughout this entire story! Yes! Man I feel so proud of myself, and I've certainly come an outstanding ways when it came to Zero and Yuri's duel! The only thing I'm really worried about is if I strayed from Yuri's character. Zero himself is much more emotional than he is in Code Geass. But oh well, I'm happy having him like this. From the one in Chapter 6 to this one now. Such a major improvement that I smile upon. **

**Then again there's also the fact that I enjoyed writing Yuri and Zero having their duel in the sky.**

**The sky… The Battle Royale is over… Oh boy.**

**Yuto, Yuya, and Sora dueled underground, everyone else and Obelisk Force dueled above ground, and so Zero and Yuri dueled above them. It's like three different levels of combat all happening at the same time! What details! What scenarios! What great excitement and fun!**

**Onto other things though, one being Sora. His Dueling combos are scary! I rewatched some of the episodes and I literally felt chills down my spine when he summoned two more Frightfur monsters and increased their attack to over 4000! That's freaking terrifying man! Remind me to never get on his bad side.**

**Also, if you see any mistakes in the story please tell me. Spelling, grammer, all of the above! I spell check this entire story and reread it at least twice and I STILL miss some things, but that's probably because I'm only human. So if you guys see something, review or PM me and tell where it generally is so that I can find and fix it. If you just tell me there are mistakes and I reread the entire chapter, I'll probably skip over it again since it's managed to elude me for so long and make it into the post. Also, once the entire story is done I'll go through it again and reread it myself.**

**But otherwise that's it for Chapter 26! Leave a REVIEW, favorite, or follow!**

**Chapter 27 will be dealing with the dreaded aftermath of the Battle Royale. Until then! -MoonlightWright**


	28. Ch27 The Royale Aftermath

**Welcome back to Chapter 27! Congratulations to me and this story! We've officially gone past 300,000 words, and we're still chugging along! This story also has over 20,000 views! :D I can't believe so many people have read my story. It makes me so happy! Finally, I'm going to refer as carded people being killed, or dead.**

**Otherwise, onto the story! **

Ch.27: The Royale Aftermath

"Yuya! Yuto! Sora!" All three duelists turned their attention towards Gongnezaka and the others. Since the Action Field dispersed it was revealed that the group was actually very close to a highway. The Xyz rebels and remnants of the Battle Royale standing and looking down at the other three from a ramp towards the highway.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya exclaimed, before his scarlet red eyes looked over to his friend's left to see Yuzu as well. The sight of his old friend safe bringing a smile onto his face. "Yuzu!"

It was at that moment the Fortune telling duelist Aura began to awaken from her unconscious state. Dennis looking over his shoulder and asking it she was alright. The Xyz user's question was promptly tossed to the side alongside most of Dennis' body as Aura pushed him away from her to glare at Yuzu. Her apple green eyes glaring up into forest green.

"Yuzu Hiragi!" The sudden outburst gathered everyone's attention, and all eyes were on them. "How dare you! How dare you make moves on another man while seducing my Darling! How dare you cheat on him!" Aura raged, and stomped her foot down onto the ground while pointing at Yuzu.

The person who everyone identified as Yuzu narrowed her eyes at Aura's words. "What are you talking about? I am not Yuzu."

At this sudden reveal, everyone from Standard took a step back to gawk at this complete stranger. Meanwhile, the Xyz rebels were looking at everyone strangely. "You guys didn't know that she wasn't Yuzu?"

"Is Yuzu with you guys at all?" Yuto asked. Looking at each person carefully to see all of them shake their heads in denial.

"Then where is Yuzu!?" Yuya spoke frantically now. His voice tinged with fear and panic.

"I looked, but all I found was this girl…" Dennis trailed off glumly, and looked down to see Aura holding her sore head and giving a pain filled groan.

All of the breath escape from Yuya at the news. The conversation in the Jungle area with Zero and the others filling his head, and Yuya's eyes went straight towards the only other possible source of information. "Don't tell me!"

Sora's own emerald eyes widened at why Yuya was staring at him like that, and the Academia soldier quickly activated the warping system on his duel disk to return to Academia. A bright blue light covered the Frightfur duelist's frame, and Sora was quickly engulfed into blue particles and vanished.

"No wait! Sora please!" Yuya ran forward to try and catch his friend, but all he got was a handful of particles. "Please don't tell me they took Yuzu!"

"Damn. He got away." Yuto swore darkly.

"They can't have taken Yuzu!" Yuya clenched and unclenched his fists in a frenzy. "They couldn't have!"

All other thoughts wandering on Yuzu were distracted at the suddenly loud modulated scream coming from above them.

. . .

Zero and Yuri glared at each other unwaveringly. Both teens had one hand on the single Action Card, and neither was budging an inch. The two forces pulled back to get the card when it suddenly gave way.

SSHHHKKK

The sound of the fragile Action Card being ripped in half boomed over the whirling winds up in the skies above. Both opposing sides backed up on the same platform, and looked down at the piece of Action Card they had ripped under their grip.

Academia's best soldier had 800 Life Points. The damage the Gruen would deliver would only deal 600...

It wasn't enough.

Yuri cracked a grin at what this foretold. "I win."

The Guren grabbed ahold of Greedy Venom's head after finally breaking through its temporary shield. A silver capsule ejected from the silver arm, and was reloaded with another one as more red energy began to cackle and melt the organic creature ali-

'**BRIIIIINNNNNGGG!'**

Zero and Yuri halted their activities to look around them at the suddenly loud sound. Their attention soon turned to their monsters though as they began to vanish and change into yellow particles.

"What's happening?" Yuri asked out loud, and quickly looked over to see the Mordred and Vincent disappear from the field as well. "What's going on!" Yuri yelled in outrage. He was just about to win the duel!

"The Battle Royale… The Action Field!" Zero's masked eyes widened at the horrifying realization. "We have to move!"

"The Battle Royale is over!" The voice of Nico Smiley echoed out from around the entire city.

"Battle Royale?!" Yuri looked over at Zero incredulously. "That's what this entire thing has been about?" Zero said nothing else as he barreled past Yuri unabashedly, but his progress came to a screeching halt as Yuri grabbed ahold of the masked man's wrist tightly. "Oh no now!" Yuri smiled creepily and tightened his grip. "You're not getting out of this that easily! I would have won our little match if it wasn't for this interruption! So you can hold it right there and come with me!"

"Let go of me you damn psycho! Don't you see you're going to get us both killed!" Zero yelled and held up his captured arm in front of Yuri's face.

"You're not getting away from me!" Yuri insisted. Unaware of what Zero really meant or the platforms vanishing around them and diminishing any chance of escape. "You're coming back with me to Academia to see the Professor as I have been ordered!" Yuri's narrowed eyes had stopped glowing their magenta hue shortly after it was announced the Battle Royale was over.

"Idiot!" Zero spat. "I don't give a damn about that! Can't you see the field is-"

His modulated words were cut off as the ground beneath his feet suddenly gave way. Gravity grabbing ahold of the masked revolutionary and pulling him back towards the ground, which was a very long and fatal distance away. A small scream escaped Zero's throat at the feeling of his stomach dropping.

Yuri, who still had a hold of Zero, was thrown onto the quickly vanishing platform from the sudden development. A grunt escaping his lips as he inadvertently tightened his grip and prevented Zero from falling to his death. Shocked pink eyes looked around the area to see Miami City having returned and the platform he was on almost halfway disintegrated. "What the hell is going on?!"

Zero, in a fight for his life, grabbed ahold of the only thing keeping him from falling, which was Yuri's arm. "Fucking idiot! I told you this was going to happen!"

"You could have been a bit more clear!" Yuri shot back automatically. His mind was on other more important things like the fact that the platform was almost completely gone.

Zero pulled himself up and tried to grab ahold of the platform's edge, but it slipped in between his fingers as more particles. "Shit!"

They didn't get a chance to say anything else as the platform finally vanished with the rest of the field.

All they knew was that they were falling from a really far height.

Yuri finally threw Zero's arm back to him as both of their bodies twisted and circled in the air as they free fall. The masked man's cape spread wide and flapping in the wind with a loud whipping crack. Realizing that the situation had gotten too dire, Yuri clutched onto his duel disk and activated the wrapping feature to return to Academia once again.

"I'm afraid this is where we'll have to say our goodbyes." Yuri's voice was garbled from the wrapping process.

"Where do you think you're going!" Zero growled, and tackled Yuri from the air. Zero rather taking his chances at Academia than certain death. His attempts at salvation were destroyed as Yuri harshly kicked him in the abdomen, and closer to the ground. Zero's blank masked snapped up to meet Yuri's disappearing body.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you in hell then, Zero. Sayonara!" Yuri grinned as he waved innocently to Zero's falling frame.

"Damn!" Zero swore. Yuri was gone, escaping to live another day. The Xyz rebel leader frantically clutched onto his own duel disk to try and repeat what Yuri did. But then Zero realized that he didn't have that option installed into his duel disk. He came here accidentally.

He was dead.

Zero's body relaxed a fraction as the wind whipped past him. Terror and adrenaline screaming at him as his ears pounded like mad. Masked violet eyes shrunk into pennies and shook as they looked up into the cloudless blue sky. Not daring to look at his oncoming death, which was the ground.

"_I'm willing to take that sacrifice if it means I save countless lives from __**you**__."_

Zero, no, Lelouch's eyes turned into pinpricks as he saw his supposed friend Suzaku Kururugi looking down at him with pure hatred. At his masked persona. At his ideals. Goals. Hopes. Dreams.

The vision of a kinder, gentler place for even strangers.

He'd never see Nunnally's smile again. He would never see the people he so desperately cared for ever again.

_Nunnally_.

The Student Council.

_Kallen_.

The Black Knights.

_Q-1_.

Lelouch, Zero, the Man of Miracles, didn't realize a scream was tearing out of his throat and making it raw since he saw Suzaku's damning face still staring down at him.

. . .

"Zero!"

"Holy shit!" Sylvio cried out. Hands on his head at the small dot that was Zero's body falling from the sky.

"He's falling!" Aura screamed, and covered her eyes.

Shun cracked his knuckles at how tightly he clenched his fists. "Why isn't he summoning a monster?!"

"Someone catch him!" Serena yelled.

Yuto activated his duel disk once again to summon Dark Rebellion when his grey eyes widened in terror. "I can't-! He'll hit the ground first!"

That's when a strange two headed monster leaped from one of the buildings, form blocked out by the sun, and caught Zero for them.

. . .

Zero's body landed on something strange. It felt furry, and alive. His thoughts were hazy however, and everything returned to reality like a harsh slap to the face and kick in the gut. Everything was swirling around the edges of his hazy vision as skyscrapers and buildings seemed to suddenly tower over him.

The wind was gone.

Zero's body arched as high as it could, black gloved fingers clawing into the strange fabric holding him as he heaved in a huge breath. His lungs expanded, and it felt like he was going to be sick and vomit right in his mask.

Mask.

It felt very constricting now.

Zero latched his hands onto his mask and tried to claw it off when noises suddenly assaulted his senses and colors blocked his vision of that never ending sky. Grey, scarlet, yellow, and pink stared down at him and latched onto his arms, forcing them down.

The revolutionary didn't feel when his back finally met the smooth, cold concrete, nor did he acknowledge the words assaulting him and blending together into one chaotic mess.

"Everyone be quiet and shut up!"

Everything suddenly went deathly silent, and this time only one voice spoke. "Zero, are you there?"

That sounded like Shun and Yuto.

"I saw all of your duels, and I have to say that I am impressed with what I see." The air suddenly grew very tense, and even in his shocked state Zero knew who that was.

Swallowing his vomit, Zero forced himself to sit up and function. His exterior radiating nothing but a sense of collected cool, if only a little strained from the near death experience. Again. Everyone's eyes went to the masked man as he quickly touched his abdomen. Nobody heard the soft hiss emitted from Zero's mask as he calmly retracted his hand from the nasty bruise he now sported thanks to Yuri.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up." Zero's modulated voice broke through the tension. The revolutionary stood up on the solid ground with an exaggerated manner, and an air of charismatic nobility surrounded him. It looked like he wasn't even fazed by his brink with death, and a good chunk of people watched his fearless manner with awed enrapture.

This was what he was born to do. Never falter or trip, and keep moving no matter what.

Even if he his sense of morality, empathy and humanity, his sense of self was lost in the process. He had to keep moving.

"I'm rather glad to see you and your group have managed to survive this ordeal." Reiji Akaba spoke. His violet eyes boring down and studying each and every person that is still alive. "You've all proven yourselves worthy."

"Worthy?" Yuya raised an eyebrow with an agitated twitch of his eye. He wasn't happy in the slightest.

Sylvio looked up at Reiji with crossed arms and a smug smile. "Speaking of which, I've done what you've asked of me and disposed of those Academia creeps. Now I officially have an honorary spot in your team of Lancers."

"Lancers?" Gongenzaka repeated. Looking between Reiji and Sylvio with confusion. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Now it was Sylvio's turn to be confused. "You mean he didn't tell you guys? This entire Battle Royale was a selection exam to see who would be worthy of joining the Lancers."

"Lancers?!" Yuya's mood darkened even more at the meaning. "You mean this entire tournament was for nothing?!" Yuya glared up at Reiji. "Because of you Michio and Teppei were-!"

"This tournament was not for nothing, Sakaki." Reiji spoke. Tone lowered dangerously at what the tomato haired teen was implying.

"The entire point of this operation was to see who would be strong enough to fight back against Academia." Zero spoke up this time. The disbelieving look on Yuya's face saying he couldn't believe the masked man was siding with Reiji. "Us from the Xyz Dimension resistance would then merge together with those left from Standard to form a stronger army of fighters that could challenge Academia."

"After we go to the Synchro Dimension to look for more allies as an added advantage of course." Reiji said whilst pushing his red glasses up his nose with one finger. "Isn't that right, Zero?"

Now it was Zero's turn to look at the CEO in bafflement. "Excuse you? I don't believe I agreed to this change of plans Akaba."

"Well, I only did just save your life." Reiji added in slyly, and that made Zero bristle all the more. "I believe I'm owed a debt, or shall we call it a favor?"

This got a rise from the other Xyz rebels. "You saved his life just to make him owe you a favor?!" Shun hissed between his teeth, yellow eyes glaring and challenging violet. "Fucking bastard."

But it was true, and nobody could deny that if Reiji hadn't acted Zero would have died today. The CEO of L.D.S having summoned his own monster D.D Cerberus to catch him. That was why the monster felt so fluffy and alive, because in a twisted sort of sense, it was.

Zero clicked his tongue in obvious distaste and disapproval. However, if the roles were reversed, he would have done the same thing. _I can't use my geass without the others noticing… A clever play._

"I hate owing people favors or debts." Zero finally answered Reiji with forced respect and veiled hostility that did not go unnoticed by anyone. With a swish of his cape, Zero turned his back to the genius CEO and crossed his arms. "I'll play your game, for now, Akaba. Heading to the Synchro Dimension for more allies isn't too bad of a step in the wrong direction anyway. We would have most likely made our way over into that Dimension eventually if you look at the big picture."

Nothing made people more tense and uneasy than seeing two Alpha predators butting heads with each other and challenging the other for leadership.

"Now hold on a minute!" Yuya yelled and gathered everyone's attention. The Pendulum user's ire being directed towards Reiji mostly, but a hint of it was directed at Zero as well. "Operation? Allies? An army!?" Scarlet red eyes vibrated with silent fury that was brimming to surface. "You can't just… Just draft us into this war and use us like pawns in a sick game!" Yuya threw his arm back towards the other tournament survivors. "We have families here! We have lives that we just can't throw away like its nothing!" Yuya grit his teeth so hard it almost looked like they would break. "And because of this bullshit Michio and Teppei are dead! Yuzu is gone!"

"If you want to bring Yuzu back so badly then why are you complaining about the Lancers?" Reiji asked as he looked down to Yuya from his red glasses.

That wasn't the correct way to go as Yuya recoiled, but then lunged forward with a fist cocked back and directed for Reiji's face.

"Enough!" Zero slipped in between the two as easily as cooling water. One black gloved hand was directed at both boys, but his blank mask looked over at Yuya. The masked man caught Yuya's fist and forcefully pushed it down. "None of this arguing and squabbling will get us anywhere!"

Yuya stopped his advance, and looked into Zero's blank mask with a desperate expression. "But-! Zero!" Yuya pointed over to Reiji he as if he was a criminal. "None of this would have happened! People wouldn't have DIED if it wasn't for him!"

"You're right." Zero agreed simply, and that took some of the air out of Yuya's sails. He didn't expect Zero to actually agree with him. "It would have been much worse." Zero turned his back to the silent CEO and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Academia and Obelisk Force would have invaded this Dimension whether the Battle Royale was going on or not. Their objective was to capture Serena, Ruri, Yuto, Yuzu, you and myself. Both Reiji and I decided to create this Battle Royale for the Third Round of the tournament so the citizens of Miami wouldn't panic. MORE people would have become casualties, and Academia doesn't care to card children."

Even Sylvio looked horrified at the thought as all of the color drained from the Standard citizen's faces. "B-but Yuzu-!" Yuya began, but was interrupted once more.

"Will not be saved if we continue to fight amongst ourselves instead of taking action and DOING something." Zero interjected smoothly at Yuya's faltering attempts.

"It wasn't Reiji or Zero's fault at Yuzu's disappearance anyway." Serena finally spoke up. Her head averted from Yuya's stare as her forest green eyes looked at the ground in guilt. The runaway Academia soldier had a grip on the skirt Yuzu often wore. "If Yuzu was defeated and carded by Academia, or kidnapped as Zero believes, then the fault is mine."

"Speaking of which, who are you?" Gongenzaka added in. Everyone's attention now on the new strange girl that looked eerily like Ruri and Yuzu.

Aura pointed over at Ruri as a point. "And why do you look so much like her and Yuzu?"

In response, Serena put a hand on her chest and introduced herself. "My name is Serena Akatsuki. I was a duelist from Academia."

Dennis' eyes widened. "From Academia?! Then doesn't that mean you're the enemy?" Inside though, the Performage user wasn't too happy at Serena revealing herself. It only made things more difficult on his end.

Oh well. It wasn't like he was going to leave without gathering ALL of his targets anyway.

Sylvio sauntered over to Serena and cast a distrusting gaze towards her. "Why is the enemy here with us?! And in Yuzu's outfit as well!" The burnette clenched a fist. "Are you a spy!? Gathering information while pretending to be Yuzu!?"

Just as Sylvio was going to rail on the silent Fusion user some more, Tsukikage stepped in between and blocked Sylvio's view of her. "Don't go flying into conclusions, Sylvio." Zero's modulated voice spoke out again and gathered everybody on track. "If Serena even was a spy, which she isn't, then she wouldn't have revealed herself and put more watchful eyes on her back. No, she actually ran away from Academia to seek us out, the Xyz resistance. What Serena is looking for is answers to questions she's been asking for years."

"What Zero is saying is true." Reiji backed the masked man up, and having the two powerful leaders looking down on him caused Sylvio to back off. The two leaders challenging each other being put off to the side for now. "She is also being chased by Academia."

"Just like me." Zero pointed to himself. "Ruri. Yuto." The two averted everybody's sudden gaze. "Yuya and Yuzu." With each name he listed he pointed at them until he reached Yuzu's. "But back onto the topic of Yuzu Hiragi." Everyone could feel the revolutionary's eyes slide over to look back at Reiji. "If Yuzu really was taken by Academia. I'm sure our ally would be in more of an impatient fuss about it."

The entire group took a step back at the masked man's seemingly crazy words. However, Reiji only raised a fine eyebrow at what Zero was hinting at. "What exactly are you insinuating here, Zero?" Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger. Most certainly a reflex that was created out of habit.

_He's lying._

"I'm implying that Yuzu wasn't kidnapped by Academia." Yuya's eyes widened as a small bit of hope began to rise. "You have eyes and ears all over the city Akaba." Zero began to explain as everyone remained silent. "Cameras everywhere." Nobody noticed Dennis give a very suspicious flinch at that revelation. "Its just in your nature to prepare for every contingency. Paranoia." Zero tipped his mask down just slightly. Light reflecting off of the scratched surface. "You would have seen Yuzu being taken by Academia. Yet you know of her importance as well, so you would have put a stop to it. Or at least tried." Zero stepped out from between the two rivals and focused his intense stare on to Reiji fully now. "So the real question is, where is Yuzu really?"

At the direct question, Reiji stayed silent. "You realize that what this newly forming team needs is strength AND trust, correct?"

"You also realize that what you just said is hypocritical in the fact that you are wearing a mask and hiding your face from all of us?" Reiji shot back instantly, and Zero didn't even flinch from the predictable dirty shot. Although it looked like Yuto and Shun would have tried beating Reiji up if it wasn't for Ruri's calm intervention. Yet even she see seemed to be angry as well, but it was more of the silent type.

"At least I went out into the battlefield and fought alongside my allies to prove myself. Gaining their trust through actions instead of just words." Zero fired at the CEO. The tension between the two was palpable at this rate, and Sylvio almost swore he could see it. "If the king doesn't lead, how does he suspect his subordinates to follow?" Zero quoted one of his favorite lines, and Reiji said nothing in return. Zero continued, knowing Reiji was trapped at this point. "If you want to start gaining everyone's trust. The best way to go about it is by telling the truth, and not roundabout half truths."

At this, Reiji actually gave a contemptuous snort. "Hilarious coming from someone like you." Zero said nothing. He didn't even bother to try and deny it, because everyone knew it was true. At the rather forceful silent prompt and incoming ire from more than half of the group of drafted Lancers, Reiji gave in. "If you must know, Yuzu Hiragi has not been taken by Academia, but instead she was taken by one of their lookalikes." The red scarfed individual pointed at Yuya and Yuto.

While everyone sagged with relief that Yuzu wasn't dead or taken to Academia they soon tensed up once again. Yuya and Yuto specifically wound up like a tightly coiled spring at Reiji's last words.

"One of us?" Yuto and Yuya's eyes looked at each other as they spoke at the same time.

"Okay. That was creepy." Sylvio pointed out. An involuntary shiver running down his spin at the sight of two lookalikes speaking the same thing at the same time.

"Then that means…" Yuya's eyes widened.

"Yugo took her-!?"

"Yuri got to her-?!"

Now Yuto and Yuya blinked and looked at each other with confusion. "Yuri? Who the hell is Yuri!?" Yuya broke out of the somewhat awkward and confusing silence first.

Yuto narrowed his grey eyes at Yuri's name. "He's the creepy bastard that almost succeeded in kidnapping Ruri." The Xyz user wrapped a protective arm around the Lyrical Luscinia duelist reflexively.

"He also looks like you and Yuto." Shun added with a dark scowl on his features. "Freak has been running around trying to kidnap Ruri and Zero at every single chance."

"Another lookalike?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! How many of you are there!?" Sylvio asked with both of his hands on his head in a freaked out manner.

"Four of each to be exact." Zero answered calmly. "But I believe I know where Akaba was heading before we got off track." The masked individual walked over to Serena, and politely guided her over to Ruri. Seeing the raised eyebrows at his actions. Zero grabbed ahold of each girl's wrist and lifted them to show their bracelets. "THIS is what the Professor of Academia is really after."

Dennis blinked down at the similar bracelets that were different at the same time. "Bracelets? Does he want to add to a collection or something?"

"If so then he's way too obsessed and needs to find a hobby." Shun spat irritably at Dennis' demeanor. It was too careless.

"No these bracelets have some form of power that even I am unfamiliar with." Zero continued on admirably. "There is a project called Revival Zero, and no this project does NOT concern me or my alias." Zero's blank mask stared down Sylvio in particular, who promptly closed his mouth and wilted away from the look. "The purpose of Revival Zero is unclear, as it only showed eight pictures and bare descriptions of the people in them." This time that blank mask looked at the counterparts. "Those pictures held four boy lookalikes and four girl lookalikes from childhood to now. They were about you four and your separate counterparts."

Everyone, even Reiji Akaba couldn't help but cringe in some form or way at the meaning. "While the girls have these bracelets I've noticed something about the boys." Zero released Ruri and Serena's wrists, and once again continued on with his rambling. It was best to have everyone informed on just HOW important these people were to everyone on the team. "Each boy has a dragon based on their Summoning Method. For example, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon both have their Summoning Methods in their name. I've also come to observe that you boys have some deeper, darker power that is released when under seemingly large amounts of stress or emotional distress. I've actually observed that phenomena much too close for my personal health on multiple occasions." Masked violet eyes stared into scarlet and uneasy grey. "Since you tend to lose yourselves and sense of humanity during these moments I've come to term it as a berserk state."

Gongenzaka cringed and Aura shivered at when they first saw that state. "You could definitely call it that." The Steadfast duelist muttered to the side.

"You say another counterpart to Yuya and Yuto took Yuzu?" Zero looked over at Reiji. The CEO giving a deft nod of confirmation. "Then I believe I know what happened."

"You do?" Yuya began to walk over towards the masked revolutionary when Yuto grabbed a tight hold of the Pendulum user's wrist to bring him back to where he was. "Hey!"

"You don't want to do that." Yuto stated seriously.

"Yuzu and Yuri, Yuya and Yuto's Fusion counterpart and top soldier in Academia, had a confrontation." Zero began, and immediately Serena became tense and swore under her breath. "It's most likely Yuzu lost, or was about to lose before somehow, someway, your Synchro counterpart Yugo stepped into the picture."

"Yugo?" Sylvio cocked an eyebrow along with most of the other people left out of the flow of information.

Zero ignored Sylvio and pressed forward. Instead he tapped Ruri's bracelet a few times. "That's when Yuzu's bracelet activated its power, and teleported Yuri away from the scene." Zero put a hand under his chin once again in thought. "However, if she wasn't teleported away as well then all of your bracelets have different abilities… Anyway. Yugo most certainly mistook Yuzu as his own Synchro counterpart and friend as Rin Kukiko." Zero raised a hand to stop Sylvio from speaking. "The fourth counterpart to the girls who was already kidnapped and taken to Academia. The two most likely talked, and then either you or Yuto came into close proximity and activated her bracelet." Zero's black gloved finger came to point at Yuya and then Yuto. "Thus teleporting Yugo and Yuzu away since Yugo must have been in direct contact with Yuzu at that moment. My guess is that they've been warped to the Synchro Dimension, which is also another reason why Akaba wants to go there right now instead of later."

Everyone blinked in the resounding silence from Zero's impromptu explanation. Before Sylvio broke it with his natural, dramatic style.

"Damn. He read you perfectly Akaba."

"So it may seem." Judging from Reiji's small frown, the CEO wasn't too happy about that. _Being caught and read like an open book to a man with no face._ No, the thought did not make him smile.

Seeing as Yuzu didn't SEEM to be in any true danger then. Yuya allowed himself to breathe a tiny sigh of pure relief before he went back to his interrogation. The Pendulum user was finally getting Zero to spill some answers, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. "But why us?!" Yuya questioned once again, looking between Zero and Reiji this time. "Why the Junior Youth class?! Why did you make us fight this war of yours when you could have gotten help from the Youth class or Pros?"

This time is was actually Tsukikage who answered Yuya's question to everyone's surprise. "My brother Hikage had reported to me that we DID send out the Youth class." Blue eyes averted everyone's stare to look at the ground in mourning. "Unfortunately, he along with all expect one of the Youth class duelists were defeated, and turned into cards."

"They were wiped out?!" Dennis and Gongenzaka looked back at Tsukikage with shock. The Youth class was a tier above them for a reason, and they got wiped out?

"Yeah." Sylvio pointed to himself with his thumb. This time turning the spotlight to himself. "That's why yours truly was assigned to come out here and assist."

This was news to Zero. The masked teen tucked a hand under his chin in thought. "Hmm. That's not good."

"Not good is an understatement." Yuto ground out. If he was in Yuya's position on lack of information the Phantom Knights user would probably be acting the same way. Ruri put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and made sure to keep him close alongside Shun.

"In the end you all succeeded in fending off Academia just as I expected." Reiji brought everyone back to their original train of thought. "You people are truly our anti-Academia duel warriors!" Reiji extended his arms out towards them. "You should be glad. You've shown power that's worthy of the title Lancers."

"Screw the Lancers!" Yuya spat, irritated once again. "To be frank I don't even WANT to be apart of this Interdimensional war, nor do I want to join the Lancers." However, the tomato haired teen stopped his rant to take a deep calming breath before continuing in a much more collected manner. "However, I have no way of finding and rescuing Yuzu on my own. I simply don't have the resources or technology to travel Dimensions. So I find myself having no choice but to join if it means saving Yuzu and seeing her returned home safely once again."

Zero himself was surprised by this development. The revolutionary expected Yuya to become even more upset and even start a duel, but he instead took a step back and rationalize the situation.

Was this development because of the entire Battle Royale, or did an outside source effect the tomato haired teen. To be more specific, did Lelouch and his cold logic help Yuya to understand the situation instead of doing anything too rash?

The two leaders of the Lancers and their joint alliance looked at each other, and seemingly came to a silent agreement. "Alright then." Reiji turned his back to them all, and began to walk back to the L.D.S tower and stadium. His red scarf waving in the wind behind him. "I suppose we should get back to the waiting audience in the stadium and report the news."

With that said, everyone began to follow Reiji back towards the stadium chalk full of Miami City's people in tense silence. Some checking on their own wounds or others, but nobody dared to say a word to anyone they didn't comfortably know.

Unknowingly, Zero's masked violet eyes caught the entire situation, and he heaved a huge mental sigh. _This is going to be a problem that needs to be solved quickly._

. . .

The sun was beginning to set by the time all of the survivors of the Battle Royale were gathered together in the middle of the huge stadium. There were fireworks, sparks, and the crowd was going nuts in excitement and cheering their vocal chords out.

However none of the actual contestants felt happy. The mood around them was actually very glum and depressing, yet nobody seemed to realize that and they continued to cheer.

"We're back with the Junior Youth Miami City Tournament! Our victors from the intense 24 hour Battle Royale have now returned to the L.D.S Center Court!" Nico Smiley gave his classic showmanship grin as he began to happily announce the tournament once more. The crowd cheered louder as the energy drummed around the stands. "Please welcome out remaining contestants with a rousing round of applause!"

An enormous spotlight flashed on, and underneath that light was the remaining contestants to the Battle Royale. Yet once people got a good look at the contestants, they immediately knew something was up.

Everyone except for Zero flinched under the harsh light suddenly blinding their vision, and had to blink a couple times to allow their eyes to adjust. The masked man doing nothing but crossing his arms and hiding his suit underneath his cape and intimidating aura.

Yuto and Ruri took a step behind their other two comrades. Both not enjoying the spotlight on them at all, and didn't want anyone to connect how similar they looked to Yuya and Serena even though it was near impossible to stop.

Yuya himself looked extremely depressed, and if Zero looked hard enough through the blaring lights he could make out how moist Yuya's scarlet eyes were. He was probably thinking about Yuzu. The others around them looking rather serious for becoming one of the 'finalists' in the Junior Youth tournament.

Sylvio however, instantly shot back around like a rubber band and began to enthusiastically wave back and make kissing gestures to the cheering audience.

Zero could also make out the Yusho Group cheering rather excitedly at the sight of Yuya, Gongenzaka, and 'Yuzu' still remaining in the tournament.

"Hey! What's Sylvio Sawatari doing down there?!"

"Isn't Sawatari a politician's son?"

"Oh, you mean that city councilman?"

"Using your father's influence? How dirty!"

"He must have stopped the live recording with some underhanded trick!"

That jolly smile on Sylvio's face twisted into a very angry frown as he started glaring at the crowd he was smiling for just a few seconds ago. The others in the contestant crowd looked at the now booing audience with varying emotions. Shun and Zero just glared right back at the people, not caring about them and their opinions in the slightest. Dennis was looking around nervously while Tsukikage had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

The jeering was promptly shut down when Sylvio strode forward, snatched Nico's golden mic, and yelled into the crowd. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I didn't cheat my way here!"

Zero sighed, and just allowed his shoulders to sag a smidge were nobody would notice. Another sigh escaped his lips. "Sometimes I wish my plans would actually work out the way they're supposed to."

"I got a pass to participate in a revival round by going straight to Reiji Akaba! I'm standing here right now as a Lancer because I won and advanced!" Sylvio's greyish blue eyes almost seemed to stare down every single person in the crowd. "Don't you dare presume to think I would be so dishonorable as to cheat my way in! And don't you dare disrespect my father in front of me unless you want to get in trouble with yours truly!"

Now those boos and remarks turned into questions as a hush fell upon the crowd like a casted spell. "Lancers?"

"What's that?"

"What are 'Lancers?'"

Suddenly, Aura ran up beside Sylvio and spoke into the mic as well. Her arms waving frantically. "I-I Aura, am NOT a part of that! I'm not a Lancer-"

That's when the screen suddenly buzzed and switched to another screen. The video showing Himika Akaba standing in front of an L.D.S poster. "Apologizes for the sudden interruption, but as a representative of the organizer of this tournament, I have an important announcement to make for everyone here. Along with another one of our, representatives." The way Himika hissed that last word and cast a glare down towards a certain masked man proved she didn't like him in the slightest.

That's when Zero decided that enough was enough, and quickly stalked his way towards Sylvio. The burnette sensing the masked man's thinning patience, and quickly gave the mic to him without fuss before taking a step back towards the group alongside a frightened Aura. The Xyz resistance leader tapped the mic for a second, and gathered everyone's rapt attention so quickly you could actually hear a pin drop throughout the entire stadium.

Zero spoke in clear and crisp detail. "As of noon today, the Miami Championship is cancelled and will be discontinued."

Absolute instant outrage and chaos.

The crowd gawked at Zero's words. Some speaking in disbelief about how Zero was a representative or how he somehow started this whole thing to cancel the tournament. Most started to yell in anger and believed that Zero had pulled some strings behind all of their backs. The entire buzz and rage was so close to turning into an outright riot for Zero's head that security had to actually step in.

"Discontinued? Cancelled!? What do you mean cancelled!"

"I bet Zero did something to cause this! You can never trust a man who has no face!"

"I didn't spend my money to be forced to stay here and be bored for an entire day only to find out what I paid for in cold hard cash was 'discontinued'! This is bullshit!"

"BE QUIET!" Zero roared into the microphone. The sound of his modulated voice booming. Causing the speakers to give a shrill screech and almost blow from the exturted pressure. The crowd screamed in pain and shock, covering their ears at the sudden outburst.

The contestants, even the Xyz rebels, all looked to Zero, speechless. Not once did Zero yell so loudly or sound so enraged before. Even the remnants haven't heard him this angry.

It seems the Battle Royale has taken a bigger toll on him than previously thought or suspected, and the criticizing crowd had only made Zero go over the boiling point.

Zero straightened out and spoke calmly once again like he never yelled at the crowd that was frightened into silence. The irritated and coldly jaded aura coming from the masked man in waves was enough to silence any more harsh words or jeers. "Unlike what most suspect. I did not have a hand in this, and there are reasons as to why the Miami Championship is being discontinued." That was a lie of sorts, but nobody besides those with information really knew it. Nor did Zero necessarily care about the crowd surrounding him in this stadium. "In the midst of this Battle Royale, an opposing force invaded our world and interrupted our tournament. These invaders came from a place called Academia. They came from a Dimension beyond your imagination, and intend to wage war against your home. OUR home! Their vanguard, named Obelisk Force, advanced upon us with the intend to kill and card everyone in sight! They dared to use dueling and duel monsters as weapons, and attacked us with monsters summoned through the Real Solid Vision." Zero tilted his head to look up into the screen showing Himika. "That was why L.D.S decided not to show the broadcast of the Battle Royale in real time, so that the people of Miami City wouldn't panic. So that the people of the world would not devolve into mass paranoia and fear stricken fright. Correct?"

Himika gave a strained smile that no one but Zero himself noticed, and nodded. "Yes, that's correct, Zero." Icy blue eyes turned back to the crowd of Miami City citizens. "Please you must understand that what this vigilante is saying is true."

The term vigilante was a low blow at this moment in time, and it only served to cause more questions, confusion, and distrustful chaos within the crowd.

"Invaders?"

"What's this about another Dimension?"

"Using duel monsters as weapons!?"

"There's no way that's possible… Is it?"

"If you would like to see proof of what I say." Zero spoke politely, and did a quick gesture up towards the multiple screens showing him speaking. "Than watch the live footage, the proof of my words in these following segments." The revolutionary knew that no one would believe him, L.D.S, or Reiji if they didn't back it up with proof. That was another reason as to why the cameras stashed all over the city were a bonus in the masked man's efforts.

Zero knew Reiji had footage of the entire Battle Royale.

As expected, the screens fizzed out before showing an Obelisk Force member carding the three Knights of Duels. The cameras also made sure to zoom in on their terrified, carded faces to make sure everyone understood what had just happened.

"No!"

"Wha- What was that!?"

"Carded in an instant-!"

The crowd screamed in horror, and mothers and older siblings instantly reached over to block their younger children or siblings' eyes from the sight. The older people looking up at the screen with terror and grim frowns. Their eyes scrunched up as they forced themselves to watch all of the seemingly never ending footage.

Two certain students from L.D.S were looking up at the screens in shocked realization. Ruby red and light brown eyes looked at each other as Kit spoke up. Bandages from his last duel still covering his face. "Don't tell me that's why Dipper has been missing!?"

"Turned into a card, just like that?" Masumi frowned as the two realized their friend was gone and not coming back anytime soon. Her voice lighter than its usual steel.

"What you see is not a lie!" Zero yelled, and pointed up at the carded Knight of Duels. "This is reality! That is Academia's modus operandi! That is what they do, and that is the way they operate naturally! Don't try to lie to yourselves that what you just saw is fake, because it's not and people have fallen victim to such cruelty! Academia defeats their opponents in a duel, and then turns them into cards without mercy." The crowd wilted at Zero's speech, yet others were caught up in it and their anger and emotions grew. The masked man's charisma finally going to work once again. "They card everyone and everything in sight! Duelists aren't the only ones they chase for sport and fun! They go after women and children, children that are just as old as some of your own! People that you love and care for deeply like a sibling or lover! No one, not even newborns are safe because I myself have seen this atrocious act countless times first hand!"

"Can something like that really happen?" Tate spoke. His voice quaking and the grip on his second place trophy tightened.

"It's a joke, right?" Frederick spoke, for once not at all thrilled with this ordeal. Even Yoko, Yuya's mother, had a stern look on her face as the truth finally came out.

"They treat life as a hunting game!" Zero continued mercilessly himself. "They treat human beings as nothing more than rabid animals and dirt to hunt down and kill for a thrilling sport!" Finally, the revolutionary stopped to take a breath and let the people regather their thoughts for a moment. "However, you can put your worries to rest, for now. Academia and their sadistic lap dogs Obelisk Force have been repelled by everyone that you see standing here beside and behind me!" Zero extended a black gloved hand out towards his allies and other contestants. "Those who participated in the Battle Royale, we left no stone unturned and alleyway unchecked!"

Shun finishing off the enormous Battle Royale between the three Obelisk Force members with his Revolution Falcon appeared.

The crowd cheered in relief at the sight.

"Thank heavens!"

"That was great!"

"Awesome job you guys!"

"Did you see that?! They completely annihilated the enemy!"

Yuya and Yuto working together, and summoning Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon onto Yuto's field. The way Sora struggled against the enormous dragon's strength.

"Wait a second!" Shuzo leaned forward at the sight on screen.

"That's Sora!" Tate, Allie, and Frederick yelled at the same time.

"We fought back and protected Miami City! These are the heroes who helped save everyone here on this day!" Zero's words snaked their way into the hearts and souls of the crowd, and the people cheered loudly and gave their praises to these newfound heroes. "To all who stand beside me here in this stadium. All including myself shall be bestowed upon the title of Lance Defense Soldiers! We are the Lancers!" Zero threw his arms high into the air, and his cape rose up like a majestic dragon raising its wings.

The crowd went wild, fanatically nuts at the sight. The crowd cheered, and began to chant as one over to their saviors. "Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers!"

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" Others also began to chant the masked man's name. The words Zero oozing out along the word Lancers. Sylvio, with another smile on his face, waved to the crowd once more. Soaking up all the attention like a dry sponge. While Yuya didn't look too happy with this development. His face showed steeled determination in rescuing and seeing Yuzu once again.

"Sora can't be the enemy!" Allie yelled over the cheering crowds, but only the Yusho group could hear her.

"That's right! Sora's one of us, and I refuse to believe that he could go so far as to card other people like a heartless monster!" Tate agreed with his red headed friend.

"But…" Tate and Allie looked to Frederick. "But Sora wasn't in the Battle Royale."

"Well." Allie smiled hopefully, but it looked somewhat strained. "Maybe he was a part of the revival round like Sylvio was."

"Oh! I wonder what Lelouch would think of this! He'd probably know who was speaking the truth at just a glance!" Frederick yelled with a pout and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I wish he was here!"

"Though we have averted this crisis for the time being. The threat of Academia still looms over all of us here around the world." This silenced the crowd in an instant. The people drew in a collective breath as one. "We won't know when the enemy will attack again. It could be tomorrow. A week from now. Maybe even a few hours!" The crowd cried out in fright at the mere words Zero was speaking. His modulated voice traversed over the entire stadium, and over the entire world. "In preparation for that, I encourage and ask those who can duel to hone your skills and grow even stronger so that you can stand up and protect the people you love!" Zero threw his arms out towards the crowd he was facing once again. "Become warriors that will stand up and fight with pride and honor to protect the weak! Become a knight for justice that cannot become corrupt and tainted like Academia!" The screen turned to a picture of L.D.S tower. "While we on the Lancers will go out and fight away from home! Those who stay will stand strong and defend your friends and families. L.D.S will provide the premises as well as the curriculum to become better as a duelist and as a warrior to defend your homes!" The crowd leaned forward from their seats as one. Lapping up Zero's words like a dog dying of thirst and in desperation to survive. "Those who become stronger and evolve in their skills as duelist may even become the next Lancer, and stand side by side with those you see before you today! You may become the next person in history to stand beside the beginning members of the Lancers!"

The crowd rallied together as one and boomed their support to even the heavens themselves within the clouds. Gods, demons, and warlords of all kinds turned their head and ears towards Zero's words that would rival the Devil's silver tongue and influence. "Join us, and you may become the next Lancer that stands side by side with us as a comrade to fight the noble and honorable battle!"

"The next Lancer, could be us?"

"Becoming a Lancer…"

"I want to become a Lancer!"

"Yeah! Where do I sign up!?"

Masumi clenched a fist, and looked over at Kit once again. "Becoming a Lancer… What do you think Kit?"

The L.D.S Synchro user turned to meet Masumi's eye, and gave a fanged smirk. "I'd say sign me up and let's get started." Kit turned his eyes back towards Zero. "Though even I have to admit, Zero has his way with words and the crowd."

"No kidding." Masumi's ruby eyes looked at the people of Miami City. Almost the entire crowd of people were standing and screaming their praises and exclamations to the world. Eyes shining and filled with pride among other emotions that Zero encouraged and wrapped them up in. "He's even got us going, huh?"

"I can't exactly lie and say no, can I?" Kit replied simply.

"The world is changing and going through a complete upevil." The screen advertising the Lancers fizzled out to show the CEO of L.D.S himself staring at the crowd with his calm violet eyes. "The peace we all knew yesterday is now a thing of the past. Dead and gone." His voice was steeled as he issued a word of caution to the enraptured audience from Zero's rallying speech. "Be aware that we are now entering an era of battle."

"War is not a game to take lightly." Zero agreed alongside Reiji. "People have lost their lives fighting valiantly for what they believed in. Some of the people within our own tournament sacrificed themselves so that we may move forward." The screen showed Michio, Teppei, and Hikage losing their duels and becoming cards through the brutality. "However, we will carry on their wills and wishes upon our own backs, and make sure to accomplish the goal of a peacefuller, gentler world." Zero spun around, one palm raised up towards the air as he addressed everyone in the stands. "A world where people will be kinder and gentler to even strangers, and in return those strangers will give kindness back!" _That is Nunnally's dream, and I plan to fulfill it till my dying breath._

"From this day onward, L.D.S will be called the Lance Defense Soldiers! The organization that will rush to the front lines as our defense!" Reiji exclaimed boldly. The screen showing L.D.S' change in name.

"Our Lancers will not be alone, however, because I will fight alongside them!" Zero declared audaciously with a flare from his cape. "I will be beside our Lancers every step of the way, and I will fight until there is no enemy left to fight! Until the day has come where we can scream our triumph and victory towards the heavens and worlds themselves that we've won!"

Reiji stood up from his seat as well on the screen and raised a fist. "And I, Reiji Akaba, will be fighting alongside the Lancers you see before you as well!" The crowd ate it all up, and the Lancers' logo appeared on screen. "A Lancer wields their lance on horseback to break through enemy lines. We will eliminate the enemy by ALL means. This is a promise to not only Miami City, but to the entire world as well!"

The crowd lost their minds as the entire speech was finally over. Zero lowered the golden microphone, discreetly giving it back to Nico Smiley, and stared into the roaring crowd calmly. A masked smirk plastered on his clammy, pale, and blood soaked face. Soaking in the people cheering their throats raw and losing their voices.

"Lancers! Lancers! Lancers! Lancers!"

"Akaba! Akaba! Akaba! Akaba!"

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

. . .

It was about half and hour after the speech, and all of the newly called Lancers were inside the L.D.S tower. Zero and the other Xyz rebels left the tower quickly and without a word about where they were heading. Those belonging to L.D.S getting their temporary rooms arranged in order, or just calmly strolling around and completely processing what had just occurred in the span of 24 measly hours.

Yuya and his band of left over friends were about to make their way out of the tower to break the terrible news to Shuzo and the others. When Serena suddenly came forward to Yuya.

Scarlet eyes looked down at what Serena was presenting him when his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Yuzu's cloths.

"W-what-" Yuya began, but Serena cut him off completely before he could get started speaking.

"Thanks to Yuzu, I've seen Academia's true ugly colors." The runaway Academia soldier explained quickly, her forest green eyes truly conveying how sorry she felt for everything Yuya was going through. The Fusion user having changed into a long red jacket, white and black shirt, and white shorts. "I managed to have a quick conversation with Zero and Shun, and what Yuzu said happened in the Xyz Dimension was true." The girl looked absolutely horrified at that moment. Her entire body shaking at the life altering news that still slammed into her like a freight train.

Yuya looked down at Yuzu's clothes before looking back up at Serena with some sort of understanding and forgiveness. "It must be hard… Realizing that what you've been fighting for and believing in most of your life has been wrong. That what you've been told is a lie."

Serena grit her teeth and clenched her fists. Eyes glaring down into the ground like she could destroy it. "We spoke of justice when, in reality, we committed countless terrible atrocities and sins that I'm absolutely ashamed to be apart of!" Reiji watched in the background silently, violet eyes narrowed emotionlessly. "If Yuzu was actually captured by Academia, because we all know it's still a possibility despite what Zero thinks... I promise to give it my all to rescue her." Forest green eyes narrowed in determination. "She gave me a chance to see the truth, and in return I'm going to help your efforts and save her! As one of the Lancers, I'm going to fight Academia as well!"

With that out of the way, Serena turned on her heel and began to walk back with Reiji to her newfound quarters.

Yuya looked over at Serena's fading frame, before looking at Yuzu's clothes one more time and turning around to leave the L.D.S tower. Gongenzaka and Aura looking at Yuya with sympathy, and followed to help break the news.

. . .

It was horrible.

Yuya never felt this horrible in his entire life, and he went through a lot since his father up and vanished three years ago.

Yet, seeing the look of pure agony on Shuzo's tear stained face as he tightly hugged Yuzu's cloths carved a hole into his heart and soul. That was the look only a father or parent losing their beloved child they held in the center of their universe could express.

"I-I'll go to!" Shuzo's protective, fatherly instincts kicked into overdrive. The principal of Yusho Duel School lunging onto his only hope of reuniting with his daughter, which was Yuya. "Where is it?! Where is Academia! Please! I need to know, so tell me now!"

Yuya looked into Shuzo's desperately pleading eyes, his own scarlet ones dim and lacking their cheery excitement. "I- That- That's impossible…"

"What's impossible about that?!" Shuzo yelled back, and Yuya could only clench his teeth at the sight. It was hard enough to not break down as it was, and Shuzo cries of a parent losing their child only made it ten times more difficult. "I used to be a Pro duelist! I'll grab the culprit, beat them to a pulp, and then save Yuzu-!"

"Y-Yuzu is…" Yuya averted his eyes towards the ground that showed the sun's setting glow. "She's in another Dimension." Yuya looked back up to see Yoko and Shuzo's eyes. "That's why we Lancers are going."

Fredrick wiped his eyes, but the tears still kept flowing down his cheeks. "W-Who cares about the stupid Lancers when you couldn't even protect one of your own?" Fredrick grabbed ahold of Yuya's clothes, and beat a soft harmless fist against Yuya's chest as he cried into the clothing. "W-What kind of hero are you?!"

"If you were with Yuzu, then why?!" Allie sniffled. Her own tears starting up and run down her reddened cheeks. "Why did this happen?" At the side, Tate was covering his eyes with an arm while the other shakily held his trophy.

Winning second place didn't seem worth it anymore without everyone here.

Yuya could do nothing except look down and watch Frederick and Allie shed their tears. His own scarlet eyes once again moistened, and shedding a few tears of his own as the guilt and pain gnawed away at his heart mercilessly.

Aura furrowed her eyebrows at the children. "Darling didn't know that Yuzu was taken!"

Her other attempts at covering for Yuya were stopped by Gongenzaka. "Stop!"

"But-!" Aura turned her apple green eyes towards Yuya's only childhood friend left.

"Understand how Yuya must feel." Gongenzaka stated, and both friends looked at Yuya solemnly. The two being unable to comfort the tomato haired teen in this moment and time.

"But…" Aura looked down at ground sadly. The Steadfast Synchro user put a huge hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, and both turned around and began to walk back to their own homes.

"What would Lelouch say to this, Yuya!" Fredrick sobbed louder, but had finally stopped punching Yuya's chest and gathered better control of himself. "I-I'm sorry for hitting you."

Yuya only gave a sad smile, and roughed up Fredrick's hair fondly. "It's fine Fredrick. You're just as upset about this as me." The Pendulum user's eyes scanned the familiar faces one more time, before his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Hey, Frederick." Yuya grabbed ahold of each of Frederick's shoulders and directed his gaze up towards Yuya's own. "Where IS Lelouch?"

Frederick gave one last sniffle, before tilting his head to the side and looking at Yuya with confusion. "Didn't you know? Lelouch said he couldn't make it to the stadium, so he stayed in his hotel for the entire Battle Royale."

The words took a minute to process, but when they did Yuya's eyes shrunk and his voice rose up into a shout. "Wait! You mean Lelouch was never in the stadium!? He was running around the city during the Battle Royale alone!?"

This caught the attention of both Aura and Gongenzaka. The latter of whom was actually walking away with his father when they heard. The two men turned to see Yuya's frightened expression. Aura, the Fortune Telling duelist having been walking home on her own, realized Yuya's words and ran back to aid her Darling.

Gongenzaka turned his eyes towards his father and bowed his head deeply in respect. "I'm sorry father, but I'm afraid this situation will have to come first before our conversation. A dear friend of mine and Yuya's could be in dangerous trouble."

The father of Gongenzaka only nodded his head in stern understanding, before pushing his son forward. "Then go my son, and lend your old friend your aid. Our conversation can wait until later tonight." The Synchro user and heir to his father's Duel School needed no further encouragement, and his stone sandals hit the ground loudly as he rushed back towards Yuya.

"Are you sure he wasn't in the stadium?" Yuya asked his mother and Shuzo this time.

Yoko shook her head. "He said he couldn't make it. Was too overloaded with work from his father's business to make it."

Shuzo extended his duel disk to show Yuya something. The principal handing Yuzu's clothes to Allie to hold momentarily. "He even texted us about it, see?"

"Apologizes for dampening your mood, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to see the Battle Royale in the stadium. I've been getting flooded with more work recently since I'm almost old enough to take over my father's company, so I have to work. I know you all were excited about this, and I hope the news doesn't put a sour note into your day.

Tell Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka I said good luck.

-Lelouch Lamperouge"

Gongenzaka and Aura came over just in time to read Lelouch's last message. "This was posted yesterday." Gongenzaka observed, and looked Shuzo in the eyes. "Did Lelouch send anymore texts since the beginning of the Battle Royale or throughout it?"

Shuzo gave the three a confused glance, before scrolling through his text messages for a moment. "No. That's the last text he sent. Why do you ask-?" Shuzo's question died out in his throat as he watched Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Aura sprinting away as fast as they could. The principal turned his head towards Yoko, and gathered Yuzu's clothes from Allie. "What do you think that's about?"

Yoko's stare never left her child until they were out of view. "I'm not sure, but judging from Yuya's face before he ran it can't be anything good."

"You don't think Lelouch is in any danger, do you?" Tate looked between the two adults in worry.

The only answer he got was silence as they all looked over to where they last saw Yuya and the others.

. . .

_Please. Please don't let it be so. Oh please please please. First Yuzu, but it can't be Lelouch to!_ Yuya thought frantically as he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him towards the huge hotel that Lelouch temporarily lived in. Even Gongenzaka and Aura were losing him the tomato haired teen was going so fast. Yuya was only a green and red blur.

Finally, after it felt like ages were his stomach had turned into an endless blackhole of emotions, Yuya pushed the door to the side harshly and ran to the front desk. The lady at the front desk looking up at the loud bang the doors gave in startled shock. However, when she saw Yuya Sakaki running towards her she gave a calmer smile.

"Why hello there. What can I do for you today?" The lady spoke charmingly.

Yuya paid it no mind and went straight to the point. "Where is Lelouch Lamperouge's room? I'm a friend of his and I need to know that he's alright."

The lady said nothing at first, and gave Yuya a strange look. "Lelouch Lamperouge? I'm afraid that I don't-" The receptionist blinked. Her eyes widening before they returned to their calm gaze. The lady's posture relaxing completely before she droned on. "Top floor. Room 486. If you have any questions or want anything be sure to call Room Service. Otherwise have a nice day." At this rate the sun had set completely.

"Thanks." Yuya thanked the receptionist naturally, and ran over to the elevator. Never noticing the red rings surrounding the girl's eyes. The teen pressed the button to call the elevator when the sign above it glowed to say it was out of order. "Damn." Yuya bit his bottom lip for a moment, before he saw the emergency stairway and began to make his long way up on foot. The Pendulum user bolting up the steps at two sometimes three at a time.

By the time he finally made it to the top Yuya was breathing raggedly and it felt like he was going to pass out. The Pendulum user leaned against the hallway wall to take a quick break and a chance to breathe.

His eyes wandered the hall, and they immediately strayed to the door that was kicked off of its hinges. Wood splintered and a chunk of the wall having been taken out by what looked like claws.

This time Yuya really did slump down to the carpeted hotel floor. "No."

Once the Pendulum user had gathered up his wits and enough strength. Yuya pushed himself off of the ground and tentatively walked into Lelouch's room.

It was demolished, and utterly ransacked.

"No. No. No. No. No." Yuya breathed under his breath. The words slowly dying out in his throat, and Yuya had to stop himself from falling by leaning on the doorway to breath. His scarlet eyes wandered through the room that belonged to his friend, hazily taking everything in.

A breeze entered through the wall sized window that was shattered. Pieces of glass scattered across the ruined kitchen and living room of the penthouse, and the wind carried it further across the ruined room. The enormous black leather couch was clawed and tipped over on the side. Stuffing leaking out from the furniture and covering the area alongside the smashed in coffee table that was at one time tipped up to make a temporary shield. The wall separating the kitchen and living room was brought down with a huge hole, the big dining room table splintered apart with utensils scattered everywhere.

The popsicles Lelouch had taken from the school lay in a melted puddle beside the ruined fridge.

The huge plasma TV had a bunch of cracked glass spiralling from the center. The plastic and glass cracked down as if someone was thrown into it. A huge mark showed where the TV made contact with the wall before it collapsed.

"L-Lelouch?" Yuya finally got control of his voice and cleared his throat to call out for his raven haired friend.

Hesitantly, Yuya stepped over the glass and splinters that crunched under the soles of his shoes. The tomato haired teen craning his neck to look down the hall holding the multiple rooms, bathrooms, and other things a rather rich person would want in their penthouse. An enormous bed was raised up to block off the last couple of rooms down the end of the hall, but there was still one room that also had its door kicked in. The door managing to stay on one hinge, and squeaked loudly as it swayed from the wind rushing into the ransacked room.

"Lelouch?" Yuya called out once again, and carefully walked to the entrance of the room. It was in just as bad of a condition as the living room and kitchen. The bed over thrown to the side blocking the closet. The tables and shelves in the room broken and destroying anything on it. The bathroom attached to the room had its mirror thrown out and shattered against the floor. While the bedside desk's drawer was forcefully opened and discarded on the floor as well.

"Lelouch? Please answer me! It's Yuya!" Yuya called out for his friend again. Walking back out of the room on shaky legs and a sick feeling in his stomach. His body moved on its own until it looked out of the broken window and down towards the wandering citizens of Miami City below.

His ears and senses didn't acknowledge Gongenzaka and Aura finally catching up to their friend until Gongenzaka put a hand on his shoulder. Aura having gave an audible gasp, and covering her mouth in horror as she looked around the demolished room that once belonged to Lelouch Lamperouge.

"He's not here. Is he." Gongenzaka spoke quietly, somewhat sternly.

It wasn't phrased as a question.

Yuya shook his head numbly, his scarlet eyes still looking out of the window. "No. I couldn't find him." Finally, Yuya tore his eyes away from the window to look at Gongenzaka. "You don't think that they- That Obelisk Force- Academia." Yuya took a deep breath, looked at the window one more time, before looking back at his friend. "You don't think they pushed him out of the window, do you?"

Gongenzaka's eyes widened at the mere thought of what Yuya just said. "Yuya-! No!" His grip tightened on the smaller form of Yuya Sakaki, and shook him as if to banish the thought. "Even they aren't so cruel as to push a teenage boy out of a window to his demise! They would have carded him, or maybe taken him captive like they attempted to do with Yuzu."

Yuya's eyes watered. "But it feels like everyone I know and care about is vanishing! All because of Academia and this damn Interdimensional War!" Yuya yelled, catching Aura's attention. The Ritual user meticulously putting a shard of shattered glass back down onto the ground while looking up at Yuya with silent pity.

"Darling…"

Tears started to pour down Yuya's face and dripped down his cheeks towards the ruined and scratched hotel floor. "First it was Michio and Teppei! Then Yuzu." Yuya wiped his eyes, but more tears replaced the others. "Now Lelouch is gone and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to any of them! I didn't get to say goodbye to Lelouch! And I didn't get to tell Yuzu how much I care about her before she was gone to!" Scarlet eyes met Gongenzaka's saddened ones. "For all I know you'll go missing next to!"

"That's not going to happen. Look up at me, Yuya." Yuya did as he was told, and his watery scarlet eyes looked up into the steeled ones of his friend. "I'm a part of the Lancers, and we're a team that'll work together and stick even closer. You wouldn't allow me to lose myself as I wouldn't allow you the same. We'll be there for each other. As a Lancer we'll fight together and rescue Yuzu and find Lelouch together." Gongenzaka gave a big grin and held his fist out for a fist bump. "How does that sound?"

Yuya stared at the offered fist, before wiping away his tears for a final time and giving a nice smile and fist bumping with his childhood friend. "You're right, Gongenzaka. We're Lancers now as much as I don't really like to admit it. But I'll accept it with pride and honor. For Yuzu and Lelouch along with Michio and Teppei."

Seeing the atmosphere return to something more light hearted, Aura entered the conversation. The three stewing on what could have possibly happened here to have Lelouch gain Academia's eye.

They didn't see the group four staring at them from across a rooftop, nor did they see them retreat towards the L.D.S tower. The one leading the way having their cape waving behind them.

. . .

"You sure you got everything from the hotel?" Shun asked one more time.

Ruri sighed. "For the tenth time, YES Shun. I did get all of my things." Pink eyes looked forlornly at the setting sun from the rooftop beside L.D.S tower. "It's not like I had many things to take with me in the first place."

"We won't be going back there." Zero stated sternly. "The place has been compromised."

"How did they discover where we were staying?" Yuto asked. The Phantom Knights user carefully checking his small head wound and hesitantly poked at the tender area. "It's not like we waved a huge flag and announced it to the entire world."

"I think I have an idea." Shun spoke up once again. His lips were pursed and his head tilted away from the group.

"And?" Ruri spoke up since Shun wasn't saying anything else.

Shun bit his cheek before deciding to speak. "During Yuya's duel during the second round and Yuto started going berserk." The group stiffened at the reminder of that day. "I rode on Raidraptor Rise Falcon over to our room… Someone from Academia saw Rise Falcon and followed it over to the hotel, and then they reported that to Obelisk Force."

"Shit." Yuto hissed from both his wound and the situation. "By the time the Second Round of the tournament began Sora was already back at Academia, so it couldn't have been him that spilled our location."

"So there's another spy around here in Miami City." Zero grumbled irritably. He was exhausted, wounded, and hungry, but work didn't give him any time to rest. "We'll have to report this to Akaba tomorrow. For now, you guys should go get patched up and recuperated for tomorrow." Zero turned away from the L.D.S tower and began to step towards the edge of the rooftop.

He kept his gaze firmly away from the ground.

"And where exactly do you plan on going, Zero?" Ruri put her hands on her hips as she stared into Zero's back. The masked man himself feeling her eyes boring into his back. "Let's not forget that you're injured as well. You also have to be tired and starving from this 24 hour Battle Royale."

"I'm fine."

"Tell that to us when you don't yell at the crowd in pure rage." Shun snapped sarcastically. "Even we have never seen you so pissed until then." Yellow eyes narrowed. "It's certainly a first."

"I only let my emotions get ahead of me in that moment." Zero countered stiffly. His voice showing that the revolutionary wasn't going to budge on this. "Now I'm ordering you three to go back to L.D.S tower to rest and recuperate. I'll join you three later. I shouldn't be long."

The three Xyz rebels behind him exchanged looks. Yuto decided to stand up first and make his way to the hotel. "You make us take orders at the weirdest moments. You know that Zero?" Ruri helped Shun to the tower after Yuto. "Just be sure to be extra careful. Who knows if that spy is watching us even now."

"Rest assured that I'll be fine. Unlike some I can take care of myself perfectly fine." Zero walked over to the fire escape outside of the building, and began to descend. His words almost being lost on the wind. "I'll be going in disguise anyway, so Academia can't identify me if they've never seen my face."

. . .

"Poor Darling. He must be feeling so much stress and pain right now." Aura sighed heavily as she made her way towards the front gates of her Duel School. "I wish I could help him somehow."

The Ritual user walked a few more feet towards the door. Her apple green eyes were looking at the ground glumly, before they snapped up and recognized that someone was leaning on the side of the gate with their arms crossed.

"What the-" Apple green eyes narrowed towards the tall teenage boy at the gate. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The girl grabbed her duel disk and activated it incase this was an Academia soldier.

"Relax." The teen spoke. His voice was smooth as silk as he pushed himself off of the gate and directed his violet gaze towards Aura.

"You're-" Aura's eyes widened in shock as she took in the boy's looks. Raven black hair that covered his left violet eye. Tall, lanky and skinny frame. Dark red jacket with a black shirt and black jeans. She saw this person somewhere before. To be more exact, Aura saw him during Yuya's duel with her before the tournament. "You're Darling's friend! Lelouch!"

Lelouch gave a charming smile down at the girl that made Aura shiver. "I'm glad to see that you've remembered me, Aura."

Aura's smile brightened. "I'm so glad you're okay! Do you have any idea how worried sick Darling has been because you've gone missing during the Battle Royale! You're hotel room was utterly destroyed! We all thought you were taken or killed by Academia!" The Ritual user quickly put away her duel disk and grabbed hold of Lelouch's hand. "Oh we need to go see Darling! He'll be so happy to see that you're alright and safe!"

Yet, when Aura tried to drag Lelouch away. He didn't budge.

In fact, Lelouch wasn't even moving an inch.

Aura stopped tugging on Lelouch's wrist and released him. Her apple green eyes looking up into the raven haired teen's own violet one that wasn't covered by his hair. "Lelouch? Are you alright?" It was only just now that she noticed how scuffed up and dirty he looked. The close friend to her Darling keeping his weight off of one leg while there was dried blood running down his left cheek. "Oh my God! What happened to you?!"

"Oh of course I'm fine. Sorry to worry you, Aura. It's just…" That raven black hair parted to reveal a glowing bloody red eye. Aura stared up at him with skittish confusion. "I need you to do me a favor… and teach my how to Ritual Summon."

The glowing red sigil of a bird in flight consumed Aura's vision, and after that all she could remember and see was black. The girl later waking up in her bed at her Duel School.

. . .

Shoes clinked loudly down the empty hallway as Zero confidently strolled through the building as if he had built it himself. The man's posture was as straight as a rod and his cape calmly following behind him at his current pace.

Zero stopped at the intersection of hallways. The masked man was currently near the top of the L.D.S tower. The full moon hanging high in the air with stars glistening behind clouds and the bright lights of Miami City.

Zero turned his blank mask up towards a small, nearly unnoticeable camera that was staring right back at him emotionlessly.

The revolutionary huffed, and began to quickly make his way through a few more hallways before coming to a halt in front of a giant door.

Without waiting for anyone, Zero promptly banged his gloved fist against the metal in the form of a loud knock.

He didn't have to wait long, because almost instantly the door was thrown open and Zero came face to mask with a scowling L.D.S bodyguard.

"Whoever you are you can just fu-" Nakajima stopped his enraged yelling once his eyes finally recognized Zero's sleek looking mask. The blank surface reflected his own face staring at him silently. The bodyguard slumped his posture just a smidge at the sight. "Oh. It's you." The bodyguard narrowed his eyes in distrust towards the masked man. "What do you want right now? Can't you see how late at night it is now. Just wait until the morning."

Nakajima went to close the door. When Zero's foot quietly wedged itself in between and prevented the door from being shut. "I don't exactly appreciate the manners I am being given. We are allies, and therefore I expect Reiji's top bodyguard to be more refined than this."

The bodyguard clicked his tongue to keep his words in check. "Whatever, what is it that you want Zero? I'm rather busy at the moment, so I don't have much time to spare passing casual words with a masked man."

"There is another Academia spy roaming around somewhere in Miami City. I believe I know who it is." Nakajima choked on his own spit for a second at Zero's blunt news.

"What the- The hell do you mean there's another spy?!" Nakajima yelled angrily at Zero.

"I'd prefer to speak about this in a more private area before we dive even deeper into the important subject." Zero replied coldly.

The bodyguard rolled his eyes behind his shaded glasses, before opening the door all the way and allowing Zero entrance into his own temporary living quarters. "Fine. Whatever. This room has no cameras or recording devices in it so just get in so we can talk. Akaba isn't in the tower at the moment so I'm afraid I'll have to refer the news to him once we finish this discussion."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Zero spoke eerily calm, and acted way too aware of his surroundings at this time of night and for being awake for so long. The door shut with a click, and Zero suddenly spun around to face Nakajima once again. The bodyguard acting on reflect and pulling out the stun gun he had on himself at all times.

However, the action seemed rather unnecessary and embarrassing as it turned out to just be a file full of papers.

Zero tilted his head to the side, observing Nakajima's behavior. "You seem to be a bit on edge around my presence. Perhaps it's because I'm wearing a mask?"

Nakajima ignored Zero, and pushed his way through to a desk that had its light turned on. The bodyguard sat down on a rolling chair and opened the folder. The sight of a teen with raven black hair and violet eyes greeted him, and the bodyguard gaped at the familiar face.

"L-Lelouch Lamperouge!?"

In his disbelief, Nakajima took his shades off and instead put on a pair of glasses to read what Zero had compiled about the boy.

"It's rather convenient that this boy turned up beside Yusho Duel School's doorstep just a few days after Sora, isn't it?" Zero spoke, but it was mostly to himself since Nakajima was too wrapped up in reading the file. The masked man gave a modulated sigh. "It's rather obvious that he's a spy as well since they're no files on him in this Dimension."

"It does seem to fit." Nakajima agreed with the masked revolutionary in a murmur. His eyes speeding through the words quickly, and his attention still focused on the file. The bodyguard furrowed his eyebrows. "But something doesn't feel quite right about this."

Zero chuckled. The sound much more creepy and robotic than human, yet Nakajima brushed it aside to finish his reading. There wasn't much on the boy after all. "You're the type of person that follows their gut instincts, aren't you?"

A loud hiss filled the air that caught Nakajima's attention.

"Perhaps that's why you're such a good bodyguard." Zero spoke. His voice smoother than the Devil's own without that modulator blocking the way.

Nakajima snapped his eyes up to meet the single violet orb that belonged to Lelouch Lamperouge. The L.D.S bodyguard was so shocked he didn't realize his mouth was agape and that he had dropped the file. The papers spilling all over the floor. "Zero- Le- You're- Lelouch-!"

"Yes. I am Zero." Lelouch Lamperouge gave a devilish smirk as he brushed his raven black hair out of his bloody left eye. "And as Zero, I order you to obey my orders."

"Your eye-!" Nakajima stiffened in his seat, before slumping against it and asking in an almost mechanical voice. "Whatever you want, sir."

Lelouch replaced his devilish smile for a frown as he looked down at Nakajima. He just couldn't keep up that smile when he was so exhausted. "You will proceed to develop Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Ritual Monster cards, Traps, and Spells for my Xyz allies. You will also develop Ritual Summoning cards for my own Deck of monsters. Once you have finished that you will send me anything that is of importance on Reiji Akaba, L.D.S, Academia, and those around him to my duel disk." Nakajima nodded. "Once you have finished with all of this you will then erase any footage or trail leading people to become suspicious of you or myself. You will also keep me updated with what Reiji is doing. If HE notifies you of something, then you notify ME of it, got it?"

Nakajima gave a stiff nod. "Yes sir."

"Good." Lelouch squinted his eyes as they began to water. "You will forget having ever met me tonight, and head to bed before waking up in the morning."

"Yes sir." Lelouch released his grasp from Nakajima, and put on his mask once more. The bodyguard got up, and stiffly made his way over to another area that most likely was his bedroom to head to bed.

Zero grabbed the papers consisting of his alter ego meticulously, and quickly made his way out of the room. The same stride he had going on before never faltering. "One more thing to do, and then I can finally rest."

If he could even find it.

. . .

"Yuto. I need to speak with you alone for a moment."

Grey eyes blinked dazedly. Yuto looked up to see Zero looking down at him from the couch. Shun went to bed a while ago. His injured ribs exhausting him to where he didn't even complain and just went to sleep. Ruri was laying beside the Xyz rebel and sleeping lightly while the TV was buzzing on to their left.

Yuto furrowed his eyebrows, before giving a soft nod and slowly getting up. "Hey Ruri, I'll be right back for a moment. I need to use the bathroom."

Yuto's whispers reached Ruri's ear, and she gave a mumbled response while Yuto carefully adjusted her on the new couch in L.D.S. The Phantom Knights user carefully tucking a blanket on top of the love of his life. Once completed, Yuto quickly brushed his black and lavender hair up with his fingers and followed the masked man into his own room.

Yuto closed the door behind himself quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else. The rebel brushed himself off and rubbed his grey eyes before looking up at Zero. "What do you need Ze-"

Yuto's arm that was rubbing his eyes went slack alongside his jaw as he looked at Zero. "W-What the- Zero- You're mask-!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake the others, Yuto." Zero spoke softly. His voice almost unable to reach Yuto's ears, but once it did Yuto shut his mouth with a click. "Thank you."

At this moment in time, Zero had his back turned from Yuto. The leader's mask having been discarded on the bed that belonged to the unmasked revolutionary. The high collar of Zero's cape being the only thing preventing Yuto from seeing his leader's identity.

"Zero." Yuto spoke quietly. The situation and atmosphere making the teen whisper. Why did he feel a sense of dread? "You're mask."

"You don't have to worry about it." Zero spoke once again. This time more confidently and less shaky. The Xyz leader that couldn't be older than Yuto himself shook. Trembled from within his caped suit. "I've been thinking about a few things lately ever since the Battle Royale ended." The teen's voice shook as well. Like he was bottling his emotions within himself.

Yuto cast a concerned gaze at his masked friend. "And?.. Are you alright, Zero?" Zero stilled. His back still to Yuto as if he didn't want to entirely go through with this. "If this is about revealing your identity. Then it's okay." Yuto averted his gaze even though it was extremely difficult. "You don't have to if you're this worried and stressed about it. Just seeing the attempt is enough for me. Besides, Shun and I have already heard your voice before."

"No." Zero spoke up firmly once again. His posture straightened and his shoulders set back. "This is something I have to do. No matter how much I hate it."

Now Yuto looked back at his unmasked leader with confusion. "Hate it? Why would you hate it?" Grey eyes looked over at Zero with rising concern. "A-Are you sure you're alright, Zero?"

Meanwhile, Lelouch stared down into his own reflection emotionlessly through a small handheld mirror that was on the table stand in front of him. Even though his body shook along with his voice. Lelouch's face held and revealed nothing. "No." A small smile finally graced Lelouch's face. "No. I'm not okay."

"Well then, what's wrong? Do you need anything? What can I do to help?" Yuto took a step closer, and tried to crane his head around to see if Zero was injured.

Lelouch stared back into his own face passively.

Into his left eye that held his geass now run rampant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silence.

Lelouch gave one huge, stuttering sigh before he finally spoke again. "I'm so, so sorry for what I'm about to do to you Yuto. I truly, deeply am."

Yuto's eyes widened as that feeling of dread pooled in his stomach. The Xyz user took a single step back. "Zero? What's going on?"

"If it had been under different circumstances. I probably would be revealing my identity to you right now." Lelouch glared into his own reflection momentarily until it turned passive once again. "Unfortunately, I find the fact that this failsafe is necessary for not only myself, but for you and everyone else as well." Finally, Zero turned around to face Yuto directly. Yet his eyes were blocked by his raven black hair. Yuto's eyes widened. "I hope- No. I pray. That if you do remember this… I hope you'll find somewhere within your heart to forgive me for betraying your trust after everything we've gone through."

Yuto had his back on the door now. One hand grabbing ahold of the door knob as his body tensed to run. Yet his grip slackened at the sight of Zero's face. Short, smooth and straight black hair. An angular face and frown that would make many girls swoon. Yet, what Yuto really noticed was the single drop of blood that ran down Zero's left cheek, and dropped onto his very damaged suit. "What're you-"

"I'm so sorry Yuto." Zero lifted his head to look Yuto in the eye. His mismatched violet and red eyed gaze staring into Yuto's frightened own. Yuto's entire frame shaking without him even realizing it. "I'm so very sorry."

Yuto's vision was completely engulfed in red.

**.**

**.**

**.**

. . .

_I can never take this mask off again._

**Tears. All I know is tears. ;-;**

**That's it for Chapter 27, and it ended on such a horribly sad note. 38 pages and around 15,500 words. I feel so sad. Poor Yuto and Zero. His geass has finally lost control and run rampant. Then he went on a geass spree. I also skipped a few duels. Particularly I skipped Reiji and Yuya's second duel and Yuya's duel with his mother Yoko. I'm sure it's mostly because I didn't feel like typing it down, and I wanted to do something different. I wanted to show that Lelouch's presence affected Yuya with a better ability to think in emotional situations. Also Yuri is now my favorite Yu-gi-oh Arc-V character. No ifs ands or buts about it.**

**Zero's plans aren't stopping there. He has one more mission up his cape before we head over to the Synchro Dimension.**

**Until then leave a REVIEW, favorite, and follow the story!**

****Let's see what'll happen in Chapter 28. Sayonara! -MoonlightWright****


	29. Ch28 Team Bonding

**Welcome to Chapter 28! We're almost at the 30 mark in the story and we're getting close to the Synchro Arc, whoo hoo! However, Zero has one more mission he plans to complete before he's completely through with the Standard Dimension and the Lancers can move forward.**

**Let's see what it is right now, shall we?**

Ch.28: Team Bonding

Zero didn't get any sleep that night.

It was evident in the way he was slumped over the counter table with his masked head tipped down. The masked man had his gloved fingers gripping the edge of a halfway empty coffee mug that he must have been drinking while everyone else was asleep. His other hand held the weight of his masked head, and his gaze stared into the window that held a marvelous view of Miami City. The sun rise casting beautiful colors across the sky.

Yet, what he was really glaring at was the reflection he just barely saw through the window. Not that anyone could tell besides himself.

The kitchen was expansive in the room they were provided with in the L.D.S tower. It held two tables. One being a counter leaned against another wall sized window which Zero was currently on. Sitting closest to the wall and shaded corner. The second one was a more regular table that Shun and Ruri were currently by. There was no wall separating the kitchen and wall, and a big grey couch surrounded a huge TV. The couch currently claimed by a dozing Yuto who was close to waking up.

Ruri exchanged a look with her brother Shun. "What do you think is up with him." The two siblings had watched Zero brooding in his own corner as if someone had shot his puppy. Right in front of him.

The sun had just finished rising, and was beginning to turn the sky into a nice light blue. Shun simply shrugged his shoulders to show he had absolutely no clue as to why Zero was so depressed.

Zero pursed his lips from within his mask. His dichromatic eyes strayed to the gloved hand now picking up a nearby spoon and casually spinning his unfinished drink. The revolutionary took in the horrible condition of his suit with vague realization. _I'll have to get my entire suit fixed before we leave for the Synchro Dimension. Or obtain a completely new one. _Zero gave a heavy sigh. _Just another thing to add onto my endless list of things to do._

Another long sigh hissed through his modulated mask. He had been doing that quite a lot recently.

Yuto sat up from the couch he and Ruri spent the night sleeping in. The teen's hair all over the place with a severe case of bed head. "Why does-" A yawn passed Yuto's lips as he rubbed his sleepy grey eyes. "It feel like someone's dog just died? Or their favorite goldfish?"

Shun nudged his head over towards Zero. "Ask him." The Raidraptor rubbed his chest for a moment whilst taking a deep breath.

Ruri looked over at him with concern in her pink eyes. "How are your ribs feeling now Shun?"

The older Kurosaki sibling gave a small smile towards his younger sister. "Thankfully, they're much better now that I've had a chance to get some rest." His yellow eyes softened. "And you?"

A similar smile graced Ruri's lips as she sat down in the chair facing Shun with a bowl of cereal. "I'm doing alright." Her pink eyes looked over to Yuto. "What about you, Yuto?"

Yuto, who was still rubbing his eyes as if something was in them, stopped his actions to look at Ruri and Shun. The Raidraptor giving Yuto's disheveled look a weird glance alongside an amused raised eyebrow. "Oh, yeah I'm feeling much better now that I've gotten some rest. My head doesn't hurt anymore." Yet, Yuto furrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed his eyes once again. "Although my eyes are itching really badly for some reason."

No one noticed Zero shrink into the corner even more. His grip on the mug tightened so much that it gave a small crack. "You think it's pink eye or something?" Ruri asked. Her head tilted to the side that caused her long dark purple hair to slide off her shoulders.

Yuto blinked, and quickly turned his body towards the bathroom so that nobody could see the blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm not sure." Yuto coughed to clear his throat. "I'm going to go check." With those words said Yuto vanished into the bathroom.

"You may want to check your major bed head while your at it as well!" Shun added. In return for his comment, all he got was a firmly closed door and the sound of a lock clicking. Both Kurosaki siblings turned to look at each other, and laughed at their friend's antics.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught their attention and silenced their laughter. The two turned to see Zero standing up from his seat and dumping the rest of his drink down the drain. The sudden silence was surprisingly tense and awkward. Something that both siblings hadn't expected after getting to know their leader for so long.

"I have a few errands I need to run. I should be back in around an hour or two." His voice sounded more robotic through the modulator now. "Once I return I'll need all of the Lancers to be gathered up for another mission here in Standard before we head to the Synchro Dimension."

The two siblings furrowed their eyebrows, and they didn't need to look at each other to know something was wrong. Ruri decided to bring the topic up first with an innocent yet inquisitive question. "Where are you going?"

Zero stopped walking at the question, and picked up a bit of his ruined cape to rub between his fingers. "I'm afraid this suit won't last much longer, so I need to have a replacement made or at least have this one fixed. It might be a while since I'll most likely need a new suit, but it shouldn't take the whole day. I've come to find a rather interesting shop close to the tower that will be beneficial."

Shun's eyebrows rose at his words. "Why don't you just have Reiji get you a new one? It'll certainly be much easier and faster."

"I don't want to owe him another favor." Zero's answer was clipped. "Besides, I don't trust him enough to not tamper with it in an attempt for my identity."

"Sounds like you just don't want to ask for help, but I suppose I can understand your reasons." His yellow eyes scanned the masked man as Zero grabbed ahold of the door knob to leave. "Are you alright, Zero?"

"_... Are you alright, Zero?"_

Zero's grip on the doorknob tightened to where his knuckles turned white. Not that it was noticeable. "Fine." Even with the modulator on, his voice puked the word out in a croak. The masked man shook his head and gave another sigh. "I think I just need a moment to walk around by myself."

Shun shrugged. "Alright." Zero turned the knob to open the door. "But how are your wounds healing?" The Raidraptor successfully gained Zero's silent attention, and the taller teen tipped his head towards the first-aid kit by the kitchen sink.

"At least do us the favor of being properly patched up." Ruri insisted. Her pink eyes giving an almost puppy dog eye look. "Especially if you're going to walk on that ankle. It's not like we could really stop you."

"I said I'm fine." Zero repeated more stubbornly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have errands to run." The two siblings exchanged one final look. Both gave a big sigh and looked back at Zero with glares.

. . .

Once again, another sigh escaped through Zero's lips as he looked down at a familiar face. It had been a literal hell to get into the same clothing store he was at before when he had first arrived. Sherry Lockheart was currently fixing up a newer version of his old tattered suit with the handy help of a sewing machine. The girl giving a dull look while going through the process, and quickly brushed her orange hair behind an ear before going back to work.

Zero turned to look out of the window. A good amount of people were looking through the window right at him. It was only when the door had been locked and barred that people stopped flooding the place. The people inside walking out with a simple geass command.

The revolutionary's nose twisted up in annoyed disgust. It was like the people were looking at an animal in a zoo exhibit instead of another person. Although, he certainly put himself as something above human in the way he presented himself at the end of the Junior Youth tournament.

_If only Kallen could watch my back and keep these pests away like before. I might actually be able to get work done then. _Zero promptly walked over to the large window, and pulled down the blinds to prevent anymore people from seeing inside.

The collective 'aws' at the action would've made others laugh, but it only served to sour Zero's already soured mood more.

Zero gave a derisive snort to the oblivious crowd. With a swish of his tattered cape. The masked teen stalked through the entire store one last time to ensure everyone but himself and Sherry had left the building. Only when the process was complete did Zero decide to unmask himself and pull the black cloth off from around his mouth and nose. Zero deciding to take a break from his masked persona to become Lelouch once again, and take a better breath of air through his nose than through a filtered mask. The Xyz rebel leader sunk down onto one of the chairs close to the cash register by Sherry's workplace. Multicolored eyes looked down to check up on the wrapping used to help his messed up ankle. Seeing as he felt no pain currently, Lelouch figured it was working out well. Finally, eyes closed and ignoring everything except for the sound of the sewing machine at hard work.

"_I'm so, so sorry for what I'm about to do to you, Yuto. I truly, deeply am."_

Closed eyes scrunched up.

"_Unfortunately, I find the fact that this failsafe is necessary for not only myself, but for you and everyone else as well."_

Images flashed by like a movie reel. Yuto's terrified and lost expression. Yuya's desperate look. Yuri's grin as he casually waved at Zero's falling figure. That endless height consuming him slowly yet quickly. Blood rushed in his ears as he heard his heartbeat. The wind brushed up and bit into his skin with a stinging cold.

"_Sayonara!"_

Violet and red eyes snapped open, dilated as Lelouch straightened in his seat. The sewing machine was still thrumming along and stitching expensive fabrics together. Mismatched eyes surveyed their surroundings in a frenzy as a hand brushed against the pocket that once held his pocket knife only to not find it.

He needed to get a new one. He didn't feel safe without one.

After a few seconds of looking around in a frantic daze Lelouch realized he was still in the clothes store with Sherry. It should have been obvious from the sewing machine's noise, but it sounded similar to his Knightmare Frames when he dueled. Eyes wandered over to the clock on the wall, and Lelouch knew he had fallen asleep if only for a few measly minutes.

"Jeez." Lelouch slumped into his chair once again. He was too alert to go back to sleep now, and so his mind wandered on future plans. At least he'd finally have his duel disk updated with a warping ability. If he figured out how it worked and figured out the coordinates to his home world… He could finally go back home.

_To Nunnally._

The thought brought such a smile to his face it was like heaven itself was shining down on him. Yet, he'd have to manage to get into contact with C.C again somehow before any of that happened. For all Lelouch knew, there could be thousands upon zillions of other Dimensions that not even these people knew. The four that they were familiar with at least had dueling in common, but his world didn't have such a concept.

Then there was always the chance he could teleport himself out of existence or rip himself apart in the void.

No, Lelouch had better a chance at waiting and contacting C.C before performing such a risk. Even then, he had a responsibility in leading his new current army to victory against Academia. Who knows what would happen if he left before the war was done and they suddenly warped to his world and found him again. It wouldn't be pretty. Lelouch knew that for certain.

Eradicate Academia. Then home.

As much as it pained him to say it. Lelouch had become too invested in these world's affairs, and had no choice but to play it out and keep on it until the very end.

"Your suit has been made sir." Lelouch's eyes looked up to meet Sherry Lockheart's own dull red ringed ones. The orange haired girl holding up a briefcase which Lelouch took carefully and placed beside his chair. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Actually, there is." Lelouch wrapped his fingers around Zero's mask, and placed it into Sherry's hands. The girl delicately wrapped her fingers around it and studied the mask with obvious intrigue. "I need you to fix the scratch mark on the mask."

Sherry pursed her lips for a moment, before giving a nod. "It may take a few minutes, but it won't be too difficult. I suggest you try on your new suit incase I made it a size too big or small. Until then, sir."

Lelouch gave a shaky smile up at the girl that looked so much like Shirley they could pass as actual twins unlike the counterparts. _Another person's life that I've ruined._ "I'll be sure to do that." The two separated from each other in a deft silence. One going to repair the mask of Zero while the man himself turned to the dressing room once again with the briefcase containing his new suit.

The new suit was tight, but it was made to be like that and act almost like a second skin. The suit no longer had its tail coats, and the dark purple was lighter. The golden lines popped out brightly, and still trailed all along the one piece suit. There were two breast pockets and two back pockets. The white cravat from his original suit was instead replaced with a black part of the suit that went up over his mouth and nose. The red mark of geass was tastefully crafted in the middle of Lelouch's collar bones right where the gem in his cravat would be.

The long, heavy and intimidating cape was completely discarded for something more lighter and sleek. The cape was nearly cut to ¼ its original length, and didn't have the high rise collar that covered the back of his head. Instead, a much smaller collar flared around his neck. The fabric rising behind his head before evening out near the front. The interior showing a deep crimson red. The colors to the cape were the same, but it was stitched into his shoulders and dropped down to the middle of his hips instead of nearly touching the floor.

The design would become much more necessary since they'd be heading to the Synchro Dimension. Seeing as Yugo, a Synchro citizen, dueled whilst riding that strange motorcycle it was likely to be the norm there. In preparation for their next destination. Zero decided a change in design was a must. Lest his old cape get caught up in the wheels of his own bike, and kill him.

Zero pulled up the pure black gloves and flexed his hands. There was hard black plastic on the back of his knuckles and fingers to help protect them should he need to result in any physical combat. The masked man tapped down on his black and golden heeled boots. A resounding and satisfying click echoed throughout the empty shop.

Zero pulled back the curtain and exited from the dressing room while giving a much more calmer sigh. The smell of the fresh suit and clothing helping to ease his frayed nerves from previous events he didn't dwell upon. _The past cannot be changed. It's best to focus more on the future._

Dichromatic eyes searched the shop until they spotted Sherry near the back returning with his mask. "Is it finished?"

Sherry nodded, and lifted the mask up to show him. "I've fixed the scratch, but I've also gone ahead and decided to polish it as well." Lelouch grabbed ahold of the mask, and looked down to see his own reflection. The purple reflective glass looked much better, and the black metallic plastic looked fresh. The crown of spikes near the top looked a tad extended, but that was probably because it looked brand new.

Lelouch nodded, satisfied. "Good. There's one more thing I want you to do." Lelouch put the mask back on, and became Zero once more. The mask giving a loud hiss as it attached to his head in a snug fit. The revolutionary then handed Sherry his older suit. "I want you to fix this suit. Bring it back to its original state, but don't tell anybody you're working on it. Once you're finished go to L.D.S tower and hand it to a man named Nakajima. He'll know what to do with it." Zero highly doubted that his old suit would be of much help in the Synchro Dimension, and actually become more of a hinderance. It was better to leave it at L.D.S instead of bringing a giant clunky briefcase along.

Mistakes like that can get people killed.

"Alright." Sherry nodded, and watched as Zero turned to walk away. "Have a nice day, sir."

"I'll be leaving through the back. Erase all camera footage of me being here once I'm gone, and reopen your shop after approximately 15 minutes of my departure. That is all." Sherry gave no other response. The girl instead focused on the orders and job she had been given.

Zero closed the back door as quietly as possible. It was honestly a miracle that it wasn't being covered with people, but his luck had to change occasionally. Thinking quickly, Zero swiftly made his way up to the rooftops, and began to travel back to L.D.S that way instead of facing the mobs on the streets.

It felt so much easier to travel between roofs without his heavy cape weighing him down. Zero could honestly say he felt lighter than a feather. Probably because he has worn his old suit ever since he's been dumped into the Xyz Dimension for that very first time. All of those burdens and worries alongside that actual weight pulling him down, drowning him.

_It's not over yet either. _Zero shook his masked head harshly once again. _Not even at my old home._

Zero's duel disk gave a quick ring and vibrated, gathering the revolutionary's attention. The masked man stopped to see that it was a text message from Yuto. Masked dichromatic eyes immediately softening with guilt as he read the message. Hey, it's been a while since we've seen you, and all of the Lancers have almost gathered to have breakfast together. It's nearing 1 and you've been gone for a few hours. -Yuto

_Even after what I've done to him. He's the first one to start worrying and help me._ Zero snorted at the thought, and quickly sent a reassuring message back saying that he would be there very soon. _It's not like he remembers it anyway._

With that finished Zero put away his duel disk and began to start running once again. However, his advances were stopped as a loud whinny suddenly streaked through the air. Zero stood at attention. His blank mask snapped over to his right to look down and see a painted horse communicating with another dapple grey one. The dapple grey mare nickered to the other painted mare in a reply, and both continued to drink from the water trough in front of them.

Zero stood, and observed the two animals with surprising rapt fascination. The last time he had even rode a horse was before his exile. While his mother was still alive and Nunnally was happy, walking, and seeing while playfully pushing his buttons.

Back when he was still a prince.

The older teen continued to watch the two horses as they began to walk away from the water trough. There was a nice, sturdy old fence keeping the animals in, and it actually extended to quite a surprising range. A couple huge trees planted in spots to allow shade and a dirt path weaving in a twisting path that continued. A barn was situated close by next to the water trough that had hay stacked next to it. There were other horses a distance away, but Zero couldn't get a good enough look at them to properly identify them.

_How the hell did I miss this?_ Zero thought to himself. The revolutionary beating himself up at being so blind and stupid. Yet… The masked duelist looked at the sign by the barn. _Miami Stables. Hmm…_

An idea suddenly struck through Zero, and a somewhat devious grin finally stretched across his masked face for the first time that day. His mind flashed back to the Lancers heading back to the L.D.S stadium before his rallying speech to the world, and how they acted towards each other. Zero's grin grew. _I think I know what I'm going to do._

. . .

"Why did Zero want us all to meet here again?" Sylvio asked though a small yawn as he curled one of his blonde bangs in his fingers. "He's not even here." Most of the Lancers had gathered, yet the only people missing were Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Zero himself. The masked man requesting that everyone gather together for something important according to his Xyz rebels, yet the man himself wasn't even here.

Serena was standing by the window, looking out of it with her arms crossed. Tsukikage was leaning against the right wall closest to some antiques while Dennis was eagerly talking to Ruri. The Xyz counterpart laughing at some joke Dennis had thrown in in his attempts to lighten the mood from the tension growing. Yuto was close to the spiral staircase, and was currently looking through his deck.

"He's been rather busy since the Battle Royale, so just give him a few more minutes." Yuto reasoned neutrally.

"Zero is just as busy as Reiji himself, and I'm sure all of us have something we need to do before we head to the Synchro Dimension." Shun agreed from where he sat on the couch in the lounge room the Lancers had all to themselves. "What with the constant stream of people signing up to become a Lancer like us. I'm more surprised I actually got to see him before he left." Even though Zero seemed to have a depressed mood around him for some strange reason.

There was a giant flat screen TV hanging up against a giant window that covered the entire side of the wall from floor to ceiling. There were couches and stools placed on the right side of the room while there was a big spiral staircase heading upstairs on the left side. There was some wooden shelves holding some antique items, but nobody was really interested in them. A strange looking coffee table was placed in the middle of the couches where people could place their drinks or things. Otherwise, the place was actually rather barren and empty.

The L.D.S student walked over to looked down at Shun. "Do you even know who Zero is? What his identity is?"

Shun's frown turned into a scowl at Sylvio's words.

Greyish blue eyes widened in surprise, before they quickly narrowed in suspicion. "You don't. You don't even know who Zero is." Sylvio crossed his arms now. "How can you trust a person you don't even know, and especially if he doesn't trust you guys enough to show his face." Sylvio pursed his lips. "Seems suspicious to me."

Yellow eyes belonging to the Raidraptor duelist glared straight at Sylvio. "Probably because he expects people like you to question us about it behind his back." Tension between the two spiked. "I don't like what you're implying about Zero either. He's been through just as much hell as all of us combined, and he's been through thick and thin with us as well. We may not know who Zero is, but we're not stupid. We've seen what his personality is like, and if he really was suspicious he wouldn't be here." Shun stood up to his full intimidating height to look down at Sylvio. "You don't know him as well as we do."

Just as the Abyss Actor was about to respond to Shun's aggression the door to the lounge opened. Everyone turned their attention to see Yuya and Gongenzaka entering the lounge area, and the tension from before seemed to pop and deflate like a balloon.

"What the hell happened to your face Gongenzaka?" Yuto asked incredulously. The Steadfast duelist's face was currently covered in multiple bandages with one above the bridge of his big nose.

The man himself gave an annoyed glance at Yuto's question. Yuya also looked at his friend with a hint of amusement. A smile twitching on his lips. "I had a serious duel with my father. In order to prove my resolve."

Yuto gave a small smile at the thought as well. "Well, it certainly looks like you've been put through the ringer."

"Never mind that!" Sylvio interjected. His bluish grey eyes on Yuya. "You're late, Yuya! It's a 100,000 years too early for you to make me wait!" The L.D.S student walked away from Shun towards Yuya. Shun himself gave an audible 'hmph' before crossing his arms and sitting back down onto the couch. His sharp eyes currently closed.

Dennis looked at Sylvio with a raised eyebrow. "I don't really know whether you're getting at early or late with that analogy."

Sylvio blinked for a moment at Dennis' words. Then the teen instantly turned on his heel to glare at Dennis. "Hey! Shut up! No one asked you!"

The other Lancers laughed at the antics going on between the two, and Ruri took this time to walk towards Yuya with a welcoming smile. "I'm glad to see that you two could make it and that you're alright."

Yuya looked surprised by the action, but it soon devolved into a nice smile. "Yeah, it's nice to see you guys are okay to." The Pendulum duelist took extra care to be on the other side of the room from Yuto while the two girl counterparts mingled with the others.

Finally, after another few minutes of chatter. The door opened once again and the person responsible for this meeting walked into the room with a brisk, confident stride. The room fell silent as Zero took his place a few steps up the staircase, and turned to look down at everyone here. Yuto moved from the staircase to lean against the left wall with his arms crossed and a foot kicked back.

Zero spent a few seconds carefully looking at and analyzing everyone here before he spoke with his modulated voice. "I'm glad to see that everyone here could make it. Reiji himself won't be able to participate because he's too busy with preparations, so he'll be absent until tomorrow when we all leave."

Dennis stepped forward and did a mock salute. A happy smile on his face. "All nine members of the Lancers have been gathered, Captain!" Zero rolled his eyes underneath his mask at Dennis' antics.

"Yeah, but one quick question please." Sylvio raised his hand, and didn't wait for Zero to speak before he asked his question. "What the hell are you wearing and where did you get it!?"

Zero ruffled his smaller cape and crossed his arms while his hip jutted out to the side. "My older suit was too damaged for the trip to Synchro, so I went out and got a new one prepared. I'll be wearing this suit at the Synchro Dimension while my older one is repaired."

Yuya furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay…" With Zero's cape cut down so much it no longer hiding his figure. The Pendulum user could see just what Zero looked like. Yuya didn't expect their co-leader to look like a femanine twig just like himself.

The others seemed to catch onto Yuya's line of thinking, because Shun actually had the nerve to pick fun at Zero about it. "You know. If it wasn't for the fact that I know you're a guy I would've been questioning it now, and if I wasn't completely straight I would also be questioning my sexuality." Shun huffed a small laugh at everyone's expressions. The Lancers were gawking at him while Zero himself was unleashing one of his most iciest glares possible. "How many girls got a nose bleed when they saw you pass by?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Serena groaned, and almost smacked her own face at the sheer idiocy. Yet, she along with everyone else would admit that Zero pulled the look off good.

The rest of the group shivered at Zero's silent anger that could give anyone frostbite with mere contact. "None actually." The man himself replied pleasantly enough with his modulated voice. It did nothing to hide his fluctuating anger. "Because no one got the chance to see me. Now, onto more pressing matters." Zero placed both of his hands on his hips and looked down at everyone once more. "We're all going out together as a group."

All of the Lancers blinked. "And?"

Now they were very worried, because they could feel how Zero gave a wicked smile behind his mask. "Have any of you ever gone horseback riding?"

It was silent until Yuto spoke up hesitantly. "Does riding a duel monster that's like a horse count?"

. . .

"Explain to me why we're here again?" Yuya asked dumbly as all of the Lancers had their backs against the barn doors of Miami Stables. As soon as they had exited L.D.S tower the group was literally assaulted with crowds of people asking for things ranging from autographs to very strange and personal questions. Hell, a news van and reporters had even shown up, and it had gotten to be so much that Shun had to summon his Raidraptor Rise Falcon to save them and get them onto the street holding the stables. It was most likely Zero's way of getting revenge for Shun's comment back in the lounge, because the masked man was there before any of them.

At the moment, the group was currently barring the door from the fans desperate to get a glimpse at them. It wasn't until Serena took action and barred the door with a stray pitchfork on hand that the group of Lancers could finally breathe a sigh of relief and relax.

"Jeez, these people just don't know when to quit do they?" Shun grumbled angrily as he glared at the door holding the mob at bay.

"I can't believe people would stoop so low as to become like animals in the face of fame." Gongenzaka agreed with Shun. The Synchro user had his thick arms crossed and a disappointing look on his face. "It's disgraceful."

"I always thought fame was great." Sylvio bemoaned. The burnette leaning against the door whilst sitting on the ground taking a break. "But even I can't handle THAT!"

"Anyway." Zero stretched his arms up towards the ceiling before lowering them. The Lancers turning their attention to their leader. "We're here to do some team bonding." Zero's blank mask turned to look at each and every person in the Lancers. "One thing I've come to notice before we even made the Lancers is that you people stick to your own groups or by yourself." Zero made sure to look at Serena as he emphasized the last word in his sentence. "That's not what we as a team need. No, what a team needs is a strong bond. So you're all going to get very well acquainted with each other during our time here, and since none of you know how to ride a horse this is where we're going to start."

"And you've ridden a horse before?" Yuto raised an eyebrow and spoke somewhat sarcastically.

"I have." Zero agreed. His back straightened instinctively and his modulated voice was tinged with pride. The others looked at each other with shocked looks before looking back towards their current leader. Zero turned his back to them, and began to stride towards the shocked couple staring at the Lancers with speechless awe. "Now then, let's get started. This should be very amusing to watch."

Now the group stared at each other with concerned gazes. Sylvio gave a dramatic sigh, and playfully gestured with his arms wildly. "Well then, if I should lose my life in this dangerous quest tell my mother and father I love them." Yet, he was surprisingly one of the first ones to walk forward after Zero besides Yuya and Gongenzaka. Tsukikage and Serena were right behind them.

"I can't believe Zero called us all over to go horseback riding!" Yuya exclaimed. Yet he didn't seem to be too upset about that as he went towards where the horses were in their stalls.

"Oh boy." Yuto slumped down, but began to walk with Ruri and Shun.

"Come on! We've never ridden a horse before and this is our chance! It'll be a very fun and exciting experience you two." Ruri chatted excitedly. She for one, was very thrilled to ride a horse.

"I'll prefer to stick with birds." Shun grumbled.

"Oh shush you! Don't spoil the experience and just enjoy it!" Ruri chastised playfully, and began to drag them closer to the pens holding the horses. "Horses are nice, beautiful, and majestic creatures that are strong and emotional like us. It'll be just like riding our duel monsters!"

While Zero took care of the payment and work the others went to pick out their horses. The masked man taking care of the few bumps with the money he had stolen from Sherry the first time they had met. Although the thought of using his geass was very tempting he decided against it. They had to help the others get the tack prepared on their horses, and they would act so emotionlessly that questions along with suspicions would be raised all towards Zero.

"Alright then, that takes care of everything." The male with a balding head and light brown hair smiled up at Zero with dark brown eyes. "All that's left is to get the horses ready, and then you folks can be off on the range." The man had gotten over his awe inspired shock, and was able to speak calmly and confidently whilst gesturing to himself. "My name is Johnathan by the way, and this is my wife Mary."

Johnathan pointed over to a woman with long curly blonde hair and green eyes. Mary gave a welcoming, motherly smile. "It's nice to meet the people doing their best to protect us and our world from those Academia scum. If you Lancers need any help while you're here don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes yes." Zero nodded and quickly exited the small office to head towards the stalls himself. "The others will most likely need assistance with the tack and being mounted onto their horses once they've finished choosing. So your help is greatly appreciated."

With those parting words Zero focused more on choosing his own horse. The tense and awkward social walls around the group had started to melt away at the exciting notion of their current activity. The horses also did an extreme number, and allowed the group to mingle and chat with people they don't usually talk to.

The only real problem was Serena and Tsukikage. Zero knew that Tsukikage was naturally quiet and withdrawn, so he would come out of his shell at his own time. The problem was mostly Serena herself. She obviously wasn't comfortable with long conversations, and was like a truck running through a red light when speaking. While the Xyz rebels had met Yuya and his Standard friends easily they weren't comfortable with people from Academia.

That's where the main problem lies. Serena was from Academia, the enemy.

They didn't trust Serena because she came from Academia and she outright admitted it. Not only that, but from what she's spoken of from her experience at Academia she was trapped in a gilded cage. The Fusion user had a terrible time with long conversations because she couldn't speak to anyone before for so long. Either her peers were afraid to speak to her because of her relations to the Professor, or because she was always surrounded with security and being watched.

Serena didn't have friends before, so she wouldn't know how to make any now.

That'll change if Zero has anything to say about it.

"So, have you decided on a horse?" Zero questioned the indigo haired girl as he walked up to her.

Forest green eyes turned to look at her new masked leader with annoyance. "Not quite, but I think I'm close." Serena looked into the stall she was leaning against to see a dark bay Quarter Horse mare within it. "I like this one."

"Not too bad." Zero admitted as he inspected the mare. The horse herself gave a snort and stomped one hoof on the ground in reply. Zero gave a small chuckle. "It's certainly like you. I believe you two will get along nicely." Zero looked at Serena. "Does Academia have anything like this?"

Serena huffed. A frown maring her face as she turned away from the masked man. "Unfortunately, no. Academia doesn't have any room for things like a range. It's on an island." Zero raised a surprised eyebrow as Serena glared back up at Zero. "Did you come to me just to get information about Academia?"

"No." Zero shot down Serena's assumption instantaneously. Serena herself blinked her widened eyes in surprise at the genuine anger within his voice. "Unlike Akaba, I wouldn't question and hound my soldiers during an event that is supposed to be relaxing and encourage team trust and bonding. I don't anger them on purpose." The masked revolutionary turned away from Serena's shocked stare. "I'll check up on you before we start riding."

Zero checked up on everyone to make sure they were okay. The responsibility as their leader and the curiosity of what horse they had chosen driving him.

The masked man even went up to Yuto for a few moments before he just couldn't handle seeing Yuto's trusting gaze any longer, and had to get away for some space. Yuto had gotten a black Thoroughbred mare that had a white mane and tail along with white sock markings on all four of its legs with a big white star on its forehead.

Ruri had taken an instant love for a beautiful Palomino stallion that had a nice golden fur coat and white mane and tail. What was more surprising was that the stallion took one look at Ruri, and was all over the girl. The horse giving Ruri as much attention as the Xyz rebel was giving herself.

Shun choose a huge and strong Clydesdale stallion. It was a bay with a nice dark chestnut fur with white stockings and a blaze stripe on its face. The two stared at each other, and from the way Shun's shoulders were tense it was obvious he was anxious about this entire idea.

"Are you nervous to ride a horse when you've gone thousands of feet into the air riding one of your Raidraptor monsters?" Zero question him teasingly. The revolutionary getting revenge for the stunt Shun had pulled back at the Lancer's lounge.

Shun glared at Zero. "Shut up. We've never gotten the chance to do something like this because of the war, and of course I'm not nervous." He denied, but it was a flimsy lie. "Besides, not everyone is as rich as you are."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you say I'm rich?" In reality, Zero was poor, and didn't own a single cent that wasn't stolen from someone else with the use of his geass.

"You have to have a lot of money to be so confident and diverse in your knowledge and ability to ride a horse. It's not a skill an everyday person can have. Its either you've had a very rich life, or you were born in a family that's had horses." Shun explained. The Raidraptor turning his attention to the Clydesdale once again.

"Impressive." Zero admitted. The revolutionary left genuinely impressed at Shun's deduction skills. While he no longer had that rich lifestyle anymore, Shun's guess was close enough on the mark. Zero smirked beneath his mask. "Very well then. I'll give you the satisfaction of saying that you're correct. I used to live a rich lifestyle to which I learned to ride a horse."

"Used to?" Shun questioned Zero's choice of words, but by the time he looked back towards Zero the masked man was already moving on. "When are you going to show us your face, Zero?" The man himself stopped walking away, and slowly turned to look at Shun with surprise at the Raidraptor's audacity. Shun walked over to Zero again to speak about the topic more quietly. "Are you waiting for me to figure out your identity on my own or what? Will you ever show us your face, or are you just playing with us? Don't you think we've done enough to earn your trust, and have shown that we wouldn't betray you."

Zero said nothing for a moment, and if Shun didn't know any better he would say that Zero was sweating underneath that mask of his. The mask reflecting Shun's face turned to look to the side. "I'm not sure. It's difficult to give anyone any trust in this life."

"We've noticed." Shun said sarcastically.

Their leader's shoulders shook with a hint of laughter. "But you three, Yuto, Ruri, and you. You've done a lot and stuck around loyally… Perhaps when we get to the Synchro Dimension, and it's just us four… I'll show you." Zero looked Shun right in the eyes and crossed his arms. Regaining his confidence and charisma once more. "Until then, you'll just have to wait and see while trying to find the answer on your own."

"Oh? A challenge then?" Shun raised both eyebrows at the prospect.

"We'll see. Zero is a mystery that can't be solved." Zero turned to walk towards Tsukikage. "Just try to prove me wrong." Shun gave a smirk at Zero's retreating frame. Yet, when he heard his horse behind him give a loud neigh Shun's body immediately tensed up once more.

He didn't even notice how relaxed he was with Zero around until that stallion neighed.

Tsukikage chose an Appaloosa. The mare had black spots on its flank contrasting with the greyish white before it turned into a light chestnut color near the front. The mare's mane and tail was grey with streaks of white in it.

Yuya had chosen a rather unique horse. It was a paint stallion that was brown and white. Yet, the most unique thing was that this horse had blue eyes instead of the usual brown or black. The stallion was just as energetic as Yuya himself was, and dug into the hay in its stall eagerly excited to run. The tomato haired teen's scarlet eyes sparkled at the sight.

Gongenzaka smiled at Yuya's antics and both watched as the boy struggled to carry the heavy saddle. The Pendulum user having to have help from Johnathan to carry it. The Steadfast duelist's horse was a Belgian Draft stallion. The horse had chestnut fur and a white mane and tail. The tall, heavy working horse almost seemed to be watching Yuya and his horse with relaxed amusement as well.

Sylvio had chosen a Morgan mare. The horse had pure snow white fur, mane, and tail along with black eyes. What shocked Zero the most was the way that Sylvio handled the horse with extreme care and love. Although, the Xyz leader could see the stereotype of a knight in shining armor riding a white steed to slay the dragon and save the princess. It wasn't that bad of a choice for the enthusiastic Abyss Actor that seemed to want to do Entertainment Dueling like Yuya's.

Dennis picked a beautiful dark chestnut Andalusian with a dark brown mane and tail. The mare only having a single small star on its forehead that was half hidden by its forelock. The curly haired Lancer took a double glance at Zero, and a big smile quickly rose up on his face to greet the silent leader. A small dot of sweat ran down the side of his head as his smile twitched.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the behavior, but silently moved on. It was always possible that the Performage user was nervous like some of the others. After all, he's never ridden a horse until today. Yet, the way he suddenly tensed and reacted at the Xyz leader's presence was too strange. Dennis had seemed relaxed until Zero had suddenly entered the picture without his knowledge.

There was also that other Academia spy still running around somewhere…

Interesting. That will have to be looked into later.

Until then, Zero strode over to the remaining few horses in their stalls. There were also some outside on the range already, but Zero didn't want to go through the hassle. His decision was quickly made anyway as he came upon the discovery of a stallion. The Fresian was completely black, and had a long black mane and fur covering its hooves. It's tail nearly reached the stall floor as the horse swatted files away from it.

Black eyes looked up from eating hay to look at the strange sight of Zero watching it. The horse gave a deep snort, and walked up to the front of the stall to get a drink of water from its water bucket.

Zero looked down to see a sign on the door depicting the horse's name and breed alongside its feeding times. A masked smile spread across Zero's face. "What a coincidence that we meet, Prince." The horse shook its head, it's long mane flailing around wildly. Zero walked over to Mary to point at Prince's stall. "I'll be riding this horse."

Mary looked over at Prince and raised an eyebrow. "If you say so. Prince can be a bit rambunctious, but if you believe you can handle him I'm sure you can." The lady turned around to go into the tack room and gather an english saddle for Zero, which left the man himself time to watch everyone else's horses get prepped.

The Lancers were just about to hop onto their rides. Half of the group was ecstatic while the other half was a stress ball of nerves. Ruri and Yuya had practically leaped onto their horses in their excitement. Sylvio was much more graceful than them, but he was still excited as he sat on the saddle of his horse. Gongenzaka, Yuto, and Tsukikage casually got onto their steeds. Yuto rolling his eyes at Ruri's silly antics, but a small loving smile was on his face. Dennis himself struggled to get on, but was getting some help from the stable owners.

Shun sent a glare at his horse, before it turned into an uneasy glance as he eyed the saddle like it would bite him. Zero never would have figured Shun to be so uneasy around animals since he ran a Raidraptor Deck, but today just seemed to keep surprising him. Slowly, Shun swung one leg over the saddle and got onto the horse in one smooth motion. His hands flying straight towards the reins that controlled the horse and holding on tightly.

Serena herself couldn't even get on the saddle by herself, and she gave an angered huff at her own failed attempts whilst glaring at the saddle. Seeing her troubles, Zero decided to be a gentleman and head over to assist her.

"Would you like a hand in saddling up?" Zero spoke, and Serena whirled around to see the masked man behind her.

"Shit." Serena breathed. A hand where her heart would be placed. "Don't do that Zero. Scares the crap out of me."

"Hm." Zero hummed, but didn't seem to bothered to apologize for his small scare as he walked over to stand beside the saddle. The revolutionary bent down onto one knee in front of Serena, and held his hands out together palm up.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked. Taken aback at Zero suddenly kneeling down on the ground in front of her.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you get onto your saddle." Zero answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Serena's forest green eyes widened at Zero's answer. Red began dusting her cheeks as she quickly accepted Zero's offer and used his hands to help lift herself off of the ground and onto her horse. The horse shifted a little at the sudden weight, but otherwise gave no complaint.

"T-thanks." Serena shook her head at her own sudden change in demeanor. "I appreciate the help."

"You're apart of the Lancers now." Zero spoke seriously. "This isn't Academia. Where people judge you for your skills, or befriend you only to stab you in the back later for more power. The Lancers are a close knit group that's supposed to become second only to family. You can trust the people you see here." Serena looked over to the other Lancers. However, when she felt a hand on her leg she looked down to see Zero give her a reassuring pat. "Relax. You're not in Academia anymore. You're free."

With that, Zero turned to saddle up on his own horse. Leaving Serena stunned and with her mouth agape at what had just happened between them.

Once Zero was up on Prince, he turned the Fresian to address the others. "Johnathan and Mary went ahead to open the barn doors to the range. Are we all good?" A round of nods went around the group. "Good. Keep a hold of your reins to control the way you move your horse, and don't try to make them go backwards. If you really want to go faster than a walking pace, just use your legs and give a quick squeeze into their sides and tell them to either trot or canter. Be warned because the way these horses run differ between the two, and the pattern may throw you off. Got it?" Another round of nods, this time more nervous. Zero shook his head at their reaction and sighed. "Relax. They can tell when you're nervous or upset, and that'll only upset them. Just relax and go at your own pace. You'll be fine." Zero turned Prince around and gently nudged his horse to walk. Prince gave a small snort in protest, but otherwise went along for the ride seeing as this rider was much more experienced than other people who have ridden him. "Let's go. Follow me if you will."

As soon as his horse started walking, Zero's posture had straightened impectibly. His shoulders were straight, heels stiffly pointed down towards the ground in their stirrups, and elbows evenly at his sides. The others blinked in fading shock at the sudden change that Zero didn't seem to notice as he continued riding Prince. Eventually, Yuya shook his head and nudged his horse forward.

The others soon join Yuya, and urged their horses forward with a small kick of their heel. The horses following Prince, who was in the lead, until they finally made it out of the barn without too much trouble. Everyone stopped their horses to gaze out at the seemingly endless range.

"Wow." Ruri's breath left her in a rush at the sight. "There's so much green, and look at the sky! The sky is such a pretty blue with the green grass and yellow hay!"

Yuto relaxed his posture on his horse Tenacity. "Yeah. We don't see these sights at our home anymore."

Serena and unknowingly Dennis gave the Xyz rebels a very sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry for what my people have done to your homes, your lives." Serena tightened her grip on her reins as her mare snorted alongside the Fusion user's anger. "If I had known what they were really doing…"

"It's fine." Serena looked to see Shun stiffly sitting in his saddle staring her down. "You're not apart of those bastards. If anything, you're as much of a victim as us. With being wanted and chased down by the Professor like Yuto and Ruri." The Raidraptor gave a swift nod in the Academia traitor's direction. "You're apart of the Lancers now, so we trust you like a sister. As if you were originally a member of our resistance."

Serena gaped at Shun. She didn't expect the paranoid and most suspicious member of the group to say those words to her at all. "I- Thank you."

Shun raised an amused eyebrow that turned pale as his Clydesdale Ahi suddenly started walking forward. "Woah- Hey!"

Shun's horse continued forward undeterred at Shun's actions to stop it by pulling on the reins. Yuto and Ruri openly laughed at the scene while the others chuckled behind masks or hands. Ruri walked forward to Serena's horse with her lovely Palomino and gave a welcoming smile. "You should come ride with us. We have so much to discuss, and so many things we must have in common! Come on Chivalrous! Let's go catch up with my brother and lend him a hand." With that the girl gave a soft click, and Chivalrous began trotting away towards Shun. Yuto having gone ahead towards Shun as his girlfriend conversed with Serena. She was safe with the rest of the group watching, so there was no reason to worry.

Serena blinked once again as she watched the trio speak to each other in a relaxed manner. Although Shun's voice and posture was anything but relaxed. The Academia runaway was in a completely new situation, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Sensing her rider's hesitation, Serena's horse made the decision for her by walking towards the group. Serena's forest green eyes looking down at her horse before back up at the group. Ruri waving a hand towards Serena gesturing her to come join them. "Thanks Luna. Let's go catch up with them!" The girl urged her horse faster and trotted away to join the Xyz rebels.

Seeing the four go caused Yuya's excitement to get the better of him. Scarlet eyes sparkling with joy looked down at his stallion with a huge grin on his face. "Then what are we waiting for standing here doing nothing! Let's go Spirit!" The Pendulum user gave a loud 'hyaw!', and gave a big kick to urge his horse forward.

Spirit for his part was just as jittery and excited, and the younger stallion stood up on its hind legs to give a loud neigh before cantering out on the range. Yuya screaming for his life not expecting his horse to go so fast, and lowered himself down so that he was nearly hugging Spirit's neck. The wind rushing past his face and ears, jostling Yuya's tomato colored hair. The boy had to put his goggles on so that the tears would stop forming in his eyes from the wind, and gave a loud 'whoop' of jubilation.

"We're right behind you, Yuya!" Gongenzaka yelled. His huge horse Rampage sprinting across the ground and making the ground shake at its sheer power. Its hooves colliding on the ground sounding around like thunder.

"Now hold up a second Yuya!" Sylvio yelled at the Entertainment duelist's fleeting form. The Abyss Actor urged his horse into action as well, and began to chase after Yuya with as much gusto as Spirit. "Don't think you can outmatch me in horseback riding! I'll show you how it's really done! Let's go Swift!" The shining white mare was gone in mere seconds as its name suggested racing after Yuya.

Zero turned Prince around to look at Tsukikage and Dennis, or really just Dennis. The moon themed ninja had taken his Appaloosa and calmly walked to the left side of the range where Serena and the others had gone, but he kept his distance. "So. What are you going to do now, Dennis?"

Dennis' unease was reflected in Zero's mask as light blue eyes averted towards the ground. A small droplet of sweat gliding down the side of his head as he silent nudged his horse forward. "I suppose I should go with Yuya and the others. This is quite an experience I never expected to have, so it'll be best remembered with the laughter of my friends. Come on Goofball." The Performage user slowly walked along the grass as his horse's feet seemed to drag and clop.

Zero turned to watch Dennis go along side Prince's own tilted head. The Freasian's ears swiveling around his head in the direction of the noise.

"Let's go Prince." Zero clicked his tongue twice and urged Prince to begin walking along the far right side of the range. A rather big pond and a big oak tree making it the perfect place to walk beside and then rest in the shade.

The black stallion swished its tail slightly as it walked along the pond's edge. It's head bobbing up and down on occasion as Prince placed his hooves down onto the ground in a royal manner befitting a fancy horse dressage.

"Hmm…" Zero hummed to himself. The revolutionary in deep thought ranging from multiple things. The two most primary ones being Dennis' strange behavior that cannot go ignored, and what to do next after this. No doubt news about the Lancer's location will spread like wildfire and the place will soon become flooded. Although this certainly gave the Stables much needed and deserved publicity. The way Prince was raised and carries himself was just magnificent. Especially compared to the other horses the castaway prince had ridden himself back at the Aries Villa that long time ago.

But what to do next? That was the question. The horses will most certainly tire out the others and make their legs feel sore, so nothing too strenuous. Perhaps somewhere to eat would be nice, a snack of sorts.

"That sounds about right." Zero muttered as he pulled out his duel disk. The revolutionary stopping under the huge oak tree to rest Prince whilst searching for a good place to get something to eat.

The thing that had attracted Zero's attention the most was an ice cream vendor not too far from here and on the way to L.D.S tower. In reality, it was the perfect option, and it would remain open until 10 at night. The House of Flavors, as it was called.

_Seems interesting enough. _Zero put his duel disk away and urged Prince to start walking once again. The Fresian's walk soon turned into a trot, which turned into a fast canter. Hooves beating against the ground in three intervals. Grass and dirt patches speeding past in a blurr beneath him. The wind howling around his helmet and slipping into his ears mockingly, and his small cape rustling in the fierce winds Prince was creating in his speed.

Zero turned his mask to look down at the close ground he was in front of and speeding by instead of looking up near the sky. It wasn't until he saw Yuya and his horse running amok still that he began to slow down into a walk once more. Prince giving a huge huff through his nose at the break.

Yuya and his horse Spirit had found a small group of tall skinny walnut trees to galavant around. The painted horse bucking around and giving a loud neigh in delight at the wind rushing through its mane and tail. Yuya himself was laughing the whole way as well as he somehow managed to successfully hold on for dear life. Sylvio was sprinting after Dennis on his own mare for some reason which was most likely from a passing joke that Sylvio was the victim of once more.

Gongenzaka was watching it all on top of his Belgian Draft Rampage with a deadpan stare, yet there was a smile gracing his lips. "I can't believe I'm watching this. Though it feels like it's been a long time since I've seen Yuya smile like that so brightly." Small black eyes turned to Zero who silently rode to stand side by side with the bigger Steadfast duelist. "What do you think?"

"Sometimes a smile can feel like a sun, and it's all one needs to see to make their day good." Zero spoke bluntly. "Besides, let's not forget that you all are still just children, even yourself, Gongenzaka." The Synchro user's eyes widened in shock at Zero's words. "... I suppose another reason I wanted to do this was so that I can give you people here one last happy memory before it becomes riddled with the scars of war and pain."

"Then why include us in this war at all? Why not just move on to the Synchro Dimension with only your rebels, Serena, Tsukikage, and Rejii." Gongenzaka reasoned. "Why does someone like Yuya need to go through a war. He's only 14!" The Steadfast duelist clenched a fist and grit his teeth. "I don't want him to go through any more pain than he has to. He's been through enough as it is."

"I understand that." Zero conceded to Gongenzaka's point. "He's lost an important figure in his life, and it's very difficult to move on after someone as important as a father has vanished. Leaving behind nothing but a crumbling reputation that's become infamous and gives scorn from those around you." Prince shuffled his feet, and Zero leaned down to stroke his gorgeous black mane to calm him. Oh Zero, or Lelouch, would know. "However, war forces people to do things they wouldn't want to. If it were truly up to me alone I wouldn't agree to sending any of you out onto the field due to your age if only for that reason. Unfortunately, I find that I cannot take down the threat of Academia by myself, and am in need of resources and soldiers." Zero looked back at Yuya. "The only thing I can do is finally end this war as quickly as possible to help minimize the damage that will be done."

"I suppose." Gongenzaka grumbled. The sturdier teen crossing his thick arms in front of his chest as he closed his eyes in thought. Sylvio and Dennis turning their horses and running right towards the two.

"On a brighter note I plan on stopping at this parlor to get the Lancer's some last minute food before heading back to the tower in wait of tomorrow." Zero spoke once again. This of course, caught the attention of Sylvio's own attentive ears. The L.D.S student screeching Swift to a halt and turned the mare around to face the masked man.

"You're really getting us food at an ice cream parlor?" Sylvio pointed at Zero with one finger with an amused glance. "You?"

Zero raised an invisible eyebrow. "Is something wrong with that, Sawatari? I don't see how an act of charity is funny."

Dennis rode up beside Sylvio and gave a much more relaxed smile. "I think he's imagining what how the clerk would react to seeing one of Miami City's suddenly most famous people walking into the store with such an intimidating mask staring them down. I would certainly feel frightened at suddenly seeing you on the other side of the cash register."

Sylvio barked out a laugh and even Gongenzaka gave an amused snort as the picture appeared in their heads. "That person would either think he's lost his mind or pass out from sheer shock."

That was when Yuya decided to join the conversation, and barely managed to rein Spirit in to trot up to the group. The painted stallion's sides heaving at the energy it exerted in its excitement. "What's going on now? What about someone passing out?"

Zero rolled his eyes from within his mask, and promptly turned Prince to start walking away to find the others. "Whatever. Think whatever you would like. I couldn't care less. Now excuse me, I'm going to go find the others." He soon stopped walking away from the group to face them one more time. "Oh, and Yuya." Scarlet eyes looked up into Zero's blank mask in curiosity. "Don't worry about yesterday and start smiling about tomorrow, because life only comes around once. So do whatever makes you happy, and be with whoever makes you smile before it's too late." Zero kicked Prince forward, and the two began to canter off to find the rest of their group of Lancers. The other four staring at Zero's retreating figure speechlessly.

. . .

The new suit worked perfectly in the test run.

Zero was locked in his room back in L.D.S tower, fiddling with the new suit that was within his hands. The revolutionary obviously making sure any cameras and audio devices were found and destroyed right when he first stepped into the room. At the moment, Lelouch was currently unmasked, and meticulously checking his suit for any sign of dirt or grime from his earlier activities. A slightly damp rag was lying on his bed on the left side while his duel disk was on his right.

The 'mission' turned out to be a miraculous success. A smirk spread across Lelouch's lips as he saw how much more united the team had grown to be after that small, simple outing. It was actually extremely easy. The leader honestly thought his own Xyz comrades would have given more trouble, especially with Serena, but they went with the flow more smoothly than even water.

The others were more lax once they returned to L.D.S as well. Although Dennis still stayed away from the group, which if that wasn't a blaring neon red sign Lelouch didn't know what was. The raven haired teen planned to nip this situation in the bud, and quickly.

A little help from geass was all he needed.

Once finished with cleaning his suit, Lelouch threw it back on and returned to the living room. Surprisingly, the room was empty of any other people. Zero shrugged his shoulders, and slumped down onto the couch in the living room and held his duel disk in his lap. The revolutionary grabbing a tool box on his way to the room, and was situated at his feet. Zero undid the clasps and opened the box, pulled out a screw driver, and began to carefully unscrew his duel disk.

The TV was currently on the news channel. The news going over the Lancer's formation alongside Zero and Reiji's speeches like a child in a candy store whilst at the circus.

Zero unconsciously bit his cheek as he concentrated on this very delicate procedure. While everyone else was getting their duel disks upgraded with the warping app by L.D.S and Reiji, Zero wasn't nearly as trustful. Therefore, the masked man was doing the upgrades himself barehanded.

Just as Zero managed to pop his screen out and placed it to the side the door slide open with a loud 'whoosh'. Masked violet eyes flickered over to the intruder, before he focused back onto his work. "How is everyone doing?" Zero hunched over as he doubled his efforts.

Yuto gave Zero a bemused look as his leader very carefully dug through the wires and circuitry of his duel disk. "A little sore from the ride, but otherwise they're all fine and full of energy." Yuto walked closer to Zero, and leaned over the masked man's shoulder to look at his work. "Although you would know if you just joined everyone else in the festivities."

"I find myself to be too busy for such things." Zero responded coldly. Perhaps a bit more coldly than normal from the way Yuto blinked and furrowed his eyebrows down at him from behind. The masked man didn't notice, hunching over even more as he switched his screwdriver for some tweezers to move and disconnect some wires. "Besides, this work requires a delicate hand, and I would never be able to fully concentrate with everyone in the same room yelling at each other in their festivities."

Yuto straightened, a frown still on his lips. "Alright then… If you say so." His cloak billowed out as he turned around and headed for a cupboard in the kitchen. "Just be sure to at least go there for five minutes if it's such a pain." Grey eyes narrowed at his task of making some drink. "While we trust you after everything in the Xyz Dimension some of the others aren't quite as willing."

Zero made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat showing that he was listening to Yuto, and that he understood his point. The revolutionary popping in a small chip and reconnecting wires to it. Once that was finished, Zero placed everything back together and screwed the screen back on. The Xyz leader leaned back against the couch's cushions with a heavy sigh whilst trying to rub his tired eyes even though it didn't work with his mask on.

_This can be such a nuisance. _Zero growled. _But now that my geass has run out of control. I find that I need it now more than ever._

What was he going to do when the time came and he actually had to unmask to his three allies like he told Shun?

Zero gave another sigh, making it like the hundredth one he gave throughout the entire day before standing up. The genius put away the tool box, cleaned up his mess, and attached his duel disk onto his arm before walking out of the room. Yuto only watching his leader's departure with a silent gaze.

Zero stalked through the halls like a force of nature. His blank mask reflecting the setting sun shining through the windows of the tower. He was making his way over to the Lancer's lounge when he saw a teen with bright curly orange hair turn the corner from where the room's doors were at.

Zero stopped in his tracks and automatically straightened his posture. Perfect, just the person he was looking for.

"Dennis." The person in question leaped about five feet into the air at the sound of his name coming from Zero's lips. Dennis turned to give Zero a sheepishly nervous smile as his skin began to regain color.

"Oh." Dennis breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez Zero, you really need a bell." Bright blue eyes looked around the halls. "For a second I thought you were Academia or something. What do you need?"

Zero didn't waste anytime, and the reflective purple glass covering his left eye retracted to reveal his geass. "I need you to answer a few questions for me."

Dennis blinked, his blue eyes widening in shock before the command took hold. In the back of his mind, Zero could feel Dennis' will be crushed under his own. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Are you the spy from Academia." Zero didn't state it as a question, and he didn't really care if Reiji had cameras installed here or not. He'll just have Nakajima erase the footage later. Dennis gave a deft nod in affirmation. "What is your mission?"

"I've been assigned to recapture Serena alongside those that look like her and you, Zero." Dennis droned on monotonously. "I am to infiltrate into your organization and find out as much as possible, and even manage to find your identity if its possible without revealing myself until the last moment."

"I see." Zero glared at Dennis. The distaste he felt in his mouth was sour and bitter. "Do you feel any regret for what you've done?"

At this, Dennis averted his gaze to look out the windows. "A little." He admitted. "But Academia is my home. It's the place I've grown up and enjoy. Yet... There are good people in this organization, like Yuya. I actually admire his dueling style and Entertainment dueling just like I did his father's!" Dennis' small smile as he spoke dimmed into a conflicted frown. "But I also have a friend back in Academia, and I wouldn't be able to bear having to fight against him in this war."

Zero said nothing for a long moment, and the two just stared at each other in silence for a stretched period of time. "Alright then. Here are my last orders." Zero took a step forward and stood face to face with Dennis. "You'll be my spy in Academia. If you receive any drastic orders or gain any important information that I do not know of you'll report it to me immediately." Even with Zero's geass in control, Dennis still managed to do a silly mock salute at the orders. "Finally… I want you to empathize with these people, and truly get to know and befriend them."

Dennis seemed to be shocked at the orders, but he soon returned to being emotionless. "Yeah, of course. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Good." Zero took a step back. "You'll forget we had this conversation and return to what you were doing."

"Alright then." Dennis mumbled to himself as Zero quickly fled the scene down the corridor. The Performage user blinked his eyes, and looked around in hazy confusion. The sun was gone now, and a blanket of black had covered the sky. "Huh? What am I-" Dennis' duel disk began to buzz, and the Xyz Fusion user quickly snapped back into reality completely. "Oh shoot, my report!"

. . .

The cards have all been processed and are complete, Zero. They'll be on my desk within my room. The door will be unlocked. -Nakajima

Good. Next I want you to go through security footage and erase all traces of me communicating with Dennis McFeild in the hallways. Do not inform Reiji of this. -Zero

Understood, Zero. -Nakajima

. . .

The sun had risen a while ago now. The sky once again becoming a nice light blue with white fluffy clouds dotting it. At the moment, all of the Lancers were gathered in the Lacner's lounge room once more, but this time they would finally be going to the Synchro Dimension.

Finally taking a big step in stopping and toppling down Academia.

"So everyone has finally been gathered."

All eyes stared up at the form of Reiji Akaba as he descended the spiral staircase belonging to the Lancer's lounge room. Purple eyes behind red rimmed glasses looked at each individual carefully.

"Yup!" Dennis cheered happily as his posture stiffened. "All members of the Lancers are ready and awaiting orders captain!" Light blue eyes flickered between Zero and Reiji. "Erm… Which one of you is the captain anyway?"

"I am." Both responded simultaneously. Red glasses holding an icy stare was reflected right back at Reiji with Zero's dark mask.

No one said anything as the tension increased while watching the spectacle. That is, until Yuya decided to intervene. "You two can settle that later. Right now we're about to head to the Synchro Dimension and get Yuzu back."

"And look for allies." Yuto added in. The Phantom Knights duelist putting a firm hand on Zero's shoulder.

The revolutionary stared at Reiji in silence for another minute before giving a sigh and looking back at Yuto. "Just because I am conceding here does not make me your soldier to order around, Akaba. Take note of that." Zero stiffly brushed off Yuto's hand and motioned for everyone to gather around him. Curiously, the others followed Zero's request and watched as Zero precured a shoe box from behind his back to hold out to everyone. "First, however, I'd like to give everyone a 'gift' of sorts."

The revolutionary opened up the shoe box to show headbands and armbands. The material was smooth on the Lancer's skin, and the colors were mostly black with purple and red running around the edges.

At everyone's raised eyebrows, Zero explained. "We are a team now. If we're going to call ourselves Lancers the least we should do is show how we're all united in some way. A good comrade of mine wore a red head band to signify herself in the resistance."

The rest of the Lancers blinked at the pieces of cloth they were given, before just deciding to roll with it and put them somewhere on their person. Yuto placed the band on his forearm that was opposite of his original red resistance band. Shun copied the motion and placed it over his trench coat on the same forearm. Ruri undid her wing clip and tied her hair into a very loose ponytail before replacing the clip on top of the band. Serena put hers on her left wrist, and Dennis placed his on his right over the suit's sleeve. Tsukikage wore his on his bare left arm that wasn't covered in his ninja uniform. Gongenzaka placed his on his right forearm and Sylvio put his on the left forearm over his L.D.S uniform. Yuya took off his goggles to place the band around his head before putting them under his goggles. Bits and pieces of the black headband poked through the red and green hair and goggles.

Zero himself decided to indulge himself and wear one on his left wrist. Reiji narrowed his eyes at the band offered to him, and deftly accept it before wearing it on his right wrist. Violet eyes never leaving Zero's blank mask as he did so.

"At this rate you're just spoiling everyone here Zero." Shun gathered Zero's attention as he fiddled with his band for a moment.

"This is nothing more than a symbol to let everyone around us know that we are apart of the Lancers." Zero stated resolutely. His masked eyes looking at everyone with a calculating gaze. "I believe that is everyone then."

"Not quite." Reiji spoke up once again. The silver haired teen looked up the stairs at a hidden figure in the shadows. Seeing as he regained control of the group once more, the CEO spoke. "You can come out now, Riley. You will be coming with us after all."

The group gawked as a child no older than ten walked down the stairs and stopped by Reiji's side.

The child wore their hood over their head where a black cap was poking out. Their eyes were dull as they stared firmly at the ground whilst gripping tightly onto Reiji's much bigger hand. The other hand held an old stuffed white and purple bear. The stitchings starting to loosen and in need of repair.

One glance at those eyes were enough to signify just what hell Riley had to have gone through to Zero though.

It was a familiar haunted gaze after surviving a war.

Shun was the first one to speak up. His voice filled to the brim with rage at seeing Riley and what Reiji had just informed them of. "What the hell is this?!" Riley flinched back at Shun's loud voice. "We are NOT going to be playing games Akaba! A kid going out to fight Academia with us? A KID! In what idea do you think that bringing a child that's younger than even US into a battlefield is a good idea!"

"This is a low even for you." Yuto ground out in between his teeth. The only thing really holding him back from lashing out like Shun being Ruri's grip on his wrist. Their hands intertwining into a tight hold.

"Enough!" Zero ordered harshly. His masked head snapping over to look at Shun. The Raidraptor so stunned by the action that his mouth closed with an audible click. Zero turned his masked gaze to once again look down at the small child before him. Riley's dull blue eyes looked back up at him even as his frame began to quiver at Zero's scrutiny. Perhaps Shun's yelling was better than seeing a man with no face tower over you with a critical gaze. "You're the child that won the Junior Class Championship."

Riley gave a deft nod. Turning their those dull blue eyes down towards the ground firmly once again. "Riley's ability is equivalent to any of yours." Reiji spoke. "He will not be a hindrance."

Sylvio pointed to himself. "You mean to say he's equivalent to us? To me?"

"To be held in such high regard by one of our captains is quite a feat." Dennis smiled at Riley brightly.

Yuya also gave a soft smile, but it was tinged with a hint of sadness. "Hello there Riley. My name is Yuya. Could you tell us how old you are?"

"There's no way he's older than an elementary schooler!" Sylvio stated. Yuya giving a huff at how his efforts to make Riley more comfortable were thwarted by Sylvio's big mouth. "A Junior Class kid with strength that matches that of Sylvio Sawatari's era? The master of Pendulum? I won't believe it!" Riley turned away at the burnette's words.

"Bite your tongue Sylvio." Zero spat as he watched Riley's reaction. Now it was Sylvio's turn to be shocked at the masked man's sudden aggression. The entire group being stumped.

Greyish blue eyes widened as Sylvio spoke with disbelief. "What is up with your behavior!? You can't seriously be thinking about allowing a ten year old child into the Lancers ranks!"

Zero said nothing, and instead acted. The intimidating revolutionary stepping forward until he was a breath's length away from Riley, and bent his knees so that they could look face to face. Riley was as tense as a mouse ready to bolt from a hungry cat.

"What's this Sylvio Sawatari era anyway?!" Gongenzaka pulled everyone's attention to him and Yuya. The tomato haired teen giving a sheepish smile at his childhood friend's nerves. "The first person to use Pendulum Summoning was Yuya! Don't act as if you're the one who came up with it."

"Either way I won't accept this." Shun ground out from between his teeth as he glared at Reiji challengingly. "A kid like that eventually going to march into Academia with us!?"

"That is not your decision to make." Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose almost mockingly.

"Then perhaps this alliance isn't all it's cracked up to be." Yuto rebuked strongly alongside his own childhood friend.

"I don't mind if he joins the Lancers." Zero finally spoke. His modulated voice booming around the room and stunning the rest of the group.

"You can't be serious!" Yuto and Shun yelled together incredulously.

"Why would you want to make a child go to war?" Yuya spoke softly. His scarlet eyes wide while his eyebrows were furrowed.

"That's something I'd like to know as well, Zero." Gongnezaka frowned and crossed his sturdy arms. "Didn't you say just yesterday that you'd like to avoid recruiting young soldiers as much as possible?"

"There's no innocence left in this child." Zero stated. His voice eerily monotone that even Reiji raised an eyebrow at. The temperature in the room dropping a couple degrees that caused most of the Lancers to shiver. "He's already seen and lived through a war… Your name is Riley, correct?"

Riley, who was staring up at Zero with unabashed shock and a dropped jaw, blinked at hearing his name and replied very quietly. "Yes sir." The one hand grip on his teddy bear tightened.

"What makes you think that, Zero?" Reiji asked this time. Curiosity barely picked up in his voice.

"Hmmph." Zero huffed as he still looked down at Riley. "If he's managed to survive a war at an even younger age than he is now than he can survive another one. He already knows how this game is played, and has had a front row view of it." Finally, Riley was freed from Zero's gaze as the masked man walked back to where he originally stood. Zero crossed his arms. "I especially would know."

The group turned silent after that. No one bothering to object at the two leaders agreement on letting Riley tag along any longer.

Reiji cleared his throat, and regathered the group's attention to their original topic before they got sidetracked. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way… Let us prepare to warp to the Synchro Dimension." The group gave a single, unified nod, and made a giant circle. Reiji and Zero begrudgingly standing next to each other with Riley staying very close to Reiji. Yet, the child would throw glances up at Zero every few seconds before looking back down at the ground.

Everyone attached their duel disks onto their arms and heard the devices whirr to life. "Now listen carefully." Reiji spoke seriously. "Your duel disks are equipped with a newly invented dimensional transportation device. We used data from both Shun and Yuto's duel disks as reference alongside some pointers from Zero."

Both Yuto and Shun grimaced at the news. "I don't appreciate not being told about this until now." Shun stated.

"Moving forward." Reiji spoke, clearly ignoring Shun's words. "Your duel disks are also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an Action Field." Violet eyes flickered to Zero. "The same goes with yours since you installed it yourself."

Zero narrowed his masked eyes at Reiji in a glare. "I know." Crossed arms dug into Zero's new suit in agitation. "Do not mistake me for a fool, or an idiot."

"Of course, my apologize for making you think I was implying that." It was obvious to everyone that said apology was rather strained and not even close to being genuine. "Anyway, everyone's duel disks have been given these modifications except for Zero's."

"Pendulum Summoning and Action Cards have become our greatest weapons." Zero took over this time. His charisma making everyone gathered here as a Lancer stiffen and listen with rapt attention. "Take advantage in the fact that we have this advantage over Academia, and use it skillfully and wisely to your heart's content."

"Now, please prepare the cards that were distributed to you." Reiji held up a Spell card, and everyone else mimicked his movements. "These Spell cards have the Synchro Dimension's coordinates inputted into them. Set them on your duel disks and activate them on our signal."

"Just a warning." Zero intervened quickly. "Warping around for the first time may be a bit distorting. Also, take note that these devices haven't exactly been tested until now, so we may end up seperated or nothing could happen." Zero looked at each and every person. "If we do separate then our first priority is to reunite quickly. Reiji and I will handle that, so be sure to stay low and familiarize yourself with the people in Synchro. Try to understand them, relate to them, and even grow some bonds whilst looking for prime recruits secretly."

"People would probably think we're crazy if we told them we're from another Dimension." Yuya spoke sadly as he looked down at his duel disk.

"Not probably, definitely." Yuto amended for Yuya.

"Stay vigilant, be careful, and stay together. Trust in each other." The resounding tense silence proved that everyone was ready. Zero gave a deft nod before motioning to Reiji. "Let's go. Activate your Spell cards."

"Now, it's time to depart." Reiji spoke to someone through his white duel disk. "Onwards to the Synchro Dimension! Dimension Mover, activate!"

As one, the Lancers all activated the Spell card that would warp them to the Synchro Dimension. Everyone's duel disks all glowed a blindingly bright blue that made everyone look away from their screens. The light was so bright that the people outside of L.D.S tower and throughout Miami City could notice the glow coming from the window extremely high up.

Once the blinding bright blue light had died down, everyone had vanished.

**Voila! There you have it folks, Chapter 28! We've finally finished the Standard Arc, and now we're progressing on to the Synchro Arc. Who's excited for this? I know I am. Around 14,800 words and 32 pages this chapter. I really wanted to put some bonding activity for the Lancers instead of just throwing them into the next arc, so I decided that they would ride horses. Mostly because I wanted to write about Lelouch riding a horse, and because other things didn't really catch my interest. I was honestly tempted to just take it out, but screw it.**

**Now then, my most important concern besides continuing this story. What do you all think of Hazbin Hotel if you've seen it? (If you haven't I certainly, desperately beg of you to watch it.) I for one have absolutely fallen in love with it, characters, plot, and all. Alastor and Angel Dust being my favs, and they're on the completely opposite scale of each other. (Bless Vivziepop and the others making Hazbin a thing I didn't realize I needed in my life until I had seen it.) Thoughts on it?**

**Till then leave a REVIEW, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, happy holidays all around, and I'll be seeing you all in Chapter 29! -MoonlightWright**


	30. Interlude 2 Gathering the Pieces

**I am pleased to interrupt your daily Chapters for another Interlude!**

Interlude 2: Gathering the Pieces

"I've got a pin on his location."

As one, the entire inner circle of the Black Knights rose up and stared at C.C's moving frame. Their intense gazes never leaving the lime haired beauty as she scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen. Spilling paperwork and containers in her frantic search.

"Really?!" Ohgi spoke up first. His posture relaxed with relief as the stress from the past couple of weeks seemed to lessen.

"Well? Where the hell is he then!" Tamaki yelled. "Where in the world is my best bud!" The brash redhead slammed his fist onto the long wooden conference table.

"Be silent!" The rest of the group immediately quelled their reactions at Todoh the Miracle Worker's orders. The older man held his sword tightly with clenched fists as he stared down towards C.C.

Amber eyes focused only on a piece of paper and pen before her. Eyes narrowed in deep concentration as she quickly scribbled down a seemingly random order of numbers and letters. "Do me a favor and shut up so I can concentrate. I don't want to forget or mess this up."

The group sealed their lips as one and watched C.C write with bated breath. Kallen taking action and silently walking over to stand beside the immortal witch, and leaned forward to look at what she was writing. After another minute of silence, C.C leaned back and huffed a breath before flinging the paper into the middle of the conference table.

666-A26R1C18-V3-03-7511919-0000

Everyone blinked at the strange assortment and gibberish C.C had just written.

Chiba, the most brash Holy Sword member and most distrusting of Zero and the Black Knights, slammed her hand on the table and glared at C.C. "What the hell is this?"

"Is this some kind of joke you think is funny just because you're immortal?!" Asahina, a second Holy Sword member who disliked Zero, spoke.

Chiba gestured to the paper. "This is nothing but gibberish!"

"If you'd all stop to actually think for a moment you'd probably figure out what it is." Eyes turned to a brown skinned woman lying idly on the couch with a long pipe in one hand. Rakshata raised her pipe, smoking trailing out of the end softly. "They're coordinates."

"It's nice to see that there's still at least someone here capable of helping." C.C bit out in an angered manner.

"How did you even get this?" Kallen spoke finally. The redhead shaking out of her shock and asking a rather valid question.

Seeing C.C grimace though didn't imply that this would be a good answer. "His geass has begun to run rampant."

The Black Knight's inner circle grew unnervingly silent. Thankfully, Tamaki broke through the tension with his refined skills. "Is that bad?"

The group groaned, and C.C had to resist slapping her own forehead at the sheer stupidity of the bullheaded question.

"Yes." C.C instead hissed out through clenched teeth. "That is very, very bad."

"And what does that mean for us?" Todoh asked. His eyes narrowed and his scowl stretching farther down. The previous Miracle Worker was getting too old for this.

"For us? Nothing." C.C planted her hands against the wooden table and leaned over it. Her lime green hair splaying out across the table at the motion. "But for Zero himself it's extremely bad and dangerous to not only himself, but to those around him. Mostly those around him." C.C sighed. "Basically everyone around him is in fatal danger if he speaks the wrong words."

The room was so silent you could hear everyone breathing in their varying states of calm, which was to say none of them were calm except for C.C.

"I… Need to sit down for a moment." Ohgi slowly slouched back into his chair, and placed a hand on his forehead. The second in command to the Black Knights already feeling a major migraine coming about.

"So what do we do to get him back?" Inoue questioned. The other female member of the Black Knights twirling her hair in one finger as she thought. "We can't exactly do anything to get him back with just a piece of paper that has coordinates on them."

"She's right." Sugiyama agreed alongside Inoue. "We'd need to at least create a machine that's capable of Dimensional TRAVEL to do anything with this." The dark green haired Black Knight lifted the paper in between his fingers before placing it back onto the table.

"So then we're back to square one." Ohgi stated and he crossed his arms on the table and sighed.

"Do we really even need Zero anyway?" Asahina said. Judging from how more than half of the group bristled he had said this before as well.

"He's hidden dangerous secrets from us with all of this geass and immortality shit. Hell, he could have used this power on all of us to make us his slaves!" Chiba exclaimed, and dug her nails into her own arms at the thought.

The group tensed at the thought, faces paling. However, C.C quickly swooped in to erase such doubts. "If you were under his control then you wouldn't be questioning him now." She drooled on in a bored manner. Amber eyes flickered to the bespeckled Holy Sword member. "It's not wise to speak about such treasonous things in front of his 'mistress' either."

"That's right." Kallen spoke proudly, and loyally stood against Asahina and Chiba. "The Black Knights are on the brink of collapse as it is. We don't need this doubt and fear spreading through the group. What we need right now is Zero, and the only way we're going to get him back is by taking action."

"With what?" Urabae, the most eager and willing of the Holy Swords spoke up. "I'm sorry to say this, but we hardly even have any recruits left Kallen!"

It was true. A harsh slap in the face to everyone. Those outside the inner circle weren't stupid, and after a few weeks and no sight of Zero rumors began to spread. The most common one being that Zero was obviously missing. Whether it was from the news spewing out that Zero was dead by Suzaku's hands, abandoned Japan and ran away, secretly alive and captured by Britannia, or murdered by his own group were the first few to name. Recruitment had dropped significantly at the news of Zero's 'death', and countless amounts of soldiers had left the Black Knights to where they were only a fragment of themselves. Cornelia cracking down on them at every possible opportunity didn't make matters better.

Then there was Suzaku and his damned Lancelot.

The Eleven pilot was chasing after them like a rabid bloodhound at any hint of the Black Knight's presence. Damned Knight to Euphemia. Everyone in the conference room could easily say they at least dislike the naive green eyed brunette.

"We can do this!" Kallen barked stubbornly. The ace pilot to the Guren slammed both of her hands onto the table and leaned forward so that she could eye every single member of Zero's inner circle. "The Black Knights will fall apart without Zero! The longer we wait the weaker we become, so now is the time we take action!" Sapphire blue eyes looked over towards Rakshata smoking her long pipe. "What pieces would you need to create a machine capable of Dimensional Travel?"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Chiba snorted incredulously.

Rakshata tapped her pipe a couple times in deep thought as she hummed. Ashes flaking down towards the floor as she laid on her classic couch. "Hmm… Well, after studying the location of Zero's disappearance I discovered a trace amount of unusual energy that I cannot explain with scientific means. At least, scientific means I do not understand yet." The genius sat up on her couch and tipped her head to the side. "... Yes. I believe I can replicate that energy, but the parts I'd need you to require are very expensive and most certainly difficult to attain."

"Good." Kallen nodded sternly. "Then we're getting somewhere." The redhead grabbed ahold of the piece of paper and pen and gave them to the eccentric scientist. "Write down a list of what you'll need and we'll provide it."

Rakshata raised an amused eyebrow, but began to write the things she would need on the back of the piece of paper. "Of course, boss."

Kallen blinked at being called boss. A small blush rising up in her cheeks as she looked around at everyone's mostly amused expressions. C.C's was definitely one of mischievous amusement while Ohgi and even Tamaki's were ones of pride.

"I believe Zero has begun to affect you in ways you didn't even realize after being in such constant close proximity to him." C.C grinned in an evil manner.

"S-shut up!" Kallen demanded, and promptly stomped over to shove the annoying witch aside and take her place at the head of the table. C.C, not giving a damn at the treatment she was receiving, stayed silent while her amber eyes focused on Kallen. The redhead cleared her throat and regained her composure before continuing to speak after receiving Rakshata's list. "Alright. This is possible." Sapphire eyes narrowed at the list. "Let's get the knightmares prepared. We're going to raid a Britannian facility close to the Tokyo Settlement."

While some argued at the suicidal declaration, most of the inner circle stood and quickly left the conference room. The entire group eager to finally take action and do something fruitful.

. . .

Explosions rocked the entire base, and almost threatened to make the place collapse. Dust and dirt flew around the distilled air as people ran around like a confused and panicked horde of ants.

"What the hell is happening!?" A Britannian dressed in a rather expensive purple military uniform barked at the people frantically typing away at computers and communicating to other Britannian military bases.

"There was a giant explosion destroying nearly the entire Southwestern wall of the facility colonel! It's believed to be terrorists." One of the men working at the computer spoke. However, after a few seconds the man seemed to lose all color in his skin as he yelled shakily. "I-I-It's the Bl-Black Knights!"

Everyone in the office went dead silent at the declaration. Everything stilling for a few seconds before someone screamed and caused a huge chaotic reaction. Soldiers were being barked orders left and right in the confusion and ran around like headless chickens in their panic.

"It's the Black Knights!"

"I saw the Devil's Right Hand heading to the storage facility!"

"Does that mean Zero's here?!"

"Zero!?"

"SILENCE!" Everyone in the office obeyed the command with straightened posture and years of experience from the military. "Zero is dead! Princess Cornelia herself alongside Prince Schneizel have confirmed it on the news. This is just the leftover fragments of that filthy resistance group. Without their damned 'messiah' to save them these Eleven monkeys are nothing!"

"But their ace the Devil's-" Someone began to stutter out, but was promptly silenced by a stern look from the colonel.

"Their ace is nothing but a damned Eleven with barely any knowledge of how to pilot a knightmare!" The colonel stated firmly. His tone saying that anyone who denies what he just said would receive extreme consequences. "Now then. I want all of our men sent over to deal with these Black Knight rabble swiftly and mercilessly. Wipe out every last one of them until they're nothing but a bloody stain on the floor."

"Yes sir!" Everyone within the room saluted the colonel before beginning to bark out orders to the subordinates.

"Someone inform Princess Cornelia of this development as well! She specifically ordered that anything revolving around the Black Knights be sent to her personally and immediately." With those last orders the military man left his men to do their jobs. The colonel himself turned away from the men with an evil sneer and a greedy look in his eye. "And while those buffon's bumble around I'll take all of the credit of handling these dangerous 'Black Knights' before Cornelia even arrives. I'll surely be promoted to major general, maybe even lieutenant general!"

"Incoming RPG!"

"Everyone get down!"

All other thoughts of the Black Knight's glorious demise and the colonel's rise in military rank were squashed as the entire room was engulfed in a loud boom and hellish fire.

. . .

"What do you have to report to me this time, Cornelia."

A woman around 27 years old bowed down before his Majesty, the Emperor of Britannia, ruler of over one third of the world, and also her own father. Cornelia looked befitting of the title 'Goddess of Victory' that she had gained from years of combat and fighting for the Britannian military. The woman was well endowed physically, but also had a fiery no nonsense attitude to go with it. Short, slightly curly purple hair shifted just past her shoulders as the Viceroy and ruler of Area 11 looked back up at her father.

The Emperor himself gave nothing away in his masked features. While his hair may have greyed completely in that judge's wig hairstyle, and hardened wrinkles overcoming his face from age. His dark purple eyes were still as sharp as a polished steel blade alongside his pressed purple military uniform that he always wore. Those eyes were now looking down at Cornelia with scrutiny just like they do with all of his other children and wives.

The only time Cornelia saw her father's features waver was whenever he was around Marianne, but now she was gone.

"I've come to give you another monthly report about this Area's stability, your Majesty." None of his children or wives dared to call Charles zi Britannia father ever since that day ten years ago. When one of their own was cast aside like trash into another foriegn country for the purpose of being nothing more than pawns.

The Emperor said nothing, and instead waved his hand to allow her to arise and continue speaking. Cornelia rose, her cold mask firmly in place before this dangerous man. Her precious younger sister, Euphemia li Britannia, dressed in her beautiful white dress that made her look like a dove and showed off her long pink hair, also rose. Their two knights, Lord Guilford and Suzaku Kururugi were dutifully standing at attention by the door. Backs ramrod straight as they saluted to their majesty.

"Every since the news of Zero's death Area Eleven has become subdued, practically docile. The rest of the resistance round Area Eleven has crumbled into dust, and the Black Knights have become nothing more than a pathetic vigilante police force without Zero." Although, it irked Cornelia to no end to have her title taken away by some dead masked man that was buried under endless piles of sand and turned to dust thanks to Schneizel's prototype hadron cannon. They never even got to find out just who was under that mask before his inevitable death. "I'm just about to bring this area up to satellite standards, and then it should finally be suitable enough for another Viceroy to take my place and allow us to continue battle on the front lines of the E.U."

Emperor Charles zi Britannia stared down at his two children with his cold hearted eyes. "Very well. As long as Area Eleven is finally settled I could care less about what you two do with the E.U. That country is dead, and its wars are nothing more than trivial matters to me." Those harsh purple eyes narrowed in impatience. "However, I want to know if Zero is truly dead, so I expect to see a corpse, Cornelia."

The Imperial Princess knew better than to avert her gaze as she sensed the Emperor's agitation. "Your Majesty. Zero was struck with a blast from the hadron cannon head on, and we've searched the area all the way to bedrock. Whatever body that Zero had before his death is most certainly ash and dust." The Emperor did nothing more than narrow his eyes even more before Cornelia was bowing halfway with an arm over her heart. "My apologizes your Majesty for speaking out of turn."

"What of his soldiers, have you managed to capture any as of yet." Charles continued emotionlessly. Although the weight of his stare was enough to make even the strongest of people falter.

"Nothing more than mere foot soldiers and rabble unfortunately." Cornelia glared down at the expensive carpet beneath her feet. "The more important figures like the Black Knight's ace and their inner circle have practically vanished from the face of the Earth. They've run away with their tails between their legs so quickly." The Viceroy's lavender eyes narrowed. "It's humiliating to think that these cowards have managed to give Britannia such trouble, but they become headless chickens once Zero is gone."

"These Black Knights and Zero have managed to defeat you on multiple occasions, Cornelia." The Emperor ground out. It was obvious that the ruler of Britannia was unhappy that a mere terrorist from an enslaved country managed to steal one of his best general's titles. "But no. I am uninterested with the Black Knight's ace and the other rabble." At this, Cornelia and all of the other silent occupants in the room perked up their heads to look at his Majesty in curiosity and intrigue. "What I want to know is if you've managed to see and capture a teenage girl with long green hair and amber eyes."

Now everyone in the room was giving the Emperor a confused look, even Cornelia. However, one male burnette merely tensed up as a girl with that description flashed through his mind. He hasn't seen her since that horrible day at Narita.

"Apologizes once more your Majesty." Cornelia blinked her lavender eyes once again. "But I've never seen such a girl with those characteristics running around with the Black Knights. She's not even in our file… Why are you so interested in such a girl, if I may be so bold as to ask his Majesty."

Now Charles zi Britannia openly glared down at his daughter. "That is none of your business, Cornelia. Unless you want to suffer the consequences of digging in too deeply." Dark purple eyes flashed over to Euphemia, and Cornelia instantly understood the open threat. "All that matters is that this girl is captured and brought to me, do you understand?"

Cornelia gave a stiff bow, the Viceroy biting her cheek to keep quiet as she spoke formally. "Yes, your Majesty."

With his daughter successfully cowed, the Emperor continued. "I want her brought before me by the end of this month Cornelia. Search the entirety of Area Eleven if you must, but I want this girl to be your top priority. She's stayed by Zero's side since the beginning, and if the Black Knights haven't crumbled yet from Britannia's might then it's obvious that she is now leading them in his absence."

"If you may humble me with a chance to speak your Majesty, but I've seen this girl you speak of before." All eyes zeroed onto Suzaku Kururugi. The Honorary Britannian had his light green eyes covered with his curly brown hair, and was bowed at the waist waiting to be granted permission to speak.

Cornelia snarled down at the Eleven that had turned traitor towards his own country and people. "Why you insolent-!"

"You may speak."

Cornelia whipped her head back to face the Emperor, her jaw dropped in open shock alongside Guilford's. "But your Majesty! He's a lowly Eleven!" Everyone knew that Cornelia openly discriminated against the Numbers. Everyone also knew that she was deeply unhappy with Euphemia's decision to make an Eleven, even if it was a loyal soldier like Kururugi, her knight.

"Be silent Cornelia." Charles ordered simply, and Cornelia's jaw shut with an audible click. At that argument promptly closed, the Emperor of one third of the world turned his attention to Suzaku. The Eleven feeling the brute force of his Majesty's glare. "Is what you say true…"

"Suzaku Kururugi your Majesty." Suzaku introduced himself at the Emperor's hidden question, and bowed even deeper. "The devicer for Camelot's prototype Lancelot and Knight to Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

"That matters little to me, even if the Lancelot is a good success in the advancement of military weaponry." Charles snapped, and gestured for Suzaku to rise. The Honorary Britannian soldier standing ramrod straight now and not daring to avert his green eyed gaze from the ruler of Britannia. Charle's aura demanded respect of the highest order. "Have you truly seen this girl before?"

Suzaku nodded, a small scowl on his face as those light olive green eyes darkened at the memory. "I have your Majesty. It was on the day of the operation on Narita." Everyone scowled at the memory of that horrible failure of an operation. "I had Zero trapped, and was about to capture him until she arrived." Suzaku clenched his fists tightly on either side of himself. "She stood in the way of me and Zero, no Knightmare, just her own body. She wasn't even afraid of the Lancelot or what power it held. That girl just ordered that I couldn't harm Zero, and walked right up to the Lancelot and-" Suzaku stopped himself abruptly, and bit his bottom lip at the horrible memory. The absolute nightmare that he was forced to go through that threw him into therapy for a while.

Despite everything she had been taught, Euphemia walked over to Suzaku and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Suzaku?" Unfocused green eyes snapped out of their stupor to look down into Euphemia's concerned blue violet gaze. "Are you alright? What did she do?"

Cornelia was burning holes into Suzaku's skull at even touching Euphemia, even if he didn't initiate it. Her eyes promising pain and murder if he didn't take his next steps VERY wisely. Guilford was just about the same while the Emperor watched all of this unfold with an uncaring gaze.

Suzaku took a deep breath. "I don't know what really happened. One second I was watching her and Zero, and the next I was being thrown into my own personal hell filled with my past. I couldn't explain everything to you even if I tried with all of my might. It was just…" Suzaku shook his head before he got too stuck into the memory and continued. "That's when the Lancelot went berserk, and had to be powered down until anyone could get close to it."

Euphemia's eyes widened as she remembered how shooken and terrified Suzaku had been after that operation. How his hands gripped the controls of the Lancelot so tightly they trembled and his knuckles would have been white if not for being covered with his pilot suit. His happy green eyes filled with love and care had turned into terror and shook whilst being a size smaller than pennies.

"That was her." The Emperor confirmed for everyone. "As you've experienced, it's dangerous for people to get too close to her." Purple eyes narrowed in thought. "You've proven yourself useful Kururugi, continue and you may just move up in the ranks." He turned his attention to everyone else in the room. "Kururugi will provide a sketch of what this girl looks like, and you all will focus your efforts on bringing her to me dead or alive. Am I clear?"

"Yes your Majesty!" Everyone replied in sync and bowed deeply.

The Emperor did nothing but give a derisive click of his tongue. "Good, because I'm also sending over two Knights of the Round to ensure that this task is completed." Everyone gaped at the news.

"What!?"

"Two Knights of the Round are heading over here, to ensure the capture of a simple girl?!" Guilford reiterated in his dumbfounded shock.

"If she hasn't come out of hiding yet, then it's obvious that Zero hasn't been killed and isn't truly dead like you thought he was." The Emperor stated sternly. "If you cannot do your job as Viceroy and Chief General of the Imperial Army then I will send more capable people there to do it for you." Cornelia bristled at the open insult that was like a punch in the nose, but did nothing to defend herself. After all, any punishment that she would be given would go straight to Euphy, and both people knew that. Under any circumstances, Euphemia would never come to harm, not under her big sister's watch. "The next time I receive a call from you Cornelia, I expect to hear this girl is in custody and being transported over to the Homeland. I expect results."

"Yes, your Majesty." Cornelia tipped her head down in submission as she spoke in a softer tone. With that finished, the Emperor quickly cut off communications and was gone. Cornelia cut off her end to the line and turned to glare at Suzaku Kururugi. "You're lucky that you're Euphemia's Knight and within Camelot, and therefore I have no jurisdiction over you." The Second Princess of the Britannian Holy Empire hissed menacingly, causing Suzaku to stiffen and look down at the ground submissively. "Otherwise your life would be a living hell right now, and then I'd have you shot or out of the military at best."

"Sister!" Euphemia yelled in shock, and quickly came to her Knight's defense. "That is my Knight you're talking to!" The innocent and kind hearted sister to Cornelia gave a pleading look. "He's even proven himself by managing to defeat… Zero." The Sub-Viceroy gave a pause, as if struggling to digest the words, but no one took true notice or concern of it. "He's also stayed loyal and true to Britannia, the very definition of a good soldier compared to even some of our Britannian men and women." Cornelia and Guilford bristled at the verbal slap, but it was also harshly true. "The least you could do is at least try to show some respect, if not for him then at least for me, sister."

Euphemia gathered her sister's hands into her own and held onto them dearly. Cornelia gazed down at them momentarily, before giving a tight squeeze back in reassurance. Even the Goddess of Victory couldn't say no to the puppy eyed look Euphemia was giving her, one of Cornelia's greatest weaknesses. The magenta haired princess gave a deep sigh through her nose. "Alright, I'll try for you and you alone. Okay, Euphy?"

Euphemia beamed at her sister with a bright smile. "That's all that I ask for."

At the situation/possible murder crisis averted, the room began to lose its tension. "Kururugi." Suzaku saluted Cornelia as he was addressed. "I don't know why the Emperor of Britannia wants a measly girl so badly, but I'm not stupid enough to question it. People have been killed, disgraced, and punished for less." One of them being her precious half brother Lelouch. It still burned and hurt to think about that sore topic. "I want that picture of this girl his Majesty wants on my desk by the end of the day, are we clear?"

"Yes your Majesty." Suzaku confirmed with a small scowl to show how serious he was about this. "At your command."

Cornelia gave a jerky nod and turned to Guilford. "Now then, about finding the rest of these Black Knights and those two Knights of the Round coming-"

"Your Highness!"

Everyone looked at the soldier running into the meeting room. His breathing was ragged while his entire body shook with fear as he quickly bowed at the sight of two princesses in the room.

"What is the meaning of this!" Cornelia raged. "I gave specific orders to not be interrupted during this meeting with his Majesty. You're extremely lucky that we've just finished."

"Forgive me for my insolence your Highness, but I have urgent news!" The soldier looked into Cornelia's eyes with his own shaking ones. "One of the Britannian facilities holding storage for ammunition, Knightmares, and mechanical components is being raided and attacked by terrorists!"

"WHAT!" Cornelia bellowed in absolute fury. First she had to deal with a meeting with her father, then she learns that not one, but TWO, Knights of the Round were heading over to Area Eleven, and now this! "By who!?"

"I-it's been confirmed that its the rememance of the B-Black Kn-Knights!" The soldier stuttered at saying the infamous organization's name. Clearly, Zero had struck more fear into the hearts of her soldiers than Cornelia had previously thought.

"The Black Knights!?" Euphemia exclaimed. Her expression filtering between two varying emotions, fear and joy, yet no one took notice. The Sub-Viceroy turned her head towards her bigger sister. "You don't think-"

"But Zero is dead, what point do they have now to try and defy us?" Guilford shook his head at the thought.

"Show us this facility and prepare reinforcements for battle, my Knight and I will be gracing this battle personally!" Cornelia ordered harshly.

"Yes! Your Highness!" The soldier snapped back into his training, and quickly left the room to inform the others of the princess's orders.

"Your Highness please!" Suzaku saluted Cornelia and gave her a pleading yet fiery determined gaze. "Let me join you in this battle. It's highly likely that our target will be there as well, and I'll be able to identify her easily. Please let me accompany you into this battle with the Black Knights!"

"Suzaku-!" Euphemia was about to protest, but she was cut off by her older sister.

"Fine then." Cornelia nodded, and all four occupants quickly left the room and headed towards the Knightmare Docking Bay. "But hurry up towards Camelot or else you will be left behind soldier! I refuse to underestimate or let my guard down around these Black Knights, especially since Zero's state of being and presence is now questionable by his Majesty."

Suzaku needed no other prompt, and with a quick goodbye and reassurance to Euphemia, he was sprinting down the halls towards Camelot and the Lancelot.

. . .

"The base has been secured, all Britannian soldiers have been quickly dealt with and we now have control of almost the entire facility beside a small squadron in the Northern region of the base." Todoh gave the report quickly and efficiently within his own Knightmare Zangetsu. The man responsible for the Miracle of Itsukushima spoke whilst cutting an enemy Knightmare Sutherland down with his own black sword. "However, it won't be long till reinforcements from the Government Bureau itself come to reclaim this facility. Princess Cornelia will most certainly be coming herself alongside her Knights."

"Along with that traitor Kururugi." Chiba spat darkly, already sour over the fact that they were even doing this in the first place.

"So really we better hurry and get what we came here to get before the entirety of the Britannian Army smashes down on top of us." Urabe summed up in a casual tone. His Knightmare rushing through one of the warehouses storing mechanical parts in search for their target. "So what exactly are we looking for here?"

Two screens popped up on the side to show it was Kallen in her Guren in one and C.C in another classic Black Knight Knightmare in the other. C.C spoke up first, her tone serious alongside her amber eyed gaze. "It's called the Dagonet YU-DM. It was once just a machine piece, but it was upgraded to become a power source for Knightmare Frames using solar energy and the air around it. Of course the idea seemed ludicrous at the time compared to sakuradite, and was scrapped to be stored here and gain dust." The witch gave a wide, knowing smirk. "It was named after one of the Knight of the Round in Arthurian Legends as well."

Urabe blinked at the sight before asking the question just about everyone was wondering but not wanting to ask. "Okay, this may seem a bit rude, but how old are you exactly?"

C.C's cat like smirk widened and turned even more mischievous. "Wouldn't you like to know. Besides, it is rude to ask a lady her age."

"Wouldn't exactly call you a lady." Kallen grumbled irritably. The ace to the Black Knights on high alert with her senses dialed up to almost eleven. "More like a witch."

C.C's smirk grew even more.

"Anyway." Kallen continued, and sent everyone a picture. "The machine looks like this, we were lucky enough to have Rakshata steal this photo from the internet without being caught." A picture appeared on everyone's screens, and the machine looked vaguely like a smaller version of a car's engine. The components were made of a weird brown metal on the outside that grew into a deep black in the middle.

"I expect nothing less from a genius." Ohgi put in. "Now everyone get to looking for this machine. We need to find it as fast as possible!"

As soon as those words left his mouth the field rocked harshly and everyone cried out at the sudden interruption.

"Attention Black Knights! Put down your weapons and surrender at once! Your mark of terrorism will not go unpunished by my name as Cornelia li Britannia! After all this time of running and hiding like cowering dogs your group is finished! I sentence you and your group to death! Seize them!"

"Shit!" Tamaki cried out in a panicked frenzy. "What are we going to do! Man I wish Zero was here!"

"Well he's not!" Kallen snapped angrily. "Dammit." She growled under her breath, and pushed her Guren out of the warehouse to face the incoming envoy of Knightmare Frames towards the base. "Here's what we're going to do! Todoh, his Four Holy Swords, B-Group, and myself will hold the reinforcements off for as long as we can. The rest of you are to look for the Dagonet YU-DM! Once anyone finds it tell us, and we'll make a quick retreat. Nothing else matters besides these orders, clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Then let's do this, because if we fail this raid we may never get another chance again." Kallen spoke softly, which evoked a much bigger reaction to just how serious she was.

"We'll rescue Zero and bring him back from the dead!"

"We need him if we can even hope to have a chance to win this war!"

"This is for Zero!"

"Our Miracle Maker! Our Messiah! We'll return the favor for all that he's done!"

"The Black Knights won't back down until the very end which we are victorious!"

"Those that live with Zero must also perish with him!"

"The Devil's Right Hand will beat these Britannian scum down!"

Kallen clenched her controls tightly, and urged her Guren forward to confront the Britannian Knightmares attempting to surround them. Her machines fatal right hand latching onto its nearest victim and swiftly killing them with a huge dose of radiation.

"We have to do this." Sweat glided down her forehead, but she ignored it as she continued to demolish the puny foot soldiers facing her in their Sutherlands. "Otherwise, I just don't know what to do without him, Zero. We need you. I need you, and I believe in you." Her grip on her controls tightened, and Gruen's ferocity spiked to unrivalled levels. "I may be bringing them hope for now, but I'm nothing like you.

. . .

It was fifteen minutes later, just when the Black Knights were starting to lose hope and crumble, when someone gave a loud shout through communications.

"I FOUND IT!" The voice belonging to none other than Tamaki, which surprised literally everyone. "I've got it in my Knightmare's hands right now, so what do I do now?"

"Get a squadron to surround Tamaki!" Todoh ordered quickly. "Under no circumstances can that machine component be damaged or taken from our hands and begin to retreat!" Now he spoke to all of the remaining Black Knights. "This is Kyoshiro Todoh reporting to all Black Knights! Our objective has been reached! All Black Knights are now ordered to retreat! I repeat all Black Knights, fall back! Initiate chaff smoke and rondevu at Point Beta!"

Smoke started to rise all over the invaded Britannian facility as the Black Knights began to retreat as quickly and effectively as possible. The Guren backed off from its latest prey, and began to escape with Todoh and his Four Holy Swords when the Red Devil had to suddenly dodge a dangerously close blast from none other than a VARIS rifle.

"Hold it right there, Kallen!" The Guren turned to glare down the white knight himself, Lancelot.

"Suzaku!" Kallen growled through her speakers, and the urge to destroy the traitorous Honorary Britannian was almost unbearable. "You traitorous bastard!" The Guren hunched over in preparation to lunge an attack at its most fearsome and dangerous rival.

"Kallen come on!" Urabe spoke up frantically through the Black Knight's communication. "We have to get out of here! There's no time to dance with that traitor."

"You guys go on ahead of me, I'll cover you." Kallen spoke stubbornly. "It's obvious he won't leave us alone anyways, and I'm the only one that can rival him with my Guren." The Devil's Right Hand made extra emphasis to flex its right silver claw. "I'll be fine. Just go."

"You're going to end up a skinned rabbit." Senba remarked with zero humor in his voice. "The Britannian army will surround you soon enough if we leave you alone. You'll most certainly be killed."

"Zero's already out of the picture Kallen, we need you to survive if we can continue to hope and stand a chance!" Ohgi spoke worriedly. Kallen was the little sister he never had, and he swore to Naoto that he would protect her.

At that thought, Kallen wilted slightly, but soon tensed back up as the Lancelot jumped forward with a battle cry from Suzaku. The VARIS rifle being exchanged for two blood red MVS blades. The Guren jumped back from the first blow, and ducked under the second to give a swift kick towards the Lancelot's legs. Predicting that this would happen, Suzaku forced the Lancelot to jump up and activated his Slash Harkens.

Kallen used the Guren's small knife that was almost like a pitch fork to block one Slash Harken and cut its line. However, the other Harken struck a blow, but it only scratched the side of the Guren's hunched body. _Rakshata will not be happy about that._ Kallen grimaced at the stern talking to she would get from the creator of the Guren and how not to damage her 'precious baby' again.

"I sorry Ohgi, but I have no choice!" Kallen grit her teeth as she forced Suzaku and his Lancelot away from the others. "Suzaku won't just go away if I ask nicely! Get the others out of here and I promise I'll be right behind you!" With those last words, Kallen quickly ended communications with the others despite their protests.

"Bring it on Suzaku you bastard!" Kallen yelled angrily. Finally letting her bottled up rage be unleashed at Zero's untimely 'demise' and her own failure. "I'll make you regret what you did to Zero, and destroy the Lancelot right here and now once and for all!" The Guren lunged forward and tried to grab the Lancelot's arm, but just barely missed even with the extension. On the plus side the Guren's dangerous claws left two big grooves into the arm, although it was still functionable, it was damage.

"Answer me this question Kallen, and I just might spare your life instead of killing you outright!" Suzaku snarled angrily like an enraged beast, it caught Kallen off guard and forced her Guren into a standstill like the Lancelot. The two machines glaring at each other. In all of her time being around Suzaku, Kallen had never once heard Suzaku use that tone of voice, and somewhere deep within it intimidated her slightly to see her once gentle friend become so volatile.

"Oh yeah? What could you ever want to know from me?" Kallen snapped out of it and once again rushed to attack the Lancelot with a Slash Harken of her own. Suzaku dodged it easily, but had a more difficult time getting out of the Guren's range with its right hand. The Guren looked up as the Lancelot jumped over it, activating the Radiation Wave Surger to block a blow from the VARIS rifle. "Besides, you chose to side with Britannia! Why would I ever answer any of your questions you traitor!"

"I want to know what the Black Knights have done with Lelouch!" Suzaku barked darkly as he did his trademark spin kick maneuver. The Guren took the strike, but didn't stagger away. Instead, Kallen used her smaller blade and lodged it deep within the Lancelot's leg before throwing the machine off and away from her. The Guren's left arm having taken some damage, but was still operating.

Kallen's sapphire eyes widened at Suzaku's words. "You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed, and her surprise at what Suzaku was saying quickly gave way to pure rage and hatred even she didn't know lied within herself. "You think WE kidnapped Lelouch!? What kind of drugs have you been fucking taking and how high are you?! Because that is absolute BULLSHIT!" Kallen screamed as loudly as she could as she tripled her efforts to take down the Lancelot and it's idotic pilot.

"I know you and the Black Knights have something to do with Lelouch's disappearance!" Suzaku shouted back just as angrily and stubbornly. "He vanished after the incident on Shikine and Kamine Island! I know that you were placed within Ashford Academy just to watch him, and kidnap him when the time was right or when you were caught spying on us!" The Lancelot fired round after round from his VARIS rifle. The Guren skillfully weaving in between the blasts and dodging them. "You kidnapped Lelocuh! You did it for that demon Zero that's ensnared you in his web of lies! You took Lelouch and brought him right to that masked bastard, and now for all I know Nunnally's older brother is DEAD because of YOU!"

"You fucking IDIOT!" Kallen screeched back in her rage. Red tinting the edge of her vision she was just so ANGRY at Suzaku being such a naive moron. "We had nothing to do with Lelouch's disappearance, and it hurts me just as deeply at the thought and sight of Nunnally's pain. I KNOW what it's like to lose an older brother!" The Guren latched onto the Lancelot's right arm, and destroyed it with the Radiant Wave Surger while the Lancelot ejected the appendage swiftly. "I would never project such a heart wrenching pain, such emptiness one feels when they lose an older brother onto someone else! You KNOW this Suzaku, because I thought we were fucking friends despite our sides in the war!"

"If it wasn't you then why did you leave Ashford Academy after Kanime Island!" Suzaku interjected, and used one of his MVS blades to make a deep cut into the Guren's left arm. The appendage no longer opperatable and Kallen had no choice but to eject it. "It's rather convenient you chose then to leave! Face it! I know it was you or another person from the Black Knights that took Lelouch, and I'm going to get him back even if it means having the tear the Black Knights apart bit by bit!"

"Damn idiot!" Kallen yelled, and the two threw their machines at each other with a cry. The Guren lunging towards and clawing at the air the Lancelot was just at with it's animalistic ferocity while the Lancelot gracefully weaved and dodged around the hulking metal that almost acted like a tiger.

"I should've realized it was pointless to try and reason with a stubborn ass like you Suzaku! You and you're fucking obsession with Zero! As soon as something bad goes on in your life or those around you, you instantly point towards him for the blame! 'That smoke he used when he first appeared MIGHT have harmed some people so he's evil!' We saved your life from those Britannian bastards who would have found you guilty, judge, defense, and prosecution all because you're Japanese! 'Shirley's father was caught up in that landslide, it's all Zero's fault!' He didn't KNOW Shirley's father would be in that city at that moment in time dammit Suzaku! Casualties and bloodshed like that will happen in a time of fucking WAR! 'Lelouch's gone missing!? It must be Zero who kidnapped him!' Zero's been missing even BEFORE Lelouch's disappearance! None of us were there at that time, but that doesn't matter to you does it? Because of YOU Zero is trapped and alone without ME!"

Kallen yelled and swiped at the Lancelot. The Red Lotus grabbed ahold of the top of the Lancelot's cockpit and pulled the metal back. Just as victory was within her grasp Suzaku used his last Slash Harken to force Kallen back, but she managed to destroy it and take a good chunk of the roof and side of the cockpit off with her. Suzaku gave Kallen's monsterous Guren a frightened gaze from where he sat, but it was quickly snuffed down into an enraged expression once again. The Lancelot raised its VARIS rifle and began to rapid fire once again, forcing the Guren to retreat even more.

"Shut up!" Suzaku bellowed as he continued firing the VARIS rifle. "People like you would never understand the struggles I have gone through! Lelouch and Nunnally are the only people and I have left from my childhood, and I refuse to allow someone like you and that demon Zero to take them away from me! I've seen what war and violence can do first hand, and I've become up close and personal with it ever since the war in Area Eleven first happened! All you and Zero are doing is just bringing the people here more pain and suffering! Your attempts at resistance are nothing, Britannia won and Japan lost, it's as simple as that! Stop murdering and killing people in your pathetic attempts at 'justice' and 'change', because anything gained through contemptible means like Zero's isn't a victory and it certainly isn't worth it. If it wasn't for Zero existing Lelouch might still be here and alive with Nunnally! All of this blood shed could have been avoided if you simply accepted Britannia's rule and tried to change things from within!" One of the VARIS's shots skimmed over the side of the Guren's cockpit, but it was enough to make a hole in the side so Kallen was visible. Her body laid out as if she were riding a motorcycle instead of piloting a Knightmare Frame so devastatingly destructive like the Guren. "It's pointless to try and explain the truth to people like you and Zero because you refuse to acknowledge it and just won't understand!"

"Oh stop spewing bullshit from up in your ivory tower of white you supremist bastard!" Kallen snapped angrily. "You're so blind in your own ideology that you can't even see the truth when its stabbing you in the gut!" Kallen used the Guren's extendable claw to grab ahold and destroy the VARIS rifle Suzaku once held with his Lancelot. "Because of you Zero was warped away and he can't lead us! Because of you Zero is gone and I can't protect him as my job of the Zero Squad's Captain! I can't protect him if he's in another world alone, and it's all thanks to you and your stubborn ass!"

That got Suzaku's attention, and the brunette forced the Lancelot to dodge and back away from the Guren as he finally spoke more clear headedly. "Wait, another world? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Through her rage, Kallen didn't realizing what she was saying until it was already too late to take back. "Zero didn't get transported to Kamine Island like us and your precious puppet Princess Euphemia! No, instead he got thrown away into a completely different Dimension, another world entirely or else he would have died! I can't protect him when he's in another world! I've failed him once already, and I refuse to do it again." Kallen's sapphire blue gaze ran straight through Suzaku's olive green one. "We're bringing him back, and no matter what you're not going to stop us!" The Guren lunged forward for one more fatal strike. "And I'll start by making sure I destroy you and this nuisance the Lancelot!"

Just as the Guren's metal claw was about to latch onto the Lancelot's head, a gold painted metal spear rushed through and impaled its metallic palm. Kallen cried out as if her own hand had been physically impaled instead of the Guren's, and quickly retreated away to get some space and pull the spear out with her one barely functioning right hand and one of the Guren's legs.

"Are you alright there Kururugi?" Suzaku's olive eyed gaze widened as the voice of Lord Gilbert G.P Guilford spoke over the speakers of his own Knightmare. "I see that I've managed to intervene just in time. Princess Euphemia would have been extremely upset to hear of your untimely demise over such resistance like the Devil's Right Hand."

Suzaku's body slowly slackened as he smiled at Guilford's Knightmare in thanks. "Thank you, Lord Guilford."

"Think nothing of it." The Knight to Princess Cornelia turned and focused his attention on the Guren. Even without the Radiant Wave Surger and a missing arm she was still a force to be reckoned with. "After all we are both Knights, and we have our duties to our Princesses."

Suzaku blinked rapidly in surprise, before snapping out of it and nodding. "Of course sir." With that, the two turned their attention to Kallen. However, it wasn't long before more Britannian reinforcements arrived with a certain purple Gloucester with a white cape in the front coming to a stop beside Guilford's own Knightmare.

"I see you've managed to corral the Devil's Right Hand. Well done Guilford, Kururugi." Cornelia's praise was quick, and she quickly moved forward to face Kallen as well. Other Sutherlands and Glouscters raising their weapons in preparation to fire. "It seems that the tables have turned, Black Knight ace." Cornelia raised her spear. "However, unlike at Narita, you won't be getting out of this away or alive!"

Cornelia charged her Glouster towards Kallen. Just as the spear was about to defeat the Guren, a grey and black blur intervened and took the damage instead. The spear impaling just to the right of the cockpit and allowing the person inside to live. The Black Knight Knightmare Frame exploded as the person inside ejected, taking a good chunk of Cornelia's right side of the Gloustcer with it.

"What the- Who dares!" Cornelia snarled as he backed away from both the Guren and the damaged cockpit that ejected. The Britannian soldiers nearly surrounding Kallen and this mysterious Black Knight raised their weapons, but the sound of gun fire drew their attention as some of their own comrades were destroyed or killed in the sudden fight. Kallen turned her Guren around to see that it was the Four Holy Swords alongside Todoh coming in to rescue their ace.

"Kozuki!" Todoh barked in a tone that suggested he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Get over here quickly before the Britannians surround and kill us!"

Kallen nodded absentmindedly, and turned to help the person who had saved her. When a girl with long green hair tumbled out of her damaged cockpit holding damaged side Kallen couldn't believe.

"W-what!? C.C!?" Kallen gaped in disbelief, yet that relief soon turned into worry at the amount of blood flowing from her wounds brought to her by Cornelia. "Why would you-? You're hurt!"

"You!" Apparently, the Britannians couldn't believe it either as Suzaku yelled. "Princess Cornelia! That's the girl from Narita!"

"I see." Though nobody could really see it, Cornelia was giving a victorious smile. "Well then, our new Number One Most Wanted has just decided to fall right into our open hands. Attention all forces!" Cornelia yelled. "Destroy the Black Knights! Leave no one alive except for the girl with long green hair! I want her to be captured and brought to me living and breathing, understood?"

"Yes! Your Highness!" The soldiers all yelled alongside Guilford and Suzaku.

"All Hail Britannia!"

"C.C!" Watching the immortal witch crumble to the ground because of her wounds caused Kallen to reach out and grab her with her barely working right hand.

The witch looked up at the Guren with a wry smirk and glazed amber eyes. "I couldn't just let you die now could I? You're my only chance at getting Zero back alive." Those glazed amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Just don't try something like this again, or else I'll let you die and won't save you. Also, you owe me three large pizzas from Pizza Hut."

Kallen sweat dropped at that, but quickly went into action and began to retreat alongside Todoh and his Four Holy Swords. "Whatever, witch."

Urabe nearly gotten himself blown up if it wasn't for a quick save from Todoh, but otherwise the group quickly escaped with the use of chaff smoke. The sound of gun fire, Knightmares, and Cornelia's enraged yelling fading behind them.

. . .

(The Next Day)

Cornelia slammed her fist onto the wooden desk of the meeting room in frustrated anger. "So they really got away, dammit!" The papers detailing the warehouse item check proved that the Black Knights managed to get away with Knightmares, ammunition, and some strange component called the Dagonet YU-DM. The Second Princess to Britannia wasn't a genius like Lloyd and his Camelot crew, but seeing that component missing made her feel uneasy.

"Even with their leader Zero dead they're still as slippery as snakes and eels." One of the politicians are the table muttered angrily.

"We were so close at finally ending those Black Knights as well." Another commented darkly.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Guilford pointed out. "The Black Knights getting away is now in the past. We'll get another chance at destroying them another time. Let's also not forget that they took some heavy casualties as well, because now that Zero is gone practically all resistance within Area Eleven has vanished, and the people are cooperating with us more than before with Zero's death." Guilford leaned toward, his hands clasped together on his desk as he spoke deathly calm. "What I think both myself and her Highness would like to know is which of the Knights of the Round are coming over to Area Eleven."

"Guilford is right." Cornelia glared at each and every person at the meeting table besides Guilford, Darlton, Euphemia, and even Suzaku. "Why wasn't I informed of this from the Homeland before his Majesty decided to grace me with a warning."

_I can't believe this. Everything was chaotic before with just Zero, but with his death, everything became peaceful. Now it turns out Zero is still alive from both Father and the Black Knight's ace herself, and everything is a chaotic shit storm. Just what the hell is Father thinking wanting this girl that's so closely attached to Zero?_ Cornelia's mind flashed back to the ace of the Black Knights calling out the girl's apparent name. _Who even names themselves C.C? That's not even a human name… Then again, from the way things are looking I don't think Zero or this C.C are even human either._

Suddenly, the urge to unmask Zero became even more irresistible. Even though it's still speculated that he's dead.

The table was so silent you could hear everyone's heart beats. One of the politicians rubbed some sweat off of their forehead with a handkerchief.

This only served to make Cornelia even more irritable and vexed. "You know what I call this group I see before me?" Everyone turned to see Cornelia's ire right in her expression. "Impractical, imcompitent, and useless. Now when either Guildfird or myself ask you a question I expect one of you to answer it!" Cornelia slapped her hand down onto the desk once again, causing all of the spineless politicians to flinch back. "Now tell me which two Knights of the Round are coming over to Area Eleven before I have you all shot for your inadequate presence here! It's obvious that I need to make a change in this structure my brother Clovis has put up." How Clovis managed to survive like this before his death by Zero's hands, Cornelia would never know.

However, all Cornelia could do now was hope that it wasn't the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst, and desperately pray that it wasn't Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram or the Knight of Ten Sir Luciano Bradley. Just the thought of the Knight of Nine alone caused Cornelia to give a very light shudder that nobody else thankfully noticed.

At last, the sweating, frightened politician lifted up a paper with shaking hands and spoke meekly.

"His Majesty has sent word that the two Knights of the Round coming over to Area Eleven are to be the Knight of Six Anya Alstriem, and Knight of Three Gino Weinberg."

. . .

Kallen laid her head in both of her hands on the meeting desk before her and gave a loud, exhausted sigh. Even with the intense lecture and near death threat from Rakshata at allowing her 'baby' to come to harm, that entire operation was close, way too close for anybody's liking.

Yet they did it. They succeeded in their objective.

The ace of the Black Knight's could feel Zero's pride at them all the way from another Dimension.

"The Dagonet YU-DM has been stored away safely with Rakshata." Minami informed happily. The rest of the Black Knights were rather ecstatic and optimistic with their victory over the Britannians and Suzaku today. A rather brighter note since Zero's disappearance.

"I can't believe I'm really saying this, but nice job Tamaki." Sugiyama cheered with a light slap on the back.

"What do you mean you can't believe it!?" Tamaki balked at his friend's words, causing everyone else at the table to laugh full heartedly at his antics. The redhead looked around frantically at everyone as they laughed. "What the- HEY!" Tamaki stood up from his seat and pointed to himself proudly. "I'm Shinichiro Tamaki, Zero's best bud and one of the Black Knight's best in the inner circle! I always do a good job when it concerns my bud!"

"But really Tamaki." Ohgi smiled at one of his best buds. "Good job." Tamkai did nothing more than give a cheeky grin and soak up the attention before Ohgi diverted it to something more concerning. "But where's C.C right now?"

The meeting room quieted as they waited for an answer from Kallen. The redhead laid her head on her arms and answered in a huff. "She's up in her and Zero's room, eating three large pizzas." The runaway heir of the Stadtfeld family finally bought the witch three large pizzas, if only to get C.C to stop bitching about it to her constantly. "That witch won't be coming down for a while."

The people in the room didn't know how to feel about that, so they just brushed it aside.

"So, that just leaves two more components to gather before Rakshata can create this machine to bring Zero back." Todoh stated as his eyes narrowed at the thought. The General and leader of the Four Holy Swords grabbed ahold of a remote on the table and turned on a projector behind Kallen's seat so everyone could see. It showed a list of the mechanical components required that their resident genius needed to help bring Zero back from the brink of oblivion.

Dagonet YU-DM

Lionel GI-GX

Griflet OH-5DS

MD-Merlin ZEXAL

"So we need to find and gather the Lionel GI-GX and the Griflet OH-5DS before she can make the MD-Merlin ZEXAL." Kallen reiterated.

"I still can't believe we're trying this hard to bring a dead man back." Chiba grumbled under her breath.

Kallen snapped her head up to glare at the only female in the Four Holy Swords. The Captain of the Zero Squad straightened her posture and practically growled at Chiba. "Well we're doing it, so either get out or shut up and accept it. Otherwise I may just have to challenge you to a duel in Knightmare combat."

That certainly shut Chiba up from anymore possible complaining. The female Holy Sword member even paled a little under the thought of dueling Kallen in a Knightmare.

Everyone knew that if you made Kallen angry enough and she had a Knightmare nearby, you were absolutely screwed.

"Yeah." Urabe interrupted the two girls staring contest that could have soon turned into a cat fight. "But does anyone else know where the Lionel and the Griflet even are?"

Silence.

Ohgi sighed. "That'll be our first priority then. Our next target should be the Lionel GI-GX, and until Rakshata can gain any results on its location, the only thing we can do is wait. Prepare, gather supplies, train, recruit, and plan our next move." The second in command's tired expression grew more light hearted. "Until then, let's celebrate this victory. We're finally one step closer to Zero!"

"Yeah!"

With that, the meeting was soon closed and everyone began to chat with each other as they left the room. Kallen leaned back in the chair she currently occupied. Yet this wasn't really her chair, it didn't feel right to sit in the chair that belonged to the masked man Zero himself. A black leather rolling chair that leaned back as she looked up at the ceiling. Her blue eyes cloudy with thought.

_He sat here. Gave orders and planned missions here._ Kallen could easily remember it like it was yesterday, yet it felt so far away now. She had grown so comfortable with his presence that she didn't realize how much until he was suddenly gone.

"_Glad you're still alive, Q-1."_

Kallen smiled at the memory, although a blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of Lelouch being there and that entire bathroom incident. It hurt her to know that Lelouch was still missing, and it was blatantly obvious that it was really affecting not only Nunnally, but Suzaku as well.

_Did you really have something to do with Lelouch's disappearance?_ Kallen knew better than to doubt it, but Zero was practically a messiah and could see his own demise coming from a mile away. _What the hell am I thinking?! Even Zero wouldn't stoop so low as to kidnap a teenage boy and separate him from his blind and crippled little sister, even if he was Britannian! _It wouldn't have been hard to plan something like that ahead of time though. _But did one of our Black Knights really kidnap Lelouch?_

Kallen furiously shook her head of those thoughts. "It doesn't matter. I'll search for Lelouch on this side of the war and try to reunite him with Nunnally while Suzaku looks through Britannia's side. However, bringing Zero back is my number one priority. Only when he's back will I focus more on Lelouch." _And we're already one step towards bringing you back, Zero. Once you're back, I swear to you that I'll never leave your side unprotected ever again. Not even at the cost of my own life._

_We'll bring you home soon enough, Zero._

_Just wait a little longer for me._

**Oh my! What's this? What's this! It is an Interlude! What's this? What's this! It's even longer than the last! Around 10,000 words compared to last times Interlude along with a fight scene, whoo! What a surprise seeing our wonderful Code Geass cast again! It looks like they're making some progress on their own end as well! Great job as always Black Knights, kick Britannia's ass! Dear Lord I would rant about how much I despise Suzaku but that would take up almost an entire chapter, so just let it be known that I don't really like him. Also, the Emperor seems to be getting involved in matters now to, just what a clusterfuck this has become huh?**

**I thought it would be the perfect time to do something like this since we're now entering a new Arc. ;)**

**666-A26R1C18-V3-03-7511919-0000**

**Dagonet YU-DM x**

**Lionel GI-GX**

**Griflet OH-5DS**

**MD-Merlin ZEXAL**

**I'm sure you can see what I've done. A little puzzle for you guys to ponder on until the next Chapter where I give the answers. A26R1C18-V3 and 7511919 in the coordinates actually mean something while I'm sure you can figure out the rest with the Dagonet, Lionel, and Griflet being together. I did a quick search and found that all three of those names are involved in Arthurian Legends in some way, a Knight of the Round and what not.**

**Anyway, leave a REVIEW, Favorite, and Follow. The reviews feed the plot bunnies and thoughts even more.**

**I'll be seeing you all next time on Chapter 29! -MoonlightWright**


	31. Ch29 A Whole New World

**Welcome to Chapter 29! (Finally. -_-) Don't know how that interruption last chapter happened, but it was nice to get another glimpse at our dear Code Geass cast. The codes will be at the end of the chapter. Now, let's see how our main protagonist and his group are doing now that they've finally dropped into Synchro… right?**

Ch.29: A Whole New World

"Hey." Everything was black and fuzzy. A small, yet noticeable ring echoing around her ears as periwinkle eyes slowly began to flutter open. "Hey." A bright white light blocked out her vision, and it took a minute and multiple blinks before her vision began to reappear. "Helloo~! Are you alright?"

It took Yuzu Hiragi a moment to realize that this strange person that had aquamarine eyes and blue and yellow hair was talking to her. It also took another second before she realized that this guy's face was practically nose to nose with her's.

A light red dusted the Melodious duelist's cheeks, and Yuzu did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

She pushed the stranger away from her with all of her might.

The guy cried out as he went tumbling backwards down the apparent grassy hill they were on. Yuzu winced and hugged her knees as she heard a loud crashing sound of something big and mechanical falling to the ground. Once all of the noise faded besides the stranger's groaning, Yuzu looked back up to see the blue and yellow haired teen rubbing the back of his head.

Aquamarine eyes snapped open as a low, pain filled groan escaped the boy's lips, those eyes looked up at Yuzu with irritation. "What the hell was that for? To think I was just checking if you were alright! You've gotta be kidding me." The last part was mostly said under his breath, but both sides could still hear it.

Yuzu blinked. "Huh?" She inwardly cringed at how dumb that sounded, but she was really lost. "I'm sorr-"

"My bike!" Yugo cried out as if he was in even more pain besides a bump on the head. Yuzu's apology falling on deaf ears as the teenage boy turned to assess his bike and see if any damage was done to it.

Once again, Yuzu blinked at the display, and said the only thing she could think of. "What?" At the moment, Yuzu Hiragi was completely lost. What happened to all of the ice from the Miami Championship? The sunset was rather bright in its golden rays and blinding, but Yuzu could tell from the green, grassy hill that she was on she wasn't in the iceberg zone anymore. That much was for certain.

So did that mean the Battle Royale was over? How long was she apparently been unconscious and how did she fall unconscious in the first place?

The only person able to answer those questions came from the strange boy. Said boy leaned back on the ground, hands planted on the ground behind him, and sighed in relief. "Phew. It looks like nothing was damaged. That's good. Afterall, it took a very long time to get this D-Wheel built, and it was a lot of trouble." The boy looked up into Yuzu's periwinkle eyes now that his bike was no longer in danger. "I'd like to ask you to be more careful with it from now on."

"I'm sorry." Yuzu apologized once again, and judging from the softening look in those aquamarine eyes, the boy had accepted that apology. "But… Where are we?"

Periwinkle eyes began to wander around her surroundings, but Yuzu still caught a glimpse of the boy's huge grin. The stranger placed his hands on his hips and looked out towards the sunset. "We're at the City. My hometown."

Now that Yuzu could see her surroundings better, she instantly recognized that this wasn't Miami City. The futuristic looking park was elevated above a sea of smaller buildings way below, and there were even more elevated islands like this that held more parks and huge skyscrapers reaching up towards the sky as if to touch the clouds. One actually managed to accomplish this, and it was right beside an enormous stadium that was big even for a duelist's tournament standards. A second tower that was much farther away and more blockish and less eloquent almost reached the clouds as well, but was not quite there. There were multiple, hundreds, if not thousands, of interchangeable roads and countless buildings everywhere covering up just about any and all space.

The second thing that got her attention was the sea, and it stole her breath away in an awed gasp.

There was an endless expansion of sparkling water. A sea of dark blue reflecting that amazing, golden sunset color alongside the sun itself that stretched all the way to the horizon, seemingly endless. The dark sea water clashing beside the white waves and droplets of water that sprayed out in a thousand reflections of glittering gold and diamonds.

"Wow." Yuzu breathed out, her eyes reflecting that gorgeous scene and trying to memorize it to the best of her capabilities. It really was that beautiful.

Judging from the way the boy beside her seemed to puff up with pride like a rooster, he enjoyed the way she reacted to his hometown well. "I'm glad to see that you like my hometown as much as I do. It really can be a beautiful place if you go to the right places."

Once the scene was dedicated to memory, Yuzu snapped out of her awed stupor to once again look around with furrowed eyebrows. Her expression becoming much more concerned as the seconds paced. "But… What about the Battle Royale?!"

The boy gave her a confused look with a raised eyebrow. "Battle Royale? What are you talking about?"

"You know!" Yuzu gestured with her hands weakly as if that could somehow explain all of this. "The Battle Royale that was going on with the Junior Youth Championship! The one being held in Miami City." Her periwinkle eyes widened with slight panic. "The one that I'm participating in!" Yuzu looked around at the city with no name apparently once more, her shoulders slumping with sudden doubt. "Or at least… I was."

Her mind flashed back to the people not a part of the tournament. To Serena, her strange look alike. To those three weird Obelisk Force members chasing after her. To the fact that Academia actually existed and was a real threat to be concerned about.

To that weird look alike of Yuya's with purple hair, creepy grin, and malicious eyes as he tossed the two cards of Olga and Halil her way without a care for the lives he had ruined and trapped in there. How he was going to succeed in capturing her and bringing her to the 'Professor' if it wasn't for this strange boy standing in front of her with a weird out expression.

"Hey… Hello? You in there?" The boy was currently waving one hand in front of her face. "Care to tell the peanut gallery what you're thinking? You have this really spaced out look and it's making me concerned." That's right. This boy had unknowingly saved her, mistaking her for another girl, and then suddenly her annoyingly dumb bracelet had started to glow and everything was so bright until darkness.

There was the way she fell unconscious. It happened when her bracelet activated and transported her and this guy to his hometown the City.

"We were teleported here, weren't we." Yuzu realized, speaking under her breath at the realization.

Aquamarine eyes blinked, and the boy's head tilted to the side like how a confused yet curious puppy would. "Well, yeah. Isn't that obvious? Why? Is this your first time warping to places?"

Yuzu disregarded the questions as she took a longer look at the boy. "You look a lot like Yuya." She stated, before her eyes widened and she blurted out a question without thinking. "Are you Yugo?"

The boy now named Yugo gave a huge smile towards Yuzu, and nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah! Hey, you've got my name down pat." Yugo placed one hand on his hip. "It's nice to see that some people know how to properly pronounce someone's name unlike others."

Yuzu took a wary step back, her body tense and ready for battle as she reached for her duel disk. "Then- Then that means you're with Academia as well! You use Fusion!?"

Almost as soon as Yugo's smile appeared, it instantly turned into an angry frown. Yuzu nearly jumped out of her skin and five feet into the air when Yugo suddenly leaned forward with bunched fists to glare at her. "What the hell do you mean by that! I thought you knew my name is Yugo! Y U G O! Stop making fun of it like others and getting it wrong!"

Yuzu backed away a multitude of steps like a skittish animal, and put up both of her hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Yugo stared at her for a long moment, before giving a huge sigh and turning around so his back faced her. "You're really not Rin after all." The boy stated with his arms crossed and a hint of disappointment. Yuzu blinked, and her frightened stupor vanished and turned into confusion once more at Yugo's words. "Rin would never get my name wrong. Never."

"Rin…?" Yuzu had heard that name before. Flashes of that creepy Yuya look alike trying to capture her came into mind. The way he smiled as he waved his sore hand and spoke in such a careless manner.

"_Oh? Pretty good! You're really just like Ruri and Rin. From what I've gathered about them with the time we've spent anyway."_

"I've heard of Rin before." Yuzu spoke up, and Yugo's attention zeroed in solely on her at the news. "She was taken by that creepy Academia duelist that chased after and tried to kidnap me."

Yugo leaned forward and spoke enthusiastically at this tidbit of information. "Wait- You've seen this creep before!? Where is he! What does he look like? What's his name!?" Yugo began to quickly rapid fire questions that mostly flew over Yuzu's head in the rush.

"Hold up and give me a second to think!" Yuzu yelled over Yugo's increasingly frantic voice.

Yugo shut his mouth with an audible click at that. His eyes narrowed with a vicious fire sharpened towards this strange duelist. "I don't know if what he said was true, to be honest he's still kind of suspicious to me, but Zero said he encountered this duelist as well. He was going to tell me his name until all of a sudden I was warped back here in a bright pink light. If you ran into this person as well, then what Zero was saying at that park on that night was the truth. He wasn't lying." Yugo said that last part quieter, and turned his gaze towards the sinking sunset. The sky turning from a fiery orange towards a deepening purple, and slowly into a pitch black with some stars barely visible over the City's lights. Yugo's mind flashed to the one look alike with black and lavender hair with cloudy grey eyes. "Yuto is innocent."

Periwinkle eyes showed an array of emotions as Yuzu looked into Yugo's determined aquamarine ones once he turned back to her. The usually loud mouthed duelist silently urged Yuzu to continue speaking. "I'm unfamiliar with his name." That caused Yugo's lips to twitch into a frown for a moment, but otherwise he allowed her to continue. "But he wasn't only after me or Rin. He was after another girl by the name of Ruri as well, but Zero is hiding her and keeping her safe… Yet that only brought attention to himself, and that's why Academia wants him captured." Yuzu averted her eyes to the ground below and their feet. "I don't know why, but Academia and this 'Professor' are after people that look like me." In her discomfort, Yuzu crossed her arms across her chest and held them there. "Whatever it is the Professor is planning to do with us... I can't help but feel uncomfortable just thinking about it. It really worries me."

Worry was an understatement, she was terrified.

Yugo crossed his arms and sank down onto the grass with a grumpy and frustrated expression. "But I just don't get it!" He yelled out, exasperated. "When that bastard first took her he just suddenly activated some Spell card and vanished. I was so desperate to find him and get Rin back, I was willing to do anything." Yuzu carefully sat herself down beside Yugo as he pulled out a card that revealed to be Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Then all of a sudden, Clear Wing started glowing, and 'boom!'" Yugo threw his arms out towards the sky for added effect. "I was suddenly in a desolate wasteland that looked like it went through hell and back, and THEN entered a war!"

Yuzu's eyes widened at what Yugo was saying. There was only one important and current war torn city the Melodious duelist could think of. "That was Heartland! That's in Yuto's home Dimension!"

Yugo nodded solemnly. His eyes fogged over as he relived the events leading up to his first encounter with Yuto. "It was horrible to see, even worse than what the City has to offer… The silence was by far the worst." The Synchro user shuddered just thinking back on it. Just dead silence and drifting ash everywhere.

Yugo shook his head and continued. "I couldn't see that bastard or Rin anywhere in sight, but that's when I first encountered Yuto." The D-Wheel rider clenched and unclenched his fists to exert some tension. "He looked exactly like me, and he was the only person there at that moment, so I figured it HAD to be him that took Rin! He even had that long black cape that looked a lot like the one Rin's kidnapper wore at the time!"

Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows. "But it couldn't have been Yuto. We just debunked that possibility." Both trailed off into a temporary silence until Yuzu straightened in thought, and looked back at Yugo. "You don't think- Was it possible that Rin's kidnapper was nearby during that time?" Yugo gave Yuzu another confused look, but Yuzu quickly spoke before he could. "I mean- If Heartland is in such a terrible state it wouldn't be that hard to find a place to hide. What with all the rubble and cracks everywhere."

Yugo's eyes widened, before he grit his teeth so hard Yuzu could almost hear them grinding in his sudden anger. "Dammit, I didn't think of that!" Unconsciously, the boy cracked his knuckles as he hissed. "He probably was there when Yuto and I started fighting, and then slipped away under all of the noise and chaos!"

"And with Rin taken care of and out of the picture." Yuzu continued Yugo's train of thought. "He took the chance of being in the Xyz Dimension to try and kidnap Ruri." The melodious duelist's excitement rose as some of the pieces in the puzzle clicked together. "He fails his attempt to kidnap Ruri due to Zero, and then Zero and his Xyz rebel forces warp over to Standard to hide, regroup, and look for allies!" In her victorious achievement, Yuzu clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "That's it! We're figuring this entire thing out, and it's all thanks to you for chasing after your kidnapped girlfriend to save her Yugo!"

Yugo blinks at the sudden praise, but is quickly overcome with a huge blush taking over his cheeks. The Synchro user begins to chuckle, rubbing the back of his head as he stubbornly looks at the ground.

Yuzu blinked at his sudden reaction. Yugo's face looked as red as Yuya's red hair right now. "Yugo? Is there something wrong?"

Said boy perked up at hearing his name, before rambling off into a slightly embarrassed yet happy babbling. "What? Oh no! I'm fine. It's just- well- Rin and I aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend…he he." Yugo touched his fingers together and looked at the ground with a stupidly goofy smile on his face as his thoughts derailed from their current train tracks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuzu apologized. Although she was amused at Yugo's demenor as well. "It's just that Rin must really be something special to you if you're willing to cross Dimensions countless times to try and rescue her."

"Yeah!" Yugo's smile was practically blinding, and he quickly stood up and did a pose like an old knight from medieval times would. "I'm like her knight in shining armor huh? If anyone is going to save Rin it's going to be me, because I won't stop trying and fighting until she's safe in my arms again! I'm getting Rin back!"

"How are we going to find her though?" Yuzu asked the most prominent question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yugo asked rhetorically, and he pointed to Yuzu's bracelet. "We'll use this thing!"

"My bracelet?"

Yugo nodded excitedly. "Yeah! It's what got us here in the first place, so we both know it has the ability to warp across Dimensions. We'll just use it and warp right to Academia and save Rin!"

Yuzu shook her head frantically. "It doesn't work like that though!" Yuzu looked down at her bracelet with a glum expression. "It only glows when someone looking like Yuya shows up." The Melodious duelist nibbled on her lower lip. "My bracelet starts to glow, and when it stops that person is gone, and suddenly Yuya shows up. So when it started glowing the first time and that creep disappeared…" Yuzu looked back into Yugo's eyes. "I was certain that it was Yuya who had arrived, who had come to save me and lend me aid." Periwinkle eyes gained tears, but Yuzu quickly blinked them away. "But then it turned out to be you. Then it started to glow again, and now I find myself here in your home world." Yuzu gestured to Yugo's deck. "Can't you use Clear Wing to warp across Dimensions. You've obviously done it before if we're here now."

"I've tried, honestly." Yugo grumbled, and laid back down onto the grass with his arms behind his head. "However, I can't just control it. The times when Clear Wing begins to glow is random, and the places where I go are random as well. One second I'm riding on my D-Wheel beside my other pals, and the next I'm suddenly running around in an Ice Age with an active volcano right beside it." Yugo hits the ground suddenly and yells in a bout of frustration, before sitting back up to look at Yuzu. "Your bracelet has to work though! You said it works when people who look like Yuya are around, right?" The Synchro user points to himself with his thumb. "Well you got one right here, so why can't we warp?!"

"Because I told you!" Yuzu snapped back at Yugo's frustration. "There has to be two people that look like Yuya here, not just one!" Tears come pouring out of the corners of her eyes, and Yuzu looked down to the grass as she furiously wipes them away. "But.. But- Yuya isn't here!" The Standard girl drew in a shuddering breath as the tears refused to stop. "Yuya, Gongenzaka, father! They're all back in my world and I'm here alone!"

Yugo blinked down at the crying girl covering her face. At that moment his heart went out to her, because he knew how it felt to be seperated from someone you cared deeply for. It was why he was trying so hard to save Rin.

"Yugo you idiot." The blue and yellow haired boy muttered to himself as he began to rummage through the back pockets of his D-Wheel suit. "You've done it again making girls cry." Yugo pulled out a clean handkerchief, and offered it to the crying pink haired teen. "Here."

Yuzu blinked the last remaining tears from her eyes, and looked up into Yugo's averted aquamarine ones. "I'm sorry for making you cry, my bad."

Carefully, Yuzu took the offered handkerchief, and dabbed the edges of her eyes while speaking softly. "Thank you." Once she was done, Yuzu spoke. "Trust me. If I could use the power of my bracelet willingly, to control it, I would go home this instant. Heck, I wouldn't even be here in the first place. I'd be with my friends, my dad, with Yuya."

"It's fine. Really." Yugo insisted, and finally turned his eyes back to Yuzu with a small, sad smile on his face. "Rin always told me I had a problem with saying what's on my mind without thinking. That I have a big mouth that makes people upset or cry." He chuckled softly. "Rin always got on my back about that. Always such a nag or a mother hen! 'Don't do this Yugo!' 'No! Yugo! Don't you know better than to do that!?'"

Seeing the small giggle that got out of Yuzu made Yugo feel a little better, and thinking about Rin in such a fond way made him feel happier too. "She sounds like a mother."

Yugo's grin brightened. "See?! She's such a mother hen! You haven't even met her yet and you already agree with me!"

"She would be a good mom though." Yuzu added. Not noticing the way Yugo turned cherry red at what she said because he turned away from her.

"We wouldn't really know what a mom is like." Yuzu gave Yugo an inquisitive look. "You see, we both lost our parents some way or another, so we've lived together in an orphanage all our lives-"

Just as Yugo was about to explain further, a woman screamed at the top of her lungs. Both teens flinched at the sound, and looked over to see a child wandering towards Yugo's active D-Wheel. The child was quickly plucked from the ground by his mother, who was wearing an extremely fancy and white fur coat and dress with a sun hat.

"Don't touch that thing!" The woman chastised in a frightened voice. "It's been touched by Commoners! Oh what if you got sick!?" The child in her arms began to cry loudly at his mother's loud voice, attracting even further unwanted attention. "Someone! Please, oh someone help me!"

It didn't help that the mother was calling out for help as if she was being mugged or her son was being kidnapped.

"Shit!" Yugo swore under his breath, and quickly ran over and sat down on his D-Wheel. The engine reeved loudly, and a compartment on the back opened up to reveal a pink and white helmet that Yugo tossed back to Yuzu. "Wear this and get on!"

"What?!" Yuzu asked incredulously, but put the helmet on regardless and ran over to Yugo. "Yugo, what's going on?"

"This is bad." Yugo hissed under his breath as two men went towards the woman asking what was wrong. The woman simply pointed at them, and now those two highly dressed men were beginning to stalk towards them. "We have to go! Now get on so we can get out of here!"

Yugo gave Yuzu no time to speak before he grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the back of his D-Wheel whilst revving the engine once more.

"Hey! What are you Common filth doing up here?!"

"These parks are for us Tops exclusively!"

"What is going on!" Yuzu yelled as Yugo's D-Wheel lurched forward, kicking up dirt and gravel as it sped forward and away from the advancing men that were trying to catch them.

A yellow visor went over the Melodious duelist's eyes to protect them as the wind rushed past loudly. Another man tried to stop them by stepping in the way of Yugo's D-Wheel, but he eventually had to throw himself to the side when it was obvious that Yugo wasn't going to stop.

"Someone contact Security!"

"What was that for Yugo! You could have seriously hurt that man!" Yuzu yelled over her shoulder. The girl latching her hands onto the back of Yugo's bike to stay on whilst looking at the world speeding by them in a blurr. "Why are we even running in the first place!?"

"There are some things about my world that I need to mention before we go any further." The teen's grip on his handle bars made his suit's leather stretch. "Unfortunately, the City isn't as nice of a place as your's is in Standard, Miami City wasn't it?" At Yuzu's silent nod, Yugo continued. "You see, here in the City the people are separated into two groups. One are the Tops, and the others are Commons."

"Tops? Commons?" Yuzu questioned as they went into a tunnel.

Yugo nodded. "Yeah. Tops are the residents of the City with wealth and power. The successful people of the highest class and all of the say. The lucky ones." Yugo grit his teeth as he spoke. "My hometown is a society of free competition, survival of the fittest. Winners get everything, and losers lose everything."

Yuzu's eyes widened at those dark words. "What- Why?"

"Because that's just how it is, that's competition." Yugo explained darkly. "The people who win, the victors, they come out on top and are Tops. Unfortunately," Yugo hissed. "They also monopolize 99% of this city's wealth even though they're only 1% of the entire population!"

"No way…" Yuzu trailed off as they finally exited the tunnel and took in the sights around her. "Wow." She breathed at all of the sparkling lights and colors spanning off of the beautiful skyscrapers around her. It looked like an Action Field really brought to life and stuck there. Something only her dreams could create. "It's all so pretty!"

"That may be what you think now." Yugo threw in from the front as he drove. Using one hand while keeping the other on the handle bar, Yugo pointed down to what was underneath the road they were currently riding on. "These amazing lights, how much of that wealth and money is put into a skyline like this. While below us… below us the rest are forced to struggle to survive."

Yuzu's periwinkle eyes trailed down Yugo's arm towards where he was pointing, and the horrified gasp that left her throat couldn't be stopped. While the place above them was a marvelous wonderland, the area below them could only be described as a withering wasteland. Rugged streets and poorly tended homes, some that looked ready to collapse on their feet and some that already have. Cracks marred those streets, and there were no streetlights or any power at all visible to the multitude of homes and people barely visible down there.

There were multiple people seen huddled on the side of streets, homes, and allies. It was unmistakably deniable for Yuzu.

"What…"

"That's where the rest of us live." Yugo spoke quietly, in a monotone unlike his own loud and colorful personality. "The other 99%. That's where I live."

"You live, down there." Yuzu looked back to Yugo, who gave a slight nod.

"The losers of this competitive society live down there. In what can only be called the slums, some even call it the ghettos. That's where most of us, and where I, grow up in." Yuzu couldn't say anything, she was speechless. "Tops call us slum dwelling, poor, ordinary people Commons or Commoners. While on the surface we seem to be treated as equals, but in reality we're treated as losers. Nothing. Trash or inanimate objects." Yugo snarled as his emotions rose in anger. "Everybody knows it, and in their hearts they scorn us. But no matter what they say about us, we are NOT losers!"

Yugo lifted his hand to punch his D-Wheel, but controlled himself and instead released it to hold back onto the handle bars.

"Yugo." Yuzu gave the boy a pitying look. No wonder he seemed to be a little too thin for someone like his age. He hasn't been fed enough, and who knows when was the last time he was even fed at all.

"This place, the City, it's based on merit, competition. If that's what it takes to survive and live a better life for Rin and I, then we'll just have to keep on winning! Use our strength and show just how strong we really are! The best way to the top is by dueling, and that's why Rin and I have been training and polishing our skills all the way up until this very moment. You see him up there?" Yugo pointed up towards a huge billboard poster.

The poster showed a white man with short blond hair with two long strands in a silver, white, and purple outfit with dark blue jeans. The back of the man's outfit flared out with a purple underside along with lots of spikes around his shoulders and some on his arms. He was pointing out towards them, and an extremely fancy and up to date D-Wheel was right beside him.

"That's the Duel King, Jack Atlas." Even as Yugo spoke, his voice was filled with awe and respect. "He's the very first Duel King to come from us Commons. He won the most popular and largest competitive duel tournament in the City, the Friendship Cup." Yugo grinned broadly. "Hmph, from there it wasn't too long before he easily placed himself at the very top as the king, and became every Commoner's hero, including my own." Now Yugo was practically vibrating in his seat while urging his D-Wheel to go faster. "That very same tournament is coming up very soon, and I'm going to enter it! If he can do it, then it's obvious Rin and I can win and get to the top just like he did! I just know that one day I'll duel Jack! It's our dream, and I won't let her memory or her wish to join the Friendship Cup go to waste." Yugo patted his D-Wheel reverently. "Rin and I made this baby together, and with it I know Rin is cheering me on! I'll accomplish our dream and show her our victory when we reunite."

Just then, the sound of a loud siren echoed out behind them and quickly gained speed. Both Yugo and Yuzu looked behind them to see a police officer riding towards them with a D-Wheel of his own with the words 'Security' on it. The flashing green lights were nearly blinding, and made Yuzu's eyes water even with the visor covering her eyes.

"You in the D-Wheel up front! Pull over immediately!" The Security officer demanded loudly behind them. When Yugo ignored him and increased his speed the officer yelled. "Did you not hear me you filthy Commoner? I said pull over right now! This is Security your disobeying!"

Yugo only pushed his D-Wheel further, and Security quickly began chasing them.

Yugo grinded his teeth in anger, and even a hint of fear. "Dammit! One of those Tops must have made a report on us, and now Security is on our back."

"Huh?" Yuzu looked between the two. "But Yugo shouldn't we pull over? I mean, they're the police!"

"Security is nothing more than a dog for the Tops to sick on us Commons!" Yugo threw back. "They take advantage of their power and torment and harm us instead of doing what a regular police force should do and help and protect us. Trust me Yuzu, when I say that the Security here is nothing like the one in your Dimension." Yugo leaned forward on his D-Wheel, as if that will make it go faster. "If Security catches us they'll only throw us into the Detention Facility! It's most likely we've been reported for entering a Tops' exclusive area without permission and have bodily harmed some of the resident Tops."

"WHAT?!" Yuzu yelled in disbelief. She was so shocked she almost fell off of the D-Wheel if it weren't for Yugo slowing down slightly to help keep her steady with one hand. Unfortunately, that let the Security officer gain on them. "T-They can't just do that! We didn't even touch them!"

"They can and they will!" Yugo yelled, and hit the gas on his D-Wheel again. "Tops, Security, it doesn't matter! They're all the same!

Suddenly, everything began to shake as the roads began to change, forcing both D-Wheels onto a certain road. Cars and other vehicles began to drive out of the way and thin out at the announcement of a Riding Duel about to commence.

"Riding Duel?" Yuzu looked around at the interchangeable bridges that began to rise out of the ground. "What's a Riding Duel?!"

"You're about to find out." Yugo griped. His hands clutching onto the handle bars. "Since we're about to be forced into one."

"Duel Mode! Autopilot! Stand By!"

. . .

A blinding bright blue light shone like a star in an alleyway, but as soon as it came, it was gone in an instant. The people who saw the light blinked, but it went away so quickly they assumed it was nothing but their imagination and quickly moved on with their lives.

However, that light was real, and out of it stepped a man in a dark purple outfit with gold lining. The most striking feature was the faceless black and purple one way glass mask placed over his face. The second most noticeable feature was the short cape that had a red underside that went down the the small of his back. Finally, a huge white cravat with a single purple gem embedded into the middle. A piece of black cloth covered his neck and went up into his mask, and a red symbol of geass was meticulously embroidered on in between and slightly above his collar bones.

Zero's boots clicked loudly in the almost eerily silent alleyway. That clicking came to a stop when Zero finally realized he was no longer in the L.D.S office in Miami City, but in another city in the Synchro Dimension.

"So, it worked." Zero stated to himself. He waited for a reply, but he received none, causing him to turn around.

And realize that there was nobody else with him.

Zero shoulders slumped slightly at this predicament. "You've got to be kidding me." When no one jumped out to say it was a prank, mostly coming from Sylvio or Dennis, Zero grumbled. "Dammit. Just me then, alright."

The masked man turned back towards the entrance of the alleyway, and carefully made his way forward to peak out of it. The huge- no, enormous skyscrapers towering over him put the ones in his home Dimension and the ones in Standard to shame. They were in different shapes and sizes, all a pristine white with light blue windows and steel, and the array of colorful lights made the coldest people stop to stare if only for a moment.

Once that moment was taken and memorized, Zero blinked, and quickly began to casually walk away from where he once was in the alley. It wouldn't do good to look suspicious since he was already wearing a mask to hide his face.

"Now then, to gather the rest of the Lancers together." Zero lifted up his unique duel disk and fiddled with it for a moment. Everything seemed to be working fine, but when it came to a map with everyone's location, it began to spazz out. Remembering the last time he handled an electronic device that began to freak out after Dimensional travel, (aka his phone from his home Dimension) Zero quickly turned the feature off and lowered his duel disk. "Alright then, looks like I'll have to find everyone the old fashioned way for now." Zero sighed. "This is ridiculous and a huge waste of precious time."

Thankfully, he told everyone to stay where they were, remain hidden, and let him and Reiji do the searching. Who knows what trouble the other Lancers could get into during that time, and what complications that could bring during negotiations.

...Who was he kidding? It was highly unlikely any of the Lancers were going to take those words seriously.

Zero growled under his breath, but gathered himself together when someone began to walk towards him with the intent of going past. Unfortunately for that person, that wasn't going to happen.

"Excuse me." Zero spoke politely, though it still sounded intimidating due to the modulator hiding his real voice.

The citizen, a richly dressed man in a brown suit and a white undershirt with black jeans, stopped to address the masked man. He had short black hair and curious, dull brown eyes that looked Zero up and down with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you wearing? Is that something the Commons have cooked up again? Are you a Commoner?"

Zero raised a masked eyebrow at that line of questioning, not really expecting it, but quickly brushed it off. The slot covering his left eye opened with a hiss, revealing his geass towards the man. "Obey my orders without question."

The geass quickly took effect, as the man relaxed his tense posture and nodded like a zombie. "Whatever you need. I'll try my best."

"Good." Zero snapped, straight to the point. The slot in his mask closed to hide his face now that the man was under his control. "What is the name of this place?"

"This is the City. A hot spot for dueling and duelists all around."

_City? What kind of moron names a city City? _"What Summoning Method do you use?" Although Zero was certain this was the Synchro Dimension, it was good to be careful and safe.

"Synchro Summoning of course."

"Have you seen anyone around here wearing a band like this with this symbol." Zero showed the man his band that labeled him as a Lancer. One of the ones he had passed out to everyone just before they warped away and got seperated. "Or anyone that looks out of place like myself with a weird outfit?"

The man scrunched his eyebrows together as he went through his memories whilst staring at Zero's band. "I'm not sure, but I think I remember seeing a boy that looked a bit like you a few streets down there." The man pointed back the way he came. "He was leaning against an alleyway wall looking at one of the huge TV billboards. Rather suspicious if you ask me."

"What did he look like?" Zero demanded.

"Had a long black cape with a red interior kind of like yours. Also had long spiky black and lavender hair that stuck up like this." The man gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"Good." That ment Yuto was most certainly nearby, at least that was a plus. _Now, to the reason we're mostly here in the first place. Yuzu and that boy Yugo. _"Have you seen a girl with pink hair in pigtails, periwinkle eyes, and a red jacket? She's with a boy with blue hair and yellow bangs, aquamarine eyes, and is wearing a white suit with blue and red markings. Both are around fourteen years old and are duelists. The boy also rides a white motorcycle that has yellow and black details almost reminiscent of a wasp."

The man blinked. "Oh, you mean those two fugitives being chased down by Security right now? Yeah, I've seen them. Everyone's seen them." Zero's brain screeched to a halt at that sudden answer.

"What." He deadpanned.

"Yeah. Just come right this way and I'll show you." The man turned around, and began to walk back the way he came. Zero following at his heels although keeping the proper amount of distance and his shoulders straight. His aura oozing confidence like he owned the place, and didn't look weird or out of place at all. It almost looked like he and the man might have been friends to the normal eye.

Finally, after crossing a few streets, the man pointed up to a huge billboard TV that would usually broadcast advertisements or even commercials. It was almost like one of those huge TVs Zero saw back in his home world. At the moment however, the TV was broadcasting a duel going one. The person recording it was obviously flying in a helicopter, and it was currently being broadcast live.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Good evening to everyone here in the City on this lovely night! This is your Top reporter from Top City TV, Melissa Claire coming to you live with another riding duel!" A girl with bushy, curly light brown hair, ruby red eyes, and white skin reported enthusiastically beside the camera. The girl also wore a red cowgirl hat and other western clothing, while also having a small accent in her voice. The reporter held a long white microphone that had a yellow mic. "Right now you'll see a breathtaking chase happening between two Common fugitives and our lovely Security officer Duel Chaser 227! This riding duel will be sure to chase and start up the excitement in your hearts and souls! Our great Security Duel Chaser is currently in the lead, and is sure to bring these dangerous Common fugitives down and under arrest. I, Melissa Claire, will be sure to give you the thrilling conclusion to this energizing duel!"

"What's happening." Zero demanded to the geassed man.

"That's a riding duel." He pointed to the two motorcycles speeding on the road nearly side by side. "Those things they're riding on right now are called D-Wheels. With those, they initiate and begin duels while driving on the road." The man gave a broad smile even in his hypnotic state. "It's rather exciting to watch, and even more thrilling to be in action."

"Alright, but I asked what's going on." Zero hissed. Already agitated that Yuzu and Yugo had somehow turned into fugitives in the short amount of time they were gone.

"Right." The man's smile fell away. "Seems Security is chasing down your two Commoner friends. It's most likely they'll be defeated and arrested, then they'll be transferred into the Detention Facility where they'll be marked as criminals."

_Marked?_ Zero wondered to himself, not liking where that was going. "What do you mean by marked?"

"All criminals are branded a symbol somewhere on their bodies." The man gestured to his face. "It's mostly on their face so that everyone knows they're criminals, but sometimes people have to get it somewhere else on their bodies because Security keeps catching them. They're basically branded with yellow marks, but it's not as painful as actually being branded with a hot iron. Honestly, I don't know why they even bother letting such delinquents out. Keep them all in there to rot."

_Not as painful? So it still hurts? They allow their prisoners to suffer such pain?_ Zero thought incredulously, but shook it off. "Why do you keep saying Commons and Commoners?"

"That's the difference between us and them." The man pointed back up towards Yuzu and Yugo. "They're the losers, the criminals, the poor scum and suck ups. While we're the Tops." The man puffed up his chest with obvious pride. "The best of the best that get anything and everything, and it's all thanks to Security and officers like Duel Chaser 227 that keep it like that. People like our Head of Security Jean-Micheal Roger and the Council keep everything in order and us safe from those filthy Commoner monkeys."

Zero bristled and absolutely _boiled_ at hearing such an insult. _Filthy Commoner monkeys. These 'Tops' are just like the damn Britannians! _Yet, even in his angered state, Zero took note of the Head of Security's name and this 'Council'.

"Tell me, how many 'Commons' compared to 'Tops' are there?" Zero asked, already knowing the answer.

"Us Tops are only 1% of the City's population, but WE gain 99% of the wealth those bumbling buffoons could only hope and dream of earning." The man sneered. "The only Commoner to ever prove that wrong is Jack Atlas, but he's basically one of us now."

_Jack Atlas. _Zero took note of that alongside the other tidbits of information he had gained in these few short moments. Now that Zero took more notice of the live riding duel, he noticed that below the street they were battling on there was actually a bunch of poorly constructed houses.

"Tell me." Zero spoke casually, but it was filled with venomous ice. "How do you feel about the Commoners?"

"Are you kidding me?" The man snorted at the mere thought. "Those Commoners are nothing compared to us Tops. In my opinion I think they should all go to the Detention Facility just for existing… Well, except for some of those women, because damn." The man whistled a rather loud and obnoxious cat call. "Even I'll have to admit. Some of those women look fine, and it's not like they have many other options other than selling their bodies to us Tops."

The man actually had the gall to _laugh_**.**

"Disgusting." Zero growled lowly in his throat. The orders leaving his lips not even giving him the smallest _hint_ of sympathy or guilt. "It's amazing how you've even managed to live this long, but I'll be sure to rectify that. Give me your wallet, anything that has even an ounce of monetary value expect your clothes, and then go jump off of a bridge and kill yourself."

The man blinked owlishly. "Sure." And just like that, the man began to metaphorically strip himself of anything of value beside his clothes. Once that was done, the man didn't even say goodbye before he turned and walked away to fulfill the rest of his orders with a smile on his face.

It felt strangely satisfying to watch in Zero's opinion.

Once the man was out of sight and out of mind, Zero looked down to see what he had gained.

"Zero." The voice spoke in such a whisper that Zero himself barely even heard it. Knowing better than to snap up towards the source of the voice, Zero tensed imperceptibly and gave a small nod to show the person that he had heard them.

_There are eyes and ears everywhere._

Carefully, and very discreetly, Zero turned back towards the TV billboard again. While his mask may be facing the live riding duel with Yuzu and Yugo, the two in an even more dire situation, Zero's dichromatic eyes were focused on the source of the voice. The pile of spiky black and lavender hair was more than enough to tell him that it was Yuto. The teen leaning against the alleyway walls close by, covered in shadows. The repaired goggles and mask he used in the Xyz Dimension covering most of his face.

_Thank God this isn't a repeat of Standard or when I first arrived in Xyz._ Zero thought to himself as he pocketed his procured items from his geassed slave whilst casually making his way over to Yuto. Once he had arrived, Zero easily stepped into the alleyway and into a pocket of shadows all on his own.

"Nice to see a familiar face hidden in shadows." Zero tipped his head towards Yuto in greeting. The latter taking off his goggles and revealing his face, although he kept the lower half of his mask on.

"I'm just glad I wasn't completely separated from the others." Yuto stated. His grey eyes more focused on Yuzu and Yugo's riding duel than anything else. "Who was that person you were talking to before?"

"A confidant of mine." Zero answered without hesitation. The lie leaving his lips easily. "One of the many I've placed in the Synchro Dimension among others."

Yuto raised his eyebrows at that, impressed. "At this rate, I don't even know which Dimension you could be from, and I shouldn't even be surprised about it."

"I've been around." Zero looked to the screen as well. Watching as Yugo's own monster, Chanbarider, attack him directly for a second and seemingly final time.

It was silent for a moment as both boys listened to the riding duel and Melissa Claire. "Trap activate! Dice Roll Battle!" That was Yugo speaking. "When my Life Points are below 1000 and I receive a direct attack, I send one Dice monster from my hand to the Graveyard. The monster in my Graveyard is then treated as material for a Synchro Summon!"

A small sigh of relief escaped Yuto's lips. His once extremely tense posture relaxing just a smidge. "Well then, he certainly likes to wait until the very last second before making a comeback."

Zero raised a masked eyebrow. "Reminds me of someone I know."

"Yourself?" Yuto asked with mock innocence.

The derisive click of Zero's tongue was all Yuto got in return along with crossed arms. "I send Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my hand to the Graveyard!" Yugo threw one of his arms in the air towards the endless black sky and twinkling white stars. "I tune the Level 6 Maken Dahma with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!"

"He's going for a Level 7 Synchro monster." Yuto stated

"He's summoning his ace, Clear Wing." Zero agreed, and Yuto gave a distracted hum in reply. Grey eyes glued to the TV billboard.

The familiar sight of green rings and bright blue stars appeared as the Synchro Summon began to take place. "Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! I Synchro Summon!" Yugo threw his fist forward in front of him as Clear Wing began to appear from the bright light. "Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Even through the TV, Clear Wing's loud, boisterous roar was loud enough to rattle some of the windows nearby.

CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

Clear Wing settled just above Yugo and Yuzu. It almost looked as if the huge dragon with beautiful wings was huddled over them, protecting them, or shielding them from view with its own body.

"Next, Dice Roll's Battle Effect has all monsters on the opponent's field battle with Clear Wing!" Yugo continued, and finally Clear Wing lifted itself up higher into the air, seperating from Yugo and the amazed Yuzu. "Chanbarider gains 100 Attack in battle. But!" Yugo looked up to his ace with pride. "When a monster that's Level 5 or higher on the field activates its effect, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon negates that and destroys the monster!" Clear Wing's striped tail whipped the wind harshly as it turned to face Chanbarider. It's light green wings beginning to glow bright and brighter by the second.

"What did you say?! No way!" Duel Chaser 227's voice was drowned out by Yugo and Clear Wing.

"Just watch! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing roared, and a burning white light with other streaks of colors blasted Chanbarider full force. The other Synchro monster didn't stand a chance against the burning light, and was destroyed instantly. "Until the end of this turn, the destroyed monster's Attack is added to Clear Wing's Attack!" At the added power boost, Yugo's dragon flexed its huge claws and seemed to roar up towards the sky in a battle cry.

CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON ATK:2500 = 4600

"That effect is what almost done me in back in Standard." Yuto's eyes flickered between the screen and Zero. "It's a rather dangerous and powerful effect." Zero said nothing.

"4-4600 Attack…" Duel Chaser 227 stuttered. It seemed now that the tables had turned his inflated ego had popped like a balloon.

"Now, due to Dice Roll Battle's effect, Clear Wing and Goyou Predator will battle!" Yugo flashed a confident smirk back at 227. His arm outstretched towards the soon to be destroyed Synchro monster Goyou Predator.

"T-This can't be!" 227 stated weakly. "I was supposed to win! You're just a filthy stinking Common!"

"Then lose to this 'filthy stinking' Commoner and become something less!" Yugo yelled. The anger and emotion in his heart leaking through in his voice and actions as he yelled up to Clear Wing. "Go!"

That was all the incentive Clear Wing needed before the huge dragon was flying up high into the sky. White, blue, and cyan green colors streaking across the black night and whipping past Melissa Claire's helicopter.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Goyou Predator!" Yugo's ace snapped its jaws as it turned to face its prey. It's huge form blocking the moon and shadowing its features, but those gorgeous wings still stayed alite. The light pulsing like it was alive and becoming brighter by the second as Clear Wing dived down towards 227 and his monster. Razing green and white winds colliding and forming around Yugo's ace like a tornado. "Whirlwind Helldrive Slasher!"

Clear Wing landed a direct hit into Goyou's chest, and the monster vanished into yellow particles. Clear Wing's attack and razing winds lashing out to Duel Chaser 227 next. The Security officer and his bike began to spin wildly out of control and come to a complete stop.

**DUEL CHASER 227 LP- 2200 = 0 LOSER**

**YUGO LP- 500 WINNER**

Smoke billowed out from 227's bike, but he was quickly left behind in the metaphorical and literal dust from the road.

"You did it!" Yuzu cheered loudly from behind Yugo. Meanwhile, the people watching the live duel from the TV billboard began to boo loudly and madly.

"What's happening?" Yuto looked at the screaming people on the streets that were either yelling in outrage or looking up at the screen with fear. Children actually shook in fear as they hugged their parents while the adults hid their eyes from the screen. "What's going on? Why are they so angry or… scared?"

"They're angry." Zero eyed the masses of Tops from the Synchro Dimension passively. "They're upset that a Commoner beat their Security officer."

"How… Why- How shocking is this?!" Melissa Clarie cried out in equal shock as the other citizens. "The fugitive has shattered the star of Security, a Duel Chaser!"

"That Common scum must have cheated!"

"That animal actually beat Security?"

"Security better capture those rogues quickly or they'll escape!"

"You don't think they'll start rioting now, do you?"

"Don't look Sally dear. It's too horrendous, seeing Security lose to those rabble. Impossible. Rubbish!"

Yuto blinked at their slander towards Yugo and Yuzu. A frown pulling down at the Xyz user's lips. "But Yugo did nothing wrong. It was just a duel that Yugo won fairly. How dare they accuse him of cheating!"

Zero raised his eyebrows again. "I must say it's shocking to see you siding with Yugo after all of the times you clashed with each other."

Yuto shook his head passionately. "That was all just a misunderstanding that you helped clean up. Besides," Yuto looked up at the billboard. "It would be wrong to not defend Yugo from people accusing him of cheating."

"We don't know if Yugo sees it the same way. If he even believes what I said before we were warped away back to the docks." Zero spoke seriously now. "He could attack us again the next time we meet still. Also, it would be wise not to defend Yugo too loudly lest you yourself suddenly get wrapped up in Security and their unwanted attention."

Yuto narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Zero merely pointed up to the TV billboard which was still broadcasting live. "Watch."

. . .

"So, we're safe now, right?" Yuzu asked carefully.

Yugo shook his head and pointed up ahead of them. "Not yet, look."

Periwinkle eyes looked up to see a strong metal wall suddenly spring up from the ground. The girl latched onto the back of Yugo's D-Wheel tightly in fear. "A- a wall!?" Yuzu cried out as Yugo had to take a sharp left turn onto another road to prevent them from getting into a fatal crash.

Yet up ahead was a huge blockade of Security officers. Flashing blue, red, and green lights nearly blind and certainly eye watering. Each officer, which was around six, had a duel disk strapped to their arm and ready for battle.

Yuzu cried out in fear, and bent down to latch her arms around Yugo's waist, her eyes squeezed shut. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Won't they ever give up! Jeez!" Yugo spat irritably.

"Stop!" One of the Security officers yelled out. The rest all tense for battle. "By order of Security you must stop!"

Yugo only revved his engine and made his D-Wheel go faster.

Now the officers seemed a little more skittish at Yugo's refusable to stop his vehicle. "T-This is Security! You must stop and pull over at once!"

Yugo only gave a mischievous smile, and made his D-Wheel lurch forward. The officers instinctively ducked down, arms over their heads. However, when no pain came, the Security officers looked up to see Yugo, Yuzu, and his D-Wheel all jump over the blockade made by the Security officers, and continue speeding down the road and away towards freedom and safety.

The officers watched their form get smaller and smaller as Yugo gained distance, before one of them finally realized that their fugitives were escaping. "They're getting away! After them! After them!"

. . .

"How shocking is this! The fugitives didn't just win the duel, but they also broke through Security's blockades! T-They've successfully made their escape!" Melissa spoke in a quieter voice, but due to the microphone being nearly in her mouth it was still easily heard. "He's definitely been targeted." The girl sweat dropped at realizing they were still live, and gave a sheepish wave whilst continuing to speak to her viewers. "This has all been brought to you live by Melissa Claire! We hope to see you all next time!"

With that, the live feed to the action was suddenly and quickly cut off. The TV billboard turned black, before returning to an advertisement featuring a white man with short blond hair with two long strands in a silver, white, and purple outfit with dark blue jeans. A weird motorcycle almost like a circle of sorts being featured just behind him. The words 'Jack Atlas' splayed out in big bold letters at the bottom.

_So that's what this 'Jack Atlas' looks like. I'll have to dig up some information on all of these people, including this Council and Head of Security Jean-Micheal Roger._ Zero thought to himself as Yuto growled down at the ground. The Xyz rebel kicking some stray rubble off deeper into the alleyway with his boot in anger.

"I can't believe Security would do something that dirty. Putting up a blockade even though Yugo won the duel fairly." Yuto spat. "The only good thing about this is that we know that Yuzu is here, and is safe with Yugo."

"While it is truly good to know that Yuzu is safe. It's obvious that the Security and the way this world works is a little different from yours, Yuto."

"A little different?!" Yuto spoke incredulously, and both resistance fighters winced at how loud Yuto said that. The two sinking deeper into the alleyway and being wary of any cameras, still sticking to the shadows and darkness. "The officers in my home world would NEVER do something as underhanded as that! Hell, they stripped Yugo and Yuzu of their rights and forced them into that 'riding duel' in the first place!" It was obvious that Yuto was still getting used to the idea of initiating a duel whilst riding a motorcycle.

It was baffling to Zero as well frankly. _Although, I suppose I can relate it to fighting in a Kightmare. Like Narita… Perhaps it would be best to invest in one._

"This entire system is corrupt." Zero tipped his masked head back to look up at the black sky. The stars being blocked out by the lights and polluted gas coming from the City. "Here in the Synchro Dimension, in Yugo's home world, dueling is the only way to advance." Masked violet and crimson eyes narrowed in hatred in distaste. "Winning is everything, that's all that matters." Zero tipped his head sideways to eye Yuto with his only violet eye. "Dueling is a means to live here in the 'City'... Does that sound familiar to you?"

Yuto visibly bit his bottom lip to try and quell the urge to yell. It wasn't shocking to see a single drop of blood fall from his lips, down his chin, and drip onto the ground in his efforts. Though he succeeded in keeping his voice down. "It's like what Heartland has become now. Dueling as a means to survive and fight instead of being used to bring joy and smiles."

Zero nodded, and silently crossed his arms. "I believe Yuya is the only one lucky enough to have grown up in a world like that for this long. After all, Yugo has to deal with this corrupt system, you needed to twist dueling into a tool for survival from Academia, and Yuri was raised in Academia to duel like this." At the mention of Yuri, Yuto flexed his fists as a means to relieve stress. "Yuya is the only one that's managed to use dueling as its meant to be, and stay out of this war, all the way up until now."

Honestly, Zero wasn't sure what to think about dueling besides it only being a game and a tool. Though leaning towards making it all about bringing others happiness and entertainment seemed to make others more willing to work with him.

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about this and contemplate about it." Zero raised his hands and pushed off of the wall casually. A black gloved hand extended out towards Yuto in silent offering, which the Phantom Knights user took willingly in a strong grip. "There are a lot of things you need to learn about this Dimension, and how the City and Synchro as a whole function. For now though, it would be best to get some lodging for us and the others we'll eventually collect. A base of operations." With that, Zero proceeded to pull out the things that man from before gave him from his pockets.

A brown, leather wallet filled to the brim with cash and credit cards alongside a couple MVP passes to a few casinos was the most interesting. An expensive looking watch that had black leather and silver, a sleek, professional looking holographic tablet, a black hair comb, a silky white handkerchief, a silver lighter with hints of gold on the edges, a utility keychain that had a flashlight on it, a pen, and a small leather bound notebook, and a black pocket knife.

Yuto eyed the pocket knife warily, but otherwise gave no other hint of his discomfort.

Zero conveyed his blank stare through the sarcasm in his voice. "No, I won't go randomly attacking any doctors or nurses nearby with it. And yes, I plan on keeping this." With that said, Zero skillfully hid the pocket knife in his sleeve for future use without another word.

"If you say so." Yuto cracked a quick smirk that was gone just as quickly.

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"I doubt it."

Zero took a deep breath, and sighed through his nose, before continuing to rifle through his 'borrowed' things.

"Where and how did you even get these?" Yuto questioned.

"My confidant handed them to me, as I'm sure you saw. Now, how HE got these items, you'll have to ask him." _Which will never happen since he's probably dead now. Not that it's such bad news for society._ "Anyway, take these." Zero handed Yuto around half of the bills and cards (alongside the leather wallet itself since he already had one since Standard), a few MVP passes, the watch, handkerchief, and the keychain but with only the flashlight.

"Thanks." Yuto said politely as he took the given items and placed them somewhere on his person.

"I plan to rifle through this," Zero shook the small leatherbound notebook. "When we find a place to stay." Zero stored his own wallet, phone, lighter, and notebook away. "Oh, and I'm sure you're desperately needing this, so here."

Zero held out the black hair comb to Yuto, to the latter's unamused stare.

"You must think this is funny."

"Indeed, I do. Think of it as payback for bringing up the knife incident."

Yuto narrowed his eyes, but silently took the comb regardless. He brushed it through his hair a few times, before quickly putting it away and placing one hand on his hip. "Okay then, now that all of that is out of the way, where are we going to find the others?"

Zero nodded his head in agreement to Yuto's statement, and turned to begin walking out of the alleyway. "First things first, a place to stay, then we'll begin to search for the others. Yugo and Yuzu are most likely to go into hiding. I highly suspect they'll be down with the other Commoners and laying low, so they'll be harder to find."

Yuto furrowed his eyebrows at Zero's words. "What's with all of this talk about Commoners anyway?"

"I'll tell you everything when we're safely in a room in one of these nice casinos after we thoroughly comb the place for any cameras or bugs." Zero promised quietly now that they were on the street with the other Tops populace. "For now, just stay close to me and act normal, confidant, like you really and truly belong here."

"Right." Yuto nodded, and walked beside Zero with his head held high and eyes straight ahead.

It didn't stop the obvious stares that were directed at them. After all, it wasn't every day a royally dressed masked man and roughed up teenager walked their expensive streets. Though strangely enough, most of the stares were directed at Yuto with suspicion and discrimination, yet Yuto himself ignored it and toughed it out.

It was most certainly due to the fact that he looked like a 'lowly Common'.

_This is going to be troublesome._ Zero thought to himself.

. . .

"Seal all routes from District D to District R immediately." Currently, it was pandemonium at Security Headquarters. Uniformed people running left and right, most if not all of them strangely and disturbingly women, and people talked over each other.

All of this chaos just to find and detain two teenagers.

"Security patrolling in the area, track down the fugitives ASAP!"

"Sir." One of the women spoke through a communicator towards her superior officer located in a room above them. The woman scrolling through holographic maps and typing on the keyboard as well. "We've acquired mug shots of both the fugitive and his passenger!"

"Search for them ASAP!" Another woman ordered. The first sending the mug shots up to the Head of Security himself, Jean-Micheal Roger.

The two shots, one of Yugo and the other of Yuzu, were displayed in front of him on a holographic screen. The blond haired, green eyed man in his pressed purple and yellow military uniform idly resetting the chessboard on his right.

"Hmm." The man hummed casually, his eyes blank and careless of everyone else's troubles. Although they flickered with a hint of rage when they settled on Yugo.

The man tipped over the white king with one finger. "227. It's over for him." Roger leaned forward from his green chair to press a button on the keyboard in front of him. "Please send up Duel Chaser 227's records and clear out his space in Security Headquarters. He's done." Roger didn't wait to hear a reply before he cut off communication once more, knowing that his minions would get it done or face the consequences.

Almost instantly, another woman spoke up to bring him some news. "Sir, one of the fugitives has been spotted, but…"

Roger raised an eyebrow at the woman's behavior, curious. "What is it?"

"It's, well- The male fugitive sir, he's walking around in the Tops city right now." The woman spoke somewhat hesitantly, almost as if she was walking on thin ice.

Roger blinked, before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The thoughts of how a fugitive Commoner was walking around in the Top's section of the City unnoticed was baffling. "Show me the footage. I want to see this for myself."

"Yes sir." It was quiet for a moment. "Also, the fugitive seems to be with… someone else. We're currently unable to identify them though."

Roger said nothing, and instead waited until the footage from the City's cameras appeared. The cameras flipped between each other to keep an eye on the two people walking down the street sticking out like a sore thumb. One obviously looked like their target, but Roger instantly knew he was someone else. Not only did the eyes and hair give it away, but the horribly torn dark clothing was a glaring reminder as well. That, and it was impossible for their fugitive to be able to appear in that side of the town mere moments after the live feed was shut.

Then there was the person walking beside the fugitive lookalike that would have made Roger spit out a drink if he currently had one.

The mask hid their face, and therefore their identity, while the tight purple, gold, and black clothing hid their skin color. The cape the masked man wore was obviously shorter, and went to the small of his back, but there was no mistaking who this was.

Zero.

He had been notified about possibly encountering Zero, and how much of a wanted fugitive he was. What he had done, and the chaos he had caused back in the Xyz Dimension, but also of the recent trouble brought up in Standard as well. The person beside him was one of the resistance fighters within Zero's inner circle, Yuto Raiden.

This could only mean one thing, the reason Zero was here, and it wasn't anything good to Roger and his mission.

"Shit." Roger whispered silently to himself, the room dead silent as he was the only occupant there. The Head of Security pressed the same button on the keyboard again. "I want three Secuirty officers to tail both this masked man and his partner each. Under no circumstances should they engage in a duel or reveal themselves to the targets unless strictly ordered by myself." There was always the chance they were here for another reason, and it was more likely that they didn't know who he was aligned with. Where he came from.

But that didn't make this situation any less difficult or complex.

Roger rubbed his forehead and carefully sighed through his nose. If Zero was here with Yuto, then it was highly likely that there were others as well.

In a swift and organized manner, Roger went to a folder designated '0', and opened it to reread the huge amounts of information that was lacking in actual, useful information.

"Sir, we have Security officers saying they found both fugitives." The same woman spoke again, although in a much more confused voice.

"The one boy walking around in the Top's section of the City is not the fugitive we're looking for, he just looks like him. Ignore him." With that stern order, the woman instantly dropped the topic and never asked of the two again.

Roger leaned back, head leaning against one hand that was on his chair. Dull green eyes flickering over to the chessboard as he thought of his new, more challenging opponent. _Now, what to do about them._

. . .

"This is Secuirty! You've been completely surrounded." One of the three officers barked towards three teenagers and a fourth child hiding behind them.

"What the heck is that guy saying? We just got here!" Sylvio stated in his confused disbelief. "Is this all some sort of joke?"

"We've found the two fugitives you're looking for. Their outfits have changed, but their faces match the mug shots. They have comrades with them." Another officer spoke into his communicator to Security Headquarters, the mug shots of Yuzu and Yugo being displayed in front of him on a holographic tablet.

"Secure them immediately." Roger ordered politely, but nonetheless ordered.

The child hiding behind Yuya, Serena, and Sylvio backed away slowly, but soon quickly turned and began to run as fast as his small shaking legs could take him. Riley's grip on his stuffed bear tightening in his fear.

Yuya and the others turned to see Riley running away, and the tomato haired teen quickly began to run after him. "Wait, Riley!" Serena and Sylvio followed them not too far behind.

However, Riley's run came to a quick halt as a strange navy blue and orange wall with a red eye appeared in front of him. Riley ran full force into it, and knocked himself backwards in the process.

Thankfully, Yuya was there just in time to catch him, and further prevent any injuries. "Riley! Are you alright!?" Crimson eyes looked up at the wall, which strangely looked like a duel monster Yuya had seen before somewhere in his world. "Is this, Real Solid Vision? It's activated outdoors?"

"We're being surrounded." Serena yelled, and both Sylvio and Yuya turned to watch as their exits were cut off, until the only way out was through the officers.

"You lot have been wanted in the City for a few hours now!" A third, more buffed up Security officer stated loudly. He and the first officer with light brown hair activated the duel disks on their arms. "Surrender quietly or else!"

"You're kidding!" Yuya said in disbelief.

"Yeah what Yuya said!" Sylvio yelled, outraged. "We just got here! What could we have possibly done wrong!?"

"Enough talk, Common fugitives! Surrender yourselves quietly!" The first officer yelled, not caring for the teenagers' plight or what they're trying to say.

Sylvio grit his teeth and pointed at the man. "Hey, you! Don't think I'll just stay quiet and listen to you loudmouths!" The loudmouth himself Sylvio began to stomp the ground in his agitation, not making the situation any better. "Who do you think I am? I'm Sylvio Sawatari!"

"Um, Sylvio." Yuya raised his hands in a calming gesture to the burnet. "Hold up a second, I don't think what you're doing is help-"

Sylvio gestured to himself and spoke over Yuya. "You wanna duel? Well, then bring it on!"

"Sylvio!" Yuya almost whined, but the emotion was still there. "We just got here and you're already trying to duel someone. This is not helping our situation!"

"I don't care!" Sylvio snapped. "I'll put all of these 'officer's in their places!" Confidence pouring out of every fiber of his being, although the skill was somewhat lacking. Despite Yuya's protests, Sylvio activated his duel disk and the classic green duel blade appeared.

"Sylvio!" Yuya waved his hands frantically. "If you'd just hold on a second-!" Anymore protests towards Sylvio died in his throat when Serena suddenly stepped forward with her own duel disk activated. The Academia sword duel blade a blue instead of menacing red or purple, showing that it had been modified. "Wh- Serena! Not you too!"

"Just watch and learn Yuya. This is how a real entertainer performs!" Sylvio raised his hand up into the air, and snapped his finger. "Action Field, on!"

"Field Spell, Cross Over." Sylvio's duel disk spoke monotonously, and glowing light blue platforms began to appear in random intervals as the Action Cards dispersed across the sudden Action Field. The buildings' roof, walls, and windows turning various shades of blue as well.

**SECURITY LP- 4000**

**SECURITY LP- 4000**

**SYLVIO LP- 4000**

**SERENA LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"Guys!"

* * *

**Here we have it folks, the end of Chapter 29, which I'm sure some of the you were waiting on for a while now. Thank you for your patience. 12,700 words and 30 pages. Anyway, we've been introduced to Synchro now, Yuzu and Yugo got their stuff sorted out, Zero thankfully met up with Yuto in the Tops City and is making moves quickly, Roger has been introduced, and the others have arrived in the Synchro Dimension as well. Yes, I did speed up the time the others arrive into Synchro, it's fine.**

**Also, here is the answer to the coordinates and numbers I gave in the last Interlude.**

**666-A26R1C18-V3-03-7511919-0000**

**A(Z)R(A)C(R)-V(C)**

**666 - Number of the Beast**

**7511919 - 7 = G/5 = E/1 = A/19 = S/19 = S**

**YU-DM (Duel Monsters) **

**GI-GX**

**OH-5DS**

**MD (Multi-Dimensional) -Merlin ZEXAL**

**Think of it what you will… Hehehehehe ;)**

**Though some of it was glaringly obvious. *Cough Cough the pieces Cough Cough VERY original Moonlight Cough Cough* (Could you detect the sarcasm there?) But oh boy, can't wait to see what delicious chaos everyone will be getting into next Chapter. Here's something I also want to somewhat address, pairings for the story. Now some of you have been asking about what the pairings are, and let me tell you a few. Yuya/Yuzu, Yuto/Ruri, and Yugo/Rin. I'm not addressing any other ones, specifically Lelouch, because it'll possibly spoil some moments. Also I feel like it would be fun to leave it up to your imaginations.**

**Now that everything seems to be out of the way, leave a REVIEW, favorite, or follow! **

**In Chapter 30, (Sweet! We're just about at the 30 mark!) Gambling Everything. We'll be focusing on Zero and Yuto. See you all there! -MoonlightWright**


	32. Ch30 Gambling Everything

**Uhh Hehehehe… Um, hi! Been a while huh? Pretty chaotic with this entire Covid-19 problem/quarantine. Either way, welcome back everyone to Chapter 30! We've made it to the 30 mark finally haha! Hurrah! About time I got off my lazy butt. Let's see what will happen with Zero and Yuto as they get situated in this new environment.**

**Quick warning here, there will be a small scene showing human trafficking near the beginning. These things are what the rating is for people. I'm showing the dark side of society (Or should I say the Dark Side of Dimensions? HA. I think I'm hilarious.) here. There will be (( to signify when it begins and )) when it ends if you don't wish to see it. I don't think it's actually that bad, but I just want to be safe.**

**Let it also be known that I do not own Code Geass, Yugioh Arc-V, or Pizza Hut.**

Ch.30: Gambling Everything...

The woman attending and watching over the desk blinked at the sight before her. Indeed, it was a very unusual sight for a Top to look at a masked man and a ragged Common boy. Slowly, so as not to gain attention, the receptionist's hand strayed over to a panic button hidden underneath the desk.

Otherwise, the girl gave a hesitant smile. "Hello there, and welcome to the Talisman Casino. What can I do for you two today?"

Zero's eyes flickered to the two visible cameras within the casino's front entrance, each in the top corner of the room. Exaggerating his movements, Zero casually flicked open his wallet and procured the stolen pass he had gotten from the now dead man. The masked revolutionary showing the MVP pass between two of his gloved fingers. Dangling it in front of the woman's face in an open show of power, confidence, and even ego.

Behind him, Yuto gave a blank stare at Zero's dramatics.

"We're here to gain a penthouse room on the top floor, my lady." Zero's words leaving his lips like silk, and wrapping the woman up in an inescapable web of deceit. He gestured to Yuto. "My friend here will be accompanying me. He's had such a terribly rough and traumatizing night tonight, being mugged by an ugly Common, and I figured it would be best to give him a night of rest and relaxation." Yuto's eye twitched irritably, but he made no comment on Zero's bullshit lie. The man himself tipped his head, as if nodding in agreement to what someone else said. "This is afterall, one of the best casinos around if it has someone like you running the front desk."

The woman straightened her posture, an obvious red tinting her cheeks. Her hand strayed away from the panic button in her flustered state. "W-why of course sir, it would be my pleasure to help you! I'll be sure to get you and your friend there one of the best rooms in the house." She furrowed her eyebrows however after a thought. "Although, I'll need to see some form of identification from you both. If only to see that you're of age and know that you're not Commons."

"Ah right, of course." Zero set his wallet down in front of her, and leaned forward a bit to shuffle through it. The left side of his mask popped open to reveal his geass as he spoke in a quieter tone. "However, seeing any form of identification for us isn't necessary, and I would like to ask you to ignore us and anyone we bring for the remainder of our stay here."

The girl blinked, red rings appearing around her eyes as she gave a single, dull nod. "Right, of course sir." Her eyes flickered to the holographic computer beside her as she typed a few things in. Once that was done she grabbed two keys, one for each boy, and handed it to them. "Your room is in the penthouse on the top floor, although you may have to convince the person already in there to leave."

Zero nodded his head once in thanks, and stored his stolen wallet away into one of his many hidden pockets. "Thank you I appreciate it." Yuto meanwhile, watched the entire display with a hint of surprise.

"It's my job sir. If you need anything else just ring up room service, and have a wonderful stay here at the Talisman Casino." With that, the woman turned her attention solely to her computer as if they had never existed in the first place.

Yuto furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward towards the woman. For some reason, his head started to hurt the longer he stared. _Why does this… all seem familiar?_

"Yuto." The teen blinked, and turned to Zero. The masked man had begun walking away, but stopped once he realized Yuto wasn't following him. "Are you coming?"

Yuto blinked once again, shaking his head. "Yeah, right." With a few easy strides, the Xyz rebel caught up to his leader, and together both went towards one of the many elevators in the center of the building. On their way through, the two passed many slot machines and casino games lined up together in a circular motion, so that no matter what a game was facing wherever they looked.

Once they entered the elevator, and it began to go up, Yuto's headache slowly slipped away.

After a few minutes of silence, elevator music, and ears popping, the elevator let out a nice little ding, and opened up.

**((**

What Yuto saw instantly made his eyes widen so much they nearly popped out of his skull, jaw drop, and turned his cheeks a fierce cherry red.

The Phantom Knight user quickly closed and covered his eyes with his hands whilst taking a step behind Zero. The latter seemingly unaffected by the sight of three basically naked women being forced to sit by a richly dressed portly man on a couch.

"I should have expected something like this." Yuto could hear Zero barely mutter under his breath in irritation. "This is, after all, a casino through and through."

The balding man's attention snapped over to the two boys, the anger in his expression clear to everyone in the room. "What the hell are you two doing up here!? I specifically demanded that I not be disturbed whilst I have my fun!" The three barely clothed women all flinched away from the angered man, their frames just barely shaking.

Zero took all of this in with a grimace on his face. "This penthouse floor is ours now." He spoke bluntly, and casually walked out of the elevator before it closed. Yuto, having regained at least some shred of composure and dignity, stepped out of the elevator with him, but kept his eyes firmly planted on the ground in front of his feet.

Thankfully, he didn't have to withstand this embarrassing situation for too long because Zero turned to address Yuto. "Go have a look in the other rooms, see if anyone else is here and if so bring them here. Otherwise, just stay back for now."

Yuto hummed in acknowledgement, muttering about how the awkward and embarrassing shenanigans always happened to him and how Zero's luck was absolute shit before quickly fleeing the scene. Both boys ignored the man's incredulous sputtering as he tried to form a coherent sentence. While his face began to resemble more of a grape than an angry tomato.

"What do you mean this room is yours! I got here first and paid for the place with my own cold hard cash!" The man yelled, outraged. Seeing as the two new strangers weren't going to be leaving anytime soon, the three silent women took hold of any couch cushions they could and discreetly covered their barely covered parts. Meanwhile, the portly man stood from his seat beside one of the women who had long brown hair, and stomped over until he was directly in Zero's masked face. "I suggest you leave now before I contact Security for your trespassing you masked Common freak!"

Once again, the mechanism hiding Zero's geass opened. "I order you to leave, keep walking and never look back."

The man flinched back as he saw Zero's eye. "What the hell- '' The man cut himself off, and those red rings appeared once more as he began to trudge towards the elevator. "Of course. This place and these women weren't very interesting to play with in the first place." Without another word, the elevator door opened and the man was gone.

Silence stretched across the room for a good solid minute.

For the girls, they had no idea what just happened or what to do now that they were apparently saved by this masked man and that strange boy that left into another room. None of them wanted to even breathe in the wrong direction lest they unleash the wrath of their new apparent owner.

As if reading their thoughts, Zero scoffed. "Don't think of me as anything like that man who just left. I'm not that barbaric or heartless." Although, Zero did finally tip his head to the side and away from the girls in a discreet show of manners like Yuto. The revolutionary turned so that his back was exposed to them whilst crossing his arms. "If I could be so brave as to suggest though, I think it would be best if you all got dressed, or at least became more decent."

**))**

That snapped all of the women out of their stupor, and together they all hesitantly ran into one of the many rooms in the penthouse. By some miracle from God, it wasn't the same room Yuto was currently residing in, his being the very last door.

Zero finally sighed heavily through his nose, took another deep breath, counted to ten, and sighed once again. The terrorist turned revolutionary trying to pinch the bridge of his nose, but finding that he couldn't with his mask on. "Just breathe. Of course shit like this is going to happen with my luck. It wasn't surprising."

After around ten minutes, which Zero spent roaming around the huge living area for any personal belongings, cameras, or bugs, the woman finally exited the room dressed in much more concealing and moderate clothes. Each had a huge embarrassed blush on their cheeks.

"W-what are you going to do to us now?" One of the braver woman, the burnet, questioned rather meekly.

Zero blinked, watching as the three squirmed in the tense silence and his burning masked gaze. It was at this moment that he realized one of the reasons they probably took so long was so that they could gather up the courage to come out here and face him again. After all, even without his huge cape covering him like a bat's wings, his look was still very intimidating.

Zero tilted his head to the side in a show of innocent body language. Converting it so that it almost looked like a masked dog showing confusion. "Isn't it obvious? You three are free to go and do whatever you wish. I don't own you, and unlike the man before, I am not one who supports human trafficking." The three girls deflated like a balloon out of pure relief, although their shoulders still remained tense showing that they didn't quite believe his words.

Why would they? Going through something such as that would be rather traumatizing and make you lose a lot of trust in people in general.

"Oh, but before you go I'd like to ask one request." There goes their stiff posture again, but Zero just revealed to them his geass one more time. "I'd like to ask that you keep this all hushed, and don't tell anyone about what happened again as you go home."

Zero could feel the moment their wills were crushed and his geass took control. It felt addicting, euphoric, high inducing, like a drug that he couldn't get enough of. Each girl gave a shy nod, before grabbing their things once more and rushing into the now empty and open elevator, disappearing as the doors shut.

He was almost convinced to take his helmet off to take a breath of much needed air, before he remembered that he didn't check the entire penthouse floor for any bugs or cameras. Though he took to the living area with a vicious fine toothed comb, his paranoia refused to give him a break until he checked the entire floor.

Besides, he needed to go and tell Yuto that it was clear to leave his room.

Remembering just how shocked and flustered Yuto's reaction was, Zero snorted and gave a quiet chuckle as he went towards Yuto's newly claimed room. It was rare to see Yuto's composure crack like it did then. It was rather reminiscent of an actual cracker or thin glass breaking.

That was blackmail he would never let go of, or let Yuto forget, ever.

. . .

The sun was high in the sky as the second day of their stay began.

Yuto gave a huge huff, before leaning back on the freshly cleaned couch to breath another sigh of relief. "Finally." After many hours of relentless work, the two Xyz fighters had swept the entire floor for any bugs or cameras, destroying any and all they came across. It didn't help that Zero demanded that they do this twice if only to quell his paranoia. "That was literal torture Zero." The Xyz user tipped his head back to look at Zero, who was over in the kitchen making them both something to eat. "I can understand the need to find any bugs, but doing it twice? In a place as huge as this? I think your paranoia is beginning to get a tad out of hand."

"You can never be too careful." Zero replied simply as he turned the heat on the stove to begin making a simple batch of pancakes. "Especially in a place like this Dimension. This place and its system are corrupt. Security would have planted their own bugs and cameras in here alongside the casino's own."

Yuto blinked, brows furrowing. "Why the hell would they need to do that?"

"To make sure that no one is planning to topple Secuirty's control of the place?" Zero turned to look at Yuto, but soon returned to his cooking. "It's quite clear that whoever is in charge of Security here has all of the power, unlike the Council. They're only puppets." He flipped another pancake. "In any dictatorship or tyrannical rule, the leader has always implemented the use of a secret behind-the-scenes force, or simple sabotage such as this." Zero gestured with one hand towards the penthouse in general. "If you want to keep your power, you have to have a strong control over everyone and oversee everything yourself to make sure it all goes right."

"But why here?" Yuto clarified his question. "Why in a place where Tops reside? It's not like they care what happens so long as it doesn't affect them." If there was one thing that Yuto was thankful for as they checked the place out, it was that it gave Zero plenty of time to explain the situation to him in full detail.

"There could always be a Top who sympathizes with the Commons, or just a group that plans to overthrow the current person in power just to gain more." Finally finishing his last pancake, Zero turned off the stove and began to walk towards Yuto with two plates of pancakes, two for each. The needed utensils, napkins, and cups already set on the coffee table in front of them. "But let's stop talking about that and focus more on regaining the rest of our members. No doubt that some of them are getting into trouble as we speak."

As Zero said this, somewhere across the City in the Common's area, Yuya, Serena, and Sylvio all sneezed at the same time. Yuya quickly returned to trying to entertain the group and cheer up Riley with his Performapal Hip Hippo while Serena fought off another Security officer. Sylvio squirming under a third's grip on his forearms as he was defeated in a duel and being handcuffed.

"Right." Yuto's grey eyes grew a tad darker as more negative thoughts went through his head. The emotion bleeding through them screaming worry. "We should find where Ruri, Shun, and the others are, but how do we go about that?"

While Yuto dug into his food, Zero leaned back and put a hand where his chin would be as he thought. A plan quickly formed as he grabbed a remote and turned on the holographic TV. That plan was soon altered as he caught sight of Melissa Claire commentating on another live duel between two certain individuals.

"Good afternoon, people of the City!" The woman tipped her red cowboy hat in greetings and winked at the camera. "This is Melissa Claire here on Tell Me Melissa, and today I'm here to bring you the latest trends happening right here in our city!" The woman gestured to two strange individuals. "And today I'm very pleased to introduce to you a pair of street performers currently in Central Park!" The girl gave a stage whisper towards the camera now. "From what I've been able to hear it sounds like the two are about to duel each other, so I'm sure it's bound to be amazing since their magic tricks were as well!"

Yuto proceeded to start choking on a piece of pancake as the sight of Gongenzaka and Dennis greeted the screen. The boy leaned back on the couch and hit his chest twice before swallowing the piece. "-Ack! Damn, you've got to be kidding me. First Yuzu and Yugo are on TV as wanted fugitives and now Gongenzaka and Dennis are freaking street performers?!"

"I never expected Gongenzaka to go along with something like this." Zero stated calmly, when in reality he was rather relieved that the search for everyone else became that much easier. _I'll have to pay more attention to the news going on in this Dimension._

"From the looks of it, he isn't too happy about it." Yuto added in, both boys noticing how Gongenzaka had his arms crossed tightly and a disapproving look on his face.

That look quickly changed into one of panic, because as soon as the duel began Dennis played a Spell card that made the Steadfast duelist's clothes light on fire.

"Watch out everyone!" Dennis cried out dramatically whilst pointing at Gongenzaka. "There's a rampaging flame spirit!"

Both Yuto and Zero blinked multiple times as the duel devolved down into a show of hero vs villain. Which it was quickly revealed to be Dennis as the super villain. To add to the show, Dennis threw on a blue and dark pink mask that covered his eyes while playing his role, replacing his green top hat.

_How ironic… Or would you call that foreshadowing rather than irony?_ Zero huffed a breath and crossed his own arms in amusement. For some reason, this duel was starting to remind him of that weird doll C.C had become rather attached to from Pizza Hut.

"I understand they're kids there." Yuto blinked one more time in shock. "But what the hell am I watching exactly?"

Zero hummed in agreement to Yuto's thoughts, before quickly standing. "Well, I suppose we can start gathering everyone together with this." He gestured to the TV with one black gloved hand. "Melissa Claire said they were in Central Park, so that's where you'll begin."

"Me?" Yuto snapped his head up to Zero with a raised eyebrow. "You mean us?"

Zero shook his head. "No, I mean you." The masked revolutionary gave Yuto a look over for a moment, before throwing a thumb over his shoulder towards their rooms. "Although, I suggest a change of clothes so that you can better fit in here with the Tops."

Now the Xyz rebel furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his black cape between his fingers remorsefully.

Around five minutes later, Yuto exited his room wearing a grey tuxedo suit with a white button down with black buttons. He also wore matching grey dress pants and sleek, shiny black dress shoes. Yuto's handkerchief was tucked into one of the front pockets by his left breast, his wallet in the back right pocket, and the keychain with the flashlight was placed in his back left pocket. The sleeves of his tux had white cufflinks on them, and he had black gloves on with his newly attained watch on his left wrist. Said black gloved hands began to fiddle with a dark purple, nearly black tie around his neck.

The Phantom Knights duelist huffed a strained breath at how tight his tie was. Using his hands to now comb through his newly washed and spiked up hair, and straightening the business glasses on his face that had a small, square black frame.

"Is this really necessary?" Yuto grumbled under his breath, finally deciding to be done with it and throwing the tie off from his neck in frustration. "I mean, nobody knows who we are in this Dimension, so there's no point in all of this."

"That might not be true. There could always be Academia spies or just generally bad people in this Dimension, just like in Standard, so you need to blend in and watch your surroundings." Zero grabbed the tie that Yuto had thrown on the couch and walked up to him. "Hold still." Having given his instructions, Zero threw the tie over Yuto's head and began to do it for him. Making sure it was loose enough to breathe, but not loose enough to come undone or look improper.

Yuto averted his eyes towards the huge wall windows that nearly encompassed all of the penthouse floor. "I've never worn anything this fancy and sophisticated in my entire life. Not even for the-" The rebel chewed his bottom lip before speaking again. "Not even for the homecoming from my school, before the invasion happened."

Lelouch raised a masked eyebrow, his violet eyes going from the now complete tie to Yuto's own grey ones. "The outfit you were wearing before was a little too dressed up for a rebellion." He snorted. "Although I would be calling myself a hypocrite if I went any further than that seeing as what I'm wearing hardly qualifies as proper attire for a war." The masked man gestured to himself, stepping back and beginning to walk towards his quarters in the penthouse, Yuto following a few steps behind him. "... What were you doing before the invasion happened? Before your life changed forever?"

Yuto swallowed, his mouth becoming parched as he thought about the moment his life was shattered. "I-" The Xyz rebel licked his dried lips before speaking again. "We- Shun, Ruri, Kaito, Allen, Sayaka and I- we were heading towards our school's huge homecoming event." He clenched and flexed his fists as the memories dripped through in sharp detail. "We were running a tad late, so we decided to cut through one of the huge parks in Heartland to get there faster." Yuto's grey eyes turned bleak. "That's when the screams began, the purple light of people turned into cards as the howls of those Ancient Gear monsters from Academia echoed out."

Zero remained respectfully silent through it all as Yuto continued. "Honestly, we were very lucky. If we had been there just a few minutes earlier, Academia would have dropped right on top of us." Yuto's gloves stretched, sounding like gunfire in the resounding silence of the room.

"... I was outside playing with Suzaku just a ways away from the Kururugi Shrine when it happened." Zero broke the silence with his own tale, Yuto sucking in a breath as he continued. "I remember having trouble climbing up this rocky hill side that Suzaku just jumped up on like it was nothing, being the exercising nut he was." A small smile formed on his masked face that Yuto couldn't see but could feel from the sound in Zero's voice. "But he turned around and held his outstretched hand to me as I struggled, and helped me up." That smile turned into a dark frown. "That's when we heard the loud roar of mechanical engines, and when we looked up, there was a swarm of jet fighters just waiting to gleefully bomb us and the land around them."

"I was so afraid, terrified really." Yuto's eyes widened. "Not for me though, no, I was terrified because I didn't know where my sister was, Nunnally." Dread formed in the pit of Yuto's stomach, he had heard tales about Nunnally very few and between. He didn't even know about her until Ruri had said something about it. "I had left her at the Kururugi Shrine. We ran our way back towards the building but it was too late." Zero tightened his fists, nails unable to dig into his skin instead dug into his gloves. "They had bombed the building, and for a few moments I thought my entire life had just ended. She was all I had left, the only thing that kept me going, and I thought I had lost her."

"You thought, so she survived, right?"

Zero nodded silently, taking a breath before finishing his story. "Turns out one of our guardians, Taizo Kirihara, and a few others saw and heard the jet fighters coming as well, and took her and evacuated the place just before the bombs fell." Air escaped his lungs, and even though it was such a long time ago Zero sagged his shoulders in relief. "Never have I been so thankful when I discovered them safe and unharmed. It was like the light in my life suddenly shined once again to drive back the darkness."

Zero shook his head, and finished grabbing his duel disk and deck before exiting his room once again, both heading towards the elevator. "Anyway, enough sharing stories, we both have a mission to complete, to bring the Lancers back together once again."

Yuto gave a small, strained smile. "Alright, but I'm going back to wearing my old outfit again once this is done." Now he began to mess with his cufflinks, which Zero had to actually bat his hands to make him stop. It was almost like lightly smacking a child's hand for getting into the cookie jar. "I can hardly stand how tight and uncomfortable this feels. Not to mention how pointless the glasses are." Now he was messing with his glasses.

Zero sighed, and once again tried to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "They make you look professional, and that'll help you blend in with the Tops more." Zero straightened his posture and shoulders, making him look taller than he actually was. "Just be confident and no one will question why you're here."

Yuto raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure people will notice and question a masked man no matter what you try to do."

One black gloved finger stroked down the side of his mask. "I cannot take this off under no circumstances." Zero's voice dropped down into a stern tone, almost like he was warning Yuto to drop the conversation there. "Especially in such unknown, hostile territory." The Xyz leader adjusted his geass embroidered neck bandana with the elevator's reflecting metal, straightening it out alongside his cravat. "There are a lot of people who are willinging to do anything to know who is under this mask just to get a reward or to find some form of weakness."

Yuto narrowed his eyes now, disregarding Zero's tone as a form of challenge. "That doesn't make it any easier to trust you."

"You don't have to trust me. I just need you to follow my lead and therefore I will give you results." Zero reminded him back to when they first met in the museum in the Xyz Dimension. That faceless, expressionless mask tipped to the side to look at Yuto with one masked eye. "Haven't I done an alright job? Getting you three here and now safely in the Synchro Dimension, looking for more allies alongside those from Standard?"

"Hmph, maybe so. I'll concede to that." Yuto crossed his arms, still staring Zero down, yet his grey eyes had softened. "It just gets hard sometimes, with that mask. We've done a lot for you, nearly sacrificed more." At this rate, all Yuto could see behind Zero's mask is, well, Zero in that same mask. "I'm not the only one wondering when you'll come around."

"... No, you're not." Zero looked back into the elevator's reflecting metal, his left hand ghosting over the left side of his masked face for a moment. "Shun was wondering the same thing as well."

"So then just when will you let us see who you are?" Yuto asked softly. "We've already heard your voice, seen your physique when changing bandages, hell you've gone in and out of a room taking your mask on and off back in Standard! The only thing we've haven't seen is your face, so when?"

Zero bit the inside of his bottom lip in thought. Everything Yuto had said was true, hell they probably had an idea of what his name was more than what he looked like under the mask. _But it's not safe here. It's not safe for them to see because of my geass._

But, that could easily be rectified by covering it with an eyepatch or something. As long as it wasn't see through, they would be perfectly fine and safe from his geass power.

And the penthouse floor was already swept for bugs and cameras. It wouldn't take long to do another sweep of just one room once they returned…

"Soon." It almost physically hurt him saying that, his paranoia and distrust in literally everything screaming out at him in protest. "Once we get back to the penthouse and Dennis and Gongenzaka are in another room and unable to hear." The fact that he was evening deciding to go along with this with an actual _Academia Spy_ in the next room over sounded absolutely nuts to him.

It almost made him retract his statement until Yuto spoke. "I know this must be tough for you. Hell, I could practically feel the strain in your voice just saying it." The Xyz rebel shivered slightly. "But, thank you. It- it really means a lot to see you willingly hand out such trust in me, in us."

Zero blinked, huffed a breath, before turning away and crossing his arms resolutely. Anyone could see that he was at least slightly flustered at Yuto's genuine thanks. "I don't know why you're thanking me, but I'm only willinging to do this with you, Shun, and Ruri. I don't trust the others that much just yet."

"I figured as much, and I'm not pushing you to tell anyone else besides us yet anyway." A small twitch on Yuto's lips was almost unnoticeable before it turned into his classic scowl. "I know that if we try and push you too hard you'll just shrink away further. Wouldn't want to ruin any progress that we've already made."

Now Zero used his posture and aura to seemingly look down at Yuto, when in actuality he was only slightly taller. "You make it sound like I'm a turtle, which I am not."

"I'm not implying anything, you're the one that said it."

Zero's pride demanded vengeance as the man himself grumbled. "I should've made you dress up as a clown. What with your sad jokes and terrible comebacks." At that moment, the elevator finally dinged as they arrived at the ground floor, and both stepped out. "Just remember to bring Dennis and Gongenzaka back here. Don't gather anymore attention than necessary, and DON'T get into trouble."

Just as the two were about to seperate, Yuto asked a much needed question. "And what are you going to do?"

A smirk formed under Zero's masked face as he turned to address Yuto one final time. "I plan to search for the others, preferably Yuzu and Yugo, around the Tops area before looking around the casino." He gestured around the many machines as he sauntered towards the door. "There's a reason why I chose a casino instead of a hotel. If I'm going to be stuck here waiting to find and gather the others the least I should get is the chance to play some of the games."

As Zero left through the glass doors, leaving Yuto to stand there and ponder for a moment, the rebel finally spoke. "I never knew he gambled."

With that, Yuto began to slouch, but quickly corrected his posture as he remembered he was supposed to _blend in_, and left through the door a few minutes after Zero. After a few quick questions on where Central Park was, the Xyz user was quickly on his way towards two of their members.

. . .

Yuto just barely managed to half run, half speed walk, his way over to Central Park in time to see the duel's ending turn after a good hour of being lost. The fact that he even managed to make it in time before the duel ended was a miracle in and of itself, which had Yuto slumping over halfway in a sigh of relief.

"I tune my Level 6 Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji with my Level 2 Shine Claw, Level 1 Double Horn, and my Level 1 Tsuzumi!" The multiple monsters turned into green rings and bright blue stars that gave forth a strong Synchro Summon. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades' souls, come forth and oversee the children on this battlefield! I Synchro Summon!" A mighty grey and yellow mechanical samurai appeared on the field sitting down cross legged. A huge yellow staff was in one hand "Now, come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI WARLORD SUSANOWO LV.10 ATK:2400 DEF:3800

"Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect activates! Now you're mighty samurai's Attack and Defense points switch!" Dennis pointed towards Gongenzaka's recently summoned Synchro monster, and the Xyz user's own Pendulum monster activated its effect. The mirror that consisted of its body twirled until the Attack and Defense points were switched around, the white cape with yellow stars on it swishing behind it.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI WARLORD SUSANOWO DEF:3800 = 2400

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI WARLORD SUSANOWO ATK:2400 = 3800

"In that case I, Gongenzaka, activate Susanowo's monster effect!" The Steadfast duelist countered. "When this card is in Defense Mode, and there are no Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can pay 500 Life Points to use Spell cards in my opponent's Graveyard!" Susanowo hit the ground with its staff once, shaking the ground and taking Gongenzaka's Life Points.

**GONGENZAKA LP- 600 = 100**

"I choose to activate the Spell Card Entermage Hurricane from your field Dennis!" The sturdy duelist pointed towards the more slim, orange haired teen. "All Spell and Trap cards are returned to their owner's hands!"

_Nice move._ Yuto praised Gongenzaka for his move as he began to casually make his way through the crowd. The Phantom Knights user walked over to seat himself on the side of the fountain that was just beside Dennis and Gongenzaka's duel, yet away from the crowd itself.

"What! Using my own cards against me?!" Dennis cried out dramatically as the monsters in his Pendulum Zones were returned to his hand. "Monsters in the Pendulum Zone act as Spell cards, so now that just leaves me with Performage Trapeze Magician." Dennis visibly swallowed, a trail of sweat running down his face. "Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect ends as well, returning Susanowo's stats to normal! Oh boy this'll be rough."

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI WARLORD SUSANOWO DEF:2400 = 3800

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI WARLORD SUSANOWO ATK:3800 = 2400

"Susanowo can attack while in Defense Mode!" Gongenzaka threw his hand forward towards Dennis and his ace Xyz monster. "Battle! I attack Trapeze Magician with Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo! Kusanagi Sword Slash!" Susanowo's staff began to glow a fierce yellow, and the Level 10 Synchro monster slammed it down on top of the no longer smiling Trapeze Magician, destroying it, and ending the duel.

**DENNIS LP- 100 = 0 LOSER**

**GONGENZAKA LP- 100 WINNER**

"Ah! I've been defeated!" Dennis cried out, and collapsed down onto his knees in a dramatic fashion. "I'll be sure to get you next time, Hero of Justice!"

Meanwhile, the children and crowd cheered for Gongenzaka, the Hero of Justice's, victory against the evil villain.

"Nice job Hero of Justice!"

"Yeah!"

Melissa gave a nice smile as the children were especially loud. "A great victory here for our hero! The City's peace has been protected by a single youth's bravery!"

"That was a nice duel you guys." Yuto interjected, causing both Dennis and Gongenzaka's heads to snap towards his direction. It was amazing that they didn't get whiplash from it.

"Yuya?" Dennis, still laying on the ground dramatically, tilted his head to the side in surprise.

Meanwhile, Gongenzaka looked like he was about to burst into tears. The huge teen jumped forward to Yuto's shock and wrapped his huge arms around the Phantom Knights user in a back breaking hug. "Yuya! I can't believe that Dennis' suggestion worked out, but otherwise I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Ack! Wa-" Yuto's face began to slowly turn into the color of his hair, and it sounded like something broke as the hug increased. "I'm not-" Yuto coughed as he struggled to breath. "Yuya!"

Gongenzaka blinked. "What?"

Yuto went limp in the stronger teen's arms as the words hissed through his lips like a deflating balloon. "I'm Yuto, and I can't b-breathe."

"Yuto?!" The Synchro user took a closer look at said person before realizing his mistake. The 'Hero of Justice' quickly let go of the Xyz user, to the latter's relief as he sucked in a bunch of air. "Oh God! I, Gongenzaka, deeply apologize for both mistaking your identity for someone else and my actions." With that, Gongenzaka kneeled onto the ground as he apologized. "I hope that you can forgive me, Yuto."

Yuto meanwhile, cracked his back with a loud pop and another sigh of relief. "It's alright." The Xyz rebel waved his hand, accepting his apology as Gongenzaka once again stood. "Lately, a lot of people have been mistaking me for someone else."

"Well I'll be, it really is you, Yuto!" Dennis smiled brightly as he suddenly appeared slightly to the right of Gongenzaka and in front of Yuto. The Performage user had traded his mask for that same green top hat once again, to which was filled to the brim with coins and dollars. Dennis' bright blue eyes quickly observed Yuto's new change of clothes, and gave a teasingly approving smile. "And I have to say that you don't dress up half bad. Where'd you get this outfit from?"

Yuto's cheeks dusted a very pale, almost unnoticeable pink. "I met up with Zero once we got here, and he decided that I needed a change in appearance to properly blend into society here."

"Zero's with you?" Gongenzaka asked as Dennis' smile widened at the same time. "Is anyone else with you as well?"

The other Xyz user put a hand on his forehead and spoke in an overly dramatic fashion. "I see how it is. You two decided to go out shopping for new clothes while Gongenzaka and I here had to get by on scraps." Dennis blinked a couple times, looking behind him, before looking back again. "Although it seems like our crowd hasn't dispersed in the slightest."

Yuto blinked as well, and raised his head above both Gongenzaka and Dennis' frames to see that the crowd hadn't lessened, but had actually seemed to _increase_ instead. That Melissa Claire woman was still rolling the camera as well, commenting about Yuto's appearance and what it could mean.

Yuto himself quickly ducked back down, blocking his frame with the other two. "Right now it's only Zero and me." The Xyz rebel answered Gongenzaka's previous question. "Although I'm here to help guide you guys back to our current base of operations while Zero is out trying to find Yugo and Yuzu."

"Yuzu really is here!?" That was probably the wrong moment to mention such a thing, because now Gongenzaka had his arms on each of Yuto's shoulders, shaking him as he spoke frantically. "Where is she? Is she safe? Has Zero found them yet? What about Yuya?"

"Okay okay jeez just stop shaking me!" Yuto threw Gongenzaka's hands off of his shoulders with a slightly irritated frown on his face. "I don't know the answer to any of those questions. Right now I just need to get you two back to the Talisman Casino, where we'll meet back up with Zero and see if he's managed to find Yuzu and Yugo or not. No need to shake me half to death."

The bigger Synchro duelist bowed his head in shame. "I apologize." His eyes looked into Yuto's again once more though. "But I haven't seen or heard of Yuzu in days. She's one of my best friends right alongside Yuya. I'm just worried about her."

Yuto furrowed his eyebrows in understanding. "I get it. I'm the same way with Ruri and Shun right now as well, because I haven't seen any hide nor hair of them either." The owner of Dark Rebellion shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Anyway, let's just regroup back up at the Talisman, and then we'll see what we can do from there."

"I don't know about that." Dennis interjected smoothly while putting an arm around Yuto's neck like they had known each other for years. He pointed one gloved finger towards the eagerly awaiting crowd. "I don't think they'll just let us go willie nillie."

At Dennis' actions, Yuto blankly stared into his blue eyes in annoyance. "Do you mind?" With that, he quickly shrugged off Dennis' arm and began to walk back the way he came. "Anyway you two have already finished your duel, so I think the crowd is satisfied enough. Let's get going."

"Now now!" Dennis easily slid right into Yuto's way, waving his hands out in front of him. "You're not going to let the audience down now are you? Just look at them so happily awaiting our entertainment!" Dennis gestured to the indeed eagerly awaiting crowd once again with a wave of his hand.

Yuto's scowl twitched downward into a frown. "And what are you suggesting we do then? Play rock, paper, scissors?"

Dennis laughed at Yuto's sarcasm, before pulling Gongenzaka beside him, to the latter's shock and protest since he was rather difficult to move with strength alone. Yuto raised a suspicious eyebrow at the display. "No, I suggest another duel! One between our winning hero here," Dennis gestured to Gongenzaka. "And the dark anti-hero in ghostly armor!" Now Dennis threw his hand towards Yuto himself.

"You're kidding me." Yuto deadpanned.

"I'm with Yuto on this! It's obvious we don't have any time for these shenanigans any longer Dennis!" Gongenzaka yelled, but Dennis resolutely began to drag Yuto to his dueling spot.

"Look, just this one last time and then I swear we'll go back, okay?" Dennis promised. "Let's not let the kids down now, or anyone else for that matter." The two duelists looked from Dennis to the excited crowd consisting of nearly three fourths children, before sighing in defeat.

"I've never met someone more persistently annoying, not stubborn, but just annoying." Yuto stated. The most stubborn position definitely had to go to Shun.

"Now here we go!" Dennis exclaimed. "The show must go on after all!" Dennis snapped his fingers loudly, before turning to the crowd with a few magic tricks to display. "We've got one more show for you folks here today, and I'm proud to say that I'll be the referee of this one!" Though Melissa didn't seem too happy about that, she let it slide easily. "One final duel between our hero Gongenzaka! Our Hero of Justice!" The children cheered loudly as Gongenzaka activated his duel disk. "And our anti-hero who has just entered the scene, the Phantom Knight Yuto!" At the sight of Yuto some of the crowd cheered, yet others muttered about how he somehow looked familiar.

Yuto himself desperately hoped that no one would mistake him for Yugo and call Security.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, and Zero specifically said NOT to attract attention or get into trouble." Yuto huffed an annoyed breath, before activating his duel disk as well. "Whatever, let's just get this over with quickly."

"Though I want this duel to end quickly as well, don't think that I will be an easy opponent to defeat!" Gongenzaka stated, and both boys took a confident step forward.

"Field Spell, Cross Over." The Action Field with the blue platforms quickly appeared on the field as the duel began.

"DUEL!"

**YUTO LP- 4000**

**GONGENZAKA LP- 4000**

"I'll start this duel off!" Gongenzaka yelled. "First I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet in Defense Mode!" A robot with a huge magnet on its back appeared on the field in Defense Mode.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI MAGNET LV.4 ATK:900 DEF:1900

"Next I'll activate Superheavy Samurai Magnet's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Superheavy Samurai' from my hand! I chose to summon Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler!" Another blue robot with yellow marking appeared beside the first in Defense Mode, and had two huge battering rams for hands.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BLUE BRAWLER LV.4 ATK:0 DEF:2000

"Finally, when I have no Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter from my hand by sending one 'Superheavy Samurai' monster from my hand to the Graveyard!" A much smaller monster holding a huge brown horn appeared beside the other two monsters.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI TRUMPETER LV.2 ATK:300 DEF:600

Yuto narrowed his grey eyes as he focused on the duel. "A tuner, so then that means…"

"You're correct." Gongenzaka nodded in approval, before throwing one huge hand into the air. "Now, I tune Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter with Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" The two monsters flew up together in an array of bright blue stars and green rings. "Raise your voice, godly demon! Come before us! To this battlefield where evil dwells!" Gongenzaka's red bandana waved wildly in the forceful winds of his Synchro Summon. "I Synchro Summon! Come down! Level 6! Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!"

A huge red and yellow metallic behemoth appeared onto the field, shaking the ground as it sat down cross legged with a spiked wooden bat.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI OGRE SHUTENDOJI LV.6 ATK:500 DEF:2500

"A Synchro Summon on the first turn." Yuto pursed his lips at the challenge set before him.

"It seems Gongenzaka has managed to not only summon a Synchro monster he used against me in our duel on the first turn, but he also has another powerful monster in Defense Mode as well! Just what is Yuto going to do to counter this?" Dennis commentated dramatically with his own hints of flare here and there.

"I end my turn with this since I cannot attack you on the first turn. Now then, show me what you've got, Yuto!" Gongenzaka clenched a fist and threw it out towards the Xyz rebel.

"Right." Yuto narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and gave a firm nod. "I won't let your expectations go to waste. My turn! Draw!" Yuto drew a card, and when he turned to look at it his eyes widened and his pulse skipped a beat.

_A Pendulum monster? That's right. Zero gave us additions to our decks before we left Standard._ He remembered that moment, Yuto returned his stoic mask and looked down at his hand. Two regular monsters, a Pendulum monster, two Spells and a Trap, overall not a bad hand to start with.

"Alright then." Yuto showed one of his monsters to the crowd before summoning it. "I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves in Attack Mode!" The ghostly being with huge gloves slowly appeared onto the field like the specter it was. The crowd cried out in shock at the somewhat creepy blue flamed spirit.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVES LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:500

"Next, when I control a Level 3 monster I can Special Summoned Phantom Knights Silent Boots from my hand." The second specter jumped onto the field right beside Ragged Gloves.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200

"And now I use my Level 3 Phantom Knights Silent Boots and Level 3 Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto yelled as he threw one arm towards the sky. The two specters gave a somewhat eerie laugh before leaping into the golden vortex created in the ground. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become the light needed to rend out the darkness! I Xyz Summon!" Out of that vortex leaped one armored specter riding on top of a horse made of armor that gave a loud neigh. The spirit brandished a half broken sword towards Yuto's enemies. "Appear before us! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!"

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD RNK.3 OB.2 ATK:2000 DEF:1000

The horse kicked its front legs up and gave another loud neigh that rattled the battlefield and those around it. The crowd had to raise an arm at the sheer strength and force coming from the monster.

"Oh my! It seems we have another duelist that can perform an Xyz Summon!" Melissa Claire cried out in shock and excitement. "Just how will this duel go now?"

"When Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves is used as Material for an Xyz Summon the Xyz monster gains 1000 Attack until the end of this turn." The broken sword of the Xyz monster's began to glow purple at the power boost.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD ATK:2000 = 3000

"Now our anti-hero's knight has enough power to destroy either of our hero's monsters!" Dennis stated, looking between the two. "What is our hero going to do now?"

"Battle!" Yuto gestured towards Gongenzaka Synchro monster. "I attack Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji with Phantom Knights Break Sword! Phantom Sword Slash!" The knight in phantom armor kicked his stead forward, and the broken sword it carried began to glow a bright purple as it turned into a full sword. The knight stabbed its sword forward, and right into the chest of the mechanical Synchro monster.

With a short cry of pain from Shutendoji, the monster was destroyed and turned into bright yellow particles. However, since it was in Defense Mode, Gongenzaka received no damage from the attack. Temporarily satisfied with the attack, the knight turned and made its horse retreat back to Yuto's side. The Xyz monster coming to a stop right behind its master and lugging the once again broken sword over its shoulder.

"I set three cards and end my turn." Yuto narrowed his gaze to Gongenzaka's other monster in Defense Mode. "Finding a way to get around your monsters in Defense Mode may prove troublesome, but don't doubt for a second that I won't find a way. I'll adapt." As Yuto spoke this, Break Sword's Attack returned to normal.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS BREAK SWORD ATK:3000 = 2000

"I guess that means I better throw down some damage while I can. My turn!" Gongenzaka yelled, and drew a card whilst making the winds billow from the action. "First, I'll Normal Summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Crown in Attack Mode!" A huge crown painted a mechanical gold with brown pieces here and there appeared on the field.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI CROWN LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:900

"Now, I'll tune my Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Crown with my Level 4 Blue Brawler!" The two monsters flew up and turned into green rings and bright blue stars, creating a new Synchro monster. "As fast as the wind! As quiet as the forest! Silent ninja, hit the finishing blow!" Gongenzaka yelled. "I Synchro Summon! Come! Level 7! Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC!"

A mechanical monster with a sleek build, thin arms and legs, appeared on the field in a pose that showed it was ready to lunge. A long staff with a yellow ball with dark purple dots at the end was held in one hand. It's main paint colors were purple and navy blue, with hints of orange and gold near its face. The monster was obviously in Defense Mode.

SUPERHEAVY NINJA SHINOBI-AC LV.7 ATK:1200 DEF:2800

"Finally," Gongenzaka held up his last card. "By banishing the monster Superheavy Samurai Upswing from play I can revive a Synchro monster that was destroyed in the last turn." Gongenzaka pocketed the card as his Ogre Shutendoji rose from the ground and returned to its previous position.

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI OGRE SHUTENDOJI LV.6 ATK:500 DEF:2500

"When Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji is summoned I can destroy all of your Spell and Trap cards as long as I only have monsters in my Graveyard!" Shutendoji swung it's huge spiked club, making a huge gust of wind rush towards Yuto. The Xyz rebel covered his face as his three face down Spell and Traps were destroyed instantly. This only left him with Phantom Knights Break Sword, but Yuto did nothing more than watch Gongenzaka make his next move.

"Oh no!" Dennis exclaimed. "Looks like our Phantom Knight has had the tables turn on him this time while our Hero of Justice makes his comeback!" Dennis brushed his curly orange hair to the side as he eyed Yuto. "Although it doesn't look like our anti-hero isn't too worried, he's definitely going to be taking some serious damage in just a minute."

"Battle!" Gongenzaka threw one big hand forward, and both of his Synchro monsters lunged. "I attack Phantom Knights Break Sword with Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji! Both of my Synchro monsters can attack while in Defense Mode!" Break Sword's horse reared back and gave a loud whinny as Ogre Shutendoji swung its spiked club, hitting it in it's exposed belly and destroying the monster. Yuto had to hold onto the side of his glasses lest they fall off of his face as he took damage.

**YUTO LP- 4000 = 3500**

"Next! I attack you directly with Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC! Ninja Staff Attack!" The smaller, but stronger, Synchro monster stopped right in front of Yuto, and raised its staff to deal Yuto a massive two thousand eight hundred points of damage when Yuto interrupted.

The Xyz rebel threw a hand to the side and yelled. "I activate the two Spell Cards within my Graveyard!"

The whole crowd cried out in shock at that, even Gongenzaka was surprised. "What's this?!"

"I activate the Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from within my Graveyard!" Yuto repeated as the two cards rose from the Graveyard. "I can Special Summon these two monsters from my Graveyard as monsters when I am being attacked directly!" Yuto threw out his other hand. "Also! When Phantom Knight Break Sword is destroyed with all of its orbitals, I can summon its materials from the Grave, and their levels rise up by 1 each." With that, Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots leaped up from the pitch black and foggy purple Graveyard and by their master's side once again. In the span of a few seconds, Yuto's field was filled up with four monsters. All of which were in Defense Mode.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SHADOW VEIL LV.4 ATK:0 DEF:300

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SHADOW VEIL LV.4 ATK:0 DEF:300

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVES LV.3 ATK:1000 DEF:500

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 ATK:200 DEF:1200

PHANTOM KNIGHTS RAGGED GLOVES LV.3 = 4

PHANTOM KNIGHTS SILENT BOOTS LV.3 = 4

"What a shocking turn of events!" Melissa cried out into her microphone. "One moment our Phantom Knight's field is nothing, and then in the next second four monsters have risen up from the grave to fight our Hero of Justice!"

Gongenzaka clicked his tongue. "Then I active Shinobi-AC's effect! During the Battle Phase, I can halve my monster's defense so that it can attack you directly! Continue your advance! Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC!"

SUPERHEAVY NINJA SHINOBI-AC DEF:2800 = 1400

The lethal samurai sprinted forward past Yuto's monsters and straight towards him. Yuto raised an arm up to protect his front as the monster attacked.

**YUTO LP- 3500 = 2100**

Dust flew up and blocked everyone's view of the field momentarily, but once the dust settled Gongenzaka's monsters had returned by his side while Yuto's stayed on his side. Both boys were still standing and looking at each other with a determined gaze.

"I end my turn here." Gongenzaka looked up at his monsters. "At this moment in time, Shinobi-AC's defense returns to normal."

SUPERHEAVY NINJA SHINOBI-AC DEF:1400 = 2800

"It looks like this is the Phantom Knight's last chance to prove himself worthy to fight against our Hero of Justice!" Dennis commented. "Let's see if he'll take this chance for all its worth."

Gongenzaka didn't need to say anything to convey his feelings, just the look in his eye as he gazed towards Yuto was enough for the Xyz user. The grey eyed teen nodded sternly once, and began his turn by placing a hand on his deck and taking a deep breath. "My turn, then I draw!"

Yuto closed his eyes and took another deep breath, before opening them and gazing down at the card he drew.

_I can't summon anything with them yet, but their effects will be good enough._

Yuto's lips twitched into a smirk as he looked back up towards Gongenzaka.

"This is the end, Gongenzaka." Yuto held up his last two cards. "With these two cards, and the monsters currently on my field, I will defeat you."

"Then show me your strength Yuto." Gongenzaka braced himself, his thick arms spread wide. "Show us all your newfound power!"

"Right!" Yuto grinned, and showed everyone his two cards. "I'll start with setting my Pendulum Scale!" The crowd cried out in shock as excitement rushed through the air. "With Scale 2 Phantom Ghoul and Scale 5 Lady Phantasm I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuto placed the two Pendulum cards on each end of his duel disk, and the two monsters rose up in their pillars of blue light. Phantom Ghoul was covered in black rags and clothes, it's face hidden in flaming black shadows and only showing blazing red eyes from within. The astral number 2 appears underneath it.

Meanwhile, Lady Phantasm wore an immaculate dress that went down to her booted ankles. A scabbard was placed on her hip, held by a belt while her face was clear as day. She had cyan skin and braid hair that was see through whilst the astral number 5 appeared underneath her.

"What's this? Yuto can Pendulum Summon!?" Dennis' jaw dropped at this shocking piece of news. The idea of an Xyz rebel learning Pendulum Summon was near ludicrous, and bad news on his end.

No one paid attention to Dennis' lack of commentating after that, nor did they notice the small frown adorning his face. Everyone was too focused on Yuto's moves to pay him any mind.

"Now, I'll really put things into motion by using my now Level 4 Ragged Gloves and Level 4 Silent Boots to build the Overlay Network!" The recently resurrected monsters laughed fiendishly as they once more jumped into the swirling golden vortex to unleash Yuto's ace. "From the pitch black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression. Fangs of Rebellion!" Wings with purple lightning running through them burst forth from where the Xyz monsters lived. "I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" With one magnificent flap of its wings, and a small burst of purple lightning, Dark Rebellion threw itself into the air, revealing its complete form from the shadows. The lightning dragon did a quick lap around the duel field, before hovering above the ground behind Yuto to give one huge roar that shook the glass windows nearby.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON RNK.4 ORB.2 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Of course, since Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves was used to Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Dark Rebellion gains an extra 1000 Attack Points." Yuto added as Dark Rebellion hissed.

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK:2500 = 3500

"That's not all!" Yuto gestured one black gloved hand towards Phantom Ghoul. "I activate Phantom Ghoul's Pendulum effect!" Black shadows began to pool out of the Pendulum Zone and surround Yuto's two Shadow Veil monsters. Ghoul's eerie red eyes glowing ominously as all of a suddenly, Phantom Knight Break Sword burst out of the shadows with a red outline surrounding it. The three monsters were completely consumed by the darkness. Blocking out their view to everyone except for Break Sword's red outline. "I can perform a Rank-Up Xyz Summon that's two ranks higher by Banishing the Xyz monster I use from play along with tributing two monsters for Orbitals!"

"What!" Gongenzaka's eyes widened.

"A Rank-Up Xyz Summon?" Melissa cried out, unconsciously leaning in alongside her camera man so that they got a clean shot of this historical event in the Synchro Dimension. "It looks like our Phantom Knight is about to Xyz Summon again!"

The two Shadow Veils on Yuto's side gave a loud war cry before being destroyed within the shadows. "Fallen warrior riding upon his trusted companion. Once more pick up your sword and rise up to newer heights!" The red outline showing Break Sword began to morph and change. The armored horse the knight once rode upon sprouting reptilian wings while its neck elongated. The horse's legs became thicker, and gained three claws on each leg whilst it's flaming tail grew longer, sleeker, more pronounced with a sharp tip at the end. Red eyes flashed from within the darkness as a reptilian hiss leaked out from the darkness, highlighting sharp fangs as blue fire lite from within its maw.

"Rank Up! Xyz Change!" Yuto yelled as his newest monster made the shadows disperse with its wings. "Come forth! Rank 5! Phantom Knights Dragon Rider!" The dragon was mostly covered in knightly armor, but what was still visible showed see through black scales that had glowing cyan flames just brimming underneath. An old brown saddle was hooked up on the dragon's back, allowing the taller, slimmer dark knight to ride upon it. The knight had its reins in one hand while it held a skinner, shiner sword in the other. The knight had an old fashioned helmet hiding its face, cyan flames licking around its face plate and showing glowing red eyes underneath. The dragon also wore a face plate over its eyes, but it didn't hide the red eyes underneath it. The creature opened its maw once again to let out another menacing hiss, spewing a small amount of blue flames from its black jagged teeth.

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DRAGON RIDER RNK.5 ORB.2 ATK:2800 DEF:2500

Dark Rebellion's yellow eyes gazed down at the smaller dragon in front of Yuto and its rider with curiosity. Dragon Rider's creature gave another small hiss in greetings, which Dark Rebellion gave a bigger, louder hiss in response. Once the pleasantries were out of the way, both monsters turned to glare over at Gongenzaka and his other monsters with a threatening aura.

"How amazing!" Melissa shouted enthusiastically. The crowd around her went nuts as well. "So this is a Rank-Up Xyz Summon? Now that our Phantom Knight has his dragons on the field will our Hero of Justice be able to hold out? It's time to see the thrilling conclusion of this duel!"

"This is it Gongenzaka! I'll defeat you with my ace and newest monster!" Yuto did a fist pump.

"Prove it to me with your actions and not your words Yuto! Let the blood running through your veins unleash your power! I'll take it like a true warrior!" Gongenzaka yelled, egging Yuto on in an obvious show of excitement. The duel making the blood in his own veins run fast and adrenaline filter through his system in the thrill of it all.

"Right!" Grey eyes looked over to his newest Xyz monster. "I activate Dragon Rider's effect! By discarding one Orbital I can change the position of all of your monsters!" The knight riding its dragon slashed the orbital out of the air as black flames mixed in with the blue fire, before becoming completely black. "I choose to make your monsters go in Attack Mode!"

PHANTOM KNIGHTS DRAGON RIDER ORB.2 = 1

"What? Forcing my monsters' positions!" Gongenzaka lifted both of his arms to protect his face from the black flames coming from the newest dragon's mouth. The Steadfast duelist's mechanical samurais groaned as rust gathered on their edges, forcing them into Attack Mode.

SUPERHEAVY NINJA SHINOBI-AC DEF:2800 = ATK:1200

SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI OGRE SHUTENDOJI DEF:2500 = ATK:500

Once its effect was finished, the blue flames returned instead of the black flames. The blue fire poured down the edges of the dragon's mouth in rivers as it gave another eager hiss. The monster looked up to Dark Rebellion as the bigger dragon flew forward a few beats with an anticipating hiss of its own.

"Now." Yuto gave a swift nod to Dark Rebellion. Making the dragon shudder in glee and its purple lighting spark faster and faster between its wings. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect!" Yuto's ace slashed at one of its orbitals with its mandibles as the purple lighting on its wings lashed out towards Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC. "I can halve the attack of your Level 5 and higher monster, and add those Attack Points to Dark Rebellion until the end of this turn! I choose Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC! Treason Discharge!" Purple lightning wrapped around Gongenzaka's monster, effectively trapping it and stopping it from moving. Dark Rebellion flew a few beats higher and spread its wings, yellow eyes glowing in glee at the power boost as a happy, energized hiss escaped its maw.

SUPERHEAVY NINJA SHINOBI-AC ATK:1200 = 600

DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATK:3500 = 4100

"You have no Spells or Traps on your field to stop me, nor can your monsters do anything. This is the end game! Battle!" Dragon Rider snapped its reins, throwing itself into action as it ascended into the air beside Dark Rebellion. The two monsters flew around each other in an almost choreographed dance that was mesmerizing to all present to see it. Both dragon's hissing together as Dark Rebellion's mandibles glowed white whilst burning blue fire spewed from the other dragon. "I attack Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji with Phantom Knights Dragon Rider! Burning Blue Fire!"

The dragon overshadowed Gongenzaka's first Synchro monster. Red eyes glaring through the dragon's face plate, and a split second later Ogre Shutendoji was engulfed in blue flames and destroyed. The force making Gongenzaka skid back on his stone sandals a few feet before coming to a halt.

**GONGENZAKA LP- 4000 = 1700**

"Finally! I attack Superheavy Ninja Shinobi-AC with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Rebellious Lightning Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion flew high up into the air. Cyan flames mixed with the purple lighting surrounding its wings as it turned around and began to dive straight towards Gongenzaka's last monster. Glowing hot white mandibles connected with the weakened Synchro monster, depleting Gongenzaka of the rest of his Life Points and ending the duel. All the while, Gongenzaka took his defeat gracefully with a huge grin on his face. The force of Dark Rebellion's attack made the Steadfast duelist fall onto his back on the ground.

**GONGENZAKA LP- 1700 = 0 LOSER**

**YUTO LP- 2100 WINNER**

The crowd went wild, and although the 'Hero of Justice' didn't win the duel everyone still cheered for the marvelous spectacle. Yuto's two Xyz monsters did two laps around the duel field on either side in victory. Two similar hisses in victory coming from the dragon's and one 'hurrah' coming from the knight before they dissipated into yellow particles alongside the Action Field.

"And all comes to an end. The mysterious Phantom Knight proved his worth to stand alongside our Hero of Justice and the City. This is where I'll be signing off on Tell me Melissa…" Claire began wrapping up her side of filming, and once it was over she and her crew began to pack up to leave.

Meanwhile, Yuto jogged over to Gongenzaka and easily helped the much bigger duelist to his feet. "I'm glad we managed to have this duel Gongenzaka. Though it helped me unlock the power of Pendulum Summoning and let me test out my new monsters I wish it hadn't happened while everyone was watching us like they were."

Gongenzaka only gave a grin filled with pride and a huge slap on the back that almost made Yuto fall to his knees. "It's alright Yuto. I too had fun in this duel, and am glad that we managed to have it even though I lost." Gongenzaka's grin grew wider in anticipation. "I look forward to the day of our rematch to see who has grown stronger."

Yuto's grey eyes widened in shock, not quite used to Gongenzaka's gracious loss. Usually, when fighting Academia, the soldiers that were defeated by him would scream and demand rematches or cry out in fear at the prospect of being carded themselves. Like how Sora acted before he was forcibly returned to Academia.

The Xyz rebel blinked out of his daze, and grinned widely up at Gongenzaka. "Right! Let's become stronger and better as our journey progresses, but just know that I plan to stay out on top." At this moment, Yuto realized just how great of a companion Gongenzaka really was, especially to someone like Yuya and Yuzu.

Gongenzaka's grin turned a tad sly. "Oh really? Well we'll see about that!"

"Wow guys! You both did great!" Yuto and Gongenzka turned their heads to look over at Dennis. The Entermage user coming back with two top hats filled with cash this time and a big smile on his face. Though his lip did twitch when he kept his eyes on Yuto for too long, and mostly focused on Gongenzaka.

At the sight of all of that money, Gongenzaka grimaced and crossed his arms once more. "I still don't think this method is right Dennis."

"I can attest to that." Yuto looked around the park to see that everyone was beginning to scatter, and to that he breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we go back now? No doubt Zero is wondering where we are at this rate." Grey eyes narrowed at Dennis before they looked up to the darkening sky.

Dennis gave a big grin and laughed at Yuto's words, blowing them off. "What are you two talking about? You both were totally into it." He teased, pointing at both boys with a gloved finger which they purposely ignored.

At the sound of clapping however, all three heads snapped over to assess this new presence. "Well done! Well done you three!" The man cried out cheerfully as he applauded. He had dark skin and wore a huge white vest with grey fur underneath and around the edges. Underneath that huge vest was a black button down shirt with purple flower patterns, the buttons at the top and bottom of the shirt popped open. Alongside white dress pants and black dress shoes, the man also wore multiple gold rings on every finger besides his thumbs and gold painted shades that blocked his eyes. The man had multiple ear piercings and his black hair was bleached on the sides. Thick eyebrows, a mustache and the beginnings of a beard, and thick silver chains connected to a blue flower pendant finished off this guy's look.

The entire figure just screamed distrust to Yuto, so grey eyes glared up at the older man with obvious suspicion and disdain behind his business glasses. "What do you want? As you can probably guess and see we're rather busy at the moment, and were just about to leave." The Xyz rebel spoke harshly with his classic scowl.

This person was trouble, that much was obvious.

"Now now." The man held up his hands in a universal sign of surrender. "I don't mean any harm or trouble boys. I was just complimenting on how good of a job you boys did. That's all…" The man grinned widely once again. "That really was something though! You three are quite skilled. Yes, I can positively say that myself. After all," The man took off his golden shades, revealing brown eyes as they bore down on each teen with a hint of something dark. "My eyes never lie."

Dennis furrowed his eyebrows and held onto his two top hats. "Umm, who are you?" The skinny teen asked with a tilt of his head.

The man in question nodded. "That's right, how rude of me." The man pointed to himself with his thumb and straightened his posture. "My name is Gallager, and I am a promoter."

"Huh? A promoter?" Dennis asked again.

"I don't like this." Gongenzaka muttered under his breath, which only Yuto managed to hear.

"Yes, I'm a promoter, and I have to say I've taken a liking to you boys!" The man nodded to his own words and clapped his hands loudly. "Might I ask. Would you mind lending those skills to me?"

Yuto narrowed his eyes, body tense. "What. Didn't you just hear what I said? We're busy, and we're leaving."

"Yes I know what you said boy." The man replied easily enough, but being called 'boy' made Yuto's left eye twitch in agitation. After everything he's gone through, no one had the right to call him 'boy' anymore. "I'm asking if you three would want to fight against some strong duelists?" The man leaned forward and wrapped his long lanky arms around Dennis and Gongenzaka's shoulders, squishing Yuto in the middle as he kept his big cheap smile up.

"No." Yuto deadpanned, and easily escaped from the conniving man's grasp.

Dennis blinked, before turning to face Yuto. "Wha- But Yuto! One of our main missions is to find strong duelists."

"No." Yuto spoke again, wiping down his glasses with his handkerchief before placing them back on with a stern voice and expression. "Our main priority is to find and gather everyone else first before we make any more moves. Not only that but Zero ordered me to find and return with you guys. So no, we're not going to go with you." Yuto stated firmly, leveling his stormy glare to Gallager. "Besides, you swore that after the duel between Gongenzaka and I we could leave, so let's go."

"I agree with Yuto on this Dennis." Gongenzaka nodded in confirmation, causing the shorter and skinnier boy to deflate some. "Not only did you give your word before, but the time for shenanigans is over." The sturdy teen gave Gallager one firm nod before joining Yuto. "I'm afraid I'll have to deny your offer, but otherwise I hope you have a pleasant evening." With that, both boys turned and began to walk away. "Come on Dennis."

"Ah! Wait for me you guys!" Dennis cried out, gathering his top hats and starting to rush to catch up to Yuto and Gongenzaka.

Yuto felt a glare and frown being directed his way, but he paid it no heed. No doubt it was Gallager stewing over his losses.

He never realized that it was actually Dennis who was directing that look to the back of his head.

"I've met up with another fine young man that can Xyz Summon like you two boys." That stopped all three of them in their tracks. Yuto and Gongenzaka's eyes widened as they exchanged a look.

"What was that?" Gongenzaka asked. Turning to look back at the promoter as all three exchanged looks once more.

"I know where you can find another man who Xyz Summons." Gallager smiled widely, and gestured back to his limo with one thumb. "I can lead you three to him if you'd like.

"What's his name?" Yuto questioned, still not trusting the man before him.

Gallager shrugged carelessly, now that he knew he had them. "It seems to have slipped my mind at the moment, but I'm sure I can remember once we arrive at our destination." Yuto growled, gloved fists tightening as this man played around with them. Gallager turned around and began to casually sleaze his way back to his limo. "Just follow me, and you'll find out. I know he uses these rather intimidating mechanical birds if that helps make your decision."

_Shun. _That was most definitely Shun, and judging from the look Gongenzaka gave him, he came to that same conclusion as well.

Meanwhile, Dennis was gleefully skipping towards the limo with a carefree attitude.

"What- Dennis where are you going!" Gognenzaka reached out to the Entermage user.

Dennis had the nerve to whistle a cheerful tune as he opened the door Gallager just slipped through. His bright blue eyes looked over at Yuto and Gongenzaka with a cheerful hint to them. "Well, isn't it obvious? One of our comrades is wherever Gallager wants to show us! So I'm going with him." Strangely, those top hats filled with lots of money had vanished. No doubt from a magic trick he performed while they weren't looking.

"But- You do realize we'd be practically going along with a stranger." Gongenzaka lowered his thick hand as he spoke. His voice was full of disbelief like how Yuto felt.

Dennis smiled widely. "It'll be fine Gong-chan. After all, bringing our bird-brain back into the fold will make finding the others that much easier. Now come on, let's not keep our new pal Gallager waiting! Hurry up!" With that, Dennis slid into the limo with an eagar bounce in his step.

"G-Gong-chan!" Gongenzaka cried out in outrage.

"Bird brain?" Yuto muttered in indignation as Gongenzaka began to calm himself. Should he feel angry for Shun or not?

Either way, the Xyz rebel slumped at Dennis' antics. No Lancer should be acting the way Dennis was. Hell, he was practically following a stranger willingly, and who the hell knew if what Gallager said was even true.

Gongenzaka sighed through his nose, before shaking his head and muttering a few choice words as he followed Dennis' lead and walked towards the limo.

"What Gongenzaka! You can't be serious-" Yuto cut himself off. The prospect of reuniting with Shun, and most likely Ruri was near irresistible to him. Besides, if he, Shun, and Ruri returned to the Talisman Casino, Zero would take off his mask and reveal his identity. He did agree to it after all.

"Come on Yuto." Gongenzaka spoke before he entered the limo. "It'll be just a quick glance, and if what Gallager says here is true then great. If not, then we can just leave."

Yuto blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. With a huge sigh Yuto pinched the bridge of his nose, and begrudgingly got into the limo. The door almost seemed to close behind him on its own, as if mocking him for his decision.

"If we get into trouble because of this. I'm blaming you, Dennis." Yuto stated firmly.

"Sure thing Yuto!" Dennis replied cheekily.

Yuto himself only replied with a miserably tired sigh.

. . .

The sunset on the second day at the Synchro Dimension made the sky turn into a brilliant gold with purple painting the edges and clouds. The smell of delicious foods wafting around in the air coming from a nice little cafe in the corner of the street. Right next to that cafe was a wonderful pizza shop named Pizza Hut also giving off its mouth watering smells.

This is where Yuzu and Yugo currently are, the former trying to gather everyone's attention with warnings of Academia while the latter stood beside her silently with pursed lips. Eyes scanning the crowd for any hint of Security.

Said crowd was staring at Yuzu like she was a looney as she spoke frantically. "Please listen to me! This is something that concerns the future of everyone in the City! The Dimensional War has already begun, and another city has already been destroyed because of it!"

"There sure are some weirdos out today." A teenage boy spoke quietly to his date, a girl with brown eyes and dark purple hair. The male himself had light brown eyes and brown hair, alongside an orange sweater.

The girl leaned in and put a hand beside her mouth to whisper to him over Yuzu's rants. "Do you think we should report them to Security?"

"Academia has already struck Heartland and the Xyz Dimension, and eventually they'll come and attack here! The City! Your home!" The pink haired girl reached out to one of the people passing by, but she was ignored. "Please, listen! I'm begging you!"

Yugo frowned at these people disregarding Yuzu, aquamarine eyes narrowed at the sight. _This always happens. They ignore you unless you have actual money and power._

"You must believe me!" Yuzu searched her inner jacket pockets, and pulled out the two cards of Olga and Halil. "If they attack, you'll be turned into cards just like this!" Now the two pedestrians at the cafe openly laughed at Yuzu's words. The sight discouraged her, and she silently put the two cards of Olga and Halil back into her pocket very carefully.

"Hey." Yugo turned to look at the two citizens with a hand on his hip. The two people stopped their laughter to look at him. "You know, I get it that it sounds completely unbelievable, but it is true. I've fought across Dimensions also."

The boy laughed again, and gave a supposedly knowing wink. "Then why don't you cross Dimensions right now?"

Now his girlfriend joined in with a laugh. "Hey now, not you too dear!" The two laughed together at Yugo's expense.

The banana banged duelist's frown dipped lower as he threw a fist forward. "Alright then fine! I'll do it! I'll warp across Dimensions right now, so you better watch closely!"

"Wait, are you sure!?" Yuzu asked carefully.

Now Yugo was frustrated at these people, and therefore his mouth began to run on autopilot. "Just stand there and watch! I'll show you!" So, Yugo began to card through his deck until he landed on his ace monster, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

A few moments before this happened, Zero was making progress in following the rumors being sprouted from the Tops walking by. News of two seemingly crazy kids ranting and babbling about an 'Academia' and a 'Dimensional War' just south of the huge dueling stadium managed to reach the revolutionary's ears. Following the trail, it took a while to finally turn the corner of a Pizza Hut shop and find the two people he was looking for all day already.

Zero looked up into the sky, sun setting and already blocked out by the skyscrapers. _Yuto must be wondering where I am being out here this late. Should probably hurry, before it gets dark and Security starts to get too rowdy. _The masked man gave a relieved sigh, ignoring the weird stares he was getting for his mask and attire. _At least they're both fine and haven't been caught by Security yet. Yuya will be happy about that._

Just as Yugo was beginning to say his phrase when summoning Clear Wing a modulated voice interrupted him halfway through. "I don't think you need to embarrass yourself any further on this, Yugo. But if you truly insist on making a fool of yourself, then be my guest."

"What." Yuzu gaped, her pink pigtails flailing in the air as she looked over to see a familiar masked face. "Is that- It can't be!"

An angry mark appeared on Yugo's forehead at the words the masked man said as he tried to summon Clear Wing, stopping himself short. "You!-" Yugo stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to say, and merely glared at Zero with agitation. "Are you trying to start something already, because I don't mind finishing it for you!" The Synchro user cracked his knuckles for emphasis, an angry yet guarded look on his face. "How'd you manage to find us anyway, Zero?"

"Hearing people talk about two seemingly 'crazy' teens talking about 'Academia' and 'Dimensional Wars' would make you rather easy to find once pointed in the right direction." Zero commented easily and lightly.

The two customers that were laughing at Yugo and Yuzu just a few seconds ago stopped short and eyed this newcomer with wary nervousness. Unlike the two kids before them, this masked person gave off a more darker, intimidating presence.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all, Yugo. After all we've only met once before all of this." The masked revolutionary tipped his masked head in greetings towards Yuzu. "It's nice to see you once again safe and unharmed as well, Ms. Hiragi."

"Zero." Periwinkle eyes blinked a few moments before her thoughts started to run into overdrive. The Melodious duelist stepped forward until she was in front of Zero. Both pushing Yugo's annoyed words to the side for a moment as she spoke. "Wait, but if you're here, does that mean Yu-"

The man himself held up one gloved finger to silence the girl. "We can talk about these matters in a more private, and safe, area." Zero gazed held Yugo's unwavering aquamarine ones that searched for any hint of deceit. "Right now however, I suggest we leave before the sun sets and Security starts sprouting all over the place like the unwanted pests they are."

Yugo clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and looking up to the darkening sky. "Hmph. I can at least agree with you on that."

"What seems to be the problem here with all of this commotion?" The owner of the store wearing a white apron over his clothes began to walk towards the couple and Yugo and Yuzu. His arms crossed as he glared at the latter two. "Do I need to call Security over here? Because it seems to me like you're bothering my customers."

"Ah, that won't be necessary, sir." Like water, or more like oil, Zero placed himself between the owner and his two newfound allies. "You see, we were just leaving." He spoke seemingly carefree as the compartment over his left eye slid open. "So you can just-"

Any further words or orders meant to be given on the matter were dashed away at the sound of something crashing and plates shattering on the ground. The owner turned around, and all eyes fell upon two young boys in rather old clothes that were a tad too small or big for their size. The compartment on Zero's mask quickly closed like nothing had happened in the first place.

The little boy with a dirty yellow rain cap and short, curly cyan hair was gazing up into Zero's face with an openly shocked, jaw dropped expression. His light brown eyes blinked for a second, and together he and the older boy dashed away from the scene as fast as their legs could carry them. Their arms filled to the brim with as much food as they could carry.

"What the-! HEY! Stop right there!" The owner cried out in his rage. "Thieves! Someone stop them boys! Thieves!"

While the owner was yelling and stomping his foot, Yugo took that moment to grab both Yuzu and Zero, urging them to move. Zero, seeing that Security would be in the area in a few measly minutes, easily shook off Yugo's hand and booked it beside him. Yuzu, meanwhile, took a little more coercion, but that was all it took for the owner's gaze to fall back onto them. Thankfully, by the time he realized what was happening they were already too far away to be caught, and got away scot-free alongside those two boys.

After a while, the three all stopped in an alleyway to catch their breaths. Zero leaning against the wall to catch his breath for a moment, and thought back to what just happened. _Figures that something like that would happen as soon as I find these two. Just my luck, but since Security isn't on our ass we should be fine._

With that wrapped up, Zero turned his attention to the two recently found allies. Speaking with them in a hushed down voice, or as hushed as a modulated voice could be, the three turned and began to make their way towards the Talisman Casino. They would hide with him up there for the upcoming days, but Yugo would occasionally come out to check on his D-Wheel they had hidden somewhere in the Common's area of the city.

Otherwise, everything was coming together without too big of a hitch. It was only a matter of time, hopefully only a few days at the most, until the rest of the Lancers reunited.

**There, it's done. Extra extra writing for taking so long to up load it. 34 pages and 15,000 words on this one. I got stumped in the middle of Yuto and Gongenzaka's duel, though I'm glad I finished it. I'm sure you guys noticed some OC cards I made up and used for this purpose. (Honestly, Yuto has like 3 regular monsters and 4 Xyz monsters, two being Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon based. It's a given I'd have to make something up for him.) Here are the cards.**

**Scale 2 Phantom Ghoul LV.2 ATK:300 DEF:500 Effect- Perform a Rank-Up Xyz summon by 2 Levels by banishing the Xyz monster you use from play, along with tributing two monsters for Orbitals.**

**Scale 5 Lady Phantasm LV.6 ATK:2200 DEF:1800 Effect- Allow all of your monsters to deal piercing damage.**

**Phantom Knights Dragon Rider RNK.5 ORB.2 ATK: 2800 DEF:2500 Effect- Switch all of your opponent's monsters from their current positions.**

**Originally, I planned for Phantom Knights Dragon Rider to actually be riding a pegasus, but my affinity for dragons was like hahahah, no. Then I thought to name the monster Phantom Knights Dragon Tamer, but seeing as Dark Rebellion, a dragon, is Yuto's ace I decided to go with Rider. There were like 1 or two OC cards for Gongenzaka's Deck, but you'll most likely never see them again. (Shh.) **

**This chapter/section might be a two or three parter. I have an exciting plan for this right before the Friendship Cup starts but I'm not quite sure how I want it to play out yet. Just have to wait and see.**

**For now, leave a REVIEW, Favorite, and Follow the story. Lord knows you should at least follow it since my posts are absolutely 100% sporadic.**

**Until then, see ya!~ -MoonlightWright**


	33. Ch31 In Chess Matches and Duels

**Hello, heh heh, a rather late post this time, very, very late indeed. I feel like this quarantine has made my (unfortunate) writer's block turn into steel... So! Let's just get started.**

Ch.31: ...In Chess Matches and Duels

"For now, it would be best for you two to stay up here. Rest and recuperate after the chaotic events you've recently been through." Zero explained as he along with Yuzu and Yugo exited the elevator to his supposedly 'legally' acquired penthouse room. "That, and to of course stay hidden from the authorities scouring the place in a bid to find you."

"Yeah, because rest and relaxation is more important than being arrested by Security and being thrown into prison." Yugo remarked sarcastically.

While he had his arms behind his head in a calm form, his shoulders were still tense. Posture a tad rigid. After all, Yugo knew virtually nothing about Zero, or if he was trustworthy. Sure, he was being truthful when it came to who kidnapped Rin, but otherwise his only other encounter was back at that park in Standard.

And wasn't that incident a huge confusing clusterfuck in and of itself?

Then there was that time when he thought he had travelled back into the Ice Age when it was really a city wide Battle Royale… _The Standard Dimension really is weird._ Yugo decided at that moment.

Aquamarine eyes scanned the floor before him, some of his mistrust to this masked stranger lessening at all of the sights and expensive stuff surrounding him. "Wow, this place really is amazing! You would never see anything like this where us Commons live." Instantly, his eyes zeroed in on the huge TV, but he first booked it over to the kitchen to gawk at all of the food. "Well damn! There's enough food in here to feed a good portion of the kids at the orphanage I live at for a few days!" The banana banged duelist turned to frown at Zero. "How could you possibly need this much food?"

Zero shook his head. "I'm afraid that I don't constantly restock the shelves, that would be housekeeping. I frankly don't need that much food unless all of the Lancers are going to be staying here, including you two." Zero tilted his head to the side and placed a hand under his chin as he thought aloud. "Although, I'd basically call you two proper members of the Lancers as well."

Yuzu looked up into Zero's blank mask with curious wonder. "What are the Lancers anyway? How did you get here and find us?"

"Good question Yuzu." Yugo quirked his mouth to the side as he took a huge bite of bread. The D-Wheel rider speaking with his mouth full, some crumbs spilling past his lips. "How did you get here and find us?"

Almost like the magic Zero had with his geass, Yuzu suddenly pulled out her huge fan and wacked Yugo in the back of the head with it. A loud 'slap!' filling the empty air before the sounds of Yugo choking on his food echoed around the room. Yuzu's eyebrow twitched in irritation at Yugo's behavior. "Haven't you ever been taught not to speak with your mouth full? It's absolutely rude and disgusting!"

Zero, meanwhile, just watched the scene with a masked sweatdrop and somewhat tense posture. He had no desire to fall victim to the dreaded fan anymore than he already had. Although, it was highly doubtful Yuzu would actually hit ZERO with it as opposed to Lelouch.

Zero shook his head from the thoughts, and gestured to the multiple doors on the other side of the floor. "If you don't mind, I would like to show you two to your rooms whilst I explain."

The two snapped out of the antics, blinked at Zero as if they forgot he was even there, and quickly stepped forward until they were once again beside the masked man.

The silence encouraged Zero to continue speaking as he walked, the other two following behind him. "The Lance Defense Soldiers, or as I prefer to call it Lancers, are a select group of people chosen to travel across Dimensions to fight against Academia in this Interdimensional War. We are here for two main reasons." Zero gestured to Yuzu's room, which was as far from Yuto's room as possible while Yugo got one nextdoor. He raised one black gloved finger. "The first reason is to find and protect you and Yugo, since Academia is specifically targeting you and those that look like you alongside myself."

Yugo's eyes widened in shock. "Wait? Those freaks are after me too?!" The teen had finished his snack a while ago, and at Zero's nod he shivered whilst whispering. "Holy shit."

Yuzu fiddled with her hands nervously, before going up to twirl one of her pink pigtails with a finger.

Zero raised a second finger now. "The second reason is to gain the Synchro Dimension as an ally against Academia and in the war. To gain as many able and strong fighters from here to become a part of the Lancers."

Yugo snorted and crossed his arms, his D-Wheel suit's leather stretching at the action and constant use. "Good luck with that. Although our Duel King Jack Atlas is the strongest guy I know, and will certainly be a big help in this war, you can forget of even thinking about gaining cooperation from the Tops or Security."

"I figured as much, seeing as how this society functions." Zero agreed lightly as they returned to the main meeting area of the penthouse. That being the living room with the black leather couch and expensive TV Yugo was gawking at earlier before he raided the fridge and cabinets.

All three sat down as Yuzu eagerly jumped at the opportunity to ask more questions. Periwinkle eyes sparkling with hope. "So does that mean Yuya is here right now?"

Zero's masked lips twitched into a small temporary smile before turning into a scowl again as he nodded. "Yuya Sakaki is indeed in the Synchro Dimension at the moment." Yuzu deflated with relief and joy, but her bubble soon popped. "However, as of this moment and time I have no idea where he currently is nor of his location."

"What do you mean by that? Who even is on the Lancers anyway?" Yuzu continued her barrage, and Zero took a deep breath and relaxed his posture. "You see…"

With that, Zero proceeded to update both teens on what they had missed out on. Yuzu gave a horrified gasp at Michio, Teppei, and the Knight of Duels' fates. Yugo hits his fist on the low coffee table beside the couch and swears towards Academia and Obelisk Force. The Melodious duelist carefully takes out the carded forms of Halil and Olga, before gently giving them to the masked man.

Zero raises his hands, refusing the offer. "I don't believe it's wise to give them to me. I'm not exactly the safest person to be around."

"I can understand why you'd want to avoid holding onto them." Yuzu looked down sadly. "Even the slightest tear or bend might bring them permanent damage." Periwinkle looked back up into masked violet. "But still, you'd know what to do with them and how to care for them better than I would! Not only that, but because of my bracelet I might just disappear at any second!" Yugo raised his hand, about to interject, but Yuzu stopped him. "We all know it could happen, and this just might be the only chance I have to pass them onto someone I know will care for them safely."

With that, Yuzu placed the carded forms of Halil and Olga into Zero's uneasy gloved hands.

"If it worries you that much, just hand them off to Reiji once we all regroup. He probably has a way to transport them back into the Standard Dimension." The pink haired girl replied quietly, before standing up and stretching.

"Of course." Zero nodded. No other words needed to be said as the conversation shifted to a lighter topic. The revolutionary deftly pocketing the two carded forms of the teens into a hidden pocket upon his person.

"Is that all?" Yugo spoke up once again impatiently, and jumped off of the couch. "Because I really want to get a good look at my room." Aquamarine eyes went over to Yuzu, and he covered his nose while speaking. "And maybe it would be best you take a shower Yuzu, because you kind of stin-"

Another loud 'slap!', even worse than the last, was all anyone needed to hear to know that Yugo once again suffered under the wrath of Yuzu's paper fan.

"Alright then." Zero spoke, although most of his words went unnoticed between the enraged Yuzu and fearful Yugo. "While you guys stay up here I'll be roaming around the hotel and other floors. I plan to at least play a few games while we wait for Yuto and the others to return." _And to see if chess is still popular in this universe. Of course it probably won't be as popular as Duel Monsters or dueling in general, but I haven't played in so long. I need to find a good opponent._

"Yeah sure, go do whatever you need to do Zero. We'll be right here, right? Yugo." Yuzu spoke darkly.

"Please help me! She's crazy with that fan!" Yugo cried out, but the rest of his pleas were muffled as the elevator door closed once more. Another slap sounded, and this time Zero allowed himself to cringe and pity the rash Synchro duelist.

"Sheesh, at least they can only move around on that floor." Zero mumbled to himself. The elevator dinged, and the masked man confidently stepped out and wandered between the machines. The revolutionary played two rounds of Blackjack, winning both times obviously even though the games were rigged, before he managed to convince the dealer to go somewhere more private.

With that finished, Zero faced the man and the slot over his left eye opened with a hiss. "Bring the manager and other important staff and workers to me. I have a few things I need to ask of them." A small smile spread across Zero's face underneath his mask. "Also..."

. . .

With the setting sun behind the buildings, the shadows seemed to expand across streets and darken the alleyways even more with every passing minute. The luxurious black limo that held an irritated Yuto and Gongezaka alongside an excited Dennis finally rolled to a halt. Just as the car came to a stop, Gallager threw the door open and stepped out with arrogant gusto and a jump in his step. Not too far behind the duel promoter, Dennis also jumped out eagerly and roughhoused Gongenzaka into following him. The Performage user's thin arms somehow manage to pull the Steadfast duelist along despite his sturdy build and protests.

Yuto slinked out of the car like one of the phantoms in his deck, grey eyes narrowed in suspicion at Dennis' very cheerful demeanor regardless of the situation.

_Something isn't right with him._ Yuto thought to himself with resolution. _No one, not even Yuya would be this happy and cheerful in a situation like this. We're separated from our allies in unknown territory, with aggressive, tentative allies from this Dimension at best, and hostile enemies lurking around every corner at worst. Information regarding this Dimension's situation is scarce though Zero managed to provide a good chunk of the basics, but still, details are desperately needed._

The Phantom Knight user's mind went back to the day post the Miami City Battle Royale, when they had just left the hotel they stayed at after gathering the rest of their unbroken belongings.

" '_During Yuya's duel during the second round and Yuto started going berserk.' The group stiffened at the reminder of that day. 'I rode on Raidraptor Rise Falcon over to our room… Someone from Academia saw Rise Falcon and followed it over to the hotel, and then they reported that to Obelisk Force.'_

'_Shit.' Yuto hissed from both his wound and the situation. 'By the time the Second Round of the tournament began Sora was already back at Academia, so it couldn't have been him that spilled our location.'_

'_So there's another spy around here in Miami City.' Zero grumbled irritably."_

Yuto was brought back to the present at the sight of Gallager placing his two Lancer 'allies' into a headlock. The eggplant haired duelist scowled, stepping forward and deftly pulling Gongenzaka away from the suspicious Performage user and obviously distrustful promoter.

If it caused Gallager to stumble forward a few steps, Yuto didn't notice. Nor did Yuto mind the glare the man sent him for it, keeping an innocent face and air around himself as he and Gongenzaka walked towards the door Gallager was originally heading.

"Thanks for that." Gongezaka muttered under his breath. His agitation was clear between Gallager and Dennis' attitude.

"Don't mention it, really." Yuto said back. Once they entered the building, Gallager pushed the two aside and took the lead once more, giving an extra tough shove in Yuto's direction, while Dennis was right behind him.

"We're almost there you guys! Come on!" Dennis stated excitedly as he continued forward.

Gongenzaka heaved a huge sigh and followed while Yuto remained silent. Stormy grey eyes narrowed on the back of Dennis' head as if he could burn a hole through it.

He found the second spy.

. . .

"Zero commands all of you, give me your loyalty and allegiance." The hazy red glow of a bird in flight invades everyone's vision before red rings appear around everyone's eyes.

"Whatever you need, I'll provide it to you. Your Majesty." The group of six people straightened their posture and did a short bow with an arm over their hearts.

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate it." Zero smiled widely as the mechanism over his left eye popped back into place. The blazing red symbol of geass safely covered as the other six people wandered back to where they were before.

The masked man himself stretched, his back giving a nice loud pop as he headed out of the manager's office himself. With all of the important people gathered and coerced into submission the only real dangerous thing now would be Security. _That leaves getting the Council and the Head of Security, and then things will run very smoothly until we leave this Dimension towards either Xyz or Academia itself. Although it would be better to check on the resistance at Xyz first, and gather Kaito while we're at it. We'll certainly need our best heavy hitters if we want to bring as much damage as possible to Academia's home base._

As Zero continued walking from the manager's office, which was on the first floor, the mummerings of a crowd and an announcement managed to stray Zero's attention away from his planning.

"Last call for anyone wanting to sign up for the chess tournament that's about to commence! Winner of the tournament gets to see and face the Head of Security himself as an honor." A different woman at the front desk spoke, a few people walking to her to sign up. "Bets are allowed to be placed between competitors. Once again, last call for anyone wanting to sign up for the chess tournament that's about to commence!"

As the woman continued to speak, Zero stepped forward to look at and read the poster proclaiming the chess tournament. The two kings, one white and the other obviously black, were in an X formation with details of the tournament on the bottom.

_A chess tournament? And the winner gets to see the Head of Security himself?_ A rather evil smirk splayed across Zero's masked face as he began to walk towards the reception desk. _What a perfect opportunity._

With that, and a weird glance from the woman, Zero signed his masked persona's name into the document and stood back. Arms crossed in excitement at finally getting a chess match in instead of a duel, Zero waited for the tournament to begin.

_Let's see if anyone here has any real potential._

. . .

"I'm glad to finally see a strong familiar face in this weak dueling pool."

"I'll have you know." Gallager spoke with pride and arrogance obvious in his tone and voice. "This is the largest underground dueling arena in all of the City. A social gathering of darkness where people bet on illegal gambling duels."

"Gambling duels!" Gongenzka cried in outrage. "How dare you lead us to a place like this."

"A place for illegal activity and 'darkness' doesn't sound impressive, it sounds like trouble." Yuto started with a scowl, but only the Raidraptor duelist knew there was a smile hidden underneath it when directed at him. "But it's nice to finally see you again Shun. Glad to know you're safe, but it's obvious you're getting yourself into trouble, again."

Shun Kurosaki's own frown twitched slightly to show his own smile as he put a strong hand on his shorter friend's shoulder. "You know that it's the trouble that follows me, not the other way around, Yuto." Under his breath, Shun whispered into Yuto's ear. "I haven't managed to find Ruri, have you spotted her?"

From Yuto's small shake of his head, Shun's twitch of a smile might as well have been nonexistent now.

"What are you doing here anyway Shun?" Gongenzaka questioned, silent communication between the two rebels being cut off as all attention turned to them. "We should be looking for our other comrades, not dueling in this gambling ring." The Synchro user said those last few words with hints of disgust. The duel promoter behind him twitched, but otherwise let it slide.

Shun raised an eyebrow and spoke a tad sarcastically. "Why? Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for strong duelists, of course." Outside of the small office they were inside that overlooked the underground dueling ring, the crowd cheered and screamed.

"KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI!"

Yuto raised an eyebrow of his own at the crowd cheering Shun's name. "Sounds like you've been making a name for yourself down here."

If Dennis had a dog's tail, it would be positively wagging with all of his excitement at the crowd's cheering. "That's understandable. It'll be easier to find strong duelists in underground arenas like this one."

"Hmph." Shun crossed his arms across his chest. "This place is nothing but a joke." Yuto rolled his eyes as Shun stalked over to one side of the room, glaring at the wall whilst everyone else balked at such a blunt statement. "I heard that people dueled seriously using their own skills down here, but all I've been able to find is subpar material. People with all bark and no bite, it's disappointing as much as it is disgusting." Yellow eyes flickered over to Yuto's own. "Zero would agree with me if he saw it for himself, as I'm sure you will as well."

A huff of breath that could've been mistaken for laughter escaped Yuto. "I don't doubt you there."

Gallager regathered himself and gave a hearty laugh at Shun's cold exterior. "This guy here also uses that astonishing Summoning Method you two use, Xyz." The promoter pointed at Yuto and Dennis specifically. "With it, he's clinched nine consecutive wins in a row."

Dennis shrugged unabashedly. "Well, this Summoning Method isn't exactly new to us."

Gallager's grin widened as he crossed his arms over his white coat. "No, it doesn't seem like it. Old pals I see. Although, from the way this conversation was heading it sounded like there's more of you out there." The promoter lowered his gold shades to reveal dark brown eyes for a moment. "So, how many of you are there exactly?"

_He's fishing for information._ Yuto scowled, and disregarded the question all together before someone, specifically Dennis, could give something vital away.

Thankfully, Shun had the same idea and spoke up first. "The Xyz you people learn at L.D.S is nothing more than a fraud." The Raidraptor duelist stated proudly to Dennis as he walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"Oh, really?" Dennis spoke lightly, although from the gleam in his light blue eyes he was wanting to cause mischief. "But your Xyz monsters aren't that strong either, are they?"

Shun whirled around to glare at Dennis and his open insult about his duel monsters. "What did you just say you bastard." The Xyz user growled darkly and took a step forward.

Yuto and Gongenzaka exchanged a glance, before getting between the two Lancers. Helping to prevent a fight that one egged on.

"Now hold on just a minute here! Let's not get into a fight right when we've reunited." Gongenzaka stated with his arms out.

"I'm curious, what have you been able to find out about these people so far, Shun?" Yuto asked, shaking his head at his easily angered friend. _What did you earn about this place? How soon should we be leaving._ He conveyed with his eyes, because it was obvious that Gallager and this place was dangerous and reeked of nothing but trouble. "Have you been able to find Yuya or any of the others?"

"No, I haven't." Shun spoke the first part whilst still glaring at Dennis, the latter smiling happily, before turning back to Yuto and Gongenzaka. "I arrived in this Dimension alone, and I got this far by myself. I haven't been able to find Ruri or any of the other Lancers yet."

"Perhaps you would have a better time searching for them if you put more effort into it." Dennis remarked, earning another angered tick from Kurosaki. The Performage user shrugged carelessly. "I mean, Gongenzaka and I already found you, Yuto and Zero. All I see you doing is beating up small fry with your weak Xyz monsters."

"Weak!" Shun roared, using his height to tower over the orange haired duelist. "My monsters and deck are a representation of who I am, and I will NOT let you openingly insult them! I'll show you who's weak!"

"You should know better than to insult someone's duel monsters like that, Dennis. Especially since you're a part of the Lancers, you should know that we're a symbol now as well. We represent something." Yuto stated coldly, glaring at the boy as well. "Besides, you didn't do much either. Zero and I are the ones who found you guys playing around like a circus, and it's a sheer miracle that we're even here right now."

"Lancers? What's that?" Gallager asked, pushing himself into the conversation with intrigue clear in his tone. "And whose this Zero character you keep talking about? Not only that, but it sounds like you're spewing talk of Dimensions?"

"Well, you see-" Gongenzaka started, going to tell the truth.

"That is none of your concern."

"Now now! Let's save all of the complicated stuff for later!"

Yuto and Dennis both spoke at the same time, the former glaring at the latter who laughed sheepishly.

Dennis leaned forward to whisper into Gongenzaka's ear. "Let's not mention anything about Dimensions, it'll obviously bring us trouble."

"Hey! What're you guys whispering about?" Gallager snapped, pointing a ringed finger at Gongenzaka and Dennis.

"Ah nothing to worry about!" Dennis spoke cheerfully once more. The fight that was about to boil over dissipated now with Yuto and Shun leaning against the window. Yuto looking out of it and into the crowd, specifically the D-Wheels riding around the arena, while Shun focused on the discussion. "Though, I'm guessing you brought us here to duel Shun, because he's so strong."

The duel promoter nodded, took off his golden shades, and pointed to himself arrogantly with a laugh. "That's exactly the reason! You see, I've never been wrong when it comes to seeing potential in a duelist, and I see plenty of it in you!" The man pointed to Dennis, and the teen rubbed the back of his head with a bashful laugh at the praise.

While Gallager was buttering Dennis up to convince him to duel Shun, Yuto spoke. "So, did you learn anything else while you were here?"

Shun shook his head. "Nothing of any special concern besides the Friendship Cup."

Yuto blinked, and looked into Shun's eyes. "Friendship Cup?"

"It's the largest duel tournament in the City." Gallager butted in, putting the two rebels into a supposedly friendly headlock that was a little too tight for Yuto's tastes. "As a banner of harmony between the Tops and Commons, we gather the toughest duelists through a selection process. The victor of the annual festival gets the honor of facing the Duel King, Jack Atlas!" The promoter exclaimed eagerly, pointing over to a poster of the Duel King himself. This allowed Yuto to slip out from Gallager's grip, but the man paid him no heed as he explained the Friendship Cup.

"Duel King? So he's the strongest?" Dennis asked, staring at the poster with intrigue while Shun looked at it with challenge.

"Is he strong?" Gallager spoke rhetorically. "Of course he is! Jack is the City's- No. The World's strongest ruler!"

"Well then I suppose that settles it huh?" Dennis spoke whilst gesturing with his gloved hand. "If we enter the Friendship Cup we can meet tons of strong duelists and duel the King at the end!" The entertainer threw both of his arms out. "That's one path to our goal as Lancers checked off!"

"The one who will duel the King will be me." Shun stated strongly, easily shrugging out of Gallager's grip to stare down Dennis. "But, if you would like to TRY and prove your previous words you can duel me and make it my tenth win."

Dennis laughed, calmly staring back at Shun with no fear. "Oh we'll see about that! After all, we won't know until we do this, right?"

Gongenzaka looked between the two, his mouth moving to try and form words but only two got out. "You two…"

"I don't really know about this Shun." Yuto narrowed his gaze towards Gallager with distrust. "It's obvious that these gambling duels are illegal, and we'll get into trouble if we're caught." Yuto adjusted his glasses before looking back at his best friend. "We should just leave, Zero should be back in the room right now waiting for us."

"Oh come on Yuto!" Dennis took a few steps to get into Yuto's space, which the Xyz user did not like. "I want to test my stuff against Shun!" The Performage user made a fist pump. "My entertainer's blood is stirring. I'll make those calls for Kurosaki turn into calls for Dennis." The teen grinned widely.

Gallager bellowed in laughter. "Well said Dennis! Alright, it's settled then!" The promoter gave Dennis a huge slap on the back, making the smaller boy stumble forward. "Let's get rolling, shall we? Your duel with Kurosaki will be amazing I'm sure! My eyes are never wrong after all."

"Besides, I'm not backing down from a challenge, nor will I stand for Dennis insulting my monsters earlier." Shun stated stubbornly, not moving a muscle on this decision. "Ten consecutive wins in a row guarantees your place in the Friendship Cup, so once I wipe the floor with Dennis we can leave and I'll be in the tournament. Easy."

Yuto took off his glasses for a moment to rub his forehead and pinch the bridge of his nose in tired agitation.

If it was any consolation, Gongezaka didn't look that happy either.

_At least someone else knows we shouldn't be here and should be leaving instead._

. . .

"And who are you supposed to be?" A snobbish voice coming from a Top gambler sneered at Zero. The revolutionary saying nothing until he sat down in the opposite seat, crossing one leg over the other delicately.

"You may call me Zero, and I am going to be your defeat, simple as that." Zero's modulated voice stated like it was a fact of life.

The man laughed mockingly. "A masked clown like you? Beating me? Not a chance." The man spoke arrogantly as he lifted a white pawn and moved it forward, beginning the game. "I doubt you can even see through that fish bowl of a mask you're wearing."

"Hmm." Zero hummed to himself, not even dignifying the man's words worthy of a response. "I'll need five minutes max." He moved the black pawn in front of his king forward.

"Would you like to make a bet on that then, Zero?" The Top suggested, the tone in his voice making it obvious that he thought he was going to win in a landslide. The noble moved another white pawn forward.

"I'm not opposed to it." Zero stated, finally looking the man in the eye with interest. This was beginning to become a very familiar scenario to him. "Does ¥20,000 sound good to you?" The revolutionary picked up his king.

The few people watching all gasped at Zero's bold move. The Top he was facing shook his head and bellowed out a laugh, thinking his opponent was making a stupid rookie mistake. "No, how about we up the ante a bit, shall we?"

"What're you thinking then?" Zero asked, amusement clear at the audience's fish out of water expressions. Whispers of his 'mediocre' skills roaming around in circles like sharks on the scent of blood.

"¥200,000." The Top stated as if Zero had no choice.

"Done." Zero smiled lightly behind his mask and set his king down a space from where it previously was. The Top laughed again loudly and openly, mocking words coming out like a broken dam at Zero's 'foolish' move.

Zero beat the man five turns later.

"Checkmate."

The Top stared down at the board in disbelief, his left eye twitching as his phone slid off the table and hit the carpeted floor. The sound like cannon fire in the resounding, shocked silence.

Zero chuckled softly under his breath, leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed as he spoke lightly. "I believe I am owed ¥200,000 now, yes?"

The next person Zero faced lost in the same amount of turns, owing even more money than the previous loser.

. . .

**DENNIS LP- 4000**

**SHUN LP- 1000**

"I Xyz Summon!" Shun yelled. "Appear to me! Rank 3! Raidraptor Devil Eagle!" A mechanical falcon with small legs, sharp dark yellow talons, and huge wings swooped onto the field. The Xyz monster's main color scheme being a dark metallic purple with dark pink highlights while the Raidraptor symbol was emblazoned on its chest.

RAIDRAPTOR DEVIL EAGLE RNK.3 ORB.2 ATK:1000 DEF:0

"Now, through the effect of both Skull Eagles turned into Xyz Materials, Devil Eagle's Attack increases by 300 for each one!" Shun's falcon gave another shrill cry at the power boost it gained on the first turn.

RAIDRAPTOR DEVIL EAGLE ATK:1000 = 1600

The Riding Duel between Shun and Dennis had begun. Dennis started off with the regular 4000 Life Points while Shun was given a handicap by starting at only 1000. Kurosaki started first and Xyz Summoned his Devil Eagle Raidraptor, which led up to now. Yuto and Gongenzaka sat together at the commentary booth beside Gallager. The promoter eagerly speaking into his microphone as his eyes stayed glued onto the two duelists riding on D-Wheels.

_So these are what D-Wheels are like in person._ Yuto could see why Zero would be interested in something like those. Their mobility would make getting from place to place faster and easier, and you could easily drive past anyone attempting to stop you on foot.

He would know, he experienced it first hand when dueling Yugo.

"Next, I activate Devil Eagle's monster effect!" Shun tightened his grip on the D-Wheel below him. The red scarf tied around his neck flapping wildly in the wind displaying his status as a resistance fighter proudly. The Lancer's band also strapped on the outside of his D-Wheel suit tightly. "I use one orbital and deal damage equal to the Attack of a Special Summoned monster on the field." With caw, Devil Eagle flew up above Dennis and showered the teen in a burning purple light that dealt him damage.

RAIDRAPTOR DEVIL EAGLE ORB. 2 = 1

**DENNIS LP- 4000 = 2400**

Dennis' D-Wheel almost spun out of control, but the Performage user managed to save it in the nick of time and right himself. "Well, that was sudden."

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Shun stated as his face down appeared beside him before vanishing.

While the crowd cheered and Gallager commented, Yuto narrowed his eyes at the two speeding on their D-Wheels. _Be careful Shun. Dennis has yet to show his true colors._

"This entire situation is outrageous." Gongenzaka grumbled with his thick arms crossed.

. . .

"We're into the third round of chess matches for the tournament, and still no one has been able to last more than 10 turns against this mysterious masked man named only Zero."

Of course, with such meager pickings and easy wins, Zero gathered attention rather quickly. Though keeping his identity a secret would already gather attention, sweeping through his opponents while the other contestants were still battling it out didn't help matters.

His third opponent sat down on white's side of the table with unease. The older man eyeing Zero cautiously with a bead of sweat gliding down the side of his forehead and past his greying hair.

Zero himself tipped his masked head to the side whilst sizing up his opponent, one hand holding his head. _Better than the other two, but still not up to my level. He's wiser, less arrogant._

"Would you like to make a bet as well?" Zero asked innocently, rearranging his pieces back to their original places.

The older man did the same thing, and wisely shook his head. "Not this time, thank you."

"So be it." The revolutionary didn't push any further, and soon the game began again.

It was a smart decision to not place a bet, because soon enough Zero won once again. The people surrounding the table in a circle had grown exponentially, with whispers and rumors turning into praise and awe instead of mockery and derision. The tournament would be called into intermission once the third round was over, so the masked man decided to make a quick trip up to his room to check on Yugo and Yuzu before returning.

_I hope the Head of Security isn't as disappointing. That title and role has to show he at least has some resemblance of skill._

. . .

**DENNIS LP- 2400 = 1900**

**SHUN LP- 100**

RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON RNK.5 ORB.0 ATK:1000 DEF:2000

"Soon I'll have you chasing after my back too." Shun picked up one of the cards in his hand and continued his turn. "I activate the Equip Spell Raptors Ultimate Mace from my hand." Shun extended one hand towards his recently summoned Blaze Falcon. "I equip it to Blaze Falcon and increase its Attack by 1000."

RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON ATK:1000 = 2000

"Battle!" Shun turned around to face Dennis, who was riding not too far behind him. "I attack you directly with Blaze Falcon!"

"Come on Shun, finish this quickly so we can leave." Yuto muttered to himself.

"Dennis has 1900 Life Points!" Gallager jumped up from his seat, the chair falling backwards at the action. "Will he be defeated this time!?"

"Not quite!" Dennis interjected and raised up his hand. "When a Special Summoned monster deals a direct attack, Performage Ball Rider can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard by its own effect!" The silly monster rose up from the grave in Defense Mode.

PERFORMAGE BALL RIDER LV.4 ATK:1000 DEF:1800

"Useless." Shun narrowed his golden eyes behind his blue tinted visor from the helmet he was wearing. "Blaze Falcon can attack directly even when there are monsters out." With a simple feint, Blaze Falcon was swooping past a befuddled Performage Ball Rider and extending its claws towards Dennis with a menacing cry.

This time Dennis grit his teeth, some sweat sliding down his face as he yelled. "In that case I activate my Trap Pinch Breaker! My opponent's monster's Attack becomes equal to the Defense of my monster!"

RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON ATK:2000 = 1800

Blaze Falcon struck out with its talons in a sweeping attack, and quickly flew up into the air again once it was done. Taking with it all of Dennis' Life Points except a measly 100. The D-Wheel Dennis rose bounced into the air, but otherwise the orange haired duelist was fine.

**DENNIS LP- 1900 = 100**

"He's done it! But he's barely hanging on!" Gallager commented.

"Dammit, so close." Yuto swore quietly.

Shun narrowed his gaze towards Dennis for a moment, before speaking once more. "When Blaze Falcon deals damage to the opponent, one of my opponent's monsters is destroyed." Missiles flew out of a compartment hidden on Blaze Falcon, and destroyed Performage Ball Rider in a fiery explosion.

Dennis grit his teeth. "At this point, Pinch Breaker's effect ends and Blaze Falcon's Attack returns to normal."

RAIDRAPTOR BLAZE FALCON ATK:1800 = 2000

"I set one card and end my turn." Once his turn was over, Shun slowed his D-Wheel down until he was neck and neck with Dennis. Suspicious yellow eyes narrowed in rising weariness. "Are you really from L.D.S?"

Dennis gave a calm smile, keeping both of his hands on his D-Wheel as he answered. "Yeah, why?"

Shun grit his teeth and growled at the Performage user's easy answer.

"I'm not sure what you're so suspicious about, but let's liven this up even more shall we? Let's really get the audience's blood pumping with some good old Pendulum Summoning!" Dennis stated eagerly, switching the attention from him back towards the duel as he pulled ahead of Shun this time.

But Shun still noticed, his eyes boring into Dennis' back.

. . .

"We're into the 4th round of our chess tournament, and Zero's still rolling through it like it's nobody else's business." The woman Zero just defeated stood up elegantly, shook Zero's black gloved hand with proud showmanship, and slipped him a card with a flirtatious wink before disappearing into the crowd.

The masked man looked down at the card with distaste, and carelessly set it aside on the table before resetting the board. _It's a shame that dueling seems to have taken all of the good chess players. At this rate I'd walk right up to Cornelia begging for a proper chess match._ Zero's neutral mask twitched into a frown for a moment as he waited for his fourth opponent. _One more match until the semifinales, then the finals and finally the Head of Security himself, Jean-Micheal Roger._

The rebel fighter ignored most of the people around him unless directly spoken to, just like all of his other visits to casinos to gamble at chess.

Over and over and over again.

" '_I was dead until the moment I met you. I was a powerfless corpse pretending to be alive. Living without power, without the ability to change my course, was bound to lead me to a slow death.' "_

"So you're the masked man Zero that everyone's been talking about."

Zero snapped out of his stupor to eye his next opponent. The man had his chin tilted up and his nose in the air.

"Yes, that would be me." Zero answered politely. "Would you care to make a bet before we begin, or would you like to just get started?"

A smile smeared itself across the man's face. "I suppose a small wager wouldn't hurt anyone." He said innocently. "If you win I'll give you ¥400,000, but if I win you have to remove your mask and show us all your face." His smile turned more dangerous. "After all, the only ones who hide their face are people who have done crimes or have something to hide."

Zero frowned, but didn't change from his relaxed position. "Agreed. Let's get started now, shall we?" Zero gestured to white's side of the field with one black gloved hand. The other hand was holding his masked head as his opponent finally sat down.

_I wonder if any of the Commons are better chess players._

. . .

"I overlay my two Level 5 Wing Sandwhichmen and new Level 5 Ball Rider and build the Overlay Network!" The three all leaped into the golden sparkling vortex that appeared above Dennis to give birth to a new monster.

"Descend! Hell's artist! I Xyz Summon!" Dennis raised one arm towards the vortex as a shadowy figure slowly appeared onto the field. "Come forth! Rank 5! Performage Shadow Maker!" A 2-D man made from shadows with a huge orange bow tie and enormous scissors appeared behind Dennis in his shadow. The monster wore a green top hat with stars on it and pink glasses.

PERFORMAGE SHADOW MAKER RNK.5 ORB.3 ATK:2600 DEF:1000

"How's that people!" Gallagar yelled out, no longer bothering to use his chair and instead constantly standing and gesturing to the duel field. "Have you gotten your eyeful? A Pendulum Summon going into an Xyz Summon!"

At the crowd's cheering, Dennis smiled widely. "The crowd's hearts have been captured. I'm simply that magnificent!"

"How will this duel end?" Gallager questioned. "Will Kurosaki keep his title as No.1, or is it time for a new No.1 to be born? Will it be Kurosaki or Dennis? Dennis or Kurosaki?"

"I know for a fact that Shun won't lose." Yuto stated confidently, knowing that his best friend would pull through and win the match. _My only hope is that he'll win quickly, or at least soon. Zero is probably wondering where we are at the moment._

"Sorry Shun, but I'm helping myself to that No.1 spot!" Dennis exclaimed confidently. "The loser is going to be you."

Shun only gave a dangerous smile.

. . .

_I wonder if Yuto has returned to the room yet with Dennis and Gongenzaka in tow._

"Checkmate." Zero sighed, boredom clear in his tone as he watched the next loser get dragged out with ¥400,000 less. _I hope he doesn't get warped away because of Yuzu's bracelet. I did tell Yugo to stay away from the elevator and Yuto's room before they left to check on his D-Wheel._

"He's cheating!" The man cried out as the casino's security escorted him to the entrance. "He must have a communicator or something in his mask telling him what to do! No man can be that skilled! I swear to you Zero's cheating!"

"You would have heard someone speaking to me if I had a communicator installed into my mask, so your accusations hold no ground." Not necessarily true, but he really didn't have a communicator in his helmet. "Also, who do you think everyone would believe? The man who just lost and is throwing a tantrum because of it, or the man who just won and tried to show showmanship before said loser threw a tantrum?" Zero's blank mask looked at every person watching the interaction. The resounding nods of agreement going around most, if not all, of the onlookers sealed the deal. "I believe the answer here is clear."

"You would have lost if you hadn't cheated Zero! Give me another round and I swear you'll lose! You're just afraid of me winning and seeing what's behind that mask of yours." The man spat, his voice getting farther away as he was guidied out of the vicinity.

"This world is winner take all." Zero stated sternly, folding his gloved hands in front of him on the table and glaring at the man through his mask. "Survival of the fittest. Clearly, you are not fit enough, nor are you strong or smart enough, to survive. You obviously cannot understand that this is how the City functions. Be gone with you now." With a shooing gesture, the man was gone with the help of casino security.

As Zero reset the board once more, he spoke casually and calmly. His modulated voice intimidating most of the people around him, giving a wide berth between him, the table, and everyone else. "So, who's my opponent for the semifinals?"

. . .

Gongenzaka grit his teeth and spoke only to Yuto. "Those two are consumed by their bloodlust."

Yuto pursed his lips, averting his gaze from the duel as he thought about Shun's duel with Sora, both times. "Hopefully things won't get too out of hand."

"Battle!" Dennis cried out, turning his D-Wheel to the side to watch Shadow Maker attack Shun's Blaze Falcon. "Shadow Maker! Attack Kurosaki's Raidraptor Blaze Falcon and end this duel!" Dennis' monster flew forward, and eagerly snipped Blaze Falcon into six pieces with his huge scissors with a deep laugh.

"You're a fool if you think I'll go down so easily." Shun snapped, and revved his D-Wheel a few inches forward. "I activate the effect of the Equip Spell Raptors Ultimate Mace! When the equipped monster is destroyed, damage is reduced to zero and I add one Rank-Up Spell card from my Deck to my hand!" With that, Blaze Falcon burst into yellow particles as Kurosaki grabbed the Rank-Up Spell of his choice. "I choose to add Rank-Up Revolution Force!"

"That's a useless struggle Shun." Dennis looked behind him to speak to Shun. "Even if you add a Quick-Play Spell to your hand, you can't use it on my turn." Dennis faced forward once more to drive his D-Wheel. "You have no monsters on your field. You've lost, Kurosaki."

"We'll see after this." Shun spoke sternly and gestured to his face down. "I activate the Trap Card Light Speed Attack! I can activate Quick-Play Spells in my hand."

"What!-" Dennis cried out.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Rank-Up Revolution Force! I take control of one Xyz monster on my opponent's field!" The Raidraptor symbol appeared on Shadow Maker, and the Xyz monster quickly went over to Shun's side of the field. "I Rank-Up that monster to a Raidraptor that's one Rank higher!"

"Here it comes, one of Shun's favorite monsters." Yuto spoke calmly at these turn of events.

"Proud falcon." The higher ranked Xyz monster flapped its huge wings as it flew from the golden vortex. "Spread your wings coated with the surging blood of heroes, and charge upon the road of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" The Raidraptor's symbol glowed brightly through the flames that appeared from this monster's summoning. "Come forth, Rank 6! Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!" The monster gave a shrill cry as it appeared above Shun.

RAIDRAPTOR REVOLUTION FALCON RNK.6 ORB.1 ATK:2000 DEF:3000

"There are no monsters on Dennis' field. A commendable reversal?" Gongenzaka leaned forward a tad in his seat to watch the duel, but his arms were still crossed and his disapproval at all of this still clear.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Gallager cheered, egging the audience to scream louder in their excitement. "Surely this is the most suited match up for our No. 1!"

. . .

"It looks like we're nearing the end of the finals for our chess tournament." Someone, a commentator hiding somewhere, spoke in a somewhat hushed voice. The spectators watched with awed silence as the match began to come to a close.

"Hmm." Zero's opponent hummed once more, arms crossed as she studied the field with a careful eye. Finally, she gave a defeated sigh, and with her head bowed she moved her knight back into a defensive position. "It seems I've been bested, haven't I?" She asked rhetorically.

Meanwhile, Zero nodded his head with a hum of his own, before placing his queen down just a few spaces in front of his opponent's king. "It appears so. Checkmate." The revolutionary extended his hand. "I must say, that was a rather entertaining warm up match, but you certainly have potential in this game. I can see why you go to tournaments such as these."

With a lopsided smile, the elegantly dressed woman accepted Zero's handshake with a firm grip. "I have to say that the chance to duel you in the field of chess was an honor in and of itself, Zero. I've been watching your matches when I have the time, and I must say I am very impressed."

"You wouldn't happen to run a business by any chance, would you?" Zero asked, genuinely curious. Although this woman didn't give him much trouble, she was much better than most of the others he had faced at the moment.

"Oh?" The woman blinked, before giving a brighter smile. "Why yes, I do. I'm the head of a chain of restaurants, but I also run a donation foundation meant to give back to the Commons on the side. For all of their hard work that keeps us Tops up top. My way of saying thank you if you will." With that, the woman opened her purse, took out some bills, and graciously handed them to the masked man.

The man flicked through the bills, counting them on the back of his mind as he spoke. "I could tell. It was a pleasure doing business, and thanks for the mental exercise, I needed it."

The woman only laughed, before standing and straightening out her expensive dress. "Yes, I figured I wouldn't be much competition." Her sharp brown eyes looked at Zero's blank mask. "I can't wait to see what happens between you and the Head of Security. That will be a match I refuse to miss."

"I'll take that as goodluck." Zero uncrossed and recrossed his legs, switching positions. His head on one hand as he spoke. "But I won't be needing it. I create my own miracles."

Once again, the woman gave a light hearted laugh before she merged with the ever growing crowd. While the chess tournament itself was finally over, everyone still stuck around for the bonus round of sorts. Everyone was excited to meet the Head of Security himself, and the amount of people on the floor only increased instead of decreased.

Finally, the moment everyone, even Zero, was waiting for happens. Multiple Security officers separated the crowd like the Red Sea and made a clear pathway for the man himself, Jean-Micheal Roger.

While the Tops gathered around to cheer and awe at the sight of the Head of Security. Zero still sat in his chair, his gaze scrutinizing Roger's every look and move. Roger had pale skin and a huge long nose that separates his dull green eyes. The man had his ash blonde hair neatly combed and cut into two short wings on the back of his head. As would be expected from a man of his status, Roger had his clothes made from the finest and most expensive materials that proudly displayed his status. A knee length purple coat closed by silver buttons with orange lining and designs on his neck and cuffs. To finish the look, the man had grey dress pants on alongside black dress shoes.

Overall, the Head of Security wasn't impressive. At least, not in Zero's opinion anyway.

Still, Roger had the ability to arrest him on the spot for no reason other than he wanted to, and he had connections absolutely every in the City. Nothing shorter than this Council could check Roger's power, and Zero didn't think they did that often. If they did, Roger probably only did it because he wanted to, not because they made him.

Deciding to be cautious since he just got here, Zero reigned in his inner noble and stood once Roger was finally at the table.

"Jean-Micheal Roger." Zero greeted, holding his hand out for the man to shake, which he did politely. Though the masked man didn't miss the light gleam in his eye at the sight of Zero. "It's an honor to meet the Head of Security face to- well, mask. I am Zero."

Both men chuckled lightly, though there wasn't anything really funny about what Zero said. It was all for show.

"Yes well I must say I wasn't expecting to be facing a masked man after the chess tournament finals." Roger spoke levelly. "It at least makes things a little more interesting now." The man waved to the chess set and table. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Zero agreed lightly, and returned to sitting in his chair. One of the Security officers stepped forward and pulled the chair out for Roger to sit, once the man had taken his seat he was pushed towards the table. Once that was done, the Security officer returned to his position, no words were exchanged throughout any of it.

With great flourish, Zero gestured to the game. "White always leads first."

"Correct, so let us begin." With that the game began and Roger took his turn with a smirk on the edge of his lips. Moving a white pawn from B-2 to B-4. Besides that however and the gleam in his eye, the man's face was a mask with a smile plastered over it. Those green eyes searched and looked at every detail of the revolutionary. The Head of Security was sizing Zero up just like the masked man did previously. "If I may be so bold as to ask, Zero." Roger drew the masked revolutionary's name out. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zero raised an invisible eyebrow as he took his turn and moved a black pawn forward. The pawn moved from D-7 to D-5. "I came here for the chess tournament." At Roger's silence it was obvious he didn't believe the masked man. "Personally I'm a big fan of chess, a very proficient expert as well. If I may be so bold as to state, I'm more of a chess player than I am at Duel Monsters."

"Really?" Roger said, surprised at that tidbit of information willingly given. The crowd seemed surprised that Zero even played Duel Monsters, or that he favored chess more than the extremely popular game. "You prefer chess over even Riding Duels?"

"I do." Zero nodded, watching as Roger took his white knight from B-1 and moved it to C-3. Zero followed the action for a moment by taking out his black knight resting at G-8 and moving it to F-6. "Besides, chess is a more complex game to understand and master. I prefer a challenge compared to most of the duelists I've encountered lately." Only a few would be exempted from his scrutiny, that being Yuri, Reiji, Yuto, Shun, and Yuya all in that order.

Though he never faced Reiji yet on the duel field or in a chess match, a genius could spot a genius when he saw one. Yuya himself had plenty of potential, a lot actually, but he had yet to gain the experience he needed.

Zero wouldn't be surprised if Yuya moved up to 3rd at least in his mental list of ranks by the time they defeated Academia.

Roger hummed in acknowledgement, chin tucked into one hand as he studied the board intently. "I can understand your reasoning. I actually prefer and love chess as well." The Head of Security gave a small sarcastic huff. "I wouldn't be here otherwise if I didn't love it." He moved his second knight from G-1 to F-3.

Zero said nothing as he moved his first bishop from C-8 to G-4.

After a second, Roger spoke again. "I don't mean to be rude about this question." That was probably a lie. "But why are you wearing a mask? Shouldn't a man with so much skill and potential such as yourself be recognized for his talents? I would certainly think so."

_Ah, now we're getting into the personal questions. Looking for a face to go along with the mask Roger? Well, I'm afraid you won't find much, if anything._ A smirk played across Zero's masked face.

Roger moved his white queen finally, going from E-1 to G-3, right in front of Zero's bishop.

"I prefer to gamble with my identity safe." The lie weaved itself together easily. "After all, some people who are unhappy with their losses against me may try to target or come after me post game. I don't exactly like the idea of being assassinated or looking over my shoulder every second because of my habits with gambling in some… less than legal games. It's as simple as that. A way to protect myself." Zero moved one of his already moved pawns forward, D-5 to D-4.

"A good reason. I can understand what you mean, it's why I have so much Security with me." Roger agreed as he moved his white knight from C-3 to B-5, keeping it from being taken by Zero's pawn. "What with a man like me and my position, who knows what would happen whilst I'm exposed like this. The Commons would probably attack me like beasts should any opportunity arise."

_I wonder why?_ Zero thought sarcastically as he only nodded and moved his bishop again from G-4 to F-3. The black bishop taking one of Roger's white knights.

First blood.

The audience around them watched with bated breath at the tense match. While the two competing were acting docile, even friendly. Internally, the two were clawing at each other's throats to see which would bleed out first.

"May I propose a wager?" Zero finally spoke up with a bet offer set out towards the Head of Security.

"Oh?" Roger raised an eyebrow, the game momentarily paused, Zero continued.

"If you win I will give you all of the winnings I've earned from the chess tournament, which is around ¥800,000, and I will also take off my mask and show you my face, giving you my identity." The crowd gasped. His opponent's making a bet with Zero's identity on the line was obvious, but the masked man himself making the same bet? It was outright brazen, ludicrous!

Roger was taken off guard by the proposition as well, but recomposed himself easily and quickly with a surprised chuckle. "Oh ho. Alright, I'm interested to hear where the rest of this is going. What will you get if you win?"

"You give me the proper funds and staff that will allow me to create my own D-Wheel built to my specifications." The crowd once again gave another shocked gasp. "So what do you say?" Zero held out a black gloved hand over the chess set. "Do we have a deal?"

Roger openly grinned. The opportunity to learn of Zero's identity is too good to pass up. "Well, this has turned into an exciting evening now hasn't it. You're a fascinating individual." Without hesitation, Roger reached forward and firmly grasped Zero's hand in a binding shake. "You have yourself a deal and a bet, Zero."

Both sides of the chess set were grinning widely now.

_All according to plan. All conditions have been cleared._

_Time to stop going easy._

Roger began to pick up his queen when his phone began to ring. His eyes widened as he set down his queen to answer his phone. "Excuse me for a moment, this is an emergency." With that the man answered his phone. "Yes?"

Zero's interest piqued when he saw both of Roger's eyebrows raise. "Oh?" He said, tone rather pleased as he spoke again to the person on the other side. "Send some men out ASAP. They may have concealed themselves there." With his orders given, Roger hung up and returned his phone back into his breast pocket.

"I apologize for the interruption in our game, Zero. However, duty calls, and I can't afford to completely abandon my station." Roger straightened his posture even more at the adoration he was given by the Tops for that comment. "It would be very irresponsible and reckless."

"It is fine." Zero waved it all off like he would swatting a measly knat. "You cannot help the circumstances."

The Head of Security merely nodded, before picking his queen back up again and taking Zero's bishop by going from G-3 to F-3. "Now then, let's continue."

"Of course." Zero agreed casually, and picked up his king to Roger's surprise and to the crowd's delight.

_Now to finish this and call Checkmate._

. . .

"Squads, situation report." A Security officer spoke quietly, watching the on going duel between Dennis and Shun whilst listening to the responses from his communicator.

"Squad 2, deployment complete."

"Squads 3, 4, and 5 deployment complete."

"Area C and Area D have both been blocked off."

"And the Tops?" The Security officer asked once the status report was given. Ducking out of the commentating booth's line of sight when the teen with black and lavender hair looked over in his direction.

"The evacuation has just begun, sir. Process will be complete in approximately five minutes, sir."

"Good." The Security officer grinned. "Commence the operation in ten minutes then. This is a big bust, and I don't want a single person getting away from the strong justice we from Security will bring down on these lowly thuggish Commons."

. . .

The first thing Yuto noticed was amiss was the way Gallager had suddenly gone silent. He still added bits and pieces of commentary to the audience, that was his job, but it was a lot less enthusiastic and loud. The duel promoter was leaning against the table they had with a straight back and tense posture while he spoke regularly.

The second thing that alerted Yuto happened in the corner of his eye and he almost missed it.

"Huh?"

Grey eyes looked over to another window far above the Common's sitting area. The Phantom Knight user had guessed that was where the Tops sat and watched the duels going on. However, the Xyz user noticed a very distinct lack of Tops looking down into the arena.

He was sure there were at least ten looking out the window last time he checked.

Then the light within the Top's area booth suddenly went out, and Yuto knew something was very wrong.

The hair on the back of Yuto's neck bristled and straightened out as he suddenly got this very bad feeling. They had to leave, now.

When he felt someone's eyes burning into his skull, Yuto instantly snapped his neck over to where that person was. The paranoia and observation skills obtained through the war in the Xyz Dimension had taught him well, because the Phantom Knight user just barely caught a hint of a white helmet and blue uniform before they ducked away.

A Security officer's white helmet and blue uniform.

_Shit._

Now Yuto tensed, and grabbed ahold of his duel disk, putting it on his forearm subtly. On the other hand, Yuto wrapped the keychain flashlight he had in his back pocket around his wrist in case it needed to be used. This gained Gongenzaka's notice, and the study teen looked down into Yuto's agitated grey eyes.

"Yuto? What's happening." Gongenzaka asked quietly.

"Security is here." Yuto spoke quietly, lest they gain Gallager's attention. It was practically guaranteed that the duel promoter was in on it, which was the reason why the man had become so quiet and tense. "Get ready to fight our way out of here."

Security was about to storm the place in droves and arrest everyone on sight.

Of course, there would be no Tops caught in the scene, because they were all evacuated beforehand.

"Shoot." The not curse word slipped out of Gongenzaka's mouth due to years of being around the kids at Yusho Duel School. After that small vent of frustration, the Synchro user grabbed his own duel disk and strapped it onto his arm, ready for battle.

Dennis had used Shadow Maker's effect to summon another one onto his field, and just as he and Shun were about to battle it happened.

All of the lights within the gambling duel arena shut off at the same time, plunging the place into darkness.

Shun and Dennis' duel disks both turned off, causing their monsters to vanish and the game to end on a short note.

**DENNIS LP- 100 DNF**

**SHUN LP- 100 DNF**

Their bikes also came to a screeching halt, causing them to skid and lose control of their rides. Shun was able to think quickly, and jumped off of his bike before it crashed to the ground, but Dennis was not so lucky, and ended up getting thrown off instead.

Both were smart enough to grab their duel disks and decks from the compartments in the D-Wheels.

Yuto and Gongenzaka stood up as one, and together they leaped over the commentators table and began to sprint over towards their disoriented comrades despite Gallager's protests.

"Wh-what?!"

"A blackout?"

It was pandemonium and chaos in the illegal gambling ring as blinding spotlights suddenly snapped on and began to converge on the field and the people within it. The crowd became like a herd of panicking ants and began to run and scatter in multiple directions in the chaos. No one wanted to get caught and arrested by Security, and if it meant trampling others and leaving friends behind, so be it.

After all, you don't need to outrun the bear chasing you. You only need to outrun the person beside you.

It was fight or flight and survival of the fittest.

"This is Security." The officer that Yuto had just barely spotted before spoke up from a megaphone. This only served to make the citizens more panicked and disorganized, most certainly to Security's plan. "All of you are under arrest for engaging in illegal Riding Duels! Do not move from this arena! Do not try to resist! I repeat!"

Suddenly, duel monsters that looked like robotic dogs and strange bat-like creatures with flashing red lights began to swarm the area. Making the arena turn into a cacophony of noise and screaming.

Yuto and Gongenzaka managed to reach Dennis and Shun just as the spot light reached them and Security began to circle in around them.

Yuto helped Shun up with a hand as he activated his duel disk while Gongenzaka did the same for Dennis. "I knew this was only going to cause trouble, and look where we are now!"

"You know now is not the time to be saying 'I told you so.'" Shun grumbled, putting on his own duel disk while turning to be back to back with Yuto. Security summoned their monsters, and Shun retaliated by summoning his own Raidraptor Rise Falcon. It gave Gongenzaka the time needed to help assist Dennis and let them summon their own monsters.

"Just wait until we get back to base." Yuto scowled darkly as he turned on his flashlight to help guide them through the darkness. Their monsters helping to fend off Security and create a pathway. "I would throttle you once we get there, but Zero is going to have that covered for both of us."

Judging from the way Shun looked like he had eaten a lemon, he wasn't too excited about that upcoming prospect.

_Good._ Yuto wasn't too happy about this entire predicament either.

With that, Yuto pulled out his ace from the Extra Deck and summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to help get them out of there.

. . .

"Well then, keep expanding throughout the area and search harder." Roger replied to the person speaking with him once again on the phone. This time his demeanor was more aggravated, his mood and evening being soured. "Thoroughly look at every hiding spot through the Commons' underground dueling arena. The suspects may have sought shelter amongst the Commons. Restrain anyone who resists. Use any means necessary."

Whatever was going on somewhere else must have been serious if Security could use 'any means' necessary.

"Perhaps we should postpone our game for another time? Whatever is going on must be rather serious, and you are a very busy man." That last part may have had an inch of derision in it, but the only ones who could probably pick it up were Roger and that woman he fought in the finals.

If the whisper of 'Of all the brazen audacity' could be interpreted correctly, she had heard.

Jean-Micheal waved his problems to the side. "Nonsense, that won't be necessary. Besides, we're almost finished." With that, Roger used one of his last rooks to take Zero's queen which was watching over his king. "Check."

At the moment, both sides have lost their queens, both of their bishops, and one rook each. Roger was missing both of his knights and five pawns. Zero was also missing a knight, but he had lost four pawns as well in the bloodshed.

However, the trap had finally been sprung, after ten minutes of useless bickering and stalling. The game was going to come to a quick end soon enough.

With an eager grin that only had a hint of evil intent in it, Zero used his last knight to destroy the Head of Security's rook and place him in check instead. "Check."

Roger scowled, the hand holding his chin digging into his skin slightly in thinly veiled frustration. With no other choice besides accepting defeat, Roger was forced to move his king. This allowed Zero to get one of his pawns across the board, sacrificing it to bring his queen back into the game easily. "Check." Zero called out lightly once again, having fun at destroying Roger at his 'own game'.

He owned chess.

No one could take that away from him.

No one.

Roger's scowl became a fierce frown as one elegant eyebrow twitched. Unable to do anything to stop it, he once again moved his king.

Right where Zero wanted him to be.

Now that Roger's king was successfully trapped, and the rest of his pieces scattered and disorganized, Zero merely moved his queen closer and the game was over. Jean-Micheal Roger, the Head of Security, had lost. "Checkmate."

The man realized he had been tricked from the start, and that vexed him to no end. Once dull green eyes that had now sharpened in anger carefully analyzed every inch of the board to see if there was a way out. However, finding none, Roger leaned back in his chair and carefully sighed through his nose. His posture relaxed, but the anger was still clear in his eyes at the loss he was given.

Keeping up with disguises, Roger began to clap as he plastered an easy smile on his face. "Congratulations. Not many people have the luck to beat me." The Head of Security emphasising on the word luck. The rest of the crowd politely followed Roger's lead, and began to golf clap at Zero's victory.

Zero merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, but I never need luck to obtain victory. Unlike others, I am able to create my own miracles." Masked dichromatic eyes narrowed towards Roger as he used one black gloved finger to topple his white king wordlessly. "Now then, about our bet."

Everyone's eyes turned to see what Roger would do now that he had lost the bet, would he pay up?

Zero was unable to see Roger's reaction to the jab, because the man had whipped out a checkbook from somewhere on his person along with a pen. "I suppose I should stick to my side of the bet now, shouldn't I?" The man began to write slowly in proper cursive. "Proper funds and staff to create your very own customised D-Wheel."

"Correct, and I should hope to expect quality from someone like you." Zero stated. With everyone watching the interaction, Roger had no choice but to oblige lest his pride become even more wounded and he lost face.

Just like with all of the nobles before back in his home world. Zero's opponent's paid their side of the deal out of pride.

Begrudgingly, Roger finished writing out his check and slid it to Zero from across the table. "This will most certainly be enough."

Picking up the check with easy fingers, the revolutionary looked at the paper that had plenty of zeros behind it and grinned widely. "Yes, this will be plenty. Now, about the staff-"

"There you are!"

However, before anyone could continue the elevator door was, somehow, opened loudly and two people began to briskly walk towards Roger and Zero.

"Huh?" Zero's blank mask looked over to the voice to see not only Yuto, but Shun as well heading towards him. Yet, the masked man played it cool despite his confusion on Shun's sudden appearance. "Nice to see you two have arrived back safe and sound." The man improvised naturally.

The Tops parted, giving Yuto and Shun such a wide berth it was almost as if they had the plague. They must have stopped at the penthouse floor, because Yuto was back in his rebel outfit, resistance scarf and Lancer band in plain sight. Shun was in his regular resistance outfit, not that Zero would know he had changed as well. The sight of such ragged boys was beginning to spook the Tops.

Roger however, seemed to have done a complete 180, and was acting like a cat that had eaten the canary strange enough. "Who are these ruffians? How did they manage to get in here?" Just as the Head of Security was about to sick his Security detail on the two teens Zero intervened.

"They're my bodyguards." The masked man snapped, not making any room for argument as he stepped forward. "Since this tournament is done, they'll be escorting me back home."

"If they're your bodyguards why weren't they here before?" Roger questioned, almost like he already knew the answer.

Zero didn't like how this situation felt.

Something had happened.

"We need to leave." Taking the initiative, Shun grabbed ahold of Zero's arm and began to lead him back towards the elevator.

"Now hold on a second!" Zero demanded, trying to break Shun's grip but it was strong like steel. The Raidraptor user however did stop. The revolutionary took the time to stow Roger's check away alongside his winnings.

"We don't have much time left, Zero." Shun grit his teeth as he eyed Roger and his Security officers.

"We need to move on to our next destination, we're falling behind schedule." Yuto was at least trying to fit into the character of bodyguard Zero had created for them.

"Yes yes I understand." Zero griped darkly. He may not have gotten the staff to create his D-Wheel, but having the funds necessary was good enough. Zero's blank mask turned to stare down Roger. "I'm afraid I have to cut this short, something urgent has sprung up that needs to be attended to."

Roger smiled easily, his grin to sleazy for Zero's taste as he spoke slowly. Was he stalling them? "No it's nothing at all. After all, I have my own business I need to get to as well. As you could tell from the phone calls I had to take during our game." The man raised said phone and stood from his chair. "Until we meet again, Zero."

"-" Zero didn't even give the chance to reply to Roger shady demeanor before Shun and Yuto were practically guiding (pushing) him into the elevator and shutting it behind them resoundly. The two eyeing the Security officers around Roger aggressively more than the man himself.

Once the elevator began to move up towards the penthouse, Zero swerved around to glare at his two rebel subordinates. "What the hell was that! You two couldn't have waited a few more minutes up in the penthouse for me to finish? Do you have any idea who that was!?"

"It's like we said Zero, there's not much time left." Shun crossed his arms tightly. It was just now that Zero noticed his duel disk was strapped onto his arm, but it wasn't activated.

"It's true, we have a serious problem, Zero." Looking over at Yuto yielded the same image. His duel disk strapped to his arm but not activated.

It looked like they were preparing to be attacked at any second, even in this elevator.

Zero's eyes squinted behind his mask, glaring at the two. "Tell me what happened, now."

Just then, the elevator door opened with a ding that sounded too light for this situation. Jumping right into action, Shun grabbed Zero's shoulder and basically dragged him out towards the living area. "Do you have everything you need on you?"

"What the- What kind of question is that!" Zero shook free of Shun's grip and showed them his duel disk and deck. "Of course I do. I always carry the bare essentials."

"Good." Shun nodded. Zero was about to speak again when the Raidraptor turned to address something else. "Gongenzaka, Dennis, you two ready to head out?"

Zero was less surprised to see these two appear from the other rooms, Gongenzaka wearing a grim expression. "Of course, but from the looks of it we might not get far."

"Where are Yugo and Yuzu?" Zero asked instead. It was obvious something big was about to go down, and although he didn't know exactly what, it was important everyone needed to be together. "Did they return from checking on Yugo's D-Wheel?"

Yuto was the one to answer for him as the other three spoke about escape routes. "They weren't here when we arrived." Yuto looked out the window, it was pitch black out now. The sun long since set and the stars were blocked out by the City's blinding lights, which only led to the half moon being visible, and that was being covered by the clouds and smog. "That's probably a good thing anyway, because things are about to go nuts."

"Okay that's it. Enough!" Zero yelled, making everyone fall silent and Dennis flinch into attention. "Someone tell me what's happening right now! Why are you all panicking?"

Gongenzka's eyes snapped over to Yuto and Shun. "You mean they never told you?!"

"We're a bit pressed on time." Shun grit out between his teeth.

"What. Is. Happening." The leading rebel emphasized each word. Zero turned his full glare onto Yuto, since he seemed to be the only sensible one telling him was happening right now. "What did you people do?" Zero growled darkly almost like a demon.

Surprisingly, it was Dennis that answered him just as Yuto opened his mouth. The Performage user spoke in a rapid fire pace that showed he was at least intimidated by Zero's anger. "WemayormaynothavegottenintoanillegalgamblingduelbetweenShunandIthatcaughtSecurity'seyeandnoww'rebeingchasedbythemandweaccidentallyledthemhereandweneedtoleavenowlestweallgetarrested!" It was amazing Dennis managed to say all of that in one breath.

Just as Zero managed to process what Dennis said in his panic, all thanks to Nina talking so quietly and quickly for years, he spoke so darkly that some frost actually appeared on the wall to wall windows.

"What."

That was when the emergency exit doors were kicked open with a loud bang and the elevator opened with another innocent ding that held at least ten officers. Security pouring in from the emergency exit in droves that forced the group back a few paces. A loud bang echoed as someone shot a gun that held a net, the object flying so fast you could miss it by blinking.

Said object wrapped around Zero's upper body, catching the masked revolutionary off guard and making him lose his balance. The grip on his duel disk lost as he fell to the ground hard, and his disk hit the corner of the coffee table before hitting the ground as well. Duel Monster cards spilling out from the compartment that held Zero's deck and scattering around them.

Zero struggled fiercely and squinted open one blood red eye to see a line of Security blocking off their conventional exits. Cards scattering and falling around him in some sick twisted play on leaves falling.

"This is Security. You fugitives are under arrest for illegal Riding Duels and resisting arrest. You're surrounded, stop resisting and put your hands in the air. Surrender!" Bright blinding lights flashed from each Security officer's helmet for light as strange duel monster walls surrounded everything but the wall windows, blocking any routes that weren't already covered. Below the wall to wall windows, countless amounts of Security cars were haphazardly parked around the Talisman Casino, their cyan green lights flashing and sirens blaring loudly.

In response, Shun and Yuto tensed up for a fight as Gongenzaka and Dennis activated their duel disks in preparation of a battle.

Overall, things had gone bat shit crazy in less than ten minutes, and they were in obvious deep trouble.

"Son of a bitch." Zero swore.

**Let's end it off in a sort of cliff hanger! Finally, after basically 2 months I have reposted! Basically I have no excuse besides being lazy, so yeah. Sorry. I know how it feels waiting for a new post. This chapter was around 13,000 words and 34 pages. Although, looking at the chessboard and figuring out movements was killer. I actually had to draw/doodle down the board/pieces/movements on pen and paper before I got it. Hopefully it was to everyone's liking. Those of you who are chess pros, take note that I am ****not** **a chess pro. It means I may or may not have made a cheating move if you can find it, shh. You know, I actually didn't know I had switched the king and queens places whenever I had played the game until today. Lol.**

**I have just learned what the meaning of DNF means when determining a duel. It means 'Did Not Finish'. Once I finish the story I'll be going back to editing out mistakes and replacing some Draws into DNFs. A good example of this would be the first battle between Yuri and Zero. **

**I shall begin working on the next chapter right away since I have nothing better to do with my life at the moment! I'm sure some of you are cheering at this prospect! Yeah! :D**

**Until then, leave a REVIEW, Favorite, or Follow the story!**

**Till next time! See ya!~ -MoonlightWright**


	34. Ch32 Security!

**Alright, so I was looking at the title for this story, and it made me feel somewhat sick. It's horrible. So, I think I'm just going to change it to Arc-V: The Switch. However, if you guys can think of something better, PM me or put it in the Reviews. If I see one that I like I might just make it the title. (With credit for the title idea of course at the beginning of the story.)**

**With that out of the way, let's jump into the chapter!**

**P.S. KizauraBoss1, your comment made me laugh. I was sorely tempted to add that in just for shits and giggles.**

Ch.32: Security!

"Son of a bitch." Zero swore. The revolutionary shifted his weight so he could pull out the black pocket knife he stole from his pocket. With a twist of his wrist, the blade flicked open and showed its wicked edge.

As Dennis and Gongenzaka began fighting the Security officers whilst taking cover behind the now upturned leather furniture, Shun and Yuto turned to help their fallen leader.

"Here, let me cut you out, it'll be easier and faster." Yuto stated, and promptly took Zero's pocket knife to begin cutting the rope of the net. Shun meanwhile, was quickly picking up as many of Zero's cards as fast as humanly possible. The Raidraptor duelist not caring if they were upside down or face up so long as they went into the pile.

"I can't believe you two waited to tell me of this until they were kicking down the door!" Zero hollered at the two, admonishing them.

They at least had the decency to look ashamed at the statement and worked faster. An apology spilling from Yuto's lips that couldn't be heard over the commotion going on in the penthouse floor.

"You could've told me Security was breathing down our necks at the elevator, and I would have believed you." Zero continued on yelling because it was the only way to be heard and to let out his anger. With an arm free, the rebel leader snatched back the pocket knife and began to cut himself out.

"We could use a little help over here guys!" Dennis cried out as his Trapeze Magician was destroyed by another, stronger Synchro monster. The Performage user retaliated by a Rank-Up Xyz Change that summoned Shadow Maker.

Hearing this, Shun tossed half of Zero's haphazardly collected deck to Yuto. "Pick up the rest of his cards. I'm stepping in."

Yuto almost dropped all of the cards again, but thankfully managed to hold onto them as he gawked at Shun. "Are you insane?! Shun, Raidraptor Rise Falcon will barely fit in the room!"

"Well, unless you want to get arrested by Security." Shun stated sternly as he activated his duel disk, joining in the huge battle going on. "Some risks have to be made. Desperate times, desperate measures."

With that, Shun quickly Xyz Summoned his Raidraptor Rise Falcon. The huge mechanical bird took up a lot of space, and scratched the ceiling as the floor between both sides gained deep trench-like grooves. A shrill shriek from the bird filled the air, causing the thick wall-to-wall windows to crack behind the Lancers and almost shatter.

Another unexpected boost to Rise Falcon's sudden entrance was that it blocked Security from getting anymore pot shots in with those nets. The monster was just too big and clunky to shoot around, and simply tore the nets to shreds with a simple flex of its sharp mechanical wing.

Speaking of nets, Zero just managed to free himself, and threw the torn net off of himself and back towards Security. It actually managed to get tangled up in one of the officer's legs and throw them off balance onto the ground. "Fucking finally." The revolutionary practically spitting venom in his fury.

All of the progress he had made in the Synchro Dimension had virtually been destroyed in five seconds.

Zero took his cards from Yuto's hand. "Thanks." He muttered, but still hissed furiously. "But I TOLD you not to get into trouble, and you went and did exactly that!"

"If you really want anyone to blame for it you can look at Dennis." Yuto growled, angry at this entire situation himself. "He's been practically dragging Gongenzaka and I around into these ridiculous situations that got us in this mess in the first place!" As Yuto flipped over the coffee table to use as cover, and used his Phantom Knights Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak to Xyz Summon Break Sword. Yuto explained how Dennis literally pulled Gongenzaka along and led them into an illegal gambling ring despite both of their protests.

He also talked about Shun and Dennis' duel in said illegal gambling ring.

Zero's fists tightened so much his gloves stretched loudly over the cacophony of noise. "If we don't get caught and arrested by Security. I'm going to utterly ruin Kurosaki and wring Dennis' neck!"

It really sounded like he meant it to.

Unfortunately, any other thoughts of mutilating the orange haired teen came to a halt as one of Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai monsters flew past them and crashed into the monster wall. Said wall was utterly destroyed, and Gongenzaka's monster then crashed into the kitchen. Mechanical oil from the monster, gas from the kitchen appliances, and various oils for food scattered across the floor at the destruction.

Zero's blank mask looked to the oil intensely for a moment.

Very flammable oil.

Then the revolutionary looked back to the cracked windows caused by Raidraptor Rise Falcon's screech.

An idea sparked in Zero's mind like a lightbulb.

"Lancers! Roundup around me! I've got a plan." At this statement, all four of the other Lancer's obeyed Zero's orders without question. A plan was better than what they had before, which was certain defeat. With a quick push of the leather couch, everyone was able to hide behind the joint wall and listen to Zero's plan.

"Gongenzaka, Dennis." The two mentioned individuals stiffened in attention. "Keep distracting Security with your monsters. However, make sure to use a monster that can fly." They nodded, before putting their focus back onto the battle. "Shun, get ready to hop onto Raidraptor Rise Falcon's back. You'll need to help Gongenzaka since his monsters don't fly, and when I say 'Mark' I want you to crash through those windows." The masked man pointed one black gloved finger towards the windows damaged before.

Golden yellow eyes widened in understanding at Zero's plan. "You're serious? You realize what you're saying is somewhat suicidal, right?" The Raidraptor tipped his head to the side, showing the nets Security was trying to hit Gongenzaka and Dennis with. "Those things will deactivate our duel disks if we get wrapped up in them, and if we get hit in mid air." The resistance fighter trailed off, not needing to finish that sentence for Yuto and Zero to get the hint.

"Besides, you've never even ridden a flying duel monster before." Yuto added.

"That's not quite true, I have ridden my monsters before." Zero shook his head, mind going back to his second duel with Yuri before it was once again interrupted. "But that was in the heat of the moment." The rebel leader's blank mask looked over to Yuto. "That's why I'll need you on standby. If any one of us falls, your job is to summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and catch them. You both know what you have to do, ready?" Both fighters nodded, serious scowls on their faces. "Good, then get ready."

Shun left the temporary safety of the couch/coffee table wall to sprint towards Rise Falcon while Yuto looked through his extra deck to grab Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Zero looked back towards the chaotic battle that Dennis and Gongenzaka were losing ground in quickly. Then, he looked to the floor where the oil had spilled. Some of it had dribbled down into the grooves Rise Falcon made, but otherwise the time to strike was now.

"Everyone get back!" Zero yelled, shocking the Security officers, but getting an instantaneous reaction out of Dennis and Gongenzaka. The two Lancers threw themselves away as Zero pulled out the lighter he obtained when he first arrived into the Synchro Dimension.

With it, Zero flicked the top open, lit it, and threw the tiny flame down towards the floor.

The reaction was immediate.

Hellish fire roared to life as the oil caught aflame. The kitchen immediately being engulfed by the consuming orange and forcing the Security officers back with a cry of alarm. Some of their clothes caught fire, and they had to roll on the ground to put it out. Following the oil like bread crumbs, the fire rushed down the center of the battlefield and cut the two sides off.

Giving them the perfect opportunity.

"Mark! Now Shun!" Zero's modulated voice boomed over the roaring fire and pain-filled or fearful cries from Security. The masked man's persona looking like a demon rising from Hell or the Devil himself from Security's perspective.

With the go ahead, Shun gave a war cry and pushed his Raidraptor forward. Rise Falcon bursting through the cracked glass with a shrill cry as well before expanding its wings and turning back towards their allies. Glass shards raining down on the Security cars and officers below.

"Let's go! Now is our chance to escape." Zero turned away from Security, and sprinted towards the open window. The masked man's half cape rising behind him and following. Yuto on his heels with his own black cape rising from the floor at the sudden harsh winds outside the skyscraper.

With only a single second of hesitation, both rebels jumped out of the broken window, and towards the ground far below.

Glass sparkled and reflected the multiple colors coming from the City's lights, looking like glittering stars.

The wind roared over both of their ears, masked or not, and together, Yuto and Zero activated their duel disks to summon their monsters.

"Come to me! Guren F.E.V!" Zero yelled, grabbing the first airborne monster he saw from his haphazardly collected deck.

"Fangs of pitch black darkness. Rise up and aid me in my time of need! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto called out, slapping his ace monster onto his duel disk.

While the Guren rose from a blinding light to catch Zero in its huge silver claw, Dark Rebellion flew out from the shadows and had Yuto land on its back. With a single flap of Dark Rebellion's wings, the glass scattered away and hit some of the windows below.

Both monsters flew higher into the air to stay out of Security's reach. Their masters turned to watch Shun wait for Gongenzaka as Dennis resummoned Trapeze Magician and jumped onto its shoulder. Monsters from Security below were flying up to meet the fugitives, but Yuto easily kept them back with Dark Rebellion and his powerful special ability. The Guren placed Zero in its other hand, before using a scatter shot version of the Radiant Wave Surger. The direction of the blast preventing Security's duel monsters and nets from below getting a hit in.

However, the Guren and Dark Rebellion could only do so much at a time.

Security within the hotel sent their Goyo Predators through the flames and towards Gongenzaka and Shun. Rise Falcon unable to do anything except shriek at their attackers lest it compromise its passengers. Yet, there were so many of the monsters that Rise Falcon had no other choice than to break off from Gongenzaka unless they both got caught.

"Damn it!" Shun swore, and quickly ordered Rise Falcon to swoop back around. Gongeznaka turned to face the duel monsters head on without fear, even though he was half a step away from falling out of the window.

"Let's help, Trapeze Magician!" Using its ability to attack twice. Trapeze Magician laughed as it swooped in to distract most of the Goyo Predators. Dennis holding on tightly as the Xyz monster nimbly dodged and swung between the Synchro monsters attacks whilst returning attacks of its own.

However, with more time that passed, the more monsters that began to appear. More monsters than just Goyo Predator, like Goyo King and Goyo Chaser, were beginning to appear in droves. When two fell, four more rose up to take their place.

It was obvious they were beginning to get quickly overwhelmed.

"We need to retreat! Now!" Zero ordered. The Guren F.E.V's Radiant Wave Surger came to a temporary halt as it changed cartridges. "Get away now before we become overwhelmed and come back to rescue the others later."

"What!?" Yuto yelled, completely shocked. "We can't do that! We can't just leave them behind!" Grey eyes looked over to Gongenzaka and Dennis, but the determination and hope he had faltered slightly at the sight of them being swamped with monsters and Security. Gongenzaka, unable to get a Synchro Summon in with the Goyo Predators stopping him, was eventually netted in by Security though he struggled fiercely. Dennis, who had once again entered the hotel in an attempt to save Gongenzaka, was now blocked off by Security's monsters to get back out, and was behind enemy lines.

The fire that Zero had started was beginning to die down. The orange flames instead being replaced by dying embers and thick, dark grey clouds of smoke. While this helped those outside the hotel to escape in the smoke's cover, it didn't help those trapped within.

Rise Falcon was swooping around the hotel altogether, looking for an opening to strike. It was obvious from the way Shun's eyes looked like melting gold that he wasn't happy about their capture either. However, he was better able to see the logic and reasoning behind Zero's words even though he had a temper at times.

Besides, casualties and people being left behind happened a lot back in the Xyz Dimension. This has all happened once before.

That doesn't mean Shun wouldn't take the slightest opportunity to attack and free his comrades.

Dennis was finally thrown off of his Trapeze Magician by a duel canceling net. The ropes wrapping the Performage user up tightly and barely allowed him any movement. His Xyz monster burst into yellow particles with an unhappy frown on its face at the sight.

"Gongenzaka has already been apprehended, and Dennis is too far behind enemy lines to be saved. Unless we want to meet the same fate as them, we have no choice but to retreat and regather our bearings." Zero stated coldly, and ordered his Guren F.E.V to stop its attack and back away from the hotel. With a seemingly consoling and understanding gesture, the huge red knightmare used its silver claw to pat one of Dark Rebellion's shoulders. "Shun!"

The dark haired teen snapped his head over to Zero, and after a moment gave an understanding nod. With a heavy frown on his face and darkened eyes, Shun ordered Rise Falcon to back away from the hotel and towards his freed allies.

Both Gongenzaka and Dennis watched as the three rebels' forms got smaller and smaller the more they backed away. However, both knew that if they had the opportunity, they would come back and save them. They understood that leaving them behind wasn't out of choice, but from necessity.

With serious expressions on both of their faces. They nodded once, steeled for what was to become of them next just as Security officers completely swarmed up their view.

Yuto grit his teeth, eyes tightly shut as he forced Dark Rebellion to follow Zero and Shun into a retreat. With an angry roar towards the darkened sky, his ace dragon did as asked. A flap of its purple staticed wings had Dark Rebellion flying beside the Guren F.E.V and Raidraptor Rise Falcon away from the scene.

"Rest assured, Yuto." Zero spoke softly yet darkly beside the Xyz user. The leader's modulated voice somehow being heard over the wind that tried to take it away. "I swear, we'll get them back."

Shun was a silent storm besides Zero's left while Yuto was more upset with himself and the inability to rescue his comrades and escape together. The chaotic scene behind them fading away quickly, and with it the noise of blaring sirens, flashing lights, and duel monsters.

All that was left was the dark night sky and abject silence except for Rise Falcon and Dark Rebellion's flapping wings and the Guren's whirring mechanics.

Zero turned his blank mask forwards as he spoke out loud to himself. "And I know just where to start." The revolutionary patted the pocket that withheld his recently gotten goods from gambling.

. . .

"Did those two go off on their own again?" A man with spiky orange hair asked, annoyance clear in his tone. The teen was 19, had tan skin, and dark grey eyes. The teen's wild orange hair was held back by a thick leather band that had two metal rings pierced in it along with his ears being pierced and bolts hanging from them. Yellow marks that symbolized the person as a 'criminal' were all over his face

"Yeah." Yuya Sakaki, the Pioneer of Pendulum Summoning and member of the Lancers, answered apologetically with a soft nod. The emotions in his scarlet red eyes showed he didn't approve of his two other Lancer allies going off on their own scouring the City either.

Crow Hogan, leader of the Black Feathers, had appeared in the nick of time along with some other Commons to save Yuya, Serena, Sylvio, and Riley from being wrongfully arrested. However, the group of four were now seen as fugitives, and had to stay low to the ground and hidden lest they be caught and sent to the Detention Facility by Security.

Something that Serena and Sylvio seem to disregard in their search for strong candidates for Lancers and looking for their own. It didn't help that Riley was going to go out there and search as well if it wasn't for Yuya's interception.

Crow wore an orange shirt and a sleeveless brown leather vest over it alongside fingerless gloves. Two thick black bands with studs in them were wrapped around the older teen's forearms. Along with heavily strapped boots, old, roughed up jeans with duel deck pockets and knee pads, and a black belt, it showed that the leader of the Black Feathers didn't have an easy or comfortable life.

Crow growled, one hand curling into a fist to show his frustration at the two younger teens carelessly going out on their own. "Seriously." Crow growled under his breath and was urged to swear, but didn't lest the kids possibly heard it. "How many times do I have to tell them not to move around?! They're going to get us all into trouble with Security if they continue acting so carelessly!"

Yuya looked down towards the floor, vexed by his own allies' stubborn bullheadedness as well. "I really am sorry about all of this." The Performapal user vaguely gestured to the air with one hand, at a loss for words. "I'll talk to them when they get back."

_Again._ Yuya thought somewhat sourly.

Just as Yuya finished that thought, the front door to the rugged house opened.

"Hey Crow. I brought the things you asked for." Shinji Weber, an adult at 20 years with pale skin greeted Crow. The man had mostly purple hair with blue underneath his bangs and green eyes. While wearing his D-Wheel suit that consisted of various shades of blue and light yellow, Shinji also had brown boots and gloves alongside piercings on his ears. Shinji was also a member of the Black Feathers, and was a good friend of Crow's.

Tucked in one arm, the purple haired duelist carried a brown bag that held various food items.

The small smile on Shinji's face fell into a neutral mask once his green eyes spotted Yuya. "You're still here?"

"Oh, hello." Yuya spoke lightly. "You must be Shinji, Crow's friend." The orange haired duelist had mentioned Shinji a couple times before.

Crow smiled easily. "Yeah, that's him. He helped me save you guys from Security when we first met."

Scarlet eyes looked up into green in gratitude. "In that case, thank you for all of your help before."

"You guys are wanted, right?" Shinji questioned instead. The taller boy walking up to the table and setting down his recently obtained groceries. "Just don't get the kids involved, got that?" His voice became more stern in his second sentence.

Scarlet eyes blinked. "Of course. I'll be careful." Yuya nodded, showing he understood. "I wouldn't want to risk involving the kids in this anyway."

Just as the Pendulum user finished that sentence, the back door opened and three new kids piled into the house from the backyard.

"I'm telling you! That guy with the mask had a glowing red eye! His eyes were red!" The smallest, and youngest of the group at age five cried out in frustration. His tiny arms and fists swinging back and forth in the air as he glared up at an older boy. Tanner, the small boy who wore the yellow rain cap, and had curly cyan green hair underneath along with light brown eyes, was trying to convince the others of what he saw. The same boy who stole food from the small cafe up in the Tops' part of the City.

Frank, the second boy also present during their food theft, rolled his purplish blue eyes. "What you saw was nothing more than your imagination Tanner." The older boy by two years flicked his light grey hat back over his spiky green hair that was fixed into a ponytail. "I didn't see anything of what you're talking about coming from that dude. All I saw was a blank mask, no 'demonic glowy red eyes'." He said that last part whilst using his fingers as quotation marks.

As the two boys continued to argue about a masked man having glowing red eyes. The oldest of the group, a female at the age of nine with puffy burgundy hair and blue eyes, smiled up at Shinji. "Shinji! You're here!"

This caused Tanner and Frank to cut their argument short, and all three of them ran forward to hug Shinji's legs. "Shinji!"

Shinji himself gave a much more easy going smile than before and waved in greetings. "Hey you guys." The man laughed, patting each child on the back before gesturing to his recently obtained food. "Here, I have some treats for you all."

Yuya gave a soft smile as the group interacted with each other. Though, his thoughts soon went back to what Tanner had been saying before, and that smile dimmed somewhat.

The day Frank and Tanner had returned with their ill gotten gains, and had been deeply scolded by it from Crow, Tanner had been talking his head off about a masked man with red eyes. The little boy seemed somewhat awed by what he saw, but from the way his small frame shook he was more terrified by it than amazed.

The only masked man Yuya knew about was Zero, which was all but confirmed when Yuya asked Tanner to describe the man. Not only that, but the little boy went on about how he was with two other people around Yuya's age. One which looked exactly like him, and the other a girl with pink hair in pigtails.

The relief he had felt when realizing that it was Yugo and Yuzu Tanner was talking about was palpable.

_If they're with him, then they're safe. Yuzu is here and she's safe._

However, Yuya's thoughts mostly went back to what Tanner kept saying. How Zero had glowing red eyes. No one really took Tanner's words seriously, chalking it up to his childish imagination at the sight of such an intimidating figure. That, and Zero also wore a mask, so how could Tanner see Zero's eyes if he wore a mask?

Then again, no one has seen Zero's face, so it's also likely that Zero could have glowing red eyes. That what Tanner was saying wasn't a lie or from his imagination.

_That's ridiculous though._ Yuya shook his head, trying to banish these thoughts. Green and red hair flying back and for and getting somewhat frazzled. _Zero wouldn't take his mask off in public, so it probably was Tanner's imagination._

Yet, the doubt still lingered in the back of his mind.

As Amanda, Frank, and Tanner accused Shinji of stealing the treats and junk food he had obtained. Shinji turned back to the still opened back door. "Hey, you too. There's plenty, so come on over." Whilst Crow chided the kids at not going to wash their hands first before eating, Shinji handed Riley a donut. The shier child sticking to the door like glue with unsure blue eyes. "Take it as a housewarming gift from us Commons." The man smiled warmly.

Riley hesitantly took the bagged donut without a word, eyes firmly planted on the ground.

Shinji looked like he was about to pat Riley on the head, but thought better of it and turned back towards the door. "Well, I'll be going then."

Crow stood up from his chair. "Sure. Thanks for this man."

"You know I never mind doing this for the kids, Crow." Shinji nodded, but his green eyes soon turned back to Yuya. "I'd be careful if I were you. Security's got their eyes peeled all over the City after what happened last night."

Yuya blinked his scarlet eyes for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah. I got it." What confused the Pendulum user was that they had arrived into the Synchro Dimension two days ago, so what had happened last night to make Security even MORE tense?

"Bye!" Cried Amanda, Tanner, and Frank as Shinji left.

As the kids finished washing their hands and started digging in, Crow looked over to Riley. "Hey, you come over and eat some." Riley hugged his donut and the door tighter, as if he could sink into the wood and away from everyone. "Better be quick, or it'll all disappear because of these little monsters!" Crow's dark grey eyes looked over to his three charges playfully. Each stuck their tongue back out at him in retaliation, making Crow laugh. "Here, come on." The Black Feather leader encouraged more softly, making Riley look down with indecision. "What're you hesitating for?"

"Is that… an order?" Riley spoke so softly, Crow almost missed it, but Yuya was used to the child's soft voice and heard it clearly.

Crow gave a deep belly laugh at that. "Is that an order?" The orange haired teen asked rhetorically. "You've been here for two days and that's the first time you've said anything. Well, to me at least." Dark grey eyes looked down to Riley's with mirth. "Alright then, here's an order." With that, Crow patted the boy's shoulders and encouraged him forward towards the sink. "Go wash your hands before you eat."

While Riley didn't smile, he did give a swift nod, eyes filled with determination, and ran over to the sink to wash his hands.

It was progress, and that was enough.

With the children distracted and out of ear shot, Crow spoke to Yuya quietly. "Why is he so timid?"

Yuya furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still directed towards Riley as he answered. "I don't know. He's been like this since I've first met him."

Crow pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "He's just a kid. It's okay to move around freely." Now Yuya directed his scarlet eyes towards Crow, the latter still staring at the children as a group. "If he made a mistake, he can just pay more attention in the future."

Yuya looked down towards the ground. "I want to put a smile back on his face." The tomato haired teen looked back up as Riley began eating the donut he was given. "Not just Riley though. I want to make everyone in the world happy with smiles."

"Hmph." Crow smirked as he closed his eyes. "Happiness is having a full stomach." Dark grey eyes opened to look back at Yuya. "You don't get it at all."

Yuya pursed his own lips, which looked like a small pout. The Entertainer duelist narrowing his scarlet red eyes. "Smiles are symbols of happiness!"

"Will smiles fill your stomach?" Crow asked rhetorically, now turning to completely face Yuya in challenge.

"If you're not smiling, it doesn't matter how much you eat. You can't say you're happy." Yuya stated firmly. "That's just loneliness." Now Yuya was completely facing Crow.

Dark grey eyes narrowed as well now. "First, you gotta fill your stomach! Smiling comes second." Crow advanced half a step and spoke like it was fact.

Yuya grit his teeth, and inched forward just a step. "That's not it!"

Crow put both of his hands on his hips and he spoke. "No offense, but those are the words of someone who's well-off."

"What did you say?!" Yuya leaned forward. "A full stomach obviously isn't enough!" This ridiculous argument finally caught the attention of everyone else in the room, and all heads were turned towards the duo.

"Nope! First you gotta fill your stomach!" As Riley continued eating his donut, Amanda, Frank, and Tanner were looking at the ongoing argument with blank faces. "That takes priority!"

"That's not so!"

"Alright then." Crow smirked, and his eyes went over to the watching audience. "Hey, you guys are happiest when you eat your fill, right?" Now Yuya looked over to the four children. "Hey, say something! What about you, Riley?"

Riley blinked, and looked up at the two older teens with shock. "It's smiling! Right, Riley?" With that, Yuya gave a super happy smile.

Crow grit his teeth at Yuya's actions. "It's food to fill your stomachs!"

"Smiles!"

"Food to fill your stomach!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"You just don't get it!"

"Same to you!"

Now the other three children were looking at Yuya and Crow with deadpan expressions. Riley, meanwhile, was looking on with confused fascination. As if something like this had never happened to him before and he was lost.

Crow straightened up. "Fine then, let's settle this like true men and duelists with a duel. You fine with that?"

Yuya did a fist pump. "That's what I was gonna say. I'll show you the Entertainment Dueling my dad perfected!"

Sitting at the table just a few feet away, everyone but Riley gave an exasperated sigh. Riley himself was just looking back and forth between everyone, but mostly Yuya and Crow.

. . .

"He's quite the celebrity, isn't he?" Sylvio asked Serena. Both of them were looking at the multiple posters that had Jack Atlas on them.

"I'm looking forward to seeing if he lives up to his reputation." Serena stated. Her duel disk strapped to her arm in preparation for battle.

The two rebellious Lancers were currently out and about in the City, close to the Top's section of the area. At the moment, they were sneaking around a small alley that had construction materials strewn about it.

Just as they finished speaking, they had to hide behind the alley wall as two Security cars passed by.

Serena narrowed her forest green eyes as they both watched the cars turn away. "Security is getting tighter the closer we get to the center of the City."

"Yeah." Sylvio stated casually, hands in his pockets as he looked around a little bit more. "Sure looks like it. I'm hungry too, shall we head back?"

"For now, it would probably be for the best." Serena agreed with a nod, and turned to leave when one of the billboard screens suddenly changed from Jack Atlas' face. The indigo haired girl turned to look up at what was on it when her eyes widened. "That's-"

"Hm?" Sylvio turned his head to look up at what Serena was seeing as well, only for his own eyes to widen.

On the screen showed fived wanted posters. Two of them held Gongenzaka and Dennis' faces, which were crossed off. However, the other three showed none other than Zero, Shun, and Yuto's faces. All three of which were still wanted and had bounties on their heads, Zero's being the most priciest one. The screen then changed again to show a video of the rebels escaping from the Talisman Casino, which occurred just last night.

"Well I'll be-" Sylvio breathed, watching as his Lancer allies pulled off the miraculous escape with only a few casualties. A smirk twitched onto the Abyss Actor's lips. "What a flamboyant escape Zero has managed to pull off alongside Yuto and Shun. I wouldn't have it any other way with them."

Serena narrowed her eyes, lips pursed. "Well, at least we know that they're in the Synchro Dimension as well." Once the video finished, the screen went back to the wanted posters, before changing to Jack Atlas once more. Once it was over, the Academia runaway turned to face Sylvio as she walked. "We need to let Yuya and the others know of this. Let's go."

The smirk wiped itself off of Sylvio's face as he nodded. "Right behind you."

What they didn't know, was that a Security car had been tailing them this entire time.

. . .

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

The argument between which was better was still going on back at home base with Yuya and Crow. The children were gathered together on one side of the backyard, chip bags in hand, ready to watch the spectacle. Riley was hugging his purple and white bear in one arm as they watched.

"There's no helping it." Frank said as he ate another handful of chips.

"They won't get anywhere like this." Tanner stated solemnly as he took a chip and ate it as well.

"They're so immature." Amanda sighed.

**CROW LP- 4000**

**YUYA LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"Field Spell, Cross Over." An automated voice from Yuya's duel disk spoke, and suddenly blue platforms and Actions Cards appeared randomly around the field.

"I'll take the first move!" Yuya gave an exuberant bow and spoke loudly. "Ladies and gentlemen! Henceforth, my trusty monsters will treat your eyes to a Pendulum Summon!" The children cheered, wanting to see this new Summoning Method as quickly as possible. "If I accomplish it magnificently, please give me a round of applause!" Yuya waved, before showing everyone two cards from his hand. "From my hand, I set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale. This allows me to summon monsters from Levels two through seven at the same time." Yuya's go to magicians rose up into their separate blue pillars.

"Awesome!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Riley looked up at the Pendulum Summon with awe.

"Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya smirked, and raised one hand up towards the opening portal in the sky. "I Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my monsters!" Three monsters went through the portal and joined Yuya's side of the field. "First up, Performapal Silver Claw!" The wolf howled up towards the sky.

PERFORMAPAL SILVER CLAW LV.4 ATK:1800 DEF:700

"Next, we have Performapal Warrior Tiger!" A tiger that stood up on two feet in a red marching band suit appeared with a growl.

PERFORMAPAL WARRIOR TIGER LV.4 ATK:1700 DEF:500

"And last but not least, the star of the show, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's ace monster appeared onto the field with a loud roar towards the heavens. Dichromatic eyes looking down at its next opponent across the field.

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

"Wow! That's so awesome!"

"Three monsters at once!"

"Amazing!"

The kids all cheered and smiled whilst stuffing their faces with snacks.

"In the blink of an eye, my Pendulum Summon made smiles bloom on the faces of these three children!" Yuya gestured to the small audience. Then bowed as the children all cheered.

"Hmph. That's just a little bit of reception." Crow smirked widely and confidently.

"With this I end my turn!" Yuya gestured over to Crow. "The first act has ended!"

Just as the first turn ended, Serena and Sylvio walked onto the scene and saw the duel. "They're dueling?"

Sylvio chuckled and smirked as well, eyes narrowed as he analyzed the beginnings of the duel. "They got up to something interesting in my absence."

"Shouldn't we tell them what we've discovered?" Serena asked.

"Now, let's not interrupt their duel." Sylvio shook Serena's concerns off with the wave of a hand. "We have plenty of time to tell them. I wanna see how Yuya will make this duel shine." Sylvio's smirk turned into a cocky grin. "Although, he would never be able to shine as much as I do."

"Right." Serena deadpanned. Her tone made it obvious how much she believed _that_ statement.

"Let's get this hungry duel started then! My turn!" Crow drew a card and began. "When there are no cards on my field. I can Special Summon Black Feather Gust of the Headwind from my hand!" A man with bird-like features including claws, wings, and blue and green feathers appeared.

BLACK FEATHER GUST OF THE HEADWIND LV.2 ATK:900 DEF:1400

"Next, when there's a Black Feather on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Crow waved a monster card in the air before summoning it. "Show yourself! Black Feather Oroshi of the Squall!" A small black bird with cyan feathers around its face, an orange beak, and a huge red wattle flew onto the field.

BLACK FEATHER OROSHI SQUALL LV.1 ATK:400 DEF:600

"Next, I release Oroshi of the Squall and Advance Summon Assault Black Feather, Kunai of the Drizzle!" A bird with dark green feathers and some mechanical parts and armor appeared onto the field.

ASSAULT BLACK FEATHER KUNAI DRIZZLE LV.5 ATK:2100 DEF:1600

"Even without Pendulum Summoning, calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat!" Crow stated. His own side of the field as an example of that as Crow grinned. "If you're going to use Pendulum Summoning. I might as well go ahead and use Synchro Summoning as well!"

Yuya's red eyes widened in surprise, and then confusion. "But there aren't any tuners on your field, unless you have something else up your sleeve?"

Crow grinned eagerly. "That's right. Don't underestimate my Black Feathers! I activate Kunai of the Drizzle's effect!" Crow threw a hand out towards his Level five monster. "When I Advance Summon this card by releasing a Black Feather, I can treat it as a tuner monster!" Kunai of the Drizzle gave a loud cry before turning into five green rings. "I tune my Level 2 Gust of the Headwind with my Level 5 Kunai of the Drizzle!" Crow's second monster jumped up into the rings, and turned into two blue stars to give birth to a Level seven Synchro monster. "Spread your jet black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning!" Crow grit his teeth with determination. "I Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather Raikiri of the Storm!"

The powerful Level seven monster had a wing made from metal and steel, while the other was natural dark navy blue feathers. Half of the monster was mechanical while the other was biological, whilst the lower half of the monster was covered in robes. A bird-like helmet with a huge yellow beak acted as the Synchro monster's helmet.

ASSAULT BLACK FEATHER RAIKIRI STORM LV.7 ATK:2600 DEF:2000

"Yeah Crow! Nice Synchro Summon!" Frank cheered.

"But Pendulum Summoning is pretty cool too." Tanner cheered as well.

Any further thoughts and speculations on whose side the children were on came to a screeching halt at the sound of tires coming to a shrieking halt. The smell of rubber burning on the cracked road hit the air as Shinji barely stopped before hitting the fence with his D-Wheel.

The older boy raised his visor to give everyone a seriously grave look. "It's Security!" The purple haired duelist revved his engine, ready to book it at a second's notice. "Run! We're surrounded!"

"Surrounded?!" Yuya blinked, form immensely tense at the news of Security finding them.

Serena's frown deepened, forest green eyes narrowed as she searched the area around her. "Were we followed?"

Sylvio looked up towards the buildings, and gawked at the sight of multiple Security officers indeed surrounding them. "Look out!" The Abyss Actor barely managed to intercept a net shot directed towards Serena before collapsing to the ground all tangled up.

"This is bad!" Crow raised one arm to protect his face as another net surrounded his upper body and cancelled out the duel

**CROW LP- 4000 D.N.F**

**YUYA LP- 4000 D.N.F**

"Crow! Sylvio!" Yuya ran forward, going to help Crow when another net tangled around the Performapal user as well. Both side's monsters vanish in a burst of unhappy yellow particles. "Dang!" Yuya grinded his teeth together, and tried to break the net around him with his fingers, which unfortunately wouldn't work.

"Dammit!" At the sound of Security cars closing in, Shinji growled and sped away from the scene in hopes of getting away. However, another Security car came from nowhere and cut the older boy off, forcing Shinji to stop lest he crash his D-Wheel.

There was no escape.

"Let me go right now dammit!" Serena swore. A Security officer wrenching her arms behind her back painfully and slapping a pair of cuffs onto her wrists. The Fusion user tried to turn her head to face the officer, until a flash of blue caught her vision over by the children. Her eyes looked over to spot none other than Tsukikage grabbing Riley's waist, before quickly vanishing from the scene unless he got spotted as well.

During the entire time, his eyes bored into hers.

Riley was safe.

Yet, that didn't extend to the other children. The three cowered away from Security in fright even as Frank and Amanda put themselves in front of Tanner. As two officers grew closer to the terrified children, they bunched together with nowhere to run.

"Riley? Where's Riley." Yuya asked, head swerving back and forth in search for the smallest Lancer in a wild panic even as an officer slapped cuffs on his wrists and began dragging him away from the scene.

Crow had to be forced onto the ground, head planted into the gravel by one officer's hand as the other cuffed the older teen. Dark grey eyes darkened as he spoke with an aggressive bite. "Don't you DARE touch the children!"

"Riley? Riley where are you?" Yuya called out. His voice becoming more frantic each second Riley wasn't found. "Riley? RILEY!" The young tomato haired teen was like a bucking bronco he struggled so much to get free.

"Shut up and stop your struggling you filthy Common!" The Security officer detaining him snapped, finally having enough with Yuya's struggles. The officer pulled an arm back, and slugged the teen in the face with an elbow to silence him.

"Hey!" Serena yelled, trying to lunge forward and attack the offending officer that hit Yuya. Rage clear in her darkened green eyes. "Don't you dare hit him you damned coward! If you want to fight someone then fight me you bastard!"

Sylvio, who was now also cuffed, also growled. "He can't even defend himself, bastard." The Abyss Actor's Security officer then proceeded to pick up Sylvio and drag him away. The burnette for his part, was kicking and struggling like a worm in hell. "Hey! Let go of me! Who do you think I am?!" Sylvio grinded his teeth and spat venom towards his offending officer. "Damn it! Do you know what will happen when I tell my father, you-!"

"Shut up and just get ready for transport!" The Security officer yelled back interrupting the ranting teen.

"Crow!" Frank, Tanner, and Amanda all cried out in unison and in fear.

At their cries, the orange haired Synchro user raised his head despite being held down. "You better not touch those kids or I fucking swear you'll regret it!" Crow hollered, before being forced to stand and walk towards a prisoner's truck that had just pulled to a stop on the road. The Common watched as Sylvio was thrown in there first, and then Shinji on top of the Abyss Actor. "Get your hands off of the kids!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." The officer pulling Crow along growled. "They're not on the list of fugitives anyway, so as long as you fellas play nice, and they don't come after us or try to resist, they'll be fine." The officer then began to drone on about the 'right to remain silent' even though there was no point to it anymore and was just standard.

If anything, it irked Crow even more.

Once Crow was thrown in, squashing Sylvio into the back even more, Yuya and Serena were also tossed into the back of the truck. The thick steel doors closed with a resounding thud and turn of a lock and bolt.

Yuya managed to stay on his feet, and turned to prevent Serena from falling before sprinting to the closed doors. "Please! Wait!" The Pendulum user crashed his shoulder into the steel door, regardless of the undoubtedly painful bruise that would form later on. "Riley. Where's Riley!" Yuya went from the door when it wouldn't budge over to the barred windows. "Riley, where are you?! Riley?!" Scarlet eyes searched frantically, but couldn't spot the boy or his bear anywhere.

"CROW!" Frank, Amanda, and Tanner all screamed, tears running down each of their cheeks as they watched their parent figure get brutally tossed around and arrested for the slammer. Tanner was clutching onto Amanda's vest like a lifeline, shaking with untold amounts of fear as she clutched back, attempting to give some form of comfort.

"Stop. Don't get any closer!" One Security officer yelled down at them harshly in warning, terrifying them even more.

Crow grit his teeth, but looked out of the second window to speak to them. "Grr, don't worry about me you guys! Just make sure to take care of yourselves and eat properly! I'll get out of here and back to you as fast as I can!" The truck lurched forward, sending all of its occupants besides the Security officers in the front crashing to the floor.

"Crow!" The kids screamed once more, but their voices and crying quickly faded away as the truck grew further and further away from them and closer to the Detention Facility.

"Damn it!"

"Crow! Give us back Crow!"

"Cr…"

Then they were gone. Just like that.

The windows within the truck were suddenly sealed off when metal sheets rose up, blocking any view of the City and leaving the five in a small metal box.

"Hey! You can hear me can't you?!" Yuya went from the sealed window he had been looking out of to the front of the truck. Cuffed wrists chafing as he banged against the metal. "Stop! I'm begging you!"

Crow grit his teeth, massaging his forehead with his cuffed hands before looking back up into Yuya's panicked red eyes. "Calm down Yuya."

Scarlet zeroed in on calmer dark grey. "But Riley! I have to find Riley!"

"You don't need to worry about Riley, he'll be fine." Serena stated. The Fusion user having taken a deep breath, and sat down on the bolted metal stools proved for them. "I saw Tsukikage slip in during the confusion and take him away. He's safe and with Reiji now."

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed. "Tsukikage did?..." Yuya looked down to the floor of the truck and heaved a huge, tired sigh. "At least he's safe from Security and with someone he knows. That's all that matters." Yuya said softly as he sat down between Serena and a grumbling Sylvio. Crow and Shinji sitting on the other side of the truck.

"It's one less thing to worry about, which I believe is good." Crow gave a half smile before turning to Serena again. "This Tsukikage person." Crow leaned forward in his seat as he spoke. "He came from another Dimension like you guys, right?" The story the Lancers told him when they first introduced themselves still sounded ludicrous and insane, but perhaps it held some merit now.

"Yeah." Serena nodded. Everybody calming down once more now that all of the action is over. "Tsukikage must have been searching for us and Riley under Reiji's orders."

"Well, they certainly found us at the worst possible time." Sylvio griped. The teen crossing his legs and putting his cuffed wrists on top of them. The Abyss Actor looking to glare up at the small camera installed into the back of the truck. "Clearly this is a mistaken arrest!" The burnette got so close to the camera he blocked out everything else. "Wait till my father finds out about this! Your careers as 'Security officers' are over!" When Security didn't say anything back, Sylvio raised his cuffed arms. "I know you can hear me, you bastards!"

"You need to calm down as well." Serena stated. The girl looked at Sylvio from over Yuya's shoulder.

"How's your cheek feeling kid?" Yuya looked into Shinji's concerned green eyes, before he felt the right side of his face. Already, a dark purple bruise was beginning to form along his cheek and jawline from the hit he received.

"I can't believe those bastards actually hit you." Sylvio growled hands clenched into fists in an attempt to release some of his anger at the sight.

"Let me take a look." Serena didn't wait for a response, and instead turned Yuya's face to her direction. Scarlet eyes widened, before Yuya directed his gaze to the metal wall as Serena examined the bruise. A light pink dusting his cheeks as he thought about Yuzu replacing Serena.

They both cared about his well being.

God, he missed Yuzu badly.

Finally, Serena released Yuya from her grasp and sat back. "He should be fine. He'll be sore, but it's nothing more than a bad bruise." Shinji nodded, not satisfied that Yuya was hit in the first place, but glad that it wasn't anything worse.

"I'm really sorry about this Shinji. You only got caught because you came to warn us." Crow apologized to his friend.

Shinji did nothing but give a small smile. "It's nothing. We at least managed to avoid getting the kids captured." The purple haired adult spoke optimistically.

Crow bit the inside of his cheek in a show of worry. "I hope they don't resort to stealing food again."

"Our friends on the outside will look after them." Shinji looked at Crow. The latter nodded to show he had heard.

"Where are they even taking us anyway?" Yuya asked finally, snapping out of his thoughts once more.

"Hmph." Shinji looked up towards the ceiling as he spoke. "If Security captures you and takes you in a car it can only be one place. The Detention Facility."

As Shinji and Crow explained just what the Detention Facility was, Yuya, Serena, and Sylvio became more and more tense. The atmosphere in the back of the truck dropping with each detail added between the two Commons.

"From the way you describe it." Sylvio spoke hesitantly. "You make it sound like its hell."

Crow grimaced. "That's because it kind of is." The Abyss Actor paled slightly at Crow's words. "More than half of the people there have been wrongfully arrested or thrown in there just because of how corrupt the system is. There are some who've lost hope in there, and there are some that have adapted or conformed to the Detention Facility's rules to survive. Then there are those who are truly corrupt and evil people, who really deserve to be in there."

"This is going to be difficult." Yuya added in, hands brushing against his injured cheek as he spoke. "We'll have to stay together and close as much as possible."

Shinji nodded at Yuya's words. "You three stick close to us and we'll watch out for you. We've got some people on the inside that owe us some favors or are allied with us to help." His green eyes looked back up into the camera watching them. "I have a feeling Security isn't going to make your stay at the Detention Facility easy. If anything, it's going to be extra rough for you."

"Then they'll probably put them in with the adults." Crow grit his teeth. "We'll have to be extra vigilant then. There are some sick bastards in there that I know will try to take a pass at any of you, and certainly not in a good way."

Yuya and Sylvio paled even further.

"We might not be going in this alone either though." All eyes went to Serena as she thought, her legs crossed at the ankle. "When Sylvio and I were out searching the City we found out Zero, Yuto, Shun, Dennis, and Gongenzaka are here in the City as well."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Gongenzaka is here?!"

Serena pursed her lips. "They were being chased down by Security as well. Zero, Shun, and Yuto managed to escape, but Gongenzaka and Dennis got caught by Security."

Sylvio's eyes also widened in understanding. "So that means they're probably somewhere in the Detention Facility as well."

"Right." Serena nodded. "At the very least we'll run into them once we arrive."

_If Zero was attacked last night, what happened to Yugo and Yuzu?_ Yuya thought, concerned now. _Serena didn't mention them, so maybe they weren't there when Security came knocking… I hope._

"Wait, you mean that incident last night?" Shinji straightened in his chair. "Those people who jumped out of the window of a SKYSCRAPER are your ALLIES?"

Yuya answered this time with a firm nod. "Yes. They're all a part of the Lancers. Zero, the masked man, is one of our leaders, or co-captain I suppose." The teen furrowed his eyebrows. "Reiji and Zero are still butting heads over that."

"You realize they have bounties on their heads now, right?" Shinji asked somewhat rhetorically. "Bounty hunters, Tops, AND Commons will be after their heads now that they've got a price." He growled somewhat in agitation. "Anyone will do just about anything for money."

"I don't understand something." Crow spoke up now, a confused expression on his face. "You guys never did anything wrong though, right?" All of the Lancers shook their heads no. "I expected as much. So if you just arrived here, why are you guys being hunted down? From the way this is going it looks like someone is having Security hunt down you Lancers specifically."

"Maybe because we came from another Dimension?" Sylvio spoke, though it was more of a question.

Everyone's, even Crow's, eyes widened at that statement and realization.

"Oh." Sylvio blurted out.

The rest of the trip towards the Detention Facility was silent.

. . .

Yellow eyes peeked out of some closed blinds uneasily once a few Security cars passed by the window. After a few minutes and the cost was clear, Shun sighed and backed away from the window towards some comfortable lounge chairs to sit. The Raidraptor sat down beside his longtime friend Yuto, who was hunched forward with his hands between his legs in deep thought.

The three Xyz rebels were forced to abandon the Tops' part of the City and hide in the Common sectioned areas. Bounty hunters constantly on the prowl alongside Security. Hell, they couldn't even trust the poor and beaten Commons to hide them in spite due to the price on their heads.

However, as soon as they had escaped the hotel and landed on the roof of another Zero was already looking at his duel disk and searching for their next base, if only temporarily. The group having to dodge and weave between patrols and groups of hunters whilst keeping a constant eye out for anything unexpected. Their vigilance and sticking to the shadows growing tiring after doing so nonstop for hours, but they all pushed through.

Once Zero had seemingly found what he was looking for, they were on the move once more towards the even harsher Common areas. Some of the more seedy people skulked around at all hours of the day until they finally arrived at a single floor, somewhat boarded up building.

It looked as if it was ready to collapse on the outside, but once they managed to pick the lock and get inside the building it looked much more secure. Though the health conditions and regulations for the building were questionable, it was probably the best any Common could get without resorting to extremely illegal means.

"I can't believe we had to leave them behind." Yuto muttered finally in the overwhelming silence. Dust visible and thick in the light peeking through the blinds of the windows floating gently in the air. "They're a part of our team, a part of the Lancers. We should have tried to help rescue them then retreat and save our own skins."

"You know that just can't happen, Yuto." Shun chided gently. The Raidraptor knowing how Yuto felt when situations like this happened. It was tough on the Phantom Knight user when they had to abandon an ally in difficult moments. "Things just happen, and our circumstances during that event couldn't have been worse. Hell, we're lucky to have been able to escape when we did instead of Security pursuing us like Ancient Gear Hound Dogs."

Both cringed as they recalled those mechanical barks and snarls while metal fangs nipped at their heels, eager for blood.

"I know." Yuto sighed, sounding like he had aged five years in five seconds. "I had just hoped that once we got an alliance with the Standard Dimension that-" The eggplant haired duelist rubbed dust out of his eyes. "That nothing like this would happen again."

Shun placed a consoling hand on Yuto's shoulder and spoke in a whisper. "This is war, Yuto. Scenarios like that are nothing more than fairy tales. The good news is that they were only captured, not carded." Yuto tensed immeasurably at that prospect. "We can still get them back."

"...People are going to die soon, aren't they?" Yuto asked hoarsely, skin almost as pale as a ghost. "The friends that we've made on the Lancers, and those we'll gain along the way… Some of them are going to die because of this war."

Shun said nothing to that, he didn't need to, and together the two surviving Xyz rebels sat in the dark room in silence. The Raidraptor finally lowering his arm to instead copy the position Yuto was in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I think Dennis is the second Academia spy." Yuto whispered. Even though they were alone, and no one else was nearby to hear, the atmosphere was too heavy to speak in anything but a whisper.

"Hmm." Shun nodded, yellow eyes glued to the floor as he spoke. "I think you're right. When I dueled him in the gambling ring before Security interrupted us." Shun's eyes narrowed as his mind went back to that moment. "The way he fought so harshly, how he was prepared for my own harsh counterattacks… That wasn't learned at L.D.S." The Raidraptor stated. "Sure, Reiji seems to be prepared for every scenario, but he's a literal genius like Zero."

"..." Yuto sighed through his nose, before giving a tired groan and dragging a hand down his face. "We'll have to ask Zero for his opinion, but I'm positive he's the Academia spy as well..." The Xyz lookalike leaned back into his chair to look up at the slightly water damaged ceiling. "God, I'm so tired."

"You and me both… You and me both." Shun repeated softly, still staying hunched over. "We've already started down this path. We're already halfway there. We can't stop now." Shun's expression tightened, although Yuto couldn't see it. "Not when we're this close. Not when the risks to losing are so dangerous." At this, Shun's yellow eyes finally turned to look up at Yuto. "Just fight with me a little longer, Yuto. We're getting closer, making progress, and once we finally win and Destroy Academia, you can truly rest."

"We'll all be safe." Yuto closed his eyes and sighed again, but nodded. "All of us." He emphasized again.

"Right."

A few minutes after that was spent in complete, yet companionable, silence. That silence was soon interrupted when a door near the back of the house opened and their leader quietly stepped out. The rebel leader kept the door open, but blocked the entrance view with his frame.

The air around the masked vigilante seemed to weigh even more than it did around Yuto and Shun. A tired, burdened modulated sigh escaped past Zero's masked lips.

"Well?" Shun stood once more whilst Yuto only looked up into Zero's blank mask. "What's the verdict? Are we staying or going?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Zero spoke. "We may stay." Both Yuto and Shun's shoulders relaxed only a fraction. "However, once our business is finished here we must leave immediately. With the funds I've provided for him and his team they'll keep quiet. It's more money compared to our bounties by a longshot anyway."

"At least it's some good news." Yuto broke the all consuming silence once more with optimism that wasn't in his voice nor in his eyes.

"While we're virtually confined into this building, and the underground lab leading to the abandoned subway system, we can plan on how to free our captured comrades from the Detention Facility." Zero stated before someone, obviously male, spoke quietly on the other side of the door. The revolutionary turned his head to address what they were saying.

"So a jailbreak then? Sounds like fun." Shun smirked, but everyone could tell he was tired. They had been on the run all night and late into the day. The last time anyone had slept was nearly 30 hours ago.

"Basically, that's what we'll be doing." Zero agreed quietly, mostly listening to the other person speak. Once they were done, Zero nodded. "Alright, we're sticking to the underground lab. Security is most certainly going to be busting the door to this building down, so we'll need to be hidden until the day we move out."

Yuto and Shun nodded in understanding, the former finally standing as both walked to the door. "Is our host going to introduce himself, or would he like to remain anonymous for his own safety?"

"Actually, I would like you guys to meet him." Zero had a tired smirk under his mask as he opened the door all the way. "He is going to be the one mostly building my D-Wheel after all, with some help."

A teen around 19, almost 20, years old stepped out into the light to greet Yuto and Shun. The teen had tan skin, with black hair and gold highlights alongside royal blue eyes. The teen was wearing a long sleeved blue jacket with a collar and amber gems embedded into the coat at the shoulder, neck, elbow, and ends. Under the jacket was a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol on it, and he wore brown gloves with amber gems at the wrist starting just below the elbow. Finishing the look was black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck holders, and motorcycle boots that went halfway up his calf. The teen also has a criminal mark on the left side of his face from a presumably 'illegal' crime.

"You three are a very interesting bunch to say the least." The teen stated, royal blue eyes filled with exhausted mirth.

"Likewise." Shun grumbled, but nonetheless held his hand out towards the strange. "The name's Shun Kurosaki, he's Yuto Raiden." Yellow eyes narrowed as he observed the man before him. "What's your name?"

The man grinned. "Name's Yusei Fudo." Yusei accepted Shun's handshake with a firm grip, instantly getting some brownie points from the Raidraptor. "Let's get started on that D-Wheel now, shall we?"

"Gladly." Zero's modulated voice spoke up once greetings were all finished. The revolutionary taking his haphazardly collected deck out from his pocket to begin organizing it once more. Shun and Yuto moved forward, following Yusei over to a trap door hidden in the storage closet, which left Zero in the back.

The masked man closed the doors behind him, alongside the trap door once everyone was safely down and everything was locked up. After a few minutes of walking, the rebel leader finally noticed something, and furrowed his eyebrows in rising confusion.

All the cards in his regular deck were there, so he put them back inside his duel disk. However, Zero's concern lay within his extra deck instead.

"Shit." Masked dichromatic eyes counted and recounted his cards three times before Zero looked up to Yuto and Shun. "Do you guys have any of my cards in your pockets after what happened with Security? I'm missing one. It's a Level eight Fusion monster from my extra deck."

Shun and Yuto exchanged looks, weary concern clear in their eyes and furrowed eyebrows as they began to search their person for any of Zero's cards.

Shun shrugged uselessly after a few minutes. "I don't have it. Yuto?"

As Yuto continued looking through his pockets, Zero began to search through his own as well in case he misplaced it. His own black gloved hands searching much more frantically than Yuto's.

Yusei raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the group of three. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe." Zero growled. "Dammit, where is it!"

"I'm sorry Zero." Yuto shook his head. "I don't have it." Grey eyes looked over to Shun. "You don't think it was left at the casino, do you? I didn't see any other cards left on the floor."

Shun gave a sour look. "We didn't exactly have time to give it a thorough check with Security on our ass. Though from the looks of it, it's possible."

Zero flexed his hands, clenching them into fists and unclenching them to tame his anger. "Let's just hope that nobody found it and took it, or that it's burned like most of the floor. Otherwise, we might be in trouble." Zero clicked his tongue as thoughts whirred through his mind a mile a minute. "I'll have to go back and pick it up later once things have died down."

While Shun and Yuto didn't say anything in response, they heard and understood. Soon, everyone was walking again towards the hidden lab with a much more tense pace. Even Yusei seemed to realize that what they had just learned was rather dire, and wisely kept silent.

Zero's restless rage could be felt from the Detention Facility.

_And it had to be _that one _as well._

. . .

"The five we have captured will be arriving shortly." Roger spoke to someone through his computer. The Head of Security looking at each photo of the five recently captured fugitives. "Among them, put the girl who used Fusion Summoning into special confinement. Once she's settled in I'll come to investigate." Roger highlighted the photo of Serena and placed it in a red box to show her importance whilst he gazed at the rest. "You can treat the others like the rest of your prisoners, but make sure they're separated from each other when it comes to cells." Dull green eyes narrowed. "Lock them up and keep an eye on them."

"Understood." The chief of the Detention Facility quickly ended the call after he received his orders.

"We have plenty of time." Roger smiled creepily, his dull green eyes looking down at the card he was holding in his hand. "I'll investigate each one of them thoroughly." The purple border of the duel monster card making it unique, at least, in the Synchro Dimension. "And once we obtain Zero and capture his band of rebel misfits…" Roger's smile soon turned into a full blown grin that was near maniacal as his dull green eyes sharpened.

LANCELOT CONQUISTA LV.8 ATK:2900 DEF:2500

"We'll have a nice long _chat_."

**Ha ha! How's that for posting? This chapter was around 11,500 words long and 29 pages. In return for not posting in April, I've posted two in May, and good golly do we have some revelations in this chapter. We got some action, got caught up with Yuya and their group, Yusei was introduced to the story (I can hear the cheering now), and now Zero's missing a powerful Fusion monster. I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter and the ending for the last. This is one of the first moments I thought of when I began to type this story. (Though I'll admit I think the very first version of it was Zero and co attending a masquerade before Security comes in and they jump out the window. I'm happy with this version too.)**

**Pay attention to some of the items Zero obtained at the beginning when they first arrived at the Synchro Dimension. They'll become important details later on in the story.**

**I feel like I made Raidraptor Rise Falcon flex on Security, and I love it. Also, the ages for Crow, Shinji, and the three kids wasn't really specified in Arc-V, so I'm going to age them myself. Crow will be 19 here in the story as he was once back in 5Ds. I'm making Shinji 20, Tanner 5, Frank 7, and Amanda 9. Which side are you guys on? Food or Smiles? That entire argument made me laugh, I had to add it in.**

**Anyway, leave a REVIEW, Favorite, or Follow the story!**

**With everything I believe I wanted to be addressed, taken care of. I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! -MoonlightWright**


	35. Ch33 Living the Prisoner Life

**IT'S HERE! After so long waiting, which I apologize for but at least I still got it done, let's begin!**

Ch.33: Living the Prisoner Life

The door to the Detention Facility's security office opened up and an officer stepped inside. The man was holding a clipboard with a few sheets of paper attached to it that had the picture of the captured Lancers.

"Hey, we have some new arrivals coming." He informed a second officer who was busy playing on his duel disk. "Don't put them in the same cell, separate them and keep an eye on them." The officer looked up at the other who was lounging back in a roller chair messing with his duel disk. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah, go on." The second officer spoke, obviously distracted as he continued playing the video game he downloaded onto his duel disk.

The first officer sighed, but continued nonetheless. "And put the girl with them in special confinement."

"Got it."

"You better inform them." The officer warned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I said I got it, jeez." The second growled, having nearly lost the game he was playing in his distraction.

. . .

"You over there, girl." A woman who worked at the Detention Facility looked over to Serena. "You're being placed in separate quarters from these four. Come with me."

Once they had arrived at the huge prison, Yuya and the rest were forced out of the truck and into a line. The Detention Facility had two huge cylinder-like towers that expanded near the bottom, and a smaller tower in between the two buildings with multiple branching bridges to either section. It was most likely one huge tower was for the females whilst the second was for the males.

Sylvio, who had made a huge ruckus as soon as the truck doors were open, was grabbed by the back of the neck by one of the Security officers like a kitten. The tight grip on the boy's neck forcing the burnette to become silent lest he face the consequences.

With not much choice other than to comply, Serena stepped forward towards the woman with ease as if she wasn't the one in handcuffs. Sensing Yuya's distress at being forcefully separated again immediately, she whispered. "It's fine. Just don't make a scene."

With those final words, Serena was off on her own in the Detention Facility.

"You guys are this way, let's get a move on now." The one officer who was playing videogames on his duel disk gestured for the other four boys to follow him. A Security officer made sure to keep vigilant watch on the prisoners from behind as they went towards the men's area of the Detention Facility.

Only once two sets of thick metal doors were closed behind the group did the Security officer leave them.

"Your duel disks will be confiscated during your stay here." The blonde officer droned on, twirling his baton like a marching stick in boredom. "Dueling isn't allowed here unless it's authorized. Take this with you." The officer took each person's duel disk, but gave their decks back to them with zero fuss.

"What? You're going to take our duel disks but not our decks? What kind of logic is that?" Sylvio asked incredulously, not realizing that being able to keep their decks was a GOOD thing. Shinji, who was beside Sylvio, casually stepped on his foot to make him stop talking.

The officer merely laughed at Sylvio as if he were a naive child, which in this situation, he kind of was. "If there's one thing you need to understand down here kid it's that your deck is as valuable as your own life." He shrugged, not caring for these fours' plight. "You'll learn eventually, but make sure to treasure it while you still can." With those words said, the officer put in a key card and the metal doors in front of the group opened loudly. "Welcome to the gathering place of scum and darkness." He grinned widely. "You're going to hate your stay here."

The officer walked forward, making the others follow behind him. The floor they had just entered must have been the cafeteria area, and up above were countless floors and a seemingly endless number of jail cells. Railings and levels seemed to keep going until they blurred near the top. Where there was a thick, bullet-proof glass roof to allow natural sunlight in during the day, and inactive spotlights for at night.

At the ground level, old wooden tables and long benches were pushed on either side of the room in a circle, leaving the middle rather spacious. On the opposite side to the entrance was a stairway to access the other floors of the prison, and to the left of that was the kitchen area. On the right side of the wall were four doors leading to different parts of the Detention Facility, while beside the kitchen was the storage closet.

Otherwise, everything was grey, tiled, or some piece of dull metal that wouldn't shine no matter how hard you polished it.

All in all, it looked very grey and empty. The atmosphere was gloomy with despair, anger and most of all, hatred.

Sylvio took all of it in with a critical, disapproving eye. "Well from that greeting, I suppose we can forget expecting a soft bed and full course meal. People can be so rude and barbaric."

"You're not helping Sylvio." Yuya hissed softly, not wanting to gain the officer's attention.

"Besides a few dangerous groups and people, almost everyone here is a Common arrested under false charges." Crow spoke somberly. Both his and Shinji's forms were tense as they evenly matched the eyes peering out from the darkness of their cells at the new greenhorns.

"Here there are only two types of people you need to learn and know about." Shinji glared at a prisoner who hit the bars of his cell and laughed down at the four. His dull gaze and leering grin directed down at Yuya and Sylvio. "The people with no life left in their eyes, and those whose eyes still glow."

The Pendulum user looked absolutely disheartened at Shinji's words. "That's terrible." However, Shinji was more focused on another group of prisoners. One of which gave a subtle nod which the purple haired duelist returned just as subtly.

"Come on now get a move on!" The officer leading them yelled. "I'm not standing here all day waiting for you four to move your ass." The man banged his baton on some bars, making the loud bang reverberate throughout the huge building and kickstarting the four into moving towards their cell. "Get a move on."

The four walked until they were on the fifth floor, not even close to halfway up the building, before they entered their cells. Only there were they finally freed from their cuffs and the door closing resoundly behind them with the click of the lock. "From now on, this cell will be your home sweet home!" The officer grinned darkly. "Make sure to get along with your fellow trash."

Finally, the man left with a bark of laughter at his own comment, making Crow growl. "Like hell this is our 'home sweet home'. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Crow adjusted his fingerless gloves as the sound of the officer questioning their shared cell echoed quietly before he was gone. "Hmm… wasn't I told to do something about that…? Oh well."

"So, what do we do now?" Sylvio asked once he stretched his now free arms and rolled his shoulders. "You two are the experts here."

"Looks like we've got some newcomers." One of the four inmates within their shared cell spoke. The man had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, aren't you going to greet us?" The second inmate in the cell beside the first called out. He had short black hair and black eyes as he scowled over at the group.

"Uh.. hehe." Yuya's shoulders hunched as the two advanced till they were looking down at his smaller form. "Um.. Hey, nice to meet you?-"

"You call that a greeting?!" The first inmate barked out angrily.

"You should be sitting down with your head bowed saying, 'Nice to meet you, sir!'" The second snapped.

"Hey! Back off!" Crow snapped aggressively, putting an arm between Yuya and the inmates.

Yuya furrowed his eyebrows, confused yet concerned. Meanwhile, Sylvio merely smirked and put a hand on his hip. "If you want me to sit down you should at least bring out a sofa for me."

The two seemed at a loss of words on how to respond to that statement.

However, they didn't need to, because the third inmate for their cell stepped forward and grumbled. "Quit acting so rudely." Stone sandals clicked onto the cold hard floor loudly as a big sturdy teen stepped out of the shadows. A figure that once you saw and became familiar with you would never forget.

A big grin inched its way up Yuya's face at the sight of the third inmate. "Gongenzaka!" The Pendulum user was just radiating energy now that he had been reunited with his best friend. "We knew you and Dennis would be in here somewhere, but I didn't think-"

Any other words Yuya could have said were cut off when the Steadfast Synchro user grabbed the tomato haired teen and pulled him into a back breaking bearhug. "Yuya! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Crow's eyebrows rose and jaw dropped in shock whilst Shinji only widened his eyes. Sylvio, obviously used to this, merely smirked and curled one blonde bang around his finger as he laughed.

"Gongenzaka…" Yuya rasped, voice muffled and incomprehensible to everyone else, but the idea was there. "I… Can't… Breath!..." The Entertainment duelist's struggles began to cease more and more with each passing second. What was once a fierce fight merely turned into a pat on the back before Yuya's arms turned into noodles.

"Just as I was thinking I'd never see you again you arrive here! I can't believe we finally met back up in a place like this." The sturdy teen tightened his hold on Yuya, a distinct crack echoing around the cell and making everyone cringe as Yuya's attempts to get away suddenly sparked back to life. The mother bear of the Lancers unable to contain himself as he began to cry whilst speaking.

Crow seemed a tad concerned for Yuya's life, but otherwise his expression returned to a rather bland look at the scene. "And who's the overly affectionate guy?"

"You're overreacting Gongenzaka. I told you we'd meet them here eventually." The final occupant of the shared cell spoke, revealing his identity to be none other than Dennis Macfield. "Hello Yuya!" Light blue eyes grew somewhat worried as the Performage user spoke to Gongenzaka again. "Uhh, Gongenzaka? You may want to let Yuya get some air before he suffocates."

The Synchro user blinked, before finally releasing Yuya from his deadly affectionate grasp. "Oh, sorry about that." Gongenzaka's grey eyes widened in shock as he took in Yuya's face. "Yuya! What happened to your face!?" One huge hand took in his best friend's face and examined the bad bruise on it that was now completely purplish black.

"It's alright Gongenzaka it's nothing serious!" Yuya waved his hands frantically as his best friend's frame shook with rage. "I got it when we got caught by Security, it's nothing life threatening."

"Nothing serious?!" Gongenzaka cried out incredulously. "Yuya, someone hit you in the face! A Security officer no less!"

"You would think Security would be defending its people, not hurting them." Dennis muttered darkly from the side. Light blue eyes a darker shade to express his own hidden anger at Yuya's injury.

The tomato haired teen was mostly focused on getting air back into his lungs before speaking again. "It's fine Gongenzaka. I don't mind at… all." Yuya's grin twitched slightly at that, before he stretched his back and a distinct 'pop' echoed out and Yuya sighed in untold relief. Now able to properly function, scarlet eyes turned over to meet the orange haired Lancer. "It's nice to see you here too though, Dennis."

"You act like you expected us to be here instead of surprised." Dennis observed. Finally standing up from his bed, which gave a pitiful creak as if it were a dying animal.

"Serena and I saw what happened to you guys from those screens scattered around the City." Sylvio shrugged his shoulders, answering for Yuya. "Zero and the others managed to get away, but they have quite the price on their heads. I wouldn't be surprised to find them heading here sooner or later."

"I'd imagine if they got caught we wouldn't even recognize Zero." Dennis stated casually, and to everyone's sudden inquiry he winked. "They would have forced Zero's mask off if they catched him, so we'd get to see his actual face."

"Oh yeah you're right." Sylvio added in, excitement in his voice. "I'm so used to seeing the guy with no face that I was beginning to think his mask was his face." The burnette put a hand under his chin. "I bet he has some wicked scar on his face that he doesn't want anybody to see or something else cool."

Dennis rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Maybe! It is a conversation starter."

As Gongenzaka was clearing things up with the two unknown inmates, both of which seemed to look up to him after an incident, Yuya furrowed his eyebrows at Dennis and Sylvio's conversation. _Or maybe demonic red eyes… _

"So, do you guys have any idea where Reiji is alongside everyone else?" Gongenzaka asked, bringing everyone back on track. "I mean, we know where Zero, Shun, and Yuto are, and Serena came here with you guys, but where is Reiji, Riley, Ruri, and Tsukikage? Then there's Yugo and Yuzu to consider." Grey eyes looked over to Crow and Shinji. "And who are you guys?"

"I'm Crow Hogan." The orange hair Synchro citizen introduced himself. "Managed to run into Yuya and his friends in trouble with Security, so I took them in until we all got caught."

Shinji held his hand out towards Gongenzaka, but immediately regretted it when his hand got crushed in greetings. "A-nd my name is-" The purple haired duelist pulled his hand back with a hiss of pain. "Shinji Weber. I'm Crow's friend, and I helped Crow save your friends until now."

Gongenzaka grinned widely in greetings, and gave Crow a huge pat on the back that sent him forward a few steps. "Well, any friend of Yuya's is a friend of mine. Thanks for all of your help so far."

Yuya smiled up to his best friend, who was getting along nicely with Crow and Shinji. "Riley is safe." The Pendulum user began to answer the rest of Gongenzaka's questions. "Tsukikage picked him up before Security caught us, so he's probably wherever Reiji is right now." His smile dimmed somewhat as he thought about the rest of their group. "Yugo and Yuzu were originally with Zero as far as I knew, but they weren't involved at the casino. They're probably safe, and who knows where Ruri is. I haven't seen hide nor hair of her since we arrived here. We have to hurry up and get out of here and search for them unless someone else gets to them first."

"Aren't you the boss around here Gongenzaka?" Sylvio asked, walking over to sit on one of the beds by the door with his legs crossed on the mattress. "Can't you do something?"

Gongenzaka gave him a sour expression. "I'm not exactly the boss around here. I've only been in here for about half a day. Only a few people have come to respect me at all, like these two." The sturdy teen nodded his head over to the other two inmates of the shared cell.

"That's right." Dennis nodded, and stuck a finger out towards the floors above them. "The boss around here is in another cell, and from what I've heard, he's been ruling this place for over 10 years!"

"We should probably avoid gaining his attention." Crow stated, crossing his arms as he looked outside of the cell bars. "We don't need more trouble following us around then it already will, much less attention."

"I agree with you there." Shinji added, before going over to claim a bed for his own. "We should probably get some rest. They're going to drive us into the ground because it's our first day here. You two especially." Green eyes looked over to scarlet and greyish blue, before Shinji laid down to take a nap.

"How about we get everyone caught up to speed before we move forward?" Dennis suggested. "It'd be nice to be on the same page after everything that's happened since we got here."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Yuya agreed with a nod. Together, all four Lancers and their two comrades sat on three beds and discussed what they had been through before they got to the Detention Facility. While it was entertaining to hear the tale about the illegal gambling ring, no one had spotted Yuzu, Yugo, or Ruri once throughout the ordeal. The only one who did so far was Zero, and even then he might not have found Ruri.

"Jeez, I hope they're all okay." Yuya rubbed his arms quickly to get rid of the goosebumps he had just gotten. "This place is so much different from home."

"Hey, they should be fine." Crow stated with a hand gesture. "I mean, I've seen Yugo here and there occasionally before, but not too much to be best friends. Yuzu will be fine so long as she's with him, and let's not underestimate Ruri or those other guys you were talking about. If they've fought before then I'm sure they can survive the City for at least a week minimum."

"You're right, but still." Scarlet eyes looked over to the blank stone wall near the back of their cell. "I can't help but be worried anyway, and that feeling won't go away either until I finally see Yuzu is safe for myself."

. . .

Shinji and Crow were right. The Detention Facility was like hell.

Starting right off the bat with poor treatment of their prisoners and police brutality, the group was led to the ground floor to get some breakfast. There, while Dennis and Gongenzaka got regular portions, the other four were given such meger amounts that you could barely even call it food.

Outraged, Yuya glared up at the chef. "What? That's it?!"

The man merely smiled darkly. "Well, we have to make sure that there's enough for everyone. Sorry." It was obvious he wasn't sorry in the slightest, but instead happy to cause Yuya's strife. Even though he said that, scarlet eyes could clearly spot the immense amount of food behind the chef steaming the air.

"Bullshit!" Yuya spat, irritated at the chef's obvious lie. "I can see plenty of food right behind you!"

"Hey! Keep the line moving!"

"I'm hungry too!"

"If you're just going to complain then don't eat!"

"If you're really hungry then go choke on someone somewhere more private!"

"Move it you brat I'm starving!"

The chef's smile turned into a grin. "You heard them, get going kiddo." His eyes skimmed over Yuya's physique with intrigue. "Though I've got to wonder what you did to get some little pretty boy like yourself stuck in here."

"Grr.." Angered at being called 'kiddo', Yuya's hands gripped the end of his tray tightly enough to crack the side of it. The prisoners behind him were getting more agitated at the stall in the line and throwing threats. Yuya begrudgingly turned on his heel and stalked towards Gongenzaka and Dennis, the chef laughing at him behind his back.

It quickly turned out that all four of the newcomers were getting the same harsh treatment on lack of food despite Sylvio trying to persuade them overwise. The chef gave Sylvio the same interested look as he had given Yuya before, and even had the nerve to wink suggestively down at him before the burnette left.

"Damn it!" Sylvio grit his teeth, looking down at his basically empty tray with longing. Though the Abyss Actor was VERY tempted of throwing his tray back into the chef's face for such unsightly behavior.

"Forget about it, let's just go and eat." Crow grumbled, as the group followed Gongenzaka and Dennis to their table.

"We're probably lucky to get any food at all." Shinji added in, walking right beside his friend with Yuya and Sylvio in between them and Gongenzaka and Dennis.

"I wouldn't call this crap food anyway." Sylvio replied with salt in his voice. "More like sludge with salt and pepper forced into it."

Yuya looked back over to the serving area, but quickly did a double take as he spotted an inmate slipping what looked like a Duel Monsters card to the chef. In return, the chef seemed to give an extra large helping of food to the prisoner before sending him on his merry way.

"Was that- AH!" Just as Yuya spoke, the Pendulum user was tripped up by a prisoner's foot sticking out from under the table suddenly. The tomato haired teen's tray spilled across the floor with Yuya nearly landing on his face. Thankfully, Crow and Shinji managed to not step on the boy.

"Yuya!" Crow handed his tray to Shinji before kneeling down beside the younger teen. "You alright?"

"Ugh, yeah. I'm fine." Yuya got up onto his hands and knees, checking himself over for injuries, which he didn't have luckily. Though the bruise on his cheek still stung.

Meanwhile, nearly the whole area was filled with mocking laughter at Yuya's expense. The one who had tripped him, a man with dark blue hair spiked up near the front and markings on the right side of his face, spoke up. "Aw man, what a waste of food! You better watch where you're walking babe!"

Just as Yuya turned to address the man, another prisoner stepped just in between his arm and leg. "Whoops!" The prisoner cried out sarcastically, pretending to stumble, and threw all of the water in his bucket towards the group. Gongenzaka and Dennis were too far to be hit, but everyone else was either soaked from the water or their food was washed up.

Namely, Crow and Yuya were soaked point blank as Sylvio and Shinji's trays were filled with water.

The man backed up a step and shrugged carelessly, laughter in his shaking frame. "Whoops! Sorry about that." The man spoke so sarcastically it was amazing he didn't choke on it. "I just tripped over this naughty little klutz!" The room seemed to bust another gut in laughter as the prisoner pointed down towards Yuya. The latter glaring up at the man still above him with fiery scarlet eyes. "Oh, and you may not want to eat that. This water was squeezed out of the clothes and sponges used to clean the bathrooms."

"My food! You bastards!" Sylvio cried out. The urge to throw his watery tray back into the guy's face rising once again.

"You trying to pick a fight with us?" Crow snapped from where he was. The cold, dirty water chilling him to the bone temporarily ignored in rise of his burning anger. The Black Feather was up on his feet in a second, his face inches away from the other inmate. "Well?"

"Hey!" All eyes turned to a Facility officer waving his baton threateningly. "If you start a fight it's straight to solitary confinement." He warned.

"Grr." Crow growled as Sylvio clicked his tongue in distaste. However, the warning was clear, and with one last warning glance, Crow backed off to help Yuya stand up. The teen's teeth chattering as the frigid water soaked into his clothes.

"Let's not cause any more trouble here guys." Dennis calmed the group down steadily before gesturing to his own food. "We'll share our food with you, no problem. Let's just try not to get anymore separated than we already are. We just got back together a few hours ago." The Performage user's lips pursed and his expression darkened when someone did a cat call whistle towards him. "If it helps you guys feel any better I'm getting it to."

"Unfortunately, I'm with Dennis on this one." Gongenzaka stepped forward and grabbed one of Yuya's shoulders. "Let's finish up here quickly and go back to our cell to get you two warmed up."

"Who's he?" Sylvio asked, his anger reined in for now as they all finally sat down at their table. The commotion having died down and the tension in the cafeteria returning to its usual stressful level.

The burnette was pointing over to a man wearing a light green kimono with white bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. The older man's head was nearly shaved bald with black hair growing out. He was sitting at a table all by himself in a very nice looking chair, a gourmet meal freshly presented to him alongside cutlery. On either side of the man were two supposed bodyguards, one wearing a dark green kimono and the other wearing a light blue, nearly white one. The man was also presented a recently uncorked bottle of wine to drink from by a Facility guard.

"He's the boss." Dennis answered. Light blue eyes looking over at the silent man with unease.

"Quite some exquisite food over there." Sylvio sighed longingly. His stomach crying out for food as his mouth salivated in hunger. "Where can I get influence and power like that? I'm starving." Wordlessly, Dennis split his bread into three chunks and handed one to Sylvio, who proceeded to gnaw on it like a bone. The second one going to Yuya.

"The boss of the prisoners is in an even higher position than the guards here." One of Gongenzaka's new found lackeys reported in. As the group began to dig in on the small amount of food they had they didn't notice brown eyes open and stare at them from across the room.

. . .

"All right, you filthy Commons better get to cleaning this place real good." An officer spoke gruffly, voice low from smoking. "None of you are leaving this place until I see it shining like it was first built." With that, the man put out his recent cigarette, and threw it into the shower room with a grin. "Goodluck, and get off your lazy asses and get started already!" He yelled at the eight prisoners, Gongenzaka and Dennis were not allowed to follow Yuya, Crow, Sylvio, and Shinji.

"R-right n-now?!" Yuya shivered, rubbing his arms frantically to get some warmth. Though they managed to finish their short meal quickly and get up to their room to get warmed up. It was all ruined by having to head back down to the cafeteria area to clean the tables and wash the dishes from ALL of the prisoners who had just eaten. So his clothes were still a little damp, and Yuya was still somewhat cold from the horrible washing he had received during breakfast.

"We just finished washing all of the prisoners' dishes! What the hell!" Crow argued, obviously not wanting to put up with this bullshit he was receiving.

"Shut up and get on it already." The officer replied stiffly, not giving a damn to their plight. "Cleaning bathrooms for a week is what newcomers get." The man turned to lock the door on them. "Just a side note, the boiler is turned off, so if you try and sneak in a shower you'll only get an icy surprise."

"Excuse me." A rather obtuse inmate rubbed the back of his head and stepped towards the guard. "I got a cold this morning, so I'd like to just head back to my room and rest for the day." The man held out a Duel Monsters card, which the guard prompt plucked from his thick fingers with ease.

Scarlet eyes widened in shock at these proceedings. "What the-!"

"I'm suffering through muscle fatigue!" A second inmate added in, showing the guard another card.

"I've got malnutrition!" A third Duel Monsters card.

"I'm feeling rather sleepy." A fourth.

"What kind of bullshit is this!?" Sylvio stomped the ground once furiously.

"They're accepting card bribes?" Yuya spoke quietly, shocked at how corrupt everything from the Synchro Dimension seemed to be compared to his home.

The officer looked at the cards in his hand with a greedy grin and dark eyes. "You four are all free to get back to your cells." With a simple wave of his baton, the four were eagerly walking out of the door with no resistance met.

"Thanks!"

"See you later losers!"

His eyes went over to the only four prisoners. "You guys wanna try and pay up and get out of this with some cards?" His grin turned lecherous. "Or perhaps you could pay up in a different form of services." He did an inappropriate gesture that made everyone understand what he was saying.

"Hell no!" Sylvio barked, horrified at the mere suggestion. "I'd rather take the dirty rags thank you very much."

"Son of a bitch." Crow growled. His fists clenched so tightly his knuckles cracked as he made sure Yuya and Sylvio were behind him. "They're only children! Fucking fourteen!"

The officer raised an eyebrow at Crow's words. "You know, that wasn't only extended to them. You're pretty good looking too." He sighed sadly. "Whatever, it's obvious you guys aren't in the mood at the moment. Maybe next time… Well? What are you waiting for? A binky and some wipes? Get a move on! You four are going to do the rest." With those last words, the officer finally shut and locked the door to the showers behind him whilst looking at the cards he had illy obtained. "And if you don't do it right, then you're doing it all over again, got it?" The man's voice mumbled through the door.

"Hold on just a second!" Sylvio yelled, but he was promptly ignored. "Damn it! This place sucks!"

"Just how corrupt and vile is this Facility?" Yuya asked whilst grinding his teeth. Nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"It's as the guard we first met here said." Shinji stated as they all began to start cleaning the shower room. "Cards are as valuable as your life here. They're like currency down here. If you bribe the guards with Duel Monster cards, you'll get treated better."

"Like extra helpings for food." Yuya realized.

"Or getting to skip out on chores." Sylvio growled.

"That's why they gave us our decks back." Yuya carefully patted one of his deck boxes to make sure his Deck and Extra Deck were still there, which they were.

"Man! If I had known that I would've handed some cards over so I could eat!" Sylvio griped. The burnette scrubbed the floors with his cloth more harshly than he normally would.

Yuya looked at his Lancer comrade, gobsmacked. "Sylvio! You can't just trade away your cards for better treatment or bribery! That's just wrong!" Scarlet eyes widened a fraction in thought. "You don't think Gongenzaka and Dennis used their cards to bribe others, do you?"

"Well, they haven't been as horribly treated as us." Crow stated, scrubbing the walls with a gravely pale look on his face. The Black Feather having just finished cleaning the shower gutters that left him scarred.

"Or bullied." Shinji snapped, helping Crow. "Honestly, aren't we all old enough to realize how immature such behavior is? I certainly would have thought better from most of the people in this Facility."

"It has been a while since we've last been in here, Shinji." Crow looked over to his friend.

"I can't believe Dennis and Gongenzaka would do something like that!" Yuya said loudly.

"Hey, come on now Yuya." Sylvio, in a bright moment, spoke reason. "I highly doubt they would do something like that just for daily pleasures like skipping chores or extra food. If anything, I bet it was for someone else, or they at least had a very good reason for it if they did do it."

"Mm. I can understand and accept that." Yuya pursed his lips, wetting his cloth in a bucket before scrubbing again. "Still, I don't like it. To use cards for something as horrible as this. You couldn't even call them a duelist!" He stated in disgust.

"Let's just finish this quickly so we can go back to our cell and get warmed up." Crow finished one wall, and quickly moved on to the other. "I don't know about you Yuya, but I'm getting cold again and these wet clothes are uncomfortable to wear."

. . .

"You've been called on. Get out here." The officer that first brought them here opened the cell door and gestured for them to get out with the wave of his baton.

As one, the group collective groaned, exasperated.

"What now?" Sylvio whined. Nonetheless, everyone within the cell besides Gongenzaka's two fans got up and followed the guard. They got around halfway up the spire of floors before being guided into another cell.

The only difference was that this cell actually had more stuff in it than just beds. A frame holding Japanese writing, a nice, fluffy green carpet, a couch with a table and fridge, and two literal swords sheathed and placed for decoration. On the very back of the wall was a vintage Japanese mural that showed a cherry tree before the blossoms appeared on it.

Just in front of that mural was the boss of the prison himself. The man was silent, sitting on top of what seemed to be a crate covered with a tarp.

Two of the boss' lackeys, or roommates possibly, stood to the right of the man himself. One had an arrow-like mark on the left side of his face while the other had two marks just above his eyebrows. Both had their heads buzz cut and a mean look in their eyes.

"So you're finally here huh? Took you long enough." The first one, the one in the lighter kimono, spat.

"You should be glad, thankful even." The second spoke up besides the first. "Our boss, Tokumatsu, called you six out himself."

Shinji and Crow's eyes widened a fraction as that name nagged at the back of their minds. "Tokumatsu?" The two Common citizens exchanged a look, having sworn they heard that name somewhere before.

"Really? How does he get off on calling us to him?" Sylvio crossed his arms and huffed. "If anything, it should be-!" The burnette was cut off as Dennis casually put a hand over his mouth to prevent their situation from becoming worse.

The boss' eyes opened, revealing they were brown in color. "Bring them out." At the group's questioning look, he clarified what he was after. "Your cards."

This elicited gasps from the six new prisoners.

"It's tradition to have the greenhorn newbies hand their cards over to the boss!" The first lackey stated. "So hand 'em over!"

"Unless you want your lives to become even more hellish than it is now." The second remarked snidely.

"No way!" Yuya yelled, fists clenched tightly by his sides. The open refusal to the kingpin of the Facility shocked even the boss. "I'm not letting you take my cards! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!"

"Same here." Gongeznaka agreed right beside his best bud. "I'd rather deal with the consequences than just hand my cards over to only get on the boss' good side. I wouldn't give a single card for some purpose like that."

"I'm with Yuya and Gongenzaka." Sylvio sighed, hands behind his head in a relaxed posture. "Although I wouldn't mind if you guys handed me some cards instead."

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Dennis commented, to Shinji and Crow's agreement. "So we're going to need all of our resources for when the time comes. We aren't planning on settling down and enjoying ourselves here."

"Now you listen here." Tokumatsu spoke up once more. "I'm the boss here, which means I'm the Top of this place! So I make the rules and you have to obey them! That's how this world works."

"Then I'll work to change it!" Yuya stated firmly. "Cards are to be used for dueling! Not for battles or for currency and bribes! Even if refusing lands me in a place like this I'll keep fighting to change it so the world will change for the better!"

Tokumatsu clicked his tongue and hissed. "So, you're another child who won't listen to reason. Then take a look at this!" The kingpin of the Detention Facility hopped off of the 'crate' he was sitting on top of and his lackeys removed the tarp. Underneath it wasn't a crate or box, but instead a bunch of Duel Monster cards ranging from Traps and Spells to Synchro and Advanced Summoned monsters. Everyone new to the cell gaped at the sight of all those cards in shock. "These are the cards of those who've lost when they challenged me in the duels since the past 10 years I've ruled here!" Tokumatsu beat one hand against his chest in pride. "Here, cards are the proof of who is on top!" Brown eyes glared down into Yuya's own. The taller man seemingly overshadowing the fourteen year old even from the distance he was at. "Dueling is a sign of power!"

Yuya shook his head firmly, and stepped forward. "No, you're wrong! Duels are meant to be fun!"

Tokumatsu's second lackey laughed openly and loudly at Yuya's beliefs. "Are you kidding me? Meant to be fun? You heard what he just said boss?!" He and the first inmate bellowed out in laughter.

"I bet we could show him and his friends what's really fun, eh?" The first elbowed the second lightly in the stomach and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "After all, there are a few pretty ones in there don't you think boss?"

Neither lackey had a second to blink before Tokumatsu had hit each one over the head harshly, causing them both to fall to the floor. "Be silent!" The kingpin hollered angrily. "How dare you suggest such horrid things to not only me, but to have it done to children as well!" Brown eyes nearly turned black with rage. "You're lucky I don't have you thrown out here and into the worst pit of hell imaginable for such crude language!"

The two were instantly on their knees and bowing before their boss. "We're sorry, sir!"

One furrowed his eyebrows as he risked a glance up at Tokumatsu. "But you do realise people have been calling them out and eyeing them since they first got here, right? Boss?"

Tokumatsu, for his part, looked absolutely disgusted. "This place has done nothing but gone downhill compared to ten years ago." He turned his back on the two servants, who sheepishly got up and did apologetic bows to the others. "It's disgraceful how people think such lewd things are acceptable, especially to children." His brown eyes eyed the Lancers once more. "Why are you children in this part of the Detention Facility? I know they send children to the Delinquent's Section of the Facility until they turn 18, so why were you put in here instead?"

"That's the thing, we don't know." Yuya rubbed his bruised cheek softly. "We didn't even do anything wrong, but we got thrown in here anyway. My best guess would be someone ordered to have us placed in here."

"That would have to be someone pretty high up in the podium of power." Tokumatsu grumbled. "Regardless, if you had just given me your cards I would have left you all alone. Now though…" Brown eyes narrowed to Yuya once more. "That's changed. Guard!" Tokumatsu bellowed.

The guard that had just guided the Lancers over to the kingpin came to a stumbling halt in front of the barred door. "Yes, yes? What do you need?" The officer asked eagerly.

Tokumatsu threw a card towards the guard, one edge buried into the cell's bar. "Bring me some duel disks. This runt and I are going to have a duel!"

"A duel?" Yuya asked, surprised. "But I thought duels weren't allowed in here?"

"Aw shit!" The officer looked at the card with glee. "This is a rare card!" The man gave a thumbs up to Tokumatsu. "Hell man, anything you want I'll get it! I'll bring those two duel disks to you right away!" With that, the guard was off like a speeding bullet.

"Here in the Facility, cards are what determine your fate." Tokumatsu said, adjusting his stance almost like he was preparing for a physical fight rather than a duel. "If you won't listen and refuse to grow out of your naivety, then I'll have to force you to learn the hard way! You better prepare yourself child, because I'm going to knock some sense into you through this duel even if I have to lodge it through your thick skull!"

"Well fine then!" Yuya stated boldly, posture tense. "I wouldn't have it any other way, so bring it on!"

The guard came back in that second, and quickly gave Yuya and Tokumatsu a duel disk each before staying outside the cell to watch the oncoming duel. "Those who fight against the Tops are always crushed. You'd do well to remember that kid."

"I have a name!" Yuya snapped. "It's Yuya Sakaki, and we'll see who will get crushed in this duel!" The Pendulum user activated his own duel disk.

"Brat." Tokumastu clicked his tongue and activated his own duel disk. "Let's go then!"

**YUYA LP- 4000**

**TOKUMATSU LP- 4000**

"DUEL!"

"I'll take the first turn!" Tokumatsu stated and began the duel by getting into a sumo-like stance. This caused Shinji and Crow to once again recall this man from somewhere, but they couldn't quite remember where. "First, I'll play the Spell Flower Gathering from my hand. This allows me to Special Summon four 'Cardian' monsters with less than 100 Attack Points from my Deck into Attack Mode!" Four picturesque frames slammed themselves together onto the field and locked together. "I Summon the Cardians Willow, Pine, Paulownia, and Zebra Grass!"

FLOWER CARDIAN WILLOW LV.11 ATK:100 DEF:100

FLOWER CARDIAN PINE LV.12 ATK:100 DEF:100

FLOWER CARDIAN PAULOWNIA LV.11 ATK:100 DEF:100

FLOWER CARDIAN ZEBRA GRASS LV.1 ATK:100 DEF:100

"Well he's sure to fill up his side with monster's real quickly." Sylvio deadpanned.

"Next, I activate the Spell Flower Stacking from my hand." Tokumatsu continued. "This allows me to choose three 'Cardian' monsters from my Deck and arrange them on top of my Deck in the order that I choose!" The kingpin took three cards from his Deck. "The cards I choose are Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix, and Willow with Calligrapher!" The three cards then went back into his Deck in that order.

"Furthermore, I activate the effect of Cardian Pine with Crane in my hand!"

Sylvio groaned. "Jeez, this guy is making his first turn last forever! Get on with it already!"

Tokumatsu ignored the half idiot and continued his turn how he liked. "With this, I am able to Tribute Cardian Pine and Special Summon it!" The monster at the end of the wall burst into yellow particles, and was replaced by another version of it with a crane in the picture.

FLOWER CARDIAN PINE WITH CRANE LV.1 ATK:2000 DEF:2000

"Then, when this card is Special Summoned." Tokumatsu drew another card from his Deck. "I can draw one card!" The kingpin continued to repeat the process he just did with the three other cards he had arranged at the top of his Deck.

FLOWER CARDIAN ZEBRA GRASS WITH MOON LV.8 ATK:2000 DEF:2000

FLOWER CARDIAN PAULOWNIA WITH PHOENIX LV.12 ATK:2000 DEF:2000

FLOWER CARDIAN WILLOW WITH CALLIGRAPHER LV.11 ATK:2000 DEF:2000

Tokumatsu drew another card because of Calligrapher's effect. "This is amazing!" Dennis cried out, having to rub his eyes at the sight. "He's managed to summon four monsters with around 2000 Attack Points all on his first turn!"

"The card I drew was Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain, but since there is no Cardian Cherry on my field it goes into the Graveyard." The boss discarded the monster easily. "But I'm still not done!" Sylvio groaned in annoyance, but Yuya just stood there, gobsmacked that this was still the first turn. "I activate the effect of Cardian Willow with Calligrapher! When this card is used as Synchro Material, it makes all of the other monsters Level 2!"

FLOWER CARDIAN PINE WITH CRANE LV.1 = 2

FLOWER CARDIAN ZEBRA GRASS WITH MOON LV.8 = 2

FLOWER CARDIAN PAULOWNIA WITH PHOENIX LV.12 = 2

FLOWER CARDIAN WILLOW WITH CALLIGRAPHER LV.11 = 2

Electricity sparked as the monsters on Tokumatsu's field turned into green rings and stars. "Let's go! I tune my Cardian Pine with Crane, Zebra Grass with Moon, and Paulownia with Phoenix with my Level 2 Cardian Willow with Calligrapher! Rain down! Become light and pour down! I Synchro Summon!" The kingpin readjusted his stance so that one arm was behind his back and another was ready to strike. "Come for Level 8! Flower Cardian Lightshower!"

A man wearing a navy blue hat that had a silver swan decoration on it appeared. The Synchro monster also wore a blue kimono that had flowers and leaves printed on it and a dark blue sash to tie it together. Underneath the kimono was a white suit to match the swan decoration on the hat. In one of Lightshower's hands was an umbrella that was orange around the edge and black near the middle. Surrounding that umbrella seemed to be sparking lightning.

FLOWER CARDIAN LIGHTSHOWER LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:3000

"He pulled off a Synchro Summon on his first turn as well." Crow frowned, concerned for how Yuya will pull this one off. He hasn't seen the kid duel much, and even then the ending wasn't looking too good.

"I set two cards down and end my turn!" Finally, Tokumatsu was finished with his turn. "I'll say it again you little brat!-"

"It's Yuya!" The Pendulum user blinked out of his stupor to snap back to Tokumatsu.

"I'll call you by your name when you earn my respect boy!" The kingpin hollered challengingly. "Cards are the sign of those on top, they're the sign of power!"

"No matter how many times you say it. My beliefs WON'T change!" Yuya stated stubbornly. Unwilling to move his morals and ways in the face of challenge and strife. "Duels are meant to be fun! My turn!" The tomato haired teen drew a card and began his turn.

"You're laboring under a delusion!" Tokumatsu yelled back and threw a hand forward. "I activate Lightshower's effect! When my opponent draws a card, I deal them 1500 points of damage!" The Synchro monster lifted up its umbrella, and lightning shot out of it and onto Yuya's side of the field. Yuya covered his face as the bolts barely missed him by inches.

**YUYA LP- 4000 = 2500**

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka cried out for his friend.

"Yuya's going to take tons of damage every time he draws!" Dennis nibbled on his bottom lip in concern. "This is a troublesome situation."

"He's going to have to defeat this guy before that happens then, because I refuse to believe my rival would lose to someone like him!" Sylvio ground out and stomped his foot. "Come on Yuya! Show them why you're worthy of being my rival!"

"You're not the only one who can summon a bunch of monsters in one turn Tokumatsu!" Yuya growled. "It's my turn! I draw!"

Things got worse before they began to get better.

. . .

"Okay, try the throttle now." The sound of an engine whirring and sometimes stuttering to life lifted over the air and over Zero's voice. The revolutionary was looking at a laptop that was projecting numbers and graphs with a quick calculating gaze. Meanwhile, Yusei was pulling the throttle of Zero's soon to be D-Wheel, which was actually coming together rather quickly. "Okay, that's enough!" The masked man's modulated voice rose over the loud engine.

Yusei let go of the throttle, and sat up straight on the D-Wheel's seat with a sigh. "Did you hear those few stutters? I think we need to tighten a few bolts that's connected to the engine some more." The engineer got off of the D-Wheel's seat and looked over Zero's shoulder to the numbers they had gained. "It's looking pretty good so far besides that."

"Yeah, I think somethings up about the bolts as well." Zero agreed distractedly as he began inputting code into the laptop, which was connected to the D-Wheel. "The coding for the D-Wheel is sound, and we've already installed the key parts and factors to make it run. All that's left is some extra touches and details here and there. Tighten a bolt or connect a wire to a different circuit." He said.

Unlike the horrible show up above on the ground floor, the labs were crisp, clear cut, and clean. Though most of the room was white, there were some splashes of color and decorations like plants in vases and pictures or posters here and there. Currently, Yuto and Shun were getting the sleep they've desperately needed since yesterday, and were still snoozing soundly on the extendable pullout couch.

The masked man himself managed to get a few hours rest, before he had woken back up in an alert fit. Nightmares and worries within the dream he had fuzzy and fading quickly, but managed to keep him up. Besides, there was too much work and planning to be done to allow too much time to take a break.

He would relax for a moment when the Lancers were reunited and the Synchro Dimension was under their control.

Yusei soundlessly went to the front of the D-Wheel and popped a side compartment open to gaze into the engine. The Synchro citizen grabbing a socket wrench and cranking soon filled the air.

"You know." Yusei finally spoke up conversationally over the silence. Normally, music would be blasting through the air at maximum when he worked, but since people were still sleeping he decided to be courteous and keep it as quiet as possible. Although, he was pretty confident those two still sleeping on the couch wouldn't even twitch if he did turn his music on. "I'm pretty sure regular people would be trying to get a healthy 12 hours of sleep, like those two over there." He exchanged one socket size for another and went deeper into the engine. "Shouldn't you be trying to get some rest if you're planning a jailbreak from the Detention Facility? Because I found you down here wide awake when I arrived."

"Well, I'm not a normal person." Zero said dully. It's always been like this since his mother was found dead with bullet holes torn through her body on the stairs. His little sister's legs shot through and squished between their mother's corpse and the stairs. The glistening red blood seemingly everywhere alongside the glass from the destroyed windows of the Aries Villa.

"I figured." Yusei muttered to fill up the silence. "There." He shut the side compartment of the D-Wheel. "Give the systems another check just to be safe."

"Already on it." Zero stated, numbers and code being reflected on his blank mask as he spoke. "Give the back tire a quick look. It doesn't seem to be operating as well as it should."

"Probably because of all the power this thing is using." The Synchro user grunted as he rolled under the vehicle to investigate the problem. "Using so much juice is causing strain on the joints." Royal blue eyes rolled out from under the D-Wheel to stare into Zero's mask seriously. "You sure you want to install something that takes up so much power into this thing? If we're not careful it may just explode on you while you're riding it."

"But the benefits to it succeeding far outweigh the risks." Zero added without looking down at Yusei's reaction.

The man pursed his lips like he had eaten something sour, his eyebrows furrowed. "Risks which involve your life and possible death." Yusei snorted, before rolling back under the D-Wheel. "But sure, risks like that are merely feather light in comparison."

"One must take risks if they're to achieve their goals. Humanity itself must take risks if we're to advance further." Zero commented airily. "This is merely the next step in technology." _Not really. This has already been incorporated back in my world… I'm sure Rhakshata or the creator of the Lancelot could do it better than I ever could though. I'll just have to make do with what I have._ "Alright, whatever you just did fixed the problem."

Yusei rolled out from under the D-Wheel and put his tools away before going to lean on Zero's shoulder. The engineer making sure no grease ruined his eccentric customer's strange getup. "Run the tests and final checks. Once that meets our specifications we can begin to add the protective metal sheets, and then paint it." One eyebrow was raised in amusement. "I'm guessing you want this thing to be purple and gold?"

"Close, but wrong." Zero denied, and stretched in his seat as the system began to run through tests. "Black and gold." He looked back at his soon-to-be D-Wheel. "I want people to remember what they'll see even 50 years into the future. To make sure they never forget."

"And I won't stop you." Yusei went over to the front of the D-Wheel again, but this time to polish off a black glass orb buried between the front hood and just under where one would install their duel disk. "Hell, the City needs a good tune up from how rusted and corrupt it has become. Just don't go too far." Royal blue eyes darkened into a stormy sapphire in warning. "Or else I will intervene, and I will stop you."

"Heard and acknowledged loud and clear." Zero understood with a nod. The tests finished with a light 'ding', Zero scanned the results. He gave a thumbs up. "Okay, you're good to add on the metal sheets and details." He set the laptop on top of a console over some blueprints and stood with a stretch.

"Are you planning to go somewhere?" Yusei asked rhetorically even as he began to look through various sheet sizes and volumes.

"Just a walk you could say." Zero said sarcastically before getting serious once more. "No, I'm going to take a stroll around the Detention Facility."

Black and gold hair swung around until Yusei was looking at Zero like he was nuts. "You're kidding, right?" Silence greeted his answer. "They catch even a whiff of you and they'll pin you down and throw you into one of those cells faster than you can sing 'Kumbaya' or say 'I come in peace'."

"Ah, but that's the thing. What if it wasn't Zero taking the stroll?" A big smirk was plastered under Zero's mask. "Besides, I have my ways on getting in and out without problem. Just don't tell Yuto and Shun about my escapade." After a second, he amended that thought. "Actually, go ahead and inform them when they wake up. You can tell them it's pay back for this entire shit storm of a situation in the first place since I can't do much else at the moment." Throwing his half cape over to one side, Zero began to stalk away towards the trapdoor. "I have a building and its blueprints to obtain and a jailbreak to plan."

Despite his own words of staying hidden in the underground lab, Zero was up and on the move before Yusei could do anything to stop him.

Yusei sighed. "My life has gotten exponentially weirder ever since I met these guys. Well, weirder than it already was." His eyes went over to another D-Wheel half covered with a white tarp. It was half put together due to other projects and distractions, but the red paint was bright and obvious. "At least I can finish my own D-Wheel now that I've got all the money I need."

. . .

SCALE 3 PERFORMAPAL BIG BITE TURTLE

SCALE 8 TIMEGAZER MAGICIAN

PERFORMAPAL SEESAWHOPPER LV.4 ATK:100 DEF:1200

PERFORMAPAL LANDLORD HERMIT CRAB LV.5 ATK:500 DEF:2500

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

The progress Yuya had just made was virtually destroyed before he even got the chance to breathe.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card No Cheating Allowed!" Once the card was activated, the monsters Yuya just summoned were destroyed and returned to his hand. "When my opponent Special Summons monsters from their hand those monsters are returned to the owner's hand!"

Yuya's jaw dropped, his field now open except for the monsters in his Pendulum Zones. "What!?"

"My God!" Dennis exclaimed. "His Pendulum Summoned monsters just got shut down like it was cheating! So long as that Trap remains on the field, his Pendulum Summoning is null and void."

"With Lightshower on Tokumatsu's field, he'll also lose 1500 Life Points for everytime he draws." Crow shifted in place as he analyzed the field.

"Come on Yuya." Gongenzaka cheered loudly and proudly.

"Dueling has changed since the last 10 years I've been here it seems." Tokumatsu spoke as he eyed Yuya's Pendulum monsters with interest. "Yet, that won't mean anything once I break it down with my undefeated dueling for the past ten years! If you think I'll go down easily because of this new Summoning Method, then you've guessed wrong and you'll pay the price for it!"

By now, most of the inmates in the Facility had bribed the guards to allow them to watch the duel through the cell doors. Though security tightened, the prisoners did nothing suspicious to gain their wrath besides watching through the bars. The Detention Facility guards counting cards like they would dollar bills with satisfied expressions.

"Ah, Enjoy Chojiro!" Crow exclaimed, drawing the sidelined Lancer's attention as he finally had a lightbulb moment. "I knew I remembered him from somewhere!" The orange haired teen frowned deeply. "This isn't his dueling style though."

"He's changed since ten years." Shinji took a closer look at Tokumatsu and nodded. "But you're right, that is Enjoy Chojiro."

"Don't you dare say that name!" Tokumatsu yelled, shocking Crow and Shinji. "That person has long since been dead and gone. I am Chojiro, Kingpin of the Detention Facility now!"

"That's right." The first lackey grew brave enough to speak up once again. "Everyone who's dueled the boss has lost and been driven off in defeat. Losing all of their cards and shedding tears of sorrow. People here also call him Chojiro of the Autumn Rain because of all the tears his opponent's have shed due to their loss."

"You don't even have any defensive monsters on the field." The second lackey spoke up again as well, but this time it was directed at Yuya. "It's only a matter of time before you become another victim and shed your own tears of sorrow." The prisoners outside of the cell began to laugh and jeer at those words, growing somewhat rowdy at the idea of violence.

Yuya pursed his lips. "Then I set a monster facedown in Defense Mode and end my turn. No Cheaters only affects monsters that were Special Summoned, not Normal Summoned."

"My turn then." However, Tokumatsu made no move to draw a card. "If I draw, Lightshower's effect would be negated, and you would no longer receive 1500 points of damage every time you drew a card. So, to prevent that, I give up my draw due to Lightshower's effect." Light brown eyes narrowed. "Prepare to be drenched in the rains of sorrow!"

"Great job boss!"

"Yeah! Your victory combo's decided!"

"I know that already without you needing to cheer for me! Be silent!" Tokumatsu yelled at his two inmates, and the two instantly stiffened up and became silent. "I don't need cheers, smiles, or support to win a battle! The victory itself is enough to show my strength and put me on top!"

"What a weirdo." Sylvio muttered. "Everyone knows that cheering shows you're an exceptional duelist."

"It's the essence of dueling!" Dennis agreed.

"That's just what you two think." Gongenzaka snapped irritably. He wasn't happy that Yuya was in trouble and even possibly in danger because of this duel.

"My combo is complete, and your defeat is inevitable." Tokumatsu spoke calmly now. "Surrender here and hand over half of your cards now, and I'll be merciful and pardon you. Otherwise, I'll plow you into the ground and take your entire deck."

"Just because your combo is complete doesn't mean that my loss has been decided!" Yuya ground out stubbornly. "I still have a chance, so long as I don't give up and stay determined!"

"So be it then, battle!" The kingpin of the Detention Facility threw a hand out towards Yuya. "I attack your facedown monster with Lightshower!" The Synchro monster pulled out a sword hidden in the staff of the umbrella and sliced Yuya's monster in half. The monster turned out to be Performapal Seesawhopper, but since it was in Defense Mode, Yuya took no damage. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Yuya took a deep breath, and he hand settled onto the top of his deck.

"This'll be Yuya's final draw." Dennis stated whilst nibbling on his lower lip.

"Come on Yuya, turn this duel around!" Gongenzaka cheered for his best friend loyally.

"I draw!" The tomato haired teen yelled. Lightshower's effect activated, and bolts of light shot down from the Synchro monster's umbrella towards the fourteen year old. The teen cried out in pain as he was hit by the solid vision attack.

**YUYA LP- 2500 = 1000**

"Yuya's going to self-destruct at this rate." Crow growled.

The prisoners outside of the cell cheered at Tokumatsu's attack.

"I summon a monster in facedown Defense Mode." Yuya said with a neutral mask. "I end my turn."

"What?!" Crow, Shinji, and Gongenzaka spoke incredulously.

"That's it?" Dennis asked.

"Come on Yuya! I know you're better than this!" Sylvio stomped on the ground in frustration. "You're making me look bad!"

"It's over then. My turn." Tokumatsu spoke calmly since Yuya's fate was sealed. "Due to Lightshower's effect, I won't draw. Battle." He casually pointed towards Yuya's facedown monster. "I attack your facedown monster with Lightshower!" The monster destroyed ended up being Performapal Hip Hippo, but since it was in Defense Mode, once again Yuya received no damage.

"Things are just repeating at this rate." Gongenzaka grumbles unhappily.

"Yeah! Let's go boss!"

"Hands up for the big man!"

"I bet five cards that the boss is gonna win."

"Are you kidding me? That's not even a bet!"

"Wring that kid's neck!"

The Lancer's looked back to the cell door uneasily as the inmates became more riled up. However, none of the guards seemed to care about this predicament for a second. They merely watched the duel with a somewhat dull, glazed look in their eyes and slumped posture.

Doors to the cells above and below the floor rattled as the cheers and jeers echoed throughout the Facility. Gongenzaka was about to stalk over to the cell door to calm the crowd down when he stopped, frozen.

A flash of silky black hair hidden beneath a guard's cap and violet and red eyes passed just by the corner of his eye.

The Steadfast duelist snapped his head over to that direction so fast it cracked, making the other Lancer's cringe and look up at him in concern. Gongeznaka disregarded their looks to keep looking at where he saw that flash of something.

"Was that?..." Gongenzaka trailed off, unsure of himself now.

But he could have sworn he just saw Lelouch looking into the cell, watching Yuya and Tokumatsu's fight, before quickly ducking back out again.

Not many had silky black hair and violet eyes like Lelouch did. The only other person that had eyes as vibrant a violet as his was Reiji Akaba.

"No, but that couldn't be…" The Synchro user shook his head and deemed it as nothing more than his imagination. He must not be getting enough to eat, and was starting to see things. After all, Lelouch is from their Dimension.

Right?

_No, he IS from out Dimension._ The sturdy teen restated soundly. _And even then, he's either become a card or was taken in by Obelisk Force to Academia. He can't be here, it's simply impossible._

Although, Gongenzaka kind of wished Lelouch was here now.

. . .

"Enjoy Chojiro. A famous Common that dueled to bring joy and tried uniting the Tops and Commons peacefully, teaching the younger generations how to duel in the process." One of the guards muttered as he walked up the stairs towards the Director of the Detention Facility's office. The guard, a rather young teen for the job description, looked down at his unique duel disk which was receiving seemingly endless amounts of data and information from his other guards and workers. The duel between Yuya and Tokumatsu being minimized and shown on the top right corner of his screen.

Lelouch smirked. "Hmph. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he is who he is now. Ten years in a hell like this can change a person. Although, I can't believe the Commons used to admire him as much as they did before he was arrested and brought here." He scrolled through an article detailing Tokumatsu's arrest with a light finger and a raised eyebrow. "Oh? And for cheating? My how the mighty have fallen."

He ignored the thirty text messages from Yuto and Shun each detailing that he get his ass back to the lab or else.

_Let them sweat some. They deserve it._ Lelouch thought happily.

Progress in this Dimension was like a rollercoaster, Lelouch had decided. It had its rise, then its fall, and now it was beginning to ascend again. Everything seemingly looking up once more.

It was simple to trick Security into thinking he was a Tops boy in need of medical attention from a mugging. It was even easier to geass them and obtain their loyalty from his Power of Absolute Obedience. Once he had arrived at the Detention Facility, all he had to do was systematically geass every guard and worker there, which surprisingly, there wasn't too many staff. There were way more prisoners and inmates compared to the actual guards, and the only main problem was the technology hidden within the building.

Technology that could easily be turned against Security when the time came to break his Lancers out of jail.

Although, he was almost spotted by Gongenzaka when he geassed the last of the guards watching Yuya and Tokumatsu's duel. That was a rather close one.

Otherwise, the main conditions were just about cleared in the jailbreak he was planning.

The only person left in this place that wasn't under his control was the Director himself, and the actual prisoners of the Facility.

That was quickly changed within a few measly minutes.

The door to the head honcho's office closed with a soft click. The dichromatic teen storing the blueprints to the Detention Facility away in a safe folder. Along with it, pictures and descriptions regarding his Lancers and their recently obtained allies.

_Apparently, Roger is just as interested in us as I am about my certain dislike for the man._ It was a little concerning, but it could simply be brushed off due to their unique Summoning Methods, which shouldn't be known to the Synchro Dimension.

"If only I had the chance to geass the Head of Security instead of the Director of the Detention Facility. That would make all of this go so much faster." Lelouch bemused to himself with a careless shrug. "Oh well. There's always next time I suppose." He walked down the many steps of the Facility with an easy air in his step, his silky black hair bouncing as he went. "Now then, to see who my Lancer's have been allying themselves with while we were scattered."

From what he was seeing in the information provided to him, they had the necessary potential to become Lancers as well. Good dueling strength, experience, the know how to survive in harsh environments, and strong moral standings.

Lelouch was liking what he was seeing from Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber's records, and he hasn't even met them yet. Then again, skilled duelists always seemed to come out of the woodwork if there were other skilled duelists around, like his Lancers. With a satisfied click of his tongue, the raven haired teen put the papers away in the same folder holding the Detention Facility's blueprints, hiding them within his jacket uniform.

Dichromatic eyes looked up into one of the cameras looking at his direction. "Begin to bring all of the prisoners down to the cafeteria floor. I have an announcement I'd like to make with them. But leave the people within Tokumatsu's cell alone. They're going to finish their duel." He didn't bother to check if anyone on the other side heard him, he already knew his orders were being put into action.

After all, he didn't want to accidentally geass any of his own comrades. Especially since he's already willingly done that to Yuto.

Although the prisoners watching Yuya and Tokumatsu's duel were very vexed at being unable to watch their duel finish, they still compiled. It wasn't like they had much choice anyway.

"What's going on?"

"What are we doing here just standing around doing nothing?!"

"I'm bored."

"I wanna go back to watching the boss destroy that punk kid in that duel!"

"I swear if I miss the outcome of that duel because of this bullshit…"

The noise within the cafeteria was nearly deafening from all of the complaints echoing around the stone cold walls. Thankfully, Lelouch was able to keep himself in check, and clapped his hands loudly twice from the second floor to gain every inmate's attention.

Lelouch smirked down at all of the confused prisoners. "Thank you for your attention. I'll let you return to their duel in just a moment, I only have one order I'd like to give all of you. So all of you look up here at me and listen well." Once every pair of eyes was on the revolutionary, Lelouch pulled his raven hair back from the left side of his face to expose them all to his geass. "You will obey my orders until I say the phrase 'The Black King releases you'."

Quite a good number of the prisoners put on a puzzled or frightened expression as red completely consumed their vision and then knew no more other than to comply. As one seemingly robotic entity, all of the prisoners straightened their posture and did a salute up to Lelouch. "Yes, my lord!"

Meanwhile, a serene smile lazily stretched across Lelouch's face as he felt each and every mind crumble to his power. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate it. Return to acting as you normally do until I return to destroy this facility."

After that, it only took a gesture to some geassed guards to have the prisoners return to their routine or watching Yuya's duel. One which seemed to finally be finishing up in Yuya's favor once Lelouch began to casually walk right out of the Detention Facility with no resistance.

_All that's left is geassing the prisoners in the female's section of the Facility and rescuing Serena._ Lelouch's grin turned sharp and deadly as he plotted and stewed on his plans about to come to fruition. _Then I just need to meet up with this Council that runs the City and everything else will crumble like a stack of cards._

. . .

_That kid._ Tokumatsu grinned despite trying to hide it. _He's got them all completely entranced in this duel._

**TOKUMATSU LP- 4000**

**YUYA LP- 200**

The Pendulum user had just barely managed to pull off a miracle draw that negated Lightshower's deadly effect, and somehow survived to his next turn. This caused the kingpin of the Detention Facility to break away from his fatal combo and draw a card, which soon led to an exhilarating three miracle draw that allowed him to Synchro Summon Flower Cardian Boardefly.

FLOWER CARDIAN LIGHTSHOWER LV.8 ATK:3000 DEF:3000

FLOWER CARDIAN BOARDEFLY LV.6 ATK:2000 DEF:2000

While the older man still had the Continuous Trap Card No Cheating Allowed on the field, that was going to change quickly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya spoke in his entertainer voice with a big smile on his face. Seeing everyone else getting so pumped up on this duel was making his own adrenaline get a boost. "From this point on is the highlight of this entertainment duel!" Scarlet eyes caught sight of his fellow Lancers confidently cheering him on. "Will I overcome this crisis and make an unbelievable comeback?" He turned around to wave at the prisoners crowding the cell door that were cheering themselves hoarse. "Please keep watching to find out!"

With his introduction over, Yuya proceeded to take his turn and dramatically draw his card. What was on it made his scarlet eyes sparkle like rubies. "I activate the Spell Pendulum Storm!" Once it was activated, heavy green whirlwinds began to blow around the field, and proceeded to destroy the two monsters in his Pendulum Zone.

At the sound of some gasps, Yuya waved a hand reassuringly. "Don't worry for a single second now. Though these curtains may have fallen, there will always be new ones raised in their place." The Pendulum user lifted both hands up into the air. "That's what entertainment duels are supposed to do, bring excitement and get your blood pumping!"

Even Tokumatsu seemed entranced by Yuya's performance, his revived smile not leaving his face an inch. "First up to the stage! Pendulum Storm's effect allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card on my opponent's field!" With a flick of his wrist, Yuya gestured to Enjoy Chojiro's No Cheating Allowed card, and it was instantaneously destroyed into a thousand yellow particles.

"He destroyed the boss' No Cheating Allow Trap?!" The lackey in the light blue kimono exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yahoo! Nice one Yuya!" Dennis did a huge jump in his excitement at these turn of events.

"Ha, I always knew he could do it." Sylvio stated hauntingly whilst curling one blonde bang. "Now that he's gotten rid of that abominable curse he's free to Pendulum Summon once more."

"So long as he has Pendulum monsters to put into their Pendulum Zones." Gongenzaka grinned proudly. "As always, Yuya has something up his sleeve to turn this duel right around into his favor. Great job, Yuya."

Yuya showed two cards from his hand. "Now, using Scale 2 Performapal Landlord Hermit Crab and Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up into their separate blue pillars in a brillant displace. Making the inmates outside the cell oh and awe at the mystical sight of this new Summoning Method.

SCALE 2 PERFORMAPAL LANDLORD HERMIT CRAB

SCALE 4 ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON

"With this, I can summon Level 3 monsters all at the same time!" The tomato haired teen threw a hand up towards the opening portal between the two pillars. "Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!"

"Start that counterattack, Yuya!" Crow yelled, throwing a fist up into the air like most of the crowd.

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

"Pendulum!"

The crowd grew even more wild that some officers had to step in on the most radical ones. Though even they too were caught up in the spectacle and were cheering under their breaths.

Yuya's grin was permanently stuck to his face at the cheers echoing throughout the entire builder and farther beyond. "I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Two monsters burst forth from the portal to grace the field. "From my Extra Deck, Performapal Big Bite Turtle and Timegazer Magician."

PERFORMAPAL BIG BITE TURTLE LV.3 ATK:800 DEF:1200

TIMEGAZER MAGICIAN LV.3 ATK:1200 DEF:600

Shockingly, Yuya pointed over to one of Tokumatsu's monsters, causing the Big Bite Turtle to lunge forward. "Battle! I attack Flower Cardian Lightshower with my Big Bite Turtle!"

Tokumatsu blinked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind? Lightshower has 3000 Attack Points while your monster only has 800! You're costing yourself the duel!" With that, Lightshower easily cut the small bug into small bits with the sword hidden within its umbrella's staff.

But in another surprising turn of events, Ligtshower also bursted into a ton of yellow particles once Big Bite Turtle was destroyed.

"What?!"

Yuya gave a confident smirk. "Not quite. You see with this bit of magic, Big Bite Turtle's effect also causes the stronger monster attacking Big Bite Turtle to be destroyed."

Enjoy Chojiro closed his dropped jaw with a resounding click to look straight at the younger duelist. "But you'll still end up taking damage, so you've still lost this duel."

"Not yet!" Yuya raised a hand up to his ace monster. "As Dennis always says, the show must go on!" From the sidelines, the orange haired teen gave an extra loud cheer at Yuya using his catchphrase during this magnificent duel. "I activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Pendulum effect!" The tomato haired teen's ace monster began to glow, and quickly swung its tail so that the incoming winds didn't harm Yuya. "Once per turn, I can negate battle damage dealt to a Pendulum monster on my field."

"Pendulum monsters can do that too?" Tokumatsu breathed. "Not bad, fascinating even."

"Next is Performapal Landlord Hermit Crab's Pendulum effect." Yuya gestured up to his other monster within its Pendulum Zone. "When a Pendulum monster on my field has been destroyed, I can Special Summon one monster from my Pendulum Zone!" The hermit crab began to glow as Odd-Eyes disappeared and reappeared from its Pendulum Zone onto Yuya's field. "Come to me, my trusty Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON LV.7 ATK:2500 DEF:2000

The dichromatic dragon gave one mighty roar that energized everyone that heard it. "Now, battle!" Yuya threw a hand over towards Tokumatsu's only Synchro monster. "I attack Flower Cardian Boardefly with Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!" The teen's trusty ace wasted no time in trying to turn Enjoy Chijro's Synchro monster into nothing more than ash and mush with its fierce red flames.

"Not quite!" Tokumatsu interjected. "I activate the Trap Fraud Check! With this, Cardigan monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!" A clear blue wall surrounded the Synchro monster just as the flames hit, preventing Boardefly's destruction.

"But you still take damage!" Gongenzaka stated, his thick arms crossed tightly across his chest at this tense duel.

"Odd-Eyes' effect activates!" Yuya continued alongside Gongenzaka. "When in battle with a monster that is Level 5 or higher, battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

**TOKUMATSU LP- 4000 = 3000**

Tokumatsu did a backflip and landed firmly on his feet from the damage he just took. Yuya meanwhile, continued his turn while his streak was still going. "Finally, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Pendulum Climax!" Chijro looked on with strained intrigue. "I release a Pendulum monster on my field and equip one monster in my opponent's Graveyard to my Pendulum monster in battle!" With that, Timegazer burst into yellow particles as Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain appeared and merged with Odd-Eyes. "My monster's Attack increases by half of Cherry Blossom with Curtain's Attack!"

ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATK:2500 = 3500

Blue flames burst around Odd-Eyes as the dragon roared to the nice power boost it received. Tokumatsu silently stared down the formidable beast with narrowed, fearless brown eyes.

"Now, let's give the people the grand finale they've all been waiting for!" Yuya clenched a fist and threw it out towards Tokumatsu and his Cardian Synchro monster. "This effect allows Odd-Eyes to attack a second time! Battle! Odd-Eyes, let's wrap this duel up with one last blast! Spiral Strike Burst!"

The red scaled dragon threw its head back, and unleashed an even stronger red flame than before that struck Flower Cardian Boradefly right in the center. "Battle damage is also doubled when Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's Level 5 or higher. Reaction Force!"

Enjoy Chjiro gave one last smirk as he was consumed by Odd-Eyes' bright flames and the battle ended with Yuya's victory.

**TOKUMATSU LP- 3000 = 0 LOSER**

**YUYA LP- 200 WINNER**

The loud screams and cheers from before suddenly ceased to exist as the air was filled with shocked silence.

The kingpin of the Detention Facility had finally been defeated, after ten years of standing strong throughout countless challengers.

"Boss!" Both lackeys cried out in concern and ran towards Tokumatsu to see if he was alright. The man had fallen over onto his back from the backlash of the final blow. "You alright boss?!"

Instead of answering his lackey's question, brown eyes looked up into Yuya's own as the tomato haired teen walked over to Tokumatsu. "I lost." The two lackeys gave confused looks to each other as they watched Yuya help the kingpin back onto his feet. The older man had a small smile on his face. "It was fun… It's been a long time since I've had a duel like that." The two looked back to the cell door, where the other inmates were starting to cheer Choujiro's name relentlessly once more. "This duel, it's helped reignite a fire within me I thought was lost forever, until now." The two meet eyes calmly. "Thank you."

Yuya's grin just simply couldn't be wiped off from his face. "It was nothing. I'm just so happy to see my dueling has helped you regain your smile! That I was able to help."

Seeing as the crowd was getting rowdier waiting for a response from Tokumatsu, Yuya stepped back to reunite with his friends and let Choujiro have the spotlight. The man took a deep breath, before hollering at the top of his lungs. "ENJOY!"

The prisoners ate it up like it was the most sought after candy within a candy store and went wild with cheers.

"You only live once!" Tokumtastu, Enjoy Chojiro, smiled wider and wider the more he spoke those familiar lines. "There will be days that you win, and days where you lose. Yet, don't be ashamed of defeat, nor don't be too proud of victory! In the end, let's all enjoy it!"

"Enjoy!" The prisoners cheered in unison.

"Enjoy!" Even Crow and Shinji couldn't help themselves as they cheered for one of their childhood idols.

. . .

From the other side of the Detention Facility, Serena turned her head to the sound of hundreds of voices cheering and chanting as one. The Academia traitor gave a small smirk as she realized Yuya was starting to work his usual magic.

However, that smirk soon left as she narrowed her forest green gaze towards the small camera lens hidden in the corner of the room.

_Hopefully the guys will figure a way out of here, because I can't do anything like this._

With that, the girl carefully sat down on the semi comfortable bed, ready to at least try and get some rest before the eventual great escape.

. . .

It was already dark out by the time he left the Detention Facility. The full moon was bright, with it's twinkling stars blocked out by the City's lights, and not a single cloud in sight.

Lelouch received a ride from the Security officer he first geassed to get to the Detention Facility and returned back to where he had hidden his Zero costume within a condemned building. After ensuring no one was watching him and that he was in the clear, Lelouch once more donned the persona of Zero, and began to make his unseen trek back to where the others were safely hidden.

Yet, even as he silently crept his way through darkened allies and empty rooftops, he felt someone watching him. The feeling of being watched having appeared after the masked man was halfway through his journey back to the hideout.

After multiple valiant attempts to throw the pursuer off of his trail, the mysterious figure still remained trained on him, and Zero had had enough. Making sure to stay well away from where Shun and Yuto were currently hunkered down, Zero stopped within an empty warehouse, and turned around to face the opened door and his shadowed foe.

"I know you're there." The masked revolutionary stated calmly and confidently. "Come out now, or else I'll drag you out of where you're hiding." Zero's modulated voice boomed menacingly throughout the deafened silence, not even bugs chirped within this concrete jungle.

Though no one answered him verbally, someone walked out of the darkness to reveal themselves. Though, the figure was no enemy, and now Zero understood why he couldn't shake them off of his trail. After all, you couldn't easily trick a ninja whose existence is based on shadows and darkness.

"...Tsukikage?"

**14,000 words, 35 pages of typing, and as always please let me know if you see any mistakes that need to be fixed. **

**The worst thing I hate about doing this story is having to do the duels. Like man, it amazes me how the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh managed to come up with these crazy combos and strategies by themselves. Doubt I could really do something like that impressively. This duel with Tokumatsu was like the TV commercials where they say 'BUT WAIT! There's more!' ;-;**

**You know, I've noticed that Reiji, Riley, Ruri, Rin, and Ray all begin with R. Though Ruri and Rin ain't their kids, you think Leo and Himaka have something with naming their children with an R?**

**I've also put in a little quote from Code Geass S2 into this chapter, care to find it?**

**I don't know the names for Tokumatsu's two lackeys. I tried to find it, but failed miserably, so if anyone knows I'd be thankful if you told me. Also, I know absolutely nothing of motorcycles, and especially D-Wheels. So frankly, I'm winging it! :D**

**As always, leave a REVIEW, Favorite, and Follow the story, because who knows when this'll be updated again. Could be tomorrow, could be a week from now, or end up being 3 frigging months…**

**Anyway! I'll see you all next time! -MoonlightWright**


End file.
